Pretty Girl
by AmericanHoney12
Summary: "It's ok pretty girl." He cooed in my ear. "It's only going to hurt for a second." I let out a small cry and felt tears pooling on my cheeks. His hands secured themselves on my upper arms, holding me where I was. I felt his nose move across my cheek and then down my jaw. It stopped at my neck and I heard him sniff. Then came the pain. Damon/OC Elena/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

**Season 1 Prologue**

"Why don't you tell me about the accident?" Dr. Aaron's voice floated to my ears. I sat in front of her, those grey eyes staring at me intently. The first time I had met the woman I had been in awe of those eyes. They were stormy, like a hurricane safely contained in small orbs. I could tell when she was becoming frustrated with me. It was like a thunderstorm in her eyes and her hair wasn't easily tamed, its red curls flying every which way. I noticed she tried to pin them back but by the end of our session a few would fly loose. She always dressed in a black suit but there was always a pop of color. Today it was blue. A dark, royal blue. It was a good color on her. She always looked nice, professional, I wondered if she looked like that on her days off too.

"I don't want to talk about that." I muttered to her. I absentmindedly rubbed at the scar on my wrist. It had been from a cut on the broken glass after the accident. I was trying to escape, and well… I had sliced my wrist open. Seven stitch marks were there along with the white line along my left wrist. I don't even remember cutting myself. I didn't remember anything really.

"Ok. We can talk about whatever you want." Dr. Aaron said. She had been doing this for months, this pushing me to open up thing. She wanted me to talk about the accident, but I didn't budge. I wouldn't talk about it. I would never talk about it. She could try to understand, but no amount of extra education could prepare someone for what I had gone through. Besides, it wasn't like I was depressed or scared. I didn't fear water, or cars. I wasn't upset about the lives lost. They meant nothing to me. I was sad that they were dead, and I felt for their loved ones but I didn't even know them so why should I feel guilt for surviving when they didn't?

"What about your family? How are they?" Dr. Aaron prodded. I scoffed to myself before picking at the end of my sweater. I knew I probably looked homeless, with my greasy unwashed hair and the ratty clothes. I didn't care though. I wasn't going to dress up for these meetings. I didn't even want to be there. It was a pathetic act of defiance, minimal and stupid as is was. But it made me feel like I was rebelling anyway.

"I don't have any family." I replied. I had only one person that I would consider family and that's my mother.

"What about your mother?" She asked like she'd read my mind. I shrugged. I hadn't really known what my mother was up to for the last couple months. In an effort to pay hospital bills, she had taken extra shifts down at the store. She was gone most of the time and when she was home she was sleeping. I couldn't get mad, even though I wanted to. She was doing everything she could to keep me fed and in a house. That didn't mean that I couldn't be upset about not seeing her like I used to.

"She's fine." I replied simply. Dr. Aaron scribbled stuff down in her notebook. I had tried to see what she was writing before but she had shifted so I couldn't. I wondered if she was writing her personal thoughts on how tough I was to crack and how much of a brat I was for not telling her everything that she wanted to know. My mother never raised me to be mean; I don't think that woman has a mean bone in her body. But she did teach me how to stand up for myself and what I thought was right and this whole therapy thing was not right for me. But it made Mom feel better so I guess I would have to endure it.

"Are you excited for school to start?" She asked me, more excited than usual. I looked up at her, meeting her grey-eyed gaze. I stared for what seemed like forever before she laughed. "Stupid question right?"

I cracked a smirk before I nodded. She let out another laugh before she wrote in her notebook again. While she wasn't looking I took a peek at my watch.

 _Ten more minutes,_ I thought to myself. I could stand ten more minutes.

"Can I ask you something?" Dr. Aaron said suddenly. I looked up from my watch surprised. She had never asked if she could ask me something. She always just kind of did it. I was used to that, but this was different. That was something I expected of her, but not her asking my permission.

"If I say no will that stop you?" I asked. She grinned for a second before she closed her notebook and leaned forward. I swallowed. I didn't like people staring at me, or people in my personal space. I wasn't one for being touched without warning or having a whole lot of attention. The fact that she was completely focused on me right now made my skin crawl.

"Off the record, but why don't you want to talk about this stuff?" She asked. I swallowed once more. "I mean, usually I can't get clients to stop talking. But you… you're different."

I chewed on the inside of my mouth. This time, it wasn't that I didn't want to talk; it was just that I didn't know what to say. I didn't know why I was so quiet. I guess I had never really had anyone to talk to before. I guess it was all the solitude that I had been given my whole life. I kept it all to myself, and figured it out by myself. I had never needed anyone else. Then in a second I was expected to spill my life story to a complete stranger. It wasn't the ideal situation.

"I guess that makes me weird huh?" I asked, looking down, suddenly self-conscious. I couldn't take the intensity of her gaze anymore. I could have a staring contest with the best of them, but only for a while. After that I just felt uncomfortable and wanted to become invisible. Not that I wasn't invisible already.

"You're not weird Alexandra." Dr. Aaron said with a voice that sounded like my mothers. She reached forward and put her hand on my knee. I flinched a little at the sudden contact but I didn't pull away. "Being different is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah. But it would be easier if I was like everyone else." I said. I was surprised that I had opened up so much; even that little bit of information was a lot for me. She wasn't a complete stranger, but she wasn't someone that I knew too well yet. I didn't open up to anyone, except for my mom. I was a mysterious enigma to all around me, and no one seemed to actually care. Except for Dr. Aaron. Something about her, it made me want to trust her.

"But how boring would that be?" She replied with a grin. "Nobody likes a clone Alexandra."

"It's Alex." I told her without hesitation. She seemed surprise by my answer. "You can call me Alex."

"Well Alex." She said, like she was testing the new found name on her tongue. "It looks like our time is up."

I looked to my watch and saw that we had actually gone over five minutes. I had never let that happen. I looked back up to her and she smiled again. I nodded and picked up my bag, slinging it onto my shoulder. She followed me out of her office and stopped me before I got out the door.

"If you need me at all…" She said, trailing off as she gave me her card. It had a personal cell phone number on it. She didn't finish her sentence before she turned and went back into her office. I watched her and stayed where I was until her door was shut. I debated on throwing the card away, but I begrudgingly shoved it in my bag. I couldn't blame the woman for doing her job.

I shoved hard on the glass door and let the sunlight pour into the building. I squinted as its bright beams assaulted my eyes and warmed my skin. I was wearing so many layers; I probably should have been sweating. But I didn't mind. The summer heat would be gone before Mystic Falls knew it. I might as well enjoy it.

I found my bench, well ok it wasn't _mine_ but it was the one that I sat at waiting for my mom, and sat down on it. The wood was warm and was a nice feeling when I plopped down. I wished I had sunglasses. Then no one could watch me stare at them and try to figure out their life stories. It was hard to do when they could see you watching like a stalker. I also wished I had a car, and then I wouldn't have to wait for mom to come and get me. I wasn't like the other seventeen year olds with fresh licenses and brand new cars that I didn't even deserve. Mom didn't have the cash, and I wasn't going to ask her for it. Even though it wasn't cool to be dropped off by your mom in an old beat up Pontiac with chipping paint or having to walk to school. I wasn't cool. I never would be. And I was ok with that.

 _Buzz._

I looked down to my lap when I felt my phone vibrate. I flipped it open to see that I had a text message from my mom. I clicked open and read the message to myself.

 _Hey baby. I'm so sorry but Glenn can't make it to his shift so I have to cover for him. You should take the bus if you don't feel like walking. I'm so sorry Lex!_

 _Love Mom._

I read over it a couple more times before I slammed it shut. I wasn't mad that she couldn't make it, I was used to that. I was a big girl, I could walk. I could take the bus. But if she was covering a shift that meant that she wouldn't be home until late and I wouldn't get to see her. _Again._

It was becoming a very sad pattern. She would go out early, work the whole day, and then not make it back until I was asleep. I was just bitter over the fact that I missed her and I never got to see her. I knew she was doing this for me, for us. I should have been happy that she was getting extra cash, but I couldn't help but wonder when I would get to have a conversation with her again, when I would get to hear her laugh, when I would get to hear her complain about her boss, and when I would get to complain to her about mine. I missed those small and seemingly useless things. But to me, they were the best things in the world to me now.

I sighed when I finally realized that she wasn't coming and I would have to get home myself. So I got up and started walking. I had the day off, I usually had Sunday's off, so I had all the time in the world to get home and sulk until I finally fell asleep. I was allowed to sulk today, because tomorrow would be bad. I just knew it. Tomorrow was the first day back at school, and boy was I dreading it.

Mystic Falls high, my own personal hell.

Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a little but it was definitely not my favorite place. Sometimes I wished I could just stop going, do anything but go back. I wonder how many people would notice my absence. In all actuality, no one would notice. I was a wallflower, a nerd, and an invisible girl taking up space. I was an outsider. I didn't fit in with anyone, not that I really tried. No one wanted to talk to the bastard girl whose father couldn't even be bothered to acknowledge her existence. It was like I had a disease and if I touched them their parents would just fly away.

I liked to be alone, don't get me wrong. I wasn't one to have a good conversation and make friends. But even when I was younger I knew I was different. When we were in grade school and asked to draw our families, all the other kids had big families to draw. A mom, dad, siblings, aunts, uncles… but my picture had two lone people. Just two. I didn't have anybody else. Then we were asked what our parents do for a living. All these kids had successful parents with fairy tale jobs. And my mom worked at a grocery store.

I wasn't ashamed of my mother by any means; she was someone I strived to be. She was strong, outspoken, and not afraid to tell people how it is. And yet she was kind and gentle. She was smart and funny. She took everything life threw at her with a smile. I wanted to be like her. I tried to be like her; instead I always fell on my face.

"What is she wearing?" I hear a giggle as I walked passed a group of girls. They were younger than me, probably only fourteen. They wore short skirts and revealing tank tops. Their makeup was caked on and the dark circles made them look years older. They looked nothing like I did when I was fourteen. I had braces and a bob cut that made me look like a white Dora the Explorer.

"Hey uh, Goodwill called they want their clothes back." One girl said as I went by. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way. They continued to laugh and talk as I left. I tried not to let it bother me. They were kids, stupid girls who may or may not grow out of their meanness. I was usually invisible, but when I wasn't I was usually ridiculed. I didn't have designer clothes or expensive shoes. I barely wore makeup and when I did it was barely any for anyone to notice. I wasn't the prettiest, I was plain, average. No one would pick me out of a crowd or show interest. That was the way I liked it. Invisible, plain Alex.

I walked at a leisurely pace to my house. It was on the south side of town, a small two-bedroom house with one bathroom, a small kitchen, a small dining room, and a basement that was just a bunch of stuff thrown all over the floor. It was one floor, so I guess it would easier to escape if there was a fire. My room was right across the hall from my mom's so she could hear everything that went on. Not that I snuck boys into my room at all. I had never even kissed a boy; much less have one alone with me in my room.

The house was brick with a small yard and a tree out in front. Mom had planted that tree when she moved in, saying it would grow with me. It was pretty big now, so I guessed I was getting old. When I was little, I adored the tree, sitting under it when it could produce enough shade, climbing it when it was big enough. I even celebrated my birthday with it. It was my tree, my special place.

Once I made it to the house, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. The sun was pouring in through the open blinds and seeped into the living room. It was bright and sunny. The room was almost as warm as the outside was. I locked the door behind me, throwing my keys and bag to the floor. I kicked off my comfy black boots and walked further into the room. It was kind of a mess, mom not being home to clean it. Dirty dishes were sitting on the coffee table; a pizza box was shoved under the couch. There were random dirty clothes scattered the floor. It looked like a tornado had blown through.

With a sigh I began to clean, taking the dishes to the kitchen and depositing them into the sink. I threw away the pizza box, one sole piece stuck to the bottom with green mold beginning to grow on it. I then gathered all the dirty clothes, ignoring the fact that my mother had thrown one of her bras down, and took them to the washer in the basement. I packed a load in and started it before heading back upstairs. I then headed for the kitchen.

The dishes were covered in crumbs and stains from when they were used and I wondered just how long they had been there. I scrubbed and scrubbed until they all shined, knowing my mom would be happy to not have another job to do when she got home. I dried the dishes and put them away enjoying the fact that my fingers looked like raisins. I didn't mind cleaning, I mean, I didn't like it, but I didn't hate it like other people my age did. When you are taught that you have to do them it becomes mere habit and when you see something that needs washed, you just do it. Mom had taught me at a young age that everything comes with a price. If I wanted to make an allowance I needed to help around the house.

Once the house was cleaner than it was when I entered, I headed to my room. It was down the hall and to the left, the bedroom facing the road. My room was simple, decorated sparsely. I had dark colored walls, my mom's version of a punishment when I had started drawing on my white ones. My bed was small and had green bedding on it. I had a dresser and a tiny closet that were good enough to hold my minimal amount of clothes. I had two windows, one on each side of my bed and out of the left one I could get a good look at my tree. I had a chair in the far corner, not that I really used it. It was there for mere decoration instead of seating. But on my walls were posted all my drawings.

I had loved to draw since I was a kid. If I had a pencil I would scribble on any surface, much to the dismay of my mom who had scolded me for it. That was when she had started gifting me with art supplies. Things like sketchbooks, paints, and different pencils, without fail she would get me something that related to my drawing. I particularly liked just a charcoal pencil and a sketchpad, but she gave me other things too. I liked to draw faces, profiles, people who were in their natural element. Most of my drawings were of my mother, but sometimes I would catch someone and I would draw them. I liked natural poses, something that captured the real person and not just what they wanted you to see.

I grabbed my new sketchpad that I had bought a few weeks ago. There were only a few sketches in there, but I was sure that it would be full before I knew it. I grabbed my pencil along with it and started to draw. Once I was in the zone no one could get me out of it. When I began on an idea I wanted to finish it as soon as possible. Some sketches took days or weeks, to be finished. Some would look at a first draft and think that it was perfect, but not me. When I was drawing something it had to be the utmost perfection. Nothing else would suffice.

What seemed like mere minutes to me were actually hours. The only thing stopping me from finishing my masterpiece was when my stomach growled, alerting me that I hadn't eaten since this morning.

I sighed when I looked down at the sketch. It was simple but meant a lot. I had drawn the girls from earlier that day, the ones who were laughing at me. I drew their little group, laughing and whispering. Then I drew myself, although it was something I rarely did. I didn't know how to draw myself well. Anyway I drew a girl who looked homeless walking by the laughing girls. In the top right corner I had scribbled a few words.

 _They don't know you._

Those girls didn't know me. Not the real me. Everyone knew who I was, or at least they had heard of my sad little life. When I was younger it was pity that I received, but now I was not someone to associate with. No one knew that I could draw, that I enjoyed cleaning. No one knew that my mom was picking up extra shifts just to pay for the stitches I had in my wrist after the accident. No one knew that I hadn't attended the funeral. No one knew I wasn't invited. No one knew the pain and guilt I felt when I heard my mother crying herself to sleep at night,

No one knew me.

And no one cared.

Sometimes I wondered if it would have just been easier if I weren't around. My mom never deserved the cards she was dealt. She was the sweetest lady, and she didn't deserve to be treated the way she had in her life. She was supposed to be successful. She was smart, beautiful, and great with people. She would have made it in life if I hadn't come along. Sometimes I wondered if my father would still be with her if she hadn't gotten pregnant so young. She was just my age when she had me, and she raised me alone. She had no help from anyone. Not any help from her family or my fathers. They all just cast her out, myself included.

That's why I hated them.

I stood up after stewing over the piece I had just made. I made the short walk to the kitchen, searching for something to eat. There wasn't much in the house, just a half empty jug of milk, some cheese, apples that were starting to go bad, and some pop tarts in the cupboard. I settled for an apple, seeing that mom would get mad if they went to waste. Once I had the fruit in hand I headed back to my room. It was just starting to get dark, and I figured by then that mom wasn't going to be home before I went to sleep. She would probably be gone before I left the next morning too. I tried not to let it bother me, but it did anyway.

I chomped away on my apple, my stomach greatly appreciating it. I checked my phone a couple times, having only one message. It was my mom telling me she loved me. I smiled at the text sending her one back. My smile faded when I started looking through my contacts. There were three in total. Mom, our favorite Chinese takeout place, and Jeremy.

Jeremy Gilbert.

I hadn't used the number; we only exchanged them early in the summer. It was just after the accident, and his emotions were running high. Literally, he was high. I found him on the side of the road, stumbling around like a lost puppy. I was on my way from dropping mom off at her late night shift when I drove by him. I was prepared to keep going, but with the windows down I could hear his angry scream, followed by a soft cry. I forced myself to stop the car and get out to make sure he was ok.

"Why?" He whimpered when I reached him. I didn't think he really wanted an answer, not that I knew what to say anyway. What do you tell a kid who just lost his parents? I picked him up, making him sit upright. We probably looked so stupid, standing out in the middle of the road like that. But it was late and I doubted anyone would drive by anyways.

"Alright kid. Let's go." I told him and hoisted him up. I kept a hand on his shoulder so I could stabilize him. I tried no to stare, because he was crying. I doubted he would remember any of this the next day but I didn't want to make him anymore upset then he already was. He let me pull him to the car, stuffing him in and making my way to the other side. His head was leaned against the window and he was whining like a child.

No one spoke. The only sound was of him crying and engine. I tried swallowing around the lump that had formed in my throat. I never really thought about how this whole thing would affect Jeremy. I had thought of everyone else but him. His sister may have been in the accident but she wasn't the only one to lose everything she cared about. Jeremy had lost his parents too and although I didn't think drugs were the answer, maybe they could help him cope for at least a little while.

"Why?" Jeremy repeated. I tried to swallow again, the lump getting larger and larger. I didn't know what to say or what to do. He deserved an answer; I knew that. It was hard to find the words when you had no clue what the right answer was. Why did Miranda and Grayson die? Why didn't they get out like Elena did? Like I did. I remember being questioned by the police about the accident. I didn't remember anything after we hit the water. The only thing I remembered after was lying on the side of the bank, Elena lying beside me and then how I tried to flag someone down for help. I hadn't asked Elena either, how she got out. We never really spoke about it. We never really even saw each other.

"Why?" Jeremy repeated louder. When I didn't respond he started punching the dashboard. Really hard I might add. It surprised me, how angry he had become and how quickly. I swerved a little at the sudden outburst and made myself focus on the road.

"Jeremy! Stop!" I tried to reason with him but he continued to punch at the surface and his hands got red quickly. In a last ditch effort, I pulled over and forced him to stop. He was panting, breathing through his clenched teeth. He didn't look at me; in fact he glared down at his hands. His anger didn't last long before it turned back into body wracking sobs. I swallowed again, but the lump didn't go away.

"It's not fair." Jeremy wailed. I licked my lips, watching the traumatized boy in front of me. I gripped his arms tightly but gently, making sure he didn't have another outburst. The tears started flowing from his eyes and he wiped them away quickly. I felt bad for the kid. He didn't deserve this and as much as I didn't want to feel for him, I did anyway. No one deserved to lose his or her parents like that. It was so quick and no one expected it. And then his sister didn't die with them. Why should she get out and they didn't? I guess that could go for me too. I wasn't even supposed to be in that car. I didn't want to be in that car. The one time they acknowledge my existence and they almost kill me.

"You're right. It's not fair." I said. He looked up and his dark eyed gaze met mine. I could see his pupils were dilated even in the minimal light provided by the moon. I felt so awful that he was hurting so bad he decided to start doing drugs. But I wouldn't tell him to stop, and then he would never try to stop. Besides we didn't know each other. We weren't friends. What right did I have to dictate how he coped?

"Life isn't fair Jeremy. It's never going to be on your side. People will keep kicking you down when you start to feel good. They will get over this, but you never will. It's not fair. But we just have to live with it." I said to him.

He stared at me for a second before he wrenched himself out of my grasp. I let him go, not even remembering why I had held on to him for so long. I guess I just wanted to say something, anything that would make him feel better. Words would never be enough though, not for Jeremy. He wanted answers, but answers wouldn't really help. His parents were gone, and they weren't coming back.

"Can you just take me home?" He asked. I didn't reply I just nodded. The rest of the ride to the Gilbert household was silent. He didn't cry or scream. He didn't say anything and I didn't either. There wasn't anything else to say and since I couldn't give him the answer he wanted, he was done talking to me. I couldn't blame him. He was still grieving and he wanted to hear that life was going to get better. That he would forget about this whole thing, but I couldn't lie to him, I wouldn't lie to him. He would never forget and he would never fully be ok. He would struggle until it was better but he would never really be fine.

When I stopped in front of his house, an eerie feeling crept up my spine. I had never been in that house, never been invited. I was never there for family parties or get togethers. Elena and I never had a sleepover like cousins typically do. I never had dinner there, I had never even been forced into it. I never spent a Christmas or birthday there. I was never invited. It was sad really, how dysfunctional this situation was. It was sad too, just plain sad.

"Hey Jeremy." I called to him after he opened the door. I expected him to just jump out and never look back but he stopped. He didn't look at me. It was like he was embarrassed of his behavior or he just didn't want to be in the same car as me anymore. I grabbed an old receipt and a pen, scribbling my cell phone number onto it before I handed it to him.

"If you ever need anything." I said when I handed it to him. He took it gingerly before reading the number on it. He visibly swallowed before crumbling the paper up. I thought he was going to just throw it away but he stuffed it in his pocket, much to my surprise. He didn't say thank you or even a goodbye. He just scrambled out of the car and up to his house. I waited until he was inside before I drove away. I never expected anything from him after that. I just wanted to help if I could. So it surprised me when I got a text from an unknown number the next morning.

 _Thank you._

That was it, and I knew it was Jeremy. I hadn't replied or anything and he never texted me again after that night. I wondered if he had just done that because he had to or if he was really gracious. I wasn't one for conversation, but if the kid needed someone who wouldn't judge him then I would be there. Everyone deserved a shoulder to cry on. I didn't know if I was the right person, but I could try.

I debated on sending him a message. Just a simple "Hey" or "See you at school." But I stopped myself. When had he ever been there for me? When had any of them been there for me? Not one of them had ever lent me a hand or a kind word. Why should I do the same?

 _Because they're family._

I scolded the little voice in my head for calling them that. They were family biologically, but there was nothing about them that made them a real family to me. A family was there for you when you needed them. They were never there for my mom or me when I was a kid. They let me feel like an outsider for my whole seventeen years and never said anything to me. And here I was trying to tell my "cousin" to have a good day. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Caw!"

I jumped at the sudden sound. My head whipped to the right to see a large black bird sitting outside of my window. It stood there, on the sill of my window. It looked like it was waiting for me to open the window. I stayed where I was for a minute before I stood up and made my way to the glass that it was behind. It stared at me expectantly. I had never been a fan of birds; their beaks freaked me out. But something about this one made me want to open the window, like some other force was telling me to open it. I boldly pushed it open. I half expected it to fly into my room and then I would have to spend hours trying to get the darn thing out but it didn't move. It just cocked its head to the side. It sat there staring at me, like it was waiting for something.

"Oh." I said and headed back to the kitchen. I grabbed the heel of the loaf of bread in the breadbox and headed back to my room. It was still in the same spot where I had left it. Its head was still cocked to the side and it stared at me with its beady black eyes. Anyone else would be scared of this animal's behavior but I was oddly soothed by it. I had always wanted a pet, but lack of funds and my mom's allergies prevented me from getting one. So, this bird that actively wanted to sit there and hear me talk made me feel like it was mine. Even if it was a little creepy.

"Here you go little buddy." I said as I tore a piece of bread off and gave it to him. He hesitated before he greedily took the piece and swallowed. I was still a little hesitant, this was a wild animal, but he was probably just hungry. I giggled when he acted like he wanted more. I tore off another piece and let him take it.

"Now that I've fed you, you won't go away will you?" I asked him. He continued to pick at the bread that I handed him. "That's ok. I could use someone to talk to."

Anyone else would have thought I was crazy for befriending a bird, and honestly I wouldn't blame them. I never claimed I was normal; I'm quite the opposite. But when you are alone all your life I guess you would eventually want to talk to someone or something. The best were people that didn't talk back to you. Then you didn't have to listen to them. They just listened to you rant about the stupid stuff that made you mad or the things that made you cry. The people that couldn't respond were the best listeners.

"Tomorrows my first day back at school." I said giving him another piece of bread. His beak poked me but I didn't mind. "I'm kind of scared."

That was when the bird looked up. It was like it understood or was trying to. I guess I shouldn't call it a bird. It was a crow. I laughed at myself for talking to this crow, for making myself believe that it was actually listening and understood. Maybe I was a little wacky.

"I'm not afraid of being alone. I've been alone for a long time." I continued and fed it another piece of bread. I was surprised that it hadn't flown off yet. I was getting low on bread.

"I'm afraid that it will all be different. I'm afraid that everything's going to change." I told the crow honestly. "I like being invisible. I like not being the center of attention."

It gave me another look, moving its head in all different directions. I smiled weakly before I sighed. It continued to stare; either waiting for the last piece of bread or it was trying to understand what I was telling it. I hoped that it was the latter; maybe it was some kind of mutant that could understand. It was weird, how I was spilling my guts to an animal, and yet I felt so relieved. Maybe keeping everything bottled up like I had wasn't good for me. Maybe I had been lying to myself for years, saying that being alone was good for me. Maybe I needed someone, a friend that would listen and say that I would be ok. That everything would stay the same. That I would be fine.

"I just… have this feeling. That… after the accident… no one is going to look over me anymore. I don't know if I can handle that." I said. It continued to stare at me and I sighed. I handed it the final piece of bread. It took it hungrily and without a second thought it flew away. I felt my face fall into a frown. The one thing that would hear me was gone. It was stupid of me to feel sad about my bird friend flying away so that I couldn't talk to it like it could understand English. But I guess the idea that I could tell it anything without judgement must have been the reason why I was so bummed it was gone.

"Caw!"

I looked up to the tiptop of my tree. There sat my crow, large and majestic, on the very top branch. I felt my frown turn into a smile. It cawed at me again and I shook my head. I guess it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. With a quick push my window was closed. However, the warm feeling was gone when the window was shut. Tomorrow was going to be a day to remember. I was being crazy, no one would notice me, and no one would even know my name. Nothing was going to change. I was just nervous.

Boy was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Season 1: Pilot (Part 1)**

(The Night of the Accident)

I didn't even know why I was at this party. I had no reason to be. No one I talked to was around and the whole underage drinking thing wasn't my style. Not because it was illegal, but more just because I didn't like the taste. That didn't stop me from sipping the beer that I swiped from the cooler. There were so many bodies around, just cramped together. I had hoped that the alcohol would calm me down, make me less nervous. It didn't work. All it did was make my vision blurry and my stomach curl in knots.

I was definitely not a drinker.

I could see Elena Gilbert across the bonfire. She looked beautiful as usual. Her hair was brown and fell down her back as straight at a pole. Her eyes were a nice chocolate color that were round and large. Her skin was a dark tan and I wondered where she had inherited that. All the other Gilberts were pale, including me. She was a regular exotic beauty that rivaled even the prettiest of celebrities. She would be someone they would model a Disney princess after. I would probably be the ugly step sister.

She was laughing with her friends, also drinking. There was Bonnie Bennett, a girl that I hadn't ever really had a conversation with, then there was Caroline Forbes, she was the typical blonde haired blue eyed beauty who played the stupid girl role even if she wasn't stupid, and there was Matt Donovan as well. I liked Matt. We had only spoken a few times, but he never spoke to me like I was inferior or weird. He talked to me like a person, and I appreciated that. Not a lot of other people did.

Matt was dating Elena. They were the schools "it" couple. They were the couple that everyone wanted to be. I saw that coming, we all did. It just made sense that they would be together. Their mothers were best friends in school, therefore the two became friends. But when I looked their way I didn't see passionate love and desire, maybe on Matt's face, but not Elena's. In truth she looked… bored. She looked like she could use a little adventure, something different from the world she had been delivered. I wondered if that was just the alcohol or if her sadness rested in a life that was planned for her.

With a shake to my head and I sigh I turned around the opposite way. I headed toward the edge of the party, away from all the grinding bodies and loud voices. I pulled out my phone once I was a good distance away. I dialed the number quickly and held it to my ear. There were three rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" My mother's voice whisper. It was like she couldn't get caught or something like that. I figured she was hiding her phone from her boss.

"Mom?" I asked. There was a beat of silence and the click of a door closing. She was probably hiding in the back room.

"Baby." She said fondly. "Are you having fun?"

"Hardly. All these kids are drinking and making out." I told her. I heard her chuckle on the other end. I didn't know why she thought it was funny. These kids were dancing so close I wondered if it was possible to get pregnant just by dancing.

"That's what normal teenagers do." Mom commented, laughter still evident in her voice. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the party. I didn't want to go back. I was afraid of what would happen if I did.

"Well I'm not a normal teenager." I replied. "Can you come get me?"

"Uh…." I heard her mutter. I groaned. I should have known before I even asked the question.

"Mom!" I huffed. I had no intentions of going back to that party; whether she came to get me or not. I would just prefer not to walk alone in the dark. Mom had taught me some common sense and a young girl walking alone on the street was not a good idea even in the smallest town in the USA.

"Hey! I didn't plan on picking you up this early!" She said in defense to herself. "Why can't you be an irresponsible child and stay out until two am and stay at some random guys house?"

"Because my mother raised me better." I replied. I could hear her scoff on the other end of the line.

"Well she sound's boring." She chuckled. I laughed along with her until we both fell silence. I wondered if she could hear the loud music in the background. I was hoping that she would tell me that she would get out of work and come to get me. I wanted her to put my needs ahead of her job, but I guess she _was_ looking out for my needs. I just wanted her to come and pick me up. I didn't belong here, I never did. But she wanted me to try and have fun. Apparently getting drunk and STD's was fun to people my age.

"I will come as soon as I can." Mom told me. I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat. I knew she wouldn't miss out on her shift. We couldn't afford it, but the selfish part of me wanted her to.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out." I told her. I didn't have any idea how I was going to get home, but I didn't want to bother her with it anymore. She was always dropping everything for me; I couldn't do it to her anymore.

"Are you sure?" She asked me. I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off. "I'll get out of here and come get you."

"No." I replied quickly. "No, I'll… I'll get home."

We were silent for a while, about a minute. All I could hear was her breathing, well that and the club music from behind me. I heard some beer bottles clinking together and some laughter too. If only I could have the same fun like these other teenagers, then I wouldn't have to be bothering her about coming home early.

"Please be careful." She said finally. "I can't lose my baby."

"Mom, I'm not a baby." I told her with a laugh. She had called me baby since before I could remember. I had gotten embarrassed about it when I was younger, but now that I was older I actually liked it. It was our thing.

"You're always my baby." I heard her whisper. I grinned to myself. "Well, I got to go. See you later."

"Later." I told her. "I love you."

"I love you more." She said. I shook my head hearing her laugh. "Bye baby."

"Bye mom." I said and listened to her hang up shortly after. With that my smile faded and I let out a sigh. I slowly turned and looked back at the party goers. I debated on going back, getting drunk, finding someone to hook up with. That was what people my age did right? But like I said I was different. These petty parties were not me, and the idea of being like that felt shallow to me. It was the opposite of everything I stood for. I shook my head and headed away, the music slowly fading in the distance.

I decided to just walk. It was dark and I probably should have done anything else, but I didn't have a friend to call and I was nowhere close to a bus stop. So walking seemed my only option. The ground was wet, we had had a big rain storm the day prior. I could hear my boots squeaking on the ground and I slipped a few times. I didn't know if that had to do with the rain or my slight intoxication. I hadn't drank much, barely half a beer, but I was small, a lightweight. I could take one sip and be a little tipsy. So, there I was, stumbling around in the dark, trying to get home when I heard it.

A car horn, followed by a voice. A voice I thought I would never hear.

"Alexandra!" It called. I turned and was blinded by headlights. I squinted, trying to see into the vehicle to get a grip on who was calling me. The driver turned the lights down so I could see better. Once my eyes adjusted I felt my stomach churn.

Miranda Gilbert, mother of Elena and Jeremy, was getting out of the car and headed toward me. Her dark hair was pulled back, and her pale skin was bright in the dark. She wore a t-shirt with a Lucky Charms logo on it and some sweat pants. She looked like she had just been woken up before she came here. I wondered why on Earth she was out this late; I also wondered why in the hell was she stopping me.

"Alexandra." She said when she was closer. She had her arms wrapped around herself, like she was cold. "Where are you going?"

"Home." I replied, with much more malice than I expected. She flinched at my tone but she quickly recovered. I picked at my nails, something I did when I was nervous. I had ruined so many manicures that my mother had forced me to go to. She gave up eventually.

"Are you walking?" She asked, voice laced in concern. I scoffed a bit, running a sloppy hand through my hair. Was she serious? Of course I was walking. I didn't have a car, my mom was working all the damn time, I didn't have friends. Yes, I was walking.

"Pretty observant aren't you?" I asked. I could see her swallow, like she was swallowing any sort of comeback that she had. I wondered if she would just walk away, like I wanted her to. Why was she even talking to me? It's not like she had before. When I was younger she used to just ignore me and send looks to my mother. They weren't dirty looks, they weren't pity looks; they were looks of shame. It was like we were the undesirables that she had to be associated with. But it wasn't like we wanted her approval. I didn't need anything from them.

"Would you like a ride?" She asked. I felt my jaw almost drop, but I stopped it before it hit the ground. I had never expected that, especially not from her. She must have seen the way my face looked because her face also softened.

"I know it's… awkward." She said. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at the same time. "Ok maybe that's an understatement."

"Yeah." I replied. I just wanted to leave, but something told me she wouldn't have let me go anyway. I would bet a lot of money that she would drag me to the car if I tried to leave. I didn't know if she was honestly that she was concerned for my safety (unlikely) or that the guilt had finally caught up to her. I was thinking the latter. In a sick way to make herself feel better, she was probably trying to right a wrong. But I didn't want her to. As much as I didn't like that whole family, I didn't want her sympathy; I didn't need it.

"Let us take you home." She said with a grin. I hate to admit it, but it was kind of infectious. "Please."

"I don't know…" I replied, trailing off. I didn't want to walk. I was already tired, having worked a very long shift this morning. Then there was the fact that it was already dark and I was afraid of what could pop out and attack me. This wasn't the best option, but it seemed that taking a ride from the Gilbert's was my only option.

"Ok fine." I grumbled. Miranda's smile only grew and she seemed so excited by my answer. I fought the urge to roll my eyes again, and forced a smile myself. Then she led me to the car.

* * *

Elena Gilbert wasn't fine.

She would never be fine; and yet people continued to ask if she was. She lied, told them she was better, but that's all it was. A lie.

She wrote in her diary, something that seemed to help her cope. She wrote every personal thought that she had throughout a day. Most of the time, what she wrote was sad. Sometimes they were uplifting, and those were the good days (which were rare). She was actually becoming good at it, writing sad stuff. It was depressing really.

She had wrote a quite inspirational entry this morning.

 _Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better."_

But she didn't know if she could do it. It was easy to write down on paper, but to really do it? That was an amazing feat.

 _I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through._

She was determined for change. This year had to be different. It just had to be. She would start with herself. She would force herself to be happy, be the Elena she used to be. Or at least a better version. Then she would fix Jeremy. She had to talk some sense into him before he got himself in trouble or killed. She couldn't lose both her parents and brother in the same year. Then there was one more thing she had to do.

She had to fix the relationship with Alex.

Elena and Alex had never been close, barely speaking to one another. They had been in the same class for years, and when they were children they actually had played together. That is until Elena heard the story. She didn't even hear it from her parents, she had to hear it from a teacher.

"I feel so sad for her." Elena's teacher had said. "It's so awful for poor little Alex."

That was what caught Elena's ear. Alex had always been quiet, very shy and reserved. Elena was bubbly, with a loud mouth and always a fun idea. The two could not be any more different, but there was something that connected them.

Their last name.

"I don't understand why Lauren gave that child the father's name." Another teacher had said. "It wasn't like she didn't know he was leaving."

"Maybe it was just a last ditch effort to keep him." Elena's teacher offered. Elena had wondered why Alex had the same last name. She didn't even know they were related. When someone would say Ms. Gilbert, someone would always say "which one?" It was just how it was, no child ever looked into specifics.

"It's sad really." The other teacher replied. "That poor girl will never be accepted."

"I heard that Lauren's mother kicked her out, and she hasn't had any support from John's family." Elena's teacher gossiped. That was when Elena scurried away. She had ran into the bathroom, locking herself in the stall.

John? Her uncle John? Alex's father?

No one had ever said anything to Elena about it before. This was all news to her, and she was only seven. She didn't understand why no one told her. It was like a big secret that everyone wanted to hide. Why would they hide it? Why did Uncle John leave Alex and her mom? Shouldn't he have raised her? Did this make them cousins? Were they family?

This had confused Elena so much that she went home complaining of a stomach ache. When her mother picked her up she asked her about what she had heard. Miranda's face grew grim when she told Elena that Alex was her cousin. But then she made Elena promise to stop playing with Alex. When Elena asked why, Miranda simply said that it was for the best. From that day on, Elena ignored Alex, even though she didn't like doing it. In turn, all the other kids started ignoring her, and she seemed to fade into the background.

Looking back on it, Elena wished that she hadn't listened; that she had become friends with Alex long ago. It would make everything simpler now that she had the desire to fix it. As she watched Alex walk down the hall, the guilt and disappointment would well in her stomach. She wished that things had been different, but also that everything could go back to normal. But it couldn't.

"Oh, look the reject Gilbert approaches." Caroline Forbes muttered as Alex passed them. Bonnie scolded Caroline, but Elena didn't react. She just watched Alex continue down the hall. She wore a simple black t-shirt and ripped jeans. Her hair was down, covering her face as she weaved around students. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed, dark circles under her eyes indicating that she was lacking sleep.

"C'mon Bonnie." Caroline continued when Alex had turned the corner and was out of sight. Elena turned her focus back to Caroline and Bonnie, who both stood in front of her. "She's barely in the same species, let alone the same family."

Bonnie gave Caroline a glare but didn't say anything. Elena shook her head and let out a sigh. Both girls looked to her waiting for her to speak. She was silent for a moment before she flipped her hair and looked between the two.

"I'm not going to pretend anymore." Elena said, her voice full of determination and fervor. Both Bonnie and Caroline looked to one another before looking back at Elena.

"Pretend what?" Bonnie asked. Bonnie was Elena's best friend, they told each other everything. But Elena hadn't told Bonnie about her master plan to get her life back in order. This would probably surprise both of her friends, and honestly Elena didn't care.

"That she doesn't exist. That she's not family." Elena told them with a shrug. "I'm not going to pretend that we don't have this bond. She deserves better than that."

"How would you know?" Caroline asked. "She doesn't talk to anyone."

"Maybe because no one tries to talk to her." Elena replied. Caroline gave her a look before she shook her head. Caroline had never been one for talking to people of "lower class." Elena didn't expect her blonde friend to speak to Alex, she wouldn't ask her to. But this was something that _she_ had to do.

"I'll see you after your episode of crazy is over." Caroline joked before she sent the two a kiss and walked off. Both Elena and Bonnie looked after her before looking back at one another. Bonnie giggled and Elena shook her head.

"No comment." Elena said and the two started walking. They were silent for a while before Bonnie spoke up.

"So, this whole "make friends with Alex" thing…" Bonnie started but trailed off. Elena looked at her, giving an encouraging look to tell her to go on. "It's not something you're doing out of… guilt right?"

"No!" Elena replied. Was it a guilt thing? Did she feel bad for ignoring her the last ten years? She guessed she did, she should. But was that the reason she was deciding to talk to Alex again?

"It's just… all of a sudden you want to be best friends with her." Bonnie said. Elena nudged her playfully.

"That positions filled." Elena told her. Bonnie grinned, but it didn't last long. "I don't want to make friends. I just want to… talk to her."

"About what?" Bonnie asked. Elena shrugged. "The accident?"

Elena swallowed, remembering how she woke up in the hospital to find out she was an orphan. She wanted to know how she got out of the car. In Alex's statement to the police, she said she woke up next to Elena on the bank. Had Alex pulled her out? Had she saved her life? Elena wouldn't know because she didn't remember anything from the accident.

"No. I just… I feel… bad." Elena said. "Not guilty, just… I want to make things right."

"I don't think she wants your pity." Bonnie told her. Elena opened her mouth but shut it quickly. "All I'm saying is, don't do this for the wrong reasons. Make sure that you think about her too."

"I will." Elena replied. Bonnie nodded. Elena didn't know what he reasons were, just that she needed to do it. She and Alex didn't need to be friends, but something inside of her was telling her that if she didn't do this now, she would never have the chance later.

"Well if you are doing this, so am I." Bonnie told her. Elena grinned and with that they headed to their first class.

* * *

I tried not to let it get to me that Elena and her two accomplices had been staring at me when I had passed by. It was one thing to be ignored, but to be stared at made me much more uncomfortable. I hadn't had a good night's sleep, the dark circles under my eyes making that evident. I had dreamt about the accident again. I wondered when it would stop; Dr. Aaron said it may never stop. I hated the idea that I would be haunted by this mystery for the rest of my life. I didn't know if I could take it.

Mom had surprised me that morning, taking the late shift so that she could drive me to school. She had even went as far as to try and make me pancakes. I say try because she had actually burnt them to a crisp and they were inedible. She wasn't the best cook, but she did try. We had joked and laughed the whole ride to school, something we hadn't done in so long. Then she asked me something I hadn't expected.

"Promise me this year will be different?" She asked. I looked up from the radio to her. I had left it on some old country music station, but that wasn't my main focus now.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She shrugged and hesitated before replying. I watched her closely, waiting patiently for her answer. She finally sighed, looking from me back out the windshield.

"I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of acting like my decision to keep you was wrong." She said, a determined frown on her face. "I've made some mistakes…"

"Like having a kid at seventeen." I finished her sentence. I knew I wasn't planned, and sometimes I wished I hadn't been born. Then no one would have to suffer because of me.

"You, are not a mistake Alexandra." She told me, gripping my hand like she was holding on for dear life. "My mistake was treating you like one."

My eyebrows furrowed. What did that mean? She had never treated me like she hadn't wanted me. She was my best friend. She busted her ass for me. When had she ever treated me like a mistake?

"I let you go through life thinking that you being on this Earth was wrong. That was not right." She told me, pulling to a stop in front of the school. The teenagers were walking all over the place, stopping to talk with friends, stopping to make out with their boyfriends, doing stuff that I didn't do because I wasn't like them.

"Mom you never did anything wrong while raising me." I told her. She gave me a look and I laughed. "Ok maybe all the times you gave me food poisoning wasn't good."

"Hey!" She said, playfully decking me in the arm. We both laughed together for a second before she sighed. She ran a hand through my hair, giving me a loving look. "Will you promise me that this year you will be happy?"

"Mom I am-" I began but she put her finger on my lips to stop me.

"Promise me Alex." She ordered. I nodded. She grinned at me before she pulled me to her for a hug. "My babies growing up."

"I'm not a baby." I replied, smelling her lavender scented shampoo when I took a breath. It was so good to talk to her again, to hug her. This was stuff that most people took for granted, but I held on to everything that I could get.

"You'll always be my baby." She told me. I could hear the tears in her voice. I pulled back and she put both her hands on my cheeks. She then placed a tender kiss to my forehead. Many other people my age would have been embarrassed but I relished in it. She gave me a quick goodbye before she kicked me out of the car and drove off.

She wanted this year to be different. But I didn't know if that's what I wanted.

Students were floating into the classroom, talking with their friends and making jokes when they found their seats. I was seated in the back, toward the right corner. I had a good view of the courtyard from this seat, so I assumed most of my time spent in this class would be doodling what I could see outside.

I never liked Mr. Tanner, the history teacher. I had had him every year since freshman year and I couldn't find any redeeming qualities. Sure, he was good with history and he loved what he did, but he also liked to make fun and ridicule his students. He had never picked me out, but I was sure it was coming. I hated the way he acted a lot of the time, even if he was a good teacher. He shouldn't be able to abuse his power that way.

I looked toward the door right when Elena and Bonnie walked through. They were laughing about something, and I quickly looked down as to not catch their attention. I had had enough of their gawks and silent remarks this morning. I didn't want to hear it during first period too.

"Alright students, take your seats, take your seats." Mr. Tanner called when he walked in. He slammed his books down and the students all scrambled to their seats. A few walked in just as the bell rang and they too quickly found a seat. But when I looked back toward the door I never expected to see who I did.

It was a boy, a young man, one who I had never seen before. I may not have had many friends, but I still lived in a small town; everyone knew everyone here. But I would have remembered this guy. He was gorgeous, to say the least. He had light brownish hair that stood up in a popular fashion. He had an athletic build covered in a dark shirt and dark jeans. His eyes were green, much prettier than mine were. And his jawline looked like it could cut through glass it was so sharp. He was the essence of beauty and it took me a second to clear my head and look away. He found a seat, across the aisle of Elena's chair. I noticed the look he gave her. All the other girls drooling didn't stand a chance.

"Alright, let's just jump right in." Mr. Tanner called attention with a clap of his hands together. "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional Deep South…"

That was when I drifted out. I had my new notebook open to a clean page, but I didn't write down anything Tanner said. It wasn't anything new, I knew how Virginia had separated and the reasons why. I looked at the clock and inwardly groaned at the thought of being in that room for another forty five minutes. So, with quick thinking I grabbed my sketch book. No one seemed to notice or even look my way. I opened to a clean sheet, off white and smooth.

I looked outside to see if I could find any kind of inspiration out there. I saw some beautiful trees, a scenic looking bench, and I even saw some butterflies, but nothing was really jogging my muse. So I decided to look around the room. It was a normal classroom, walls covered in quotes that were supposed to spark the imagination, there was an American Flag hanging from the wall in the corner, there was a chalk board. Nothing screamed at me to start sketching it. I moved from objects to people. Most looked bored out of their minds, or they were scribbling down notes.

Bonnie was looking down at her lap, texting. I wondered how long it would be before Tanner noticed and took the cell phone away. I looked to my left and laid eyes on Matt. He was just a seat over from me, dressed in his football jacket and clean jeans. He was watching who other than Elena. Jealously was written right across his face, and he was not trying to hide it what-so-ever. So I followed his gaze and saw the new guy staring at Elena with that same face of admiration. Elena would sneak peeks at him, I noticed the longer I stared. But he didn't ever look away. His eyes were glued on the beauty before him and I wondered if he knew that staring was rude in some cultures.

That was when I got my inspiration. I started scribbling, as fast but as controlled as I could. I would get a good look at the picture in front of me, then I would draw some more. I knew that I was working too fast for this image to be perfect, but I had to get at least the basis down before I could forget. I continued to doodle for what seemed like minimal time to me, but must have been longer for everyone else.

"Ms. Gilbert?" A voice called, but I didn't hear it. I was too focused on the work in front of me. I drew another line, forming the jaw line of the new guy. It was strong, like the real thing.

"Ms. Gilbert!" This time it was a yell and I had to look up. Mr. Tanner, the devil himself, was staring at me, a very evil face glaring back at me. I could feel his mean old eyes burning holes into me. I felt my stomach drop and clench the more nervous I got. That was when I noticed everyone else staring as well. All eyes were on me and I couldn't stop the feeling of anxiety from welling up inside. I felt like I was going to be sick. Being the center of attention was definitely not my forte, and right now I was the only thing these people could focus on. My hands got clammy, my mouth went dry, and my face felt like it was on fire. And yet the staring continued, and my stress level was rising.

"Is there a good reason why you are not paying attention to my lecture?" Mr. Tanner asked. He knew I was uncomfortable, and I think the sick man knew that. He relished in it. There was a reserved spot in hell for this man.

"No sir." I mumbled, shifting in my seat. I could feel tears brimming my eyes, not because I was sad. I was angry, and when I was angry I cried. I hated it, but I couldn't control it. I was angry because he couldn't leave me alone; I was angry because everyone was staring; I was angry because the one stare of pity I received was from Elena. I was just angry, and I wanted to run away and hide.

"Would you like to share what you were doing with the class?" Mr. Tanner asked. My stress level shot through the roof at that question. This was like how every typical high school movie went. The teacher asked to share whatever the student had been sneaking, like a note, and read it in front of the class. This was usually followed by laughter and mean comments. And knowing Tanner I had a sinking feeling in my gut that he was going to be extra mean and do the same thing.

"No sir." I answered, barely loud enough to hear. By this point some of the student's attention was elsewhere, but some were trained on me. My eyes shifted to Elena for a split second who had a sympathetic frown on her face. I hated that she was doing that. I would have preferred she ignored me, but I wasn't that lucky. She may have sympathized but she didn't jump to help me either. She just sat there, with this stupid look on her face.

To my horror Mr. Tanner started to walk over to me, a slow and eerie pace. I could feel myself sweating with how nervous I was and I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. Sometimes I wished I was Harry Potter, that way I could have an invisibility cloak and disappear whenever I wanted. This would be the time to use it.

He finally reached my desk, looming in all of his hatred for human kind. He gestured to my sketch book. I held on to it tightly, not wanting to let it go. I wondered what would happen if I did hold on to it, refuse him to see it. I would probably get detention or suspension. Tanner had the principal wrapped around his finger, he could probably get me expelled if he wanted. So, I begrudgingly handed over my sketchpad, still open to the unfinished picture I was working on.

He looked over it with calculating eyes. I could feel the judgement pouring from his gaze as he looked over my sketch. I felt my pride begin to burn as he started to chuckle. He was laughing at my work, something that I was very proud of. How dare he laugh at the one thing that brought me joy?

"Alright then." He said, placing the sketchbook down on my desk. I scrambled to grab it and hold it close to me so no one else could see what I had drawn. Mr. Tanner then leaned down, much too close for my liking.

"You know stalking is actually really creepy in some countries?"

I met his gaze and sent him a glare. I felt like I should punch him in the face, some people probably would have. But I didn't have the guts or any strength behind it. He seemed to enjoy my anxiousness and smirked before he walked back up to the front of the class. He then continued his lecture and I sat frozen where I was. I wasn't stalking. I had just seen a beautiful scene and I drew it. That's what artists did. It wasn't weird. At least not to me.

I pulled back my sketch book a tiny bit to look at it. The sketch was rough but it was nice. It was nowhere near done, but I was proud of it. It was a simple drawing of Elena and the new guy staring at one another, lovingly. I knew to some people that would be weird, I guess it would be weird to most. Who was I kidding? I drew a complete stranger and my "cousin," a "cousin" who is not really my "cousin" and someone who I haven't spoken to in years. That was so weird; I was so weird.

My mom wanted this year to be different, to be better. A small part of me wanted that too. I was tired of being the girl that everyone looked down on. I was tired of being the loser who stayed in her room drawing people she saw on the streets. I was tired of being the girl that everyone thought they knew but they had no clue about who I really was. I was just tired of being me. It was time for a change. And I guess this year was the time to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Season 1 Pilot (Part 2)**

The rest of the school day was uneventful, not like that first class was. I had heard whispers after the class, people gossiping about what had happened to me this morning. I had tried to ignore it, ignore the stares and ignore their comments; but it was much harder than I had expected. I should have said something, told them to get their own lives and stay out of mine. But this whole "be different" thing was going to take time; baby steps. I hid behind my hair, hoping no one would notice me.

I practically ran out of the building when the final bell rang. I wanted to get as far away from that place as humanly possible; I had to get away from the whispers and the looks; I had to get away from everyone. I wanted to be alone, which wasn't abnormal. I seemed to always want to be alone. I wanted some time to myself before my shift at the Grill. For someone who liked to be alone, my job at the Mystic Grill wasn't practical. The restaurant and bar was the top spot for teens and young people to hang out with tables and booths to sit at with friends. There was a bar stocked full of liquors of all kinds and even a pool table and dart board. It was a great place for the young people to hang out, which meant that most of my school mates frequently loitered there, much to my distain.

I began the long walk home, knowing fully well that mom was already at work by now and I wouldn't waste her time or mine trying to get a ride. I had some homework, thanks to Tanner, that I wanted to start on before going work. That was one of the things I always struggled with, balancing school and work. Granted I didn't also have to balance that with a social life, but it was still tough. I guess I was lucky that I didn't have friends bothering me at work or texting me while I was trying to make a paycheck. I didn't want to admit that the thought bothered me more than it should.

Wow I sounded really pathetic.

In an attempt to cut on time, I cut through the cemetery. I won't lie, the grave yard scared me a little bit and while I had cut through it plenty of times, it just left me with a creepy feeling. I didn't know if a boney zombie hand would reach up and grab my ankle, dragging me to the deepest parts of hell. It also didn't help that I passed by Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's head stone. _In Memory: Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. May 23, 2009. Loving Parents,_ itread on the tomb stone. I would try and not look at it, but I always ended up having to give it a glance.

I sometimes wondered if I should feel guilty for not going to the funeral. I hadn't gotten a formal invitation, but practically the whole town had shown up because Miranda and Grayson were loved by everyone. Mom had offered to go with me, but I refused, I didn't think I was welcome, seeing that I had barely had a conversation with either one before the accident; before they died. I didn't know them, I hadn't wanted to. And now I didn't have a chance to do so and for some unknown reason it bothered me more than I would ever admit. It wasn't the fact that they were technically my aunt and uncle and that they were gone but the fact that they would never really have the chance to have the typical aunt and uncle relationship with me was what bothered me. They would never be able to have that chance to know what they missed out on now that they were gone. It was such a finite thing, death. It scared me to my core.

As I started walking through the tombstones I noticed the wilted flowers that were lying next to the stones of loved ones. I wondered when the last time someone visited some of these people. Had it been months, years? Or only a few days or weeks? I couldn't imagine how someone could abandon their parents, grandparents, or even their children's grave sites. It was simply heartbreaking.

As I looked through the cemetery and I neared Grayson and Miranda's grave I saw someone. I could only see the back of them, but I knew it was a girl. It was a girl, with long brown hair, and she was seated up against another stone. She was facing the Gilbert stone and had a book in her lap and her knees propped up. From my position I believed she was writing in it, like a diary.

I got closer and regretted not turning around when I had the chance. I didn't know why I was so stupid as to not realize who it was. Long brown hair, red top that she wore at school today, sitting in front of the Gilbert grave stone? It was Elena. And I had been caught.

"Alex?" She asked when she turned to look over her shoulder. I had broken a twig on my way around. She must have heard it and it startled her. She looked at me from her seat with wide eyes. She seemed just as nervous as I was.

"Hey." I replied awkwardly with a small wave. There was an awkward pause where neither one of us spoke. I debated on turning to go, but she stood up. The book she had been writing in was in her hand, my guess was right, it was her diary. I had tried to write in a diary once, I never kept up with it. I was never as good at writing as I was drawing.

"What brings you here?" Elena finally asked politely. I wondered why on Earth she was talking to me because we hadn't in so long. She couldn't be bothered to look my direction, and now we were having a conversation?

"Just… uh… passing through." I told her. "What about you?"

Her face fell, and I immediately regretted my question. She glanced to the tomb stone before she turned back. Her gaze fell to the ground, eyes sad. She shifted her weight and I marveled at how rare this was. I had never seen Elena so awkward or flustered. Maybe it was because of her parents grave or because she was talking to me. Either way this was new.

"I'm sorry I didn't… I mean I…" I tried to finish but I couldn't find the right words. Instead I just shut my mouth. She looked back up to me and smiled weakly. It was forced, I could tell. I had been forcing smiles for years. I was a master at that kind of thing. I assumed, considering the circumstances, that Elena was becoming a pro as well.

"No, it's fine. I come here to write." She said gesturing to her journal. "Helps me think."

"Oh." I replied, not knowing what else to say. Who goes to a cemetery to write in a diary? That seemed bizarre even for me. I drew some weird things, but what the hell did she write about while sitting next to her parents graves?

"Can I ask you something?" She asked suddenly. I had a bit of de ja'vu of the day prior where Dr. Aaron had asked me the same thing. But this was different. Elena was nervous, I could tell by the way she was bouncing her journal off of her leg.

"I guess so." I replied, even though I really wasn't interested. She hesitated before she bit her bottom lip. She seemed to be perplexed, nervous even. I didn't know what to think or do about this. I was surprised we were even speaking.

"Me and some friends… we're going to the Grill tonight." She began eyes catching mine for a brief second. "Do you want to go?"

I opened my mouth and then shut it. Elena was asking me to hang out? With her friends? Where is this world coming to? Where were there flying pigs? Had hell froze over? There was no way that this was happening right now.

"I have to work." I replied. Her face fell. Even though I would be there, at the Grill, I wasn't going to be hanging out with them. Why would I? We weren't friends. I didn't even like most of the people Elena hung out with.

"Maybe some other time then." She suggested. I simply nodded, not wanting to agree to anything.

"I guess I'll see you later?" I said, not really needing an answer. I would definitely see her, just whether or not she talked to me in front of her friends was another question entirely.

"Sure!" She said, all too hopefully. Something made me feel bad, for almost lying to her but another part of me wanted to crush all hope she had for a friendship with me. Yeah, I'm a sick person I know.

I waved to her quickly and exited the cemetery. I didn't wait for her to say anything else, I had to go. That was so weird; going from not speaking to her asking me to hang out. Something was up and I had no desire to find out what it was. I had so many other things to do, like work, homework, and sulk in my own self-pity.

Maybe I should try to… No. No! Why should I try when she never did? I was a broken child and she left me to suffer it all by myself. I blamed her for my solitude, although it was her uncle I should have been blaming. No. I would not go back to whatever we could have had. I did that once and I got burned. I would never put myself through that again.

* * *

"Alex! Table five needs a beer!"

"Got it!"

I scrambled to the bar, picking out a bottle of Miller and cracking it open. With amazing swiftness and surprising coordination, I swerved around people, tables, and chairs then deposited the drink without fail. I technically wasn't supposed to serve alcohol, seeing that I was a minor, but the old boss Robbie didn't really care about the law. He only cared when the sheriff was in, and she wasn't in sight.

"It's crazy in here." Vicki Donovan, a fellow waitress of mine, said when she slapped down her tray. I shrugged and tucked a hair behind my ear. I started writing on my pad, making sure the order was clear and precise. Vicki wasn't a friend, but she did talk to me sometimes. Mostly our conversations were about work and sometimes school, but it was never more than that.

Vicki was a big pill head, I actually saw her swipe some of the pain pills I received from the hospital. I hadn't said anything, one because I was a big chicken, and also I wasn't using them anymore. I didn't like the way they made me feel, so I figured if someone else could use them then why not. Even if it was illegal and society frowned upon it.

"I've got a table of creeps." Vicki continued. "How's your tables?"

"Not bad. No creeps yet." I replied still writing. I heard the bell above the door ding but I didn't react. I was too busy.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Vicki said with a small chuckle. I looked up and saw no one other than Elena, followed by the new guy in our history class, walking right through the door. They were talking to Matt, Vicki's little brother, and before I could do anything they were headed toward my section and taking their seats. I swallowed hard.

"Good luck." Vicki added before she grabbed her tray and sauntered off. I let out a long breath before slapping the order I was writing down on the counter for the cook in the back. I took all the courage I had in my body and walked over to their table. Bonnie was there, then there was Elena and the new guy. Not too long after Caroline showed up. I really didn't want to do this.

"Welcome to the Mystic Grill how may I help you?" I muttered as pleasantly as possible. The whole group, excluding the new guy, looked up and their eyes widened in surprise. Nobody expected that I would be their waitress, I know I didn't expect it. Usually they avoided me, just as Elena had before. I could understand, they were her friends, and I was just a lowly girl who apparently didn't deserve friends of her own.

"Hey Alex." Elena said boldly. I forced a smile, still waiting for their drink orders. "Stefan this is Alex my…."

You could cut the tension with a knife. I didn't know where she was going with that statement, but she never finished it. I could see Bonnie's jaw clench and Caroline had a smug smirk on her face; she must have been enjoying the discomfort. Both Elena and I looked away from each other uncomfortably.

"Hi, Alex. I'm Stefan." The new guy, who I could now put a name to, reached out to shake my hand. I took it, grateful that he had broken the awkward silence. Elena seemed to let out a breath, and I guess I did too.

"Do you guys know what you want to order or should I come back?" I asked. It was a long sentence for me, but I had been trained that way. I was used to that sentence. It still didn't stop me from feeling awkward around these people though.

"I'll have water." Caroline said. This was followed by the others drink orders. I nodded and took the order behind the bar and started filling up glasses. I didn't notice when Vicki came up beside me.

"How was that?" She asked curiously. I continued with filling up their drinks when I answered.

"It's going to be a long night." I replied bitterly. Vicki let out a chuckle, but I wasn't laughing. I just hoped that I could survive tonight.

"Well that was awkward." Caroline mumbled as the whole table watched Alex walk away with their drink order.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward." Bonnie countered. Caroline rolled her eyes. Elena felt a weight being taken off her shoulders the further Alex walked away. This whole making amends thing was much tougher than it seemed.

"It's awkward because she's Elena's cousin, but we don't talk to her. Like at all." Caroline called out. Elena's eyes widened. She hadn't wanted to explain the weirdness of her family, especially to Stefan. He would probably think she was crazy and never speak to her again. Something about him, made her want to open up and talk to him.

"Caroline." Bonnie warned. The two friends then started arguing in hushed tones. Stefan looked over to Elena and smiled. He wasn't pushing her, though Elena figured that he was curious. She sighed.

"She's my cousin. But… we're not close. We're probably the furthest from close. It's just really complicated" Elena said, looking down. She wasn't proud of how she had treated Alex, and for a while she hadn't cared. But now that she saw how short life could be, she couldn't go through life without saying that she tried.

"Don't worry. My family is complicated too." Stefan said. Elena grinned and the two seemed to just stare at one another for a long time. She wondered if he was just saying that or if it was the truth. She was betting on the latter. They only broke apart when Alex returned with their drinks.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Alex asked. Elena could see the apprehension on her face. She wondered if this was as awkward for Alex as it was for her. When Alex didn't get and answer she nodded and walked away. Elena opened her mouth but shut it when Alex was gone.

"It hurts you." Stefan observed. Elena looked over back to Stefan with a furrowed brow. "That she doesn't talk to you."

"She has good reason. I kind of ignored her for ten years." Elena admitted. Stefan nodded and she guessed he now thought she was a cruel human being.

"That's rough." He replied. Elena nodded sullenly. The idea of what had gone on still made Elena cringe. She felt awful for how she had treated Alex, and it was much harder to get back in her good graces than Elena originally thought. Alex was a tough nut to crack, but Elena had to continue to try.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline caught both of their attention. Let the interrogation begin.

I had done everything I could to avoid the table of teenagers. The girls were currently asking Stefan question after question. I wondered how long they would be there. I hoped not for much longer. I kept getting glances from Elena and Vicki wouldn't stop talking about it.

"I mean this whole situation is fucked up." Vicki told me. I was currently wiping out a glass and stacking them high. "Like you guys are what?"

"Cousins." I answered simply. I didn't want to talk about this, but she wasn't going to stop.

"I don't really talk to my cousins, but they aren't in the same town." Vicki continued. "And what she's just suddenly talking to you again? Why?"

"I don't know." I replied, smacking down a glass with more force than needed. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"Fine. Touchy." Vicki said before she walked off. I let out a breath before finishing the last of the glasses. I then picked up a tray and started clearing off a table. I had no idea that someone had come up behind me.

"Hey." I practically dropped the plate I had in my hand. "Oh I'm sorry!"

I turned and Elena stood there giving me a concerned look. I felt my heart rate start to slow down when I realized it was just her. But then I felt the nervous pit in my stomach grow the longer she stood there just looking at me because she obviously wanted something.

"Do you want any help?" She asked politely. I shook my head and continued to work. Maybe if I kept doing what I was doing then she might leave. It didn't work like I hoped it would. She continued to stare at me from her spot. It was making my skin crawl.

"Do you need something?" I asked when I turned around. She stood there, awkwardly wringing her hands. I don't think there would ever be a time where I didn't get weirded out by the sight of Elena Gilbert being nervous. That was usually my department and now I had seen her twice acting like I made her afraid. I wasn't the least bit intimidating, but I took some sick pride in making her uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if you were going to the party at the falls tomorrow." She admitted quickly, like she was trying to get it all out at once. I stared at her for a long time, like she was crazy. She swallowed visibly and I tried not the relish in how scared she looked right then. The silence didn't last long. I actually started to laugh. Not just quiet shy laughing. I was cracking up.

"What?" Elena asked innocently, a smile reaching her face as well. I continued to laugh until I noticed that people were starting to stare. I calmed myself down enough to look back at Elena, who looked so confused.

"You know what I don't understand?" I asked. She shrugged. "This whole act you have going on."

"What act?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes. She was playing stupid.

"Don't play dumb." I replied. "This whole friendly act you are doing. It's actually starting to freak me out."

"It's not an act…" Elena replied. I let out a chuckle. Did she think I was stupid? That was twice today that she had asked me to hang out with her. That wasn't just random, there had to be an agenda behind it. Elena Gilbert and I didn't just hang out. We didn't even speak. And now all of a sudden she wanted to be besties? I don't think so.

"Ok let me get this straight." I told her, putting my hands on my hips. "You really just want to hang out?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"With me?" I continued.

"Yeah." Elena repeated. We stared at one another for a short while before I shook my head and grabbed my tray and started to walk away. She caught me though. "Alex, please, don't go."

"Why?" I spat. "So you can just talk to me for a week and ignore me until we are 80?"

"Alex I never meant-" She started to say but I cut her off.

"Right, perfect little Elena never does anything wrong," I said with a laugh. "But they don't know the real you. Not the you I know."

"Alex-" I could tell she was getting upset, but I wasn't going to let up. I had held all of this back for years, I couldn't stop it anymore; even if I wanted to.

"I don't want your pity and I don't want to be your friend." I told her. "You have your kind and I'm better off alone."

"No one wants to be alone." Elena replied. I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "I've made mistakes Alex, and now I want to make them right."

"What about I don't want your pity do you not understand?" I asked her. I wasn't expecting an answer, I didn't need one. She thought that being friends with me would fix her guilty conscious. Well I wouldn't let it happen.

"Alex I just-" She tried again, looking around at the people who were pretending to not listen to us argue. They probably would blame it on me. Elena never gets the blame, even when she deserves it, and maybe after this she would leave me alone.

"Just leave me alone Elena." I pleaded with her. "It's better off this way."

Elena opened her mouth but I had already turned and started walking away. I could feel plenty of eyes on me but I didn't turn around and my steps didn't falter. I wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me squirm. I had never expected that to come out of me, but I guess years of never saying it had done something to me. Sure, I bet I looked a little unstable and crazy but I didn't care. That was just something they could add to the list of things this town thought they knew about me but actually didn't.

"Nice job." Vicki said when I approached her. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I didn't either." I admitted. I saw Elena leaving the Grill, friends in tow. She had wet cheeks from where tears had been shed and I couldn't stop the guilty feeling invade my gut. I shouldn't have felt bad, all I did was tell her the truth. But I wasn't a mean person, I never had been. Maybe I was a bit harsh, maybe I deserved to be alone. Just like Elena hurts the people she cares about most, I push people who might care away.

* * *

That night I didn't sleep well. I tossed and turned while the scene at the Grill replayed over and over in my mind. It had gotten so bad that I woke up and started drawing, in an attempt to calm myself down but it didn't work.

The sketch in question was of a sweet princess, getting yelled at by a huge monster. The words _Leave me Alone. I'm Better off that Way,_ were scribbled above the sketch. I thought it was an accurate portrayal of the night's drama. The monster was huge, having long teeth and nasty looking claws. The princess looked beautiful, the picture of perfection. She had tears rolling down her face and anyone looking at it would have felt bad for her. But would there be some who pitied the monster? The monster that was too afraid to open up to anyone even the kind princess; the monster that thought it was easier to be alone, but not really wanting to be alone.

I got ready for school in a daze. I was too tired to dress up for anyone. I put on my normal ensemble, a t shirt and jeans, and headed down the stairs. Mom was gone, as per usual. She left a note that said she would be back later that night. I hadn't had the chance to tell her about my freak out on Elena; she would probably be disappointed and make me apologize. I never wanted to hurt Elena's feelings, but I just had to tell her that her behavior was bizarre and just thinking about it made my head spin.

I started out early, having to walk since my mom wasn't around. Usually, walks in nature would calm a person down, but not me, I was too focused on how much of a bitch I was to Elena in order to relax. It was nice out, just a little breeze making the weather nice and not too hot. I liked this kind of weather, when I wasn't so hot and sticky but also not freezing to death. It was just perfect.

It took me about thirty minutes to walk all the way to school, and when I saw the building I felt a pit of nervousness grow in my stomach. Everyone at the Grill knew that there was an Elena-Alex smack down last night, and I was the one who delivered the slap. It wasn't a physical slap, but I had emotionally given her a few blows that were probably undeserved. She was trying, from what I could tell, to turn things around. That was way more than I was doing.

I took a deep breath before I slumped my head and headed for the building. No one seemed to notice I was there or said anything about it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I walked inside and realized that the thought I just had was gone. As soon as I walked in I was met with stares, and quite a few glares. Who yells at Princess Elena? A monster, that's who.

"She's the one who freaked out at the Grill." Someone said to their friend. I swallowed and shifted the strap of my bag on my shoulder. I hated getting attention, so at the moment I was freaked out. I felt like I was going to throw up.

I practically sprinted to class, slipping in my seat and putting my head down. I knew that in a week no one would remember this and they would focus on something else, but that didn't help me now. I felt the lump in my gut grow and I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. It worked until Elena and Bonnie strolled into class. Bonnie looked my way, but not with anger or malice. She looked honestly concerned. Elena didn't look at me. I figured that my rant last night would shut her up, but something about how she ignored me opened old wounds.

"Alright class!" Tanner shouted to get everyone's attention. He glanced at me and I felt my face heat up. Never had I wanted to disappear more in my life. "Today we are going to be talking about battles."

The whole class groaned together and Tanner glared at everyone. He started on his lecture, but I couldn't even force myself to pay attention. I stared at the back of Elena's head, willing her to look at me. I didn't know why, it could have been guilt. Was this what she was feeling like? This gut wrenching feeling of guilt and she was trying to make herself feel just a tiny bit better? If she was then I couldn't blame her for trying. If she did ever talk to me again, I don't know what I would say.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Tanner asked scanning eyes around the room. "Ms. Bennet?"

Bonnie looked up and everyone seemed to stare at her. She looked like a deer in head lights, obviously not knowing the answer or paying enough attention to really know what to say. She recovered faster than I would have. She shrugged.

"Um…a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." She nodded. The class laughed with her at her generic answer. I even found myself laughing along. Tanner rolled his eyes.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." Tanner said. Bonnie seemed surprised by his degrading and somewhat insulting comment. Tanner moved on to other students to torture, asking Matt next to me, he also didn't know the answer. I was thankful that he looked over me. But he didn't look over the other Gilbert.

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" He asked. I couldn't see Elena's face, but the lack of a response and shaking of her head revealed that she didn't have a clue.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." She answered honestly. Tanner sighed and shook his head before pointing a mean and judging finger at her.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." He said. You could cut the tension with a knife. No one laughed; no one even breathed. That was a low blow and Tanner knew it. He was using her parents as a punch line. How fucked up was that? Elena turned her head away from our cruel and masochistic teacher and I could see the pain on her face. That was too soon and too wrong for Tanner to say. Elena looked up, locking eyes with me. I could see the tears brimming in her eyes and in that split second I made a decision. A stupid one, but a decision nonetheless. I shot up from my seat, still looking at Elena. Student's looked up at me, and it wasn't long before Tanner looked my way too.

"Ms. Gilbert? Do you have the answer?" He looked delighted that someone might actually have an answer to his question. Although I probably could have found out the answer, I had more pressing things to do. I was tired of people treating others like they didn't have feelings. I had been treated like that my whole life, and I was done feeling like that. No one was ever there to stand up for me, but that didn't mean that I couldn't do something.

"Yeah I have an answer for you." I said boldly, I was surprised that I wasn't shaking, or throwing up. Everyone was watching me with interest. I would probably be the talk of the town after this. "The real casualty is how much of an ass you are, because it's just cruel to say that Elena is using the death of her parents as an excuse for not knowing an answer to a question that no one else does or cares about."

"Excuse me?" Tanner seemed quite shocked by my outburst. I heard everyone gasp or go 'ooo.' I couldn't be bothered to feel bad for what I was saying. Tanner had it coming and he deserved everything that I said to him.

"You're a jerk Tanner." I replied. The students started whispering louder then, laughing and giving me surprised looks. I could feel their eyes on me and I met Elena's gaze again. She looked like she was shocked at my outburst just like everyone else, but for different reasons. I was shocked at myself, but Elena's wasn't shocked at what I had said or who I said it to, but she was shocked that I was sticking up for her, of all people. It was my way of apologizing.

"One more word and you are out of this class." Tanner warned me. I continued to share a look with Elena. She shook her head slightly, telling me that it wasn't worth it. Was it really though? I looked away from her and back to Tanner. He had a smirk on his face, daring me to speak again. I felt my own glare surface and then smirked myself.

"How about four?" I asked. "You. Are. A. Dick."

* * *

"What do you mean you got detention?!"

My mother was fuming, I was wondering if smoke would come out of her ears if she drank water. She was pacing the living room with her hands going in all directions like she was trying to swat a bug. I just sat there on the couch, waiting for her to stop yelling. I knew that if I tried to talk to her then she would just get louder and I would just get madder. She had every right to be upset with me but I still didn't like being yelled at. Besides, she didn't yell at me a lot so this was new for us. She had been at this for five minutes, not listening to my side of the story before she started yelling. I guess it didn't matter. I was in trouble and I walked right into it.

"How could you do this? You know this is going to be on your record right?" She asked me. I knew she didn't want an answer; it was a hypothetical question. She continued her pacing and I sat there and picked at a tear in my jeans. I remember getting it a few summers ago when I decided that I was going to climb the tree in my front yard. Mom had scolded me for it, since we didn't have a lot of money to buy a new pair, but I didn't mind. It had gotten bigger over the years but I thought it was actually cool.

"You're a good kid Alex. Cussing at teachers is not you." She said, one hand on her hip the other wagging her finger at me. I could tell she was disappointed in me. A few years ago I would have never said something like that to anyone, let alone a teacher. This wasn't me, but I couldn't bring myself to stop once I started.

"What the hell was going through your mind?" She asked when she finally stopped moving. With her abrupt stop her arm swung around and hit her leg, making a thud noise when it smacked her hip.

"That someone needed me to stick up for them." I told her calmly, I was hoping that if I acted calm she would too. She scoffed. "Mom! I couldn't just let Tanner get away with what he said!"

"I agree what he said was mean, borderline needing a good slap in the face, but you didn't have to jump to the rescue." She told me. I shook my head and looked away from her. I could feed tears brimming in my eyes, angry tears that showed my weakness.

"You're not a super hero."

I looked back up to her. She was much calmer now and I tried to feed off of it. I wasn't a hero that was for sure. In fact I was more than likely a damsel in distress most of the time, but that didn't mean that I couldn't speak up when I thought it was the right thing to do. Tanner was picking at Elena's emotions just because he could, he wasn't concerned with how his comment might hurt her. I wouldn't let that stand, even if it was Elena Gilbert who was hurt in the process.

"No. I'm just a decent person." I replied. "You always taught me to speak up for people. What makes this any different?"

She sighed. She put her hand on her forehead, massaging it like she had a headache. She took a couple deep breaths. I knew that she was in a bad spot. Getting a call from the school telling you that your kid acted out in class and was close to suspension if not for the fact that this was their first offense had to be a terrible thing to hear. I didn't want to make her life harder, I tried to make it easier, but maybe this was the wrong idea. An image of Elena's anguished face popped into my mind and then I knew in my heart that I had done the right thing.

"I don't regret what I did." I admitted. Mom chewed on her bottom lip. It was something she did when she didn't know what to say. I did it too, but more often when I was nervous. She stepped closer and sat with me on the couch. She took my hand and gave me her most motherly look.

"I don't want you to regret it. You defended someone and I couldn't be more proud of that." She said, squeezing my hand. "But when I told you that I wanted this year to be different, I didn't mean that you should start getting in trouble."

I looked at her about to respond but I shut my mouth. I wasn't going to get anywhere, she was right. I shouldn't have been so strong with my come back with Tanner, but no one else was going to say anything to him and it needed to be done.

"So am I grounded now?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. I had never been in trouble in my whole life, I never spoke enough to really get into trouble. I had never been grounded, although if I was I would have free time to draw so I guess it wouldn't be so bad.

"You hang around the house enough." She said ruffling my hair. "I have something else in mind."

I felt my eyebrows furrow. She smiled wickedly and I felt a tug at my gut. I knew that whatever my mom came up with I wouldn't like. She was very creative when it came down to making me do things I didn't want to do.

"You're going to that party down at the falls tonight." She said. I felt my jaw drop and she started to giggle. I heard some kind of noise come out of my mouth but I didn't know what it was or where it came from. I didn't even know I could make that kind of sound; a sound of such anguish and despair.

"I'm what?" I asked her, hoping that I had heard her wrong. Any other parent would have told their child they couldn't go to a party, but not my mother. No, she had to torture me with the idea of going to a party.

"You said Elena invited you right?" She asked.

"Yeah but-" I began but she cut me off before I could finish.

"Then you should go. Maybe you will have fun." Mom replied. I let my jaw go slack and watched her walk into the kitchen. I followed briskly behind her, trying to find any kind of argument that would stop her from doing this to me.

"Isn't the point of a punishment to not have fun?" I asked her. She shrugged beginning to do the dishes. "I think you have this who grounded thing backwards."

"Like I said, you stay around this house too much." She said as she started cleaning a plate. "Besides if you're going to start defending Elena you need to start hanging out with her."

"I didn't defend her because I wanted to become friends with her mom." I told her. She shrugged again, infuriating me even more. There was no way in hell I was going to this party. That was not my scene and I already embarrassed myself enough in front of this student body. I didn't plan on doing it anymore.

"I can't go." I told her. She looked over at me, exasperated. I was sure that this was a weird scene, a daughter fighting with her mother over the fact that she didn't want to go to a party. Usually it would be the other way around.

"You're going." She told me, wielding a soapy fork as a weapon. I held up my hands in surrender and she grinned in success. "Now go put on something hot."

"Ew. Mom I never want to hear that come out of your mouth again." I told her before leaving her to finish the dishes. I could hear her amused laughter as I left. I made sure to slam my door when I reached my room, just for effect. I would go to this party, but I would not have fun. I would make sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Season 1 Pilot (part 3)**

I had gone through six outfits before settling on the one I was wearing. _Six_ combinations of clothing that were not _hot_ as my mother put it. I had put on some jeans, clean ones with no holes, and I pulled on a black shirt that I forgot I owned. It was a little low cut, not too revealing, but something that I wasn't used to. It wasn't too tight to my figure either, seeing as I wasn't confident enough to show it off. I fought with my mother on shoes. I made her agree to let me go in my converse opposed to strappy sandals that she wore for special occasions. I had to have something that I was comfortable in.

I weaved around bodies of all shapes and sizes before I made it to the bonfire. It was starting to get a little chilly and I wished I had brought a jacket. I stared at the flames, whoever started it did a good job. It was a large fire and very pleasing considering the slight nip in the air. I never understood why kids would stand around a bonfire and drink all night. That wasn't what appealed to me. If it were my decision I would be sitting at home, drawing something that I would probably throw out because I'm way too hard on myself.

Suddenly, I felt a chill go up my spine. I got the eerie feeling that someone was watching me. I looked to the left and to my right but found no one's gaze upon me. I swallowed, gripping my arms to fight the chill. I then looked straight on, through the flames and straight at someone.

This someone, was the one whose eyes had been violating me. I felt my eyes grow wide and my lips part at the sight of him. This person was the definition of mysterious. He had dark hair, some of the locks blocking his eyes. His skin was a pale white, much paler than my own. He was dressed in all black, but all of these features were not what captured my attention.

Those eyes… I could never forget those eyes.

They were blue, but not like a regular blue. These were as cold as ice and bright like a glacier. They had a spark of mischief, combined with a twinge of danger. There was something else there, but I couldn't find a proper word to describe it at the time. His eyes held my gaze, and I thought I would never be free; I didn't know if I wanted to be.

"Alex?"

I looked up to the source of the voice, tearing my gaze away from the mysterious stranger. Elena, accompanied by Bonnie, was headed toward me with the utmost glee. I spared a quick glance back to where the man with ice blue eyes was, but he was gone.

"You came!" Elena said when she was close enough. I forced a smile, letting my eyes flicker around for those mesmerizing orbs. I couldn't find them. "I didn't think you would."

"I wasn't going to." I admitted. Elena's face fell a little but she was still smiling that gorgeous grin. "Mom is punishing me."

"By sending you to a party?" Bonnie asked. I hadn't really spoken to her before, but something about Bonnie made me very at ease and borderline comfortable. I was secretly glad she was there, otherwise I would have been completely out of my element with Elena.

"Yeah… she has this whole punishment thing wrong." I joked. Both girls laughed, and the more they did the less hostile I felt. I still felt so nervous that I might give myself an ulcer, but it took a bit of the edge off.

"You didn't get into too much trouble did you?" Elena asked, suddenly concerned. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for helping me out."

"I didn't do it for you." I said quickly. Although that was partially a lie, I still felt the need to say it. Elena and I were not friends; I didn't think we would ever be. "I just wanted the chance to call Tanner a dick."

"Well, it sure knocked him down a couple pegs." Bonnie jumped in. "You should have seen the way he acted the rest of the class. It was like someone shot his dog."

"I think he eats puppies for dinner." Elena added. All three of us laughed for a few seconds before we fell into awkward silence. I could feel the tension and I racked my brain for some way to relieve it, but apparently I didn't have to.

"Oh yeah, and Stefan knocked him all the way down after you left." Bonnie said. I could tell that she was trying her best to make this whole situation not weird. I never thought that it wouldn't be weird, but I had to admit both girls were trying and that was more than I ever expected.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling bold. I never would have tried to continue a conversation with them a few weeks ago. I probably would have just walked away. But it had occurred to me that if they were trying, what should stop me from trying. Maybe this would be good for me.

"Let's just say Mr. Salvatore knows his history." Bonnie replied and looked over at Elena. "Handsome and smart."

Elena rolled her eyes and even in the dark light I could see she was blushing. Bonnie seemed very amused at the way Elena was acting when the subject of Stefan Salvatore came up. I found myself intrigued and also amused at the fact that Elena was acting like a little girl with a big crush.

"C'mon Elena. He has the romance novel stare." Bonnie encouraged. I had to admit that Stefan was very handsome and I myself could see myself crushing on him. But he was nowhere near as mysterious as the man I saw through the fire. I looked around once more for him but he was long gone. If anyone should be the subject of a romance novel it would be that guy. Too bad I didn't get a better look at him. He would be a perfect specimen to draw.

"Where is he anyway?" Bonnie asked looking around. I tried to hide the fact that I had been looking for a total stranger by pretending that I was looking for Stefan. Neither girl seemed to notice my creeping so that was good.

"I don't know you tell me. You're the psychic one." Elena teased. I looked back at Bonnie confused. "Bonnie is a witch."

"I am not a witch." Bonnie rolled her eyes before looking back to me. "My Grams is a little crazy, she thinks my family are witches."

I nodded, not knowing what to say or how to react. Obviously, her grandmother was not well if she believed that her family was a group of witches. Witches and other monsters that go bump in the night didn't exist. It wasn't possible. I will admit that I wasn't a believer. Elena then bent down and picked up a bottle before holding it out in front of her.

"You need a crystal ball." Elena said again. Bonnie chuckled before she reached for the bottle. In a second Bonnie's whole demeanor changed. Her smile turned into a frown, her hazel eyes widened, and she had this distant look for about a second. She went back to normal when she released the bottle.

"That was weird." Bonnie was the first to speak. "When I touched you I saw a crow."

"A crow?" Elena asked. What was it with crows and Mystic Falls? I wondered what that could mean. Did she physically see a crow flying overhead? I looked up but saw nothing in the sky. Was it like a vision? Maybe she was a psychic.

"A crow." Bonnie repeated. "There was fog. And a man…"

I let my gaze flicker to Elena whose eyes got wide, like she had seen this before. I wanted so bad to know what was happening, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. This was too weird, and yet I wanted to know more.

"I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it." Bonnie said, like she was trying to believe it herself. "Yeah? Ok, I'm going to get a refill."

Bonnie turned and rushed away, barely giving a look back to us. Elena called after her, but Bonnie was gone. I didn't know if I should follow her or if I should try and talk to Elena. Obviously, she was just as confused as I was. Bonnie couldn't be psychic. That kind of thing just didn't happen. Maybe she was just too drunk and she was seeing things. But if that was the case I didn't want her to be drinking more. Who knows what she might see then?

"Hi."

Both Elena and I turned back to where we were facing. Both of us seemed to jump out of our skin, not expecting someone to be standing so close. I was relieved to find that it was Stefan, and not some creepy stranger; like the man I saw earlier.

"I did it again, didn't I?" He asked Elena. She nodded with a shaky breath. This must not have been the first time this happened to them.

"Hi Alex." Stefan said turning his attention to me. I forced a grin and gave him a little wave. He nodded to me, understanding that I wasn't much for greetings. He turned back to Elena.

"You're here." She said with such adoration in her voice, I thought that this was a romance novel. I could see that look in her eye, that look that people in movies get when they see the person that they like. I wondered if Stefan gave her butterflies or made her feel alive. She deserved that now, considering recent events.

"I'm here." He replied with the same amount of excitement that Elena had. In that second I felt like I was intruding on a private moment and I immediately felt uncomfortable. I had heard of the horrors of being the third wheel, but I never knew how weird it could make someone feel.

"Hey." I said suddenly, catching both of their attention. "I'm going to go check on Bonnie."

"You sure?" Elena asked. I nodded and she smiled at me. I gave a curt nod to Stefan and headed off. I didn't know if I would actually find Bonnie or what I would say to make her feel better, but I guess if I was going to make friends this was a first step.

I searched for Bonnie for a little while before I finally gave up. She may not be a witch or psychic but she sure had a knack for disappearing. I sighed to myself realizing that I was all alone. This seemed too familiar to me. Party, drinking, me all alone; it was the night of the accident all over again. I didn't want a repeat of that last party. I might not make this one out alive.

I found a seat and plopped down. I wasn't too far from all the chaos but I was far enough away where I could catch my breath. This was definitely not my scene. I didn't belong here. This wasn't me, but then again maybe that me wasn't who I was meant to be. That me didn't have friends, she didn't try hard when it came to socialization; That me wasn't good under pressure or when she was nervous; That me definitely didn't talk to Elena or Bonnie.

Was I really happy all alone? I had always told myself that I was better off by myself but was that really true? I had no one to talk to, no one to confide in. My mom was my closest friend, and although that sounded very lame, it was the truth nonetheless. Maybe there should be a new me. One who goes to parties feeling confident, one who has friends who can console her when she needs it. Maybe it wasn't Elena who had changed, maybe I was the one who needed to.

"Hey there." I heard behind me. I looked over my right shoulder and there stood Bonnie. She looked much more relaxed then the last time I had seen her. I was half tempted to ask where she had been hiding but I didn't want to sound like a creeper who was following her. She sat down next to me and both of us looked out into the crowd of the party. For some reason I got the feeling that this wasn't really Bonnie's cup of tea either. Maybe the party scene was just kept up for appearances.

"Sorry I ran off earlier." She apologized, breaking the silence. "I was just… really drunk…"

I just nodded, not wanting to pry. I didn't get the air that she wanted to talk anymore about it, although I was curious. Being nosey was not a good way to begin a friendship, if that's where this was headed.

"I'm really glad you came." Bonnie continued. "I know Elena is too."

I gave her a grin and she smiled back at me. I didn't know what to say. I had only come because mom made me. If she hadn't I probably wouldn't have come at all. I didn't know if that was a bad or good thing.

"You don't talk much." Bonnie commented. I nodded and she laughed. I found myself laughing with her, that laugh she had was contagious. We fell into silence again, nothing uncomfortable. I felt at ease with Bonnie, like I didn't have to try too hard. I felt utterly weird with Elena, but Bonnie made sure that I didn't feel like that.

"You know, Elena is really trying." Bonnie said to me. I swallowed, looking down at my chipped finger nails. "She really wants to get to know you."

"She had seventeen years." I said bitterly. I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but once it was out there was no going back. "What's different now?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Bonnie admitted. "I mean, what would make a difference now right? High school is almost over and you don't seem interested at all at making amends."

I nodded once, letting my eyebrows furrow. She let out a breath before she continued.

"But I think the accident really messed with her." She said. "I think she realized that life is too short to waste it by letting reputations and what everyone else thinks dictate her life."

I didn't say anything as I processed her words. Elena was popular, probably one of the most popular girls in the high school. Although I had never heard any ill word against her, I still always felt that talking to her illegitimate cousin would mess with her rep. According to Bonnie that was something Elena was concerned about. But now, Elena was openly talking to me and although I didn't think of it as a blessing, maybe she was honestly feeling guilty about ignoring me all of that time. I will admit that I never really tried either. I was just as guilty for not trying to speak to her either.

"I really hope that we can all be civil. I'm tired of acting like you have the plague every time you come around." Bonnie said. "Just because your parents made mistakes shouldn't mean that you two can't get along."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Yeah, you're right."

Bonnie and I continued to talk for a while, dropping the subject of Elena and my past. She had really got to me, with that little speech of hers. Elena and Jeremy weren't the ones who left my mother alone to raise me. That was John, and because of family loyalty, Miranda and Grayson didn't help either. I was still bitter, and rightfully angry but that wasn't Elena and Jeremy's fault. They listened to their parents, I couldn't be mad at them for that.

"So what is all this witch stuff you were talking about?" I asked her. I could see her demeanor change. She wasn't upset at my question, she honestly looked just as confused as I was.

"Well, apparently my family came by way of Salem." She told me. I felt a grin pop up on my face.

"Like the Salem witch trials?" I asked her. She nodded, trying to gauge my reaction. "That's so cool."

She smiled herself, looking very glad that I didn't find her lineage weird at all. Although I didn't believe in the super natural and I thought the Salem witch trials were just people looking for reasons to kill one another, I still thought it was interesting that her family had come from there. I could just imagine the stories those ancestors could tell.

"I thought so too." Bonnie admitted. "But them Grams started going on and on about witches and how our family has special powers."

"I mean that's still cool." I told her, trying to make her feel less weird about the situation. It sounded to me like her Grams was taking too much medication or she was just loopy. But something about Bonnie's demeanor made me think that she honestly believed it.

"I guess so. But I'm not kidding when I said that I saw something when I touched Elena." She said.

"I believe you Bonnie." I told her. I saw her smile gratefully. Anyone else would say that she was crazy but if Bonnie said she saw something then she must have. I didn't see Bonnie as being one to make up crazy stories, even though I didn't know her all that well. I didn't know what exactly it was she saw but it must have been important.

"It was like a warning…" She said, looking off into the distance. I furrowed my brow. What kind of warning would be needed in regards to Elena? And what was the warning? "I don't know what's going on with me."

In that second Bonnie's hand came down and touched mine. She then got the same look on her face when she touched Elena. I felt my stomach lurch and felt oddly worried for Bonnie. Something was happening to her and I wished that I could explain to her what it was. She yanked her hand back a second later and looked at me with a pure look of terror.

"Did it happen again?" I asked her. She nodded, eyes still wide. "What was it?"

"A crow." She said, just like before. "A crow and… eerie blue eyes. I've never seen such eyes."

Blue eyes? I immediately thought back to the man I had looked at across the fire. His eyes would be burned onto my soul for years. It was like they could look into my soul they were so clear and deep. But why would Bonnie see them in her vision?

"I've got to go." She said and stood up as quickly as possible. She started to rush off but I stood up myself and caught her. I wanted answers, more information than a crow and blue eyes. I wanted to know why she was seeing these things and what they meant. If I was supposed to be warned then I needed to know what was happening.

"Bonnie wait." I said once grabbing her arm. She jerked away from me, looking so scared like she had seen a ghost. I knew that this whole thing must frighten her as much as it frightened me, but I wanted to try and help. I couldn't do that if she was running away.

"Somebody help!"

Both Bonnie and I looked up in that second. A crowd was gathering and thoughts of what just happened with Bonnie were put to the back of my mind. I followed her over to the chaos, letting her elbow our way through while I followed close behind. What I saw was both terrifying and sickening.

Vicki Donovan was lying on the picnic table, her neck bleeding profusely. She was unconscious and turning a ghastly shade of white. I could see that it was Jeremy who carried her, having her blood all over his hands. Elena was cradling her head.

"Something bit her." Elena explained. "She's losing a lot of blood."

I could see the distress on Matt Donovan's face. Vicki was his sister after all. Even if they fought or didn't get along, I could see why he would be worried. I heard someone calling for an ambulance and everyone else shouting and rising in a panic. I was never one to be squeamish, in fact I had invested in a first aid class just in case something happened at the Grill. I looked back to Matt's face and made a split second decision. I pushed my way to the front and checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is weak." I said out loud. "Someone toss me a rag!"

I could see everyone staring at me, some probably not even knowing I could speak. I was never one to call attention to myself, but if we did not stop this bleeding Vicki could die. I was not about to let that happen if I could stop it.

"Now!" I shouted. I was then handed a clean rag and at the time I didn't even ask where it came from. I then pressed the cloth to Vicki's wound, not really caring if it hurt her or not. I had to put pressure on it. So I pressed as hard as possible so as to stop the flow. A few minutes later I could hear the noise of an ambulance and then an EMT took my place. I watched Vicki go into the ambulance on a stretcher and breathed out a shaky breath. I was then approached by Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey we are going to the Grill and wait for news." Bonnie told me. "Want to come?"

I looked down at my phone, having got a text from my mom.

 _Ready to come home?_

I let out a small breath before I replied.

 _Not just yet._

"I'd love to."

* * *

Stefan ran to his house. Someone had been attacked. Someone was dying.

And he didn't do it.

So who did?

"What's going on?" Zach asked when Stefan entered the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan looked his distant nephew with a rueful disposition.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan said as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He slammed the door and began pacing, something he did when he was thinking. Who could have done that? There had to be someone else in town along with him. Someone who had no regard for human life. Someone like-

Suddenly a crow appeared out of nowhere and flew to land on a panel in Stefan's room. Stefan watched the black bird with confused eyes. Birds didn't just fly into rooms like that. Not on their own free will. It wasn't until he heard the faintest of noises, something a human would not be able to detect, did he turn around. Surprised was not the word Stefan would use to describe how he felt when he saw who had returned to town with him.

"Damon." Stefan said. The raven haired vampire smirked as he stared at Stefan.

"Hello, brother." He greeted with a slight eye brow twitch. Damon took a few steps into the bedroom, looking around at all of Stefan's junk. _What a hoarder_ he thought to himself.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked after the initial shock was over. Damon looked to his little brother pointing to the crow that Damon had compelled to do his bidding. The poor bird never stood a chance. It really was just a spy for him, or just to creep people out. The bird was a good distraction for his meals.

"Wait 'til you see what I can do with the fog." Damon told his brother.

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked, not beating around the bush. Damon looked at some trinkets sitting on a shelf.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school." He said with a grin. "Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan pointed out. _15 years is not long enough_ Damon thought to himself.

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Damon teased.

Stefan stared at his brother. He hadn't seen Damon in 15 years. Why would he show up now? To cause trouble that's what. But why now?

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked. Damon shrugged.

"I miss my little brother." Damon lied. He hadn't wanted anything to do with Stefan for years, but he had a mission in Mystic Falls, and he could use Stefan to his advantage. Besides pissing off the younger vampire was something that Damon reveled in. It didn't matter that they were brothers, Damon was not here to be a companion to Stefan. Damon was here for his own purposes.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan said. Damon chuckled to himself. He looked up to the crow and nodded for the bird to leave. It knew where to go. It had been sitting outside her window for months now.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon said very vaguely. A beat of silence passed.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan told him. Damon rolled his ice blue eyes. Damon didn't leave people alive, unless he wanted to.

"Ah. That could be a problem." Damon said looking up at his brother. "For you."

Stefan swallowed. It would be a problem. Because if Vicki remembered the attack she could tell someone and Stefan's secret and chances with Elena would be shot. He couldn't let that happen.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked. Damon smirked. Stefan knew that Damon would never give him a straight forward answer. That wasn't Damon's style. He liked to play with his prey. He liked to taunt everyone around him.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word." Damon said. "Elena."

Stefan tensed. He should have known keeping Elena's existence away from Damon was impossible. He would have found her eventually. But now, Stefan was here. And he could protect her.

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine." Damon said as he tried to get a reaction out of Stefan. "Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine." Stefan said. Damon chuckled.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended." Damon said with a grin. "Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

Stefan set his jaw. He wouldn't let Damon get to him. He couldn't. That's just what Damon wanted.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not going to work." Stefan said. Damon smirked. He loved a challenge.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon asked as he smacked Stefan on the side of the head. Not enough to hurt, but it did get the younger Salvatore's attention.

"Stop it." Stefan ordered.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there." Damon urged, hitting Stefan again. This time harder. "What about the other Gilbert girl? She's pretty."

"Leave Alex out of this." Stefan commanded. Damon smirked. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Everyone has something to do with this little brother." Damon said with another shove to Stefan. "Or, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!" Stefan shouted.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Damon said. And with that Stefan's face transformed. "I know I can."

That's when Stefan lost it. The idea of Damon feeding off of Elena pushed him over the edge. He lunged at Damon pushing the two out the window, shattering it into a million pieces. Stefan fell to the ground, Damon not under him to take any of the blow. Slowly Stefan got up. Where did he go?

"I was impressed." Damon said standing to the side, unscathed. "I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face-thing. It was good"

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan said to his brother. Damon gave him a look.

"That's a given." Damon said.

"Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan said firmly. Damon smirked once again.

"I take that as an invitation." Damon said coyly. Any way to get under Stefan's skin was a good way for Damon to end his day. Slaughtering the whole town? Messy. But it would be worth it. Just to see Stefan suffer.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan pleaded. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." He shrugged. Stefan sighed.

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan ordered. The two brothers stared at one another before Damon looked to Stefan's naked middle finger.

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." Damon taunted. Stefan looked nervous as hell, something Damon relished in. "Relax. It's right here."

He handed the daylight ring to Stefan who took it slowly. Then once it was on his finger Damon grabbed Stefan by the neck and tossed him into a nearby shed. Stefan hit with a satisfying crunch and fell to the ground with a thud. Damon loomed over him with a glare on his face.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." Damon warned. "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach."

Stefan lay on the ground eyes closed. What had he done?

* * *

"Are you sober yet?"

Bonnie, Caroline, and I had been at the Grill for about an hour. We hadn't heard anything about Vicki and I filled in to our boss. He told me I would have to pick up the slack until Vicki was back, not that I minded. I could use the extra cash. I was still worried about Vicki though. I wondered if what I had done was enough or if it didn't matter what I did. I wondered if she was dead.

"No." Caroline answered Bonnie's question. I had to admit that drunk Caroline was much more pleasant than sober Caroline. I had not heard one bastard Gilbert joke once. She only made fun of my shoes one time and her joke was actually funny so I let it go.

"Keep drinking." Bonnie pushed the mug of coffee to Caroline. "I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home."

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline had been going on and on about how Stefan had dissed her at the party. He had said that they were never going to happen. I could tell that the her she was referring to was Elena.

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie said. She had barely looked at me since she had seen that vision once touching me. I knew she was trying to avoid it as best she could, but I wasn't going to let it go so quickly.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And… Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and…I'm never the one."

I stared at the drunk blonde sitting across from me. There was some sense of familiarity. I had always looked at Elena and thought how perfect her life was. I was envious of that life. I thought that was the life I should have had. So I could relate to how Caroline felt about Elena. She was always the one who got what she wanted. We weren't so lucky.

"It's not a competition, Caroline." Bonnie consoled. I guess it wasn't really a competition, but to Caroline this was more than anything she could handle. Elena was now competition because Elena had something Caroline wanted: Stefan. He was the prize and Caroline and Elena were the competitors.

"Yeah it is." Caroline replied. Bonnie sighed, looking utterly defeated. It wasn't long before Bonnie got up and went to the bathroom, leaving me alone with Caroline. Caroline Forbes used to intimidate me, but now seeing how vulnerable and insecure she really was, she wasn't as scary as I first thought.

"You know I've always envied Elena." I admitted to her honestly. She looked up at me, surprised that I was actually speaking. She must not have anticipated me to take the first step.

"I don't envy her." Caroline spat. I didn't take it to heart. She was drunk and angry.

"I'm not saying you do." I told her. "But the way I see it, you are just as beautiful and smart as Elena is."

Caroline seemed taken aback by my statement. I always thought Caroline was this confident, blonde cheerleader that you read about in books and see on TV shows. But Caroline was much more, just like I was more than the girl who's dad left her and family abandoned. There was a person behind each reputation.

"Any guy who doesn't see that doesn't deserve you." I said with a shrug.

"Thank you Alex." She said honesty. "You know you're not too bad."

"Neither are you." I replied. Just then, Bonnie came back to us. The two girls said their goodbyes to me after I insisted that my mom would come and get me. Truthfully, I wanted to stick around for a little while, see if I got any kind of news. Vicki and Matt didn't have my number, but maybe Matt would call Robert and explain what happened.

I sat there for what seemed like forever before I finally decided that I should go. I turned in my seat and that's when I saw him. The man from the party, the one who I had looked at through the flames. I felt myself gasp when I saw him. He was just as handsome as I remembered, if not better looking. He was easier to see in this lighting.

He was staring at me, those blue eyes trapping me in just as they did before. He smiled at me once he realized he had my attention. I had to force myself to think so I could remember how to smile back. His smile was almost as stunning as his eyes, two rows of straight, pearly teeth were shown to me when he smirked. His hair was dark, like a raven or maybe a crow. Some of the locks fell onto his forehead and were a stark contrast to his snow white skin.

He was the epitome of perfection.

I forced myself to move after a couple seconds of staring, turning to leave, but I stopped when I felt a _whoosh_ of air. I turned back to where I was originally facing and there he stood, about a foot away from me. His eyes burned down into mine and I felt myself stop breathing.

"Hello." He said, his voice like a smooth satin. He had this look in his eyes, something mischievous. It made warning bells go off in my head, but my pulse was beating so loud I could barely hear them.

"H-hi." I stuttered lamely. He chucked, he must have been amused by my nervousness. I could tell by the little twinkle in his eye that he was very playful. I still couldn't shake the dangerous feeling he gave off though. It was very foreboding and weighed heavily on me, but I couldn't bring myself to back away.

"I'm Damon." He said coolly.

 _Damon._

It suited him. He looked like a Damon. It felt like he belonged to the name instead of the name belonging to him.

"I'm Alex." I said, surprised that I managed not to stutter. I was beyond nervous, my heart beating like a hummingbirds wings. I was just glad that he couldn't hear it.

"It's nice to meet you." He told me with a smirk. I nodded. I felt like I should say something or excuse myself, but I couldn't find the words or the will to move my feet. I was stuck there, like my feet were glued to the floor. I was trapped, but looking at him I didn't think that was a bad thing.

"Were you going somewhere?" He asked me, but I knew that he already knew the answer. He had seen me going and somehow got right behind me without me noticing. How did he get behind me to quick? It hadn't occurred to me when it happened that he had just been sitting a second ago and then in a flash he was right behind me. It didn't click that that wasn't possible until later but that's another story.

"I was headed home actually." I told him. I hadn't texted my mom yet but I was planning to go to the store and meet her anyway. She still had a half an hour before closing and it was closer to the store than the house.

"Do you have a ride?" He asked me politely. I knew that I had just met him so I shouldn't be taking a ride from him. That was just too weird, besides I had never seen him around so he must be new. He could have been a serial killer for all I knew.

"Yeah. My mom is coming." I told him, even though it was a lie. As handsome as he was I couldn't just let him know that I was alone tonight. As much as I wanted to trust him I couldn't do that yet, I barely knew him.

"Well then, at least let me walk you to your car." He told me. I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me. "Let me walk you to your car."

In that second my whole mind changed. I was perfectly ok with him walking me outside to the car that wasn't out there. I was perfectly ok with this complete stranger following me out into the dark when there were no other people around. I was perfectly ok with the fact that I didn't know who this was and he was insisting on walking me outside.

He opened the door for me like a gentleman and I lead him outside. I didn't know what to do from there. My mom's car wasn't here and I knew I would look like an idiot if he found out that I lied about my mom coming. I wasn't interested in making a fool of myself right then.

"She must not be here yet." I said after quick thinking. "You don't have to wait with me. I'll be fine."

"I don't mind." He replied. "Wouldn't want something to happen to such a pretty girl."

I felt myself blush and I turned around to face him. He was still handsome in this dark lighting. How could someone be that attractive even in this terrible light? He was like an angel, but more of a dark angel.

"You must be new." I pointed out. He chuckled to himself before meeting my eyes again.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked. I felt myself relax a little, but not fully. I was still on edge because I didn't know anything about Damon. He was still a stranger regardless.

"I think I would remember you." I told him honestly. He smirked. "Listen, I can wait myself. It's really not a big deal."

"She's not coming." He told me. I swallowed. How did he know that? Had I given it away somehow? The way he said it made a shiver go up my spine.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked him, cursing myself for stuttering. He took two steps toward me, cutting off any space between us. I felt very uncomfortable with the lack of personal space.

"Relax." He whispered. I felt myself relax without my permission. Something was wrong, very wrong. "Don't scream."

I tried to scream after that, but I couldn't. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't even know that I had started moving until my back hit the brick wall of the alley beside the Grill. He was right in front of me, mere inches from my face. I could feel his cool breath on my face and all I could do was cry.

"It's ok pretty girl." He cooed in my ear. "It's only going to hurt for a second."

I let out a small cry and felt tears pooling on my cheeks. His hands secured themselves on my upper arms, holding me where I was. I felt his nose move across my cheek and then down my jaw. It stopped at my neck and I heard him sniff.

"Please." I begged, not knowing what he was doing. I didn't know if he was going to kill me or do something and then kill me. I didn't know if I would ever see my mom again. I didn't know if I would ever graduate. I didn't know if I would ever meet my father. I didn't want to die. I had so much to live for. He looked me in the eye and I could still see that blue even through the tears. They were no longer beautiful to me, they were full of hatred from me.

"Shhh." He hushed me. "You won't remember a thing."

I then felt this blinding pain from my neck. I tried to let out a scream but whatever he did stopped me from doing it. I could feel the blood leaving my neck, like he was sucking the life out of me. I was going to die.

 _Goodbye_


	5. Chapter 5

**Season 1 The Night of the Comet**

That morning I woke up to a sprits of water to my face. I spit when it hit me, the cold taking me off guard. I reached up and tried to block it from my face, trying so desperately to not let it hit me.

"Good morning."

I turned over and squinted to find my mother standing over me, her arms crossed over her chest and her face less than happy.

"The sprinklers mom? Really?" I asked, still spitting water out of my mouth. "Did you know I was out here?"

"Yup." She responded, popping the 'p.' She wasn't laughing, she wasn't even cracking a smile. It was very uncharacteristic of her. I finally stood up, not letting the assault of the sprinklers hit me anymore.

"And you didn't think to wake me up or take me inside?" I asked with a slight attitude.

"It's not my fault that you passed out in the front yard." She said with a shrug. "How much did you drink last night?"

"None." I responded, as if the answer was obvious. I didn't even remember how I got home. I remember being at the Grill waiting for mom to come and get me and the rest was dark. It was all drawing a blank to me. Had someone drugged me? Had someone taken me home and I didn't remember? Did I wonder off by myself?

"So you were just so tired you passed out in the front yard." She said, not believing even what she was saying. I nodded. "I was worried sick you know that? That girl was attacked last night and I didn't know where you were."

"I'm sorry mom." I told her, then I cracked a smile. "If you think about it, it's your fault I was there at all."

You know when your mom gets that face? That face that you know is a bad face and when it shows up you know you should run for the hills? That was the face my mother made after I said that statement.

"You're grounded." She said. "No TV, no cell phone, and no drawing for two weeks."

"No drawing?" I asked outraged. She gave me one curt nod before turning on her heel and heading inside. She slammed the door behind her. I felt my stomach drop and my heart felt like it was going to break. No art? For two weeks? I didn't remember what happened to me, how was it my fault that I didn't remember? I understood why she was mad, but punishing me for something I didn't even remember was beyond unfair.

I huffed when I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned into my hip. I realized then just then how sore I was. I ached all over and my neck was a bit still. I stretched but all that did was hurt. I had to bring myself up by using the house as a crutch. Once I was standing I had to wait a few second because I was really dizzy.

What did I do last night?

* * *

Damon was quite satisfied with himself. He had a belly full of human blood and a skip to his step the next morining. Feeding off innocent mortals just gave him such a tickle, especially when that human's blood tasted as good at Alex Gilbert's did. Something about it was sweet and it seemed to taste better than any other human's he had tasted. He hated using _Twilight_ as a vampire reference, but it was kind of like how Bella's blood sang to Edward. But Damon was nowhere near as unmanly as that Edward guy.

He had wanted to taste her the moment he smelled her. He had been watching, biding his time for the right moment to strike. Last night, she was so entranced by him, he couldn't stop himself from taking that opportunity even if he tried. He remembered the way she whimpered when he bit her, and the way her heart picked up speed. Just thinking about it made his mouth water.

He also remembered laying her outside of her house, sleeping and newly compelled. In a perfect world, he would have already been invited into her home, that way he could have deposited his new blood bag to safety. But alas, he was not that lucky and had to leave her outside. He had woken her up before he left, made her forget she ever met him and fed her some of his blood. She would be full of the savory liquid in a day or two.

He couldn't wait to feed from her again. He guessed it was the vampire side of him. He loved feeling the fear in his prey when he sucked them dry, and Alex was full of it. Both blood and fear. It also helped that she was a good thing to look at. She was quite pretty, a little average, but he couldn't deny that she was a looker. She just hid behind long locks and oversized t shirts. She wasn't confident, which made her perfect for her to do his bidding. Although she was from a founding family, she was barely accepted as such. She didn't wear vervain, and she most certainly didn't ingest it. She was also so taken by him, he was slightly surprised how much she had taken to him in such a sort amount of time. It made it all the more easily to use her for his advantage. He would eventually probably kill her, not being able to stop himself, but for the time being he was going to use her for that sweet liquid of hers.

"You're awfully cheery this morning." Zach said when Damon came into the parlor. Damon smirked at his distant nephew. Zach was more than upset at the fact that Damon was here. They had never got along, and Stefan had poisoned the young man's view of Damon, not that he minded. Damon loved being the bad guy.

"Women do that to you Zach." Damon commented before he turned and walked out of the house.

* * *

I dressed for school very slowly, so as to not hurt myself whilst my dizzy spell went on. Mom didn't say goodbye before she left for work, something that I expected but didn't enjoy. I knew she was mad, but that didn't mean that she could ignore me. What if something happened to either of us the last words we said to each other were less than loveable. I tried not to let it bother me though. If she was out until the crack of dawn and passed out in the front lawn, I would probably do the same thing. It still baffled me how in the world I had gotten there in the first place. It was like a hole in my memory, just a dark hole in the timeline.

I walked to school, almost being late because of how slow I was walking. I was really pale today, much more than usual. I also had to be careful because the sharpest movement made me dizzy. I didn't know what happened last night but I was really regretting it. I trekked to my locker putting in the combination.

"Alex!"

I jumped at the loud call of my name and practically dropping the books I had in my hand. I turned and there skipped Caroline Forbes. She was hopping right up towards me with a large grin on her face. I felt my skin crawl.

"Hi Caroline." I said, really confused. She didn't seem to notice. Caroline didn't just talk to me for no reason. Actually she didn't talk to me at all. Last night she hadn't talked to me until I said something first. I was starting to wonder if all of this was a dream.

"Hi!" She said in her more than perky voice. I cringed a bit. "Ok I have a question for you."

"Uhm ok?" I said gathering my books for first period. I was utterly confused as to why she was going to ask me something. If anything I expected something that would be good for her and bad for me.

"I need people to hand out flyers tomorrow for the night of the comet." She said. I closed my locker and looked back to her. "It starts right after school."

"Isn't that something the cheerleaders usually do?" I asked her. Usually the popular, pretty girls did stuff like that. They were much better with people and better to look at then the quiet wall flowers.

"Well now that you are in our group I figured that you would want to hang out with all of us." She said. I gave her a look and heard the scoff come out before I even thought it through.

"Your group?" I asked. She nodded, looking at me like I was crazy. "I didn't even know we were friends."

"Any friend of Elena's is a friend of mine." She said. I almost rolled my eyes. "Besides you were there for me last night. What you said was really sweet."

I stared at her for a long while. I didn't understand why being a decent person made us suddenly friends. Sure, I had been civil with Elena and I had a budding friendship with Bonnie, but that didn't mean she had to talk to me. But then it occurred to me… maybe she wanted to talk to me. Maybe she had a change of heart when it came to me. Maybe she realized that I wasn't such a freak after all.

"It was the truth." I replied to her with a shrug. She had an expression that told me she didn't fully believe it. It made me a little sad.

"Regardless, you are with us now and if you want to help out we would love you to be there." She said.

 _You are with us now._

It sounded like I had just joined a cult. I wondered if I had. All of this was weird and moving very fast. I didn't know how I felt about all of this. It was bizarre, but yet it was a good feeling to know that I was being included instead of excluded. It felt kind of good to feel like I belonged, even if this was short term. I didn't know if one day Elena got bored with this whole scheme and took them with her. I would sink back into my life of solitude and remember what it was like to have friends. I didn't know if I could handle that.

"I have work anyway." I told her. She pouted and I felt a twang of regret. I wondered if hanging around them would be fun, even if I was hanging out flyers. But with Vicki's injury there was a lot of work to pick up the slack from.

"You always have work." She whined. I found it actually funny as opposed to being annoying. "I'll see you at the Grill though."

I nodded. She smiled and skipped off. _That was probably the weirdest conversation I have ever had._ With a shake of my head and a twitch of a smile I gathered my stuff and closed my locker. I made my way to class, not looking Tanner in the eye when I entered his classroom and he looked up at me. I planned to shrink back and remain unseen today but apparently he had other plans.

"Ms. Gilbert."

I felt my stomach clench and I felt like I was going to throw up. I wasn't mentally or emotionally prepared for his wrath. I had felt very confident yesterday but now I was utterly terrified. I turned back to him, looking down at the floor. I was very fascinated with the dirt on my converse.

"Not so sassy today are we?" He asked with such malice it mentally slapped me. I shook my head. I didn't like backing down but I was already in enough trouble, I shouldn't make it worse. "I understand that you have received two weeks detention for your behavior yesterday."

I nodded once again. I didn't have the voice to answer him with words. I knew that was probably best, considering Tanner liked to hear his own voice compared to anyone else's.

"I would have preferred a worse sentencing but I have come up with something of my own." He said. I looked up then, not knowing what he was talking about. "I will be giving you an alternate assignment."

"What alternate assignment?" I asked him before adding, "Sir."

"I'm glad you asked." He said with an evil smirk. He turned around and reached behind him into his briefcase. He shuffled around in it for a few minutes before he returned to his original position. When he turned back around he handed me a book. I took it gingerly. The title read _The History of Mystic Falls a book written by William Tanner._

"You wrote a book?" I asked him, my eyebrows shooting up. He smirked with a nod. "That's uhm… cool."

"It is." He mused. "I want you to read my book cover to cover and then write a ten page book report on it."

I wanted to tell him how idiotic it was to have a student read their teachers novel and how biased that would be, but I knew that talking back to him only caused me more trouble. So I kept my mouth shut and nodded. He gave me one curt nod as well before gesturing for me to sit down. I did as he said and found my seat. Once I was seated, I started to look the book over. It was fairly long, 350 pages. All the chapters were labeled with different battles and how Mystic Falls came to be. I knew that I wasn't going to like this assignment, but it had to be better than sitting in detention.

Tanner started class talking about the comet that was going to pass over head tonight. It hadn't been over Mystic Falls in 145 years, so I guess that was pretty cool. I wasn't too bummed that I wouldn't get to see it. I missed a lot because of work. I didn't really mind, I got money from my job so I can help out my mom so I shouldn't complain.

After a very long lecture, class let out and I bolted. I didn't want to be close to Tanner what so ever. I never knew when he would change his mind or add onto the work so I wasn't going to take my chances. In my haste to leave I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh God." I said noticing that the person I collided with dropped their books. "I'm so sorry."

"Aw don't worry about it." He said. When he looked up I recognized him to be Matt. "Hey Alex."

"Hey!" I said way too excitedly. He didn't seem to mind though. "I'm actually glad I bumped into you."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. I immediately regretted how that sounded.

"Not literally bumping into you… but… just… how's Vicki?" I asked, red in the face from embarrassment. He chuckled, not seeming to mind my awkwardness in the least. We both stood up and started walking. All of these years I knew Matt Donovan and I never spoke to him. He seemed nice, never once did I hear him say anything about me or my situation. He seemed like a very standup guy.

"She's alright. Much better actually." He said. "They are keeping her overnight but she should be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Good. Great! That's great." I told him. He nodded and we both fell into silence. "I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Why? It's not your fault Alex." He said. "In fact, the doctors said that if you hadn't stopped the bleeding when you did Vicki would be in a lot worse shape right now."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded with a grin. It felt good to know that I had done something right. I hadn't saved Vicki's life but I must have done something good since she was getting out the next day. I was just glad to help.

"Well, I'll see you later Alex." Matt said when we separated.

"See you." I called back to him.

* * *

This book was awful.

I had read some pretty awful books in my life, but this was probably one of the top 5 on my _Books that Deserve to be in Hell_ list. It was non-fiction, so there is your first clue that it's boring. I was more into fantasy and fiction. They were much more exciting then real life. The second clue was that it was written by a narcissistic ass hole who likes to torture his students. And the third was that it was written about the smallest town in North America. Nothing ever happens in Mystic Falls.

Nothing.

The first couple chapters were about what Mystic Falls was before it was a well-established town. It had been full of tall grasses and was good soil to grow tobacco on. So that's what brought people here. They began growing tobacco and shipping it to England. But for some reason many people who settled there disappeared or were murdered.

" _Drained of blood and left for dead,"_ was how Tanner put it. I didn't know what that meant. Was some killer running loose through the area and stabbing people, leaving them to bleed out? Or was it some Native American ritual so as to curse the pale faces? None of it was explained, the book saying that _"it's still a mystery who killed the people or why."_

Mystic Falls was established in 1860 by the 5 founding families. The Fells, the Gilberts, the Forbes, the Lockwoods, and the Salvatores. I had to laugh at the fact that several of these families were still linked.

Elena, Jeremy, and I were Gilberts linked by family blood lines, but not true family communication. Caroline Forbes was Elena's friend, and apparently now mine. Tyler Lockwood was also a friend of theirs, even though he is an absolute ass. And now Stefan Salvatore was flirting around with Elena. It is crazy to think how these lines continue to go and also sad when they end.

I continued to read on through the chapters, considering that I was grounded and couldn't do much else. While skimming through, something caught my attention. It was a chapter about fables and myths that were told around the town. Stories of witches, vampires, and werewolves were told as scary stories to their children, but something about the way Tanner wrote made me think that he thought they were true.

" _The idea of the supernatural residing in Mystic Falls is not an uncommon one. Parents warned their children not to stay out until dark, for the ever elusive vampire might make them their next meal. A traveler was recorded to say that he heard these warnings, didn't pay any mind to them, and the next day found his best friend torn apart on their camp sight. He claimed that a werewolf must have attacked his friend since that night had been a full moon."_

I never believed in things like that. Those were things that you saw in horror movies or on Halloween. I was not a believer in super natural beings who drink blood, cast spells, and attack travelers at night. But then I thought of Bonnie. She had come from Salem, a hot spot for witches. She had seen a warning for both Elena and I, and although I did want to believe her it just didn't seem possible. Bonnie couldn't be a witch. These kinds of things just don't happen, especially not in Mystic Falls.

" _Bodies drained of blood and left for dead."_

It made sense for it to in fact be a vampire, but they weren't real. They couldn't be. They just couldn't.

The night of the comet had approached quicker than I thought. I hate to admit that I did become immersed into that book, or at least the part about the supernatural stuff. Tanner did his research I had to give him that. I would never tell him that though, he didn't need the ego boost.

Once I was home I saw the chores list that I needed to do. Mom had since calmed down about me passing out in the front yard, but I was still on punishment and needed to do stuff around the house. So, to get back into her good graces I decided to do just that.

I finished the laundry, washed the dishes, I mopped the kitchen floor, and I emptied all the trash bins in the house. I was starting to break a sweat actually. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. The last thing to do was dust in the living room. As a way to keep my good mood up and a way to make dusting more fun I turned on the radio. To my pleasure "I Want You to Want Me," by Cheap Trick came on.

" _I want you to want me._

 _I need you to need me._

 _I'd love you to love me._

 _I'm begging you to beg me."_

I sang along to the classic lyrics as I danced around my living room. I found myself very jovial as I dusted. I should dance like an idiot whilst doing chores more often. It was much more fun. Although I was definitely not a singer and if someone heard my awful voice I would die of embarrassment, I still had fun. Suddenly I heard the doorbell. Like the clumsy person I am I got scared and jumped. I then slipped on the hardwood floors and fell flat on my ass. I groaned loudly.

"Coming!" I called through the pain. I struggled to pick myself up and slowly made my way to the door. Once there, I swiftly opened it and felt my heart skip a beat at who stood there.

It was a man, early twenties maybe. He had dark black hair that fell on his forehead and pale skin, really pale, like snow white pale. He wore all black, a black leather jacket on his shoulders. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked very relaxed. His eyes though, those were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. They were a very bright blue, almost icy. They reminded me of the sky, but they were much brighter than that. His lips were pulled up into a smirk and I felt myself blush.

"Hello." I said, not knowing what else to say. He was way too handsome to be knocking on my door. I wondered if he was new considering I had never seen him before. I would remember someone that attractive.

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you but my car broke down." He said, gesturing to a nice light blue Camaro convertible. "I was wondering if I could use your phone to call a tow truck."

"Oh yeah." I said looking from the beautiful car back to its beautiful owner. "Of course."

I waited for a second, waiting for him to come in or say something, but he did neither. I gave him an expectant look and he returned it. I bit my bottom lip, not knowing what he wanted me to do. I could feel my cheeks burning. He chuckled to himself before he answered my question.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked. I stood there for a second, dumbfounded. Once I got my wits about me, I felt utterly stupid at the question. Here I am thinking he's weird when he was actually being polite.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I said moving aside. "Come in."

It didn't get by me the satisfied look that he made when he stepped through the doorway with ease. His eyes swept the room and I tried not to let my embarrassment of my meager home get to me. I closed the door behind me, my first stupid move. Well actually my first stupid move was the fact that I invited a stranger into my home.

"Cheap Trick?" He asked when I closed the door. I felt my face heat up, not realizing that the song was still playing at a very loud volume. I jumped and ran to the stereo, turning the volume down.

"Yeah… I'm kind of an 80's nut." I said lamely. My mom loved the 80's. She listened to the music, watched the movies, and in turn she passed that on to me.

"I am too." He admitted with a smile. I felt myself grin at that statement. He smirked at me, looking around my house once more. I felt a little ashamed of it, seeing that it was small and all of my mom's knick knacks barely fit. He walked over to the mantle, picking up a picture of me and my mom. It was a little strange to me, how comfortable he seemed. Like he had been here before.

"Here let me find the phone book." I said and ducked under the coffee table. I searched through all the random crap that we threw under there until I found it at the bottom if our basket of books. With a satisfied breath I pulled my head up. But instead of seeing the beautiful man in my living room, I was instead met with my head smacking on the coffee table.

"Ow." I mumbled when I grabbed my skull. Could I be any more of a spaz? Here is a hot guy standing there watching me, and I hit my damn head on the table. I had never been blessed with grace, but this would be the time when I needed to find some.

"Are you alright?" He asked, crouching down to me. I felt his hands grip my arm and upper back lightly, so as to help me up. I couldn't help but notice the chills that went through me when he touched me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. My head was pounding, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "Here's the phone book. I'll get you the phone."

"That won't be necessary." He said, taking the book from my hand. I looked at him confused and watched as he tossed the book across the room and it landed on the seat. How was he going to call a tow truck without the phone? My third mistake was not running when I had the chance. Once the realization hit me he already had ahold of me. His grip on me was enough to bruise and I felt like he could snap my arm with a quick flick of his wrist.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, fear evident in my voice. He seemed to enjoy that, his lips curling into a menacing grin. He pulled me to him, so as to make sure I couldn't get away, not that I had a chance. I had barely any upper body strength to even try and push him off.

"Just having a little snack." He said in a low whisper. I swallowed thinking immediately to the book Tanner gave me.

" _Bodies drained of blood and left for dead."_

"Why?" I asked him, tears brimming my eyes. He chuckled before looking me right in the eye. His eyes held me captive there and I couldn't look away.

"Because I'm hungry." He replied and with inhuman speed he covered my mouth. I tried to scream but his hand covered the sound. Then came the pain. Then came the dark.

* * *

Damon laid her down on her couch, having soaked up her excess blood with a rag. He licked the two holes where his teeth had penetrated her skin and he felt very warm. Her heart beat was slow but it was still going. Once she had his blood in her system she would be fine and she would heal.

As he observed her he had to admit that she looked adorable when she slept. She was much less nervous and jumpy when her eyes were closed. When she was asleep she was at peace. He didn't think it would be that easy to gain access into her house, but he underestimates his charm and good looks. If she had refused he would have just compelled her.

He brushed a lock of hair from her face tucking it behind her ear. It was soft, very soft. So was her skin, it was like velvet. She was pretty, even if she didn't think so. He stood there watching her for a while before he shook his head. Just because she's pretty doesn't mean that he would stop feeding from her. She tasted too good for him to stop.

"Alright pretty girl." He said and started shaking her. "Wake up."

He shook her for a while before she opened her green eyes. She stared at him for a second, very groggy and disoriented before they widened and she opened her mouth to scream. He shielded it with his hand and used his compulsion to quiet her.

"You will forget this happened." He said, dilating his eyes. "You will wake up before work and get ready. Then you will have fun with your friends."

She stared at him, repeating everything he said so he knew that she understood. He wasn't going to make her forget him this time. He had to get her to trust him, then he could feed whenever he wanted. The poor girl didn't stand a chance. He almost felt bad. Almost. He then bit his wrist and forced it into her mouth. She swallowed the blood, eyebrows furrowing as she watched him the whole time.

"Now, go to sleep." He ordered. In a second her green eyes closed and she was fast asleep. He sighed and stood heading for the door. "These people should really start locking their doors."

* * *

Elena had been so very confused about this whole Stefan thing. She had gone to his house and met his brother, Damon, who Stefan had never mentioned. They talked all night and he never once said anything about having a brother. She didn't know if that was for a reason or not, but she also wondered if he thought that Elena would never find out. Mystic Falls was small, of course she would find out.

"Would you like a program? He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie said when she looked at Elena. She looked so confused and defeated. Bonnie knew that look; Elena was giving up.

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff." Elena admitted, handing someone a program. "We've never gotten to the texting part."

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie joked.

"Isn't it?" Elena laughed but then became stoic again. "The timing is wrong, anyway. With the accident and this whole thing with Alex… it's just not right."

"You are not blaming Alex for your dating problems." Bonnie said. Elena shook her head.

"No I'm not _blaming_ her." Elena said quickly. "It's just, I should be focusing on one relationship at a time."

"You can't just give up Elena." Bonnie told her. Bonnie didn't understand why it was so hard for Elena to let herself be happy, especially with recent events, she deserved a little happiness in her life.

"I'm not giving up." Elena replied. "I'm just giving it some time. I'm not ready."

"Who ever is?" Bonnie challenged. "You were ready to talk to Alex. And that seems like the harder thing to do."

"Yeah but I was planning that for months." Elena replied. "I never planned on Stefan."

"I saw how happy he makes you." Bonnie said. "Don't give up before it starts."

Elena sighed and nodded. Bonnie was right, but something was telling Elena that she needed to just stop it before there was any heartbreak. Elena was broken and she didn't want to break anyone else in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

**Season 1 Episode 2 The Night of the Comet (Part 2)**

"You're late."

"I know, I know!" I called when I rushed into the Grill. I felt so groggy, still sore and I didn't know why. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was late for work. I didn't know where the guy went who had car trouble. He was gone when I woke up. He didn't leave a note or anything just the phone and phone book on the coffee table. I rushed to put my apron on and get ready for the night. The place was already packed, full of people waiting to see the comet. I knew I had to hustle before we lost customers.

"Come on Robert." I heard Vicki's voice coming from the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder to find Robert and a bandaged Vicki following behind him. "I was attacked."

"You used up all your sick days' sweetie." Robert said. "Take your shift or get lost."

"I can cover for her." I said. Vicki grinned and Robert glared. "Robert she just got out of the hospital. Give her a break."

"There are too many customers." He said and threw Vicki he apron. "Now get moving."

Vicki huffed and I gave her a sympathetic look. She ran an angry hand through her hair and turned when her name was called. It was Jeremy. I didn't stick around to hear their conversation, but I did watch. Vicki had her flirting face on, something I had seen her use on a lot of guys. But something about her using it on Jeremy made my skin crawl.

I knew they had hooked up over the summer. I also could tell that to Jeremy it was more than just sex. To Vicki it was sex and drugs, drugs that Jeremy supplied her. I didn't think that was right, messing with a person's head like that. If she was just going to use him then she shouldn't have gotten him so invested. Once her conversation with Jeremy was over I walked myself over to her.

"Hey thanks for trying to cover for me." She said tying her apron around her waist. "I was just attacked for God's sakes."

"What are you doing with Jeremy?" I asked her, ignoring her last statement. I sounded like a big sister, something I didn't know if I liked or not. Vicki seemed taken aback by my question.

"Just having fun." She replied with a smile.

"Well while you're just 'having fun,' he's falling in love." I told her. Vicki scoffed and walked around me, reaching for a tray.

"He is not in love with me." She said.

"You've got to be careful with him Vick." I said. She turned around to look at me. "He's in a bad place right now."

"Hey, be careful." She said, holding her finger out at me. "You might start sounding like you actually care about them."

I opened my mouth but shut it. She rolled her eyes and pushed past me, going to wait on a table. I huffed and shook my head. I waited on some tables hoping to catch some good tips tonight. I tried not to let what Vicki said get to me, but it did. When did I start caring about what Jeremy did with his life? Or what Elena was doing that night? This was beyond weird even for our situation. But something made me want to protect them, at least Jeremy. I knew what Vicki could do to him, and I didn't want the kid to have any more heart break. Anything like that could break him to the point of unrepair.

I took table 3's drink orders and took it up to the bar. Once I gave it to the bartender I heard someone clear their throat. I looked to my right and who should I see, but the guy who had come to my house earlier. I felt my stomach clench and my face heat up. He waved to me and I smiled. I wasn't going to go and talk to him, but apparently he had other plans.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked me when he slid into the bar seat closest to me. I sighed and bit my bottom lip.

"Yeah it was pretty good." I told him, turning slightly to him. "What happened anyway?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought."

Immediately my hand went to the back of my head. It was tender but there was no knot or anything. Now that he mentioned it, I do remember hitting my head. I was getting the phone book and conked my head on the table.

"You got all dizzy and passed out." He said. "I called the hospital but they said you should be fine."

"So you just left me there?" I asked him. It felt weird to me that he just watched me pass out and still called to have his car towed and left me there. I could have had a concussion or something worse and he just left me there.

"You're ok right?" He asked me, diverting the question. I sighed and nodded. "See I had nothing to worry about."

I opened my mouth a couple times before I finally closed it. He smirked and took a sip of his drink; straight bourbon. I never understood how people could drink the stuff. Alcohol tasted gross, like battery acid. I would prefer something sugary and sweet as opposed to the toxin that he was drinking.

"How's the car?" I asked him. He swallowed his drink before looking back at me. "Is it going to be ok?"

"Oh yeah, it's fine. Just a minor issue." He replied. I nodded and turned to go but he stopped me. "I'm Damon by the way."

"Alex." I said. He smirked and nodded his drink to me. I turned and took my table their drinks. I continued this for a while, even though I could feel eyes on me. I would sometimes sneak a peek and see that it was this Damon guy who was the cause of my uneasiness. He was blatantly staring, and all the while he was smirking. It was actually kind of infuriating, the fact that he could see I was uncomfortable but he had no shame in what he was doing.

"How do you know the guy at the bar?" I turned and Vicki stood behind me. She was looking at Damon whose back was now to us.

"He had car trouble. He used my phone." I told her. She huffed as if that was not enough information. "Is everything ok?"

She didn't answer me, she just headed out into the crowd of people and eventually up to Damon. I watched their short encounter, eyeing Vicki who in a confused haze walked back to the restrooms. I shrugged, assuming it was nothing, and continued with my work. I had cleared a table and when I looked up, Damon was gone from his seat. I looked around for him but he had disappeared. I figured that he had gone to watch the comet.

It was about an hour when I noticed that I hadn't seen Vicki in a while. So, I started looking around. I went to the bathroom but didn't find her. I went back to the kitchen and she wasn't there either. I even went out in the alley way to see if she was passed out in a drug haze. When I didn't find her there either I got an eerie feeling that something was wrong.

Vicki could have just left, I wouldn't put it past her, but after that argument with Robert I didn't think she would actually do it. Besides when Vicki just left she usually let me or another coworker know so we could pick up the slack. I had a very bad feeling that Vicki wasn't just out because she wanted to. I wondered if I should tell someone, let them know that I hadn't seen Vicki in a while.

"Has anyone seen Vicki?"

I turned around at the question to see Jeremy had entered the Grill. Not too long ago I saw "my group," I guess I should call it, enter the Grill. I had been so busy I hadn't really spoken to them. I grabbed an empty plate from my table and took it to the sink so I could return with information.

"I can't find her." Jeremy said, looking very worried.

"She hasn't been here for like an hour." I told them. "She just disappeared."

"She probably found somebody else to party with." Tyler said, not worried at all for Vicki's safety. He then looked to Jeremy. "Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked. Elena knew Jeremy was doing drugs, but I guess she didn't know that he was handing them out either.

"Ask him." Tyler responded. There was something about Tyler Lockwood that I didn't trust or like for that matter. There was another part who wanted to throw him off a bridge. I'm sure he wasn't a bad person in general, but he acted like such an ass.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked Tyler. I could see it in the kid's eyes that he was ready for a fight, and Tyler was going to give him it.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked. Again Jeremy ignored his sister.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler taunted Jeremy. I bit the inside of my cheek, begging Jeremy not to take this any further.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy said. I felt my stomach drop. I knew that Jeremy was telling the truth, but Vicki would deny it if anyone ever asked. She felt embarrassed that she had slept, and maybe liked, someone so much younger than her. In turn all she was doing was hurting Jeremy.

"Yeah, right." Tyler obviously didn't believe him. Everyone else around didn't seem to believe him either.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline asked unbelieving. "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"There's no way." Tyler responded, but I could see that the idea had crossed his mind. Vicki slept with a lot of people, it wasn't impossible that she slept with Jeremy.

"He's not lying." I said, all eyes darting to me. "She told me herself."

"Well no one was asking you, bastard." Tyler spat. I set my jaw, not wanting to give him the satisfaction that what he said offended me. I had been called so many things it usually didn't bother me. I had been called a bastard child my whole life, but something about this stung. He was saying this right to my face and there was a part of me that wanted to slink back into my shell and never come back out. There was another part of me that wanted to fight back.

"What did you say?" Jeremy asked, surprisingly pissed at Tyler's words. "Don't you dare call her that."

"Or what Gilbert?" Tyler challenged.

"I'll kick your ass right here, right now." Jeremy replied. I felt my heart skip a beat. Jeremy was defending me. None of the other Gilberts had really defended me, barely claiming me as one of their own. But things were changing and maybe I was on my way to being accepted.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt asked, desperate to find his sister.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie said gesturing to her and Caroline.

"I'll check the square." Matt offered.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy said but was stopped by his sister. I ignored them and went back to the kitchen. I explained everything to Robert and he eventually let me go search for Vicki as well. I probably shouldn't have gone by myself, especially since it was dark, but everyone else was gone and we needed to find Vicki.

Just hoped that we found her. And found her soon.

* * *

Stefan looked everywhere for Elena, racking his brain for any sort of explanation he could muster. She had made it clear that she didn't want to continue this, all because of something Damon said. It was so infuriating that after all these years, Damon could still mess up Stefan's life. Stefan wanted normal, he wanted to be human again, he wanted Elena. But Damon couldn't let Stefan be happy, not even for a little while.

"Hey."

Stefan turned and there stood Matt, looking very scared and utterly worried. Stefan hoped that Matt hadn't seen him earlier in the hospital when he had tried to compel Vicki. Stefan's compulsion wasn't as strong as Damon's so if Matt found out he didn't know if he could make him forget what he was.

"Hey." Stefan replied, trying to act as cool as possible.

"Have you seen my sister?" Matt asked, sounding very desperate. Stefan hadn't seen Vicki since the hospital and he had been too focused on Elena to really look for her.

"No, sorry." Stefan replied. Matt's shoulders sank.

"I can't find her. She's missing." Matt told him. That worried Stefan, because when people went missing, Damon was the most probable cause for the disappearance.

"I'll keep an eye out for her." Stefan agreed and turned to go but Matt stopped him.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday." Matt said. Stefan's stomach fell. He hadn't planned on Matt actually seeing him. He could deny it but then he would have to come up with where he actually was. Stefan wasn't the best at lying, so he went with half-truths.

"Did you?" Stefan asked, sounding curious to what Matt had to say.

"What were you doing there?" Matt countered. Stefan knew that Matt didn't trust, or like him. He didn't really care, the only opinion that mattered was Elena's. But Stefan couldn't let his guard down or he could be exposed.

"Visiting." Stefan answered. It was vague but still made sense as to why he would be there. Who he was visiting? He hadn't quite figured that out yet.

"Visiting?" Matt said, not believing it for a second. "You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her."

Stefan nodded at Matt's noble speech. Stefan could understand Matt's concerns. He obviously still had feelings for Elena and Stefan couldn't blame him. She was beautiful, intelligent, kind, and very funny. Elena was a good girl, Stefan just wasn't as good of a guy as he led on.

Suddenly, a scream off in the distance caught Stefan's attention. This scream was followed by Damon's voice. He looked up and perched on the edge of a very tall building was Damon who was barely hanging on to Vicki at all. Stefan's anger spiked. Damon didn't care about human life, but Stefan did and his brother needed to be stopped.

Stefan excused himself before quickly making his way to where his brother had kidnapped the injured girl. With vampire speed and agility he jumped up and was in front of them in a second.

"Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Damon taunted.

"Let her go." Stefan replied, sternly.

"Shhh." Damon cooed to Vicki who was desperately trying to stay up. "Really? Ok."

"No!" Vicki cried when Damon pulled her, almost letting her fall. He chuckled before tossing the poor girl to Stefan. Stefan was on the offensive, not taking to time to console Vicki.

"I don't need her to be dead, but…" Damon said looking down from the frightened girl to his brother. "You might."

Damon then crouched down looking Vicki in the eye. She was terrified, something he reveled in. She didn't taste as good as Alex, but it was still fun to mess around with human's minds and emotions. He got a sick pleasure out of it.

"What attacked you the other night?" He asked Vicki.

"I don't know. An animal." She answered. Damon tsked.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it." Damon told her. "Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"A vampire." Vicki murmured after a moment of realization. Stefan's jaw clenched, his compulsion didn't work as well as he had hoped. Vicki remembered and Damon wasn't going to make her forget.

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked.

"You did!" Vicki wailed.

"Wrong." Damon responded.

"Don't." Stefan begged. Damon picked Vicki up and held her close enough so that he could look into her eyes.

"It was Stefan." Damon told her. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." Damon told her. Vicki believed every word. Stefan swallowed.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan begged. He couldn't reverse this, he wasn't strong enough. Damon knew that, and Damon was going to use that.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon said and then ripped off Vicki's bandage, exposing her injury. He then effortlessly tossed her to Stefan who smelled Vicki's blood. He fought his urge hard, Damon could see that. So he taunted him.

"Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need." Damon said, smirking when Stefan's face changed. "But you can change that. Human blood gives you that."

Stefan wanted so bad to feed from Vicki. But once Stefan started he wouldn't be able to stop. He had changed the way he fed so that he wouldn't kill anymore. He didn't want to kill, but right now Vicki was so exposed and he felt his mouth watering at the scent of her blood. In a fit of anger and strong will he threw Vicki away from him.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square." Damon offered him.

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan asked.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" Damon answered. Stefan stood up straight looking his older brother in the eye.

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go." Stefan said, much to Damon's surprise. "Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

Damon was at first shocked by Stefan's little speech, but then again Stefan was always one for the dramatics. Damon laughed out loud before he crouched down to the injured girl on the floor. He then whispered in her ear, compelling her to forget any of this ever happened.

"What happened? Where am I?" Vicki asked, clueless on what had happened to her. "Oh, I ripped my stitches open."

"You ok?" Stefan asked.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." Vicki responded and then pulled herself up to leave. Stefan looked back to Damon who looked very self-satisfied.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while." Damon said. "This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked. If he wasn't here to expose Stefan, then why was Damon sticking around at all?

"That's for me to know and for you to…dot dot dot. Give Elena my best." Damon said. "I'll give Alex yours."

"Alex?" Stefan asked but Damon was gone. What did Damon want with Alex? That is the second time he has mentioned her before. Stefan then realized that there wasn't just one Gilbert he had to protect.

* * *

Vicki had finally returned, saying that she was in a drug haze and Stefan had found her. Robert had told me to go home. He didn't want anything else happening to his waitresses. I believed that was more selfish then it sounded. After I made sure that Vicki was going to be alright I called my mom but I got no answer.

"Everything ok?" Elena asked when she approached me. I sighed, flipping the phone closed.

"Mom's not answering." I told her. "Looks like I'm walking."

I grabbed my bag and was about to head out when Elena caught my arm. I turned around glaring at her hand and she let me go.

"Do you want a ride?" She offered. I opened my mouth to say 'No it's fine,' but I said something I didn't even expect. I was tired and if that animal was still loose, I didn't want to be it's next meal.

"Sure." I replied. A big grin found itself on Elena's face, and I found myself smiling too. She led me out to the parking lot where her big SUV sat. I had that same feeling of being watch but when I turned around there was no one there. I climbed into the car and closed the door.

"Tonight was crazy huh?" Elena said once the car was on. Her radio was playing some of the top music at the time but she turned it down so it was just background music.

"Yeah." I replied. I had never expected today to end with a missing person's case. "I'm just glad she's alright."

"Me too." Elena replied. "I don't know what Matt would have done if he lost his sister."

I nodded. We were silent for a little while and I found myself looking over at Elena. She looked confused, not her usual happy self. I didn't know if I should just leave it or speak. The old me would have stayed silent, but the new friendlier me should probably ask what's bothering her.

"You ok?" I asked her. She nodded but the look on her face told me otherwise. "Come on. Spill your guts."

"It's just… Stefan." She said. "He was acting really weird today and… I don't know if I'm ready for all of this."

I bit my bottom lip. I wasn't the one to be asking for relationship advice, but I did have something. I shuffled through my bag, looking for my sketch pad. Once I had it I flipped to the page I was looking for. I didn't say anything until we were parked in front of my house.

"Here." I said and handed her the drawing. "I drew this on the first day of school."

Elena took it gingerly and let her dark eyes roll over it. She didn't smile, she didn't make much of a facial expression at all. She just took it in. I barely showed anyone my art work, but I think at the time Elena needed it.

"This is beautiful." She murmured still looking at the page. I felt my face blush a little. The drawing hadn't been touched since I got caught with it in class. It wasn't to my perfect standards yet, so to hear it was beautiful was an ego boost for me.

"See how you two are looking at one another." I said catching her attention. "I wanted to capture that pure attraction into a picture. I wanted to draw something that meant something."

She looked up at me and I smiled.

"I think you're ready." I told her. She bit her bottom lip.

"I'm… I'm scared." She admitted. I never knew Elena Gilbert to be scared of anything. She was so confident and strong, to hear that she was openly afraid of a new relationship was weird but good to hear. It showed me that Elena was not perfect, but she was ok with that. She was human, just like I was.

"Sometimes we have to do the stuff that scares us the most." I told her. She nodded. I took the handle in my hand and pulled. I stepped out of the car and was about to shut the door when she stopped me.

"Wait here's your picture." She said handing it to me. The old me would have taken it back, so that I could finish it and add it to my portfolio. But the new me didn't want to work on it. It was perfect as is.

"You keep it." I told her. She cracked a smile at me and I returned it. With that I shut the door and headed to my house. She drove away after I had the door open and was inside.

That was by far the weirdest night I had ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Season 1 Episode 3 Friday Night Bites**

You know when you wake up and you know it's going to be a good day? I oddly had that feeling the next morning. When my eyes opened I just had this good, happy feeling wash over me. I didn't know where it had come from, my coworker had been attacked the night before and I had been called a bastard, and on top of that I did something I never thought I would do. I talked kindly to Elena, I listened to her problems and the worst part was I actually cared. I shouldn't have cared, but I guess it was just in my nature, to care. Regardless of all of this, I was still in a good mood.

To keep my mood up I dressed in my favorite pair of jeans and my favorite t shirt. I pulled my rat's nest of hair into a pony tail and I was ready to go. I practically skipped into the kitchen where my mom sat in her uniform with a coffee mug in hand. I walked by her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, good morning to you too." She said, surprised at my unusual peppiness. I grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and slowly peeled it.

"It is a good morning." I told her. She smirked. "What?"

"I haven't seen you this happy since we went to that band fest when you were 11." She told me. I just shrugged. "Is there a reason for this happiness?"

"No." I replied with a shrug. "I just feel good."

She grinned but then she cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not on drugs are you?" She asked suspiciously. I let out a loud laugh.

"No!" I answered. "It's just… everything is changing. I'm changing. It feels good."

"Well I'm glad." She said and stood up. Then she walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "But don't change too much. I still need my Alex."

I nodded at her and she placed a kiss on my forehead. She said her goodbyes and then she was gone. I sighed once she left and made my way to school. I would get there early, but that meant I could read more of Tanner's book and hopefully be done soon. I found an empty table on the quad and sat down, opening the book. I don't know how far I got through, it didn't seem like much considering I was reading about battles that were around Mystic Falls.

"Hey." Someone huffed when they sat next to me. I looked up and there was Bonnie. She looked very concerned and downright confused. I was getting very used to confused Bonnie, considering that has been her look for the last couple of days.

"Hi." I replied closing my book. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would you think there was anything wrong?" She asked me. I licked my lips before I let out a small laugh.

"Because you look like something's wrong." I told her. She breathed out of her nose and I waited patiently for her to start talking. I didn't know when I became these people's therapist, but I don't know why they picked me. I had my own therapist to go to.

"So you know how I've been seeing things?" She asked me. I nodded. "Well last night I touched Stefan and I got this really bad feeling."

"A bad feeling?" I asked. Seeing things was one thing, but feeling things was another.

"Yeah like dangerous bad." She replied. "Then I told Elena and she just kind of blew it off. I'm really worried about her."

I pondered what she was saying. I don't know what kind of feeling she got but I never pegged Stefan for being dangerous. Granted I had barely spoken to him but he didn't look like a killer to me. But if Bonnie was worried about it maybe I was missing something. Maybe there was something different about Stefan that none of us could see.

"I don't know what's going on with me." Bonnie said resting her head in her hands. "I feel like I'm going crazy!"

"You are not crazy Bonnie." I told her. "Maybe we are all crazy for not listening to you."

"Ha Ha." She said. "I'm seeing things and feeling things. Something has to be going on."

I bit my bottom lip trying to find something that I could say or do to help her. I wasn't an expert at any of this stuff. In fact I was probably the most naïve. But, no I did not think Bonnie was crazy or that something was wrong. I just didn't know what the right answer was.

"Maybe you should talk to your Grams." I told her. "Maybe she can give you some answers."

"She's just going to tell me I'm a witch." She said. "I'm not a witch. Am I?"

We both kind of stared at one another. Her behavior was strange, but I didn't think it was from being a witch. There had to be some other kind of explanation. The bell rang, grabbing both of our attention.

"You know what?" She said standing. "Just forget it I'll be fine."

I opened my mouth to say something more but she was already walking away. I sighed. Bonnie's idea of fixing her problems was walking away. Mine were hiding myself from people. Maybe we weren't so different after all.

Once I was in class and seated I tried to think of something that would explain what was going on with Bonnie. She was obviously struggling and it didn't seem like anyone thought it was a big deal. Even Elena, her best friend, was brushing it off as nothing. It was a sad thing to witness and I wanted to help.

Tanner started class embarrassing everyone with how little we knew about dates. I was just glad that he seemed to look over me, once again forgetting my existence. He called out several people and when he said "Ms. Gilbert," I looked up. But I was lucky enough to see that it wasn't me he was talking to.

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asked. Elena made a face, trying to think of some kind of date she could call out. I hoped to God he didn't say anything like the last time. I could get suspension if I called him out again.

"December 7, 1941." Stefan said. Elena turned and grinned at him. Tanner seemed less than amused.

"Thank you Ms. Gilbert." Tanner said to Stefan. "Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989." Stefan answered right away. "I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good?" Tanner asked. Tanner loved a challenge. "Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964." Stefan answered.

"John F. Kennedy assassination." Tanner continued.

"1963." Stefan countered.

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha!" Tanner laughed out loud. "It ended in '52!"

Everyone in the class seemed bummed that Stefan didn't get to keep it up. Tanner would have kept going until Stefan slipped up. But from the look on Stefan's face he wasn't sweating it at all.

"Uh, actually sir." Stefan said getting everyone's attention. "It was '53."

"Look it up." Tanner said, never wanting to be wrong. "Someone. Quickly!"

"It was… '53." A student said. The class broke into little snickers and comments about how much smarter Stefan was than Tanner. Tanner looked right at a smirking Stefan and glared. I couldn't imagine the embarrassment of a history teacher being corrected in his own class, but to Tanner this was more than that. He never wanted to be wrong, and to be proved by a student was even worse.

The rest of class, and school for that matter were uneventful. I walked home happy to not have any chores today. I didn't have work tonight, Robert saying that he could get in trouble if I worked any more hours. So, I guess I had a date with Tanners book. I wondered if any of the dates were wrong. Maybe I could have Stefan look it over.

I was very surprised when I heard my phone buzz. I pulled it from my pocket, expecting it to be my mom, but instead it was a number I didn't know. I debated on letting it ring but decided against it. They would probably call back.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Alex!" The person on the other line called. I pulled the phone from my ear, not expecting to have been yelled at.

"Bonnie?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "Are you working tonight?"

"No… not to be rude but…" I said. "How did you get my number?"

"From Elena." She answered.

"And where did Elena get it from?" I asked. I hadn't given either one my number, not that I really minded them calling me. It was just weird and unexpected.

"From Jeremy." Bonnie answered like I should have known.

"Ah." I replied with a nod even though she couldn't see it. "What did you need?"

"You're coming to Elena's for dinner tonight." She told me. I practically choked on the swallow full of water that was in my mouth.

"I'm what?" I asked. Never in my life had I been invited to the Gilbert house. Now I was being ordered to go there for dinner? That was so weird.

"Elena's making me hang out with Stefan and I don't want to do it alone." Bonnie said. "If you don't go I don't go."

"You have to come!" I heard Elena yell in the background. I breathed out through my nose. This was so beyond strange. I couldn't even imagine how painfully awkward this would be, not only for me but for everyone. But I said I was going to try all of this out. It's better than reading Tanner's stupid book all night.

"Fine." I replied. I heard happy squeals in the back and rolled my eyes. "What time should I be there?"

"Six." Bonnie answered. "See you then!"

I opened my mouth but the line was already disconnected. I then closed my phone and shook my head. This should be interesting.

* * *

Damon sat in his brother's bedroom, reading through his brother's diary. He knew that this was such an invasion of privacy, but Damon wasn't one for rules.

 _For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now._

Damon rolled his eyes as he flipped through some more pages.

 _I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her_

Damon huffed to himself. He understood why Stefan wanted to know Elena. She looked just like Katherine. Katherine Pierce, the girl who ripped out his heart and stepped on it. But he could forgive and forget, that's why he was here. It wasn't to bother Stefan or to get Elena. He wanted Katherine back and he was going to do anything he could to get her.

 _Damon is dangerous. He destroys everything that is in his path._

Damon smirked at his brother's description. It was true, Damon was dangerous. He could do anything he wanted and he knew Stefan couldn't stop him. But until he had Katherine back he needed to keep a low profile and not blow their secret.

 _I have to protect her. Damon could kill her with a flick of his wrist._

Damon assumed that Stefan was talking about Elena. As beautiful as Elena was, she was not Katherine and Katherine was what Damon wanted. He wouldn't kill Elena, not just yet. The only reason he would is for Stefan to suffer. But if Stefan had Elena, then he wouldn't move in when Damon had Katherine. They could both have their girls and then never speak again.

 _There is something to do with Alex. Damon has mentioned her twice. I must protect her from him._

If only Stefan knew that Damon had already drank from the other Gilbert twice already. Damon's mouth watered just thinking about it. He would give her another day to heal before he went back to her. He couldn't have something happen to her and cut off his supply to her blood. He would just have to keep it on the down low that he had already been invited into her house. He could do whatever he wanted with her, and Stefan could do nothing about it.

Once Damon heard the front door close he smirked.

"This should be interesting."

* * *

"What do I wear to this kind of thing?" I asked my mom whilst looking through my clothes draw. To say that she was surprised that I was going to Elena's for dinner was an understatement. She thought I was lying or that I was pulling her leg.

"I don't know." Mom replied. "Something nice. But not too nice."

"So a big ball gown is out then." I replied with a grin. I didn't have a whole lot other than jeans and T shirts. I thought jeans would be fine, but I needed a top that wasn't frumpy.

"Go to my closet and find something." She offered. Mom always had better style than me and we were about the same size. I held the phone between my shoulder and ear while I looked through her closet. There were bright colors, things I couldn't imagine myself in.

"None of these are me." I told her squinting at a shirt that looked like it would barely cover my breasts.

"Well they are mine." She reminded me. I huffed continuing to search through the tops. "Look toward the back. There are some things from my teenage years in there somewhere."

"I'm not sure if I should be terrified or over joyed." I replied but did look toward the back. There were some scary things but there was one top that I actually thought was cute. It was quarter sleeved and a V neck. It was a deep blue and was tighter around the waist than anything I ever owned.

"Did you find something?" She asked me. I nodded but then realized she couldn't hear me.

"Yeah. Yeah I did." I replied looking over the shirt. "Thanks mom."

"Anytime baby." She replied. After that I said goodbye to her and changed my top. It fit nicely and I wondered if this was what my mom looked like when she was my age. Of course she had different hair and eye color than me but I wondered if I resembled her old self at all. From what I could understand, I took after my father more than my mom or I would like to admit. I had his eyes, and his hair color. I wondered if that ever bothered my mom, the fact that I resembled him so much. Did she ever look at me and see him? If so, she never said. It must hurt, to know that I looked like him, the man who left, more than her, the mother who stayed. I don't know how she handles it. She's much stronger than I will ever be.

And here I am going to his side of the family's house. I had been so bitter toward them for so long, and I know for a long time my mother was too. I think things changed when Grayson and Miranda died. That was the catalyst for all of this. But I wondered if it bothered mom more than she was admitting, the fact that I was going to spend time with them. They were never there for her, so why should I be there for them? They didn't deserve it, but then again maybe I was what they needed. Maybe I needed them too.

After I shook those thoughts from my head I brushed my hair. It was still a mess so I pulled it back into my original pony tail. I didn't bother with putting any make up on, in fact I didn't know how to properly do it. I never fooled with the stuff, figuring that I could just continue to fade into the back ground if I didn't wear it. Why start wearing it now?

It was about 5:15 when I left the house. Elena's house was a bit of a walk from mine and I didn't have a ride. I probably could have asked Elena or Bonnie to pick me up, but I didn't want to bother them. Besides it was nice and I could use the exercise.

I arrived at the house a few minutes after 6. Elena and Bonnie let me in without question and I finally got my chance to see the inside of the house that I had always dreamed about. It was very pretty, much like I imagined it. It was clean and organized. The furniture was dark and shiny, the walls were an off white. There were books and trinkets of all sorts decorated throughout the house. I could see rooms upstairs and only could guess how many there were. It was beautiful.

"Your house is beautiful Elena." I told her. She grinned and thanked me. It was beautiful, but the fact that this house was gorgeous and the one my mother and I lived in wasn't as immaculate made me a little bitter. If John had done his job as a father my mother could have had the house she deserved. I knew that it wasn't Grayson or Miranda's job to help my mother financially but they could have at least included her in things.

"So, ok I'm starting to really consider this witch thing." Bonnie said whilst helping Elena in the kitchen. I was still looking around, taking everything in.

"I thought we threw that theory out the window." Elena responded bringing a bowl to the center island in the kitchen.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial break come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie explained.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena replied. It was true that commercial was on a lot. It could have just been a coincidence.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers." Bonnie said. "I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena responded. Bonnie made a face.

"Have you talked to your Grams yet?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch." Bonnie explained dejectedly. "I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena said. Both girls looked at me and I nodded.

"I kind of want to be a witch." I answered. "I mean imagine all the stuff you could do."

"Well believe me it's not all it's cracked up to be." Bonnie told me then she looked at Elena. "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody."

Elena rolled her eyes as she poured the to go food into a big bowl. Then she started looking around for something, opening drawers.

"Serving spoons." Elena muttered, still searching. "Where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie said immediately. Elena and I shared a look. She went to that exact drawer and lo and behold there were the serving spoons.

"That was…" Elena trailed off.

"Amazing." I finished for her. Bonnie grinned, but it looked to me that she didn't even know how she did that.

"Ok so you've been in this kitchen a thousand times." Elena tried to reason with us. It could have been just that, that Bonnie had been here so many times. But Elena lived here and she didn't know where they were.

"So have you and you didn't know where they were." I responded. Elena made a face but then the doorbell rang.

"Ok he's here. Don't be nervous." She said to both of us. "Just be your normal loving self."

Elena skipped out of the kitchen leaving me and Bonnie in our own silence. Then Bonnie got up. She didn't speak to me or even look at me.

"Birthday candles." She said out loud. She then opened the drawer closest to her and there sat a box of birthday candles. Bonnie made a face and I reached over to rub her arm.

"It's ok." I told her. "It's all going to be ok."

She smiled weakly and I patted her arm so as to console her. The two of us then made our way into the dining room and the awkward meal began. There wasn't a lot to talk about with us. Elena and I were complicated and Bonnie was going through a rough time. We knew nothing about Stefan so it was really awkward.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan. Elena had said that Stefan tried out for the football team today. Apparently he did great. Also he apparently looked great too.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan replied modestly. I wondered how awkward he felt. He was the only guy in a room full of girls. There had to be some kind of estrogen overload.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Elena began but Bonnie cut her off.

"Yeah. I heard." Bonnie replied. The room was tense and I wanted so bad to relieve it. It was like there was an Elephant standing on all of us making us so uncomfortable.

"Well, I haven't." I said. Elena looked at me gratefully.

"Tyler threw this football right at Stefan and he caught it so effortlessly." Elena boasted. "It was like he knew it was coming when it left Tyler's hands."

"Interesting." I said looking at Stefan. "Someone should call the NFL."

"I'm not that good." Stefan replied. I smiled at him. He was so very humble and I didn't think he knew how to take a compliment. He was very handsome, as Bonnie put it, he had the romance novel stare.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena offered. Bonnie seemed uncomfortable with the question.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. I never realized how broken Bonnie's family was. I knew mine was messed up, but she had two parents and now she didn't. At least I never knew my dad.

"No, about the witches." Elena said then turned to Stefan. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie added. She was making this a lot harder than it needed to be. I came to the conclusion that Bonnie didn't trust Stefan, and she didn't want to make friends with him. Elena was trying her best, but I don't think she realized how uncomfortable Bonnie really was.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie told him.

"Really? Salem witches?" He asked. I looked at Bonnie's face and could tell she was prepared to hear that she was weird or crazy for thinking that.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan said, surprising Bonnie and me. He was digging himself out of a deep hole with Bonnie. If he kept this up she might fall in love with him too.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan told her. And with that Stefan was back in Bonnie's good graces.

"Yeah they are." Bonnie said with a smile. I looked between the two and smiled myself. Bonnie didn't need me here at all. She was a witch so I'm pretty sure she could hold her own without me. I had to admit that I did have fun talking with them.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Elena got up to go and get it, wondering who it could be. She went to the door and suddenly Stefan's demeanor changed. He went from smiling and humble to wide eyed and terrified. He got up without a word. Bonnie and I looked at one another and got up to follow him.

Standing in the door was someone I didn't think to see. The man who had come to my house, Damon, was standing in the door way with Caroline. He met my gaze and smirked to himself. I probably looked like a fish I was gaping so hard.

"It's fine. Come on in." Elena said. Damon stepped through the thresh hold and past Stefan.

"Alex!" Caroline piped excitedly. "I didn't know you would be here. Damon this is-"

"Alex Gilbert." He finished. "1750 Thirlane Drive."

The whole group looked at one another confused. I felt my face turn red at the fact that he still knew my address.

"You two know each other." Caroline concluded, sounding the tiniest bit jealous.

"We met briefly." Damon replied staring directly at me. "She was kind enough to let me in her home while I had car trouble."

I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and nodded. Damon looked over at Stefan and grinned. It wasn't a kind grin. It was more like a sinister one. Stefan glared.

"Wasn't that nice of her brother?" Damon asked Stefan. I had no idea that Damon was Stefan's brother. The subject had never come up and Damon had never said his last name. I could feel the tension between the two.

"Very kind." Stefan replied glaring at Damon. I swallowed down my anxiety.

Elena must have sensed it too because she changed the subject very fast. We started talking about football and cheerleading. Actually they talked about it I just listened. I couldn't help but notice how Damon continued to sneak peeks at me, all while Caroline sat on his lap. It made me kind of sick.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon commented. Elena was about to say something when she was cut off by Caroline.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Caroline said but with a look from Bonnie she added "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents." Damon said and then looked to me. "And Alex you lost your aunt and uncle. I'm very sorry about that."

"I didn't really know them." I said. Elena and I looked at one another for a split second before looking away. You could feel the awkward tension rise, and I could see a small smirk form on Damon's face.

"Oh, yeah their family is really complicated." Caroline said. "You see Elena's uncle is Alex's dad but he left Alex's mom so Elena and Alex never really-"

"Caroline." Bonnie scolded. I felt like I was going to throw up right then. I thought this was supposed to be fun, but instead I felt very much uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." I said and stood. I didn't listen to anything anyone said when I left the room. I headed for the dining room, just to clear my head. I hadn't wanted to bring this up. Elena and I had moved on. But in truth we could never move on. We weren't really family. Family grows up together. Family is there for each other. I never even felt accepted. Elena and I could ignore what happened in the past but it would never truly go away. We could pretend all we wanted that we were friends, but that didn't make us the same. She had her life and I had mine. I shouldn't be trying to fit in where I don't belong.

"Are you alright?" I turned and there he stood. I wiped under my eyes, not even knowing when I had shed those tears.

"I'm fine." I told him. "Just… needed a breather."

"Caroline can do that to you." He said. "I needed a break myself."

He walked around the dining room, looking at things on the walls and on shelves. Now that I knew Stefan and Damon were brothers, I could see a bit of a resemblance. They were both undeniably good looking, but they also had the same strong jaw line. They were both lean but had muscle on them. They even talked similar, like they were from a different time period.

"I'm sorry about your family." He said. "It must be very hard."

"What is?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Not knowing where you belong." He responded. I licked my bottom lip. He wasn't wrong. I didn't know where I fit in. I wasn't like Elena, Bonnie, or Caroline. But I wasn't like Jeremy or Vicki either. It was like I was my own species, but I was still alone.

"Stefan never said anything about having a brother." I told him. He shrugged. "That's ok Elena never claimed I was her cousin for a long time."

He looked at me, his head cocked to the right. I still could not get over how pretty his eyes were. They were so deep, I thought I would drown in them. Oddly enough I didn't think I would mind.

"Maybe we aren't so different. You and I." He said.

"Maybe." I replied. He grinned and I felt myself blush again. "So, Caroline huh? When did that happen?"

"Do I sense a smidge of jealousy?" He taunted. I felt my face heat up and my jaw go slack.

"What?" I asked him. "N-No. I barely know you."

"The heart wants what it wants." He replied with a wink. I scoffed. I could not deny that he was attractive, but I didn't know who he was, what he did, or anything of that sort. He was like a stranger to me.

"You're very self-assured." I pointed out.

"Very." He replied. I hadn't even noticed that he had come so close to me. We were facing one another and his body was mere five inches apart from mine. I swallowed and backed away. He chuckled to himself.

"We… we better get back in there." I said, not looking him in the eye. He came around me, much to close for my comfort and gestured with his hand.

"Lead the way." He said. I quickly headed back into the living room, trying with all my might not to show any sign that I had been crying or blushing. We talked for a little while longer, well actually they talked I just listened. I stared at my hands the whole time, even if I was spoken to. I knew that if I looked up I would see Damon and I would blush. That was just what he wanted.

Elena then left to do the dishes, leaving all of us behind. That is until Damon got up to go help her. I could see the distress on Stefan's face when Damon followed after Elena. Stefan really must not trust his brother, especially with Elena. I couldn't well blame him. Damon was sketchy, always talking in code it seemed. Also, he was very attractive and awfully flirty. I couldn't blame Stefan for feeling a little nervous.

After a little while of hearing Caroline go on and on about random stuff I eventually got bored and started to look around. I ventured up the stairs looking through rooms, finding Elena's. It was clean, very chic and stylish. It was very Elena. The room connected to hers from the bathroom must have been Jeremy's because there was a sign on the door that said keep out. I also found what I believed to be Elena and Jeremy's Aunt Jenna's room. I had never met Jenna, but from what I had heard she was really fun to be around.

I eventually went into the bathroom looking through the medicine cabinet. That's where I found all of Jeremy's drugs. They were pain pills prescribed to Elena. I had been prescribed the same thing after the accident. I barely used them though. I wasn't in much pain after ward just a dull throbbing. I wondered why neither Elena nor Jenna hid those from him, considering they knew about his drug addiction.

"Isn't it rude to look through people's medicine cabinet?"

I jumped, almost screaming at the voice. When I turned around there stood Jeremy. I didn't even know he was home. From the looks of it he had just arrived. I took a deep breath and he seemed very amused that he had scared me.

"Yeah, yeah get your jollies." I told him. "I was just looking around."

"Looking for drugs?" He asked me gesturing to Elena's pills on the top shelf.

"It's not my thing." I told him. He nodded.

"I didn't think so." He responded. "You seem too clean for that."

I scoffed. I was pretty naïve and I didn't really drink but I don't think I was clean. I wasn't stupid. I knew what I could do and I could find out where to get it. I just didn't really think I needed it. I didn't need something to make me feel numb or forget.

"So are you going to tell Elena?" He asked me. I immediately shook my head. "I figured you would considering you two are like best friends now."

"We are far from that." I replied. "Thanks by the way… for what you said the other day."

"It was nothing." He said with a shrug. I nodded once before I walked past him. "So you're sticking around?"

I turned back around with a raised eyebrow. He licked his lips.

"You're not going to go back into hiding are you?" He asked.

"I didn't _go_ into hiding." I said. "I was put there."

"Whoa, retract the claws kitty." Jeremy said, arms up in surrender. "I'm sorry."

I set my jaw, looking away. Why was I here? What was I even doing in this house? I shouldn't have been here.

"You know…" Jeremy said. "We all made mistakes… but don't condemn my sister because she's trying to be nice to you."

And with that he disappeared into his bedroom and I went out into the hallway. Hanging on the walls were family pictures and pictures of both Jeremy and Elena as children. I had to admit that they were a pretty family. I came across a picture from Miranda and Grayson's wedding. Miranda was beautiful and they both looked so happy and in love. I envied that. I had never been pining for a relationship, especially not in high school. Those never lasted. But it was fun to think about, for the future.

The pictures on either side of the wedding photo were of the bride's maids and groomsmen. On the left was Miranda and her friends. I saw Matt's mother in the picture. Although I had never met her, Kelly Donovan was a mom for the books. She disappeared for months at a time and left her kids to fend for themselves. At least I had my mom.

On the right was the groomsmen. Most of the men I recognized but one in particular caught my eye. I had seen a picture before, one time in an old year book. Mom had burned all the other ones. John stood next to his brother, smiling a quite happy smile. He had bright green eyes, ones similar to mine. Something inside of me just wanted to break the photo. I wanted to smash his face for leaving me and my mom. I wanted to rip up his face and throw it into a fire. But then again maybe him leaving was for the best. If he had been around I might be a completely different person. I wouldn't have as great of a relationship with my mom. Maybe John not being around was good for me.

I shook my head and looked away from the photo. I didn't want to waste my time thinking about someone who didn't waste his thinking of me. I held my head up and walked right down the stairs. Standing there, at the doorway, was Caroline and Damon. They looked as if they were ready to leave.

"It was nice seeing you again Damon." Elena said politely. He leaned down and kissed her hand.

"The pleasure was all mine." He said to her. I could see that this made Elena uncomfortable, especially since Stefan was right there. Stefan didn't look too pleased either.

"Hey Alex." Caroline said catching my attention. "Do you want a ride?"

"Oh no that's fine." I insisted. Caroline seemed fine with that answer but Damon didn't seem to be taking no for an answer.

"It's no trouble." Damon said once I was all the way down the stairs. "I insist."

In that moment I had no more argument. I nodded and he grinned.

"Are you sure Alex?" Stefan asked.

"Of course I am." I told him. Why wouldn't I be? Damon said that I should so I was going to.

"See Stefan. Of course she is." Damon told his brother before he led the way outside. I said goodbye to my friends and thanked Elena for dinner. I followed both of them outside to what I assumed was Caroline's car. I was about to hop in the back while Caroline got in the front but Damon stopped us.

"Caroline hop in the back." Damon ordered. He seemed very annoyed and displeased with her, even though I didn't know why.

"Why?" She whined. Damon's face turned very angry in a second.

"Get in the back." He ordered once more. Caroline didn't question it this time. She took my place and slid into the back seat. I paused before I reluctantly sat in the front. Damon slid into his driver's seat and we were on our way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Season 1 Episode 3 Friday Night Bites (Part 2)**

Our ride was mostly filled with Caroline's babbling. Although I think she meant well and she was just trying to keep up conversation she was getting to be very annoying. I could see Damon getting very agitated the more she talked. I wanted to try and alleviate some of that tension but I didn't know how to do it. Besides, it wasn't my place to. They were the couple here.

"Are we going to my house first?" Caroline asked. I knew that these streets were not of my own, so I figured the same. I just thought that he would take me home first and then hang out with Caroline. That was just what boyfriends did right?

"Yes." Damon answered her quickly. He was actually a fast driver, causing my heart to race every time we made a turn. I didn't drive, only when it was necessary, but I would be a safer driver than Damon any day.

"But I thought you were coming over." Caroline pouted. I watch Damon clench his jaw and roll his eyes. He was obviously done with her whining and he probably needed a break. Caroline was sweet, at least for the most part, but she just could not stop talking.

"We'll see." He said. She continued to whine. "Caroline. Shut. Up."

She fell quiet then, a sad expression on her face. I looked at her through the side mirror, but she didn't meet my gaze. I didn't know why she let him be so rude to her. She just took it. When we pulled up to her house, she told me goodbye and then went inside. Damon didn't wait until she was safely inside before he started to drive in the opposite direction. My eyes scanned over to Damon, just now realizing that I was in a car alone with him. I barely knew this guy and I was alone in a car with him. He had all the control, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little fearful.

"Do you have to be so mean to her?" I asked suddenly, surprising myself. He smirked, that smirk that I was becoming all too familiar with. "I mean would it kill you to be a little nicer to her?"

"Yes. Yes it would." He admitted, still amused. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Caroline may have been shallow, rude, and inappropriate… but underneath all that was a living, breathing person with feelings. What gave Damon the right to tear her down like that?

"It's a bad sign when you can't stand to be around her." I told him. He cocked an eyebrow. "I mean it takes less time to get to my house. You could have dropped me off first."

"Maybe I just wanted to be alone with you." He said with a smile. I didn't have a comeback for that one. I just swallowed and looked out the window. "You blush such a lovely color."

My hand went right to my cheek. It was burning, and I hadn't even known that I had been blushing. He chuckled, very satisfied with himself. I let my hand fall and I glared at him.

"Do you get some kind of sick enjoyment in making me uncomfortable?" I asked him. I had never been this ballsy with someone, but Damon Salvatore brought something out in me. He brought out this sassy, nervous, and blushing version of me that I didn't like.

"You make it so easy darling." He told me. I felt a shiver go up my spine. He chuckled again. I didn't speak or acknowledge him for the rest of the ride home. I had forgotten that he knew where I lived, which was weird but convenient because then I didn't have to speak to him.

"Thanks for the ride." I told him when I opened the door. He then grabbed my arm, preventing me from leaving. My eyes went wide and my heart skipped a beat.

"It was lovely seeing you again." He told me. I nodded and he let me go. I hurried to the house quickly locking the door behind me. He creeped me out. There was something about him that just didn't sit right with me. He was treating Caroline badly, Stefan his own brother didn't even trust him, and then he lives to make me uncomfortable.

I sighed to myself and went to get ready for bed. I hopped into the shower, washing the day away. I spent an extra twenty minutes in there, thinking to myself. I always get my best thinking done in the shower. Once I was done, I wrapped a towel around myself and went back to my bedroom. I heard a caw, coming from the crow in my tree. I swiftly closed my blinds and dressed for bed.

Once I was cuddled in my sheets I closed my eyes and attempted to drift off to sleep. It took me a while, because I was thinking of other things. But soon my tiredness over took me and I was slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Good morning."

The coo of the sweet voice brought me out of my sleep. I rolled over, not opening my eyes. My bed was so comfy, like I was sleeping on a cloud. My sheets were so soft, it was like I was wrapped in feathers. I did not want to wake up at all and ruin this.

"Wake up."

The voice was one a recognized but couldn't place. My eyes dared to flutter open, the light blinding me for a second. When they finally adjusted I was not ready for who laid next to me.

"Damon?" I asked out loud. The oldest Salvatore was lying next to me in my bed, no shirt in sight. He had a bright smile on his face and his hair was tousled with sleep. His white hand came up to push a piece of hair from my face and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Oh, I love when you do that." He murmured as his long fingers brushed my burning skin. "So warm."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, contracting back a bit so I was out of his reach. That didn't seem to stop him. He reached for me, pulling me back to him.

"I slept here remember?" He said leaning forward. He placed a kiss to my cheek, and then to my jaw. "We had so much fun last night. How could you foget?"

He moved his lips across my jaw and down my neck. That was when I noticed how bare I was. I was only in a bra and some panties. I never slept like that, I was more of a ratty old t shirt and sweats. That was when I concluded what he was insinuating.

"Damon… did we…." I left the question there, not having the gall to finish it. If we had done what I think he was saying, then I had no recollection of it. That was a big milestone, how could I have missed that?

"Oh yes." He said shifting in the bed. "Over, and over, and over…"

That was when he climbed on top of me. He didn't press his full weight onto me, so he did not crush me. I felt my whole body burn, like I had a full body blush. I was very much not a fan of not having my own personal space, and Damon was giving me none.

"I-I…" I tried to speak but the words did not come. He shushed me and I found myself obeying. He grinned down at me licking his lips before he continued with his assault. After the initial shock was over, I found myself enjoying the feel of his lips upon my neck, my jaw, and my chest. I found myself wanting more, wanting to be closer to him. I had never felt such a thing in my life. With all of the confidence I could muster, I pulled his face up to mine. We stared at one another for a second before he closed the distance between our lips.

It was so different, nothing I had ever experienced. I had never been kissed before, so if this was to be my first then so be it. I felt like my whole body was on fire and Damon was throwing gasoline on it. His hands traveled down my body, leaving a wake of sparks as they moved. I never wanted this feeling to end, but he had other plans.

"Wake up." He cooed to me, nipping at my ear lobe. "Wake up, Alex."

"I don't want to." I moaned when he sucked on my neck. "Please don't make me."

"Wake up!"

My eyes burst open then as the shouting woke me from the dream. I was caked in sweat, my pillow soaking up even more. I was twisted in my blankets in ways that I didn't know were possible, I probably had created a knot around myself that would take hours to untie. My hair was everywhere, going in all kinds of different directions. I felt like a mess.

"You look awful." The voice that had woken me up said. I rubbed my eyes, having to adjust to the new light. I blinked a few times as the person sauntered around my bedroom.

"Caroline?" I asked watching the blonde bounce around my room. I didn't know what she was looking for, but she seemed to be on a mission.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She said but then gave me a once over. "Ok maybe wrong princess."

"How did you get in here?" I asked her, not caring how rude it sounded. I was tired and very, very uncomfortable. There was a tightness in my lower abdomen that was giving me a fit. _Stupid sex dream. Stupid Damon._

"You're mom let me in." She answered, looking through my closet. "Do you own anything other than t shirts?"

"Not really." I replied, trying not to think about the fact that I had just had a sex dream about Caroline's boyfriend. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You are going to the football game tonight." She told me. I wasn't much into football, or any sport for that matter. Besides there were too many people there in one small spot and I wasn't one for big crowds.

"I don't want to." I told her and collapsed back onto my bed. "Just let me sleep."

"No." She responded before tearing my covers away. "You desperately need my help."

"With what?" I asked her, lunging for my blankets. She pulled them out of my reach and gave me a very disapproving look. She looked like a mother, not like my mother, but one who focused on appearances. I would be a disgrace to that mother.

"Your wardrobe is so lacking." She commented. "And do you even own mascara?"

"No." I answered. She wailed in horror before she went out into the hallway. She was gone for about a minute and I thought she had given up and left. To my horror she came back in with a large suit case.

"What is that?" I asked with wide eyes.

"This." She said and threw the case on my bed. "Is how we are going to make you beautiful."

"My mom says I'm beautiful just the way I am." I told her. She rolled her eyes and started pulling things from the case. I could not imagine how much all of these products had cost. There were make ups of all colors and all different brands. She even had some clothes in there, some that would barely cover anything. I wondered how much the thing weighed.

"I will admit that you are already naturally pretty…. bitch" Caroline told me, muttering the last word. "But I have a way to enhance that natural beauty."

"What if I don't want to partake in this… makeover?" I almost gagged at the word. Caroline was already picking things out and comparing different colors to my skin. It didn't seem to matter if I wanted to do this or not.

"Then I will tie you down and make you." She responded. "Listen, let me have my fun and then if you hate it you can take it off. Deal?"

I could tell that she was really excited about this whole thing. She obviously had been planning it. Who was I to deny her that fun? Besides she said I could take it off if I wanted to. What was the harm?"

"Alright fine." I replied. She squealed and clapped her hands with joy. I watched her pick a few more things before she got to work.

The first thing she did was prepare her "canvas" as she called it. She plucked at my eyebrows, moisturized my skin, and picked at any impurities. She complimented me on how good my skin really was. I felt a bit of pride well up inside of me.

The second was putting on the foundation, the base as she called it. She had to pick through a few colors, saying that my color was actually really weird. I wasn't too pale, but I was nowhere near tan. I was in a weird place in between.

Then she worked on my eyes, something that I hated the most. I didn't like the fact that she was putting an eye lash curler so close to my eye. I felt like she was going to poke it out or something. Eye liner was even worse. I apparently kept fidgeting and she kept messing up and had to start over. Mascara was the easiest and I found that it was actually easier to put on than I originally thought.

After my face was prepared she handed me an outfit to try on. I had to nix some of the tops she handed me, because they were much too showy for my taste. I settled on a maroon long sleeve sweater that fell off one shoulder and a pair of black jeans. She let me compromise by letting me wear my converse instead of the wedges she had in mind.

"Are you ready?" She asked, very excitedly. I took a deep breath through my nose and let it go out through my mouth. I then silently nodded and she turned me to face my full length mirror. I was very shocked to say the least. The girl in the mirror didn't look like me, well she looked like me, but a different me.

"Whoa." Was all I could say. I looked… good. Although I would personally tone down the eye make-up and maybe wear different pants, I did actually look decent. Instead of just rolling out of bed, I looked like I tried. I looked like I took pride in my appearance. It was different for me. I barely even recognized myself.

"Is that a bad whoa or a good whoa?" She asked. I turned from the mirror to her. She looked like she was nervous for my answer, her bottom lip was in between her teeth and I thought she would die before I told her how great she did.

"It's a good whoa." I told her. She squealed again before hugging me. If you would have told me months ago that I would have had Caroline Forbes in my bedroom giving me a makeover I would have told you to stop smoking acid. But things were changing, and I was actually enjoying time spend with her. I was loving getting to know Bonnie Bennett. I was actually connecting with Jeremy. I was starting to like Elena.

There were so many things that were happening and I was surprised I hadn't passed out from all the new things. I felt good. This whole experience was a good one, even if I fought it at first. Living alone was not all it's cracked up to be, especially now that I knew what it was like to have friends. It was nice to know that someone was there to listen. It was good to know that I was being accepted.

"Here let me do something with your hair." Caroline said before sitting me down. She came around to my back and began her work. I didn't mind her tugging and pulling at my locks. In fact, it almost put me to sleep.

"So how was the ride home with Damon yesterday?" She asked me. My eyes popped open. My thoughts immediately went to the dream I had had before she came here. I couldn't very well tell her about that, she would be really weirded out if not mad.

"It was fine." I told her. "Pretty uneventful."

She nodded and I knew something was bothering her. I didn't know if she was upset that he didn't come over that night or she was jealous that I was the one who ended up alone with him. Either way she did not look happy.

"He's funny… Damon." I said. She nodded. "Very full of himself."

"Yeah he is." She replied. I swallowed at the awkwardness in the room. I wanted her to talk to me. I didn't know how to get anything out of her. She wasn't taking the bait on anything I said. So I asked the question that I had on my mind since last night.

"Why do you let him talk to you the way he does?" I asked her suddenly. She stopped working on my hair after the question left my lips.

"He doesn't mean it." She told me, continuing to work on my hair. "He just wants what he wants."

"But what about what you want?" I asked her. "You don't have to do everything he says."

"Yes I do." She said quickly. "I have to do everything he says."

"No you don't Caroline. He doesn't own you. " I told her as I turned around. When I saw her face I could see the pure terror written on it. "Oh my God Caroline."

"It's ok." She said pushing me away. "I don't mind."

"What is he doing to you?" I asked her. She shook her head and started packing up her stuff. "Caroline what is he doing to you?"

"Nothing!" She shouted at me. "Just drop it ok?"

I opened my mouth but she gave me a look, begging me to stop. I clapped my jaw shut and she silently thanked me. Once she was packed she left as quickly as she came. I got a very bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

Caroline drove me to the game. She had to be there early for cheer leading. I felt a bit self-conscious, fiddling with my sweater. She had scolded me a few times, telling me not to worry. I liked the look, it was different, but I didn't think I was ready to change completely. I did as she said though, for fear that I may make her upset again. I didn't like the way she reacted when I asked her about Damon. She acted terrified, like there was something that she was dying to tell someone but couldn't. I wanted to know what he was doing to her, because if he was hurting her… no one deserved that.

"I'm going to get my girls ready." Caroline said. I nodded and watched her bounce away. I stayed where I was for a while, no one around that I really talked to or knew well. I awkwardly walked up the bleachers to find a seat. There weren't too many students here already, and I felt very out of my element. Why did I even agree to this? This wasn't me. I didn't come to football games. I didn't hang out with the popular kids. I didn't dress like this. And yet… here I was.

"Nice sweater." I heard behind me. I turned and a girl who I was pretty sure made fun of me in grade school, was smiling at me. I was taken aback, but still said a thank you and watched as she went on her way. I rolled my eyes. I put on a freaking sweater and people are nicer to me. Figures.

"So I just got yelled at by Caroline." I looked up and saw Elena standing next to me. "This seat taken?"

I shook my head and she sat down. I wrung my hands nervously. I hadn't expected her to sit with me. I expected to be alone. I might have said that she couldn't sit with me, but I voted against it.

"She's mad because I quit cheer leading." She shrugged. "But I'm pretty sure she is ok with it. She was pretty mean yesterday at dinner."

The mention of Caroline made me think about how weird she acted earlier. I wondered if I should tell Elena or if that would be breaking some kind of girl code. But something wasn't right and I didn't know who else to turn to.

"Have you noticed how Damon talks to her?" I asked her. Elena furrowed her eyebrows but shook her head. "She acted really weird when I brought him up."

"Do you think he's hurting her?" She asked me, obviously concerned for her friend. I shook my head but made a face.

"I don't know if he's hurting her but…" I answered. "He was pretty rude on the car ride home."

"Like what?" Elena asked.

"He was ordering her around and telling her what to do." I replied. "But the weird thing is she did everything he said without hesitation."

"That doesn't sound like Caroline." Elena told me. I always knew Caroline to be outspoken and if she didn't want to do something she didn't do it. With Damon it was different. She did everything he said, no qualms at all. It made me think of what he was doing to her when people weren't around.

"It may be nothing." I told her. I didn't want her going and saying something without proof that Damon was abusing her. "But I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"I'll keep an eye out." Elena told me. I nodded.

It wasn't long before the sun went down and the bonfire went up. Elena dragged me out of our seats on the bleachers and down to where the small group was forming around the team. I could see Elena and Stefan making googly eyes at one another. I smiled a bit. Seeing how happy and cute they were gave me hope that real love was still out there.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Tanner called out, out of his usual teacher garb and instead looking like a coach. The crowd around me booed at his statement.

"But that is about to change." Tanner continued his speech. Everyone cheered this time. I simply clapped, not really one to yell. I didn't understand the point of losing your voice over a simple speech. Why not save it for the actual game?

"We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Tanner finished gesturing to the new guy. He simply nodded and smiled humbly. I clapped for Stefan, alongside Elena who was giving him a big grin. She was proud of him, I couldn't blame her. Stefan just started here, it surprised me that he had even got on the team, let alone starting tonight. I guessed that he was really good, so good that Tanner put aside his pride so they could win the game.

Suddenly, the sound of a scuffle started to our left. I looked over, but I couldn't really see past all the bodies. I could hear a female yelling "Tyler stop!" I figured it was Lockwood, getting into some kind of trouble as usual. Elena started to weave through the crowd me following behind. That's when I saw Jeremy on the ground, his nose bleeding. I saw that Stefan had grabbed Tyler, who must have been punching Jeremy. That's when I saw Jeremy pick up a broken beer bottle.

"Jeremy! No!" Elena yelled just as Jeremy lunged. Tyler got out of the way but Stefan wasn't so lucky. Jeremy's weapon had seemingly nicked him. "What the hell Jeremy?"

I watched as Matt pushed a very angry Tyler away from the scene and Elena checked on Jeremy. I continued to stand where I stood, not wanting to get involved where it wasn't necessary.

"Put your head up, you're bleeding." Elena ordered her brother.

"I'm fine!" He yelled at her, pushing her hands away. He was obviously drunk and angry.

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena said, commenting on the alcohol on his breath.

"Just stop ok?" Jeremy said to her before pushing her out of his way. I debated on stopping him, but the glare he was sending told me he needed to blow off steam. I didn't bother even trying to speak to him. It wasn't my job anyway, to try and calm him down. That was when Elena ran over to Stefan.

"Oh, my God, your hand." Elena said. Stefan immediately closed his palm and hid it from her.

"No, no, no. It's fine." He told her. She wasn't buying it.

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" She asked while trying to get him to open his hand. He didn't. She pulled and he finally gave up, opening it. I looked over Elena's shoulder and saw nothing. Just a blood stain. No cut what so ever. But I saw what had happened. He had been cut.

"But... I saw it, it was…" Elena trailed off. Stefan pulled his hand away.

"He missed. It's not my blood. See?" He said wiping his hands on his jeans. "I'm fine."

"No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..." Elena continued but Stefan wasn't hearing it.

"It's ok. I'm ok." He assured her. "It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game."

He hastily left, following the other players. Both Elena and I stood there dumbfounded for what seemed like forever. Stefan had to have been cut by that glass. Granted the lighting out here was bad and I might not have seen correctly. Elena said she saw the blood. But there was no sign of it.

"Did you see that?" Elena asked when she turned to me. I could see the utter confusion on her face. "He was cut. I saw it."

"Elena." I said grabbing her shoulders. "There wasn't anything there. He couldn't have been cut."

"But…" Elena trailed off.

"Don't worry about it." I told her. She stared at me for a minute before she nodded. Then we headed back to the bleachers.

* * *

Damon watched from his spot as Elena said that she needed to talk to Bonnie alone. Alex told her she understood and said that she needed to get her jacket anyway. He watched as she walked all by herself to Caroline's car, grabbing her jacket from the back. Then he moved in, quickly and quietly so that he was standing right behind her when she turned around. She gasped once she saw him. He responded with a smirked.

"You have got to quit doing that." She said her hand over her heart. It was then that he noticed her makeup and that she wasn't wearing her typical ensemble. It was a good look for her, but he had started to get used to the oversized t shirts and the natural look she had every time he saw her. This seemed alien to him.

"New look?" He commented pointing to her off the shoulder sweater. He could see her blush even in this low lighting. He wondered when, if ever, would she stop doing that. He kind of hoped she didn't.

"Caroline got a hold of me." She told him, looking down. She looked ashamed of it, like she was afraid of what he would say. He could tell by the way her heart rate had sped up that she was nervous. All he could think about was the warm blood that it was pumping. It made his mouth water.

"So that's where she went." He said. "You look nice."

"Thank you." She replied. Something about the way she said it made him believe that she didn't believe his compliment. He assumed that she didn't get complimented very often, and probably didn't know how to take one. He reached back and took hold of her hair. With a quick movement, it fell down her shoulders.

"It looks better down." He told her. Her heart skipped a beat. This close proximity was making her very uncomfortable, Damon could tell. But something about that innocence of hers made him long to be around her. She wasn't like the other girls. She didn't pine after him, although it was obvious she was attracted to him. She was pure and sweet, but she had this fire in her that was set off mostly whenever he was around. But Damon had a feeling that there was another side to Alex Gilbert that he had yet to see.

"Are you here to see Stefan?" She asked. He smirked and leaned forward. She stood as stiff as a board, not moving an inch. He could smell her blood and he craved it. He had to get her out of sight before he drank from her though. Couldn't risk blowing the secret.

"What if I said I came here to see you?" He asked. She visibly swallowed. She was so much fun to play with. That innocence continued to shine through every time he was around her. He wondered if he would taint that childlike attitude if he continued to hang around.

"Wh-what about C-Caroline." She stuttered. He smirked. She was very much concerned with his fake relationship with the blonde cheerleader. He could have used Alex as his personal slave, but Alex was different from Caroline. Caroline lived to please him, even if he wasn't compelling her. She was afraid of being alone where Alex… she had survived years of being alone. She was only now getting accustomed to being friends with people let alone having a relationship. No, Damon would just use her for his meals while Caroline would handle the dirty work.

"What about her?" Damon asked. She had pushed herself up against the back of Caroline's car, looking very nervous and unskilled. She had no idea what she was doing, and she didn't know how to react. It was very endearing.

"She's your girlfriend." Alex replied. Damon rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be with her?"

"I'd rather be with you." He told her. She scoffed. "What?"

"She's much more pretty and popular than me." Alex answered quickly. Damon cocked his head to the side. "You could have any girl you wanted."

"That's true." Damon agreed. Alex rolled her eyes.

"But I can't be that girl. The girl you keep on the side." Alex told him. "I wont't be."

Damon looked her over. She was much more resilient than he thought she was originally. He thought it would be easier than that. Of course he could always compel her, but on her own free will she wouldn't let Damon treat her like a second choice.

"Come with me." Damon compelled her. She didn't resist this time, following him to a secluded area. With his vampire speed he pushed her up against the wall of the building behind them. She didn't make a sound, much to his surprise.

"I can make you be anything I want you to be." Damon told her. She stared him in the eye, not breaking away. "I can make you do anything."

"Then why don't you?" She asked. He slowly smirked and leaned to her ear.

"Where is the fun in that?" He said before chomping down on her neck. Her scream of pain was blocked by his hand. He drank from her until she fell limp in his arms. He pulled back, listening for any sign of a heartbeat. He heard it, weak but it was still present. He licked his lips, savoring the taste. He heard her whimper and looked down at the small girl in his arms. She was leaned against his chest, completely unresponsive. He took a breath, breathing in her scent. She smelled like roses, and that's what she reminded him of. A delicate flower that people looked at for beauty, but had thorns on its stem that would bite when the flower was placed under harm.

"Damon?" He heard the voice of his brother. With vampire quickness he turned on his monster façade and turned around, revealing the unconscious girl in his arms to Stefan. "What have you done?"

"Relax little brother." Damon said when Stefan approached. "She's alive."

Stefan stood a safe distance away, but close enough to grab Alex if he had to. He listened himself for any sign of life and once he heard her heartbeat he looked back to Damon. Damon was still holding her, effortlessly because she didn't weigh that much. She was rested on his chest, her arms limp to the side and her legs not holding up any of her weight. But it didn't go unnoticed that Damon still held her. It was like he didn't _want_ to drop her, for fear of hurting her. It was unlike Damon, and it struck Stefan to his core.

"Why?" Stefan asked. Damon cocked an eyebrow. "You usually don't leave your victims alive."

"Not when the victim tastes this good." Damon replied looking down at her bleeding wound. "You should try it."

"No thank you." Stefan replied. The smell of her blood was tempting, but Stefan could control it. "So what? You're just going to use her like Caroline?"

"No." Damon replied. "I'm sleeping with Caroline. I haven't slept with Alex."

Stefan rolled his eyes and Damon smirked. Alex was still sleeping, but she moved her head slightly on Damon's chest.

"But never say never." Damon replied wiggling his eyebrows. He thought about the dream he had given Alex last night. He wished he could have finished it, but Caroline had woken her up too soon. Although he could invade dreams of mortals, he had no control over what they did or how they reacted. So it was clear to him that Alex would probably enjoy herself if the time came. Damon would enjoy it too.

"You don't want to kill her." Stefan said suddenly. Damon's eyebrows furrowed. "You like her."

"Psht no." Damon replied. "I like the way she tastes."

"No, it's not just that." Stefan said. "There is a part of you that feels for her."

Damon rolled his eyes. He wasn't the feeling type. Not anymore, not after Katherine. The only woman he ever loved, and will love, was gone. He didn't catch feelings like that anymore, especially not for humans like Alex Gilbert.

"I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you." Stefan continued. "That you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?" Damon asked. "I could kill her in a second and feel nothing."

"Then do it." Stefan dared. He was taking a chance, because if Stefan read this the wrong way he could be dooming Alex forever. But the way that Damon held her and the fact that she wasn't dead yet was a good sign. Damon was fond of her, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"I can't." Damon replied. "Then I wouldn't be able to do this."

Damon bit down on her neck again, sparking a whimper from her mouth. He didn't take too much, afraid that he might actually kill her. He wanted to prove Stefan wrong, that he could kill Alex and not feel remorse. But he wouldn't be able to taste that sweet blood of hers and that would be the real tragedy.

"Alright, then kill me." Stefan suggested. Damon looked up from the bloodied neck of Alex.

"Well…" Damon started. "I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are." Stefan pointed to Damon. "You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

Damon stood there, fuming in his anger toward Stefan. It was because of Stefan that he wasn't dead right now. It was because of Stefan that he and Katherine weren't together. It was because of Stefan that he lived life like a ghost that was hollow and empty of feeling. It was all because of Stefan. And Damon wanted him dead.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Tanner said when he came from the locker room. With quick thinking Damon thought up his next move.

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon asked. He pushed Alex into Stefan, who caught her before she fell. With his vampire speed he ran to the teacher and bit into his neck. It didn't take Damon long to kill him. Stefan protested, but it was too late. The teacher was dead and on the ground.

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace." Damon said, blood all over his face. Stefan stood there in horror at the monster his brother had become. "Take care of this for me will you?"

* * *

"Alex… Alex sweetie."

I groaned. I felt an ache all over my body. My head was pounding and my neck… it hurt so bad. I struggled to open my eyes, but when I did my vision was all blurry.

"Hey baby." It was my mother's voice. I had to blink a few times before I could see her. "Thank God you're alright."

"Mom?" I asked. I was in my bedroom. The last thing I remember was talking to Damon at the game. "What happened?"

"You fainted." She answered. "Hit your head pretty hard."

I tried to sit up, but I hurt all over. I never remembered fainting, or feeling like I was sick. I remember Damon. We were talking and then… it was all black. I was getting very tired of not remembering things. I was forgetting how I got somewhere or who had taken me. I was tired of hurting. I was tired of being scared.

"You're classmate, Stefan." Mom continued. "He brought you home. Said he found you in the parking lot."

I shook my head. I didn't remember Stefan. And if I had fainted then where the hell had Damon been? If I had fainted he should have taken me to the hospital or he should have gotten help. How long had I laid in the parking lot before Stefan found me? What had caused me to faint? How did he know where I lived?

"Alex." Mom said, catching my attention. "There's something else."

The look in her eyes was sad, like what she was about to tell me, she didn't want to tell me. I swallowed, preparing myself for what she was going to say. Had something else happened to me and I just couldn't remember? What had Stefan seen? Did Damon do something to me?

"Your teacher. Mr. Tanner." She said before she swallowed. "He's dead honey."

I didn't speak, I didn't cry. I didn't do anything. I just sat there and half listened to her telling me that an animal had attacked Mr. Tanner in the same parking lot that I had fainted. I wondered if that's why I had fainted. Maybe I saw the animal and passed out and Damon ran away. But I don't remember seeing Mr. Tanner at all. I only remembered Damon. Damon had the answers.

Damon was the one I needed to talk to.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok, sorry for the random authors note. I said I wasn't going to do this, because I hate when I get a notification that a new chapter is up and it's just an author's note. However, after some recent comments I deemed it necessary.**

 **Let me first say that I appreciate all comments, critical and all. Of course, it kind of sucks when you get a review of someone who says they are disappointed in the story. It always kicks my ego a bit. However, I'm starting to embrace it and take each critical note as it is. It is a critique, and that will be found everywhere.**

 **The most common problem that my readers have with this story is that they feel it is unrealistic in terms of Alex's attitude toward Elena and her friends taking her in. I would agree that it is fast, but unrealistic? Maybe. But we all have to remember that everyone is different in how they forgive one another and how they interpret things.**

 **Alex is meant to be sarcastic, shy, and strong underneath all of the pain she has been put through. I can understand that she doesn't seem that way, but I guess that I would rather Alex move on from the situation instead of being bitter about it. Elena, Jeremy and their parents were not the ones who left Alex's mother, that was John, and let me tell you that's a whole other ball game.**

 **What more can Elena do? She apologized, she is finally accepting that she was wrong to alienate Alex and she is trying. Should Alex write her off and be cruel? That is not how I was Alex to be. If you think about it, Elena has never said a cruel word about Alex. Her methods of pretending she wasn't there were very messed up, but we have to remember that she is in high school and not all of us are mature at that age.**

" **Don't condemn my sister because she is trying." Jeremy said this in chapter 7 and when I wrote it, I interpreted it as "Hey, listen she's trying here, give her a break." He was not demanding she forgive Elena, he was simply saying that she was doing her best and that she knew that she was wrong.**

 **Alex has every right to hate Elena and the Gilberts. But where would that get her? She would still be alone and it would be her that put herself there this time, not anyone else.**

 **Alex is strong, but she doesn't have high self-esteem. This will grow with time, but right now she is just taking it day by day. I want Alex to mature and move past all that has been done to her. I don't want her to be bitter and mean. I want her to be happy, which I assume most of you do as well.**

 **As for Damon, let's face it, for most of season 1 he's an ass. He's abusive and mean and what he is doing to Alex is not ok. However, as we watch the show we find that really he is sensitive and his heart breaks easily. This will be shown the further the story goes along. I am not trying to promote abuse with this story, and if it seems to be that way I apologize.**

 **Let's just let the story flow and you will see what I have planned. I have thought a couple times of taking the story down, maybe restructuring, but then I thought… I thought it was good enough to post then… why should I take it down because a few people don't like it.**

 **There will be people who don't like my story, and that is ok. There are still people who like it, and I like it. I'm not doing this for the reviews or for all these people to say that they love it. I am doing this for me, and that person who is sitting alone in their room bored to death and can't wait for an update.**

 **I was that person, I still am sometimes. Let me go further to say that I do not mean to come off as rude or mean when I write this. A guest reviewer asked why I didn't explain myself and here it is. I am explaining where I am coming from, and like how I try to understand your point of view, I hope you try to understand mine.**

 **I hope all of you have a great day and hope that this clears up any questions you may have. If you have anything further, please feel free to message me. I will respond as best I can unless it is just hate mail, but I haven't seen any hate so far which is great. I want all of us readers/writers to support one another, because fanfiction is supposed to be a place where people can post and have fun.**

 **Thank you everyone for your continued support and comments. I appreciate them all.**

 **P.S I am having some health problems at the moment so updates may slow a bit, but I will do the best I can.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I think I'm going to start doing these because it's more personal and I can address things in the beginning. I want to thank each and every one of you for your support. It means the world to me. First off, I had some tests done and I do believe that I will be alright. If anything comes up I will warn you guys.**

 **Second to my guest reviewer, I want to thank you so much for what you said in your review. I am really happy that you like the story, and I will do my best to explain more in my chapters. Trust me, there is reason to my madness (wink, wink). I think the ship name for Damon/Alex would be Dalex, at least that's what I have been calling them. Thanks again for your review and don't feel bad. We both got on the wrong foot, but I'm glad that we worked it out.**

 **Alright, enough of my babbling!**

 **Season 1 Episode 4 Family Ties**

I pulled on a black t shirt very slowly. I was still achy from yesterday and my neck was killing me. I could barely move it. It felt as if I had slept on it wrong. It reminded me of how I felt when I woke up in the front yard. But I had slept in my bed so I didn't understand why I was so sore.

On top of all of this, I had the morning shift. Robert had the rest of the night cleared up for anyone who wanted to go to the founder's party, which was where everyone wanted to go. There is some kind of exhibit with heirlooms from the five founding families or something. I had never been to one, considering my bad history with said five founding families. But this year was different. I was going to force myself to go, and force myself to have fun. Who knows I might even find out something about my family history.

"Morning." Mom said when I arrived in the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." I replied before I sat down. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah why?" She asked. She had that look in her hazel eyes that told me that she was suspicious. Usually if she was off she liked to relax, sit around, eat a pizza, and maybe watch a movie. But tonight was not like any other night. I just hoped she agreed.

"Well the founder's party is tonight." I said and pulled out an invitation. "It's Elena's but I was thinking that we could crash it."

"You want to crash the founder's party?" Mom asked sipping coffee from her mug like every morning. I nodded. "What has gotten into you?"

I shrugged. She sighed. I knew that this party would probably be hard for my mom. She didn't get out much and when she did it was met with stares and gossip. Like me, she wasn't one for the attention, especially when it was negative. But I hated that she spent her whole life raising me and she missed out on stuff. I wasn't going to let that happen anymore.

"I don't know baby." She said. "That scene is just not me, not anymore."

"It's not mine either." I admitted. "But we can't keep hiding mom. Just because John is an ass doesn't mean that we should have to pay for it."

"Hey. Don't talk like that." She ordered. "He may be an ass but he's an ass that gave me you."

I let her kiss my forehead. Sure if John hadn't of been so careless then I wouldn't be here. But then my mom wouldn't have had to struggle the way she did and she probably would have been happier. If I was the reason that mom couldn't live the life she deserved then I was going to do everything in my power to fix it.

"We don't even have anything to wear." Mom reminded me when she took her mug to the sink. I bit my bottom lip. "What?"

"I had Caroline do me a favor." I said and went to the hall closet. When I emerged mom set eyes on the two dress bags in my hand. "They are just a loan but they will do."

"You thought of everything didn't you?" She asked, hands on her hips. "What about dates? You can't show up to the founder's party without a date."

"I'll be your date." I replied. "Listen, this may be the lamest thing ever but… it's something we can do together. And you did say you wanted this year to be different."

Mom stared at me for a few seconds before she grinned. She then walked over and hugged me tight. I didn't know if this was a good idea or a bad one, but I didn't want to go through life by saying what if. Besides if the party is as bad as I thought it would be then we could leave. But I wasn't going to let my mother hide anymore. She was made to shine and by God she was going to.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" She asked me. I shrugged again and she kissed my temple. "We better go to work."

* * *

"You're going to the founder's party?" Vicki asked me once it was mentioned. She was pissed because Tyler hadn't asked her yet, and then when she waited on his table with his parents he barely acknowledged her. I could have told her that Tyler was a jerk, but she wouldn't have listened anyway.

"Yeah." I replied. We were cleaning glasses together, the lunch rush not starting yet. I could see Jeremy sitting at the other end of the bar, watching Vicki's every move. I wanted to say something, but I knew that it would only start a fight.

"It doesn't seem like your thing." Vicki told me. "Not that you shouldn't go though."

"It's not my thing." I replied with a shrug. "But I'm trying something new."

Vicki nodded and stacked her last glass before she went to wait on tables. I finished my glasses when Caroline and Bonnie walked in. I grabbed a pad and pen and headed over to them. They were already in mid conversation.

"What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?" Bonnie asked Caroline as they sat down. I thought about the night before and how Damon had left me in the parking lot. I still needed to find and talk to him about what had happened.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline asked, sounding like a bratty teenager.

"He's older sexy danger guy." Bonnie quipped. That was when I approached and they noticed me. "Hey Alex."

"Hey Lex." Caroline said before continuing with her conversation. "Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

"No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked." Bonnie said. I furrowed my brow and looked directly at her.

"Not to interrupt but…" I started. "What Tanner prediction thing?"

"You know how I was seeing numbers the other day?" She asked. I nodded. "When I got to where Tanner… died… I saw the same numbers on the building, license plate, and on a parking spot."

"Freaky." I replied. That was really weird. It was like an omen of some sort. Maybe Bonnie was psychic.

"Or a complete coincidence." Caroline added. Both Bonnie and I glared. "What? Bonnie can't be a witch is all I'm saying."

"You're right." Bonnie said. "I'm just freaked out."

"Don't be." I said. "It's going to be fine. Water ok?"

They said yes and I went to get their drinks. It was really weird that Bonnie had seen those numbers and then saw them where Tanner's dead body was. Bonnie couldn't be a witch. I continued to tell myself that but with all of the weird stuff happening I couldn't be so sure. Was all that I thought was impossible a lie? Could these things really be real? It wasn't likely but with all the stuff in Tanner's book about supernatural legends here I was starting to think that these things were possible.

* * *

Mom got home a little after my shift ended. She promised to help me with my hair and such. She had enjoyed what Caroline did to me the other day and she wanted to recreate it.

"I want to leave my hair down." I told her. She gave me a look. "It looks better down."

She shrugged and simply pinned my hair out of my face. I allowed her to put some make up on me, nothing heavy because I was still getting used to the stuff. After she finished with me I watched her do her own make up. I always thought my mother was beyond beautiful. She had much more style than I did, and when it came to doing make up she was a pro. She didn't have to wear it to be pretty, but she knew how to accent her features to make her look even lovelier.

"Are you sure about this?" Mom asked me once she pulled her last strand of hair up. "I wouldn't mind staying in. Ordering pizza. Watching a movie…"

"I'm sure." I told her. "It's going to be fun."

She nodded, then took her dress and went into the bathroom. I sighed. I wanted this to be fun, or at least bearable. I couldn't imagine the reaction of the town. It would be shocked probably, the fact that we weren't hiding in shame anymore would be a surprise. They would be shocked, gossip, but then in a month or two it would be old news. We wouldn't be so interesting after a while. Then everything would go back to normal. Maybe we could finally have a normal life.

"How does it look?" She asked when she emerged. She wore a coral colored dress, a nice contrast to her pale skin. It was also good with her fair colored hair and it made her eyes pop. It had thin straps and a tiny bodice. She looked beautiful, for a lack of better words.

"Awesome." I told her. She smiled and did a little turn. "Who knows maybe you will get a man tonight."

"I'm too old for that." Mom laughed. She then handed me my dress and pushed me toward the bathroom. "Go get dressed."

I rolled my eyes but did as she said. Caroline said that this color would do wonders for my skin tone and hair color, whatever that meant. It was a dark forest green with a heart shaped neckline that was modest enough for me. It had no straps, much to my dismay, but it had pockets so that was a plus. It came down to my knee and I paired it with some low black heels. When I looked in the mirror I smiled a bit. I looked nice, not as beautiful as my mom, but I didn't look like my usual frumpy self.

"Who is that beauty walking down the hall?" Mom asked once I emerged. "That's right it's my daughter."

"I'm alright." I replied with a shrug. She grabbed my shoulders and kind of shook me. Sometimes my mom got this look in her eye, one that told me that I shouldn't fight back. She was a determined woman and when she got that look I knew she meant business.

"You are beautiful Alexandra inside and out." She told me. "Don't you dare say anything different."

I nodded to her and she hugged me. Then we headed off to the Lockwoods. The mayor and his family had a beautiful mansion of a home. I couldn't imagine living in such a place. There were way too many rooms. I would get lost. Besides, it seemed such a waste, to have a small family with a larger than life home. I was content with my small home that I had to share everything with my mother. There was a line of people waiting to get into the party. Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood stood by the door welcoming their guests.

"One time I found this old year book in the library and found Carol. She had braces and had to wear head gear." Mom whispered to me while we waited in line. I snickered to myself thinking of the mayor's wife in headgear. It seemed like forever before we arrived to the front of the line. The look on both the Lockwoods faces was priceless.

"Lauren… what a surprise." Mrs. Lockwood said shocked but gave my mother a hug anyway. "It's been ages."

"Well you know how work and raising a child can be." Mom said once Mrs. Lockwood released her. I stood there awkwardly, shifting from one leg to another. Maybe this wasn't such a grand idea. I was already feeling my anxiety sink in as people stared at me.

"Oh yes I do." Mrs. Lockwood replied. "This must be Alexandra."

"Alex, Mrs. Lockwood." I said shaking her hand. "It's nice to see you."

"My how much you've grown." She said looking me over. I felt self-conscious as those eyes judged me, to see if I was worthy. "Last time I saw you, you were about this high."

She gestured to about her hips height and I smiled politely. The last time I had seen her was when Tyler had put sand down my shirt in kindergarten and she had to come to the principal's office. She had said that I was lying, just to get attention. She couldn't believe that her son would do such a thing, but I knew better. Her son was a prick.

"It is so nice of you to come." Mayor Lockwood said. I could tell that he wasn't actually as pleased as he said. He probably didn't want us lower class people stinking up his house. But he couldn't very well tell us to leave. That would be bad at the polls during reelection.

"Thank you for having us." Mom said and we walked inside. She leaned down to me when we were out of ear shot. "They are the fakest people I've ever met."

"But they have a nice house." I commented, looking around. It was very beautiful, nothing I would have imagined it to be like. It had nice furniture and expensive knick knacks of all sorts. I wondered if someone broke something if they had a spare. They obviously had the money to replace stuff.

"Yeah they do." She said. "Lucky bastards."

"Mom!" I said. She just shrugged and we continued throughout the house. We got a few looks, but mom would grab my arm and squeeze it, showing me that everything was ok. If she was going to take it in stride then so would I. I recognized many of the party goers, some from school and some from my time at the Grill. None of them spoke to me. A few people that mom knew talked to us and told me how big I had gotten. They remembered my mom being pregnant and still being in a cheer leading outfit.

"You never told me you were a cheerleader." I told her after the person from her high school left. Mom was glowing, I guessed that was from the flashback into her time in high school. She flipped her hair like a typical girl.

"Hell yeah I was." She replied. "Back then I was really peppy."

"You still cheered even when you were pregnant?" I asked. She nodded. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"I wasn't a flyer." She replied sipping her champagne. "Besides, after I got fat and got stretch marks the captain kicked me off."

"That's messed up." I told her honestly. That didn't seem fair to me at all. She shrugged.

"Yeah, but it made me realize that those girls weren't really my friends." She told me. "There were only a few who stuck around after the news got out. Those were my real friends."

I nodded. I didn't realize how much my mom went through when she decided to have me. She lost everything, and yet she holds no resentment toward me. She is still the loving, doting mother that she believed she could be back then. She could have aborted me, she could have given me up, but besides everything everyone told her she still raised me, and I believe she did a good job.

"Hey Alex." I heard behind me. I turned and Elena was coming toward us with Stefan in tow. I smiled and waved to her. I could feel mom clear her throat next to me. It was my turn then to squeeze her arm and reassure her.

"Hey Elena." I said once the brunette got to us. "Hey Stefan."

"Hello Alex." He replied, then he turned to my mother. "It's nice to see you again Ms. James."

"Please, Ms. James is my mother." Mom said. "Call me Lauren. Hello Elena."

"Hi Lauren." Elena said awkwardly. I could feel the uncomfortable awkwardness that was floating in the air. Elena and my mom had had very minimal interaction in all of the 17 years we had been alive. Under the circumstances, I could see how both parties would feel awkward. I didn't want there to be tension, my mom was important to me and Elena and I… well I didn't know what we were doing. The first awkward meeting was inevitable, I just wished that there was a way to break the tension.

"I love your dress." I said to Elena. It had a pattern and was sparkly. It suited her.

"Thanks!" Elena replied. "I love yours too."

"Thank you." I said. "Caroline actually supplied the dresses.

"Well she has good taste." Elena said and then looked at my mom. "You look amazing Lauren."

"Thank you Elena." Mom nodded with a smile. "So, what kind of Gilbert heirlooms are at this exhibit?"

"Nothing too special." Elena shrugged. "A jewelry box, a clock, and some other old stuff that was collecting dust."

Mom nodded. I knew that she wasn't all the interested in the Gilbert family, but she knew that they were a part of me and that I should know more about them. Maybe that was why she was ok with me hanging out with Elena. Maybe she wanted me to feel accepted by the family that never accepted her.

"Well hey, I'll leave you three alone." Mom said suddenly, then looking at me. "I'm going to go find the bar."

I caught her arm before she got too far away.

"You don't have to go." I told her in hushed tones. She shook her head.

"Go have fun with your friends." She said. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" I asked her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You sound like a parent." She told me. "Go on."

I smiled at her and released her arm. She then left me alone with Elena and Stefan. I hoped that she would find something to do. I didn't want to abandon her at this place especially with so many judgmental people in our midst. But she was a big girl and so was I. She would be fine just like I would be fine.

"Your mom is really cool." Elena said. "Especially under the circumstances…"

"She's great." I told Elena. Elena nodded, awkwardly looking away. "Hey Stefan thanks by the way. For taking me home last night."

"Not a problem." He said. "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just really sore." I told him. "I actually don't remember much…"

"Well I think you hit your head when you fell." Stefan told me. I nodded. I didn't want him to know that I was fishing for information, but I wasn't sure how good of a job I was doing at hiding it.

"It's weird though…" I said. "The last thing I remember was talking to Damon."

"Damon?" Elena asked. "Like Stefan's brother Damon?"

"Yeah." I answered. I could see a flash of something in Stefan's eyes that I didn't understand, but it was gone before I had a chance to think about it. "Then everything is blank."

"That's weird…" Elena said. Stefan nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. I wondered what Stefan was hiding, or if he was going to protect his brother. I wanted answers, but from the looks of it, I wasn't getting any from Stefan.

"Excuse me." Stefan said to us and he left before we could say anything. Elena opened her mouth but he was already gone. She turned back to me.

"What was that?" She asked. I shook my head and shrugged. Stefan knew something. And I wanted to know what that was.

Elena and I looked all over for Stefan. Together, we couldn't find him. So we separated. I searched forever and couldn't find him. I eventually did find my mom. She was exactly where she said she would be, drinking at the bar. Who I found next to her was not who I wanted to see.

"You are quite the charmer aren't you Mr. Salvatore?" I heard mom say louder than she needed to. She was getting drunk, and flirting with Damon Salvatore. It kind of made my stomach sick. Not that my mom couldn't flirt with who she wanted, but Damon was younger and the sicko had flirted with me first. Not only that, but he was sketchy and dating Caroline. I breathed in all the courage I could and stormed over to them.

"Mom." I said, getting get attention. She turned to look over her shoulder and grinned at me. Damon was seated beside her and sent a smirk my way. I wanted to slap it off his face.

"Hey baby!" Mom said excitedly. "Come meet-"

"Damon." I said, eyeing the man next to her. "We know each other."

"No way!" Mom called out. "Small world huh?"

"Alex, you never told me you had such a delightful mother." Damon said to me. I glared at him. He just winked.

"Oh stop it." Mom said. I could feel my insides tearing at themselves. My mom could flirt, date, and sleep with whoever she wanted to. Except Damon. I would not allow her to do that, especially after I myself had my own sex dream about him. Besides, I didn't trust him to be anywhere near my mother.

"Mom, maybe you should lay off the wine." I told her, scooting the glass away from her. She made a disappointed sound at me.

"You're not my mother." She told me, sounding like spoiled brat. I loved my mother, but sometimes I forgot that she was much younger than the other parents of people my age. She lost her teenage years raising me, and although she was a mother she was still young at heart.

"No, you're mine and you're supposed to drive tonight." I told her. Her face fell.

"Oh shit." She said. "Yeah you're right."

"Why don't I call you a cab? I can bring little Alex home." Damon offered. I felt my stomach lurch at the word _little_. My eyes widened and my heart speed picked up. I wanted anything other than being alone with Damon. The last time I was, I didn't even remember what happened. Although I wanted answers, I was too afraid to be completely alone with him. I didn't know what could happen.

"That's probably a good idea." Mom said and stood up. I stopped her though.

"I can drive. It's fine." I told her and she shook her head.

"You don't even have your license." She told me. "I'll come get the car tomorrow. You stay and have fun."

"I can go with you really." I told her. She shook her head again. Damon pulled out his phone and walked away so he could call the cab. I gripped my mom's arm.

"No, you stay." She ordered. "You need to stay and have fun."

"Mom I don't want to go anywhere with Damon." I told her honestly. She let out a laugh. "Mom I'm serious."

"From what I can tell he's a perfect gentleman." She said. "Besides he's really cute. I won't wait up."

"Mom!" I yelled at her. "I'm not interested in Damon."

"Well if you aren't I am." She said with a wink. I gagged.

"Seriously, you are drunk and grossing me out." I said. She rolled her eyes. That was when Damon came back over.

"Your chariot awaits malady." He said. Mom giggled and followed him outside. I felt like I was going to throw up. I wondered if I could just get Elena or Bonnie to take me home. I would even go with Caroline. I was just too terrified to be alone with Damon again.

When he returned, he came right up to me, his usual smirk on his face. I have never wanted to smack the expression off of someone's face so hard. Damon was handsome, he was sexy and he was charming, but there was something about him that was off. There was something off with both Salvatores.

"Your mom…" He began. "She's something."

"Why were you flirting with my mom?" I asked him out right. He chuckled. "Damon I'm serious."

"I wasn't flirting." He told me, still chuckling. "I was just having a conversation."

"While she is intoxicated and isn't thinking straight." I said, hands on my hips. "You could have talked her into anything and she wouldn't even have batted an eyelash."

"That's true." He told me, taking a sip of his scotch. "But I could do that without the alcohol. By the way do you take after her?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him, getting very annoyed.

"When you're drunk. Could I talk you into anything?" He asked with a wink. I gave him a look. Did he forget that he had a girlfriend? Caroline? Who was my friend? He was probably the biggest flirt I had ever met in my life. First my mom, and now me? He was on a roll.

"I don't drink." I told him. His mouth fell open like he didn't believe it. He then scooted his glass to me.

"Well, you should start." He said. "It's great."

"I don't think so." I shook my head and pushed the glass back to him. "I don't take drinks from strangers."

"I'm not a stranger." He said. "We've met before."

"But I don't _know_ you." I told him. "I don't know anything about you."

He cocked his head to the side. I didn't really need to know about Damon, but I would be lying if I wasn't curious. He intrigued me just as much as he annoyed me. That was probably the most infuriating part. I was so fascinated by him and yet he was the one who caused me so much grief. I didn't trust him by any means, but maybe getting to know him would make me feel more at ease.

"What do you want to know?" He asked me. I was surprised that he was being that open. I thought about it for a second as I took a seat next to him. I tried not to let it get to me that we were pretty close to touching.

"What is up with you and Stefan?" I asked. "You don't seem to get along."

"We used to." He answered honestly. "But… let's say something came between us."

I thought about it for a second. What was the one thing that could come between two brothers that would tear them apart indefinitely?

"A girl huh?" I asked him. He seemed surprised, yet impressed that I had come up with the answer.

"Very clever Ms. Gilbert." He said and took another sip of his drink. "Yes, there was a girl. Katherine."

"And she was worth ruining your relationship with your brother?" I asked him. Something switched in Damon after my question. He turned from sarcastic and charming to dark and angry. Whatever happened between Damon, Katherine, and his brother could not have been good.

"I would do anything for her." Damon admitted. "I loved her."

"I get the feeling you still do." I said. I had never seen this side of Damon before, this bitter and broken part. Usually he did a good job of hiding it behind his mysterious and sexy exterior. But inside was something different.

"She's dead." He told me. I felt my heart shatter at the words. "Katherine is gone."

"Damon I'm so sorry." I said and reached forward without even thinking and gripped his arm. He looked down at my hand and then back up to my face. He grinned, his normal façade returning. He placed his hand on mine and I felt my heart skip a beat at the contact. I reared back and pulled my hand away. He seemed disappointed by the movement.

"I'll get Elena to drive me home." I told him before I stood up. He caught my arm. I turned around and he looked like he was going to say something but he didn't. He released my arm and I walked away.

* * *

Damon watched her go and felt a weird urge to follow her. He wasn't hungry, he had fed from Caroline earlier. No, it wasn't hunger. It was a different feeling, like he wanted to keep talking to her. Although she could get very angry with him, she was adorable when she was getting sassy, he found comfort in the fact that she listened to him talk about his relationship with Katherine and Stefan. He hadn't talked about it to anyone in a long time, but something about Alex made him want to open up. It was like she was willing to listen and he could finally let it out.

This wasn't about feeding off of her or compelling her. This was different, and Damon didn't know if he liked it or not.

"Damon." Caroline said behind him. Damon closed his eyes and breathed in deep. He had to mentally prepare himself for a conversation with Caroline. He turned and forced a smile.

"There you are." He said pleasantly. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Really?" She asked all excited. It was sad and slightly pathetic that she was so into him and he was eventually going to kill her. Caroline was pretty but very shallow and not too deep. She was nothing like Alex who had inner beauty along with her outer beauty. He could never understand what she was thinking, and it intrigued him so.

"Let's go look at the historical artifacts." He suggested and took her arm.

"I want to dance." Caroline whined. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't dance." He reminded her for the hundredth time tonight. He did dance, in fact he was a good dancer, but he wasn't in the mood. He had other things to do.

"Please." She begged. He simply ignored her and led her to the room where all the loaned antiques were being held. To his pure enjoyment both Stefan and Elena were in the room. Time for some fun.

* * *

I wandered around the house for a while, not finding anyone I really knew. I needed to find Elena or someone so I could find a ride home, or at least take Damon up on his offer. I did not want to walk tonight, even if that meant riding with Damon. Listening to his heart breaking story had changed something. No longer was Damon this creepy psycho, although I still didn't trust him, the idea that he had loved and lost changed my view of him a bit. I still didn't get the information I was looking for, but I figured he wouldn't have answered me anyway.

"Hello Alex." A voice said behind me. I turned and Stefan stood there with two glasses of champagne. "I want to apologize for my rash departure earlier."

"It's ok." I replied. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course." He said with a smile. "Would you like a drink?"

"I don't drink." I told him. He gave a curt nod and then looked like he was making a hard decision. Then he looked me in the eye.

"Take the drink." He said. I didn't hesitate to take it. I sipped, not really enjoying the taste, but for some reason I had to do it. "I saw you talking to Damon earlier."

"Yeah, he was flirting with my mom." I said and took another sip. "What a creep."

"Yeah Damon is pretty… creepy." Stefan responded. "Did you get any answers from him?"

"Actually no." I replied. "He did tell me about Katherine though. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." He said awkwardly. Then we fell into silence. I continued to drink the champagne until it was gone. I wondered how it would affect me later, but I guess it didn't matter since I wasn't driving.

"Where is Elena?" I asked him. His eyebrows furrowed.

"She's… upset with me." He admitted. "Damon is… he is causing problems."

"I don't doubt that." I replied. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"It's fine." He shrugged. "I can handle it."

"I'll find her for you." I told him. He smiled weakly and gave a nod. I placed the empty glass on a tray passing by and then went to find Elena. I eventually did find her, sitting with Bonnie on a nice couch eating ice cream

"Have an extra spoon?" I asked when I sat down next to Elena. "Everything ok?"

"No." Bonnie replied. "I'm a doubt planter."

"A what?" I asked. Elena swallowed a spoonful of ice cream.

"Stefan won't talk to me about his ex." Elena told me. "I don't know what that means."

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it yet." I suggested. "He did lose her."

"Yeah… the worst part is I said that I wouldn't do this, and then I went and did it." Elena replied. I nodded. The three of us sat there for a little while before Elena got up to go to the bathroom.

"So, is my favorite little witch enjoying the party?" I asked Bonnie. She glared at me.

"Not funny." She said.

"Sorry." I replied while still laughing lightly. The room was pretty much empty now, just me, Bonnie, and a young servant. That is until Mrs. Lockwood came in.

"Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles." Mrs. Lockwood ordered. "Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen."

"Bitch." Bonnie commented once she was gone. Then Bonnie walked over to the table where all the unlit candles were. She set down her drink and stared at one candle.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm trying something." She said. After a few seconds of concentrating on the candle she stood up. Nothing happened. She shook her head and turned back to me, but then something creepy, borderline magical happened.

"Bonnie…" I caught her arm. She turned around and all the candles were lit. Every single candle in the room had lit a flame, out of nowhere. "How did…"

"It's nothing." Bonnie insisted while trying to get out of the room. I caught her arm again, but she wrenched it out of my grasp.

"Bonnie wait!" I called after her. She practically ran away from me. I stood there dumbfounded, hopelessly confused. How did Bonnie do that? It was not by coincidence that those candles lit themselves. Something Bonnie did triggered it. But a human couldn't do that… did that mean that Bonnie was a…

"Witch."

* * *

I looked all over for Bonnie but I was convinced that she left. She was nowhere to be found. So when I found Elena I was pretty relieved.

"Elena!" I said once I caught up to her. "Have you seen Bonnie?"

"No but have you seen Stefan?" She asked. I shook my head. "Caroline is in trouble."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Elena looked pretty shaken up.

"She has bruises and bite marks all over her body." She said. "It has to be Damon."

My eyes widened. Bite marks? Damon must have been into some freaky stuff if he was biting Caroline. My idea that he was abusing her was now back in my mind. I didn't feel bad for him anymore, not if he was hurting Caroline. I told Elena that I would help her search for both Stefan and Caroline.

I was coming up empty though, not finding them downstairs. I eventually ventured up the stairs and looking through rooms. I tried to open a few but most of the rooms were locked. I was about to give up hope when I heard voices coming from a room that was cracked.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" A female voice, I recognized as the Sheriff Caroline's mom, asked. I leaned as much as I could, the door being only cracked.

"She claims it's packed away in her parents' things." Mrs. Lockwood replied. What did they need with a watch? And why was it specifically a Gilbert watch?

"I can get it." A male voice that I couldn't place added. I couldn't lean far enough to see who it was.

"Good. We're going to need it." Sheriff Forbes said. What did they need it for?

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain." The Sheriff said. Bodies drained of blood… I thought they confirmed that those were animal attacks. They found a big mountain lion that morning. All the news channels were saying that this was all over. What would they need to investigate about these murders if they found the culprit? Unless… they didn't find the culprit.

"They've come back."


	11. Chapter 10

**I think there has been some confusion in regards to Alex knowing about vampires or not. The thought may have crossed her mind, but let's remember how anti-supernatural Alex is. She is just now understanding Bonnie's situation, which she is still confused about. Alex does not know about vampires yet. But she will, trust me.**

 **Season 1 Episode 5 You're Undead to Me**

Three days.

It had been three days since the founder's party.

It had been three days since Elena had discovered the weird bite marks on Caroline's neck.

And it had been three days since I had seen Damon.

Although that was a good thing, considering his track record of freaking me out, but I still wondered where he had gone. Elena told me that she ordered him to stay away from us, but his disappearance still didn't make sense. I just didn't peg him as the type who listened to other people's orders, especially young teenager girls. I hadn't found out what "They've come back," meant either. Although I tried my best to find out. I had left as quickly as possible that night, so that I couldn't be caught. I had Elena drive me home, a very fragile and crying Caroline in the back. She didn't tell us what had happened. She just sat in the backseat and cried.

Stefan hadn't been to school in three days either. It was like both Salvatore brothers had fallen off the grid, the younger one concerning Elena the most. She wouldn't admit it but she was pretty upset that she had only received one phone call from him. It was cryptic, him promising her that he would explain everything but he had business to take care of. She had let it slide, but she didn't call him back. She had wanted to, but she didn't. Frankly, if I had gotten that message I probably would have left him high and dry. But I wasn't a girl that Stefan would be with any way.

"How is everything?" Dr. Aaron asked me at my appointment that Sunday. There was so much that had happened recently… I didn't even know where to begin. I could have talked to her about anything, but I didn't really want to. I didn't want to talk about Damon or his brother. I didn't want to talk about Bonnie or the fact that she may or may not be a witch. I didn't want to talk about how I had gained a group of friends in such a short time. It sounded so crazy and bizarre to me, and it was my life.

"It's good." I told her honestly. "I'm good."

"That's different." She smiled at me. Her red hair was pulled back that day, but a few stray hairs poked out in every which way. I forced myself to smile back at her before I shrugged.

"I'm different." I told her. "This week… has been different."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked. I pondered her question for a while before I came up with my answer.

"I hope so." I answered honestly. She smiled and wrote stuff down in her notebook. "I've been talking to Elena."

She paused looking up at me. She knew who Elena was, I mean the whole town knew. She knew my situation before I had come into these sessions. So it must have shocked her when I said that I had indeed been talking to Elena, not just talking but hanging out with her and her posse.

"Is there a friendship brewing here?" She asked me. I shrugged. She continued writing. "So have you forgiven her?"

"I guess so." I replied. "I mean, she made mistakes and so did I. I can't blame her for everything that's happened so I might as well try to be civil with her."

"That is a good way to think about it." Dr. Aaron agreed with me. "I'm proud of your progress Alex."

I nodded. I still wasn't comfortable talking about the accident, but this was a start. I didn't hate Elena or her family anymore. I felt like I was more accepted than ever before. It was a nice feeling, to be accepted by the very people who wouldn't do it before. It was like a small accomplishment.

"How is your art coming?" Dr. Aaron asked me suddenly. I bit my bottom lip. I hadn't really had the time to draw, and honestly I hadn't had a whole lot of inspiration. With all the events I had going on and the strange behavior of my new friends, I hadn't had much time to draw anything.

"It's been a while since I've actually drawn something." I admitted. "But I hope to get back to it."

"You know change is good Alex." Dr. Aaron said. "It's healthy, but don't change so much that you forget who you are."

"I won't." I replied. She nodded and wrote on her notebook.

Right after that session I went home and plopped on my couch. I pulled out my sketch book and started to draw. I let the pencil take over and let my imagination run wild. It felt good to be doing it again. It felt normal. I wasn't even aware of what I had drawn until I swept the eraser shavings off the paper.

Eyes. A pair of blue eyes.

I threw the pad away in disgust and shock. I had been so absorbed that I hadn't realized I drew Damon's eyes. They could have been anyone's, but I could tell that they belonged to a certain older guy who had haunted my thoughts since the night of the founders party.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered before shutting the sketchbook and tossing it to the side. Maybe drawing wasn't the best idea at the moment

* * *

"So, Vicki was at my house this morning." Elena told Bonnie and I. We were standing by Bonnie's locker, waiting for the first bell to ring. "Apparently she's been sleeping with my brother. _Again."_

"He's a big boy. He can sleep with whoever he wants." Bonnie pointed out. I wasn't too fond of the idea. I was afraid that Vicki would end up hurting Jeremy, like she did with a bunch of guys. She had been skipping work and such, but I hadn't seen her with Tyler lately. Maybe that was a good sign that she was invested in Jeremy, instead of that asshole Lockwood

"Yeah but couldn't he pick someone else? I mean… she's older than me." Elena replied, fake gagging. I cringed at the thought of finding my mom in bed with someone. It wasn't exactly the same but the idea was similar. I immediately remembered the fact that Damon had been flirting with my mom the night of the party. I would have thrown up my dinner if I had found them together that night.

I heard Caroline before I saw her. She was passing out flyers and gossiping away. I wouldn't have been concerned about this attitude, if it weren't for the events that had transpired mere days ago. She looked pretty normal considering what had just happened to her recently. I was surprised that she had even showed up to school. I debated on showing up and I didn't even have a legitimate excuse. It was all so strange, but I didn't understand why Caroline was so fine with it all.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band." Caroline paused. "Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for God's sake."

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena commented looking at the blonde across the hall. Caroline didn't look like anything had happened to her. The bruises and bites had healed from what I could see, and she showed no sign of being traumatized. I considered the fact that maybe she was just over it, but I threw it out the window. Caroline was too sensitive to get over something like that so quickly. I believed that she was just hiding her true feelings, her true fears, so no one would worry about her. From all my time in therapy, I knew that that wasn't a good way to handle it.

"She's in denial." Bonnie offered. That would make sense. She said there were like, holes in her memories. She didn't remember him biting her or hurting her. It made me think of how I felt for the last few days. I had no answers to the dark parts of my mind, how there were places I didn't remember being at or events I didn't remember participating in.

"Hey." A deep male voice said behind us, pulling me from my thoughts. All three of us turned and there stood Stefan, looking as handsome as ever. However, that handsome face was sporting a nervous expression today, one that didn't suit him. To say the three of us are shocked by his sudden presence was an understatement. I figured he was gone, left without a trace along with his wacky brother. And yet, there he stood right in front of me. I probably looked like I had seen a ghost or the loch ness monster or something like that. He looked very uncomfortable and I knew that he had a lot of explaining to do, not to me, but to Elena. By the look on her face, she was ready for some answers. I kind of felt bad for the guy.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie said and turned to walk away. I followed after her, not wanting to be anywhere near the area when the fireworks went off. I gave the two a small wave before I chased after Bonnie.

"Bonnie wait up." I called after her. She slowed down, enough for me to catch up, but she didn't look like she was up to talking. We hadn't talked since the party. We hadn't been able to because every time we saw one another Elena was there and I wasn't going to talk about what happened in front of Elena unless Bonnie gave the ok. I tried to call and text her, but everything went unanswered. I was starting to really worry and frankly I was curious.

"What's up?" She asked, acting like there was nothing wrong. We both knew that was crap. Bonnie was good at deflecting and pretending that everything was ok, even when we both knew it wasn't. I shrugged.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see how you are doing." I replied. She then shrugged.

"I'm fine." She answered. I gave her a look. "Really."

"Ok, then we need to talk." I told her. She visibly swallowed. I knew that she just wanted me to let this go but I couldn't. What she had done… was not normal. It was not even human. It was…. witch like, if that made sense. Actually, nothing that happened recently made sense. I needed to know what she thought and what she said, because I was going a bit crazy here thinking that this whole witch thing was real. I needed an explanation, anything but that she was a witch. Otherwise, everything I thought to be true would be flawed. I didn't know if I could handle that.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said. "Nothing happened."

"Ok we both know that's bull crap." I replied. "I saw what happened."

"So, what?" She said stopping in the middle of the hall, her tone both irritated and scared. I could see people going around us, looking at us curiously. "You're going to go tell someone?"

"No." I replied with a shake of my head. "Bonnie I would never do that to you."

She folded her mouth into a flat line. I knew she was confused, I could see the fear in her eyes. She knew that this was weird and that something was going on. But what was it? And how could I help? I also knew that it was not my place to go spreading this around. I wouldn't want someone to do that to me, so I wouldn't do it to them. Bonnie had enough to think about without adding rumors and gossip to the mix.

"I think you need to talk to your Grams." I told her. She shook her head. "She might have the answers that you are looking for."

"I'm not a witch Alex." Bonnie said but then she turned solemn. I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I don't want to be a witch."

"I know." I said surprising myself by pulling her into a hug. "I know."

I held her until she calmed down. Bonnie was very good at hiding emotions and recovering quickly. She made me promise not to say anything to Elena and I agreed. Elena had enough on her plate. Bonnie would be ok. She just had to.

* * *

"Like how could he just leave?" Caroline cried. She had caught me before my shift at the Grill. She came in sobbing about Damon who had apparently left town according to Stefan. He hadn't called or texted her, he just up and left. I wasn't too worried about him, honestly. If he was going to continue being a threat to the town then he needed to go. But that didn't mean that Caroline wouldn't be upset. Like I said she was sensitive.

"Maybe because he a psycho who has a bad biting habit?" I offered. She glared at me. "Sorry."

"I know he messed up." She told me. "But you can't condemn a person for one mistake. You forgave Elena after everything she did."

"Yeah, but Elena didn't abuse me." I told her. "Caroline he's like poison. He's no good for you."

"But I love him!" She whined. I was starting to realize that I would get nowhere by bashing Damon. I barely knew the guy, but from what he had done I didn't like him. Caroline, however, did like him much to my annoyance. I rubbed her arm in comfort. I knew she was struggling right now, but Damon's disappearance was better for her than anything he could have done. Frankly I wished that he would stay away forever. I just didn't think that I could get that lucky. He popped up out of nowhere all the time. He just loved to make people uncomfortable.

"Caroline you deserve better than Damon." I told her. "You deserve someone who is going to treat you like a princess."

"You think so?" She asked, tears in her eyes. I squeezed her shoulder. Caroline was emotional, very emotional. She was also very insecure, and Damon fed off of those qualities to make Caroline do whatever he wanted her to do. It made me hate that she was crying over him because he didn't deserve to be the reason for her tears, she shouldn't have been crying over him. But Caroline needed to cry it out, so I would listen.

"I know so." I replied with a smile. She grinned and pulled me to her in a breath taking embrace. I smiled and hugged her back. It felt good to be helping her out, to make her feel good. I was never one for giving advice, but the fact that I had helped her out made me feel good. She didn't deserve to be treated the way that Damon was treating her. No one deserved that.

"Thank you Alex." She said to me and then turned serious. "You know you still owe me for those dresses."

"I love how we can go from a loving moment to me owing you something." I told her. She laughed. "What do you need?"

"Just your hot body in a bikini at the sexy suds car wash." Caroline said really quickly. I opened my mouth to protest. "You owe me!"

"I'm not doing this." I replied seriously. All sympathy I held for her was gone. "I don't even own a bikini."

"I'll loan you one!" Caroline offered. I shook my head. "Please Alex. We really need one more person and you are the only one who would look good in one."

"Caroline I'm not a bikini girl. I'm not sexy." I told her. I was way too self-conscious to wear a bikini. I wasn't into showing skin. Besides I didn't even have the body for one.

"Are you kidding?" She asked. " You have the body of a Victoria's Secret model, you skinny bitch."

"Caroline-" I began but her hand shot up to cut me off. Like Bonnie, Caroline jumped back quickly, especially when it was something that she wanted. She could be balling about her abusive ex and then start ordering me around. I knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer, but that was the answer she was going to get.

"I won't take no for an answer." She told me, like she read my mind. I stood up from our table and gave her a disapproving look. Caroline could beg me all she wanted but I would do anything but show up to a car wash half naked and prance around like a piece of meat. This is why guys treated Caroline the way they did. She let herself be treated like a piece of arm candy instead of a real woman. Well, I wouldn't stoop to that level.

"Fine then." I said. "Hell no, does that work for you?"

I then trotted away. I heard her calling after me, but I wasn't turning around. I had a shift that started in a few minutes anyway. I had to focus on work, not Caroline's stupid fund raiser. I grabbed my apron and pulled it on.

"You can't get away from me that easily." Caroline said when she came up to the bar. I let out an irritated breath.

"Maybe if I ignore it. It will go away." I said as I started to clean some dirty dishes.

"Alex you have to." She whined. I shook my head again. "Ok, let's compromise."

I looked up at her, waiting for her compromise. I might as well humor her, just to see what she had to say. She had to think of it for a few minutes and then it was like a light bulb went off in her head.

"You don't have to wear a bikini." She said with bright eyes. "Just… something sexy."

"Your version of sexy and mine are completely different." I said to her. Her eyebrows furrowed. "You like skin. But I think someone can be just as sexy with their clothes on."

She gave me a look, obviously not understanding my logic. I shook my head. She would never understand. I was weird I would admit that. But I had my opinions. I didn't have to see everything to know if a person is sexy. I could imagine what their bodies looked like underneath the clothes. That made it more exciting. If you leave it up to the imagination, then it makes it more fun when you actually get to see it. Granted, I didn't see a lot of naked people in my life… none actually.

"You are so weird." Caroline said, earning an eye roll from me. "But will you do it? Please!"

I set my jaw about to say no, but the pouting look on her face got to me. I then looked at the bite mark on her neck that she tried to cover. I felt a chill go up my spine and my resolve flew away.

"Alright." I answered, trying not to regret it. She clapped her hands with glee.

"Awesome!" She said. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

I watched her skip out of the building and I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe that I had agreed to that. The old Alex would have told Caroline to go screw herself and would stay home and draw. But then I would complain about how lonely I was and boo hoo to myself. I had to take control now, I wouldn't just let myself feel sorry for my situation. I could change it.

I continued my shift in silence, watching the Sherriff come in about an hour after her daughter left. Not long after she arrived a young man, a man I recognized to be Logan Fell, came in and sat down next to her at the bar. I had concluded that it was Logan who the Sherriff and the Lockwoods had been talking to. I wondered if their conversation from the night of the party, the one I had eavesdropped on, would be continued today. With quick reflexes, and a lot of curiosity, I went behind the bar to wipe out some cups. I was a far enough distance away from them that they wouldn't notice me, but close enough to hear them.

"We went over the entire west side of the lake. All the caverns by the falls were clean, no signs of habitat." The Sherriff said.

"Then they're staying in town." Logan concluded. There he goes saying they again. Who were _they_? And what did their presence in town have to do with Mystic Falls?

"We canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses." The Sherriff told Logan.

"There has to be a private residence." Logan quipped. So these weren't just animals… these were people.

"And that much harder to locate, if not impossible. These creatures are smart. They know how to go undetected." The Sherriff said.

Creatures? I thought they were talking about people. The word creatures made me think of animals. But it couldn't be an animal. An animal couldn't take up a private residence. They had to be a group of people.

"Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious." Logan said. Only comes out at night? So they are nocturnal. But people weren't nocturnal, not unless they were college students in need to study for finals. No this had to be something different.

"What about the watch?" The Sherriff asked. I swallowed. What was so interesting about that watch?

"I'm working on it." Logan insisted.

"I knew the Gilberts. That watch is passed down to the men in the family. I'd start with Jeremy." The Sherriff said. Jeremy… I had to talk to Jeremy. Whatever they wanted, Jeremy had it. And for some reason I didn't think Logan would take no for an answer.

"Hey Logan." I heard Jeremy and Elena's aunt Jenna come up to him. I then tuned out, thinking to myself.

So the Sherriff wanted to Gilbert watch, but they had to get it from Jeremy. They most likely needed the watch to help with something that had to do with these creatures. These nocturnal creatures who I couldn't be sure were animal or human. Yeah this all made sense. Not.

* * *

The next day I tried to dress as "sexy" as possible. I wore jean shorts that I forgot that I had, I'm pretty sure they used to be jeans but I cut them off. I dared to wear a tank top. It was black, typical of me, and had thick straps to cover my bony shoulders. I knew that Caroline most likely wouldn't approve, but this was all I was willing to give. If she kicked me out then fine, I would prefer to spend my day off doing something else anyway.

I grabbed some flip flops and pulled them on. I was very pale, like a ghost, having my skin covered didn't give me much color. I guessed it didn't matter, I was only doing this for a couple of hours and I didn't have anyone to impress. In the old days, pale women were usually women of means, considering they didn't have to go outside and work. Strange how things change.

I headed to the school, the weather not too cold yet for me to be chilly. I could see from a distance that the fundraiser was already in progress. Soap and water were flying everywhere and half naked boys and girls were running all over the place. I cringed a bit at all of the skin.

"Hey." I saw Elena sitting at the money table. I waved to her. "Well don't you look hot?"

"You know lying is a sin right?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes. "How are we doing?"

"Pretty well and it's early so we should get more customers." She told me with a shrug. I nodded. She explained everything to me. No handouts is what Caroline said. She was bound and determined to make this car wash a success. Also, groups would take turns and we got one break a piece. I was starting to think of Caroline as a dictator.

"Well it's not sexy but…" Caroline said when she approached me. "It will do."

"Hello to you too Caroline." I replied bitterly. She ignored me and grabbed my arm, pulling me over to a car where Bonnie's group was. She looked significantly better since I saw her last, although how well could you be when you are discovering that you can do things that you never thought possible.

"Hey." I said to her. She smiled at me, but I could tell it was forced.

"Hey." She replied. I wanted to say anything to her that would make her feel at ease. But I was coming up blank. I had no idea how to handle this, and frankly she didn't either which made it all the worse. I felt bad for her, honestly and truthfully.

"Let's get washing." I said with fake enthusiasm, trying to get her mind off of her witch lineage. She laughed at me and we started washing down the car. I actually didn't mind it as much as I thought I would. With Bonnie and Matt cracking jokes, I couldn't not have fun. I even found myself joking around with them, something I thought I would never do.

"Tiki this one's yours." Bonnie said when a car pulled up. The tall, thin girl turned and made a face of disgust.

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" Tiki asked rudely, before looking to the customer. "Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s."

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie said to her. I could tell that Tiki's comments were making Bonnie mad.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." Tiki said. The owner of the car threw the keys into the front seat and walked away, obviously offended. I watched Bonnie who was glaring at Tiki with such force, the phrase if looks could kill applied. Then out of nowhere, the water in the bucket that Tiki was filling up splashed up into Tiki's face. She pulled the hose out and it seemed to be going wild. Matt helped her, but Tiki was still soaking wet. I laughed at first, knowing that the girl deserved it, but when I looked to Bonnie she wasn't laughing. No, she was still glaring at the hose.

"Bonnie…" I said and placed my hand on her arm. She jumped and looked over to me with wide eyes. "Don't worry. It's just water."

She nodded, still frightened at what had just happened. It occurred to me then that Bonnie had done this indirectly. I remembered the fire, how she got angry and all of the candles in the Lockwoods lit. I wondered if that was how she triggered her powers, through anger. She moved on, not looking nearly as frightened as before. In fact, she looked kind of satisfied.

After a while I was starting to prune and it was getting very hot in this black tank top. They weren't kidding when they said that black holds in heat. I debated on taking it off. Who would tell the difference? But then I figured that I would be too self-conscious to even work so I decided to keep it on.

"Wimping out on us already?" Matt asked when I threw down my sponge and started to head off to sit down for a bit.

"Yup." I replied. "I'm a wimp."

"It's no fun when you agree Lex." He told me with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way. I found a shady spot under a tree and plopped down. This whole thing wasn't so bad. I had fun and it was for a good cause. Tanner's family needed the money. I hadn't even picked up Tanner's book since he died. The principal said that the assignment was null and void considering the circumstances. I may not have liked Tanner, in fact I hated him, but that didn't mean I thought he deserved to die. I wondered what his family thought. I didn't go to the funeral, I didn't like them, but I hoped that his family was doing ok.

While I was thinking, I barely noticed the blonde in the bikini top that walked by me. It wouldn't have been weird, considering all the blondes in bikini's surrounding me. It wasn't until she was several feet away from me that I realized who it was. It was Caroline and she was walking in a direction opposite the car wash at a fast speed, as if she was on a mission. At first I figured she was going home for something, but then I remembered she had a car. Caroline wouldn't walk anywhere if she had the choice. It left me very confused and before I knew it I was up and following her.

"Caroline!" I called after her. I received no response, which was unlike her. She was moving quickly, and I could barely keep up. These flip flops were wet and slippery, I almost fell several times.

"Caroline!" I yelled at her again. She still didn't acknowledge me, or even turn around for that matter. So, I picked up my pace and tried to catch her. I was breathing pretty hard and at some point I had to stop. When I had caught my breath, I looked up and saw where Caroline had led me.

The Salvatore Boarding house.

She went around the side instead of the front. I followed where she went. When I got there, the side glass door was open from where Caroline hadn't closed it. I walked in, carefully so as to not disturb anything. I had never been inside the boarding house. It was massive, full of rooms and old artifacts. I wondered how much history you could find in this place. But I didn't have time for a history lesson, I needed to know why Caroline had come here. I roamed around the house looking for Caroline. There was a spooky air to this place, and I could feel my anxiety creep up and grab hold of my stomach. I had no idea where she went or why she was here. I didn't know why I felt compelled to follow her either. Stefan wasn't home, and I hadn't seen his uncle yet. That could only mean one thing.

Damon.

I felt my stomach lurch at the thought and I moved all around the area looking for Caroline. I didn't see any sign of her. I started calling out for her, to no avail. That's when I bumped into a body. It was a young man, and he held me steady.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. His hands on my arms were tight, as to not let me go. I knew by the way he looked at me that I shouldn't have been there. It made my stomach sick at the thought that something was hiding in here. Something… or someone.

"Where's Caroline?" I asked ripping myself away from him. His eyes grew wide. I could only assume this was Stefan's uncle.

"You're not the only one here?" He asked me, turning very serious. I shook my head frantically. If he didn't know where Caroline was or that she was even here then she must be in danger.

"Where is Caroline?" I repeated. He gripped my shoulders again, this time harder.

"You have to get out of here." He ordered me. He seemed very concerned for my safety, which made my fear rise. I struggled out of his grasp. He was a lot stronger than he looked. But I was not leaving without my friend.

"Not without Caroline!" I yelled and started running, calling her name. I ran toward an open door, to what looked like a basement. I heard Stefan's uncle's footsteps behind me, and I pushed myself faster so he couldn't catch me. Once both of us were down there I could see Caroline opening a door. It was more like a cell than a normal door, and I figured that once inside a prisoner couldn't get out.

I wasn't surprised when I saw who was behind the door. I only got a glimpse of him, but he didn't look good. He looked sick. I wondered how long he had been in there, and why.

"Run!"

I saw Stefan and Damon's uncle try and shut the door but I didn't wait to see what the result was. I grabbed Caroline and shoved her in front of me. We started running up the stairs and I fell forward when something grabbed my leg. I looked down and there was Damon crawling up the steps toward me. He was sweaty and paler than usual. Most of all he did not look happy. I pulled myself up, kicking my leg free. I lost my shoe, but at that point it didn't really matter.

I was up the steps before Damon was and followed Caroline to the front door. I felt at ease when I saw the door. I was in the home stretch, that is until someone grabbed me from behind. Caroline had grabbed the door handle and was out. But I wasn't so lucky.

"Let me go! Caroline!" I screamed, but Caroline was gone. I hoped that she would get help, but I didn't know if I would be alive at that point. His arm was snaked around my waist and his hand was wrapped around my throat.

"Shhhh." Damon cooed in my ear. "Shhh pretty girl."

"Damon… stop." I begged. I could tell that he was weak, he was barely able to hold us up. If I hit him just right I might be able to escape.

"Shhh. If you're lucky I won't take it all." He said. I took my chance and hit him in the gut. He released me and bent over in pain. I started running again, but even weak he was faster than me. The door was closed in my face and there he stood.

"That was a mistake." He said stalking closer to me. I walked backward, looking for any way of escaping. I saw no other doors, or windows to the outside. I felt my anxiety grab hold of my stomach and pull.

"I'm sorry." I said, trying to buy myself some time. "I'm so sorry."

"You should be." He said once he had backed me up into the wall. "Because now… I'm going to have to kill you."

"No!" I wailed but it was too late. His face changed into something… something evil. It was like a demon of some sort. He had veins under his eyes that shown through his skin and sharp pointy teeth that looked like fangs. I didn't get much of a better look before he sunk his teeth into my neck. It was a weird feeling, the feeling of him sucking the blood from my body. It was like I could feel myself becoming weaker and weaker with each drop he took. He didn't cover my scream of pain, and I wondered if anyone could hear me. I wondered where his uncle was. I wondered if he was dead. I could feel myself becoming dizzy and spots appeared before my eyes. I tried to hang on as hard as I could, but it wasn't long before my tiredness overtook me.

"Please." I murmured quietly before everything went dark.

* * *

Damon felt Alex go limp in his arms, dead weight he assumed. He swallowed and licked the excess blood from his lips, savoring the taste as he wouldn't be able to get anymore. He felt immensely better than before, but he was still weak. The days of starvation and the vervain had taken its toll on his body. He would have to kill Stefan after he got his ring back. It was a shame that he had to kill her, but he hadn't been aiming for her. He wanted Caroline, but Alex had to go and play hero and save her. _Stupid,_ Damon thought to himself. Caroline didn't even turn around to see if Alex got out safely. Some friend.

Damon started to lick up the blood that pooled on Alex's neck when he heard a familiar, weak heartbeat. He froze immediately. His eyes cascaded down to the girl who looked pale with the sudden loss of blood. But by the sound of her heartbeat, she wasn't dead.

"Interesting." Damon said before he hoisted Alex up bridal style. He then took her up to his bedroom, still a little weak from not having eaten in three days. He kicked the door open and placed her on his bed. She made a small noise which confirmed that she was still alive.

"We are going to have some fun pretty girl." Damon said before he pulled the blanket up over her and placed a kiss to her forehead. He then turned and walked out the door, leaving the bleeding girl to lay in his bed, waiting for her fate.


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is a pretty long chapter for you guys. Here we see a little different side to Damon that may be a little OOC. Although Damon is very messed up and a jerk, we also see a side to him that proves he is still the good guy from 1864. We have to remember that Damon is so love sick by Katherine, that everything else does not matter to him. However, Alex is kind of the same way. Misunderstood and used to being on the outside. That is why these characters click.**

 **Season 1 Episode 6 Lost Girls**

I woke up with a splitting head ache. In fact everything ached, but I was used to that. I rolled over on my side groaning. I didn't want to get up. I could barely move. Why was everything hurting? I felt very tired and groggy, I guessed this was what it was like to wake up with a hang over. I probably could have slept for a couple years and that still wouldn't have been enough. And… what was on this pillow? There was something wet staining the pillow that was under my head. It smelled like… I opened my eyes and was met with red. I jumped back, hurting myself in the process.

Was that… blood?

My hand flew to my neck. I pulled my hand back and flakes of dried blood were caked on my hand. How long had that been there? How long had I been asleep? I pulled myself up, still dizzy and light headed. Where the hell was I? I wasn't familiar with this room at all. I tried to think of what had happened to me, but my head ached so much it was hard to really try and remember. I pulled myself off the bed, using everything I had to hold myself up. I felt like I would faint. How much blood did I lose? I made my way over to a mirror that hung on the wall.

Bite marks and blood.

I looked around the room I was in. It was not my own. It was filled with books and other things that looked old, maybe antique, but I didn't have the time or the energy to sit there and figure out what they were. This was not my room. I had a bite mark on my neck. I had lost a lot of blood.

And Damon Salvatore was a vampire.

I swallowed, processing that revelation. Bodies drained of blood, animal attacks, it all made sense. The creatures that the Sherriff and Logan Fell were talking about, they were vampires. The Salvatore brothers were blood sucking demons.

And I was locked in one of their bedrooms.

I had to think quickly. I needed to get out of here before Damon came back for another feeding. He wouldn't mess up and leave me alive this time. I knew his secret now. He wouldn't let me live if I knew his secret. It didn't matter how much I begged him or how much I told him I wouldn't tell, he would kill me. And if I could stop that I would.

I ran to the door, unsurprisingly finding it locked. Damon wouldn't have left that open, he was much more clever than that. I then went to the window. I tried to push them open but the lock on it had been broken. I couldn't get out through the window either. Besides it was on the second floor and even if the lock hadn't been broken I would have broken a leg if I jumped. But I guess a broken leg is better than being dead. So, with rash thinking I took a chair in the far corner and charged for the window. I threw the chair, but it didn't make it though. It just bounced off and clattered to the floor. I knew that that would catch attention. I was screwed.

"Well that was embarrassing."

My eyes went wide when I heard his voice. I felt a shiver go up my spine and a deep feeling of fear pricked at my gut. I turned quickly and there he stood, looking very satisfied with his signature smirk. I swallowed down my fear, replacing it with anger and resolve. He wouldn't kill me without a fight. I wasn't tough, I knew that, but I also knew that I couldn't just let him kill me. I grabbed the first thing I could find, a baseball bat, and held it up like I was ready to swing.

"Stay away from me." I ordered him. He chuckled stepping closer and closer to me, against my threat. I tried to stand my ground, but the closer he got the sicker my stomach felt. He had me backed up into the wall by the time he stopped moving. I never stood a chance.

"Alright slugger." He said as he effortlessly took the bat and tossed it away from me. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You already did." I spat. His eyes flickered to the wound on my neck. My hand went to cover it but he stopped me. He continued to look at it, daring to rub his thumb on it. I hissed at the sting it left behind.

"You're going to be fine." He said before he met my gaze. I felt like I was going to cry. I wanted to go home. I just wanted to crawl into bed with my mom and never leave again. It was crazy to me that for years I didn't care if I lived or died, and now all I wanted to do was survive. I wouldn't tell his secret, I wouldn't even bat an eyelash if I saw him. I just wanted to go home.

"Please let me go." I begged him, sounding very pathetic. I wondered if I begged if he might let me go. I didn't think that he would, but I had to try anything I could. He searched my face, looking for something but I didn't know what. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes and I fought to keep them inside. I couldn't show him weakness, although he probably already knew I was scared shitless of him.

"I can't do that." He told me honestly. I felt a tear fall from my eye. "You my dear now have valuable information and I can't let that out yet."

"I promise I won't tell." I vowed, but he shook his head. He released my arm then and took a few steps away, much to my surprise. I felt better now that he wasn't so close, but I was still afraid. He set the bat down and started walking around the room.

"How do I know that's true?" He asked me. "I could compel you to forget, then neither of us would have to worry about this."

"Compel?" I asked. I cursed myself for being so curious.

"Compulsion, we vampires have powers of persuasion." He said. I probably looked utterly confused. "Long story."

I nodded, my eyes flickering down to the bat that he left within arm's reach of me. I then looked back to him, my fingers twitching. _Stall him. Distract him. That is your only chance._

"Or I could just kill you." He said, slightly shrugging his shoulders. I sucked in a breath and he chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not sold on that one yet."

"Why not?" I asked, curious, eyes flickering to the bat once more.

"You, Miss Gilbert, are quite… tasty." He said dangerously. I swallowed at the idea of him drinking from me. "It would be a shame to lose that."

"I agree." I replied. He chuckled and then turned his back to me. I grabbed the bat then and started to slowly make my way over to him. He didn't move, he just continued to search through his book shelf. I raised the bat back into my swinging motion and once I was close enough I hit Damon over the head with it. He didn't flinch, he didn't even twitch. The bat however, splintered into a million pieces and scattered across the floor. I felt a sudden moment of dread come over me. He then turned and gave me a murderous look. I took my chance and ran to the door but he beat me there throwing me back toward the bed. He was on me in a second.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that again." He said. His hands were trapping my wrist to the bed, his body leaning over mine. I squirmed underneath him, but I wasn't getting anywhere. He was much too strong. He leaned down past my jaw and to my wound. I whimpered and let a few tears fall for fear that he would bite me again. To my surprise he locked his gaze with mine again.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked him. I wondered if I started to cry and beg hysterically if he would get annoyed and let me go. Or at least kill me. Then I wouldn't have to wait and see if he would.

"I'm not sure yet." He said before he got off of me. He headed toward the door, and this time I didn't dare move. I just watched him from my spot on the bed and he stood at the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He just chuckled before he closed the door behind him. I heard him lock it and I sank to the floor. I felt the tears come before I knew what my emotions were. I was stuck, and I wasn't getting out soon. So, I cried. I cried and cried until I couldn't anymore.

Damon was a vampire. He was the one who had killed those people. If Damon was a vampire, that meant that Stefan had to be a vampire. I wondered if I would ever live to tell Elena that her boyfriend was a blood sucking creature who survived off the very thing that we lived on. I wondered if I would ever see my mom again, if I would ever hear her voice. I wondered if I would ever find out what was going on with Bonnie, and if she was a witch or not. Now that I knew vampires existed, I knew that witches must too. Maybe Bonnie really was a witch.

My thoughts went back to the day of the party when Bonnie had her vision of me. Maybe this is what her prophecy meant, that I was going to die at the hands of a blue eyed vampire. I wish I would have heeded that warning more than I had when she first told me. Then maybe I might not be here. I wondered where Stefan was and if he was in on this too. I didn't believe Stefan to be a bad guy, but I always thought all of this stuff was fiction. I was so wrong.

I wondered where Caroline was and if she had even gone for help. Did she even know that I was still here? Where the hell was she? I felt totally abandoned and she knew I was there. Unless she was under Damon's compulsion as he called it. I wondered if that was why I couldn't remember certain things. Those holes in my memory must have been Damon messing with my head. But that meant that this wasn't the first time Damon had drank from me. He must have done it several times, and I had no clue.

I wondered if I was going to die, if the taste of my blood could really save me from Damon's wrath. I wondered if that would be better than being his personal feeding bag and slave. I wondered how he had gotten this way and what made him so angry. I wondered if this bite would turn me into a vampire too.

I wondered how my life would change after this.

* * *

I forced myself not to fall asleep whilst I was in my prison. I didn't want to sleep and Damon come in and drink from me without me knowing or… other things. I did explore the room, considering I had nothing else to do, and I concluded that it was in fact Damon's bedroom. There were so many books that I didn't know how he had that much time to read them all.

Wait, he was a vampire. He lived forever. That made sense.

I didn't find anything else of interest, nothing that held the secrets to killing him or a secret passage way to get out of the room. I was trapped and at the mercy of Damon the vampire. I didn't like these odds at all. I was a simple human… I had no way of escape or defending myself. I was screwed.

Suddenly, I heard the click of the lock and I braced myself for what could happen when he entered. I swallowed the lump in my throat and waited for him to come in. I just leaned against the end of the bed, completely vulnerable and defeated.

"Well isn't this pathetic."

I looked up from my seat on floor slowly. Damon leaned against the door frame, muscled arm crossed over his chest. I didn't say anything I just looked away. That wasn't what he wanted from me.

"Have you been crying?" He asked me. "You look… puffy."

I didn't look at him or even acknowledge him. I wondered if I ignored him if he would get bored and go away. But of course, when I wanted something Damon did the opposite. He walked over to me, crouching down to my level. I didn't meet his gaze, so he made me. He grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes. I was sure my expression was full of complete disgust.

"What you don't have a voice now?" He asked me. I glared at him, pulling my chin away. "Still feisty though."

"I want to go home." I muttered. My voice was hoarse, due to all the crying and such. He looked back over to me. He didn't smile, or smirk for that matter. He was just kind of gauged my reaction.

"Come here." He said and pulled me to my feet. "Until I figure out what to do with you I can't let you leave."

"I told you I wouldn't tell." I repeated to him. "My mom is going to freak out."

"I already took care of it." He said, whipping my phone out of his pocket. "Texted her and told her you were at Elena's."

"So then you are planning on keeping me alive." I concluded my heart skipping a beat. He cocked an eyebrow. "You wouldn't cover for me if you were going to kill me."

He stuffed my phone back into his pocket before he started walking around the room. I watched him through my sore eyes, calculating his every move. He wasn't on the offensive, but I knew that if I tried anything he would stop me. I couldn't win here. I was a fragile little human and he was an invincible vampire. I didn't know how to kill a vampire, not that I had the strength or the guts to do it.

"I'm not going to kill you Alex." He admitted, his back facing me. "You could be of great use to me."

"Like a personal feeding bag?" I asked him. He turned around. "Or like a mindless slave like you did to Caroline? No thanks."

"You don't get to call the shots around here missy." He said after he sped right in front of me. I gasped at how fast he was. It was like he came over in a blur. He towered over me, his height giving him much more leverage than me. I tried not to let him see how terrified I was.

"You can't just mess with people's minds like that." I told him. "It's not right."

"I never said I was a good guy." He replied. "In fact, I'm the worst guy to get involved with."

"You couldn't have always been like that." I concluded, trying my best to get inside his own head. "The bad guys are never born bad."

He chuckled, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I shivered as his fingers brushed my skin. Even as scary as he was, I couldn't stop my natural reaction when he touched me, or when he said certain things. He wasn't a good guy, I knew that, but something about that danger pulled me in. I was like one of those stupid girls in horror movies.

"You are terribly naïve." He told me, looking into my eyes. "So innocent."

"We are all innocent at some point." I told him, pushing his hand away from me. I didn't like the way he made me feel. It was a good feeling, but the thought of it made me terrified. He chuckled again and took a few steps away from me. There was something about Damon that made me feel like he was very damaged. Something must have happened to him before he became this evil and dangerous person.

"What happened to you Damon?" I asked him. I could see him tense. "What took your innocence away?"

"That's a very long story." He replied, setting his jaw. I licked my lips and then jumped on the bed, bouncing a little. He cocked his eyebrow.

"Well, it seems to me like we have a lot of time." I told him. He shook his head and started to laugh. I watched him, he was very handsome when he laughed.

"I just attacked you, threatened to kill you, and now you want to hear my back story?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm naïve remember." I reminded him. "And I'm very unpredictable."

"Very stupid is what I would say." Damon told me. He sat down next to me on his bed, close but not too close. I wondered if that was because he knew that I wanted to keep a little distance between us considering the circumstances. It made me think that Damon still had boundaries, although they were blurred sometimes.

"It was 1964 when I met Katherine." Damon said. "Katherine Pierce. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on."

"1864…" I said out loud. I didn't realize how old Damon actually was. Katherine had been a long time ago, and yet when he talked about her, I could still see his love for her.

"Stefan and I… we were close back then." Damon continued. "But that all ended when Katherine came into our lives."

"You let a woman come between your best friend?" I asked. "Your brother?"

"You women do not know the power you have over us men." He told me, smirking a bit. "With just one look you can make a man fall to his knees."

I scoffed. I never thought I could do that in my life. I was too mild, too innocent as Damon put it, to make anyone fall in love with me with just one look. Someone like Elena or Caroline maybe, but not me.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are do you?" He said suddenly. I felt my face heat up and I looked away from his intense gaze. "It's a shame."

"So, Katherine… she was your first love?" I asked, trying to chance the subject. I wasn't comfortable with the way he watched me, the way he complimented me. It made me feel things that I didn't understand.

"Yes, yes she was." Damon continued. "But she was Stefan's too. And Katherine… she wanted both of us."

"So, she was playing both of you." I concluded. "She tried to get into the middle of you two."

Damon didn't say anything. I could see him swallow and his demeanor change instantly. I had to remember not to say anything bad about Katherine, if Damon was still in love with her like I thought, he wouldn't take too kindly to me bashing her. I had to play this out, get him to let down his guard and then try to escape. Or at least try to survive.

"She wasn't all bad." He said, staring at the wall. "She would light up a room when she came in. Her laugh was contagious. And she was undeniably sexy."

I blushed again at the comment. He chuckled.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" He asked me, amused at the idea. I didn't know that I could blush any more than I already was, but apparently I stood corrected.

"I don't think that is any of your business." I spat at him. I wasn't ashamed of my virginity, but I would not be teased about it. It wasn't necessarily a choice of mine, but I knew myself that I wasn't ready to be that close to someone, to be that vulnerable.

"Be careful then." He said before leaning close to my ear. "Vampires prey on virgins."

I pushed him away, his usual cocky demeanor was back. I figured then that story time was over. It was good to know that Damon hadn't always been this way, that at once he was young and in love. But that didn't change the fact that he had attacked me, more than once, and had killed several people.

"You killed all those people." I said, staring at the floor. He didn't speak and neither did I. He waited until I looked up. He didn't look particularly regretful of what he did, but I think he was more concerned about what I thought.

"I did." He admitted. I swallowed. I knew the answer before I said it. "You're afraid of me."

There was something about the way he looked at me that made me want to say that I wasn't. I was fascinated by him, and I was definitely attracted to him. But I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't afraid. I knew what he could do, and I knew he could kill me with a snap of his fingers. I couldn't deny that fear.

"Terrified." I replied. He nodded, standing up and heading toward the door. I stayed where I sat, not moving an inch. He stopped at the door, gripping the frame before he turned around and met my gaze.

"Good."

And with that he walked out of the room, but he didn't close the door. I was confused by this action, but I wasn't complaining. I didn't walk out of the room right away, I waited about twenty minutes before I walked down to the parlor. There was loud music playing, and I could see Damon dancing around drinking from a bottle. His shirt was opened and he looked like he was having a grand time. But he wasn't alone.

"Vicki?" I asked when I saw the half-dressed girl dancing around the room. She turned and surprisingly ran over to me. I could smell the alcohol on her.

"Hey Gilbert." She screamed into my ear. I pulled back and she laughed before she started to spin around. I turned to Damon who was smirking at me.

"What did you do?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Damon."

"I bit her. She didn't die. Now she's here." He said before walking over to me and handing me a bottle of liquor. "Relax."

"I don't drink." I said. He rolled his eyes, and pushed the bottle back to me.

"Yeah I know." He replied. "But you need to loosen up and this will help you."

I stood there dumbfounded when he left to go dance with Vicki. I put the bottle down and sighed. I didn't understand how he could go from very vulnerable to this in a second. I pouted on the couch for a while before I started to explore. The boarding house was huge so there was a lot of space to check out. I found the kitchen and that's when I hatched a plan.

I took one of the kitchen knives, a smaller one, so I could hide it and hid it into my pocket. If I couldn't escape while under Damon's watchful eye, I would have to distract him. I headed back into the parlor to see Damon now up on the rafter. He jumped down when he saw me and before I could react he had my hand and was spinning me.

"I don't dance." I told him over the music. I heard him huff.

"You don't drink. You don't dance." He commented before spinning me into him. "What do you do?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself away from him. But he still held onto me. He pulled me back and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Dance with me." He ordered. And with that I had no choice. I wouldn't lie and say that I didn't have fun with him, I actually did. After he did his little mind trick, I found myself very much relaxed.

"So, why can you go into the sun?" I asked him as we jumped on the couch. "Don't you like burn or… sparkle or something?"

"Please don't tell me you have used that book for a point of reference." He groaned. I found myself laughing. "We burn. But Stefan and I have rings that protect us."

"Where is yours?" I asked him, looking at his naked fingers. Now that he mentioned it, I do remember Stefan having a big ring on his middle finger. He never took it off either.

"My lovely little brother stole it." He told me spinning me around. "And I plan to get it back tonight."

"Tonight?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I can't go out into the sun sweetheart." He told me. "I can only leave this house when it's dark."

"And what are you going to do with me?" I asked him. "Keep me locked in your bedroom forever?"

"Don't tempt me." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. We danced until it was over and he released me. I bit my bottom lip as he seemed to be watching my every move. I didn't like being under such scrutiny. I felt like I was being judged, and he was in no position to do that.

"You two are so cute." Vicki said suddenly from across the room. My head snapped to the side with wide eyes.

"No… no we're not… I mean I'm not…" I said pointing in between us. "There is no we."

"Either way it's cute." Vicki shrugged before she started dancing again. I looked back to Damon who was smirking that smirk that drove me nuts.

"Don't do that." I said, shoving him. He didn't move an inch.

"Do what?" He asked leaning forward just a touch. I swallowed and squinted my eyes.

"You know." I said, he urged me to go on. "That stupid smirk that you do."

"It is not stupid." He told me. "Most women find it sexy."

"Well, I find it annoying." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. He seemed to look down at my breasts that were now pushed up for him to see. I tried my best to cover them up, which made him chuckle.

"You Alexandra Gilbert, are not like most girls." He said. I gave him a curt nod. I wasn't like most girls. I wasn't one to wait on a man who had no interest, and I didn't put myself into situations where I could get hurt. That was good, keeping my heart full and unbroken. However, it was also lonely sometimes and I was bored a lot. So there were good sides and down sides to being different.

"Why because I don't throw myself at you?" I asked him. He started circling me and I watched him out of the corner of my eye. I still didn't trust him, and my guard was still up. I didn't think I could ever trust him, considering what he had done to me and my friends.

"Yes." He said stopping just behind me. He leaned closer, I could tell because of his hot breath on my ear. "But I like a challenge."

I didn't respond I just swallowed. He laughed quietly before giving me my space. I didn't trust him, but I didn't know if I could trust myself around him either. There was this desire that flared up inside me when he said things like that. Although he scared me to my core and the idea of giving myself to him was even scarier, I didn't know if I could truly deny that this attraction was real.

I eventually got bored and tired, grabbing a book from the shelves in the parlor. I hadn't read it before, and I honestly couldn't tell you the title. It was pretty awful, the lead girl was whiny and the whole time she was letting her lover walk all over her. It wasn't my kind of story so I shut it. I then asked Damon for some paper and he gave it to me. I felt like Damon knew all this stuff about me, but he looked confused when I asked for it. So, I started to draw. I wouldn't let him see it, even though he tried. I had to force myself not to watch him while he danced around the room, but his shirtless body was very distracting.

After about an hour I had finished what I had been drawing. It was good, very realistic. It was Damon, but not the sexy Damon before me. It was the vampire face that came before he attacked his victims. I didn't have any colored pencils so the drawing was black and white, but it was still pretty accurate. I felt a chill go up my spine when I looked at it, fueling my fear for Damon even more. I eventually heard him behind me, but I didn't stop him from seeing it. I was hoping that it would hit a nerve or give him some idea of how terrified I was of him. It didn't seem to work.

He took the drawing and set it down, taking my hand and leading me and Vicki upstairs. I assumed he didn't want me to be drawing him anymore, but he still needed to watch me so I didn't escape. He took us to another bedroom, this one I assumed to be Stefan's. There were books scattered all over his desk, ones that I found were actually diaries he had written over the years. I was tempted to read them, but I didn't. Even though he was a vampire, Stefan wasn't like his brother from what I could tell. Or he was at least better at hiding it.

Eventually through my searching I found some old photographs. I smiled at one of Stefan and Damon when they were close. I didn't understand how a woman could come between two as close as them. Even Damon admitted they were close. I went through the years and many different Stefan phases. Some were good and some were very very bad. I eventually came across one that both confused me and terrified me at the same time.

"Elena?" I whispered to myself. But it wasn't Elena, the name scrawled across the bottom was Katherine, 1864. But this girl in this picture looked just like Elena. They were the exact same. I felt my stomach lurch at this new development.

"You shouldn't be snooping." Damon said from behind me when he snatched the picture from my hand. I turned around and he looked far from his amused self. He looked angry, and I didn't like angry Damon.

"But… she looked just like…" I trailed off. He knew exactly what I was going to say. He gripped my arm then and pulled me to him.

"This is none of your business." He ordered to me, but he didn't compel me. I swallowed, not wanting to anger him anymore.

"Is that why you came back?" I asked him honestly. "Because Elena looks like Katherine?"

Damon didn't respond. He just started angrily pacing the room. Vicki was dancing around like an idiot still, and I could see Damon watching her with annoyance.

"It's ok Damon." I told him. "I won't say anything."

"Would you just shut up?" He barked at me. I shut my mouth then. I didn't want to anger him, but it didn't seem like anything I said or did helped the situation. I slowly reached back to my back pocket and felt for the knife. I gripped it tightly.

"Don't you get it Alex?" He asked me. "I have no humanity left in me. Elena… she means nothing to me."

I took a deep breath. I didn't care what Damon said, seeing Elena must have struck a nerve with him. She looked just like his ex-lover, who died. That had to be painful, and it would be natural for him to feel something for her. But Elena was not Katherine. She couldn't replace that love he had for her, even if she looked like her.

"Stefan means nothing to me." Damon continued and then looked at me. " _You_ mean nothing to me."

I felt my heart sink. I knew that it shouldn't have mattered, that I should have been grateful that there was nothing there. But hearing it come from his mouth was something completely different. I wanted there to be this… connection between us that not even we understood. I wanted to be different to him, but in that instance, I was nothing. I was just another girl he took advantage of. I was nothing.

"And this one." Damon said grabbing Vicki's arm and pulling her to him. "She's better off dead."

"No!" I screamed but it was too late. Damon snapped her neck and Vicki fell limp to the floor. I heard the agonizing wail leave my lips before I realized I had done it. I dropped to the floor and scanned Vicki's dead body. She was in fact dead, no pulse, no breath, nothing. Damon had killed her, right in front of me. I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"You monster!" I yelled at him. He towered over me, showing no emotion. He bent down and pulled me up with his brute strength. I whimpered, his grip hard enough to bruise. I tried to push myself away from him but he held me where I stood.

"I am a monster." Damon told me. "I can kill you without a second thought."

I cried, fearing how close he was to me. I gripped the handle of the knife in my hand. He hadn't seen it yet, and I was thanking my lucky stars he hadn't. If there was any time to stab someone, now was the time. When I saw his face start to change I took my chance.

He wailed out in surprise when I pushed the small knife into his chest. He released me and I started running. I stumbled down the stairs, listening for his footsteps. I saw the front door and leaped for it but was caught.

"You missed." Damon said to me. He had hold of my neck and had slammed me up against the wall. I felt my air supply being cut off and I was struggling to catch my breath. He held up the bloody knife and threw it to the side.

"I just… want… to go home." I told him through struggled breath. I could feel the warm tears on my face and wondered how long it would be until I passed out or died. I didn't know which one was better at this point. If I died, he couldn't kill me later. Maybe this would be a better way to go. I could see his anger but something switched in him and he released my throat.

"Don't make an enemy of me Alex." He told me as I slid down the wall and to the floor. I choked for breath, but I was glad to have it back.

"I didn't have to." I said to him once I caught my breath. "You already did that."

He grunted before he yanked me up by my arm. He didn't speak to me as he took me down the stairs to where the cell that he was trapped in the day before was. He threw me into the cell and before I knew it, the door was closed. He sent me an icy glare before he turned and left. I listened to his footsteps and let out more tears once I knew he was gone.

I wanted my mom. What I would give to see her one more time. I wanted my own bed and to not be trapped. I wanted to not feel scared. There was something that I was very sure of.

Damon was a monster.

A monster who needed to be stopped.

* * *

Once it was dark enough, Damon stomped out of the house and onto the darkened street. He absentmindedly touched the now healed mark that Alex had managed to give him. He wasn't usually surprised when it came to humans, but Alexandra Gilbert was something else. She had listened to him, made him put his guard down, and then she stabbed him. Although, he couldn't blame her. She had just witnessed him kill her coworker. But what she didn't know was that Vicki had come back. Damon had given her his blood and now she was in transition. She now had to drink from a human to complete said transition and become a vampire.

" _You monster!"_

Her voice continued to ring in his head, and he just couldn't shake it. He knew she was scared of him, and frankly he wanted that more than anything. But the look of terror on her face when he threatened her made him cringe. Usually he liked that sort of thing, he took satisfaction in the petrified cries and quickened heart beats. But there was no enjoying Alex's fear. It made him angry, because there was a part of him that didn't want her to fear him. While everyone else took Stefan's side and wanted to hear Stefan's story, Alex was the only one who wanted to hear his. Even as scared as she was, she wanted to know why he had ended up like this.

A monster as she put it.

He eventually made it to Elena's. He couldn't hear Stefan or smell his scent so he knew that Elena was alone. Big mistake. He leisurely walked up to the door and rang the bell. Elena was quick to answer but tried to shut it when she laid eyes on him. But Damon was quick and he pushed the door open again.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Elena ordered. It was a pathetic attempt to save her brother, which Damon knew that he could kill both of them without much of a fight. But he wasn't in the killing mood tonight. He wanted his ring, and he wanted to be alone.

"You're afraid of me." Damon observed. Elena's heartbeat was beating so fast, it was kind of distracting. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up."

"Stay away from me." Elena spat. Damon rolled his eyes. He had been invited in, therefore he could do anything he wanted with Elena. But again, he wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait." He said stepping through the door way. "Of course I can. I've been invited."

Elena looked very afraid, which she should have been.

"We can cut to the chase if you want." Damon said. "I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki." Elena said in a judging tone. Damon knew that what he did was risky, but at the time he was angry and he was trying to prove a point. He was dangerous. He could kill anyone he wanted at any time. And yet when he had the chance to kill Alex, so innocent and fragile, he didn't do it.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes." Damon said to Elena, earning a glare. "Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena asked him, picking at his weakness. He had had enough talk about Katherine today.

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?" Damon hummed. Looks like he wasn't the only one who had given up information about the past today.

"I got enough." Elena replied.

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him." Damon said before walking out the door. He suddenly poked his head back in. "Oh, you might want to go get Alex. She's probably tired of being… locked up."

Damon heard Elena call out to him but he was already making his way out to find his brother. Whether or not he was a monster he knew one thing. He was better off alone.

* * *

Elena was the one who rescued me. I heard the door close and then I heard her call for me. She said that Damon sent her here and that she knew that vampires existed. She tended to my bite wound and told me all about what Stefan told her. We sat in my bedroom for what seemed like hours before I sent her home. I was tired and I just wanted to be alone.

I hopped in the shower, ignoring the sting of the hot water on my neck where I had been bitten. I couldn't believe what had happened, I was too shocked by it all. Never in my life did I think that I would be in this situation, or that any of this would exist.

Vampires weren't supposed to exist. I wasn't supposed to be involved in this. Elena told me that she promised to keep the Salvatore brothers secret, but she broke up with Stefan. I told her it was for the best, but I could tell that none of this was what she wanted. I decided not to tell her about the picture of Katherine, saving that for another day. I knew she would be upset that I kept it from her, but she had enough on her plate.

I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. I wiped the condensation off the mirror and shook my head at my reflection. I looked awful, and the bite on my neck looked no better. I would have to bandage it up so I wouldn't get an infection. I sighed, pulling on my clothes and heading right for bed. Once I opened the door, I screamed when I saw who was standing there.

"Nice room." Damon said, looking around. "Very… you."

"You don't know anything about me." I told him. He took a step closer to me, but I took a step back. I wanted as much distance between us as possible. He must have understood because he didn't advance on me again.

"You're right." He admitted. "I don't."

"Why are you here?" I asked him. I thought that after what had happened he would know that I didn't want to see him. But then the thought of him coming to kill me popped into my head and I felt fear prick my gut. I realized that I wouldn't be safe with him around. He would eventually kill me.

"I wanted to give you this." He said, holding out his hand. I peeked into it to see silver. I didn't move any closer though. Impatiently Damon stepped forward and put the object in my hand. I looked at it more closely, finding it to be a bracelet. It was a charm bracelet, but only one charm was on it. It was in the shape of an oval, and upon closer inspection I found that there was something in it.

"What's in it?" I asked him suspiciously. If it was some kind of vampire mind control herb then I wanted no part in it.

"Vervain." He answered simply. "It is toxic to vampires. A vampire… I can't compel you if you wear it."

I looked up at him when he said that. If he was so dangerous and hell bent on being a monster then why would he give me something that could thwart his plans. If he couldn't compel me with this, then he couldn't use me. I didn't expect that at all.

"Why would you give this to me?" I finally asked. Damon set his jaw as he looked at me. He reached forward and I flinched away. It didn't seem to bother him. He took the bracelet and tossed it in his hands.

"I… I don't want to be the one who takes that innocence of yours away." He told me, looking at the bracelet in his hands. "I thought it would be easy… tricking you and getting into your head."

I swallowed. He looked me over before he sighed to himself. This was the Damon I had met earlier in the day, the one who talked about Katherine. This was the Damon that intrigued me. The broken Damon who was asking to be fixed.

"I don't want to do that anymore." He admitted to me. "I don't want to be a monster to you."

"Then don't." I replied. He nodded and stepped forward, looking me dead in the eye.

"You're like putty in my hands." He said to me. "You melt every time I come around."

"I do not." I replied, but I knew it was a lie. This Damon could make me melt. This is the Damon I wanted to get to know.

"You can't fall in love with me." He said. "I can't return those feelings."

I didn't say anything as he put his hands on my shoulders. I was tense, but I didn't flinch at his touch. It sent electric shocks through me, wanting more of it. I knew it was wrong and that I needed to push him away, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"That's why I need you to forget." He said. "I need you to forget that I was ever nice to you."

"I-I don't want to forget." I told him. He shook his head, staring me in the eye again.

"You have to." He told me. "And you can never take this bracelet off."

I watched him clasp the bracelet to my wrist. I looked back up and he gave me this very fleeting, sad look. I blinked and he was gone. I looked around the room, wondering what had just happened. It was blank, my memory was blank. I looked down at my wrist and set my eyes on the bracelet. I didn't know why but I hadn't known where it came from and I couldn't take it off. I didn't want to take it off.

And with that I shrugged to myself and climbed into bed. All the while I didn't know that Damon was watching from my window. A broken man who, although dangerous, was very misunderstood.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the lateness. There is a lot of stuff going on recently but here is the next update! Just to clarify, Damon didn't make her forget about vampires, just that he was ever kind to her. The whole conversation about how Katherine took Damon's innocence away was not talking about virginity or anything. Damon was a sweet southern boy who wanted to have fun, and we all know Katherine messed him up. Damon doesn't want to do that to Alex, because lets me honest there is a sweet Damon underneath his harsh façade. Alex just gets to see that before anyone else.**

 **I also want to thank everyone for the reviews! You guys are so sweet and I love you all!**

 **Season 1 Episode 7 Haunted**

I wasn't ok. I was far from being ok. All of this vampire stuff was a lot to process. Damon and Stefan being vampires? I didn't think it was possible. Then again, Bonnie was a witch, so I shouldn't have been so shocked.

On top of all of this vampire stuff I was dealing with, I was also dealing with Vicki.

Vicki… she wasn't dead as I had thought she was. Which I originally thought was a good thing when I had heard it that morning. But then I realized that she was much worse off than dead _. Vicki was a vampire_. A blood sucking, cold hearted vampire just like Damon. Damon had turned Vicki into this creature, and he didn't seem to be apologetic what so ever. I had woken up that morning and felt so much, confusion, so much anger. I wished that I could have helped her, stopped Damon from doing this. I wished that I had never gotten involved in all of this.

I wished I had never met Damon Salvatore.

That day was Halloween. It used to be my favorite holiday, but I just wasn't up to celebrating it considering the circumstances. All the scary things I thought were fiction were now undeniably true, and that was a bit frightening to me. On Halloween, Mom and I would usually pass out candy, saving all the good ones for ourselves and then gorged on it while watching a cheesy movie. But, I couldn't bring myself to be merry in a time like this. I didn't want to, not with Vicki running amok and fighting the urge to tear into people's flesh.

So when Robert called and said that Vicki had called in sick, I assumed that she was just hiding away because now she couldn't be out into sunlight, and a shift had opened I took it. Mom was bummed, but I told her there was no getting around it, and I honestly felt bad for lying. The truth was… I just didn't want to be alone. I was afraid to be alone, because when I was alone I started thinking, and those thoughts scared me to my core.

When I went out of my room and mom saw my bandage I told her that I had a big zit on my neck and I was self-conscious. The story was flimsy, and she gave me a weird look but didn't question it. I had never been weird about crazy teenage stuff like that, so I knew that she wasn't really believing me. I knew that I would have to find a better excuse then that, people would start asking questions.

"Hey!" I heard someone say when I got to my locker that morning. I turned and there stood Caroline, peppy and smiling as normal. I felt a little fire ignite in my stomach. I ignored her and continued to get my books. "Ok? What's with the silent treatment?"

I glared at my books as I settled them in the crook of my elbow. I still hadn't forgotten how she left me there. I was trying to stop holding grudges, considering I had held one against Elena for years and now I was happy that we had worked things out. However, the anger I still felt toward the blonde had not ceased. Caroline then started poking my arm to get my attention. She definitely had received it, just not what she was hoping for. I slammed my locker shut, catching the attention of others around me. At that point I didn't really care. I was too upset and too messed up to give a shit who heard me or what they thought. Caroline flinched at the loud sound and her demeanor changed.

"Do you know what happened to me?" I asked her, malice in my voice. "Do you care to know what happened after you left me at the boarding house?"

Caroline's eyes winded and her eyes fell on my neck. Her mouth opened and a strangled sound came out. I ground my teeth, holding back all that I wanted to yell at her. I took a small breath, trying to control my temper. It was easier said than done.

"Damon…" She whispered. I let my hair fall, trying to cover the bandage. "Alex I am so-"

"Sorry?" I finished for her. I knew she felt bad, as she should. But I couldn't just forgive her. "Well, it's too late for that now."

"Alex! I didn't even think about it." Caroline explained. "So much was going on. I thought you got out!"

"Well, I didn't." I told her. "If this is what I get for saving your ass, then I won't be doing that anymore."

"Alex wait!" She called after me but I was already on the move. "Alex please!"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at her. She froze at my loud scream and stayed where she was. I continued on my way to my first class. Since Tanner's death they hadn't hired a new history teacher, so we had had substitutes for over a week. We didn't do much, mostly watched boring documentaries and goofed off. I was ok with that, I could draw then without being distracted.

I started to draw in my notebook, noticing that Elena was not present. I was going to ignore it, but with the revelation that her boyfriend was a vampire along with his psycho brother, I decided to reach out to her. I texted her and she said that she was at Stefan's, checking on Vicki. I rushed a reply, worried about the new vampire. She told me that Vicki was ok; she was hungry which made her irritable. I shivered at the thought. She then assured me that she would fill me in if anything happened. I was about to put my phone away when I got a text from Bonnie.

 _Caroline's freaking out. What happened?_

I ignored it, putting my phone back on my desk. I wasn't in the mood. I preferred to draw out my anger and pain. It wasn't long before my phone vibrated again. I looked down at it and it was yet another text from Bonnie.

 _You know I can see you ignoring me right now…_

I typed back a quick response, saying I didn't want to talk about it and then shoved the phone into my bag dramatically. I could feel Bonnie's eyes on me, practically burning into the side of my head, but I chose to again ignore her again. If I talked to Bonnie I could reveal the secret, and as much as I wanted to scream vampire and warn everyone, there was something in me that wouldn't allow me to do so. There was something that told me not to tell. I think it was more Stefan than Damon. From what I could tell, Stefan meant no harm, and outing him would feel like a betrayal to me. Outing Damon… that might actually make me feel better. But with Damon comes Stefan, so I decided to keep my mouth shut for now.

I decided to focus on the blank piece of paper in front of me. It was practically calling my name and I put my pencil to paper. I got into my zone, that zone that once I'm in it's hard to get out of, and started scribbling. I didn't even realize the bell had rung until someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up and it was Bonnie. I forced a smile and then looked down at my drawing.

"That's terrifying." She told me. Looking down at the picture, it was quite scary. I had recreated the drawing I had done of Damon, but not charming and intriguing Damon. It was horrifying blood thirsty Damon, the one who haunted me. I felt a chill go through my body just looking at it. Without letting Bonnie study it too hard, I grabbed the notebook and shoved it in my bag. Bonnie was watching me carefully, like she was trying to read me. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"What is it Bonnie?" I asked her once I had my stuff packed up. She squinted and I found myself getting very annoyed at her staring. I figured the longer she focused on me the easier I would crack under the pressure.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked me. "First I can't get ahold of you or Elena, and then Caroline texts me freaking out because you are mad at her. What happened?"

"Nothing." I replied with a shrug. I was starting to feel like her, the whole brushing things off and running away. That was Bonnie's thing not mine. Now I felt what it was like when you didn't want to talk to someone and they continued to pester you. She followed me outside of the class and into the hall. I tried to lose her in the crowd but she caught up to me.

"Obviously it's not nothing." She said, still prying. I rolled my eyes. "Ok you don't have to tell me."

"I wasn't going to." I replied. I knew that I was being rude, but I thought that was the only way to get her off my back. I didn't want to lie anymore, and the more she pushed me the more I had to lie. Lying wasn't my forte, and if she kept this up I would let something slip. Bonnie was my friend, I didn't want to betray that trust. But I also couldn't bring her into this, especially since I myself didn't want to be involved. It was safer for her if she didn't know.

"Fine." Bonnie told me. "But whatever it is, you can talk to me."

I looked around to her with my mouth open but she had already turned to go. I debated on calling after her, spilling my guts. But I couldn't do that. It was way too dangerous for her and for me. If I told someone, and Damon found out I was sure that I would be dead, Bonnie included. I wanted to stay as far away from this situation as possible, pretend it never happened. But I couldn't get away.

His demonic face haunted me with every second I lived. I didn't think I would ever get over the fact that he had attacked me, more than once I might add, and then completely changed the life of someone I knew. He had changed my life as well. I also couldn't forget the fact that Katherine, both Damon and Stefan's first love, was the identical Twin of Elena.

I hadn't told her yet even though I had wanted to. I couldn't say it over text, and I hadn't seen her yet to say it in person. But how do you tell someone that they look exactly like their boyfriend's ex? That wasn't normal chit chat that you can have with someone. I had to plan it out and then say something. Unless the Salvatores leave, then I wouldn't have to worry about it. The secret would die with their departure. But I couldn't get that lucky.

According to Robert's sick and twisted rules, I had to dress up for work, something about entertaining the customers. He was hoping for something sexy I assumed, something that would arouse the male clientele. But sexy wasn't me that was proven at the sexy suds car wash where I was held captive by the psychotic vampire. I hadn't really thought about my costume this year, so I looked for something simple. I found my mom's from last year and pulled it on.

It was a long black sleeve shirt, a V cut so Robert wouldn't have a fit. It was paired with black skinny jeans and a black tail that tied around my waist. Mom had heels for it, but I chose black converse instead. I then set the fluffy cat ears on top of my head and sighed. I took a black marker and made a black nose and some whiskers. I knew that I looked cheesy, but I didn't really care. I was too focused on anything but dressing up at that point.

With barely a glance in the mirror I headed out the door. I caught the bus, not wanting to walk around dressed as a cat. I thought it would be more appropriate on the public bus then on the streets. I fiddled with my phone, hoping for a text from Elena, telling me that everything was ok. No such text arrived. The Grill was already packed when I got there. I recieved a lecture from Robert, even though I was ten minutes early. I noticed that our young bartender was wearing a toga, showing off his muscles and nice chest. A fellow waitress of mine was dressed as a sexy devil and a bus boy was dressed like a police officer with his shirt half way unbuttoned. I looked like a nun compared to these people, and it didn't go unnoticed to Robert either who grunted in disapproval at my attire. I sighed and got to work, the crowd only getting bigger.

There were people from my school milling about, dressed up as things that I didn't care to point out. There were the kids who went all out and then the ones who half assed it. But I guess it was ok because I hadn't really thought about dressing up either. I was already regretting coming in here and my shift had just started. I should have stayed home with mom watching Hocus Pocus and stuffing my face with Milky Way's.

"Well lookie here." I heard a voice behind me. I couldn't distinguish the voice over the loud crowd. I turned and sucked in a breath when I saw him. My heart was beating so loud I could hear it in my ears, and I felt like it might pop out of my chest. He slid into the bar stool, dark raven hair perfectly fallen on his brow. His eyes were just as I remembered them, blue and dangerous. He had a smirk on his face as he looked me up and down. I felt a shiver go up my spine as he inspected me.

"Meow." He purred as he looked over my tight ensemble. I immediately grabbed for my apron to tie it around my waist. "I didn't know you were so… feral."

"What do you want Damon?" I asked him with vigor. I forced myself to be tough, instead of the timid wimp I was before. I wanted to make sure that he knew I wasn't in the mood. He needed to stay away from me. He could probably tell that his presence was making me nervous, my heart beat resembled a hummingbirds. By the way he was looking at me, he could see through my tough shell. He cocked an eyebrow at my sudden anger.

"Put the claws away kitty." He said to me before ordering a drink. Ryan poured him one before moving on to other customers. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah like I can trust you." I muttered with an eye roll and a scoff. Damon licked his lips, amused at my irritated voice. It was starting to bug me, that he was finding joy in my anger, but I guessed when you were an indestructible immortal you could afford to act like a jack ass.

His eyes flickered down to my wrist. I followed his gaze to the bracelet that hung around it. I remembered that it had vervain, an herb that was toxic to vampires, and would stop a vampire from messing with my memory. I didn't, however, remember how I came across it and I also knew that I was not allowed to take it off.

"Trust me pretty girl…" He said catching my attention and then met my gaze. "That is no longer my intention."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice, but at that point I didn't know what was true and what was an act. I wanted to believe that he had no intention of hurting me or anyone I cared about, but how could I trust him? After everything he had done, how could I bring myself to even fathom giving him any kind of leeway? I guessed it was my nature, to try and fix things. I had been trying to fix my mom for years. I always tried to make her feel better about our shitty situation. I fixed things that's what I did.

"Than what is your intention?" I asked. His eyes met mine and then he shrugged. I found myself irritated that he didn't answer and when he continued to stare I just shook my head.

I took an empty tray and headed over to a table, taking their order. I noticed the Lockwoods enter and took their order as well. The Mayor seemed to be in distress, while his wife seemed perfectly at ease. Carol looked me over, again giving me that judging look like she did at the party the other night. I brushed it off, being as polite as possible. They would tip well, showing off they had the money to do so. I took Ryan their drink order, trying my best to stay as far away from Damon as possible and forcing myself not to look at him. His close proximity was giving me anxiety, but I wouldn't let him see it. I could feel him watching me though. With every move I made, the smallest twitch he watched. I felt very uneasy, the more he did it. I eventually went back behind the bar, and looked up at him.

"You know staring is considered rude in most cultures." I told him as I wiped down my tray. He was sipping his glass of bourbon, still watching me over his glass. His icy eyes were so cold and calculating, he looked like a snake. However, his cunning smirk gave him the mischievous look of a fox and I couldn't help but shiver under his gaze. I felt like a mouse compared to him.

"I can't help it." He admitted with a sly smile. "You fascinate me."

I scoffed and slapped a glass down on the counter. He seemed surprised at my reaction, but all the while still amused.

"Cut the crap." I ordered him when I looked up. His smile grew and I felt my temper flare. It was like some kind of game, and I was the pawn.

"That outfit brings out the sass in you." Damon said and leaned forward. "I like it."

"How is Vicki?" I asked him, the question ever burning my chest. "Where is Vicki?"

"So many questions." He replied, sipping his drink again. "Maybe I'll answer them if you give me something in return."

I shook my head and scoffed. I could not lie and say that his risqué comments were getting to me. Damon was attractive, but my fear of him outshined my desire. I could ask Stefan later or Elena, who I hadn't heard from in a long time and it was starting to worry me. I started to walk away, but Damon caught my arm. I couldn't deny that his grip sent a sort of fire inside of me, one that I didn't quite comprehend. He didn't hold me hard, he just held me enough to keep me where I was. I felt myself swallow hard before meeting his gaze.

"She's fine." He replied. "Or she will be."

"Will be?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed. He didn't let go of my arm, I didn't know if he even realized he was still holding on. But I didn't question it or pull myself out of his grip, which was even more alarming.

"She kind of… ran off." He admitted with a small spark of mischief. I opened my mouth with wide eyes. "Before you give me a lecture, Stefan's out looking for her."

"Ok? And shouldn't you be helping him?" I asked him finally wriggling my arm from his hand. Vicki was his responsibility, and he let her go. He should be the one trying to find her and not his brother. But I didn't peg Damon to be the responsible type anyway. I still didn't understand why he had changed Vicki in the first place.

"Want me to let you in on a little secret?" He asked, leaning forward. I swallowed, holding my ground, and not letting him get to me.

"Not really." I replied. "I've had enough secrets for one life time."

"I'm here on business. Getting to see you is just a perk. " Damon said with a wink, ignoring my previous comment. "See the Mayor over there?"

I looked over Damon's shoulder, seeing Mayor Lockwood looking very anxious, much more than when I had left. His wife had already had several drinks by now, so she was looking very relaxed and giggly. The mayor was obviously not amused.

"They have information that I need." Damon told me, causing me to furrow my brow. What on Earth could the mayor have that Damon wanted? Now that I knew about vampires, I realized that other people must too. When I had overheard the adults talking the night of the founder's party, I had concluded that they knew about their existence. That was the creature they were hunting. The mayor and his wife must know something that Damon wanted to keep quiet.

"So, what you are just going to ask them?" I asked, a little amused myself. As charming as Damon was, he couldn't get information out of those people. He shook his head, chuckling while he did so.

"Poor, naïve little Alex." He said before he shushed me. He then tapped his ear and became silent. My eyebrows furrowed, but then I realized that he was listening to their conversation. I would never get used to the fact that Damon could hear things that a normal human could not.

I waited, curious about what Damon was hearing. Although I wanted no part in Damon and Stefan's vampire world, I found myself very interested in what they were doing. Stefan was helping Vicki, therefore I was still involved. I wanted to make sure that Vicki turned out alright. Then I could be done with the Salvatores for good. Besides, I couldn't really get away. Damon seemed to follow me everywhere I went, and if he wasn't physically with me, I was dreaming about him. Sometimes I would catch myself thinking about him, and I hated it. I didn't want to, but my mind always took a different route than I planned.

"Interesting." Damon whispered. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't ask what was so _interesting._ He looked over his shoulder and then smirked. "I'll be back."

"What are you doing?" I asked him but he ignored me. I watched him head over to a booth. The mayor had gotten up, leaving Mrs. Lockwood to herself. I watched her look over her shoulder, right at Damon. It wasn't long after she looked away that Damon got up and sat where the mayor had just been sitting. I could see the look in Damon's eyes and knew he was flirting as he greeted Carol. I rolled my eyes and found myself a little taken aback by his forwardness.

 _He's just getting information. Nothing else._

But why should I care? Damon was his own person, he could flirt with whoever he wanted. Besides he was a dangerous creature that almost killed me and held me captive. He wasn't a good guy, and I shouldn't even be associating with him. But I couldn't help the feeling in my gut that popped up every time I looked over at the two.

I tried to keep myself busy, focusing on anything but them. It was easier said than done. I had no right to feel this way, and I knew deep down I shouldn't. I had to get over this… fascination. If I didn't, Damon would end up getting me killed, or be the one to do it.

And yet, there was something that told me he wouldn't. I looked down at the bracelet hanging from my wrist and back to the vampire. I didn't remember him giving it to me, but it would make sense. What if Damon had given me the bracelet? Knowing that he could no longer compel me and in turn he couldn't make me forget that he fed from me. I didn't see him as a compassionate guy, but I had to remember that Damon had loved someone once. Those kinds of feelings just didn't go away. Maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone saw him to be. Or he could be just that bad and he's playing with me. In the short time of knowing him I knew that Damon Salvatore did everything for a reason, and usually no one knew why he did things.

Suddenly I felt a vibration in my pocket. I looked around, making sure Robert wasn't in sight, and pulled out the phone. _Elena_ showed up on the front screen and I felt my heart leap. I was hoping for information on Vicki, hoping it was a text to tell me that she was safe. I flipped open the phone and opened the text message.

 _SOS! Vicki is loose in the school. Got to find Jeremy. Get here fast!_

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. If Vicki was at the party at school then she could hurt someone. She wasn't stable and if she bite someone they could die. The secret could be blown and Vicki could be dead. I couldn't let that happen. I sent a quick reply to Elena and shoved the phone in my pocket. I had to think of a plan. I had no way to get to the school in time and there was no way I could fight off Vicki if need be. So I went with my gut.

"Damon. I know you can hear me." I whispered, probably looking crazy for talking to myself if anyone saw. I could see Damon's head turn slightly toward me, still actively speaking to Mrs. Lockwood. I took that as my cue that he was listening.

"Vicki is at the school." I continued. "We've got to go."

He continued to sit there, not making a move to get up. At first, I thought he was just being a jerk, not making an effort to get up and help solve a problem he created. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you kidding me?" I mumbled to which I saw him smirk a little. I was glaring daggers into the back of his head. I watched for about a minute until Damon finally excused himself and headed over to me.

"Let's go." He said, hand on the small of my back. I felt a shiver go up my spine at his touch and flinched a little. He didn't stop though. He started to lead me out but I stopped. He turned around and made a face, looking at me impatiently.

"I can't just leave." I told him. Robert would fire me if I just disappeared. Damon sighed and stalked off. I watched him head straight for my boss and felt a feeling of dread creep up into my gut. I watched him carefully as he spoke to Robert, ready to intervene if I had to. I then saw Robert nod and Damon smirked, coming right back to me.

"What did you say?" I asked him, his hand gripping my forearm and dragging me out the door. I followed him to his Camaro, sliding into the passenger seat when he opened it for me. He closed it behind me and with vampire speed he was in the driver seat before I could blink. I wouldn't get over that either.

"Don't worry about it." Damon replied. "What did Elena say?"

"Just to get to the school." I told him. He nodded, turning the key in the ignition. It amazed me how Damon could go from cocky and charming to all business in the blink of an eye. I wondered if it was a vampire thing or just a Damon thing. I stared out the window, knowing we were going way over the speed limit, my stomach doing flips. I didn't say anything, for fearing it would just make him go faster.

"You know I saw you watching me." Damon said suddenly. I turned my head back to look at him and he was smirking, gripping the wheel leisurely. I felt my jaw go slack.

"What?" I asked him, feeling the blush flood my cheeks. I didn't think he had seen me, but he was a vampire he probably saw me the whole time and I had no clue.

"I thought staring was considered rude?" He mocked me. I set my jaw and glared out the wind shield. "Looked to me like you were a little jealous."

"I was not jealous." I told him. I heard him chuckle. I couldn't believe he was accusing me of being jealous. But then again, I had to remember who I was dealing with. Damon was very self-assured and very much in love with himself. He also loved to bother me and make me uncomfortable. It was the way he was and I had only known him a short time.

"Don't worry pretty girl." He said to me, looking away from the road for a second. "I only have eyes for you."

I scoffed and dropped the subject there. I heard him snicker to himself before we fell silent again. I had to focus on the matter at hand. Elena was freaking out, afraid Vicki would attack Jeremy. I would be scared to. Vicki was unstable and although I don't think she would ever mean to hurt Jeremy, she couldn't control her hunger yet. If Jeremy got too close he could be one of the next headlines on the news.

We got to the school in a hurry, rushing up to where the party was. I didn't recognize many of the students, not used to all the costumes. I also didn't like all the decorations and the creepy lights. At some point someone jumped out at me and I screamed, jumping backward. I wasn't a big fan of getting scared. I landed into what felt like a wall, my back colliding with it's hard surface.

"I got you." Damon whispered in my ear as he took the lead. I couldn't help but notice the fact that his hand had encircled mine, instead of my arm. I bit my bottom lip at the gesture. He tugged me along with him, hand clutching mine. I could barely focus on the task at hand, my head getting dizzy the longer he touched me.

We made it outside, lots of decorations cluttering the school yard and the trees. There was candy everywhere and I could smell the alcohol as well. I hadn't seen Vicki, Jeremy, Elena, or Stefan and that was worrying me. I wondered where to even begin with all the people around.

"Maybe we should split up." I suggested. Damon turned around then, dropping his grip on my hand. I tried not to show my disappointment at the lack of contact.

"Bad idea." He replied. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked him. He sighed, rolling his eyes like the answer was obvious.

"New vampire running around plus naïve, innocent virgin is a very bad combination." He told me taking a step closer. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"You don't have to protect me Damon." I told him. He stared down at me, eyes melting with my own. In that second it didn't matter what was going on or who I was with. All I knew was that I was trapped in those electric blue orbs and I couldn't get away until he allowed it.

"No splitting up." He ordered. I nodded, not questioning him any further. Damon was going to get what he wanted regardless of what I thought. Besides, I probably was safer with him by my side. If I even found Vicki, I could end up as her next meal.

The two of us stuck together, searching for any sign of Vicki. We came up with nothing, which was discouraging. I tried to call Elena but she wasn't answering, also discouraging.

"Alex?" I heard my name and turned quickly on my heel. Bonnie stood at a black caldron full of candy. She was dressed like a witch, hat and all. I smiled at her choice of costume, and if I had been in the right mind I probably would have laughed.

"Hey." I said. "Nice costume."

"Caroline's idea, not mine." She replied. "Speaking of Caroline…"

"I'm not talking to her." I told Bonnie. "Not now at least."

"Whatever she did she is sorry." Bonnie tried to reason with me. "She's having a rough time."

"Yeah so am I." I muttered. Bonnie sighed, giving me a weak smile. I knew she was just trying to fix the mold that had been broken. I just couldn't bring myself to forgive Caroline just yet. I knew I would eventually, but right now there was too much going on.

"Bonnie." A deep voice said behind me. Bonnie and I both looked to see Damon approaching. I felt my stomach lurch the closer he got. It was one thing for him to be seen with me, but I didn't know what Bonnie would say.

"So where...where'd Caroline run off to?" Damon asked, picking up a piece of candy. I felt my own stomach jump. Bonnie glared and I looked down to the ground.

"Do yourself a favor, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline." Bonnie warned. She meant business, but Damon was not afraid of her. He didn't seem to be afraid of anything.

"Oh, Bonnie." Damon mused. "So loyal."

"Just stay away from her." Bonnie ordered. Damon smirked and I just looked away awkwardly. He was standing right behind me, and although I should have been scared of him being that close I wasn't. I felt more secure with him right there.

"Where'd you get that?" Damon asked, pointing to the necklace Bonnie was wearing. I hadn't noticed it until Damon said something. It was a yellowish color, quite sinister looking. It wasn't pretty, but went well with her costume.

"From a friend." Bonnie replied, gripping the gem hanging from the chain. She looked like she was prepared to fight for it if Damon took it. It was just costume jewelry right?

"Caroline." Damon said. "You know that's mine, don't you?"

"Not anymore." Bonnie taunted. I didn't know what to think in this situation. If Damon had willingly given it to Caroline, why should he get it back? But if it was his and he needed it back then what use was it to Bonnie?

"Funny." Damon said holding his hand out. "I'd like it back, please."

"I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you if she feels like it." Bonnie explained. I could feel the tension in the air. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I knew that both of these personalities were strong, but Bonnie didn't know what Damon was capable of. He could snap her neck and not bat an eyelash.

"Or I could just take it right now." Damon said and reached forward. What happened next was something both horrifying and magical. When Damon's hand gripped the crystal you could hear his skin sizzling at the touch. He brought his hand back, as if the thing had burned him. All three of us had wide eyes, staring down at the necklace. Bonnie recovered much quicker than Damon and I did. She started running, something I was getting used to seeing her do. Honestly, with Damon I would have run too. Even not knowing he was a vampire, he was still intimidating.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, looking at his fried hand. I watched it start to heal itself, something I attributed to vampire abilities. Damon didn't answer me, he just watched after Bonnie with furrowed brows.

It wasn't long after Bonnie's outburst that Damon got a call from Stefan. I was kind of glad that it had happened when it did, or Damon might have gone after Bonnie and I knew that I couldn't stop him. Damon didn't speak as he led me away from the cauldron and to an unspecific location that Stefan told Damon to go. I had expected to find Stefan caring for Vicki, taking her back to the boarding house and watching her closely. What I walked in on was no such thing. Elena was crouched to the ground, holding her shoulder. I could see red on her white nurses outfit and knew right away she had been hurt.

"Elena!" I called out to her, running toward her. She looked up and stood upon seeing me. I gripped her arms. "Oh God what happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She replied, but I knew she wasn't. I could hear the tears in her voice and the anger laced beneath them. I stared into her eyes and watched them flicker down. I followed her gaze slowly and gasped upon seeing the sight before me.

Vicki was lying on the ground, gray and motionless. Her eyes were wide open and the veins underneath her face poked out. I could see the blood on her mouth and the wooden stake stabbed through her chest.

Vicki Donovan was dead.

I felt like I was going to throw up and I gripped Elena's arms so I wouldn't fall over. She couldn't be dead. I had just seen her the day prior. How could she be dead? Vicki and I were not close, and I would never claim we were. However, I was used to seeing her every day, alive and drugged up. I was not used to her not breathing and a stake shooting out of her heart.

"You should go. I got this." Damon said, grasping my attention. I looked up to where he stood, cooly, emotionless. Like he had seen this a million times before. It made me sick. I said nothing, about to just walk away, but Elena did not follow Damon's directions.

"You did this." Elena said angrily. "This is your fault!"

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon quipped. I tried to catch Elena before she did something drastic, but I was too shaken up as I looked at the dead vampire on the ground. Elena pushed at him, but he didn't move an inch. She then tried to punch him, but with his vampire reflexes he caught her hand.

"None of this matters to me." He said, throwing Elena's hand away from him. "None of it."

"People die around you. How could it not matter?" Elena was infuriated. "It matters, and you know it."

I heard the slap before I saw it. Damon's emotionless expression melted in a second. I knew in that moment I had to intervene. I could see the look on Damon's face, a murderous and angry expression that would kill if it could. This look was directed right at Elena, who was a sitting duck bleeding and angry. I stepped between the two, more in front of Elena than anything. I knew I couldn't fight Damon off, but I could stop him from killing again tonight.

"Damon…" I warned. He didn't look at me, he continued to glare at Elena. I gently pushed my hand onto his chest. He looked down, right at my hand and back to me. I could see him visibly relax as our eyes met. We stayed like that for about a minute. I didn't know what I did, but it had worked.

"You need to leave." Damon said to Elena. "Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave."

I felt Elena retreat after a second of her glaring at him. Damon watched her the whole way. Once she was gone, he looked back to me. My hand was still on his chest and as I made to move it he stopped me. He placed his hand over mine and held it there. I could feel his heart beating beneath my hand and let out a breath.

"So you do have one." I said before meeting his gaze again. He didn't say a word, he just stared at me. I swallowed, feeling very anxious under his gaze. He must have sensed it because he let go of my hand.

"Go." He ordered. He didn't have to tell me twice. I turned and sped away from the scene. It was too gruesome and I wasn't made to deal with that. I made my way in the direction that Elena had headed. I found her heading to her car.

"Elena!" I called to her. She didn't stop though. I had to run to catch up with her. She had tears running down her face.

"How could he do this?" She asked me. I opened my mouth but I didn't know what to say. I couldn't explain it, in fact I wondered myself. I didn't believe that Damon thought it would get this far. I didn't think he thought it through at all.

"Then he shows no remorse." Elena said to me. "He's a monster."

"Maybe that's just a façade." I suggested, hopefully. "Maybe he isn't so bad."

"Isn't so bad?" Elena asked me. "Are you hearing yourself? This is all his fault!"

"He made a mistake-" I began.

"Why are you defending him?" She asked me. I didn't understand why Elena was getting so upset with me. I hadn't done anything. I was just talking.

"I'm not!" I replied. "I'm just saying that he made a mistake."

"Yeah, a big one." She replied. "Now Vicki is dead and Jeremy is traumatized."

I bit my bottom lip. I hadn't known Jeremy was there. I wondered how he was taking it. Elena shook her head and headed toward her car.

"Why were you with him?" Elena asked me suddenly.

"He brought me here after you texted me." I answered. She shook her head.

"Seems to me like wherever you are he isn't far behind." She said suspiciously. I furrowed my brows.

"Do you think I want that?" I asked her, becoming angrier by the second. I was getting defensive I know, but Elena was pushing me to the limit. I had done nothing wrong.

"You don't seem to mind it." She replied. "Do you like him or something?"

"What? No!" I answered. Damon was the bad guy, I couldn't like him. He had attacked me and my friends. He had killed Vicki, even indirectly. I couldn't like him.

"He's dangerous Alex." She said. "You can't be friends with him."

"I'm not." I replied. She nodded before slipping into her car. "But even if I was, you can't tell me what to do."

"I'm not trying to Alex." She told me. "But you should know that nothing good will come from Damon Salvatore."

She slammed the door then, driving away without a second look to me. I stood there dumbfounded. I knew that Damon was dangerous. I knew all of that. I wasn't asking to be put in danger, I didn't want to be. Elena was over reacting, getting emotional because of what had happened tonight.

Damon eventually found me, stating that he took care of it. I shook my head when he said it. He meant he took care of Vicki's body, hiding it. It made me sick that he probably just dumped her off somewhere. He then drove me home, sitting right outside of my house. I reached for the handle but I stopped myself before I got out. I looked back to him and he was watching me. It was like he was calculating my next move.

"You don't feel bad about Vicki do you?" I asked him. He didn't answer me right away. He just held my gaze. I waited patiently for his answer.

"No." He admitted, still looking me in the eye. I didn't know what I had expected. I guess I expected him to lie to me, but I could tell this was the truth. Damon didn't care that Vicki was dead or what that would do to other people. He didn't care that Matt would have to mourn the death of his sister, or that Jeremy had lost yet another person. Damon didn't care.

"We can't be friends." I told him looking down at the floor. There was mud on my converse and suddenly it was very fascinating. I could feel his eyes burning holes into the side of my head, but I didn't dare look up.

"We _shouldn't_ be friends." He replied. "I'm not a good guy Alex."

"I know." I nodded. I reached for the handle and began to pull but his hand shot across my chest. I looked over at him, his face so close to mine. I could see the pain behind his eyes, like he was struggling with what to say to me. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, looking like a fish out of water.

"I'm no good for you Alex." He told me. I swallowed and nodded. He stared at me for a few more seconds before releasing my hand. I pulled on the handle and scrambled out of the car. I took my time, hoping that he would stop me and say something more.

He didn't.

I heard him drive away once my door was closed and I felt the tears prick my eyes. Vicki was dead. Vampires were real. Damon was no good for me. I couldn't handle all of these things at once. I felt myself break down. All the lies and the secrets, I didn't know if I could keep them all in. I wasn't cut out for any of this.

But I didn't have a choice. I was in it now and there was no way to get out.


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews and your ideas. I have the first and almost all of season 2 written, but if I use any of your suggestions I will give you credit. Thank you again for your feedback. It really brightens my day to hear that you guys like my story and that I'm not wasting my time. Thank you so much!**

 **Season 1 Episode 8 162 Candles**

"When was the last time you saw Vicki Donovan?"

 _Lying dead on the ground._

"At work a few days ago." I swallowed when I answered. I hated lying, and lying to the law enforcement was killing the good girl inside of me. The sheriff had called me in, along with many of my other friends, to question us about Vicki's recent disappearance. I had mom drive me, she was worried but I told he that everything would be ok. Again, another lie. Everything would not be ok.

"Did she say where she was going?" Sherriff Forbes continued her interrogation. I could feel my eyes still puffy from a night of crying. Elena had tried to cover them up, along with my dark circles, but they were still prominent. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her dead body and I had to wake back up.

 _She's probably buried somewhere where Damon hid her._

"No." I answered, that wasn't a lie technically. Damon never told me where he hid the body. In fact, he hadn't talked to me at all. _I'm no good for you_. The Sheriff nodded. I felt my stomach churn with each lie I was feeding to her. I couldn't very well tell her what really happened. It was for the best that it stay a secret, even if it was at the expense of my sanity.

"Did you hear from her before her disappearance?" She asked. I shook my head, folding my hands in my lap. I had chipped off all the nail polish I had painted on my nails days ago. It was a nervous habit of mine.

"Well, she did call into work sick yesterday." I answered honestly. "I think she was out doing drugs."

"Right." Sherriff said before she looked back up at me. "Where do you think she would go?"

I shrugged. I wasn't friends with Vicki. We had talked a few times but it was a more business like relationship than a friendship. Even so, I still couldn't believe she was gone. I would never get to listen to her complain about Robert, or laugh when she played a joke on our fellow coworkers. I would never get to hear about her sexual encounters, even the ones with Jeremy that freaked me out a bit. She wasn't coming back and I had to hide that from the people who care about her. I felt like shit.

"All I know is… I don't think she's coming back." I said. The Sherriff looked me dead in the eye, like she had heard it before. I had talked this whole thing over with Elena, what we were supposed to say and what not to say. I guess the Sherriff could have seen that it was a little rehearsed, but she had no proof.

"Why?" The sheriff asked. I shrugged once more before looking down at the floor.

"Vicki has a wild streak." I told her. "She could be gone for days, weeks, maybe even years. I just don't believe she is coming back, anytime soon."

The Sherriff wrote stuff down on her clipboard before she stood. I followed her lead. She leaned over her desk and shook my hand, thanking me for coming out.

"If I hear anything I will let you know." I promised. The Sherriff thanked me once more. I nodded and turned to go. The guilt of lying to everyone was eating me alive. I wanted to tell someone, just so I didn't feel so alone.

As I walked out of the police station, I could see the other peers who had also been questioned. Matt stormed from the building, right past Stefan who tried to talk to him. I couldn't imagine what was going through Matt's head at that moment. He had to be hurting, confused, angry… but he had to feel sadness most of all. What do you do when your loved one just disappears? You mourn them just like you would if you found out they were dead. In this case, Vicki was dead, Matt just didn't know. Maybe it was better this way, to leave Matt with some kind of hope that she was alive. The image of her dead body, stiff and grey. I felt my head spin.

I turned upon hearing the door close behind me. Jenna, Jeremy, and Elena came out. She looked at me and then looked down. We hadn't talked about what was said that night. In fact we had barely spoken at all. I knew she was going through a rough time, but so was I. It bothered me that the fact she wasn't talking to me messed with my head. She hadn't spoken to me for 10 years and I was fine. Now, after I had let my guard down I couldn't imagine her not talking to me anymore.

That was why I didn't let her in before.

"Hey Alex." Jenna said to me with a smile. I had always liked Jenna. There was a playful disposition about her that made me want to get to know her, unlike her sister and brother in law.

"Hey." I waved to them. Jeremy nodded to me, looking much better than I thought he would. I wondered if he remembered anything from last night of if he was compelled to forget. Elena forced a smile, but I figured things were still weird after last night. She had accused me of liking Damon, but I hadn't given her good enough reason to think that was false. Damon made it clear that me and him being friends was a no go, let alone anything more. It still bothered me though, that he was the one to say that instead of me.

I wrote my attraction down to just that. An attraction, a crush, an infatuation. I couldn't like someone who had done all of these terrible things to me and people close to me. I was not going to be one of those girls that looked for the good in someone and found out too late that there never was any. It was messed up and so wrong. Even Damon tried to tell me that he was bad. So this… connection that we had… it had to be severed.

But I didn't want it to.

"Hey I'll meet you guys at the car." Elena said upon seeing Stefan. Jenna and Jeremy nodded and walked to their vehicle. Elena passed by me, gesturing for me to follow her. I did as she said and made my way over to Stefan.

"You two okay?" Stefan asked us. I nodded, as did Elena.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything." Elena told him. "Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know."

"Thank you." Stefan said. "Both of you."

I swallowed. I didn't think Stefan was a bad guy. From what I could tell he was the good brother. But Stefan couldn't be all innocent, he was a vampire just like Damon. But Stefan didn't feed on people, and I guessed that was better than how Damon chose to live his life. It was much less detrimental to everyone else.

"I'll see you guys later." I told them, feeding off the vibes Elena was giving me. She needed to be alone with Stefan, and I would give her that. I turned on my heel and headed in the opposite direction. It didn't bother me that I had to walk, I had time to clear my head that way.

As I walked down the streets of Mystic Falls, I thought to myself how much everything had changed. I wasn't the same girl as I was when this year first started. I had friends and I was having fun. On top of that, I had a huge secret that could jeopardize everyone's well-being that I couldn't tell a soul. It was so bizarre to think like that. I wasn't the Alex that started this year. I was completely different and I didn't know if that was a good thing.

I trekked down the side walk enjoying the fact that I could think to myself without any interruptions. I reached for my bracelet, fiddling with the pendant. I had come to like this bracelet, not only for its protection but also how it looked. It was my style, something that I could see myself wearing even if it didn't have vervain in it. Mom had asked me about it and I said that I had splurged and got it fir myself. She admired it, wanting to get a closer look. But I couldn't take it off, something I figured Damon did before he put it on me. She was confused by it, but she didn't question it too much.

It was Saturday, therefore there were teenagers lining the streets looking for something to do. I could hear people talking about Vicki and how she had disappeared, but no one had a clue where she was. I smiled to myself, being in the loop was a good feeling. But my smile faded when I saw Caroline not too far away.

It wasn't Caroline that I was upset about seeing, it was who was talking to her that made my stomach do back flips. Damon stood right in front of her, using his smirk and entrancing eyes to pull her in. Caroline didn't stand a chance. My protective nature kicked in and I marched over to them, but Caroline was already leaving.

"Couldn't stay away huh?" Damon asked once I approached. I stopped right in front of him, putting my hands on my hips. I probably looked like a spoiled little child, which caused him to smile.

"What part of stay away from Caroline do you not get?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes. I could handle Damon, but Caroline could not. That meant that I needed to protect her from his compulsion and his charming ways before she got hurt again.

"Relax." Damon cooed. "She's just throwing a party for me."

"A party?" I asked. He nodded reaching forward to catch a lock of my hair. He twisted it around his finger. "A party for what?"

"It's Stefan's birthday." Damon replied, still fascinated by my hair. "And I'm just in a partying mood. You should come."

"I've had enough party's." I told him. "Besides I'm working."

"Well then I'll see you there." He replied. I cocked an eyebrow. "It's at the Grill."

I nodded. Even when I didn't want to be a part of these schemes I always was. I knew that if Damon was throwing this then regardless of what I did I would have to get involved. Damon wasn't just doing this because he wanted to have fun, he could do that anytime. No, Damon was planning something, and I wanted to find out what.

"So what?" I asked him, arms crossing over my chest. "No elaborate scheme or plan?"

"Even if there was, I wouldn't tell you." He told me, leaning forward. "We're on opposite sides here."

"Right. Yeah I forgot." I said pulling my hair from his finger. "You're not good for me."

I could see him set his jaw as he turned from playful to serious. We stared at one another for a while, him cocking his head to the side. I didn't want to be upset that Damon didn't want to be friends. He just admitted we were on opposite sides here. But then again, the way my heart raced when he arrived told me that I was indeed upset by his rejection.

"I said that we shouldn't be friends." Damon said. "Shouldn't and couldn't are two different meanings."

"So what you want to be my friend?" I asked him. He licked his lips. I could feel my heart skip a beat as I watched him. He was the perfect hunter, everything about him drew me in. I couldn't get enough.

"We could start there." He agreed then smirked. "Then we will see where it goes."

"Where what goes?" I asked him, furrowing my brow. He chuckled.

"Like you don't know." He said before pointing in between us. "This thing we have going on."

"We do not have a thing." I replied. He scoffed. I didn't know what this was. We had a weird connection, something that I didn't understand. I could feel it before I knew his true nature. I didn't think even he understood it.

"Playing hard to get only makes me want you more." He said and wiggled his eyebrows. I turned to go, but he stopped me. "Friends?"

I stared him deep in the eye. He looked sincere, like he really wanted to try and be my friend. I didn't know if Damon could be friends with someone, but there was something that was going on between us that I couldn't understand. Maybe I needed his friendship to figure it out.

"Friends." I replied with a nod. He grinned. "You know friends tell friends their secret plans."

"And as your friend, I know that you don't need to be involved." Damon said. "This could get messy."

"This whole situation is messy Damon." I told him. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it. Friends trust friends." He told me before he walked past me. I debated on following him, asking more questions. I didn't know if this whole friendship thing was going to work, but I guess I had to try. What was the worst that could happen? According to Elena, everything bad could happen. I just couldn't stop chasing after him, and it was starting to bother me. I headed down the street and to my house. I had about an hour before work so I figured I would do some house work.

It had been a while since I was just at my house all alone. I was either out defending the town from vampires or going to parties now. It was really weird to think that about a month ago I didn't get out like at all, and now it was all different.

I cleaned the house, getting into all the nooks and crannies. I knew it would make my mom happy once she got home. I had missed her too lately. Both of us had been busy lately, and also I was avoiding her. I couldn't lie to her, she knew all my tells and could pick out anything that was the slightest fib. I couldn't figure out how to explain everything to my mom, and I didn't want her to worry about me.

I was lucky when she didn't notice my puffy eyes this morning. She did give me a strange look though, like she knew but wasn't going to push it. Mom was good about that, staying out of my business. I appreciated it, it made it easier. Granted, I had never needed to hide something from her before, so this was new. I didn't like the lying and hiding, especially from my best friend.

After I cleaned the house from top to bottom, I went and changed. I pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a black Grill shirt. I wasn't dressing up for this party. I guess I was protesting in a way. I wanted to know what Damon was planning. He said it was going to get messy. That means it couldn't be good.

I rushed to the Grill, the place already starting to fill up. Damon was nowhere in sight, something I was slightly disappointed about. I wanted to see him, but I was also very curious about this plan of his. However, Caroline was already there, setting up things. She caught my eye and quickly looked away. I swallowed and continued to get ready for my shift. I could hear her heels clicking against the floor as she approached.

"Hey…" She said meekly. I turned and there she was. She looked very sad and slightly uncomfortable. I wasn't used to her being like that. I was used to self-assured Caroline. I was supposed to be the uncomfortable one.

"Hi." I replied, awkwardly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. She seemed to be thinking about what she was going to say, opening and closing her mouth several times. I waited for her to say something, anything.

"You know I practiced everything I wanted to say to you like… a million times." Caroline said honestly. I watched her carefully.

"I wrote it all down… but…" She said and shoved her hands in her back pockets. "But all I can really say is that I'm sorry."

I knew that this was sincere. I could see in her eyes that this whole situation had messed with her. Yesterday, I thought that I could never forgive her, that what had been done was too much to erase. And yet, I spent the whole day with Damon and didn't bat and eyelash. Caroline wasn't the one who attacked me, Damon was. I couldn't forgive Damon and not forgive Caroline. It just wasn't fair.

"It's ok Caroline." I told her. She seemed surprised by my reaction, but her shocked face turned to a large smile in an instant. She pulled me to her in a bone crushing hug.

"I am so sorry." She repeated. "I really messed up."

"It's ok." I told her again, patting her back. It was good to let this go. Caroline never intentionally wanted to hurt me, but Damon had. Damon had hurt me more than once, and yet I continued to come back. It didn't make sense.

"I will do anything to make it up to you." Caroline vowed. I nodded and gave her a grin. She then turned and gestured to the room. "Killer party huh?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "Killer."

"It was Damon's idea." She said. I turned to her and gave her a look. "What?"

"Why are you talking to Damon again?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I thought that maybe… we could work things out." She admitted. I pursed my lips. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" I asked her heading behind to bar. Caroline leaned over it and gave me a know it all look.

"You get this look whenever you are judging." She told me, sliding into a stool. I tied my apron around my waist.

"I do not have a look." I replied. She sighed, watching me wipe down the bar. We were silent for a while. I knew that this was all Damon's fault, that Caroline couldn't control what he made her do. But I wanted her to avoid him, and from the looks of it, Caroline wasn't about to do that. She was too fragile and desperate to realize that Damon was bad for her.

I probably should have realized it too.

"I'm just giving it another chance." Caroline told me. I didn't respond. She sat there for a while before she sighed and got up to leave. I watched her go and felt utterly at odds with myself. I couldn't tell Caroline that Damon was just using her. It would make her want him more. The more I told Damon to stay away, the closer he got to her.

I began working, cleaning things and serving drinks. I didn't even realize when people started to pour in until I turned around and the place was packed. I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night. I could see the bartended handing out drinks to under age teenagers, but I wasn't going to tell. It wasn't my place and besides he would cut them off before anything got bad.

I headed behind to bar to get a glass of water for table three when I felt a sudden breeze of air. I turned around and practically screamed when I saw him. He cocked an eyebrow, smirking at me like normal.

"Do you get some sick satisfaction with scaring the crap out of me?" I asked him. Damon chuckled, hands folded in front of him.

"You're very easy to frighten pretty girl." He replied with a wink. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Not really." I replied. "I'm not a party girl."

"Well, that much is obvious." He added. "You don't drink and you don't dance. You're kind of a buzz kill."

I rolled my eyes and took the glass of water to the awaiting table. When I got back to the bar he was still watching me. I was oddly becoming used to him staring at me, weirdly enough. I guess since he had been doing it for a while I guess I was just becoming accustomed to his weirdness.

"Have you seen Caroline?" He asked me. I looked up and glared. He cocked his head to the side.

"Why do you need Caroline?" I asked him, sounding very much like a jealous girlfriend. He must have picked up on it because he smirked at me.

"Jealous?" He asked me with a wink.

"Don't flatter yourself." I told him. "What do you need her for?"

"She has something of mine." He replied. I squinted. "The crystal."

"I'm pretty sure Bonnie still has it." I told him. He rolled his eyes like that was obvious information.

"Which is why I asked Caroline to get it back for me." He said gesturing for a drink. Once it was poured, Damon immediately started drinking it. I eyed the drink, eventually looking at his lips how they cupped the glass. I felt myself licking my own before I knew what I was doing.

"So, how is this plan of yours going?" I asked him once he swallowed. "Is everything working in your favor?"

"So far everything is great." He replied. "Thanks for asking."

"What are friends for?" I asked, my voice laced with sarcasm. He chuckled and I left him alone at the bar. I tried to keep myself busy, not focus on the fact that Damon was planning something and I had no clue what it was. I wanted to know, but I knew curiosity killed the cat. He had even warned me to stay away from all of this, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I saw very familiar faces circling around, people I went to school with and such. I then saw Stefan, playing pool with a blonde girl I had never seen before. She was pretty, very jubilate and smiling. My first reaction was that Stefan was on a date with her, that he had moved on from Elena. But then I thought that he couldn't have moved on that fast, if this girl was a romantic interest she was a rebound. But as I watched them, I didn't see any romantic gestures or gazes. It was friendlier, or sibling like. But apparently I wasn't the only one reading too much into things.

"Do you think they are flirting?"

I looked over my shoulder and Elena was leaning up against a post. She didn't look at me, she stared directly at Stefan and his lady friend. I felt myself grin at the fact that Elena was jealous. Although I understood her reasoning's for the break up between her and Stefan, I just knew that there was something about this couple that would end up being an epic love story. I myself found that I wanted them to work things out.

"No." I replied. She made a face. "Go talk to him."

"I can't!" She replied, finally looking at me. "I'll look like a dork."

"Like you don't already?" I quipped. She glared at me. "It can't hurt."

"It totally can." She replied and then turned solemn. "Listen about yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it." I replied, taking my tray and beginning to walk off. She followed me.

"I was upset and confused." She told me. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry."

I nodded. I knew that everything was fine. But there was a part of me that agreed with what she said last night. There was something that drew me to Damon and I couldn't explain it. It wasn't good or right, but it was there. Elena just called me out on it.

"I saw you talking to him." Elena said. "To Damon."

"Yeah… we are… friends I guess." I admitted. Her eyes widened. "I know I know."

"Alex, I don't want to tell you what to do but… I don't think that's a good idea." She said.

"He's different around me." I told her. "He's… nicer."

"I think he likes you. I'm not sure if its romantic or just a mutual understanding…" Elena told me. "But… promise me that you will be careful."

I nodded. I knew Elena was looking out for me, and I appreciated that she was doing so. But I could take care of myself, and although I knew that I shouldn't trust Damon, there was a part of me that wanted to.

"Talk to Stefan." I told her before leaving her standing in her spot. While Elena decided what to do about Stefan and Damon was plotting, I found myself being run ragged. These teenagers all over the place were driving me crazy. I was all over the place doing meaningless tasks just to keep up with them. They eventually started to dance, making it rougher for me to move around and not fall.

It became more and more difficult to move around and at some point I tripped on someone's foot. I knew what was coming, that I was going to hit the ground and I couldn't do anything about it. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact, but the impact never came. I was caught before I hit the ground. When I opened my eyes I was both shocked and relived at who I saw.

"Whoa there." Stefan said as he steadied me. "I got you."

"Thanks." I said and straightened out my shirt. I could see people looking at me and I felt my face heat up at my embarrassment. But I felt his hand come down on my shoulder and he gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"No problem." He said with a grin. I smiled at him too. I then looked over my shoulder seeing Elena talking to Stefan's blonde friend.

"Who's the girl?" I asked him. He followed my gaze and looked fondly at both women. They seemed to be enjoying one another's company, much to my surprise.

"An old friend." He said. "She's being my wing woman right now."

"Oh she is?" I laughed. "Well I hope it works out."

Stefan nodded and both of us fell silent. He then looked up at me seriously, forest green eyes focusing on me.

"I want to thank you again for not telling my secret." He said. "I know it is a lot to process."

"Yeah…" I added. Stefan and I barely spoke, and when we did it was more about vampires and game plans. I appreciated that he was thanking me, but I wasn't keeping the secret for him. I was keeping it because Elena wanted me to and if I exposed them I didn't know what Damon would do to me. But there was another part of me that didn't want to tell because of Damon. I was closer to Damon than Stefan, and I knew that he didn't want me to tell. I wondered if he would actually kill me if I told anyone. There was a voice in my head saying he wouldn't.

"I would also like to apologize." He said. "My brother brought you into this…"

"That's not your fault Stefan." I told him, eyebrows furrowed. "You can't control Damon."

"I know." He replied. I forced a weak smile at him. Poor Stefan felt guilty about everything, even when he had no control. Damon was going to do what he wanted when he wanted.

"My brother has no regard for anyone but himself." Stefan told me. "He has no humanity left in him."

I squinted at I looked Stefan over. I felt like he knew that there had to be some good in Damon, there just had to be. But I believed Stefan had given up on trying to find that good buried inside his brother.

"I have to disagree." I replied, to which his eyebrows furrowed. "He has shown some humanity to me."

In that second, Stefan changed. He turned very serious very quickly. He placed his hands on my shoulders, looking me deep in the eye. Although his gaze was just as beautiful as Damon's I wasn't entranced like I usually was when Damon did something like this.

"Alex, you have to listen to me." Stefan said. "Damon is not a good person."

"I know that he has messed up but-" I began but Stefan cut me off.

"No, you don't understand." He continued. "No matter how charming or sincere Damon seems, there is no humanity left in my brother."

"Stefan, I know that Damon is dangerous." I told him. "I know that he kills people but there has to be some part of him that still is human."

"No good can come from him Alex." Stefan urged. "I've seen his games, and I don't want you caught up into one of his tricks."

"I won't be." I told him, moving away from his hold on my shoulders. I wasn't stupid, I wouldn't get caught up into these feelings that arose. But there was something about Damon that made me feel like he was good. It was hidden beneath the bad, but I had seen glimpses of his humanity. Maybe I was the only one who could see it.

"Be careful." Stefan told me. I nodded and walked away from him. Stefan may have given up on Damon but I was determined to unleash his goodness. It had to be there, it just had to.

* * *

As the night dragged on I thought about my conversation with Stefan. I knew that he was just looking out for me, and I appreciated that. But I couldn't stop the fact that I was sure that Damon had some humanity in him. I wanted to find it and not change him but make him realize that being this bad guy, this monster that he was pretending to be, wasn't the true Damon. I had seen his mercy, he had shown me it several times. I just couldn't believe that the heatless Damon everyone else knew was the only Damon out there.

I watched from the shadows as the party went on. I was exhausted, feeling like I could pass out at the bar and sleep for a year. I knew that I had to keep going though. I was getting good tips tonight and I could really use the cash. I went back to the bar where Damon was seated. I didn't speak to him or acknowledge his presence, but I could feel him watching me. I pretended like I didn't notice.

I did eventually look up when I saw Stefan's blonde friend approach him. Something about the way they talked set off the jealous girl in me, that insecure feeling that I had to beat down. Damon wasn't mine, he could talk to whoever he wanted. I didn't own him. I continued to watch their little chat until I saw the sheriff and her deputy's come through. They marched right up to Stefan's friend and the next thing I knew they were catching her in their arms. It was like she was instantly drunk and couldn't hold herself up. They then began taking her away, much to the dismay of Stefan.

"What's going on?" I asked Damon as I rushed over to him. He was grinning, looking very self-satisfied. He looked down at me, a sparkle of devilishness in his eyes.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." He said and started to leave. I grabbed his arm, although I knew I couldn't physically stop him if I wanted to.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He wrenched his arm from my grasp and turned to me.

"You need to stay here." He ordered. I opened my mouth to protest but he was already gone. It only took me a second to decide my next move. I found Stefan and Elena who were heading toward any exit. They were all blocked with deputies.

"Follow me." I said, gesturing to the back. We cut through the kitchen, the cook yelling at us. I led them out the back door and into an alley way. Once there I was shocked and horrified at what I saw.

Stefan's friend, who I now could see was a vampire, had a wooden stake plunged through her chest. It reminded me of Vicki's dead body lying on the ground. But this time I was witnessing her die….

At the hands of Damon.

He had his hands clutched around the wooden stake, holding it in its place. The girl was lifeless in about a minute and had fallen to the ground. I could hear Elena weeping behind me, and I felt my own tears prick at my eyes as well. Not for the girl, I didn't know her. I was crying about the fact that I had been duped. _Again._

Damon and the Sherriff shared a few words and for a split second we locked eyes. I saw no remorse in those blue orbs, not that I should have been expecting any. He still didn't show any regret about Vicki, why would he show any when it came to Stefan's best friend? I shook my head, blinking away the tears before I marched back inside. I didn't hesitate to clock out and grab my things. I told Robert that I wasn't feeling well and that I needed to leave. He protested but I was already gone.

I went out the back, not wanting to be questioned by police that were running around outside of the front. I wanted to go home and be alone. I knew it was stupid to be walking in the dark alone, but at that point I didn't care. I was too upset to think rationally. Not that there were any other dangerous vampires in town. No, the only dangerous one here was Damon. I shivered at the thought. I made it home in record time, locking the door behind me. I knew that was stupid, a vampire could get through my locked door before I even knew anything was happening. But it was more peace of mind than anything.

I trekked back to my bedroom and flipped on the light. I screamed when I saw that I was not alone.

"This is very… dark." Damon said as he looked over my drawing of him. Once I caught my breath, I marched over, ripping the drawing from his hands. "Well someone is angry."

I ignored him, putting my drawing back in my sketch book. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time, and the tension was growing by the second. I didn't know what I was going to say or do, I just knew that I had to do something.

"The silent treatment huh?" Damon began. "Pretty immature don't you think?"

I scoffed trying to make myself look busy. I kept my distance from him however, not sure how I would react if I was close to him. I was too unstable at that moment. I didn't know what I was capable of.

"I thought I told you to stay inside." He said to me, much closer than I originally thought he was. I turned and he was only a few inches away from me looking angry. I took several steps back, giving me some space. It infuriated me that he expected me to listen to him and obey his every order, when he couldn't be bothered to even listen to me. This was not how friendship worked, but I knew from the beginning that Damon and I couldn't really do a functional friendship.

"Was this your plan?" I asked him, finally pulling myself together. "To kill Stefan's friend? To hurt him? Did you plan this whole thing?"

"Yes." He replied without batting an eyelash. I swallowed. "I told you that it was going to get messy."

"Elena was right." I said ruefully. "People die around you."

"I never claimed they didn't." He said taking a step forward. I took another step back. He cocked his head to the side. "You're afraid of me."

I swallowed again at the lump in my throat, not speaking. He must have took that as his answer. I feared this side of him. The evil, sadistic side; his vampire side. He didn't reach for me or move forward. He just stood there and stared at me.

"You weren't supposed to see that." He told me. "I didn't want you to see that."

"Why?" I asked. "Because then I wouldn't know what a monster you are?"

He clenched his jaw and his fists balled up. I wondered if he was going to hit me, but he stood where he was, not moving toward me. I shook my head.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him. He didn't speak. "I won't be your slave girl."

"I don't want you to be." He said. "I don't have a lot of people I can trust. We are friends."

"Not anymore." I told him. "I can't be friends with someone like you."

We fell silent, staring at one another for a very long time. I could feel myself becoming more undone the longer we stood there. I hated feeling like this. All the lying and the fear, this wasn't how I wanted to live. But that was what Damon brought, and I couldn't handle that anymore.

"I thought that there might be some shred of good in you." I told him. His eyebrows furrowed. "But it looks like Stefan was right too. You have no humanity."

He said nothing and I felt the tears fall from my eyes. He stepped forward, wiping the salty tears from my cheeks. I flinched back.

"Don't touch me." I ordered him. He pulled back, looking very lost and confused at my outburst.

"I had to get the council off my tail." He admitted. "Lexi was the perfect way to do that."

"So what you can kill some more without being found out?" I asked him. He opened his mouth but then closed it. "You need to stay away."

"Alex-" He tried.

"Stay away from Elena. Stay away from Caroline. Stay away from Bonnie." I ordered before looking tearfully in his eyes. "And stay away from me."

He had this look on his face like I had just stabbed him. I stood my ground, fighting the urge to comfort him, to take it all back. Damon wasn't good, there was nothing about him that was good. I was just too stupid to realize it. He killed his brother's best friend without a second thought. He changed Vicki and got her killed. He had drank from me and abused Caroline. How could I have ever thought there was anything good about him?

"Get out." I ordered pointing to my open window. I could see his contemplation, whether he should stay and fight me on this or if he should just go. He opted for the latter, making a move to leave.

He was gone before I knew it. I rushed to my window, locking it even though I knew he could break in if he wanted to. I crawled into my bed, not bothering to change. I curled up into a ball and cried until the darkness over took me.


	15. Chapter 14

**I am so happy that you all are liking the story! My goal is to write a story that people enjoy and they relate to the characters. I hope I'm doing well with that! Thank you for your kind comments. I really appreciate them.**

 **Season 1 Episode 9 History Repeating**

I hadn't slept well that night. After my crying fit I slept for about thirty minutes before I was awoken by a nightmare. Instead of Damon killing Lexi, it was Damon killing me. His face was that of his vampire form, and without warning he sunk his teeth into my neck, sucking the life from me. I had woken up screaming, alerting my mom and she came to my rescue. She had slept in my bed, comforting me every time I woke up.

"You ok?" She asked when I rolled out of bed. I looked like an absolute mess, but at that point I didn't care. My hair was knotted and sweaty, my clothes were sticking to my damp skin, and my eyes were red and puffy. Not to mention the dark circles under them. I shook my head to answer her question. I hadn't explained what happened, I couldn't. I just told her that the nightmares were from some movie I had watched.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school." She offered, watching me pour a mug of coffee. "I can call in and I can stay home with you."

"You know we can't afford that." I replied. As much as her offer tempted me, I wasn't going to make her stay home because I was afraid. "I'll be fine."

"You're worrying me baby." She admitted. I swallowed. "Is there something going on?"

 _Well, I'm friends with the niece of my absentee father, who was dating a vampire. My friend Bonnie is a witch. I had a crush on a psychopathic vampire who has drank from me several times. My coworker and classmate is dead because of said psychopathic vampire and on top of that I had to go to school._

"Nothing." I lied. She sighed, not wanting to push me. I was cranky and irritable. I wanted sleep but every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Damon stabbing a stake through Lexi just to save his own skin. It made my skin crawl. The thought of Damon killing someone for his own personal gain made me sick to my stomach. It proved to me how selfish he truly was. Lexi had done nothing to him, and yet he killed her.

Mom drove me to school. She tried to talk to me, but I didn't take the bait. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to be alone, maybe scream a little. I didn't want to discuss my problems or talk about my feelings. I would rather keep them bottled up and let myself wallow in my own self-pity. I was an absolute mess.

I barely said a goodbye to her when I got out of the car. I didn't want her to worry, but the more she pushed me the more I wanted to tell her and I knew that I couldn't. I headed toward my locker, hiding my face from everyone, much like the old me. I headed into history, sitting in my normal seat. Elena wasn't far behind me. She looked to me and did a double take on seeing my appearance. I looked away, not wanting her attention.

"Good morning everyone." A young man said upon entering the classroom. He then began writing on the board. ALARIC SALTZMAN was clear as day on the board in his scribbled handwriting.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." He said, cracking a few smiles. "Saltzman is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston."

I didn't understand why he was giving us a history lesson on his name or family. Usually substitutes just told us to shut up while they did their own thing. This one was much more involved.

"Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough." He continued. "You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's "Alaric," okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher."

My ears perked up at that. The last I heard they weren't going to have another teacher for a while. I was surprised they got someone this quick. I was also surprised at how he expected us to call him by a name other than Mr. Saltzman. Rick was young, probably late twenties early thirties. He was handsome and in very good shape. I could tell that he was kind, but he meant business. He was a much bigger improvement than Tanner.

Despite my immediate like for Mr. Saltzman, I didn't pay attention to his lesson. I was too busy off in my own thoughts. I knew that it was stupid to miss Damon, especially after seeing his true colors last night. Especially since I had been the one to tell him to go away. I was the one who told him to leave me alone, and even with the nightmares and the reservations I wish I hadn't. I think I was more scared of my ever growing feelings for him than actually him. There was something about him that made me believe he wouldn't hurt me, but I could never be too sure. I was never positive what Damon was thinking or feeling, but I liked to think he had a soft spot for me.

"Miss Gilbert." I heard as I was walking out of class. I turned, Elena giving me a look but I just waved her off. She and Bonnie exited the classroom but I assumed they were just outside the door waiting.

"Yeah." I replied, not in the mood for this. I hadn't done anything, but I considering my luck today I probably was about to get scolded anyway. From a closer viewpoint I could see Rick's blue eyes, not like Damon's icy ones, but more cool and tame. He had a kind smile and a handsome face. He was already much better than Tanner.

"I was looking through your old teachers records and found that you are supposed to complete an assignment instead of serving a punishment." He said, looking through papers. I felt my stomach drop, I hadn't picked up that stupid book since Tanner's death. I didn't think it would count since he was gone.

"Yeah…" I said. He looked up and gave a small smile. It wasn't a condensing smile or the one that I would get when someone, Damon usually, was enjoying my nervousness. No this was a good kind of grin, one that tugged at your soul a little bit.

"Don't worry." He said, tossing out a folder that must have been Tanners. "I won't make you do it."

I felt a weight be lifted from my shoulders. I liked this guy, he seemed very fair and understanding. I wondered if that was because he was young and knew what it was like to be a teenager compared to the older than dirt teachers who had long forgotten. Not that being a teen was an excuse for any bad behavior, but it seems like we are put under all of this pressure and not a lot of people try to understand that.

"What did you do that was so bad he made you read his own book?" He asked, seeming like he thought the assignment was bogus. I shrugged, blushing a little. It felt like so long ago, but I was still a little embarrassed. I didn't regret it, but I still winced when I thought about it.

"I uh… kind of… called him a…. dick." I admitted. Mr. Saltzman stared at me for a second before he broke out into laughter. After a second of shock I joined in with him. I didn't know why we were laughing but his laugh was contagious so I had to go along with it.

"Well, remind me not to make you mad." He said before looking back up at me. "So, don't worry about the assignment. You're free to go."

I nodded, thanking him before turning to go. I was so relieved I didn't have to finish that book, even though I had forced myself to read half of it. That was one last thing I had to worry about and I now had a clean slate with the new teacher.

"Miss Gilbert." Mr. Saltzman called me. I turned around. "I see that I have two Gilbert's. Any relation?"

I paused for a second. I knew Elena was right out the door, listening. I could have said that there wasn't, fall back into my old habit of not claiming her or Jeremy. Then again, things had been good with Elena. There was this connection we had now that we were part of this whole big secret together. We were the only ones who could talk about it with one another. We had big jobs in upholding this predicament, and we had to lean on each other. Although the wounds and bitterness of my absent father, Elena's uncle, were still there I knew now that Elena didn't take after her uncle. Elena was her own person, and she was a good person.

She was my friend.

"Yeah… she's my cousin." I told Mr. Saltzman. "A very… good friend."

"Good to hear." He said with a smile. I smiled back and then headed out in the hallway.

* * *

As we went on with our day, Bonnie recollected this dream that she had had. She filled us in on how her Gram's told her that the necklace, the crystal that Damon had been wanting, was an old family heirloom and belonged to a powerful witch. This witch, her ancestor Emily, was now showing up in her dreams, haunting her.

"And then, I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie said. I poked at my salad, not really hungry at the moment. What Bonnie had gone through sounded very frightening and traumatic. I knew that this witch stuff was going to take time to process, but Bonnie didn't need to be haunted by a dead ancestor too.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked. Bonnie nodded.

"Sounds like she's trying to tell you something." I quipped. Bonnie nodded again, considering that option. Then she looked up, green eyes wide.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" She asked us both. I nodded. Although I didn't believe in the supernatural before this big vampire reveal, I did consider the idea of ghosts. There had to be somewhere where our souls go. That voice in your head? I don't think that it dies with your body. Sometimes, I think maybe they don't go where they are supposed to, and then they stick around until they find where they are meant to be.

"Two weeks ago I'd say no, but now..." Elena trailed off. I had to agree, after all of this stuff, the vampires and witches, I couldn't say that ghosts weren't real. Everything I thought was impossible was proving to be absolutely true. I wondered if I would ever wake up from this nightmare.

"I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie said. I licked my lips, them suddenly becoming dry at the thought. What was so important that an ancient ancestor had to scare the living shit out of Bonnie? I didn't believe Emily was doing this just to do it, I think there was another purpose for her haunting.

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" Elena asked. Bonnie reached into her shirt and pulled out the crystal. It wasn't pretty, but from what I had seen it was powerful. I still wanted to know why Damon wanted it so bad.

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that this medallion was hers. A witch's talisman." Bonnie explained.

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Elena asked. Bonnie nodded. A light bulb went off in my head.

"What if she is using that to try and talk to you?" I suggested. Both Elena and Bonnie stared at me. "If it was hers, maybe it is linked to her somehow."

"But what does she want?" Bonnie asked exasperated. I slumped my shoulders, not having an answer.

"What does your Gram's say?" Elena asked. Bonnie shook her head.

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it." Bonnie said, running a hand through her hair. "I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop."

She let her head slump forward and laid it on the table. Elena and I shared a look. I hated seeing Bonnie like this. I wished that I could help her. But I wasn't a witch, and I wasn't a vampire. I was just a fragile little human who had no clue how the supernatural worked.

"If I could tell her to stop I would." I told Bonnie, reaching for her arm. She smiled weakly at me, patting my hand.

"I've got to go." Bonnie said, shouldering her bag. "See you two later?"

Both Elena and I nodded and Bonnie rushed away. I watched her and racked my brain for anyway to help her. I came up blank. I was worried, afraid of what Emily could do to her. If she was a ghost that was one thing, but Emily was a witch ghost. That was a whole different scenario. I didn't know how witch ghosts worked.

"I'm worried about her." Elena said to me. I nodded in agreement. "I want to find… some way to help her."

"Me too." I admitted. "But what can we do?"

"I don't know." She replied staring at the table. "Sucks being human."

I scoffed and she smiled weakly. We both sat in silence for a long time before the bell for class rang. Both of us got up and started heading toward the building. However, in my haste Elena stopped me. I turned to face her.

"Did you mean it?" She asked me, a wrinkle in her forehead.

"You have to be more specific than that." I replied. She bit her bottom lip, acting like she was trying to figure out if she should continue.

"What you said in Mr. Saltzman's class." She said, doe eyes looking hopeful. "Did you mean it?"

I stared at her for a long time. She had this innocent face on her, one that made me think of bunnies and rainbows. I thought about it, how fast we had bonded. But I guess when you have a situation like ours and throw us into the same dangerous secret we had to have connected. A few weeks ago, I hated Elena's guts. I wanted nothing to do with her or her family. My family. But now, things were different. There was no longer this awkward tension between the two of us. We understood one another and I actually enjoyed her company. It was hard to admit, but I was very wrong about Elena Gilbert.

"Of course I did." I replied, enjoying the way her eyes began to glow. "You make it very hard for me not to like you."

"Good." She replied. We both grinned at one another and headed back into the school.

I didn't pay attention whilst in my classes. I drew, trying to think of anything but Damon or Emily. I just wanted to be normal again, when I didn't have to worry about vampires or witches. It seemed like so long ago when I was completely in the dark, but in truth it hadn't been that long. I wondered if I would still be clueless if Damon hadn't of captured me. I still wondered why he didn't make me forget. There was a part of me that wished he did, but there was another part that was glad he didn't. He had messed with my memory enough, and although all of this was wearing heavily on my psyche, I still would rather be in the loop.

I would be safer then, if I knew what was going on. Then I could protect my mother as best I could. I thought about asking Stefan for some vervain, then I could get it in a piece of jewelry and I wouldn't have to worry about my mother being compelled. But then again if I went to the boarding house there was a large chance of Damon being there and I couldn't see him.

When the final bell rang I was out of the school in a second. Bonnie was giving both Elena and me a ride, so I had to meet her at her car. I took my time though, not wanting to be there before Bonnie was and then awkwardly stand outside of her locked vehicle. I strode at a nice pace, leisurely looking around. Mystic Falls High was actually very pretty, except for the garbage that the students littered around. The grass was green and the foliage was kept up. In fact, Mystic Falls was really pretty. Very historical and a nice little town. Except for the vampires running amuck, that was a bit of a draw back.

Speaking of vampires, once I was in sight of Bonnie's car I had to stop in my tracks. Even from a distance I could tell who it was by the dark hair, pale skin, and leather jacket. His back was to me, standing rigid and tall. I knew that he could tell I was there, he probably recognized my scent or he could hear my heartbeat. Like clockwork he turned around, blue eyes ablaze. I felt myself tense, not prepared to see him so soon. I willed my heart to slow down, but instead it quickened when he looked at me.

He looked emotionless, no expression on his face what so ever. Bonnie was already in the car, looking from me to Damon and back to me. I didn't dare move, for fear that I would either run away or run to him. I couldn't trust myself. I saw Damon nod slightly at me and I looked down in response. When I looked back up he was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran to Bonnie's car. I slipped in the backseat and tried my best to calm down my heart.

"Well that was weird." She told me.

"Coming from the witch being haunted by her ghost grandmother." I retorted. Bonnie held up her hands in surrender. We were both quiet until Elena climbed into the car.

Bonnie then revealed what Damon said. He wanted the crystal, and he was going to do anything in his power to get it. She said that he knew about Emily and that he wanted to tell her that "a deals a deal." I didn't know what that meant, but I assumed that Emily would know.

"He's bad news, Alex. He really scared me." Bonnie said, an involuntary shiver going up her spine.

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." Elena added then turned to look at me. "Both of you."

I rolled my eyes listening to their lecture. What did they think I was doing? I told him to stay away from me. I also said to stay away from Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie and you see how well that was going. I did wonder why he hadn't tried to talk to me. I was right there, and there was no way I could get away if he really wanted to. Which led me to believe that maybe he didn't really care if I talked to him or not. But also made me think he was respecting my decision and he was giving me my space.

"I'm trying!" Bonne exclaimed. "He just keeps showing up."

"I know the feeling." I replied, remembering all the times Damon popped up out of nowhere or when I would walk in my bedroom and he was there. Although a total lack of privacy and utterly frightening it made me believe that he wanted to be around me. I didn't know how I felt about that.

"I don't want you to be alone." Elena said suddenly. "You're both sleeping at my place tonight, we can make a whole night out of it."

Bonnie nodded and I stayed silent. I had been to Elena's house before and I had used being at Elena's as an excuse a few times but I had never actually slept over. Although it was a friendly thing to do, we still hadn't done that yet.

Suddenly, Bonnie reared off the road. In that second all I could remember was the accident and how we swerved off the bridge. I closed my eyes, gripping the seat on front of me. I prepared for the icy cold to overtake me, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Bonnie standing out in an empty field. She ripped off the necklace and tossed it, rushing back to the car like it would come after her.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked her.

"Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing." Bonnie replied, looking very relieved. "I can't believe I didn't do that sooner."

"What is your Grams going to say?" Elena asked. I didn't know Grams, but from what I gathered she probably wouldn't be happy about Bonnie throwing away an antique.

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-year-old ghost, is she?" Bonnie asked. Elena sighed.

"Okay, then." She said. The rest of the car ride consisted of them telling me what usually happened at a sleepover. They also freaked out a little, considering I had never been to one. They took me to my house so I could grab some clothes and such. I didn't know exactly what to pack so I figured sweats was a good thing to sleep in and then a pair of jeans for the next day. I threw two t shirts in there as well and then grabbed my toothbrush.

Once I was in the car I texted my mom, telling her that I was going to Elena's for a sleepover. It wasn't long before she replied in all caps. She was excited for me, telling me to kick ass if we had a pillow fight. I had rolled my eyes, but laughed at my crazy mother. I think she was happy that she was finally getting a girl for a daughter. I wasn't like other girls, I didn't dress up or have sleep overs. But I should at least try it once.

We headed upstairs, dropping off our stuff while Elena went to get extra blankets and pillows. She threw them on the ground.

"Did you get a new pillow?" Bonnie asked. Elena glared at her, to which Bonnie giggled. I didn't ask, just continued to make myself comfortable. I never in my life thought I would be having a sleepover with Elena. It was something that normal cousins did, so I guess we were moving in the normal cousin direction.

"I gotta pee." Bonnie said and headed into the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed, Elena stood and went for her phone. She started to dial frantically, looking between her phone and the door. She then held it up to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" I asked her. She hushed me.

"Hey!" She said once the person on the other end answered. "I need you to come over ASAP. It's about Bonnie."

I furrowed my eyebrows and listened to her conversation. I couldn't really piece together anything only hearing half of the conversation. Once it was over, Elena closed her phone.

"What is going on?" I asked her. Elena looked at the bathroom door again before she looked back to me.

"I called Stefan." She replied. "If Damon wants that necklace then I would rather Stefan find it than him."

I nodded, just I time for Bonnie to emerge from the bathroom. Both Elena and I looked at Bonnie. She made a face at us.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" She asked. I shrugged and looked away. Bonnie seemed to drop it.

We started gossiping, eating a whole bunch of junk food. I had to admit that it was fun to be hanging out with girls. I enjoyed the fact that I could escape from my problems with them and I hadn't even thought about Damon. That is until it got dark and the doorbell rang. Elena went to the door, and when she opened it there was Stefan. Bonnie looked the other way and Elena stepped out with Stefan.

"What's with the face?" I asked Bonnie. She looked up surprised.

"What face?" She asked. "I just have a face."

"No, that face." I said pointing to her. "Is not a normal Bonnie face."

She took in a deep breath, and stared at the door and then looked back at me. I waited patiently for her to respond.

"I like Stefan. I really do." She said. "But… I don't trust his brother and that makes me not want to trust him."

"Stefan is not Damon." I told her. She nodded. The two Salvatores could not be any more different. I was surprised they were actually brothers. One cared so much about human life, and life in general, where Damon didn't give a shit who had to die as long as he got his way.

"I know. I know." She replied. Just then Elena came back in and right up to us. She forced a smile. "So… what was that about?"

"I just had a um… history question." Elena lied lamely.

"That couldn't be talked about over the phone?" Bonnie asked. Elena opened her mouth but just then her phone rang. She looked at it and then looked up.

"It's Caroline." Elena said. Bonnie tensed. "Hey Caroline."

I could hear her high perky voice all the way from across the island in her kitchen. I couldn't make out the words, but she sounded very discouraged.

"Well, me, Bonnie, and Alex are having a sleep over." Elena said. "Why don't you come?"

Bonnie's eyes went wide and she started to shake her head but Elena ignored her. According to Bonnie, Caroline was angry because Bonnie wouldn't give her the crystal back. Therefore, the two hadn't spoken and Bonnie felt like crap.

"See you then." Elena said and hung up. Bonnie opened her mouth but Elena held up a finger. "Don't. This will be good for you two."

"I'm already being haunted." Bonnie said. "I don't want to have to deal with Caroline too."

"We're here with you." I said squeezing her shoulder. "We won't let anything bad happen."

Bonnie groaned and lent her head on the counter. Elena and I shared a look. I wanted to know what Stefan had said, but I couldn't talk to Elena with Bonnie in the room. I guess than meant I had to wait.

* * *

Damon sat at the bar at the Grill and sipped his drink. He wasn't having a good day. He couldn't get the crystal, much to his annoyance. He needed it, or he would never be able to complete his mission. Then he would never see her again and Damon didn't think he could handle that. He had already mourned her once, and now that he had the chance to save her, he didn't want to mourn again.

On top of that, he found himself thinking of Alex. She made it perfectly clear she didn't want to see him, but that didn't mean he had to listen. However, he had the chance to talk to her, he still had the chance. He could show up and make her talk to him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Alex was the only person Damon considered a friend, and now she was gone. She was the only one who had tried to see any good in him, and he screwed it up. He knew that killing Lexi was going to make Stefan mad, which was a plus for him, but he never thought that Alex would be so affected by it.

He knew that it wasn't actually killing Lexi that set her off, it was the fact that Damon didn't care that he killed her. Damon showed no remorse for any of the things he did, he couldn't deny that. But he didn't like this whole staying away from Alex thing. He wasn't used to being told what to do and actually following it. But if he ever wanted to fix this, he needed to give Alex her space.

"So, Stefan...You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh-so well, once upon time." Stefan said, mocking Damon.

Damon smirked.

"I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and..." Damon said but stopped. "You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place..."

"Can I get a coffee?" Stefan said to the bartender. "So what's with the bottle?"

"I'm on edge. Crash diet. You know, I'm trying to keep a low profile." Damon replied.

"You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal Gas 'n' Sip." Stefan suggested. Damon chuckled.

"I'll manage." Damon replied. "You don't have to keep an eye on me."

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you." Stefan said. Damon highly doubted it. Stefan didn't want Damon to be in Mystic Falls, so he knew that he wouldn't just want to hang out with his brother.

"So, why are you here?" Damon asked. Stefan grinned.

"Why not?" Stefan asked. Taking the bottle. Damon watched Stefan walk away and smiled to himself. This should be fun.

* * *

Caroline arrived to the Gilbert house with food. Elena and I were helping her unpack the stuff when Bonnie entered the room. The two looked at one another before looking away awkwardly. Elena made a face, urging Caroline to talk to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours" Caroline said. Elena rolled her eyes at Caroline's mean apology. But it was an apology no less.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked. Caroline's eyes went wide.

"You threw it away?" Caroline asked, outraged.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares." Bonnie explained. "I had to get rid of it."

"You could have just given it back to me." Caroline suggested.

"Why?" Elena interrupted. "So you could give it back to Damon?"

Caroline made a face before she swallowed her pride. She was obviously still conflicted about Damon, even though I knew that he wasn't worth her time. She could do a lot better, especially considering he was murderous vampire who had no remorse for his actions.

"Screw Damon." Caroline said. "Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mines in my bag." Bonnie pointed. Caroline grinned.

"You're first Alex." Caroline said. I groaned. I had never had a manicure before, and while I knew Caroline was good at this stuff, I didn't trust someone with my fingers. They were very important.

"So, Elena...how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it...like a permanent thing?" Caroline asked. I could see Elena's face as she chewed on a fry. She didn't like this question.

"I don't know Caroline." Elena replied. I suddenly wondered why Elena had even invited her. Caroline wasn't very kind sometimes and although I wanted her and Bonnie to work stuff out, she was already getting on all of our nerves.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline asked angrily.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline." Elena scolded. Caroline then showed us what she meant. Hanging from her hand was the crystal. She had pulled it from Bonnie's purse. All three of us shared a terrified look. I had watched Bonnie throw the necklace away. There was no way that she did this…

But Emily could.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie insisted, but from the look on Caroline's face she wasn't buying it.

"It's true." Elena interjected. "Alex and I watched her throw it into a field."

"Then explain it." Caroline challenged. Bonnie's eyes flickered to Elena.

"Emily." Bonnie said.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked very confused.

"The ghost." Bonnie said, not looking at Caroline but staring at Elena. She looked like she had seen a ghost, no pun intended.

"Oh, the ghost has a name now?" Caroline muttered, mocking Bonnie. I glared at her.

"Seriously?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie asked, obviously scared about this whole situation. I wanted to give her an answer, she deserved one. But I could not explain what Emily wanted so bad with Bonnie that she couldn't leave her alone.

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation?" Caroline asked. "You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true." Elena replied.

"Yes it is!" Caroline said then pointed to me. "Alex is even in on this and she just became part of the group!"

"Well maybe that's because Alex actually listens to me." Bonnie said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked. I had never seen a fight before, but from the tension in this room, I bet that I was about to see one.

"I can't talk to you." Bonnie answered. "You don't listen."

"That's not true." Caroline replied. Bonnie huffed and then did something I never thought she would.

"I'm a witch." She came right out with it. Elena and I widened our eyes and stared at Bonnie. We knew that it was a big risk to tell people, especially Caroline who couldn't keep her big mouth shut. But Bonnie wanted to explain and Caroline wanted answers.

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline said, making a big joke of it.

"See? That's what I'm talking about." Bonnie replied and stormed from the room. "I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it."

We watched her go and then Caroline turned to us.

"I listen." Caroline said. "When do I not listen?"

"Like, always." I replied. Caroline turned her glare on me.

"I wasn't talking to you." She said. "Besides, you shouldn't even be in on this. I was here first."

"I didn't ask for this Caroline." I told her defensively. "This is your fault anyway."

"My fault?" She asked me.

"If you wouldn't have left me at Damon's-" I began but she cut me off.

"Here we go again." Caroline groaned. "I said I was sorry."

"Yeah you did." I agreed. "But I wouldn't know about any of this had you not left me there."

"What are we talking about?" Caroline asked, obviously confused.

"See." I said. "You don't listen."

I shook my head and scoffed. I then stood up and walked away. Caroline sure knew how to clear a room. I didn't want to listen to it anymore. Bonnie was telling the truth and although I understood how unbelievable it was, I think Caroline just wanted to fight.

I shouldn't have to explain why Elena and Bonnie trusted me more than Caroline. It should have been obvious. But they tried to explain and she just wouldn't hear it. Then she went and turned her anger on me. Well, I wasn't going to listen to that either. I didn't want to be in on this. I wished I hadn't been. Caroline should be so lucky as to be clueless about what was going on. It was a better way to live.

I found Bonnie, sitting in Elena's room. I sat beside her on the bed. She looked angry, confused, and very scared. I reached for her hand and squeezed it. She visibly swallowed.

"She pisses me off." Bonnie admitted.

"I know." I replied.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She added.

"I know." I repeated.

"She shouldn't be mad at me." She told me.

"I know." I said once more. Bonnie then looked at me and I saw tears in her eyes. Her lip started to quiver as she stared at me with an utterly terrified expression.

"I just want it to stop." She wailed. I grabbed her, pulling her to me. She started to sob on my shoulder, and I let her, rubbing her arm soothingly. I couldn't imagine what she was thinking or feeling. I wasn't being haunted. But I knew what it was like to be scared, to be utterly terrified for your life. I felt it when I was trapped with Damon. And I didn't wish that upon anyone.

"I know." I cooed in her ear. "I know."


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry I didn't update last week or earlier this week. I'm in college so I had a lot of school work to do. Here is the second half of this episode. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to leave a comment in the reviews. Thank you!**

 **Season 1 Episode 9 History Repeating (Part 2)**

"Lucky shot." Damon muttered as Stefan made yet another bull's eye. They had been playing for about an hour now, and Damon hated to admit that Stefan was beating him. Damon didn't like to lose, especially not to his little brother. But there was more to this game than just darts. Stefan was doing a completely different mind game, but Damon just couldn't figure out what it was.

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades." Stefan replied, picking up another dart. Damon wrote the score on the chalk board and turned back around.

"You're beating me." Damon admitted angrily. Stefan chuckled.

"Yeah. It's because I'm better than you." Stefan said playfully. Damon smirked. Stefan may be better at darts, but playing mind tricks was Damon's forte. He could see right through this nice brother routine. Stefan wanted something, what that was, well Damon didn't know just yet.

"I'm onto you." Damon said. "Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort."

"You prefer the brooding forehead?" Stefan asked, referring to the deep wrinkles in Stefan's forehead. Damon wasn't used to this Stefan. This playful, joking Stefan. This was the old Stefan, the one that Damon got along with, the one he was friends with. Damon remembered how close they had been, and how that had been ripped apart by their rivalry. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth it, but then he remembered how much he loved Katherine and he knew his answer. Although he missed his time with his brother, he had other things to do and playing around with Stefan wasn't one of them.

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?" Damon asked. He didn't think Stefan would actually answer, but he could at least try. Stefan wasn't good at hiding the truth, his heart was too big. Stefan chuckled.

"That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for months." Stefan said, causing Damon to grimance. "It's frustrating isn't it?"

"Touché." Damon admitted and threw another dart. It didn't hit the bull's eye. Stefan smirked and threw his own. Right into the center. "Seriously how are you doing that?"

"Natural skill." Stefan replied with a smile, but then he turned serious. "So, I have a question for you."

"No promises that I'll answer." Damon replied, throwing another dart.

"What is this thing you have going on with Alex?" Stefan asked. Damon turned rigid. He knew that Stefan was going to catch on eventually. Stefan wasn't stupid and by the way he and Alex had been hanging out recently he knew that at some point someone would notice.

"Next question." Damon replied, but he should have known that Stefan wouldn't let up.

"I know about the bracelet." Stefan said. "That's very… Stefan of you."

"Isn't it?" Damon asked. "I'm trying it out. This whole good guy thing."

"And how is it working?" Stefan asked. Damon's smirk fell as he thought about it. _Stay the hell away from me._ Her voice replayed in his head over and over, like a broken record. He wanted it to stop.

"She hates me." Damon admitted with a stiff jaw. Stefan sucked in a breath.

"Well, I can imagine." Stefan replied. "You did feed on her."

Damon rolled his eyes. He had thought about it, how sweet her blood was. But ever since she had been trapped with him and she listened to him like he was a friend and not a monster, he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. Her fear affected him in a much different way than it did before. He didn't enjoy it like he used to. It took the fun out of drinking from her.

"She's better off you know?" Stefan said said solemnly. "I'm backing off of Elena as well."

"Oh no." Damon said with fake sadness. "Mystic Fall's power couple is no more?"

Stefan chuckled and threw a dart. Damon watched Stefan. He had a good face on, but he couldn't hide that this break up with Elena was messing with his head.

"She deserves better." Stefan added. "They both do."

Damon swallowed. He had to agree with Stefan there. Both Gilbert girls were different in their own ways. But they deserved to have good lives without the Salvatore interfering. However, for Stefan he was leaving Elena for her own good but Damon didn't want to leave Alex. They weren't romantic, but she understood Damon, or at least she tried. There was something about that trait that made Damon think she was utterly stupid, but also it made him want to stick around. But she made it clear she didn't want him anymore.

"I win." Stefan said after he threw his last dart.

* * *

Bonnie had stopped crying about ten minutes ago. She sat next to me, staring blankly at the wall, eyes puffy and red. I waited until she wanted to talk or whatever. I didn't want to push her or make her uncomfortable. So I just sat there and waited.

"Bonnie…" I heard. Both Bonnie and I looked to the right and there stood Caroline. Gone was her confrontational shield and it was replaced with an apologetic demeanor. I stood, walked out of the room, patting Caroline's shoulder as I went.

I met Elena right outside of the living room, surprising me. She shushed me, so she could hear. I rolled my eyes.

"What did Stefan say?" I whispered. Elena looked to me and turned very serious.

"He knew Emily." She said. "She was Katherine's hand maiden."

"Really?" I asked. Elena nodded. "What is it for?"

"I don't know." Elena said. "Stefan said that he would try to find out what Damon wanted."

I nodded. Then Caroline said that we could return to the room. Caroline and Bonnie looked very much better after their talk. I was glad that everything seemed to be better, and honestly I was glad that all of this happened. Things needed to be said and now that they had been hashed out, I thought that we would have a good night.

"There is just way too much drama in this room. So, what do you guys wanna do?" Caroline asked. The three of us shrugged. "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie said. I shook my head.

"Me either." I added. After everything that had happened, summoning spirits didn't seem like the right move on our part. Caroline rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits." Caroline explained. "This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

Nervously, the four of us headed up to Elena's bedroom. I had never performed a séance so I had no idea what to do. Caroline turned out all the lights and lit some candles. I felt a shiver go up my spine as my eyes adjusted to the little light given off by the candles. We then sat in a circle and Caroline instructed us to hold hands.

"What are we doing?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie replied. Obviously, neither of these girls had done this before either. I was beginning to wonder why Caroline knew what she was doing, or at least seemed to look like she knew.

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes." Caroline said. I obeyed. "Now take a deep breath. Bonnie. Call to her."

After a second of hesitation, Bonnie took a deep breath. I knew that this was a bad idea from the start. Although all of this was a game to Caroline, I knew better. This wasn't something to play around with. Emily's ghost was real, and calling her was probably the worst thing we could do. She was a deceased witch for God's sake! Still, no one listened to me or tried to stop it. So I just went along.

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie asked very casually. Caroline's eyes shot open.

"Really? _Emily, you there?_ " Caroline mocked Bonnie. "That's all you got? Come on."

"Fine, geez….Emily, I call on you." Bonnie said. "I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

There was a small pause, where everything was still and nothing happened. In that fleeting moment, I thought that Emily didn't want to give a message, but my mind changed after that moment. The flames on the candles went higher and burned brighter for a second. No one moved, or touched them. I knew it wasn't a coincidence. Elena, who was beside me, squeezed my hand.

"Did that just..." Elena trailed off. I didn't think she was too gung ho for this either, especially after that.

"Yeah, it just happened." Caroline replied then she shivered like she was suddenly cold. I felt the chill too, and none of the windows were open. I was starting to get a very bad feeling.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie quipped, but by the expression on her face, she knew that it wasn't. After finding out she was a witch, I couldn't understand how Bonnie could believe that anything was a coincidence anymore. She had done many things recently that were anything but a coincidence. I guessed she was trying to hold on to any normalcy left in her life.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." Caroline urged. "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."

But this time nothing happened. The flames did not move and nothing else happened in the room. I felt myself relax. Maybe this was all just a big game. I mean, how well could these things work?

"See? It's not working." Bonnie said. But a nanosecond after the words left her mouth, the windows burst open with a loud crash. My eyes widened and my heart beat quickened.

"I can't, I'm done." Bonnie said and tore the necklace from her neck. She then tossed it to the floor right in front of us. After the necklace was off the room went dark. The candles blew out and there was no light at all. I felt a shiver go up my spine as I thought that maybe Emily was inside the room and doing this.

"Get the light." Bonnie wailed. I could sense her fear from across the room. "Please, get the light!"

"Here, I got it." Elena said and then the lights came on. I felt immediately better now that there was light in the room and I could see there was no ghost around. However, when I looked to Bonnie my good feeling had disappeared.

"You guys, the necklace." Bonnie said, staring at the floor. "It's gone."

* * *

Down at the school's football field, Stefan had brought Damon. Damon didn't know why they were there and he was getting tired of Stefan's games. This whole bonding thing was fun at first, but now Damon was becoming impatient. He wanted to know what Stefan wanted and he wanted to know now.

"What are we doing here?" Damon asked. He knew that Stefan wouldn't answer him directly. It was so frustrating, and then he realized this was what it was like to talk to him all the time. He wondered why someone hadn't strangled him yet.

"Bonding. Catch!" Stefan said and threw the football to his brother. "Go on. Give it a try."

Damon smirked, remembering when he had learned the game. He was never interested in fighting. He only became a soldier for his father. Although he was good at it, he wasn't motivated to do it. Now, fighting was much less work for him and he knew he would win. He enjoyed it more.

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." Damon said. And with that the Salvatores began playing their favorite old past time. Damon was a bit rusty, and he was never as good as Stefan was. However, he held his ground and admittedly had fun with his brother. That is, until Stefan tackled him. What shouldn't have hurt him, actually did. He groaned.

"That hurt." Damon said, surprised that he could still feel pain. He hadn't felt this kind of pain in a long while. Perk of being a member of the undead.

"Downside of my diet" Stefan admitted. "Getting hit actually hurts a little bit."

Damon moaned and started to roll over. Stefan chuckled. The two brothers lay there for a while before Damon smirked. He couldn't take this anymore. Stefan was up to something and it was unlikely he was going to let up until he got what he wanted.

"I'm impressed Stefan. Fun with booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now?" Damon said and gestured to the sky. "Starry night. What do you want, Stefan?"

"I could ask you the same question." Stefan said. "Why are you here? What is keeping you here? What is this thing you have going on with Alex?"

"Alex?" Damon asked, eyebrows furrowed. "There is nothing going on with Alex, Stefan."

"I beg to differ." Stefan said. "You're always around her and from the looks of it, you haven't fed from her in a while. What gives? You never leave a human alive for this long."

"Maybe my humanity is kicking in." Damon joked. _Stefan was right. You have no humanity._ The sentence kicked him in the gut. He didn't know why he wanted Alex to trust him, to think he was good. He never cared before, what people thought of him. But Alex was different, and her opinion mattered even if he didn't want it to. It was starting to bug him.

"She can't be Katherine, Damon." Stefan said, looking up at the sky. "Elena and Alex will never be Katherine."

"Who said I wanted them to be?" Damon replied. "I know Alex is not Katherine. She's much more… tame."

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine." Stefan continued, Damon scoffed. "She compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us."

Damon felt a fire burn in his soul. He loved Katherine. He was never compelled to love her, he did that on his own. Although he understood that Katherine's motives were underhanded and sneaky, he still couldn't bring himself to not love her.

He liked Alex. He thought she was a good girl, which already made her different from Katherine. But unlike Stefan, Damon didn't think he could control himself. Alex was fragile and if Damon got the idea to feed, he might kill or hurt her. If Damon cared, he wouldn't be able to live if he hurt her. So, he decided not to care.

But he couldn't. Obviously, there was something between the two. He initially thought it was physical attraction and the game of chase. But once he got to know her, that resilience she had, and the way he so easily annoyed her, he started to realize that he was beginning to care. And if he started to care, it would mess up everything.

"Oh, no, Stefan. We are not taking that on tonight." Damon said once he was up. Although he could think about all of this, there was no way in hell he would talk to his brother about it.

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Stefan asked. Damon stopped in his tracks. He smirked. So that was what Stefan wanted.

"How do you know about that?" Damon asked, turning around, eyebrows furrowed.

"Come on." Stefan chuckled. "You knew Elena would tell me."

"How do you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night." Damon pointed out. "I was with her, and you weren't."

"I was the last one to see her, Damon." Stefan said, making Damon's jaw grind together. "Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?"

"She didn't tell you?" Damon asked, amused and surprised at the same time. Katherine always seemed to talk more to Stefan about stuff. But she compelled him more than she ever compelled Damon.

"We had other things on our mind." Stefan replied, the underlying tone making Damon's heart jerk. Damon glared at Stefan and with his vampire speed, he sped over and got right into his face.

"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it." Damon threatened. He could do it, kill Stefan and not think twice. He might regret it later, but at that moment he could really do it.

"I've heard that before." Stefan smirked. Damon wanted to smack that cocky look right off his little brothers face. But Damon himself found that he began to smirk.

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan." Damon admitted, backing away slowly. "I'm gonna bring her back."

* * *

The four of us girls looked all around for the necklace; we searched in every nook and every cranny, but it was nowhere to be found. I was really starting to get freaked out. I had seen it lying on the floor, and a second later it just disappeared. I wasn't hallucinating, I definitely saw it laying on the floor and in a second it was gone. It was like it dissolved into thin air. Or someone took it.

Or something.

"Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it." Elena said and held out her hand. "Now give it back."

"What? Well, I didn't take it." Caroline insisted. Then out of nowhere, a dark figure passed the open door. I felt my stomach lurch. "What? What happened?"

Elena locked eyes with me. I nodded, telling her in silent that I had seen it too. Like a ghost, it passed by the door and disappeared. She went to the door frame, calling out for Jeremy but she received no answer.

"Uh… guys." Bonnie said, inching closer to the bathroom. The three of us watched her as she slowly walked into the bathroom. She bent down to the floor to find that the crystal had been in there. I felt a little bit more relaxed now that we had found the necklace, but my good mood disappeared just as quickly as the crystal had. As soon as Bonnie looked up at us, the door slammed shut.

"Bonnie!" Elena screamed. We then bolted to the door, Elena trying to open it. It didn't budge. The realization that the door was locked hit me like a brick. Bonnie hadn't done it. I knew this séance was a bad idea. Bonnie began to scream.

"Bonnie! Unlock the door!" Caroline shrieked. I could feel my bones chilling as we listened to Bonnie scream. It was a blood curdling scream, like she was being attacked. I felt frustrated, terrified tears pour from my eyes. Elena ran out the room to check the other door that was in Jeremy's room but it was locked as well.

I reared back my foot and kicked at the door but nothing happened. All it did was hurt my foot. I was prepared to kick the whole thing down until the screaming suddenly stopped. Caroline, Elena, and I all looked at one another and stared at the white door. There was a minute of silence before the door finally opened. Bonnie stood there, face hidden in her hands.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Elena asked hysterically. Bonnie stood still for a while before she looked up. She looked normal. She didn't even look afraid.

"I'm fine." She said, but there was something about her that didn't seem fine to me. She looked stoic, not frightened like I figured she would be. She didn't look like Bonnie. Physically she did, but the body language and movement were alien to me.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Caroline said before crossing her arms over her chest. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Bonnie?" Elena questioned, taking a step further. Bonnie's hands were folded in front of her, something I had never seen her do. Her head was held high and her chest puffed out. That was definitely weird behavior for her.

"I'm fine." Bonnie said looking between me and Elena. "Everything's fine."

She walked past us, leaving both Elena and I dumbfounded. We stared at one another trying to come up with a solution to this bizarre behavior but both of us came up blank. I swallowed, what if something had happened while Bonnie was locked in the bathroom?

"She's definitely not fine." I said in a hushed voice.

"Definitely not." Elena agreed. Bonnie had walked out of the room, so both of us were alone.

"Do you think…" I trailed off. "Do you think something…. Witchy…. happened in there?"

"I don't know." Elena replied. "I should call Stefan."

"Wait." I said stopping her. "Let's make sure first."

"Why?" She asked me, phone propped in hand. "If something is going on he needs to know."

"And if everything is fine then you are going to look crazy." I told her. "Let's just watch her and see. Then we will call."

Elena bit her bottom lip, processing my words. Stefan needed space, and even though what had just happened was very strange, I didn't want Elena to make Stefan come over here for nothing. Elena nodded to me, closing her phone. We headed down the stairs then to find Bonnie.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline whined. Bonnie was headed for the stairs, moving quickly. Both Elena and I followed.

"Are you ok?" Elena called after Bonnie, who ignored her.

"I must go." Bonnie replied. That was not Bonnie vocabulary. This was not Bonnie at all.

"She's leaving." Caroline said. "I'm leaving."

"You guys can't leave." Elena urged. We had to try and keep both here, then we could be sure they were safe. Whatever happened had been supernatural. There was no telling what could happen.

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline said. Obviously, she didn't understand and her whining was getting on my last nerve.

"It's not fake!" I retorted. "Besides, you're the one who wanted to have this stupid séance."

"So this is my fault?" Caroline asked with a glare. I sent her one back. I liked Caroline, but she wasn't taking any of this seriously and she should be. That whole séance was a terrible idea, and it was Caroline's.

"Guys stop!" Elena scolded us.

"Thank you for having me." Bonnie said. "I'll take it from here."

"Where are you going?" Elena asked Bonnie as she bounded down the stairs.

"Back to where it all began." Bonnie replied cryptically. Elena started to go down the stairs after her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie" Elena called, then a face of sudden realization hit her. "Oh My God! Emily!"

Bonnie turned at the name, or should I say Emily turned. It all made sense. Bonnie was acting strange, because she wasn't Bonnie. The ghost of Emily must have possessed Bonnie's body and now she was on a mission. And we had to stop her.

"I won't let him have it." Bonnie/Emily said. "It must be destroyed."

"Wait!" Elena yelled but Bonnie/Emily was out the door. The door had slammed shut and when Elena tried to open it, the thing wouldn't budge. Both Caroline and I made out way down the stairs to see her pulling on it.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." Elena said, pulling the handle. "The door. It's not-"

As we pulled then, the door came open to reveal Jeremy. We screamed, causing him to scream. He glared at the three of us, rolling his eyes once the sudden shock wore off. He pushed past us and headed toward the kitchen.

"I'm out of here." Caroline said, going out the door and to her car. Elena and I stood there for what seemed like forever while we figured out what to do. What did you do when your friend is possessed by her witch ancestor and is off somewhere and we have no idea where?

"What do we do?" Elena asked, knotting a hand in her hair. I stood there looking between her and the open door. "Alex! What do we do?"

"I'm thinking." I said and then looked to her. She looked like she was about to have a panic attack. I grabbed her shoulders. "First you need to calm down."

"I can't!" She said pushing me away. "My best friend is being possessed by a ghost and I don't know how to help her!"

"Shhh." I hushed her. "Jeremy will hear you."

"I have to call Stefan." She said and pulled out her phone. I didn't stop her this time and waited as she dialed. It seemed that he picked up immediately. She explained everything to him, how Emily was possessing Bonnie and that she wouldn't let him have the crystal. Whoever him was.

"Damon." I whispered. "It's Damon."

Elena furrowed her eyebrows at me. I knew Stefan could hear me.

"Emily is going to destroy the crystal so Damon can't have it." I said. Elena nodded, again listening to Stefan. What was so important about this crystal that everyone wanted it?

"Fells Church." Elena said. "The old cemetery. That's where she took Bonnie in her dreams."

I swallowed, waiting for Elena to hang up. She closed it and just stood there. I waited for a while it seemed before I gave her a look.

"What did he say?" I asked impatiently.

"He said he would find her." Elena said. I grabbed my jacket, pulling it on. "Where are you going?"

"To Fells church." I replied like the answer was obvious.

"Stefan said to stay here." Elena told me. I rolled my eyes. "Alex, I think we should stay here."

"Stefan is your boyfriend not mine. I don't take orders from him. " I told her, grabbing my stuff. I wasn't going to let anything happen to Bonnie. I wanted to be right there when something happened.

"Damon would want you to stay here." Elena said. I froze, standing in the doorway. I didn't know if she was right or not, if Damon would actually care if I was in harm's way. I would like to think he did, but I wasn't too sure. I slowly turned and looked at her.

"And I don't give a rat's ass what Damon wants." I told her. "Bonnie is what I care about. You should too."

Elena stood there contemplating her next move. I knew it was a low blow, but I really didn't want to go alone. I would if I had to, but I didn't want to. When she didn't move, I gave a curt nod, thinking she was going to stay behind. I didn't know what I was going to do, I was only human. But I knew that I would do anything I could to help my friends. I couldn't lose them.

"Wait!" I heard Elena call after me. I turned and there she was rushing to her car. I smiled and followed after her, sliding into the passenger seat.

I didn't know that Elena could speed that fast. I kept look out for cops, but at this time of night I didn't think any would be cruising. Elena parked quickly, out in the woods. It was so dark. Once I was out I started to run, Elena not far behind me.

"Look!" I pointed to a plume of smoke that arose above the trees. I ran toward the smoke, tripping over roots and logs. It was hard to actually get anywhere without something tripping me up. We got closer to the smoke, breaking the tree line just in time to catch Bonnie/Emily throw Damon's crystal into the air. It exploded, into a million tiny little pieces.

"No!" Damon yelled, but it was too late. The crystal was gone. The flames surrounding Emily dissipated and left Bonnie standing in the middle of the pentagram Emily had created. In anger, I saw Damon rush forward, latching on to Bonnie's neck.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled, but as soon as Damon was on her, Stefan was on him. Stefan pulled Damon off Bonnie, and then she fell to the ground, her neck wound bleeding. Elena and I rushed forward, looking at our friend on the ground, not moving. I turned to look at Damon in anger.

"What did you do?" I screamed at him. The veins in his face were still pushed out and his eyes were ringed in red. I sent a bone chilling glare his way.

"She's alive but barely." Stefan said. I turned from Damon back to Bonnie. He then bit his wrist and put his bloody wound into Bonnie's mouth. She started to drink the blood from his wrist. Then I magically saw her wound heal back to normal, as if nothing had happened.

"Her neck…" Elena said. "It's healing."

I watched in relief as her wound healed fully. She was awake not too long after. Elena helped her up, and pulled her into a hug. I followed soon afterward. She looked very scared, gripping us for dear life. I couldn't help myself from looking over Bonnie's shoulder. Damon stood not too far away, looking very broken and his eyes held the utmost sadness. I felt my heart reach out to him. Although I knew it was a bad idea and that he had almost killed my friend, I released Bonnie.

"I'll be right back." I said and followed as Damon walked away. He settled himself on a rotten log looking off into the distance. I could see tears on his cheeks, very uncharacteristic of him.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." He commented, not looking at me. I kept my distance, leaning on a nearby tree. I was wary of him, but I wanted answers.

"I'm not." I replied. "What did the crystal do?"

He visibly swallowed. I knew that this was upsetting for him. Whatever this crystal did, it was important to Damon and it was now gone.

"It would bring Katherine back." He told me sorrowfully. I understood then, why he wanted the crystal so bad. He still loved Katherine, and that was like a knife into my gut. He had told me how much he loved her, and yet I wished he didn't. It made whatever connection we had much less special to me.

"I'm sorry." I admitted. He scoffed. "Really, I am."

He chuckled, much to my surprise. And then he was on me. I hadn't even seen him coming. At vampire speed he ran to me, pinning me against the tree. His face was inches from mine and I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks. His eyes flashed with danger, and I knew he could kill me in that second. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth.

"No you're not." He said, his breath cascading over my face.

"I-I am Damon." I squealed. "I'm sorry."

"You're glad this happened to me." Damon said, sounding truly crazy in the moment. "You want me all to yourself. You're happy."

"I- I didn't-" I stuttered, so afraid of how close he was to me. Although I was frightened, I was also elated at the contact. My body reacted on its own accord, contrary to what my brain was telling it to do.

"You're pathetic." He said, voice full of malice. "I'm a vampire. You're a human."

I nodded. I knew where this was going. He was a murderous vampire and I was a fragile human. He lived to kill and I lived to help. He loved Katherine and I… I didn't know what I was feeling.

"This could never work." He said with a shake of his head. "You will either die, grow old, or become a vampire."

"I never said I wanted to be with you." I told him. He scoffed.

"You didn't have to." He said. "I don't have to be a vampire to know that you want me."

"So what?" I asked him. "I told you to stay away."

"You don't want that." He replied. I nodded my head wildly.

"Yes I do." I nodded. "It's what I want."

He looked me in the eye for a while, searching for something. When he couldn't find it he scoffed and pushed himself off the tree. The space between us grew and I could finally breathe again. I watched him stalk off and I felt myself begin to cry.

"You won't miss me." Damon said to me over his shoulder. I shook my head. "Don't miss me."

In an instant he was gone. I took a deep breath, calming myself down. Was he right? Did my crush on him make me glad he wouldn't be able to bring Katherine back? I did feel for him. I really felt sorry for him, but was I happy to? I wasn't sure.

I found Elena and Bonnie. We rode home in silence, Bonnie terrified, and Elena crying. I didn't speak. I didn't cry. I just stared out the window as we passed by dark houses. No one was out this late, and I was glad. I didn't know what Damon was capable of in this state.

Once we were back at Elena's, we settled down for sleep right away. None of us wanted to talk. We all just wanted to sleep. Elena made sure Bonnie was ok and out of any harm's way before she left her alone. She had had a rough night, and both of us were worried about her state of mind. She almost died tonight… I couldn't imagine watching her die. I had made myself comfortable on the floor curled up into a whole mess of blankets.

"Night Alex." Elena said, going to turn the light off.

"Night." I replied. I listened to her crawl into her bed. It was quiet for a while, deathly silent. After everything that happened tonight, the silence was frightening to me. The dark held monsters that threatened me. And me being alone threatened more tears.

"Alex?" I heard Elena call. I sniffled, wiping my tears.

"Yeah?" I answered evenly.

"You ok?" She asked. I pondered her question. Usually I would have said yes, but then I couldn't hold it back anymore. I wouldn't hold it back anymore. Elena was in this too, and now we could lean on one another.

"No." I said, tears falling from my eyes. I then heard the squeak of her bed and the padding of her feet on the ground. She laid down next to me, pulling a blanket over her. She then wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into an embrace and I just cried.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm thinking of putting songs at the beginning of my chapters that portend to the chapter. If you have a song that you want to tell me about I will listen to it and try to use it!**

 **This chapter and the next are probably my favorite chapters in season 1. There is great Dalex moments in them both. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Season 1 Episode 10 The Turning Point**

Elena fell asleep before I did. I moved her arm off of my waist and gave myself some space. I had stopped crying, not having any more tears left. I did sleep eventually, a dreamless sleep. I woke up when Elena's alarm clock went off. My eyes were puffy and red, something I noticed whilst looking at myself in the mirror. I groaned at my appearance. It was embarrassing to think that I was crying over someone who didn't deserve it. I splashed my face with some cold water, hoping to wake myself up and maybe calm down the swelling of my face. Neither happened.

It was going to be a long day.

I grabbed my bag, pulling my outfit out for that day. Bonnie had left early that morning, wanting to clear her head she said. Elena had protested, but Bonnie wasn't having it. After the events of the night before she needed some time to process it all, alone. I understood, I had gone through the same thing.

Once I was dressed I went to the door. Upon opening it, I saw Jeremy, sitting in his room. He had a sketch pad sitting on his desk and he was scribbling away, his eyes focused on his shading. I felt my jaw drop. I had no idea that Jeremy drew. In fact, I barely knew anything about my younger cousin.

"Hey." I said popping my head into his room. He looked at me over his shoulder and when he saw me, then shielded his sketch away from me. I didn't take offense, I did that all the time. Some artists were closed off about the way their art looked, and I completely understood.

"Hey." He replied, watching me carefully as I entered his room. It was dark and full of knick knacks. There were posters of rock and metal bands all over the walls and some of his old artwork was even displayed. It was rough and edgy. I liked it.

"I didn't know you drew." I told him. He shrugged. I smirked and walked over to him. I tried to see his drawing but he covered it, giving me a glare. I let out a breath.

"Come on." I urged. "From one artist to another?"

"You draw?" He asked, seemingly surprised at that. I nodded with a smile. He hesitated but eventually moved his arm out of the way. I looked it over and felt my gut wrench. It was his interpretation of another drawing sitting on the desk.

It was a vampire.

I could tell by the teeth, a dead giveaway. But also the eyes and the veins that were prominently displayed. I had to cover my shock with a grin. Besides the terrifying reminder that vampires were running loose in Mystic Falls, I had to admit Jeremy had talent.

"This is…" I trailed off. He gave me a look, like he was prepared for the worst. "Really kick ass."

He grinned, surprised at my answer. I assumed that no one understood his art if he ever showed it off. I didn't believe that any artist's work was bad. Everyone's imagination was different, so something beautiful to me could be appalling to another. Jeremy's work wasn't like mine, but it was still good in its own way.

"I'd love to see more sometime." I told him. "If you would let me."

"As long as you let me see your stuff too." He said. I smirked. I wondered how Jeremy would feel about my art. For some reason I bet that he thought like I did. He wouldn't be cruel, but he would be constructive.

"Deal." I replied, holding out my hand. We shook and then I waved him goodbye. Feeling a bit giddy, I headed back to Elena's room. She was just pulling on her jacket when I stepped inside. I closed the door behind me. She looked up to me with a smile but it faded when she saw my face.

"You ok?" She asked me. I shrugged. I didn't know if I was truly ok, but I couldn't dwell on what Damon had said. He and Stefan would be leaving soon anyway, and his opinion didn't matter.

"Yeah." I answered. "Are you?"

"I'm alright I guess." She said, pulling her hair out of her jacket. "What were you and Jeremy talking about?"

I shrugged again, prepared to just keep it between us, but I looked back up at her.

"Did you know he draws?" I asked her curiously. I knew it was irritating to answer a question with a question, but I was curious. Maybe drawing was a talent in our family. _My family._

"Yeah." She said curiously. Then her eyes got wide. "Is he drawing again?"

"Looks like it." I replied. Elena broke out into a grin. I didn't know why that was so prevalent, but it put Elena in a chipper mood.

"He hasn't drawn since the accident." She told me. "This is great."

I smiled too. Jeremy seemed to be getting better. I didn't know if that was Damon's compulsion doing the work or if he was really healing. It was probably both.

"I didn't even realize." She said suddenly, shouldering her bag. "Both of you draw."

"Yeah." I said. "Pretty cool."

"It is." She said with a smile. It was like a little nod to the fact that we were a family. It made me smile a bit at the thought. I followed her lead and grabbed my own bag. We then headed down the stairs to find Jenna already at the door.

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." Elena told her aunt. The redhead turned with a face of surprise.

"You're kidding." Jenna said looking just as excited at Elena was. I smiled to myself at their reactions.

"Nope. But don't say a word." Elena urged. "The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away."

"Psychology major." Jenna said. "Check that!"

I stood by the door awkwardly. Although I felt more at ease when it came to this stuff, I still felt odd considering the past. But that's what it was. The past. I couldn't take it back and neither could they. We could only move forward.

"You and Stefan?" Jenna asked as Elena looked at her phone. "Update?"

"He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter." Elena explained. "He's leaving, moving away."

"Where is he going?" Jenna asked as the three of us filed out the door.

"I've stopped asking questions." Elena told Jenna. "The answers get scary."

We walked outside and off the front porch. I bit my bottom lip. Damon was leaving, and although that should have been a good thing. But I again found myself at odds with myself. I knew this was a good thing, and after last night he made it clear he wasn't interested. However, I was a masochist and I still wanted him to stay. I would miss his annoying smirk and the way that he did everything he could to make me uncomfortable. I would miss the way that he broke into my house and his perverted comments. I would miss the way he smiled when I cracked a joke and the way that his eyes turned mischievous. As much as I hated to admit it I would miss him.

"Yours leaves, mine returns." Jenna said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Logan?" Elena asked. Logan Fell. I shivered when I thought about how he had hinted to the vampires being in town that one time I listened in on the councils conversation.

"He's back." Jenna said while Elena groaned. "I didn't let him past the front door."

"I hope you slammed it in his face." Elena said. I smiled a bit at the thought of the sight.

"Medium slam." Jenna replied, a little ashamed.

"Three strike rule, Jenna." Elena warned. "You're not even allowed to watch the news."

"Exactly." Jenna agreed. "No more Logan "Scum" Fell."

Elena smiled and I just smirked not knowing the full situation. Jenna told us goodbye and we piled into Elena's car. The ride to school was silent but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was pretty comfortable. Elena and I had come a long way from never talking to awkward conversations and now comfortable silence. It was weird, but very satisfying at the same time.

I jumped when my phone started to ring. It barely ever rang. Elena looked over to me and I shrugged. I opened it and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Gilbert." I heard Robert's voice on the phone. "I need you to take the afternoon shift."

"Robert, I have class." I told him. Robert wasn't too worried about my education, not like he should have been.

"And I'm short staffed." He said. "Did Donovan ever say when she is coming back?"

I swallowed, feeling a pit grow in my stomach. I hadn't thought about Vicki in a while. It was still surreal that she was dead. She wasn't coming back and no one knew but Elena, Stefan, Damon, and I. I wondered if anyone would ever piece together the truth. I just hoped I was long gone before that happened.

"No." I replied. "She didn't. Listen I'll be there tonight but I can't skip again."

"Alright fine." Robert said and hung up. I snapped my phone closed and sighed. If it wasn't school or vampire stuff I was always working. I couldn't get around it, I needed the money. I needed this job. It just sucked that my life was being taken over by it.

I told Elena I would catch up with her later that I had to go to my locker. I grabbed some books, shoving them into my bag and slamming the locker door shut. I caught a glimpse of myself in my neighbors mirror and grunted. I looked horrible. With the puffy eyes and the messy hair, I looked like a depressed teenager going through a break up. Damon and I weren't even together. I shouldn't be acting like this. What was wrong with me?

I tried to pay attention in class. I really did. But my mind was in so many different places I couldn't think straight. I even tried to draw and I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I wasn't inspired or feeling the least bit artistic. I just felt… empty.

The final bell rang and I found myself going to the "Plan Your Future" assembly. A whole bunch of different career people had set up in the auditorium. I found myself drawn to the art exhibit, unsurprisingly. Not a lot of people were here yet, so I could enjoy all I wanted. There was some good stuff here, some dark and creepy while others were feminine and flowery. I should have submitted something, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was too much of a critique on myself. I did however, find something that surprised me.

A drawing of a man, he looked like he wore a whole body suit, was drawn in a pose ready to attack. The lines were clean and the body structure was magnificent. I didn't think I could ever do something like that. As I looked at the name I found myself shocked at who was the artist.

 _Tyler Lockwood._

I didn't know Jeremy drew, let alone Tyler Lockwood. Maybe there was more to these people than I originally realized. As I flipped through more sketches I felt myself being watched. I felt a chill go up my spine that alerted me to what felt like eyes on me. After a few minutes of this chilling feeling I turned around to see who it was. I shouldn't have turned.

"Damon?" I asked once I got a good look at him. He was right in front of me, looking all business. "I thought you were leaving."

"I need to talk to you." He said urgently. When I didn't move he huffed and grabbed my arm. He pulled me away from where I stood and down an empty hallway. I struggled a bit, but I got nowhere. He was much stronger than I was.

"What the hell?" I asked him once I wrenched my arm from his grasp. "I thought I told you to stay away."

"And we already established that that's not what you want." He replied matter of factly. "I need your help."

"Why would you need my help?" I asked him, arms crossed over my chest. "I thought I was pathetic."

He rolled his eyes, obviously not amused with the way this conversation was going. I had spent the night crying because I had been rejected and he was leaving. Come to find out he is not gone and now he needed my help. This would have been much easier if he would just stay away.

"Would you listen to me?" Damon asked irritated. "There is another vampire in town."

I furrowed my brows.

"What?" I asked. He nodded once. "Who is it?"

"I don't know." He replied. "That's why I need you."

I couldn't help the giddy feeling I felt at the statement. He then pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to me. Upon inspection it was a golden compass. He passed it to me and I watched as it ticked around until it pointed right at Damon.

"What is it?" I asked, fascinated by the device. My fingers swept over the smooth gold. I had never held something so beautiful before.

"It's the Gilbert compass." He replied. "Your ancestors created it to track vampires."

"So this thing…" I said pointing to it. "Points to vampires."

"Exactly." He replied. It made sense now why it was pointing to Damon. "Ergo, I need your help."

I looked up at him and saw the desperation in his eyes. It was clouded by his wickedness but he obviously was worried about this, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Why would you be tracking this vampire?" I asked him. "I thought you were leaving."

"I was." He replied a bit solemnly. "I still am."

"Oh…" I said, looking down at the ground. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Damon leaving was the best thing for me and for this town. I needed to remember everything he had done, every bad thing he had done since he arrived.

"Once, this vampire is gone then you will be rid of me." He said. "Just like you wanted."

"Right." I replied, swallowing. "Just like I want."

He nodded and the two of us stared at one another for what seemed like forever. I felt like I could stay there forever, just looking into his eyes. He was the one who broke the contact, turning and leading me out of the school.

Well, I guess this wasn't for Damon, this was for all the towns' people in Mystic Falls. I had a duty to protect them just like Stefan and Damon did. I followed Damon out to his car, looking around to make sure no one saw me before I hopped in. I knew that Bonnie and Elena would freak if they found out I left with him, but I had to go.

For Mystic Falls.

He drove me to an old abandoned warehouse. Once I climbed out he explained what I needed to do. I held the compass as he instructed and waited. He had run off somewhere, far away so he wouldn't affect its results. It wasn't long before it started to tick and the little hand pointed directly to the warehouse. That must have meant that the vampire was inside.

"Here." Damon said grabbing the compass from me. I watched him with my lips pursed. "What?"

"Did you know it was in there the whole time?" I asked. His famous smirk appeared on his face.

"I wasn't certain." He said. "But I wanted to be sure."

"And only I could do that?" I asked, hands on my hips. He chuckled.

"Maybe I just wanted to hang out with you." He said. "One last hurrah before I go."

"You know these mood swings of yours are freaking me out." I admitted. He rolled his eyes. "So what do I do now?"

"Wait here." He replied. My jaw fell open.

"But what if something happens?" I asked. I wasn't just going to sit by like those weak girls do in the movies.

"I'll handle it." He replied. Then he gripped my shoulders, looking me right in the eye. "Do not go in there got it?"

"Yeah." I said, wriggling out of his grasp. "I got it."

He gave one curt nod and then he turned. I watched him go into the building, the door shutting behind him. I waited, for what seemed like forever before I got bored. I was leaned against his car, and I debated on texting Elena. But I voted against it, she would ask where I was and then she would freak out. I didn't have time to deal with a freaked out Elena.

I suddenly heard yelling, a painful scream pierced the air. My eyes snapped up to the building and I found my legs moving before my mind could comprehend what I was doing. I ran up the stairs, prying open the door and stepping inside. It was dark, only a little bit of light shining through the clouded windows. This warehouse had been abandoned for years, a perfect spot to hide a vampire. I could hear voices, one was Damon's and I could tell that it was full of pain and anger. The other was one I recognized but couldn't place.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing." The voice I recognized said. "And I like it. I'm conflicted."

I turned the corner slightly and saw them. The one with the voice I recognized had his back to me, so I couldn't see his face. Damon was on the floor, bleeding and pulling what I deemed to be wooden bullets from his body. I cringed.

"Welcome to the club." Damon said to the new vampire. Suddenly, his eyes looked up meeting mine. They flashed anger toward me and I flinched back. He looked back to the other guy, probably trying to keep attention off of me.

"Wait a minute. Cops only found one body." Damon said, trying to distract him. I knew that was my cue to go, but I couldn't just leave him there. He was bleeding, and from the looks of it, he wasn't in a place to be fighting alone. This vampire had a weapon.

"I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of bodies." The vampire said and then pointed. "They're right back there."

I followed where he pointed and felt my jaw drop. There were dead bodied piled up high, all drained of blood. I felt myself gasp before I could stop myself. I knew in that second that I should run.

"Well lookie here." The vampire, now I realized to be Logan Fell, said when he turned. "Looks like you brought me a present Damon."

I felt my eyes go wide and I turned to run but he caught me before I even got a chance to move. I screamed moving around, trying to get away from him. Damon was right, I should have stayed outside. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain but it never came.

"Wait!" Damon yelled from his spot on the floor. Logan halted. "She's got vervain in her system."

I looked to him, eyes wide. We both knew that I hadn't ingested any vervain. I only wore it in my bracelet. However, I wasn't going to disagree. If Logan believed I had vervain in my blood, then I would be of no use to him.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Logan asked, eyes narrowed.

"Go ahead if you think I'm bluffing." He said. I swallowed. "But don't be surprised when you fall and I get the chance to kill you."

Logan seemed to contemplate his next move. Looking between me and Damon. I then felt him sniff my hair, breathing in my scent. I flinched away, whimpering as he did it.

"Such a shame." Logan said, but then he threw me down. I scrambled over to Damon, something I thought I would never do. He grabbed me, shoving me protectively behind him. Logan waltzed back over to us, looking very smug and twirling his gun around.

"How cute." Logan taunted. "Nice pet Salvatore."

"She keeps me on my toes." Damon replied. I squeezed his arm. I knew I would have smacked him had he said it while not in the presence of an unstable vampire.

"I might have to get myself one." Logan said as he sat down. "Maybe Jenna."

My eyes widened and my stomach dropped. Logan was not going to get anywhere near Jenna if I had anything to do with it. I really needed to get her and Jeremy some vervain.

"Why am I so overly emotional?" Logan asked suddenly. "All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff."

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now." Damon explained. "You're gonna have to learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool." Logan asked. "The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"The journals?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids." Logan answered. "Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Damon quipped.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan repeated.

"Who turned you?" Damon asked again.

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you." Logan said, standing up and pointing his gun at Damon.

"Then you'll never know." Damon replied, standing and pulling me up with him. "You're not answering my question."

"You first. Or I'll kill her." Logan threatened. Damon wrapped a protective arm around my torso, pushing me right behind him. I gripped the back of his shirt, holding on to something so I wouldn't faint.

"You won't." Damon replied. "Not as long as I'm standing."

"Then maybe you need to go down." Logan said. I heard the shot of the bullets coming from the gun. Damon fell down, convulsing with each bullet that hit him.

"Damon!" I screamed and leaned down to him. His whole front was covered in blood and he started to groan in pain.

"I have things to do, people to kill." Logan said. "Guess I'll be needing a little head start."

With that he was gone, leaving me and Damon alone. My hands were all over him, floating just above his torso. I didn't know what to do or how to fix this. I wasn't a doctor, and I was definitely not a vampire doctor. With quick thinking I ripped his shirt open, uncovering all of his wounds. Some had already healed, but others still held the wooden bullets scaring his smooth pale skin.

"If you wanted me to take my shirt off you could have just asked." Damon coughed. I glared, fighting the urge to slap him.

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" I asked him. I didn't have any desire to pull those bullets out. I didn't know if I could man up and even try.

"What I want…" He began, sitting up. "Is for Logan Fell's head above my fire place."

I watched him begin to pull the bloody bullets from his body. I looked away, fighting the urge to vomit. I wasn't into blood and the surgical things you see on TV. So quite frankly, this whole thing was grossing me out.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Damon asked, voice angry. I looked back to him, seeing he wasn't looking me in the eye.

"I heard you yell…" I replied. "I was worried."

That was when he looked up at me, meeting my gaze. I held my breath waiting for his response. He licked his lips, before he stood. He looked like he was thinking, processing my words. He didn't reply, he just held out his hand and hoisted me up.

"Come on." He said and led me out the door. It didn't escape me that his hand was on the small of my back. It also didn't escape me that he was still shirtless.

He drove me back to his place, parking in front of the boarding house. I swallowed, not having been here since he kidnapped me here. It felt like a life time ago, but it was truthfully only about a week. I couldn't believe that it had come this far and that I was still hanging out with him. I guess this wasn't hanging out, but I was still talking to him.

"You coming?" He asked me when he reached the door. I nodded, following his lead. I walked inside and shivered when he shut the door. He could have done anything he wanted to do to me and I had walked right into his trap. But he didn't do anything, he just led me back to his bedroom.

"Why am I here?" I asked him, looking around his room. I had already seen this room, remembering it from where I had been locked in here. I looked to the bed and found that he had changed the sheets. My blood didn't stain them anymore.

"I am not going to let you do something stupid again." He said before he ripped his shirt off. I bit my lip, looking away from the shirtless vampire in front of me. I heard him dial his phone and I turned back around.

"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb." Damon said, rifling through his closet for a shirt.

He seemed to be having difficulty, what with using one hand and him having his wounds. I walked over to him, taking his place. I started to look for one of his shirts, seeing a lot of dark colors. T shirts and button ups were most of his wardrobe. I pulled out a dark T shirt and turned around. Much to my surprise he was right there, staring down at me with those icy eyes. I froze, stuck there by the force of his gaze.

"Well, I'll be right there." Damon said and hung up the phone. He then took the shirt from me and pulled it over his head. I was sorry to see his shirtless torso go, but the shirt still hugged his body like a second skin.

"You wear a lot of black." I commented, not knowing what else to say. He chuckled.

"It's the color of my soul." He responded. I let out a breathy laugh. We stayed there for a while, stuck in each other's gaze. I felt myself swallow when he twitched forward just an inch. However, the moment was short lived.

"I've got to get to the school." He explained. I nodded, trying not to let it show that I had been expecting something else.

I followed him outside and back to his car. It was dark now, and that meant Logan Fell was loose. We had to find him. We were quiet for a while, that is until he stopped right out in front of the Grill.

"Now is not the time for a drink Damon." I said. "I thought we had to go to the school?"

"I'm going to the school." He said. "You have to work."

"You've got to be kidding me." I said looking over at him. He looked completely serious. "Damon-"

"Nope." He said holding up a finger. "If you're here then I don't have to worry about you."

"I can take care of myself." I quipped. He rolled his eyes, which caused me to glare at him.

"Right, like you did earlier today?" He challenged. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't want to go in, especially since I knew that Logan was out there and I couldn't help. I wanted to help.

"It would help me a lot." He said, as if he read my mind. "If I knew you were safe."

My head slowly turned to him. He was leaned slightly toward me, not enough to put him in my personal space, but just enough to make me notice. His eyes held sincerity and worry, something I thought he couldn't show. But I had come to the conclusion that Damon cared for me, in some way shape or form he cared. It may not have been romantic, but he cared.

"Fine." I replied, yanking open the door. "Be careful alright?"

"Always am." He responded with a wink. He was about to drive away before I leaned into the door once more.

"Oh, Damon?" I called to him. He looked at me. "Kick his ass."

He smirked at me and I slammed the door. Once it was closed he drove away.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Logan. He was new, so he wasn't good with covering up his tracks. Damon and Stefan found his vehicle easy, a passed out Caroline Forbes in the passenger seat and her mother frantic on the phone. Once Stefan had pulled Logan from the car, Damon used a gun to shoot three wooden bullets into him. He smiled with glee as the newbie vampire fell to the ground.

"Pay back's a bitch isn't it?" Damon commented before he dove for Logan's phone. Stefan pulled Caroline from the car and took off with her. "Sherriff? Yeah, it's Damon."

"Where is Caroline?" Sherriff Forbes asked frantically on the phone.

"She's fine. I'm on Elm street." Damon explained and then closed the phone. He then headed to the back where he popped open the trunk and there lay a tire iron. Damon grabbed it, the metal cool on his hand. He then turned to Logan who lay on the ground in pain.

"Gonna try this one more time." Damon said, swinging the iron like a bat. "Who turned you?"

"I told you I don't know." Logan said sitting up.

"This tire iron here could take your head clean off." Damon said. "Is that your final answer?"

"How can you side with them?" Logan asked. Damon held the tire iron up in a swinging position.

"I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead." Damon explained. "Who turned you?"

"Is this because I tried to eat your girlfriend?" Logan asked. Damon glared.

"She's not my girlfriend." Damon replied. "Who turned you?"

"Really? Cause you're weirdly protective of her." Logan said. "She must mean something to you."

"I'm going to ask you one more time." Damon said, ignoring Logan's last comment. "Who turned you?"

"I don't know!" Logan yelled. Damon sighed.

"Oh, well. You're screwed." Damon said and started to swing.

"Wait, wait! I do know." Logan said, holding his hand up in defense.

"You're lying." Damon concluded.

"You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?" Logan asked. That got Damon's attention. He lowered the tire iron a bit.

"If you're lying to me, I will end you." Damon threatened.

"I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you." Logan explained. "Meet me at the old church."

The two of them looked up to see police lights and sirens. Logan gave Damon a pleading look and Damon huffed. If Logan was lying he could kill him, and if he was telling the truth… there may just be another way to open up the tomb.

"Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real!" Damon said. Logan then ran forward, tossing Damon against his car and taking off. Damon fell to the ground, pretending that the assault hurt.

Logan Fell had better be telling the truth.

* * *

My shift had ended and I was heading home. I tried to call Elena, but she wasn't answering. I called mom too but she didn't answer as well. So, even against my better judgement I started to walk home alone.

I didn't have Damon or Stefan's numbers so I could call them to ask if Logan was "taken care of." I just hoped that he still thought I had vervain in my system and he would leave me alone if he came across me. It was dark and foggy, not a good thing to be walking out in. I clutched my jacket tighter to me, the cool fall air chilling me to the bone.

There wasn't anyone out in the streets and barely any cars drove by. It was creepy and now that I knew better, I was scared. My house wasn't far, but it was far enough to freak me out a little. Especially since there was a crazy vampire out there. I didn't want to be the next victim piled up in Logan's warehouse.

I picked up my pace, making it to my house in record time. Mom's car was gone, so I figured she was still at work. I went up to my door, putting the key in the lock. However, before I could open the door I heard the snap of a twig. I felt my blood go cold and my heart skip a beat. I closed my eyes, swallowing hard before I turned. Once I was all the way around I peeked.

"Nice strategy." Damon said once I faced him. "Pretend your invisible and maybe they will believe you are invisible."

"What do you want Damon?" I asked harshly. I was tired and not in the mood for his games. I hoped that he had news on Logan, maybe then I could rest easy.

"Logan is dead." Damon said. I nodded.

"Good." I said and then turned solemn. "So you're leaving then?"

He didn't answer me, he just took a few steps forward until he towered over me. I swallowed, feeling very anxious at his close proximity. He stared at me for a while, I didn't even notice him taking hold of my wrist. I also didn't notice him slip my bracelet from it. I looked down then and frowned.

"Damon what are you-" I began but he shushed me.

"He knew how to get her out." Damon said, turning the bracelet in his fingers. "Logan. He knew another way."

"What? Get who out?" I asked him, eyeing my bracelet. I didn't like him having it. I felt exposed, knowing he could make me do anything right at that moment.

"And now he's dead." Damon mumbled, clutching my bracelet in his fist. I looked back up to him and felt utterly helpless.

"Please. Give me back my bracelet." I begged him. He met my gaze again and shook his head.

"I need to go away." He told me. "I need to leave."

I said nothing, although I knew that it was coming. Logan was gone, the vampire problem was taken care of. Now he could leave. But I didn't want him to.

"Don't." I said suddenly. He looked back to me. "You could stay."

"No." He replied. "No. I can't. Everything reminds me of her."

 _Katherine,_ was my immediate thought. It made sense, he met her here. There must be so many memories, even since the town had changed so much. I couldn't imagine how painful that would be. So, I understood why he wanted to leave. Nothing was keeping him here now. But I selfishly wanted him to stay for my own personal reasons. Damon made me feel alive, even when he was bugging the crap out of me. This while mess had made me stronger, and I was afraid if he left then that strength would leave me too.

"I have to go." Damon repeated, but his eyes flicker to me. "But you can come with me."

My eyebrows furrowed and I suddenly felt my stomach lurch. I turned around quickly, grabbing for the door handle, but he stopped me. With a quick flick of his wrist he turned me around and pinned me against the door.

"Go to sleep pretty girl." He ordered, and I had no choice. My eyes flickered closed and my whole world went dark.

She fell limp into Damon's arms, and he caught her with ease. He grabbed her stuff, locking her front door before he left. He carried her bridal style to his car, slipping her into the passenger seat and with vampire speed he ran to the other side.

Once he was in he locked the doors, not that she would wake up any time soon. He stuffed her bracelet in his pocket, that way he wouldn't lose it. He started the car up and revved the engine. With a hard foot to the pedal he was off, driving way over the speed limit.

Logan was dead, along with the secret of how to open the tomb without the crystal. He was angry, unstable, but he couldn't stay here in this state. He needed to forget, to take some time to feel numb before the real pain set in. He could have fun by himself, but Alex was there and he took the chance. He knew he would have to explain to her mother, he could always compel her on the phone. All it took was his voice.

Besides, Elena and Stefan would be fine without him for one day. He needed to have some fun, and Alex was in some desperate need of socialization. This would be good for both of them.

His eyes flickered over to her, looking so peaceful as she slept. A stray hair fell onto her face and he pushed it aside. She was so warm, full of warm human blood. The scent of her made his mouth water, but he restrained himself. He could feed off some other poor unsuspecting girl. Alex was off limits.

"Don't worry pretty girl." He said. "I'll take care of you."


	18. Chapter 17

**I was way too excited about this chapter to have to wait until next week to publish so here is another chapter! I hope that you like this chapter because honestly it's my favorite so far. I love writing banter with Alex and Damon. They make me giddy. Anyway, don't forget to review and leave me a song so I can use it as inspiration!**

 **Song: Say You Like Me by We The Kings**

 **Season 1 Episode 11 Bloodlines**

Car rides always put me to sleep. Mom always told me that if ever I was fussy she would just put me in my car seat and drive around. In a few minutes I was out and I would sleep through the night. So, it was no surprise to me that that trait followed me into my young adult life. I couldn't stay awake in a car for longer than an hour before I was forced to close my eyes. I didn't know if it was the soothing movement of the car or if it was just the fact that I was in a closed off space for so long. Either way I would fall asleep regardless.

I felt the sun shine bright into my eyes, forcing me to open them. I had slept good, surprising considering what I had witnessed over the past few days. I didn't dream, I didn't have a nightmare. It was just a good long rest and I needed it. I squinted, still not used to the light as I stretched. Although I slept well, I was sore this morning. My back and neck ached, and I just couldn't seem to get comfortable. It was then that I realized the restricting band across my chest and the "bed" I had slept on was not actually a bed.

My eyes shot open, blinding me because they had not gotten used to the light. I rubbed at them, trying to focus. The band across my chest? It was a seat belt. And the bed I had slept on was a car seat. I was in a car, heading to some place I had no idea where. I looked to the driver and my eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Damon said to me with a cheery grin. I was frozen in my seat, not able to move, or talk, or even breathe. Damon sat there, hands on the wheel and he was smiling. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I just sat there like a gaping fish, waiting for my body to respond.

"Close your mouth." He said, not even looking over to me. "You'll catch flies."

"Y-ou, you…..kidnapped me!" I said in pure shock. I remembered how he took my bracelet, how he compelled me to sleep. Once I was out he must have stuffed me in his car and started to drive.

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping." He responded, gripping the wheel. I looked at him like he had two heads.

"Oh yeah?" I asked him. "And what would you call it?"

"A surprise vacation." He replied with a smirk. I glared at him. My immediate thought was my mother. She was probably freaking out, coming home to find me not in my bed. I bet she had called the sheriff and set up a search party by now. I felt around for my phone.

"Looking for this?" He asked. I looked up and in his hand was my phone. I reached for it but he held it away so I couldn't reach. "Calm down. I talked to your mom."

"And what did she say?" I asked him. There was no way my mother agreed to this. She may have wanted me to branch out, but she wouldn't just let me go off with some older guy on a "surprise vacation."

"She's fine with it." He responded. I gave him a look. "Ok, I had to persuade her a little."

"Persuade her?" I said but then the real meaning behind his words hit me. "You did not compel my mother."

"I said a little." He replied and stuffed my phone back into his jacket pocket. I eyed it, debating on reaching over to try and get it. But from the look he was giving me, I shouldn't even try.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. I didn't recognize any of these streets. I was starting to get very nervous at the idea that I was somewhere I had no familiarity with and my only companion was Damon. If something happened my only safety was Damon and considering his past track record he did more harm than good. However, I had to admit he had saved my ass a couple times, I just couldn't trust him where I wasn't comfortable.

"Georgia." He replied.

"Georgia?" I questioned. "Why the hell are we in Georgia? I can't be in Georgia."

"Why not?" He asked and then cocked an eyebrow. "Did you do something illegal and get banned from the state?"

"No!" I replied. He chuckled.

"Didn't think so." He said. "You're too pure."

"Well, as you have pointed out many times, I am a virgin." I said, slumping in my seat.

"Don't remind me." He said huskily. I felt my skin crawl. I wanted to go home. I needed to be back in Mystic Falls. I couldn't be taking a round trip to Georgia. I had work, and school. Not to mention I was with Damon, of all people, and Elena was probably freaking out. Suddenly, I heard my ringtone. My eyes shot to Damon's pocket.

"You have been awfully popular today." He said, pulling my phone from his pocket. He flipped it open. "Hello?"

" _Where is she!?"_ I heard Elena scream from the other end. Damon reared the phone back away from his ear, not expecting to hear a screaming Elena.

"Well, hello to you too Elena." He said. There was a pause, and I could hear loud yelling from the other end. "She's fine! Ok? Here."

He then handed the phone to me and I stared at him for a second. I expected it to be some sort of trap. He made a face and I took the phone gingerly. I then put it up to my ear.

"Hey." I said awkwardly, still watching Damon's every move.

"Alex!" She yelled at me, her voice sounding relieved. "Are you ok? Where are you? What are you doing with Damon? Did he-"

"One question at a time." I told her. "I'm fine."

"Where are you?" She asked again. "Stefan will come get you."

I looked to Damon and he had his eyebrows furrowed. He then looked at me and shook his head. Although I wanted to tell them where I was, I was more afraid of what Damon would do afterward. But then again… did I really want to get picked up by Stefan? What if this would be fun? Yeah I was crazy.

"Uhm… I'm ok." I said to her, not taking my eyes off Damon. He watched me too, not paying attention to the road.

"Alex, you do realize you are going somewhere with Damon right?" She asked. "The guy who turned Vicki, had her killed, attacked our best friend, and he also tried to release 27 vampires from a tomb into our town?"

"Well, when you put it that way he sounds pretty bad…" I said. I heard her scoff.

"Pretty bad?" She asked. "He's the worst!"

"Elena, just calm down ok?" I asked her. "Everything is going to be ok."

"No it's not!" She yelled at me. "You're off in who knows where with a dangerous vampire and… get this… I found a picture of Katherine last night."

I felt my stomach drop. I hadn't told her about the picture I had found in Stefan's room. The very picture of her that looked just like Elena. We had been doing so much other stuff that I hadn't found the time or the words to say it.

"Oh yeah?" I said nervously. She didn't pick up on it, but by the look Damon was giving me, he did.

"Yeah." She said sadly. "I look just like her."

"Yeah…" I trailed off. There was a pause, and I waited with bated breath for her to say something, anything.

"You don't sound surprised…" She said. I opened my mouth and closed it a few times. I didn't know how to explain myself cause every excuse I came up with sounded fake and lame.

"Well… I kind of… saw it." I said. "The picture I mean."

"What!?" She screamed. "And you didn't think this was important information for me to know?"

"I'm sorry!" I said. "I just… didn't know how to tell you."

"Well that's just great Alex." She said. "I hope you have a fun time with Damon."

"Elena wait!" I said, but she had already hung up. I closed my phone and huffed. I should have told her when I first saw it. I knew that I should have. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. How do you tell someone that they look just like their boyfriend's ex? An ex who also had a relationship with his brother and also was a vampire trapped in a magical tomb under an old church.

"Well that was awkward." Damon said. I glared at him. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I didn't know how to do it." I admitted. "You have to admit that these circumstances are really odd."

"I'll give you that." He said. "But what about girl code?"

"Girl code?" I asked him with furrowed brows.

"Yeah." He said, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Don't you girls have a code? You have to look out for one another."

"There isn't a written law." I told him then sighed. "I should have told her I know."

"Yeah you should have." He said. I scoffed.

"Well you didn't tell her either Mr. Righteous." I said, arms crossed over my chest. He chuckled.

"Well, I am not a girl. Therefore girl code doesn't apply to me." He explained. I rolled my eyes and glared out the window. I had to admit Georgia was very beautiful. It had lots of open space and nice little houses. It was a nice place, to visit. But I needed to go home, and right now we were headed in the wrong direction.

"I want to go home." I told Damon. He didn't answer. "Damon, I want to go home."

"I heard you." He said.

"Then take me home." I said. "I don't want to even be here."

"I needed some time away." He told me. "So, I am not heading to Mystic Falls anytime soon."

"And why did you need me?" I asked him. He set his jaw before he looked over at me.

"You're… fun." He said, but I didn't really believe him.

"I am probably the least fun person you know." I told him. "Now what do you really want from me?"

He pursed his lips, looking like he was thinking about telling me or not. I waited patiently, watching him think this through. I had no idea why I was here. I had no value to Damon. I didn't have anything that he wanted or needed. I was just a human, I didn't have any reason to be here.

"Ok fine." He said with a sigh. "You listen to me."

I furrowed my eyebrows. I listen to him? What did that mean?

"You always look for the best in me." He said and then looked to me. "Even when I don't deserve it."

I swallowed, looking away from him. Regardless of what I said before, I had come to the conclusion that I couldn't stay away. Even after all the terrible things he had done, I couldn't shy away from him anymore. I wanted to know him, I wanted to see the real Damon. He came out in small doses, and I hoped that that would change. Maybe all he needed was a friend.

"You're my only… friend." He said sorrowfully. "I have no one else."

I nodded, understanding now why I was here. Damon was in a tough place, mourning the loss of Katherine once again. He didn't want to be alone, and I could understand that. I just hoped that I could live up to his expectations.

"How did you die?" I asked him suddenly. He seemed surprised by this question. "You want me to listen… you need to give me some answers."

"I was shot." He said. "By my father."

"Your father shot you?" I repeated. "What for?"

"Stefan and I were trying to save Katherine." He said. "Our father wasn't happy."

"But how did you get the vampire blood in your system?" I asked.

"Katherine had been giving it to us periodically." He said. "That way, if something happened to us, we would be together forever."

"And now she's trapped in the tomb…" I said. That was a sad forever. What I didn't understand was how ok Damon was with the fact that she had played with both brothers. She had been intimate with both of them, and that didn't seem to bother Damon at all. I knew it would bother me.

"And now I'm hollow shell of self-pity." He muttered. I felt my heart reach out to him. It had to be a rough thing to go through. I couldn't imagine. Without thinking I put my hand on his arm, giving it an encouraging squeeze. He looked over to me.

"You're going to be ok Damon." I told him. He smirked and looked back to the road. My hand fell and I sat back in my seat. We were quiet for a while, that is until the car stopped. I looked to him and to the building we were parked in front of.

"This is a bar." I said pointing to the sign that said Bree's Bar.

"You're quite observant." Damon said when he opened the door. I followed him as he started to walk into the bar.

"They won't let me in." I said. "I'm seventeen."

"Don't go broadcasting that." He said. I didn't say anything as he opened the door for me. I walked in to the bar. There were a handful of people already in the bar. It reminded me of the Grill, just a little smaller. I then saw a very tall, dark skinned, woman standing behind the bar. She looked up when she saw us enter.

"No. No, it can't be. Damon." The woman said as she came from behind the bar. "My honey pie."

And then she kissed him, full on the lips. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped a bit. I couldn't help the wrench in my gut as they kissed right in front of me. I had no right to be upset, we weren't together. He had just said we were friends in the car. But still, the green feeling made its way over me and I wanted nothing more than to separate the two.

"Hello Bree." Damon said once they pulled back from the kiss. Bree was very tall, much taller than Damon. She had clear skin and big brown eyes. Her hair was shoulder length and curly. She was very pretty.

"Come on sit down." She urged. "Who's this?"

"This is Alex." Damon said, sliding into a stool. I hesitated, but followed suit and sat down on the stool next to him.

"Your girlfriend?" Bree asked, not jealous like I thought she would sound. I knew I would sound jealous had the tables been turned.

"You know I don't date." Damon said. Bree rolled her eyes.

"Don't I know it." Bree replied, then she looked at me. "Don't worry baby. You aren't the only one to be roped in."

"Oh, no…" I said awkwardly as she poured us some shots. "We're just friends."

"That's how it starts love bug." Bree said with a wink. I then looked over to Damon and he smirked. I then looked down to the shot in front of me. I was about to tell Bree that I didn't drink, but while she wasn't looking Damon took mine and drank it.

"How did you two meet?" I asked, as Bree poured another shot in the glass in front of me.

"College." Bree answered. I looked to Damon with eyebrows furrowed.

"You went to college?" I asked him. He smirked and threw back his shot.

"I've been on a college campus." Damon said with a wink.

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love." Bree explained. "And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

"She's a witch." Damon whispered in my ear.

"Changed my world, you know." Bree said to Damon.

"I rocked your world." Damon said, wiggling his eyebrows. The very talk of all this sexual tension made me uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat awkwardly.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" Bree asked me. My eyes widened.

"Oh I haven't… I mean… we haven't-" I insisted, feeling my face turn red.

"No we haven't." Damon agreed, then he leaned in over the bar. "Virgin."

"Oh…" Bree said in understanding. "Stay that way baby girl. Otherwise he will ruin you for everyone else."

"Got it." I said. "I need to go to the bathroom."

And with that I turned and walked away from the bar. My face was burning and I probably looked like a ripe tomato. I went into the empty bathroom and started to pace. I had to calm down, but how could I? I had been kidnapped, taken to a strange place, and now I was listening to my vampire friend talk about how he banged the witch bartender. On top of that, everyone in the room thought that Damon was sleeping with me. Except for Bree, she knew I wasn't sleeping with anyone. I didn't know which one I should have been more ashamed of.

I splashed some water on my face, hoping to cool down before I went back out there. When I looked back up to the mirror I was shocked at how much of a mess I looked. I ran my fingers through my hair, having bed head. Or I guess… car seat head? Anyway, there were dark circles under my eyes. I looked so tired. I probably looked sick to everyone out there. I couldn't believe that I was in Georgia with Damon. I shouldn't be here, but I didn't have a choice.

I guess I should just have fun while I'm here.

* * *

"She's sweet." Bree said once Alex was gone. Damon watched as she scurried off to the bathroom. He could tell that the conversation had made her uncomfortable, but it didn't bother him any. He thought it was cute.

"So, that leaves the question." Bree continued, capturing Damon's attention. "Why is she with you?"

"Awww come on." Damon mused. "I'm not that bad."

"Oh, you're bad Damon Salvatore." Bree said wiping down the bar before she leaned forward to Damon. "Now, what are you here for?"

"I can't come and visit you without there being an ulterior motive?" Damon asked. Bree gave him a look. "Alright fine…. It's about the tomb."

Bree looked around, watching for people who might hear them. She then looked back to Damon. She nodded to an empty table in the corner, that way they wouldn't be heard or noticed. He followed her, sitting down comfortably. Bree kicked her feet up, trying to look relaxed.

"What do you need to know baby?" Bree asked him.

"I need to find another way in." He said. Bree furrowed her eyebrows.

"There is no other way." She said. "There is one way."

"Come on." Damon said. "There has to be another way."

"After all these years, it's still only Katherine." Bree shook her head. "How do you even know she's still alive?"

"Well, you help me get into that tomb, and we'll find out." Damon offered. Bree rolled her eyes.

"I already did. 20 years ago. Remember?" Bree reminded him. "Three easy steps: Comet. Crystal. Spell."

"There's a little problem with number two." Damon said. "I don't have the crystal."

"That's it, Damon. There is no other way." Bree said. "It's Emily's spell."

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" Damon offered.

"It doesn't work that way, baby. Emily's spell is absolute." Bree said, standing up. "You can't get into that tomb."

Damon made a face. Logan Fell had put hope in Damon. But Logan wouldn't have lied to Damon, because he knew that Damon would kill him. There had to be another way and Bree just wasn't telling. Damon then looked up when he heard the bathroom door closed. Alex came out, looking much less red. She was searching the room for him, her green eyes rolling around. She was pretty, even after sleeping the whole night in his car. Her hair was a bit in disarray and her eyes were dark underneath, but she was still pretty.

"Don't break that little girl Damon." Bree said suddenly, catching Damon's attention. "She doesn't stand a chance."

Damon said nothing as Bree left him sitting there. Alex walked by the bar and smiled at Bree, a striking smile that would bring a guy to his knees. She had no idea what she could do to someone, just with one look. She could do a lot of damage if she just found that confidence in herself.

"Better?" Damon asked. Alex didn't respond as she took the seat that Bree had just vacated.

"When can we go?" She asked. Damon smirked.

"Not just yet." He said and stood. He held his hand out to her. She stared at his outstretched hand warily. "You ever play pool?"

* * *

I had come to the conclusion that pool was not my game. Damon had explained it to me, but I just couldn't get the hang of it. He was beating me like a drum.

"I suck." I said, pouting as I leaned against the pool stick. Damon chuckled, making his shot. It went right into the pocket he had been aiming at. "How do you do that?"

"Lots of practice." Damon replied, making yet another shot. "It's not that difficult."

"Says the vampire who has magical powers at pool." I said to him.

"Being a vampire does not make me good at pool." He told me. "That's just my natural skill."

"Well, I apparently don't have it." I responded. Damon rolled his eyes before taking a few steps closer to me. He leaned his stick against a nearby wall.

"Want me to show you?" He asked. I hesitated, thinking of all the romantic movies where this very thing happened. He would come up behind me, put his hands over mine. We would be very close and then… well I didn't know what would happen then.

I nodded reluctantly. He came up behind me just as I thought, his chest very close to my back. His left arm covered my left hand, and his right did the same. He then leaned me over the table, in shooting position. I could feel my heart beat in my ear, not paying attention to learning how to shoot the ball into the pocket. All I could think about was him being so close to me. It was weird, but it felt so natural. It felt good.

"Relax." He cooed in my ear. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Then with one quick movement, he sent my ball flying into the pocket. I grinned, having finally made a shot.

"I did it!" I said excitedly. Granted, I couldn't have made said shot without Damon's help. Regardless, I was proud of myself. I turned to him and he had a bright smile on his face. It wasn't a condescending smirk or his usual mischievous grin. No this was a real smile, one that I hadn't seen before.

"I like when you smile." I said before my brain could comprehend. "I mean… it's just… you have a nice smile."

He chuckled and I blushed. He reached up, caressing my burning cheek with the tips of his fingers. My heart skipped a beat and I felt myself get hotter the more he touched me. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek. I couldn't ignore the fact that my face seemed to fit perfectly in his palm.

I saw him leaning in before I could comprehend. However, once I did I still didn't stop him. I stood as stiff as a board, waiting. However, I was dismayed to hear my phone ringing in my pocket. I looked down, as did Damon. I pulled the phone from my pocket and then looked back to him.

"I should take this." I said. He nodded and I hurried away. Had he almost kissed me? That's what it looked like to me. Did he want to kiss me? Did I want to kiss him? I couldn't decide, there were too many things going on in my head.

"Hello?" I said once I opened my phone.

"Hey baby." I heard my mom's voice run through my ear. "You having fun?"

"Mom!" I yelled excitedly. "Hey listen about this-"

"Don't worry about it." She said. "Damon explained."

"Right." I replied, remembering Damon had compelled my mother. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Oh yeah." She said. "You need to get out more."

"I feel like I haven't been home in forever." I admitted. It had been a while since I had seen her. I was used to seeing her almost every day at least for a few minutes. I missed her.

"I know baby." She said. "But hey, we will have a mother-daughter night soon."

"Sounds good." I replied. I was surprised she was so calm about all of this. But I guess that was the compulsion talking.

"Well hey, I'll let you go." She said. "Have fun. And don't scare him away."

"Why would I scare him away?" I said.

"Well, you are intimidating sometimes." She said. "You know with your mysteriousness and I'm a troubled artist stuff."

"Trust me mom." I said to her. "I do not intimidate Damon Salvatore."

"Good." She said. "I think he likes you."

"Bye mom!" I yelled to her before I hung up. Unsurprisingly, I turned and there was Damon. He was smirking at me and I felt my face heat up once again.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked him awkwardly.

"Well, it's kind of hard when I have super hearing." He admitted. "Your mother is a very charming woman."

"Funny." I replied. "You said the same thing the night of the founder's party. When you were flirting with her."

"Oh, come on. I flirt with everyone." He said following me. I felt like a knife was twisted in my gut. If he flirted with everyone, then I guess I wasn't so special.

"Good to know." I said before walking back into the bar. He wasn't far behind I could hear his footsteps behind me. Suddenly, my stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"Where are my manners?" Damon said. "You must be starving."

"No, it's ok." I insisted, but he ignored me. I followed him back to the bar where Bree stood. He then ordered two orders of burgers and fries. He sat down and gestured for me to sit next to him. I obeyed. I must have been making a face.

"Oh come on." He said. "Don't tell me you're a vegetarian too."

"No… it's just…" I said before catching his gaze. "I thought you couldn't… eat."

"Why?" He asked. "Because I'm… dead?"

I shivered at the word. I didn't like to think of him as dead, considering he was sitting right next to me. I had felt his heart beat, and that made him alive to me. He had just… died and came back.

"If I keep a healthy diet of blood…" He said. "My body functions pretty normally."

I nodded, surprised that that was possible. I guess all of the books written about vampires were false. I had no idea that there were all of these thing that came with being a vampire. It made my head hurt just thinking about it.

"So, I told you about me." He said, sipping on a beer. "You tell me about you."

"What is there to know?" I asked. "I'm pretty boring."

"I don't believe that." He said. "Come on. I'm a very good listener."

"Alright." I said. "I was born to a single mother, father was never in the picture, was a loner for pretty much all of my life. I'm good at school, I like to draw, and I'm just now getting the hang of this having friends thing."

"So, your father…" He began, knowing it was a touch subject. "He just… left?"

"Yup." I said popping the p. "Mom got pregnant when she was 17. John left before I was even born."

"John…" He said. "John Gilbert?"

"Yeah." I said. "It's pretty complicated."

"You're saying this to a vampire my dear." He said with a smirk. I let out a small laugh. "Does it bother you?"

"What?" I asked.

"That he left." He finished. I swallowed. I hadn't thought about it in a while, with everything else going on I hadn't had time to sit in my room a stew about it.

"Yeah…" I answered honestly. "I mean… it's like… why wasn't I good enough? Why couldn't he stick around? Why couldn't he help my mom when she needed it?"

I could feel the tears form and I blinked them away. Damon must have noticed them too, wiping a stray one from my eye. I never in my life thought I would be sitting here, crying at a bar, with Damon Salvatore, a vampire, as my only comfort. Not only that, but I was crying about John, the man who never wanted me. Never sent me a birthday card or even said hello. The man who turned my family against me, and let my mother suffer. He didn't deserve these tears, but I couldn't stop it. Why wasn't I good enough?

"Hey." Damon said catching my attention. When I didn't look at him his long fingers came around and reached for my chin. He guided my head to the side to look at him. His eyes were sincere, and very apologetic. He held a gaze of certain understanding, and maybe he did understand. Katherine had been with both Salvatores. She hadn't decided which one she really wanted. Maybe Damon thought the same way about Katherine as I did when I thought about John.

"Listen to me." Damon said. "He doesn't deserve to have you as a daughter."

I was surprised and humbled by his words. I felt myself smile weakly. He nodded at me, telling me that he honestly believed what he was saying. In that moment, I saw something completely different in Damon. This kind and caring side that he had hidden for so long.

"I like this version of you better." I told him. He visibly swallowed. Bree then brought us our food and Damon dropped his hand. I felt cold at the loss of contact, but I didn't let it show.

I scarfed down the burger, surprised at how hungry I was. I even went so far as to ask Bree for a beer. It was very bitter, not something I would drink for taste. But then I realized that people didn't drink alcohol for the taste. Damon had been surprised that I had asked for one, but I told him I needed to loosen up.

* * *

"I love shots!" I yelled once I was good and tipsy. Damon was with me, holding me steady so I wouldn't fall over. He laughed at me, a little buzzed himself.

"I thought you didn't drink Gilbert." Damon said to me. I noticed his hands on my waist, but didn't push him away.

"That was before I found out how fun it was!" I said twirling around. Of course, that wasn't a good idea. I stumbled but Damon caught me.

"Maybe you should hold off for a little bit." Damon said. "Or I might have to carry you."

"I'm not drunk." I insisted, but I knew better. I was getting drunk, and then I wouldn't have any way to stop him if he tried something. The alcohol was clouding my judgement, but at that moment I didn't really care.

"One day with me and you're already an alcoholic." Damon said with a smirk. I leaned forward, poking him in the chest.

"You, my friend, are a bad influence." I giggled. "That's ok. I want to be bad."

"No, no you don't." Damon replied.

"Yes I do!" I replied. "I'm tired of being the troubled artist who shuts herself up in her room. I want to be daring!"

"Pretty girl, you don't have a daring bone in your body." Damon said with a chuckle. The way he set it set off a fire in me. It made me want to prove something to him. I wanted to show him that I could be daring, that I wasn't this innocent, naïve, little virgin who couldn't be wild when she wanted to be.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, gripping his shirt. I then pulled him to me, something that surprised him. Our chests were touching, and there was no space between us. I then pulled him down, our lips meeting with sloppy and heated breath. He seemed shocked at first, and I myself was shocked as well. But I went with it.

Never did I think my first kiss would be with Damon, let alone while I was drunk. I had a sick feeling that I was going to regret this in the morning, and I probably would. But all I could focus on was the way his lips felt on mine. They were soft, very sure. With the alcohol in my system, I was much more confident compared to if I had been sober. His hands were glued to my waist, and my arms had found their way to his chest. I was pretty comfortable where I was, but Damon apparently didn't think the same. He pulled back, much to my surprise and chagrin.

"Whoa." Damon said once he pushed me away. He still held on to me, his hands on my waist. "Ok, now I know you've had too much to drink."

"Yeah…" I agreed. "I think I need some air."

I pushed away from him, stumbling through the crowd and out the door. How could I have kissed him? He made it abundantly clear that me and him would never work. But yet, I still wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel the way his lips felt on mine. I still wanted it, but he pushed me away. He stopped us. He could have done anything he wanted to me at that point and he stopped.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I muttered to myself. I ran a hand through my tangles and shook my head. I had decided after a few minutes that I needed to go back in, apologize for my idiocy, but I didn't get the chance.

I was grabbed from behind, my assailant covering my mouth. I tried to scream, I tried to fight him. But it was no use. He picked me up effortlessly and ran off with me in his arms.

* * *

Alex had been gone a while. Damon was starting to get worried. He touched his finger tips to his lips, remembering the feel of hers against his. He hadn't been expecting it, especially not from her. He knew that she wouldn't have done it had she been sober, but she still did it.

Alex had kissed him,

And he liked it.

He didn't have to stop her. He could have kept it going, see how far she went. But he knew that wasn't what she wanted. He couldn't take advantage of her, it just felt wrong. He didn't want to have to take advantage of her, compulsion or otherwise. If she wanted him then he wanted her to be sober and willing.

After a while, he decided to venture out to find her. She wasn't anywhere in sight. A sick feeling welled up in his stomach. So, he started to look for her, calling out her name. She was drunk and had a tendency to get into trouble, so Damon knew he had to find her.

He did eventually, not far from the bar. She was standing on a tank of some sort, holding on to the railing. He rolled his eyes, thinking she had got up there by herself and was too drunk to figure out how to get down.

"Damon! No!" She yelled at him, but it was too late. The guy who had grabbed Alex was on Damon in a second, knocking him down. He started kicking him, beating him with a wooden plant.

"What the hell?" Damon muttered, spatting blood from his mouth. This guy, a vampire, was young and looked hell bent on revenge. Damon recognized the look.

"No!" Alex yelled. Damon looked up and saw her coming down the stairs. She stopped in her tracked when the other vampire looked at her. Damon lay on the ground, moaning in pain.

I stopped when I saw his face, distorted and eyes red. He was a vampire alright. Once he saw that I had stopped, he continued his assault. He grabbed a can of gasoline and began pouring it all over Damon.

"Who are you?" Damon asked, spitting out gasoline from his mouth. The vampire laughed.

"That's perfect!" He yelled out. "You have no idea!"

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He killed my girlfriend." The vampire explained. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!"

"Nothing." Damon admitted. I swallowed my fear. I couldn't just watch as this vampire killed Damon. I was still pretty drunk, but I at least knew that Damon was going to die if I didn't do something.

"Who was your girlfriend?" I asked, trying to distract.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" He explained, hitting Damon with a bat.

 _Lexi._ This vampire's girlfriend was Lexi, and he was enacting his revenge because Damon killed her. I remembered that night like it was yesterday. The way that Damon shoved the stake through her heart, how she turned grey and fell to the ground. I hadn't wanted to see him again after that, and now seeing her boyfriend's reaction I didn't really want to stop him either.

"Please don't." I begged. "I know what he did was wrong but-"

"Wrong?" He repeated. "He killed the love of my life."

"I know." I replied. "I know… and I'm so sorry. But… you can't do this."

"I'll be doing you a favor." He said reaching into his pocket. He lit a match and I felt my stomach sink.

"Please!" I yelled, I had tears pouring from my eyes. "Don't be like him. Don't do this to me."

The vampire looked up then, seeing my face. He softened, still looking very upset but when he looked at me he had a change of heart. I mouthed 'please,' once more and he blew out the match. He turned to Damon, picking him up my his collar and sending him straight into a nearby wall. He hit with a loud crash and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I didn't do it for you." He muttered before he ran off with vampire speed. Once he was gone I bolted for Damon who lay on the ground in pain. I leaned over him, looking for any sign of wounds.

"Damon." I said, grabbing his face in my hands. "Damon are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" He spat at me. I then reared back, letting him sit up. He winced with every move and I just sat there and watched him. He then looked over at me, still annoyed but much less so. He searched my face and then he sighed.

"Thank you." He said. I was surprised by that. He would have died if I hadn't said anything. He saved me once, I just repaid him.

"No problem." I replied.

* * *

Damon put Alex in the car, telling her he had business to take care of with Bree. He could see that she was tired, and he bet she would sleep the whole way home. He walked back into the bar, Bree standing behind it. Everyone had left, so it was just him and Bree.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Damon said. He could sense Bree's fear from across the room.

"Good to see you again, Damon." She said. "Where's your girl?"

"She's in the car." He answered. "Dead asleep."

"Oh…" Bree replied, looking down.

"No kiss?" Damon asked, stepping closer and closer to the witch.

"I'm full of vervain." Bree warned. "I put it in everything I drink."

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon asked, but he knew. Bree was no idiot and she knew he was going to kill her.

"Lexi was my friend. How could you?" She asked. Damon inched closer, hearing the sound of her heart pick up. "The tomb can be opened."

Damon cocked his head to the side. He then glared, he had heard this before.

"You're lying." Damon said.

"Emily's grimoire, her spellbook. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb." Bree said.

"Where's the book?" Damon asked.

"I-I…" Bree said.

"Have no idea." Damon finished for her.

"No. I'm telling you the truth." Bree pleaded.

"And I believe you. My dear, sweet Bree." He said, caressing her cheek. "That's why I'm almost sorry."

Damon's hand plunged into Bree's chest, pulling he heart out in the process. She opened her mouth, staring at him with the utmost betrayal. Damon pursed his lips and let Bree fall dead to the floor. He grabbed a rag, wiping his hands off before he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the bar.

He hopped into his car, Alex already asleep in the passenger seat. He started the car and started to drive. He himself was a little tired, but he needed to get Alex back home. He got the information he needed, so he needed to go back to Mystic Falls as well.

"Damon." He heard Alex coo from the passenger seat. He looked over to her and saw that her eyes were slightly open.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"You're not a monster." She said. Damon's head jerked to the side. She sat there, eyes droopy and a small smile on her face. Damon breathed in deep, processing her words.

"Go back to sleep pretty girl." He said, and she obeyed.


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all of your reviews and support! They make my day, and inspire me to continue writing. Thank you and keep them coming!**

 **Season 1 Episode 12 Unpleasentville**

"Elena you can't avoid me forever." I said, leaving my tenth message that morning. I had been calling ever since I got back from my little prompt to trip with Damon. Damon had dropped me off, mom told me I was asleep. Damon carried me to my room "Like a gentleman," my mom said.

I woke up with a screaming headache, although I didn't tell my mom why that was. I know why now that I don't drink. The hangover is not worth it. I took some pain killers. I wanted to forget that night, everything I had done, but that was easier said than done.

I had kissed Damon.

I remembered that well. I remember making an absolute fool of myself and I couldn't take it back. I was drunk, yes, but I had still done it. It made my stomach churn. Not that it wasn't a good kiss. I had never had anything to compare it to, but I assumed that it was a good kiss. I still couldn't believe I had been that bold, and I was completely embarrassed by it. I didn't want to see him, for fear that he would tease me. If anyone would tease me about a kiss, it would be Damon.

I called Elena again, but she didn't answer. Begrudgingly, I stood up, trying not to hurt myself in the process. I grabbed my stuff and started to walk. I was becoming very familiar to the walk from my house to Elena's. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would say that.

I walked up to her door ringing the bell. I didn't have to wait long before Jenna came to the door. The redhead looked flustered and I wondered if this was a bad time.

"Hey, Alex." She said. "Come on in."

"Is everything ok?" I asked when I was inside the house. She shook her head.

"Not really…" She replied honestly. "Do you think you can talk to Elena? She's having a rough time."

"I don't know if I'm the best person to be doing that." I admitted, making a face. "She's mad at me."

"That makes two of us." She grumbled. "But it's worth a shot huh?"

I looked at the redheads hopeful eyes and then sighed. I nodded to her and she smiled. I knew that I wasn't Elena's favorite person at the moment, but Jenna was right. It was worth a shot.

I walked up the stairs and toward Elena's room, a little slower than usual. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little afraid of what Elena could say to me. I should have told her, I mentally kicked myself. Her door was closed and I hesitated before I knocked. What was I supposed to say? I probably should have practiced before I braved myself over here. I knew that if it were the other way around I would have been pissed. But I had to think of something. I did eventually find the courage to knock.

"I don't want to talk Jenna." She called out to me. She sounded less than happy. I grabbed the handle and turned it, poking my head in slightly.

"It's not Jenna." I said when she looked up. "It's me."

"I don't want to talk to you either." She muttered, voice thick with annoyance. I licked my lips, willing myself to stay strong. I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"If I had a little white flag I would wave it." I told her. She glared at me. "Elena listen I'm sorry."

"I know." She said. "You told me a million times in your messages."

"So you got them." I concluded. That meant that she was ignoring me. "Listen, we need to talk. I know you are mad-"

"I'm not mad Alex." She said, cutting me off. "I just… wished you would have told me."

"I know, and I'm sorry." I said. "I should have told you as soon as I found out."

I braved to sit on the bed, but she didn't stop me. She looked very distraught and I didn't think that was because of me.

"Are you ok?" I asked. "Jenna said that something was up."

She swallowed, looking me in the eyes. I waited patiently for her to explain. She got up and started to pace. Looks like I wasn't the only one who did that when they were nervous.

"Ok so… Stefan told me something yesterday." She said. "A lot of things."

"Like what?" I asked, curious as to what she was going to say.

"First of all… I'm adopted." She said looking at me. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. "Yeah I know."

"Well, how does he know?" I asked. The idea of her not being Miranda and Grayson's daughter baffled me.

"He did some digging into our family history because I look just like Katherine." She explained. "It only makes sense that I would be related to her somehow."

"But that would mean that Katherine would have had to have a child before she was turned." I said. Elena nodded, then she looked at me seriously.

"How much do you remember from the accident?" She asked. My eyebrows shot up. Elena and I had never talked about the accident, it was traumatic for both of us. I was surprised that it was even brought up but obviously it was important.

"I remember going off the bridge, landing in the water." I said, recounting that day like it was yesterday. "I cut my wrist… but everything after that is a blank."

"You don't remember how you got out?" She asked. I shook my head. "Stefan. It was Stefan."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Stefan? Had he pulled us out? How did he even known we were there? The doctors had said it was a miracle either of us survived. It didn't make sense that one of us would get out, but two? It was a true miracle.

"Stefan?" I repeated. Elena nodded. I had had no idea that he was even there. I must have blacked out, probably almost drowned.

"He told me yesterday." Elena replied. I swallowed. I had a lot more to owe to Stefan than I thought. "Thought you should know."

"Thanks… for telling me." I said, making a mental note to talk to Stefan about it. Elena sat back down beside me.

"How was it?" She asked me. "Your trip with Damon."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought." I admitted, I then smiled slightly. "I got drunk though."

"He got you drunk!?" Elena asked outraged. I held up my hands.

"No, _I_ got drunk." I corrected her. "Then Lexi's boyfriend almost killed him and I saved his ass."

"Wow…." She said. "Anything else I should know?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I wasn't going to tell her that I had kissed Damon. I was hoping for it to go away, but that wasn't likely. Damon most likely remembered and then it would be all over the place that I got wasted and drunk kissed Damon Salvatore. I was so ashamed.

"Nothing." I replied. Elena gave me a look but didn't pry.

"Well, hey Stefan is coming over and well…" She trailed off. I smirked and stood.

"You want to be alone." I said. "Got it."

She smiled at me and walked me out the door. I left, giving her a wave and headed down the street. After our little chat about the accident, I felt my wrist for the scar there. It was slightly raised and white, just like it was the last time I looked. I furrowed my brow though. My bracelet was still missing. Damon must still have it. I huffed, I would have to talk to him now.

* * *

Damon searched through all of their books, looking for anything that resembled a spell book. He came up blank. Ever since Bree said there was another way, he had racked his brain for any sort of clue how to find this spell book she had been talking about. He came up blank again.

"What are you lookin' for, Damon?" Stefan's voice carried through the room. Damon closed his eyes, not in the mood to deal with his brother's lectures today.

"None of your concern." Damon replied, still rifling through the shelves. Their father's journal had to be somewhere. He didn't know if it would give him the location of Emily's Grimoire, but he needed to try.

"No, but putting Alex in harm's way." Stefan said. "That is my concern."

"Mhm." Damon mumbled. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Atlanta." Stefan said. Damon rolled his eyes. Stefan should be so lucky that Damon didn't take Elena with him. Then he would have been in for some trouble.

"Oh, yeah." Damon said, turning to his brother. "Alex and I had blast."

"I'm sure you did." Stefan added. "But she is Elena's friend and that makes her my concern."

"I didn't even touch her Stefan." Damon said and then smirked. " _She_ kissed _me._ "

"She what?" Stefan asked, eyes wide. Damon chuckled. "Damon what did you do?"

"I did nothing." Damon said innocently. "Like I said, _she_ kissed _me._ "

"Right." Stefan replied. "So, what did you find out in Atlanta? Is there another way in the tomb? Is that what Bree said?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." Damon replied, fishing through the books again. He was definitely not ready to give Stefan any information.

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting." Stefan commented. Damon glared.

"Don't you have school?" Damon asked. Stefan rolled his eyes and turned to go Damon watched him leave. Once he was gone he walked over to the desk where he had placed Alex's bracelet. He held it between his fingers.

He had tried to stop thinking about it, the way her lips felt on his. It was a short and very sloppy kiss. He could taste the alcohol, and he knew that if she had been in her right mind she never would have done it. But that didn't stop him from thinking about it.

He loved Katherine, he knew that. She knew that too. He was going to get Katherine out of the tomb and then he was going to be long gone and never look back. But the thought made him …sad. He couldn't take Alex with him and she wouldn't go anyway. He realized then that he was starting to care. He had saved her life several times, and that night she had saved his. He knew that her feelings for him were growing, but he wasn't sure what he was feeling.

All he knew was that he cared for this girl, whether he wanted to or not. He was worried for her safety and he worried that the longer he stuck around the harder it would be to leave her. Not for him, he would have Katherine. But Alex would hurt, he knew that was for sure. He didn't want to hurt her. But he couldn't stay away.

* * *

I headed to work after school, dreading it today. I wasn't in the mood to deal with people yelling at me or kids who could make a mess but not clean it up. I just wasn't in the mood. I wanted my bracelet back, I felt naked without it. But to get it, I would have to talk to Damon and I wasn't in the mood for that either.

"Rough day?" Ben McKittrick, our new bartender asked me. I nodded. I didn't know Ben well, he had graduated a couple years prior. He had been the Timberwolves football star, and now he was serving drinks. Funny how things change.

Once I was clocked in I got to work. I had to explain to Robert about my sudden disappearance. I told him that I had an emergency, which he didn't buy. So, I had to practically beg him to not fire me, which took a lot more than it should have. He took pity on me, and told me to never do it again. I couldn't promise that because with vampires running loose I never knew when I would go missing.

"Hey Alex." I heard my name being called. I turned once I picked up the empty dishes from the table I was serving. Matt Donovan was walking toward me, a big grin on his face.

"Hey Matt." I replied with a smile. "How are you?"

"I've been better." He replied honestly. "I'm actually strapped for cash."

"Sorry buddy." I said. "I can't help you there."

"Actually you can." He said following me. I set down the dishes and turned to him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. I didn't give out money, so I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I need a job." He said. "Think you could put in a good word for me?"

"Of course!" I replied. "The applications are under the bar. Just ask Ben."

"Thanks Alex." Matt said and walked over to the Bar. I smiled, having another Donovan working with me would be fun. But my smile fell when I thought about Vicki. Matt still had no idea she was dead. I hoped he never asked about her, because I didn't know what could come out of my mouth.

I continued my rounds, my eyes flickering to the pool table. I smiled, remembering in Georgia when Damon taught me how to play. I remembered how he was pressed up against me, making me nervous. I remember the feeling I got when I made the shot. I remembered the smile he got on his face after I did it. I wished that I could go back to that day. It was fun, and I can't remember the last time I had fun.

I sighed, coming back to reality and headed toward the bar. I started to ring up a tables check when Ben caught my attention.

"Hey, there is some guy here asking for you." He said and nodded to the end of the bar. I felt myself tense when I saw Damon smirking from his seat. I swallowed, feeling a lump form in my throat. He then waved to me and I took in a deep breath.

"Do you need me to tell him to leave?" Ben offered. I didn't look at Ben, I just stared at Damon. He was waiting patiently for me. What was I supposed to say?

"No, I've got it." I told Ben and headed over to Damon. He didn't look like he was disgusted to be in my presence, so that was a good sign. I hoped that we didn't even talk about the kiss, that way I could just let it go.

"Hello Alex." He said when I approached. I forced a smile. "You don't look happy to see me."

"Oh no… it's not that…" I said, but couldn't find the words to continue.

"I have your bracelet." He said, holding the silver chain in his fingers. My eyes widened at the sight of it. I was really glad I didn't have to ask for it back. I took it from him.

"Thank you." I said, as I tried to put it on my wrist. After I struggled for a minute Damon reached forward and took control. With quick fingers he clasped the bracelet securely on my wrist. His skin brushed mine and I felt a shiver go through my body. I hoped he didn't notice.

"I didn't see you yesterday." He commented. I swallowed. I had done everything I could to avoid him yesterday. After I found out Elena was adopted and that Stefan had saved me from the accident, I didn't feel like seeing anyone. I went home and locked myself in my room. And I just drew. I didn't want to think or anything, I just wanted to draw.

"I took a day to myself." I replied awkwardly. He nodded, pursing his lips. "Listen, we need to talk…"

"About what?" He asked, but I knew that he knew exactly what I was about to say. I set my jaw, building up all the courage inside of me to say what I needed to.

"About the kiss." I said, almost in a whisper. "I want to… apologize."

He stared at me for a few seconds before he chuckled. I couldn't help but feel a little offended by his laughter. I was trying to fix things, I didn't want this to be weird. And he was laughing right in my face. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Alex, it was just a kiss." He said. I cringed at the phrase _just a kiss._ "People do it all the time."

"I don't." I said quickly. His eyebrows furrowed and then they widened.

"Was that your first?" He asked me. I swallowed, feeling the blush flame on my cheeks. "I was your first kiss."

"Damon-"

"I feel very honored." He replied, holding a hand to his chest. I huffed. This was not supposed to be a conversation where he teased me for my lack of experience with the male gender. I wanted to apologize and move on, but no, Damon had to be an ass about everything.

"We're friends." I said, changing the subject. His smile faltered.

"Yes." He agreed, slightly amused by this conversation. I swallowed down the lump of nervousness in my throat.

"And… I don't want to make things…" I explained. "I don't know… weird."

He searched my face, I don't know what he was looking for, but he stared at me for a while and I started to get uncomfortable. I shifted, trying not to make it obvious how nervous his staring was making me. Was he thinking I was insane? Could we ever go back to the playful banter and risqué flirting on his side? I wanted that. I didn't want anything to change.

"Zero weirdness." He said with a smile. I caught his gaze, and there was something in it that I couldn't quite place.

"Good." I replied and nodded. He may have said there was no awkwardness between us, but I could feel it. It was like a weight on my chest and I couldn't move it.

"So, friends talk about stuff right?" Damon asked me. I looked at him quizzically. "Sorry, I don't have that many friends."

"Obviously." I replied. "What's on your mind?"

"It's Katherine." He said. I felt my heart drop down to my feet. Although I wanted to be friends, and I wanted him to come to me for things, I knew that this topic was not one I liked. He _loved_ Katherine, and my feeling were bordering unhealthy obsession.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, trying not to sound the least bit jealous. If this friendship was going to work, I was going to have to listen to his romance problems. That's what friends did.

"Bree told me there was another way." He whispered, as if someone would hear him. "To get her out."

I stared at him for what seemed like hours. I could feel my heart shattering into tiny pieces. It wasn't the fact that he wanted to get her out of the tomb, which was very clear his only reason for coming. However, I knew that if this succeeded, that he would get Katherine and leave with her on his arm. He would never return and I would never see him again. The thought scared me to death.

"Oh?" I replied looking down.

"I have to get Emily's journal." He said. "A Grimoire is what she called it."

"Sounds grim." I said with a small laugh. He didn't laugh along so I awkwardly licked my lips. "Where is it?"

"That's the problem." He replied. "I don't know."

I nodded. I didn't know what to say. I had no idea where Emily's grimoire was, and if I did, I didn't know if I would tell him. I knew it was selfish to think that way, and it was also foolish. I couldn't stop myself from feeling the way I did about him, I had tried. I couldn't get invested in this, because he could never feel the same way. I was a human, he was a vampire, this could never work.

"Are you ok?" He asked me, concerned. I looked up and nodded.

"Oh, yeah." I replied. "A lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope." I replied. "But hey, I'll do everything I can to help you."

"Thank you Alex." He said with a smirk.

"On one condition." I said, holding up my one finger. He waited for me to finish. "Those other 26 vampires do not come out."

He stared at me. Even though I didn't want Damon to leave, I definitely did not want him to leave behind 26 angry starving vampires for us to handle. I wouldn't put it past him to do so, considering his track record. I knew Damon wasn't good, I knew that he did bad things, I knew he killed people. But there was something in Damon that wasn't bad. I didn't think it was goodness in his heart, but it wasn't bad. It was almost, human.

"Deal." He said and held out his hand. I shook it. "By the way, Mr. Bartender has been staring at you the whole time you have been talking to me."

I looked over and indeed, Ben was staring. I didn't understand what his emotion was, but I couldn't place it because he turned away when I looked over. I turned back to Damon, my face flushed.

"It's ok." I said. "I'm not interested."

"Good." He replied. "Because I don't want to share you."

I forced a laugh, not showing him how that sentence affected me so. I told him I had to get back to work and fled the scene. I could feel him watching me, but I forced myself to ignore it. I would get nowhere acting like him watching me was the highlight of my day.

I tried to busy myself, ignoring his presence until I heard Bonnie. I looked over and Damon stood in front of her. I couldn't blame Bonnie for not trusting him, he almost killed her. I put down my tray and started walking toward them.

"Stay the hell away from me." Bonnie ordered Damon. Gone was the timid and afraid Bonnie, and she was replaced with a fierce and strong one. However, Damon didn't take orders from anyone, so I didn't see him backing down.

"Everything ok over here?" Ben asked when he approached. I hurried over to the scene. Ben had no chance if he got into a fight with Damon, and I wasn't going to let Damon kill Ben.

"Yeah, we're fine." Damon said, glaring at Bonnie.

"I wasn't asking you." Ben said. Damon looked up, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Damon…" I warned. He didn't look at me, he just glared at Ben. Ben didn't seem phased, but he didn't know what Damon was capable of. I did, I had seen it. I could see Bonnie's eyes burning holes into the side of my head but I ignored her.

"Damon…" I said again placing my hand on his chest. It was warm and firm, and I could feel his heart beat. He looked down at me then, softening when he saw me. We didn't speak, we just stared. I then slipped my hand away and took his arm. I led him slowly to the door. He followed obediently, something I didn't expect. I opened the door and took him outside, releasing my hold on him once the cool air hit me.

"What was that?" I asked him when I turned around.

"I didn't do anything." He replied, looking back like he was going to go back in.

"First of all, you need to stay away from Bonnie." I said. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "And second, I saw that look in your eyes. You wanted to kill him."

"He's a smart ass." He told me. I huffed.

"Ok, so?" I said, hands on my hips. "That's not an excuse."

"I didn't do anything." He repeated. "And if I want to talk to witchy then I will."

He pushed past me, but I followed stepping into his path. He stopped. I could see him becoming angry with me, but I wasn't afraid. At least, I was trying not to be.

"Damon, you tried to kill her." I said, trying to be reasonable.

" _Tried._ Past tense." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"She's not going to give you the grimoire." I said. "She doesn't even know where it is."

"I need that book Alex." He said. I swallowed. I knew he needed it, maybe this was my way of changing his mind.

"Well, scaring her isn't the way to get it." I told him. He scoffed. "Damon I'm serious. Stay away from her."

"Or what?" He asked me, taking a dangerous step forward. "What will you do Alex?"

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. He kept moving forward but I stood my ground. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me, or at least I wasn't going to let it show.

"You don't tell me what to do." He warned. I swallowed. He was glaring down at me, but I saw no evil in his expression. He wasn't going to hurt me. If he wanted to he would have already done it.

"You won't hurt me." I whispered. He cocked his head to the side.

"I can." He said. I knew he could. He could snap my neck without breaking a sweat. He could drain me of blood in just a few short minutes. He could kill me right now. But he wouldn't.

"But you won't." I murmured. He squinted his eyes at me, testing me. I took in a shaky breath as he leaned forward. His cool fingers tilted my head to the side and he leaned his face down into the crook of my neck. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I could feel his lips brush the skin on my neck. He was testing my theory. Would he hurt me? At first I didn't think so. But not I was starting to question my faith in him. However, I was proved correct when instead of sharp teeth, I felt soft lips kiss my neck. I closed my eyes at the feel of them. He pulled back and I opened my eyes.

"Your trust in me is outstanding." He said. I didn't respond, I just stood there and watched him. He then leaned in until his nose was almost touching mine.

"Don't you ever give me an order again." He said. I gulped and with that he was gone. I turned, but he was nowhere in sight. I took in a shaky breath, shivering from my fear and also the cold. I then rushed back inside the Grill.

* * *

"I am not going to this dance."

I paced around my room, the sun fading in through the open windows. Elena had called me that morning, telling me of the chilling phone call she had the night prior. There was a new vampire in town, and his target? Elena.

"Alex you have to." She whined. I could imagine the pouting face she was making. "I could really use an extra body guard."

"I'm pretty sure that Damon and Stefan can handle that." I replied. "I'm just a weak little human."

"Well then, I could use your eyes." She said. "This guy wears all black and this hoodie. I've never seen his face."

"Although that's terrifying, I don't even have anything to wear." I replied. "What decade is this again?"

"50's." Elena replied. "Come on, we can pull something together. I would feel better if you were there."

"Ugh." I groaned flopping on my bed. "Fine."

"Great!" She said. "Stop by my house in an hour and we will get ready."

Without a goodbye she ended the call. I huffed, closing my phone. Although I was scared for Elena, this vampire business getting creepier by the second, I still didn't want to go to a dance. What was I supposed to wear? I couldn't just show up in jeans and a t shirt. Well I could, but then I would stick out like a sore thumb. No I needed a costume.

"Mom…" I whined coming into the living room. She looked up from the TV, her feet propped up on the arm of the sofa.

"What baby?" She asked me, muting the show. I grumbled when I sat down in the chair opposite her.

"I need an outfit." I said. She looked at me surprised. "I'm going to this decade's thing tonight and I don't have anything to wear."

"When did you start going to school dances?" She asked me, sitting up right. I shrugged.

"Elena's making me go." I told her.

"Well, go Elena." She said with a grin. I glared. "Oh, honey it might be fun."

"I doubt it." I replied. She had no idea that I wouldn't really be dancing. I would be looking for a vampire who was trying to get Elena for some unknown reason, alongside two other vampires. One who I may or may not have feelings for.

"I may have something." She said and took off to her room. It took a few minutes, and I picked my nails waiting for her. She then emerged with a big grin on her face. She then held the outfit up.

"Ta da!" She said excitedly, but my face fell. It was an exact replica of Sandy's outfit at the end of Grease. The pants were black and shiny and looked like they would show every nook and cranny of my body. The top was also small, the shoulders exposed. It even came with a curly blond wig, that I was sure would be itchy.

"I am not wearing that." I said in disgust. Mom frowned.

"Come on, this is all I have for such short notice." She said. "Besides, you will look hot."

"I don't want to look hot!" I replied. "I just want to blend in."

"Why?" She asked me, setting the outfit down.

"I'm not… a stand out kind of girl." I told her. "I'm more of a… invisible type."

"Not from what I've seen." She replied. "I have seen such a drastic change in you in just a few short weeks. You look… happy."

"I am… It's just…" I said trailing off. "I'm still the nervous wall flower I have always been."

She smiled at me, sitting on the arm of the chair I was in. She ran I hand through my hair.

"That's ok." She said. "I still love you no matter what."

I forced a smile and let her kiss my temple. I then glared at the outfit. I didn't want to wear it, but it seemed to be my only option.

"Why do you even have this?" I asked her. She was silent. I looked up to her and she smiled awkwardly.

"Well… back in the day… I uhm…" She tried to explain. "I like to roleplay."

"Ew!" I groaned and stood up. I then grabbed the outfit and put it over my arm. "I'm not wearing the wig."

* * *

I got to Elena's and she had to help me into my pants. They fit, but they were a bit of a struggle to get on. They were so tight they showed every curve of my body, not that I was curvy in the first place. I pulled on the top and felt like I was wearing a second layer of skin. I shook my head as I judged myself in the mirror. Elena said I looked good, but of course, I was self-conscious regardless.

"Her name is Isobel." Elena said. I looked up to her with furrowed brows. "My birth mother. Jenna told me."

"How did you end up here anyway? I mean with your parents?" I asked, laying down on Elena's bed. It was hard to breathe in these pants.

"Apparently, Isobel showed up to my dad's office, had me and then she disappeared." Elena said fixing her hair. I looked up to her as she teased her hair a bit. She looked to be a little puzzled herself. She must have been feeling the same thing I felt about John. Why wasn't I good enough?

"That's weird." I said looking at the golden pocket watch she had sitting on her bed. "Would suck to have this when you're lost."

It was the pocket watch that Damon had me use when he was tracking Logan. I shivered as I remembered how blood thirsty he had been, how Damon had saved me. _Again._ The compass was lovely, a very pretty gold. Also, it was a good tool if you needed to know if a vampire was present. Elena left the room, going to fix her make up. I put the compass down and went to her book shelf. She had a whole lot of books, most I had read already. There were classics and mysteries, a few romances too.

I then moved to her pictures. There were pictures of her and friends, some with Jeremy. Then there was one with her and her parents. I swallowed as I looked at them, how happy they were. I knew that the way they had treated me was wrong, and how they shut my mother out was wrong. But now I couldn't help but realize I would never know them. I would never get the chance to really know who they were. Would they like me? Would they treat me like one of their own? Would Elena even be talking to me if they were alive?

 _Click._

My head shot to the bed, where the compass lay. I furrowed my eyebrows, watching as the hand of the compass began to move. It was clicking all over the place, the hand going in all directions. I felt my stomach lurch.

"Elena!" I yelled, running toward the bathroom. "Elena!"

"What?" She asked, turning off the hair dryer. She heard the clicking and looked to me, eyes wide with fear. She then ran to it, picking the compass up. We shared a look of pure terror before she dove for her phone. She dialed frantically, I assumed that it would be Stefan. I followed her as she ran down the stairs.

"Where is he?" Elena asked. The person on the other line must have said something good because Elena relaxed. "Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you."

I felt immediately relaxed hearing that it was a false alarm and it was only Stefan. However, I didn't expect for the vampire that we had feared to drop from the ceiling, to stand right in front of us. Both, Elena and I screamed. He turned and grabbed for Elena. I lunged for him, trying to get him to release her. He simply knocked me to the side.

However, when I looked up I saw a blur of someone pulling the vampire off of Elena. Stefan was indeed here, and he threw the vampire off of Elena and to the floor. I crouched down to where Elena had been dropped, looking her over for injury and also as a way to protect her. The vampire sped away, running out the front door before Stefan could catch him. Elena jumped up, throwing herself into Stefan's arms.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked Elena, assessing for any injuries. She didn't respond, she just clutched to him for dear life.

"How the hell did he get in?" I asked, my adrenaline pumping. He couldn't have gotten in unless…

"He's been invited." Elena whispered. Stefan and I shared a look. This was definitely not good.


	20. Chapter 19

**Here is the second part to Unpleasentville! I'm so glad that you guys like Alex's outfit. This is not as long as my other ones, but that will happen every now and then. Hope you enjoy it! Leave a review!**

 **Season 1 Episode 12 Unpleasentville (Part 2)**

After Stefan calmed Elena down he called Damon, who was over in a quick second. He looked determined and focused, much different from the playful Damon I saw earlier. Elena sat on the couch, staring at the coffee table. She was still pretty shaken up, and I tried to reassure her that everything would be ok by rubbing soothing circles into her back. She just stared blankly at the coffee table.

"How did he get in?" Damon asked, thinking the same thing I had when I saw the vampire in the house.

"He was invited." I said, a little snippy to be honest. It was an obvious answer, but the idea of him even being invited in was a shock, and the fact that we were even questioning how he got in was annoying. Obviously that was not the point of the matter. The matter was that he was invited in.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan explained. I had to admit, it was a good ploy. No one would suspect the pizza guy to be a blood thirsty vampire hell bent on drinking from Elena. And why was he so interested in her anyway?

"Well, he gets points for that." Damon said bitterly. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"If we knew that would we all be sitting here looking so damn confused?" I turned and asked him. I didn't know where my attitude came from, but I guessed it was because I was so frustrated about this whole thing. He seemed surprised by my reaction but then he smirked.

"That outfit really brings out the sass in you." He said, looking me over. I shifted uncomfortably. I still wasn't sold on this costume, but Damon sure seemed to enjoy it. His eyes would scan over me, hungry like a predator attracted to prey.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked Damon, changing the subject and catching Damon's attention.

"No." Damon answered. Stefan looked unconvinced. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked, looking up. I could see the terror in her eyes. He could have killed her tonight. We were lucky Stefan showed up when he did.

"We don't know." Damon replied, sitting next to me on the arm of the couch. I swallowed at the closeness of us, but tried to focus on the matter at hand.

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan said gravely. Damon nodded, like he understood the severity of this. It was a bad situation. If this vampire came back tonight, there was no telling what he could do. And if he had friends, Stefan and Damon might not be able to stop him.

"Then we go get him tonight." Damon said and then looked to Elena. "You up for it?"

"What do I have to do?" Elena asked. I was surprised that she was up for this, but I understood that this was the only way to ensure that we got the right guy.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance." Damon explained. "We'll see who shows up."

"That's a bad idea." Stefan said. I wasn't too keen on the idea of using Elena as bait either, but this was the only way to lure him out. And once he was out, Stefan and Damon could take care of the problem.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe." Damon said. "For anyone who lives in it. Or anyone who frequently comes to it."

He looked at me and I took in a shaky breath. This vampire may not have been after me, but he could have easily killed me too after he killed Elena. Since he was invited in no one around here was safe.

"It's worth a shot." Damon added. Elena sat there and deliberated for a while. The sure fire way to get Elena to agree to anything was to attack her family and friends. That was the way to hurt Elena the most.

"I'll do it." Elena said. I swallowed. I had to give it to her, Elena had guts. "But wait, Damon you can't get in without being a chaperone, and the sign ups are over."

"That's were Alex comes in." Damon said simply. "I can get in if a student is my date."

I looked over to him with a shocked expression. Me? On a date? With Damon? Ok technically it wasn't a date, but it was like a date and that was close enough.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You've got yourself a date Miss Sandy." He said with a wink. I groaned. I wasn't going to say no, Damon had to be there. Just the idea that people were going to think I was on a date with him made me cringe. It wasn't a date, I knew that, but maybe I wanted it to be.

"Let's go." Elena said, standing up.

* * *

When we got to the school the dance had already begun. I could hear the 50's music all the way from the parking lot blasting from inside. Damon took my hand, linking our arms together. I blushed. He didn't look at me though, he was all business tonight. He was very handsome when he was being all serious. It showed me that he wasn't always the cocky mean vampire that I knew.

We entered the gym, the lights dimmed and the decorations catching any sort of light they could. It was a fun looking party, but I felt really awkward in my state of dress. I shifted, feeling eyes on us as we entered.

"Stop fidgeting." Damon whispered in my ear. I looked up and caught his gaze. "You look great."

I found myself smile at his comment but he was already looking everywhere else. I could feel my face flush. I didn't know how he did it, read me like he did. I struggled with reading him, but I guessed that I wasn't as good as hiding my emotions then I thought.

"You two." Damon said looking at me and Elena. "Go socialize, but don't separate. Got it?"

"Got it." Elena said and pulled me away from Damon. I looked back over my shoulder, my hair brushing my bare skin. He smirked at me for a moment and then turned to his brother. Elena pulled me over to the snack table and the two of us looked around suspiciously. No sign of creepy vampire stalker yet.

"Having fun?" Elena asked when Bonnie and Caroline approached us. I took a pretzel and nervously chewed on it.

"No, but this took about 2 hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline said and pointed to her dress. I forced a smile.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked. I choked on my pretzel. How could I tell them that I was the one who brought him? After everything he had done to them?

"He wanted to come." Elena said, saving me from having to explain. "I promise. He'll behave."

"How did he even get in?" Caroline asked. "Signs ups for chaperones stopped yesterday."

I licked my lips and looked at Elena. She pushed her lips into a straight line. She wasn't going to save me this time. I sighed and raised my hand.

"Guilty." I said. Caroline's eyes widened and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"What is this?" Caroline asked. "The Gilberts and the Salvatores double date?"

"No!" I replied. "He wanted to come and I didn't have a date."

"And besides, if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon." Elena said. "It's not like I can kill him."

"Mmm, there's an idea." Bonnie said cryptically.

"I'll help." Caroline said. Elena rolled her eyes.

Elena didn't stay there for long, once Stefan did a sweep of the room, he picked Elena out and took her from me. That meant that she was leaving me alone with the judging eyes of Caroline and Bonnie, who were not hiding their annoyance at Damon well. I couldn't blame them for it though, Damon had been terrible to both of them.

"So what?" Caroline said, catching my attentipn. "This whole thing with Damon…"

"There is no thing." I replied with a shake of my head. "It's not even a real date."

"You still said yes." Caroline said. "And that means something."

"No it doesn't." I said drinking some of the punch. "Me and Damon… we're just friends."

"After everything he's done?" Bonnie asked me, a fire in her eyes. I could understand completely, especially since he had tried to kill both of them. But there were bigger matters at hand.

"He's not as bad as you think." I said. Bonnie gave me a look. "Ok, he's bad but… he's different with me."

"Sounds like a girl in denial." Caroline said. "Damon is not a good guy Alex."

"I know." I replied. I knew that, I had witnessed it firsthand. But Damon was indeed different around me. He was less wild, less mean.

"He's awful!" Bonnie said. "He's dangerous and he's mean and he's-"

"You know what?" I said cutting them off. "I don't need a lecture."

Just then, Damon came over smirk painted on his face. Bonnie and Caroline glared at him. But before he could say anything I grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket and tugged him away. I could feel the girl's eyes on me but I didn't care. I wasn't going to listen to them tell me things I already knew. This was not a date, even if I had wanted it to be.

"Well aren't you a little fire cracker tonight." Damon said once we were on the opposite side of the gym. I turned and glared at him. "You know I slept with Olivia Newton John."

"Any sign of him?" I asked, changing the subject. Damon's eyes swept the room and came back to me.

"No." He replied. "But don't worry we'll get him."

"I know." I said, then sighed. "I'm just worried about Elena."

"Hmmm." He hummed. My eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing just… a few weeks ago you wouldn't even talk to her." He said. "Now you're worried about her."

"I guess so." I replied and crossed my arms over my chest. "She's family."

"So?" He asked. "Stefan's my brother and we're not friends."

"But you would never let anything happen to him." I said. He cocked his head to the side. "You love to mess with him, but you wouldn't kill him."

"I could." He said with a smirk. I thought to our conversation the night prior and licked my lips.

"But you won't." I said. He looked down to me and I myself smirked. "See, you do care."

"I do not." He replied. I let out a small laugh and nudged him with my shoulder.

"You love your brother." I said in a sing song voice. Damon then turned to me, an amused glare on his face. I bit my bottom lip.

"Sassy _and_ playful now." Damon said to me. "Who are you and what have you done with the boring Alex?"

"She's in my other pants." I said with a wink. "I'm going to go get a drink. Want one?"

He shook his head and I turned to go. I wondered if he was watching me walk away. I knew that this outfit wasn't me, but it sure showed off my body. I already knew that Damon was physically interested in me, but I didn't know if there was anything else there. At least on his end. When I approached the table, I found Jeremy pouring cups of pink punch and smiled when I saw him.

"Look who's being a good student." I said picking up a cup. Jeremy smirked up at me. "How did you get roped into this?"

"Failing English." He answered. "Have to pick up the slack somewhere."

"Well, I'm glad you are doing so." I said. I had seen a drastic change in Jeremy, and I wondered if it was Damon's compulsion that kick started this change.

"I saw you with that guy." Jeremy said suddenly. "Damon Salvatore. You guys a thing?"

"Oh no." I replied. I knew Damon was listening. "He's just a friend."

"Right." Jeremy said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. He then looked up. I followed his gaze to a girl with dark hair walking through the crowd. She wasn't dressed up, so she stuck out. She was pretty, very pretty. Almost inhumanly pretty.

"Who's that?" I asked Jeremy. He looked back to me with large eyes.

"Who?" He asked, failing to act like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"The girl you're staring at." I replied. He shrugged. "You can't tease me about Damon if I can't tease you about this mystery girl."

"She's a friend." He said, mocking me.

"Right." I replied, mocking him just the same. He sent a playful glare to me. I didn't hear the footsteps of the girl approaching. I did hear her voice though.

"Hey Jeremy." I heard a female voice to my left. I looked over and it was the small girl that Jeremy had been watching. She barely looked at me, mostly staring at Jeremy. After Vicki, I figured this would be good for him.

"Hey." Jeremy replied with a grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, seeing as you neglected to invite me, I took matters into my own hands." She said. I stood there, watching the two flirt and grinned. I then cleared my throat and Jeremy looked to me.

"Oh, Anna this is my cousin Alex." Jeremy said. "Alex this is Anna."

"Hi." I said shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." She said with a smile. There was something about Anna that made me think she was mischievous. I didn't know if it was the glint in her eye or the way she held herself, but I just read that she was up to something.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." I said with a wave. "See you Jer. Bye Anna."

I felt utterly giddy that Jeremy called me his cousin. I didn't know if that was a ploy to make sure Anna knew that we were related and nothing more, or if he honestly considered me family. I knew Elena had accepted it, but I wasn't sure about Jeremy. Now I knew.

When I finally found Damon I saw him talking to Mr. Saltzman. But there was something wrong. While Alaric had a smile on his face, he didn't look friendly. And from the look on Damon's suspicious face, he could see it too. I approached and locked eyes with Alaric. He put an innocent look on his face.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman." I greeted.

"Hey Alex." He said. "I was just introducing myself to your boyfriend here."

"Oh no he's not my-" I began but was cut off when Damon put his arm protectively around me. I felt a shiver go up my spine. I looked up at him and saw the suspicious gaze that he had set on Alaric.

"We haven't put labels on it yet." Damon said, then he whispered, "She's not into commitment."

"I understand that." Alaric said with a chuckle. "Well, don't let me stop your fun. Nice to meet you Damon."

"The pleasure is all mine." Damon said. Before I could say goodbye to Mr. Saltzman, I was swept up and taken to the dance floor. Damon's hand was on my waist and I was pressed into his side. I felt my face flush.

"I don't trust him." Damon said as he held my hand, holding it up into closed dancing position. His other hand was still on my waist. I slowly put my other hand on his shoulder. We started to move, and I let him lead.

"Mr. Saltzman isn't a danger Damon." I said. "He's a history teacher."

"He's nosey." Damon told me, still looking around the room. "He was asking me all these questions. He knows something."

"Or maybe he is just being friendly." I offered. Damon didn't respond, and seemed to be ignoring me. We remained silent for the rest of our dance but didn't stop when another slow song came on. In fact, he pulled my closer, placing his cheek on my temple. I breathed in his scent, it was manly, but yet sweet.

"What was that about us being in a relationship?" I asked. "You stopped me from correcting him."

"It's less suspicious if he thought I was your boyfriend." He said in my ear. "No girl in their right mind would date a vampire willingly."

"Except Elena." I laughed. He chuckled, his breath tickling my neck.

"I don't think she's in her right mind." He said. "I guess you aren't either."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"You're friends with me." He reminded me. "Pretty stupid if you ask me."

"I can leave at any time you know." I told him. His grip tightened on me. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my heart.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere." He said. "My Alex."

I froze. He seemed to notice my sudden tension because he stopped as well. I pulled back and looked at him. His eyebrows were furrowed.

"You can't say those things." I suddenly said. He looked at me confused. He obviously had no idea what that could do to me, him claiming me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me. I huffed.

"You can't… claim me." I said. "I'm not your Alex."

"Calm down." He said. "It was just a joke."

"Then don't joke around with me!" I shouted.

"Alex, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I… I can't." I said and pushed away from him. I nervously fled from the room, looking like a complete moron. I pushed the gym doors open, running out into the hall. I felt like I was suffocating, all the bodies and the heat on my cheeks was terrible. I tried to breathe, calming myself down.

How could he say those things and then turn around and love Katherine? It didn't make sense, and the more he played with my heart the more confused I became. Who did he think he was? Messing with me like that. I shouldn't have let him do it, but I couldn't help it.

In my haste I didn't know that I had been followed, and I didn't realize who it was. I didn't realize there was someone behind me until I felt my mouth being covered and a strong arm around my waist.

* * *

He was here. Elena had seen him. However, now she had lost Stefan. She couldn't find Damon anywhere, but she was looking. Usually she couldn't get away from Damon, but now that she needed him she couldn't find him. Suddenly, she heard her phone ring. Searching in her bag, she finally found it and answered.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Hello Elena." It was him, she recognized the voice. She froze petrified. "Here's what you're going to do. There's an exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds."

"No." Elena replied.

"Or your cousin dies." He warned. Elena's eyes shot around the room. She didn't see Alex anywhere.

"Alex!" She yelled. "Alex!"

"She's not in the gym." The vampire said.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Elena asked.

"I guess you will just have to trust me." He said. She could hear his smirk. Then she saw him standing dangerously close to Jeremy. Elena swallowed, walking backward and through the open exit door.

She then ran, bolting down the hallway. She looked behind her to see if the vampire was following. She didn't see anything, but she pushed herself harder. She took a left and toward the double doors at the end of the hall. She pushed hard onto the door but they wouldn't open. She turned and saw the vampire and felt her heart drop. She then ran to another door, into the lunch room. Once inside, she ran into something.

"Oof." Elena and the other person she ran into said. She landed on the ground, the person she hit falling.

"Alex?" Elena said. Alex looked up at her, eyes wide. "What-"

"Don't ask." She said. "Just run."

Elena stood up, pulling Alex with her. She then noticed that the vampire had tied Alex's hands behind her back. She didn't take the time to untie her bounds, she ran to the exit door and pushed but much like the other doors they had been locked closed.

"Elena!" Alex yelled. Once Elena turned she saw the vampire had entered the cafeteria. Alex tried to block him, but he threw her out of the way effortlessly. She rolled off the table he had tossed her to and she landed on the floor with a thud.

He threw Elena onto a table as well, flipping the table up. The papers on the tables fell to the ground along with some pencils. When the vampire lifted Elena up she stabbed one of the pencils into his stomach. Then another through his hand. She then stabbed another into his chest. He screamed in pain and released her. She took her chance to get away, grabbing a mop and snapping it in half. He was on her in a second. When she tried to stab the broken end of the mop into him, he caught her hand, tossing the weapon away. Elena looked to him with such fear, and he seemed to enjoy it.

Just then Alex jumped up, now having her tied hands in front of her. She jumped and snaked her arms around the vampire's neck and tugged. He started to choke, but not for long. Not before he caught her and sent her flying across the room.

* * *

I hit the wall _really_ hard. The wind was knocked out of me, and I choked for breath. I could feel the blood trickling from my hair line down my face. I groaned at the pain and the stars popping up in my vision. I tried to get up, but it was much harder than it looked without arms. I struggled with my bonds, the rope digging into my wrists, making small cuts into them. I heard Elena scream, and thought that it was over, she was dead; but then I heard a thump. I looked up and the vampire was on the floor, Stefan standing in between him and Elena.

"Hey, dickhead." I heard Damon's voice. I then felt his hands lifting me from the ground. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk."

The vampire smiled evilly before he ran back to Elena. Damon tossed the broken end of the mop to Stefan, who stabbed it into the vampire's stomach. I looked up at Damon as he untied the rope and I was free. Once the rope fell from my wrist I rubbed at the tender skin, hissing at the stinging pain. Damon placed his hand on the small of my back leading me over to the others. Elena grabbed for me and she squeezed my hand for dear life.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan asked him.

"Screw you." The vampire spat. Stefan turned the stake in his stomach, making him grunt in pain.

"Wrong answer." Stefan growled. I had never seen him this angry. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun." He answered with a smirk. Stefan dug the stake in a bit more.

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan asked again. I had never seen this side of Stefan before, but I guess when you threaten the woman he loves, things get personal.

"She looks like Katherine." He answered, his eyes trailing over to Elena. My own gaze shifted to Elena who visibly swallowed. I squeezed her hand reassuringly. She looked like she was going to faint, but I had been the one with the head injury.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked looking unconvinced, but also sounded a little jealous.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones." The vampire laughed. "You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb." Damon said, crouching down to his level. "Hmm?"

"No." The vampire said. Stefan leaned down and shoved the stake even further into his stomach. The vampire wailed in pain, so loud it caused me to wince.

"The grimoire." He said through his teeth.

"Where is it?" Damon asked. When he didn't answer Stefan twisted the stake again.

"Check the journal. The journal." He gasped. "Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's."

Elena and I shared a look. What was in Jonathan Gilbert's journal that would tell us where the grimoire was?

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan demanded. He didn't answer.

"Who else is there?" Damon asked angrily.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." He said. Stefan stared at him for a long while before he pulled the stake out of his stomach. Then he plunged it into his heart. The vampire choked, his eyes going wide. Then his skin turned a sickly grey and he fell to the floor, not moving. I had to hold back a gag.

"What do we—how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked. Her eyes were wide and she sounded frantic

"He had to die." Damon said, unremorseful. I didn't look at the corpse, the sight too gruesome.

"But…"

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan explained. Elena searched his face, and nodded that she understood. Suddenly, we all looked up and saw Mr. Saltzman lurking by the door. Once he saw us, he took off.

"Go." Stefan said to Damon. "I got this."

Damon took off after our history teacher. I hoped he didn't kill him. Elena and I stood back, watching as Stefan took care of our little problem. Elena didn't let go of me, and I didn't let go of her. I was afraid she would break down, crack under the trauma of this experience. I was fine, the vampire didn't hurt me. He just grabbed me and tied me up, used me as bait. My head was still throbbing though.

"Hey." I said to Elena. She looked up at me. "You're going to be ok."

"Yeah… I know." She replied. I gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

I nodded, releasing her. To my pleasure she didn't break down. She strutted from the cafeteria and out the door, as if nothing had happened. I wasn't worried for her, this vampire was dead. But that didn't include who he was working with. They worried me. I looked to Stefan who had finished cleaning up.

"Thank you." I said. He looked up. "For saving me."

"Oh, it's no problem." He said. "He had to die."

"Not him." I said, shaking my head. Stefan's eyebrows furrowed. "From the accident. Elena told me you pulled us out. I wanted to thank-"

"Alex, I didn't pull you out." Stefan cut me off. I furrowed my brows. "When I saw you were alive… I was shocked."

"But… I couldn't have gotten out on my own." I said. "I was unconscious. You had to have pulled me out."

"I'm sorry but… I didn't." He said. He sounded truthful, and I was beginning to think that he was right.

"And you were alone?" I asked. Stefan nodded. I felt my stomach fall. How did I get out?

"In times of crisis, sometimes we do things we didn't think we were capable of." He said. "Maybe you got out on your own and you don't remember."

"Maybe…" I replied. It didn't make sense. I didn't remember anything. I remember everything going dark, but I don't remember getting out. He had to have pulled me out… or someone else did.

"Ready to go?"

I turned and there stood Damon. I stared at him for a little while before I nodded. I followed him out to his car, still confused over this whole ordeal. He climbed into the driver's seat, using his vampire speed to get there after he closed my door. He started the engine, but I didn't speak. How did I make it out of that car? It didn't make sense for me to have gotten out on my own. Someone had to have pulled me out. But who?

"You're awfully quiet." Damon commented as we drove down the road. I shrugged. "What are you thinking about?"

"The accident." I replied. Damon tensed. "I… I don't remember getting out."

"That's… odd." He said. There was something else in his voice but I couldn't place it. I looked to him, trying to read him. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel, and he was staring out the window.

"Now who's quiet?" I asked. He shrugged. "Damon, is there something going on?"

"No." He said, much too quickly. I furrowed my brows. He knew something, and I wanted to know what. He pulled up in front of my house. I stared at it, not really wanting to go inside. I wanted to stay with him, ask him more questions. I felt safe with him.

"How's your head?" He asked me, catching my attention. I shrugged. "It doesn't look bad. You should be fine."

"When did you become a doctor?" I asked him with a grin. He smirked. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Alex." He said, stopping me. I turned to look at him. His eyes were bright and he looked as if he wanted to say something, but he was searching for the words.

"Yeah?" I gave him a look to continue. He seemed to be fighting with himself. I waited patiently and licked my lips, anticipating something. He leaned forward, something I hadn't expected. Even more, I didn't expect his lips brushed my cheek, soft and warm. I felt my cheek heat up.

"Have a good night, pretty girl." He said moving a piece of hair from my face. I felt an electric current flare up under my skin where he had touched it. I swallowed and waved to him awkwardly before I grabbed the handle and climbed out of the car. I rushed up to my front door, fumbling with the keys. Once I had it unlocked I turned to wave to him. He drove off, and I stood there, watching him disappear for a few minutes. I then sighed, opening the door. I was surprised that the kitchen light was still on.

"Mom?" I asked, stepping into the house.

"In the kitchen!" She called. I walked in, seeing her trying to put together a bird house of some kind. "I found this kit in the shed and thought I might…."

She looked up and stopped mid-sentence. Her face went from smiling to frowning. She stood up and walked over to me assessing me.

"Baby… why are you crying?" She asked, her eyes full of worry. I hadn't even known that I had started crying, but when she wiped the warm tears from my eyes, I knew that I was indeed crying. I took in a shaky breath and felt more tears erupt.

"Alex, sweetheart." She said, pulling me to her. "Did something happen? What's wrong?"

I mumbled something into her shoulder, but she didn't catch it. She pulled me back and looked me right in the eye. I breathed for a second trying to calm myself down.

"I like him." I mumbled.

"Like who sweetie?" She asked me, hands on my shoulders.

"Damon." I cried. "I like him."

"What's wrong with that?" She asked. "He seems like a nice young man. Charming, good looking. He may be a little older but-"

"It's not the age." I said. "He… he's in love with someone else."

"Oh baby." She said and pulled me to her again. I cried while she smoothed my hair. My hands were bundled in her shirt, wrinkling it in the process. She then pulled me back.

"Now you listen to me." She ordered. I looked up and met her gaze. "You are an amazing girl."

"But this girl… she's beautiful, smart, sexy…"I said naming off the things that Damon had told me. Katherine was perfect, and that was what Damon wanted. He didn't want some weak, spineless, fragile human that he needed to constantly take care of. He wanted someone strong and independent. And that wasn't me.

"Alexandra Elizabeth Gilbert." My mom scolded me. "You are beautiful, smart, sexy, and one of the kindest people I've ever met."

I forced a smile as she pushed the hair out of my eyes and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"And if Damon can't see that… then maybe he doesn't deserve you." She said. I swallowed. Maybe he didn't deserve me. I was good and he was bad. I was a human and he was a vampire. I saved people and he killed them. We wouldn't work out, and yet I wanted us to. I wanted him to pick me. I wanted him to forget about Katherine and pick the weak, spineless fragile human. I wanted him.

"That still doesn't make it hurt any less." I said and started to cry once more. Mom held me close, soothing me until I had nothing left to cry. I fell asleep with tears caking my cheeks.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I got it out early for you! I hope it's good. ATTENTION! If any of you have any cool editing skills I would love if someone could make a cover for my story. I've tried and I'm just not skilled enough. Lily Collins is who I base Alex off of if any of you want to create something for me! Thank you and don't forget to review!**

 **Season 1 Episode 13 Children of the Damned**

"Rise and shine."

My eyes fluttered open, sore and puffy from the night prior from all of my crying. I had to blink several times before I could get my eyes adjusted to the light and blink away the blurry tears. I felt exhausted and my crying fit last night didn't help. The last thing I wanted to do was wake up, but eventually I slowly turned over with a groan. I screamed when I saw who it was, but I shouldn't have been the least bit surprised that he was standing there.

"Damon!" I screamed, pulling my covers over my chest. I had worn a white camisole to bed last night, feeling very warm because of my endless tears. I never imagined I would see Damon the next morning, and even though I was covered I felt indecent in front of him. He looked as handsome as ever, and quite amused at my screaming.

"Shhhh." He hushed, his long finger pressed to his lips. "Do you want to alert the whole town that I'm in your bedroom?"

I grimaced. I was definitely not in the mood for his flirting or anything that had to do with him at that moment. In fact, I wish I could just have a break, his constant innuendos and sexy come backs were not helping me get over him in the slightest.

"On second thought…." He trailed off and then smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Were you crying?"

I felt my face heat up a bit. I couldn't explain why I had been crying or I would be really embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, changing the subject. He didn't seem to notice my sudden change of subject or he just didn't care. I watched him parade around my room, looking at all of my things. He found my sketch pad on my desk, looking through it with wondered eyes. I didn't have the energy to stop him. He froze found the drawing of him in his vampire form and swallowed visibly before he shut it.

"I need to fill you in." He said beginning to look at my book collection. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"On what?" I asked, running a hand through my tangled hair. I bet I had bed head and bed head was not attractive.

"Stefan and Elena have joined my cause." He said with a smile. "We are getting Katherine out."

I nodded, even though I hated this whole idea. But I couldn't back out, not after I promised him that I would help him. Especially since Elena and Stefan have agreed to help as well. I couldn't let Damon know of my true feelings, unless I wanted him to think I was crazy and leave before I ever got the chance to say goodbye. I wanted as much time as I could with him. I wanted to remember everything about him, so I could remember him once he was gone.

"Ok." I said. "So what's the first step?"

"Elena is going to get the journal." He said, referring to Jonathan Gilbert's journal. "Then we need to find the grimoire."

"What is that anyway?" I asked, I had heard it so many times and I had no idea what it even was.

"It's a witch's spell book." He replied. "If there is a reversal to the spell, it's in that book."

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked. I watched him go through my closet, shifting through a bunch of t shirts and furrowing his eyebrows. I was a little embarrassed to see him so comfortably going through my stuff.

"I need you to look pretty." He said, then he grimaced. "Do you own anything other than t shirts?"

"Yes." I replied and stood up. I wiggled myself in the space between him and my clothes. He stared down at me, eyebrows twitching at the sight of my skin on my chest. It wasn't exposed often. I felt my face heat up.

"We have another vampire to look out for." He said, sounding a little distracted. "It will most likely venture out. Maybe to the Grill. So keep your eyes peeled."

"And why do I need to look pretty?" I asked, arms crossed over my chest. He reached over me, grabbing something behind me and put it up to my chest.

"If it is a male, we need him to be distracted." He said, looking me over. "Wear this one."

"When did you become my fashion consultant?" I asked with a smirk. I looked down at the top he chose. It was simple, a deep blue v neck with short sleeves. I had only wore it a few times, usually opting for my signature t shirt.

"Wear shorts too." Damon said ignoring my comment. "He needs to be real good and focused on you."

"Why me?" I asked. He locked gazes with me. "Isn't there someone… sexier that you could choose?"

Damon stared at me for a long time before he chuckled. I waited, licking my lips as I stared at his. I wonder what kissing him would be like when I wasn't drunk. It would probably be even better than before.

"Underneath the t shirts is a body, Alex." He said. My lips parted. "You just need to realize it and use it to your advantage."

"I don't believe in using my body to get what I want." I said. I wasn't a piece of meat, I had more integrity then that. He chuckled again.

"Then you're the only woman who does." He said. "Now get dressed… unless you need my help with that too."

"I think I can manage." I replied, clutching the top to my chest. Damon stood there for a while before he winked and then he was gone. I sighed, looking at the top and then to my open window. I walked over to it, and with a short tug it was closed and locked.

* * *

I did as Damon said, kept a look out and tried to be as… distracting as possible. I didn't wear shorts like he said, I wore skinny jeans instead. I didn't know what I would have been able to find. The only thing I noticed was that our bartender was gone. Robert was having a fit about it. Apparently, Ben hadn't even called in.

I didn't find anything at all during my shift. No weird behavior from any customers, I wasn't even distracting. No one spared a second glance to me, which I was fine with but it still bothered me. Damon had been wrong when he said I could do anything with just showing off what little curves I had. I wasn't sexy, I wasn't beautiful.

I was average, and average wasn't good enough to get information out of people. How was I ever supposed to find out where this vampire was? They blended in so well with society, I hadn't thought anything was wrong with Stefan and Damon for a long time, but then I remembered something.

Stefan and Damon had daylight rings.

Those rings protected them from the sun. I wouldn't have seen the vampire this morning because they had to be in the dark or they would burn. I would have to pay close attention as it got darker.

"Alex!" I heard my name being called and looked over. Bonnie came rushing in, a big grin on her face.

"Hey Bonnie." I said. I looked out the window. The sun was just setting. It was game time.

"Guess who's on a date with Ben Mckittrick!" She said excitedly. I looked for Ben, no sign of him anywhere. I was guessing he was in the bathroom.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say…" I then paused. "You."

"Yes me!" She said. "We went to karaoke and it was amazing."

"That's great Bonnie." I said, but then something hit me. "You know he didn't show up for his morning shift."

"I guess he was just getting ready." She shrugged. I nodded. It could have just been a coincidence, that Ben had missed the day shift. He could have just slept in and didn't think it was worth it to come in late. I might have done the same thing if I were him.

"There he is." She said with a smile.

"Have fun." I said. She turned back to me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, I will." She said with a wink. I smiled back at her as she met back up with Ben and the two got a table. I watched him closely, not seeing any sign of vampirism. He looked normal, but so did all the other vampires I had met. They looked human, until their face distorted into their true form.

I watched from afar, trying not to catch their attention. If Ben would look up, I would look away. I couldn't shake that… eerie feeling I got about all of this. Even if I was just being paranoid. It wasn't too long before Damon came in, Jeremy in tow. I wondered when those two had started hanging out. Damon caught sight of me and headed over to where I stood.

"Anything?" He asked, not even greeting me. I tried not to let it bother me. My eyes flickered over to Ben, but I mentally shook my head. No need to get Ben killed over my strange feeling.

"No." I replied. "Nothing out of the ordinary. When did you start hanging out with Jeremy?"

"Since he gave the Gilbert journal to Alaric Saltzman and since Alaric Saltzman lost it." He said. "Some girl named Anna showed interest in the journal."

"Anna?" I asked, thinking back to the girl I met at the dance. "You think she's a vampire?"

"You know her?" Damon asked me, a flash of confusion moving through his eyes. I nodded.

"I met her briefly." I answered. "At the dance. She doesn't seem vampire material to me."

"Everyone has vampire material." He replied. I shivered at his cryptic message. He then took a seat, ordering a drink from the bar. I waited for him to say something. He didn't. He was focused on everything else, a very serious expression on his face.

"So, what are you going to do with her?" I asked. He looked up. "Anna I mean."

"Kill her." He replied quickly. "I'm going to get any information she has and then she has to die."

"Why?" I asked him. I didn't like killing, even if this girl were a vampire. What gave him the right to take her life?

"Why do you ask so many questions?" He answered my question with a question. I pursed my lips.

"What if she's not a vampire?" I continued. "What if it's a false alarm?"

"I don't know Alex." He said. I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. It seemed to me that Damon was just taking this day by day. He would get small amounts of information and feed off of that until he got something useful. He was hoping that Anna would have information so that he could get into the tomb. If she didn't know anything, then he would be back to square one.

Suddenly, Damon lifted his head turning it to the side. I followed his gaze and there stood Anna, talking to Jeremy. She hadn't noticed us, she was too focused on Jeremy. Damon's head then shot back forward, so as to not catch Anna's attention.

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, he just downed his drink and turned to go. I followed behind him.

"Dam-" I began but he turned around and shushed me. With a fire in his eyes he walked out the door. I followed suit, my eyebrows furrowed. He was already halfway down the street, he must not have been using his vampire speed so I would be able to catch up.

"What is going on?" I asked him, running to keep his pace. His eyebrows were knitted together, and he seemed to be in deep thought. He shook his head as if he didn't believe something. I was growing impatient, afraid of what Damon had just witnessed to make him this stressed.

"I know her." He said finally. "Anna. She was alive in 1864."

"What?" I asked, not really believing it. If she was alive then… that meant that Anna was indeed a vampire. That also meant that she might have reason to get into that tomb as well, and she was now with Jeremy. I felt my stomach lurch.

"Listen to me." Damon said, turning and catching my shoulders. I halted to a stop, staring him in the eye. "I want you to go back in there and watch them like a hawk. Tell me if anything changes."

"What should I be looking for?" I asked.

"Just any strange behavior." He replied. "Tell me when she leaves."

"Ok." I replied. He released my shoulders and began to walk away. "Damon."

He turned, looking more than annoyed with me. I knew that I was asking too many questions and that he was busy, but I had to know. If I was going to help I had to be in the loop. I had to ask questions, and the more time spent with Damon the better for me. Or the worse… either way.

"She's not going to hurt me is she?" I asked. Damon considered my question before he came back over to me. He then cupped my face in his hands, making me look at him. I melted at his touch.

"You'll be fine." He said. "Just keep your mouth shut and she won't even know you are there."

I nodded. He gazed into my eyes for the longest time, seeming to be searching for something. I wondered if he was waiting for me to believe that I was really going to be fine before he left. He then smiled, something I had missed all night. It wasn't condescending or cocky. This was that smile that made my heart burst every time he let it show.

"Good work pretty girl." He said before he took off. I felt immediately cold while he was gone, shivering at the lack of contact. My arms erupted into goosebumps and I rubbed my hands on my skin to try and warm them up. I then ran back inside.

* * *

I watched as Jeremy and Anna played pool for a long while, smiling and flirting. It made me a little sick to know that she was a vampire, one that we didn't know her motives, and she was that close to Jeremy. I wanted to say something, protect him, but I didn't know how. I also noticed Ben and Bonnie, still talking at their table. I kept my attention split between the two, not really caring about my job at that point.

The first thing I noticed was Anna's departure. I searched through my phone, sending Damon a warning text. I didn't receive a reply, but I didn't expect one. After my message was sent, I then looked up. Ben stood in front of me, check in hand. I jumped a little, not expecting him to be there and then there was the fact I had never heard him approach. I forced a smile.

"Hey there Gilbert." He said and handed me the check. I took it, taking it to the cash register. I typed in the information, my hands shaking violently. Anna was gone, which I knew Damon would take care of. But Ben… I still had my suspicions about him.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked, not looking him in the eye. I could see him tense in my peripheral vision. He hadn't been expecting me to question his disappearance.

"Wasn't feeling well." He lied, I could tell he was lying because his eyebrow twitched. I ground my teeth, forcing myself to keep calm.

"You look fine now." I commented, sneaking a look to him. He looked very tense, very angry. I could feel my hands start to sweat.

"Yeah." He replied. I then handed him his change, our hands brushing. We stared at one another for a long while before he nodded to me. I hoped that he hadn't realized that I was suspecting of something. I hope my own paranoia just made him think I was strange. He turned and walked back to where Bonnie was standing. I looked away, grabbing another tables order. I took it to the table, setting it down gently before I returned my attention to where Ben and Bonnie previously were.

They were gone.

I rushed to the table, almost knocking over another server in the process. I looked at the table, picking up Bonnie's jacket. She had been wearing it when I saw her. I searched the room, finding no trace of either of them. I felt my stomach drop.

I searched for my phone, clicking send on the contact. I waited, listening to several rings before he picked up.

"What happened?" Damon's voice echoed in my ears. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I just… Bonnie…." I said looking at her jacket. "I think her date is working with Anna."

"She can set fires with her mind." He said. "She will be fine. I know where the grimoire is. I'm coming to get you."

"Ok." I replied in a shaky voice. His end went dead and I took in a shaky breath. I went to the back, clocking out and tossing my apron up on the hook. I grabbed my stuff and went outside, Damon already waiting for me. I hopped into the car and as soon as my door was closed we were off.

"Where is it?" I asked him. "The grimoire."

"My father has it." He replied. I swallowed. Damon's father wasn't a vampire. That meant that he was dead. That meant that we were going to his grave. I didn't know why he needed me, he could have done it on his own. In fact I was probably more in the way then anything. But nonetheless he was taking me with him. We didn't speak, I barely breathed. He was so serious, so focused. I couldn't bring myself to even look at him.

It was dark, very dark. I had trouble following him through the woods as we made our way to his father's grave. At one point, I stumbled, almost face planting, but he caught me, not letting go until I was upright. I was so thankful that it was dark, so he couldn't see me blush.

I wondered if this was sad for him, that we had to exhume his father for the spell. But then I remembered that nothing mattered more to Damon then him getting Katherine back. The thought hit me like a brick and made my chest hurt. As much as Damon pissed me off and made me uncomfortable, he had his moments. Most of the time, they were only for me to see and I treasured that he trusted that side of him with me. However, it only added to the heartbreak that would inevitably happen when he took Katherine and left.

I was surprised when I saw a light ahead. Nobody should have been out here, especially at this time. He stopped suddenly, and I almost ran into the back of him. He was staring at the light ahead and I saw his back turn rigid and his hands ball into fists. I knew then that he was more angry then surprised that we were not alone in this area. He rushed forward with vampire speed, and I tried to keep up, tripping over roots and such. I did eventually break through the tree line, standing behind Damon. I gasped when I saw the source of the light.

Stefan and Elena stood at a tombstone, the ground already dug up and I could see an open book lying on the ground. That must have been the grimoire.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon said, catching everyone's attention. "This is an interesting turn of events."

I could hear the betrayal laced in his voice. Both Stefan and Elena looked very guilty, especially Elena. I swallowed hard as I stood just behind Damon, who I could tell was on the brink of full blown dangerous. I shivered a bit, this Damon was the one that scared me. The one who hurt people and did things for his gain and his alone. I didn't know what he was capable of. Stefan pulled himself from the tomb, the grimoire in his hands. Damon eyed it before glaring back at his brother.

"I can't let you bring her back." Stefan said, his voice full of concern. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Damon said regretfully. "For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

Stefan winced, but quickly recovered.

"Oh. You're not capable of trust." Stefan said. "The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me!" Damon said. I took a deep breath. "You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you…"

He then looked to Elena who glared at him from afar.

"You had me fooled." Damon finished. Elena looked away, ashamed at herself. I shifted from one leg to another. I never thought that this would happen, that these two brothers would betray one another. I didn't think that Elena would either. I didn't even know whose side I was on. I promised Damon I would help him, and so far I had done everything he asked. Did that mean I was on Damon's side? Maybe not, considering I didn't want Katherine out of the tomb either. However, those were for selfish reasons where Elena and Stefan's were more likely for the safety of the town.

"So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that..." Damon said and he suddenly grabbed me. "I'll rip her heart out."

My eyes widened and my heart rate picked up. I was guessing he was only using me because I was closer than Elena was, and with Stefan's pure heart he would try to save me. Stefan's jaw set and I looked at him pleadingly. I didn't want to die, and although I fought against Damon I knew I wouldn't be free.

"You won't kill her." Stefan said. "You care too much."

"Is that right?" Damon asked, his arm tightening around my throat. "I can kill anyone I want."

"Look at Damon." Stefan said. "You can't kill her."

"I can." Damon replied. Stefan shook his head.

"Look at her Damon." Stefan repeated. There was a moment of tense silence before I was flipped around. His face was cold, and mean. This was the part of Damon that I hated, the part that frightened me to my core. Now, with his hand around my neck and those icy eyes on me I felt so much anger… and betrayal.

"Damon… please." I begged. He sucked in a breath, looking away from me for a moment. He met my gaze again, his eyes softening the slightest bit. That one gesture, the softening of his face, gave me a glimmer of hope.

"I can do one better." Damon said and then bit his wrist. He then shoved his wound into my mouth and the blood pooled into it. My eyes widened as the blood trickled down my throat.

"Damon!" Elena shrieked. "Stop!"

"Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck." Damon said, spinning me around to face my two friends. I stared at Stefan. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to be a vampire either. I didn't want that life, and now my humanity was hanging in the balance. I didn't doubt that Damon would snap my neck, knowing I would come back. But I didn't want that. I didn't want to come back and the only thing I cared about was blood. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks.

"Let her go first." Stefan said.

"The book!" Damon replied, becoming angrier.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me." Stefan said. Damon's arm tightened around my throat.

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon replied.

"Damon let her go!" Elena ordered but Damon didn't listen.

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Stefan said. Damon was still for a long while. Stefan's eyes flickering from me to Damon. He then slowly set the book down, Damon watching every move.

"Ok." Stefan said, the book on the ground and his hands up in surrender. There was a moment of stillness, one of calm. In the next second, he took his chance, releasing me. I felt the pressure of his arm come off my throat and I turned slowly. Damon was staring at me, stoic and emotionless. I parted my lips, as if I was going to say something but I couldn't find the words. I felt the tears pour from my eyes as I looked at him.

I then felt Stefan's hand wrap around my arm and he pulled me back. I clumsily let him pull me back until I was far away from Damon. Elena enveloped my in a hug, squeezing me tight. But all the while I never took my eyes off of Damon. He watched me, his eyes icy and cold.

I wanted to believe that he had good in him, but his love for Katherine blinded him so much he would have turned me in a second if Stefan had made the wrong move. Every time I tried to let him in, he always gave me a reason to push him away. And yet I still had those feelings for him. The times when he made me laugh or he showed me affection… the way I felt when my heart skipped a beat when he smiled at me. I couldn't forget that.

Elena pulled me away from the scene, but I watched him as we left. Feeling so lost and so… betrayed.

* * *

She hated him. He knew that she must hate him by the look he was giving her. She looked so sad and utterly, betrayed. It made Damon sick to his stomach. He knew that everything they had accomplished, everything they had been through was now gone. She didn't trust him now, and he couldn't really blame her.

He couldn't kill her, he knew that as soon as he looked into her eyes. He cared about her, and he couldn't bring himself to kill her. But he knew he could turn her. He wouldn't even bat an eyelash. Unlike the last one, he would help her, make sure she was ok before he left. Because he did care. He just wanted that book more than he cared what she wanted.

He picked up the grimoire, holding it tightly in his hand. Although he felt satisfied that he now had the one thing that would get him his true love back, he felt very guilty and sort of... depressed. He would have to earn her trust back, it was gone now. He had evaporated any kind of relationship they had because he was selfish.

He regretted it now, threatening her life like that. He shouldn't have done it. He should have just taken the book and run, but no. No he had to go and scare the shit out of her and prove a point to Stefan. It felt so wrong now that she was gone. It felt so bad.

He growled in frustration, punching a nearby tree. He looked at his knuckles the scratches healing almost instantly. His blood dried on his hands and he rubbed it off. He took the book, holding it close to his side as he ran. He would come back for his car.

He ran all thr way through town, past the Grill and the school. He went through neighborhoods, houses dark as people tried to sleep. He could smell Stefan, although he wasn't there. Neither was Elena. There was one light on in the house and it was her bedroom. He peeked through, seeing her pace her room. She ran a hand through her hair, nervously chewing on her lip.

He debated going inside, talking to her about how he never wanted to hurt her. But he knew that it was useless. Right now she was confused and hurting. She was probably angry with him and he was the last person she wanted to see. So, he watched from afar.

She left the room for a while, returning in a towel and wet hair. He forced himself to look away as she changed, although he knew that she would never know. He had grown a respect for her, one he didn't have with anyone else. It was weird to him. Once she was dressed she turned out the light and crawled into her bed. He could hear her small whimpers and he knew she was crying. He closed his eyes, leaning against the side of her house.

She was full of his blood and although just a short time ago he claimed he was going to turn her, he wasn't going to let that happen now. He vowed to stay there all night, just to make sure that nothing happened to her while she was sleeping.

She eventually did fall asleep, the crying stopped and her breathing evened out. Once she was asleep, Damon cracked open the grimoire and searched for a spell to reunite him with Katherine.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken a little time to get this chapter out. I'm going to a wedding this weekend and that has been on my mind cause I'm a brides maid! Anyway, I got a review recently that said that they didn't want the story to be a OC/Damon/Elena story. I don't want to give too much away, but I want to let you all know this is a Damon/OC story. So, don't worry ok!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Season 1 Episode 14 Fool Me Once**

"Wait she's gone?"

Stefan was pacing around my living room, having been invited in after he rang my doorbell in a panicl. He had been frantic asking when I had last seen Elena or if I had spoken to her. Since she brought me to my house, I hadn't talked to her. I was too worried in my own self-pity to even remember there was another world out there. I sat on the couch, waiting patiently for him to explain about Elena's disappearance.

"Yes." Stefan said. "Anna took her last night."

"Why?" I asked. "What would Anna get from kidnapping Elena?"

"I don't know!" Stefan replied. I could see the fear in his eyes. Anna could kill Elena at any point and he had no idea where she was. It made my heart begin to race and my adrenaline start to rush.

"Stefan listen to me." I said. "We will find her. We've just got to… think this through."

"I've thought all night Alex." Stefan said. "I've searched everywhere and no sign of them."

"Well…. There has to be some way to track her down." I said racking my brain. I pulled out my phone and called Bonnie. I just got her answering machine.

"That's weird." I said. Stefan looked to me. "Bonnie always answers…"

Then it hit me. Bonnie…. Ben…

"It's Ben." I said suddenly. "Ben Mckittrick. He must be working for Anna."

"Why do you say that?" Stefan asked. I lifted my head.

"He and Bonnie disappeared last night." I said. "Stefan, they need a witch to perform the spell."

"And Elena is leverage." He concluded. Suddenly, Stefan grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I barely had time to close the door behind me with how quick he was. He led me to his car, hopping in the front seat. I followed and climbed into the passenger.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he revved the engine. We peeled out onto the street in a millisecond.

"To talk to Damon." He answered.

"I thought you said you already talked to him." I said, my heart beat accelerating at the mention of Stefan's older brother.

"He won't talk to me." He said and then looked at me. "He might talk to you.

* * *

We pulled up in front of the boarding house. I took in a deep breath. I didn't want to talk to Damon. There was no guarantee he would tell me anything, especially after he was so quick to turn me into a vampire the night prior.

"What if he won't tell me?" I asked Stefan. He looked at me gravely.

"This is the only chance we have." He said. I nodded, swallowing. I then followed Stefan up the steps and into the house. I felt a chill go up my spine at the thought of talking to Damon, being in the same room as him.

"Well lookie here." I heard Damon's voice. I looked up and he was at the top of the stair case, a smirk on his face. I glared. Stefan stood protectively in front of me.

"Relax." Damon said. "I've got the book I don't need to kill her."

"But you could turn me." I said over Stefan's shoulder. "Right?"

Damon set his jaw but ignored me, walking past us. I tried to follow but Stefan caught my arm. He looked at me gravely.

"I got it." I whispered and he released me. I followed Damon into the parlor where he sat at a desk. On the desk was the grimoire, open and his eyes were scanning it. I swallowed before stepping before him.

"Find it?" I asked him. He lifted his head. "The spell? To release the woman who broke your heart and the other 26 vampires who will kill the town?"

"I sense that you are angry." He said. I glared. "Yup, you're angry."

"Can you blame me?" I asked him. He looked down to the book. "We were friends Damon…"

"Or maybe I was just using you for my own benefit." He suggested. I shook my head.

"No… no it was more than that." I said and leaned over the desk. "We were friends and you know it."

He looked up, eyes going from me and then they landed on my chest. He smirked.

"Doing the whole distraction thing huh?" He said, staring at the cleavage my shirt showed off. "Too bad I was the one who showed you that trick"

"Grow up." I said and stood up straight. "They're boobs."

"Pretty nice ones." He said with a wink. I blushed. "Now, what do you want Alex?"

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently. I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling my anger rise.

"Tell me where Anna took Elena." I ordered. He looked up at me, his own eyes holding anger. He then stood, towering over me.

"I told you to never order me around again." He said. I held my ground, glaring up at him.

"And a few days ago I would have listened to you." I said and then poked him in the chest. "But you lost that when you tried to kill me."

"I wasn't going to do it." He said sincerely. "I knew that Stefan would give me the book before I did anything."

"And if he didn't?" I asked. "Then what?"

He didn't answer me, he just glared down at me. I could feel angry tears prick my eyes but I blinked them away. I wasn't going to let him see me weak again. I was done with that. He would have snapped my neck because whatever connection we had was second best to proving that he was bad.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked. "That I'm sorry?"

"No." I replied. "Because you wouldn't mean it."

"Maybe I would." He said. I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood for this back and forth. I just wanted to be away from him and bring Elena to safety.

"Just tell me where Elena is." I said.

"No." He replied and went to look through the spell book again. I felt my anger boil over then and I grabbed something from a table and threw it at him. He caught it effortlessly and stared at me angrily.

"Well that was rude." He said, but I ignored him.

"You are the biggest ass I've ever met in my life." I said. "You only care about yourself."

"Yes, I'm selfish Alex! You knew that from the start." He replied. "It's not my fault you fell in love with me."

"W-what?" I asked him, cursing at myself for stammering. He stayed seated but stared up at me with a dark expression. I hadn't expected that reaction.

"Do you think I'm blind?" He asked. "I know you have feelings for me. Even if you don't want to admit it."

"Shut up." I muttered. I didn't want to get into this right now. I wanted to get Elena and get the hell away from him. I especially did not want to talk about this topic.

"I told you that this would never work." He said. "I didn't ask for you to fall for me."

"I didn't." I snarled. "And even if I had you lost me when you tried to turn me."

"Good." He said and looked me dead in the eye. "Because I don't want you."

I felt my mouth twitch and my stomach fall. Even after what he had done it still hurt to hear him say that. It was like a stab to the heart and then he twisted it. I balled my hands into fists and squeezed hard before I nodded.

"I hope you and Katherine have a nice life." I said and turned to leave the room. He didn't stop me, and once I was out of the room I ran into Stefan. He looked at me sympathetically, but I ignored him. I marched out of the house and out to Stefan's car. He followed soon after. I glared out the window, wiping away small angry tears when they formed.

* * *

Stefan took me to Bonnie's grandmother's home. Sheila was her name, as Stefan said, and he believed that she could track down Elena and Bonnie. Hopefully, the Bennett witches had some sort of connection and Sheila could find my friends. We knocked on the door and she was there in a second.

"Stefan." She said. "Apparently, all the Salvatores are coming to my door this morning."

"Damon was here?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"Yes, but I sent him away." Sheila said. "And you must be Alex."

"Yes ma'am." I said and held out my hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise." Sheila said. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Elena and Bonnie are in trouble." Stefan said. Sheila's eyes burned. "They have been taken and we need to find them fast."

"Come in, come in." Sheila said, ushering us in. Stefan smiled slightly when he could step over the threshold. We followed Sheila into her dining room where she sat us down. She then rushed off to retrieve something. Stefan and I sat there, alone, in awkward silence. I knew that he had heard my whole conversation with Damon, even if he hadn't been trying to eavesdrop.

"Alex…" Stefan said. I looked up. "I want to… apologize for Damon's behavior."

"Haven't we been over this?" I asked him playfully. "You don't control Damon."

"Yes… that's true." Stefan said and caught my gaze. "But he had no right to lead you on the way he did."

"He didn't… I mean I didn't…" I began. "I'm not in love with him."

"I know." Stefan said. "But you care for him."

"So do you." I replied. "Guess we are both idiots."

Stefan didn't reply, he just sighed. In that instant Sheila returned with a large old book. She opened it up and began flipping through the pages. I recognized the words as spells and assumed this was her spell book.

"I'm going to do a location spell." Sheila said, whipping out what looked like a map of Mystic Falls. She then pricked her finger, dropping a bit of blood on the map. Stefan held his breath.

" _Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous."_ Sheila chanted. And then the drop of blood started to move. It went across the paper, moving ever so slowly until it stopped.

"There." Sheila said. "Go Stefan. Bring my baby home."

Stefan nodded and took off. I took a look at the map and discovered that Anna was keeping Elena and Bonnie in a motel. I hoped that Stefan could find them. Sheila got up wordlessly, taking her things with her. I awkwardly sat in the dining room, waiting for Sheila or Stefan to return.

Eventually, Sheila did return, now with a bandaged finger. She told me that we could move to the living room, so as to be more comfortable.

"I don't mean to be forward." Sheila said. "Well, I'm old I guess we are all forward…"

I laughed and waited for her to finish her statement.

"But I sense that you are hurting." She said. My eyes widened. "Bonnie sensed it too."

"I mean… I wouldn't say hurting… I'm more…" I explained. "Disappointed."

"With what doll baby?" She asked. I bit my lip, wondering if I could trust this woman. She seemed very kind, bold and blunt, but very understanding. Maybe she could help me to relieve this disappointment that I had been feeling.

"I never knew my father." I began. "But I'm sure you knew that."

"I knew your grandmother." She said. "Cold hearted bitch if you ask me."

"I've never met her, so I'll take your word for it." I said with a small chuckle. "But… that's always affected me."

She nodded, but didn't speak. She urged me to continue.

"And then… I was an outcast for a long time." I said. "Until this year."

"That's when everything changed." Sheila concluded. I nodded.

"I finally felt… good and… happy." I said. "I didn't feel so alone."

"And in comes the boy." Sheila said. My jaw dropped and I was about to correct her, but she was right. Damon swooped into my life and took my way by surprise. I never imagined that he even existed, let alone that he would affect me so.

"He's not a good guy." I said. "And I know he's not a good guy…. But I just can't stay away."

"All of us girls are like that." She said. "We all want someone to change for us."

"But that's the thing…" I said. "I don't want him to change. I mean… I don't want him to do bad stuff but… I wouldn't ask him to change for me."

"That's a good way to live." She said. "But did you ever think he is the one who doesn't deserve you?"

"Yeah… I've thought about it." I answered. "But… I can't shake the feeling that I get around him. Those butterflies in my stomach when he is near."

"Sounds like you've got it bad." Sheila said. I nodded. "Well, maybe it will work out between you two."

"There's another problem." I said. "He's in love with someone else."

"Oh…" Sheila said. "That's a big obstacle."

"Yeah." I replied. We then fell silent, and I wondered if I had said too much. Maybe my rambling had made her annoyed with me or she was thinking of a way to get me out of her house. I chipped at my nails and waited for any sort of sound to break the silence.

"This boy…" She began. "He is troubled."

"I guess you could say that." I replied. Damon was on the troubled side with his messed up past.

"Maybe… maybe he needs someone like you." She said. "To make him good again."

"Again?" I asked. She smiled knowingly at me.

"No one is born mean my dear." She said. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could say anything the door opened. Both Sheila and I looked up and in came Stefan with Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie ran for her grandmother, tears running down her face. She looked terrified. Elena didn't look much better, and I hugged her when she got close.

Sheila then ushered us back into the dining room. Stefan was thinking of a game plan. Damon had the grimoire, and they needed a witch so he would probably be coming after Bonnie. Stefan wasn't going to let that happen.

"So, what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"Well, for now, you need to stay here." Stefan said. Sheila looked over her shoulder, looking less than pleased.

"A prisoner, in my own home?" Sheila asked incredulously. "I don't think so."

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan said.

"We'll protect ourselves." Sheila said. Something about her made me think that she was one tough witch. She just oozed toughness, and I was honestly jealous of it.

"We need to let him have Katherine back." Elena said, we all stared at her. "He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it."

"Or maybe it is just the beginning." I replied. I didn't want Katherine out for two reasons. One, I didn't know what she and Damon could do to this town together. They could slaughter everyone. And two, I didn't want Damon to find his happiness with her.

"He doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Bonnie said.

"What other choice do we have?" Elena asked. She was right. Damon would not stop until he got Katherine out, or he would die trying. So either we give him Katherine or we kill him. I was leaning more toward the latter.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it." Sheila said as she looked at Bonnie. "I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over."

"We still have to get Damon to agree." Stefan said.

"He already agreed once." Elena said.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him." Stefan said. "So now he's angry."

The room fell quiet, as we all thought about what to do. Damon would never agree to this coming from Stefan. He didn't trust Stefan before and then he tried and it backfired. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Not all of us double crossed him…" Elena said. I looked up, seeing both Elena and Stefan staring at me. I groaned, realizing their intentions.

"We already tried this." I said. "He won't listen to me."

"He might." Elena said. "You have given him no reason to not trust you."

"But he knows I'm with you guys." I retorted. "He might think I'm going to trick him."

"Alex, we have to try." Stefan said. "You said you two were friends. Damon doesn't take that lightly."

"Obviously, since he tried to kill me." I replied sarcastically.

"But he didn't." Elena said. "He looked at you and he couldn't do it."

"But he almost turned me which is pretty much the same thing!" I said. "I won't do it."

"Alex, I know this is hard for you but-" Stefan began but I cut him off.

"God, I'm not in love with your brother!" I shouted. The whole room went quiet and I felt my cheeks heat up. I then swallowed and looked down. I had just blabbed to everyone just who I was talking about. However, I didn't say that I was in love with him. Although, it was pretty obvious that the sentence bothered me.

"Alex…" I looked up at Elena. She had kind eyes and a small crease in her forehead. "We have to try. Or none of this will end."

"What if he doesn't agree?" I asked.

"What if he does?" Elena countered. I stared at her for a long time. My eyes then swept the room, full of encouraging faces. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to do it. I had to try.

"Fine."

* * *

Back to the Salvatore house we went, Stefan dropping me off so as to not tip off Damon. Elena waved encouragingly to me before she and Stefan took off. I took a deep breath before I looked up at the huge mansion. I could do this. I could make him listen to me. I could make him trust me.

But could I trust him?

I had to admit that he only did that for his own love for Katherine. I had to try to understand that in his own sick and twisted way, he was doing this for her. And when I looked into his eyes that night, after he threatened to kill me, I knew that he wouldn't do it. He could deny it forever, but he still cared about me.

I walked up the front steps, opening the door. Did they ever lock it? I guess vampires didn't have to worry about burglers. They could just eat them. I walked slowly through the house, thinking of where he would be. I went to the study, and lo and behold he was there. He had the grimoire and he was putting on his jacket. He must have been ready to go.

"Going somewhere?" I asked. He looked up, not really surprised by my presence. He didn't look happy to see me, or angry about it. He looked… relieved I guess.

"Didn't think you would show up again." He admitted.

"I didn't think I would either." I replied and stepped further into the room. He watched me carefully, and I moved slowly. I tried to relax, knowing he could hear my racing heart. I didn't want him to think something was up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I shrugged, looking around the massive room filled with books. I then met his gaze.

"Elena convinced Bonnie to help you." I said. He knitted his eyebrows.

"I doubt that." He scoffed.

"It's true." I replied. "And I convinced Elena and Stefan to let you take Katherine."

He stared at me for a long time, gripping the grimoire tightly in his hand, like I would try to take it. I was now about two feet away from him and I stopped. Although I needed him to trust me, I was still nervous considering the night prior. I was still afraid he could kill me and I wake up a vampire.

"Why?" He asked. Again I shrugged. "That's not an answer."

"Why wouldn't I?" I challenged. "We're friends right?"

"I thought that was done after I tried to make you a monster." He said. I nodded.

"It was." I replied. "But then I thought about it…. You only did that so you could get her back. I can respect that. I would do anything for my mom if we were in the same situation. And besides… you didn't kill me."

"But I tried to." He said, looking down as if he was ashamed of himself. I took one step forward.

"But you didn't." I replied. He lifted his eyes and then he gave me a look.

"Why should I trust you?" He asked me.

"I've given you no reason not to trust me." I said. "We are going to help you."

He continued to stare at me, disbelieving. I was starting to get frustrated. I had done nothing wrong to him and I could barely get him to trust me. And yet, he had done all of these things to me and I blindly trusted him. Then I remembered what Stefan had said, Damon doesn't trust easy, so when he does hold on to it.

"Not interested." Damon said and turned away from me. I sighed, ready to give up, but I pushed myself harder.

"You were yesterday." I said.

"That's before my lovely brother and his girlfriend tricked me." He replied. "Fool me once, shame on you."

"But I trust them." I said. "And you can trust me."

"How do I know they didn't get you on to their side hm?" He asked me, coming closer to me. We were about a foot apart now.

"When we were in Atlanta, why didn't you compel me?" I asked. "You had every chance to, and you didn't."

"Who says I didn't?" He asked. I racked my brain about that day, it had been a good day. I had had fun on that impromptu road trip. I got to see the real Damon then, and not this one that stood in front of me now.

"You didn't." I said. "But you could have."

"You were like putty in my hands anyway." He said. I shook my head.

"You care." I said suddenly, catching his attention. "You don't want to admit it, that you care about me. But you do. We have this… connection… and I don't understand it. I bet you don't either."

He didn't speak, he just watched me. I swallowed. None of this was fake. This was all real emotion and real words from my heart. I didn't understand what Damon and I had. I didn't know if it was friendship, attraction, or both. But whatever it was, it brought us together and it was keeping us together. I couldn't fight it, and I wouldn't let him do it any longer.

"I trust you." He said. "I just don't trust them."

I stepped forward then, just as he did. We were close now, our chests merely inches apart. I was surprised that I was not nervous, I couldn't hear my fast beating heart in my ears. It felt so natural, so right, to be this close to him. I wasn't afraid, and he wasn't either. We understood each other. We trusted each other.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly. I blinked. That was the first time he had ever apologized to me. I didn't know what it was for, or why he was saying it, but I didn't take it for granted. Maybe he was apologizing for everything he had done to me, to my friends. Maybe it was just for last night, but regardless I felt very satisfied.

"Will you come with me?" I asked him, taking his hand in mine. Our fingers linked and he held them up. He stared at them, our pale skins meshing together. His blue gaze then met my green one.

"I'm trusting you." He said. "Don't make me regret it."

"And I'm trusting you." I said. "I don't want to regret it."

He nodded at me and then we turned to go. It was time to open the tomb and free Katherine.

* * *

When we arrived, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Sheila were already there. They were preparing and I felt a shiver go up my spine. There was a party nearby, I hoped that no one ventured this way. They may be ancient vampire food.

"Brother. Witches." Damon said and then looked at Elena. "Girlfriend's twin."

He then threw down his stuff, including the grimoire. I huddled next to Elena, the cold chill freezing me to the bone. Elena gave me a smile, a "I knew you could do it," kind of smile. But I hadn't needed to lie to him. I spoke true, and I knew that Damon just wanted Katherine. He was going to get her and get out. Then this whole mess would be over.

"Air." Sheila said as she lit a torch. "Earth. Fire."

"Water." Bonnie said, handing her grandma a water bottle. Sheila took it and sprinkled the water on the ground.

"That's it?" Elena asked. "Just water from the tap?"

"As opposed to what?" Sheila asked, not looking up from her work.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena admitted, earning a smirk from Sheila. My eyes then drifted to the brothers, standing side by side at the entrance. Damon pulled out something, a blood bag I presumed. I almost gagged when I thought about it.

"We're ready." Bonnie said. All of us looked at one another, each one prepared to do this. Get in, grab Katherine, get out, and set fire to the tomb. Sounded simple enough.

Bonnie and Sheila held hands, standing in the center of torches. They then started to chant, something that I couldn't understand. It seemed the others didn't either, not even Stefan and Damon. Suddenly, the door of the tomb creaked, opening slightly. My eyes widened.

"It worked." Bonnie said, disbelieving.

"Of course it worked." Sheila said.

"We have some fires to build." Damon said to Stefan. Stefan turned to Elena, touching her arms gently.

"I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back." Stefan said and sped up the stone stairs. Damon stared at the door and pushed it open. Then he beckoned with his hand.

"You ready?" He asked, looking directly at Elena.

"What?" She asked.

"You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon asked the two witches in front of him.

"Don't take her in." Sheila warned. "I'll bring the walls down."

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't." Damon countered. "You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you." Sheila glared.

"Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage." Elena explained. "He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go."

"I'll go with you." I offered but Damon turned to me.

"No." He said. "You're staying here."

"But-" I began but Elena shot me a look.

"It's ok." She said. "I'll be fine."

I looked from her to Damon and gave him a warning look. He nodded to me, understanding that he was not going to let anything happen to Elena. I swallowed, watching Elena follow close behind Damon.

"I don't like this." Bonnie said. I nodded in agreement. I didn't like this either. Damon's first priority wasn't Elena's safety. It was getting Katherine out. He would save Katherine over Elena given the two options. We could just get lucky and hope that he picked the wrong one, considering they looked exactly alike.

Suddenly, we heard a noise and we all turned. Anna stood at the bottom of the steps. Bonnie stepped in front of the door.

"Hey, you're not going in there!" Bonnie said. Anna seemed to find that humorous.

"You think you can stop me?" Anna asked. Bonnie was about to go full on witch on this little vampires ass when Sheila stopped her.

"Bonnie…" She warned. Bonnie begrudgingly did what Sheila said and stepped away, letting Anna pass. She ran into the tomb, confused but ran in nonetheless.

"Why did you let her go in?" Bonnie asked.

"Because she isn't coming out, baby." Sheila explained. "None of them are."

"What?" I asked suddenly. Bonnie looked confused as well. Sheila sighed.

"I made a spell." She said. "It keeps the vampires in but humans may go out."

"So, no one but Elena can come out?" Bonnie asked, sounding relieved. Sheila nodded. Although that was all and good all I could think about was Damon. It didn't matter to me that he was getting another girl from the tomb. It didn't matter to me that he had killed people. It didn't matter that he could never return my feelings.

"He trusted me." I mumbled.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"He trusted me." I repeated louder. "Damon… he trusted me. I… I can't let him get stuck in there."

"It's for the best honey." Sheila said but I shook my head.

"No." I said. "No! You have to lift the spell."

"You know good and well why I can't do that." Sheila replied. I was in hysterics now, trying to think of something that would convince her to release him.

"Alex, he's not worth it." Bonnie said, gripping my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"He trusted me Bonnie!" I practically screamed.

"You did nothing wrong." Bonnie said. "This isn't your fault."

"Please." I begged Sheila. "Please lift the spell."

"No." Sheila responded. I swallowed hard, glaring at her with a quivering lip. Just then, Stefan came down the stairs. I took that as my chance.

"Stefan!" I yelled reaching for him. He looked around confused.

"Where's Elena?" He asked.

"Damon took her." Bonnie said. Stefan then rushed for the door but Sheila stopped him.

"If you go in there, you won't come out." Sheila explained.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked.

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door." Sheila answered.

"What's the seal?" Stefan asked.

"Some seals keep vampires from entering." Sheila said. "This one keeps them from coming out."

"Elena's human. She can leave. Anna and Katherine can't." Stefan concluded. "Damon can't. You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?"

"I told you. I will protect my own." Sheila said. "Elena can get out. That's all that matters."

"Stefan." I said catching his attention. "What about Damon?"

"What about him?" Stefan retorted. I swallowed.

"He's your brother." I said. "You have to help him."

"I can't do anything." Stefan said. "I'm not the witch here."

"He trusted me!" I said for the third time. "I trusted you and he trusted me! You have to let him out."

"Alex." Stefan said, grabbing my shoulders. "He's no good for you."

"I don't care!" I yelled wriggling from his grasp. Suddenly, we heard a scream. A female scream that must have come from Elena. Both Stefan and my eyes widened and we ran. Stefan was much faster than me. I could hear Bonnie's protests but I was gone. It was dark, way too dark. I stumbled over the steps, over my own two feet. I ran until I found Stefan. He had saved Elena, who was now running past me and out of the tomb.

"Alex, you need to leave." He warned. I shook my head.

"Not without him." I said. Stefan opened his mouth. "I won't leave without him."

Stefan swallowed, but he let me go. I grabbed one of the flashlights, searching through the tomb. I gagged at the corpses I encountered, feeling sorry for them. None of them asked for this. They looked so… stiff and… hungry. I did my best to stay as far away from them as possible. They were making noise, most likely smelling me.

I then saw a light, light made by a fire. I ran toward it, seeing Damon's torch on the ground. He was looking at a corpse, then dropped it, kicking it out of frustration.

"Damon…" I said trying to catch his attention. He muttered something. "What?"

"She's not here!" He screamed at me, throwing the bag of blood at the wall. It burst open, its contents splattering all over the place. I swallowed.

"Damon, you have to get out of here." I said. "You don't get out if you don't come now."

I heard footsteps and there was Stefan. He stepped forward, staring at his brother.

"Damon, we need to get out of here." Stefan encouraged him. But Damon wasn't paying him any mind.

"It doesn't make sense." Damon mumbled. "They locked her inside."

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out." Stefan said.

"Damon we have to go now!" I pleaded with him.

"How could she not be in here?" Damon asked. I could feel myself becoming more anxious. Bonnie and Sheila couldn't hold break the spell for too long. They would need to stop and then all three of us would be stuck down here. I would end up being dinner.

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here." Stefan said, grabbing his brother. "She's not worth it!"

"No!" Damon yelled, pushing Stefan off of him. Stefan pulled back and then looked at me. I nodded and stepped forward. Damon looked so distraught, I had never seen him like that. The absolute heartbreak on this man's face was something that I could hardly bare. I grabbed his hands, forcing him to look at me. He looked down, his blue eyes sad and confused.

"Damon." I said softly. "Please. We have to go."

"She's not here." He repeated, shaking his head. I released one of his hands, gripping the back of his neck.

"I know sweet heart." I said. "But you won't find her down here. We have to go."

He stared at me, and then to his brother. He then composed himself, still gripping my hand he pushed past Stefan and pulled me with him. I tried to keep up, tripping once again. But Damon held true, and didn't let me go. I could see the light from the open door ahead and we started to run. Stefan was right behind us.

As soon as all three of us were out the door shut. He dropped my hand, running to the wall. He braced himself against it, like he was afraid that he would collapse if he didn't hold on to something. I could see Bonnie and Sheila struggling after expelling all of that energy, but I didn't stop to see if they were ok. I just watched Damon. It was dark, the torches having gone out, but I could still see him in the bright moonlight.

"Damon…" I began, but he ran off. I ran after him, but when I got up the stairs, he was gone. I swallowed the lump formed in my throat. I felt the tears fall and wiped them away.

* * *

Stefan drove me home. I had insisted that I was fine, but I knew it was a lie. I was far from fine. I told Elena that I didn't mind being alone, that it was ok. But I shouldn't have been alone. I shouldn't have let myself be alone. My mom wasn't home yet, having the late shift. I got into the house and locked it behind me. It was all too much, and the picture of Damon's face after he realized that Katherine wasn't in the tomb continued to flash in my mind.

It broke my heart every time. I had never seen that side of him, and I wish I hadn't. It showed me that Damon truly did have a soul and he had humanity. He loved her. And she wasn't there. Where could she be? I hadn't a clue. I feared the worst though. I bet Damon did too.

I drug my feet down the hallway, flipping on lights as I did so. I didn't want to be in the dark, I had had enough of that tonight. I got to my room and flipped on the switch, gasping when I found out I wasn't alone. I should have been used to this, him sneaking in my room. But under these circumstances, I never imagined he would be there that night.

"Damon?" I asked, even though I knew it was him. He had his back to me, staring out of my window. I slowly walked into the bedroom, trying not to do any sudden movements. He didn't move or even twitch. He just stood there.

"Damon." I called again, but still nothing. He did speak this time though.

"She wasn't there." He said. I felt my heart crack. His voice was just so utterly sad. I couldn't believe that he of all people could hold that much sadness.

"Damon-" I said again but was startled when he turned around.

"She was never there!" He said loudly. I gulped, afraid of him in this unstable state. He looked much like he did the night prior, angry and impulsive. I wondered what he would do to me.

"She knew where I was." Damon continued. I stayed still, not saying a word. "She knew I was here… and she didn't… she didn't care…"

Another crack was made in my heart as I listened to him. Katherine was never in the tomb. She was never in there, and she knew where Damon was. She knew it and she didn't ever reveal herself. To me, that meant that she hadn't wanted to be found. She didn't want Damon to rescue her, or Stefan for that matter. She hadn't tried to reconnect with either one, and they loved her so dearly. I could tell that Damon had, I could see it on his face.

"I'm sorry." I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah… me too." He said and then met my gaze. He was before me before I could blink. His hand plunged into my hair and his other hand snaked around my waist. He pulled me to him before I had time to react. He didn't speak or anything, he just pulled me close and then he kissed me.

This wasn't like our first kiss. That one was sloppy and unstructured. This one… this was probably worse. This kiss was cold and sad. There was no passion or feelings. It was just that… a kiss. There was nothing behind it, just numbness. This was not what I wanted when I kissed Damon. I wanted him to be there with me, not off in some other world where he was thinking of Katherine.

I pushed back on his chest, making him pull back. He panted, our breath mingling in front of us. I didn't say anything and neither did he. He then did something I never expected. He shed a tear. One long tear blinked from his eye and fell down his cheek. My heart shattered when I saw it.

"Make it go away." He murmured. "Make the pain go away."

"I can't." I said with a shake of my head. "I'm sorry."

"You want me." He said. "I know you do."

"Damon… don't." I warned but he didn't stop. He moved forward and attacked my neck. He didn't bite, he just kissed and sucked at the skin. I tried to clear the haze that was forming in my vision. This was wrong, this was so wrong. He didn't want me. He wanted to forget about Katherine for a few minutes. He wanted to use me.

I pushed on him but he didn't stop. He kissed up from my neck to my jawline, making his way to my lips. They parted, and I had never wanted to be used any more than I did then. But before he reached my lips I pushed harder on his rock hard chest.

"Stop!" I yelled at him. That seemed to get his attention. He pulled back, eyes angry and glazed over with lust. I was sure mine were too, but I had to stop this before I couldn't anymore.

"What?" He asked me.

"You need to leave." I said pointing to the window. He followed my finger and then looked to me and chuckled.

"Are you going to make me?" He asked, the challenge in his eyes. I narrowed my own gaze.

"I want you to leave." I said. "Now."

He searched my face and then he grunted. He released me, tossing me back a little with the force of it. He then turned to go, not before sending me another glare before he jumped out and was gone. I rushed to it, closing it and locking it. He was nowhere in sight but I knew he was around somewhere, watching.

And as I laid down to sleep, all I could see behind my eyelids were those piercing blue eyes and that desperate look that had crept on to his face.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Thank you for your kind reviews. I always love to hear if I am doing well in terms of my updates. This kind of switches around a bit, but there are line breaks that break different scenes.**

 **Season 1 Episode 15 A Few Good Men**

"How is he?"

I was pacing my bedroom, my phone glued to my ear. I had called for the longest time, trying to get ahold of Damon. He hadn't picked up. I left a few voicemails but he never returned them. I thought of texting him or going to his house, but I ruled against it. If he wanted to see or talk to me he would have called me back or broke into my house.

So I went for the next best thing. Stefan.

"He's…. grieving." Stefan told me. I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Damon has a weird way of mending a heart break."

And by mending a heartbreak, Stefan meant sleeping around, drinking alcohol, and feeding off of humans. It had me worried, the drinking from human's part. Not that I wasn't a bit hurt to hear that Damon was sleeping with any girl he could get into his bed, which was many because he was handsome and had compulsion on his side. I pushed down my feelings and focused on what I could do to help.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, sounding concerned. "I just feel… so awful."

"You shouldn't." Stefan said. "You have done nothing wrong Alex."

 _Except pushing him away and telling him to get out._

"Yeah." I replied. I didn't want to be Damon's rebound. I didn't want to be a second choice. I knew that, but I also didn't want to push him away. I wanted to help him. I wanted to be there for him in this time. But I didn't think that he wanted me there.

"Don't worry about Damon." Stefan said. "I'll handle it."

"Ok." I sighed. "Thanks Stefan."

"No problem." He said and then the phone line went dead. I slammed my phone shut and huffed, flopping down on my bed. I didn't know what to think or to feel. Damon had wanted me last night, which should have been great because of my ever nagging feelings for him. But under the circumstances, I just couldn't bring myself to let him have me. He was unstable and very depressed. He would sleep with anyone just to get any ounce of pleasure, and make his heartbreak easier to deal with.

 _Make it go away. Make the pain go away._

I winced as his voice rang through my head. I felt so sorry for him, because I knew that this was hurting him. To find out that he spent most of his life searching for a way to free her, and she wasn't even there… I couldn't imagine the heart break that would inflict.

But I couldn't imagine giving myself to him in this way. He would do it a couple times, making me feel special, whispering sweet nothings to me, and then he would be done with me. He would move on or get bored. But I wouldn't. I couldn't move on after that. So, I couldn't let Damon break my heart just so I can heal his.

I got ready for work, regretting agreeing to help set up for the founders fundraiser. They were having a bachelors auction and I knew a lot of single women would be there asking for drinks. It would be a very long night. I sighed as I pulled on a shirt and headed out the door.

When I arrived volunteers were already setting up. I said hello to Jenna and Alaric who were hanging up a banner outside of the Grill. I then went inside and listened to Carol Lockwood's orders as she instructed all volunteers and staff on where to put what.

I wasn't a fan of Carol Lockwood, not in the least. She was bossy and snotty. She thought she was better than everyone else. I didn't like those types of people. No one was better than anyone else, regardless of class, gender, race, or anything else. But Carol Lockwood didn't see it that way.

"You buying a ticket?" I heard behind me. I turned and there stood Caroline with a big grin on her face. I smiled back at her. I felt like I hadn't seen her in so long.

"No." I replied. "I'm not in the mood for a date."

"I heard Damon is going to be a bachelor." Caroline said. I stiffened. I then looked back at Caroline and she gave me an innocent but worried look. I knew she worried about me, considering my relationship with Damon. I couldn't blame her though. She was just a concerned friend.

"Why would I care?" I asked with a shrug. I tried to play it off, but I wasn't too successful.

"Because he was your date to the dace?" She replied, as if it was obvious.

"I told you it wasn't like that." I told her. "We're friends."

"Right." Caroline said. "I saw you dancing with him. You couldn't keep your eyes off him."

I remembered how handsome he looked, not that he ever looked bad. I shook my head at the memory.

"So?" I asked, sounding a bit defensive. "It doesn't matter."

"It always matters." Caroline said. "Listen, I'm not lecturing you or anything. I just want you to be careful."

"I am." I replied. "Trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust." She mumbled. I furrowed my brows. "What scares me the most is how he looks at _you_."

"How he looks at me?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"It's… its weird." She said. "It's not like a sexual thing or a possession thing."

She paused and I took that chance to process her words. Damon looked at me? I knew he observed from time to time, but I had no idea he had been watching me during the dance.

"He's not a good guy." She said. "But when he looks at you… it makes me think he is."

I stared at her blankly for a few minutes. Out of all the people Damon messed with, my last thought was that Caroline would say something like that to me. She hated Damon and to say he was a good guy, even when he was looking at me was a big step. I felt my heart thump but I calmed myself down. I couldn't read too much into this, unless I wanted to break my heart.

"How are things with Matt?" I asked, changing the subject, my head starting to hurt.

"Their um… ok… I guess." She said unsurely. I forgot what it was like to have normal teenage conversations. It was refreshing.

"That doesn't sound good." I commented. She sighed.

"Everything was fine and good until his mom came home this morning." Caroline said.

"Why is that bad?" I asked. I had never met Kelly Donovan but she and my mom never really hung out in high school. Kelly was a partier, and although my mom partied sometimes she was still on top with school. Until she got pregnant.

"She caught us…" Caroline explained. "Making out on the couch."

"Oooo awkward." I said, imagining how my mom would react to walking in on the same thing if it were me and Damon. I figured she would pretend it never happen and let me go right ahead.

"Tell me about it!" Caroline said. "I feel like an idiot."

"It happens to the best of us Caroline." I replied. "Besides, Matt's mother isn't a saint either."

"I know but I wanted to make a good impression." She said. "And now that's all shot to hell."

"I'm sorry." I said, rubbing her arm. "She will love you. I promise."

"I hope so." Caroline said. We talked a little bit more, and I steered clear of any talk of Damon. I didn't want to hear about how awful he was or how dangerous he is. I knew this and right now Damon was hurting. He had a heart, he just didn't let people see it.

Caroline eventually left me to myself and I helped finish the set up for the fundraiser. It was evening now, and the people were just now flooding in. I saw Elena and Stefan enter, followed by Damon. I tensed when I saw him, but he hadn't seemed to see me yet or he was ignoring me. Either way, his presence made me nervous. I swallowed and looked down at my tray. I didn't want to approach him, I didn't know how he was doing. Stefan said that he was dealing with it in his own way, and I didn't know if he wanted my help or not.

"Hey." I said when Elena and Stefan approached. Elena smiled at me, although it didn't look like a real smile. It looked forced.

"Hey." Elena said. "Boy do I have stuff to tell you."

"Should I be worried?" I asked. She shook her head.

"So, you know my biological mom? Isobel?" Elena began. I nodded. "Apparently, she is Alaric's dead wife."

I felt my stomach drop.

"What?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed. That was way too weird.

"Yup." She said and popped the P. I made a sad face. If Elena's biological mom was dead then she would never know about who she truly was. Miranda and Grayson were her parents, but this Isobel woman was her blood and she had one true answer. Who was Elena's father?

"How did she… die?" I asked. Elena tensed at the word but she didn't ignore the question.

"Alaric thinks a vampire killed her." Elena said. "They never found her body."

"Wow… that's…. tough." I said. Elena nodded. "I'm sorry Elena."

"It's ok… it's not like I really knew her." Elena shrugged. Stefan gripped her shoulders, consoling her. It was sad, even if she didn't know Isobel. She was a part of Elena, and that part was gone. She had answers for Elena's endless amount of questions. In some way, John was the same. He had answers to a part of me, and I believed I would never know those answers. So, I could empathize with Elena.

"Well, he looks fine." Elena said bitterly. I looked up following her gaze across the room. My eyes landed on Damon who was obviously flirting with Carol Lockwood. His signature smirk was on his face, and Carol was laughing at something he said. I felt my stomach heave at the sight.

"He's Damon." Stefan said. "He's unpredictable."

"He's something alright." I said and walked past them. I marched over to Damon, not going up to him. I walked past him, to the point where he could see me. I caught his eye and then nodded to the far corner. He seemed to sigh before he excused himself. He followed me to the dark corner and I looked around to make sure we weren't being watched.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Well, hello to you too." He replied with a smirk. He looked much better than he had the night before, and I honestly liked the sad Damon better. That Damon made sense.

"She's married." I said, referring to Carol. "You can't just flirt around with whoever you want."

"Jealously is not a good look on you." He said, tapping his finger on my nose. "I'm just giving her what she desires."

"I am not jealous." I retorted. "She may not be happy in her marriage but you don't need to step in."

"You seem tense." He said, and then I felt his hand go up my arm. "I could help you… relieve some of that."

"No thank you." I said, but even I didn't believe myself when I said it. He smirked and cocked his head to the side. I shook my head and turned solemn.

"This can't be healthy." I said to him. "The way you're acting-"

"Like what?" He asked, turning defensive. "What am I acting like?"

"Like none of this bothers you." I said. "Sleeping around and drinking is not going to help Damon. It will make you feel good for a little bit, but then you are going to come back to reality and realize she isn't coming back."

Damon visibly tensed, and I felt my heart beat quicken. But I stood my ground. I couldn't let him to continue to intimidate me.

"Shut up." He ordered, in a strong voice. "You know nothing."

"I was there Damon." I said. "You came to me. And that Damon last night was in pain."

"I just wanted a quick lay." He said with a shrug. "Don't read into it."

I held back a wince.

"Damon, she broke your heart." I said and gripped his leather clad arm. "No one can blame you for being sad."

"I'm not sad!" He yelled at me. "I'm fine."

"You're not!" I replied. He grunted and turned to leave but I still gripped his arm. I flung myself in front of him.

"I don't want to fight with you." I told him. He scoffed. "I want to help you."

"Well, you can't." He said with a shrug. He then pushed past me and walked away. I huffed and watched him go, but I didn't follow or stop him. Damon needed time, and I understood. But I wasn't backing down so easily.

* * *

The raffle had begun and the bachelors started to talk about themselves. Damon stood up there, looking around and avoiding catching my gaze. I sighed, continuing to pass out drinks and such to the single women in the place.

"Moving on. Number 4, "Alaric Saltzman."" Carol said reading her card. "Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Fall's high school." Alaric answered. I heard some comments made about how handsome he was and such. Made me uncomfortable considering he was my teacher.

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies." Carol said animatedly. "This one's a keeper. What do you teach?"

"History." Alaric continued. He looked pretty uncomfortable there. He didn't seem like an attention whore like Damon was.

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy." Carol suggested. Alaric's eyes shot to Damon who gave him a look. Alaric opened his mouth and I immediately thought he was going to say something about vampires, but he didn't.

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date." Carol suggested and then moved down the line. "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you."

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon replied. I rolled my eyes, holding back a scoff. That was for sure. _Heartbroken psychotic vampire, who loves walks on the beach and watching reruns of friends._

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Carol asked, seeming very interested, maybe too interested.

"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina." Damon said. "Near the Duke campus, actually. I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?"

Damon looked to Alaric and Alaric did the same. Damon had his signature ass of a smirk on his face, and Alaric looked very unhappy at what Damon was saying. I braced myself for what Damon could say. He knew how to push people's buttons.

"Yeah, 'cause I-I know your wife did." Damon said. My eyes widened and then they looked to Elena. She was sitting at a table with Jenna and she was staring at Damon as well. She didn't look any less shocked than me.

"I had a drink with her once. She was-she was a great girl." Damon said. "I ever tell you that? Cause she was-Delicious."

I then became aware of the situation at hand. Alaric insisted that Isobel was killed by a vampire. From Damon's taunting I came under the impression that he was that vampire. Damon had killed Elena's birth mother. And now he was rubbing it in. I saw Elena get up, moving quickly toward the door. Stefan followed and I just stood in the middle of the room, wide eyed. I looked back to Damon who had now caught my eye and I just shook my head, looking away and walking out of his sight.

I went to the bar surprising myself when I took a lone shot sitting there. I didn't know who it was meant for, but after a night like that I had to do something to calm myself down. I was a hypocrite, because I had just told Damon that drinking wouldn't solve his problems. But I was ok with being a hypocrite.

Elena and Stefan eventually came back in, her eyes brimming with tears. I rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. She returned said hug and I felt my heart go out to her. It was different to know that a vampire had killed her birthmother, but now Elena knew who that vampire was. She knew him and she could see him.

"Elena I'm so sorry." I whispered to her. She nodded against my shoulder but said nothing. I shared a look with Stefan and he sighed. He was worried about her, and frankly so was I. I didn't know what this would do to her. She pulled back eventually and I wiped a stray tear from her face. She forced a smile and turned, running right into the very person she had no desire to see.

"Whoa. Easy there." Damon said, looking down at her. "Buy a ticket like everyone else."

"Did you enjoy that?" Elena asked angrily. "Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?"

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you." Elena said and stalked off. Stefan followed after her, sending a look of disappointment to his brother. Damon watched them leave and then looked to me.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked. I licked my lips nervously.

"Elena's birthmother…" I said catching Damon's gaze. "Her name was Isobel."

"Isobel… Oh shit." He said. I said nothing and shook my head, walking past him. He caught my arm. "I didn't kill her."

"What do you mean you didn't kill her?" I asked. "A vampire killed Alaric's wife and you just practically admitted to it."

"I didn't kill her." He repeated. Something in his frantic voice made me want to believe him. But I always wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that he wasn't this terrible person. But he always proved me wrong.

"But you know her?" I concluded.

"She came to me." He said. "I didn't kill her."

"Then what did you do?" I asked. He let out a breath before meeting my gaze.

"I turned her."

* * *

I sat in Dr. Aaron's office. It felt like I hadn't been to a therapy session in a long time. I had been busy lately, and I had skipped a few. She took that as a good sign of progress. If I was busy, that meant I was going out and I was with friends. I wasn't locked up in my bedroom or being alone to my own thoughts. I was out and having fun. What she didn't know was that I was doing anything but fun. I was chasing vampires and trying not to die in the process.

"What have you been doing lately Alex?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Just hanging out I guess." I replied. "Working a lot… we lost a waitress."

"Vicki Donovan." Dr. Aaron concluded. "Where did you say she went?"

I gulped, thinking about Vicki Donovan's vampire corpse.

"She never said." I replied. "She just packed up and left."

"That's odd." Dr. Aaron said. "Very weird of a young student."

"Well, Vicki was never very predictable." I replied nervously. Dr. Aaron wrote stuff down in her notebook.

"And Elena… You two are better?" She asked. I nodded. Elena and I had bonded, and honestly without this whole vampire thing I didn't believe we would have. We may have been civil, but now we were in the same mess and there was no getting out of it.

"I'm glad that you two have worked things out." Dr. Aaron said. "And you have made friends with her boyfriend yes?"

"Stefan." I said. "Yeah I guess so."

"You don't sound so convinced." Dr. Aaron commented. I shrugged.

"Stefan is nice." I said. "But we aren't close. I guess I'm closer to his brother."

"Damon Salvatore." She said. I gave her a look. "Small town, word of new folks travels fast."

"Right." I replied. We fell silent then, and I looked around her office. I didn't think I needed to come here anymore. I didn't have anything to say. If I did I talked to Elena. She was the only one who could really understand.

"I want to ask you something." She said. I nodded. "You have come a very long way."

"That's not a question." I commented. She chuckled.

"Right. Well… you've done so well in such a short amount of time." She said. "Why do you think that is?"

I opened and shut my mouth a few times. I didn't know if I could attribute it to one thing in particular. It was a whole bunch of things. And I didn't know if I was doing better per say. The nightmares of the accidents had stopped, any anger I felt toward the Gilbert's was long gone, and I held no more anxiety when it came to talking to people.

"It's a lot of things." I said with a shrug. She wrote something down again. I then sighed. She looked up and I swallowed.

"I'm ready to talk about the accident." I said. She seemed surprised by this. "I've had it bottled up for so long… I just… I need to let it out."

* * *

I climbed into the car, seeing that Elena was already in there. She gave me a look, it was confused and slightly uncomfortable. I didn't smile or speak to her, so she just looked away.

 _Stuck up bitch._

Grayson looked to Miranda and she nodded. He must not have been comfortable with this either. But Miranda was insistent. I regretted going to the party. I regretted agreeing to get in the car. Although at that time I hadn't known what was going to happen.

"How is your mother Alex?" Grayson asked me. I shrugged. They didn't care before why should they have cared now.

"She's fine I guess." I replied. "She works a lot. You know… lots of bills."

"Right." Grayson said. I could see him setting his jaw. The care went silent again and I could feel eyes on me. I looked to my right and Elena was looking at me. It was like she was assessing me, and I didn't like it. I gave her a glare and she looked away, but not before glaring herself.

She had no right to glare at me, not after the way her family had treated me. I didn't deserve it, and neither did my mom. Especially not my mom.

"How's my dad Grayson?" I asked suddenly. "I assume you keep in touch."

"John is fine." Grayson replied, looking very uncomfortable. I smirked to myself. See how it feels now? Not so fun is it?

I was bitter about the whole situation. John seemed like a complete and utter ass, so why even associate with him? But they were brothers, I couldn't exactly blame him. But what had I done that was so bad that they couldn't even acknowledge me? I hadn't done anything. Why should I have been punished for what my father had done? It wasn't fair.

The road was wet, and it was dark. There was a slight fog, and any of these could have attributed to the car going off the bridge. We turned, right onto Wickery Bridge and that was when Grayson lost control. He swerved and shook, trying to gain control of the vehicle, but he could not.

The car went in.

Elena and Miranda had screamed, the car filling up fast with the cold and unforgiving liquid. I didn't make a peep, I just tried my best to break my window out. I tried to open the door, to no avail. I remember grabbing something, a tire pump I believed and smashing it on the glass. It shattered, and as the car began to fill up with water, I cut my wrist in my attempted escape. The blood pooled in the water, and it was getting harder to see through it.

* * *

"And that's all you remember?" Dr. Aaron said. I nodded.

"It's like… a piece of it is missing." I said. "I don't remember getting out. I woke up on the bank and Elena was right there with me. But I don't remember getting out."

"That is so… strange." Dr. Aaron said. "Do you think it's possible that you did get out yourself?"

"I thought about it." I said but then I turned solemn. "But I don't think that happened."

"What do you think happened?" Dr. Aaron asked. I swallowed and gritted my teeth. I didn't know what had happened. Stefan made it clear that he had no idea how I had gotten out. But I couldn't have gotten out by myself. It just wasn't possible. I fell unconscious. I couldn't have pulled myself out. However… someone else could.

"I think someone pulled me out." I replied.

"Interesting theory." Dr. Aaron said. "Do you think Elena did it?"

"No… not Elena." I said and looked up into her stormy gray eyes. "I think someone else did."

"So, someone pulled you out and left Miranda and Grayson in the lake?" She concluded. I nodded.

"Miranda was dead on impact, and Grayson couldn't have lasted much longer." I said. "Besides, they probably didn't want to be found out."

"Do you think it was a stranger?" She asked.

"I guess so… I don't know." I said. "I really don't know."

Suddenly I heard the timer, our session was up. I stood and she followed suit. She then led me out to the lobby. I felt as if a large weight had been lifted off my chest. I needed to talk about it, and I didn't think I could talk about it with Elena. She would insist that I did it myself, considering Stefan did not get me. But there was no way that I pulled myself out of that car. I just… couldn't remember.

"Thank you Alex." Dr. Aaron said as I went to the door. "Thank you for opening up to me."

I nodded and she smiled. I was getting better at it, opening up. I had opened up way more than I thought I could ever do. I had opened my mind, and my heart. I had opened my soul. And I was honestly happier now that I had done it.

I started walking, but I stopped soon after I started. Something wasn't adding up. Sure, maybe I just passed out and that was the reason for my lost memory, but after everything that I had learned over the last month, I couldn't imagine that to be true.

Stefan didn't pull me out. That much was obvious. But someone did, I was sure of that. Without a second thought I pulled out my phone and dialed the desired number, waiting for someone to pick up the phone. It rang a few times before I heard a voice.

"Alex?" Stefan's voice echoed in my ear. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. No…." I began. "It will be. I need your help."

"What can I do for you?" He asked. I paused for a second, trying to decide if I really wanted to do this. But I had to. I had to remember. I told Stefan to come over to my house, not giving him any details for fear that he wouldn't come if he knew why I needed to talk to him. He was over in a few minutes.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, looking around my house as if he was looking for danger. I took a deep breath, nodding. "What did you need Alex?"

"I need you to help me remember something." I told him. He furrowed his brows. "I need you to help me remember the accident."

Stefan stood there for a few minutes, staring at me, not saying a word. He just stared. I shifted awkwardly under his gaze.

"Alex… I don't know if that's such a good idea." Stefan replied. "What if it messes with your head?"

"Then you can make me forget again." I said. "Please Stefan. I have to know."

Stefan sighed, running a hand over his head. I could have asked Damon, but in his state I wasn't sure if I should even ask him for a favor. Stefan, although on animal blood, could still do the job of bringing my memories back. I had to know.

"Ok." Stefan said with a nod. I slipped my bracelet off my hand, my wrist feeling naked without it. I handed it to Stefan, and he made sure not to touch the oval with the herb inside. He slipped it into his pocket before he placed his hands on my shoulders. His forest green eyes met my darker ones and I could see his eyes start to dilate.

"I need you to remember the accident." Stefan said. "Remember what happened after you fell unconscious. Remember what someone took away."

I blinked a few times, and at first I thought that it didn't work. But in a second, the memories came back. The memory of that night came back like a dam had just broken in my mind. I swallowed as it played in my mind.

* * *

Elena and Miranda had screamed, the car filling up fast with the cold and unforgiving liquid. I didn't make a peep, I just tried my best to break my window out. I tried to open the door, to no avail. I remember grabbing something, a tire pump I believed and smashing it on the glass. It shattered, and as the car began to fill up with water, I cut my wrist in my attempted escape. The blood pooled in the water, and it was getting harder to see through it.

However, I had seen someone. They went to Grayson's door first, but then Grayson waved them to the back. This young person, was Stefan I now knew. He wrenched the door open off it's hinges, grabbing Elena and swimming to the top. I waited, and waited for him to come back. With the lack of blood and oxygen, I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

This was the end. This was how I was going to die.

However, I felt a glimmer of hope when I saw something else swimming in my direction. My eyes were drooping, though and I thought I just might be hallucinating. My eyes closed, before I could see who or what it was coming my way.

When my eyes opened again, I was coughing up the water I had swallowed, onto the bank that I was laid upon. Next to me, was Elena, still unconscious. Only the rise and fall of her chest told me that she was still alive. I was panting, the air not filling my lungs quick enough. I rolled back onto my back in just enough time to see someone. I gasped, lurching back. They turned and stared at me.

He wore all black, and his hair was the same color. His skin was pale in contrast to his clothes and hair. But his eyes are what captivated me. An icy blue, a pair of eyes I knew would haunt me for the rest of my life.

He said nothing to me, as he bent down. He looked as if he was making sure I was alright, those blue orbs careful and calculating. His eyes landed on my cut wrist and he swallowed visibly. It was as if he was fighting himself on something. He met my gaze again.

"You're going to be ok." He told me. I said nothing. "I want you to forget this. Forget that I ever rescued you. Forget me."

I didn't reply, not able to find my voice, but I found my head nodding in response. He leaned forward and pushed a stray lock of hair out of my face before he disappeared. I blinked a few times before pulling myself up and going to find help.

* * *

I stared at Stefan with a blank expression. It all made sense, why Damon had picked me out of everyone in this town. He already knew me. He had saved me. It was Damon all along.

"Alex…" Stefan said, his hands still on my shoulders. "Alex, what did you see?"

I shook my head, pushing away from him. Stefan didn't stop me, but he did follow me as I went up to his house and through the door. Not to my surprise, I found Damon in his living room, music all the way up, shirt open, and several girls who were half dressed all over the place. He was drinking from one of them, and when I entered he looked up. I was too focused on my memory to be disgusted by his actions.

"Damon." I said. I could feel Stefan standing behind me. "I need to talk to you."

Damon pulled away from the girl, the red blood streaking down his mouth. I could see his fangs, and although it still frightened me to see him this way, I stood my ground.

"I'm a little busy Alex." Damon said, sounding like a scolding father. I shook my head.

"I have to talk to you." I repeated, more forcefully this time. Damon huffed, shooing the girl away and wiping his mouth. I couldn't hold back the shiver that erupted from my spine as he stepped closer. He gestured for Stefan to go, and the younger Salvatore looked at me for confirmation. I nodded, and Stefan left the room.

I didn't speak right away. I had a billion things running through my mind, and I wasn't sure how I wanted to word what I wanted to say. Damon stared at me, his expression impatient, but he said nothing.

"I… I asked Stefan to do something for me." I said. Damon furrowed his brows. "I remember Damon…"

"Remember what?" He asked. Sounding a little concerned. I swallowed hard again.

"The accident." I answered. Damon's face leveled out. "It was you… you saved me."

Damon said nothing. Instead he just stared at me, his expression blank. We stood there for what seemed like forever before he opened his mouth.

"You don't have to explain." I said, cutting him off. His jaw relaxed. "I just… wanted to thank you."

He stared at me for a long while before he nodded. Again, he said nothing. His expression showed no emotion, and the longer he stared the more uncomfortable I felt. I shifted, looking at the girls in the parlor.

"I didn't mean to bother you." I said. "I'll just… leave you to… it."

Damon looked over his shoulder before he looked back at me. I turned and rushed to the door, not daring to look back at him.

* * *

Damon watched her go, and something in his chest was telling him to stop her. Why didn't he say anything? He should have said something. Now she knew his little secret. He wondered if things would change.

"It's an interesting strategy." Damon heard Stefan say. He turned to look at his brother. "It all makes sense actually."

"What makes sense?" Damon asked. Stefan was smiling. "What do you think you have figured out, dear brother?"

"You saved her life." Stefan explained, as if Damon didn't know that information already. "Then, in a desperate attempt to keep up this evil act, you picked her to feed on. It all makes sense now."

Damon set his jaw. Ever since he had saved Alex from the car, he had been watching her. In a creepy way, it could have been considered stalking, but in another he was just trying to figure things out. What had made him go and pull her out of that car? He had watched from afar as Stefan saved Elena, and after that Stefan ran. When he left, something inside of Damon pulled him into that water.

Was it his humanity? Or was it something else? Either way, he had tried to figure it out, and Stefan wasn't wrong. When Damon thought that he was losing the vampirism side to him, he began to drink from her, hurt her even.

"You have fun Damon." Stefan said with a grin. "Have a nice night."

Damon watched Stefan walk up the steps and grumbled to himself before he stepped back into the parlor to drink the pain away.


	24. Chapter 23

**Thank you all for your nice and thought provoking responses to the last chapter! A lot of you guessed that Damon was the one who pulled Alex out of the car, and you were definitely right. Kind of proves that Damon isn't all bad huh?**

 **I couldn't wait to post this chapter! I hope you all like this one!**

 **Season 1 Episode 16 There Goes the Neighborhood**

Out of everything on my mind, school was not on top of the list. I knew I had to go, but I didn't want to. It felt so far away from everything that I had to deal with. On top of that, I had work and that was never fun.

I had tried to think about anything other than Damon and the accident. It was much harder than I thought it would be. Did I want an explanation? Yes. Did I think I would get one? No. It didn't make sense, why Damon saved a complete stranger and then used her as a personal feeding bag. But, either way, I owed him my life, even if he didn't want it.

Then there was this whole thing about Isobel. Elena was rightfully freaking out about it and the fact that her biological mother was indeed alive. Well, undead… technically, but Isobel was still alive.

And if she was still alive she could have seen Alaric or Elena.

It was just like Katherine. She knew where Damon and Stefan were, she just didn't care to see them. It was heart breaking actually. But at least Elena had never met her mother, Damon loved Katherine, and Alaric loved Isobel. Maybe the two men had more in common than they thought.

I walked through the halls of the school feeling so disconnected. It felt like I hadn't been there in so long. It was weird, feeling like a normal teenager again. Classes ran slow, and I stared at the clock in agony. I wanted so bad to get out of there. I suddenly heard the sound of my vibrating phone and looked down. Elena popped up on the screen.

 _You working tonight?_

I smirked as I wrote my reply.

 _Aren't I always?_

I looked over at her across the room and she smiled, tying me a reply.

 _Matt, Caroline, Stefan and I are going on a double date :p_

I knitted my eyebrows. Never in a million years did I think that would happen.

 _Well that's… interesting…_

She replied.

 _Caroline's idea. Should be fun. We will see you at the Grill._

I closed my phone and tried to focus on the lecture. It wasn't easy, nor was it interesting. When the final bell rang I ran for the entrance. I then rushed to the Grill, being scolded for being late as usual. I ignored Robert and got ready for my shift. When I emerged from the back I saw Kelly Donovan sitting at the bar. I walked by, not planning on saying anything that is until she said something to me.

"Hey." She said, catching my attention. I stopped. "You're Lauren's girl right?"

"Yeah." I replied. Kelly Donovan was pretty, but she looked… messed up I guess. Like all the alcohol and drugs finally caught up to her and made her appear… older.

"You look just like your dad." Kelly marveled. I held back a groan at her comment. "How is Lauren anyway?"

"She's fine." I said with a shrug. "She works a lot."

"Well I bet." She said. "I always wondered why she never sued that Gilbert for all he had."

I didn't comment I just stood there awkwardly. I had asked her once, why she didn't get child support from John. It wasn't like she couldn't or that she didn't deserve it. She said that if he started paying for me, then he might think he has a right to me. If he was in my life in any way, shape, or form he could have a say on how I was raised, and she wanted no part of that. I agreed, he needed to either stay away or be fully in and obviously he wasn't all in.

"I'll have to see her some time." Kelly said. "She still working at Jerry's?"

I nodded. Kelly let out a laugh.

"She was working there her senior year." Kelly mused. "Can't believe she is still there."

"Well, it pays the bills." I said defensively. Without a high school diploma or college education, my mom couldn't do too much better. We weren't well off, but that didn't matter to me. We were doing just fine, and to hear someone laughing at my mom's employment made me want to slap this woman.

"Don't get angry." Kelly said. "I'm trying to be a bartender, so I'm not much better off. Where is your manager?"

I knew she was here, Stephanie, my manager. But she had told me not to let anyone know she was here. Something about Kelly sleeping with her boyfriend before she left Mystic Falls. So I shrugged.

"Haven't seen her." I said. Kelly huffed. I then turned and smiled to myself leaving Kelly sitting there at the bar. There weren't too many people here yet, so I just went around the room, getting drink orders. However, the sound of the bell above the door alerted me of someone's presence. I should have known he would show up.

He smirked at me, wearing a pair of sunglasses. I furrowed my brows at them. He didn't usually wear those. But I ignored him and focused on my work. He was talking to Kelly anyway. Wouldn't want to ruin his game. I gagged to myself at the thought.

I then saw Jenna enter. I didn't know what she was here for, but she entered anyway. She saw me and waved. I smiled at her. To my surprise she started conversing with Damon and Kelly. I didn't mind him talking to them, he was going to do what he wanted when he wanted. I couldn't tell him what to do. But as I looked at him I saw that he still wasn't ok. He was still sad, it was obvious. And I couldn't help myself when I felt bad for him.

I watched from afar as the three at the bar began to drink. They were becoming more and more out of hand the longer the drinks continued to flow. I tried to look away, but alcohol, humans, and Damon were a bad mixture. About an hour in, Elena, Matt, Caroline, and Stefan walked inside. They were seated in my section and I came over to take their orders.

"Hey guys." I said. They all sat down and gave me their own greetings. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"I'm going to have water." Caroline began. The others spout out their orders and I wrote them down. I went and got their drinks at the bar, unable to stop myself from looking at Damon when I went behind the bar. He didn't look up, he just lifted the shot glass to his lips and poured it in his mouth. I wanted him to look at me, to say something. But after what had happened, I wasn't sure if he was going to speak to me or not. I stacked the drinks onto the tray with a sigh and then headed back to the table.

"Here you go." I said and set the drinks down on the table. "How's the double date so far?"

"Great!" Elena said excitedly but from the look on Caroline's face told me she wasn't having such a good time.

"Yeah, taking a walk down memory lane." Caroline said, a bitter undertone to it. I gave her a small smile which she forced in return.

"You've got to be kidding me." Matt mumbled. All of us looked over to the three taking shots at the bar. I never even thought about what Matt would think of his mom drinking or what Elena would think of Jenna hanging out with Damon.

"Looks like your boyfriend is cheating on you Alex." Caroline joked. Although I knew it was a joke I still turned around and glared at her.

"Not my boyfriend." I told her. She gave me a look to which I stuck out my tongue.

"You two seem awfully close." Matt said. Then he turned to the table. "He comes in all the time and looks around for her. Sometimes he asks where she is."

"Cute." Elena said but the way she said it was far from cute. Stefan gave me a worried glance and I huffed.

"Ok, enough about my nonexistent love life." I said. "This is about you two lovely couples. So, you know what you want to order?"

* * *

Eventually the double date moved from the dinner table to the pool table. I wanted to play, thinking of when Damon had taught me how to shoot. That was fun. It was a fun day. I wish I could go back to that day.

"Want to play?"

I turned and there stood Damon. He was drunk, the alcohol on his breath rushing up my nose. He had a glass of whiskey in his hand and I eyed it before looking back at him.

"I can't." I said. "Working."

"You need to take off some time." He said. "You work too much."

"Yeah." I said, looking back to his drink. "You know you're going to kill your liver right?"

"Vampire." He said and drank the last of his drink. "I don't get sick."

"Right." I replied and then looked over to Kelly and Jenna. "Don't let me keep you from your dates."

I couldn't help but let the bitterness seep into my voice. Not that I thought Damon was interested in Jenna, but I wouldn't put it past him to try and hook up with either woman.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He asked, a bit amused. I shrugged. I wasn't particularly trying to rid myself from him, but it would be easier if he had just kept ignoring me. Besides, he was drunk and I didn't know what could come out of his mouth.

"Seems like every time we talk we either fight or you tell me you killed someone." I said. He smirked.

"Or we kiss." He said with a wink. "I particularly like that result myself."

"That needs to stop." I told him. He scoffed. "I'm serious Damon."

"Why?" He asked. "You don't like kissing me?"

"It's not that it's just-" I said but he cut me off.

"So you do like kissing me." He almost yelled. I smacked my hand to my forehead. I never thought this conversation would go this way. Sure I liked kissing Damon, but if it didn't take us somewhere then I wasn't going to continue doing it. Besides, both of our kisses had been sudden and dramatic. One time I had been intoxicated and the second he was under extreme heartbreak.

"Friends don't kiss." I said. "Besides you're too unstable right now."

"You've been hanging out with Stefan too much." He said bitterly. "I'm fine."

"Whatever you say." I said. He glared at me, but it was more playful then angry. We both knew that he wasn't ok, and he probably wouldn't be for a while. But Damon would never admit that, he was too proud.

"Why are you so worried about me?" Damon asked. I shrugged. "Don't give me that."

"I told you… we have a connection." I said. "We are friends. You saved my life plenty of times. Of course I'm going to worry about you."

He smirked at me and I just stood there staring at him. My eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips a few times. He must have noticed because he licked his lips. He then started to lean in and I didn't stop him. However, he halted and pulled back giving me a look.

"Right." He said. "I'm not allowed to do that."

With a wink to me he turned, leaving me stood there dumbstruck. I let air come out of my nose and turned frustrated to clean up a table. I was too damn confused and him playing around like that didn't help me. I went to the back, dumping the dirty dishes in the sink. I then heard my phone. I wasn't supposed to use it while on duty, but I figured I should look at it anyway. I picked it up and flipped it open.

 _A guy here called me Katherine_

It was from Elena and the urgency I felt after I read it made me throw the phone down and head back out into the room. She was by the pool tables still and I headed over to her. She looked up to me.

"Is he still here?" I whispered. She shook her head. "What did he say?"

"He just called me Katherine and I told him he had the wrong person." She said shakily.

"Do you think… he has to be a vampire." I whispered. Elena nodded.

"Don't worry about it." She urged. "Stefan will handle it. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks." I said. "Keep me updated."

She nodded and I gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. I then plunged back into serving, smiling when I served people. I wanted some good tips. I heard the bell on the door ring and in came in some young guys. I had never seen them before, and they had to be in their twenties, early thirties. They were dressed in sports gear, most likely coming in from a football game or something.

I took my tray and my pad with the pen and headed over to them. I didn't notice they had been drinking until I came upon them and smelled the scent of cheap beer. I swallowed, putting on a smile and stood in front of them.

"Hey guys. Welcome to The Mystic Grill." I said, catching their attention. "I'm Alex and I'll be your server."

"This place was a good idea Frank." One with a red ball cap on his head. "They have pretty waitresses."

"Well thank you." I said nervously. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Beer." Another one said. "And keep 'em coming."

I nodded and headed back to the bar. I asked our temporary bartender for four beers and set them on the tray. I noticed Damon watching me but I brushed him off. I couldn't let him continued to affect me, or at least act like he didn't. I then took the drinks to the guys and took their food order.

"Thanks honey." The guy in the red ball cap said with a wink. I forced a smile and walked away. I didn't like the way he was looking at me, like I was a piece of meat, but I couldn't do anything about it. The customer was always right. I headed back to the kitchen and put their order in. I then went and started to put it in the computer and I felt Damon's eyes on me. He stared for a long while before I got fed up with it.

"What?" I spat. He didn't flinch at my tone he just continued to stare. "Ok, your obsession with me has got to stop."

"Is he bothering you?" Damon asked me, ignoring my comment. I knitted my eyebrows. Damon rolled his eyes and then nodded to the table of guys. They were drinking, laughing obnoxiously. The one in the ball cap looked over to me and I could see his eyes land on my chest. I fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I can handle it." I told Damon. He made a face. "I'm fine."

"I don't like the way he's talking to you." Damon muttered, looking over his shoulder and sending a glare to them. I moved over to him and grabbed his arm, getting his attention on me.

"They are just some stupid guys." I said. "Don't worry about it. I don't need you to come to my rescue all the time."

Damon set his jaw but said no more. The reference to his saving me from the accident must have shut him up. He still wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Regardless, I felt oddly excited that Damon was acting like this. I didn't believe it was jealousy, what did he have to be jealous for? But it was nice for him to be worried about me instead of me being worried about him.

The table of guy's food came out and I grabbed it. I then took it to their table, handing out each entrée to the guy who ordered it. I didn't notice then that the guy in the cap was eyeing me without any shame. I pulled back and put my hands on my hips.

"Look good?" I asked, referring to their food. I had walked right into that one.

"Yes you do." The baseball cap guy said. I blushed and his friends started to laugh.

"You made her blush Steve." One guy said. I swallowed and turned to go. I figured if I ignored them they would drop it.

"Wait, sweetheart." The baseball cap guy, known as Steve, said. I turned begrudgingly. "Why don't you let me take you out?"

"I'm 17." I said, hoping that would make him back off. I wasn't of age, not that that stopped a lot of people. The four guys laughed.

"So? It's just a date doll." He said with a wink.

"Sorry, but… I have a boyfriend." I lied. The other three guys ooo'ed while Steve gave me a disbelieving look.

"Right." He said. "Well, I should have known. You're a catch."

"Th-thanks." I said awkwardly. I then turned and walked back to the bar. I felt completely and utterly violated. Their eyes and their words had made me very uncomfortable. I walked back behind the bar and with shaky hands I entered more stuff into the computer. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Damon shifting down the bar to sit in front of me.

"You ok?" He asked carefully. I nodded, but he must not have bought it. "I'll kill them."

"No." I said gripping his arm. "No. It's fine."

"It is not fine." He said. "They are looking at you like you're for sale or something."

"Isn't that what you do?" I asked. He set his jaw. "Sorry… I'm just… it's fine."

"Alex-" Damon began.

"I'm fine!" I replied. He stopped then, moving back down to sit next to Kelly. I let out a shaky breath, trying to calm myself down. I hadn't meant to yell at him, but I just wanted him to drop it. I would be fine. I could handle this.

I avoided their table though, afraid of what they could say to me and make me nervous. I didn't speak to Damon, and he didn't speak to me. He didn't even look at me. I felt guilty for the way I spoke to him. He was just trying to help. He was being a friend and I shot him down.

"Hey sweetie!" Steve called to me. I looked up with wide eyes. "Another beer!"

I nodded and grabbed a beer from the bar. I then slowly walked up to their table and set it down. I was done being nice to them. That was getting me nowhere.

"Anything else?" I asked. He looked up dangerously but he was smirking.

"A date." He said, slurring his words. "Or just a night."

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away.

"Come on." He said catching my arm. "I could rock your world."

"No thank you." I said wrenching my arm from him. "I'll be back with your check."

I turned to leave, however what happened next I never expected. I felt his hand come and smack my rear end, and then I heard the slapping sound it made. My eyes widened and I turned to see his smirking face. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He started to laugh and then his friends joined in. I felt embarrassed tears brim my eyes, because I could see everyone's eyes on me.

Then out of nowhere the laughter stopped and Steve was out of his seat. He wasn't out of his seat willingly, he was being held up by his collar, his feet dangling a couple inches off the ground. Who it was made my heart skip a beat.

"Whoah man." Steve said trying to pull Damon off of him. I had seen Damon angry, but this was blind fury. I was surprised smoke wasn't coming out of his ears. He was gripping Steve's shirt so tight I wondered if it would rip.

"You think you can touch her?" Damon asked, although he wasn't expecting an answer. Steve's friends were sitting in their seats shocked by the shear strength of Damon and they were probably fearing him as well.

"It was a joke!" Steve shouted. A crowd was gathering now, and I wondered if I should stop Damon. But then I thought, this guy deserved it. And at the time I didn't think I could stop Damon.

"I should kill you." He said. "I should strangle you for that."

"Chill out man." One of Steve's friends said. Damon looked over at him and sent a bone chilling glare. He shut his mouth.

"Apologize." Damon ordered. Damon didn't even need to compel this guy. He was scared out of his mind. He would do anything Damon said.

"I'm sorry!" Steve said but he was still looking at Damon.

"Not to me, to her you dumb ass." Damon said and nodded to me. Steve looked over at me, wide eyed. I swallowed, waiting for his apology.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm so, so, sorry."

"Good." Damon said and then threw him back down in his booth. "If I ever see you again, I will kill you."

Steve nodded in obedience. Damon glared at them all for another minute before he turned to me. His arm curved around me, pulling me to his side and he led me out of sight. He moved me past everyone and opened the door. The chill of the air nipped at my skin, so I inadvertently snuggled closer to Damon's warm body.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked. He had stopped, we were in the opening of the alley between the Grill and the building next door. I nodded.

"I'm ok." I answered. His hands her on my shoulders and his eyes were at my level. They were full of concern and still a bit of anger.

"You're crying." He said. I hadn't even known the tears fell until he said something. I quickly wiped them away. I had been crying way too often lately. But I couldn't help it. I had never been in that situation before. I had never been disrespected like that, violated like that.

"Come here." Damon said, pulling me to his chest. I buried my face in his chest, and his arms wrapped around me. It felt good to be in his arms. It felt nice, very safe. I never wanted to leave the security of his arms.

"I should kill him." Damon said, his chin on top of my head. I began to shake my head.

"No." I said. "You can't."

"I could." He said. "He deserves it."

"Please don't." I said pulling back to look at him. He looked completely serious about killing this guy. I wouldn't put it past him. But I didn't want him to kill him for me. It wasn't worth it.

"You're amazing you know that?" He said tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "Anyone else would have let me do it. But not you."

"Life is important." I said. He chuckled. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For looking out for me, like all the time." I said. "You didn't have to do that."

"What a friends for?" He asked. I nodded. And in that moment I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. To be more than friends. I wanted him to be like this all the time. This sweet Damon that he rarely showed anyone. I wanted it to always be like this. I always wanted to feel like this.

"You should head home." He said. "I'll handle your boss."

"Oh… yeah… yeah you're right." I said and pulled away from him. I then went to go back in and grab my stuff. Damon followed me inside, not straying far from me. I grabbed my stuff while Damon talked to Robert. He said goodbye to Kelly, giving another glare to the table of guys, and then led me out to his car. He shut the door behind me and started to drive me home.

I was quiet, not trusting my voice. I knew that there was no chance of me and Damon being together. I knew that, and yet I always let myself get ahead of myself. I always let my feelings blind the truth.

We pulled up to the house and he put the car in park. I said goodbye to him and opened the door. I closed it behind me but when I turned around he was right there, making me gasp.

"Stop doing that." I said, slapping his chest. He chuckled.

"But it's so much fun." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'll be fine." I said. "I've had worse."

"I can stay." He said. "If you want."

I stayed silent. Why would he want to stay?

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" I trailed off. I knew the longer he was around me the more I would want him to stay forever. I couldn't do that to myself.

"You're right." Damon said, stepping back a bit. It took everything inside of me not to reach out to him, or take back what I said. He smirked to me before he turned back to his car. I felt my hands ball into fists next to me. I spoke before I could even comprehend my thoughts.

"Wait!" I called out to him. He stopped, turning around to look at me again. He stared at me expectantly, and I wasn't even sure why I had stopped him. I let the first thing that came to mind spill out.

"I just don't get it." I said, my arms gesturing wildly. "You saved me the night of the accident, you saved me from Logan Fell, and then there was you sticking up for me tonight…"

Damon's jaw clenched. Everyone always told me that Damon was bad, that there was no saving him. But I couldn't believe that, not after how many times he had showed me otherwise. He did questionable things, but I just couldn't say that he was all bad.

"What do you want me to say Alex?" Damon asked. He seemed to be fighting with himself on something. I knew I was. There was no reason why I should have been doing this to myself, or to him. But I couldn't hide it anymore, I couldn't deny the feelings I had for him.

"I want you to be honest with me." I said, stepping forward. We were now only a few inches apart. "I know you care about me."

He said nothing, stepping away from me.

"I need to go." Damon said, heading for the other side of the car. I raced out in front of him, blocking his entrance to the driver's side. "Alex, move."

"Not until you tell me the truth." I said. My heartbeat was so erratic, I could hear it in my ears. Damon was glaring down at me, but he wasn't angry at me. He seemed to be angrier at himself. He reached out to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"This is me being honest." Damon said evenly. "I do, care about you. But… I don't have feelings for you Alex."

I froze, swallowing the lump forming in my throat. It took everything inside of me not to cry. I had just set it out there, put my heart on the line, and he had snapped it in two. But then, as I was looking in his eyes, I could see that he was not telling the truth.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "That was a lie."

"It's not." He replied, with that same sad twinkle in his eye. I shook my head again.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" I asked him. Damon scoffed. "You are so afraid to show emotion to everyone."

Damon shook his head, reaching around me to grab the door handle. I moved in front of it, staring him in the eye. He was glaring, his eyes icy and cold. He was trying to intimidate me, to scare me, but I wouldn't let it happen. I was going to stand my ground, because I couldn't go without an answer, not anymore.

"Damon." I said, my voice much softer. "I can't believe that there isn't something more… I just… please Damon."

He stared at me, for what felt like forever. Again, Damon was fighting with himself, and I waited for so long, just waiting for him to say something. I could see him swallow visibly, and then he sighed. He stepped forward, so we were only inches apart.

"I like you Alex." The words sounding like heaven coming from his mouth. My lips parted, and a smile broke out on my face. Damon didn't smile, he merely stared at me, searching my face. The sincerity of his confession, made me believe that it was true. I had been right. Damon did like me more than a friend.

When he didn't move, I found all the confidence I had in the pit of my stomach and jumped forward. Standing on my tip toes, I put my hands on his shoulders and met our lips in a tender kiss. At first, Damon seemed surprised, but then he melted against my lips, slipping his hands around my waist. This kiss was unlike any kiss we had had before. This was not the result of alcohol, or heartbreak. This kiss was real, emotional. This was what I wished our other kisses had been like. This was what it was like to have feelings for someone.

I was the one to pull back, the need to breathe clouded my need to be closer to him. I fell back onto my feet, staring up at him unsurely. Damon's expression was flat, emotionless. But eventually a smirk formed on his lips.

"I knew you liked kissing me." He said. I let out a breathy laugh, still not being able to think straight. Damon's hands squeezed my waist. "You shouldn't have done that.

"I know." I said honestly. He sighed, but didn't let me go.

"This could never work." He said. I nodded. I knew he was right, but I couldn't stop. I never wanted to stop kissing this man. I could spend my life kissing him. He was my own personal drug and I couldn't stop once I got started.

"I'm going to break your heart." He admitted. I swallowed and nodded. I knew that. Whatever happened I couldn't stay away from him. I knew that this was wrong, and it was a bad idea. But I couldn't stop myself.

"I know." I repeated. He nodded in understanding. I don't know how long we stood there, just holding each other, but in that short amount of time I felt safe. I felt complete. I felt on top of the world!

"I should go inside." I said regrettably. He nodded and released me slowly. I turned to go toward my house, but Damon's hand stopped me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, kissing me once more. I smiled into the kiss, and sighed when he pulled away.

"Good night pretty girl." He said. I smiled, turning back to the house. I rushed up to the door and looked over my shoulder once. He leaned against the car, smirking at me with that familiar twinkle in his eye. I smiled and unlocked the door, stepping inside. Once I was inside I leaned against the door and squealed out of excitement.

I knew I probably looked like a little girl but I couldn't care less. I felt my heart soar and I felt like fireworks were going off in my head. I never thought I could feel like this about one person. But there I was dancing around like a child on Christmas morning.

I flipped the light on and turned around. My good feeling was gone when I saw my mom lying on the couch. That wouldn't be so weird except for the fact that she was bleeding from her temple. I ran to my mom and crouched in front of her.

"Mom?" I said, shaking her to try and wake her up. "Mom!"

"She won't wake up for a while."

I jumped, turning to the voice of the person who was in my house. It was a man, with dark tanned skinned and a mustache. Slowly I pulled myself up into a standing position. I stood in front of my mom, protecting her from him, whoever he was.

"Who are you?" I asked, my guard up. I had never seen this man before and the way he looked at me, made me fear for my safety. He took a step forward, sending a chilling shiver down my spine.

"I'm Fredrick." He said, his head cocked to the side. I eyed him with a narrowed gaze.

"What do you want?" I asked. He chuckled, continuing to take slow steps toward me. It was like a predator stalking his prey.

"You're Damon Salvatores pet." He said, as if the answer was obvious. "I saw you, at the restaurant. Nice kiss out there. Very romantic."

I gulped.

"What do you want?" I repeated louder. He was in front of me in a second, his hand pulling at my hair by the roots. I shrieked in pain, grabbing at the hand that was knotted in my hair. I knew then that he was a vampire.

"Don't raise your voice at me." He ordered. "Now, you're coming with me."

"No!" I said as he pulled on me. I tried to free myself but he was much stronger than I was. He then turned around back handing me so hard that I fell to the ground. Stars burst in front of my eyes, then everything went black.

* * *

Damon climbed into his car, starting the engine and speeding off. He felt like a child. His body was warm, not wish lust, but with happiness. He hadn't felt like that since he first met Katherine. It was a good feeling considering his recent heartbreak. He was in no way in love with Alex. But he liked her. He knew when he got that jealous rage after that guy put his hands on her that he did indeed have feelings for the girl. Thinking about the incident at the Grill ignited the hate fire in his stomach once again.

Instead of turning down the road to take him to the Salvatore house, instead Damon drove back to the Grill parking in the dark lot. He could hear their laughter and knew that the group of men harassing Alex were still in there. He got out of his car, hiding in the dark shadows of an alley, waiting. He waited for about ten minutes before he heard him come out, even more intoxicated then before. He saw him, red ball cap still on his head. He lit a cigarette, placing it between his lips.

Damon slowly stalked forward, slowly and carefully. The poor dope didn't expect a thing. Not able to hold back anymore, he grabbed the guy by the back, the cigarette falling from his lips. Damon then shoved him hard up against the brick wall.

"Hey man!" He said, not being able to recognize Damon. Damon glared.

"Hey." Damon said. "Remember me?"

The man's eyes widened and he struggled against Damon's hold of him.

"What is your problem dude?" He asked. Damon rolled his eyes and with quick fingers he snapped the guy's neck, and let him fall to the ground.

"I don't like when people touch my stuff." He replied and stepped over the dead body.


	25. Chapter 24

**Since so many of you didn't want to wait, I updated a second time this week. This is a good chapter I believe, and it's one of my favorites. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Season 1 Episode 17 Let the Right One In**

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night."

Damon was pissed, boarding up the window that the two vampires had broken when they tried to kill Stefan last night. He had been in such a good mood, coming home after his little… rendezvous with Alex. But that was shot to hell when the two idiots broke in an attacked his little brother. One was dead, the girl, and the guy… well he got away. Damon wouldn't let that happen the next time.

"Yeah. And then what?" Stefan asked. "We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?""

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena said referring to Pearl. Damon winced, remembering how Pearl had persuaded him by pushing his eyes in with her thumbs.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information." Damon said. "And it's not like I had a choice. She's... scary."

"Right ok." Elena said. "Don't you realize how bad this is?"

"You don't have to get snarky about it." Damon said. He was getting annoyed with Elena thinking that Damon had to be perfect. He made a lot of mistakes and his choices were usually the wrong ones, but she was always putting him down.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb." Elena explained. "I've earned snarky."

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asked. Elena hadn't said a kind word to him since she found out. He couldn't blame her, he just preferred nice Elena over annoying Elena.

"I'm not blaming you, Damon." Elena admitted. "I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Ouch." Damon said. Elena didn't look the least bit remorseful about what she had said. Oh well, her opinion didn't matter. Alex saw something in him that Elena, Stefan, or anyone would ever see. Damon didn't even know what she saw, but he was glad she saw it.

"This isn't being very productive." Stefan said. "We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires."

Elena nodded and Stefan pulled her into an embrace. Damon rolled his eyes. They were so cute it was gag worthy. He never wanted to be that couple.

"Have either of you talked to Alex today?" Elena asked. "I've been texting her like crazy and haven't heard back."

"Maybe she's working." Stefan replied. "We could go check."

"No, she took today off." Elena said. "I made her so she could get a break."

Come to think of it, Damon hadn't heard from Alex either. He was surprised when Elena showed up without her. The two girls seemed to travel in a pack most of the time. That was partly to do with Alex not having a vehicle and another because the two seemed to be closer than ever. It was better for them to travel together, that way at least one could get away.

"Speak of the devil." Damon said as his phone began to ring. _Alex_ flashed on the screen. "Good morning pretty girl."

"Damon?" It wasn't Alex's voice. It was her mothers, and by the sound of it something was wrong. Damon's eyebrows furrowed.

"Lauren?" He asked. Elena and Stefan tensed in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Alex?" She asked frantically. Damon blinked a few times. The last time he had seen Alex, they had been kissing and then she went inside. Stefan gave Damon an accusing glare.

"No… no I haven't." Damon said. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know!" Lauren said hysterically. "I came home last night and someone hit me over the head. I woke up and Alex wasn't here."

"What?" Damon asked. Elena was looking between Damon and Stefan. Stefan had set his jaw, looking gravely at his brother. Elena jerked on Stefan, to get him to tell her what was going on.

"Someone was in the house last night." Lauren said, tears in her voice. "I'm afraid they took her."

"Ok." Damon said, calmly. "Ok, Lauren listen to me. Have you called the police?"

"Not yet." She said. "I didn't want to call unless I was sure. Damon, I'm so scared."

He swallowed hard.

"I'm friends with a sheriff." Damon said. "Lauren, I'm going to find her."

"Oh, thank God." Lauren said, sounding so relieved. "I'll call around and let you know if anything comes up."

"Sure." Damon said. "Bye."

Damon then slammed down his phone. He stood up, beginning to pace. She was gone. Alex was gone. He had her for two minutes and she was gone. This had Pearl written all over it. As a way of making sure Damon cooperated she must have taken Alex. But how would she know if he would actually come?

"What happened?" Elena asked. "Where is she?"

"I bet you anything those vampires took her." Damon said and looked at his brother. "Let's go."

"Wait, wait, wait." Stefan said. "We have to come up with a plan."

"She could be dead by then." Damon said. "I'm not taking that chance."

"We can't just go barging in there." Stefan said. "Then they could kill her and us. We need a plan."

"What if Damon's right?" Elena asked. "What if they… kill her?"

Damon huffed, punching the nearest wall. A hold the size of his fist was left there. He would have to get that fixed. This was his fault. This was all his fault. If he had stayed away like she wanted in the first place, they wouldn't have been able to use her. Stupid. He was so stupid.

"I need to hunt. Get my strength back up. " Stefan said. "I'm going to go and when I come back we will go rescue her."

Stefan then kissed Elena on the forehead and ran to get his rain jacket. That left Damon and Elena alone in the parlor. Damon could feel her judgy little eyes on him and he was becoming more and more agitated.

"Do you want something?" He asked through his teeth. Elena barely flinched with his tone. She was a tough one he had to admit.

"Why do you even care?" Elena asked. "About Alex. You don't care about anyone."

"Maybe I'm not as big of a self-serving psychopath as you thought." Damon said, pushing past her. He went up to his room, grabbing a box under his bed. He pulled out several wooden stakes. He would save her, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

I woke up with a splitting head ache. My eyes fluttered open slowly, not wanting to open. I was lying on the cold hard floor, it left a crick in my neck. Once my eyes were open and fully adjusted I took in my surroundings. I was in a cellar of some sort. There were all sorts of gardening tools and hardware stuff. It looked like a work shop.

I pushed myself up, using a nearby table to pull myself into a standing position. There was a window, but it was too high up. I would never be able to get out without getting attention. And I assumed that the door at the top of the stairs was locked.

 _Mom._

I immediately thought of my mother. Was she ok? Was she dead? Did she know I was missing?

Would I die?

Would the people that brought me here kill me? Why did they want me and where was I? What was my purpose for being here?

I heard the door click and then I heard footsteps. I retreated to a corner, grabbing a screw driver as I hid. The footsteps stopped and I closed my eyes, bracing myself. This made me think of when Damon kept me captive.

 _Damon._

Did he know I was missing? Did he think I was dead? Would he come to get me? Did he care?

I didn't have time to think it through because my pursuer had found me. He wasn't looking at me, he hadn't seen me yet. So I took the chance and lunged for him. The screwdriver made it's way into his stomach and he grunted in pain. I stood there, watching him bleed before I tried to run. He caught me, tossing me to the ground.

"Bad idea." He said, pulling the screw driver from his stomach and tossing the bloody tool to the ground. I scooted back into the corner, never taking my eyes off of him.

"What do you want?" I asked him, tears threatening to fall. I blinked them away.

"Leverage." He said. I remembered his name was Frederick. "You are going to bring Damon Salvatore to us."

"Why?" I asked. He crouched down, looking eye level with me. What on Earth could they need Damon for?

"Revenge." He said. "It's your precious little Salvatore's fault that we were locked in that tomb."

The tomb? It must not have been closed. They must have gotten out. And now they were out for blood. My blood as it would seem.

"145 years I was in that tomb. Starving. Never able to feed." He said and then he was on me. His face right by my neck. "But now I can eat."

I closed my eyes, silently begging him not to. The tears ran down my cheeks and I felt my body start to shake. I had been terrified before, but now… now I was petrified. Not only was I going to die, but so was Damon. He would come and save me and then they would kill him. And then they would kill me.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He stood up straight and turned. He started to walk away, and I felt less anxious the further away he was from me. But suddenly he turned back around.

"Yet."

* * *

Where the hell was Stefan? He was supposed to come back right after he hunted. But he was nowhere to be found. Damon had called his number several times, even resorting to calling Elena. She had ignored it each time. So, he drove up to her house. He called her again, and again she ignored it. So, he went to the door, knocking on it. She appeared in a second.

"You're ignoring me." Damon said, coming in. No sign of Stefan here either.

"The 6 missed calls?" Elena asked sarcastically. "Sorry. My phone is dead."

"Is Stefan here?" Damon asked. Elena's eyebrows furrowed.

"No. Why?" She asked. "You two were supposed to get Alex."

"Does it look like I have Alex?" He asked. "He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you."

Elena tried to call, pulling the phone back when it went straight to voicemail.

"It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?" She asked. Damon thought and thought but he knew where he was. The tomb vampires wanted revenge. Not just on Damon, but Stefan too.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking."

* * *

Damon drove up to the farm house that Pearl had described. It was well hidden, not too close to town to cause any suspicion. But it was close enough to make a pit stop. Damon rushed to the house, leaving Elena locked inside. He got to the front door and started beating on it. No one answered.

"Pearl! Open this door." Damon ordered. "I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off."

The door did open, but it wasn't Pearl. It was the vampire who attacked him last night, Frederick was his name.

"Pearl's not home. Hmm." Frederick said and then looked up at the sky. "Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."

"Where's my brother?" Damon asked.

Frederick smirked and then stepped aside. He revealed two other vampires from 1864 holding a very injured looking Stefan. He looked at Damon with a pleading gaze. Damon felt his stomach lurch.

"And the girl." Damon said. "Where's the girl?"

Frederick licked his lips, snapping his fingers. In walked in a female vampire, pushing Alex into the room. She had been crying, her face puffy and eyes red. She looked at Damon with those big green eyes and he anger struck him.

"You're dead." Damon said and tried to bolt into the door, but he couldn't. The invisible border keeping him outside, much too far away from Alex.

"Whoa. I'm sorry." Frederick said. "You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?"

In walked in an older looking woman, clad in all kinds if bite wounds. Still, she was smiling. She must have been under some strong compulsion.

"Yes, Frederick, honey?" The woman said.

"Never let this bad man in." Frederick compelled her.

"I'll never let him in." She stated back. Damon gritted his teeth. He looked back to his brother and Alex, both looking weak but Stefan looking the weakest. Alex was fighting with the vampire holding her, but she just wasn't strong enough.

"145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother." Frederick explained. "First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad."

Damon glared, while Frederick just smirked.

"Well... I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy." Frederick said.

Then one of the vampires stabbed a wooden stake into Stefan's side. Damon winced, as did Alex. She looked away, back to Damon. She was silently pleading with him to get her out.

"And since you can't come in." Frederick continued. "I guess this will have to do."

He sped over to Alex taking her from the female. She stumbled as he pulled her right in front of Damon. She stared at him, looking him right in the eye. He wanted to reach for her so badly. He wanted to take her far away from this place.

Then, Frederick sunk his teeth into her neck. Damon's eyes widened and Alex screamed. He pushed against the barrier, trying with all of his might to get to her. Frederick then closed the door, his teeth still in Alex.

"You bastard!" Damon yelled, still hearing Alex screaming in pain. He ran back to the car, meeting Elena who jumped out. He had to get in there. He had to save his brother. He had to save Alex.

"What happened?" Elena asked searching. "Where are they?"

"They have them." Damon explained. "I can't get in."

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in." Damon answered. Elena look at the house.

"I can get in." Elena said and moved to go toward the house, but Damon stopped her.

"You're not going in there." Damon instructed.

"I'm going!" Elena insisted. Damon held her where she stood.

"You're not going in there." He repeated. It was too dangerous. If he let Elena in there, it would just be one more person he had to save.

"Why are they doing this?" Elena asked frantically. "What do they want with them?"

"Revenge." Damon replied. "They want revenge."

"We gotta do something." She said. "They could kill them!"

"I know." Damon said.

"We can't let them hurt them." Elena said. "We gotta get them out of there."

"I know. Elena, I know." Damon said grabbing her face. "But I don't know how to get them out."

Elena stared at him and nodded. He had to come up with a plan. Barging in wasn't going to work. He needed help. Help from someone who killed vampires.

* * *

They tied my hands to a chair, along with my feet. I tried with all my might to get away, but with the blood loss and my human strength I couldn't free myself. After they dealt with me, they tied up Stefan, but his roped her soaked in vervain. He dangled from the ceiling by his arms. His ankles were tied together and he hissed at the vervain touched his skin. It was like it burned him.

"Please stop." I begged. "Don't hurt him!"

"He deserves it." Frederick said and then he dropped vervain into Stefan's eye. Stefan groaned in pain and I felt my heart reach out to him.

"This isn't right!" We heard. All of us looked up to see a nice looking man standing by the door. His face was kind, unlike the other vampires I had encountered. He was also upset, upset about how they were treating us.

"He killed Beth-Anne. One of us, Harper. And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance." Frederick said. "Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I say that's exactly what we're here for. Starting with this."

He then scraped a knife along Stefan's chest, causing an eruption of painful sounds. I screamed at them to stop it, tears pouring from my eyes.

"And then his brother." Frederick said. "And anyone else who gets in our way."

"Let the girl go." The boy said, looking straight at Frederick. "She has nothing to do with this."

Frederick walked up to him, looking him right in the eye. They both looked dangerous in their own way. Frederick screamed evil and danger. He scared me the most. But the other one, he didn't show it as much. His was hidden behind his eyes, but I felt like he could kill just as well as Frederick could.

"Personally, I would like an extra blood bag." Frederick said. "Have to keep myself strong."

"This isn't right." He repeated, grabbing for Frederick. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"You're gonna want to let go of me!" Frederick warned.

"Miss Pearl will be home soon." The other said.

"Miss Pearl is no longer in charge." Frederick said. "Tie him up! And then stake him down."

Frederick then moved back to Stefan, tossing some more vervain on him. Stefan grunted.

* * *

Damon and Elena went to the school. No one was there, but one lone car was in the parking lot. Damon went down the hall, startling Alaric Saltzman who made his way to his classroom.

"Well, don't you look... alive?" Damon mused. Alaric tensed.

"You can't hurt me." Alaric said.

"Oh, I can hurt you alright." Damon said, but then Elena appeared. Alaric seemed shocked at her entrance.

"Mr. Saltzman." Elena said. "We need your help."

He hesitated looking between Damon and Elena. He then nodded to his classroom. The two followed him in. Damon went by the window, leaning casually. Elena stood in front of Alaric's desk. He stood behind.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"It's Stefan." Elena said. "And Alex, they are in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Alaric asked.

"Vampire trouble." Damon said from his place. He couldn't get the sound of Alex's scream out of his head. Frederick better hope Damon didn't find her or his brother dead.

"Stefan and Alex are in this house full of vampires." Elena explained. "Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but..."

"But your life is valuable." Damon said, then looked at Alaric. "Yours on the other hand…"

Alaric glared.

"Stefan told me about your ring." Elena said, looking down at the large ring that he kept on his finger.

"What about it?" Alaric asked.

"Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died." Damon said. "Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?"

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again." Alaric said. "Only this time, I don't miss."

"Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan." Elena said. Alaric made a face.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Alaric said. "But it's not my problem."

"But what about Alex?" Elena asked, becoming frustrated. "She's innocent in all of this."

"Then she shouldn't have been hanging out with him." Alaric said pointing to Damon. "I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." Damon urged. Alaric looked up.

"You're lying." Alaric concluded.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself?" Damon asked. Alaric hesitated. "Coward. Come on, Elena."

There was a pause as Damon led Elena begrudgingly out of the room. He was waiting for Alaric to stop him. The truth was, he couldn't rescue either one without his help. He was hoping he would take the bait.

"Wait." Alaric said. "I'll go."

* * *

"I'm so sorry Alex." Stefan said weakly. The other vampires had stepped out, leaving the two of us alone. I looked up at Stefan with knitted eyebrows.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked. He coughed, they had poured vervain down his throat, making it hard for him to talk. I could see his wounds healing, slowly but surely. The vervain wasn't helping. The other boy, was in the chair next to me, hands tied and stakes in his legs.

"This is all my fault." He said. "I shouldn't have involved you or Elena-"

"Stop." I ordered. "Just stop it."

He looked up at me, eyes red. I bet mine were pretty puffy as well. I sighed, shifting. I hissed when the ropes cut into my skin.

"This is not your fault." I said. "You didn't know they were going to take me."

"But danger follows me everywhere I go." He said. "And it followed you."

"I could have walked away." I quipped. "I could have walked away a long time ago. I walked into this."

"You don't deserve it." He said. "Any of it."

"Neither do you." I told him. He made a very painful noise, the vervain ropes still burning him. I winced as I heard his painful cry. I bet that this was part of my torture as well, watching them hurt Stefan. I was kind at heart, and this… this was killing me.

"Do you think he will come back?" I asked suddenly. Stefan looked up. "Damon I mean."

"He'll come back." Stefan said. "Maybe not for me."

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Stefan chuckled. I waited patiently.

"If you haven't noticed… my brother doesn't like me." Stefan said. "But you… he likes you."

I blushed, remembering when Damon said the same thing to me the night before. We kissed, twice. We kissed and I enjoyed it. We kissed and nothing else in the world mattered. But then everything went wrong.

"You bring something out in him that I haven't seen in a long time." Stefan said hoarsely.

"What is that?" I asked Stefan curiously. He looked up and smiled weakly at me.

"His humanity." Stefan replied. I swallowed and nodded. Stefan slumped his head, whimpering again in pain. I looked over to the other boy, who looked to be in almost as much pain as Stefan.

"Thank you." I said to him. "For sticking up for us."

"It was the right thing to do." He said. "You have no part in this."

"What is your name?" I asked him. He looked to me.

"Harper."

* * *

Damon sent Alaric up to the front door, while he stood in the back waiting. Elena was in the car, although Damon wasn't sure she would stay there. She had a knack for getting herself in trouble. He knew another Gilbert girl like that. Damon had thought about it, who he would save if he could only choose one.

He should have picked Stefan because he was his brother and all. But his mind kept going to Alex. She couldn't fend for herself, even though she tried. Stefan, although weak, was much stronger than Alex was. So, if he came down to the choice he would get Alex out first. He hoped it didn't have to come to that.

He waited for a while, wondering if Alaric was dead already. That would be hard to explain. But, he was pleasantly surprised when the back door opened and Alaric set the lady who owned the house in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman said once she saw Damon. "He's not allowed in the house."

"I know that." Alaric said. "But you've gotta make an exception."

"Get her out of the house. Now!" Damon said and Alaric pushed her out onto the porch. "Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?"

"No." She answered.

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?" Damon asked.

"No it's just me." She said.

"Good." Damon said and snapped her neck. He then effortlessly stepped inside the house. Alaric grabbed him by the arm.

"You were supposed to compel her." Alaric whispered.

"It doesn't work like that-" Damon said.

"She's human." Alaric replied.

"And I'm not! So, I don't care." Damon said. "Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body!"

He stepped in, hiding in the closet in the kitchen. They would come in at some point. He would strike then. He waited, and waited until finally he heard someone. They came into the kitchen, and once they were close enough to the door he flung it open. The door hit the vampire and sent him to the ground. Damon then took a stake and stabbed it in the heart. Then he moved. He snuck past them all, sneaking silently through the house.

He eventually found the stairs, going into the cellar. He found another vampire, stabbing it with a vervain dart. He looked and saw Elena hiding in the corner.

"Are you insane?" He asked. She rushed over to him and he let her follow him. They searched through the basement, finally finding where they were holding the two.

"Elena." Stefan mumbled when Elena pushed through the door. Alex looked over her shoulder, a wide smile spreading across her face. Damon crouched in front of her and he started untying her ropes.

"You came back." Alex said. Damon looked up and gave her a look.

"Of course I came back for you pretty girl." He said and continued to untie her ropes. Behind him, Elena was working on freeing Stefan. Once he freed Alex, she stood up and went to Harper in the other chair. She pulled the stakes from his legs and untied his hands. He thanked her and Damon felt himself smile at her kindness.

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan said hoarsely.

"Elena, pull that." Damon said. Once she did, Stefan fell onto Damon's chest. He then transferred him over to Elena and they began to move. Alex was right behind Damon, sticking as close to him as possible. He reached back and grabbed her hand.

"Can you get him to the car?" Damon asked Elena.

"Yeah." She replied moving for the stairs.

"Alright go." Damon said.

"What about you?" Elena asked.

"You rescue." Damon said. "I'll distract."

"I'm not leaving without you." Alex said. Damon huffed and turned to grab her face.

"As noble as that is I have to insist you leave." Damon said. She shook her head. "If you don't go you will die."

"What if you die?" She asked him. He sighed.

"I won't die on you." He said. "I promise."

Alex searched his face for a while before she nodded. He watched her help Elena pull Stefan up the stairs. She looked back to him once more and then he disappeared.

* * *

Elena and I rushed Stefan to the car, trying to hold him up and not slip on the wet ground. It was easier said than done. I could see the car in sight and felt relieve wash over me. Although I then thought of Damon, being all alone in that house. What if he died?

I didn't have much time to dwell on it, because Elena pushed Stefan into the car and she urged me to hop into the back. I did as she said and once we were inside she locked the door. However, she didn't start the car. She just sat there.

"What's wrong?" I asked. But I got my answer when a hand broke the window and pulled Stefan out of the car. It was Frederick, and he was beating on an already injured Stefan. Elena and I jumped from the car, seeing Frederick stabbing Stefan with a long stick.

"No!" Elena yelled and stabbed a vervain tranquilizer dart into Fredericks back. He fell to the ground and Elena ran for Stefan. He didn't wake up, no matter what she tried. I stood there watching, feeling my heart sink when I heard Frederick move behind me.

"Elena…." I said looking at him. He twitched. I looked back to Elena and she was pushing her wrist to Stefan's mouth.

"Elena, run." Stefan said.

"No, Stefan my wrist." She said. "You need more blood."

"Please run." Stefan begged. But Elena didn't quit.

"I trust you." She said. And with that Stefan bit into her wrist.

* * *

Damon and Alaric finished off the vampires in the house, but now they were surrounded by other tomb vampires outside of the house.

"So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife." Alaric got his attention. "It was a lie, wasn't it?"

"Yup." Damon replied. But suddenly they heard footsteps, and then a female voice.

"Stop. What's going on here?" Pearl said as she came through the house. She saw the dead vampires and looked up to Damon. "What did you do?"

"Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother and my…. A girl I know." Damon explained.

"Trust me." Pearl said. "The parties responsible for this will be dealt with."

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon said pointing a stake at Pearl's throat.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Pearl admitted. She looked embarrassed and ashamed, but Damon wasn't buying it.

"Well, it did. If I had a good side..." Damon said. "Not a way to get on it."

He and Alaric then pushed past Pearl and walked through the door. But then Damon poked his head back in.

"By the way…" Damon said. "If one of your little slaves comes after Alex Gilbert again… you will all die."

* * *

"Elena!" I screamed when Frederick got up. He set his eyes on me, I was the closest target. He grabbed me by the neck, choking me. I tried to call out for help but I couldn't breathe. However, the pressure was gone in a minute. Elena ran to my side as I collapsed to the ground. I looked up and saw Stefan had risen, taking Frederick on. He had him up against a tree and he was stabbing a tree limb into his heart several times.

"Stefan." Elena said stopping him. Stefan turned with his vampire face still visible. Elena flinched but once he looked at her, his face returned to normal and he dropped Frederick to the ground.

"Nice work brother." I heard Damon's voice behind me. In a second I stood up and threw myself at him. He caught me effortlessly, holding me to his chest tightly. I held onto him for dear life, so happy that this was all over stroked my hair, cooing in my ear.

"Let's get you home." He said to me.

He took me to my house, walking me inside. My mom was there and she attacked me with a hard hug. Damon left, but I knew that he was in my bedroom, waiting for me. I told my mom that the guy took me, but that I was ok and Damon took care of it. She cried, holding me until I told her I needed to go to bed. She reluctantly let me go, promising to check on me every so often. I made my way to my room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

"She was scared to death." Damon said. He was sitting on the edge of my bed. I made my way over to him. "You're her life."

"Yeah." I said. "She's my best friend."

"Could you imagine what would have happened to her if you died?" He asked, not looking at me. He had his hands folded and he was glaring at the floor. I went to him, slowly slipping down to sit next to him.

"But that didn't happen." I said looping my arm through his. "You saved me."

He shook his head and stood up. I was startled by his sudden movement. It was like he wanted to get as far away from me as possible, but I couldn't get close enough.

"You could have died today." He said. I nodded.

"But I didn't-"

"But you could have." He repeated. He started to pace.

"Damon what is going on?" I asked. I had been under the impression that after my rescue that he and I… we would… well I didn't know what we would do. But I never expected this.

"You could have died." He said again. "You could have died."

"But I didn't." I said standing in front of him. I gripped his arms and he stopped, staring into my eyes. "I didn't die."

"You have a mom who adores you." He said. "Friends who love you. You have a life."

"Well yeah…" I said. "But what does that have to do with-"

"Did you ever think why they took you?" He asked. I swallowed. I knew why they took me. They wanted to get to Damon. If they took me, they were betting he would come and they could attack him. They were using me as leverage.

"Yeah… But Damon-" I began.

"It's me." He said pointing to himself. "It's all because of me."

"You couldn't have predicted this." I said. "Damon it's not your fault."

"Yes it is." He said and pulled away from me. "I can't be the one who tells your mother that you were murdered. I would never live with myself if I had to see that."

"What are you saying?" I asked. He looked up at me and then he took my shoulders into his hands. He looked me deep in the eye.

"I'm no good for you." He said. I had heard that one before.

"I don't care." I said, my voice becoming weaker.

"I'm dangerous." He said.

"I don't care." I repeated.

"I will kill you." He said. My lips parted. "Inadvertently I will get you killed."

I swallowed. That was probably true. Everywhere Damon went, danger followed. But I still couldn't bring myself to care. All I knew were my feelings for him and that they were growing every day.

"I can live with that." I said. Damon scoffed. I cupped his cheek, making him look at me. "Damon… I don't care about all of that. I want you."

"Well stop." He barked. He then turned to leave. I stopped him.

"I thought you liked me?" I said. "Did all of that mean nothing to you?"

"If I say yes will you drop this?" He asked. I shook my head. "You have too much to live for to be involved with me."

"But I want-" I began but he put his finger up to my lip to shush me.

"You need for me to leave you alone." He said. "And I will do that."

"Don't you walk away." I begged, tears in my eyes. "Damon…"

"This is my way of protecting you Alex." He said. "So… stay away."

"You don't want that." I said. "You don't want me to stay away."

I watched his back go rigid. He then sped to me and I felt the cool metal of my bracelet leave my wrist. I reached for it, but he held it out of my reach.

"Don't do this." I begged.

"I need to protect you." He said. "I do like you Alex."

"Then stop!" I almost yelled. "I don't want to forget. Please don't make me forget!"

"I have to." He said. "I don't want you around me."

"You don't want me around you." I repeated.

"I am a danger to you." He said.

"You are a danger to me." I repeated. He then swallowed, and I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"You can't be with me." He said weakly.

"I can't be with you." I said. Then Damon kissed my forehead and slipped my bracelet back on my wrist. He was gone then. Even with his compulsion it still hurt. I knew now that he was a danger to me, he didn't want me around, and I couldn't be with him. But he didn't take the feeling or the hurt away.

I ran to my mother's room, crawling into her bed. She held me close and let me cry. I cried until darkness over took me. And that night, I dreamed of Damon.


	26. Chapter 25

**I've heard so many good things about this story! Thank you for your continued support! I know you guys aren't happy about how the last chapter ended, but I promise that this will all be resolved soon. Damon is protecting Alex, because he cares about her! This is a significant change to what he was doing to her before!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Season 1 Episode 18 Under Control**

Stefan was doing pull ups on the beam above him in his bedroom. It was nothing, he barely broke a sweat. This whole drinking human blood thing wasn't as bad as he thought. But he did know that now that he had it, he couldn't stop. He had to wean himself off of it, like he did before. It was easier said than done.

"Could you turn it up a little bit?" Damon asked sarcastically, pointing to Stefan's stereo. "It's not annoying yet."

"Sorry." Stefan replied. Damon walked over and turned the music completely off. Stefan dropped to the floor and started doing pushups. He had to admit he was much stronger on this diet compared to his all animal diet.

"When are you going back to school?" Damon asked.

"Soon." Stefan replied, still doing pushups. "When are you going to talk to Alex?"

Damon made a face to which Stefan chuckled.

"Touché little brother." Damon said. He hadn't talked to her in days. After their… well whatever it was, he didn't deem is necessary to call it a break up because technically they were never together, he had stopped going to her work. He had stopped stopping by her house. He had stopped calling. He needed to distance himself, giving her enough space that he could still watch her but not be too close. He would not let her be used as leverage for him again. That wasn't good for either one of them. To her, she could die, and Damon couldn't bare that. But to him… all of this meant he was going soft. This one girl was chipping away at the protective wall he had put up and when she had been taken, she had taken a big old sledge hammer to his resolve. He had to put it back up, and to do that he needed to stay away from her.

"Oh come on. Just drink already." Damon said, placing a glass of blood on Stefan's end table. "Come on, this self-detox is not natural."

"And standing outside of Alex's window is?" Stefan said, standing up. Damon set his jaw. So he had watched her a few times so what? It wasn't unhealthy it was just… he was observing.

"Don't make this about me Stefan." Damon said. "You're the one with the problem."

"I don't have a problem." Stefan said, eyeing the glass of human blood. "I can stop drinking human blood, but you can't stay away from her."

"And what makes you think I can't?" Damon asked. Stefan was pushing his buttons, and he knew how to do it. Bringing up Alex was one way to really piss Damon off.

"Because I tried to stay away from Elena for the same reason that you are trying to stay away from Alex." Stefan said. "It doesn't work."

"I have a much stronger will then you Stefan." Damon said. "Besides, you and Elena are soul mates. Me and Alex… we're just… I don't even know."

Stefan smirked at his brother. Damon glared and turned to go. But he left his glass. Stefan eyed it. He could drink a little bit, he didn't have to stop cold turkey. But just as Stefan was about to break, Damon walked in and took the glass, giving his brother a wink.

* * *

"It's been day's Alex!" Elena said. "I knew he was having trouble with this whole human blood thing, but it has been so long."

"I know how you feel." I mumbled. She hadn't heard it. I hadn't taken this whole… whatever… too well. I had cried, I had gotten angry, I had even tried to be happy. The worst part was, I tried to draw and I couldn't. I had no inspiration to sketch anything, and that was killing me. I hadn't seen him, or heard from him in days. But I knew he was still in town. He was just avoiding me. Here was what I knew, he didn't want me around, which hurt really bad. He also was dangerous and I shouldn't have wanted to be around him. And third, we couldn't be together. I didn't know where these ideas came from, just that I knew them and they were conclusive. I hated this, I hated the way I felt. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't.

"Come on." Elena said. "We're going to be late."

I nodded and followed her out the door and down the stairs. She called for Jeremy, telling him we were leaving just then. Jenna handed Elena a notebook just as she opened the front door. But someone was standing there, fist up about to knock on the door. His mouth was wide open.

"Uncle John." Elena said eyes wide. I felt my stomach sink as I looked at him with wide eyes. I had his eyes… I thought I was going to be sick.

"Elena!" John said excitedly. "Jenna."

"John, you made it." Jenna said less than excitedly. "Early."

John smiled but then his gaze fell on me. I was hidden slightly behind Elena and Jenna, but he had seen me. I couldn't believe it. When Elena said he was coming into town, she never said he would be here today. He must not have been expecting me either, for his face showed utter shock. It wasn't the face of a father who had been waiting so long to see his daughter. No, John looked very uncomfortable. Elena was looking between us, and I felt her hand squeeze mine encouragingly. I didn't feel anything. I just felt numb.

"Hello Alexandra."

* * *

"This is complete and utter bullshit."

I was pacing the hallway, causing a scene but I didn't care. Matt and Elena were leaning against the lockers watching me intently. Like I didn't have enough to deal with and then John Gilbert, the man who fathered me and left me and my mother, just shows up and is now staying at my friend's house.

"So wait." Matt said, getting my attention. "He just popped in? Why?"

"He said his trip is open ended." Elena explained. I kicked the wall, hurting my foot in the process.

"It's bullshit." I said again, still pacing.

"Uncle John, I never really liked that guy." Matt said. I scoffed.

"Does anybody?" Elena asked.

"Bullshit." I muttered again. Elena reached for me, stopping me in my place.

"You are going to wear a hole in the floor." She said. "It will all be ok."

"No it's not." I said. "This man who terrorized my whole life is back in town and he is going to mess everything up. That's what he always does. It's-"

"Bullshit we get it." Matt chuckled. "Listen, I'm here for moral support if you need it."

"Thanks." I muttered. He gave me a smile and then started walking to class. I huffed starting to pace again. This was not fair. Just when things were getting good, John just had to show up and mess with everything. Granted, things weren't really good for me right now. Things were actually pretty bad. Regardless, he was in town and I was pissed about it.

"Alex." Elena said. "Alex, seriously you need to calm down."

"Don't be offended if I don't come to your house while he's here." I said. "What is my mom going to say? Oh God… what if he tries to talk to her? What if-"

"We won't let that happen." Elena said. "He's a jack ass, who knows he may not even seek you guys out."

"Yeah…" I said. "And what was with that, _Hello Alexandra_ shit?"

"He must have been surprised." Elena said as we began walking to class. "He never imagined you would be there."

"This is all his fault." I said. "God…. Such bullshit!"

Elena laughed at me, shaking her head. I didn't tell her that I was worried about what kind of hold he had over the family. They had ignored me for years because of John, and they didn't even like him. What made this any different now?

I just hoped that our bond was strong enough to handle a John Gilbert visit.

* * *

At lunch, Elena insisted that I go to this Founders Day kickoff party. I wasn't really in a party mood, since all this drama with Damon and the surprise visit from John. But she had insisted and she was forcing me to look for a party dress with her.

She took me to all these little shops, most I hadn't heard of or knew existed. She found something she liked, but I was struggling to find something I liked. I tried on a lot, but I just wasn't interested in any of them.

"There has to be something here that you like." Elena said. She then picked up a light colored yellow dress. I made a face so she put it back. She picked up a pink one as well and I silently gagged. She huffed and then pulled out a black one. It was simple, to the knee with a straight across neckline. It had small straps and a small slit up the side. I cocked my head to the side at that one. She took that as a sign and sent me back to a dressing room.

The dress fit well, and to my luck it was on sale. I didn't want to be at this party, but at least I would look good. Elena prattled on about how Jeremy had written a paper for Alaric's class on vampires. She was concerned, but I told her that she shouldn't worry about it.

"Have you…" I began but got scared. She urged me to continue. "Have you talked to Damon?"

She didn't answer right away. She looked at me and then back to the ground. I waited, trying not to make myself look so anxious.

"A little." She said. "It's mostly been talking about Stefan though."

"Oh ok." I said. I didn't want to push it, otherwise she would get suspicious. I wasn't used to not seeing him. I wasn't used to him not bothering me at work or making me blush when he showed up in my bedroom. I missed those things, and it had only been a few days.

"What happened?" Elena asked. I looked up at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, playing dumb. Elena saw right through it.

"With Damon." She continued. "What happened between you two?"

I bit my bottom lip. I assumed that Stefan had told Elena about our first kiss. At the time I thought that kiss meant nothing. But the last one… it meant something. At least to me. I didn't want Elena to judge me, or tell me that I was stupid. I knew I was. I knew this whole thing was stupid. I was better off without him. But I didn't want to be without him.

"We kissed." I admitted. "We kissed, I got kidnapped, he saved me, and then he told me to go away."

"Ouch." Elena said. "Well maybe it's for the best."

"Yeah." I said glumly. Elena sighed patting my arm.

"If it's meant to be it will be." She said. I hadn't expected those kind words, not from the biggest Damon hater of them all. But Elena was my friend, and she was supportive. Even if she didn't agree with me.

"That dress is really great on you." Elena said. I smiled and looked back in the mirror, doing a little turn.

* * *

When mom got home I broke the news to her that John was back. She sat there silently for a while, and I just yammered on. Eventually she got up, leaving the room and going to her bedroom. I debated on going in there with her, but I voted against it.

I sat in my room my sketch pad on my lap. I drew John standing in front of me, a word bubble that said "Hello Alexandra," was above his head. I drew his eyes, my eyes, and I made his mouth go up in a small smirk. I had seen him before, this wasn't our first encounter. But it was still weird. It was like I was seeing a stranger, not my father.

"Hey honey." I heard a knock at my door. I closed the sketchbook quickly as mom came in. I smiled weakly at her.

"Hey." I said. "You doing ok?"

"I'm fine." She said and sat down on my bed. "Sorry I rushed out earlier."

"No worries." I shrugged. She nodded, but she looked like she had something on her mind. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I can tell when you are thinking. Really thinking." I said. "So, spill it."

She visibly swallowed before she tucked a blond strand of hair behind her ear. I waited patiently for her, watching her every move. She was tense and nervous, much like I got when I was overthinking things. I was like her in a lot of ways.

"I just… I haven't seen John in so long." She said. "What would I say to him if I saw him? Or would I just ignore him? Should I tell him off or pretend that everything is ok? I mean… he left me."

I nodded and she looked back to me.

"He left us." She said and put her hand on my knee. "And… I don't know what I would do if I saw him."

I bit my bottom lip. She didn't owe him anything. In fact, he owed her years of apologies and a whole lot more.

"You don't owe him anything mom." I said. "Like you said, he left us."

"Alex…" She said carefully. "He's your dad."

My mouth shut then and I ground my teeth. Angry tears filled my eyes and I had to bite back all the curse words I wanted to say. I looked back to her, and she looked very sad.

"He is not my dad." I said. "A dad is someone who raises their child. Not someone who abandons them."

"I know sweetie." She said. "But… he is part of you."

I stood up, angrily pacing. How could she say this? After everything he had done? He could have stayed, he could have helped her. I could have had a father. But no, he was too busy with his own life to even bother with mine. He was not my dad, he was simply John and he meant nothing to me.

"Let's just drop it." Mom said, seeing that I was getting angry. "Is that your dress for the kickoff?"

I nodded as she stood up to look at it. She smiled, feeling the smooth fabric. My lips twitched up into a smile. How could someone leave someone so beautiful? My mother was the sweetest and most gorgeous woman I knew. How could John not see that?

"I wish I could go." She mumbled. I frowned. My mom missed out on so many things. She didn't deserve that.

"Then go." I said. "There's no rule that says you can't."

"We can't afford for me to miss another shift." She said with a sigh.

"Well, I'll pick up some of the slack." I replied. "Come on mom. It might be fun."

She looked back to me and licked her lips. I smiled, that smile I knew she loved and that she could never say no to. She rolled her eyes but grinned back at me.

"Fine." She said. "And I promise I won't get drunk this time."

"Or flirt with men half your age." I reminder her.

"He is not half my age!" She laughed. I laughed along with her. "How is that anyway?"

I stopped laughing and sat back down on my bed. I shrugged, not feeling like talking about it. Mom sat down next to me and started running her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes, finding it soothing.

"I poured out my guts." She said. "Your turn."

"It's really not a big deal." I said. She gave me a look. "It's nothing."

"You have been sleeping in my room, crying for three nights." She pointed out. "That is not nothing."

I swallowed and grabbed my sole stuffed animal. It was a monkey, with big button eyes and a heart sewed to its chest. I had had it since I could remember. It was my favorite toy.

"You know…" Mom said looking at my monkey. "Mr. Bananas was the only thing your grandmother ever gave me for you."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. I settled into her neck, making myself comfortable.

"She said to me, _Lauren this child is going to need some toys."_ Mom said, imitating the grandmother I never knew. "And then she threw it into the boxes of my stuff."

"How could they just kick you out like that?" I asked. She shrugged. I never understood how they could leave her to fend for herself and a new life. They never even tried to see me.

"My parents were strict." She explained. "They never even wanted me dating John."

"Good call." I said and she nudged me playfully.

"And when I told them I was having his child… well." She said. "They got angry."

I nodded. I could understand the anger, the disappointment. But she was still their child and she was having her own. They were family. But I guess that didn't really matter in this town, considering my own father didn't want me.

"My dad came to the hospital you know." She said. I looked up. She had never told me that. "He came in and took a good look at you. He then said, she's a James."

I furrowed my brows.

"Why did you name me after him?" I asked her. "He didn't even want me."

"Let me finish." Mom scolded. "Dad said, she's a James. And I said no, she's a Gilbert."

"But why mom?" I asked. "You were the one who raised me."

"Because… I took one look at you and I knew." She said. "The Gilbert's are good people. Excluding John, they never wanted to hurt me."

"And ignoring us was their way of doing it?" I asked. I didn't understand her thinking. I should have had her last name. It only made sense. John was gone before I was born. He didn't deserve to pass his name to me.

"I guess in their own way they were protecting us." She said. "Could you imagine if they took us in? How awkward would those family reunions be?"

I made a noise. I guess I could understand. By sticking to John, they made sure that I never had to see him. They made sure my mom never had to see him. But that didn't make it right. They still could have helped.

"You deserve that last name Alex." She said. "You are just as much of a Gilbert as Elena."

I nodded, but left out the part where Elena was adopted. It would mess up mom's whole speech. I sighed and let her cradle me to her chest.

"Damon is trying to protect me." I murmured. Mom looked down at me. "He blames himself for my kidnapping."

"Did he have anything to do with it?" Mom asked, getting defensive and maternal. I shook my head.

"No… not directly." I said. "He told me he wanted to protect me."

"And by staying away… that is his way of doing it." She concluded. I nodded. "Well that's very… gentlemen like of him."

"He is from the south." I said with a small laugh. "Doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know baby." She said and kissed my temple. "Boys do things that we girls can't understand."

"Why does all of this have to be so confusing?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"That's love." She said. I made a gagging noise.

"I am not in love with Damon." I said. She chuckled, the vibration running through her chest.

"No, but he sure does care about you."

* * *

Elena had called Damon. She didn't want to, but after Stefan's little incident the night before she didn't know who else to turn to. Stefan and Elena had been kissing, it got heated, and then Stefan's face had changed. It sent a shock through her, as she thought he had things under control. Apparently he did not.

She heard the doorbell ring and she headed down the stairs. Calling to her brother that she got it. She opened the door and there he stood. He was clad in all black, making his pale skin and eyes pop.

"Oh good you're here." Elena said and stepped aside to let him in.

"You ask I come." Damon said. "I'm easy like that."

Elena then gestured up the stairs.

"No Elena, I will not go to your bedroom with you." Damon said loudly. Jeremy looked up and made a face. Elena rolled her eyes and caught his arm, pulling him up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Ah, just like I remember" Damon mused.

"Stop messing around." Elena ordered. Damon smirked and hopped onto her bed. He grabbed her teddy bear and set it on his lap.

"Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?" Damon asked. John had shown up to a meeting with the council, and he already didn't like him. He must have been a little biased though. Alex had already formed his opinion of him.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Yep." Damon said.

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart." Elena said. She looked stressed. Damon looked over and saw a broken lamp. He pointed to it.

"What happened right there?" He asked.

"Um… nothing." She lied. He made a face, but she ignored it. "Listen I'm worried about Stefan."

"Don't be." He said. "Stefan will be fine give or take a few days."

"It's been a few days." Elena retorted.

"Then give." He said. "What's the big deal?"

"He's not himself." Elena replied. Damon had to admit, Stefan was more on edge while on human blood. But he was stronger and that was what he needed to fight those tomb vampires. So Damon wasn't opposed to this new Stefan.

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself." Damon suggested.

"He's not you, not even close." Elena said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well, he doesn't want to be me." Damon said. "That doesn't mean that deep down that he's not."

He turned to go but Elena caught him.

"I didn't just want to talk about Stefan." She said. "I'm worried about Alex too."

Damon gritted his teeth. He didn't want to talk about this, especially not with Elena. He had thought about it enough with himself. He didn't need a therapist.

"She's… sad." Elena said. "She's been in a slump ever since she was kidnapped."

"And why is that my problem?" Damon asked. Elena narrowed her eyes.

"You're the one who made the problem." Elena said. "If you were just leading her on-"

"I wasn't." Damon snapped. Elena flinched. "I'm not."

"Then why would you kiss her?" Elena said. Damon furrowed his brows. "She told me everything."

"Everything?" Damon asked. "Did she tell you that she kissed me first?"

"Not the point." Elena replied. "If you knew this would never go anywhere then why did you let it continue?"

"What does it look like I did?" He asked. "I stopped it. I've stayed away. I thought you would be happy."

"Oh, trust me." Elena said. "I'm glad that you two aren't together. But she's hurting."

"She will be fine." Damon replied. He didn't like the idea that he caused Alex pain. But she was a tough girl. She could handle this.

"All I'm saying is you need to pick one or the other." Elena said. "You can't keep flip flopping."

"I won't." Damon said. "I made my choice."

"Good." Elena said. "Because if you hurt her I have a wooden stake with your name on it."

Damon smirked, but Elena was completely serious. She then rolled his eyes and pushed past her. He got to the door and stopped. He then turned around seriously.

"Does she know that John is back in town?" Damon asked. Elena nodded. "How's she taking it?"

"Not good." Elena said. "She's pretty upset."

"Damn." Damon said before he walked out of the room. He went down the stairs and outside. If John Gilbert came within spitting distance of her, Damon would snap his neck.

* * *

I got ready for the party with my mom. I had missed this time we spent together. I left my hair down, although I didn't even know if he was coming. I shouldn't have wanted to please him. Why should I look good for him?

"We're going to show that Damon what he's missing." Mom said as she put some mascara on my eyelashes. I smiled, wondering if it would work. Damon didn't seem to be a guy who regretted things, he did everything for a reason. But he said he liked me that just didn't go away. I would know. I got in my dress and zipped mom into hers. We looked good I had to admit.

"How do I look?" Mom asked, primping her hair. I came up behind her, winding my arms around her waist.

"We're going to show John what he missed out on." I said. She smiled at me and patted my arm. I assumed he would be there, whether or not he talked to us was another story. I hoped he didn't, it would make everything easier.

We piled into the car, heading for the Founders Hall where the party was being held. People were already arriving, girls in their party dresses and guys in suits. Everyone looked good. Mom parked and we got out. I ran a hand through my hair once, just for good measure. Then me and mom entered the building. The hall was nice, large enough to hold the people invited. There was some very classical sounding music playing, and there was an open bar. I steered mom away from that one.

"I'm already bored." Mom whispered to me. I nudged her. She huffed. Sometimes I felt like I was the parent and she was the teenager.

"Lauren?" We heard. Both of us turned and there was Kelly Donovan. She had a drink in her hand and she was headed toward us.

"Hey Kelly!" Mom said as the woman pulled her into a hug. "I didn't know you were in town."

"I think I'll be here a while." Kelly said and looked to me. "Nice to see you again… uh…."

"Alex." I said. She smiled.

'Right." She said. "I knew that."

We then fell into silence. News had broke days ago that Vicki Donovan's body was found. I never thought that anyone would know. I couldn't imagine what Kelly and Matt were going through.

"I heard about Vicki." Mom said. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." Kelly said. "But I heard John's in town so I guess we both are having a shitty time."

I stood there for a while, listening to the two women talk. They talked about things that happened in high school, and took a trip down memory lane. I looked around. I recognized almost everyone. Most were students from my school or their parents. I saw Tyler and I eventually saw Matt. I hadn't found Elena or Stefan yet, and there was no sign of John.

But I did see Damon.

He was standing across the room, drinking some scotch. He hadn't seen me yet, and just laying eyes on him made my stomach twist. I wanted so desperately to go over and talk to him. Maybe we could go back to our playful banter. He could say something sexual and I could blush and brush him off. I would tell a lame joke and he would laugh even if he didn't think it was funny. I wanted to go back to that. That was what I liked best.

Like clockwork he looked up, catching my eye but I looked away. He wanted me to stay away, so I would do so. I didn't want to do it, but I would. It wasn't fair. Danger was going to follow him yes, but that didn't mean that being around him would constantly put me in danger. Danger followed Stefan and Elena was ok. We had some close calls, but that was life when you were a vampire.

"I'm going to go find Elena." I said. Mom nodded to me and I walked away. I didn't walk toward Damon, in fact I walked the opposite direction. He wanted space, I would give it to him. I wandered around the rooms, looking for anyone that I could hang out with. I was coming up empty. Caroline was at her dads, and Bonnie had been MIA since the death of Sheila. So, I was alone. I grabbed a glass of champagne as a server passed by and took a sip. Maybe I would have more fun if I was drunk. I continued to sip until I bumped into something. It wasn't something, it was someone.

That someone was John.

"I'm sorry." He said and looked up. I froze in my spot and he seemed to be shocked as well. He recovered before I did though. "Hello Alexandra."

I swallowed back the bile that rose to my throat.

"Hi." I muttered. I started to walk around him but he stopped me by stepping out in front of me. I felt my eyes narrow.

"Are you enjoying the party?" He asked, seeming very curious. What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to be talking to me. He was supposed to be staying as far away as possible.

"I was." I spat and tried to move around him again. He blocked my path again, to which I huffed.

"I don't think you should be drinking that." He said and pointed to my glass. I scoffed.

"I don't care what you think." I replied and took a big gulp. He smirked at me.

"Listen, I was thinking maybe we could talk." He said. He looked sincere, but I could see right through it. He was still the same man who had abandoned me years ago. I swallowed my big gulp of champagne.

"No thanks." I replied. He set his jaw.

"Alexandra, please hear me out-" He began. My temper flared then, and it took everything in me not to throw the glass across the room.

"Why should I?" I asked, my voice becoming louder. "You have had 17 years to talk. Sorry but that ship has sailed."

"I want to explain myself." John pleaded. I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Explain how you left my mother and me to fend for ourselves?" I asked. "Pretty sure that's just you being a dick."

"I was young." He said. "And I was scared."

"So was my mom." I retorted. "But she dealt with it."

"I made mistakes Alexandra-" He said.

"It's Alex." I said. "It's Alex. Which you would know if you were ever around."

I tried to push past him, but he grabbed my arm and tried to hold me there. He had a fierce look in his eyes, very determined. He wanted me to listen, but I wasn't going to hear it. He didn't scare me. I pulled my arm from his grip.

"Do we have a problem here?"

I turned and there stood Damon, glowering at John. Begrudgingly, John released my arm. I turned back to glared at him.

"Nope." I said and turned to go. Damon reached out for me but when I looked up to him, he retracted them. I looked down sadly and then walked away.

* * *

Damon watched her go with a sad expression on his face. He wanted to comfort her, to protect her from John. But that would mean he would be going against everything he was doing to protect her. She was much better off without him around.

"Damon, right?"

Damon looked back to John, turning his glare back on. He didn't like seeing his hands on Alex, even if he was just her father. Damon didn't like seeing anyone's hands on her. He had proved that when he killed that scumbag for slapping her ass.

"John." Damon nodded politely.

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting." John said and held out his hand. Damon shook it warily.

"Yeah. It's a pleasure." Damon said. "Are you enjoying the kick-off?"

"Oh yeah." John replied. "I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be."

"Looked like fun." Damon said. John chuckled lightly.

"It's my daughter." John said. "Teenage girls. You just can't tell when they are going to go crazy."

"Right…" Damon said with a nod. "When was the last time you were here?"

"Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral." John explained.

"And how long has it been since you've seen her?" Damon asked. John tensed, gritting his teeth. Damon smirked. "I'm a friend of Alex's."

"So you know how much of a deadbeat father I am huh?" John asked. Damon made a face. He knew exactly how much of a dead beat he was. It made him sick.

"What makes a man father a child and then just…" Damon said. "Disappear."

"I've made my mistakes." John admitted. "But I'm going to make them right."

Damon nodded. He didn't know how Alex or Lauren would like that. He didn't think he liked it. Alex was better off without him around. But what did he care? He was supposed to be keeping his distance. He couldn't stop her if she wanted to have a relationship with her father.

"How long have you been in town?" John asked.

"Oh, not long at all." Damon answered. There was a beat of silence before John spoke again.

"So what do you think Damon?" John asked. "You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath."

"I wouldn't overreact John." Damon said.

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok." John explained. "I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash."

"That's the story, huh?" Damon asked. He wasn't liking how history oriented this guy was.

"Part of the story, yes." John said.

"Oh there's more?" Damon asked.

"Oh, there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free." John said. "But then you already knew that didn't you?"

Damon narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. He knew he didn't like this guy the moment he laid eyes on him. He didn't trust him with his secret, and he definitely didn't trust him around Alex.

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." John replied, very cocky.

"Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so…" Damon trailed off.

"Why don't you take a bite to find out?" John suggested. Damon chuckled.

"It's not worth my time." Damon said. John sent him a glare and Damon started walking away. He took one last look and seeing the look on John's face set something off in him. He sped over and snapped his neck, pushing him off the balcony and onto the ground.

Damon did say if he came anywhere near Alex he would snap his neck.

* * *

I eventually found myself in a corner all by myself. Mom had reconnected with some old friends, and I hadn't seen Elena once. I did find Stefan, at the bar, drinking a lot. I didn't go over, figuring he wasn't in the talking mood. I sighed, looking down at my watch.

 _10:30_

I huffed. I wanted to go. After my conversation with John, I just wanted to get out of this place. But seeing how much fun my mom was having, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Why should I stop her fun? I had been doing that my entire life.

"Well isn't this cheesy 80's dance movie."

I looked up and there stood Damon. I felt part of my heart soar at the sight of him, while another part of me was not so excited.

"I'm not in the mood Damon." I muttered. He sighed and slipped down next to me. He didn't touch me.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said honestly. I looked him in the eye. He seemed sincere. I didn't doubt he was, but after what had happened between us, I didn't know if he would ever talk to me again.

"I've been better." I replied. He nodded. We fell into silence. What was I supposed to say? I hadn't seen him in days and the pain of his rejection was still there, clawing at my chest and making fresh wounds. Seeing him now… was like pouring salt into the cut.

"I haven't seen you in a while." I commented, looking down at my hands. My mom had painted my nails, but they were chipped all to hell now. I could feel Damon's eyes burning holes into the side of my head. I didn't dare look up.

"I've been… keeping my distance." He admitted. I nodded. I should have known that. He wanted to stay away from me. I understood. I didn't like it, but I understood.

"Well then… I guess I should-"

"Do you want to dance?" He asked me suddenly, cutting me off. I sat there mouth agape as I stared at him.

"But I thought-"

"One dance won't kill you." He said and stood up. He held out his hand. I stared at it. Should I accept? If I did I knew that my heart would break once the dance was over. If I didn't then I would regret not doing it in the first place. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

He led me to the middle of the floor, placing a hand on my waist and taking my other in his hand. I placed my shaky hand on his shoulder and he started to lead me around the floor. We didn't speak, and I barely looked at him. I was nervous, my heart pounding. This was wrong, it was so wrong. I shouldn't have done it.

"Relax." He breathed. I looked up, eyes wide.

"I just…" I said. "I don't understand."

He cocked his head to the side, knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

"You said you didn't want me around." I said to him, not able to mask the sadness in my voice. "You've been avoiding me for days."

"In my defense, I've been busy with helping Stefan." He said. "Besides you look so beautiful tonight, I just had to ask you to dance."

"You compelled me Damon." I said. Damon's jaw tightened. "All I know is that you aren't good for me and I need to stay away. And I know that's not what I want."

Damon held my gaze before he looked away. I boldly turned his face back to look at me.

"You have to tell me what you want." I said looking him in the eye. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

Damon searched my face, giving me a sad look. I could see the rejection coming. I was prepared, but I didn't know if my heart could take another one of these heartbreaks. I started to pull away, but his grip on me tightened.

"It's better if you stay away from me." He said. I didn't believe him. I didn't even think he believed himself.

"Better for me?" I asked. "Or better for you?"

This time when I pushed away, he let me. I didn't spare him a glance as I left. I couldn't be around him. It hurt too much. He was right. It was better if I stayed away.

But I didn't want to.

* * *

Lauren laughed along with some of her high school friends. She missed the days when she actually had people to talk to. She loved Alex, she loved her so much, but talking to your daughter and talking to people your age is always different. She was glad that Alex had talked her into coming.

"Hello Lauren."

Lauren stilled, because she knew that voice. She knew it better than anyone, and the sound of it sent a shiver down her spine. She turned around and there he stood, with a smirk on his face.

"John." Lauren said. "I thought I might find you here."

"Were you looking?" He asked with a smile. Lauren narrowed her eyes. He chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You either." Lauren said. "Still a huge jack ass I see."

"That biting wit never ceases to amaze me." John said, taking a swig from his glass. Lauren stood uncomfortably. She had thought about this all the time, what she would say if she ever talked to John again. But everything was coming up blank.

"What are you doing here John?" Lauren asked, getting to the point. He swallowed with his eyebrows raised.

"I have some… business to take care of." John replied. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"You always have business." Lauren said. "What's the real reason?"

"I can't come back to my hometown without an ulterior motive?" He asked. Lauren cocked an eyebrow. "Ok you caught me."

John stood in front of her, his hands held up. Lauren set her jaw, she knew he wasn't her simply for a visit. No one in town seemed to care if he was back or not. No, John was here for something else.

"I have a plan." He said, taking another sip from his glass. "A plan to have a relationship with my daughter."

Lauren scoffed, and then she began to laugh. However, John wasn't laughing. He looked completely serious, and that made Lauren laugh even harder.

" _Your_ daughter?" Lauren said between fits of laughter. "I'm pretty sure you gave up that right the day you left."

"Yet, she still has my name." John said. Lauren ceased her laughter and then she glared.

"She deserves that name." Lauren spat. "Not because of you or your brother. She deserves it because she is a Gilbert."

"I never said she wasn't." John said.

"You did when you ignored her for the past 17 years." Lauren replied. "What makes you think she wants a relationship with you anyway?"

"Because I am her father." John said. "There are things about herself that she won't understand unless I tell her."

Lauren shook her head.

"Well you should have thought of that before you decided she wasn't good enough." Lauren said stalking away. When she thought about seeing John again, she never dreamed that he would be trying to start a relationship with Alex. The fear of Alex actually wanting to see him made Lauren's stomach sink. She couldn't imagine John taking her baby away.

"She will come to me Lauren." John said. "And you aren't going to stop her."

Then Lauren turned. There was so much anger toward John, and she couldn't help herself as her temper flared. She marched right up to him, a smirk ever present on his face. She had a smirk of her own, but hers was much angrier. She brought her hand back and smacked him, the sound echoing through the room. He jerked back, holding his cheek at the sting.

"Stay the hell away from _my_ daughter." Lauren said through her teeth before she walked away. John stood there, smiling to himself. Everyone had looked away, but then he caught sight of Damon. Damon seemed surprised that John was alive. He twisted the ring around his finger and turned on his heel, walking back into the party.


	27. Chapter 26

**Happy Monday! Thank you for your continued support and your comments! I really love to hear from you all. I have to agree I love protective Lauren! But Lauren also realizes that John is a part of Alex, and that will come in to play later. For now, let's just go on hating him.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Season 1 Episode 19 Miss Mystic Falls**

"And in other news today…" The newscaster caught my attention as I packed my bag. I shivered as I thought of Logan Fell who used to be the one on my TV screen. I guess I had Damon to thank for that. I was chomping on a granola bar, barely listening to the local stories. I hadn't realized how much the police in this town covered up, just to make sure we knew nothing about vampires. I wondered how much I had overlooked before.

"Local police have issued a statement on a man killed outside of local restaurant and tourist hot spot, The Mystic Grill, several days ago." I looked up when he said that. The picture of the victim was on the screen.

"Oh shit…." I mumbled as I recognized the guy on the screen.

"We believe that the man in question was quite intoxicated." Sherriff Forbes said at a press conference. "Looks like he tripped and fell, causing his neck to break. He died soon after. We predict there is no foul play."

I shook my head. Broken neck huh? Looked to me more deliberate then an accident. It looked like the work of a certain, possessive and angry vampire I knew. I would have to talk to him. I grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder. I stomped outside, coming to find that Elena was just pulling up. She got out of her car and waved to me.

"I thought I would pick you up." Elena said. "Considering you can't come over anymore."

"Thanks." I said, hopping into the passenger seat. Just thinking about John made me gag. Especially after yesterday.

"I didn't see you at the party." Elena commented. I shrugged.

"I left early." I replied. She nodded. There was a pause of silence. I wasn't much into talking that morning.

"Did he talk to you?" Elena asked. I set my jaw.

"We danced." I said regretfully. "I don't know why I do this to myself. All I do is set myself up to hurt more and he's over there being all flirty, and I don't know how to handle-"

"I was talking about John." Elena said. I looked over to her wide eyed. "But you talked to Damon. That's good."

I furrowed my brows.

"I would never think that you would say that." I looked over to her. She gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"There's something in Damon that only comes out when you are around." Elena admitted. "I saw it when he found out you had been taken."

"His humanity." I mumbled. Elena looked over at me confused. "Stefan said the same thing."

"Maybe you're good for Damon." Elena said. I looked out the window, trying to dodge the subject. I had gotten over the initial sting of him staying away. It was replaced with bitterness and a bit of anger. I didn't want him to have this hold on me anymore. It wasn't fair to me.

"So back to John…" Elena said. "Did he talk to you?"

"Unfortunately." I replied. I didn't want to talk about John either. I just wanted to forget the party never happened.

"What did he say?" Elena asked. I sighed. She wasn't going to let it go.

"He said he wants to make things right." I said. Elena's eyes widened. "Weird huh?"

"Not necessarily." Elena said. I narrowed my eyes. "I mean… he's your father. Maybe he's had a change of heart."

"Or he's up to something." I replied. He had seventeen years to have a change of heart. What made now any different?

"That too." Elena said. "I'm not saying give him a chance. God knows he doesn't deserve it."

I nodded. I owed John nothing, and frankly I didn't want to even see him. I wished he had gone back to not claiming me.

"But he might actually be telling the truth." Elena suggested. "Maybe he wants to make up for his mistakes."

I didn't reply. I just stared out the window. If that was true… then maybe I could give it a chance. He was a part of me, as mom said. But did I really needed to know that part that bad? Would I stoop so low as to let in the man who broke my heart before I was even born? How could I live with myself if I back peddled and went against everything I ever vowed I wouldn't do?

We got to the school and I went to class. Elena stayed behind because Stefan had pulled up in his fancy little red sports car. I told them I would see them in class. Mr. Saltzman was already in there and when I went in I smiled. He nodded to me. I hadn't really thanked him for his hand in the rescue. But according to Elena he wasn't too keen on going anyway, even after he realized I was there. I could understand, who would want to get involved? I just knew that I would if I had the ability.

The class began to cluster in, Elena and Stefan two of those people. I sat behind Elena, Mr. Saltzman having rearranged our seating order. I assumed he put the three of us, me, Elena, and Stefan, together so that if there was an issue, of the supernatural kind, we would all be close together.

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's day." Alaric explained. "Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2 but hey what do I know?"

Just then, the door opened and Bonnie popped her head in. I grinned not having seen or talk to her in what felt like forever. She apologized for interrupting the class and took her seat. She smiled at Elena and waved to me, but when she looked at Stefan her smiled fell. She then looked away and ignored our presence all together. Elena and Stefan shared a look.

I didn't think too much of it. Bonnie had just lost her grandmother, the only one who could help her with her growing power. She was bound to be on edge and maybe a little moody. She just needed time. We all needed time.

* * *

The next day I was determined to confront Damon about the guy at the Grill. I had seen it again, that they were ruling it an accident. It made me feel guilty, even though I had done nothing wrong. I needed to ask him, to make sure that he did or did not do it. I was betting that he did.

I stood outside the house, taking a deep breath before I walked up the cobblestone path. I made small, slow steps. I didn't know what Damon's reaction would be to me coming by or what he would say when I accused him of murdering that guy. I figured he would be less than happy about both.

I finally made it to the door, pulling the rope that made the doorbell ring. I swallowed down my nervousness. _This was Damon. I could handle Damon._ This was nothing different than any other time I confronted him about something. This was just a normal-

"Hello pretty girl." He said once the door was open. I felt my resolve crack. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just in the neighborhood." I said. _What?_ "Can I come in?"

Damon stepped aside and I walked in. Why was I so nervous? I guess because we hadn't really spoken or hung out like we used to. I wouldn't consider it a break up, but it was a kind of break up.

"Can I offer you something?" He asked. "A drink? Some sex?"

"Seriously?" I asked with a glare. His mood swings were giving me whip lash.

"Sorry." He apologized. "What can I do for you?"

"I have to talk to you." I said. He was sitting on the couch and I was pacing. He watched me intently, his blue eyes following my every move. It made my heart pick up speed.

"Alright." Damon said, getting comfortable. "Go for it."

"Did you kill that guy?" I asked quickly. He furrowed his brows.

"I kill a lot of people." He admitted, making my stomach churn. "You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"The guy at the Grill." I said. "The one in the baseball hat."

He seemed to think about it, pursing his lips. I looked away from them and back to his eyes. A sudden realization hit him.

"Oh!" He said. "The one who was harassing you."

"Yes, that one." I said. Damon shrugged.

"Yeah." He said. "I killed him."

"You what?!" I yelled. Damon flinched at my outburst. I knew this. I had been prepared for this. But I hadn't expected him to come right out and say it. I guessed he would lie and I would have to wrangle it out of him. He wasn't remorseful at all.

"I told you he deserved it." Damon shrugged. I ran a hand through my hair. "What's the big deal?"

"You killed someone." I said. "That's always a big deal."

"Not to a vampire." Damon smirked. "Need I remind you that he slapped your ass like you were a walking sex toy?"

"I know what he did was messed up but-"

"There is no buts." Damon said and stood up. "He deserved what he got."

"He did not deserve to die." I told him. Damon huffed and crossed his arms. He was towering over me, a tall, dark, and brooding male that I couldn't get enough of.

"I did that for you." He reminded me. I sighed.

"Well… stop doing that." I replied. He seemed hurt by my words, but it was true. If Damon and I were going to put space between us, we couldn't keep doing this back and forth. It was getting us nowhere, and just hurting me in the process.

"Is that all you wanted?" He asked, slightly bitter. "To lecture me about what a terrible person I am?"

"No." I blurted out, but then caught myself. "Yeah."

"Well, which one is it?" Damon asked. I licked my lips and started heading for the door. "I think you just wanted to see me."

I turned slowly. Seeing a smug demeanor on his face. I glared.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because you miss me." He said and took a few steps forward. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"If you have forgotten…" I said weakly. "It was _you_ who walked away. Not me."

Damon's face turned to stone. All smugness had disappeared and all that was left was raw emotion. I shook my head and made to go out the door, but he caught my arm. I turned around and he seemed to be fighting with himself. It was best for me to just go, and for him to let me go. But I couldn't do that, and it seemed neither could he.

"Alex I-" He began but the doorbell rang. His face shadowed and he let go of my arm. He marched to the door and opened it.

"Hey partner."

I chilled at the sound of the voice. My eyes slowly traveled over to the man who had walked in. He seemed surprised to find me there.

"Alex." John said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I was just leaving." I said and walked past him.

"Don't." Damon said. I looked back up at him. "Come to the ball tonight."

"No." I replied. "Not with you."

"Not with me." He repeated. "Just… come."

"Why?" I asked. My eyes flickered to John who was watching the two of us intently. "So you can play with me some more."

"That was never my intent." Damon said, eyes focused. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well it's too late for that now isn't it." I said and looked to John once more and then back to Damon. "Bye Damon."

With that I walked out the door. He didn't stop me but I could feel him watching me leave.

* * *

"What was she doing here?" John asked as soon as the door was closed. Damon watched her until she was out of sight. He felt an emptiness rise up inside of him.

"Nothing." Damon answered, unable to hide the bitterness that was laced in his voice.

"Are you seeing my daughter?" John asked disbelieving. Damon turned to look at John with narrowed eyes.

"No." Damon replied. "And besides, I don't think you have a say on who she dates."

"I'm her father." John said. Damon scoffed.

"Last time I checked, she doesn't see it that way." Damon said. "You're nothing to her."

"We'll see about that." John said confidently. "So. Where do we start looking for vampires?"

Damon knitted his eyebrows and gave John a look. John stood there expectantly. When Damon agreed to be John's partner in all of this, he was only doing that to not alarm Liz. He didn't want to cause attention to himself or his dislike for John Gilbert.

"What's with the act John?" Damon asked. "You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me."

"Actually, I care very much." John admitted.

"What Isobel say about that?" Damon asked. "I mean, considering that she is one."

John made a face. Damon was becoming hyperaware that John and Isobel, Elena's birth mother, were close. John had the same type of ring Alaric had, which brought him back to life after Damon had killed him. But John said he inherited his from Grayson, so how did Isobel get her hands on one to give to Alaric?

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest." John said eyeing Damon. "The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire."

Damon raised his chin slightly. This was new information to him.

"That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever." John explained. "But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval."

"What is it?" Damon asked, although he was sure John wouldn't tell him.

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe." John threatened.

Damon was getting really tired of this guy threatening him. Damon didn't let anyone threaten him and get away with it. He was the one who was supposed to do the threatening.

"Jonathan Gilbert was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire." John continued. "Her name was Pearl. Ring a bell?"

Damon narrowed his eyes. So Pearl had this mysterious invention. Damon could ask for it, but that didn't mean she would give it to him. He definitely wasn't going to give it to John. Whatever it did, he didn't want it falling into the wrong hands.

"I'm not playing anymore." Damon said and then pointed to the door. "Get out."

"I beg your pardon?" John asked. He must not have been expecting Damon to kick him out.

"I only played along with this blackmail scheme because I thought that you would give me information." Damon said. "And now that you have… I'm done with you."

"I'll tell the entire council what you are." John warned. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Go for it! I'll kill every last one of them." Damon said. "Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?"

John stood there in a defensive position. His heartbeat was frantic in his chest. John knew that Damon could kill every single one of them. It wouldn't be hard for him. Damon gestured to the door.

"Get out." Damon ordered again. John glared once more before moving toward the door. He suddenly stopped and turned back around.

"What?" Damon asked annoyed. John set his jaw and turned very serious.

"What do you want with Alex?" John asked. Damon could sense the slightest bit of fear in the man's voice. He didn't understand it, nor did he care to. John had no right worrying about Alex, considering he hadn't bothered to before he randomly showed up. But Damon could see that glint in his eye, that protective gaze he knew he had shown before.

"I don't mean her any harm if that's what you are worried about." Damon admitted. "She's a good… friend."

"Seemed to me like she couldn't wait to get away from you." John commented. Damon glared.

"She wasn't trying to get away from me John." Damon said and stepped right up into John's face. "She was trying to get away from you."

* * *

I was pacing. _Again._ Debating on going to this Founders Day ball, where they would crown the winner of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I had a dress. It was recycled from a previous event. I didn't have a lot of cash to be buying dresses for all of these events.

I stared at it, glaring at the dark green fabric. I didn't want to go. Every time I went to a Mystic Falls function something bad happened. Or at least someone darkened my mood. Why should I go? Not because Damon asked me to. But both Elena and Caroline were competing. Maybe I could use that as her reason to go. They did both needed the support. But I would have to face Damon.

Things were still awkward, and our interactions were far and few between. But when we did talk he always ended up making my heart flutter and I cursed him every time. He was making it very hard to stay away from him. But something told me that that's what he wanted in the first place.

I growled to myself before grabbing the dress and pulling it on. I would regret this, I knew it. And yet, as I grabbed my clutch and stuffed my phone in it, I couldn't help but be giddy. I was always giddy when I knew I would see him. I didn't think that would ever stop.

I walked, even though it was killer in my heels. I knew that Caroline and Elena would already be there getting ready. I didn't dare call Damon. I didn't mind though. It was refreshing, even though it was cold and I was getting blisters from my shoes. I got to Founders Hall and saw that there were already people arriving. I had gotten there just in time.

I walked through the doors, catching sight of Anna as I entered. She nodded to me and I nodded back to her. She and her mother had nothing to do with the whole kidnapping thing, but I still didn't trust them. I walked outside where they had tables and chairs set up. It was a beautiful scene, except when I saw John.

He looked up and waved to me, to which I glared. Jeremy looked up as well and gave me a weak smile. I couldn't expect Elena and Jeremy to ignore John just because of me. He was there uncle, even if they didn't like him. Besides, I wasn't one of those controlling girls that told my friends who they could and couldn't talk to. Even if said person was my absentee father who was hell bent on getting me back.

"If you glare any harder you will get frown lines." I heard and turned. Damon stood there with two glasses of champagne. I debated on taking the glass from his hand, but eventually took it. He looked good in a suit. I had thought so since the first time I saw him in one. Granted, he looked good all the time. Especially without any clothes on.

"Wouldn't want that." I replied bitterly, sipping the drink in my hand. He stood next to me, close enough but not enough to touch. I shifted my weight.

"You came." He noted. He wasn't looking at me, he was watching John. I licked my lips.

"For Elena and Caroline." I told him. His gaze flickered over to me before he nodded. We then fell silent. I never thought that it would come to this. Awkward silence was not something I was used to with Damon. He was always the one to break it, and I followed along. But now, he was quiet, and I didn't know what to think about it.

"Anna is here." I whispered. He nodded, as if he already knew.

"Don't worry." Damon leaned to my ear. "She's harmless."

I swallowed and took a large gulp of my drink. Why had he come to talk to me if he was just going to be silent? We could have both avoided this encounter if he would have just stayed away.

"Stefan's drinking human blood."

My head snapped to the side. Damon was still glaring out into the distance. Stefan had said he had stopped drinking it, after his crazy cravings and such.

"But he said…" I trailed off.

"Well he lied." Damon said. "He's not off the stuff."

"What are you going to do?" I asked him. Damon shrugged. I assumed that he had to get it off his chest, that was why he had his sudden outburst.

"Does Elena know?" I asked. Damon shook his head. "We have to tell her."

"Wait." Damon said, catching my arm. "I'll do it."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I knew it was futile. Damon got what he wanted all the time. Besides, I didn't want to break it to Elena that her boyfriend had lied to her. I would let Damon do it, even though I knew that he wouldn't do it gently.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" I asked him. His hand was still on my arm, although his grip was not tight. It was more just to keep me grounded. It was like he didn't want me to go.

"I wanted to piss off your dad." Damon said, but I knew it was more than that. I gave him a look.

"First of all, he's not my _dad_." I said and glared over to John's direction. "And… seriously. Why did you want me to come?"

Damon seemed to be deliberating. I waited, although every second that passed was agonizing. He finally sighed and looked down. His hand fell from my arm and I felt suddenly cold.

"I don't know." He said. "I just… I don't know."

His indecisiveness was really hurting me more then actually staying away. There was something about the way he was acting that made me think he didn't want me to stay away. That may have hurt more.

"You asked me to stay away and I've done that." I told him. "I've given you space, and I've given you time. And it seems like you are the one who won't stay away."

"I have to." Damon said looking up. "In the end you will just get hurt."

"You won't let anything hurt me." I said and reached forward. He moved his hand away from my grasp.

"You've already been hurt." He said. "Frederick took you because he wanted to get back at me. I won't let that happen again."

"That was a onetime thing." I insisted. "It won't happen again."

"You don't know how many enemies I've made." He told me. "If they have that leverage over me…."

"It makes you look weak." I came to the conclusion. He said nothing. "Is that what this is about? I make you look weak?"

"No." Damon replied growing louder. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I already told you its too late for that." I replied. I then chugged my drink and turned on my heel to leave. I knew I would regret coming to this thing.

No matter what I did I was going to end up hurt. If I stayed away, my heart would ache. If I was around him I could get hurt physically and emotionally. I wasn't in a win-win situation. I could deny my feelings for him all I wanted, it still didn't change the fact that they were there. I thought that he had been doing this out of the kindness of his heart, the fact that he didn't want me to get hurt. But now I realized that it wasn't just that. Being around me made Damon look soft, and he didn't want that. I had the sinking feeling that looking tough meant much more to him then my safety. That was like a punch to the gut.

"Ooof." I said when I ran into somebody. I looked up and saw strands of blond hair. Upon closer inspection I found that it was Amber Bradley. I didn't really know her, I just knew of her. She was another contestant in the Miss Mystic pageant, and from the looks of it, she was really nervous.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked. "So sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Still… really sorry." She said and looked up at me. "You're Alex right?"

"Yup." I said, not trying to let it bother me that she didn't really know who I was. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Just because more people knew me now that I hung out with the "popular" crowd, didn't mean that everyone would magically know me and care. A lot of people still focused on the fact that I didn't have a dad. Only a few people in Mystic Falls had a single parent. Most were still married, happily or unhappily, and they looked down on anyone different.

"Amber." She said and held out her hand. I took it and found it was really sweaty. "I don't think we've really talked."

"I guess we don't hang with the same crowd." I shrugged. She nodded. "So, you ready for the pageant?"

"No." She admitted. "I'm really nervous."

"You shouldn't be." I said. "You have every chance that the others have."

"It's a founding family pageant." Amber muttered. "I'm only in the running so it doesn't look that way."

"Well, maybe you will blow their minds with your performance." I suggested. "Then it won't be a founding family thing anymore."

"What won't be a founding family thing anymore?"

Amber looked over my shoulder, wide brown eyes, and I turned to look. John stood there a wild smirk on his face. I felt my stomach lurch.

"I'm going to go." Amber said and pointed over her shoulder. "It was nice meeting you Alex."

"You too." I replied and watched her rush away. No one wanted to see this awkward encounter. Regardless of who I knew or who I was friends with, everyone still knew that John Gilbert had fathered me and then left. It was awkward and weird, and I couldn't blame them for not wanting to stick around. I wouldn't either.

"I'm surprised you came." John admitted. I shrugged, not giving him anything. I was done talking. I was done being angry. I just wanted him to leave me alone.

"Are you here because of him?" John asked and gestured to Damon. Damon, with his super hearing, looked over at John and glared. He then looked away, not sparing me a glance. I bit my bottom lip.

"I came for Elena." I replied bitterly. I knew that Damon would hear, and I wanted to hurt him like he was hurting me. But Damon didn't flinch, he barely even acknowledged I had spoken.

"Family supporting family." John said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you." I said sarcastically and went to move. He caught my arm.

"Alex… please just hear me out." John begged. I yanked my arm from his grasp.

"No." I replied. "I will not hear you out because you don't deserve it. After everything you have done to my mother why would you ever think that I would let you into my life?"

"Your mother is not the only innocent party in this." John said. I saw red.

"Excuse me?" I asked, becoming louder. "My mother isn't the one who left. You are John. You left her to fend for herself and now, after 17 years, you want to make things right? It's too late."

"It's never too late for the truth." John said. "I did leave yes. I admit that what I did was wrong."

I rolled my eyes and tried to move again, but he blocked my path. I folded my arms over my chest.

"But you don't know the whole truth." John said. "I came back."

I stopped in my tracks. I stared into his eyes, and unfortunately saw myself in them. I swallowed the bile that rose to my throat.

"You're lying." I muttered. He had to be. He had never come back. I had never seen him.

"When you were 7 years old…" John explained. "I came back to Mystic Falls and went to your mother."

I stood there frozen, listening to his tale. It couldn't be. He couldn't have come back, because I had never known. I racked my brain for any memory of him, but I kept coming up blank. He had to be lying.

"I asked to be in your life." John continued. "Your mom said no."

"She wouldn't do that." I shook my head. "She would have told me."

"Why don't you ask her?" John challenged. "I am tired of looking like the bad guy."

"You are the bad guy." I said. "You shouldn't have abandoned her in the first place."

"Her?" John asked, his eyebrow cocked.

"I never needed you." I replied. "But she did. And you let her down."

"I told you I came back." John said. I shook my head. "And speaking of bad guys… let's talk about Damon."

I was still trying to process what he had just told me. Why would I want to talk about Damon? Especially with my illegitimate father who had just told me he tried to be in my life. Had my mother lied to me? She told me he never came back. She wouldn't lie to me. But he had a tendency to do so.

"What about Damon?" I asked suspiciously. He made a face, and I let my eyes flicker over to Damon. He was watching us with great interest. John must have known he was listening.

"I may be a bad guy…" John said low. "But at least I'm not a blood sucking parasite."

My eyes widened slightly. John knew about Damon, but when I looked over Damon didn't seem the least bit surprised. I didn't like this secret being in the wrong hands, and John's hands were definitely the wrong ones. There was no telling what he would do with that information.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to play it cool. John chuckled.

"Your lying skills are lacking." He said. "I know that you know."

I said nothing and just narrowed my eyes at him.

"And I want you to stay away from him." John said. I blinked twice before I shook my head. John stood his ground, not faltering under my glare.

"You can't order me around." I said. "You're not my dad."

"Oh, but I am." John said. "He's dangerous Alex. Can't you see that?"

"Yeah." I replied, flipping my hair. "But this is none of your concern."

"You are always my concern." John said. "I am your dad."

I felt angry tears prick my eyes, but I didn't dare let them fall. I wouldn't cry in front of him. I wouldn't let him see that side of me. He would only get the bitter and angry version of me. That was all he earned.

"A dad sticks around." I said. "A dad sends a birthday card, or a Christmas card. A dad doesn't let his child feel like the scum of the Earth just because she was born."

"Alex-"

"Just leave me alone." I said and pushed past him. I locked eyes with Damon, his blue irises full of sympathy. I had to force myself not to run into his arms and let him console me. This was too much to handle. But instead of running to him I walked away from him. I walked away from both of them.

I ran out the front doors as they began to call out the names of the girls in the pageant. I held onto the railing with shaky hands. I felt like I would fall at any second. My heartbeat was loud in my ears. Was this a panic attack? I didn't think it was, but I was feeling very unstable right then.

"Alex."

I looked up and there stood Damon. He looked concerned, and his eyebrows were knitted together as he looked at me. Usually I would have waved him off, told him I was fine and not to worry. But the pitiful look he was giving me set a fire in my gut.

"What?" I spat. He flinched slightly at my tone, but he didn't seem surprised that I used it.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Damon admitted. "Are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok." I replied. "I am far from ok. John just told me that he wanted to be in my life. My mother may have lied to me. And then there is this big mess with you…"

He swallowed nervously. I shook my head.

"I'm not ok." I admitted.

"What can I do?" Damon asked. I started to laugh then.

"Seriously?" I asked him. "You want to know what you can do."

He nodded and I took a step toward him. Standing on the stairs, he was even taller than me, but I gazed up into his eyes.

"Stop asking if I'm ok." I said. "Stop checking up on me and defending me. It only makes everything harder."

Damon set his jaw, and I just stared at him. He kept my gaze for what seemed like forever until he turned and walked back inside. I heard them calling Elena's name, but I couldn't bring myself to stay. I turned and went down the stairs.

I walked down the length of the long line of cars until I saw two people. As I neared, I recognized the boy to be Stefan, but the girl had be back to me. Wasn't Stefan supposed to be inside with Elena? I looked back to the hall before I pressed on.

"Stefan?" I called. He looked up and the girl turned. It was Amber Bradley. I was now close enough to see them, and felt my stomach drop as I caught sight of his face. It had changed, to his vampire face. I could see his white fangs and the veins underneath his face.

I didn't waste time, I turned and started to run. I should have screamed, maybe caught Damon's attention. But it was too late. Stefan caught me before I was even in Damon's hearing range. He shoved me against a tree, hard I might add. His face was still in its vampire form, and he was striking fear into my soul.

"Stefan stop." I ordered, but his hand crept up to my neck. I could feel my heart pounding in over drive. He probably could too.

"You shouldn't have come out here." Stefan said and met my gaze. "I can't stop."

"You can." I said to him with a shaky voice. "I know you can."

"I'm the good brother." Stefan said. I bit my bottom lip. I then looked over at Amber, who stood there patiently. She wasn't making a move to leave, she didn't even look scared. Stefan must have compelled her.

"Stefan…" I said catching his attention. He was staring at my neck. "Stefan… you can stop. Just let me and Amber go. I'll find Elena and-"

"No!" He said furiously, punching the tree above my head. Bark flew onto the ground in splinters and I winced. "She can't know."

"Stefan she has to." I replied. He narrowed his eyes at me. "You love her right?"

"Of course I do." He replied. I nodded.

"And she loves you too." I said. "No matter what."

We stared at one another for a long time. I swallowed, trying to calm myself down.

"You have to let me and Amber go." I told him. He looked over to her and I could see the sadness on his face. He didn't want to do this, but he couldn't control his hunger for human blood. He was like a drug addict trying to stop his habit.

"I can't." Stefan finally said. He then stared at my throat and licked his fangs. "I'm sorry."

I felt the blinding pain of his teeth tearing into my flesh. His hand was over my screaming mouth and I could feel him sucking the life from me. It wasn't long before I blacked out.

* * *

It was getting dark, and there was no sign of Stefan. Damon had searched the whole place, the Sherriff showing him a broken mirror in the bathroom. Damon feared the worst. He finally found Elena, and steered her into another room

"What is it, did you find him?" Elena asked worried. Damon shook his head.

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom." Damon told her regretfully. "There was blood and that Amber girl is missing."

"Oh my God." Elena said. "He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!"

"Let's just find him, okay?" Damon suggested. "Let's get your coat come on."

The two hurried out of the hall following the sound of a girl screaming. They found Stefan, drinking from Amber Bradley.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed, catching his attention. He looked up, mouth covered in blood.

"Stefan, come on get control." Damon said carefully. "It's okay, come on. Breath through it man."

Stefan then grabbed Damon and threw him against a tree. Elena screamed at him to stop it. Stefan was much stronger on human blood and would actually stand in a fight with Damon. Damon stood up, prepared to take on his brother when Stefan crippled over in pain. He was holding his head, like he suddenly got a headache. Damon looked to his right to see Bonnie, who was casting a spell on Stefan, to stop him. It didn't last long, for Bonnie let up on her magic after about a minute.

Stefan looked up at all of them, snapping out of his previous state. Damon inched toward him, hoping to calm him down. Stefan looked over to Elena, who looked absolutely terrified. He let out a breath.

"Alex." Stefan said and then looked to his brother. "I left her…"

"Where is she?" Bonnie ordered. Stefan continued to stare at his brother. Damon swallowed.

"I'm sorry." Stefan said and took off. Damon watched him go and sighed. He then looked to the two girls.

"You get the sheriff." He said. "I'll find Alex."

Damon found Alex lying out in the parking lot. Stefan had bit her, and she lost a lot of blood. She was still alive, but her pulse was weak. Damon bit his wrist and forced it into her mouth. She drank obediently from him, but didn't open her eyes. Once Damon assumed she had had enough he picked her up and carried her to where the ambulance and police cars were.

"Oh God!" Elena shrieked upon seeing Alex limp in Damon's arms. Her wound was already healing.

"She's ok." Damon said, adjusting her so the sheriff couldn't see her healing wound. Liz gave Damon a look and he nodded.

"I'll call her mother." Liz said but Damon stopped her.

"It's ok." Damon said. "I got her. Lauren shouldn't worry."

Liz gave him a curt nod. Elena shared a look with him before she and Bonnie walked away. Alex stirred in his arms, but soon cuddled back into his embrace. He breathed in the scent of her, memorizing every single thing about her.

He placed her in his car, driving carefully, so as to not wake her. Once he was back at the boarding house, he sped over to her side of the car. He then picked her up again, letting her nestle into the crook of his neck. She was so soft, so light in his arms. He never wanted this to end, but he knew it would have to.

"Hello Damon."

Damon looked up and there stood Anna. He gripped Alex tighter.

"All right now, this is getting weird." Damon said.

"We're here to talk." Anna said. Pearl stepped out of the house and in front of Damon. She looked at Alex who was breathing onto Damon's neck. She then looked back up to Damon.

"Is she alright?" Pearl asked, although Damon thought she was only asking to get on his good side.

"She will be." Damon replied. "What do you want?"

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert." Pearl explained. Damon's eyes flickered between the women.

"I'm listening." He said, adjusting Alex.

"Jonathan was passionate about his inventions." Pearl said, handing him the device. "He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element."

"It was a pocket watch." Damon said as he flipped the thing over in his hand.

"That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole." Pearl explained. "I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us, its stile pointed at me."

"So, what is it?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea." Pearl replied. "But it's yours now."

"What's the catch?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here." Pearl said. "You refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology."

Damon looked between the two of them before he pocketed the device. He then shifted Alex back into both arms and took her inside. He looked back to Pearl and Anna for a millisecond before he shut the door.

Damon carried her upstairs, setting her down on his bed. She cuddled into his sheets, looking very innocent and slightly adorable. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face, lingering in her cheek. He then grabbed her bag, pulling her phone out to send a text to Lauren. He told her that she would be at Elena's and to not wait up.

He debated on getting her out of her dress and into something more comfortable, but he stopped himself. She wouldn't appreciate it. He would ask Elena to do it later. He pulled the blankets up over her body and turned to go but then he stopped when he heard his name.

"Damon." She mumbled. He turned but found she was still asleep. He smiled to himself as he thought about her dreaming about him. He then frowned and shook his head. He was dangerous, and he was going to get her killed. He set his jaw and left the room, stewing in his own self-pity.


	28. Chapter 27

**Since I got so many nice reviews, I thought I would update twice this week! You guys, we have two more chapters after this one and then that's the end of season 1! Crazy right?**

 **A lot of you agree that Damon needs to realize that Alex can make her own decisions about her life and that regardless of what he does, she is going to be in danger. Alex is a bit of a danger magnet! I think you all will like this chapter because things with Damon and Alex are better, and also we get a conversation between Alex and Lauren!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

 **Season 1 Episode 20 Blood Brothers**

My eyes fluttered open when the sun seeped into the room and fell across my vision. It was so bright, that I couldn't open them fully unless I wanted to be blinded. I groaned, rolling away from the harsh light and turned my back to the window. The sheets were soft and the blanket was warm. It was like I was surrounded in a warm hug. It smelled good… where had I smelled this scent before? Either way it was warm and it smelled nice. I never wanted to leave the comfort of this bed.

But then I realized it wasn't my own bed.

My eyes shot open when I recognized the scent. I jumped knocking myself out of the bed and onto the floor. The cold wood of the floor was a striking contrast to the bed I had woken up in. Taking in my surroundings with wide eyes I was able to figure out whos room I had slept in last night. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and gazed about the bed room. He wasn't in here, which I was grateful for. My awakening from sleep was much less then graceful and I most likely had bed head.

I wasn't in my dress anymore. I was dressed in a long T shirt that just barely brushed just the top of my knees. It was soft and very comfortable, but I knew who's shirt it was. It made me shiver a bit at the idea of how I got into said shirt. I wasn't sure if it was a good shiver or a bad one.

I went to the door, turning the handle carefully and then padded out into the hallway. The cool floors were freezing my feet, but I continued on. I knew what this looked like. I was half dressed in a man's house, waking up in his bed and now I was roaming around his house. It looked scandalous to say the least. I felt my face heat up in a blush. I went to the stairs and made my way down them, hoping to find someone. I could smell food the further I got downstairs which made my stomach growl. I headed toward the kitchen.

To my surprise, Damon stood at the stove, cooking some sizzling bacon and some eggs. I felt my mouth water, from the food and also from the view of Damon cooking breakfast, a tight t-shirt on and a rag thrown over his shoulder. I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning.

"Morning sleepy head." He said once I entered the room. I eyed him. "I was wondering when you would finally grace us with your presence."

He didn't turn around, which I was slightly glad for because the way my eyes raked up his back, stopping at his butt, it was pretty embarrassing.

"You cook?" I asked him. He chuckled finally turning around to look at me. I looked up to meet his gaze, seeing the coy smile on his lips.

"I'm Italian." He said. "Of course I cook."

I hesitated before taking a seat at the island in the kitchen. They had a nice kitchen that was stocked full of fine china. If I was a better cook I would have loved to be in here. Damon turned and placed a plate in front of me. I had to remind myself of my manners so I didn't just dig in.

"What happened last night?" I asked him, picking up a strip of bacon carefully. Damon turned off the stove and threw some things into the sink.

"Stefan bit you." He said nonchalantly. I remembered that. I had been trying to get away then he bit me and I blacked out. I remembered Amber and how he had compelled her. I remembered the pain when his fangs sunk into my neck.

"But I don't have a mark." I said pulling at the collar of the shirt. There was no evidence of him biting me at all. I didn't feel a thing. In fact, I felt pretty good.

"I fed you my blood." He said. My eyes widened. "It should be out of your system by now."

I nodded. I did feel great, not like the last time I was bit by a vampire and it took forever to heal. I wondered if I would always have the scar. I chewed slowly and I could feel Damon watching me. It made me uncomfortable.

"What happened to Amber?" I asked, hoping that Stefan hadn't killed her. She seemed so sweet, and it bothered me that she never got to the pageant. I thought she deserved to win.

"She's fine." Damon answered. "She doesn't remember anything."

I nodded again. Then I remembered that Damon wasn't the only one who lived her. Stefan lived here too. I felt myself tense at the thought and wondered where he was.

"Is he…" I began but trailed off. Damon sighed.

"We have him locked in the basement." Damon said. "Hopefully all the human blood will be out of his system soon."

I nodded again.

"You keep nodding like that you'll break your neck." He said. I was about to nod but shrugged instead. We then fell silent and I continued to eat. He was a pretty good cook, although I didn't think anyone could mess up bacon and eggs.

"He won't talk to me." I heard Elena's voice enter the kitchen. "Oh, good you're up."

"What's going on?" I asked. "Is he ok?"

"He's… struggling." Elena said. "He will be fine though."

"Hopefully." Damon replied, earning a glare from Elena. Elena then disappeared into the living room. She came back with some clothes.

"I packed some stuff." Elena said. "Thought it would be better than Damon's T shirts."

"Hey, my shirts are fine quality." He said, making Elena scoff while rolling her eyes.

I swallowed and took the clothes she handed me. I then pushed myself off the stool and moved to go change. I would be much more comfortable when I had some pants on. Damon eyed me, looking at my legs and then smirking when he met my gaze. I blushed and went back up to his room. If he kept looking at me like that… I wasn't sure what I would do. I went into his room, shutting the door behind me. I then pulled off the shirt, folding it neatly onto his bed. I grabbed the clothes Elena had let me borrow. We were about the same size, so it wasn't that hard to fit into them. She had brought me jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. I appreciated that she kept to my style. It made me smile.

"I personally like my shirt better."

I jumped and turned to Damon who stood at the door. I hadn't even heard him come inside or open the door. When the shock of his intrusion had passed, I let out an irritated breath. This whole sneaking up on me thing was getting old.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked him, adding some extra snark to my voice.

"It's my bedroom." He said. "I don't need to knock."

I huffed and tried to leave but he stopped me. He stared me in the eye, his hand not releasing its grip on my arm.

"Are you ok?" He asked me seriously. My first reaction to this question was to get irritated. I had told him not to worry about me, but apparently he wasn't going to stop. My second reaction was to the fact that because he was worried about me, that meant that he still cared. That lead to my third reaction being outright joy.

"I thought I told you to stop asking me that." I replied. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm fine."

He pushed his lips into a straight line. I knew he didn't believe me, and frankly I didn't believe myself. I had been attacked by my friend, someone I trusted, and just before that I had been informed by my absentee father that he tried to be a good man. My mom, may have lied to me when she told me that John left and he never looked back. However, I had to take John's word with a grain of salt. I couldn't be sure what was true until I talked to mom. Regardless, I was definitely not fine.

"Thank you." I said suddenly. Damon furrowed his brows. "For… saving me….Again."

"I should have been there sooner." He replied. I stepped forward, unable to stop myself. I stood only inches from him and stared him in the eye.

"If you hadn't found me, I could be dead right now." I told him. He said nothing, just stared at me for a long while. We were quiet for several minutes, just staring at one another. It occurred to me then that I probably didn't look all that great considering I woke up only about 15 minutes earlier. I awkwardly ran a hand through my tangled mess of hair to attempt to straighten it out. It didn't work. With a sigh, he reached forward and gently undid the knot in my hair. I tried not to let my heartbeat become erratic at the closeness of him, but I was unsuccessful.

"Are you going to school?" He asked. I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to deal with people or teachers. I had too much on my mind. But then again, I didn't want to go home. Mom could come home at any time, and I didn't want to see her either. Not yet at least. I then walked past him and out into the hallway. I could hear him following behind me, and it gave me an odd sense of security that he was there. I walked back into the living room and saw Elena grabbing some stuff.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. She looked up.

"I'm going to go get some clothes." Elena answered, looking between Damon and I. "I'll be back."

I nodded and watched her turn to leave, but not before giving a narrowed eyed glance at Damon. She slammed the door behind her. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"She doesn't trust me around you." Damon said. I turned and he was sitting on the couch. I let out a scoff.

"And yet she trusted Stefan around me." I said bitterly. I then looked to the door that led to the basement. I remembered Damon being there, how he got out and attacked me. I felt a shiver go up my spine as I imagined it being Stefan who attacked and not Damon.

"He can't get out." I said and pointed to the door. "Can he?"

Damon eyed me for a second before he patted the seat next to him. I obeyed, but I sat a cushion over, keeping my distance. He seemed to notice and a flash of disappointment showed in his eyes.

"He can't get out." He assured me. I nodded. "You're afraid of him."

I looked up to him with wide eyes. I shook my head no, but he saw right through it. He gave me a look and I sighed.

"Maybe a little." I said with a shrug. "I expect this behavior from you. But not from Stefan."

"Ouch." Damon said with a wince. I shrugged again. Maybe if I hurt him then he would leave me alone. For someone who wanted me to stay away, he really stuck around me a lot.

"Are you going to talk to your mom?" He asked me. I shrugged again.

"No. Yes… maybe." I replied. "But… John has to be lying."

"Could be." Damon said. "Or he's telling the truth."

"Whose side are you on?" I asked him accusingly. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Mine." He replied, which was followed by a long sigh. "You need to talk to your mom."

I crossed my legs and huffed. I probably looked like a spoiled child, but I didn't care. I wanted to know the truth. I wanted to hear her tell me that he is lying and none of what he said was true. I just didn't know if that would be the answer I would get. The thought scared me to my core.

Damon then stood up and went to the kitchen, catching my attention. After a few moments, he emerged with a bottle of red liquid and was headed for the basement. I furrowed my brows.

"What is that?" I asked him. He looked at the bottle and then back to me.

"Bunny rabbit." He replied with a sinister smile. I shivered and watched as he took it down to the basement. I stood then, looking at the paintings on the walls. I could come here a million times and never get used to how beautiful this house was. I could fit my own home in it three times.

Damon returned without the bottle of rabbit blood.

"Did he drink it?" I asked curiously.

"Nope." He said. "He's still upset that he almost killed you and Amber Bradley."

I swallowed. He should feel bad. I almost died. But then again, I could understand not being able to give up your drug. Damon was mine, and I couldn't seem to stay away.

"If he doesn't drink…" I began. Damon looked up at me. "Will he… die?"

"Not exactly." He said. "The longer a vampire goes without blood they start to desiccate."

"Desiccate?" I asked. He nodded.

"When a vampire doesn't drink its body has to feed on itself." He said. "So, the skin dries out and you become weak. I've heard it's really painful."

"And then what?" I asked. "You just become a living corpse?"

"Essentially." He replied. "That's what happened to the tomb vampires."

I nodded. That sounded awful, very painful. I remembered Frederick saying that it drove him a little insane. But we couldn't force Stefan to eat. I guess we technically could, but Elena would want him to do it himself.

"What did you tell my mom?" I asked, assuming he put up a cover for me, he always seemed to be on top of my cover stories.

"Told her you were at Elena's." He said. It was a generic answer, and I knew mom wouldn't check with Jenna to see if I was there. I had a bit of time before I had to go talk to her.

"I hate lying to her." I told him, pulling my knees up to my chest. I hated the lies and the secrets. We used to be so close.

"That's what you get when you run with vampires." Damon said. "Secrets and lies."

"Well, I hate it." I replied bitterly. We fell silent then, and I couldn't help myself when I looked over at him. He was still so beautiful. He would be eternally beautiful, and I didn't think that was fair. I wondered if he was always that handsome or if being a vampire enhanced your looks like it did your senses.

"I could always make you forget." He said, staring at the wall. I knitted my eyebrows. "I could take all the lies away."

My lips parted and he looked over at me. He searched my face, his eyes cascading over every part of my expression. Why was he suggesting this? To help me? Or to help himself? Either way, I was in this too far to let it all go.

"No." I said. "I don't want to forget."

Damon locked gazes with me and nodded slightly. He then started to lean forward, and out of habit I guess I did too. Suddenly, Damon's phone started to ring. He closed his eyes angrily before he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked. I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but Damon seemed surprised at who had called him. He continued to talk, and I tried to understand what was happening. I wasn't having much luck.

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?" Damon suddenly said. I let my jaw drop. Isobel? As in Elena's mother? Grove Hill was just outside of Mystic Falls. What was she doing so close?

"You drive." Damon said. "Pick me up in an hour."

He then shut off the phone and started to move around the house. I watched him.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He chuckled.

" _We_ are not going anywhere." Damon said. " _I_ am going with Alaric to check a lead."

"Alaric?" I asked. "When did you two become best friends?"

"Silly Alex." He said. "I don't have any friends."

"Ouch." I muttered.

"Nostalgia's a bitch huh?" He said and walked out of the room. I took a deep breath and plopped down on the couch.

* * *

Elena returned not too long afterward. She went to the basement as soon as she dropped off her stuff. I stayed where I was, reading a book I had found. It was very action packed and kept my mind off of any lingering feelings for Damon who was readying himself for his trip.

"He won't eat." Elena said. "He said he wants this all to be done."

I looked up from my book, dog earing the page. She plopped down in a chair near me. She looked very frantic and nervous.

"So what he's starving himself?" I asked her. I immediately thought about what Damon said and how it would be for Stefan's body to desiccate. I didn't tell Elena though, it would only make her worry more.

"He's just being dramatic." Damon said, pulling on his jacket. "He's not gonna starve himself."

"Why would he say that?" Elena asked. Stefan wanted to die, and Elena just couldn't get it.

"He feels bad for hurting that girl, and especially for hurting Alex." Damon said. I shivered. "It's a very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass."

There was a beat of silence before Elena's arm reached out for my hand. I jumped at the sudden contact.

"You have to talk to him." Elena said urgently.

"What?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You need to tell him that you aren't upset and that everything is ok." Elena urged. I shook my head.

"I can't." I replied after a brief pause.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Because everything is not ok." I said. "I am upset."

"But Alex-"

"He almost killed me Elena." I said. "I can't just let that go."

"He's going to die if you don't talk to him." Elena said with firey eyes. I let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." I said. "But I can't."

Elena seemed to not understand and her eyes narrowed at me. I knew why she wanted me to do it. She loved him, and she would do anything to get him to eat, even throw me into the lions den.

"Damon almost killed you plenty of times." She said, becoming angrier. "And you're practically in love with him."

I didn't speak again. I began to glare at her, while she was glaring at me. After our little encounter I stood up. I grabbed my book and turned to go upstairs. I didn't look at Damon as I passed by. I just stomped up the stairs. I could understand why she was upset. I would probably do the same thing if I were in her situation. I just couldn't bring myself to go down there and talk to him. Not after what he did.

I went to Damon's room and slammed the door behind me. I paced angrily around the room, debating on throwing something just to get the anger out. I voted against it, feeling as though Damon wouldn't appreciate me breaking stuff.

I huffed and fell down onto his bed. I tried to read, but the book held no more interest to me. I no longer cared about how the hero would save the girl from the treacherous monster. I closed it, tossing it to the floor. I sat there on his bed, holding my head. I could feel a headache coming on.

Damon was right. I was afraid. I was afraid of Stefan after what he had done. I was afraid to hear the truth from my mother. And I was afraid that I was falling for Damon regardless of everything I had tried to do to stop it.

I stood up and started to pace. I hated being afraid. I hated how it made me feel weak and nervous. Stefan was my friend. I shouldn't be afraid of him. Elena was right. I had forgiven Damon after he fed from me numerous times. I couldn't forgive Stefan after he did it once? And I was afraid to hear from my mother. What if Damon was right? What if John did tell me the truth? I didn't think I could handle it if I found out she had lied to me all of this time. And then there was Damon. I could have taken him up on his offer, to let me forget. It would all be simpler, and I wouldn't have to deal with any of this. There would be no more secrets and no more lies. But I couldn't forget how he made me feel, how all of this made me feel. I didn't want to forget.

I finally got the courage and walked out of the bedroom. I went down the stairs where Elena still sat. She looked up at me and then looked away. She still looked less than happy to see me. I slid down and sat back onto the couch.

"I'm afraid." I admitted after a beat of silence. She met my gaze. "He really scared me."

"He didn't mean to." Elena said. "He wasn't himself."

"I know." I replied. "But I trusted him."

Elena looked at me confused. I swallowed.

"I trusted Stefan to never hurt me." I said. "And then he broke that trust."

Elena opened her mouth but then closed it. I knew what Damon was capable of, but seeing Stefan in that light made me fear him. In this state, I didn't trust Stefan and I was afraid of what he could do to me.

"I can't let him die." Elena said. She looked very broken, and slightly desperate. I knew the feeling. I reached forward and put my hand on her knee.

"I know." I said. "I'll talk to him."

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. We both stood up and she hugged me. I squeezed her back, trying to absorb some of her confidence. I took a deep breath before I headed down the stairs. I knew that he couldn't get out and that I would be safe, but I still felt the nervousness creep up into my heart and take hold.

I got to the cell door and peered in. He was sitting on a cot, looking very weak and glaring at the floor. I could see the bottle of animal blood lying there untouched.

"Hey Stef." I said nervously. He didn't reply. "Listen man, you have to drink that."

"No." He replied adamantly. He still didn't look up.

"I'm not upset with you Stefan." I said, although it was a lie. He must have picked up on it.

"I almost killed you Alex." He said ruefully. "I wanted to kill you."

I gulped. I wanted nothing more than to go back upstairs and let Elena and Damon handle this. But looking at his forlorn face made me stay. The guilt was eating him alive, and I was the only one who could tell him that this was ok.

"That wasn't you Stefan." I said. "Not the real you."

"Yes it was." He said finally looking up. "The blood takes over and shows the true me."

I shook my head.

"I don't believe that." I replied. "I don't believe it for a second."

"Your heart rate says different." He said. I swallowed. "You're afraid of me."

I said nothing. He was right, and I couldn't hide it from him.

"Yeah." I said. "I am."

He turned and started to glare at the wall. I sighed and leaned against the door. I didn't have enough confidence to go in, but I was going to get as close as I could.

"That wasn't you Stefan." I repeated. "And this isn't either."

"Alex I-"

"No. Listen to me." I ordered. He stayed silent. "The Stefan I know doesn't quit. He does everything he can until he makes things right. That's the Stefan I trust and the Stefan who is my friend."

He looked up at me. I forced a smile.

"I know you're sorry." I said. "And it's ok. I forgive you."

He continued to stare, trying to search my face for anything that would tell him otherwise. I continued to smile. I had forgiven him. The Stefan from last night was not the Stefan I knew. I was forgiving the good Stefan. I hoped he came back.

"Now, you have to drink that." I said and pointed to the bottle. "Otherwise your girlfriend is going to come down here and force you to do it."

Stefan cracked a small, weak smile. I smiled back and then headed back up the stairs. I was attacked with a hug as soon as I stepped out of the basement.

"Thank you." Elena whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes, but hugged her anyway. I pulled back and started heading toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go handle my own demons." I said. She nodded to me and I walked out the door. I then headed for the direction of my house.

* * *

When I got home the light was already on. I walked up to the door and pushed it open. Mom was in the living room, drinking some coffee and eating a slice of cake. She looked up when I closed the door and swallowed hard.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked me, using her stern mother voice. She usually didn't have to use it.

"Elena's." I lied. She put her hands on her hips.

"I haven't heard from you all day." She said. "I was worried sick."

"Sorry." I muttered. I then sat in the chair across from her. She was watching me intently, and I just glared at the floor.

"Is everything ok?" She asked me. I was about to say that everything was fine but I was tired of that. I was tired of saying everything was ok, when in fact it wasn't. I was tired of the lies, and the secrets. I was just tired.

"No." I said honestly. "No. It's not ok."

"What's the matter?" She asked, suddenly concerned. I met her hazel eyed gaze and narrowed my own. It was time now to not back down. I had to know the truth, and I had to know now. I couldn't be afraid anymore.

"Did John try to come back into my life?" I asked her. She visibly tensed at the question. She didn't speak for a long while, seeming shocked at my question.

"Who told you that?" She finally asked. I felt my heart sink.

"Does it matter?" I asked. "Is it true or not?"

She stood and started to pace. I watched her, growing more and more anxious. Obviously, she was hiding something or else she wouldn't have been acting like this. The longer she waited the more I was beginning to feel I wouldn't like her answer.

"You were 7." She said. "I had just explained to you that your dad was gone and he wasn't coming back. It was bad timing."

"But he came back." I said tears pricking my eyes. John wasn't lying. He had come back for me.

"You were so young." She said. "I couldn't just tell you that-"

"All I hear is excuses." I said. "Did he come back?"

I saw tears brimming her eyes. I had to fight the urge to comfort her. Now was not the time to show sympathy. She grabbed my arms, as if she hold me where I was.

"Yes." She answered. I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I expected John to lie to me, to hurt me. I never expected my mother to do it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her steadily. She gulped.

"I was trying to protect you." She said. "I didn't want him to be in your life."

I licked my suddenly dry lips.

"Did you ever think about what I wanted?" I asked her, shoving her hands off of me. "Did you ever think that maybe I should have been given that choice?"

"You were so young." She repeated. "And I didn't think that he would be a good influence on you."

I ran a hand through my hair. John came back, he came back! And she sent him away because _she_ didn't want him in my life.

"All my life I had hated him for what he did to you." I said. "But what I should have been doing is hating you for pushing him away."

I walked past her and went to my bedroom. I grabbed my duffle bag and threw it on the bed. I started throwing random clothes into it. I heard her footsteps and her gasp when she came in.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I ignored her and continued the pack. "Stop!"

She lunged at me and grabbed my hands to stop me. I wrenched them out of her grip. I couldn't believe this. She had told me all along that he was this dirt bag who didn't deserve me. In truth, he had tried and she pushed him away. She didn't give him a chance.

"Alex listen to me." She said, grabbing my arms and making me look at her. "I didn't want him to hurt you."

"Like you did?" I asked. Tears fell off her face. "He tried to be in my life and you told him to leave."

"I didn't know if he would stay." Mom said. "If you knew him and he left that would have been harder."

"Or he could have been my dad." I said. "But you couldn't give him that chance could you?"

"I told you I was trying to protect you." She said, tears rolling down her face. I felt my bottom lip quivering. I hated doing this to her, but she had lied to me. She had said that he turned around and never looked back.

"I know." I replied. "But you shouldn't have sacrificed my relationship with him because he didn't come back for you."

I could see the pain on her face as she heard my cruel words. I grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulder, unable to look at her heartbroken face anymore. I then pushed past her and down the hall I went. I didn't say goodbye, although I was pretty sure she was still frozen in my room. I slammed the door behind me and walked away from the house.

How could she do that? I understood that she was trying to protect me, but if she had allowed John to be in my life, maybe I wouldn't have been miserable all that time. Instead she sacrificed me life because she didn't want to see him. She couldn't let me have him if she couldn't.

It wasn't long before I found myself at the Gilbert house. I knocked on the door and lo and behold _he_ opened it.

"Alex…" John said with a grin. "What a nice surprise."

"Hi John." I replied. He eyed my bag that was over my shoulder and he furrowed his brows.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked, too hopeful for my taste. I shook my head.

"I can't stay long." I replied. "I just wanted to let you know she admitted it."

John seemed taken aback by my statement. But he knew what I was talking about. I swallowed, forcing my tears down. Regardless of what was the truth, I still didn't know this man. He still was a complete and utter stranger to me.

"But it doesn't change anything." I said shaking my head. "You're still not my dad."

His face fell a bit.

"I understand." He said. "I'm just glad you know the truth."

I nodded and turned to leave, but I stopped myself. I turned back to him, licking my suddenly dry lips.

"After she told you to stay away… why didn't you fight for me?" I asked him. He set his jaw and looked down ashamed. I waited for his answer. He could have gone to court, to get some kind of custody agreement, but he didn't. He never came back.

"I thought maybe she was right." He said, honestly. "That you would be better off if I stayed gone."

I nodded slowly and then left.

* * *

Damon was in a bad mood. He had a Gilbert invention that he didn't know what it was used for, his brother was starving himself after his stint with the human blood, and now he had gone on a wild goose chase looking for Isobel and it turned out she wasn't there.

When he got home all he wanted was a drink. He made himself one and downed it in one swallow. He could hear Stefan and Elena upstairs and they sounded sickeningly happy. Stefan must have finally gotten the balls to drink and finally be happy.

It made Damon's skin crawl.

But he didn't hear just that. He heard something else. It was a small weeping sound, something very pathetic sounding. His eyebrows knitted and he stood up. He then vamp sped up the stairs and he followed the sound. He found himself right outside of his bedroom. He wrenched the door open and he found Alex on his bed.

She was curled up into a ball, her head buried into her knees. Damon felt his stomach drop and he stepped inside. When she heard him, she looked up, her eyes red and puffy. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, staining her face. The sight was truly heartbreaking. Damon sighed and closed the door behind him.

He slipped into the bed and pulled her to his chest. She was hesitant at first, but she eventually relaxed into his embrace. She cried into his chest and he let her do it. His chin was resting on top of her head and he moved to kiss her forehead.

"It's going to be ok pretty girl." He said. "Everything's going to be ok."

She didn't speak, and she didn't have to. Damon just rubbed her back until she cried herself to sleep in his arms. He sighed contentedly. He was much happier when she was around. Maybe staying away wasn't the best decision. She needed him right now, and he would be there for her.


	29. Chapter 28

**You guys are awesome! A fan created a poster for Pretty Girl and its awesome! The link is in my bio so go check it out!**

 **I know I've said that Lily Collins was my inspiration for Alex, but I think I'm going to go to my original inspiration and that is Lyndsy Fonseca. Think of Alex how you want, but from now on she will be Lyndsy Fonseca to me.**

 **Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Season 1 Episode 21 Isobel**

I had been at the Salvatores for a week. A whole 7 days. It had been a week since I last saw my mother, or John for that matter. It was the longest 7 days of my life, but I wasn't ready to go back, not after the way I had acted. I had opted to take a different bedroom though, not feeling right about taking Damon's bed. It was a bit musty at first, but after I aired it out a bit the room wasn't so bad.

I had gone back to school, Elena forcing me to go. I hadn't been myself though, not since the fight. I was used to disappointment when it came to everything else, but not from my mom. Not my best friend. The only person I could confide in was Damon. And if I couldn't talk to him, I immersed myself into my sketches. I found that I got a lot of inspiration when I was upset about something and with nothing better to do, I was cranking out works of art one after another.

This was the seventh day since our fight and I was just climbing out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off as I always did. I then padded back to my room and shut the door behind me. I was just about to drop the towel when I heard him speak.

"Well good morning to me." Damon said behind me. I jumped clinging to the towel and he seemed disappointed.

"I'm beginning to think that this whole you walking in on me thing is not an accident." I joked with him and grabbed the clothes I had set out before I got in the shower.

After I had cried that night in his arms that's where everything changed. No more were we awkward with one another. There was a mutual understanding now. Damon hadn't tried to push me away and I wasn't sure if that was just because he didn't want to or he knew that I had no other place to go. However, I enjoyed his company and he seemed to be enjoying mine.

"Smart girl." Damon replied. I rolled my eyes. "Are you helping with that float thing?"

"Unfortunately." I replied. "Caroline roped me into it."

"Good." He said. I looked up at him confused. "You need to get out."

I furrowed my brows.

"I have a feeling you're trying to get rid of me." I said suspiciously. I didn't know what I would do if he told me to leave. I couldn't go home, and John was still in town so I couldn't go to Elena's. Bonnie was avoiding both Elena and I so that was out. I might be able to convince Caroline to let me stay with her if I-

"It's not that." He said from my bed. "It's just that… You have been moping around this house-"

"I have not been moping." I interrupted him.

"Yes you have." He said. "Don't pretend like you haven't cried every night since you have been here."

I opened my mouth but shut it immediately. He wasn't wrong. I had been crying an awful lot. Mom had tried to call, but I ignored her. She left me tons of voicemails, but I hadn't returned them. Damon had called her once, told her I was ok and that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I knew she was sorry, and I knew she was upset. I just couldn't bring myself to forgive her right now.

"If you want me to leave I will." I said bitterly, not meeting his gaze. I swallowed as I heard the bed creak as he got up. He walked over to me and took my chin in his hands, making me look at him. There was something strangely intimate about just that little gesture.

"I don't want you to leave." He said. "You stay as long as you need to."

"Thank you Damon." I said, my face flushed. He nodded at me, his fingers lingering on my skin. His touch was sending sparks through my whole body, and I wondered how long I could stand there without fainting. I became hyperaware that I was standing in a towel, in a bedroom, with Damon Salvatore, and that thought didn't bother me as much as it should have. I shifted uncomfortably and he chuckled.

"Get dressed." He said as he walked out the door. I waited for a second, knowing that he might just poke his head in at the right moment. When I was sure he was gone I dropped the towel and put my clothes on. I ran a comb through my wet tangles and then grabbed my bag.

I went down the stairs and saw Damon on the couch. He was flipping through a magazine. I furrowed my brow and took it from his hands.

"How to know if your crush likes you back." I quoted the quiz on the page. "Why are you reading this?"

"I want to know if you like me." He said with a wink. I narrowed my eyes. "Actually I already know that one."

We were at the point now that it was ok to joke about it. It felt good, instead of ignoring one another, we instead joked around with that same playful banter I loved so much. I had missed it.

"Alright smart ass." I said and tossed the magazine back to him. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be waiting with bated breath." He said dramatically. I rolled my eyes and when I turned I saw Stefan standing behind me. Things hadn't been going as smooth with Stefan as they had with Damon. Although I had forgiven him, things were still awkward, and I was still a bit frightened of him. Stefan was still controlling his hunger and also judging me for getting closer to Damon. I could see it every time he looked at me.

"Let me drive you." Stefan said. I hesitated before I agreed. "I'll be right there."

I nodded and walked out to his car.

* * *

"She's been here for seven days." Stefan said to Damon. Damon was still flipping through the magazine.

"I can count baby brother." Damon said. Stefan took the magazine and threw it into the fire. "Well that was rude."

"Why is she still here?" Stefan asked. Stefan meant nothing by his little outburst, he didn't mind having her here. It was the fact that she was getting closer to Damon every second that made him nervous.

"She's having a rough time." Damon said. "Just like someone I know."

"This is different." Stefan said. "You need to tell her to go home."

"She won't listen to me." Damon replied. "Besides I like having her around. She makes me feel… alive."

"You can't keep playing with her like this." Stefan said. "She cares about you."

"And who said I don't care about her?" Damon replied. Stefan huffed.

"I thought you were trying to keep your distance." Stefan said.

"And now I'm not." Damon said. "Things change Stefan."

Stefan sped over to Damon, catching him by the throat and shoving him up against the wall. Damon was surprised, but seemed to chuckle. Stefan was back on animal blood, which meant that he wasn't as strong as Damon.

"People die wherever you go." Stefan said. "If you hurt her-"

"I'm not going to hurt her." Damon said and shoved Stefan's hand away. "I have no desire to kill her…. Anymore."

"I know." Stefan said. "That's what worries me."

Damon watched as Stefan picked up his school bag and made his way to the door. Damon furrowed his eyebrows.

"What if you change your mind Damon?" Stefan asked. "What if you decide to start drinking from her again?"

"I won't." Damon said. He hadn't thought about drinking from Alex in a long time. He had much more respect for her life than he originally had. He worried about how she would feel more than how he would feel.

"I hope you're right." Stefan said. Stefan then walked out the door, leaving Damon to his own thoughts.

* * *

Stefan, Elena, and I arrived at the school after a long and quiet car ride. I knew neither one of them liked how close Damon and I were becoming. However, neither said anything about it. They knew they couldn't make me stop talking to him, even if they wanted to. Thing were different now. He wasn't keeping his distance and neither was I. I didn't know where this would go, but I wasn't going to stop.

When we got into the cafeteria we looked around for our station. We were working with Caroline on the Miss Mystic Falls float for the parade. I knew that Bonnie was also in that group and I wondered if she would talk to us. She said she wasn't going to come in the middle of Elena and Stefan, but I didn't understand why she wasn't talking to me. I wasn't dating a vampire.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman." Elena said when Alaric approached us. He didn't look happy and he didn't greet us back.

"Come with me." He urged the three of us. "We need to talk."

* * *

"Isobel is in town?"

Alaric had just broke the news that Isobel was back and that she wanted to speak with Elena. Elena, who was seated at a desk in Alaric's classroom, was staring at the wooden desk. I reached for her, gripping her hand. She didn't look at me, she just squeezed it as a silent thank you.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John?" Damon asked. "Are they working together?"

"No." Alaric replied.

"No they're not?" Damon asked.

"No, I didn't ask." Alaric answered.

"What about the invention?" Damon continued.

"Didn't ask." Alaric admitted.

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Alaric said.

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric said. Damon backed off then. He turned to Elena.

"What did she want?" He asked.

"She wants to see me." Elena said, still flustered over the whole situation.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting." Stefan explained. "We don't know why or what she wants."

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Damon insisted. Elena scoffed.

"I don't really have a choice." Elena replied.

"She's threatened to go on killing spree." Alaric said. Damon didn't even flinch.

"Oh!" Damon said and then looked at all of us. "I take it that's not okay with you guys."

I rolled my eyes from my seat. We had to figure something out. Whatever Isobel wanted, I didn't think it was to have a good relationship with her daughter. I suddenly realized that both of us were in a similar situation. We both had parents that had suddenly shown up. Although hers was a vampire and mine was a hunter, it was still a similar situation.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her." Elena said. "If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

We all looked between each other. I licked my lips.

"I'll go with you." I said. "For moral support."

"I'll be there too." Stefan said. "Just in case something goes wrong."

"And what about me?" Damon asked. "What should I do?"

"You stay outside with me." Alaric said. "Isobel made it clear that the two of us are not allowed inside."

"Well that's a bunch of sh-"

"It's settled then." Elena said cutting Damon off. "Let's do it."

* * *

Elena sat by herself, eyeing Stefan and Alex over by the pool tables. Alex was being much more casual then Stefan. He was staring right at her, grinning. She was nervous, to say the least. She had tried to calm herself down, knowing that nothing was going to happen. But she was about to meet the woman who gave her up. How do you prepare for that?

Elena looked up when someone approached. She felt her heart skip a beat. She recognized her picture. It was Isobel. She sat down in the seat next to Elena.

"Hello Elena." She said looking her over.

* * *

"This makes me nervous." I said watching as Isobel and Elena talked. They hadn't been there long, but the idea of Isobel anywhere near Elena gave me anxiety.

"Not me." Stefan said, leaning on a pool stick. I looked over at him.

"How is this not freaking you out?" I asked him. He caught my gaze and then tapped his ear. I nodded in understanding. Isobel could hear us. Stefan was playing it cool. I on the other hand could not play it cool. My hands were drumming on the pool table, and my leg was bouncing ferociously.

Stefan reached over and stopped my hands after a while. I made a face, but stopped my tapping. I moved to biting my nails.

* * *

"Who's my father?" Elena asked.

"Not important." Isobel replied. "He was a teenage waste of space."

"A name would be nice." Elena said.

"It would, wouldn't it?" Isobel said. "You ask a lot of questions."

Elena narrowed her eyes. She could feel Stefan and Alex watching intently.

"Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan?" Isobel asked. "Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?"

Elena looked at Isobel shocked. Isobel smirked.

"Or is he already taken." Isobel said and looked over at Stefan and Alex. "She's pretty. Not as pretty as you though."

"How do you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked, not interested in hearing Isobel bash her friend.

"Again with the questions." Isobel said. "Sorry but I'm out of answers."

* * *

"Why did she look over here?" I asked after Isobel turned back around to Elena. Stefan looked visibly uncomfortable. "Stefan what did she say?"

"Nothing important." Stefan said. I tried to urge him to give up the details, but he ignored me. I huffed, not having any more nails to chew. I then started to twirl my hair.

* * *

"Why did you want to meet me?" Elena asked. "Can't be to just catch up."

"Because I'm curious about you." Isobel said. "But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention."

Elena furrowed her brows.

"How do you know my uncle?" Elena asked, voicing her thoughts.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years." Isobel explained. "He even had a girlfriend at the time… what was her name?"

"Lauren." Elena said, gritting her teeth. Isobel smiled.

"Lauren. That was it." Isobel said. "I might just have to pay her a visit."

"Don't." Elena said. "Leave her out of this."

"Oh…" Isobel murmured. "That's Alex's mom right? Pity of a father really."

"What made you want to become a vampire?" Elena asked, changing the subject. Elena liked Lauren, and she wasn't going to have Isobel talk bad about her.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena." Isobel answered. "All of which I'm sure you've thought about."

"No." Elena replied bitterly.

"That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't." Isobel said. Elena looked at Stefan. "Forever doesn't last very long when you're human."

"I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for." Elena said getting up. Isobel grabbed her arm.

"Sit down." She ordered. "And tell your boyfriend to walk away."

Elena looked up at Stefan who had advanced with Alex right on his tail. Elena nodded to him and he slowly backed away, pulling Alex with him. Elena sat back down.

"I want the invention." Isobel said.

"I don't have it." Elena replied.

"I know that but Damon does and you're going get it for me." Isobel explained.

"He's not going to give it to me." Elena said. There was no way Elena could convince him to give her the invention. Elena had betrayed Damon's trust once, and he wasn't too keen on forgiving her. They may have been civil, but there was not a chance that she could get that invention from him.

"Maybe not." Isobel said and then turned. "But he might give it to her."

Elena's blood ran cold as she followed Isobel's pointed finger. She looked up and locked eyes with Alex. She looked very concerned and she narrowed her eyes at Isobel, looking very much unafraid of the vampire. Elena swallowed.

"Get it." Isobel ordered. "Or her blood will be on your hands."

Isobel then stood up and turned back to Elena.

"It was nice meeting you Elena." She said and left the Grill.

* * *

I was sitting in the living room, watching Damon walk back and forth across the parlor floor. I was wondering when he would end up wearing a hole into it. Stefan and Elena sat there as well, every once and a while looking at me, to see if I was freaking out yet. We were going over the game plan, seeing as Isobel had threatened my life if Damon didn't give over the device.

"We keep her here." Stefan suggested. "That way nothing can happen to her."

I shook my head.

"I can't just stay here." I said. "I've missed enough school already."

"She's right." Elena said. "People will get suspicious."

I looked up to where Damon had paused. He was staring at me with determination, but also concern. He was concerned for my safety, and I couldn't help but feel giddy about that revelation.

"Then you can't go off alone." Damon said then looked at Stefan. "She is not allowed to be alone."

"I don't need a babysitter." I muttered. Damon turned to me, sped across the room so fast I barely saw him. He crouched in front of me, so close that our noses were almost touching. I was surprised at how quick he was in front of me, I felt my head spinning.

"She will kill you." Damon said, his words long and careful. "What about that do you not understand?"

"I'm fine Damon." I said. "I can take care of myself."

"Not against a vampire." Damon said, straghtening. He then looked at Stefan. "Watch her at all times, you got that?"

Stefan nodded. I grumbled to myself, crossing my arms over my chest. I hated feeling like a child, but Damon was right. I was nothing to Isobel, and if she wanted to kill me she definitely could. Damon and Stefan then talked strategy, while Elena and I stayed silent. She seemed pretty shaken up by the whole Isobel thing as well. I leaned over to her.

"How are you doing?" I asked her. She let out a laugh.

"You've just been threatened by my biological vampire mother..." She scoffed. "And you are asking _me_ how _I_ am?"

I shrugged, making her shake her head.

"I've been better." Elena replied honestly. "You have to promise me that you won't go off alone."

I watched her carefully. She seemed just as worried as Damon was, but Elena's eyes were filled with more sorrow. If I died, what would she do? Would she cry? Would she mourn? I liked to think of Elena as a friend now, a close one, and the thought of her dying terrified me. I wondered what she would feel if I died. I didn't like the idea that I was going to have to be on lock down, but I knew that it would give the others peace of mind.

"I promise." I vowed. She nodded to me a small smile forming on her flawless face.

It wasn't long before Elena left and I was back up in my room, well the room I had been staying in for a week. Damon had gone to do an _errand_ as he said, but I didn't believe him. He was probably off killing someone, and he knew I wouldn't like it so he lied to me. Because I had some free time, I started to sketch, drawing Isobel's profile. She was a pretty woman, I had to admit. I could see Elena in her, past all the evil that clouded her face. Her hair was as dark as a midnight sky, her skin white like snow. I looked over the sketch and shivered at the thought of my demise coming by her pale hand.

I looked up suddenly when the door opened. Damon revealed himself then, as handsome as he ever was. He has that wirey smile on his face, but it was shrouded by annoyance and worry. I put my sketch pad down as he closed the door behind him.

"You doing alright?" He asked me. I let out a small laugh.

"Well my life has been threatened by a vampire who happens to be my cousin's birth mother." I said. "Other than that I'm great."

He chuckled and then sat down on the edge of my bed, close enough that I could reach out and touch him. I looked over his features. Gone was the cocky and funny Damon from this morning, he was now replaced by a serious and angry Damon. I liked the former one the best.

"You know I'm only doing this to protect you right?" He asked. I nodded. He reached forward and took my hand in his. I had to hold back the gasp that came to my throat at the gesture. He was tracing my palm, as if he was trying to calm himself.

"Where did you go?" I asked him. He didn't answer me right away. Instead he focused on my hand, leaving trails of electricity in his wake.

"I told Isobel to back off." He said. My eyes widened. "Don't worry I'm ok."

"She could have killed you." I murmured. He chuckled.

"I'm much stronger than Isobel." He said. I furrowed my brows. "It's an age thing."

"So, since you're older that makes you stronger?" I asked. He nodded. We then fell silent and I continued to enjoy the feel of his hand in mine. I wasn't scared of Isobel. Ok I was scared, but I knew that with this plan she wouldn't be able to get me. I would be fine.

"How does she know John?" I asked him. Damon tensed, and he ceased his tracing. I waited patiently for him to respond.

"They… dated." Damon admitted. I froze, and then shook my head.

"Wait, but John was dating my mom all through…." I trailed off, understanding Damon's hesitation. Not only did John leave my mother to raise me, he also cheated on her the whole time they were dating. It made me sick to my stomach.

"He's such an ass." I muttered.

"I know." Damon said, patting my hand. "Well, I'm going to let you sleep."

I nodded and released his hand. He went to the door and opened it letting the light from the hallway illuminate the room. I suddenly felt the urge to stop him, make him stay with me. But I couldn't find my voice, and the idea of him rejecting me made me stay quiet. I let him go and sighed when the door closed. I then turned out the lights and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

I didn't sleep well. I was awoken with terrible nightmares. Nightmares of Isobel chasing me and killing me. Blood everywhere... I had woken up several times with a cold sweat on my brow and a scream caught in my throat. I didn't dare let it go, for fear that Damon would be alerted. I didn't want to bother him with a petty little nightmares. He had more important things to do.

When I got up I went into the shower, washing off the previous night from my body. I wanted to forget it all, but all I could think about was Isobel's vampire face and how she bit me, my blood covering her mouth. I stayed in the shower until I couldn't any longer. I couldn't waste any more time in there. I dressed in a daze, not feeling up to today. But I had made such a fuss I had to go.

"You look like hell." Damon said when I walked down the stairs. I glared at him before I grabbed an apple. I had to wait for Stefan, because now that I was in danger I couldn't go anywhere without him.

"Didn't sleep well?" Damon asked. I shook my head. He gave me a sympathetic look. "This will all be over soon."

"Will it?" I asked him and took a bite out of my apple. "Or will this keep happening to me?"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He promised me. I swallowed hard and blinked. Stefan then came down the stairs and we went to school. I looked back over my shoulder at Damon and he looked like he wanted to say something. He didn't.

Production of the floats were still underway. Caroline was barking out orders to me and I begrudgingly followed suit. I could feel Stefan's presence suffocating me. I didn't like being watched, and Stefan was not letting up.

"She's not here Stefan." I said. "You can loosen up a bit."

"I'm not taking any chances." He replied. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly my phone started to ring. I pulled it from my pocket and saw that it was a number I didn't recognize. I furrowed my brows but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Alexandra." I heard on the other end.

"Who is this?" I asked politely. No body called me Alexandra, no one who knew me well anyway.

"Isobel."

I felt my bones chill. Stefan was now talking to Elena, so he wasn't paying attention to my conversation. I opened my mouth to yell at him.

"I wouldn't do that." Isobel said. "Not if you want your mother to live."

My stomach dropped at the sound of that.

"Where is she?" I asked in a whisper. Isobel chuckled. "Don't touch her."

"You don't get to ask questions here or give me orders." Isobel threatened. "Now… start backing up slowly."

I did as she said, backing away from Stefan very slowly. He didn't look up.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" I asked.

"I guess you will just have to trust me." She replied. I swallowed. "My friend is going to create a diversion. When he does I want you to run."

"How will I know-"

"You'll know." She said. The phone went dead then. I searched the area, not seeing her at all. I didn't see anything unusual really. But I couldn't take the chance on telling Stefan. If Isobel had my mom then she could die. I felt tears prick my eyes at the idea that I had brought her into this mess. Threatening me was one thing, but when you threaten my mom, things got personal.

Suddenly, I heard a commotion. I snapped my gaze to the left to find a crowd surrounding one of the floats. Matt's arm was trapped underneath a trailer. Stefan was then focused on that. I took that as my cue and started to run away from the scene. I ran until someone grabbed me. I kicked and thrashed but it got me nowhere.

I was then shoved into the backseat of a car. I struggled to sit up, but when I did I found that Isobel was the only one, besides the driver, in the car. She was looking at me sinisterly. I scrambled to the corner, far away from her.

"Where is my mother?" I spat at her. Isobel chuckled.

"You humans are so gullible." Isobel said and started searching through her phone. I felt the sudden realization hit me like a brick.

"She's not…" I began. "You never had her."

"She's safe and sound." Isobel replied. "I can't say the same for you though."

"What do you want?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and ignored me. I knew what she wanted. She wanted the device, and this was her way to get it.

I was getting really tired of being leverage.

* * *

"What do you mean Isobel took her?"

Damon had been on a rampage ever since Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie had entered the boarding house. Damon had trusted Stefan to watch her, and he couldn't even do that right.

"They created a diversion." Stefan said. "They must have got her when I wasn't looking."

"We need to give her the device." Elena said. Damon shook his head.

"No." Damon replied. "No way."

"Damon we have to." Elena added.

"I am not going to give the device to Isobel, so that she can give it to John so John can kill me." Damon replied. "I'll get her my own way."

"But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away." Elena said. Damon scoffed.

"I don't trust her." Damon said watching Bonnie.

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie said. Damon and Bonnie glared at one another before he shook his head.

"No offense, but you're no Emily Bennett." Damon said. "I'll get Alex myself."

"Really? How are you going to do that?" Stefan asked. "Because Isobel is a vampire and Alex could be dead the second you walk in the door."

"I'll handle it." Damon replied. He didn't want anyone, especially Bonnie, getting their hands on this device, especially since it was harmful to vampires.

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way." Elena said and held out her hand. "Now give me the device. We're wasting time!"

Damon eyed Elena. She looked at him expectantly. They were all right. If he came barging in there Alex could be dead. He dug the device from his pocket and gave it to Elena.

"I'm trusting you." Damon said to Elena. Elena nodded and took the device.

* * *

I was sat in a chair, Isobel's two lackeys by my side. I had tried to escape, but they grabbed me and sat me back down. Isobel threatened to kill me if I tried to get up again. So there I sat, waiting for anything.

I heard the front door open and Isobel headed down the hall. I looked at the two minions beside me. A handsome guy and pretty girl who had blank faces. I assumed that they had been compelled to do this.

"Did you get the missing piece? Where is it?" It was John's voice. I was relieved and also sickened at the same time.

"I don't have it yet." Isobel admitted. I could hear both of their footsteps.

"Then why did you call me?" John asked. The two entered the room and John's eyes landed on me.

"Because I have the next best thing." Isobel said. John's eyes widened and he looked back at Isobel, who smirked at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked looking back to me. I tried to raise up, but the guy held me back down again.

"Getting what I want." Isobel replied. John made a murderous face.

"Yeah but… she's my daughter." John said. "You need to let her go right this second."

"That gaudy ring on your finger comes off you know." Isobel threatened. I fought against the hands on me, to no avail.

"Come on Isobel, I know you okay? It's me John." John said trying to get through to her. "You can't hurt a kid. Not my kid."

"I'll kill her to prove you wrong." Isobel said. "She means nothing to me."

"But she mean's everything to me." John said. Isobel shrugged.

"That sounds like a personal problem." She replied. John shook his head in disbelief.

"Really? Are you that far gone?" John asked. "Look, I know you've changed but the old Isobel is somewhere in there, isn't she? Come on let her go."

Isobel looked touched by his words. She then walked around him and nodded to her lackeys. The two of them threw him down.

"No!" I yelled and got up but the girl pushed me back in my seat. They started kicking John, keeping him down. "Stop! Please! Leave him alone!"

Isobel gestured for them to stop. She then bent down and took the ring off John's finger.

"Nice try." She said. "We'll see how you do without this."

John looked up from the floor, his head bleeding. Isobel walked out of the room and John's eyes connected with mine. I never thought in my life I would be thankful for being in a room with John Gilbert.

* * *

"What does this device do?" I asked John. His head had stopped bleeding, but the red stuff caked his wound. He was seated on the floor, and I was sitting in a chair. The male minion of Isobel's was watching the door.

"It kills vampires." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Then why would Isobel want it?" I asked him. It didn't make sense. If it killed vampires then why would Isobel want it.

"She has her own reasons for wanting them dead." He replied. "As do I."

"Right." I said. "You think all vampires are bad."

"They are all bad Alex." John muttered. "They are undead, they have no human qualities."

"You obviously haven't met the right ones." I replied. He stared at me. I fidgeted under his judging gaze.

"Because Damon is so good right?" He asked. "Damon kills people."

"So do you." I said. "You kill vampires."

"They aren't people Alex." He replied.

"Damon and Stefan are my friends." I said. "I trust them with my life."

"You know how stupid that is?" He asked me. "Dating a vampire? It is the most self-harmful thing you could ever do."

"And yet you hang around Isobel." I said. "I know you cheated on my mom with her."

John set his jaw and visibly swallowed. He couldn't get around this. He had been caught.

"I know I'm not your favorite person." John said. "But I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did." I replied.

"And now, I'm trying to protect you." John said. "You need to stay away from the Salvatores."

I scoffed. The only one who was hurting me was him. Damon and Stefan were trying to protect me. I wasn't going to write them off just because John said to.

"I can take care of myself." I said. "I have been for years."

"You can't fight a vampire Alex." He said, then he paused. "But I can teach you."

"Excuse me?" I asked him. He nodded. "Are you offering to teach me how to hunt vampires?"

"If there is one thing you ever get from me…" He said. "I would hope that it could save your life."

We stared at one another for a long time. I was about to retort, to tell him to go screw himself, but then the male one grabbed me and lifted me up.

"Where are you taking her?" John asked. Isobel came back in.

"It's time for me to do your job." She said and grabbed my arm. "Don't worry. I'll hand deliver her to Damon personally."

* * *

We were in the park. I could see Elena from behind where Isobel's two workers had held me. Isobel vampire sped to her position behind Elena. The two conversed and then I was dragged out into the open. I could see Damon standing a few feet behind Elena. I saw a flicker of relief in his eyes.

"Give me the device." Isobel ordered.

"Give me Alex." Elena replied. Isobel narrowed her eyes but nodded. The two let go of my arms and I walked forward toward Elena. She stopped me before I could pass her.

"You were never going to hurt her." Elena said, gripping my arm tightly. I could only focus on Damon.

"No." Isobel said. "I was going to kill her."

I swallowed, feeling my skin crawl.

"Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me." Isobel said. "I don't have any."

"But you took a risk with Damon." Elena said. "How did you know he would give me the device?"

"Because he's in love with her." Isobel said like it was obvious.

My eyes flickered over to Damon. He stood, tense and straight as he stared right back at me. It was just an observation, and I didn't know if Isobel was right. But by the way Damon was on edge now, there was something that made me believe that Isobel was telling the truth.

Elena placed the device into Isobel's hand. She looked satisfied with herself. Now that she had it, I felt at ease. Although, I wouldn't feel completely safe until I was closer to the Salvatores.

"Thank you." Elena said.

"For what?" Isobel asked surprised.

"For being such a monumental disappointment." Elena said. "It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

"Goodbye Elena." Isobel said. She then walked past us. Arm in arm, Elena and I walked toward the brothers in front of us. Elena launched herself into Stefan's awaiting embrace, while I lingered back. Damon wasn't looking at me. He was glaring at the ground.

"Let's get you two home." Stefan suggested. The thought of going back to the Salvatores made me sick. There was somewhere else I needed to be.

"I need to talk to my mom." I said. Damon's gaze shot up. "I have to go home."

* * *

They dropped me off, all the while Damon did not talk to me. He didn't even look at me. I tried not to let his reaction get to my head. Isobel was probably just playing with both of us, and I couldn't let her get to me, especially since Damon and I had gotten so close. I walked up to the front door, using my keys to get in. I didn't even look back to the vehicle as it drove away. I was shocked at the state of things inside the house. The house was a mess, empty cartons everywhere and dishes scattered across the room.

I found her sitting on the couch, watching some stupid TV show that I was sure she only watched because I liked it. Her hair was a greasy mess on top of her head. She had no makeup on and she wore some of my old clothes. I wondered if that was her way of remembering me.

She looked up when I opened the door in shock. There was a second of tense silence before she moved. Her legs shot up, bringing her with them. Both of us stood there, staring at one another for a long while, neither one of us blinking or breathing. She was the first to move. She took a few steps up to me.

"Baby, I am so sorry." She said, tears brimming her eyes. "I shouldn't have-"

But she was cut off when I pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She returned it, holding me close and whispering how sorry she was to me. I tuned her out, just happy to be home. The thought that I could have lost her today made me realize that what happened in the past didn't matter. She was my mother and I loved her regardless.

"I love you mom." I said.

"I love you too baby." She murmured. I pulled back to look at her.

"I'm not a baby." I replied. She had tears running down her face.

"You'll always be my baby."

* * *

John was lounging on the couch, hoping that Alex had gotten home ok. He assumed that being with Damon was better than being with Isobel. He had her number, he could call her. But he voted against it. John was still nothing to Alex, and he was beginning to wonder if he would ever get his chance.

His phone ringing broke him from his thoughts.

"Hello?" He asked.

"On your doorstep you'll find what you've been looking for." Isobel told him.

"And my ring?" He asked moving toward the door.

"Don't screw this up." Isobel barked. "You know what you have to do, John."

"I got it." He said, picking up a manila envelope. "I won't fail."

"You better not." Isobel warned. "Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead, and I want to add two more to that list."

"Let me guess." John said.

"Stefan and Damon." Isobel said. "I don't want this life for her."

"And I don't want it for Alex." John said. "Consider them gone."

"She's our daughter, John." Isobel said, referring to Elena. "We owe that to her."

"I know." John replied.

"And for God sakes keep Damon away from your daughter." Isobel said before she hung up the phone. John slammed it shut and looked at the device in his hand. He would get rid of both Salvatores, that way neither one of his daughters would ever know the life of a vampire.


	30. Chapter 29

**Happy Thanksgiving! I figured since I am so thankful for my readers that I would reward you with the Season finale! I never thought I would get this far, and it is you guys who have kept it going! Your nice comments have made it all the pleasure to keep writing! Thank you so much!**

 **The cover on the story was made by a lovely fan named myperfectnightmare00! Thanks again doll!**

 **Season 1 Episode 22 Founder's Day**

Damon found his way to the high school where the floats and all the founder's day décor were being set up. Everything looked like a big old movie. Kids dressed up in period clothes, it was all very seral to Damon. It reminded him of when he had lived here in Mystic Falls all that time ago. He found Stefan, his old timey wardrobe made him stick out like a sore thumb. It was vaguely familiar, the way he was dressed. He made his way over to his little brother.

"Look at you all retro." Damon said with a smirk. Stefan turned around, unamused by his brother's comment.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked. He was getting tired of Damon's antics, Damon could tell. He furrowed his brows.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Damon asked. "Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl."

In truth, Elena was not the Gilbert on his mind that morning.

"Don't start with me Damon." Stefan warned. "By the way, don't you have your own girl problems you should fix?"

Damon set his jaw. He wouldn't lie, he had been ignoring her after Isobel's little speech. How could he face her after that? Alex already had feelings for him, Isobel's little stunt would only make things worse. He didn't want Alex to fall for him. It was safer if she didn't. For both of them.

"Have you even talked to her?" Stefan asked, sounding accusatory as always.

"No. And I don't plan to." Damon replied. Stefan sighed. "Don't you do that."

"What?" Stefan asked innocently. Damon scoffed.

"That little judgey sigh you do every time I don't do something the Stefan way." Damon said. Stefan then rolled his eyes.

"You need to talk to Alex." Stefan said. Damon narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you didn't want me around her." Damon commented. Stefan then patted Damon on the back.

"That was before I found out you were in love with her." Stefan said with a smirk. Damon glared at him. Stefan then walked past him.

"I liked you better when you were broody and silent." Damon grumbled to himself.

* * *

"You're going to the parade?" My mom asked me when I emerged from my room. I was wearing a clean pair of jeans and a nice blue top that I was pretty sure was Elena's. I shrugged.

"Well, I want to see my float in action." I said lamely. "Besides, Elena and Caroline are in it. I didn't actually get to see the pageant."

I shivered a bit when I thought exactly why that was. Truthfully I didn't want to go to the parade. A lot of families made it a tradition to go to it but I had only been a few times. It was always the same thing. The high school band played, the football players were on a float, there was always a Miss Mystic float. It was always the same, but I had other reasons for going.

"Well, you have fun." She said. And reached up to stroke my hair.

"You aren't coming?" I asked her, distracted because I was looking at my phone. I had called him several times. It always went straight to voicemail. I hadn't left one yet. I didn't want to sound too desperate. The 20 something unanswered calls was desperate enough.

"I've got a long shift today." She answered me. "But I'll see you later."

"Ok." I replied, still looking at my phone. I heard her sigh.

"He hasn't called back huh?" Mom asked. I looked up at her with wide eyes. How had she caught me?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied, but she saw right through my rouse. Mom then wrestled my phone out of my hand. She started clicking on it, while keeping me away.

"Lets see." She said. "Last dialed calls. Damon. Damon. Damon. Damon. Oh and look at that….. Damon."

I grabbed the phone from her and slammed it shut. She smirked down at me and I grumbled something intangible.

"It's not funny." I told mom. She continued to chuckle and then bent down. She kissed my forehead tenderly.

"It's good to have you back baby." She said. "He will call."

"I'm not so sure about that." I replied. She gave me an encouraging smile before she ruffled up my hair and headed toward the door. I watched her walk out the door. I was glad to be back, a week without my best friend was torture. However, I couldn't enjoy my return home because my mind was on Damon.

 _Because he loves her._

I couldn't stop thinking about what Isobel had said. She could have just been lying, or maybe she thought he loved me but he didn't. He cared about me, and we kissed, but I didn't think he was in love with me. I wasn't even sure what love was, let alone if I felt it. But I was too afraid to talk to him anyway. I was sure I would see him today at the parade, which was my whole purpose in going. What if he didn't talk to me? What if this whole thing pushed him over the edge?

I played with my bracelet, rolling the oval around in my fingers. What did Isobel know? She barely knew Damon or me. Maybe she was just trying to get into our heads. But Damon had acted so weird after she said it. It was like she was speaking the truth, and now he wasn't speaking to me. She had left so I couldn't ask her, but I wished that I could. Maybe then she could explain her reasoning's.

But why did it matter? Damon said it himself we wouldn't work out. I was a human, he was a vampire. Even if those feelings would ever amount to anything, I would have to make a huge decision about how I wanted to live the rest of my life. Did I want to be a vampire? I wasn't sure. But then I thought of Stefan and Elena. They had been together for over a month, and although they had their ups and downs, they were still going on strong. Maybe it was doable.

I shook my head and started making my way to the square. Me and Damon weren't Stefan and Elena. Our relationship wasn't cute and fluffy, it was constant arguing and annoyance between each other. It was playful banter and sexual tension, it wasn't the gushy stuff. However, there was something there and I was tired of pretending it wasn't.

When I arrived at the center of the town, people were already gathering up in the square, putting out chairs and blankets to sit on. Children were running in the blocked off street, waving flags and blowing bubbles.

It looked like so much fun. But I wasn't having any. I kept looking around for him, and I shouldn't have been. If Damon wanted to talk he would find me. But I couldn't stop myself from trying to find him. It was a curse that I would long have to endure.

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me. I turned and there stood Bonnie. I smiled at her brightly. It felt like ages since I had really seen her.

"Hey you." I said and pulled her into a hug. She returned it. "Listen, thank you for what you did."

"Oh it was nothing." She said, but there was something about her expression that I didn't understand. I didn't pry however.

"Without you… the device would still be active and Stefan and Damon could have died." I said. "You're a great friend."

"Yeah…" She trailed off. I was about to ask her what was wrong when Carol Lockwood started calling out names of floats. The marching band came through, playing our schools fight song, followed by Mr. Saltzman's battle of Willow Creek display. I waved to Jeremy and he gave me a big smile. Then came the Miss Mystic Falls float.

Caroline caught me first, waving wildly at me and Bonnie. I waved back to her and then to Elena. She grinned at me but like Bonnie, there was something in her expression I couldn't quite place. Why was she acting so weird?

It was then that I saw him. He stepped out in front of me and Bonnie, waving to Stefan and Elena. Elena made a face, and I found my heart pounding. His back was to me, and even though we hadn't made eye contact, I felt like my heart was going to burst from my chest. I had wanted to see him. I had been dying to see him, but now that he was here, all I wanted to do was run away. As if like magic, he turned then, catching my gaze but then quickly he turned back around. I swallowed.

"I'm going to go." Bonnie said and then squeezed my arm. "Good luck."

I nodded to her, watching her disappear into the crowd before I turned back to him. He still stood there, as straight as a pole. I took a deep breath before I made my way through the crowd toward him. I couldn't hide anymore, I wouldn't let myself. But Damon had other plans. He must have heard me coming, because he started walking away.

"Damon!" I called out for him. I quickened my pace, reaching for him. But as soon as I did he was gone. I looked all around for him but he was nowhere in sight. I huffed to myself.

He was definitely avoiding me.

* * *

"Are you going to tell her?" Stefan asked Elena. She shook her head.

"How can I?" Elena replied. "How do I tell her that her absentee father is mine too?"

"She needs to know." Stefan said. "Alex deserves to know."

Elena nodded. Stefan was right. If John was Elena's father then Alex should know. That would make them… sisters. Half-sisters, but still sisters. But Elena couldn't be sure that John was her biological father, not until she asked. But she didn't want to ask. She didn't know if she wanted to know for sure.

It made sense. John was dating Lauren, but he was dating Isobel too. He had sex with both women and they both get pregnant within months of each other. Elena was just lucky enough that Isobel didn't want to keep her and Elena had two perfectly good parents. She didn't have the looming cloud of John over her head, unlike Alex. How could she tell her? How would she react? Elena wasn't so sure.

"I need to tell her." Elena said with a nod. Alex had to know, and Elena wanted her to hear it from someone Alex was close to rather than someone else.

"I'll go with you." Stefan offered. Elena shook her head.

"No…" She replied. "I need to do this alone."

* * *

Damon was walking around the square. The sun was going down and he had been avoiding Alex all day. It wasn't anything she did, he just didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to explain himself to her, because he didn't understand it himself. He didn't know what he was feeling or how to explain it to her.

He liked her, he had admitted that to her some time ago. They were close, and he cared about her. They were good friends. But did he love her? He was still getting over Katherine. That heartbreak was still evident in his chest. But he couldn't explain the extreme worry he got every time Alex was in danger or had been taken. It had happened way too many times, and Damon couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty.

Just like with Frederick, Isobel took Alex because she knew that he would do whatever he could to get her back. But was that love? Or undying loyalty to a friend? He was too confused at this point to explain to her what he was feeling.

Suddenly, as Damon was walking he found Anna. He had thought she had left, what with Pearl being staked and Anna finding her dead. She looked worried, nervous even.

"You're still around?" He asked. Anna looked to each of her sides before she moved Damon over out of sight.

"There's something you need to know." Anna said. "The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight."

"How do you know this?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not." Anna explained. "They want the Founding Families dead."

Damon's mind immediately went to Alex. Why did his mind immediately go to Alex? Why not Elena, or Jeremy, or even Caroline. They were from the founding families too. _Because you're in love with her._ Damon shook his head, the voice of Isobel still playing in his mind.

"When is it supposed to happen?" Damon asked, trying to keep his mind off of her and on the situation at hand.

"When the fireworks start." Anna explained. There was a long pause. After all this mess it only made sense why John wanted this vampire killing machine so bad.

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them." Damon concluded with a nod.

"Then we can't be here." Anna said, eyes wide. Damon shook his head.

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated." Damon said. Anna took a deep breath, but she was still on high alert. But that wasn't good. If the device didn't work, then the vampires would succeed.

"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die." Anna said.

"Where are they right now?" Damon asked. Anna looked at him gravely.

"They are already here Damon."

* * *

I walked around the circle for what seemed like forever until I found myself at the Grill. It was dark now and I was really tired. I hadn't found him, and it wasn't likely that I would at all. He didn't want to talk to me, and the thought felt like a knife to my heart. Everything we had done, everything we had been through… it wasn't enough.

Damon didn't love me. How could he? He was in love with Katherine. He spend over 100 years trying to find her. How could I, the average little human, compete with that kind of love? I couldn't, and that was why I would always just be Damon's friend. I couldn't be more.

I went inside the building feeling my head starting to pound. I wanted a drink. I needed to forget. I needed to numb the pain that was coursing through my body. It wasn't fair, none of this was fair.

Why did I have to fall for him? Why did I let myself? I had let him in blindly take my heart and now he wanted out. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid as to think he could ever feel the same way about me.

"Alex."

I turned and there stood John. I scoffed to myself. John was the last person I wanted to see then.

"I'm not in the mood." I spat at him. He took a seat next to me at the bar.

"I need you to go home." He told me. I looked over at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked. He sighed anxiously.

"Just do it." He said. "Please."

I stared at him for a while, but I made no move to leave. I turned away from him and he must have taken that as a sign that I wasn't leaving peacefully. He grabbed my arm, tugging me from my seat and toward the front door. I tried to get out of his grip, but he was holding on strong.

"Let me go." I ordered to him. But he didn't listen. He drug me all the way out the door and onto the dark street. A few buildings down he opened Grayson's old office building. He threw me inside and locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He then brought out some zip ties. My eyes widened and I scrambled to get away, but he caught me. He then wrapped the zip tie around my hands and pulled it tight. I tried to move them, but I couldn't break it loose.

"What the hell John?" I asked him as he forced me into a seat. Had the man gone crazy?

"I'm doing this for your own good." He said to me. "I'm trying to protect you."

"By tying me up?" I asked him. "Are you crazy?"

He ignored me and pulled something out of his pocket. He then set it on the desk. It was a wooden box of some sort. He opened it up but from my seat I couldn't see what was inside. He then pulled out something I recognized.

"Wait a second…" I said. "That's the Gilbert device."

"Both pieces together now." John said. I narrowed my eyes. He grabbed the piece out that Bonnie had pulled the spell from.

"What does it do?" I asked him.

"It emits a high frequency sound." He replied. "Too high for a human to hear."

I nodded. Once it went off all the vampires would drop from the sound, but the humans would stay standing. But Bonnie had deactivated it. Elena was sure of it. The noise wouldn't work.

"How do you know that there are vampires even here?" I asked.

"The tomb vampires your boyfriend let out are planning an attack tonight." He explained. "And of course there are the Salvatore's."

I felt my stomach drop.

"You wouldn't dare." I said. He looked over at me and smirked.

"Wouldn't I?"

* * *

Damon found Elena and Stefan walking through the square. He grabbed hold of Elena's hand, half because he wanted to get their attention, but the other half was just to annoy Stefan.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked him looking suspiciously down at Damon's hand encasing hers.

"Saving your life. Fifteen words or less… Tomb vamps are here, Founding Families are their target." Damon said. "Get her out of here, now!"

"Wait, where's Alex?" Elena asked. "We have to find Alex and Jeremy."

"I'll find her." Damon said going off in the other direction. He searched for her, all over the square. He was beginning to think she may have went home. Why was it when he was avoiding her he could find her but when he needed her he couldn't find her?

* * *

I had tried my best to get out of my restraints. All I did was cut into my wrists, making them raw and bloody. I watched John closely as he set up the device. Different deputies came in, ignoring me when they entered. One did look at me and then back at John. He waved him off and I became very irritated that no one was trying to help me.

"I'm telling you the thing won't work." I tried to explain to him. "It's a good plan if the device actually worked."

"You keep telling me it won't work." John said. "But why won't it work."

I gulped. I couldn't tell him how I knew. I couldn't tell him about Bonnie and her being a witch. They might go after her next. But all I knew was that when he put the pieces together a lot of people were going to die.

"That's what I thought." John said. I glared at the back of his head.

"So, when are you going to use this device?" I asked him.

"When the fireworks go off." John explained.

"What?" I asked him. The fireworks were going to go off any minute. As soon as the Mayors speech was over the fireworks would go off and the tomb vampires would attack.

"Very dramatic don't you think?" John mused.

"The device won't work!" I shouted at him but he wasn't hearing it. I desperately tried to free myself. The speech was ending and the guys were setting up the fire works. I stood up and lunged myself at John. He turned just then and we landed on the floor. He rolled me off of him with ease. The fireworks began then and I felt the dread wash over me. I tried to get back up but just then the front door to the office opened.

"Damon!" I yelled. His eyes flickered to me and he pulled me up. With a quick snap he broke the zip ties around my wrists.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon asked John. John looked over to Damon. I was positioned behind Damon protectively, something John didn't seem to like.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." John said. He then turned the device and the gears started to move. I was about to gloat about how I knew that the device wouldn't work, but just then Damon clutched his head, groaning in pain.

"Damon?" I asked. He fell to his knees all the while making very painful noises. "Damon!"

I crouched down in front of him. I had never seen him in so much pain. And then it hit me. The device was working. Bonnie didn't remove the spell.

"Stop it!" I yelled at John. "Make it stop!"

"I can't do that." John replied. Damon was now lying on the floor, rolling around like he was possessed. I felt the tears prick my eyes.

"John please!" I begged him. John didn't seem amused. He then pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. _Vervain._ My eyes widened and I shielded Damon.

"Get out of the way." John ordered. "Now."

"No." I replied shaking my head. "I won't let you do this to him."

John and I had a stare down, glaring at one another with such intensity that I wondered if the two of us would drop dead. Just then a deputy came inside the building. John nodded to him and the deputy took hold of me. I thrashed in his hold, but he held on tight.

"Please take my daughter to a safe location." John ordered. "Things are about to get a little messy."

"John no!" I yelled at him as the deputy started dragging me away. I had to stop him. I fought with the deputy, getting loose only once. I ran over to John, pushing him up against the wall. Our eyes locked. He shoved me away again.

"I need you to leave Alex." John said. I shook my head. "I'm doing this for you!"

"I don't want you to!" I yelled at him. "Damon is my friend!"

"You need better friends then." John replied. He still had the syringe of vervain in hand. Damon was still convulsing on the floor.

"Please, dad. Don't do this." I begged of him, tears streaming from my eyes. John's head snapped up. Gone was the anger and it was replaced by shock. I was shocked myself. But if calling him dad was what bought us some time then so be it. We shared a look and for a brief second I believed he was going to do as I said and stop. But he shook his head.

"I have to do this." John said and then stabbed the syringe into Damon's arm. I let out a loud cry as the deputy pulled me out of the office. The door closed and I used everything in my power to get back inside. However two other deputies came up and helped to hold me still. I was wasting my energy.

Once I had stopped moving they let me go. I waited a minute as they watched me, waiting for me to snap. And snap I did. However, when I took off I didn't go to the front door. I ran the opposite direction. I needed to find Stefan. He would know what to do.

I could see now in the crowd, tomb vampires hunched over and police were injecting them with vervain. I ran around like an idiot, but I needed to find Stefan, Elena, Alaric anyone that would help me. I was running out of time.

I did eventually find them, Elena and Alaric had Stefan hidden down a flight of stairs. The device was still working, evident by the way Stefan was holding his head. I made my way down the stairs, getting the human's attention.

"It's me." I explained. "It's Alex."

"Oh thank God!" Elena said. "What's going on?"

"The device works." I explained. "Bonnie didn't lift the spell."

"But she had to." Elena said. "We watched her do it."

"Obviously she lied." I spat. Bonnie was my friend, but right now all I could think about was that she was going to allow Damon and Stefan to die. I understood her letting Damon die, they didn't like one another. But Stefan? It didn't make sense.

Just then Stefan stopped convulsing and let go of his head. He looked up at Elena who hugged him tightly. It was like nothing was wrong now. The device must have stopped.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked, voice full of concern.

"They got him." I replied. "They're in Grayson's office."

Elena and Stefan shared a look. I didn't wait for them, I started running up the stairs. They followed soon after me.

* * *

Damon's eyes opened to find himself lying down on the ground. There were other vampires lying around him, Anna included. He was weak, and he couldn't move. They must have injected him with vervain.

John and the deputies were pouring gasoline all over the weak vampires. It was clear then what John planned to do. They were going to set the place on fire. Damon rolled over groggily. He should have told her. He had her right there and he didn't say anything.

He should have kissed her. He should have held her close and told her how he felt about her. Now she would never know and he was going to die with this secret. Maybe it was better that way. He would no longer be there to put her in danger. He would no longer be there to hurt her anymore. And that's all he wanted.

 _Because you are in love with her._

"You can head up." John said. "I'll take it from here."

Damon looked over and saw that John had a stake pointed at Anna's heart. Damon wanted to say something, save the young vampire. But he couldn't move or say anything. John smirked down evily and then stabbed the wooden stake through Anna's heart. She turned a gray color and Damon knew she was dead.

John walked up the stairs, pouring gasoline all across the stairs. Once he was at the top, he lit a match and tossed it down onto the liquid. Damon heard the door click and then he saw the flames of the fire.

He was going to die.

* * *

"Come on!" I urged them forward. There wasn't much time left.

"I can hear them." Stefan said. "The buildings on fire."

My eyes widened and we all three ran up. The place was surrounded by police, and at the front was John.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked. John turned around to us.

"With the rest of them, where he should be." John said. "It's over for Damon."

"You piece of shit!" I yelled at him, pushing him with all my strength. He fell over and as I was about to attack I was grabbed by Stefan.

"This is the right thing." John said to me, pushing himself up. John and I had a staring match again, but this time my anger was filled with sorrow. Damon was going to die. And I never got to tell him how I felt.

"I hate you." I whispered through the tears. John swallowed hard, trying his best to not look like my words affected him. "I hate you!"

"Is there another entrance?" Stefan asked. He was still holding me back so I didn't murder John.

"Utility door, there's one around the side." Elena said. Stefan let me go but before he left he turned me around. With the pads of his thumbs he wiped my tears away.

"I'm going to get him out." Stefan said. "I promise."

I nodded and he released me. Elena and I were about to follow when John caught Elena's arm.

"Either of you take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire." John threatened.

"I'm asking you not to." Elena pleaded. She was much less aggressive then I was, therefore she would probably get further with John that I could.

"That doesn't mean anything to me." John said. There was a long pause and the two Gilberts glared at one another. What happened next I was not prepared for.

"As my father, it should." Elena said. I felt my stomach lurch and I thought I was going to throw up. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I looked between the two, but neither looked at me.

"You know." John whispered.

"I wasn't sure, now I am." Elena said. John stared at her and she grabbed my arm. He let us go, not saying anything. I looked back over my shoulder at him and then back to Elena. She said nothing.

"He's…." I trailed off.

"Yes." She replied.

"And you're…"

"Yes."

"Damn."

This was too much for me to handle at the moment. But I couldn't dwell on it then. Stefan was already inside and outside the door was Bonnie. Any idea of John being Elena's father left when I saw her. I marched right up to her.

"How could you?" I barked at her.

"I'm sorry for lying." Bonnie said.

"You should be." I replied. "We're your friends Bonnie. What the hell-"

She grabbed hold of mine and Elena's arms. She started chanting something. Elena and I looked to one another and then back to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" I asked trying to pull my arm back, but she held strong. She continued her little chant. I assumed it was a spell, but was it a good or bad one, I didn't know. I looked back to the door. What if Stefan was inside burning with Damon? We would never know because Bonnie was casting some sort of spell and wouldn't let us go.

But suddenly the chanting stopped and Bonnie opened her eyes. We stared at her expectantly but she just pulled us away from the building. She said nothing.

"Bonnie… Bonnie, what is it?" Elena asked. "Are they gonna be okay?"

Just then the door opened and out popped Stefan, with a weary Damon over his shoulder. Elena and I both ran to them, checking things out. Neither looked burnt or scared. They looked like they hadn't even been touched.

I looked over to Bonnie who made a face. She didn't do that for Stefan or for Damon. She did it for me and Elena. That much was evident on her face.

"Thank you." I whispered to her. She nodded.

* * *

I finally got home after a long walk. It was good to clear my head and just think. It was all over. All this vampire stuff was over. Damon was safe. Stefan was safe. Elena was safe. I was safe. I didn't have to look over my shoulder anymore.

But there were new things that I had to deal with. John was Elena's father. That made us sisters. That was a stronger bond compared to cousins. We hadn't talked about it, but I knew we would have to. I couldn't believe I now had a sister…

Then there was John himself. I couldn't control what I had said when I called him dad. It wasn't a slip up or a ploy to get him to stop what he was doing. I had honestly called him dad. What did that mean? What was I thinking? But he broke any kind of relationship possible because he still tried to kill Damon.

Then there was my Damon debacle. I hadn't slipped up when I said I loved him either. It was a reaction I had when I thought that he was going to die. Did I love him? I couldn't be sure, I had never been in love before. I had strong romantic feelings for him, but was it love? Maybe it could be.

I pushed open my front door and headed inside. Mom wasn't home yet and that meant that I had to house to myself. That also meant that I was left alone to my self destructive thoughts. I should have told him, I should have said something. But… I couldn't ruin this. I couldn't ruin everything we had. It was different when I thought he was going to die. But he was alive now. I couldn't tell him. I wouldn't tell him.

I walked down the hall and stepped inside of my bedroom. I flipped on the lights and there he stood. I didn't jump, although I was surprised. He was standing by the window holding a small little figurine I had on my bed side table. I said nothing to him as I put down my stuff and took off my jacket. He watched me from afar, but he said nothing either.

"Long day huh?" I joked in a shaky voice. He didn't respond, he didn't even chuckle. "You look better."

"Human blood will do that to you." He said, putting down the figurine. I swallowed. The silence was deafening and I shifted my weight from one foot to another.

"Did you need something?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest. He didn't respond, he just continued to look around my room.

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it." Damon said. "How does that happen?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe you have some of your brother's heroicness in you." I said. He scoffed.

"I'm not a hero, Alex." He said. "I don't do good. It's not in me."

"Maybe it is." I replied. He looked up at me and made a face.

"You have this never ending amount of trust in me." He said. "Why?"

I opened my mouth but shut it. I did trust him. I had this part of me that knew in theory, it was a bad idea. However, there was another part that put all my trust into him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I trusted that he wouldn't.

"Because I don't believe you are bad." I replied simply.

"You are extremely misguided." He scoffed.

"You have saved this town more than once." I commented. "You have saved me more than once."

"Not a big deal." He shrugged, looking down. I took a few steps forward.

"You have saved Stefan." I said. "And you say you hate him."

"I do." Damon said looking me in the eye. I shook my head.

"I don't believe that." I said. Damon opened his mouth but then shut it. He then set his jaw angrily.

"I didn't come here to hear you talk about how good I am." He said and walked to the other side of the room. He picked up my sketch pad and started flipping through it. He fell on a sketch of him and I started to blush. It wasn't finished and it didn't do him justice. His fingers trailed over the lines.

"What did you come here for?" I asked him. He didn't answer right away, he continued to stare at the sketch. He then shut it suddenly and threw it back on my desk.

"I almost died today." He said. "I was lying there on the floor, waiting to die."

I swallowed.

"And all I could think about was one thing." He said. He was looking down, as if he was ashamed to admit it.

"What was that?" I asked him. He looked back up to me and caught my gaze. I could see the intensity in his eyes and I tried to match it in my own. Those blue orbs had captivated me the moment I saw them.

"You." He admitted.

My lips parted and I looked at him surprised. It was funny because when I thought he was dying, all I could think about was him too. But the idea that he was thinking about me made my heart soar.

"All I could think about was how I would never see you again." Damon continued. "How, I would never see that smile… or hear your laugh."

He was inching closer with every word.

"I would never see you blush again." He said and I inadvertently blushed. "Or how messy your hair is in the morning."

"It is not that bad." I mocked him. He chuckled.

"I thought about how I would never hear you lecture me on the importance of human life." He said, he was now mere inches away. "I would never be able to kiss you again."

I could feel his warm breath cascading around my face. It would take barely any movement for our lips to be touching. His fingers were gently touching my face. I didn't dare move, I just stood there like a pole and stared up into his eyes.

"All I could think about was how I would never be able to tell you how much you mean to me." Damon said. I felt my heart begin to pick up speed.

Damon was professing his feelings to me, and I couldn't say a word. I just stood there, mystified by his words. He did care, he cared more than I could ever imagine. He hadn't said the words, but I knew that he did in deed hold love for me. As I did for him.

"I can't stay away from you anymore." Damon said. "I tried… but I can't do it."

"Then don't." I breathed. He searched my face, his blue eyes going every which way. They then settled on my green ones and he smiled.

"You make me weak Alexandra Gilbert." He said, his fingers locking into my hair. Our noses were then touching, brushing ever so slightly. I waited for what seemed like forever before our lips touched.

At first, it was just a soft and sweet kiss. I had missed the feeling, of his lips on mine. It felt so right, so natural. Nothing before this mattered to me in that moment. Damon wanted me, and I wanted him. I had been waiting for this for a long time now.

He pulled back first, his one hand fisting in my shirt. My own hands were placed upon his chest. I could feel his heart beating inside his rib cage. It was a soothing sound that made me close my eyes. Damon's other hand was stroking my hair, but it then moved to my lips. He traced the line of my bottom lip with his thumb and then he smiled at me.

"You're mine, pretty girl." He said. I found my own self smiling and I leaned up and kissed him again, but I pulled back quickly.

"I like the sound of that."


	31. Chapter 30

**Ok guys! Season 2! Very exciting stuff here! This season is about the progression of Damon and Alex's relationship, Alex and Elena's friendship/sisterhood growing, as well as a new character being brought into the midst! I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Also, I was asked if I would ever up the rating. I thought about it, but I'm not sure if I would be comfortable writing a mature chapter. What do you all think? Do you want to see some of that as the story progresses? Or would you prefer for me to keep it PG? Tell me your thoughts please!**

 **Season 2 Episode 1 The Return**

"Stop it!" I giggled as Damon ticked my sides. He was grinning down at me, and I could not stop laughing. I was probably waking up my neighbors, but at that moment causing a ruckus was the last thing on my mind. His soft lips, his body pressed against mine, and the way my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest were the only things running through my head at the time. I was on cloud nine, and I wasn't sure if I could get down. I didn't really want to. We had moved from standing in the middle of my bedroom to my bed and were now commencing in a heavy make out session. He was positioned on top of me, moving his hands up and down my sides. I had never done this, and it showed by my blushing cheeks that would not stop burning. Every time he would nibble on my lip or sweep his tongue into my mouth I would squeak. How had I ever gone without this?

"Make me." He challenged with a smirk, continuing his assault on my skin. With all the confidence I could muster I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to meet my lips. The kiss was hot and passionate, something I had never experienced before. Damon was good with hot and passionate, granted I guess he was good at anything. He was a very good teacher I might add.

I released his lips when I needed to breathe and he moved down to my neck. I was panting as he pressed kisses to my neck, leaving a fire in their wake. I was sure I would have a hickey in the morning, but it felt so good, and so right, I couldn't make myself stop him. I couldn't believe that we had waited this long if this was the outcome. If this is what I had been waiting for, then I should go back in time and make me fight for him sooner.

Suddenly, Damon pulled away, taking me by surprise. I felt my body cry out at the loss of contact, and I suddenly felt cold. He turned his head to the side hiding his face from me. His chest was heaving as he tried to even out his breathing. I stared at him, urging him with my hands to look at me. I couldn't move his face, because he was much stronger than I was.

"Damon." I whispered, so quiet I wasn't sure if he would even hear it. "Damon look at me."

He didn't do as I said right away. He continued to hide, and I forced myself not to pressure him. After a few tense seconds he finally obeyed by slowly turning his head back to me. I then understood why he was hiding from me. His vampire form had come out. There was red around his eyes where the white should have been, veins popping out of his face under his skin, and then there were the white fangs menacing and deadly as they were. He was staring at me, with such intensity it was hard not to shy away. He was hungry… hungry for me. And even after that terrifying realization that he was craving my blood, I didn't fear him, not like before.

I carefully traced the veins on his face with my fingertips. They were protruding and twitched when I touched them. He was watching me carefully, calculating my reaction. I swallowed, drinking in this face. This was Damon, this was part of him. I would have to love this part just like I loved the other. I couldn't love him fully until I accepted that he was a vampire, and that wasn't going to change. But that didn't bother me.

I then pushed myself up and kissed him full on the lips, feeling his fangs scratching at my bottom lip. He didn't pull back, he just held tightly onto my waist and kissed me back. Our lips didn't move, they just stayed where they were, completely still. It was a romantic kiss, very sweet and tender. I could feel his sharp canines recede and when I pulled back his handsome face returned.

"I'm not afraid of you Damon." I told him, running my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

"I wish you were." Damon said. "It would keep you safe if you were."

"You can keep me safe." I urged. He opened his eyes and met my gaze. His blue eyes were intense and it made me squirm underneath him.

"I will always protect you." He said to me. "My pretty girl."

"I could get used to that." I admitted. He smirked and leaned down to kiss me once more. We stayed like that for a long time, just kissing. There was no removal of clothes or inappropriate touching. Damon didn't push me further than my own limits, something I appreciated.

He had teased me for a long time about my obvious virginity, and honestly the concept scared me to my core. It wasn't that I couldn't do it, or that I didn't know how. I had been through a sex education class, I knew the ropes. However, the idea of being that vulnerable and giving that person access to your weakness scared me. And also, Damon knew what he was doing. Sex was something he prided himself in. How could I ever measure up?

But before anything could get too heated, my phone began to ring. I pulled back and looked at the source of the ringing. It was sitting on my bedside table, ringing and buzzing frantically. I began to reach for it when Damon grabbed my hand. He linked his fingers through mine and pushed my arm above my head, trapping it there.

I let him do it and smirked when he bent down to capture my lips once more. My own mouth moved on its own accord, matching his movements. I was surprised at how easy this was with him, and how good it felt to finally be kissing him. The ringing soon stopped and for a while we were in peaceful silence again. However, the ringing began again and I tried to reach for it.

"Don't answer it." Damon growled in my ear. I was very tempted not to answer, but if someone was trying to get in contact with me I needed to answer it.

"It could be important." I mumbled to him. Damon pulled back and gave me a playful glare. I pouted, seeing as I couldn't move. I shimmied under him, trying to be able to move. That must have set him off, because he leaned down onto me even more, making it about impossible to move at all. My arms were still being held above my head, making it hard to reach for my phone. The ringing stopped once again and we missed the call.

"Oh, no." Damon said sarcastically. "Missed it again."

"This is all your fault." I said to him. He wiggled his eyebrows and was about to attack my neck with his mouth when the phone rang again. He let out a loud, angry noise before he grabbed the phone.

"I'm nowhere near done with you." He told me and flipped open the phone. I felt myself blush at his comment. "Alex's phone."

He went from smirking and flirty to very serious in a matter of seconds. His sudden change in emotion changed my own. It must have been serious. He let go of my hand and sat up quickly. I followed his lead and sat up myself. I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but whatever it was it didn't sound good.

"I'm coming." Damon said and hung up the phone. He then sped around my room, making random drawings fly around as he breezed by. He then tossed me my jacket.

"What's going on?" I asked him, the jacket hitting me in the face.

"We're going to the hospital." He replied. I was suddenly up and he was putting my jacket on me. His hands felt frantic on me, not gentle like they were before.

"Wait." I said. "What happened?"

Once he had put my jacket on me, he had taken my hand, pulling me out of the room and down the hall. He pulled his keys from his pocket and I was barely able to close the door at the speed he was pulling me. I thought he might pull my shoulder out of its socket.

"Damon." I said, trying to get his attention. He shoved me into the passenger seat and before I knew it he was in the driver's side. "What the hell is going on?"

"Caroline's in the hospital." He said, starting the car. I felt my stomach drop. Caroline in the hospital? What for?

"What happened?" I asked frantically. The idea of my blonde friend lying in a hospital bed made me cringe.

"Car accident." Damon explained, pushing down the accelerator. "Tyler Lockwood crashed his car after he got a splitting head ache."

"A head ache?" I repeated why was that pertinent information? But then I remembered the invention. "Did the device affect him?"

"Him and his dad." Damon said, looking through the window. My eyebrows furrowed. The device wasn't supposed to affect humans, only vampires.

"But I thought-"

"Yeah we all thought." Damon said. The hospital wasn't far now.

"But they're human Damon." I said. "The Lockwoods can't be vampires."

"I know." He said. "The vervain didn't affect the mayor."

"So what are they?" I asked. Damon didn't answer. I slumped in my seat. I did not like the way this night was turning out. I couldn't help but blame John for this. He had to go and try to wipe out all the vampires in Mystic Falls. But then I remembered that he had been taught all vampires were evil. A lot of them were, but there were a select few who knew how to live a relatively normal life. John couldn't understand that.

We got into the hospital and I frantically looked for anyone who could give me some information. Nurses and doctors ignored us, which made me very angry. I finally found the sheriff.

"Sherriff Forbes!" I called to her. She turned. "How is she? Is she ok?"

"She's not well." The Sherriff answered tearfully. "She's in surgery. They are doing all they can."

"Oh God Liz." Damon said. "I'm so sorry."

The fake concern in Damon's voice was enough to make me wince. I knew he didn't like Caroline or think highly of her. But she was my friend and I didn't like Damon playing on the sheriffs emotions just to get information.

"Damon." The sheriff said and got our attention. "I need to speak to you in private."

"Of course." Damon said. He went to follow her but gave an encouraging squeeze to my shoulders. I watched from afar as the two talked. I strained to hear their conversation, but it was no use. I waited there, with my arms crossed as Damon consoled the sheriff. He looked at me over his shoulder and gave me a look of sympathy. I wasn't buying it.

He said something to the sheriff and came back over to me. He grabbed my arm and led me down a corridor.

"What did she say?" I asked him.

"The mayor dropped down like all the others." Damon said. "Tyler must have had the same reaction."

"I was talking about Caroline, Damon." I replied.

"Oh yeah…" Damon said. "We're going to go find her. I'll make sure she's ok."

"When did you start caring about Caroline?" I asked him, pulling my arm out of his grasp. He turned back to me with an irritated expression. I was sure mine was similar to his.

"I don't." Damon said. "I'm only here because you care about Caroline."

I immediately felt back. I gulped and looked down ashamed at my jump to conclusions. He seemed to notice my change in demeanor and pulled me to him. I buried my face in his chest to hide my embarrassment. He then pulled me back and caressed my face with his thumbs.

"Is she going to die?" I asked him. I could hear the tears in my voice. He looked down at me seriously and gave me a determined look.

"I won't let that happen." He vowed to me. I nodded and let him wipe a tear off my cheek that had escaped from my eye. It was nice, to be comforted by him. I felt safe with Damon, like nothing could hurt me. I let him pull me down a few hallways and then I saw Bonnie and Elena. They were discussing Caroline from what I could see.

"Guys." I said getting their attention. The two girls looked up. Elena looked relieved to see us, but Bonnie made a face when she saw Damon.

"She's in surgery." Elena said. "They don't know if she's going to make it."

I swallowed hard. I couldn't imagine life without Caroline Forbes. Even though we started this year where she was still making jokes about my clothes and the fact that I had been abandoned by my father, I had come to find Caroline as a good friend. Sure she was whiny and annoying sometimes, but other times she was sweet and caring. She listened to what you had to say and she would give good advice, even if it wasn't what you wanted to hear. The world without Caroline Forbes would be a much sadder place.

"Is there something that you can do?" Elena asked Bonnie. "Like a spell or something?"

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon turned to Bonnie. The witch glared at him. I fought back the urge to elbow him in the gut.

"No, I don't." Bonnie replied ruefully.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon mocked. Bonnie's glare deepened.

"Well, I can take down a vampire." Bonnie threatened. "That spell was easy to learn."

"Alright." I said holding up my hands. "Both of you stop it."

Now was not the time to be fighting. Now was the time to find something that would keep Caroline alive. The clock was ticking, and I wasn't sure how much time she had left.

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon offered after a beat of silence. I turned to him with furrowed brows.

"No." Elena said. "No way."

"No, just enough to heal her." Damon explained. "She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena."

"It's not a bad idea." I added. Elena looked between the two of us with wide eyes. The only thing that could help Caroline now was a miracle or vampire blood. I was more partial to the blood.

"Are you kidding?" She asked. "It's too risky."

"Elena, we don't have another choice." I said. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"When did you start siding with him?" Elena asked gesturing to Damon angrily. I closed my mouth. I couldn't very well tell her what I had been doing while she was here with Caroline. Although I didn't care what Elena thought of Damon, I also didn't think now was the time to break the news that we were…. Well… I didn't know what we were. Regardless, now wasn't the time.

"This is Caroline. We can't let her die." Bonnie said and then looked at Damon. "Do it."

Elena looked like she was ready to protest, but she stopped. She sighed, her shoulders slumping like she had been defeated. This was risky, she was right. But it was the only sure fire way that Caroline was going to survive. If Damon was willing, I thought it was the best solution.

"If I do this, you and me," He pointed to him and Bonnie. "Call a truce?"

"No. But you'll do it anyway." Bonnie said and then looked at me. "Right Alex?"

I felt my gut twist. Elena looked between us and got a grave expression. _They knew._ I licked my lips awkwardly and then looked back up to Damon. He gave me an encouraging smile. Bonnie nodded and then walked past us. I wanted to stop her, try to explain, but she was already gone.

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message." Jenna said behind Elena. "How is John?"

"What happened to John?" I asked, unable to fight down the spark of concern that raged through my body. Elena looked back over to me.

"He was attacked." Elena said, giving us a look. I glanced back up to Damon. This wasn't just any attack, this sounded like a vampire attack. But who would attack John? They had killed all the vampires, excluding Stefan and Damon. Who was left?

"Where have you been?" Elena asked Jenna. Jenna gave Elena a strange look.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report." Jenna explained. "I told you earlier."

"No you didn't." Elena said.

"Yes I did." Jenna replied. I furrowed my brow. There was some kind of miscommunication thing going on apparently.

"No Jenna." Elena said. "You didn't."

"Yes I did." Jenna repeated. Elena and Jenna stared at one another for a long while. I then heard a noise behind me. One that I didn't like. I looked to Damon and he had an expression of realization. I looked up at him confused.

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon muttered. All three of us looked at him equally confused. He looked around and then turned to go. I turned back to the girls.

"I'll be right back." I said and then went to follow Damon. He was walking down the hallway at a quick pace, but not enough to get anyone's attention. I had to practically sprint just to catch up with him.

"What's going on?" I asked him, catching his jacket sleeve. I heard footsteps behind me and realized that Elena was right behind us.

"Damon what's happening?" Elena asked. Damon swallowed. He looked like he had seen a ghost. I squeezed his arm not liking how concerned he looked.

"I don't think you're going to like this."

* * *

We rushed to the Gilbert house, Elena opening the door quickly. We came in to find Stefan on the ground and things scattered all around the room. I widened my eyes.

"Stefan?" Elena asked when we got inside. He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes, as if he was trying to figure out who she was. After a second he relaxed.

"Elena." He finally said, moving to hug her.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"Katherine happened." Damon said cryptically. The name sent chills down my spine. Elena didn't look much better. The idea of the Salvatore's ex along with Elena's doppelganger being anywhere near this house was not a good thing. If she was inside that meant she had been invited in. It also meant that John being attacked was not just random. Katherine had attacked John. We moved to the kitchen, while Elena went upstairs to check on Jeremy.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked Stefan.

"No." Stefan replied.

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon mused. I tried not to let it bother me that he was reliving the past with his ex. When Elena was going through all this stuff with Stefan, I told her not to worry. But Katherine was back now. What would stop Damon from going after her and leaving me in the dust?

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore." Elena explained when she entered the kitchen. I was starting to feel like everyone knew about this secret. That was dangerous, because you never know who else could find out.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked her.

"No, I'm not alright." Elena admitted. "I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better."

"I know." Stefan said. "We all did."

"Guys, Katherine had been in this house." I pointed out. "That means she's been invited in."

"What should we do?" Elena asked looking very scared about all of this. I would be scared if Katherine was invited into my house too.

"Move." Damon answered. Elena turned to him and glared.

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena said. She slipped down into a chair and she held her head like she was getting a migraine. I reached forward and took her hand. She looked up at me and smiled, although I could tell it was forced.

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not." Damon explained. "So clearly she has other plans."

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process." Stefan said.

I nodded. I didn't know what I would do if I ever encountered Katherine. She looked just like Elena, and apparently she was using that to her advantage. How was I supposed to tell the difference between the two?

"John must know something." Elena said. "There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine." Damon said simply. "She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know."

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel." Stefan said and looked down at Elena. "Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk."

"I've got a better idea." Damon said. All three of us looked up at him. Damon seemed… very hostile. I guess when your ex who broke your heart comes back in town, you wouldn't be the happiest person to be around. However, there was something in Damon's eye that made me wince. It was that murderous look that he would get when he was upset. I hated that look because bad things always followed after.

"What's that?" Elena asked. Damon smirked.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch." Damon said. I furrowed my brow. That wasn't the answer I had been expecting. I expected something more gruesome and angry.

"Is that smart?" Elena asked.

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Damon explained.

"Yeah?" Stefan said. "And then what?"

"Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic." Damon said. "We'll see. Come on Alex."

I got up obediently, sending a wave to Stefan and Elena. They both shot me concerned looked before I headed out of the kitchen without a second thought. I followed Damon outside of the house and wordlessly got into the car. We didn't speak the whole way back to my house, but I noticed his mean glare out the windshield and his white knuckles as he grabbed hold of the steering wheel. I knew that Katherine's return would affect him, as it should have. He spent over 100 years trying to find her and now she just shows up? That would mess with anyone's head. But I couldn't help but think about what she could do to him. She had gotten into his head a long time ago, what made now any different?

"Are you ok?" I asked Damon as he pulled up to my house. My mom's car was parked in the driveway and the light in the living room was on.

"Fine." Damon replied. I knew he was lying though. I could tell by his tone and the way he wouldn't look at me. I didn't want to pry though, so I just went for the door handle. I pulled it open.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him. He grunted his response. I tried not to let his behavior get to me. He was struggling with the idea that his ex-girlfriend was in town and was already stabbing people, what did I expect? So, I stepped out of the car and walked up to my front door without barely another glance at him. I wasn't mad, I just wanted to give him time to think. I opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Hey baby." Mom said from her seat. "Did you have fun today?"

"Not really." I told her honestly. "I'm actually pretty tired so I'm going to head to bed."

"Night sweet heart." She said. I waved to her and then walked down the hallway. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I was actually pretty tired. Getting kidnapped by my father and then kissing a vampire really took the energy out of a person. Once that was done I went back to my room so I could get clothes for a shower. When I got into my room I realized I was not alone.

"What the hell Damon?" I hissed when I saw him in my room. He looked less stressed now than he did in the car. I closed my door so my mother couldn't hear us.

"You forgot something." He said to me, stepping forward. I looked to his hands but I didn't see anything. I then met his eyes.

"What?" I asked him expectantly. He then sped all the way over to me. He didn't answer, he just bent down and captured my lips with his. I felt my back arch and I curved into him. His hand went to my back and the other to my hair. I smiled as he kissed me.

 _I was going to have to forget stuff more often._

* * *

The next morning, Elena and Stefan went to the hospital so they could talk to John. This would be the first time Elena and John talked since she found out he was her biological father. She didn't know how to talk to him, or how to even address him. He had always been her uncle, not her father. He had always been Alex's father, not hers. Now, things were different. He wasn't her dad by any means. Grayson was her dad, but Elena had to acknowledge that John had a hand in her being born.

"Ready for this?" Stefan asked her. Elena nodded, although she wasn't sure if that was the truth or not. They walked into John's hospital room. He was asleep, hooked up to monitors and a breathing machine. His hand was bandaged where Katherine had cut his fingers off along with his Gilbert ring. Elena shivered.

"John." Elena said to wake him up. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and upon seeing her he started to panic. He grabbed for his button to call the nurse, but Stefan took it. Elena could see the pure terror in his eyes and her heart reached out to him.

"I'm Elena." She assured. "I'm not - I'm not Katherine."

John seemed to visibly relax as he realized that she was telling the truth. Katherine could play a good game, but she could not pretend to be as kind as Elena. Elena had a gentle disposition that Katherine could never copy. That was how John knew that it was his daughter and not her look alike.

"We know she did this to you." Stefan said, referring to Katherine.

"We need to know why." Elena finished.

"Where is she?" John asked nervously.

"You tell us." Stefan challenged. John looked between the two at his bedside.

"I don't know." He replied. He pushed himself up, trying to sit up, but Stefan pushed him back down.

"You're a little too weak to play tough guy." Stefan advised. "Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?"

Elena grabbed his good hand and placed his ring in his palm. He looked up at her and met her kind, doe brown eyes.

"Please, tell us why she's here. What does she want?" Elena asked. She received no response.

"She'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us." Stefan said. John scoffed.

"In you?" John retorted. Stefan let out a breath before looking at Elena.

"In your daughter then." Stefan said. John looked at Elena fondly. She was silently begging him to give her any kind of information. They needed to know Katherine's plan before she acted upon it. They couldn't let any more people die in this town.

"Both of my daughters should have driven a stake through your and Damon's hearts by now." John spat at Stefan. "I never spoke with Katherine directly, she never trusted me."

Elena nodded, even though she didn't appreciate John threatening Stefan's life the way he did.

"So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter." John spat. Elena narrowed her eyes at him and then it turned into a glare.

"You see the world with such hatred." Elena said. "It's gonna get you killed."

She then stormed out of the room angrily, leaving Stefan alone with John. After he glared at John, Stefan moved to follow after her but then he hesitated. In a quick second, he sped over to John and grabbed ahold of his throat.

"You may be okay with dying but I have a better plan for you." Stefan said. He then bit into his wrist and shoved it into John's mouth. The older man's eyes widened as the blood trickled down his throat.

"You now have my blood in your system, all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Elena and Alex doesn't want you here." Stefan said. "You've got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that's enough time to disappear or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do."

He then released John and he got air into his lungs. Stefan was about to leave, storming from the room.

"Wait! Stefan!" John yelled in a strangled voice. Stefan stopped at the door. "Is he going to hurt her?"

"Who?" Stefan asked with furrowed brows. John, still gasping for breath was wiping Stefan's blood from his lips. He caught his breath before speaking again.

"Is Damon going to hurt Alex?" John asked, his eyes filled with concern. Stefan's face softened. As crazy and misguided as John was, he still cared about both of his daughters. Stefan had to respect that.

"No." Stefan replied. "He won't."

John nodded in understanding and watched as Stefan went out the door.

* * *

I pulled on my jacket, flipping my hair out of it. The whole town was going to the Lockwoods to pay their respects for the newly dead mayor. The story was that the faulty wiring in Grayson's building caused the fire. The Mayor was an unlucky few to get caught in said fire. I hated knowing that I knew the truth and no one else did. Tyler didn't know as far as I was concerned. Carol might now, considering she was on the council. But why were the mayor and Tyler affected anyway? They were humans, which meant that they shouldn't have been affected, but they were. They reacted the same way the vampires did when the device went off.

It led me to believe that they weren't human at all.

Mom had been slaving in the kitchen, making lasagna, although the first one she burned. This wasn't the funeral, which I probably wouldn't be going to. However, it was kind of a rule that when you lose the mayor of the town you go to his big mansion and bring his family a whole lot of food that they will never finish. I guess that was what happened when you lost someone. I hadn't had that happen, but I remember mom debating on sending something to the Gilberts after Miranda and Grayson died. She ended up not doing it upon my request.

"Mom!" I called out when I smelled something burning. "When's the last time you checked on the lasagna?"

Her answer was clear when I heard her heels clicking down the hall and then on the linoleum in the kitchen. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I opted for a nice blouse instead of a t shirt today. I figured it was more appropriate. My hair was down, falling long and straight down my back. I didn't bother with makeup, although mom had tried to put it on me. I even wore some black combat boots instead of my converse today. Once I had deemed myself as presentable, I walked out into the kitchen. Mom had pulled the lasagna out and put it on the counter.

"A little brown don't you think?" I asked looking at the dish. I had to admit, it looked a lot better than the first one. It was still just a little over done.

"It's just a little… crispy." She replied. I laughed a bit and watched as she covered the top of the dish with some plastic wrap. She wore her hair up in an elegant bun and her eyes were done up a bit. Although this wasn't a formal function, she still looked beautiful, even in her simple top and jeans.

I hadn't told her who Elena's biological father was. I knew that I should, but I didn't want to hurt her. Telling her who Elena's father was would give clear indication that John had cheated on her even after they had been together for years. I thought that would hurt more than him just leaving her. It meant that everything they had been through wasn't good enough for him. He couldn't just be happy with my mom, he had to chase after Isobel, and continue to string mom along. It made me sick.

I also hadn't told her about Damon either, because frankly I didn't know what was going on. We never defined the relationship, so I didn't know if I should call him my boyfriend or what. I definitely would not be calling him that any time soon. I didn't want to freak him out or scare him off. This was all new, and I didn't want to mess anything up.

"Alex? Yoo hoo."

I looked up and mom had the pan in her hands. I blinked a few times, trying to get my bearings. She gave me an expectant look. I must have blanked out.

"Sorry." I said. "What were you saying?"

"I said let's go." She replied and nodded her head toward the door. She then walked past me and we loaded up in the car. I locked the door behind me, making sure that it was in fact locked. I didn't know why I bothered. A vampire could get in with no problem at all if they had been invited in. Damon made that very clear every night he showed up in my bedroom. My fingers went to my lips, reminiscing of how Damon's lips felt on mine. It made me all the happier to see him at the Lockwoods, even under the circumstances. Mom started the car and off we went to the Lockwood's mansion.


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Thank you again for all the amazing reviews! I know that it's hard to wait for a chapter every week, but remember, I'm in college and schoolwork comes first!**

 **Also, I had a review from a guest reviewer who goes by the name of Kim. I wanted to address your review because you have been such a loyal reader and I appreciate when you review my story. My chapter's length has a minimum of 5,000 words, but I usually shoot for 6,000 and over. Sometimes chapters seem shorter because there are bigger clumps of words in one place and lots of dialogue makes it look longer. But just know guys that they are all about the same length, unless I get word happy and it exceeds 6,000. I don't want you guys to think I'm slacking ha!**

 **Anyway, don't forget to review and look out because Katherine Pierce is in the house.**

 **Season 2 Episode 1 The Return (Part 2)**

We arrived at the mansion and found that a lot of people were already arriving. Leave it to the people of Mystic Falls to come out to a dead man's home just to socialize and gossip. Although I didn't think that Carol would mind it. She loved a good party, and she loved to host, so I bet she was enjoying this even while she was mourning her husband. If she was mourning. The way she flirted with Damon all the time made me think that she wasn't really interested in her husband anymore.

Mom and I walked up the front steps. Tyler was standing by the door, shaking people's hands and greeting them. He reminded me of a young Richard Lockwood, but Tyler looked much less friendly then his father did. But at least Tyler was genuine about his dislike for people. Richard had a good face but didn't like the public, especially ones who strayed from his traditional world.

"Hey Tyler." My mom said as she approached. Tyler smiled a small smile at us. I wonder if it was genuine or if it was just a polite one.

"Hey Ms. James." He said. "You can take that inside."

"Thank you." Mom said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." Tyler replied. Mom then headed inside, but I stayed behind. Tyler and I hadn't interacted a lot and when we did he was usually insulting me. However, I could overlook all of that now because he had just lost his dad. I didn't know what I would do if I lost my mom.

"I'm really sorry Tyler." I said to him. He shrugged.

"It's ok." He said. "He was kind of a dick anyway."

My eyebrows shot up. How could he say something like that about his deceased father? I knew the mayor wasn't the nicest guy around, and I had seen an outburst of his or two. But Tyler mostly reflected that as well, these random bursts of anger.

"You don't miss him at all?" I asked.

"I guess I will eventually." He admitted. "It's still pretty new right now."

I nodded. We then stood there in awkward silence for a while. I bit my bottom lip and rocked on my heels. I was never one for conversation, especially with someone I didn't like that much. What was I supposed to talk about? The weather? _Lovely weather huh? I wonder if your dad is making it up in heaven right now. Or hell… wherever he went._

"Listen, Gilbert…" Tyler said. I had always detested being called by my last name. "I'm sorry… about everything I ever said to you. You're not as… lame as I thought you were."

I was a bit taken aback by his apology. I never expected one coming from him. But we were running with the same crowd now. We would have to put up with one another every now and then. Maybe there was more to Tyler than just a jerk with good looks. I had thought that Caroline was so shallow and now I was worried about her safety. I had a habit of judging without really knowing the real person, just like people did with me.

"I appreciate that." I told him. He nodded to me with his lips in a straight line. I then started walking into the house. "Oh and Tyler?"

"Yeah?" He asked turning back to me.

"It's Alex." I replied with a smile. "Not Gilbert."

"Got it." He replied. I grinned and turned on my heel. Entering the house, I was still shocked at its beautiful majesty. Although I was a simple kind of girl, the idea of owning a house that big made me kind of giddy. I just needed to hit the lottery or something, then I could buy my mom a house she deserves.

I wandered around the house, greeting people that I knew and waving to others. I hadn't seen any close friends though, and most importantly I hadn't seen Damon. I couldn't even find my mom for God sakes. Where the hell was everybody?

"Well don't you look professional."

I turned around and saw Damon sauntering in. He had a drink in his hand and like usual he wore a black button up and dark pants. He looked handsome, as usual, his eyes holding that mischievous glint that was always present.

"No oversized t-shirt today." I said doing a little turn. When I was turned back to him he was right in front of me.

"Although I find your lack of style adorable…" He said with a smirk. "I like this a whole lot better."

I smiled up at him and was very tempted to kiss him. However, he pulled away before I could. I tried to brush it off, writing it down to nothing. We didn't need to be on each other all the time to show our affection. Besides, we weren't even an official couple, so I couldn't get upset with him anyway.

"So, did you hear anything more about the mayor?" I asked him, picking out an almond from the nut mix on the table.

"Carol is furious." Damon said. "She wants to know what happened. They are all convinced he's not a vampire."

"Then what is he?" I asked with furrowed brows. Damon shrugged.

"Hell if I know." Damon said. I then eyed him as he sipped on his drink.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" I asked him, gesturing to his glass. He looked down at it and frowned.

"I've been a little on edge." He admitted. "With this whole… Katherine thing…"

I nodded. I didn't like that he was hurting because of her. It was obvious. And I knew that I couldn't expect him to get over it so soon. However, I was now fully invested in him and Katherine being here could mess up everything. She was his first love. How could I compete with that?

"Who's that?" Damon asked. I looked up and saw him glaring across the room. I followed his gaze and laid eyes on a tall, tan guy. He had blue eyes, not as cold as Damon's, and brown curly hair. I recognized him from the last time he came into town.

"That's Mason." I said. "Tyler's uncle. He only comes into town every once and a while."

"He looks… sketchy." Damon said eyeing the man up and down. I looked back over to Damon with a furrowed brow.

"So do you." I said poking him in the chest. "But you two get away with it because you're good looking."

"You think I'm good looking?" He asked with a smirk.

"I also said Mason was too." I replied. Damon's smirk then turned dangerous. Before I knew it I was pushed up against a wall in a corner. No one could see us, which should have alarmed me, but it actually made me giddy.

"You think he's good looking huh?" Damon said, his lips brushing my neck. I closed my eyes and let out a breath. I couldn't get enough of this. This euphoria that clouded my judgment every time he kissed me. I felt like a drug addict every time his hands were on me. Once I had some, I couldn't stop.

"He's not bad." I replied in a breathy voice. Damon's hands were glued to my waist and holding on tight. I bit my bottom lip as he kissed his way up my neck and to my jaw line.

"You're treading on thin ice pretty girl." Damon said but crashed his lips onto mine. I smiled into the kiss, throwing my arms around his neck to get closer.

I could never get enough of this.

* * *

Damon eventually left me to go speak to the sheriff. I had to straighten out my hair, as a result of his beastly man handling of my scalp, and I had to straighten out my blouse because he had been trying to take it off. I would have scolded him, but that would have just given him more reason to do it.

I actually needed to talk to Caroline. I hadn't been able to see her since she had woken up in the hospital. I flipped open my phone and dialed her number. After three rings I finally heard her voice.

"Alex!" The blonde said excitedly. I smiled at the sound of her. She sounded happy, normal. Damon's blood must have really worked on her.

"Hey Care." I said fondly. "How are you doing?"

"Much better." She replied, chipper.

"You sound better." I commented. Caroline went off into talking about how she was feeling and what happened. She wasn't mad at Tyler, although her mother sure was. She knew it was an accident. She told me about how he said he had heard a sound, and then it was like a sudden headache came on. I was still baffled, not knowing how or why the device had affected him.

I walked around the room, not finding my mother in sight. I assumed she was off with some friends or something, like at the founders day kick off when she was reminiscing with old friends. I did eventually see Elena, standing out in the backyard.

"Alright, well I just wanted to check on you." I said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Come visit!" Caroline said. "It's like a prison in here!"

"Will do." I replied and then hung up the phone. I made my way outside, walking right up to Elena.

"Elena." I said to her. She turned to me a confused expression on her face. "Cute hair."

"Thanks." She replied grabbing a curly piece of hair between her two fingers. It was usually straight, unless she was done it up for a special occasion. But I didn't think that giving respects to the Lockwoods was means enough to curl her hair. Maybe she was just trying something new.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. "You're acting kinda funny."

"I'm fine." She replied, but I wasn't buying it. There was something about her that just seemed wrong. It was something that didn't fit Elena. It was something hidden underneath her kind disposition. It took me a while to place it, but it was not something that I was used to seeing on Elena. It was an evil masked by a kind façade.

"What's my name?" I asked her. Her eyebrows raised in confusion but also I could see that she was taking my challenge.

"Excuse me?" She replied. I gave her a look.

"What's my name?" I repeated. " _Elena._ "

The brown haired girl in front of me stared for a second before she glared. In a second her hand was around my neck and she had me pushed up against a nearby wall. I choked for breath and finding that I could not get any.

"Stupid move." Katherine growled at me. Her face was that of a vampires, and I realized then that I made a bad judgment call when confronting her. I scratched at her hand, trying to get her to release me. She seemed to enjoy the way I struggled, trying desperately to breathe.

"I know who you are." She said suddenly. "Isobel told me about you."

I choked for breath, but she wasn't letting up on her hold. I could feel myself getting dizzy with lack of oxygen.

"You're John's reject daughter." Katherine said, cocking her head to the side. "It's too bad you took after him and not your mother."

She then threw me down. I collapsed on the floor, breathing cold air into my lungs so hard it hurt. There was no one in the same room as us, so there were no witnesses. I knew not to scream, because if I did, she would kill me. I just hoped that Damon could hear the struggle somewhere and come to check it out. I looked up at Katherine, she was towering over me. She had her hands on her hips and that mean look in her eye.

I knew now that it wasn't that hard to tell the difference between Katherine and Elena. Although identical in looks, there was one thing different about them. Elena was nice, pure of heart, and you could tell that from a mile away. Katherine, had that evil look in her eyes all the time, and that murderous glint in her smile. It didn't matter if she was pretending to have that sweet expression, anyone who knew Elena could pick it out after a while.

"She's pretty." Katherine said, taunting me. "Your mother."

"Stay away from her." I ordered, picking myself up. Katherine gave me a look and with a simple shove of her hand I was down on the floor again. I grunted as the air was knocked out of me.

"I wouldn't be giving out orders if I were you." She spat. She reached forward and I thought then that she was going to snap my neck or something. I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen.

"Leave her alone."

Both Katherine and I looked up and there stood Bonnie. Her eyes flickered down to me and then she set a glare back up to Katherine. The vampire's attention was now on Bonnie and she was creeping toward her. It was like a snake going after its prey. But Bonnie was much more equipped to fight off Katherine then I was.

"We haven't officially met." Katherine said. "I'm Katherine."

"I know who you are." Bonnie said with narrowed eyes.

"Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle." Katherine explained. "I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline. And of course there is this little mistake back there and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?"

I pulled myself up, using the wall as a crutch. I tried not to let it bother me that she called me a mistake. That was just what she wanted, to get under my skin and into my head. I watched as Bonnie tried to leave the room, but Katherine grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, much like she had with me. However, Bonnie used her powers to open the door to the room, alerting everyone of their presence.

"Nice." Katherine commented, putting her fangs away. Bonnie glared.

"Katherine."

I looked out the door and there stood Stefan. Katherine watched him with a smile.

"Stefan." She replied happily. Stefan took a step closer and looked at Bonnie and then at me. He gave me an encouraging look before he set his disapproving gaze on Katherine.

"Let her go." Stefan said. Katherine narrowed her eyes but did as he said. Stefan shared a look with Bonnie and he followed Katherine out of the room. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest when she was gone. I could feel the tears prick at my eyes. These weren't tears of anger or sadness. No these tears were tears of pure terror.

"Alex." Bonnie said, grabbing my shoulders to get my attention. "Alex, hey, hey it's ok."

"She threatened my mother!" I wailed. Bonnie stroked my hair, trying to sooth me. But there was no talking reason to me. I had to find my mom, get her out of here. If Katherine killed her… I didn't know what I would do.

"Alex, hey look at me." Bonnie said. After I hesitated for a second I eventually did as she said. "I'm going to find Elena. The real Elena. You go find Damon."

"But what about-"

"Your mother is fine." Bonnie told me. "If Katherine wanted her dead she would be."

I nodded although that didn't make me feel much better. Just because Katherine saw no need to kill her now to prove a point, didn't mean that she wouldn't or couldn't later. Katherine new everything about Elena's life, and assuming she did he research, she probably knew about our lives as well. That meant that she knew where we lived, where we worked, she would know more about us then we knew about ourselves.

"Pull yourself together." Bonnie ordered. "Go find Damon."

I nodded and she made sure I was ok before she released me. I calmly walked about the place, catching sight of my mother with some of her old friends. I was relieved to see her. After this mess was over, I would have to get her out of there. I searched the room for Damon, finally finding him in the corner talking to the sheriff. I approached calmly, not trying to alert the sheriff of my terrified state.

"Damon." I said evenly, although I had to force myself not to start screaming. He looked over at me, and by the look on his face he understood that something was wrong. The sheriff didn't have a clue.

"I need to talk to you." I said. The sheriff took that as her hint and she patted Damon on the back. Once she was gone, Damon grabbed a hold of my arm and steered me to be positioned in front of him.

"What happened?" He asked, looking me over for signs of injury. Once he was satisfied that I was all in one piece he met my gaze again. I took a deep breath, still trying to keep my calm demeanor. I didn't see Katherine or Stefan around anywhere, so I assumed he led her away from the house. I looked back to Damon, who looked very concerned.

"She's here." I said so low, a human wouldn't have been able to hear it. But I knew he could hear what I had said. Damon furrowed his brow.

"Who's here?" He asked. I looked up into his eyes and spoke clearly.

"Katherine."

* * *

Katherine had stabbed Stefan. Apparently, she was coming back for him, although neither Stefan nor Damon believed that was all she wanted. I could see Elena's worried face, not only for Stefan's wound but also about the fact that Katherine was after him. I was glad to know it wasn't just me who felt that way.

"I was trying to figure her out." Stefan said as Elena dabbed at his wound. "I was playing along and I let her get to me."

Elena made a face and I crossed my arms over my chest. This was a problem, a serious one at that. If she loved Stefan and was stabbing him, then what did that say she could do to anyone else. I was worried about the whole town, but especially our close loved ones. I was worried about myself too. Katherine already didn't like me that much was obvious. She could kill me at any time she wanted.

"I tried to track her but she's gone." Damon said returning to us. "Bitch is quick."

"Where do you think she went?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Damon said. "If Katherine doesn't want to be found, we won't find her."

I shivered. It was terrifying to think that she could be lurking around anywhere and we would never know. Katherine was clever, very sneaky and awfully smart. She was strong and manipulative. I just prayed that no one else fell for it.

"I'm going to go find Jenna and Jeremy." Elena said.

"I better go find my mom." I said about to follow her. However, Damon caught my arms and prevented me from leaving. I turned back to him to see the worry in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked. I swallowed. I was pretty shaken up to be honest. But I didn't want Damon to worry. He had his own problems to deal with without worrying if I was ok.

"I'm fine." I lied. He gave me a look like he didn't believe me, so I grabbed a hold of his hands. I laced our fingers together, enjoying the feel of how his big palms encased my smaller ones. I looked up at him, meeting his gaze. I then forced a smile.

"Don't worry about me." I told him. He searched my face, but I gave him nothing to go off of. I then released his hands and headed back to the house. I threw him another, longing gaze over my shoulder before I headed back inside.

* * *

"Well that was… interesting." Stefan began. Damon took in a breath, not ready to hear a lecture on how bad he was for Alex. He knew that. But he had tried to stay away and he couldn't. It wasn't in him to keep away anymore.

"I don't want to hear it." Damon said holding up a hand. He then turned around to see Stefan smirking behind him.

"I was only going to say congratulations." Stefan said. "You finally got the girl."

"I always had the girl." Damon replied smugly. Stefan cocked an eyebrow. "It was just a matter of acting on it."

"So, what? Are you two like…" Stefan said. "Together? Dating? What's up?"

Damon rolled his eyes. He never thought he would be talking about girls with Stefan again, not after Katherine. He had to admit that when Alex told him, he was surprised that she was back. However, he had to ignore the slight skip of his heart when he heard she was in the building.

"We're having fun." Damon said. "No pressure. No labels."

"Right, ok." Stefan mused. "Like that always works out."

"Don't worry about me and Alex." Damon ordered, about to leave the scene. Stefan should not be giving Damon relationship advice, not if he wanted to live anyway.

"Alex and I." Stefan said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Damon spat. There was a long pause, but Damon could see that Stefan wanted to say more. "Alright. Let it out."

"What?" Stefan asked innocently. Damon gave him a look. Stefan then sighed. Although Damon hated when Stefan got all righteous on him, he was willing to listen to what his brother had to say.

"I just don't want you to mess this up." Stefan said. Damon furrowed his brow. "With Katherine back in the picture-"

"Don't tell me that you think I would pick Katherine over Alex." Damon warned. Stefan held up his hands in surrender. Damon was appalled that Stefan would even think such a thing. Damon was a jerk, but he wouldn't do that to Alex. At least, he didn't think he would.

"I'm not saying you would." Stefan said. "But you did spend 145 years searching for her…"

Damon opened his mouth and then closed it. Stefan wasn't wrong, Damon had loved Katherine for over 100 years. Feelings like that just didn't go away. But he had a good thing going with Alex, so why would he mess that up? Besides, Katherine made it clear that she was no longer interested and Damon shouldn't be pining after her anymore. That mean it didn't still hurt when he thought about it.

"Like I said." Damon said in a low voice. "Don't worry about me and Alex."

"I know you don't want to hurt her intentionally." Stefan said. "But… just don't be a disappointment to her."

Damon narrowed his eyes and turned away from Stefan. He wasn't going to mess this up. Not again. He didn't want to be on the list of Alex's disappointments that she already had. He wasn't going to hurt her again.

* * *

Mom drove us home and I immediately felt better knowing that Katherine could not get inside. Of course, mom had no idea that anything was wrong, so I had to play it cool and not let her know that I was seriously terrified, constantly looking over my shoulder because now Damon and Stefan's murderous ex was back and hell bent on getting what she wanted.

"I'm going to make some popcorn." Mom said. "Pop in a movie?"

I nodded wordlessly and bent down to look through our meager stack of DVD's. Most of them were 80's flicks, which we had watched countless times. I needed something that would take my mind off of Katherine, so I picked 16 Candles and popped it in the DVD player.

Mom returned with a big bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda. We both then were engrossed in the film, laughing at every cheesy line and quoting it.

"Jake is so cute." Mom said, staring at the young actor on screen. "What's his name again?"

"Michael Schoeffling." I replied, placing a piece of popcorn on my tongue. I crunched it between my teeth, enjoying the taste of butter in my mouth.

"Did he ever do anything else?" Mom asked me, still staring at the screen.

"I think he was in Mermaids." I answered. She nodded and then we continued watching Molly Ringwald strut her stuff around the screen. Molly had always been one of my favorites. She was just so easy to relate to. It wasn't until we put Say Anything into the player that the doorbell rang. Mom stood up and went to the door, pulling it open.

"John." She said once the door was open. She sounded surprised, and frankly so was I. My eyes widened from my seat on the couch. His eyes flickered over to me and then back to my mom.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." He said, politely. "But I would like to speak to my…. Your daughter."

I couldn't see moms face, her back was to me. But I assumed that she was pretty shocked at his presence. I swallowed a handful of popcorn, not wanting to talk to him. But when mom turned to look at me, I knew that I had to. I sighed, standing up and taking her place at the door. John and I went out on the front step, and I closed the door behind me. He stood there awkwardly, rocking back and forth. He looked uncomfortable, and I tried not to let it show that I thought his nervousness was funny.

"You look better." I said. For someone who had just had his fingers cut off and had been stabbed, he looked pretty well.

"I have your friend Stefan to thank for that." He grumbled, although I didn't think that he was really thankful. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you that I'm leaving."

I wasn't expecting that. After all he had done to get back into my life, he was already leaving. Although, I wasn't complaining because hell he tried to kill Damon. I couldn't forgive him for that, even if he was doing what he thought was right, and in his own way he was trying to protect me.

"That's probably for the best." I said. He gave one curt nod, and I could see that he wanted me to tell him to stay. I wouldn't though. I couldn't, even if he really did care about me and it wasn't just an act. He just caused too much pain and too many memories. I couldn't put my mom through that anymore, even if he was my father.

"I want you to have this." John said and held out something for me. I took it, recognizing it as a wooden stake. I glanced down at it and back up at him.

"A stake?" I asked him. He nodded and then took it, turning it over in my hand.

"I carved the Gilbert family crest into it." He said. I let my fingers trail over the symbol. "I thought you should have it. Just in case."

I rolled it over in my hands. It was lightweight and sturdy. If I could ever get the skills to use it, I would like having it, especially with Katherine on the loose. I looked back up at John and nodded to him.

"Thank you." I said genuinely. He smiled slightly. I could see that he was sad to go, possibly not wanting to leave because he hadn't completed his mission. Not only had he come to kill all the vampires, but he claimed to have wanted a relationship with me. Now, he would never have that.

"You are a Gilbert." He told me. "Not because of me. But you deserve that name just as much as Elena and Jeremy do."

I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat. I knew that John was flawed, and he had made a lot of mistakes in his life, especially when it came to me. But seeing him now, so vulnerable and so weak… it made me remember that he was still human. We all made mistakes and we all had the chance to fix them. He was trying to fix his.

"Why didn't you say anything about Elena being your daughter?" I asked him. I was still trying to process this whole thing with Elena, how we were now sisters.

"Lauren was already pregnant when Isobel told me that she was too." John said. "I was young, and stupid. I couldn't be the father that either one of you deserved."

I nodded. He then tried to reach for me, but he stopped himself and dropped his hand. I met his gaze and he sighed.

"I'm so sorry, for everything I have done." He said to me. "But I won't bother you anymore."

He then turned and started walking down the steps. I blinked a few times and looked down at my new weapon. I didn't stop him as he climbed into his car. I simply waved to him as he drove off. I sighed and opened the front door, hiding the stake in my pocket so my mom wouldn't see it.

"So?" Mom said. "What did he want?"

"To say goodbye." I replied. I then sat down and silently watched the movie. Mom didn't pry for any more information and she slipped her arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help the slight depression that sunk in after he was gone.

* * *

Damon returned to the boarding house and poured himself a drink. He brought it up to his lips, but something wasn't right. He wasn't alone.

"Very brave of you to come here."

He turned and sitting on the couch was no one other than Katherine. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered. He felt a pit grow in his gut.

"I wanted to say goodbye." She said.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked.

"I know when I'm not wanted." Katherine said. Damon rolled his eyes and turned to go back to his bedroom. She ran right in front of him. "What? No goodbye kiss?"

"How about I kill you instead?" Damon suggested. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him. When she said nothing more he pushed past her, moving toward the stairs.

"I met her you know." Katherine said. Damon halted. "Your little Katherine replacement."

"I didn't need a replacement." Damon said. "I needed something better."

"And that's what you came up with?" Katherine asked disgusted. "At least Stefan still has good taste."

Damon angrily shoved Katherine up against the wall, his hand around her throat. Katherine didn't look surprised, she actually looked amused. Damon set an evil glare on her.

"Don't you ever say anything about Alex." Damon muttered through his teeth. Katherine smirked.

"Looks like you got over me pretty quick." Katherine mused. She then shoved Damon off of her with ease, knocking him to the ground. She was then on top of him, straddling his waist. "But I guess you need a reminder of what a real woman is like."

Damon would lie if he said he wasn't still attracted to Katherine. He also would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted by the way they were positioned at that moment. She leaned down, her lips so close to his that if he moved a fraction they would be touching. Damon closed his eyes. He had waited for this for so long. He was so hell bent on bringing her back, just for this. What would it hurt if he kissed her? Alex would never have to know, and besides they weren't actually a couple. They were having fun, just like he told Stefan. What was one little kiss?

But then he thought of how heartbroken she would be if she ever found out. How would he explain to her that in a moment of weakness, he kissed his crazy ex who had broken his heart into pieces? He didn't want to hurt Alex that was the last thing he wanted.

"Stop." Damon said pushing Katherine off him. She was surprised and hit the wall across the room. Damon stood up and met her glaring gaze. She lunged, catching him and throwing him into a table. It splintered across the floor.

"You know what?" Katherine said angrily. She grabbed hold of Damon's throat, squeezing. "It doesn't matter. Do what you want with your little human. I didn't come back here for you."

"Why are you here Katherine?" He asked when she released her hold on his throat. She chuckled, an evil smirk on her face.

"I came back for Stefan." Katherine admitted. "It's always been Stefan."

Damon felt his heart break all over again. She gave him a mean, spiteful look before she was gone. If it had always been Stefan that she loved, then Damon had wasted his whole life trying to get her back. He hated her. He absolutely hated her.

Damon picked himself up, brushing off the wooden splinters off his shirt. Katherine needed to go. And Damon was going to do it himself.

* * *

Caroline Forbes laid in the hospital bed, sleeping. She felt immensely better, which she didn't understand because from what the doctors had told her, she had had internal bleeding and they didn't understand how quick she had recovered. She felt great actually, like nothing had happened at all.

She jolted awake, hearing the sound of the TV she had left on. She grumbled as she flipped it off, eyes still slightly closed. However, when she did open her eyes she found that she was not alone.

"Elena?" She said. The brown haired girl sauntered over to Caroline's bed side. It was after visiting hours so she didn't understand how she even got in.

"Hello Caroline." She said, but she didn't sound like Elena. The voice was there, but the way she spoke was different.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked. Elena leaned over, close to Carolines face.

"My name is Katherine." She said. Caroline furrowed her brow. "I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked. Why was Elena saying that she was Katherine? "What message?"

"Game on." Katherine said, grabbing Caroline's pillow and shoving it on her face. Caroline started to panic, screaming into the pillow and trying to fight her off. But this Katherine person was strong, and she wasn't letting up in the least. Caroline could feel herself becoming dizzy, the lack of oxygen slowing her down. It wasn't long before she had no more oxygen left and she completely quit, falling limp in her bed.

Katherine let go once she was sure Caroline was dead. She then smirked and turned toward the door. Stefan and Damon had no idea what was coming for them.


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! I love that you guys enjoyed the Alex-John scene. I thought it was appropriate, considering their history. Many of you have been expressing concern about Damon and Alex not being ready for a relationship. I won't give anything away, but these two will have some ups and downs in this season, but they will work it out. Dalex forever!**

 **Oh! And the new character I mentioned will be in this chapter! Look out for a new OC.**

 **Season 2 Episode 2 Brave New World**

"I will be there Elena, don't worry." I said through the phone. Since Caroline was still in the hospital, the torch to set up the school's carnival was now passed on to Elena. She had enlisted mine and Bonnie's help, much to my disdain.

I pulled out a dark sweater, since it was freezing outside. I then grabbed some skinny jeans and pulled out my boots. Elena was rambling about all the stuff that she needed to do. She wouldn't admit it, but she was kind of freaking out. Unlike Caroline who was always on the go and lived to plan, Elena wasn't that way.

"Elena. Listen to me." I said, tired of her frantic babbling. "Just breathe."

"How can I breathe when there is so much stuff to do?" She asked me frantically. I started to let out a small laugh. "How does Caroline do this?"

"I'm pretty sure she isn't human. Everything's going to be fine." I said. "Me and Bonnie are going to help you and everything is going to be perfect."

"Ok." Elena said taking a deep breath. "I'm calm."

"Good." I said with a small chuckle. I looked over at my bedside table to look at the time. I still had a few minutes before I needed to start walking to the school. But right next to my clock was my new wooden stake. I grabbed it and weighed it in my hand. If only I knew how to successfully use it as a weapon.

"Listen, I got to go." Elena said, catching my attention. "I have way too much stuff to do."

"Alright." I replied. "I'll see you later."

The phone went dead then, and I sighed. I was rolling the stake in my fingers. John had offered to teach me how to fight, but now that he was gone I didn't really have anyone willing. I could ask Alaric, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do it. I could even ask Stefan or Damon, but I knew Damon wouldn't have been willing to teach me. Besides, they were stronger than me. I needed a human to teach me.

"You know you should really start locking your front door."

I turned to my door and there stood Damon, his typical smirk plastered on his face. I smiled at him, but stuffed the stake into my back pocket so he wouldn't see it. I didn't want him thinking that I was turning vampire hunter on him. I would explain later.

"Would that stop you anyway?" I asked him. He walked across the room and stood right in front of me. His hands went around my waist, resting there.

"Of course not." He replied. He then bent down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I sighed into it, still loving the feel of his lips upon mine. He was the one who pulled back, much too quickly for my taste.

"What brings you here?" I asked turning out of his grasp to grab my sweater. I draped it over my arm, picking at some lint on it.

"I'm going to the Lockwoods." He answered. "Figured I would drop you off at the school."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Well isn't that sweet of you." I said. He made a gagging noise. "Turn around."

"Why?" He asked arms out. I turned fully to him and took a breath.

"Because I have to change." I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not anything I haven't seen before." He told me. I blushed. The thought of him seeing me in any state of undress made me terrified to the bone. I wasn't ready for that step yet, especially when I didn't even know what we were doing.

"Well, you haven't seen mine so…" I replied but then my brows furrowed. "Have you?"

At first he looked like he was about to say he had. I was ready to hit him from embarrassment and I had a lecture about privacy lined up just for him. But instead he chuckled.

"No I haven't." He replied. "I have this thing called respect for you."

"Ah." I replied with a nod. The thought of Damon having respect for my personal space made me giddy. I had noticed it when we had been making out on my bed. He didn't try to make me do anything, which made me find my own respect for him.

"Yeah, it's really annoying." He said. I rolled my eyes and made a gesture for him to turn around. Once his back was to me, and I was sure he wouldn't peek, I changed my clothes. I took the stake and shoved it in the back of my pants, pulling my sweater over it so no one could see. Better be safe than sorry.

"Alright." I said. "I'm decent."

He turned back around while I grabbed my dirty clothes and threw them in my hamper. When I turned back around he was lounging on my bed, looking through my sketch book. I didn't stop him, although there were some audacious sketches I hadn't finished and an embarrassing amount of pictures of him inside. His eyes scanned the pages, flipping to the next once he was satisfied.

"So, why are you going to the Lockwoods?" I asked, folding a t-shirt from my clean clothes pile.

"Carol called me over." He said not looking up from the page he was inspecting. "Something about the council."

"Oh." I replied with a nod. I got the feeling that this meeting was more than that. Carol had a thing for Damon, and now that she was newly single, I didn't put it past her to go for it. I never pegged Damon as a cheater, and technically we weren't together so he could do what he wanted, but I just couldn't see Damon doing that to someone. At least I hoped he wouldn't.

"What's with the pout?" He asked me. I looked up to find his blue eyes on me. I licked my suddenly dry lips and then shrugged.

"I'm not pouting." I replied, folding a pair of jeans and slinging them on my arm. I took the newly folded clothes to my dresser and shoved them in the appropriate drawers. When I turned around, he was right there. I gasped at his sudden closeness.

"You are so pouting." He said. He rested his left arm on my dresser behind me. He leaned forward so he was looking me right in the eye. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"It's silly." I replied, looking down ashamed. I was embarrassed at the idea and like I said, we weren't together. Damon could do as he pleased. However, I wasn't going to lie and say that I would be ok with him sleeping around.

"Pretty girl." He said, guiding my chin up with his fingers. "Tell me."

I searched his face for any sort of malice or mischief. He looked genuinely curious about what was on my mind. In my search I found a small line on the left side of his face. It looked like a scar, and I would probably ask him about it at some point. I instinctively reached for my own scar, feeling it.

"You're not… I mean…" I began, trying to find the right words. How did you say this without sounding jealous? "You and Carol aren't…. well…. You know."

"I know what?" He asked me, an amused smile on his face. I chewed on the inside of my cheek. There was no way to go around this, and I had already spoken. I had to finish it now.

"You're not like… into her right?" I asked cautiously. Damon stood there looking over my face. He was silent for about a minute, just watching me intently. Then he burst out into laughter. My immediate reaction was that he was making fun of me. I sounded like a jealous crazy person and I had no right to be so.

"See." I said quietly. "This is why I didn't tell you."

I then tried to move past him, but his arm blocked my path. He was still laughing, but he was positioned so I couldn't move. So, I just stood there, back against the dresser, stewing in my own embarrassment as he just laughed at me. I had never felt so humiliated in all of my life.

"Ok." Damon said through his laughter. "Ok. Ok, I'm sorry."

I looked away, the blush furious on my face. I had to admit, this was funny. Here I am, so insecure about whatever this was that I was asking if Damon was going to sleep with a middle aged woman. Granted, he was over 100 years old, but regardless I was acting like an idiot.

"I am not sleeping with Carol Lockwood." Damon said to me, the amusement still evident in his voice. I looked back up at him and saw the sincerity. I let out a deep breath through my nose and let him pull me into his chest. I buried my embarrassed face into his rock hard chest.

"I figured you would be more upset about Katherine stopping by the house last night than me going to talk to Carol."

My head snapped up at that. Katherine had been by the house? Why hadn't I known about this? And what the hell did she want?

"And by the look on your face, you didn't know that." Damon said. I blinked a few times. "I thought Elena would spill the beans."

"Why was she at the house?" I asked, ignoring his last comment. "What did she want? What happened?"

"Nothing really." Damon said. "She came by, tried to kiss me, told me she never loved me and that was it."

"She tried to kiss you?" I asked outraged. I had never seen that side of me come out, this jealous side. But Katherine was a threat, and I couldn't help the way I was feeling.

"I didn't kiss her." Damon said. I could see that he was getting upset with my outburst, but I didn't care. I was too focused on the fact that Katherine had tried to kiss him.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked. Damon scoffed. He pushed away from me and gave us some space between each other.

"I didn't deem it necessary." Damon replied. "Nothing happened."

"She's your ex, Damon." I said. "Your ex that you search 145 years for. An ex that you loved unconditionally for all of those 145 years."

"And your point?" Damon asked.

"You can't see why I'm a little bothered by that?" I asked. "She tried to kiss you."

"And I didn't let her." Damon added. I ran an angry hand through my hair. I knew I was acting stupid, and that I should be happy Damon hadn't tried anything with Katherine. But all I could think about was that her hands had been on him. On _my_ Damon.

"Why are you getting so upset anyway?" Damon asked. "It's not like we are together."

I met his gaze and my expression changed from irritated to sad in one second. I swallowed hard, a lump forming in my throat. He was right. We weren't together. I had no place in getting upset, but that didn't mean I still wasn't.

"What is this then Damon?" I asked. "Because I need to know where this is going."

"We're having fun." Damon said. I felt my stomach lurch. Having fun meant that he wasn't interested in taking things any further. Having fun meant that I wasn't the girl he planned on being with in the long haul. Having fun made me the rebound.

"I'm not a having fun kind of girl." I murmured, unable to find a strong voice. Damon took a few steps closer to me, but all I wanted to do was push him away.

"You know I can't be in a committed relationship right now." Damon said. "I'm not…"

He didn't finish his sentence, and he seemed to be struggling to find the right words. I swallowed, closing my eyes and taking a calming breath. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid; so careless to think that he would actually go for a girl like me.

"But I'm not Katherine." I finished his sentence for him. He looked up at me and when he hesitated I knew that he believed it.

"That's not what I meant." Damon said, but I had already made up my mind that that was what he wanted. I wasn't Katherine, and I would never be Katherine. And I would never be enough for him.

"Just go." I whimpered. He didn't make any move to leave. "Please, just go."

He stood there, giving me an anguished look. His face was so sad and confused, I had to look away. There was a _whoosh_ of air and when I looked back up he was gone and my window was wide open. I went over to it, not seeing any sign of him. I slammed it shut, making the glass shake. I then felt the tears fall from my eyes and fiercely wiped them away.

* * *

I tried my best to focus on the tasks Elena had given me, but my mind always drifted to Damon. I was so mad, so upset, about what had happened, I was ferociously setting up for the ring toss. I knew that Elena and Bonnie were watching me, carefully trying to figure out what was wrong with me. But I wouldn't budge. All I would get was an I told you so, and I was not in the mood for that.

"I'm worried about her."

I heard Elena and Bonnie talking from behind me.

"She's been so… angry all day." Elena commented. "She wasn't like that on the phone."

No, I was totally happy when I was on the phone with her because Damon hadn't shown up until after. I slammed a glass bottle in to place.

"She's been hanging around Damon." Bonnie said. "Do you think he did something?"

"He better not have." Elena said protectively. "Or I'm going to have a wooden stake with his name on it."

"I can hear you." I said turning over to look at the two. They both stood there, wide eyed and mouth agape. I glared and turned back to setting up the glass bottles. I smacked one down so hard that it broke. I cursed to myself.

"Ok!" Elena said taking the next bottle out of my hand. "Why don't you go help hang up the banner?"

I wordlessly got up and stalked over to where the banner lay on the ground. I saw the ladder, already set up near two tall poles. I tucked the banner under my armpit and began to climb. Why couldn't I be enough for him? Why did Katherine have this tight hold over him that I would never have?

I tied up one side of the banner, tightly making it stay where it was. I then got down and took the ladder to the other side. I climbed back up, taking the other half of the banner with me. And why couldn't he have just told me? _Hey, Katherine tried to hook up with me but I told her no because she's an ugly bitch._ Was that too hard?

As I tried to tie the banner, I didn't notice that I was leaning too far to the left. I also didn't realize that my footing was off. Because of these reasons, I moved in just the wrong way and I started to fall. I let out a shriek when I realized that I was air borne. I heard someone call out my name, but I was much too preoccupied with preparing to break my bones to pick out the voice.

Just when I was prepared to make impact with the ground, I was then met with a much softer landing. I did fall, but instead of meeting hard ground, I actually made contact with a person. I had fallen on top of them, their arms curled around my waist in an attempt to catch me.

I felt the air being knocked out of me, and it was a few seconds before I got my bearings back. When I pushed myself up I finally looked at the person who had caught me.

"Oh, my God." I said pushing myself off of him. "I am so sorry."

"No apology needed." He said pushing himself in a sitting position. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I replied. "Are you ok? You took most of the hit."

"I'm great." He said in a thick southern accent. It was then that I got a good look at him. He had sandy blond hair, not too long that it fell in his face but it had some length to it. He had tan skin, like he was in the sun a lot. His eyes were green, but much greener than mine and were more of a jade color. His smile was what caught my attention. It was white and wide, the perfect hundred watt smile. He was actor handsome, someone who should have been in the movies.

"Thank you so much." I said pushing myself up. "I would probably have a broken arm if it wasn't for you."

"No problem." He said, taking my hand when I held it out to him. I pulled him up, his hands having big callouses on them as if he had been working.

"I'm Alex, by the way." I said. He looked up at me and flashed that smile.

"Jace." He replied, shaking my hand. I found myself staring at him as we shook hands. He had a nice face, not just handsome, but he just screamed nice guy. I didn't know how long we stood there before I heard my name.

"Alex!" It was Bonnie and Elena, running toward me. I tore my gaze away from Jace and looked to my friends.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked me, looking over me to make sure I hadn't injured myself.

"I'm fine." I said. Elena met my gaze and I nodded at her, reassuring that I was ok. Bonnie was too busy staring at this new guy to really focus on my well-being. We all stood there silently, Elena clearing her throat once. My eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. "Guys, this is Jace. Jace this is Bonnie and Elena."

"It's nice to meet you." Elena said, reaching forward to shake Jace's hand. He smiled at her with a nod.

"It's nice to meet y'all as well." He said. Bonnie grinned from ear to ear.

"A southern boy huh?" Bonnie said eyes flickering over to me. I gave her a warning look. I was not in the mood nor was I interested in this guy. He was cute, I had to admit, but he wasn't Damon.

 _But Damon's not over Katherine._

I cursed the little voice inside my head that said that.

"Yeah." Jace answered, not the least bit uncomfortable from Bonnie's staring. "I'm from Georgia."

"Is that right?" Bonnie asked. "What are you doing here?"

I gave her a look, because what she said sounded so rude. However, he laughed at her comment.

"My brother's job transferred him here." He answered. I looked over at him with furrowed brows. If he was with his brother that meant that he didn't have parents, for whatever reason.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Elena said. "Bonnie and I have to go set up the dart toss."

"But I-"

"Come on." Elena said pulling our witchy friend away. She sent me a wink over her shoulder and I felt myself blush. We both stood there awkwardly. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to find something to do or say.

"So, you're from Georgia huh?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm from a small town, about the size of this place." He said looking around. I had started to help gather prizes for different booths. He watched me with his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't know that there was any place this size." I replied. "It's pretty small."

"So I take it it's boring too?" He asked me with a chuckle. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"You could say that." I replied, thinking about all the vampire crap I had to deal with this year. This guy had no idea what went on behind closed doors.

"Have you ever been?" He asked me suddenly. "To Georgia?"

I felt my stomach sink at the thought of my one trip to Georgia. That was where Damon and I first kissed. That was when I really started to see a different person, even though all the bad stuff. That was when I started to like him.

"Once." I replied. "I went with a… friend to Atlanta."

"I'm not one for big cities." He replied leaning against the table I was working at. I noticed then how country boy he was dressed. He wore a white t-shirt, now stained with dirt since he had caught me. He also had on light Levi's jeans that had mud stains on them. He even had working boots on. He would stick out like a sore thumb here.

"Me either." I replied, looking away from his cut muscles. This guy obviously worked out, I could tell by how his biceps swelled in his shirt sleeves.

"Do you need any help?" He asked me. I looked over and was about to decline but he shot me that smile.

"Yeah, actually." I replied. "That would be great."

We started rolling up tickets for a raffle scheduled for that night. He told me all about his home town and how his brother worked for an oil company. He had been promoted and now was going to be working higher up in their office that was close to here. In an effort to not be so shell shocked, they decided that Mystic Falls was the place to go.

"I've been here for two days." He said. "But I've been unpacking mostly."

"Well, let me be the first to tell you." I said. "There isn't much to do around here."

He smiled again, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I figured." He replied. He then looked up at me. "But there are pretty girls."

I felt my body grow hot, especially in my face region. Even after mine and Damon's blow out that morning, I still felt like this was wrong. The way that my heart skipped a beat and the way that Jace had called me pretty; it all felt so wrong. But Damon had made it clear we were not together. We were _having fun_ as he put it. So why couldn't I have fun too?

"Sorry." Jace said suddenly. "I do this thing where I don't think before I speak."

"No, it's ok." I replied looking back over at him. He shot me a small smile and continued to number the tickets in his hand.

"So, enough about me." Jace said. "Tell me about you."

I felt kind of surprised that he really wanted to hear about me. Granted my life wasn't the grandest, but just someone being interested was just a good feeling.

"What's there to tell?" I scoffed to myself. "I live with my mom, she raised me by herself. I never really knew my dad until just recently."

"Are you guys working things out?" He asked me, meeting my gaze. I made a face, thinking about John and how he had left. I shifted, feeling the wooden stake scrape at the skin of my back.

"I think he was trying to." I replied. "But he left."

"Oh." He mumbled. I shifted in my seat.

"Want to hear something even more twisted?" I asked him. He smirked. "Elena's his daughter too."

"No way." Jace said, his eyes wide. I nodded. "Damn… he sounds like a dirt bag to me."

I was surprised at how blunt he was, and how unafraid he was to say what was on his mind. I wish I was more like that, instead of timid and afraid to say mostly anything.

"He's actually not as bad as I thought." I told him. It wasn't a lie, John wasn't as bad as I originally perceived him. He was still pretty bad, but not as bad as anticipated. Well except for the trying to burn Damon and all the vampires of Mystic Falls, that was pretty bad.

"If you say so." Jace replied. I shrugged, trying to focus on my work. If I didn't get this done, I'm pretty sure Elena would murder me in my sleep, half-sister or not.

"So, what are you?" He asked me. I looked over at him confused. "Are you a cheerleader, a band geek, a stoner?"

"An artist." I replied. He looked surprised. "What?"

"Pretty and talented." Jace mused. I blushed again, biting my bottom lip. I looked away from him and back down to the tickets. "Why do you do that?"

"What?" I asked, still not looking up.

"You hide every time I compliment you." He said. I swallowed hard. I knew that I shouldn't feel bad for talking to Jace. I was doing nothing wrong. However, I did feel bad. I felt guilty. I just thought about what Damon would say, and how he would feel and it made me sick to my stomach.

"I have a… well you see there is…" I began but I didn't know how to finish the statement.

"There's a guy huh?" He asked me, looking pretty disappointed. I nodded. He sighed. "I should have known. Beautiful girl like you was bound to have a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." I said shaking my head. He looked over at me hopeful. "It's complicated."

"It always is, isn't it?" He added. I furrowed my brows at him. "Love is just complicated."

 _Especially when you are dealing with a temperamental vampire._

"Yeah." I replied simply. We then fell silent and I could feel the awkward tension. I wanted to say something, anything that would relieve this weirdness that had settled between us, but I was coming up with nothing.

"Where is this guy anyway?" He asked. I shrugged. I had no idea where Damon was, I never really did. He always went off and did his own thing.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. A beat of silence passed.

"Sucks." He muttered.

"What does?" I asked.

"That he's off somewhere doing God knows what. While you're sitting here with a complete stranger." He said. I eyed him for a second before I looked away.

"He's not as bad as he seems." I told Jace. Jace nodded. Even after everything that had happened, I still went and defended Damon.

"I'm sure he's not." Jace replied. I nodded and we went back to work.

* * *

Night had fallen and the carnival was all set and ready to go. People were just arriving playing games and riding on rides. I looked around at our handy work and felt a small sense of pride. Elena looked relieved too.

"This is great!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"I did it." Elena mused. She then turned to Jace. "Thank you so much for your help."

"Any time." Jace said, his eyes flickering to me. I swallowed and looked away. The rest of our conversations had drifted away from Damon, and I thanked my lucky stars for that. I liked Jace, he seemed like a good guy. However, I couldn't get over the awkward feeling I got every time he complimented me.

"I'm going to go find Stefan." Elena said. I waved goodbye to her. I wondered if Damon was here. I wondered if he would even talk to me. I eyed the crowd but I didn't see him at all. I tried not to show how bummed out I was because of it.

"And then there were two."

I looked to my left and found that Bonnie had gone. My eyes went to where she was trotting off. I didn't even hear her say that she was leaving. I looked back over to Jace and forced a smile. He smiled back at me and I looked around the crowd again.

"You're looking for him." Jace commented. I was about to deny it, but Jace was a very perceptive guy from what I noticed.

"We had a fight." I told him. "I really want to apologize."

"What happened?" He asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

I opened my mouth but then I shut it. Should I be opening up so much to this guy? I mean, I barely knew him. However, Jace didn't seem like a threat to me. He was nice, and funny not in the least way condescending or cruel.

"I accused him of not being over his ex." I said. He made a face. "Yeah, I know."

"Is he?" He asked. "Over her?"

"I want him to be." I admitted. "I'm just not sure."

"You don't want to be the rebound." Jace commented. I nodded. "Well, any guy who chooses someone else over you is an idiot."

"Ha, you haven't seen her." I replied bitterly, thinking of Katherine. Her long brown curls and beautiful brown eyes; he curvaceous body and sex appeal superseded anything that I had to offer.

"I don't have to." Jace said. I felt my face grow hot again. "Hey lets go on some rides or something."

"Ok." I agreed and we went off. I hadn't had that much fun in a long time. We went on some rides that spin, some that were fast, he even convinced me to get on the one roller coaster they had. I didn't blush when we sat down next to each other and our legs touched. I didn't blush when he continued to compliment my appearance. It felt nice, but there was that annoying pang of regret in there still. Why couldn't I just enjoy myself? Jace was funny, very nice from what I could tell, and he was cute. But Damon… he set my heart on fire even when he was arguing with me. I couldn't shake that feeling I had when I was around him or even thought of him.

"You closed your eyes the whole time." Jace said, referring to the roller coaster. I playfully smacked his arm.

"I told you I'm not a roller coaster kind of girl." I reminded him. He chuckled and we continued walking. Just then, as I looked out into the crowd I caught a fiery blue gaze. He was standing in the crowd, people walking around him, and he had his arms crossed over his chest. He looked less than happy, glaring right at Jace.

"I'll be right back." I said, not looking at Jace and staring right at Damon. I didn't wait for Jace to say anything before I started to move. I walked over slowly to him, his eyes never leaving Jace's face.

"Hey." I said when I reached him. I could feel my heart pounding so hard I thought it might come out of my chest. Damon was still giving a narrowed eyed glare at Jace, not sparing one look at me.

"Who is that?" Damon asked me. I could hear the anger and irritation laced in his voice. I winced but then I remembered I hadn't done anything wrong. We weren't together, I could speak to whoever I wanted.

"Jace." I replied simply. He finally caught my gaze. His eyes were cold, looking icy and angry. I forced myself not to react.

"Why are you talking to him?" He asked me. I opened my mouth to say that it was nothing, but then I closed it. Upon seeing my reaction, Damon turned his glare on me.

"I'm having fun." I replied. He pursed his lips. "Isn't that what we are doing?"

"Don't turn this around on me." Damon said. "I find you flirting with some stranger and you want to turn this around on me?"

"I was not flirting with him." I spat. "We were just talking."

"Do you even know his last name?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes, scoffing as I did so. "So much you know about him."

"I just met him today for Christ sakes!" I practically shouted. "Besides what do you care?"

"Really?" Damon asked. "You're really going to ask me that question?"

"I was just doing what you said Damon." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Having fun."

Damon looked so angry that I felt like he wanted to tear my throat out. He didn't instead he punched a nearby van, denting it in the process. I flinched, expecting his anger but still not fully prepared for it. He looked back at me and softened when he saw my face.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Katherine. I should have."

I swallowed, not knowing what to say. I didn't like fighting with him. He had a short fuse and mix that with my temper and stubbornness and a fight could seemingly go on forever. But when I looked at him and saw the genuine apology I knew that this wasn't just to make me happy. He was honestly sorry that we had fought, and I was too.

"I'm sorry for getting all… jealous." I spat the word out. I hated feeling like that, like the big green monster that was associated with jealously.

"I think it's cute." Damon commented. I made a face. "So how do you know this kid?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Jace was staring at us. Like Damon, he had a narrowed eyed glare upon the other man and I found myself wanting to diffuse the situation.

"I met him today." I replied. "He's new."

Damon stared at Jace for another few seconds before he reached down and put my face in his hands. He then bent down and kissed my lips for a second, but not before he sent a glare to Jace. When he pulled back I made a face.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I need an excuse to kiss you now?" Damon asked. I shot him a glare. "I'm just letting him know what's mine."

"I thought you weren't into commitment." I teased. Damon gagged at the word and I rolled my eyes. Damon then slipped his arm around my shoulders and led me off away from Jace.

* * *

Damon took me inside of the school. Apparently, he was doing research on the Lockwoods. And research meant that he was working on finding out what they were hiding, which meant that we were now watching Tyler beat everyone at arm wrestling.

"Tell me why we are stalking them again?" I asked. Damon rolled his eyes.

"It is not stalking." He countered. "It's simply… observing."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. Although the fact that the Lockwoods were affected by the Gilbert device still had me confused, I also didn't know what watching them would prove. So Tyler was strong. He was an athlete, of course he would be strong. That didn't prove that the Lockwoods were anything supernatural.

Just then, Mason arrived a large smirk on his face. I had never really met him, but I heard he was a nice guy. He set up to arm wrestle Tyler. Tyler's arm was pinned down in a matter of seconds.

"See." Damon said. "Super strength."

"Well duh." I replied with a smirk. "Do you see his biceps?"

I felt Damon's arms curl around my waist and he pulled me flush against him. I giggled, seeing his very unamused expression.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He concluded. I simply shrugged innocently.

"Making you insanely jealous?" I quipped. "Of course not."

Damon growled, leaning down to plant a kiss on my lips. However, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both Damon and I looked up and there was Stefan, making a face. I felt a blush form on my cheeks and I pushed away from Damon.

"Sorry." Stefan said. "Don't stop on my account."

"We won't." Damon said pulling me back to him, but I put my hands on his chest and pushed back. He sort of pouted.

"I need to grab a book from my locker anyway." I said. Damon released me begrudgingly and I walked away, giving Stefan a small smile.

The hallway was dark, and no one was there. It was eerie considering I was used to people swarming in it. I reached my locker and put in the combination. Once it was unlocked I pulled it open and searched for my book. However, I felt like I was being watched, like there were eyes on me.

I slowly turned, gripping the metal locker door so I wouldn't tremble. I peeked around and found that I wasn't alone. The figure stood at the end of the hallway, barely visible in the dim light. I squinted, trying to get a good look. Upon further inspection I found that it was Caroline.

"Caroline!" I said, getting her attention. I grabbed my book, tucking it into my elbow and then closed the door. "I thought you weren't getting out until tomorrow."

"The doc let me our early." She said and made her way over to me. She looked much better than before. It didn't surprise me that she was out early.

"That's great." I said. "So, you're ok?"

She opened her mouth but then she shut it. I furrowed my brows, looking at her. There was something… different about her. Although she looked like Caroline she had this strong air of confidence that I wasn't used to. I was accustomed to her insecure whining, but not this. She stood straight and strong. Maybe the blood had done more for her than I thought.

"I'm actually…" Caroline said closing her eyes. She took a deep breath. "I'm starving."

"Well, we can get you something to eat." I said, but she shook her head. Her eyes were still closed and she was breathing deeply. I could see her fisting and unfisting her hands, like she was fighting something.

"Caroline-"

But when I said her name her eyes popped open. My eyes widened and I knew that I was in trouble. I turned on my heel and started to bolt, but she caught me effortlessly. She grabbed my neck and shoved me against the lockers, causing a dent in them. I opened my eyes and saw her face.

White fangs erupted from her gums and her eyes were blood red.

"I'm sorry."


	34. Chapter 33

**I'm glad that you guys are liking Jace. Trust me, there is more to him than some sweet southern boy, *wink* wink*. And I love jealous Damon too! He needs to get his shit together haha!**

 **For anyone who wants to know, I see Jace as Jeremy Sumpter. Yes, he is the kid who played Peter Pan in 2003 that every girl had their first crush on. Tbh I still have a crush on him. But that is who I base Jace off of, if you want you can look him up!**

 **I plan to update on Christmas, but if I end up unable to do so, Happy Holidays! On with the story!**

 **Season 2 Episode 2 Brave New World (Part 2)**

"That was pretty…" Stefan thought for a moment. "Steamy huh?"

Damon huffed.

"Don't tease, brother." Damon ordered. He was watching Mason intently, beating person after person in arm wrestling. How could he be that strong? No human was that strong. No, there was something going on with him and his angry little nephew. Damon just had to figure out what.

"Elena told me that Alex seemed upset." Stefan said, causing Damon's eyebrows to furrow. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, would you?"

"We had a misunderstanding." Damon told his brother. "Now, it's understood. So you can chill out."

"I'm chill." Stefan replied. "I just want to make sure you don't mess this up."

Damon scoffed. Stefan needed to worry about his own relationship instead of what was going on with him and Alex. With Katherine lurking around hell bent on messing up Stefan's relationship with Elena, he should have been focusing on that. Katherine had made it clear she wanted Stefan back and Damon wouldn't put it past her to mess with Elena to get to Stefan. Katherine just better not do the same with Alex or he would make sure he was the one to drive a stake through her heart.

"Why are you so concerned with what is going on in my life?" Damon asked, turning so he could see Stefan fully. Stefan shrugged, making Damon roll his eyes.

"Alex is Elena's family. Therefore she is my concern." Stefan explained. "And besides, she's the best thing that has ever happened to you."

Damon furrowed his brows. Sure, Alex was a step up from where he was, a significant step up. Katherine was mean and manipulative, Alex was the exact opposite. Alex was sweet, and kind. She was always thinking of others before herself, something Damon admired. How could Katherine even compare to what Alex had?

"Who wants to go next?" Mason called out, catching the Salvatore's attention. Damon smirked. He had the perfect plan to test Mason's strength, and also get Stefan off his back.

"Stefan wants to go!" Damon yelled. Mason looked over at Damon and the two shared a glance. Stefan agreed to the challenge and he walked over to Mason. They set up their arms resting on their elbows. Damon watched closely as they began pushing each other. He could see that Stefan wasn't using his full strength, but it was also obvious that he had underestimated Mason's own strength. Mason slammed Stefan's hand down on the table.

Stefan walked back over to Damon with a weird expression.

"You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon scoffed.

"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan admitted. Damon made a face and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. He then steered Stefan away from the scene.

"Is he…?" Damon asked. He hadn't thought that were vampires, but if Stefan had to struggle against Mason, he was obviously something.

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that makes sense." Stefan said. He seemed to be confused as well, but unlike Damon he wasn't dwelling on it.

"What is up with that family?" Damon asked irritated. "They're not vampires, what the hell are they?"

"Maybe they are ninja turtles." Stefan joked. Damon made a face.

"You're not funny." Damon commented.

"Or zombies, werewolves." Stefan continued. Damon rolled his eyes and looked to his left. A young guy was working on something. Damon walked over to him despite Stefan's protests.

"Hey you!" Damon called. The guy looked up, unamused by Damon's greeting.

"I have a name." He muttered. The guy looked tough, and was built. He could stand up to Tyler.

"Yeah I don't care." Damon replied and grabbed his shoulder. "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood."

"Damon don't do this." Stefan pleaded, but Damon ignored him.

"It's just an experiment." Damon explained. "Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down." Carter said and walked away from Damon, looking very determined. Damon turned back to Stefan who looked very disappointed.

"You do realize someone is going to get hurt right?" Stefan asked. Damon scoffed. He was positive someone would get hurt, but as long as it wasn't him he wasn't too concerned.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage." Damon explained. He had to find out what was going on with the Lockwoods. This was the way he was going to do it.

"What's that going to accomplish?" Stefan asked.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight." Damon said. "Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle."

Stefan looked like he was going to protest, but Damon walked away before he could, going down the hallway that Alex had just disappeared down.

* * *

"Caroline please." I begged, trying to push her away. It was no use, she was too strong.

"I can't." Caroline said in anguish. She didn't want to do this, and I could see she was fighting the urge to tear into my neck. However, Caroline was now a vampire and a new one at that. The craving must have been too strong. How had this happened? Damon said she would be safe in the hospital. How the hell had she died?

"Caroline!" I yelled when she moved toward my neck. I waited for the familiar pain of fangs sinking into my neck but the pain didn't come. Instead, I fell to the ground air rushing into my lungs as a result. I looked up quickly and saw that Damon had thrown Caroline down the hall, far away from me. She had caught herself, now on the defensive.

"What the hell blondie?" He asked her. Caroline started running toward him, ready to strike.

"Damon! She's a-"

But it was too late, she had caught him and tossed him into some lockers. He hit with a loud crack of metal and fell to the floor with a thud. He hadn't been expecting it, and when he looked up Caroline was leaning over him.

"I remember everything." She muttered at him like he was the scum of the earth. And to her, I bet that he was. There was nothing blocking her memory now. I wondered how I would feel if I ever remembered what Damon had done to me when we first met.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked her. Caroline huffed.

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me." Caroline explained. Damon squinted with furrowed brows.

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a..."

I pulled myself up, hand ready to grab the stake from my back pocket. I didn't want to use it, but if Caroline attacked me or Damon again I needed something to get her attention. I wouldn't kill her, just incapacitate her for a second. If I was even strong enough to do so.

"I have a message from Katherine" Caroline explained, my blood ran cold. "She said 'Game on.'"

And with that Caroline was gone. I looked down the hallway but she was nowhere in sight, using her speed to leave the hall without even a trace. I launched myself down to Damon, helping him sit up against the lockers. He sat there, angry and confused looking like he wanted to punch something.

"She's turned." I said, as if he didn't know. "How did this happen?"

"Katherine." Damon muttered. "What a bitch…"

Katherine… Katherine had done this. Why would she do this? Did she understand that she had just ended Caroline's life? It would never be the same, and I had a sinking suspicion that Katherine couldn't care less. But the question that continued through my mind was, _why?_

"What do we do?" I asked frantically. Damon met my worried gaze and put his palms on either side of my face. Caroline was my friend. I didn't want her to be a vampire. I didn't know if she could handle that.

"I'll take care of it." Damon said in a stern voice. "We need to find Stefan and Elena."

I nodded and he pulled himself up. He then took hold of my hand and led me out of the hallway.

* * *

We had gathered both Elena and Stefan in Alaric's classroom. Elena looked bewildered and quite upset. Stefan was shaking his head in disbelief.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals..." Damon trailed off. I shivered.

"But why?" Elena asked frantically. I had tried to think of everything that would possess Katherine to do such a thing, but then I remembered. Katherine was a bitch. There was no rhyme or reason, Katherine did what she wanted, when she wanted. We couldn't predict her movements, because she was unpredictable. She was like a bomb, waiting to detonate. But for what purpose? We knew she was strong, and we knew she was capable of killing. This wasn't a surprise, but why Caroline? There had to be more.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." Damon answered. I took some joy out of the way he was talking bad about her. The insults that Damon had for Katherine made me have hope that he was really over her, that he had worked out his demons and he was ready to move on.

"She said _Game on._ " Elena added. "What does that mean?"

"It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know." Damon explained. I shivered. Katherine was not going away any time soon. She wanted to get to us and killing Caroline was the best way to do it. She was a sitting duck, just waiting in that hospital with vampire blood in her system. I had to admit that Katherine was a crafty one.

"We have to find her." Stefan said, getting up as if he was going to go search for our blonde headed friend. I stood at full height, ready to go on the search for her as well. Caroline had to be terrified, and a terrified vampire running loose was not a good thing.

"Yep." Damon said. "And kill her."

I felt my stomach lurch and I snapped my head to the side to look him straight in the eye.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline." Elena and I both said at the same time. Damon looked at us like we were both crazy. The notion of killing Caroline made my blood run cold. We couldn't do that. I wouldn't let it happen.

"She knows who we are." Damon said. "She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her."

"No, Damon." I told him. "Not going to happen."

Damon made a face, one that told me that no going along with his plan was not what he wanted.

"Need I remind you that she tried to kill you in that hallway?" Damon asked me. I winced. "She's no longer your friend."

"She is my friend." I corrected him. "And she needs my help."

"We just need to help her fight the cravings." Stefan said. "We can't kill her."

Damon made an irritated noise, throwing up his hands in annoyance. This situation was not ideal, but there was no way we were going to kill Caroline. It was not an option. Regardless of what she had done, Caroline was my friend and she needed our help.

"It's the only way." Damon said. Elena grunted and walked out of the room, angrily stomping her feet. Stefan gave Damon a warning glance before he followed her out the door. The tense silence was killing me, and I could feel Damon staring at me. It was like his eyes were burning holes into my face, but I couldn't even force myself to look up at him. Instead I was glaring down at my chipped nails, having already bit them off after our fight that morning.

"She's a danger to you." Damon said softly, catching my attention. I looked up slowly and he was now glaring at the floor. I felt my heart reach out to him after I saw his face. He was concerned, but not for Caroline's safety. He was concerned for mine and I couldn't blame him for worrying about a new vampire on the loose. Vicki hadn't been able to handle it and she died. I wasn't going to let Caroline's life end the same.

"So are you and I still hang out with you." I said, getting up and walking over to him. He didn't laugh at my teasing, like I had hoped he would. When I reached him he grabbed my waist and pulled me forward. He was now at my height considering he was leaning on Alaric's desk. I put my arms around his neck, while his hands rested on my waist.

"She won't be able to handle this life." Damon said to me, looking up into my eyes. I understood what he was saying. Caroline was a bit crazy and now that she was a vampire her emotions would be heightened. She would be extra neurotic and emotional.

"I can't let you kill her." I whispered to him. "She's my friend."

He said nothing.

"We can help her." I said, trying to reassure him that this would be ok. "Stefan can teach her-"

"How to hunt rabbits." Damon scoffed. He released his hold of me and started to pace. "That's not how real vampires work."

"It works for Stefan." I corrected. Damon made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Stefan is too pure of heart to be a vampire." Damon said, turning around. "You wouldn't understand."

There was a beat of silence before I stepped closer to him.

"Help me understand." I said. He met my gaze, looking me over cautiously. Not only did I want to understand Damon's reasoning, but I was also very curious. I wanted to know what it was like, to have the constant temptation of your main food source walking around you every day. I wanted to know how to control it, how to make it better. Because if this worked out… Damon and I… there was no telling what would happen to my fate.

"It's torture." Damon said, swallowing hard. "Especially in the first year."

 _A year?_ It seemed like a short time, but to be in constant pain for a year? Sounded unbearable.

"And your emotions are heightened." He continued. "When you're angry, you could tear up a whole town."

"Good thing Caroline's not an angry person." I said. Damon didn't laugh. I watched him as he moved back to me, slowly as if he was stalking his prey. I couldn't help the involuntary shiver that went up my spine.

"It's hard to control the hunger." He said, trailing his finger over my exposed neck. "For blood and for lust."

I swallowed hard, my body flushing. I knew that we were wasting time, that Stefan and Elena were out there, looking for her. I knew that we should have been out there, but as Damon's eyes glazed over as he stared at me, and the way his finger glided over my skin, I couldn't think straight.

"And you want to kill everyone." He said, almost in a whisper. "Friends, family, no one is safe. Because the high of the kill is too much."

My lips parted, as he stared into my eyes. My lips were dry, and I had to force myself to keep my tongue in my own mouth. The way he was looking at me, it was unbearable. I wanted to crash my lips on his and never stop. But Caroline… she needed me now.

"We should go find her." I said, so low I wondered if he could even hear me. Apparently he could, because he sighed, stepping back from me. The sudden loss of his hot breath on my face was enough to make me whine, but I held back. Caroline was what I needed to focus on now, not my raging hormones.

"Fine." Damon muttered. I nodded following him out of the classroom and out into the hall. We passed by the dented lockers and I felt a shiver go up my spine. I had seen what Damon was talking about, how no one was safe. Caroline was my friend, and she had almost killed me. I was hoping that Damon would hold my hand or comfort me in some kind of way, but he didn't. He kept his distance much to my disappointment.

We searched the area in silence, no sign of my blonde friend anywhere. I did find Jace though. He was talking to a group of guys from the baseball team. Jace looked like a baseball player. Once he caught my eye he smiled and waved. I did the same, although I'm sure mine wasn't as enthusiastic. While I was looking at him I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking so I ran right into Damon's back when he stopped.

He was looking around, sniffing the air.

"What is it?" I asked him. He didn't answer, he just grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction we were headed. I had to struggle to keep up.

"What's going on?" I asked him again, dodging people's bodies.

"I smell blood." He said. I felt my stomach drop and followed him obediently. I was probably slowing him down, but he never said anything. He just pulled so hard that I thought he would break my shoulder.

He eventually led me off to a secluded area away from the crowds. I saw a blonde haired girl sitting on the back of a truck bed, and immediately recognized her. I ran over to her, taking her arms in my hands.

"Caroline." I looked up at her. Her face was covered in blood and her eyes were pouring out tears. I looked behind her and saw the dead body. "Oh God Care…"

"I didn't mean to." Caroline said, the tears in her voice. "I didn't want to do it."

I gripped her hands, looking over to Damon who stood silently with a face that said I told you so. Sweet Caroline, she had killed someone. And what hurt the most was the fact that she couldn't stop herself. I looked back to Caroline and wiped the tears from her face.

"It's ok." I told her. "Everything is going to be fine."

Suddenly, she jerked away from me, so fast that I thought I might have whiplash.

"I killed him!" Caroline shouted, pushing my hands away. "I tried to kill you!"

"It was an accident." I cooed, trying to calm her down. She shoved my hands away again.

"No!" Caroline said. "Get away!"

"Caroline-"

"Go away before I rip your throat out." Caroline warned. That was all Damon needed to pull me away by my waist and take my place. I had to strain to see over his shoulder, but I tried to keep my distance. My presence probably wasn't helping matters.

"Hey, hey it's okay." Damon said calming Caroline down. "I can help you."

"You can?" She asked hopefully. I felt so heartbroken for her. Caroline was a good person with a good heart. I couldn't imagine what this was doing to her. The fact that she hadn't asked for it, hadn't wanted it, and now she had the guilt hanging over her head that she had hurt someone… that would be more than I could take.

"What are you gonna do?" Caroline asked him. Damon cocked his head to the side and stroked the hair from her face.

"The only thing I can do." Damon said. "I'm gonna kill you."

"No!" I yelled running to Damon. As I yelled he uncovered my wooden stake, from behind his back. He must have swiped it without me knowing. I ran to him but he caught me, keeping me a god distance away from . He looked me deep in the eyes, his blue orbs very intense.

"I have to do this." Damon said. I fought against his grip, tears pooling from my eyes. "There is no other way."

"There is always another way!" I wailed. "Don't do this."

"Please!" Caroline shouted. She didn't want to die, and I wasn't going to let it happen. She didn't deserve to die. This wasn't her fault.

"She's a danger to everyone in this town." Damon tried to reason with me. "She killed someone!"

Caroline let out a cry and looked to the dead body. I looked as well feeling my stomach lurch at the sight of the body and then met his gaze again.

"If you do this, I will never forgive you." I mumbled. Damon's jaw tightened as he searched my face. I swallowed, hoping my threat would reach his heart. But I forgot that Damon did what he wanted, regardless of what I said.

"I'll just have to live with that." He said sorrowfully. I shook my head, fighting back the tears. He then effortlessly shoved me out of the way and grabbed onto Caroline, my stake raised. I yelled at him to stop, but I didn't have to.

Stefan ran over, knocking Damon away from Caroline. He growled his brother's name, but Stefan was now guarding the new vampire. Elena and I stood in as well, although both of us knew that Damon could knock us out of the way without breaking a sweat. Damon sent me a glare. He wasn't angry with me, I think he was more frustrated that I was getting involved in this. But this was Caroline we were talking about. I couldn't let Damon kill her, even if he was trying to keep me safe.

"Get away from me!" Caroline yelled. I turned and saw her glaring at Elena. "You killed me!"

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me." Elena tried to explain. "You know that! That was Katherine."

"No! Then why did she look like you?!" Caroline shouted. "And why, why did she do this to me?"

I tried to reach for her, to console her, but she pulled away. She gave me a warning look to stay away, so I did so. She didn't want to hurt me, and she was afraid that she would if I was too close.

"It's okay Caroline, come with me." Stefan said, grabbing her up.

"She'll die." Damon said. "It's only a matter of time."

"Yeah, maybe so." Stefan replied. "But it's not gonna happen tonight."

Suddenly I saw Damon pick up my stake from the ground.

"Oh, yes it is." Damon said and charged. With lightning fast reflexes, Elena jumped in front of Caroline and as if by instinct I jumped in front of Elena. Damon stopped when the stake reached my heart. He looked down at me with a sad and confused expression. I could see that he just wanted to do this so he could assure my safety. I knew that he was doing what he thought was best. But when it came down to it, I wasn't backing down.

"Damon." I breathed. He met my gaze and swallowed. "Please."

He set his jaw and lowered the stake. I visibly relaxed as he took a few steps away. I could feel my heart pounding so hard I thought it would pop out of my chest. Damon looked defeated, having been ganged up on. I wanted to hold him, to tell him that it was all going to be alright. But I got the feeling that Damon didn't want me near him at that point.

"Caroline?"

All of us looked up or turned around and saw Bonnie. She was staring at Caroline's blood stained face in horror. She then reached forward and grabbed Caroline's arm.

"You can't be." Bonnie said, but by the look on her face, she could sense that Caroline was now a vampire. She jerked back as if Caroline's skin had burned her.

"Bonnie?" Caroline said, her voice weak and stricken with sadness. Bonnie's eyes fell on the dead body and she lurched back. She looked at Caroline, tears in her eyes, and then she looked away disgusted.

"Bonnie?" Caroline said louder, but Stefan was pulling her away. Bonnie looked like she was going to throw up, and honestly I couldn't blame her if she did. Everyone Bonnie cared about was turning to the other side. She was not a fan of vampires, and now one of her best friends was one.

"I'm going to take care of this." Damon said, pointing to the dead body. I swallowed, trying to get him to look at me, but he wouldn't he sped off. I licked my suddenly dry lips and tried to calm myself down. Caroline was a vampire, and Damon was going to kill her. He was going to kill her even if that meant I would hate him. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie said, holding her head like she was getting a migraine. Elena tried her best to console her, but Bonnie didn't look any better than before. Damon returned quickly with a shovel. I shivered looking at the body.

"It sucks to be you, buddy." Damon said to the dead guy on the platform. In that instant he fell to the ground, clutching his head. It reminded me of when the Gilbert device went off. He groaned and I ran forward to him.

"Damon!" I shouted, trying anything I could to help him. I then heard running water. I looked back over and saw that Bonnie was using her powers. The water was trickling toward Damon.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie said. I widened my eyes.

"I didn't do this!" Damon yelled through the pain. My hands fluttered over him, but I kept my eyes on the water fast approaching.

"Bonnie stop!" I yelled at her, but she wasn't listening to me. "It wasn't his fault!"

"Everything is his fault!" Bonnie screamed at me. "How can you defend him after everything he's done?"

I didn't know how to answer. I shouldn't have forgiven him, any other sane person wouldn't have. But I saw something in Damon that no one else saw. I saw the good and the sweet Damon who wanted to protect me and wanted to protect the town. He wasn't bad, he was just misunderstood.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena asked warily. The water had reached Damon, but stopped when it came close to me. I looked up at Bonnie and then the water erupted into flames.

I jumped back, the fire scaring me. Damon yelled out in pain as the fire licked his pants and climbed. I looked at him horrified and then up to Bonnie.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Bonnie you're going to kill him!"

But Bonnie didn't stop. The fire raged and I felt my eyes become watery. I locked eyes with Elena, and even though she didn't want to, she ran to Bonnie and stopped her. The fire died down and Damon lay on the asphalt panting. I swallowed brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Bonnie then embraced Elena and Elena led them away. Damon lay there motionless for a long while and I just sat there with him. This was twice now that I thought I was going to see Damon die by bursting into flames. He was one lucky bastard that he hadn't been yet.

"She needs to chill." Damon said. I looked over at him with a glare. "Get it. Fire, chill. Oh, come on that's funny."

I shook my head and stood up, stalking off even though he tried to get me to stop.

* * *

I made my way through the carnival, most people leaving. I was too irritated at that moment to even care that I didn't have a ride. Too much had happened and too many people were dying. I couldn't handle this right now.

"Alex!"

I turned and saw Jace jogging toward me. I put on a fake smile, so as not to alarm him of my actual mood. He had that smile on his face and his eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"Hey." I said simply. I wasn't in the mood to talk. I just wanted to go home.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Obviously, my fake smile hadn't fooled him at all. "You disappeared."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I had some… stuff to deal with." I shrugged. He gave me a look that told me he wasn't buying it.

"So, you won't take a compliment." Jace said. "And you lie. Good to know."

I sighed, not wanting to explain myself to a total stranger. Besides, when else would I ever really see him? He said he was starting school soon, but that didn't mean that we would talk or that I would seek him out.

"I've had a really long day." I admitted. His face had the expression of sympathy.

"Sorry." He said. "Boyfriend troubles?"

"Something like that." I shrugged. "Listen, I'm going to head home."

"Will I see you again?" He asked, hopefully. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes." I replied. He grinned.

"Will we get to hang out again?" He asked. I bit my bottom lip. "I'll take that as a no."

"Will you take a maybe?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I guess if that's all I can get." He shrugged. I saw the sadness in his eyes and felt suddenly bad. It was nothing against him, Jace was a nice guy. But after the night I had, I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

"If it's any consolation… I had fun tonight." I told him. He smiled and I found that I did as well.

"Yeah." He said. "Me too."

I waved goodbye to him and turned on my heel, walking home.

* * *

Jace watched her walk away, his smile falling the moment her back was to him. He kicked the dirt, cursing to himself. This was not going to plan. He had hoped that his charming good looks and sweet demeanor would reel her in, but she was much harder to crack. Salvatore had already gotten his claws in her, and he could see she was already falling, hard. This would be tougher than he first imagined.

He did see Salvatore, the oldest, walking toward where Alex had just disappeared. He hadn't seen him, instead he looked very distracted, probably trying to find Alex. Jace glared, he had never even met him and he already hated him. He would be glad when he was gone for good.

Just then his phone rang. He looked down at the number and smirked. He clicked send and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey boss." He said fondly into the phone. He heard a sigh from the other end.

"I love when you call me that." She mused. "How was your first day on the job?"

He grimaced to himself, not wanting to disappoint her. But this feeling, it was mixed in with his fear of disappointing her. He knew that she wasn't one to be trifled with, and when she found out that he hadn't done as well as she hoped, he was afraid of what she would do to him.

"By your silence I will take it that it wasn't good." She said. He huffed, rubbing the back of his head.

"She's falling for Salvatore." He said. "I'm going to have to work a little harder."

He could hear her make a noise of displeasure and he flinched. His mission was to insert himself into Alex's life, get her close to him, and make her trust him. Then they could strike and move on from this big mess. Then it could just be the two of them, just him and-

"Don't disappoint me Jace." She growled into the phone. "I brought you up from the awful life you had, gave you strength and love."

"I know. And I appreciate it-"

"Do not make me send you back there." She warned. Jace swallowed hard. The idea of going back into the foster homes and the sadness made him nervous. He would have to do better.

"I won't disappoint you."


	35. Chapter 34

**Merry Christmas! This is my gift to you, even if you don't celebrate the holiday. A new chapter full of Damon/Alex moments. I'm so glad that you are liking the new character. Jace will play an important role in this season, and especially in season 3. So, I hope you all get used to him cause he's sticking around!**

 **Thank you for all your reviews, I really love you guys for it. I can't believe how much this story has grown, and I'm really happy that you all are liking it.**

 **Season 2 Episode 3 Bad Moon Rising**

"Rise and shine pretty girl."

I rolled over and groaned, very loudly I should add. I hid my face in my pillow, covering my ears with each side. It was Saturday, which meant that I should be sleeping in for my long shift today. Not only that, but I was not in the mood to see Damon at all.

"Come on." Damon said pulling my ankles effortlessly. I clawed at my sheets, trying to stay where I was, but he had pulled me to the edge of the bed and flipped me over before I could even blink.

"Go away." I groaned, covering my eyes with my arm. It was way too bright and the sight of his face was enough to make my anger rise. His little stunt the day before had really messed with my mind. Although I knew he only wanted to kill Caroline for my safety, I also couldn't forget how ruthless he was to do it even when I had begged him not to.

I didn't want Damon to change that was not my goal. However, this whole killing people just for the sake of doing it was really bugging me. I knew Damon killed people and I knew that he sometimes enjoyed doing it. However, I still had to be a little upset about the fact that he tried to kill my friend.

"We are having a meeting." He said prying my arm off my eyes. I threw my other one over it. "And we need everyone there."

He grabbed my other arm and shoved it above my head. He trapped both of my wrists in his chain like grip and leaned forward so our chests were touching. I opened my eyes and gave him a narrowed eyed glare.

"What meeting?" I asked him, squinting in the bright light.

"Stefan and I need to talk to Rick about Isobel's research." He said. I furrowed my brow. If Stefan and Damon were doing this, then why was I even needed? I wasn't a vampire or a super human. I was just a normal human who would probably get in the way.

"And why do I need to be there?" I asked. He huffed.

"Because you are in this whether you want to or not." He replied. "Besides, you have been avoiding me."

"I have not." I said, but I knew that it was a lie. I hadn't returned his calls, or his texts, and I hadn't been expecting him to come by. But he was Damon and had no regard to anyone's privacy or what they wanted.

"I'm not going to apologize." He said bluntly. I hadn't expected an apology, and I knew I wouldn't get one. Damon was Damon, and he wasn't going to change that.

"I don't want one." I replied. "Because you wouldn't mean it."

"No, I wouldn't." Damon said. I sighed. I don't know what I expected. Damon thought that he was right, and I couldn't change that. Damon made a face. I then pushed him off me and moved to my closet. I grabbed a shirt and tossed it on my bed. Some jeans followed and then my converse. I turned and gave Damon and expectant look. He scoffed but still turned around while I got dressed.

"So, what are you looking into Isobel's research for?" I asked as I pulled my shirt over my head. When my head popped out of the hole I saw that he was already turned around, inspecting me. I squealed, pulling my shirt to cover my belly. Damon rolled his eyes.

"We need to find out what the Lockwoods are hiding." Damon replied. "Isobel did extensive research on the supernatural in this town."

"Ah." I replied and began to pull my hair into a ponytail. He stopped me. "Right. It looks better down."

Damon smirked down at me, he then leaned in like he was going to kiss me but I pulled away. I still wasn't over the whole Caroline thing and besides, we weren't together and I shouldn't be kissing him in the first place.

"What?" Damon asked. I shrugged, pulling my hair into a ponytail despite his wishes. He glared.

"I'm not going to kiss you." I said with a shake of my head. Damon narrowed his eyes. "I'm not happy with you right now."

"I don't know what you want me to do!" Damon said. I shrugged. "Seriously, stop shrugging.

"I saw something in you that I didn't like." I said. "I begged you not to kill her and you were still going to do it."

"But I didn't." Damon pointed out. I let out a frustrated breath.

"That's not the point." I tried to explain. But Damon wouldn't understand. "Just forget it."

Damon stared at me and then made an irritated noise himself.

"Come on." He said and started heading out the door.

"I have work." I said. He turned around and smirked at me.

"Already taken care of." He said. I made a face.

"Seriously?" I asked. "You have got to stop compelling my boss."

"What else am I good for?" He said and walked down the hall.

"Killing my friends." I muttered. He grunted in annoyance. Begrudgingly I followed him. Although I would rather be sleeping and eventually getting back to work, I was curious about Isobel's research. Apparently, she had done a lot of research here and an answer to the Lockwoods secret would be nice to know.

Damon closed the door for me, speeding to his side of the car. I didn't say anything when he got in, I just stared out the window. He seemed to notice, for he kept looking at me with an irritated and confused expression. I didn't give into him though.

"Are you going to be mad at me all day?" He asked me. "Because this silent treatment is getting old."

"I'm not mad." I said looking over at him. "I'm just… disappointed."

He went silent then. I knew that being disappointed was worse than mad, he must have known it too. I didn't want Damon to change. I just wanted him to realize that life is needed to be held in higher regard than what he had been doing for the past several years. He drove to the boarding house, Elena and Stefan already inside. I didn't speak to him as we walked inside of the house. Elena looked up and smiled at me, but upon seeing my expression her smile faded. I just waved her off, not wanting to talk about it.

"I called Rick." Stefan said. "He should be here soon."

The brothers started to talk but I blocked them out. I just wanted a day. One day where I wouldn't be trapped in the middle of all of this stuff. They didn't need me for this little mission. They could handle it without me. But I guess in a way it was a good feeling, that they wanted to include me in this. I just really needed to get back to work.

The doorbell finally rang. Stefan sped to the door, opening it to reveal Alaric. He greeted him and my history teacher stepped inside warily.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon?" Damon offered. "Bourbon in your coffee?"

"Elena mentioned you needed my help." Alaric said, ignoring Damon all together as he stepped into the house.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan said. Alaric's eyebrows furrowed.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" He asked.

"Well you wouldn't." Damon said leaning over the back of the seat that I sat in. I felt a shiver go up my spine as I felt his breath pool on my neck. He was doing this on purpose.

"But Isobel might." Elena finished for him. "Her research from when you guys were at Duke together."

Alaric looked between all of us. It still had to be painful for him to accept that his wife was not in fact dead. She was undead and had left him for the other life. I couldn't imagine what revisiting the place that they met would bring up old feelings and memories of before.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric explained, slowing his speech when he reached the last word.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon mused. I rolled my eyes, elbowing him in the chest. It didn't seem to hurt or surprise him, for he began to chuckle. I grimaced to myself.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked curiously.

"The lycanthrope." Alaric said almost immediately. I furrowed my brows.

"Wait." I said holding up my hand. "Like… werewolves?"

I had accepted that vampires and witches roam the earth, but werewolves? Was it too far-fetched? Maybe not in Mystic Falls. If there were vampires there very well could be werewolves.

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon said standing up and walking around the room. I noticed this behavior when he was thinking, he couldn't stand still. He had to be all over the place.

"Is it?" Stefan asked his brother. If vampires and witches existed, how much of a stretch could werewolves really be?

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one." Damon replied. "If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

No one answered, so Damon looked self-satisfied. Before all of this, I never believed in the supernatural. But the idea of werewolves was plausible to me now, considering I had a friend who was a witch and I've made out with a vampire. Werewolves could actually exist.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked suddenly, bumping me out of my thoughts.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon explained.

It would make sense that the Lockwoods were werewolves. Instead of vervain, the herb that would affect them would probably be wolfs bane, unless that was just another tale like vampires and mirrors or garlic. I wondered what Damon would do if he couldn't see his reflection in the mirror. He would probably cry.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's workers." Stefan continued. "It suggest it's some sort of a supernatural entity."

"We were hoping Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena said. Alaric looked up at her and had this memorizing look. Now that he knew Isobel was Elena's mother, it was only natural that he would see his wife in her as well. It was actually kind of sad, considering Elena was nothing like her birth mother or father. Elena was Miranda and Grayson's daughter. Not John and Isobel's.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke." Alaric explained. "I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing."

"Can we get access to it?" Damon asked. Alaric made a face, as if he didn't want to do it. Whether he didn't want to help us or he just didn't want to revisit the past, I wasn't sure. It could have been both, because it was not false that Alaric didn't like Damon. But he might do it for Elena.

"Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good." Damon said. Alaric looked up at him. "It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

I shivered. The idea of a wolf in town made my skin crawl. It also made me think of all the werewolf and vampire battles I had seen and read about. They were natural enemies, and in all folklore and legend they always sought each other out with the hopes of killing the other. An image of Mason Lockwood with Damon's heart in his claws popped into my mind.

"Please Rick." Elena said. "We really need to look at that research."

Alaric visibly swallowed, but he eventually agreed. Stefan took Elena home to grab some things for our long trip to Duke University. Stefan decided to stay in Mystic Falls, take care of Caroline and make sure she doesn't tear apart the whole town. That meant that the four of us, Elena, Alaric, Damon and I were going to be in a car for a very long time. I didn't know if I was going to enjoy that.

"Hey." I said to Damon, getting his attention. His blue eyes met mine. "Where is my stake?"

Damon smirked, speeding away before my eyes. I blinked, disoriented for a second. Damon returned after that, my wooden stake in his pale fingers. He examined it, flipping it over time and time again. I stood, moving to take it back. However, he held it out of my reach.

"Where did you get this anyway?" He asked, taunting me with it. I tried to reach for it, jumping as well, but he was holding it way above his head and I had no chance of getting it back this way.

"John gave it to me." I replied, hands on my hips. "Can I have it back?"

"After 17 years he finally gave you a birthday present." Damon said eyeing the wood. I swallowed hard. "And it's something to kill your vampire boyfriend with."

"You are not my boyfriend. You made that very clear." I said, poking him in the chest. "Now, give me it back."

"Make me." He challenged. I glared, but he didn't seem like he was going to give it back anytime soon. I then sighed and gripped the front of his shirt. I then pulled him close to me and met my lips with his. He seemed surprised but also very happy that I had taken the bait.

Almost instantly he took his hands and placed them on my waist. I felt the wooden stake being pressed into my side. I released my grip on his shirt and slowly trailed my fingers down his arms. While he was busy trying to force my lips apart I took my chance and grabbed the stake.

Once I had it in my hand I pulled away. He made a face, one that looked so betrayed and disappointed. I shrugged pulling myself from his grip and moving away from him. I looped the stake into my belt loop so I would know where it was.

"That was so messed up." Damon said to me. I turned and shrugged. After that, Alaric took us to Elena's to pick her up. She sat in the front, much to my despair, because that meant I was trapped in the back with Damon.

The ride was quiet for a long while, and I thought that this would all go without incident. However, Damon eventually placed his hand on my knee. I looked down at it, and then back up at him. He was looking out the window, but I could see the edge of his smirk. I decided to ignore him, maybe he would get bored. He did get bored, and eventually his hand started to move up my leg. With quick reflexes I slapped his hand away, causing him to look back at me in surprise.

"What's going on back there?" Alaric asked, sounding like a concerned father. I opened my mouth, but Damon covered it before I could utter a word.

"Nothing." Damon mused. I scoffed, pushing his hand away.

"I'm being assaulted." I told Rick. Elena looked back at us, turning a glare on to Damon.

"I didn't do anything!" Damon replied, Elena stared at him for another second before turning back around in her seat. "You know this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."

"I don't think she's pretending." Alaric said, eyeing me in the mirror. "You did try to kill her friend."

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement." Damon pointed out. "I didn't kill her."

"But you tried." I retorted. Damon huffed like a child, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked him over, his body tense. Although I wanted to make him relax, and any other day I would have loved his small little touches or his playful banter. I just couldn't bring myself to enjoy it at that moment. I had to think everything through, make sure I wasn't making a big mistake.

After another couple hours, we arrived at the university. Alaric parked outside of the hall where Isobel's office was. I climbed out, looking at the magnificent stone building. I never thought much about college, considering I probably wouldn't be able to afford it. But if I did go to school for anything it would be for art, maybe minor in business.

"It's right through here." Alaric said leading us to the entrance. "So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore."

We walked through the door and then Alaric led us to the right. A young woman stood at some filing cabinets with manila folders in her hand. When we entered she looked up.

"Excuse me, hi." Alaric said. "I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier."

"Yes, of course." The girl said, closing a drawer. "I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore."

She then looked Damon up and down, her eyes very flirty and lustful. I resisted the urge to grab ahold of Damon, claim him as my own. But he wasn't mine and I wasn't his. Besides I was supposed to be mad at him. But the more this girl looked at Damon the more my anger at Damon chipped away.

"Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys." Vanessa said, moving to a desk and opening a drawer. She shuffled around in there until she found what she was looking for.

"These are my friends Elena, Alex, and Damon." Alaric said pointing to us. "I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there." Vanessa said, unlocking a door. "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?"

"I'm afraid not." Alaric replied. I could hear the sadness in his voice. He had lost his real wife. The woman he loved was gone now, and the evil vampire had taken over.

We followed Vanessa through the door and into Isobel's extravagant office. It was filled to the brim with books and folders filled with different papers. It would take forever to go through all of it. I wondered if we would actually be able to find anything at all.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around." Vanessa said. And with that she was gone. I started looking at books. Plenty of vampire books were here, but nothing about werewolves. I continued to shift around, not having much luck.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked. All of us looked over at him. Vanessa had been gone for a little while. It shouldn't take that long.

Suddenly, as if she had read our minds, Vanessa returned. But gone was the kind and sweet demeanored girl we had first encountered. Now, Vanessa stood there with a dangerous looking crossbow in her hands. And the bow was pointed straight at Elena.

Elena's eyes widened and Vanessa let the arrow go. I lunged forward but Damon beat me to it. He threw himself in front of Elena, catching the arrow in his back. He grunted in pain, the arrow going right through his skin.

Alaric grabbed Vanessa, throwing her against the wall. I rushed over to Elena and Damon. I made a face at the sight of the arrow protruding from his back. Elena led him over to a chair, where he leaned over it.

"We have to get it out." Elena said to me. I made a face.

"Just pull it out." Damon said. When neither of us moved he spoke again. "Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts."

Elena braced herself to pull it out but I moved her out of the way. I grabbed the arrow and yanked on it before Damon was ready for it. He howled in pain and I dropped the arrow on the desk in front of him.

"Ok." Damon hissed. "I might have deserved that."

"Maybe." I repeated sinisterly. Elena sighed, having enough of the tension between me and Damon. Both of us were growing immensely irritated at one another.

"That bitch is dead." Damon said picking up the arrow and looking at his blood.

"You're not gonna kill her." Elena warned. Damon leaned forward, annoyance in his eyes.

"Watch me." Damon said, pushing past her.

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." Elena threatened. Damon chuckled.

"What makes you think that has any power over me?" Damon asked. Elena looked down defeated but then she looked over at me. My eyes widened.

"Tell him that he can't kill her." Elena said. Damon met my gaze and looked at me expectantly. Usually, I would have told him that he couldn't kill her, that her life was too important.

"Why?" I asked Elena. I then looked to Damon. "He doesn't listen to me anyway."

"Will you just let it go?" Damon shouted. I made a face and the room fell silent. Damon made an angry noise and walked out of the room. Elena walked over to me, squeezing my shoulder. I met her gaze and forced a smile. She then walked out of the room, following Damon's lead.

I swallowed, wanting nothing more than to throw something at the wall. Why did I let myself get into this? I had been so dead set on getting involved with Damon, I didn't think about the consequences. I knew Damon would never hurt me physically, not anymore, but emotionally he could do just that. The longer he strung me along the more bruises to the heart I took. The more he threatened my friends the more stab wounds my heart received. Why did I put myself through this? If I was smart I would have left him alone a long time ago. But I wasn't smart, and I couldn't stay away.

Isobel, she had said that he loved me. Although, he never agreed or denied it I wasn't sure if she was right. If he loved me wouldn't he be fighting to be with me instead of giving me all of these mixed signals?

The group entered the room before I could utter another thought. Vanessa smiled apologetically at me, but I ignore it. I looked right at Damon who met my gaze and then looked away. I felt my heart sink.

"Alright." Vanessa said, clapping her hands. "Let's get started."

* * *

I looked through every nook and cranny of Isobel's office. Nothing about the Lockwoods being werewolves was anywhere in sight. I read through articles, books, newspaper entries, journals, nothing related to the two were ever pieced together.

"This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864." Vanessa said, plopping the box down on a desk. Elena and I flocked to the box, looking through it.

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked.

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa replied. In the box were all types of vampire memorabilia. Pictures of Katherine and letters written by her were all in this box. There was some dried vervain as well. Elena picked up a piece and handed it to Vanessa.

"Here, take this." Elena said. Vanessa took it, observing the plant.

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked.

"Nope." Damon called from the other room. "Not at all."

Vanessa seemed intrigued by the fact that Damon could hear them. She looked over her shoulder, staring much too long for my liking. She looked back to Elena.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course he could hear us, he's a vampire for God sakes.

"No, that would be creepy." Damon replied.

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa joked.

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon said looking at Vanessa. But his comment was more directed toward me. Not the actual phrase, but more the idea of him and Vanessa together. He was trying to make me jealous, and honestly, it was working.

"I'm going to look over here." I said plopping down a book. I went over to another box and started rifling through it. However, I wasn't focused on its contents. I was more just trying to get my anger out.

Once I had shuffled through the box, I pushed it across the room into a corner. I huffed to myself, crossing my arms over my chest. There was nothing here that was leading us any closer to the Lockwood secret or why in the hell Elena looked like Katherine. I tried to run a hand through my hair, but I remembered I had a pony tail on top of my head. Angrily, I pulled the hair tie from my hair, letting it fall down my back.

"I told you that you should have kept it down."

I looked up at where Damon stood. I glared up at him. He offered a hand down to me, but I ignored it pulling myself up. I then walked past him and into the room connected to Isobel's office. I started pushing through the shelves, attempting to busy myself and my mind. It didn't work too well.

"So now you have gone from complaining to complete silence." Damon commented. "What are we five?"

"I'm working." I said picking up a book. I started skimming, not finding anything of use. I shoved it back into the shelf.

"You're adorable when you are jealous." Damon said. I whipped around to see him smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes and set my jaw.

"Why would I be jealous?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He rolled his eyes.

"She hasn't taken her eyes off me since we got here." Damon said taking a few steps forward. "Isn't it driving you crazy?"

"Nope." I lied, popping the p. Damon gave me a disbelieving look, continuing his walk across the room over to me. I stood my ground, not moving away like I was sure I should have done. When he was standing inches away from me I looked up into his eyes. I didn't want to fight anymore. Fighting with him always got us nowhere. But should I push aside all I held dear just to be happy with him? Could I lose myself just to make sure he didn't lose himself?

"I can see that wall of hatred chipping away." Damon said to me. I sighed stepping forward one step. I then let my finger play with the buttons of his shirt.

"I don't hate you." I admitted, looking up into his eyes. "I don't think I ever could."

"Even if I banged Vanessa?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. I smacked him in the gut, although I think I hurt myself more than I hurt him. "The only girl in this room I want to go to bed with is you."

I met his gaze and wanted nothing more than to throw myself into his arms. I wanted to kiss him until the sun went down and even then I probably wouldn't stop. I wanted to be with him, be vulnerable. But then I remembered the sight of him almost stabbing a stake through Caroline's heart. Would I ever be able to forget that? Or would it haunt me until my dying day? I hoped the former.

"You're still upset with me." Damon concluded. I hesitated, but slowly nodded. He sighed, stepping away and leaning against a table. I felt empty the further he got away from me, wanting nothing more than to close that distance. But, I resisted.

"What do I have to do?" Damon asked me, sounding very beaten down and depressed. I licked my suddenly dry lips. What did he have to do? What could he do? The damage was done, I wasn't sure what he could have done to make me feel better about this. But then I realized, maybe this wasn't his problem to fix. Maybe it was mine.

"I just need time." I said. "I need to… think things through."

"And by that you mean that you are rethinking… me." He trailed off. I blinked a few times. Maybe Damon and I just weren't compatible. Maybe we just didn't work together. But the thought of losing him made my heart ache.

"You just had your heart broken." I said. "I'm not ready for you to break mine."

Damon opened his mouth, but then he shut it. He looked down at the floor, balling his hands into fists. I didn't want to upset him that was the last thing I wanted to do. But I needed time to think, time to breathe. Was this what I wanted? Was I really ready for this? I wasn't even sure if he was ready.

"Fine." Damon said walking out of the room. I sighed, wanting so bad to stop him and make him come back. But this would be for the best. This was what I needed.

* * *

"Hey guys, check this out."

The group of us walked over to where Alaric and Vanessa were searching. I kept my distance away from Damon, just as to make nothing awkward or harder. He hadn't looked at me since, and I was beginning to regret my decision.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz." She said.

She then handed us a book with ancient drawings.

"The curse of the sun and the moon." Vanessa said.

"It's Native American." Alaric said, looking at the words printed across the pages. It looked much too complicated for me to understand.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

I immediately thought of Mr. Tanner's book. He talked about on the full moon, a hiker's friend had been torn to pieces by a werewolf. At the time, I hadn't thought much of it. Maybe Mr. Tanner taught me something after all.

"Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." Vanessa explained.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon replied, unworried that these creatures could go after him.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive." Vanessa countered. "Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked. Vanessa looked at her gravely.

"To protect themselves." Vanessa said. "Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

My eyes snapped to Damon, who now was looking worried. If the Lockwoods were werewolves that meant that they could be more of a danger than we originally thought. He stood up straight, walking away. I felt the urge to follow him, but I didn't.

We continued to look through Isobel's office, Elena now focusing on Katherine and why she looked like her. There wasn't much on her that we didn't already know. According to legend, doppelgangers torment the person they look like, trying to tear apart their life. I could see Elena's demeanor change after we learned that. Katherine was already messing with Elena's life, so this wasn't unknown. But we needed to find a reason why and how to stop her.

I guess the only solution was that Katherine needed to die.

We finally packed up and walked back to the car. It didn't escape my notice that Damon was talking to Elena before we got inside the car. He gave her a book, but I ignored it and got in the back seat. Elena slid in next to me, and Damon sat in the front. We were all silent, waiting for Rick to get back in the car.

He slid into the drivers seat and we made our way back to Mystic Falls. It was dark and I felt my eyelids begin to droop. I didn't know how long I slept before we stopped outside of my house. I groaned, not wanting to wake up. I was about to open the door, but it was pulled open for me. I looked up and saw an emotionless Damon standing there.

He picked me up, letting my head fall onto his shoulder. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. He walked me up to the door, knocking. My mom got up to the door and greeted us. She let him in, letting him carry me to my bedroom. He set me down, pulling the covers over my body. I snuggled into my blankets wanting so bad to fall asleep.

"Damon." I murmured. My eyes didn't open, but I heard him stop. "I'm sorry."

I heard him shift, and I opened my eyes. He looked down at me, face blank. I waited forever for anything, but he said nothing. He didn't even nod. He just turned and walked out of my room. I felt a small tear fall down my cheek and fell onto my pillow.


	36. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! Sorry for the bit of a wait, I've been busy with the holidays and stuff and having company over. But I did give you two chapters last week! Anyway, I'm glad you all like that Alex is standing up for herself. Damon is in such a fragile state, and she wants him to be with her fully or not at all.**

 **Jace is in this chapter! And honestly, it's one of my favorite chapters I have written. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Season 2 Episode 4 Memory Lane**

I should have been used to this whole back and forth thing with Damon. We would be good for a while, happy, and then everything would go all to hell. Then we wouldn't see each other for days. I had tried to busy myself with school and work, but it all just kind of numbed the pain. I was beginning to think that I should have just let it go, made it all better and just forget everything that he had ever done.

But that wasn't who I was. I didn't like this new person who overlooked the bad stuff just to have the good stuff. Damon had some issues, especially in the killing people department. I couldn't just pretend that he didn't do it just so I could be happy. Especially when he tried to kill my friends.

"You're coming to the barbeque right?" Elena asked me, looking through the book that Damon had given her. The title was Petrova, and when I asked about it, Elena had said that that was Katherine's real name.

"I'm going to try." I replied. "I have to get out of here first."

With this separation from Damon, came extra shifts at the Grill. He hadn't come in here, and I felt a bit sad, but also happy. He knew I wanted space, and he was respecting that.

"Well I hope you can come." Elena said. "We need to have some fun for once."

I nodded. I had pretty much forgotten what fun was like. I had been so focused on saving the town, and Damon, I hadn't been able to have much of it.

"There's Jace." Elena said. My eyes trailed up to the blonde haired boy who walked in to the Grill. Like clockwork, he looked over at us and waved, smiling his million dollar smile. I forced one back to him and waved.

"He seems like a good guy." Elena said turning back to me. "And cute."

"I guess so." I shrugged. I knew Jace was attractive, and since he had started school all the girls had been drooling over him. He was integrating well, becoming friends with pretty much anybody. It seemed that he could get along with anyone.

"And he's really sociable." Elena commented. "Really, easy to talk to."

I met her gaze, ever innocent, but I wasn't buying it.

"What are you getting at?" I asked. Her eyes widened a bit.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said innocently. I gave her a look. "Alright, alright. You caught me."

I waited for her to finish. Jace was a good guy from what I could tell. Elena wasn't wrong in her assessment. But I couldn't think of anyone but Damon and the longer we were apart, the harder it was for me to deny that I was thinking about him at all.

"Jace is a good guy." Elena said. "And you are a good girl."

"Ok?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Damon is not a good guy." She said, pausing for a second. "You should be with a good guy."

"Here we go again." I said. I had heard the Damon lecture way too many times to count. I stood by my choices, and caring for him was not something I regretted.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should give him a shot." Elena said looking over her shoulder at Jace. "He likes you."

"He does not." I replied. I looked up and there he stood, playing pool with some guys from school. He met my gaze and smirked to me. I blushed looking away.

"He does too. I can see how he looks at you in class." Elena said. Jace had started school recently, him being in a few of my classes.

" _Ok students…" Alaric had said. "This is Jace, he's new so take it easy on him."_

 _Jace smiled at the class, catching my gaze. He lightly waved to me, and I waved back catching some unwanted attention. He slipped into the seat next to Matt, and I couldn't help but notice that he had been staring at me. I bit my lip and tried not to notice, but it was harder than I expected._

After class he joined us for lunch, successfully meeting the group of people I now associated with. He was sociable, very funny and downright polite. For some reason though, he watched Stefan closely, as if he was sizing him up. Stefan must have noticed too because he started watching Jace pretty closely too.

"Invite him to the barbecue." Elena suggested, bringing me out of my flashback. I blinked a few times, letting her words process.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" I trailed off. I mean he had made friends with my friends, but what did I really know about this guy? Barely anything. And wouldn't it be weird inviting him? I mean we weren't that close yet.

"If you don't invite him I will." Elena threatened. I opened my mouth to protest, but she gave me a serious look. She would invite him, I knew she would. Maybe he wouldn't even go. I wasn't ready to jump back in after all if this drama with Damon.

"Fine." I said. "I'll do it."

There was a long pause, and as I looked her over I thought seriously about something. We still hadn't had _the talk. The talk,_ is what I referred to as the 'our fathers are the same guy and we are half-sisters,' talk. We still hadn't fully discussed it, and honestly, I didn't think it could be avoided any longer.

"So… anything interesting in that book?" I asked, trying to start back up the conversation. She shrugged.

"Not much." She said. "Just talks about Katherine's family tree. Nothing about vampires."

I nodded. She must have noticed my hesitation because she closed the book shut.

"You ok?" She asked. I met her gaze, and she was ever curious. How do you bring something like that up? It was weird, I knew that, and it was a hard subject to digest.

"I just…" I trailed off. "Well… we haven't talked about… the whole John thing."

Elena's eyes trailed down to stare at the bar. I mentally kicked myself for making her uncomfortable. Maybe this wasn't the time for this…

"Miranda and Grayson will always be my parents." Elena said, still staring at the surface. "John won't be my dad."

"I understand." I nodded, knowing completely where she was coming from. She looked up and met my gaze. They were sparkling a bit, and I guessed that thinking about her parents made her a little upset.

"Nothing has to change between us." Elena said. "Regardless of the relationship… we are still friends."

I nodded again. That was what I wanted. Whether or not we were cousins or half-sisters, we were still friends. That was all that mattered. She stood up, shouldering her bag before she shot me a smile.

"I have to go help set up." Elena said. "I'll see you later."

I waved goodbye to her and watched as she left. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. But then a new weight fell upon me. My gaze went over to Jace again. He must have been watching, because when I met his gaze he started walking over. I felt my heart rate speed up and I had to fight back the blush that was going to rush to my cheeks.

"Hey you." Jace said, slipping into a bar stool in front of me. He wore a red t shirt, clinging to his broad muscles. His jeans were grass stained and he wore his usual boots. His hair was a bit tousled, but the look suited him. He smiled at me, those pearly whites almost blinding.

"Hi." I replied, my voice shaking the slightest bit. He must have noticed, because he made a face at me.

"What's up?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing." I replied. "I just… have a question for you."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, eyebrow cocked. "What can I do for you Miss Gilbert?"

I bit my bottom lip. How could I make this sound not like a date? It wasn't a date, and I didn't want Jace to think that it was. It was just a bunch of people hanging out. No vampires, no werewolves, no witches, nothing supernatural. It was just people having dinner and playing games. Nothing date like about it.

Then why did it feel like I was asking him out?

"Elena is having a barbecue." I said suddenly. "And I was wondering… if you would… like to come."

Jace seemed surprised by this and he stared at me for a long time. I started to blush knowing that this had been a bad idea from the start. I barely knew anything about this guy, why would he want to go to some stranger's house with a girl he barely knew?

"Are you asking me out?" He asked playfully. I felt my eyes widen.

"No!" I practically yelled. "I mean… not that I wouldn't want to… but it's just… I mean…. Damn."

Jace started to laugh and through the lump in my throat and the twisting of my gut, I found that it was infectious. I chuckled along with him, calming down my heart significantly. Once he stopped laughing he met my gaze with his.

"I'd love to come. I need to meet more people anyway." He said. I took a big breath and nodded. It was a relief and also very scary to think that he had said yes. This wasn't a date, but it was more than just two friends hanging out. I couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong though, Damon's face popping up into my mind.

But Damon and I weren't together, and I didn't know if we would ever be.

"I'm going to get out of here in like 30 minutes and then I got to change." I said looking up at the clock. "We can go together."

"Sounds good." He said with a smile. I smiled back to him and got to work. Maybe this would be good. Who knows, I might even have fun.

* * *

I told Jace directions to my house, and he followed them with ease. He had a nice blue pickup truck, one he said he restored himself.

"You work on cars?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"It's more of a hobby." He replied. "I just love to hear that engine pur."

I smiled, seeing how his face lit up when he said it. He pulled up in front of my house and I hopped out. To my surprise he followed suit and walked with me to the front door. I stumbled with the keys, him standing very close to me. He wasn't in my personal space, but he was close enough for me to notice. I put the key in the lock and turned it.

"Excuse the mess." I said while opening the door. "We weren't expecting company."

"Oh this is nothing." He said stepping into the house. "You should see my apartment."

"I guess that's what you get when you put two guys in a place together." I joked. He smiled, looking over framed pictures on the mantle. He picked up one of me and my mom. I was about seven in the picture, it was my birthday. It just then occurred to me that that was the year John had tried to come back into my life. I shook at the idea.

"I see where you get your good looks from." Jace said gazing at the picture. I fought the urge to blush.

"I actually look more like my father." I said. "Although… I don't know. I always figured I was adopted."

"How come?" He asked, putting the picture down. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied. "It's like I don't really look like either one. I look like my father more than her, but still I just look… different I guess."

He nodded, but I wasn't sure he quite understood. I told him I would change and then we could leave, and he could make himself at home. I went to my room, grabbed a change of clothes and then went into the bathroom. I quickly pulled off my current jeans and t shirt ensemble and changed into a different set. It felt good to get out of the greasy clothes I had wore to work that day. Once I was presentable, I brushed my hair and teeth for good measure, I ventured back to my room. To my surprise, Jace was in there.

"Cool room." Jace said, eyes scanning the place. I shifted awkwardly. The only guy who had been in my room was Damon, and even him being in there was weird for me still.

"Thanks." I replied, throwing my dirty clothes into the hamper. I didn't want to be rude, but I wanted to get out of here before he found some incriminating evidence of my weirdness. Not that his opinion should matter to me, but it did to my dismay.

"These are great." He said, pointing at the sketches I had hung up on my wall. I walked over to stand beside him. Most of them were of mom, one of a landscape and another one of a lake. Then there was the one of Damon, not the scary one of his vampire face, but the one of just him. To my credit, it was actually pretty good. The likeness was uncanny and I was proud of the doodle.

"You draw him a lot?" Jace asked. I shook my head, but the look on his face told me he wasn't convinced.

"I mean… sometimes I try to draw something and it ends up being him." I admitted. "I guess I just think about him a lot."

"It's a good drawing." Jace said with a nod. "So what is up with you two anyway?"

"Huh?" I asked, innocently.

"I haven't seen him around in a little while." Jace said. "You two break up?"

"Well you can't break up when you were never together." I said bitterly. "We are just… taking some time apart."

"Lucky me." Jace said with a wink. I blushed, looking away. I hadn't noticed that he had turned to my bedside table until I watched his hand shoot out to pick something up. When I finally noticed what was in his hand I felt my stomach lurch.

"What's this for?" He asked, rolling my stake around in his hand. I instinctively reached out for it, grabbing it and yanking it away from him. I looked at him wide eyed.

"Sorry…" I said, referring to my jumpiness. "It's just… nothing. Something my father carved, no big deal."

"What's it supposed to be?" He asked. I knew that he was only curious, but I was getting irritated with the questions. I didn't like to lie, on top of that I wasn't good at it.

"I don't know." I lied, and by the look on his face Jace didn't believe me. "Ready to go?"

He watched as I stuffed the stake into my drawer and then nodded. I walked past him, hoping that he wouldn't ask anything else. He followed me out the door, to which I locked it, and then we went to his truck. I gave him directions to Elena's house and we were on our way.

* * *

"Damon is coming?" I asked Elena outraged. She looked at me, her face full of guilt. Not only was Damon coming and she didn't tell me, but Mason Lockwood was here. And on top of that Jace was sitting on the damn sofa!

"I'm sorry!" Elena whispered to me. "I thought that you wouldn't come if you knew he was coming."

"Well you got that right." I said arms crossed over my chest. "I'm leaving."

"You can't!" She said catching my arm. "If you leave then Jace will think you don't like him."

"I don't like him." I hissed. "No more than a friend."

"But Damon doesn't have to know that." Elena said. I opened my mouth but no words came out. It was then that he plan was revealed. She wanted Jace here so Damon would think I liked him. She wanted Damon to back off and she was using Jace to do it.

"You're despicable." I said to her as Jenna walked in. She came up behind me and Elena, grabbing a grape from the bowl and popping it into her mouth.

"Alex, your friend is totally cute." She said. I groaned and walked out of the kitchen, heading back into the living room. Jace was sitting there looking through his phone. He seemed to be concentrating and when I leaned down I tried to peek at it.

"You having fun yet?" I asked him. Once he was aware of my presence he shut the phone off, as if he was trying to hide something. I furrowed my brows. He recovered well, although I had seen the way he had quickly hid his messages. I tried to pretend like it was nothing.

"Jenna and Alaric are great." He mused. "Even that Mason guy is pretty cool."

If only Jace knew what we believed Mason to be. I hadn't really spoken to him, but he didn't seem dangerous to me. However, I hadn't seen him angry which is what werewolves were prone to; fits of anger. I just hoped that no one angered him tonight.

"I'm really glad you invited me." Jace said, standing up to meet my eyelevel. I smiled, feeling my heart bounce a bit. It was good to hear, even if this wasn't a date. I just wanted to have fun.

"Me too." I replied honestly. "I have to warn you though… Damon's coming."

"Your boyfriend doesn't scare me." Jace said honestly. _If you only knew._

"Things might get dramatic." I warned. Jace scoffed.

"It won't be that bad." He assured. Just then, the front door opened and both of our heads spun around.

Damon stepped through the threshold, his icy eyes set on me. He had a wicked smile on his face, but I knew that he wasn't happy. When he saw Jace his smile twitched and he had that look as if he wanted to punch something. I had to force myself to breathe, knowing this was not going to be fun. Damon stepped closer, eyes burning into me.

Let the party begin.

* * *

He hadn't spoken to me. He hadn't even looked at me since he walked past me and into the kitchen. I hadn't expected that, I didn't think Jace was either. We were both prepared for him to start yelling and throwing stuff, but no. He walked calmly past us, barely nodding to us before he disappeared. I tried not to let it bother me, but it did. He had no right to be upset with me, besides this wasn't a date and Jace was only a friend. But then that feeling that told me it was wrong crept back up and bit me.

He was making conversation with Mason, and the two seemed to be getting along quite well. I tried to listen to Jace as he spoke to me, Elena, and Caroline but all I could focus on was Damon. It was getting so bad that I was blanking out of conversations and people were starting to notice. I eventually excused myself when I saw Damon creep into the kitchen by himself.

I followed him, watching as he poured himself another shot and knocked it back. I knew he was getting buzzy by this point. I didn't know whether that was to fight cravings or because he was just as nervous as I was. Or he might have been angry. Yeah, he was probably angry.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to follow a vampire alone?" Damon asked, not turning around to look at me. I glared at his back, willing him to look at me. He didn't.

"When did that ever stop me?" I joked. He didn't laugh, but he did eventually turn around. He leaned against the counter, giving me a narrow eyed glare.

"Your boyfriend is going to wonder where you went." Damon said, referring to Jace. I felt my heart sink a little.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said. Damon scoffed. "Jace is a friend."

"Does he know that?" Damon asked. I could see that Jace's presence was annoying Damon. I knew that if he had brought Vanessa, or any other girl for that matter, I would have been stomping around in a jealous rage. I shouldn't have brought Jace. This was a bad idea.

"Why do you care?" I asked him quietly. His angry faced softened and he took a deep breath. I waited, staring at the floor for him to say something, anything.

"Why are we doing this?" He asked me, ignoring my question all together. He was walking toward me. I felt my heart pound with each sound of his footsteps getting closer to me. He stood in front of me, not reaching toward me or anything. He just stood there, waiting until I looked up.

"Doing what?" I asked him innocently, slowly raising my gaze to his.

"You said you needed time." Damon said. "I gave you time. And now you bring this kid to a family barbecue?"

"It's innocent Damon." I insisted. "It's nothing."

"You wouldn't have brought him if it was nothing." He said to me, captivating my eyes. "He does nothing for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly defensive. Damon scoffed.

"You're not even attracted to him." Damon said. "Next time you try to make me jealous, make it more believable."

I opened my mouth and then shut it glaring at him. Jace was an attractive guy, with his beautiful green eyes and that pearly white smile. Why wouldn't I be attracted to him?

 _Because you're only attracted to a certain vampire._

"Hey guys."

I turned and there stood Jace. He was looking between me and Damon, tensing a little when he set his eyes on Damon. I hoped that he hadn't heard what Damon had said about him. I would be so embarrassed, although I was pretty sure Damon would feel no remorse. He would probably be happy with tearing down Jace, just because he knew it would upset me.

"We're about to play charades." Jace said jutting his thumb back to the living room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" I said louder than necessary and walked over to Jace. I then looked back to Damon and did a little smirk. "Nothing important going on here."

Damon made a face, but smiled when he looked at us. I could see the angry fire beneath his gaze when he saw us that close. I took a sick sort of pride in it. If Damon wanted to get jealous, I would make him jealous.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked, although he was sizing Damon up and Damon was doing the same.

"Yup. We're good." I insisted. I then curled my arm around Jace's, pushing myself an inch closer. "Right Damon?"

* * *

If Damon wasn't trying to keep a low profile in front of Mason, he probably would have leapt over the island and tore out Jace's throat, or mine really. His face showed his true emotion, but he had masked it a second later.

"Right." Damon replied. I then smirked and led Jace out of the kitchen and back to the living room. I made sure to give my hips an extra sway just for good measure.

Damon gripped the edge of the island so hard that it could almost snap. Who did she think she was? Making Damon jealous like that? Why was he even jealous? He made sure that they weren't together and they weren't. She had pushed him away.

But he kind of deserved it. He did tell her that commitment was not his thing, and on top of that he did try to kill her friend. Maybe he should just suck up his pride and apologize. But he wouldn't mean it. He honestly believed that Caroline couldn't handle this, and by the way she was sucking down food she was having the cravings.

However, he remembered those cravings. Caroline hadn't killed a single person since that first time, something he hadn't expected. She was strong, she had flipped him over in a second at the school. Damon wondered if that strength went to her strong will as well.

Maybe he was wrong.

"What's that face for?" Jenna asked, coming into the kitchen. She had been drinking so her dislike for Damon had subsided just a bit.

"Nothing." Damon replied. "Need help with anything?"

"Don't change the subject." Jenna slurred. "You're upset because Alex brought a guy."

"I am not." Damon said, although he knew how much it sounded like a lie when it came out of his mouth.

"You are too." Jenna said. "He's cute you know."

Damon grumbled something to himself. Jace wasn't an ugly creature, nothing compared to Damon, but he wasn't terrible looking. And the way he was watching Alex made Damon want to tear his throat out. It wasn't just romantic, it was also determined, like he was on a mission. And on top of that, the kid had a cocky air to him, like he thought he could beat Damon in a fight. Poor kid was dead wrong.

"You know." Jenna said, taking another shot. "I don't like you."

"Aw Jenna." Damon said putting his hand over his heart. "You're breaking my heart."

"But Alex likes you." Jenna said. Damon stared at her. "And if you want her back… you have to fight for her."

Jenna then went back into the living room where the game of charades was still happening. It wasn't until then that he realized what he wanted. Seeing Alex on that kid's arm made his skin crawl and his anger warm in his stomach. That wasn't just a jealous reaction. That was a reaction that told him that he did in fact want her back. He just had to prove it to her.

"And I'd work fast." Jenna said. "Or that kid is going to move in."

Damon made a noise, but didn't respond. He was about to leave the room when his eye caught sight of something shiny. He looked to his right and found a set of silver silverware. He then thought of Mason Lockwood. If he was a werewolf and if the myth was true, then Damon could use the silver to his advantage. Damon walked over to it, grabbing a large silver knife and smirking at it.

* * *

"You weren't that bad." Jace insisted as the two of us wandered around the house. I rolled my eyes. He was just being nice to me.

"I was awful." I replied with a laugh. "No one could tell that my frog was a frog."

"Well you did pick one of the worst stories to pick from." He said. My jaw dropped and I reacted forward and slugged him in the arm.

"The Princess and the Frog is a classic." I replied. He chuckled, licking his lips before he spoke.

"It's about a naïve girl who is so desperate that she is going to kiss a frog." He replied. "Awful."

I shook my head but continued to laugh with him. We were in the living room, the "adults" having gone into the kitchen for drinks and desert. I was having too much fun talking to Jace to join them. Besides, I knew that the more I talked to him the angrier Damon was getting.

I didn't know what I was trying to accomplish by making Damon jealous. I guess I just wanted to show him what he was missing, or that he was wrong in saying I could never be attracted to Jace. I could learn to like him. He was handsome no doubt, so the physical attraction was there. And then he was just so nice, and so funny. And then there was his adorable accent. How could I not be attracted to him?

 _Because you love Damon._

I cursed the little voice in my head for uttering that phrase. Damon and I had a connection, one that I didn't think would ever go away. I cared about him, so much so that I had risked my own life for his. But I didn't know if we would work. I didn't know if we could ever work. We were from two opposite sides of the world and when we met in the middle we clashed.

But Jace, now he was closer to my side. He was a good guy. He didn't kill people just because he could. He didn't say things that made me uncomfortable just because he thought it was funny. He also wasn't a vampire. He understood normal, and he wouldn't live forever. Jace was the one that I should have liked.

But I didn't.

"We're going to go find Stefan." Elena said pointing to Caroline. "We'll be back."

Both Jace and I waved to them as they left the house. I was vaguely aware now that we were all alone. Even though there was a vampire and possible werewolf in the other room, we were still sitting in the living room alone. I felt my heart begin to pound.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded, not trusting my own voice to speak. "Why did you ask me to come?"

"We're friends." I shrugged, trying not to make it so weird. "I thought you might want to hang out, meet some new people."

"Right." Jace said with a nod. "And what about Damon? He's your boyfriend right?"

"No." I replied shaking my head. "He's not. We were never… It's-"

"Complicated." He finished, quoting our first ever conversation. I made a face and he nodded. Damon and I were complicated, we were the epitome of complicated. If it wasn't one thing tearing us apart it was another. Usually it was one of us doing the damage.

This time… it was me.

"He's jealous." Jace said, bringing my attention back to him. "He can't take his eyes off of you."

"He's very possessive." I replied. _You're mine, pretty girl._ I remembered him saying that after everything with the Gilbert device had happened. We had kissed then, and we hadn't stopped. I missed that, when I thought that everything was going to be good. When I felt happy.

"Well he is your boyfriend." Jace said.

"He's not-"

"I know." Jace replied with a small smile. "But you want him to be."

I opened my mouth but then shut it. Jace seemed saddened by this, but he still smiled. I swallowed hard. Just then, Jenna and Alaric came back in the room.

"Up for another game of charades?" Alaric asked. Damon walked in with Mason not too far behind him. I knew he had heard the whole conversation, and when he walked in he was smirking at me.

I was done with charades.

* * *

The night came and after a call from Jace's brother he announced that he had to leave. Considering I came here with him, I decided to leave as well. Besides, I didn't want to ask Damon. Although I was tired of playing games with him, I still didn't have the guts to talk to him. My pride wouldn't let me.

"Thank you Jenna." I said when she hugged me. "It was fun."

"Yeah, thanks for letting me crash the party." Jace said.

"Anytime." Jenna replied, winking at me when Jace looked away. Damon came up then shaking Jace's hand.

"It was nice to meet you." Damon said, but there was an underlying tone in his voice that told me he wasn't actually happy to see him. Jace seemed to notice too.

"The pleasure was all mine." Jace said, the same threatening tone laced in his voice. I broke it up then, giving Damon a small glare and led Jace out the door. He opened the car door for me and I slipped in thanking him.

We rode for a bit in silence, my mind on too many other thing to focus on conversation. I was staring out the window, breathing deeply, trying to calm myself down. This day had been no good for my heart or my mind. I was confused and tired, just so tired.

"You going to sleep over there?" Jace asked, making my eyes snap open.

"Sorry." I replied. He chuckled. He pulled up to my house, and I was too tired to realize that I never gave him directions. I put my hand on the door handle but didn't pull. "Today was fun."

"Yeah it was." He admitted. "Except for the murder glares from Damon."

"Sorry about that." I replied. Jace waved me off, as if it was nothing. "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for Damon?" He asked. "Or sorry for using me?"

I felt my stomach drop and I met his gaze. He was still smiling although less amused than before. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, gaping like a fish.

"What?" I finally croaked out. Jace made a face before he sighed.

"You used me today." He said. "To get to Damon."

"Jace… I swear that's not why I asked you." I admitted. I hadn't even known Damon was going to be there when I asked him. But I had to admit that afterward, I hadn't been the kindest friend. I had used him to make Damon jealous, and that wasn't right. I shouldn't have done that.

"You're lucky." Jace said, shooting me a grin. "Because I like being used."

I gave him a confused look, one he seemed to find amusing because he laughed out loud. I continued to stare as if he had two heads.

"If you ever need to make him jealous again…" He said grabbing my phone and plugging his number in. "Give me a call."

I gaped at the number now saved into my phone. I looked from the screen to him. I probably looked like an idiot. I eventually came to terms and opened the car door.

"I did have fun today." I told him honestly. Jace smiled that 100 watt smile that left me blinded.

"I did too." Jace said. "Good night Alex."

"Good night Jace."

* * *

The silver didn't work. It hadn't affected Mason the way that Damon wanted it to. He would never admit it, but he may have messed up. Mason hadn't wanted to make enemies but Damon went and stabbed him. He just made an enemy with a werewolf who's bite was fatal to him. Probably not the best idea.

He was walking toward the Grill, in serious need of a drink when he saw her. Those brown curls and tiny body, he would know those anywhere. He was suddenly not interested in getting drunk anymore. He turned to walk away but when he turned there she was.

"No hello?" Katherine asked as she stood in his path. Damon glared down at the evil little wench. It was amazing how much his feelings for her had changed. He had loved her so much, but now all he wanted to do was drive a stake through her heart.

"Not in the mood." Damon said trying to walk past her. She got in his way.

"Bad day?" She asked coyly, looking him up and down.

"Bad century." Damon replied. Katherine chuckled lightly at that. "What do you want?"

"I can't stop by and say hi once and a while?" She asked innocently. But nothing about Katherine was innocent. She was manipulative and mean. Not at all innocent.

"So that's where you were today." Damon said. "You were with Stefan."

"Jealous?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Damon scoffed.

"No. I don't do jealous." Damon said and then thought about Alex. "Not with you."

"But you do with your little human right?" Katherine asked, as if she was reading his mind. "That Jace kid is really cute."

"How did you-"

"I know everything Damon." Katherine replied. "And I know that this guy is going to move in on your territory."

"Alex isn't property." Damon said through his teeth. She was so much more than that. At least to him she was.

"I would tell him that before he takes the prize." Katherine said stepping dangerously closer to Damon. "Stop messing things up."

"What no threat on her life to keep me away from her?" Damon asked, secretly hoping that she would.

"I love Stefan." Katherine said. "You do what you please."

"I will." Damon said and walked past her. It still stung, that feeling of knowing she never really loved him. She had just used him for her own personal gain. It sounded a lot like him in the beginning of this thing with Alex. But she meant so much more to him now. He couldn't lose her.

* * *

Jace walked the dark streets, barely anybody out and about. He had to admit that tonight was fun. It was easy to do this mission when Alex was so cool to talk to. It also helped that she wasn't bad looking. She was nowhere near the beauty of his girl, but Alex wasn't bad.

It concerned him, however, that she had a wooden stake. John must have given it to her for protection, but Jace didn't believe she had the slightest clue in using it. Alex wasn't a threat here.

"Don't you know walking the streets alone could get you killed?"

Jace smirked at the familiar voice but didn't turn around. He kept his back to her, waiting for her to strike.

"Well, if death comes from your beautiful hand…" Jace said and turned around. "Then that would be the greatest death of all."

In a second she was on him, pushing him roughly against the brick wall of a nearby building. Her mouth was pressed hard to his, sucking all of his passion out. She bit his bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but it wouldn't have been the first time she did that. She pulled back, looking him over with hunger in her eyes.

"How is it going?" She asked him, watching his chest heave. She was always about business, even though he wanted her to be romantic.

"She doesn't suspect a thing." Jace replied with a grin. "She will be eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Good." She replied and started kissing his neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her sucking and scraping at his skin.

"Did you succeed?" He asked, referring to her being at the Salvatore's house today. "Does he believe you?"

Katherine pulled back and gave him a look. He swallowed feeling extra nervous the longer she stared at him. She then made a face.

"Don't worry about the brothers." She said. "I'll take care of it."

"You have to understand where I am coming from." Jace said. "I mean… you dated both of them."

"And now I'm dating you." She replied with a sinister smirk. "Don't worry about it."

"But they still love you." Jace whined. "How can I not worry about that?"

Katherine turned from playful to murderous in a second. She gripped his throat, not enough to kill him but enough to get his attention. Jace grabbed her wrist, but she was much too strong for him. He gasped as she slammed him up against the wall, causing a sharp pain to go through his skull.

"I told you not to worry about it." Katherine said. Jace nodded, not able to breathe enough to speak. After a minute or two she dropped him to the ground, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry." He choked. He always forgot what it was like when she got mad. She was scary and he wondered if one day she would get really angry and kill him. But he loved her, so it was probably worth it.

"You know I only love you." Katherine said, picking him back up. "Those brothers mean nothing to me."

"Then why are you hanging around them all the time?" He asked. Her grip on him tightened and she was breathing slowly, so as to calm down her temper.

"I have to get them to trust me." She said. "Otherwise none of this will work and I will die. Do you want me to die?"

"Of course not!" Jace replied frantically. Katherine smirked and leaned forward and kissed him lightly. He relished in the feel of their lips colliding. He could never get enough of this.

"No more questions." Katherine said. "We've got work to do."


	37. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! This is another one of my favorite chapters because it has Jace, but also has Dalex and I love them both! Don't forget to review, because I love to hear from you guys!**

 **Season 2 Episode 5 Kill or be Killed**

"I should have never agreed to this."

I chuckled to myself, brushing some dirt off of my pants. Jace was beside me, placing a flower plant into the hole he had just dug. Caroline had signed both of us up for the Mystic Falls volunteer picnic. The historical society was building a new park, and since I needed to do some community service work for college scholarship applications, I figured this wouldn't be so bad.

"It's for a good cause." I told Jace, grabbing my trowel and digging another hole for some pretty purple flowers to live in.

"No, it's a chance for kids to get out of school and for Carol Lockwood to order everyone around." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Although that is true, I thought you would be used to manual labor." I commented, then slugged him in the arm. "Farm boy."

"Just because I lived in Georgia does not mean I lived on a farm." He told me. Jace and I had been doing this back and forth thing all morning. I was shocked at how close we were becoming in such a short time. Unlike all my other friends, Jace had no idea about the supernatural happenings of this town. It was nice to feel normal for once.

"Did you?" I asked him. Jace made a face and then sighed.

"For a long time yeah." He replied begrudgingly. "How did you know?"

"You have calluses." I replied.

"What?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed. I grabbed his hand, surprising him in the process, and flipped it over. He looked down at his rough palms and had a face of realization. "So it wasn't my accent?"

"No." I replied with a small giggle. Since when did I start giggling?

"You know I get a lot of grief for talking like this." He said. "And Virginia is in the south."

"Don't worry." I said in my best southern accent. "Y'all will git used to it."

Instead of replying, Jace tossed a chunk of dirt at me. I laughed, grabbing my own clump and throwing it at him. This lasted for a while until Carol Lockwood walked by and barked at us to stop. We withheld our laughter until she was too far away to hear it.

We continued our work in silence then, but it was comfortable silence. I missed when I could just be quiet and be completely content. I didn't have to worry about conversation with Jace. We were just comfortable with each other's company.

"What's going on with Stefan and Elena?" Jace asked me. I looked up to see he was staring over my shoulder. I turned and saw that the two were separated, giving each other longing yet irritated looked. I felt my heart sink and I sighed, turning back to Jace.

"They are going through a rough patch." I replied. Elena had called me last night, crying that she and Stefan had had a fight. Something about, Katherine threatening her and everyone she cared about if Stefan continued to see her. Stefan was only trying to protect her, but in turn he was hurting her. I wanted so bad to knock some sense into that boy.

"So, did they like break up?" Jace asked, sounding awfully curious about my friend's relationship. I shrugged, putting the plant into the soil.

"I think it's more of a break then a break up." I replied. Jace nodded, but there was something in his face that I didn't like. He recovered quickly though, smiling that smile at me. I grinned as well, and tried not to let it bother me, whatever _it_ was.

"I'm going to go get some water." I told him, standing up. He nodded to me, telling me to hurry back. I waved him off and walked over to the newly built picnic enclosure. There was a blue cooler with bottles of water for the volunteers. I popped it open, grabbing a cool bottle and popping off the cap. I sucked some of the cold beverage down and my body immediately felt better.

"I thought I would find you here."

I turned, already knowing the voice. Damon stood there, smirking at me with those mischievous eyes. He was wearing a button down shirt, not typical for volunteer work. But I assumed that any chance he could take his shirt off he would do it. I shivered at the thought.

"Apparently I was right." He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my blush.

"Hello Damon." I greeted, slightly annoyed, but also very over joyed to see him. I couldn't lie and say that I didn't miss him. After yesterday and the conversation I had with Jace, I really wanted to work things out. I just didn't know where to start.

"Well this is a welcome change." Damon said taking a step forward. "So I take it you're not mad anymore?"

"I told you. I never was mad." I said. "But Caroline seems to be over it, and I guess that means I should be too."

Damon's eyes glossed over then and he grabbed my hand. I protested, but he still pulled me along. He took me out into the trees, the shade a welcome feeling on my hot skin. There weren't too many people around and I guessed that was what he wanted. He then released me, but not stepping away. He backed me up until my back was against the bark of a tree.

"Good." Damon breathed. "Because I was tired of waiting."

I opened my mouth but he cut me off by shoving his tongue into it. My eyes widened, but I didn't push him away. In fact, I melted into him, his touch turning me into a Popsicle on a summer day. My hands went on their own accord, tracing up his developed chest and resting on his shoulders. One of his hands grabbed my ponytail and took the hair tie out of it. The same hand plunged into my hair, burrowing itself into my roots.

I didn't know how long we kissed for, but it felt like forever to me. I missed this, I missed him. All thoughts of us not being compatible escaped from my mind whilst I was pressed against him. I felt his hand on my waist, his thumb rubbing absentmindedly on the tiny sliver of exposed skin my t-shirt allowed. I pulled back, needing to breathe, but Damon didn't stop. He moved his talented lips to my neck and I felt my eyes roll back into my head.

How could I ever survive without this? Without this feeling? It wasn't just kissing that I liked, or the touching. Both were pleasurable and I enjoyed them immensely. But I liked the way my heart started to pound, and when it would skip a beat when I felt his fingers trailing my side. I liked the way that my mind seemed to go blank the moment his lips met mine. I liked the way that I felt like there was nothing else in the world, no vampires, no werewolves, no Katherine… it was just me and Damon, just the two of us.

"We should really get back." I said after a while, knowing that he was leaving marks on my neck. I didn't push on him to stop his attack though. He grunted, not letting up in the least. His lips trailed from my throat up to my jaw and then he peppered kisses all over my cheeks. I giggled, finding that the sound was much too girly for my liking.

"I missed you." Damon said, resting his forehead on mine. I gazed up into his eyes and saw the sincerity there. I nodded, telling him silently that I missed him too. I placed a small kiss on his lips for good measure, and then pulled back to look at him.

"You know how I feel about the killing." I said to him, getting back to the issue at hand. He nodded, taking a huge gulp.

"I'm working on it." He said. It was my turn to nod. Change didn't happen overnight, I knew that. And if Damon could harness his humanity to its full potential, he might just have the same regard for human life as I did.

"I want you to be you." I told him, gripping his hands in mine. He stared at them, linking our fingers. "I just… You can't try to kill my friends."

"I understand." Damon said. I nodded, smiling at him. He smirked, leaning forward to kiss my lips again. I felt fireworks go off in my stomach. I pushed him back though.

"I need to get back." I said. "Jace is going to wonder where I went."

"Jace?" Damon barked loudly. "You two have gotten pretty chummy lately."

My smile fell at the look on his face. He wasn't just angry, which was his dominant emotion. He also looked very betrayed and that look of jealousy that I had seen at the barbeque was rearing its ugly head again.

"We are partners." I said with a shrug. To me, my friendship with Jace was pure innocence. But to Damon, he posed a threat, although Jace was no threat to him what so ever.

"I don't trust him." Damon spat. "He's sketchy."

"You guys have barely spoken two words to each other." I replied. I didn't understand at the time why it was so wrong that I was friends with Jace. That was all he was, a friend. Damon had nothing to worry about.

"Exactly." Damon said. "What do you know about him?"

"Plenty." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. Damon chuckled, less out of humor and more out of incredulousness.

"Where does he live?" Damon asked.

"With his brother."

"What's his brother's name?"

"Uh…"

"What high school did he go to?"

"That's not-"

"What's his last name?"

I opened my mouth but then clamped it shut. How had his last name not come up at all in our conversations? That was important information, but I had never deemed it that important before Damon mentioned it. As for the other stuff, they weren't necessary, but they surely had never been brought up before today.

"See." Damon said. "You know nothing about him. And yet you already trust him."

"He hasn't given me a reason not to trust him." I replied, hands on my hips. "Unlike you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked me. I made a face, as if the answer should be obvious, and it should have been.

"Well, first of all you fed from me-"

"I already apologized for that." He countered. I ignored him.

"Then you killed my history teacher, turned and inadvertently killed my coworker, kidnapped me to Atlanta, threatened my friends, and oh yeah…" I said. "You almost killed one of them."

"Why dwell on the past?" Damon asked. "Besides, those are not even that bad."

"The list goes on and on." I replied. Damon narrowed his eyes at me. I stepped forward, trying to take his hands but he slapped them away. I looked down, hurt by his gesture. "You know I care about you."

He looked at me, eyes boring down into my own. All of that stuff, although bad, didn't matter to me anymore. Because he was right, they were in the past. I was already over them. However, I had to get Damon to realize, that Jace was harmless.

"And I trust you." I told him. "I trust you with every fiber of my being."

"You're pretty stupid then-"

"And after everything you have done, I still trust you." I told him. "Then why can't you trust me?"

His face softened at my question. Out of all the people in Mystic Falls, I should have been the one he trusted the most. I had never betrayed him, and I had stuck by his side even when Elena told me not to. Against my better judgement, I caught feelings for him and in that came the trust. But if he had the same feelings, he had to give me the same trust.

"I do trust you." Damon said finally. My eyebrows furrowed. "It's him I don't trust."

"Jace is harmless." I said, placing my hand on his cheek. He leaned into my touch, closing his eyes as I rubbed my thumb over his smooth skin.

"I don't like him." Damon said, eyes opening. I smiled.

"You don't have to." I said. "Just trust my judgement."

"You hang out with vampires." Damon muttered. "I'm not sure if your judgement isn't flawed."

I dried to deck him in the gut, but he caught my hand. He then pulled me flush against him and captured my lips in a chaste kiss. He pulled away and I smiled up at him. He then took my hand and we walked out of the tree line. I looked to my right, where I had just been on the ground with Jace. Like clockwork he looked up, sobering up when he saw me with Damon.

"He better stop staring." Damon threatened through his teeth. I squeezed his hand. He relaxed a bit at my touch and I released his hand. I was about to walk back over to my station when Damon grabbed my hand again. With a small tug he pulled me back to him, his arm securing itself around my waist. Without a second thought he kissed me once again, this kiss much more involved than the last one. When he pulled away, I noticed the smug glare he was sending Jace's way. I hit him lightly.

"Behave." I told him.

"Don't I always?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and wiggled out of his hold. I then sashayed back over to my previous spot next to Jace.

* * *

I could feel Damon watching us as Jace and I moved through each task. I would occasionally look up, winking or giving him a smile. But he obviously wasn't happy at my choice of partner. I had to prove to Damon that this was nothing but innocent friendship, and that Jace was a simple human who would do me no harm.

"He's staring at us." Jace said, looking over at Damon. I was surprised that he wasn't more fearful. Damon was pretty scary. But Jace didn't know what Damon was capable of. I shivered at the image of Damon snapping Jace's neck, or worse… feeding on him.

"He's protective." I said. Jace gave me a weird look. "He thinks you have… other plans."

"Like what?" Jace asked, as if the notion was ridiculous. Even Jace thought that the notion was crap. I just hoped that Damon heard it and would start relaxing now.

"I honestly have no idea." I replied. "He's suspicious of everyone."

"I guess I would be too." Jace said, looking back over to Damon. "A girl like you is bound to catch an admirer or two."

I froze where I stood, almost dropping the pot in my arms. My eyes scanned over to Damon and I could see his jaw clench. Jace flirting around was not the way to get on Damon's good side, not one bit. But Jace didn't know that Damon could hear their whole conversation and that he was listening intently to every word.

"Want to start painting?" I asked, changing the subject and grabbing a paint brush. Jace looked back over at me and silently grabbed a paint brush of his own. We silently began to paint a gazebo that wasn't far from the picnic area. It would be a nice, quiet, romantic spot. I could see a lot of engagements happening here.

"There is a trick to this." Jace said. I looked over at him confused.

"To painting?" I asked. "Jace, you're talking to an artist here."

Jace chuckled and moved to where I stood. He boldly took my hand that was holding the paintbrush. He then moved behind me, his chest so close to touching my back that I could feel his warmth. He then put his head over my shoulder and started to move my arm up and down.

"The trick is to be easy with it." He whispered in my ear. "Long, gentle strokes."

"Oh." I croaked, uncomfortable with his position. I swallowed, a blush forming on my cheeks. I didn't dare look at Damon, fearing his reaction and hoping to keep him at bay.

"Relax." Jace cooed in my ear. His other hand then went around my hip and I did the exact opposite of relax. I tensed and stepped away from him. He looked smug, not like the Jace I had met before.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, hands curling around my torso. I felt violated, even if it was just innocent.

"I'm just giving you some pointers." Jace said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Or you were just trying to give Damon a show." I replied. "What is with you guys and marking your territory?"

"Alex, I didn't mean anything by it." Jace said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I know you're with Damon."

"Then why would you… do that?" I barked. I couldn't have imagined that whole thing. He was obviously coming on to me, and the way he was touching me… it made me feel… weird. It was uncomfortable and awkward.

"I'm sorry for making you upset." Jace said. "I wasn't trying to do that."

"Ok." I replied, taking a deep breath. "Ok."

"Ok." He said with a smile. He then kept his distance, much to my joy. Damon had disappeared after a while, and I wondered where he had gone. I swallowed a bit, feeling very vulnerable next to Jace now, and really uncomfortable. Whether it was his attraction to me or just to show Damon up I wasn't sure, but I didn't appreciate it either way.

I kept my distance after that, painting on the opposite side. He noticed, casting glances at me but he never said anything. I had gotten so focused, thinking of all the designs I could paint on this solid background that I didn't notice when Caroline and Elena jogged up to me.

"Hey guys." I greeted, but they didn't greet me back. They both gave me a nervous, worried look. "What's wrong?"

"It's the guys." Caroline answered. "Something's wrong."

I felt my heart sink and I dropped my paint brush. I turned back to look at Jace who nodded at me. I then turned back to the girls and we took off into the woods.

* * *

Damon's throat was burning. Someone, that person being Mason Lockwood, has spiked the drinks with vervain. He had experienced pain before, but this was taking much longer to heal than a stab wound.

"I'm gonna kill him." Damon muttered, choking down a bottle of water. It relieved only some of the fire from his throat.

"Listen to me! Sit! Sit!" Stefan urged. Damon begrudgingly did as he was told, swallowing another gulp of water.

"I'm not listening anymore of your "give peace a chance" crap." Damon replied. "He's dead!"

"Okay. I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us." Stefan explained. "We need to put him down."

Damon was surprised at Stefan's answer, and also the joke he had made. If Damon hadn't been dying because of the vervain he almost ingested he probably would have laughed and congratulated his usually serious brother.

"Let's go." Damon said, watching Mason take a trash can into the woods. Damon and Stefan followed, close enough to keep him in their sight, but far enough away that Mason couldn't hear them.

Once they were far enough into the woods, Damon ran in front of Mason, making Mason stop. Much to Damon's disappointment, Mason didn't look scared or surprised. He should have realized then that something was up.

"Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable." Damon taunted. "Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start."

Mason smirked, but didn't run. Instead he crouched down. Damon's eyebrows furrowed and he was about to say something, but in that instant he felt a sharp pain in his chest, then in his stomach, and then in his shoulder. He fell down in pain, realizing that these weren't just normal bullets. They were wooden.

He closed his eyes, wincing at the pain. He then felt a needle go into his arm, vervain being injected into his veins. He didn't stir, already weak. The last thing he thought about before he went unconscious was Alex's face.

"What is going on?" I asked, slowing down to catch my breath. "Where are we going?"

"They have been through here." Caroline said, bending down and touching a leaf. She looked back up at us and I felt my stomach lurch at the sight of blood on her fingers. It then occurred to me that Damon and Stefan were in serious danger. The question was, who had them?

"What are you three doing out here?"

All three of us looked up finding Mason coming toward us. I knew then that he had something to do with this. I glared at the werewolf.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked seriously. Mason smiled cynically.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him." Mason replied and then looked at me. "Seen Damon too."

"You ass hole." I said lunging for him, but Caroline caught me. Mason seemed amused that I believed I had any chance of winning in a fight with him. But I didn't care. He knew where Damon was and he wasn't going to tell her.

"Where are they?" Elena asked, much more calmly than I was. Mason smirked and I felt the anger inside of me rise.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." Mason said pointing to Caroline. She tensed.

"Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." Mason threatened. Caroline lunged for him but in that second Mason grabbed Elena and held her in a head lock. Caroline stopped in her tracks.

"Don't be stupid!" Mason warned. "Necks snap easy around here."

Elena's eyes widened and I wanted so bad to fight Mason off. But I wouldn't put it past him to snap her neck and then snap mine. We couldn't be reckless, we had to find Stefan and Damon before it was too late. I felt the bile rise to my throat as I thought of the sight of Damon, lying dead on the floor.

"I can take you." Caroline told Mason. He scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" Mason challenged.

"Yeah. I do." Caroline said. She then sped over to Mason, catching him and making him release Elena. Caroline then pushed him against a tree as if she didn't expel any energy at all. "Told you so."

She then dropped Mason, kicking him down. She then urged the two of us to follow her. I wanted to stay and beat on Mason some more, however I knew that we had to get moving. We ran through the woods, following close to Caroline as she led us to the old Lockwood land.

I then heard a yell out of pain. I recognized it immediately as Damon. I started to head down the stairs but Caroline caught me, listening to the commotion down in the cellar.

"My mom." Caroline said. "She's killing them."

"What!?" Elena and I said at the same time. Both of us started down the stairs, but again Caroline stopped us.

"I can't go down there." She said. "She will find out about me. I can't let her find out about me."

I pulled away and ran down the stairs, Elena following close behind me. We pushed through the cell door and into the open room. My eyes searched the room for Damon, seeing two deputies and the sheriff pointing guns to the floor. My gaze landed on him, lying on the floor bloodied and writing in pain.

"Oh my God." I said upon seeing him. The sheriff and her two deputies looked over at us, pointing their guns to us.

"What are you two doing here?" The sheriff asked.

"You can't kill them." Elena said, ignoring the sheriff's question. "I won't let you."

"You were his friend!" I yelled at her. The sheriff seemed to soften for only a second before her expression turned hard again.

"Both of you need to leave." The sheriff ordered. Neither Elena nor I moved. "Now, girls!"

But before anyone could move or say anything a small breeze of air blew our hair around. The sheriff and her deputies turned, pointing their guns toward where they thought the source came from. Another sound and whoosh of air and they turned once more.

A flash of blond hair blew by me and then I saw Caroline come into focus. She had grabbed hold of one of the deputies, latching her teeth into his neck and letting him fall limp to the floor. She then punched the other man unconscious. She stood there panting, her vampire face exposed.

I didn't wait for anything else to happen. I launched myself to the floor where Damon lay, weak and wincing. I looked over his face, brushing the sweaty hair from his eyes. I felt tears brim my eyes, not with sadness, but with pure joy that he had yet again evaded death. Damon's eyes met mine. He huffed out a breath of air, a small smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful." He murmured, his voice hoarse and raspy. I said nothing, leaning forward and pressing my lips to his. It was a tender kiss, one that I put all of my joy that he had survived into this kiss. I pulled back and sat him up in a sitting position. He was weak, and he couldn't sit up on his own. I had to hold him.

"You're weak." I commented. He scoffed.

"Vervain will do that to you." He chuckled slightly, wincing at the pain. He reached into one of his wounds, pulling out a wooden bullet and tossing it on the floor. I swallowed hard as he pulled out another one. I could see him becoming more exhausted the more he moved. My eyes shifted from him to the two deputies on the floor and back to him. I hesitated, knowing there was no other option.

"You need to drink from them." I said with a sigh. Damon looked up at me, shocked by my request.

"But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said." I replied, slightly irritated. "But I don't want you to die."

He searched my face, looking for any hesitation. I nodded to him and then helped him over to the two bodies. He didn't hesitate to sink his teeth into the first deputy, the one Caroline hadn't already drank from. I looked away, knowing that Damon wouldn't spare his life. I didn't expect him to, but I tried not to think about the man's family and what they would say when they found out their loved one had died.

Once he had drank his fill, I could see he was already stronger in a short amount of time. He turned back to me, blood on his face. I made a face and he rolled his eyes, wiping it away. He then stood up, pulling me with him. His hand rested on the small of my back, never leaving it's spot there.

"This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you." Damon said pointing to a guilty looking sheriff. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom?" Caroline asked. The sheriff said nothing. "Mom? Please."

I felt my heart reach out to Caroline. The sheriff hadn't looked at her daughter since she had found out Caroline's little secret. I couldn't imagine my mom not being able to look at me, a look of hatred every time she thought about me.

"Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right?" Caroline asked. She again did not respond. "Mom, please. He will kill you."

"Then kill me." Sheriff Forbes said. I gripped at Damon's shirt, silently pleading with him not to do so.

"No!" Caroline yelled.

"I can't take this." She said, tears in her eyes. "Kill me now."

I gripped tighter at Damon's shirt, but he maneuvered out of my grip easily. He sped up to the sheriff and gripped her upper arms.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline begged him. Stefan along with Elena then protested. Damon's back was to me, so I could not see his expression. I took a step toward him, not afraid of him what so ever.

"Damon, don't." I begged quietly. He turned, looking at me over his shoulder. I remembered begging him not to kill Caroline, and how he was going to do it regardless of what I said. But I could see by his face that he had no intentions of killing Caroline's mother.

"Relax guys." Damon said, looking mostly at me. "No one is killing anybody."

The tension in the room immediately relaxed. I silently thanked him, but I should have known he wouldn't have killed her. Damon considered Liz his friend, and Damon wouldn't kill his friend.

"We've got to clean this up." Damon said, looking at the bloodless deputies on the floor. I cringed.

* * *

After the mess was cleaned up we took the sheriff to the boarding house. They needed to get the vervain out of her system so they could compel her to forget. Damon said that it would take about three days. I felt bad for her, the fact that she had to be locked up for days, knowing that she was going to forget everything. But the look on her face told me that it would probably be for the best. She wouldn't speak to Caroline, or even look at her for that matter. She needed to forget, that way she could still have a relationship with Caroline.

While Damon was dealing with Liz I travelled up the stairs and into Damon's room. It was getting dark now, and I was getting really tired. I yawned, sitting down on his bed. His room never seemed to change, nothing was ever out of place. I wondered if he had his books in a certain order, if they were arranged alphabetically by title or by author maybe. I yawned once more, flopping back on his bed. It was really soft, and if I had closed my eyes for a few minutes I probably would have fallen asleep.

"I would enjoy this a lot more if you were naked."

I jumped, my eyes flashing over to the door. Damon was smirking as he entered, closing the door behind him. I shivered as it softly clicked shut. I didn't move as he stalked dangerously over to where I lay. I didn't want to show how nervous I was at the fact I was alone with him in his bedroom, but I was sure my pounding heard gave it away. I felt the shift of the bed as he kneeled over me. I felt the heat of a blush rise on my cheeks as he placed both hands on either side of my head.

"Hi." I mumbled, not knowing what else to say. He chuckled.

"Hi pretty girl." He whispered, and I felt his knees on either side of my left leg. I gulped as he leaned forward. He then captured my lips in a sweet, and gentle kiss. It was nice, compared to our usual hot and passionate kisses. But he pulled away too soon, and I found myself unsatisfied. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him back to me.

This time the kiss was heated, much like the ones we had before. He didn't seem to mind, actually amused that I had been the one to instigate the kiss. One of his hands stayed by my head, while the other trailed down my side and rested on my waist. I was becoming more and more confident with him the longer we stayed this way. I moved one of my hands into his hair, knotting in the raven locks. While the other hand trailed down his back and then to the front. I very gently touched his stomach, feeling his developed abs beneath his thin shirt. Timidly, I slipped my hand under his shirt, giving myself better access to his chiseled chest.

He smiled into the kiss, not stopping me as I felt underneath the fabric. Suddenly, he pulled back causing me to whimper at the loss of contact. He smirked down at me, beginning to slowly unbutton his shirt. I felt my heart stutter.

"Let me help you with that." He said, letting the shirt fall from his arms. My eyes scanned his frame, not finding any flaw in sight. How could someone be so perfect? It was like he was a god.

He took my lips hastily. I boldly continued my assault upon his magnificent body. I had never felt like this before, this need to get as close to him as possible. How could I ever live without this? Without him?

 _Ring_

My eyes snapped open, hearing my ringtone and the vibration in my front pocket. Damon didn't seem to notice, or if he did he ignored it completely. It rang again and I pushed him back. He complied albeit unhappily, pouting when he pulled back.

"I'm going to snap that thing in half." Damon muttered. I rolled my eyes and pulled the phone out of my pocket. I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering to look at the ID.

"Hey baby." My mom's voice rang through my ear. "Having fun?"

"Yes we are." Damon whispered in my ear as he began to kiss my neck. I had to hold back a moan so as to not alert my mother of exactly what her "baby" was doing.

"Yeah." I replied simply. I bit my bottom lip as he sucked at the sensitive skin. He knew what he was doing, and that I was struggling to keep my mouth shut. He probably enjoyed it, the sick bastard.

"Are you staying at Elena's tonight?" Mom asked. I nodded and then upon realizing she couldn't see me I told her that I was. "Give me a call tomorrow then."

"Ok." I replied, this sounding much too breathy for my liking. Damon chuckled against my skin and I resisted the urge to knee him in the gut.

"Alright sweetie, goodnight." Mom said. "Also, tell Damon I said hello."

"Hello Lauren!" Damon called. I quickly shut the phone, mortified at how quickly she had found out who I was with. I smacked Damon for having the nerve to confirm that I was in fact with Damon and not with Elena.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him, eyes wide. He smirked down at me.

"Couldn't help it." He shrugged, diving his hand into my hair to continue our kiss. It wasn't until I felt his fingers dance across my bare belly that I realized where this was going. Panic rose in my gut, forcing me to pull back from him. "Whats wrong?"

"I-I can't." I stuttered. Damon furrowed his brows. "I just-"

"It's ok." Damon said, his eyes staring deep into mine. "I'm not going to make you do anything you are uncomfortable with."

My heart skipped a beat. This was something girls dreamed of hearing, and here I was listening to the words come right out of his mouth. He understood, and he was ok with the fact that I wasn't ready for that step. It made me feel all giddy inside.

I watched as he rose from the bed, going to his closet. He rummaged around for a bit before he got what he was looking for and turned around. He tossed a dark colored cotton t-shirt my way, and I sloppily caught it.

"Y-you want me to stay?" I stammered, surprised at the notion. He turned and gave me an incredulous look.

"I always want you to stay." He said sincerely. I slowly smiled, my muscles moving on their own accord. Without even having to be told, Damon turned around waiting for me to change. I stripped of my jeans and shirt, folding them on the bed. I then pulled the shirt over my head. It was big on me, coming down to my mid-thigh. I shifted a bit, not used to the length.

"I'm decent." I told him. He whipped around eyes trailing my body. I swallowed hard, looking down at the floor. I could hear his footsteps slowly walking toward me, and when he reached me he cupped my cheek in his hand. I looked up and met his gaze.

"Beautiful." He whispered, so low I could barely hear it. I shivered as his hand fisted in his shirt, pulling me to him. He then kissed my cheek, so tender and sweet. I wanted nothing more than to just stand there forever, never leaving the safety and security of his arms.

He took my hand, leading me back to the bed. He pulled back the covers, allowing me to slip in first and then he followed. I had never slept in the same bed as a man, let alone Damon Salvatore. It was nerve wracking, but with Damon it felt so right. I nestled into his soft pillows pulling the blanket up under my arm pit. I then turned over on my side to see him staring at me. He didn't speak, he just pulled me to him so that I was pressed up against him. I laid my head into the crook of his neck, my sleepiness taking over.

"Mine." Damon said possessively. I pulled back then, catching his gaze once more.

"If I'm yours…" I said. "You have to be mine."

He was quiet, eyes boring into mine. I felt my heartbeat race. I knew that he wasn't into commitment, but if this was going to work he needed to give me something, anything. I didn't need a marriage proposal. I just needed to know that he was as invested as I was. I waited for a very long time, never looking away from him.

"Ok." He finally said. "Night pretty girl."


	38. Chapter 37

**Dalex is official! I love that they finally made it a real relationship and that Katherine is no longer interfering with Damon's heart. But it looks like she's using Jace to get to Alex's. We will see where it goes!**

 **Season 2 Episode 6 Plan B**

You never know how amazing it is to wake up next to a person you really care about until you wake up the next morning. My eyes opened when the sun travelled into the windows and hit my eyes. When they were opened and adjusted to the light I laid eyes on Damon.

 _My boyfriend._

I shivered slightly, a smile spreading across my face. He was asleep, making him look peaceful and innocent. I never thought I would ever say that Damon looks innocent. I reached forward, gently pushing a lock of hair out of his closed eyes. He twitched but didn't wake up. I don't know how long I laid there, just watching him, memorizing everything about this sight before me.

"Stop staring at me." Damon said, eyes still closed. I was slightly shocked that he knew what I had been doing, I then wondered how long he had actually been awake. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks when his blue eyes open and landed on me. He was the one to touch me now, taking his fingers along my warm cheeks, resting until they were clasped around my chin.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I'd rather watch you than my eyelids anyway." He commented. I blushed even harder. I never imagined that sleeping in the same bed as a boy would be like this. I imagined it to be much different, much more awkward. However, there was nothing but pure bliss. He hadn't pushed me further than I was ready for, which I appreciated. He never once touched me in a way I wasn't prepared for. There was nothing sexual about this, and yet it was the best night of my life.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, remembering everything about how I felt in that moment.

"I have to help set up for the masquerade party at the Lockwoods." I told him quietly. He groaned grabbing my waist tightly as if to hold me there forever. Frankly, I didn't ever want to leave this bed, or his embrace. However, I had obligations and according to Elena I needed to be there.

"You need to stop agreeing to do these charity things." Damon muttered. I rolled my eyes and pulled back to look at him.

"I have to go." I said. "Some of us need extracurriculars to get into college."

I rolled out of the bed, making sure to pull down the t-shirt I was wearing to cover my rear end. I then went over to where my clothes from the day before were laying and picked them up. I could feel Damon's eyes watching me.

"I could always compel the admissions office to take you. " He offered. I turned and made a face. "Not that you couldn't get in yourself. I didn't know you wanted to go to college."

"I didn't." I replied. "For a while at least. I just figured its better than working at the Grill my entire life."

"What would you study?" He asked.

"Art." I replied without having to think about it at all. "Hey can I use your shower?"

"Of course." He said, perking up. "Although, I cannot be responsible for my actions once you are inside."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I then went into the bathroom I realized then that there was no door which meant no privacy. I turned back to Damon and gave him a look. He huffed and turned around so I could strip. Happily I pulled the shirt over my head. His back was still to me. I folded it neatly on the sink and then hopped into the shower.

To both my happiness and despair, he didn't join me in the warm shower. I toweled myself off, doing my best to take the moisture out of my hair before I got dressed. I knew that showing up to another event in the same outfit as before was a bad idea, but I didn't have much of a choice.

I walked out of the shower and back into Damon's bedroom where he was also getting dressed. I bit my lip, holding back the groan when he pulled on his shirt, covering his developed back muscles.

"Enjoying the show?" He asked me when he turned to look at me. I swallowed hard and walked further into the room. I placed his t-shirt on the bed and turned back to him. He approached me, taking the shirt into his hands. He stared at it for a few seconds before he handed it back to me.

"You keep it." He said. "You look better in it anyway."

I smiled at him, going up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. His hands found their way to my hips and stopped me from pulling back. He then placed his lips upon mine in a sweet, long kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to ever let go. But the need to breathe prevented me from this dream, so I eventually had to pull away from him.

We stayed like that for a long time, just looking and holding one another. A small smile crept onto his face as his eyes flurried over my face. I found myself smiling as well, his grin infectious.

"What?" I asked him, amused. He shook his head, still looking at me.

"Nothing." He replied. His fingers then caressed my face, so light and gentle that his touch reminded me of a feather. He then leaned forward and placed a small kiss on my nose. Before I could say anything he turned and left the room, leaving me dumbfounded.

I debated on following him but instead just stayed in his room. I looked at myself in the mirror and made a face at the wet tangles in my hair. I ran my fingers through it a couple times, wishing for a hair brush. For once, there were no bags under my eyes or any sight of darkness beneath them. It was a welcome change.

I eventually got bored of staring at my reflection and walked down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, three sets of eyes landed on me and I felt my stomach drop. In the room was Damon, which wasn't surprising, but the other two had shocked me. Jeremy and Alaric stood in the living room with Damon, staring at me.

"Hi." I said with an awkward wave. Alaric nodded to me, not really surprised by my presence, but Jeremy, well he seemed a little shocked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. I shrugged, trying to keep it cool.

"I could ask you the same question." I replied. "Does your sister know you are here?"

"Does your mother know you're here?" He countered. I rolled my eyes and entered the room. Damon was already drinking, which shouldn't have been a shock to me. He was always drinking way before 5 o'clock.

"Seriously Jeremy." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping Damon." Jeremy replied. "I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

"What is a moonstone?" I asked, looking at Damon. He shrugged and then looked at Rick. I followed his gaze where Alaric had a box in his hands.

"This is Isobel research's from Duke." Alaric said, explaining the box. "Her assistant sent it to me."

"Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie." Damon mused. Angrily I grabbed a shot glass from Damon's prized cart full of alcohol and tossed it at him. He caught it effortlessly and chuckled at my reaction.

"Alright you two." Alaric warned. "Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

"The one about the sun and the moon?" I asked. He nodded.

"An Aztec curse?" Jeremy repeated.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power." Alaric explained. "Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun."

"Most of them anyway." Damon said wiggling the finger that held his daylight ring.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Alaric said.

"So that's why Mason wants the moonstone." Jeremy said. "He wants to break the curse."

It made sense. If Mason could somehow break the spell on the moonstone then he would no longer be cursed with turning into a werewolf on full moons.

"Who has the stone now?" Damon asked.

"Tyler." Jeremy responded.

"Can you get it?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded. Damon grinned.

"See, now your life has purpose." Damon said. I threw another shot glass at him.

* * *

We arrived at the Lockwoods, the decorating already underway. I grimaced at the décor. It was very lavish and there were plenty of masquerade masks all over the place. I didn't understand masquerades. People could always tell who you were, the TV shows and movies that had a masquerade always acted like they couldn't tell who the person was. If you really knew the person you could always tell.

We walked inside, Damon's eyes looking around for Mason or Tyler. I stayed close to him, Jeremy not too far behind me. He continued to look between Damon and me, making faces.

"Are you two like… together?" Jeremy asked, slightly disgusted. I nodded and Jeremy made a grunting noise. I didn't let it bother me. I knew not that many people liked Damon, but I did and that was all that mattered.

We continued through the house until we saw Elena. Damon approached her, scaring her when she turned around to see him. I stood close to his side, smiling at Elena who looked less than happy.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked Damon.

"Looking for my baby bro." Damon answered. "Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?"

"What's going on?" She asked looking between me and Damon.

"Why don't you ask eager beaver?" Damon asked, taking my hand and pulling me along. I saw Elena's eyebrows furrowed as she watched us walk away. I ignored her reaction and followed behind Damon.

The two of us eventually found Stefan and he explained to us that Bonnie had seen a vision when she touched Mason. Apparently he was kissing on Katherine.

"Mason's with Katherine?" Damon asked. Stefan shrugged.

"We missed it." Stefan said. "He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense."

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?" Damon said. "Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be."

"Using him for what?" I asked. I knew that Katherine had a habit of using people for her own gain, but why would she need Mason?

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse." Damon explained. "Maybe Katherine wants it as well."

"Why?" Stefan asked. Damon opened his mouth and then shut it. Why would Katherine want a stone that would lift a curse on werewolves? What would she benefit from it?

"Or maybe she really likes him." I said. Damon turned to me and made a face.

"Katherine doesn't care about anyone but herself." Damon said. "That's the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something that will benefit her and her alone."

"So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?" Stefan asked.

"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler." Damon replied. Stefan made a face. The two brothers continued to bicker and I looked around. Elena was still inside and she was watching us through a window intently. I had the urge to fill her in on everything, even tell her about me and Damon making things official. But I couldn't break away, otherwise I would be the one out of the loop and all confused. At least one of us had to be on the inside.

"Come on." Damon said, pulling my arm in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm going to listen to Jeremy's conversation with Tyler." He said pulling us to a stop. "You are going to find Bonnie and convince her to help us."

"Help us with what?" I asked. His mouth was pressed in a straight line. "I am not going to help you kill him."

"I'm not going to kill him." Damon said, but I knew he was lying. "I just want to talk to him."

"Then why do you need Bonnie?" I asked, hands on my hips. Damon huffed and I realized now how much we looked like an old married couple.

"She has the power to make him immobile." Damon said. "He won't go with me willingly."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I knew he was right, but I didn't like it. Damon's version of talking was not the same as mine. But Mason had information and he already tried to kill Damon. He was definitely not a friend, he was an enemy. But I still cringed at the idea of how Damon was going to get information out of Mason.

"Fine." I replied. He grinned, leaning forward to kiss my forehead.

"That's my girl." He said then turned me around and smacked my back side. "Now go."

I blushed but said nothing as I walked away to go and find Bonnie. I searched the entire property, catching sight of her over by the masks. I grabbed her hand, pulling her away and out the door. She didn't question me, although by the look on her face she was curious as to why I was whisking her away. Once we were far enough away for any wandering ears to hear I stopped and turned to her.

"Is everything ok?" She asked me immediately. I began to nod, but then I voted against it.

"Well… we have a slight problem." I replied. "Damon and Stefan need you to use your witchy powers on Mason."

"Why?" She asked cautiously. I licked my suddenly dry lips. I knew Bonnie wasn't interested in all of this vampire business. But I believed talking to Mason would stop from a lot of slaughter.

"Damon needs to talk to him about Katherine." I said cautiously.

"And by talk you mean…" Bonnie trailed off, but by the look on her face she knew what I was talking about. "I don't know…"

"I know that you aren't interested in all of this mess." I said. "But the more information we get on Katherine the better chance we have at saving the people in this town."

She seemed to deliberate on that, battling inside of herself. I stood back, just waiting for her to say something, anything. I would rather I convince her than Damon try. With him and Bonnie, it was just a fight waiting to happen. I could convince her with just the idea that she could save the town, while Damon would take a more threatening approach.

"Ok." Bonnie said. "I'll do it."

"Thank you." I breathed. We stood there for a while, silent and unmoving. It felt like ages since we had really spoken. The last time I really talked to her was the carnival and that was a day I wanted to forget. It just seemed like we were on two different sides here, and I wish it hadn't had to be this way. Bonnie was the first to really get me, or at least try. I missed back when we were closer, when none of this supernatural stuff messed around with our lives.

"So are you and Damon official now?" She asked me. I widened my eyes. "I saw you two holding hands earlier. PDA is a sure sign of a relationship."

I blushed, biting my bottom lip. I wasn't embarrassed of being with Damon, in fact I enjoyed it. I liked the idea of being his and him being mine. However, I knew that the subject was touchy especially with Bonnie. No one trusted Damon to be with me, they were all afraid he would hurt me. But there was that side of Damon that no one else could see. That was the Damon that I was with, not the Damon they all knew.

"Congratulations." She said. I looked up, surprised at her answer. "Oh, come on. I don't like the guy, but if he makes you happy then… I'm happy."

"Thank you Bonnie." I said sincerely. "That means a lot to me."

"Just know that if he hurts you…" She said wiggling her fingers. "I'll kill him."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." I said with a laugh. She laughed along with me until Damon and Stefan approached us. Damon's hand went instinctively to my lower back. My lips twitched up slightly into a smile.

"So, do we have the witch on board?" Damon asked, eyeing Bonnie. She narrowed her eyes, giving him a bone chilling glare. Damon returned it.

"She said she would do it." I replied then turned to Damon. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice." He mused down at me. I rolled my eyes and had a feeling Bonnie had to.

We then talked game strategy. Bonnie was to use her powers to give him a headache, making him go down. Then Damon and Stefan would get him into the truck and drive him to the house where Damon would commence his… _talking._

"What if this doesn't work?" I said from our hiding space. Damon and I were hidden away, close enough to see but not for me to hear. Damon gave my shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"It's going to work." He said. "Stop worrying so much."

He tapped the frown lines on my forehead and I huffed, slipping back into silence. Bonnie was pretending to struggle with loading a table into a big truck. Like we imagined, Mason walked over to her, attempting to help her. Bonnie's fake smile was quite convincing, so when it faded and her serious face replaced it I was shocked myself. I could see in the intensity in her eyes that she was using her powers, and like clockwork, Mason grabbed his head and fell to his knees.

Damon and Stefan took off then, I followed behind. Damon raced up to Mason and kneed him in the face. He fell to the ground unconscious. I opened up the passenger door to Mason's truck and made a face.

"Was that necessary?" I asked Damon.

"Kinda." Damon replied, helping Stefan load Mason into the back. I hopped into the passenger seat, closing the door behind me. Bonnie hopped into the back while Damon slid into the front. In a second the car was started and we were off.

We arrived at the house and Damon unloaded Mason while I grabbed Mason's bag. Damon carried the werewolf effortlessly into the house over his shoulder. He then dropped him into a chair. I dropped the bag nearby.

"What's the tarp for?" I asked, but when Damon looked up at me I knew that I didn't want to know the answer. I took a deep breath and looked away. I knew that Mason wouldn't talk at least not without motivation. I just didn't want to know what Damon had in store.

"He's not going to be out much longer." Bonnie advised. Damon started looking through Mason's bag, revealing chains.

"Looks like this guy is used to being tied up." Damon commented and then looked up at me. "Hey maybe after I'm done here-"

"Don't finish that sentence." I warned. He chuckled and started chaining Mason to the chair, his torso, arms and legs left immobile. I debated on asking if there was anything I could do to help, but the two supernatural creatures in front of me seemed to have it covered. I wondered if I was actually in the way.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked Bonnie, who's hands were on an unconscious Mason's head.

"You're looking for the moonstone." Bonnie said. "I'm trying to help."

Damon nodded and continued wrapping chains around his prisoner. Bonnie closed her eyes, concentrating hard on what she was envisioning. I watched from a good distance away, hoping those chains would actually hold a pissed off werewolf.

"Somewhere small, dark." Bonnie said. "There's water."

"Like a sewer?" Damon asked. I shivered.

"No. Like a well? That can't be right." Bonnie said, pausing for a beat. "Yeah. It's a well."

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon asked. Bonnie pulled back looking at Damon and shrugged.

"I told you." Bonnie said. "I get what I get."

Just then Mason's hand shot out and grabbed Bonnie. Damon countered by ripping the hand off and pushing Bonnie away. She walked over to me, gripping my arm as she started to lead the way to the door.

"Alright we are gone." Bonnie said, pulling me. I wiggled my arm out of her grasp and walked back up to Damon. I made sure to stay away from Mason's grabby hands. I gripped Damon's forearms and stared him in the eye.

"Be careful." I ordered. He smirked, but nodded anyway. "And be as patient as possible."

"I'll do my best." He said, but I knew that in the end Mason would meet his end. I held back the wince as the thought crossed my mind. I stood up on my tip toes and gave his lips a small peck. He gave me a longing look as I walked back over to Bonnie. I gave one last look to Damon before I followed Bonnie out of the room.

We didn't get very far before I saw a flash of blonde hair standing in the hallway. Bonnie tensed next to me upon seeing her. Bonnie hadn't spoken to Caroline since she made her daylight ring. I knew that this whole thing was tough for Bonnie, I mean her friend was a vampire, but I knew that Caroline also needed her best friend by her side in this process.

"Hey." Caroline said hopefully.

"Hi." Bonnie replied. I looked between the two, the awkward silence and the grunt from the living room made me make my way for the door.

"I'll be in the car." I offered, leaving the two girls to work it out. I stepped out onto the front step and made my way toward the vehicle. I sat in the passenger seat, waiting ever so patiently for my friends. It was a few minutes before both Bonnie and Caroline emerged.

Bonnie slipped into the driver seat, while Caroline sat in the back. When Bonnie wasn't looking, I turned to catch Caroline's gaze. The conversation between the two must have been a good one, because Caroline was grinning and gave me a thumbs up. I turned back to the wind shield and smiled.

* * *

Arriving at the Lockwood's, Bonnie sent a text to Stefan telling him the location of the moonstone. The three of us headed in that direction, the well-being on the edge of the old Lockwood property.

We didn't get far before Caroline ran out in front of us in a blur. Bonnie and I looked at one another and started running as well. I could feel my lungs burn for oxygen the harder I pushed myself to go faster. My calves clenched and I tripped a few times on random roots.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked breathlessly once we arrived. Elena had a chain wrapped around her and the other edge of the chain was tossed over the bar above the well.

"I heard Elena screaming." Caroline replied. "Help her, now!"

Both Bonnie and I grabbed Elena's hands and helped her so she was positioned over the well, Caroline holding the other end of the chain. Upon looking down into the well I could see someone lying face down in the water. I couldn't see a face, but I assumed that it was Stefan considering Elena's distress.

"Are you ready?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." Elena nodded. Slowly Caroline started to lower Elena into the well. Only one did she lose her grip and sent Elena falling a short distance. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and my hands were sweating with nervousness.

"Pull him up!" We heard and Caroline obeyed, pulling up Stefan. When he was close enough to the top both Bonnie and I grabbed him and gently set him down. I gasped at the sight of him. His skin was burnt and bloody and now I understood that the water was actually vervain. Mason had set them up.

"Elena?" Caroline called "Ready for you!"

"Hold on!" She returned. "I have to find the stone!"

Although it was only a few minutes, it felt like a lifetime that she was down there. I was starting to get nervous and then the pacing started. I tried not to look at Stefan, knowing I would cringe if I set my gaze on his face.

"Hurry up!" Caroline called.

"Hold on!" Elena called again. "I think I found it!"

After a few more seconds we heard her scream. I ran over to the edge of the well looking down into the water. All three of us were calling to her, telling her to grab the chain.

"Pull me up!" Elena yelled. Caroline then started pulling and Elena soon emerged. She reached out for us and me and Bonnie caught her. Once she was safely on the ground she launched herself at Stefan. I noticed the box she had brought up and picked it up. I examined the box, rolling it around before I popped it open.

Inside sat an almost opaque looking stone. I picked it up cautiously, rolling it between my fingers. This must have been the moon stone. I carefully placed it back into the box, closing it securely.

* * *

Damon wanted so bad to tear Mason Lockwood's throat out. But he still hadn't gotten the information he so desperately wanted. He knew that killing Mason would upset Alex, but what other choice did he have? If he spared his life, and the legend was true, a werewolf bite could kill Damon. And Damon wasn't ready to die just yet.

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon asked, placing the iron poker into the fire. It was turning red with how hot it was becoming.

"Screw you!" Mason spat back at him. Damon rolled his eyes, pulling the poker out of the fire again.

"Wrong answer." Damon said, about to plunge the poker into Mason once more.

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy said, watching from the couch. Damon ignored him.

"I'm taking your eyes now." Damon said about to plunge the red hot poker into Mason's eye. The werewolf's eyes widened and Damon could practically smell the fear radiating off of him.

"The well!" Mason wailed. "You can find it in the well."

"I know where it is." Damon said with an eye roll. "I want to know what it does and why you want it."

"I'm getting it for Katherine." Mason answered.

"Why?" Damon asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"She's going to lift the curse." Mason replied. Damon scoffed.

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" Damon asked.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Mason replied.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because she loves me." Mason said. Damon let out a laugh.

"Now - now I get it. You're just stupid." Damon said. "Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron."

Mason looked away and Damon shook his head. He put the poker back into the fire and the room went silent. Mason sat there, awaiting his fate, while Jeremy sat in the back giving him a pleading look not to do it. Damon imagined Alex doing the same face and his face softened. But he had to do this. Mason was a danger to himself and everyone else. Besides, if Katherine was using him for something than Damon didn't want her to have the upper hand. For once, he wanted to have the upper hand.

"You need to go Jeremy." Damon ordered. Jeremy shook his head.

"I'm not leaving." He replied. Damon set his jaw, this stubborn family was going to get the best of him.

"You really should go." Damon said to Jeremy.

"Damon, he's had enough." Jeremy said. "Alex won't like this..."

Damon flashed over to Jeremy in a second, his hand around his throat.

"You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed!" Damon said. "The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got! And Alex knows that. She will get over it so you should too. So, you suck it up or leave."

He then released Jeremy's throat and the boy glared at Damon. He looked to Mason and then back to Damon before he started walking away. Damon waited until he was gone before he stalked back to Mason.

"What are you going to do?" Mason asked.

"Well, I'm probably going to kill you slowly and painfully-"

"No, I mean when Alex gets old." Mason asked. "What will you do then?"

Damon narrowed his eyes, pausing at the question. He hadn't thought about it much, although the question hung before him every time he was around her. What would he do? Would he just be with her until she was too old? Or would he stay? Would he turn her?

"You know Katherine is just using you." Damon said. "I've been there."

"She loves me." Mason retorted.

"I've been there too." Damon said bitterly.

"She isn't going to live forever." Mason said. "And once she dies then you are just going to be a hollow shell."

Damon balled his hands into fists and turned to Mason. The poor guy looked so prepared for his death, it made Damon hesitate. But he still leaned forward, looking right into his eyes.

"Looks like both of our women are going to rip our hearts out." Damon said. "Let me do yours a favor."

Damon's hand plunged into Mason's chest and clutched around his heart. Mason's eyes widened and then Damon pulled the organ out, faintly beating in his hand. Mason fell forward, blood pouring from the new found hole in his chest. Damon then threw the heart on the ground and went to go clean himself off.

* * *

Elena drove me home, a worried look on her face. She looked sad and when I asked her what was wrong she lied and told me nothing. But Elena wasn't a very good liar and I could see on her face that she was upset.

I told her goodbye before I hopped out of the car and went up to my front door. She gave me a small wave before I entered the house and she drove away. Mom was in the kitchen, but she wasn't alone. I could hear her laughing with another person. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

When I entered the kitchen I saw mom sitting at the table and sitting across from her was…

"Honey!" Mom said. "Elena stopped by. Said she needed to get homework for history."

I locked eyes with the girl sitting across from my mother. She gave me a sinister smile, turning it into a pleasant one when my mom turned back around. I felt my palms start to get sweaty and my mouth became dry.

"Your mom is such a sweetheart." Katherine said, eyeing me. I glared at her, thinking of a way to get her away from my mom. All the while my mother didn't have a clue that this was not Elena and she had invited a murderous vampire into our home.

"Thank you Elena." My mom said. "Well, I've got an early shift tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning."

She stood up and walked past me, giving me a kiss on the temple. Neither of us spoke until we heard the soft click of my mother's bedroom door. Once it was shut, I bolted down the hall knowing my stake was sitting on my bedside table. Katherine must have expected this, because she caught me before I was even halfway down the hall.

"Where are you going _pretty girl."_ She asked me. I felt my stomach lurch and I tried to pull away but she was much too strong.

"What do you want?" I asked her, making sure to keep my voice low so as to not alert my mother. I needed her safe and in her bedroom. I would deal with Katherine.

"I just want to talk." Katherine replied. "Come outside with me."

"No." I replied. She smirked.

"You're feisty." Katherine commented. "No wonder Damon fancies you."

I glared at her, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing that I was absolutely terrified of her right now. Katherine then grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway, through the living room and out the door. She released her bruising grip once the door was shut.

"Now that I have you all to myself…" Katherine said. "We need to talk."

"About what?" I asked.

"I want that moonstone." Katherine replied, her pleasant smile fading and her manipulative smirk returning. I crossed my arms over my chest, in an attempt to look tough and also stop the violent shaking of my arms.

"I don't have it." I told her. She scoffed.

"Why would you have it? You can't even protect yourself." She almost laughed. "No, you don't have it. But Damon does."

I gritted my teeth, feeling like a damsel in my distress was not my style. I wished I had my stake, although I had never properly used it, I would enjoy driving a stake through her heart at that moment.

"I want that moonstone." Katherine repeated. "And you're going to get it for me."

"What makes you think Damon would even give it to me?" I asked. "You said it yourself, I'm not a threat."

"No, you aren't." Katherine mused. "But Damon would do just about anything for you."

I swallowed.

"No, he wouldn't." I replied. "He doesn't listen to anything I say."

Her smile turned into a glare real quick. She then grabbed my right arm, holding it enough to cause a bruise.

"Don't lie." Katherine said. "Now, listen to me. You are going to get me that moonstone or I am going to go back inside this house and snap your mother's pretty little neck."

"No!" I almost screamed. "No, Katherine please."

"I won't harm her if you get me what I want." She said, still holding my arm. I took a deep breath. I knew that Katherine wasn't bluffing. She could kill both me and my mother with just a flick of her wrist. But I couldn't let that moonstone fall into her hands.

"I can't." I told her. "I won't."

Katherine's eyes twitched. She wasn't used to not getting her way. I started to sweat, waiting for her to do or say something. I knew then that I could die, my mother as well. But in this way, maybe I could save the town.

"Fine." Katherine said. She then twisted my arm until I heard it snap. Then came the pain, and when I let out a scream I realized that she had covered my mouth to mute me. I felt the angry, painful tears prick my eyes and heard her evil laughter.

"Tell Damon that I want that moonstone." Katherine said. "And if I don't get it, I will be breaking more than arms here."

She then dropped me and I fell down limp. I was crying now, clutching my arm and fighting back a scream. Katherine smirked down at me and in a second she was gone.

* * *

Katherine sped over to Jace who was hidden behind a nearby tree. He had seen and heard everything. The sound of Alex's cracking bone almost made him throw up his lunch. Katherine stood in front of him dusting herself off and acting like she had not just broken and innocent girls arm.

"What was that?" Jace asked, eyes wide and frantic. Alex still lay on the front step, clutching her injured arm. Katherine shrugged, as if it was nothing.

"I'm sending a message." Katherine replied.

"This isn't right Katherine." Jace said. "She's innocent."

"She is not innocent!" Katherine barked. "She's fraternizing with the enemy!"

"You didn't have to break her arm!" Jace replied. Katherine narrowed her eyes and in a second her hand was around his throat, squeezing.

"Don't question me." Katherine said, then her face softened a bit. "Don't tell me you like her or something."

"No!" Jace wheezed. "Of course not. I love you!"

"Good." Katherine said and released his throat. "I have other business to take care of. You stay out of the way."

Jace nodded and then Katherine took off. He stood there for a while, hearing Alex's moans of pain. He swallowed hard. He knew that Katherine would not like it if he helped her, but he couldn't just leave her out there. He sighed and ran over to her, crouching down.

"Hey, hey, Alex look at me." Jace said. The girl looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. She looked like a child and he felt his heart go out to her as she lay there in pain.

"On a scale of one to ten what is your pain level?" He asked. Alex mumbled something that sounded like a ten. He licked his lips.

"I'm going to go get your mom." He said, but she stopped him with her good arm.

"Damon." She said hoarsely. "Call Damon."

Jace looked over her face. She looked so broken and although he had no desire to call the eldest Salvatore, he knew that that was what she wanted. He pulled her phone out of her pants pocket and looked through her contacts for Damon. Once he found the name he clicked send and held the phone up to his ear. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Hey pretty girl." Damon's voice said fondly into the phone. Jace held back a gag.

"Damon? This is Jace." Jace said into the phone.

"Where is she?" Damon asked immediately. "I swear to God if you hurt her-"

"Calm down dick." Jace retorted. Alex looked up at him and weakly glared. "You need to get over here."

"What happened?" Damon asked. Jace could hear him shuffling around and assumed that he was already moving to leave.

"She broke her arm." Jace answered.

"How?" Damon asked. Jace rolled his eyes.

"I don't know." Jace lied, imagining Katherine twisting the bone. "Just get over to her house."

"Give the phone to her." Damon ordered. Jace complied, putting the phone into Alex's left hand. She lifted it to her ear and sniffled.

"Damon?" She whimpered. "It hurts."

Jace didn't know what Damon said to her but it must have made her feel better. She smiled a bit and then handed the phone back to Jace. He put the phone back to his ear.

"Do not leave her side." Damon ordered. "You got that?"

"I got it." Jace replied. Then the phone call died and Jace closed it. He helped Alex sit up, since her dominant hand was now useless. They didn't have to wait long before Damon's blue Camaro pulled up. Damon ran over, but not at vampire speed. When he crouched down he pushed Jace out of the way.

"Be nice." Alex softly ordered. Damon ignored her, looking over the break in her arm. She winced and whimpered even as he just gently touched her. The image of a hand print was on her skin and Jace licked his suddenly dry lips.

"What happened?" Damon asked. Alex didn't respond, her eyes flickering to Jace for a second. Damon must have gotten the message because he didn't push the issue further.

"She needs to go to the hospital." Jace said. Damon slowly turned his head, glaring at the boy.

"I can handle it." Damon said through his teeth. "Why are you still here?"

"She's my friend." Jace said, catching Alex's gaze. She smiled up at him. "She really needs a doctor."

"He's right." Alex said. Damon looked back at her.

"But I can-"

"It's too risky." She replied. It was funny to Jace that both of them thought he had no clue about the existence of vampires, so they were jumping around the subject. Under different circumstances, he probably would have laughed.

"Alright." Damon said. "Come on."

He then gently lifted her bridal style. She clutched her right arm to her chest, making sure not to move it, while her left arm was placed around his shoulders. Jace watched from his spot on the top step as she curled into him, like it was second nature. He was prepared to leave when Damon turned back around.

"Hey kid." Damon said, eyes soft. "Thank you."

Jace said nothing, but gave him a curt nod. Damon then wordlessly took her over to his car, gently shutting her in. Jace watched them drive away with a sinking feeling in his heart. Katherine had hurt someone. Although he knew that Katherine hurt people, he never expected her to hurt Alex. He was ok with her hurting the Salvatores, but not Alex.

Jace was just starting to see who Katherine really was.


	39. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter! And I hope you like this one too, but I have a feeling that it won't be exactly what you are thinking. Either way, I hope you like it! I wasn't going to update again this week, but you all were very persistent so I decided to put this one up. Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Season 2 Episode 7 Masquerade**

"She has an extra-articular, displaced fracture." The doctor at the hospital said referring to my arm. I wasn't paying much attention to him and what my condition was called. I was more focused on the bulky cast that was now extending from my elbow to my wrist. They had put the cast on last night after I had been rushed to emergency by Damon and my distraught mother. I was lucky they hadn't had to go in and place the bone back where it should have been placed. I shivered at the thought. It hurt enough without that.

Stupid Katherine. Stupid moonstone. Stupid everything.

I didn't regret not giving in, because I knew that Katherine couldn't have that moonstone. But looking at my cast and thinking about the sickening crack and the pain that followed made me wonder if I should have given it to her. But there was no telling that she would have even kept me alive after I gave it to her. I guessed a broken arm was better than death.

Damon stood next to the chair I was sitting in. His hand was on my shoulder and every now and again he would squeeze it to reassure me that everything was going to be ok. He had been oddly calm about this, and I guessed he was keeping it together because of mom. My mom was looking over x-rays with the doctor, eyes puffy from crying the night prior. She had freaked out a bit when she heard, and told me she was never letting me leave the house again.

"How long will she be in a cast?" Mom asked, concerned. You could tell that she was worried for me, but she had no idea that Elena was not actually Elena. She had no idea that she invited in a psychotic vampire who wanted me dead. My poor mother was clueless.

"About six weeks." The doctor answered. "We will check at four but most likely it will be six to eight weeks."

I held in a groan. She just had to break my right arm. That meant no drawing, no writing, nothing that involved my dominant hand. I wondered if I could sketch left handed.

"You are very lucky Miss Gilbert." The doctor said, grabbing my x-rays. "It could have been much worse."

"Yeah." I mumbled. We had told them that I slipped and fell, cracking my arm on the concrete step. Of course, they wondered why it had snapped in two instead of just cracking a little. I couldn't tell them that someone, that someone being a vampire, had twisted my arm into breaking in two separate pieces. Mom didn't need to be involved in this. I wanted her as far away from this as possible. It was safer that way.

"I will fill out some paper work and then you are free to go." The doctor said. "Miss James, I'm going to need your signature."

"Of course." Mom said then looked at Damon. "You'll watch my girl right?"

"Mom I don't need a baby sitter." I retorted. I was ignored.

"I got her Lauren." Damon said. Mom nodded, sending a kiss my way before she followed the doctor out of the room. Damon and I sat in silence for a long time. We hadn't really talked since last night. I slept through the night, and Damon stayed up the whole night just watching me. He offered his blood, but I couldn't risk Katherine killing me and I came back in transition.

To my surprise, Damon reached over and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I just wanted him to hold me, to tell me that everything was going to be ok. But nothing was ok. Katherine was anxious and she wasn't going to stop until she had the moonstone. I was afraid of who she would hurt next.

"This is all my fault." Damon mumbled into my hair. I pulled back and gave him a confused look. "I provoked her."

"Damon." I said cupping his cheek in my hand. "She would have come after me regardless."

"I still feel responsible." He said. "This is what I tried to keep you away from."

I didn't respond, I just pulled him close. I then kissed his lips, trying to tell him that everything was ok. I could deal with a broken arm. It wasn't ideal, but this was not his fault. This was Katherine's fault.

I locked my hands into his hair, holding him there so he couldn't get away. He kissed me back, moving his tense lips against mine. We stayed like that for a long time it seemed before he pulled back and gave me a small smile.

"This is not your fault." I told him, looking him deep in the eyes. He searched my eyes and eventually nodded. I pecked his lips once more and he smiled against my lips. He leaned his forehead on mine and we just sat there, breathing in each other's scent and holding one another.

"We're lucky Jace came by." I said, pulling back. Damon grunted. "Come on, if it weren't for him it would have been morning before someone found me."

"Sure." Damon muttered. I furrowed my brows. "So it was just a coincidence that he just happened to walk by right after Katherine snapped your arm?"

I froze. What was he insinuating? That Jace had something to do with this? No, he couldn't have.

"Maybe it was just luck." I said. Damon scoffed.

"Or maybe it was a set up." He said. I shook my head. Jace was my friend, he wouldn't do that to me. "Listen, maybe you're right."

I met his gaze. Damon bent down and took my face in his hands.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "You're safe."

I smiled, leaning into his touch.

"And that bitch is going to die."

"No!" I shouted, Damon jerked back surprised. "That's what she wants. She wants you to retaliate."

"And you want me to just sit by while she endangered your life?" Damon asked. "While she endangered your mother's life?"

I winced. That was a low blow. He knew I would do anything for her. But killing Katherine because of me was not the answer. She was stronger than Damon and she could hurt him, far worse than she hurt me. I couldn't lose him.

"I'm sorry." Damon said softly leaning in toward me. "But Katherine has to be stopped."

"I know…" I whispered. It seemed that killing her was our only option. But I couldn't be there when they did it. "Just be careful."

He nodded, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Sorry to break up the epic cuteness…" Mom said when she returned. "But it's time to go."

I looked up at the door where my mom stood. She smiled, and I forced one back. Damon helped me stand, even though I really didn't need his assistance. He was acting over protective, as per usual. But I couldn't complain about the constant touch he had on me. He then led me out the door and to my mother's car. Once I was seated inside he leaned in and kissed me once more.

"I'll see you later." Damon said. I nodded and he closed the door behind me. I waved to him as mom started driving away. We rode in silence, and all good feelings I had from seeing Damon were gone. All that was left was this empty, numb feeling.

"Are you going to the masquerade?" Mom asked me curiously. I shook my head, my face blank. "Damon's not taking you?"

"I don't want to go." I replied. We fell silent again and I could see she was struggling with my new found attitude. I couldn't help it though. Glaring down at my arm, I couldn't bring myself to smile. I couldn't bring myself to feel anything.

When we got home I rushed to my room, much to my mother's surprise. I locked the door behind me, sitting on my bed. I ran a nervous hand through my hair, it shaking with anxiety. I then grabbed my phone, dialing the number that I thought I would never use.

It rang four times before someone finally answered.

"Hello?"

"I need your help."

* * *

Damon had gotten home just in time for Alaric's session on killing vampires. He didn't tell Alex their plan, hoping that she would stay away. She needed to rest anyway. She didn't need to be involved in their plot to kill Katherine. She needed to stay far away and be safe.

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here." Alaric explained pointing to different buttons and switches. Damon had to admit that Alaric knew his stuff about killing vampires. He ignored the fact that Alaric only learned all of this stuff to kill him. Either way it was cool.

"I have two of these in a different size." Alaric continued and looked at Stefan. "For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready."

Alaric then mimicked releasing the trigger, a wooden stake releasing into his hand. He then aimed as if he was about to stake a vampire in the heart. Damon and Stefan shared a look. Alaric shrugged.

"You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." Alaric said. He continued pointing out weapons and such and teaching them how to use it. Damon was enthralled, the only thing he wanted to do was stab a stake through Katherine's heart. Not only had she messed with him all of these years, but now she was messing with Alex and he was not ok with that. He couldn't wait until Katherine was dead and gone.

"How is she?" Damon heard behind him. He turned and there stood Bonnie. Of all people he never expected Bonnie to speak to him. But Damon was the only one with new information on Alex's condition.

"They released her this morning." Damon said. "She should be fine in a few weeks."

Bonnie nodded and the two fell silent. Although they didn't like each other, Damon had to admit that Bonnie helped them out a lot. Without her this plan of theirs wouldn't work at all.

"Thank you witchy." Damon said. "I mean… thanks Bonnie."

Bonnie gave one curt nod before she turned to walk away. Damon sighed and continued to look at all of Rick's weapons.

* * *

I grabbed my duffle, tossing random clothes all throughout it. I barely even looked at the stuff I had packed. I looked over to my bedside table and saw the wooden stake. I hadn't touched it, but now I had to. I rolled it around in my good hand, clenching it when I realized how much I could have used it the night before. If only I had had it when Katherine had attacked. She could be dead right now.

Suddenly, I turned when there was a knock at my door. I stuffed the stake into the bag and grunted telling the person they could come in. I expected my mom, but I wasn't expecting Jace to walk in. His green eyes immediately went to my cast.

"Hey." I said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He seemed on edge, not smiling at me and rocking back and forth. He didn't look like his usual self.

"I just wanted to check to see how you are doing." Jace said, eyeing the cast again. "How is it?"

"It's ok now." I said with a shrug. "Doc gave me some medicine. I should be good as new in about six weeks."

"Good. Good." Jace said. There was a long pause before his eyebrows furrowed. "You going on a trip?"

I looked down at my duffle and then back up to him. I cautiously licked my lips. I was afraid he would tell me mom, or that he would try to stop me if I went into specifics.

"Kind of." I replied. "It's… complicated."

Jace nodded, not pushing the issue which I was grateful for. I continued to pack, grabbing random items of clothing and shoving them in the bag. I knew that he was staring, and I was starting to get very irritated at his gaze. I turned to ask him what else he wanted but the look he had on his face stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head, running a hand through his golden locks. I stopped my packing and stepped forward.

"Don't." He said, holding his hand up to stop me. "Just don't."

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed. He seemed to be trying to find the right words to explain. He opened and shut his mouth several times before he finally made an angry grunting noise.

"I did something bad." He said. "I did something… really bad."

"What? Did you rob a bank or something?" I joked with him. He didn't laugh. "Jace, you saved me last night. If it wasn't for you Damon would have never come-"

"I'm not a hero, Alex." He spat. I closed my mouth. "I'm the villain."

Jace didn't give off the air that he was a villain. He had saved me, right when I needed him. So why was he calling himself a villain?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him stepping forward. He stepped back a few steps. He took a deep breath, looking away from me. It was as if he couldn't look at me. Not that he didn't want to, but that he couldn't. Whatever he had done must have been really messed up.

"Did you ever think to ask why I was there last night?" Jace finally asked. I furrowed my brows. "Why I had come to the rescue so fast?"

Damon's words from that morning in the hospital rang through my mind. A set up… it could have been a set up. No. He wouldn't do that.

"Well… I mean…" I trailed off. I had no idea why Jace had shown up practically right after it had happened. I thought it might have just been good luck or maybe a coincidence. But the way he was looking at me now… I was starting to think that it wasn't a coincidence at all.

"You can't put it together?" Jace asked, slightly irritated. "Alex you are smarter than that."

"What are you talking about?" I repeated the question louder this time. Jace huffed, looking like he wanted to punch a wall. The look of shame crossed his features and I wanted nothing more than to comfort him in that moment.

"I was with her!" Jace practically shouted. I felt my stomach sink a bit.

"With who?" I asked, still not understanding. Jace then banged his fist on the top of my dresser. I flinched at the sound.

"Katherine!" Jace yelled. "I was with Katherine!"

It took me a few seconds to process his words. At first, I thought it was a joke, a cruel sick joke that I would be mad about for a few days but then I would forgive him. But then I realized that he wouldn't have known about Katherine unless he knew about vampires and the fact that Elena was Katherine's doppelganger.

"Wh-why?" I stammered. Jace swallowed hard, I could see his Adam's apple bob.

"I love her." He murmured automatically, as if he had been programed to say so. "Or at least the person I thought she was. I don't know. All I know is that I am supposed to love her."

I felt myself sliding down to my bed before I could comprehend it. I looked away from him, staring blankly at the wall. He had been compelled. I could tell it in his eyes. Katherine had compelled him to love her, and because he thought he loved her he did what she told him to.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him, not looking at him. I couldn't bear to see him.

"Cause you're my friend." Jace said. "And I betrayed you."

"What does that mean?" I asked him, angrily turning to look at him. "Did you only talk to me because she told you to?"

He stood there, licking his lips as he looked more and more guilty. I felt so confused so… betrayed. I trusted him. I became friends with him. I told him things, and I bet anything that he told Katherine. Nothing was safe.

"She said that I needed to integrate myself into your life so she could get information about the Salvatores." Jace said. "I never thought that I would actually start to care."

I swallowed hard at the lump forming in my throat.

"So, you just used me." I said, my stomach falling as I said it. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Yes. At first…" Jace said and then took a step toward me. "But I see now who she really is. She's a monster. You had nothing to do with this and she hurt you."

I licked my suddenly dry lips, unable to hold back what my true feelings were.

"That doesn't take away what you did." I spat and stood up. "You were just going to let her slaughter the whole town."

"I didn't know she was going to do that!" Jace said. "I never thought she was going to threaten anyone but the Salvatores."

I shook my head, holding it in my hands. I was beginning to get a head ache with all of this new information. He stepped forward again but this time I stopped him.

"Stay away from me." I ordered. He froze, his arms held up in surrender. "Stay away from my friends. Stay away from my town. And Stay away from Damon."

"Alex I-"

"Just go." I said pointing to the door. When he didn't make a move to leave I shouted. "Get out!"

He gave me a shameful look before he turned and walked out the door. I sat back down on my bed and took a deep breath. I sat there for a few minutes before I stood and zipped my bag up. I then sent a text and walked out of my bedroom.

* * *

" _Hey it's Alex. Leave me a message!"_

Damon ended the call and put the phone down. He wanted to check on her before he went to the ball, but it looked like she wasn't going to answer. She was probably asleep, and he shouldn't disturb her. He slipped the jacket to his suit on, looking dashing as ever. He ran a hand through his dark hair.

He then pocketed his phone and grabbed his mask. He was ready for this, he had been ready for a long time. He just hadn't know it. He didn't know for sure until last night that he had no feelings for Katherine left over. He just thought he was. His feelings for Alex were too strong for him to love anyone else. When he heard that she had been hurt he felt scared, which was something he didn't feel often. Then when he heard that little voice of hers, pleading with him to stop the pain he knew right then and there that Alex was the only girl for him.

He called once more, it rang and rang until he heard her voicemail again. He sighed, shoving the phone in his pocket and preparing to end this war once and for all.

* * *

Bonnie had done the spell that would trap Katherine, and now it was Damon and Stefan's turn to hide. Caroline was to bring Katherine to them and then Damon and his brother would finish her off.

Damon gripped his crossbow that held the wooden stakes. He knew that he couldn't hesitate, so he continued to play the image of Alex's teary eyed face in him mind. He would not hesitate. He would finish this and then he would be done with Katherine forever.

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked. Damon nodded, pulling the door shut on the closet door he was hiding in. It didn't take long for Katherine to enter the room. Damon smirked to himself waiting for his cue.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine mused. Damon slipped the door open, her back to him.

"No." Stefan said. "But he can."

Before she could turn around he shot the stake into her back. She doubled over in pain, to which he smirked. Stefan then ran over, and stabbed a stake into her arm. She threw Stefan off of her and pulled the stake from her arm. She then ran to Damon, attempting to stake him in the heart. However, Stefan recovered and pulled Katherine off of him. The two struggled on the floor and Damon picked her up. He then shoved her against the wall, stake ready at her heart.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena!" Jeremy screamed. "Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!"

Damon stopped and sent a glare to Katherine. She was one crafty bitch, he had to give her that.

"The three of us together just like old times." Katherine mused. "The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough."

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon retorted. Katherine narrowed her eyes. Damon sipped on some bourbon. Tonight was not going as planned what so ever. She should have been dead by now. Stupid spell.

"What happened to you Damon?" Katherine asked. "You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh, that Damon died a long time ago." Damon replied bitterly. Katherine smirked, bouncing her leg slightly.

"How is Alex?" She asked. "I hope I didn't do irreversible damage."

"She's fine." Damon spat, seeing red. "She's perfect."

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Katherine said. "Maybe next time I'll break her nose, do something about that awful-"

"You bitch!" Damon said, speeding over to her. He had a stake poised at her heart, but he didn't stab her. He knew that she was linked to Elena and to kill Katherine, the spell had to be broken.

"Stop it both of you!" Stefan ordered. After a bone chilling glare was sent to her, Damon backed off and stood as far away from her as possible. Katherine smirked, knowing that she was winning. Damon wanted to smack her so bad, but he knew Elena would feel it.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked. Damon scoffed.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked. Katherine didn't answer. Instead she looked to Damon.

"Does she do it for you Damon?" Katherine asked. "Does Alex really make you feel alive?"

Damon sipped on his drink. Alex was the closest thing that Damon had to humanity. She made him want to be a better person. She made him want to feel again. Damon always thought that the only girl for him was Katherine, but he had been dead wrong. He never expected Alex to come into his life and rock his world the way she did. He never expected her to be more than something to feed on. But Alex was more than all of that.

"I have never felt this way about someone." Damon said. "Not even you."

Katherine narrowed her eyes and then dropped the subject. She didn't like not being the center of Damon's world anymore, even if she wouldn't admit it. She liked that Damon chased her, and now he wasn't doing anything like that anymore. It bugged her.

After a long while of silence Damon attempted to push his way out of the room. But like the tomb spell, no vampire could get out, even the hardest her pushed. He was starting to get agitated. Being in a room with Katherine was messing with his head. Also, Alex hadn't returned any of his calls and he was starting to get worried. He assumed that she was asleep but she couldn't sleep all day. Something wasn't right.

"Damn it!" Damon said. "Where is that witch?"

"We could play charades." Katherine offered. Damon rolled his eyes.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan said suddenly. Both Katherine and Damon looked at him. He was staring right at Katherine.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed." Stefan continued. "It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2." Katherine mused. "And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb."

She then turned her gaze on Damon who made a face at her.

"Thanks to you, by the way." Katherine said. "Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both honey." Damon said finishing his drink.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked. Katherine turned back around.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." Katherine mused, moving to touch him.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan continued. He was picking up the pieces of a big puzzle here, but Damon couldn't see it.

"You're wasting your breath Stefan." Damon said. Stefan ignored the comment.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with." Stefan concluded. "In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?"

It made sense. Katherine only did things that benefitted herself. If the moonstone had value, she could use it to save her ass. Obviously she was running from something or someone. They must have wanted the moonstone.

"Who were you running from Katherine?" Stefan repeated. She didn't answer, she just mouthed that she loved him. Damon set his jaw and poured himself another drink.

"Katherine."

All three vampires looked up to see a tall, dark skinned woman enter the room. In her hand she held the moonstone.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave." She said.

"Thank God!" Katherine said moving to leave. However, the witch stopped her.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." She said, seriously.

"Done." Katherine smirked.

"I owe you nothing." She said. Katherine rolled her eyes, irritated.

"I said done." Katherine spat. "Now give it."

"I wouldn't do that." Damon said, but she didn't listen. She handed it over to Katherine. Once the stone was in her hand Katherine started to choke. She looked down at the stone and back to her witchy friend.

"You should have told me another witch was involved." The witch said. "She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Wait! Elena-"

"Elena's fine." She assured. "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her."

Katherine then fell to the floor, suffocating as she gripped the stone. Both brothers looked down at her writhing around, trying to catch her breath. Neither one tried to aid her.

"I apologize for my involvement." The witch said, then turned to leave. Once she was gone Katherine's eyes closed. Both of the boys stood there for a while, just staring at her. When she didn't awaken they relaxed.

"Go." Damon said to Stefan. "Go check on Elena. I got her."

"Ok." Stefan said. "Don't forget, right through the heart."

"I got it." Damon replied. "Now go!"

Stefan nodded and sped from the room. Damon crouched down, brushing a lock of hair from his former beloved's face. He looked her over feeling nothing but hatred and anger. She was nothing to him now.

"You don't deserve to die." Damon said. "You deserve worse."

He then picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and headed out to his car.

* * *

Damon drove down the road, phone in hand and it was pressed to his ear.

"Alright Alex, this is getting ridiculous." He said irritated. "This is the seventh time I called. I'm on my way to your house."

He clicked the end button and gripped the steering wheel with both hands. Katherine was now sealed in the tomb along with her precious moonstone. No vampire could get out so the stone would be safe. Katherine on the other hand, she would desiccate just like she should have years ago. He got a sick sort of satisfaction out of that, and he grinned just imagining it.

Damon arrived at Alex's house, Lauren's vehicle in the driveway. That was unusual, but she was probably taking off today to take care of Alex. He pulled up in the driveway, throwing the car into park and sped up to the front of the house. He looked through her window, the light was off and she was not inside. His eyebrows furrowed, that was odd. He then headed to the living room window. Lauren was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands, but Alex was nowhere to be seen.

Becoming worried, Damon frantically knocked on the door. He heard a sniffle from Lauren, followed by her light footsteps. She pulled the door open and Damon laid eyes on her red and teary ones.

"Damon." She said with a weak smile. Damon's eyes searched the room. She wasn't there.

"Where is Alex?" He asked. Lauren visibly swallowed, more tears pouring from her eyes.

"She's gone." Lauren mumbled. "She left."

"With who?" Damon asked, suddenly prepared for a fight.

"John." Lauren wailed. "She left with John."

Damon stared at her for a long time before she pushed herself into his arms. He instinctively wound his arms around her shoulders, consoling her. But Damon was in too much shock, he couldn't speak. He could barely breathe.

"John?" Damon repeated. "Why?"

"She didn't say." Lauren said, eyes red. "She just said she had to get away."

Damon shook his head. What would posess her to leave? Especially with John Gilbert of all people.

"Damon, what if she doesn't come back?" Lauren wailed. Damon looked at the poor woman with pity. Her whole life had just walked out the door to someone who didn't deserve to have her. He took the woman in his arms.

"I'll get her back." Damon said, voice stern. "I promise."


	40. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! So I know the last chapter was crazy right? Alex leaving with John! Didn't expect that huh? Many of you thought that Alex was kidnapped, but that's not the case. She left on her own terms. This will all be explained this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think! Also just for future reference, I know you guys are excited about new chapters, but you just have to remember that I have things other than this story that I have to do. So if I don't get a chapter out at the beginning of the week, or I don't update twice a week, I'm not doing it on purpose. I have been pretty consistent with updating at least once a week, and I hope you understand that I can not always update early in the week. Ok, rant over!**

 **Season 2 Episode 8 Rose**

" _Alex… it's me… Damon… call me back."_

" _This is the twentieth time I've called you… give me a call back."_

" _Seriously? This shit is getting old Alex. I need to talk to you."_

" _Pretty girl… I need to know that you are ok… please… call me."_

I shut the phone, slamming it on the table. I then ran my shaking hands over my face and through my hair. I wanted so bad to call him back. I wanted to tell him that everything was ok and that I was going to be back soon. But I couldn't just yet. I would, soon, just not right now.

 _Ring._

"You really need to shut that off." John said, bringing me a cup of coffee. I took the mug in my left hand, setting it down on the table. I glared at the phone, _Damon_ lit across the screen.

"He's just worried." I told him. The phone eventually stopped ringing. It took everything in me not to answer it every time he called.

"Why don't you talk to him?" John asked. I took a sip of my coffee, the burning liquid scorching my tongue. I swallowed.

"Because he wouldn't approve of this. What I'm asking you." I admitted. "I need to figure everything out."

"I told you that I would teach you how to kill a vampire." John said. "But that doesn't mean you can just pack up and shirk your responsibilities."

I scoffed. He chose now to act like a dad.

"I'm probably going to be fired anyway." I shrugged. "I've been calling off way too much. And I can get Elena to help me with school."

"And your mother?" John quipped. I cringed. "You just packed up and left her."

I hated how she looked at me when I told her I was leaving, and who I was leaving with. The pained face she had was almost enough to make me forget this crazy plan. _Almost._

"I told her I needed to take care of some business." I said. "Besides, when did you start caring about my mother's feelings?"

John winced.

"Ok I deserved that." John said. I scoffed. We were silent for a while before I leaned forward a bit, catching his attention.

"I'll be out of your hair in a week." I said. "Tops."

John made a face, gulping his coffee. I sat there, thrumming my fingers against the mug. I knew that I sprung this on him but what else did he have to do? Besides, he offered before he was chased out of town, he should keep up with his promises.

"One week." John said. I nodded. He then sighed and sipped again at his coffee. "You should get ready."

"For what?" I asked as I watched him stand.

"We have a lot to do and very little time." He said and walked out of the room. I licked my lips following behind him. "I wish you would have come when that thing was off."

I looked down at my cast. At the time I hadn't really thought about being injured and how it would affect my training.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I didn't really think it through."

"Obviously." John mumbled. I rolled my eyes. He was rifling around in his medicine cabinet. When he found what he was looking for he pulled it out and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked rolling the vial around in my hand. The liquid inside was red and stuck to the walls of the vial.

"Vampire blood." He said. I looked up at him surprised. "I keep it for emergencies."

The blood would definitely speed up the healing process. I bet in mere minutes it would be fully healed. Although I wasn't too keen on the idea I figured that if I was going to get anywhere, I had to be healed first. I snapped the cap off the vial, preparing myself mentally. After a few minutes of hesitation I knocked it back and swallowed the red liquid.

* * *

"I haven't talked to her Damon." Caroline said. "Sorry."

Damon huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against Caroline's doorframe. He had been trying to get a hold of Alex all night. He didn't get much out of Lauren. She said that she just packed up and told her she was going to see John. Damon didn't understand, and of course he couldn't until Alex called him back and told him what the hell was going on. Why would she go to the man who had abandoned her before she was born and then tried to kill Damon? Didn't make much sense.

"She's fine." Caroline assured. "She's with a trained vampire hunter."

"Who hates me." Damon added, remembering how he almost burnt to death at the hands of Alex's father. "Who knows what anti Damon propeganda he's drilling into her head right now."

"Alex is a lot tougher than that." Caroline said. "Don't worry."

Damon set his jaw. On top of the mystery of Alex's surprise visit with John, Tyler Lockwood had accidently killed someone last night. That meant he had sparked the curse and now he was a full werewolf. Just Damon's luck.

"What happened last night?" Damon asked Caroline who was getting ready for school. He needed to focus on something other than Alex.

"Well, Matt was drinking and he attacked Tyler." Caroline began. "But I broke up the fight and knocked him out."

"You're a tough one Blondie." Damon smirked. She ignored his comment.

"So then Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head." Caroline finished.

"Does Matt remember anything?" Damon asked.

"No, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine." Caroline said. "That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident."

The theory was plausible. Damon had killed Mason which set Katherine off. If she compelled both Matt and Sarah to pick a fight with Tyler so that he would snap and kill them, that would trigger the curse and he would be a werewolf. That way she would have a new werewolf and the moonstone. But what did she need them for?

"Where is your mom?" Damon asked.

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley." Caroline answered. "They haven't found her body yet."

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic." Damon said. The poor girl never stood a chance against Katherine. "Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?"

"They were more gold with amber highlights." Caroline said. Damon rolled his eyes. "Can he turn into a wolf now?"

"Only on a full moon but now he has increased strength and who knows what else." Damon said. "I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?"

Caroline was texting, smiling at her phone.

"Hey! What did you tell him?" Damon said getting her attention. She put her phone down.

"Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything." She said. "He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him."

"Don't feel bad for him." Damon said. "He's a werewolf. A bite from one of them can kill you."

"He's still Tyler." Caroline replied. "I'm late for school."

She pushed past him but he followed. He walked outside with her and watched her throw her bag into her car.

"Caroline!" He called. She turned. "If she calls or anything-"

"I'll let you know." She replied. Damon nodded and watched her get in her car and drive away. He pulled out his phone and tried calling Alex again.

* * *

Elena woke up in the arms of a stranger. He had a cap and sunglasses on so she couldn't really see him. She was weak, still sore from the injuries she sustained from the day prior. Her arms and legs were tied together and she could not get free.

The man who took her put her down on a couch. The house looked old and vacated for a very long time it seemed. He began untying her bounds.

"What do you want?" She asked weakly.

"Shhh." He hushed her, throwing the ropes away.

"Please, I'm hurt." Elena said. His eyes travelled up, landing on the bloodstain on her shirt.

"I know." He said, his face transforming. "Just a taste."

He leaned in with his fangs exposed and Elena tried to move away, ready to scream.

"Trevor!" A female voice said. Elena looked up to find its owner. "Control yourself."

The male vampire, Trevor, stood up and walked by the female.

"Buzzkill." He muttered, leaving the room and the two girls together. This woman had short spiky hair. She was tall and lean, dressed very fashionably. She stared at Elena, her eyes full of wonder.

"Oh my god, you look just like her." She said. Elena shook her head. Even put away Katherine was still causing Elena trouble. She guessed that it would always be like that.

"But I'm not." Elena said. "Please whatever you-"

"Be quiet." The female commanded. But again Elena didn't listen. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"But I'm not Katherine." Elena said, ignoring the woman's order. "My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this."

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." She said.

"What do you want?" Elena asked, fear in her voice.

"I said be quiet!" The woman yelled and smacked Elena across the face. She hit her so hard that she fell back to the couch and went unconscious.

* * *

I threw my arm around in a circle, not finding any sign of the break. John had sawed off my cast and now I was free to move. I should have done this from the beginning, but when Katherine was around I could have been turned into a vampire at any moment. I had thought about it, how much easier it would be if I became a vampire, but then again I wasn't ready for that. It was inevitable, if I were to stay with Damon. But I had a few more years before I had to make that decision.

"Alright." John said. "Let's start."

He took me out the back. He had been staying in the Gilbert lake house since he left. The place was nice, right on the lake too. He had a nice big space cleared out in the backyard for us to train in. He had weapons of all sorts; guns, bows, so many different one's I didn't know where to start.

"We will start with just a stake." John said. I kind of sighed, wanting to try the air gun out first. "This will most likely be your best way of killing a vampire unless you are previously prepared."

I nodded and grabbed my stake out of my back pocket. I held it in a clenched fist in my newly healed right hand. I had the point facing out, ready to strike. John sighed and approached me.

"Your form is all wrong." He said. "Your legs need to be shoulders width apart."

He kicked my legs out a little more.

"Your back needs to be straight." He continued, pushing me in a straight position. "And your arm shouldn't be so far above your head."

I lowered it. He looked over my new stance and nodded. He then took his former place. He had his hands folded behind his back and his feet barely apart. I stood there for a few minutes, waiting for him to say more. He just stood there, watching me. My stance was starting to hurt, and I wanted nothing more than to go back into a normal position.

"Now what?" I asked impatiently. He dropped his hands to his sides.

"Come at me." He said, gesturing with his hand. I furrowed my brows.

"What? No-"

"The only way you are going to learn is if you practice." He said. "Now, attack me."

I hesitated. I wasn't much of a fighter, and the idea of attacking him scared me. However, I knew that I had to try. I would never get anywhere if I didn't try. So, I ran toward him, stake at the ready, pointing it right to his heart. I let out a sort of battle cry as I ran to him, a noise I had no idea where it came from.

When I got closer I realized that he had been standing still for a very long time. He was letting me win. This made my anger rise because I thought he was going easy on me. However, I was proven wrong when by the last second he grabbed my arm twisted it around my back and pushed me forward to the ground.

"What the hell?" I asked, spitting grass out of my mouth. I rolled back over to see him smirking down at me.

"First of all, that screaming thing has to stop." He said amused. "They will hear you coming a mile away."

"Dully noted." I replied, grunting a bit at the blow I had just taken.

"Second, you were holding the stake too high." He said. "You're aiming for their heart, not their head."

"Anything else?" I barked. I didn't like being criticized especially by him about something I knew nothing about.

"A vampire is going to be faster than me." He said. "At the speed you were going a vampire could have killed you in a second."

"This is my first time!" I shouted at him. He chuckled and held out his hand. I took it and he hiked me up. I brushed myself off, spitting another piece of grass from my mouth.

"Alright." John said. "Again."

* * *

Stefan was beyond worried about Elena. He had no idea where she was and there was no sign of her. He couldn't get into contact with her, he couldn't find any trace of her. His only option was to talk to Katherine, who was now locked in the tomb. However, he knew Katherine wouldn't talk to him without an incentive.

"Bonnie." Stefan said. "I need you to lift the spell."

"I can't Stefan." The witch replied. "Even if I wanted to. It took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time."

"But I can still talk to her right?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah but Damon's right." Bonnie said. "She's not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return."

"I know but Bonnie I have to do something." Stefan pleaded. "I have no idea who has Elena; I have no idea where she is."

Bonnie sighed. It looked as if there was no other option. Everything they had worked to do would now be for nothing because Katherine was the only one who could give up any kind of information. But then Bonnie remembered a spell.

"What if there was another way to find her?" Bonnie asked. Stefan's eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Bonnie grabbed the grimoire from her bag and flipped through it.

"The location spell." Bonnie said. "The one my Gram's used to find me when Anna took us."

She flipped through the pages until she found it. Bonnie's eyes scanned the page and then nodded. She closed it and looked back up at Stefan.

"Go find Jeremy." Bonnie said. "I'll take care of everything else."

Stefan nodded and took off to find Elena's brother. When he found him and told him what was going on, he gladly followed Stefan to the empty classroom Bonnie had set up in.

"How does this is work?" Jeremy asked looking at the map of Virginia and the candles on the desk.

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell." Bonnie explained. "You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger."

"We've got to clear out of here in 10 minutes." Stefan said. "I've got weapons. Alaric stocked me up."

"You ready?" Bonnie asked Jeremy. He nodded. Bonnie then took his hand and sliced open his palm. He winced but allowed the blood to fall onto the map. After several drops fell Bonnie closed her eyes and used her magic. The blood drew across the map, leading a trail to Elena's location.

"There." Bonnie said pointing to it. "She's there."

"That's 300 miles away." Jeremy said.

"No Bonnie." Stefan said. "We need a more exact location than that."

"That's as close as I can get." Bonnie said. Stefan sighed. It would take forever to find Elena with this broad of a location.

"We can map it, aerial view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area." Jeremy said.

"Perfect." Stefan replied. "Call me with anything you find out."

"No, I'm coming with you." Jeremy insisted. Stefan grabbed his shoulder.

"No Jeremy, you're not." Stefan said.

"I'm not just going to sit here." Jeremy said. "You can't do this alone."

"He's not."

All three of them looked to the door where Damon stood. He looked remorseful at his brother and stepped inside of the classroom.

"You're coming with me?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"Of course I am." Damon replied.

Stefan smiled and then he and Damon prepared for their rescue mission.

* * *

" _You know what? This is the last time I'm calling you. I just thought you should know Elena is missing and me and Stefan are going to look for her. Call me or don't. I don't care anymore."_

I felt my heard sink at the last message. I listened to it four times hoping that I heard him wrong. I took the phone away from my ear, sweat from mine and John's work out sitting on my phone screen. I wiped it off, dialing the number I had grown accustomed to dialing.

"Elena!" I yelled when the phone went to voicemail. "Elena… Shit…"

I hung up the phone and dialed Damon. His phone went straight to voicemail. I sighed, now knowing how it felt to not get an answer when you are freaking out.

"What's the matter?" John asked walking into the kitchen. I was up and already packing up my stuff.

"Elena's missing." I said. "I have to go."

"Wait a second." John said, catching me. "Just… calm down."

"I can't calm down!" I yelled. "I never should have left. This was a bad idea."

"Alex just wait a second." He said, stopping me from packing. I looked into his eyes, waiting for him to say something. "You running out on a wild goose chase is not going to help Elena at all."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He was right. I had no information, nothing but just the fact that she was gone. If I went back I would just have to sit around and wait anyway.

"The best thing for you to do is to wait here." John said. "Someone will call."

I nodded, sitting back down in my chair. I felt awful, so awful that I hadn't been there for her. Instead of running off with John to learn how to kill a vampire, I should have been with her and Damon helping them kill Katherine. I might have even been able to save Elena, or at least help. I felt so useless just sitting here.

"Drink some water." John said. "We need to get back to work."

"How can you even think about training when your daughter is missing?" I asked him. John sighed and sat down across from me. He placed a bottle of water in front of me and I just stared at it.

"I know that Stefan and Damon will handle it." John admitted. "And besides, I have a daughter right in front of me who needs me right now."

I said nothing, glaring down at the place mat. When I asked the question I hadn't expected an answer like that. Although I was worried about Elena and I wanted all of the information I could about her whereabouts I had no other choice but to wait. I had the chance of a life time to learn how to fight for myself and keep myself and the people I love safe. I had to take that chance.

"Ok." I said grabbing the water bottle. "Let's do this."

John smiled at me and stood as well. We headed back outside to our second round.

* * *

Damon and Stefan were driving to the town where the spell said Elena was. Damon was driving his knuckles white against the wheel.

"Alaric sure likes his weapons." Damon said. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that." Stefan replied. "How much further?"

"About 80 miles." Damon replied. He had to stop looking at his phone. He had angrily turned it off after his last message. It took everything in him to not pick up the phone and call her again.

"Who do you think took her?" Stefan asked.

"Someone from Katherine's past." Damon answered. "She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl."

"Thank you for this by the way." Stefan said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing?" Damon said. "The cliche of it all makes me itch."

"Fine." Stefan said. "No bonding. But I do have a question for you."

Damon set his jaw, gripping the wheel. He would have done anything other than go on a rescue mission today. He would prefer finding Alex and bringing her home. Although he knew that she was not in danger while Elena was, Damon wanted Alex back while Stefan wanted Elena back. He assumed that if in the same situation, Stefan would help Damon find Alex.

"I'm going to regret saying go for it." Damon muttered. Stefan chuckled lightly.

"Why did Alex go off with John?" Stefan asked. "It's not like they have a special relationship or anything."

"I was asking the same question baby bro." Damon replied. He had racked his brain for hours. Sure, he was her father, but from what Damon understood she couldn't stand him, especially after his little stunt last time. But then again, who was Damon to tell her she couldn't go see him if she wanted. John wouldn't hurt her, Damon knew that. In fact, she was much safer with John then she was here at the moment.

"She hasn't called you back?" Stefan continued.

"Nope." Damon replied.

"And that bothers you." Stefan concluded. Damon rolled his eyes and he put on a façade that was emotionless.

"Why would you say that?" Damon asked. Stefan licked his lips and then picked up Damon's phone. He turned it on and scrolled through recent calls.

"Let's see, the last 50 calls are for Alex." Stefan teased, scrolling through Damon's phone. Damon rolled his eyes. "Did you leave her that many messages?"

"So what?" Damon asked, ignoring Stefan's question. "I'm worried. No big deal."

"See, that's where you are wrong brother." Stefan said. "You are letting your humanity show."

Damon gritted his teeth. He had prided himself on being this heartless, cold, vampire who showed no emotion at all. But that went out the window when he opened his heart to Alex. At first, it was just Alex he showed that side of him. But now Stefan was seeing it and it bothered him.

"Damon, I'm proud of you." Stefan finally said. "You aren't letting Katherine's influence control you anymore."

Damon didn't respond. The thought of Katherine made him want to break something. He was just glad she was locked up in that tomb forever. That way she couldn't mess up anything with Alex or hurt anyone anymore. She was finally gone.

"Do you love her?" Stefan asked. Damon again didn't respond. "Damon, do you-"

"I heard you." Damon spat. "I don't need to answer that."

"You're right." Stefan replied, looking out the window. "None of my business."

The conversation stopped there, which left Damon alone to his thoughts. He hated road trip bonding.

* * *

I ran toward John, stake in hand but I didn't see him bend and catch me over his shoulder. He then flipped me and dropped me to the ground. When my back landed on the ground, all the wind was knocked out of me and I had to choke to fill my lungs up.

"Too high again." John said. He said something else but I blocked him out, rolling onto my side. I was going to be sore tomorrow, I just knew it.

"Alex, are you even listening?" John asked me, sounding more and more like a father. I forced myself to sit up, wincing at the pain.

"Can we please just call it a night?" I asked. "I'm exhausted and I need to try to call Damon again."

"Don't give up now." John said. "You are making progress."

"You call me getting thrown on my ass progress?" I asked. John chuckled pulling me up to my feet. I had bruises and cuts all over my body. I had never worked my muscles this hard before. I was beginning to regret this.

"You will get it." John said. "Once more."

I took a deep breath but nodded nonetheless. I stepped back about five feet. John stood there, ready for my attack. I closed my eyes breathing in until my lungs were full. I then let it out and raised my stake. I took off, running on the balls of my feet. John ran toward me too, charging with his hands at the ready.

When I was close enough I jumped out of the way. He continued on his path, halting and turning back to me. I jumped when he started to run and went to his left. I used the force of my elbow to hit his shoulder blade. He went lopsided and I took my chance. I then pointed the stake to his heart, not pushing it through.

John looked up at me, surprise and a small amount of pride in them. I smiled. All day I had been losing, and this one time I finally got the upper hand.

"A little sloppy on the return, but overall not bad." John said standing up straight. I nodded, panting at the amount of effort it took to do that. "Alright, you deserve a good night's sleep."

"Thank God!" I said and he chuckled, letting me go inside to rest for tomorrow.

* * *

"We're getting close." Stefan said. "Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6."

Damon nodded, reaching into the back seat to grab a blood bag. He popped it open and started drinking from it like a straw. He looked back over to Stefan and smiled. Stefan looked away.

"If you want some, just ask." Damon said.

"I want some." Stefan replied.

"Ah, that's so sweet." Damon mused. "You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine."

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day." Stefan said. "I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength."

Damon made a face. Ever since the dramatic fall of Stefan off of blood, he would have bet that he would never touch the stuff again. But it made sense. Human blood made a vampire stronger, and Stefan needed his strength.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?" Damon asked. Stefan took a sip from the bag and handed it back to him. He swallowed slowly, as if he didn't want to answer this question.

"I've been drinking hers." Stefan admitted. Damon opened his mouth but then shut it. He didn't peg Stefan and Elena for _that_ kind of couple.

"How romantic." Damon said. Stefan chuckled.

"Coming from the guy who met his girlfriend because he just wanted to eat her." Stefan said. Damon couldn't fight the smirk that popped up on his lips.

"Touché." Damon replied. Stefan chuckled again.

"So, is that what you are?" Stefan asked. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Damon set his jaw. He didn't like talking about this with anyone. Not that he was ashamed of Alex that was the last thing he thought. However, the closer he and Alex got the more she could be used to hurt him. If he publicly announced their relationship then she could fall prey to Damon's many enemies.

"I guess so." Damon said with a shrug.

"I thought you didn't like labels." Stefan mused.

"Don't turn this around on me." Damon said. "Remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it."

"You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan retorted.

"Ouch." Damon winced. Then they fell silent again.

* * *

I had waited, called, waited some more, and called a few more times before I had finally fallen asleep. I was actually sleeping pretty good when my phone finally rang. My eyes shot open and I jumped up grabbing my phone off the bedside table. I flipped it open and pushed it to my ear.

"Damon? Damon is she ok?" I asked frantically. I hadn't looked at the ID, but I assumed it would be him, or at least I hoped it would. I needed to hear his voice.

"I'm fine." It was Elena's voice. "I'm ok."

I let out a strangled breath, the tears forming in my eyes.

"Thank God." I said, swallowing. "Thank God you're alright."

"A little sore… but I'll be ok." She said. I felt a sudden wash of relief come over me. Elena was home and Elena was safe. I couldn't be happier.

"What the hell happened?" I asked her, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. I had been so worried all day. It wasn't fun being out of the loop.

"I'm apparently part of the sun and moon curse." Elena explained. "A Petrova Doppelgänger."

I furrowed my eyebrows. When I said nothing she continued.

"To lift the curse, they have to sacrifice me." She said and I could hear the fear laced in her voice. I was no longer relieved now that I had heard this information. Now I was even more worried.

"Who took you?" I asked.

"Two vampires. Rose and Trevor." She answered. "They were going to give me to Elijah, an original vampire."

"An original?" I repeated. "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." She replied. "But enough about me. Why the hell are you with John?"

I knew that was coming. I sighed, trying to come up with an answer she would understand. But then I realized that she wouldn't. No one could understand, barely I could understand.

"I need his help." I said. "Listen I'm really tired-"

"I don't care what it is ok?" She said. "Just… talk to Damon."

I swallowed, picking at the string on the end of the blanket. She was right, I had to talk to him. I had to try and explain myself to him. He deserved that much.

"I will." I replied.

"Good." She said. "Talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I answered. The phone call then went dead. I stared at the screen for a while. I was afraid to talk to him now that I was thinking about doing it. How was I supposed the make him understand? I knew he wouldn't like it, and I couldn't blame him.

I picked his name out of my contact list, took a deep breath, and then clicked send. I held the phone up to my ear with shaky hands. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Elena's ok." He said immediately. I was a bit taken aback by his tone, but I should have expected it. I would be pretty salty too if he disappeared and then never answered my calls.

"I know." I replied. "She called."

"Ok." He said simply. Neither of us spoke and I felt my pulse begin to rise. I didn't even know where to begin with this. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Speak from your heart._

"Damon…" I began. "I'm sorry."

"You disappear to go see the man who tried to barbeque me, tell no one and you're sorry?" He asked. I could hear the annoyance in his voice and my mouth became dry. He had every right to be upset with me.

"I was afraid you would try to stop me." I replied lamely.

"Well you're right about that one." He asked. I shook my head. "Where are you?"

"I can't tell you." I told him. I heard him huff in the background.

"You need to get your ass back here." He said. "It's not safe."

"I'm perfectly safe here." I replied. "John will protect me."

"Right cause he's so tough and strong right?" Damon asked. "Katherine chopped off his fingers!"

"You wouldn't understand." I said. There was a long, painful pause that I wanted so bad to break. But he did it for me.

"You broke your mother's heart you know?" He asked. I winced thinking of my mother's face when I told her I was leaving. She looked totally betrayed, but she didn't stop me. John was my father after all and I knew that she wouldn't have told me to stay.

"I will be back in a week." I said. "But I have to do this."

"Do what?" He asked. "What are you doing that is so damn important that you had to pack up and disappear?"

I had planned this, what I would say to him. I had practiced it over and over in my head. But now I was drawing a blank.

"John is teaching me how to fight vampires." I said carefully. I heard nothing on the other end, which caused me anxiety. "Damon-"

"Why do you need to learn that?" He asked. I furrowed my brows.

"It's a nice thing to know." I replied. "I need to be able to defend myself."

"I can protect you." Damon said. "You don't need to know that."

"Yes I do!" I practically yelled. "Damon, you can't protect me all the time."

"Yes I can." Damon replied. I ran a hand through my hair. I knew that he wouldn't like this, and I knew that he couldn't understand my reasoning. But this was important to me.

"You wouldn't understand." I repeated. He fell silent again and it lasted for several minutes. I felt tears fall from my eyes, but I didn't wipe them away. I wanted so bad for him to hold me, to believe that he could protect me for the rest of my life. But he couldn't promise me that, so I had to take measures into my own hands.

"I want you to come home." He said seriously and evenly. I swallowed, biting my bottom lip. I knew that he wanted to protect me and that he wanted me to never have to learn this. But I had to do it, or I would never feel safe again.

"I'm not coming home Damon." I said. "I'm sorry."

"Alex… If you don't I'm coming to get you." Damon warned. I set my jaw firmly, not letting myself back down this time. I knew Damon well enough that he would try on his threat, but he didn't know where I was. He couldn't make me come back.

"Goodbye Damon." I said and hung up the phone before he could persuade me otherwise. I turned the phone off and placed it on the bedside table. Tears brimming in my eyes, I laid back down to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Damon dialed her number again, the call going straight to voicemail. He tried three more times before he angrily threw the phone at the wall, the pieces shattering all over the place. He was panting, huffing out his anger. He sat down on the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands.

He knew that she was afraid after what Katherine had done, but she had been attacked plenty of times. Katherine's attack must have pushed her over the edge. He understood why she believed she had to do this, but he didn't want this life for her. He didn't want to thrust the responsibility on her. The idea of her fighting off a vampire made him sick. She was fragile, and that's how he wanted her to stay. He didn't want her to have to protect herself, he wanted to do that himself.

"Dammit Alex."


	41. Chapter 40

**Hello lovelies! I'm glad that you guys like that Alex is finally learning how to hunt vampires. I think she needs to stop being a damsel in distress and start being a bad ass. And don't worry about Alex and Damon, they always work things out. As well as Alex and Lauren. Their relationship is too strong to be broken.**

 **Anyway, I want to really thank you guys for being so great and reading my story. I really love this story and I'm proud to write it. So, thank you for telling me what you think and all of your continued love and support. You guys rock!**

 **Season 2 Episode 9 Katerina**

"Alex! Wake up!"

I groaned, rolling over on my stomach. My muscles cried against the movement. I was way too tired for this and much too sore. I felt like I had barely slept at all, most likely from all the tossing and turning I did the night before. Elena's kidnapping on top of Damon's anger had messed with my head, causing me not being able to sleep so well. And the nightmares. Those were probably the worst.

Katherine's cruel grin as she took pride in snapping my arm. The threats she made to my mother. Jace coming to my rescue, only to shove a knife into my back. They occurred in these dreams every night, and to be honest, I was a little frightened.

"Alex." John's voice echoed through the room. "You need to get up."

"No." I grunted, covering my head with the pillow. He pulled it off of my head. I groaned again and looked up at the clock. "John, its 5 o'clock in the morning."

There was no reason I should be up that early. I hadn't been up that early since infancy. And to add to my displeasure, everything hurt.

"The early bird catches the worm." He mused. I gagged. "Get up and get dressed. We're going running."

"Excuse me?" I asked, eyebrows shooting upward. There was no way my body was going to let me run anywhere at the soreness level I was at. Besides, who got up at this time of the morning to go running? Crazy people that's who, and John had proved that to me a while ago.

"You need to increase your stamina." He explained. "I only have a short time with you. Let's go."

I made a noise that sounded like it was a mixture of a moan and a cry. When he saw I wasn't moving he grabbed my blanket and pulled it off. I whimpered and curled up into a ball. He clapped his hands really loud and then went out of the room, slamming the door. I cursed at him silently, wishing pain and suffering upon him. Eventually I pulled myself up and put on some clothes. I opted for a t-shirt and some athletic shorts since we were going running. When I walked out of the room, John was drinking a protein shake in the kitchen. He looked up at me and made a face.

"What?" I asked, not in the mood for his critiques.

"Do you have no sense of your size?" He asked looking at my shirt. "That's at least two sizes too big."

"Well, I like roomy shirts." I shrugged. "Would you rather me wear skin tight clothes that show off my chest? Thought dads didn't approve of that."

He shook his head and stepped forward to me. He then gripped the excess material and yanked me forward.

"This is exactly what I don't want to see." John said, referring to the movement. "As a father, this attire is ok, but as a trainer it is unacceptable."

"Why?" I asked, pushing back on him. He released his hold on my shirt.

"If you go after a vampire wearing this the first thing they are going to do is use that for their advantage." He said. "Along with your long hair. You are a sitting duck."

"I'm not cutting my hair." I said immediately. It was a bit childish, but my hair was like a security blanket to me. It had always been long.

"I'm not asking you to." John said. "I'm just saying that that is what they will go for first."

"I'll change." I muttered, stalking back to my room. I grabbed a tank top instead and swapped it with my t shirt. When I entered back into the kitchen he nodded in approval. I grunted and rolled my eyes, too tired to really even stand or argue anymore.

"Take this." He said tossing me a water bottle. "Let's go."

* * *

After the first ten or so minutes I was already panting. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would fall out and land on the ground. Even then, I didn't think my lovely father would let me stop. John was way ahead of me and I was slightly embarrassed. This older man could outrun me, and it was slightly unnerving. He obviously did this a lot and I found myself wanting to be able to catch up to him.

"Come on Alex!" He called. "You're letting your old man outrun you!"

His taunting was getting me riled up, but that must have been what he wanted. It made me want to go harder, and go faster. I pushed myself, my legs fighting against the pain that it caused me. His figure was becoming closer and closer the faster I ran. Eventually I had caught up to him. I smirked while he chuckled at me. I ran past, making myself go farther so he couldn't catch up to me.

However, I didn't see the large root coming out of the ground and I caught my foot on it. I fell forward, scraping my hands and knees. I cried out in pain, the wounds stinging like hell. I sat up, rolling over to inspect them.

"Alex!" John said worried when he crouched in front of me. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." I said, looking at my red hands. "Just stings a little."

He took my hands looking over the bloody scrapes. He then looked at me knee. It occurred to me then that this is what a father would do when he child fell. Of course, I wasn't much of a child anymore, but his concern for my well being made my heart swell even the slightest bit. I looked him over. He was athletic, and I guessed he would have to be if he specialized in killing vampires. He was also, not bad looking. He wasn't a model or anything, but he wasn't bad. Our eyes were so similar, it was a bit daunting.

"I look like you." I said. He looked up, meeting my gaze. I didn't know why I said it or what I thought would come of it, but I said it regardless.

"I'm sorry for that." He said with a laugh. I swallowed. "Those will be fine. We can put some antiseptic on them at the house."

He helped me up to my feet and I brushed myself off. We then just jogged, not racing, but we jogged at a nice pace next to one another. It was cool this morning, so it wasn't bad in regards to temperature. The nip actually kept me nice and cool whilst we ran. The air was clear and no one was up yet. It was peaceful.

"You know I think it bothered mom how much I looked like you instead of her." I said. John looked over at me. "I guess it was a reminder of you that she didn't want."

"I don't blame her." John said. "I was a dick."

"Was?" I teased. He chuckled and I found myself doing the same. This was nice. I didn't want to admit it, but it was nice. Bonding… I was bonding.

"I messed up with your mother." He said ruefully. "I let a good thing slip through my fingers."

He wasn't wrong. My mother was a great woman, an amazing person. Anyone would be lucky to have her.

"She's amazing." I said to him. "She's my best friend."

"She was mine too." John admitted. I looked over at him eyebrows furrowed. "Before we started dating we were friends."

I licked my lips, taking my water bottle and putting it to my lips. I took a swig of water, swallowing the cool drink slowly.

"She never told me that." I admitted after I swallowed. "Actually, she never told me anything about you really."

John took a deep breath. I wondered if it bothered him that Mom hadn't told me about that side of my family. Granted, at the time I probably wouldn't have wanted to know. But now, now was different. I was embracing who I was, all of me. That meant that I had to look into my Gilbert side too. That meant looking into John.

"We grew up together." John said, slowing his pace to a walk. I followed suit. "Became best friends in kindergarten."

"Sounds like the start of a cheesy love movie." I commented. He chuckled.

"She was always there for me." John said. "When I needed a friend, she was always right around the corner."

"Sounds like her." I mused. Mom was always there when someone needed a hand. It didn't surprise me that she would do the same for John as well.

"I asked her out when we were in middle school." He said fondly before chuckling. "She smacked me."

"Oh my God!" I said with a laugh. "She smacked you?"

"Right across the cheek." He mused. "Said I was ruining the friendship."

"Then what?" I asked, curious now about how my parents had met and come to fall in love.

"Then she said yes." He replied. "And after that… well you know."

I nodded. They dated through high school, John cheated, got Isobel and my mother pregnant, than left both me and Elena. I tried not to be bitter about it, but I didn't think that bitterness would ever really go away. I could mask it with some fun times, but I could never truly get over it.

"You know I spent a lot of my life hating you." I admitted. John looked at the ground ashamed. "I hated you for leaving mom, for leaving me…"

He nodded, and I could see that it bothered him that I held that anger toward him. Not that he didn't deserve it, but I remembered that he did try to come back. He did try to be in my life. I couldn't condemn the man for that.

"But I'm tired of hating you." I said to him. "Whether I want to admit it or not, you are a part of me."

John looked up, meeting my gaze. He stared at one another for a long time before I looked straight ahead. I was taking a big step here, but the big step felt right.

"I know I'm not here for long… but I want to know everything about the Gilbert's." I said. "I have to know."

"And I promise that I will tell you everything I know." John admitted. I nodded. There was a long pause of silence before I cracked a grin.

"Race you to the end of the street?" I asked. He smiled at me as well, a wicked grin that mirrored my own.

"You're on."

* * *

Damon walked into the living room to see Rose crying on the couch. He rolled his eyes as he entered. He hadn't really spoken to the woman much, but she had kidnapped Elena so she wasn't an ally yet. However, he needed some answers, answers that she had.

"Alright Rosebud." He said, getting her attention. "I need some answers."

She sniffled wiping away her tears with a tissue. Damon scoffed.

"Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head." Damon said. Rose turned to him.

"Are you always this sensitive?" She joked. He smirked.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason." Damon said. "Takes the emotion out of it."

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine." She said. Damon's eyebrows furrowed.

"Is that a dig?" Damon asked. He was usually the one providing digs at people. He wasn't used to others doing it to him.

"It's an observation." She answered. "I heard you on the phone with that girl last night. Need a new phone huh?"

Damon made a face. He may have over reacted at the news of Alex's departure. He knew why she was doing it, he just didn't like it.

"We are fine." Damon said. He didn't want to make his disagreement with Alex a big deal. He couldn't let Rose get the upper hand.

"Didn't sound like it." Rose said, arms crossed over her chest. Damon sped over to her, inches from her face. He narrowed his eyes looking her over. Rose was a pretty woman, someone he would probably sleep with. However, she wasn't Alex, and Alex was the one he wanted.

"Don't get on my bad side." Damon warned.

"Then show me your good side." Rose replied. Usually a response like that would have been met with a flirty or sexual response, but Damon held it back.

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon asked.

"You don't." Rose said. "He finds you."

"Come on." Damon groaned. "Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?"

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close." Rose said. Damon huffed.

"Humor me." Damon said. "You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole." Rose admitted. "A guy name Slater in Richmond."

"Perfect." Damon said. "I'll drive."

"No." Rose said with a slight laugh. "You forget not all of us can do sun."

"Then you drive." He said. "Come on."

"Are you sure your girlfriend would be ok with this?" Rose asked him cautiously. Damon turned and sent a smirk her way.

"She doesn't own me." Damon said. "Besides, she's not here."

Rose bit her lip and followed Damon reluctantly.

* * *

John and I were back in the back yard. This time he cut out the stakes. He was going to teach me how to fight bare handed.

"I don't see why we are doing this." I said fists raised. We were circling one another, our eyes locked. "It's not like I can beat a vampire without a stake."

"No." John said throwing a punch, I narrowly dodged it. "But if you are quick on your feet you have a better chance."

I punched forward and he knocked my arm down, blocking the attack. I then kicked my foot out, and he caught that too. He then yanked me to the ground and I fell on my back again, knocking the wind out of me.

"I'm never going to get this right!" I yelled, covering my face. I wasn't a fighter, I never had been. Who was I kidding to think I could do this? I couldn't even beat a human let alone a vampire. I was totally screwed.

"Alex, listen to me." John said, crouched down to me. "You are a Gilbert. This is in your blood."

"I can't do it John!" I shouted at him. "I'm not strong, I'm not tough. I'm none of those things."

John grabbed my arms and pulled me into a sitting position. I didn't look at him, embarrassed at my lack of coordination and skill. If I was a Gilbert, then why couldn't I do this? All the others seem to be naturals. Even Jeremy was better off than I was.

"You can do this." John assured me. I met his gaze. "It just takes time and effort."

I nodded, not feeling much better. He pulled me up and I stood there arms limp and ready to quit.

"Put 'em up." He ordered. I did as he said, but there was no enthusiasm in it. "Tighter."

I closed my eyes and did as he asked. I then shifted my feet shoulders length apart and bent my knees slightly.

"Good." John said. "Now… I want you to get angry."

"Get angry?" I repeated. "Why?"

"Because I said so." He replied. "Now, think about Damon."

I imagined his face, so beautiful and smooth. I thought of the way my lips felt when he pushed his on mine. I remembered the way his touch felt as he caressed my skin and how he held me. I thought about the way my heart skipped a beat every time he came near me or called me pretty girl. I dreamed of the way-

"He's scum." John said. My eyebrows furrowed and I was back to reality. My eyes shot open to see John. "He is a low life."

"He is not." I said. "He's a good person."

"A good person who kills people." John said. "He doesn't deserve you."

"He has flaws." I defended him. "But that doesn't mean he's bad."

John threw a kick, knocking me down with its force. I scrambled back up, getting back into position. His eyes were no longer soft and kind, they reminded me of the John I first met.

"He's a monster." John continued. "He has no remorse."

I threw a punch that he dodged quickly. I could feel my body tense up and I was ready to throw another punch.

"Do you remember what I did?" John asked. "When I tried to burn him alive?"

"Yeah I remember." I spat. Throwing another punch, this one landed him on the shoulder. He jerked back, smirking back at me.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" He asked, throwing two punches. One I missed and the other I blocked. I landed another hit to his chest.

"I said I hated you." I replied, remembering the day like it was yesterday. I could feel my blood boil as I remembered how I had pleaded with John to spare Damon and he hadn't listened. I remembered yelling at him, telling him that I hated him.

"You said you hated me for years." John said, dodging another one of my punches. "What changed?"

"Nothing." I replied. "Nothing has changed."

"Not according to what you said today." He mused. "I think you're going soft on me."

I glared kicking him behind the knee and he went down. He pulled himself back up though and was back in place before I could take another breath.

"Damon will never love you." John said. "He's incapable of it."

"You're wrong." I said. "He cares-"

"I never said he didn't care." John replied. "I just said he couldn't love you."

I narrowed my eyes and dodged a punch and jumped out of the way of his kick.

"He deserves to die." John said. "They all do."

"No." I replied. "No they don't."

"I'll kill him myself." John said. "I'll stake him right through the heart next time I see him."

"You will never lay a hand on him." I said punching him in the nose when I saw the opportunity. He fell backward, clutching his nose. I didn't waste time, I kneed him in the gut and let him fall to the ground. He lay there, doubled over in pain and I came back to my senses.

"Oh God." I said launching myself down to his level. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Good job." He said, nose bleeding. "Damon is your trigger."

"My trigger?" I asked. John sat up wiping the blood from his nose.

"He is the one who brings out the fight in you." He explained. "When I threatened him did you feel that pit in your stomach?"

"Yeah." I replied, hand flying to my abdomen. John pointed to it.

"That is your trigger." John said. "That is what makes you fight."

I stared at him for a long while. It made sense, every time someone threatened Damon I went into action. I had never stood by, I had always tried to fight. I was even prepared to fight Mason Lockwood who could have killed me in a second. Damon was my trigger.

"Alright." John said standing up. "Let's go again."

I got back into position and smirked throwing a punch his way.

* * *

"What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked, pushing a plastic cup full of blood to Katherine's side of the doorway of the tomb. She didn't know how long she had been there, talking to Katherine, getting information. But Elena felt confident that she was getting some good stuff from the vampire. She was learning a lot about her heritage, her connection to the curse, and most importantly the infamous original vampire Klaus.

"It's really tedious but…" Katherine said, drinking the blood and crushing the cup. "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells."

Elena nodded. The moonstone was what bound the moon spell. The Petrova blood must be the sun curse.

"The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell." Katherine explained. "Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken."

"So you ran away before he could kill you." Elena said.

"Something like that." Katherine said. Elena listened closely as Katherine explained how she fled with the help of Trevor. Rose was bound and determined to hand her over to Klaus, but Katherine thought fast. She stabbed herself, Rose gave her the vampire blood to heal her, and then she hung herself.

"You killed yourself?" Elena asked, shocked.

"Klaus needed a _human_ doppelganger." Katherine said. "As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him."

Elena looked away. Klaus needed her to break the curse, and even as a vampire Katherine could never get away. She had been running for years. Elena didn't want that life. But she didn't want to die either.

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena asked, standing up. Katherine was flipping through the Petrova book.

"I have no reason to lie, Elena." Katherine said, flipping a page. "I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot."

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it?" Elena asked. "Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus."

"500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal." Katherine admitted. Elena gritted her teeth.

"And what about Jace?" Elena asked. Katherine's eyes narrowed. "I know he was with you."

"Jace was simply a pawn." Katherine replied, waving her hand. "A little minion of sorts."

"Where he is now?" Elena asked. Katherine shrugged.

"He was supposed to be at the masquerade." Katherine replied. "He never showed."

Elena sighed. She was beginning to think that she couldn't trust anyone. Jace had come and integrated so easily into their circle. She knew Alex was upset that he had been on the wrong side, but he was better off gone. Elena wouldn't have anyone hurting her family.

"What else is needed to lift the curse?" Elena asked. Katherine cracked her neck, leaning against the stone wall behind her.

"A werewolf." She said. Elena's eyebrows furrowed.

"Tyler." Elena mumbled.

"A witch to do the spell."

"Bonnie."

"A vampire."

"Caroline." Elena said and looked up to Katherine. She didn't look the least bit remorseful, all the while, Elena was putting the pieces together.

"So, you were just going to give us to Klaus and let him kill us?" Elena asked outraged. Katherine smirked, picking up her book and staring at Elena.

"Better you die than I." She said, turned and walked away, further into the tomb.

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table with John. He had pulled out old family photos and had them spread across the table. He was pointing out ones and laughing as he reminisced.

"No way." I said, holding up a photo. "This is Elena?"

John leaned forward and looked at the picture.

"She was a chubby little thing wasn't she?" John laughed. I stared at the photo before putting it down. It was still hard for me to believe that Elena and I were sisters, even half way. We didn't look anything alike, but then again she was a doppelgänger so I guess it made sense. I picked up another one, one of John and Grayson. John's arm was around his brother, and the two had large smiles on their faces.

"I miss him." John said looking over the picture. He gingerly took it from me and stared at it. "He was a good man."

"I wouldn't know." I commented. John looked up and met my gaze. I looked away the tension growing between us.

"I asked them not to speak to you." John said quietly, almost in a whisper. I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked back to him.

"Why?" I asked. John visibly swallowed.

"I didn't get to have you." John admitted. "So I didn't want them to either."

My lips parted and I looked down at the table. I could feel warm tears prick at my eyes. Years and years of abandonment and anger filled inside me. He didn't want them to speak to me… they didn't have to listen, but he was their family. Of course they would agree.

"I was alienated by everyone." I said quietly.

"I know." John replied.

"I felt unwanted." I added.

"I know." John said.

"Why?" I asked, the tears fully formed in my eyes. "Why didn't you want me?"

John tensed and I looked away, blinking away those traitorous tears. I didn't know if I wanted a real answer. I didn't think I needed it. But then I thought… I needed to know. I deserved to know.

"I did." John said. "I just figured that out to late."

I bit the inside of my cheek, forcing the tears back into my eyes. He was young and stupid. He made a bad decision. Didn't we all do that?

"I will never be a father to you." John said. "I know that. But… I want to be there for you as much as I can."

I looked back at him. He was being there for me. He was teaching me, mentoring me right now. He was doing what he could, and I couldn't hate him for that. He was trying to make up for that huge mistake that he made years ago…

"Thank you." I said. "For being honest."

He nodded and the two of us continued to look through the pictures in silence. The room was tense and I shifted awkwardly in my seat. I licked my lips, trying to find anything to say.

"How did you know that Damon would be my trigger?" I asked him suddenly. John looked up surprised. I waited for his answer silently.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. I shrugged. "You love him."

I swallowed, looking down at the table. Everyone apparently could see it but myself. I didn't want to say it unless I was sure, but the more I thought about it the more I was beginning to believe it.

"I will never understand why you do." John said. "You can't have a real relationship with him."

"Why not?" I asked, becoming very defensive.

"He's a vampire. You are a human." John said. "You will either die or… become one of them."

The thought hadn't really crossed my mind, at least not lately. John was right, I would either get old and die or I would have to become a vampire and spend an eternity trying to fight the lust to kill. I didn't want that life, but how could I live without Damon?

"I don't want to talk about this." I muttered.

"Alex you have to understand-"

"I said I don't want to talk about this." I said, standing from the table. John said nothing more so I walked back to my room. I closed the door behind me and fell on the bed. I hated to admit that John was right. I wanted nothing more than to spend my life with Damon. But my human life would be short compared to his forever. I would die and he would move on. I didn't want that to happen.

Suddenly my phone rang. I reached for it, opening it even though I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey." It was Damon's voice. "I got a new phone."

"Why?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a long story." Damon replied. "Are you doing ok?"

"I'm fine." I said. "Are you ok?"

"Great." He replied bitterly. "Just peachy."

"What's the matter?" I asked, settling into the bed. I could hear him drinking and knew that it was probably alcohol.

"Well, my girlfriend ran off to learn how to fight vampires…" He said. I winced. "I just found out that the oldest vampire in the world is coming after Elena, and I can't find him."

"Wait." I said. "What?"

"You would know this if you hadn't run off." He said. I licked my lips and sighed. There was a long pause where no one spoke. I wanted desperately to make things ok again, but I couldn't do that until I was done here.

"I need you." Damon said suddenly, his voice sounding so lost and vulnerable. I swallowed, fighting the urge to comply. I wanted to see him so bad, and him telling me that he needed me wasn't helping in my resolve to stay. John was right, Damon was my trigger, but not just to fight. But to love, to grow, and right now he needed me. But, I needed to do this.

"Damon, I need you to understand that I have to do this." I said, trying my best to keep my voice even. "I have to do it for myself."

"But what about me?" Damon asked. "And Elena? She could really use a friend right now."

I swallowed back tears.

"She could really use her sister."

I closed my eyes tightly. He knew just what to say to make me hurt, and to make me want to go home. The timing, wasn't ideal, but John agreed to this and I couldn't back out now. Calling Elena my cousin or even my friend, didn't hurt as much as Damon saying she was my sister. My sister needed me…

"I'm not going to be gone long-"

"It doesn't matter Alex." Damon said, cutting me off. "We need you now."

I bit my bottom lip, fighting back the tears. I just wanted them to understand why I was doing this. I wasn't doing it to hurt anyone, I was trying to save everyone.

"I'll be home in a few days. I miss you." I said. I heard Damon make a noise and then the phone disconnected. I stared at it for a while before I slammed it shut. Why couldn't he just understand that I had to do this? This was important to me. Although I wished I was there to help them right now, I had to prepare for a battle I knew was brewing.

I felt the tears fall and my throat tighten. _You love him._ John's words rang through my mind. If I didn't love him, then I wouldn't have been so affected by his words. I wouldn't have been fighting myself daily not to turn around and go back. I wouldn't be crying right now.

My phone buzzed and I looked down.

 _I miss you too._

I smiled at the text message, although he hadn't said it on the phone, the message was still clear. I swallowed again before I settled into the mattress to sleep.

* * *

Damon did miss her. He wanted her here where he could hold her and lie to himself that everything was going to be ok. He wanted to get ahold of her and never let her go again. He missed her.

"That was rough."

Damon heard Rose enter the room. He didn't turn, he just took a gulp of his drink. He planned to ignore her, maybe then she would leave and he could be alone to sulk at the fact that his girlfriend was off somewhere with her psychotic father and she didn't want him to come find her. But Rose relented, coming closer into the room and into his sight.

"You remind me of Trevor." Rose said suddenly. Damon turned, giving her a weird look.

"Why?" Damon asked. She poured herself a drink and took a sip. "Why him?"

"Because he always talked a big game, he was always working on an angle but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for." She replied. Damon looked away solemnly.

"And where did that get him?" Damon asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Dead." Rose replied sadly. Damon took in a breath. "I was thinking about what you said. About turning the switch."

Damon turned to her fully. She was leaning against the arm of the sofa, drink in hand.

"Maybe it's easier that way." Rose said. "Because if you care about someone… you die."

Damon considered her words. He knew that caring for Alex had gotten him into some trouble. But could he just let that go? Turn off his emotions and release his hold on her? She would probably be better off, he would too.

"Caring gets you dead, huh?" Damon asked. Rose looked up at him and she smirked.

"I'll turn mine off if you do yours." She said. Damon and her stared at one another. In a second the two were inches apart.

Maybe he could forget about Alex for just one night, screw the feeling of missing her away for just a couple hours. Rose's lips brushed his. Damon closed his eyes and tried to imagine that Rose was actually Alex. But there was no excitement here, no spark. It was nothing compared to what it was like when he kissed Alex. He didn't want anyone else but the sensitive, mysterious, weird beauty that he called his.

"I can't." Damon said pulling away from Rose. She didn't seem surprised or disappointed by his reaction. In fact, the woman smiled. He sat back down and took a swig of his drink.

"You really love her huh?" Rose asked. Damon didn't respond. "Goodnight Damon."

He said nothing as she walked out of the room. He huffed, leaning his head back on the chair. This girl was going to be the death of him.


	42. Chapter 41

**Hey guys! So, I'm not going to lie, I am writing season 3 right now and Damon kissed Elena in the show! I flipped out and felt like he was cheating on Alex and then remembered she is not actually in the show. I have fallen so in love with Dalex that I hate thinking about Delena!**

 **Big things happen in this chapter! Big things! But enough of my babbling, read on my dears!**

 **Season 2 Episode 10 The Sacrifice**

"So, wait…" I began. "The moonstone can destroy the curse so you won't have to be sacrificed?"

"That's what this Slater guy said." Elena replied. I was currently resting after mine and John's early morning run. He was still much better than me at keeping the same speed, but if I continued I would have much more stamina.

I was pleased when Elena called. I missed the sound of her voice, among other things. It had only been a few days, but it felt like a lifetime away from my friends. I also felt very out of the loop. Both Elena and Damon had tried to fill me in as best they could, but it just wasn't the same.

"I wish I could go with you." I said looking out the window. John was currently setting up targets for me to shoot stakes at with the air compressed gun. I was excited to learn how to shoot it properly. I would prefer shooting that thing over hand to hand combat any day.

"When are you coming home?" She asked. I licked my lips. One week wasn't enough for me to learn everything John had to offer. It was enough to maybe save my ass when needed, but that still wasn't enough for me. I needed more time. I needed more training, I just didn't know if John would go for it.

"I…I'm not sure." I admitted. I heard Elena make a groaning sound on the other end.

"You said a week." Elena mumbled. "It's been a week."

"I know." I said. "I know it's just… I don't think I'm ready."

There was a long pause. I knew that my decision to hang out with my father were very surprising to everyone. But I wrote it down to me wanting to know how to protect myself, not wanting any kind of father daughter relationship. Although, it had been good to venture into that subject matter. I guess never having a father before makes me yearn for what John could offer me.

"Listen, I get what you are trying to do." Elena said, bumping me out of my thoughts. "I totally understand… what you went through… that was traumatic."

I winced remembering the sound of my bone cracking and the pain that followed. I remembered Katherine threatening my mother and how scared I had been to defy her. I remembered Jace telling me that he was part of the whole plot. I think that was what hurt the most.

"Hey has Jace been around?" I asked suddenly. Although I was still angry with him, I couldn't shake the feelings I had about him. He was a friend… he made a mistake. But his mission was a success. He had made me trust him and even after his betrayal I couldn't forget him.

"No, Alex." Elena said grimly. "I'm sorry but… he left."

I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see it. I should have known. He had no reason to be here anymore. Katherine was in the tomb and he couldn't get her out. There was no reason for him to stay, not even for me.

"Oh, ok." I said, my voice sounding sadder than I wanted to let on.

"Hey, I got to go." Elena said. "But I'll call and tell you everything."

"Ok." I replied. "Elena… be careful."

"I will." She replied. We said goodbye and hung up. I searched through my phone scrolling past Damon and landing on Jace. I debated on clicking call and eventually I did. I held the phone up to my ear and waited.

" _I'm sorry, but this number has since been disconnected. We are sorry for any inconvenience."_

I shut the phone and laid it down on my bed. I should have known. Jace was gone, and I knew that was probably a good thing. But he was my friend, he himself said he was my friend. But I had pushed him away.

I sighed, standing up and going outside the room to have target practice.

* * *

Jace watched from afar as the Salvatore brothers left the church ruins. He knew that they had left the door open and that Katherine would be there. He also knew to stay out of sight because by now they probably knew that he was in cahoots with her and they would probably try to kill him if he was seen. Damon already hated him, and it wouldn't take much for either of them to kill her. He took a deep breath, he was going to need to be as calm as possible, unless he wanted her to hear his nervousness by the way his heartbeat was beating so erratically. What did he have to be nervous about? She was trapped in that tomb. She couldn't hurt him anymore.

She couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

He slowly walked out from his hiding place and went down the stone steps. He was walking slowly, carefully, as to not alert her of his presence. But who was he kidding? She was a vampire, she probably heard his breathing when he was hiding from the brothers.

He got to the last step and stared into the room. It was empty, the only thing inside were some candles and the stone door. He didn't see her at the entrance, although she probably heard him. He swallowed hard before approaching the entrance.

"Katherine?" He called, trying to even out his voice. "Hey! I want to talk to you."

He was greeted with silence. He waited for about five minutes before he turned and was about to go. However, when his back was to the door he heard heels clicking on the stone floor. He waited until the clicking stop before he turned.

"So, he finally shows his face." Katherine hissed. "I missed you the night of the masquerade."

"I was busy." Jace shrugged. He could see her seething beneath that hard exterior. He was a good distance away, that way she couldn't grab him and pull him in. She looked hungry.

"You had a job to do." Katherine said harshly. "And you failed me."

Jace scoffed, to which she glared at him. He knew that he was acting all tough because she couldn't get to him. If she was free this conversation would go completely different. However, he had the upper hand now. It was a nice feeling actually.

"But I'm going to let you make it up to me." Katherine mused. Jace's eyebrows furrowed. "I want you to convince that Bennett witch to let me out of here."

"And what makes you think that Bonnie would even consider?" Jace asked. "She doesn't even like you."

"I've seen you be persuasive." Katherine said, eyeing him up and down. "Besides, if you want us to be together-"

"I don't want that." Jace said immediately. Katherine's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. Jace stood firm, crossing his arms over his chest. She then bit her bottom lip seductively.

"I love when you get all testy." She said looking him over. Jace didn't falter.

"That night… when you broke Alex's arm…" Jace said. Katherine smirked at the memory. "I saw you for who you really are."

"She's with Damon." Katherine said, as if the answer was obvious. "She was the easiest way to get the moonstone."

"Why was it so important that I integrate myself into her life anyway?" Jace asked. Katherine shrugged. "I'm tired of you not telling me anything. Tell me."

"What's in it for me?" She asked. Jace rolled his eyes, taking a bottle of red blood out of his bag. He tossed it into the tomb. She grabbed for it, gulping it down. Jace tried not to gag at the bit that dripped from the corner of her lip.

"There's more where that came from." Jace said. "Now answer me."

Katherine swallowed, wiping the excess from her lips. She then licked her fingers, gazing at him. He used to swoon at that gaze, how sexy and dangerous she was. But now all he saw was a monster.

"Not only is she Damon's little pet…" Katherine explained. "But she's much more important than anyone really knows."

"How so?" Jace asked. Katherine chuckled.

"You look like a little school boy." Katherine said. "If I had known you would catch feelings-"

"I didn't." Jace spat. "Those were fake."

"And what about your feelings for me?" Katherine asked coyly. Jace swallowed stepping forward one step. He was staring right into those doe brown eyes. It was amazing how innocent she could make herself look, but in reality she was a cold hearted murderer.

"Those were what you put in my head." Jace said. "But that's over now."

"How soon you forget that I made you." Katherine said. "If it weren't for me you would still be living in squalor and sadness."

"Maybe I was better off that way." Jace said. Katherine laughed.

"I remember when I first met you." Katherine said. "This poor little orphan who had just run away from his foster home. You were trying to sneak your way into a bar."

"I remember." Jace said. "And you compelled the bouncer to let me in."

"And then you found your way to my bed." Katherine winked. "Do you remember what I told you?"

Jace swallowed. He remembered everything about that night. He remembered her tight black dress. He had lost his virginity to her that night. He remembered how alive he felt. He hadn't felt like that in a long time.

"You said that you would make me great." Jace said. Katherine nodded. "What I've been doing is not great."

"I gave you a purpose, Jace." Katherine said. "Doesn't matter what team it was for."

"It matters to me." Jace replied. "We're done."

He turned to leave but Katherine made a noise. He turned back around and she was standing right at the entrance. She pushed on the invisible force field that kept her locked inside.

"Jace, you love me." Katherine said. "You have to get me out of here."

Jace set his jaw. Jace didn't know if he ever really did love her, or if he was in love with the idea of her. She had caught him at a low point. Sure she gave him food, clothing, shelter, and a false sense of security. But was he truly in love with her? He wasn't so sure.

"How could I love an evil, narcissistic bitch like you?" Jace spat. Katherine's lip curled over her teeth. He turned to really leave this time.

"You want to know why I came back to Mystic Falls?" Katherine asked. Jace stopped on the stairs.

"You wanted to break the curse." Jace shrugged. Katherine shook her head.

"I came back for Stefan." Katherine said. "Also to get Klaus off my back, but… for Stefan too."

"But I thought you said-"

"I came back for Stefan." Katherine admitted. "I never loved you."

Jace stood there, staring at her evil face. He must have had true feelings for her, because his heart twisted when she said it. He should have known that she never really cared. She played him just like she had every other person she had ever come into contact with.

"And Alex?" Katherine said. "She's not the only Gilbert Klaus is looking for."

Jace felt his stomach lurch and he swallowed. He knew about this curse, but he had no idea Alex was involved. He couldn't believe Katherine had involved him in this, just to hand over Alex to this Klaus guy to die. He wouldn't have it.

"Go to hell." Jace muttered, forcing himself to leave. He could hear her scoff from behind him, but he didn't stop to say anything more. He left her behind and never looked back.

* * *

I was beginning to get annoyed. I had called Elena, Damon, Stefan, even Jeremy. No one picked up, not even once. I wanted to know what was going on. Elena was going to see this Slater guy, and I had no idea what Damon was doing. Much to my chagrin, Every one of my calls was left ignored. I was starting to believe that they were doing it on purpose.

"You're a natural." John said bringing in the person shaped target I had shot at. I forced a smile, looking at the large holes I had put in it. There was one in the shoulder, one in the stomach and one in the heart. I had used the gun first, then I had thrown the stakes. I was much better at shooting the gun then throwing.

"Something wrong?" He asked curiously. I debated on not saying anything. None of this was his business anyway. But something else told me that I could maybe use his advice. I sighed putting my phone down, glaring at it.

"No one is answering." I replied. "Starting to freak me out."

"Now you know how Damon felt that first night you were here." John said with a slight laugh. I looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"When did you start caring about how Damon felt?" I asked. He shrugged rolling up the target and putting a rubber band around it. He set it on the table, sitting across from me.

"I don't." John said. "But you do and I care how _you_ feel."

I swallowed hard and looked down at the table. I clicked my phone on but there were no calls. We sat in painful silence for a very long time. I shifted in my seat, trying to ease some tension. John pushed the rolled up target at me.

"Keep it." He said. "That way you can show off. Maybe Damon will think twice before messing with you."

I laughed with him and rolled my eyes. I then took the target and walked back to my bedroom. I stuffed it in my bag so I wouldn't forget. I then paused, hang on the zipper. I looked at my duffle bag and took a deep breath. I stood in the middle of the bedroom for a long time before I walked back out into the kitchen.

"I want to stay longer." I said to John. He turned around, eyes wide. He was drinking water and looked as if he was almost choking on it. He swallowed, clearing his throat.

"Alex, we agreed on-"

"I know." I interrupted. "But you can teach me so much more."

"There isn't anything I've taught you that you didn't already know." John said. "I told you, you're a natural."

I just about had a temper tantrum. Why couldn't anyone see this my way? This was important to me… I had to stay longer.

"I'm nowhere near where I need to be." I said shaking my head. "Why won't you teach me?"

"Because I don't want this life for you." John admitted. "Do you honestly think you can take someone elses life? Rip it out of them like an animal? Even someone who is undead?"

"Of course I could." I replied. But I didn't know if that was true. Could I actually plunge a stake through Katherine's heart if I had to? I didn't know if I had the guts to do it.

"It's not as easy as it sounds." John said. "It changes you."

"Maybe I need a little bit of change." I urged. "John please-"

"You have spent enough time here."

He turned his back to me and I huffed like a child. I glared at his back for a long time. Why couldn't he just teach me? He owed me 17 years, what was a few more weeks? The room was silent and I felt my eyes prick with tears. I sniffed, wiping away tears that fell onto my cheeks.

"I'm scared." I whispered. John turned, eyes on me.

"Of what?" He asked. I licked my lips.

"Of going home." I replied. "I'm scared of this ever happening to me again."

John stepped forward, eyes softer than before. I blinked away a few tears. I felt utterly embrassed. I didn't want to cry in front of anyone, let alone John. But I had to face the facts. I was terrified.

"I have to know that this will never happen again." I said. "I close my eyes and see her face… I feel her hurting me… I can't…. I can't handle it."

I broke down then. John rushed up to me, taking me in his arms. I didn't push away, instead I cried into his chest and gripped his shirt. He ran his hand over my hair, trying to soothe me.

"Even the best vampire hunters still feel that fear." John said. "That won't go away."

I closed my eyes. I didn't know if I could live with that kind of fear. I was terrified. I didn't want to die, I wasn't prepared to die. I thought that if I learned how to fight I would finally be ok, that this fear would disappear. But over the few days I had been there the fear hadn't gone away.

"I just want to feel safe." I murmured. John's chest rose and fell as he breathed. He pulled back holding my shoulders and looking at me.

"Running away is not the way to do it." John said. I nodded. I knew that I was being silly. But the truth was, I was terrified. The idea had struck me to my core, and I couldn't shake it. I was afraid of my own home, of my house. I knew Katherine was locked away, but who knows what else could come along? Damon couldn't protect me all the time, although I knew he would try.

"You are a strong girl, Alex." John said. "You will get through this."

"And what if I don't?" I asked. "What if I'm never me again?"

John's lips went into a straight line. I stared at him, waiting for him to answer me.

"Either way…" John said. "You are going to be fine."

I stared at him for a long time, my vision blurry with tears. Just then my phone rang. I jerked out of John's grasp and dove for the phone. I vaguely thought I looked kind of like a ninja. I flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"What's going on?" I asked hastily. I didn't even check to see who had called. I was too anxious.

"You need to talk some sense into your sister." Damon muttered from the other end of the line. "She's acting stupid."

I could hear Elena huff in the background. I furrowed my brows. I knew that Elena was going to see this Slater guy, but I had no idea Damon was going. I felt a little hint of jealousy overcome me.

"What's happening?" I asked again.

"Little Miss Hero here is trying to sacrifice herself to Klaus." Damon explained. I felt my heart sink. From what I had heard about Elijah, he didn't sound too much fun to be around. But Klaus? He was the real deal.

"Give her the phone." I ordered. It wasn't long before I heard her sigh. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I'm going to save everyone's lives." She said. "I won't let anyone die for me. Not anymore."

"You must be crazy if you think we are going to let you do this." I said to her. I could feel John's eyes on me, curious and anxious. I waved him off.

"This isn't your choice Alex." She said. I gritted my teeth. What the hell was she doing? She wouldn't survive this. To break the curse, they needed blood from the doppelgänger. She would have to die. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Damon?" I asked when I heard a shuffle of the phone.

"I'm here." Damon replied. I felt relaxed at the sound of his voice. I missed that voice.

"Take her home." I said. "Don't let her do anything stupid."

"Believe me, she's going home." Damon said. "But I make no promises on that last part."

I nodded, although I knew he couldn't see. He probably knew that I was doing it. There was a long pause, and I knew that I couldn't stay here any longer. Even if I was afraid, and I didn't think I was ready… I had to go back. They needed me.

"Damon?" I murmured.

"Yeah?" He asked almost as quietly.

"I'm coming home." I told him. There was a brief lapse of silence. I waited for the longest time. What if he didn't want me to come back? I had left without a warning, I couldn't blame him for being upset. But John was right. I had to go back and I had to face my fear. I had to go back and make myself feel safe. It was the only way that I would be ok again.

"Good." Damon said. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone. I turned to John who had a bittersweet expression. I took a deep breath. "I have to go."

"I know." John said. I felt kind of guilty, leaving him here all alone. I hadn't realized how alone John really was. He had lost everything, my mom, his brother, Isobel, and me. But he didn't seem to mind being alone, another thing we had in common. He was a loner just like I was. It was strikingly apparent how much I did take after him.

"This was really nice." I admitted. "The training."

"Yeah." John replied. "It was."

We were quiet for a long time. I couldn't lie and say that I didn't enjoy spending this time with him. He was different when it was just him and no one else was around. Sure he was still a shitty person, but a lot of people were and we willingly overlook it. It was just like Damon. He had shown me every reason that he was bad for me, that I should run away and never turn back. However, all I could see was the good that was hidden beneath. Sure, sometimes he surprised me with his actions. But I knew that deep down he was only doing what he thought was best.

"I'll drive you." John offered moving out of the room. I stood there for a long time, watching his retreating back. I wanted to say something, anything. I just couldn't find the words.

I grabbed my stuff and we went into the car. The lake house was just outside of Mystic Falls. If Damon had really wanted to find me he could have. I was glad he didn't though. I enjoyed the training, ass grueling and tough as it was. I was glad to have some new information and even a little bit of a confidence boost. I couldn't deny that I enjoyed John's company either. I learned a lot about that side of my family. I learned a lot about myself.

"You have to face them." John said. I looked up at his sudden statement. We were halfway back to Mystic Falls. We would be there in a few short minutes.

"Who?" I questioned.

"The one who scared you." John said simply. I gulped and moved to stare out the window. I had heard that it was said that people who had a fear needed to face it otherwise they would never truly get over it.

"I don't think I can." I said quietly.

"You said you wanted to feel safe." John said. "But you won't feel safe until you face your fear."

I nodded. We had just passed the Mystic Falls sign. We would be at my house soon. The rest of the ride was quiet. I sat there and stewed about the idea of confronting my fear while John stared silently out the window. We pulled up to my house and he walked me up to the door. I put my hand on the door handle and then turned to him.

"Thank you." I said to him, meeting his gaze. "For everything."

"Anytime." He replied. I nodded and opened the door. I took one step inside before I turned back to him and did something unexpected. I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around him and just hugged him. He seemed to be surprised by this, but eventually he hugged me back.

"You're going to be ok." John said. "I promise."

I swallowed, not sure that I believed him, but I did nod at least for his benefit. I pulled away and I could see a tear in his eye. He had a solemn expression on his features, I'm sure mine resembled his. I wondered when I would ever see him again.

"Bye." I said, waving at him.

"Bye."

* * *

Alex shut the door quietly behind her. John Gilbert stood there for a second staring at the door with a sad expression. She would be ok, but she would be ok without him. His time with her was over, and he didn't think he would ever get anything else like that again. He smiled when he heard the reunion of his daughter and her mother. She was a good kid. Lauren was a good mother. They didn't need him.

He turned to go, pulling the keys from his pocket and walking toward the car. He hoped he would see her again. He hoped to see both of his daughters again. But they had lives of their own. Lives that existed without him.

"John!"

He turned at the sound of his name. Lauren came jogging up to him. He could see the tears in her eyes, most likely tears of joy for having her daughter back. John smiled at her.

"Hello Lauren." John said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." She said, a little winded. "I just… wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" John repeated. What ever would she thank him for?

"For bringing her home." Lauren said, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "For taking care of her…"

"She's a good kid." John said, making Lauren smile. "A lot like her mother."

John remembered how they used to be, before he messed everything up. He loved Lauren, he always had. Isobel could not compare to John's first love. He just wished that he had never let her go. But if he hadn't, Elena would not be alive. John didn't want that either.

"Listen…" Lauren said, catching his attention. "You don't have to stay away."

John's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You're her father." Lauren said, tucking her hands into her pockets. "And if she wants you in her life… then I won't stop you."

There was a long pause where John just stared at her. She shifted her weight, something she did when she was uncomfortable. Then, John did something crazy. He reached out for her, cupping her face with his good hand and bringing her surprised lips to his. At first, she didn't move, but then she melted against him and the two shared a passionate kiss. John had been wanting to do that for years.

He pulled back after a minute.

"Thank you." He said. She didn't respond. She just nodded. He swallowed hard before he turned back to his car. She stood there, dumbfounded, watching him leave for the second time.

* * *

Once I had settled back in and told mom how much I missed her, I headed over to the Salvatores. I borrowed the car, not feeling up to walking. I pulled up front and got out of the car, walking up to the front door. I didn't bother knocking, knowing that the door was never locked. I stepped inside the house and closed the door behind me.

"Damon?" I called. I received more silence. I headed further inside the room and put my bag down. I waited for a bit, debating on pouring myself a drink. I knew that Damon wasn't happy about my sudden disappearance, especially since I went to see the guy who tried to kill him. But I had my reasons and I was back now.

"Damon?" I called again. "Come on. I know you're mad at me but I really need to talk to you."

I sighed when I heard nothing. I assumed that he wasn't here. I turned back to the alcohol gripping a bottle. I could stay here, Damon probably wouldn't mind. But I voted against it. If he didn't want me to stay then I wasn't going to drink home drunk.

"Hello."

I jumped, gasping as I did so. I turned so quick I thought I might give myself whip lash. When I was fully turned around I saw that it was a woman. She had short, spiky hair and beautiful green eyes. She stood a good distance away from me, and by the way she was holding up her hands, I assumed that she meant me no harm.

"Sorry." She said in a British accent. "I was showering. I didn't think anyone would come over."

I swallowed, noticing that she had a towel wrapped around her head along with a shirt a few sizes too big and some pj pants that were also a bit large. I also noticed that they were Damon's.

"W-where is Damon?" I asked, cursing at myself for stuttering. I felt my heart clench and I thought I might throw up.

"He's not here." She replied. "He should be back soon."

I nodded, swallowing hard. She held out her hand to me.

"I'm Rose." She said. I took her hand gingerly and shook it. Elena had told me about her, how she had taken Elena to hand over to this Elijah guy. I didn't trust her, even if her intentions now were good.

"Alex." I replied. She smiled at me.

"So you're the girlfriend." Rose said looking me up and down. I shifted slightly, nervous at her assessment of me. But I then held my chin up and plastered a smile on my face.

"Yes I am." I replied, doing my own assessment of her. She let out a small laugh that I didn't understand. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but just then the door opened.

In walked Damon who looked less than happy. Usually I would have asked what was wrong, but right now that wasn't my concern. He looked at me and his lips twitched but he didn't smile.

"Everything ok?" Rose asked. I held back the scoff that I wanted to let out. Who was she? She just showed up so why did she think she could worry about my friends?

"Stefan's in the tomb." Damon said. "Jeremy had to play hero and go after the moonstone."

"Wait… is Jeremy-"

"He's ok." Damon assured. "He and Elena are home."

I relaxed, let out a deep breath. But Stefan was in the tomb. This was bad, very bad. He was in the tomb with Katherine, the craziest bitch in Mystic Falls.

"Well, I'll let you two be alone." Rose said and walked up the stairs. I stood there, straight as a pole and just stared at him. I watched him pour himself a drink and then as he took a sip. He said nothing, he barely even looked at me.

"You ok?" I asked. He took another gulp.

"Not really." He replied with a slight scoff. I stepped forward.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked him. He stood there for a long time, silent as he finished his drink. He then poured another. I waited patiently for his answer.

"Yeah, you can." Damon said turning to look at me. "All of you humans can stop trying to be super heroes."

The way he said human sounded like it was a disgusting word. I said nothing, looking down at the floor.

"First, you run off to your dick head of a dad to learn how to kill vampires." He said, pointing at me. "Then Jeremy runs into the damn tomb and almost gets killed, and on top of that Elena is trying to die to save all of us. Well let me tell you, all three of you are nuts."

"For wanting to protect ourselves?" I retorted. "For trying to protect the ones we love?"

"For thinking that you are invincible." Damon replied. "As noble as all of this is, none of you can save anyone. All you do is get in the way."

I gritted my teeth glaring at his back when he turned around. I don't know how long it was before I got the bright idea to grab my stake, but I eventually pulled it from my belt loop. I held it sturdy in my hand, remembering everything John had taught me.

Deep breath, relax, bend your knees, hold the stake low. His voice echoed in my mind like a broken record. Once I was in the correct stance, I lunged. I wasn't trying to kill Damon, or even hurt him. I just wanted to prove to him that human's weren't invisible, but neither were vampires.

When I got though he turned, grabbed my arm and twisted, not hard enough to hurt me but enough to catch me and leave me immobile. I glared up into his icy eyes, so much intensity in them I almost shied away. He wasn't happy, and he probably didn't appreciate me trying to attack him. He leaned forward, our noses touching.

"Bad idea." He said. He held me there for a long time, just glaring at me before he released his hold. He turned back to his drink and I stood there stewing in my terrible attempt at attack. However, when he wasn't paying attention I moved slowly behind him. He wasn't expecting me to try again so I took my chance. He wasn't on the alert, so I jumped on him. He fell down, me on top of him, the force of my weight and the surprise knocking him over.

I straddled his chest, the stake in my hand poised at his heart. At first, he looked up at me in shock, then he glared. I smirked at him, a playful giggle threatening to erupt from my throat. His glare eventually faded and a mischievous grin reached his eyes. In a second he got the upper hand, moving our position so he was on top of me. I shivered.

"I guess he did teach you something." Damon offered. I smiled, but it faded when his did. "Don't leave like that again... please."

"Ok." I replied. He nodded once and then leaned forward. He kissed the tip of my nose, then my cheek, then my jaw. He was so close to my lips, if I moved one inch we would be kissing. He released his hold on my wrists and helped me up. I put the stake back in my belt loop and he returned to making a drink. I stood there silently, watching his every move. How could something be so beautiful, right down to the way he moved. He could have anyone he wanted, and yet he chose me. I was no where near as attractive as he was, we just didn't make sense as a couple.

"Rose is pretty." I said, not trying to hide the bitterness in my voice. He turned, glass in hand. He looked me over before he shrugged.

"I guess so." He said. I bit my bottom lip, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"I didn't know she was staying here." I commented. I was staring at the floor again, anxiety making my heart pound against my chest.

"Does that bother you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No… no she needs a place to stay." I replied. I didn't mind someone staying here, but Rose was a pretty woman and I was a plain girl. She was much more Damon's type and most likely more experience than I was.

"Rose is pretty." Damon said. I felt my heart swell with sadness. "But she is nowhere near as beautiful as you."

My eyes flickered up to him. He had set down his glass and he was approaching me slowly. His hands cupped my cheeks, forcing me to look at him. He smiled down at me before he leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss was sweet, passionate, there was nothing lustful in it. It was just his way of telling me that he wasn't going anywhere and I felt my anxiety fade away.

"I love you." I murmured when he pulled back. I could feel him tense and my eyes widened. I hadn't meant for that to come out. I never meant to say it, it just came out. I pulled back even more, trying to see his face. His face was emotionless, his eyes searching my own expression. I swallowed hard, a lump forming in my throat. I felt so stupid, so, so stupid. How could I have said that? I didn't even know if we were at that stage yet.

"I'm sorry." I said turning, trying to hide my face. I could feel the tears pick my eyes and I moved to grab my bag. However, I was stopped when he grabbed my hand. He spun my around and I was flush up against his chest. His face was still blank, but I didn't get much of a chance to see it before he kissed me again. This kiss wasn't sweet and gentle like the last one. No, this one was filled with longing, and even though Damon hadn't said anything back to me, I didn't really mind. All I could think about was the way that this felt, the way my heart was pounding and how his hands felt roaming my body. This was love, I knew it now.

I was in love with Damon Salvatore.


	43. Chapter 42

**Hey guys! I'm glad you like the last chapter, a lot of stuff happened huh? But I want to remind you never to assume that something is happening, because I could always throw something completely different in your face! And notice Katherine said "Elena isn't the only Gilbert Klaus is looking for…" That could have plenty of different meanings, and I don't think any of you will see it coming. Evil laughter haha! But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I plan to update again later this week, probably the weekend, so be on the look out!**

 **Season 2 Episode 11 By the Light of the Moon**

You know what was the best thing about having a vampire for a boyfriend? The fact that he could compel your boss to let you come back to work after you had missed about two weeks. I usually wasn't a fan of messing with someone's mind, but I had been slacking and I needed to get back on top of things. I had to get back to how I was before, otherwise I would never get through.

Damon had asked me to stay the night, but I figured since my mom hadn't seen me in days I should stay home. Nothing happened, nothing more than kissing. It felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders after I had said it and he responded so well. He hadn't said it back, but I didn't mind. I wasn't going to make him say it. I wanted him to say it when he was ready. If he was ready.

I had asked Damon to compel my mom, so that when she noticed my cast was gone and my broken arm was mended, she wouldn't worry or freak out. After that, I decided that she needed some vervain. That way, she wasn't in danger of compulsion anymore anymore.

The Grill was already starting to fill up. It was Saturday after all. Alaric was sitting at a table with Jenna. I smiled at both of them and continued with my customers. They were cute, and it was nice to see them both smile. None of us really smiled that much anymore. Not too long afterward, Caroline strolled in. She sat in my section and I walked over to her.

"Hey you." I said. She looked up at me, forcing a smile. "What's that face?"

"What face?" She asked, eyes widening a little bit. I chuckled a bit.

"Even as a vampire you still suck at hiding your emotions." I said. I then slipped into the booth across from her. "What's up?"

She looked around, cautiously looking for anyone who might hear. She then leaned forward and looked me in the eyes.

"Tonight is the full moon." She said seriously. I furrowed my eyebrows at first but then the realization of how important that information was hit me.

"Tyler." I whispered. Tonight would be his first transformation since triggering the werewolf curse. I didn't know how or when the transformation would happen, but I figured it wouldn't be pleasant.

"He's scared." Caroline said. "He won't admit it but he is."

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Caroline met my gaze.

"You are going to stay away." She said. "I can't have him hurting anyone."

"But what if he hurts you?" I quipped. She opened her mouth to protest but I cut her off. "A werewolf bite is fatal."

"We don't know that for sure." She replied. I huffed. I knew that I wasn't a strong super being, and I hadn't even had a week of training. However, a werewolf bite for me would heal, not for a vampire.

"Well I don't want to find out." I said. Caroline sighed. "You have to be careful."

"I will be." Caroline assured. I nodded. I couldn't imagine losing Caroline, especially at the hands of Tyler Lockwood. And what was worse was that Tyler couldn't control it. If he hurt Caroline or someone else, he couldn't be blamed. When he was in his wolf form, he couldn't control himself. He wouldn't mean to do it, and he would probably be remorseful after he returned to human form.

"Hey."

Caroline looked up, a small smile forming on her face. I turned and there stood Tyler. His eyes flickered down to me before he looked back at Caroline. At first, I was confused, but then I remembered that Caroline had only told him about her. He didn't know that I knew or that anyone else did for that matter.

"Hey." Caroline said. It didn't fly under my radar how happy she seemed to see him. I knew she had just broken up with Matt, afraid she would hurt him, but I never expected her to become so close to Tyler. I narrowed my eyes at her playfully.

"You ready to go?" Tyler asked her, shifting the bag on his shoulder. Caroline nodded, standing up and putting some money on the table. She gave me a look and I nodded.

"Bye Alex." She said. I smiled and waved.

"Later Gilbert." Tyler said. I watched as the two walked out of the Grill. It wasn't until they were gone that I finally stood and got back to work. I was worried about her. If the legend was true and Tyler got loose… Caroline could die. I didn't know what I would do if I lost my friend.

I continued to wait on tables, helping Matt as much as I could with clearing them. Every time someone would leave another group of people would come in. I really wished that Robert would hire some more staff. Our coworkers were dropping like flies.

"Damn."

I turned and there stood Damon. His eyes were floating over me, and while I would usually be embarrassed and most likely blush, I felt very flattered by it. I smirked at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I forgot how sexy you look when you're working." He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and whacked him with my dish towel. I picked up my tray full of dirty dishes and began heading for the back. Like I knew he would, he followed me.

"Thanks by the way." I said, taking the dirty dishes to the sink. "For talking to Robert."

"Anything for my girl." He said. I bit my bottom lip, holding back the smile that fought to shine through. I loved the sound of being called his girl. He slipped into a stool at the bar, and I tried to look busy while I talked to him.

"I thought you were on Elena duty." I said. I didn't approve of the fact that we were placing Elena on house arrest, but I did agree that that was the only way to keep my crazy cousin/half-sister safe. She thought she was doing us a favor, by saving us, but I didn't think that anyone could imagine losing her. I didn't know if I could handle it.

"Apparently a friend of Mason's is in town." Damon said, leaning forward. "The sheriff filed Mason as a missing person."

My eyes widened. We all knew that Mason was dead, and the cover story that he had just packed up and left was a good one. Mason hadn't stuck to one place in a long time. Now, this friend of his was blowing it. Although I didn't like that Mason was dead, I knew that there was no other option than to cover it up. That is unless we wanted the Salvatore's secret to get out, and I wasn't prepared for that.

"So, what does that have to do with us?" I asked. He made a face and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Don't tell me you are going to kill him."

"I'm not going to kill him." Damon replied. "Because he is a she."

"We can't just keep killing off people." I whispered. "It's going to start looking suspicious."

"So I'm just supposed to let some she-wolf run around and maybe kill me?" Damon offered. I huffed, but said nothing when Robert walked by. He gave me a suspicious glance, but when Damon glared at him he shuffled away.

"How do we even know she is a wolf?" I asked. Damon cocked an eyebrow before he put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a plastic baggie and handed it to me. I took it, hiding it under the bar.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at the dried plant in the bag. It looked like an herb of some sort. I had never seen it, not that I was an expert on plant life.

"Wolfsbane." Damon said. I looked up at him and handed him the bag back. He stuffed it back in his pocket before folding his hands in front of him.

"So what?" I asked. "You're just going to make her choke in front of everyone and then tear her heart out in the parking lot?"

"That's the plan." Damon replied with a smirk. I set my jaw. Wolf or not, I didn't approve of the killing. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" I asked suspiciously. He rolled his eyes.

"That judgey look you get every time I tell you what I'm planning." Damon said. "If you have another solution please tell me."

I said nothing. There wasn't another one. This girl was stirring up dust, and I didn't think we could convince her to leave. She wasn't going to go until she knew what happened to Mason. And if she was a wolf then she could be a danger to everyone, especially with the full moon being tonight.

"If she's no threat I won't touch her." Damon said. I met his gaze.

"Promise?" I asked, holding out my pinky. He chuckled, linking our pinkies together.

"Cross my heart." He said. I smirked and then looked around. When I saw no one was looking I leaned over the bar and kissed him quick on the lips. When I pulled back he had a large grin on his face.

"What?" I asked. He licked his lips.

"Where did this new found confidence come from?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I just feel… good… ever since I had those lessons with John…" I explained. "I just feel stronger."

I didn't know if it was confidence or just that I felt more prepared if I was attacked again. Either way, I just felt better. I didn't feel like hiding or filtering into the background anymore. I was still not one for attention, but I was tired of being alone. I was happy, and Damon made me happy. I wasn't going to hide that anymore.

"Well thank you John." He said, leaning forward to kiss me again. I smiled into the kiss, but pushed him away before things got too heated.

"I'm working." I said. I looked toward the back where Alaric was sitting. He nodded to me and I looked back to Damon. "Go talk game plan with Alaric."

"But you are much more attractive than Rick." He mused. I slightly blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I then lightly shoved him a bit.

"Go." I said. He huffed and stood up. I watched him start walking toward Rick and bit my lip. I then returned to serving, taking orders and bringing out food. Alaric and Damon were in deep conversation while I worked. I continued to sneak glances their way. How were they even sure that this mystery girl would even show up here? She might just leave, smart enough that there were vampires in town. But then again, it was the full moon tonight. She had the upper hand if she was a wolf.

"Excuse me."

I turned to the voice. In front of me stood a young woman, light colored hair and pretty blue eyes. She was tan, probably from the sun, and she wore a tank top and skinny jeans. She was very pretty, a knock out really. She smiled at me, a kind smile that made you want to trust her.

"Hi." I said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually…I was wondering if you knew Tyler Lockwood." She said. I felt my lips go dry. I had never seen this girl before, and people didn't visit our town very often. This must have been Mason's friend. My stomach dropped and I fought the urge to look toward Damon. I pulled on a smile.

"Yeah." I replied. "I go to school with him."

"Ok, cool." She said. Her eyes swept the restaurant, then she set them back on me. "Do you happen to know where he is?"

 _Chaining himself up for the full moon so he doesn't tear up the whole town._

"He actually just left." I replied. "Sorry."

"No worries." She said pleasantly. I continued to force my smile. I didn't know if this girl was a wolf, however I had to put up my guard. If she was, she was much stronger than me. I thought about my stake that was hidden in my bag. A stab to the heart would kill anyone, it just depended on if I could do it or not.

"Can I get you a table?" I asked politely. She shook her head.

"I'm actually headed to the bar." She said pointing toward it. "But thank you."

I nodded and watched her walk over to the bar. I then shifted my gaze to Damon. He and Rick were watching her too. She shifted into a stool and ordered a drink from the bartender. I looked back to Damon who was now staring at me. He nodded once and I swallowed.

I tried to not focus on the maybe she-wolf at the bar, but it was pretty hard. I tried to get information from Damon, but he was in attack mode. I watched Rick saunter over, pretending that he was already drunk. He slid into the stool next to her. They shared a few words before Damon took the spot on the other side of her. While I was watching them so intently I accidently knocked over a glass of water. I flustered over the mess, trying to clean and watch all at the same time.

I gathered some stuff and headed back to the kitchen. I deposited the dirty dishes into the sink and then hid so that I could still see them. I peeked through the little window and strained to hear. I could pick out Damon's voice but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I cursed silently at myself.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped when I heard the voice. My hand flew to my heart and I turned to see who the culprit was. Matt stood behind me, a bucket full of dirty dishes in his hands. He was smirking at me, amused at how easily he had scared me. I stepped forward and smacked him lightly.

"Don't do that." I said in a hushed whisper. I then looked back toward the window at Damon who now sat alone with the girl. He was smiling at her, a smile that I thought was only reserved for me. Apparently I was wrong.

"Are you spying on them?" Matt asked. I turned back to glare at him.

"No." I replied. "I'm just… observing."

He chuckled at me, taking a spot beside me as we watched the two converse. Damon was flirting hardcore, I didn't need to hear to see that. He had this face he got when he started to flirt. The girl was smiling, although I wasn't sure if she was very interested. I smiled at the thought. I knew that this was innocent, Damon was trying to get information out of her, but it still bothered me to see him all over a girl like that.

"He looks pretty comfortable." Matt commented. I smacked him hard in the chest. "Stop hitting me."

"Then stop making idiotic comments." I replied.

"I'm just observing." He said. I turned and glared at him. He smiled. "What's going on anyway?"

"Nothing." I lied. Matt made a face. "What?"

"If it were nothing then you wouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation." Matt said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, what's going on?"

I swallowed hard. I had to come up with some kind of story, something that wouldn't set alarm bells off in Matt's head. I was never that great of a liar, although I could get by. But right then I was nervous and scrambling my brain for a good enough story to cover what really was going on.

"We had a fight." I finally answered. Matt's eyebrows furrowed. "He's just trying to get back at me."

"What did you guys fight about?" Matt asked. I cursed him silently for continuing this conversation.

"Something stupid." I replied. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Matt nodded and then looked back over to the two. I followed his gaze and saw that Damon was now moving closer to the girl. I glared, although I knew that this was nothing. It still bothered me.

"Sounds like a dick move to me." Matt said. "But hey… if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks Matt." I said. He smiled at me before heading back out on the floor. I took a deep breath before I followed suit. I continued my assault on them with my eyes, splitting my attention between my customers and the two at the bar. Damon was starting to look very irritated. The girl hadn't touched her drink, and that was where the wolfsbane was. I was beginning to wonder if she knew something was up.

When I almost tripped and fell on my face I stopped trying to stare at them. I had to work, and Damon could handle this. He would fill me in later. At least that was what I told myself before I stared at the two again.

* * *

"That waitress has been staring at us all night." Jules, the she-wolf, said. Damon furrowed his brows and she nodded to Alex. Alex looked away when the two of them set their gazes on her.

"Oh her?" Damon mused. Jules slightly smirked. "She has this school girl crush on me. Pretty sad really."

"She's pretty." Jules commented looking back at her. Alex was currently balancing full glasses of drinks on her tray. For someone so clumsy, you wouldn't think she would have been able to do that so well. Damon wrote it down to her years of practice.

"Not my type." Damon lied. He hated saying it, but he had to get into Jules head, and the way he thought to do that was to flirt. "Too young."

"Oh, so what age range do you prefer?" Jules asked. She wasn't really flirting back with Damon. He noticed that she actually seemed irritated by his presence, but she was too nice to tell him to leave.

"How old are you?" He asked. She smirked a bit and he chuckled. The two continued to chat, all the while she never touched her drink. He was beginning to get very annoyed with this girl. He was tempted to just shove it down her throat so he could prove that she was in fact a werewolf. She had to be. She knew Mason Lockwood, she was searching for him. There had to be a reason.

"I'm just here for the night." She commented. "It's a long story, I'm looking for my friend."

"Who?" Damon asked.

"Mason Lockwood." She replied. Damon pulled on a mask of recognition.

"I know Mason." He said. Jules eyebrows shot up and she looked at Damon as if she didn't believe it.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah." Damon said. "He's a great guy."

He almost cringed at the statement. He could feel both Rick and Alex's eyes on him, but he ignored them both, focusing on Jules now.

"He's missing." She said. Damon faked a look of surprise. He knew exactly where Mason was, rotting in the back of his truck. However, this girl did not need to know that information.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked. "Like… I mean, missing, missing?"

"How do you know him?" Jules quipped. She was quick and she looked suspicious. She sure was one tough nut to crack.

"Friends of friends." He replied. He then held up his drink to take a sip. Her hand was on hers but she didn't bring it to her lips. He held back a frustrated sigh as he drank from his glass.

"You know, listen, I'm really tight with the sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will." Damon said. "He's a great guy, and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and…"

"Tyler." Jules quipped. Damon smiled. This girl knew more than he thought. He wondered if she knew that Tyler had triggered the curse.

"Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief." He said. There was a slight pause. "You haven't touched your drink."

Jules looked down at it and then back up to Damon.

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker." Jules replied. "I should get going."

"Oh come on." Damon mused. "One drink."

She smiled, considering his offer. Damon was hoping for everyone that she took a drink. Just one sip would prove it. She then picked it up.

"It will help me sleep." She said. The two clinked their glasses together.

"To sleep." Damon said. He then watched as Jules lifted the glass to her face and she sniffed. After a beat of silent tension she smacked the glass back down. Damon visibly tensed.

"You fool." She said. Damon huffed. "You think you're clever, don't you?"

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked, jumping right in. Jules had her own glare set on him.

"He's my friend." She replied. Damon leaned dangerously into her face.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him." Damon said. Jules eyes narrowed. She understood the underlying meaning of his words

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"You should leave town." Damon ordered, ignoring her question. Jules actually scoffed.

"You're threatening me? On a full moon?" She asked. "How stupid are you?"

Damon was glaring so hard at her, he thought that if looks could kill she would drop dead. He didn't like being called stupid, even when his plan had been foiled. This girl was asking for it. Just then Alaric sat down, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Damon, how about that second round?" Alaric asked. Damon looked back to the history teacher.

"I think we're done, Rick." He then looked back to Jules. "Do you think I'm afraid of you?"

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance." She said, making Damon's eyes narrow. "You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane."

Damon rolled his eyes. He thought his plan was pretty fool proof. But Damon forgot that she wasn't human. She had heightened senses, like vampires. She would have been able to smell it like he would have been able to smell vervain.

"I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me." She warned. "You've been marked."

She got up but she suddenly stopped. Damon followed her gaze to where Alex stood. She was switching her attention to her customers and then to Jules. The werewolf got a grin on her face. She turned back to Damon.

"Or maybe I'll just go after your girlfriend." Jules said. "I can imagine what that would do to you."

Damon glared, fighting off the urge to snap her neck right then and there. Jules smirked and walked toward the exit, but she didn't leave until she brushed up against Alex. Alex eyed her suspiciously until she left. Her fearful eyes then flickered to Damon. He was up in a second and came over to her.

"What's going on?" She asked. He didn't respond, he just took her arm protectively and steered her over toward the door. Alaric wasn't far behind. She protested, talking about her boss and how she had to clock out. Damon continued to ignore her.

"Where is she?" Damon asked no one in particular as his eyes swept the scene. Jules was nowhere in sight. It both annoyed and scared him at the same time.

"Just let it go, Damon." Alaric tried to reason with him. "Don't be stupid."

"What is happening?" Alex asked again. She was getting irritated, her eyebrows furrowed as she waited for an answer.

"So what? Just let her get away?" Damon asked Alaric. "'You've been marked' What the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?"

"Dammit Damon." Alex shouted ripping her arm from his grip. He turned around surprised, but when he saw her angry hands on her hips he became pretty irritated himself. "What's going on?"

"Jules threatened him." Rick said." And… you."

"Me?" She asked confused. "What do I have to do with this?"

"You're connected to me." Damon replied. "You will always be in harm's way."

Alex took a deep breath before she looked up. Damon followed her gaze to the bright moon. It was full, just like he knew it would be. He set his jaw, swallowing hard. If Jules was coming after them, and the legends were true… Damon just got himself into a big mess. And now he dragged Alex into it with him.

"Just go home." Alaric said. "Take Alex and lock your door. We'll deal with it in the morning."

Damon wanted to fight. He didn't want to hide. But when he gazed at Alex he knew that he had to do just that. He had to try and protect them both tonight and hope that Jules was bluffing. Damon nodded wordlessly and took Alex by the arm. She tucked herself into his side, letting him wrap an arm around her.

He put her in his car and they drove silently to the boarding house. He hated that he put her in these positions. This was why he should have stayed away when he had made that decision before. Instead he stuck around, not being able to control himself. All he could think about was how she told him she loved him, how warm and magical it felt to hear her say those words. This was why he stuck around, those good feelings he got when he was around her. He felt almost human.

"Come on." Damon urged when the two reached the house. They quickly made their way to the front door, opening it and stepping inside. Damon locked it behind him, not accustomed to doing so because they never locked their door. They never had the fear to do so.

"Can a werewolf break through a dead bolt?" She asked nervously. Damon shrugged.

"I guess we will find out." He said. Alex shivered before she made a face. He took the few steps toward her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. She buried her face in his chest, hiding from him. He pulled back a bit, placing his hands on either side of her face.

"Look at me." He ordered. She slowly did as she was told, her green orbs meeting his. He smiled at her, an encouraging smile that he hoped would calm her nerves. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"But what if-"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He repeated. She rolled her eyes.

"Damon, a werewolf bite-"

"I am not going to let anything happen to you." He said a third time. This time she didn't protest. She just nodded and relaxed a bit. Although Damon was still a bit on edge, he wouldn't show her that because he wanted her to calm down. Jules would most likely come after him. She was just using Alex as a way to scare him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting."

Both Damon and Alex looked up to where Rose stood. Alex shifted awkwardly, but Damon held firm.

"But what is this I hear about a werewolf?" Rose asked. Damon released Alex and walked over to Rose. He led her out of the room to explain, not wanting to scare Alex with the thought of Jules coming to attack them anymore.

* * *

Damon left me in the living room, taking Rose away to explain what was going on. I tried to calm down, knowing that Damon had these things under control. Jules was probably bluffing anyway. We had nothing to worry about.

Just in case though, I went to her bag and grabbed my stake. I pushed it through my belt loop, just as a precaution. I tried to relax, tried to make my heart rate slow, but I didn't have much luck. I started to pace, crossing the whole room. I wanted to know how Tyler was doing, hoping Caroline was doing ok. I also wondered where Jules was right that second. Was she transforming or was she already in wolf form and was headed this way? I hoped for neither.

Just then I heard a loud crash, of glass breaking. It was right behind me, so I turned around quickly. I felt my stomach drop when I saw the culprit of the broken window. In the living room, about five feet away, was a light gray wolf. I felt my heart skip a beat as its yellow eyes stared at me.

"Damon." I said evenly and calmly, trying to urge him to get the hell in here. It snarled then, taking a dangerous step forward. I was walking backward, and it advanced on me. With shaky hands I grabbed my stake, hoping I had enough force in me to really stab it through this wolfs skin. Just then my heels hit the back of the stairs and I fell backward.

"Damon!" I screamed when I saw the wolf lunge. With quick reflexes, I drove the stake into its right shoulder. It whined loudly and I pulled the stake out of its shoulder, blood staining it. It jumped off me then, running to hide.

"Alex!" I heard Damon's voice and then felt his hands pulling me up. His eyes looked me over for any kind of injury. I was too scared to speak. He shoved me behind him then, grabbing a decorative sword from the wall. Rose was with him, helping him shield me from the wolf.

Just then, the gray wolf emerged from its hiding spot, blood still pooling from its wound. I gripped my stake tighter. The three of us seemed to have a stare down with this creature until it jumped, right for Damon.

However, Rose pushed him out of the way, his hold on me so tight that I went with him. The wolf hit her instead, knocking her to the ground and snarling at her. It then took a bit bite into her shoulder, causing Rose to scream out in pain. Damon took his sword and pushed it into the wolf's side. It whined much like it had when I stabbed it. Then he turned and jumped out of the broken window.

Damon fell to the floor where Rose laid, observing the new bite wound. I felt my stomach lurch at the sight of it. If werewolf bites were poisonous, Rose was in big trouble.

"How bad is it?" Damon asked. Rose winced.

"It hurts." She replied through her teeth. Just then it started to heal, the wound closing up. There was barely any sign of it. Rose looked back to Damon with wide eyes.

"I thought werewolf bites were fatal." She said. Damon seemed amazed by the sight of her healed wound, he also looked a little relieved. I let out a breath, relieved myself.

"You're gonna be okay." Damon said when Rose started to cry. She held onto him, gripping his shirt tightly. I could feel tears pricking my eyes, knowing that Rose must have been really scared and now she knew that she was going to be ok. Damon held onto her, comforting her until she calmed down. I went upstairs, not wanting to stare at her. I knew when I was feeling weak I didn't want people watching me. So, I went up to Damon's room and let him handle things.

Although I was relieved that Rose was ok and that Jules was gone, I was also still worried. Wolves had healing powers like vampires. It wouldn't take much to heal the wounds she sustained and she could come back. I shivered at the thought. I was scared, but I also felt exhilarated. I guessed that the adrenaline from the fight, me being able to stab the wolf to incapacitate it even for a minute, had me feeling energized. It was a good feeling compared to the terrified feeling I usually was left with after these big messes.

I looked down at my hand, my stake still clutched in my fingers. There was blood on it, and also staining my hands. I almost gagged, but held it back as I went into Damon's bathroom. I started to wash my hands, the water turning red as I cleaned my skin and my stake. I scrubbed until both my hand and my weapon were good and clean before I dried off and walked back into Damon's room.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall. His face was blank, emotionless. I put my stake down, slowly walking over to him. I cautiously sit down next to him on the edge of the bed. He didn't move when I took my seat next to him. He just continued to stare at the wall.

"She's going to be ok?" I asked quietly. He nodded. We sat in silence for a long time before he sighed and wrapped an arm around my waist. He pulled me to his side, and I melded into him as if we were two puzzle pieces. We were quiet again, my head leaning on his shoulder and his arm squeezing my side. I never wanted to leave this position. Just me and Damon, no one else to interfere or to hurt us. Just me and him, holding each other for all eternity.

"I'm sorry." Damon suddenly muttered. I pulled back to look at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"For what?" I asked.

"For getting you involved in this mess." He replied. I held back an eye roll and instead I turned so that he could see me fully.

"This is not your fault." I told him. "I involved myself."

"You are always in danger because of me." Damon said.

"Damon, you didn't force me into this." I said. "I want to be with you."

Damon stared at me for a long time, searching my face. I smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. I was going to pull back and tell him something else but he stopped me. His hand glued to the back of my neck and our lips met in a heated and desperate kiss. I closed my eyes, letting myself melt into his touch. We stayed like that until I had to pull back to breathe, panting slightly at my increased heart rate.

"Say it again." He said, voice husky and very sexy. It first I was confused about what he was talking about but I eventually smiled, eyeing his lips again.

"I love you." I admitted. Before I could say anything else his lips were on mine again. They seemed to dance together, moving in perfect synchronization. I felt his hand curl around my back, pushing me closer to him and my own hands were roaming all over his body. We eventually started to lean backward, him on top of me. However, before things could get really heated we heard someone clear their throat.

Both Damon and I pulled away to look at the owner and saw Rose standing there. Her eyes were red and puffy, probably because she had been crying. However, she didn't look happy from where she stood. I sat up, adjusting myself to look presentable.

"What?" Damon barked. Rose didn't flinch like I did. Instead she just stood there, eyes glazed over and face looking very concerned.

"Rose." I said, knowing that something was wrong. She visibly swallowed before she slowly exposed her shoulder. I stood up, slowly walking over to her. Where Jules had bit her there was now blistered skin that was red and irritated.

"I thought-"

"Me too." She said. Damon then took my place, looking at the wound. His eyes widened and he shared a look with Rose. She looked scared, very scared, as she should have been. It looked like werewolf bites were poisonous to vampires. I just wished that Rose hadn't been the one to test the theory.


	44. Chapter 43

**Ok guys! Here is the second chapter I promised! I hope you enjoy! Elijah will come into the picture soon! And a lot of you are asking what Alex has to do with the sacrifice. All of the answers to your questions will be answered soon enough! I promise it's worth the wait. Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Season 2 Episode 12 The Descent**

The next morning I woke up without Damon by my side. The bed was empty and cold, as if he hadn't slept here at all. I squinted again the light that shone through the blinds and blinked so as to adjust them. I sat up, slowly padding down the hall. I found him downstairs on the couch, already drinking. I held back a sigh of disapproval.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked. He didn't even turn around to look at me. He just took another sip of his drink and shrugged. I took a seat next to him. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Damon replied, but I wasn't convinced. I scooted closer to him, staring him down. He finally got tired of my staring because he sighed and met my gaze. "What Alex?"

"Tell me what's wrong." I said. He scoffed, looking back to the wall. "Is it Rose?"

"What about Rose?" He asked. I made a face. He rolled his eyes and knocked his drink back.

"You're worried about her." I concluded. Damon looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't give me that look."

"Vampires die." Damon said. "Nothing new."

"But she is your friend." I commented. Damon grunted and stood. I watched him walk over to pour another drink. I sighed. Damon would never admit that he cared about Rose, and I should have seen it coming. Damon didn't like to show emotions other than anger and jealousy. Only a few times had I seen him weak and although I knew he cared, he didn't broadcast it.

"Does she have any chance?" I asked. Damon swallowed hard before he shook his head. I slumped in my seat. I hadn't known Rose long, barely at all really. But she had helped my friends find out as much as they could about the Originals and she vowed to help protect Elena. On top of that, she saved Damon's life. I couldn't repay her enough for that. But I knew that she wouldn't survive this, not unless there was a cure, and we had no idea what that was.

"I've got to go." Damon said, putting his glass down. I furrowed my brow but he didn't explain where he was going. "Elena is coming over, bringing you some clothes. Watch her."

"Elena or Rose?" I asked. Damon stopped and turned back to me.

"Both." He replied and then he was gone. I sighed and stood. Rose was in the library, staring at the wall. I walked in slowly and carefully, so as to not startle her. In this fragile state, I didn't know what she would do or could do. She didn't look up at me as I entered.

"Hey." I said. She still didn't look up. She said nothing as I made my way into the room. I approached slowly.

"You don't have to be afraid." Rose said, eyes shifting to me. "I won't hurt you."

"I know." I replied sitting in the seat across from her. "I just… didn't want to startle you."

"A human startle a vampire?" She scoffed. We fell silent once more. Rose looked pale and the way she winced made me remember that she was in pain. She had the wound covered up, which I was very thankful for. It was bad last night, but I assumed that it would be worse today. If it were, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to hold back a gag if I saw it.

"How are you doing?" I asked her. Rose made a face before she shifted a bit. She pulled her cardigan up over her shoulder more, covering the wound.

"I just got bitten by a werewolf." She said. "I'm just fine."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked. She nodded immediately.

"Can you get me some blood?" She asked. I looked next to her to the empty glass. I then nodded and took the glass. I walked down to the cellar where Damon kept his fridge full of blood. I grabbed a bag and swallowed hard. I sucked it up, popping the top off and squeezed some of the red liquid into the glass. Once the glass was full I took it upstairs. When I reached the top of the stairs, Elena was walking into the door.

"Morning." She said cheerfully. "I stopped by your house."

She handed me a bag, some clean clothes stuffed inside. I was beginning to think that I should start leaving some clothes here. That way if I ever got the urge to sleep over I wouldn't have to bother anyone with getting me clothes or anything.

"Thanks." I replied. "Hey, I have a therapy session this morning. Will you watch Rose?"

"Yeah." She said, taking the glass of blood from me. She seemed much more comfortable holding it than I did. "How's she doing?"

"Not much better than yesterday." I replied, making a face. Elena sighed.

"I can hear you two!" Rose called. Both Elena and I winced. I then went up to Damon's room and changed. Afterward I left the house, making Elena promise not to do anything stupid. She had a deal with this Elijah guy. Apparently he wanted to kill Klaus and he needed Elena alive and in Mystic Falls to do so. I hadn't met him so I didn't know if he was trustworthy. I hoped that what he said was true and we weren't just falling for some ruse he set up with Klaus.

I arrived at the office relatively quick, Elena letting me borrow her car. I waited out in the sitting area for a while, listening to Dr. Aaron's receptionist type away on her computer. I tried to call Damon, but he didn't answer. I was starting to get worried. He had been fine yesterday, until he saw that the legend was true. He hadn't been the same since. I was convinced it was because Rose wasn't getting any better. In the short time he knew her, he had formed a bond. I believed it to be just friendly so I didn't worry about it too much. I was more focused on what this would do to Damon's psyche if we didn't figure out how to cure Rose's condition.

"Alex?"

I looked up to see Dr. Aaron standing at the door. She had a wide smile on her face and she was gesturing me to come in. I stood up, adjusting my bag on my shoulder and shuffling into her office. I took my normal seat and she took hers, her notebook in her lap. She had thick rimmed glasses perched on her nose. Those were new, usually she didn't wear them.

"When did you get those?" I asked politely. Dr. Aaron looked up confused so I pointed to the glasses. She grimaced.

"I'm out of contacts." She muttered. "Had to resort to these ugly things."

I nodded once. They were big glasses, something you would probably see in the 80's. They didn't suit her small face and I honestly preferred her without them. She wrote a few things down in her notebook before she looked up. I tried not to stare at the new accessory.

"So, how are you feeling today?" She asked. I shrugged. "I thought we were past the shrugging."

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I just… I don't feel good or bad I guess."

"Neutral?" She concluded. I nodded. "Well, there is nothing wrong with that."

I shrugged again. I didn't have anything to talk about and I had an hour session. I couldn't talk about my real problems, not without blowing the secret. I was beginning to consider dropping these sessions, they were more of a waste of time now considering I had a lot on my plate recently.

"I heard you went to see your father recently." She said looking at some file in her hand. My eyes widened. "Your mother calls me periodically."

I grumbled to myself. She was paranoid all the time, especially when it came to me.

"What brought on this sudden visit?" She asked.

"I had some questions." I replied. "He had a lot he could… teach me."

"About your family?" Dr. Aaron continued.

"Something like that." I replied. She nodded and jotted some stuff down in her notebook. "He's not as bad as I thought he would be."

"Oh?" She questioned. I nodded slowly. I realized that I had never really talked about John much. I hadn't talked about how we had gotten along or how he had connected with me. I hadn't told anyone, because I knew no one would understand. Maybe Dr. Aaron would.

"I'm actually a lot like him." I admitted. "At least… the good qualities."

"It's natural to be curious about that side of you." Dr. Aaron said. "I'm glad that you are trying with him."

"I've been doing a lot of that actually." I mumbled. Her gray eyes looked at me curiously. "This year… I've done a lot of things that I thought I'd never do."

"Like what?" She asked, pen at the ready.

"Well, I let Elena in, and her friends… I never in my life thought I would be friends with any of them." I told her. She wrote some stuff down.

"And now you can't imagine life without them?" She asked, not looking up from her notebook. I had never thought of it that way.

"Yeah." I replied. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She smiled at me before scribbling in her notebook some more. I never imagined my life to take this drastic turn. At the beginning of this year, mom said she wanted this year to be different. And now, I was friends with Elena and I had a vampire boyfriend.

"I have a boyfriend." I said suddenly. This seemed to take her by surprise. She looked up, pushing the glasses up on her nose. She then smiled widely.

"Really?" She asked, looking like an excited older sister instead of a therapist. I nodded. "Well, what is he like?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. Damon was still a big mystery to me, even now that we were a couple. I knew he was handsome, I knew he was possessive, I knew that he would protect everyone he loves with all he had. I knew that he could hurt and I knew that he could cry. I knew that he had these emotions, I just never saw them.

"He keeps things bottled up." I told her. "At least… sadness and disappointment…"

"How so?" She asked. I realized then that she had just been asking me questions, never once had she said a statement.

"Like if he's angry… you know it… and when he's jealous." I told her. "But… he doesn't like to show weakness."

"You want him to open up to you?" She concluded. I nodded. I guess I wanted him to talk to me about how he was feeling. I wanted to be that one person he turned to when he needed someone. Not just to forget, but to talk, to remember.

"I guess so." I told her. "His friend… she's dying."

Dr. Aaron made a face of sympathy.

"I am so sorry." She said. "How is he dealing with all of this?"

"He's trying to brush it off." I replied. "Act like it doesn't matter."

"That's natural." She admitted. "Especially for someone not in touch with their emotions."

I nodded. The rest of our session included me telling her small pieces of my messed up life. I didn't give her enough to figure anything out, just enough to let me get it off my chest. It felt good to talk about it with an unbiased person.

"Your father is right you know." She said. I looked away from the clock. We had ten minutes left.

"About what?" I asked. She closed her notebook.

"About facing your fear." She said. I swallowed, not feeling up to doing that. I knew that I should do it. I didn't even have to say anything to her, but I still didn't want to do it. We sat in silence for the rest of the session and she finally let me leave. I said nothing more than a goodbye until I walked out into the nippy air.

I was making my way over to Elena's car when I saw her. My heart sank and I debated on running back into the office. She couldn't cause a scene if I was in front of people right. She walked toward me, making dangerous steps my way. I took a few back until I sprinted into a run. I was reaching for the door when she grabbed me. I fought and kicked, but she was stronger than me. She pushed me up against the wall, grip on my upper arms.

"Hey Alex." Jules said, politely but with a dangerous undertone. My heartbeat pounded in my ears and I felt my teeth chatter in fear.

"Hi." I replied. She smirked dangerously. I really wished I had my stake at that moment. I just needed a distraction to get away.

"I'm all healed up by the way." She said. "Just in case you were wondering."

I remembered stabbing the wooden stake through her shoulder, the blood that stained my hands and the way she whimpered after I plunged my weapon through her shoulder. I should have known she would be upset.

"What did you expect me to do?" I asked her honestly. "You came after me."

"I was going after Damon." She said. "You were just in my way."

I glared at her and she did the same. She suddenly let me go and I realized then that someone was walking toward us. It was a woman with her two children and she was eying us suspiciously. I opened my mouth to ask for her help.

"Play nice or I will snap her neck." Jules said. I felt my stomach drop and nodded. The two of us then smiled and started laughing as if we were best friends. The woman smiled, convinced from our little performance. She got to the end of the street and turned. I took my chance and made a sprint for Elena's car. I was almost there too when Jules grabbed me again.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Jules said as I struggled against her. My back was on the car and I tried to get my hand free. She grabbed my hand and shoved it down to my side. I glared at her.

"Why should I trust you?" I barked at her.

"Because if I wanted you dead you would be." Jules said. "Now stop moving."

I slowly relaxed a bit, but I was still on edge. I didn't know what she wanted or what she would do. If someone stabbed me I didn't think I would be too happy about it. But Jules was right, she could kill me, and I wasn't dead yet.

"What do you want?" I asked her. She eased her hold on me a fraction, making me less tense.

"You need to tell your boyfriend to leave us alone." She warned. I was about to say something, but then I processed her words.

"Us?" I asked. Jules made a face, as if she had messed up and then she released me.

"Just… get him to stay away." Jules said. "Or I will tear through this whole town."

I gulped, watching her walk away. Once she was out of sight I jumped into the car and locked the doors. I had to take several deep breaths to calm down. Once I was calmer I grabbed my phone. I dialed for Damon after a few rings he picked up.

"Yeah?" He said. I noticed the annoyance behind his voice. I just hoped that it wasn't me that was annoying him.

"Hey." I said, my voice a little shaky.

"What's wrong?" He asked, no longer annoyed but more worried. I swallowed, trying to calm myself down. I didn't want to make him worry, but I had to tell him about Jules.

"It's Jules." I said. "She… she came by the therapist's office today."

Damon was silent for a short while before I heard him shuffling around.

"What happened? Where are you?" He asked me. I shook my head. I knew telling him would cause him to become crazy. He was always ready for a fight.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "She didn't hurt me."

"Where is she?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Damon she told me to tell you to stay away."

He scoffed. I could hear him start up his car and I felt my heart stop.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to go find the bitch." He told me simply. I sat up straight then.

"And do what?" I asked. I could hear him huff on the other end of the phone.

"You won't like it." He admitted. I bit my bottom lip. I didn't like when Damon killed people, even when they were the enemy. But I also didn't want Jules roaming the streets, especially when she had just threatened the town.

"Be careful." I said. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"I will be fine." He said. "You get back to the house."

"Ok." I said. "Damon?"

"Yeah?" He asked. I was silent for a few seconds debating on saying anything.

"I'll see you later." I said. He said goodbye and then the line went dead. I sat there for a long while before I picked my phone back up. My hands were much less shaky now that I had talked to Damon. I dialed Elena's number. My call went straight to voicemail.

" _Hey it's Elena. Leave a message."_

"Hey I was just checking in." I said. "I'll be there soon."

* * *

Damon gripped the steering wheel so tight he thought he would snap the wheel in half. How dare this she-wolf come into his town, threaten him, bite Rose, and now she was threatening Alex. This was not going to fly. Damon was going to make sure that she knew that too. Jules could do whatever she wanted to him, but he would not allow her to go after the ones he cared about. He couldn't wait to tear this girls throat out.

He arrived at the Grill, walking inside. His eyes searched the room and he found her, sitting alone at a table eating. He narrowed his eyes and started quickly walking toward her. However, he was stopped when his brother stepped out in front of him. Damon set his glare on Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Damon spat.

"I'm waiting for you." Stefan said and then looked around. "Listen, there's a lot of people here."

"Oh, damn." Damon said sarcastically. "There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back."

"Listen, I know you're upset about Rose-"

"Why does everyone think I'm upset about Rose?" Damon asked. Sure they had an understanding and she was an ally, but she was going to die and he understood that. Unless he could get a cure out of this wolf here.

"She threatened Alex." Damon told his brother. "That bitch is dead."

Damon pushed past Stefan and made his way over to her. She looked up, looking amused as she swallowed. He sat down in front of her.

"Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill." Jules mused. "I'll have to get that right next time."

"You won't live to see another full moon unless…" Damon sighed. "Unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you."

"Promise?" Jules asked. Damon rolled his eyes and nodded. "Bite me."

She stood up, tossing some cash on the table. Damon was up in a second, catching her arm and turning her to look at him.

"I'm not afraid of you." Jules said. Damon almost scoffed.

"Then you are very, very stupid." Damon said.

"How's your friend? Rose, is that her name?" Jules asked. "Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?"

Damon set a glare on her.

"If there is a cure tell me." Damon said. "Or start watching your back."

"You want a cure?" Jules asked. "I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart."

Damon made a face and Jules moved to leave. Damon pulled her back.

"Don't you ever go near Alex again." Damon spat. "Otherwise your heart will be on the floor."

"If she was smart she would stay away from you." Jules said. "I'm not the bad guy here."

Jules wrenched her arm out of his grip and then she left the Grill. Damon debated going after her, ripping her head off. But he didn't. He forced himself to stay put, think of a game plan. Rose was going to die. There had to be some other way, some other cure. There just had to.

* * *

"So he kissed you?" I asked Caroline as she directed me where to put things. On my way to the house she called me in desperate need of guidance. I figured that Elena would be fine. She could play nurse while I was gone.

"Yes he kissed me." Caroline replied. She looked more than confused at that moment. She was angrily picking up pieces of trash and throwing them into large trash bags. I was beginning to think she might break something.

"And you told him you loved him?" I continued. She huffed, throwing a cup into the bag.

"Yes." She replied. I stopped and stared at her.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked. She stopped too, dropping her bag and sighing.

"I don't know." She said. I could see her anger dissolve into pure confusion and sadness. I wouldn't lie and say that I wasn't a Caroline and Matt shipper. I wanted Caroline to be happy, Matt made her happy.

"Caroline… Matt loves you." I said. She bit her bottom lip.

"I know!" She said. "But I'm afraid I'm going to hurt him."

"You won't." I told her.

"I might." She said. "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt him."

I sighed, bringing her into a hug. She hugged me back, seeming to be holding on for fear she might topple over. I squeezed her for a long while before I pulled back.

"You are a beautiful person Caroline Forbes." I said. She smiled at me.

"You're not so bad yourself." She replied. "So, how are things with Damon?"

I stared at her, furrowing my brow and looking away. I could feel her watching me.

"What?" She asked.

"Isn't it… weird to talk about it?" I asked her. "I mean… he wasn't a great boyfriend to you…"

"What Damon and I had wasn't real." Caroline said. "But what he has with you is."

I felt my face heat up and I continued to pick up trash. It was already dark and it was getting hard to see the debris on the ground.

"He just doesn't talk to me." I said. "Not about his feelings or anything."

"He doesn't seem like an emotional guy." Caroline admitted. "But give it time. You two have something real."

I bit my bottom lip, stifling a smile. Caroline and I continued to work until it was too dark to see. She told me that she was headed home, needing the think things through. I gave her a hug, telling her that everything was going to be ok. She would be fine either way she decided. If she was with Matt, great. If she decided to stay away, that would be fine too. Caroline would be fine.

Suddenly, I heard a wild, ill stricken cough to my left. I turned and in the very little light I could see a person. I stepped a bit closer, their hacking not easing up a bit. When I was close enough I recognized the hair.

"Rose?" I said. She didn't look up at me, nor did she stop her coughing. She leaned against a trash can, heaving. Upon closer inspection, I could see that there was a red substance on her mouth. Wide eyed, I moved my eyes over just an inch and saw the body.

"Rose…" I said, looking at the limp body lying on the ground. "What did you do?"

She said nothing, but pushed against the trashcan to pull herself up straight. She looked weak, tired. When she slowly turned her head toward me, I could see the sweat glistening off her face in the moonlight. I could also vaguely see the veins underneath her eyes and the sharp fangs protruding from her mouth. I slowly started to back away, taking small steps so as not to put her on alert. She turned fully to me then, hissing. I took off then, legs moving as fast as possible.

To my dismay and horror she caught me, grabbing my leg and pulling me down. I tried to kick at her, to get her to let go. I had a better chance considering she was weak. I kicked her face and she grunted, loosening her grip just enough to let me pull away. I scrambled to my feet and started running again. This time though, she was there before I could blink.

"Rose." I said holding up my hands. "Rose don't do this. You're better than this."

She said nothing when she grabbed me. I fought against her, reaching for my stake. She hissed, her fangs exposed fully. I felt my stake stuck on my belt loops and pulled it out. I then stabbed it into her side. She gasped, grunting in pain as she released me and fell to the ground. I didn't waste time trying to get the stake back, I took off.

"Alex" Rose croaked. I stopped in my tracks, turning to look at her. She was wincing with every movement, the wound I had given her not healing like it should. I swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry." She said, flinching. "Please…. Help me."

I debated on running, if I would have any chance I should have run then. However, against my better judgement I went back to Rose's aid. I yanked the stake from her side, to which she seemed grateful. I continued to fuss over her until I realized my mistake. I was close now, close enough for her to grab hold of me.

She gripped my wrist, biting into it, causing me to scream. I tried to pull away, but she was gaining strength from my blood. I felt myself becoming dizzy fast and soon I was seeing black spots. I stopped fighting then, closing my eyes and falling backward onto the hard ground.

* * *

Damon had gotten the call from the sheriff about a body. Apparently, a vampire was at the school's fundraiser and he had a sinking suspicion he knew who that was. He took Elena with him, considering she wouldn't stay home even if he begged.

"Hey, Stefan, it's me. I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important." He heard Elena's end of the phone call. She hung up and then turned around. "Hey. Have you heard from him? Do you know what he's up to?"

"My baby brother is not my priority right now." Damon said and then handed her a stake. "Take this."

Elena looked awkward with the stake in her hand. She didn't look confident enough to use it, not like Alex did.

"Where is your sister?" Damon asked. Elena looked up at him with furrowed brows before her frown faded into an expression of realization.

"I don't know." Elena replied. "She said she was going to come by the house, but she never showed."

"Your car is in the parking lot." Damon said. "She's here."

"But where?" Elena asked. Her curiosity soon faded in to full blown panic. "Oh God… what if-"

"Let's go." Damon said, suddenly on a mission. Elena stood close behind him, trying desperately to keep up. Damon's eyes searched the area and his ears listened for any sign of Rose or Alex. He found neither. That is until he heard the shrill cry of a young girl.

He moved toward the parking lot, moving much too fast for Elena to keep up. He found Rose biting into a blonde girl's neck.

"Rose stop!" Damon yelled. Rose dropped the girl and lunged for Rose. He tackled her effortlessly, holding her down. "Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon. It's Damon."

Her face returned to normal and she stopped struggling against him. Her eyes searched his face, her mouth covered in blood. Her eyes then fell onto the dead girl next to the car. A small sob escaped her mouth.

"Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone." Rose wailed. "I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"I know." Damon mused. She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Damon was realizing then that there was nothing they could do for Rose. She was in pain and she was delusional. She was killing, and he couldn't have that.

"Alex." Rose suddenly said, getting Damon's attention. "Oh God, Alex!"

"Where?" Damon asked. "Where is she?"

Rose said nothing but her eyes shifted to the left. Damon followed her gaze to where he saw two bodies. One was Elena, who was currently crouching down over the second body. The other one was on the ground, not moving at all. Damon could barely see her breathing.

He didn't stop to see if Rose would be ok. He stood up and took off at vampire speed. Elena was on her knees in front of Alex's limp body. She was crying and rocking back and forth. Damon ignored her and pushed her out of the way.

"Alex?" Damon called. "Alex… baby wake up."

"Don't let her die." Elena said through her tears. "Damon please don't let her die!"

"Go check on Rose." Damon ordered. Elena didn't move. "Go!"

Begrudgingly she ran over to where Rose lay on the asphalt. Damon picked up Alex's wrist, the bleeding wound in her wrist clotting. He saw a small pool of blood on the ground and when he leaned down to listen to her heart it was very faint. She was alive, but just barely.

Damon then bit his own wrist, shoving it into her mouth. He had done this to her many times, more times than he was proud of. However, all the times he had done this before, he never once was this scared. If this didn't work, she would die and she wouldn't come back. This had to work.

He saw the blood drip from his wrist into her mouth. She didn't move to suck more from him, she didn't move at all. Damon was becoming increasingly angry, more from worry than actual anger.

"Dammit Alex!" He said through his teeth. "Wake up!"

He shoved his wrist into her mouth harder, making more of his blood pool into her cheeks. At some point he pulled his hand back, the wound healing. He could see the blood dripping from her lips. He then cradled her head pulling her close to him.

"Please." He whispered. "Pretty girl, open your eyes."

He could hear Rose wailing in pain behind them, Elena trying to restrain her. At that moment, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Alex was dying right then and he had to help her. He held her close to him, willing her eyes to open.

"Damon!" Elena called, but he ignored her. He just listened to Alex's heartbeat, still so slow and faint. He gritted his teeth, Rose's cries overpowering him. He didn't move to help, he just held Alex close.

"Make it stop!" Rose shrieked. Damon winced. He knew that she was in a lot of pain and he could do no more for Alex. He swallowed hard before scooping her up. He then sped over to Elena's car, placing her gently in the backseat.

"I've got her." Damon said when he returned, throwing Elena's keys to her. "Take Alex to the house."

"Is she going to be ok?" Elena asked, eyes wide and wet with worry. Damon nodded and Elena took off. Damon then scooped Rose up and put her in his own vehicle, hurrying to the house.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, very groggily and painfully, but they open regardless. I was lying in a bed, Damon's bed to be exact. I recognized the walls and the bathroom that had no door. I rolled over slowly, groaning as I did.

"Hey." A soft coo said. I blinked a few times, seeing Elena sitting right next to the bed. She seemed relieved that I had opened my eyes, and I was too.

"Rose." I murmured. "Is she ok?"

"She's in bad shape." Elena admitted. "She wants to talk to you."

I tensed, remembering that she had fed from me, nearly killing me. I lifted my wrist, but the bite mark was gone. Damon must have fed me his blood. I would be back to normal in no time. Elena helped me sit up, hands hovering over me the whole time.

I walked down the hall to where Rose was lying in bed. Damon was sitting on the edge, watching her carefully. He looked up at me face emotionless. I said nothing as I passed him and sat next to Rose.

"Alex." She croaked. "I am so sorry."

"I know." I replied. Rose hadn't meant to hurt me, I knew that. She wasn't a bad vampire. She didn't take human life.

"I wasn't myself." Rose said. "I'm so glad you are ok."

I forced a smile to her before I looked up at Damon. He was staring at me, eyes focused on my face. I let my gaze fall back to Rose. She suddenly started convulsing. I jumped back and Damon held her down.

"Go." Damon said. "I got this."

Elena forced me to leave, and I felt tears prick my eyes. We went back to Damon's room and I started to pace. Elena watched my every movement.

"She's going to die." I said. "She's going to die."

"I know." Elena said.

"It's not fair." I added. "Rose isn't a bad person!"

"I know." Elena repeated. I stopped and stared at her.

"He's going to kill her isn't he?" I concluded. Elena nodded and I felt my eyes water. Elena pulled me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time, a very long time. I had stopped crying, just sitting there in her embrace. Damon eventually walked in. Elena gave me a squeeze before she stood up and walked out the door.

Damon said nothing as he made his way into the room. His face was again blank, and I wanted nothing more than for him to hold me and tell me about how he felt. Instead he just stood there, glaring at the wall. I took the first initiative, standing and going up to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso, hiding my face into his back. He didn't tense, he didn't relax. He did nothing.

"Is she gone?" I asked quietly. The nod he gave me was all the answer I needed. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" He asked. He then turned in my arms, not moving to hold me.

"I know that you cared about her." I said. "It must have been hard."

He moved out of my grasp and walked a few steps away from me. I felt my heart crack and my stomach tighten. I knew Damon wasn't good with emotions, but I wanted him to talk to me.

"Damon… talk to me." I said. He turned to me with furrowed eyebrows.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked. "That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not."

"Yes you did." I said, taking a step forward. "I know you Damon."

"You know nothing." Damon spat. I set my jaw and narrowed my eyes.

"Why can't you just admit that you can feel?" I asked. "Don't pretend that you don't have feelings."

"I feel ok?" He said. "And it sucks."

I stood there, gritting my teeth and fighting the tears. I wanted him to talk to me. I wanted him to tell me that everything was ok. I wanted him to use me for emotional support like I had so many times.

"What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me." He spat. "Jules was coming after me."

"You can't feel guilty about this." I told him. "Rose saved your life."

"And if it weren't for me she would still be alive." Damon said. I chewed on the inside of my teeth. It all made sense. He cared about Rose and he felt guilty that she was gone. I walked forward, wrapping my arms around him again.

"You have to forgive yourself." I whispered. Damon said nothing, slowly putting his arms around me. He held me close and I snuggled into his chest, enjoying the feel of him holding me.

"I almost lost you today." Damon said. He then put his hands on my face and made me look at him. "I can't lose you."

"You won't." I told him. He took a deep breath and then leaned forward to kiss me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the small, sweet kiss.

"I have to take care of this mess." He said. "Will you stay here?"

I nodded and he forced a smile. After another small kiss to my forehead he was gone. I laid in his bed, not able to sleep until he returned and held me close.


	45. Chapter 44

**Hey lovelies! I'm sorry that this didn't get out earlier, I lost power for a couple days here so I really couldn't update. I am glad that you guys liked that emotional side of Damon. You will get more and more of that as we progress through the story. Some interesting things happen in this chapter, but I won't spoil them, just read and tell me what you think!**

 **Season 2 Episode 13 Daddy Issues**

Damon wasn't ok. I knew he wasn't. He could lie and say that Rose's death hadn't affected him but I knew that it had. I guessed that he didn't know how much it had messed with his emotions, or he was just hiding how much he missed her. I couldn't imagine killing a friend, even if it was a mercy killing. Poor Damon had to do it alone. He was hurting.

I woke up to the sound of the shower and the TV playing. My eyes wandered open and I turned on my side. The local news was on, the new newscaster who had replaced Logan Fell spoke. I shivered a bit as I thought back to the hunter turned vampire who had threatened my life.

"The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and Park ranger who have yet to be found"

Just then, Damon walked out of the bathroom. A towel was wrapped around his waist and I bit my lip upon looking at his state of undress. I would have enjoyed the fact that he had no shirt on if it wasn't for the way he was watching the TV. He was staring at the TV, not acknowledging me in the slightest with this sad look that they were blaming all of this on Rose. I stood up and padded over to him.

"The sheriff department says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made."

Damon made a face at the screen and then he looked away. I sighed and I walked over to the remote and turned off the television. He didn't look at me as I turned to him.

"Hey." I breathed. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." He grunted, but I wasn't buying it. I made a face of sympathy and he rolled his eyes. He brushed past me and I tried not to let it bother me that yet again he was dodging talking to me. I knew that Damon cared about me, therefore I knew he had to care about other things; like his brother, like Rose, like Elena. I knew that he cared about these people, I just wished that he would admit it himself.

"Damon you're not- Oh my God." I said turning. When I was fully turned around to him I saw that the towel around his waist was now on the floor and he was stark naked. I spun around quickly, averting my eyes and placing my back to him. My face was on fire, I most likely resembled a tomato.

I heard Damon chuckle from his spot in the bathroom and I stood there frozen as I felt my palms start to sweat. I had never seen a grown man naked in real life before. I had seen the sex ed videos and diagrams they gave us, but they didn't prepare me for the real thing.

"I'm going to work!" I called to him, making sure my eyes didn't graze his albeit gorgeous, body again. I felt a breeze of air and the sound of the shower went off. I closed my eyes tight, hand on the bedroom door. I knew he was behind me, and I just had to prepare myself that he may or may not have a towel on.

"Please tell me you are not nude." I said softly. I could feel his body heat and his breath on the back of my neck. I didn't dare open my eyes. It wasn't that I wasn't attracted to naked Damon… I was, but I wasn't ready for that step and I hadn't been prepared.

"I'm not." He said, hands curling around my upper arms. He slowly turned me around. "But admit it you love it."

I opened my eyes carefully and saw that he indeed was covered. I let out a relieved breath. Not that Damon wasn't the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid eyes on, but I was shocked and wasn't ready for that step, even though my body told me different.

"I'm going to be late." I told him. His eyes searched my face, a few droplets of water cascading down his cheeks from his wet hair. He squeezed my arms holding me in my spot. He smirked, leaning forward.

"What's a few more minutes?" He suggested, our lips brushing the tiniest bit. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to close that painfully short distance and just stay like that all day. But I had things to do. I pulled back and his eyebrows kitted together.

"I'll see you later." I told him, grabbing the door handle and opening it. "Don't be sad!"

"I'm not!" He replied. I chuckled to myself and headed out the door. I went home first, showering and then changing into some clean clothes. I pulled back the rat's nest I called hair and was off. The morning was cool and fresh and it was good for me to get out and clear my head. I didn't know how much I would be able to do this with this Klaus guy certainly on his way to Mystic Falls.

* * *

"You brought back John Gilbert?" Damon asked Stefan, borderline furious. "That was your big "Save Elena" move?"

"I went to go look for Isobel, and I get John instead." Stefan shrugged. "He said he can help us, and we're desperate."

Damon made a face. On what universe was inviting John Gilbert, the man who tried to burn Damon alive, to Mystic Falls to help them with this little original vampire's problem a good idea? Nothing John did benefited them, it always benefited him.

"We're not that desperate, Stefan." Damon retorted. "The guy tried to barbecue me!"

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah?" Stefan asked. Damon made a face. "I don't trust him. He's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently, he can't die!"

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer." Damon said. All of what Stefan was true. They couldn't trust Elijah. The crazy dude came back to life! But Elena was so quick to trust him that Damon couldn't blame Stefan for taking matters into his own hands.

"He knew about the sacrifice, Isobel told him." Stefan explained. "He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe."

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked. Stefan stiffened, and didn't say another word.

"Great work Stefan. Top notch." Damon said sarcastically. "As if I didn't have enough problems."

"He may not talk to us…" Stefan said. "But he may talk to Alex…"

Damon's eyebrows furrowed and then he scoffed. Stefan waited patiently for Damon to speak.

"I'm getting really tired of you using my girlfriend for your benefit." Damon muttered. Alex was always used, against him, to lure John out, she was always the one that people came for. Damon was tired of it.

"It's the easiest way to get information out of John." Stefan said. Damon rolled his eyes, grabbed his jacket, and was about to leave. "Hey, I'm sorry about Rose."

"Whatever." Damon shrugged. "I knew the woman for 5 minutes."

"And you cared about her after 5 minutes." Stefan said. "I wonder what that means."

"It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing, evolving into a man capable of greatness." Damon said. "Better watch your back, because I may just have to go get a hero-hairdo of my own, and steal your thunder."

"I already knew that you could care." Stefan countered. "Alex Gilbert ring a bell?"

"Shut up." Damon muttered. Stefan rolled his eyes and let Damon leave this time. He texted Alex, warning her about John's return. She replied in a matter of minutes.

 _He's here._

Damon gritted his teeth, shoving his phone in his pocket and went out the door.

* * *

I felt my eyes widen when I saw John walk into the Grill. He hadn't seen me at first and I looked away. I hadn't been expecting him, and although I couldn't lie and say that we didn't have a connection after my impromptu visit. However, that still didn't change the awkwardness between us. Not only had he abandoned me, he also tried to kill Damon and I knew that Damon wouldn't get over that quickly.

"Alex." I heard his voice and looked up. He smiled at me and I forced one to him.

"Hi, John." I said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "I didn't know you were coming to town."

"Stefan brought me." John explained. I furrowed my brows. "He wants my help with this sacrifice."

"What do you know about the sacrifice?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed. This whole thing was confusing to me and I still didn't quite understand why Klaus wanted to break the curse. Elijah seemed to be able to walk in the sun, so if Klaus was so powerful then why would he need to break the curse?

"Contrary to what you believe, I'm on your side Alex." John said. I rolled my eyes followed by a scoff.

"If you were on our side you would be talking and from what I've been told you have been withholding information." I countered. John's mouth fell into a straight line. I shook my head and continued at the task I was doing before he came up to me.

"I know how to keep Elena safe." John said in a low voice. I stopped working but didn't look at him. "Which I know is the whole goal here."

"Of course it is." I said.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He replied, then he stiffened. "How's your mom?"

"She's fine." I replied with furrowed brows.

I was about to ask him why he was asking when the bell over the door rang. He and I both looked up to see Elena and Damon walking through the door. I licked my suddenly dry lips at the sight of angry Damon. Elena held him back though, seeming to be pleading with him. They shared a few words before the two of them walked over to where I stood with John.

"John, buddy, how have you been?" Damon asked, malice laced in his voice. I shot Damon a look. He didn't seem to notice, or he might have been ignoring me.

"I've been alright, Damon." John replied with just as much threat behind his words as Damon did. "It's good to see you."

Elena and I shared a look and then we looked back to the boys. I was ready to jump in the middle, knowing that either one could strike. Of course, Damon was much stronger and had much of a better reason to attack, but I had seen John during our training sessions. He wasn't bad, he knew what he was doing. If he caught Damon by surprise then he could have a chance.

"John…" Elena said, catching his attention. His expression softened at her voice. "We need answers…"

"I can't give you that." John said then eyed Damon again. "Not yet."

"You can't?" Elena asked. "Or you won't?"

John set his jaw, looking as if he was struggling with this decision. Damon was glaring at him, his gaze icy. If looks could kill I would believe this glare would drop John dead. John didn't answer Elena's question, choosing instead to push past Damon and move over to the other side of the room. Elena huffed angrily before she turned to follow him. Damon caught her arm.

"Bad idea." Damon said. "Let him chill for a bit. I'll get the answers you're looking for."

Elena stared at him with narrow eyes before she wrenched her arm out of his grasp. She obliged though, instead of heading toward John she went the opposite direction. I swallowed hard, Damon licking his lips as if he was thinking of a plan.

"How are you going to get him to talk?" I asked, watching him sit at a table in the corner. He didn't meet my gaze so I turned back to Damon.

"Ask politely…" He suggested. "Maybe threaten him a little bit. Just to keep it interesting."

"You can't hurt him." I said. Damon met my gaze with furrowed brows.

"He tried to burn me alive." Damon reminded me. I shivered at the thought. Damon had every right to be upset at John. But also in John's defense, he thought he was keeping the town safe. It was a sensitive balance and I didn't know which side I would fall on.

"If he knows how to protect Elena we need him alive." I told him and then turned serious. "And I know you and her are close…"

Damon made a face at the way I said it. Elena and Damon had gradually become closer, and although it was innocent… I just had to be a little on my guard. Elena was beautiful and the exact copy of Katherine, Damon's first love. I knew Damon better then to leave me for Elena, but I was still a little jealous.

"She's a friend." Damon said. "Yeah… I want to protect her… but I want to protect you too."

I smiled weakly and he pulled me to his chest. I buried my face there, breathing in his scent. He calmed me significantly. I knew that Damon was doing what he thought was best… but we needed John because he was connected to Isobel and she may know something about Klaus. We had to protect Elena and the town.

"And he's my dad." I said I said with a cringe. Damon chuckled.

"I'll take care of this." Damon said and then smirked. "Get to work, before I have to compel your boss not to fire you again."

I rolled my eyes and pushed away from him playfully. I tried to focus on working, but I was so easily distracted. Elena was in one corner, watching John. Damon was at the bar, watching John. I was running around like a crazy person, also watching John. All the while he ignored all three of us, eating his meal in silence.

At some point or other, John got up and Damon moved in. I watched as much as I could while balancing glasses on a tray. From my perspective it didn't look like the conversation ended good. Damon caught my gaze and I smiled weakly. He looked like he wanted to strangle John and I understood. I was starting to wonder if John really had any idea of how to keep Elena safe or if he was just trying to save his own skin. I shook my head at the thought. John cared about Elena, and he arguably cared about me as well. He had fathered both of us, and I guessed he was finally trying to be one. It still baffled me that Elena and I were technically sisters.

The night continued without incident. Elena and Damon kept their eyes on John and I tried to get some good tips. I didn't think we were going to get anywhere with John tonight so I stopped worrying about it. If he was going to help us with Elena he wouldn't skip town. He wouldn't abandon her… well maybe he would. He had done it before… but that was different. John was different now.

At some point I had gone back behind the bar, filling out someone's check. I heard her before I saw her and when I put her words together I looked up.

"Andie Star." The woman said. "Nice to meet you… Can I buy you a drink Damon?"

I felt my hands go into fists and my blood boil at the woman. Damon knew I was there and from the way his eyes flickered to me, he knew I was jealous. This Andie woman, the news caster that replaced Logan, was pulling on the charm. She had a smile on that said "Do me," but an outfit that said business. She eyed Damon and I wanted nothing more than to tear her little eyes out.

"My glass is all full, Andie." Damon said, gesturing to his glass. "Thank you."

He got up then, leaving the woman standing there dumbfounded. I guessed that she hadn't been rejected often. However, instead of feeling sympathy toward her, I felt very satisfied. Damon was walking away from her, but he turned to me and winked. I blushed and bit my bottom lip. I was used to Damon using other girls to make me jealous, but this… this was a lot better than that.

I took the check I had been working on to the table and turned around. My eyes scanned the room but I saw no sign of Damon or Elena. My euphoria from Damon's rejection of the hot news lady had dried up in that second. I swallowed hard. They were friends, Damon explained that. On top of that, he blew off Andie Star because he is with me. Their disappearance was nothing but innocent.

"They went this way." I heard a voice. I turned to find John who had taken hold of my arm and was leading be toward the bathrooms.

* * *

Damon had slammed the door behind them. He really wanted to kill this Jules girl. First she threatens him, then she bites Rose. Now, she had taken Caroline and is using him as leverage for Tyler Lockwood, who apparently knew that he and Stefan were vampires and now he wanted to kill Tyler too.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon barked to Elena. She looked just as frazzled, but much more worried than Damon was.

"Stefan was worried that you—"

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him?" Damon asked. "Of course, it's what's need to happen."

"No, Damon, not Tyler." Elena pleaded. "Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?"

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die." Damon explained. "I'm willing to kill him, it's a win-win."

"Damon please, okay?" Elena begged, grabbing Damon's arms. He looked down at her hand and narrowed his eyes. "Too many people are dead."

"You need to stop doing that." Damon said, glare moving from her hands to her eyes. Elena looked as innocent as could be, but he knew better. She knew exactly what she was doing, even if she wasn't aware. Those big doe brown eyes gave her away.

Just then, the door sprung open. Damon turned around, but Elena's grip was still on his arms. John and Alex burst through the door, John looking more concerned than Alex. Her eyes found him but they eventually fell on Elena's hands. The latter dropped them once Alex had seen them.

"What's going on?" John asked. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Nothing." Elena replied earnestly, looking very embarrassed at being caught with Damon in the rest room by her biological father and half-sister.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Alex mumbled, looking at Damon. His expression softened and he knew what she thought, but she was wrong. He and Elena were friends. Just friends.

"Look, we don't have time for this." Elena said, quickly changing the subject. "We need to get Caroline back."

"What?" Alex asked. "Where is she?"

"None of your concern." Damon replied. "I'll take care of it.

"I'm going with you." Elena said, always stubborn and always looking for a reason to throw herself into danger. It was starting to get annoying at this point.

"No you're not." Damon said, staring her in the eye. He then looked at John. "First dad duty: ground your daughters. Keep them here."

Damon walked past them, glancing once at Alex who stood there emotionless before he walked out of the Grill to find Stefan.

* * *

Elena stormed out of the restroom and I wasn't far behind. However, Elena looked as if she was going after Damon, but that was not my intent. I stopped behind her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"You're not leaving this restaurant." John said, catching Elena's arm and stopping her from leaving. She turned back, eyes filled with anger.

"You can't tell me what to do." Elena said, sounding like a bratty kid. I stood back a few steps, shifting my weight awkwardly.

"Yes I can. You want to know why?" John asked. Elena didn't really seemed like she cared what the answer was. "Because I'm here to make sure you stay safe."

"I've got that covered." Elena said with malice.

"Are you talking about the deal that you made with Elijah? Do you really think he's gonna keep his promise to you?" John asked. "Putting your faith in him was a dumb move."

"Are you saying I should put my faith in you?" Elena countered. "After everything that you did to Stefan and Damon?"

"We've had our differences, and I've made mistakes, but you and I, we're family." John explained. Elena's eyes glazed over and I bit my bottom lip.

"You don't get to use that word." Elena said. I've never seen her that angry. "That word is off-limits to you!"

"Fine." John sighed. "But it doesn't change the facts."

"You're right." Elena said. "Facts are facts, so listen up: you may be my father, but I'm never going to be your daughter, you got that?"

With that, the angry brunette stomped off. John stood there, a face of sadness and regret. I wanted to say something, anything that would make that expression go away. But then I realized… Elena was right. He would never replace Grayson as her father, just like Isobel would never replace Miranda. I knew nothing else of a father. With the minimal interaction we had, I longed for that father role. I think that was why I felt bad for him.

"I'll talk to her." I said to him, walking by and chasing after Elena. She was headed for the door, but I stopped her before she could leave.

"Get out of my way Alex." She ordered but I didn't move. "Move Alex."

"And let you go and get yourself killed?" I asked. "I know that you want to help… but you storming in there would do more harm than good."

"So, what?" Elena asked, judging me with those brown eyes. "You're siding with John now?"

"I'm on the side that keeps you safe." I told her honestly. Elena scoffed.

"How can you side with him?" Elena asked. "After everything he's done."

"We all make mistakes-"

"He tried to kill Damon and Stefan!" Elena reminded me. "And on top of that he abandoned you and your mother… How can you forgive him?"

I felt my jaw clench and my hands ball into fists. I knew what Elena was saying and I knew that she was upset. But walking into the battle zone would only cause more problems. She wasn't a fighter, not physically anyway. She would do better here.

"The same way I forgave you." I countered. Elena said nothing, instead she looked away from me ashamed. I gripped her upper arms, squeezing them. Her gaze flickered back to me and I smiled.

"John is an ass." I admitted. "But he's here to help… And Caroline… I know you're worried… but Damon and Stefan will handle it. They always do."

"But what if they get hurt?" She asked. I shook my head.

"They won't." I replied. "They will be fine."

Elena swallowed hard, saying nothing for a very long time. She finally sighed and nodded, relaxing a bit. She looked up at me and I gave her a reassuring smile, one that she did not return. This was for the best. I didn't want to be in the way, and I knew that if I was here I was safe and Damon wouldn't have to worry.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave?" Elena asked, eyes gazing over my shoulder. I furrowed my brows in confusion. She pointed toward the door and I slowly turned around.

Standing in the doorway was no one other than Jace. I felt my stomach lurch and my heart sink at the sight of him. He stared at me, green eyes holding so much shame and sadness. But I felt no remorse. I felt only anger and betrayal.

"What is he doing here?" Elena asked. I didn't reply as Jace walked over to us. He didn't say anything, shoving his hands into his pockets. I racked my brain for anything that I could say, but the words never came.

"Hey…" He said lamely. Elena was feeding off of my mood, choosing not to be friendly to him even though she had no idea why. "Listen… we need to talk."

"About what?" I finally found my voice. "About how you betrayed me… or about how you were shaking up with Katherine?"

"I'm sorry." Jace said once again. "But this is important."

"I've got nothing to say to you." I said, moving away from him. So many emotions were running through my head. I couldn't even name them all.

"Alex…" I heard Jace say, but I ignored him. "Talk to me or I shove this stake through her heart."

I froze, whipping around quickly. Jace had a hold of Elena and I guessed that he had a weapon pointed at her back. She looked at me wide eyed and I felt that tug inside of me to get her out of harm's way. I nodded and Jace let her go. I grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her to me.

"Let's go." I said, leading the two of them outside.

Once we were out of hearing range for anyone who might interfere, Jace went into his story. Katherine found him in an abusive foster home, and she got him out. She used him, making him fall for her with her compulsion and making him do her bidding. She told him that he was supposed to watch me, integrate into my life and get my trust. He didn't know why, but because she had compelled him he didn't ask questions. Until she was in the tomb.

"You went to see her?" Elena asked. He nodded. "Why?"

"You weren't the only one in need of answers." Jace replied. "I knew about the curse… that we would need Elena to lift it."

"And you still went along with it?" I asked. Jace sighed.

"I told you… I didn't know what I was doing." Jace said. "But then I talked to Katherine… she said that Elena isn't the only Gilbert that Klaus wants."

I felt my stomach drop. She had said nothing about needing me, at least not to Elena. Why would he need me to break the curse?

"And you think she's telling the truth?" Elena questioned. Jace shrugged.

"I don't know." Jace said. "But if she is… then it's not just you that needs protection."

So many things were running through my mind. What on Earth would Klaus need me for? I was just a human, something he could dispose of quickly. I wasn't special, I wasn't supernatural. I was just human.

"We need to talk to Elijah." Elena said, catching my attention. "He may have answers."

"Or he could be full of lies." I countered. Elena made a face. "How do we know that you're telling the truth?"

Jace tensed. I understood that Jace couldn't control what Katherine made him do. But there was a part of me that knew that he had true feelings for her, even if it was fear, and that he did some things willingly. Even with all of that in mind I just couldn't bring myself to trust him.

"I guess you will just have to trust me." He said. I scoffed. I was about to tell him about how trust is earned and he lost that privilege, but Elena stopped me.

"Can I talk to you?" Elena asked me. I shrugged and allowed her to pull me away. "Maybe we should let him help."

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "You were just about to write off John who is your uncle slash father. We don't even know this guy!"

"But he seems like he truly wants to help." Elena replied. "And if you are in danger… we need as many people on our side as possible."

I swallowed hard. She had a point. The more people we had fighting for us the better. Besides, Jace was my friend before. Now that he was trying to help… maybe our friendship could work again.

"Just talk to him." Elena said before she walked back into the Grill. Jace was staring at me, waiting to see what I would say. I sighed, trying to find the right words to say to him. I took a few steps forward until I was about a foot away.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked him with a sigh. He didn't answer right away. He stared at me for a few seconds before he shook his head. "I'll talk to Damon."

"Why?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Because, you need a place to stay and I need someone to watch you at all times." I replied. "If you want to help go ahead. But you and I… that's going to take some work."

Jace nodded and I walked past him. He stopped me before I got into the building. He was much closer than I wanted him to be but I didn't back down.

"I'm really sorry." He said. "And I'm going to do everything I can to gain your trust back."

"We'll see." I said before I walked back into the Grill.

* * *

John swallowed hard when he pulled up to the house. The blinds were open, and he could see Lauren inside the house. He hadn't spoken to her, or seen her for that matter, since their last encounter. Stupid, he was so stupid. He should have said something, or at least called her. Now he felt like a teenager, just sitting in his car outside of her house.

"Go talk to her." He said to himself. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. Slowly, he made his way to the front door, all the while staring into her blinds and watching her every movement. How could someone be so graceful and so beautiful?

He brought his hand up to the door and knocked. She jumped for a second, but came to the door without hesitation. She opened up the door, and when her eyes were set on him they widened.

"John?" She said, hastily brushing her hair from her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town." He replied. "I wanted to see you."

She scoffed, crossing his arms over her chest.

"Well I haven't heard from you since our last talk." She said. "I didn't think you wanted to see me."

He set his jaw. Of course he had wanted to see her, or talk to her. But he wasn't sure if he should. He wanted her back, oh God did he want her back. But she deserved better than him… so much better. And yet, there he stood.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I should have called."

"Yes you should have." Lauren replied, then she softened. "Do you want to come in?"

A large grin appeared on his face.

"I would love to."

* * *

"You want me to what?"

Damon was not very happy when I told him my plan for Jace. I was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed cross legged while he paced the room. They had retrieved Caroline, Dr. Martin Elijah's witch, had helped them practically saving their lives.

Damon had a bullet hole in his shirt, although the wound had healed. He had taken it off, now walking around his room shirtless. To say he was distracting me would be an understatement.

"He needs a place to stay…" I said. "And this way we can keep an eye on him."

"Here's a better idea." Damon said, stopping his frantic pacing. "Let's just kill him."

"No." I replied, standing up. "He knows about the curse and he knows about Klaus. He could help us."

"Or this could be another set up." Damon said. "How do we even know he's telling the truth?"

"We don't." I replied. "But do you really want to take the chance."

Damon said nothing before he huffed. If I was involved in this curse then I needed to be cautious. Nothing that had to do with Klaus was a good thing, and I didn't want any part of this.

"I don't like him." Damon muttered. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his torso. I then placed a kiss to his bare chest and looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"You don't have to." I told him. "Just be civil."

"How can I be civil with a guy who has his eyes on my girl?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like that." I said. He nodded, although I didn't think he was completely convinced. I kissed his cheek before I walked out of the room, Damon following close behind. He followed me down the stairs and to the front door.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. Instead of speaking, I showed him. I opened the door to reveal Jace who had one duffle bag in his hand. The door opened and he smiled at me, but his smile faltered at Damon.

"I was hoping that you would say yes." I said innocently. Damon ignored me and just glared at Jace. Jace did the same before I beckoned him to come into the house. I closed the door behind him, quickly moving to stand in between the two boys.

"I'll show Jace to his room." I said tugging on the blonde boy's jacket. Damon didn't take his eyes off Jace, but he didn't follow. I took Jace up the stairs and down the long corridor. A room closer to Stefan's than Damon's was the one I picked. I figured that would be for the best, just in case Damon got a bad idea then Stefan wouldn't be too far.

"Here it is." I said, opening the door. Jace said nothing as he stepped through and dropped his bag. The room was simple, but it would do. A bed and a dresser with a mirror on the wall. The bare minimum, but it was better than nothing.

"This is great." Jace murmured. He turned and smiled at me, but I didn't return it. "I really appreciate this."

"Yeah… well…" I said, catching his eyes. He looked hopeful and I found myself feeling a bit sad. "Baby steps."

He nodded and I walked out of the bedroom. I didn't want to get his hopes up just yet. I was still in shock over his sudden appearance, I wasn't even sure how I felt. I made my way down the stairs, finding Damon lounging on the couch. I smiled weakly at him before I sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"How did you know I would agree to this?" He asked me curiously. I shrugged. "That's not an answer."

"I don't know." I said. "I was just hoping I guess…"

"Or you knew that I would do anything for you." Damon suggested, leaning forward to take my hands. "Especially if it is in your best interest."

"You think so?" I asked. He nodded.

"I want to keep an eye on this kid." Damon said. "If he betrays us again…"

He left the statement hanging but I knew what he meant. I didn't protest, I didn't say anything. I just nodded, and by the look on his face he was expecting me to argue with him. I was not into the idea of killing, but I didn't want to fight. Not tonight. And for some reason, even after Jace gave me every reason not to trust him I still believed that he wanted to help us. Even with that little information, we knew that I was somehow involved with Klaus. That opened a whole new door of information for us.

"I should get home." I said. "Mom will start getting suspicious if I keep sleeping over at Elena's."

Damon nodded and stood up wordlessly. We walked to his car and he drove me home in silence. It wasn't awkward or angry silence. No, this was quiet, peaceful silence. I didn't know how tired I was until my eyelids slipped closed and I rested my head against the window. I didn't fall asleep, but just rested.

We stopped in front of my house and I opened my eyes. I turned to Damon, told him goodnight and then walked through the yard up to my house. Mom was dead asleep on the couch, so I woke her up and helped her to her bed. Once she was tucked in I went to my own room, not really that shocked by the sight of a certain vampire standing there.

"Damon?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"I forgot something." He said, but before I could ask him what it was he was already in front of me. Our eyes locked for a second before his hand dove into my hair and his lips were on mine. I was a bit surprised at first, but soon I melted into the kiss and molded to him. While one of his hands was in my hair, the other was on my waist, pushing me closer. My own hands slid up his chest and stayed on his shoulders.

He pulled back for a second, our breathing even and heavy. I smiled once before I pulled him back to kiss me again.

* * *

Damon returned to the house, still feeling butterflies from his encounter with Alex. Kissing her was like a drug. Once he got started he couldn't stop. Oh how he wished that they were the only two people on earth. Just him and his pretty girl living alone forever and ever; that was heaven to him.

He tossed his jacket onto a chair and then honed in his hearing. He could hear light footsteps upstairs and felt his blood boil. He hadn't liked Jace from the start, but then when he found out he was working with Katherine and had used Alex, he now hated the kids guts.

Damon then walked up the stairs, stalking silently to the bedroom that Jace would now be inhabiting. He pushed the door open, causing Jace to turn around. The blonde's heartbeat picked up speed, something that amused Damon to no end.

"Damon." Jace said, nodding. Damon smirked a bit stepping into the door. "Do you need something?"

"I just want to go over house rules." Damon said, narrowing his eyes. "No parties without inviting me, no late night rendezvous with the opposite sex…."

Jace seemed to roll his eyes, but Damon didn't give him time to speak. In a second, the vampire's hand was curling around his throat and he hoisted Jace off the ground. He didn't squeeze hard enough to kill him, just to cut off enough air that it would get his attention.

"And if you ever betray us again…" Damon threatened in a low voice. "I will tear you apart. Understood?"

Jace coughed, and Damon took that as his answer. He then dropped the pathetic human to the ground, panting for air and trying to hold himself up. Damon made a disgusted noise before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.


	46. Chapter 45

**Hey there guys! The moment you have all been waiting for is here. Today, we meet Elijah, and we find out a lot of information about Alex and how she is connected to the Originals/sacrifice. Tell me what you think and your reactions when you read it!**

 **Also, I got this question a little bit ago and forgot to answer it. Who do I picture as Alex's mom? I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys haha. I see Lauren as Jennifer Garner, but with blonde hair. I hope that satisfies you guys!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Season 2 Episode 14 Crying Wolf**

"I don't even have anything to wear to this thing."

I was currently shuffling through my closet, trying to find something suitable to wear to this historical society thing that Damon was taking me to. I hadn't even planned on going until he came over that morning and told me Elijah was going to be there. I tried not to let it show how much that peaked my interest. I needed answers, and Elijah had those answers.

"Something nice but not too nice." Damon said, currently laying on my bed and looking through my sketches. "Anyone ever tell you that you're good at this art thing?"

"Ha Ha." I muttered, pulling out a shirt and then shoving it back in. "I've been inspired lately."

"I can see that." He said, turning the sketch around for me to see. It was a sketch of a shirtless Damon. I had memorized his body, deciding to draw it once I had some free time. I blushed at the sketch.

"Maybe you inspired me a little." I said with a shrug, hiding behind my hair. I heard Damon chuckle.

"Does this mean I'm your muse?" He asked. I bit my bottom lip before I grinned at him. "Well, Miss Gilbert I'm flattered."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my closet. Things with Damon had been good lately, and I wouldn't lie and say that he hadn't done a good job of getting my creative juices flowing. The way that my heart picked up speed and the warm feeling that washed over me when he was near… it just did something to my creativity. So, yeah, I guess Damon was my muse.

"Please help me." I begged, turning back to him and away from my closet. Damon was much better at style then I was. He sighed, putting down the sketch pad and walking over to my closet. He started to rifle through it. "How were things with Jace last night?"

"Are you asking if I killed him?" Damon countered his eyebrows shooting up. I licked my lips nervously. "Because I didn't."

"Good." I replied. "Do you know where he went for the day?"

"I'm not his babysitter." Damon replied looking back to me sharply. "I don't even think the kid left his room. Just locked himself inside."

I nodded. Jace had practically disappeared, no word or anything. He would now have to integrate himself back into a routine, maybe pick up some friends. Truth be told, I would rather him stay locked up, then I would know he wasn't plotting with Klaus or something. I was still on guard and I knew Damon already didn't trust him.

"Here." Damon said, handing me a dress that I forgot I had. Actually it was my moms, but I had a ceremony to go to freshman year and never gave it back. I took the black ensemble and walked down the hall. I stripped, putting the dress on and noticing how it clung to my body. As sad as this is, I was even straighter when I was a freshman, so now the dress hugged my tiny curves and gave me a little shape. It looked nice.

"Can you zip me up?" I asked Damon when I returned to my bedroom. I turned my back to him and waited for the sound of my zipper going up. Instead I was met with his fingers trailing over the exposed skin. He had never seen much skin on me, at least not to my knowledge. He must have been taking the opportunity.

Instead of closing the dress, he pushed it aside a little, exposing my shoulder. He leaned down, his breath hitting my flesh and making goosebumps rise. He kissed my shoulder and I closed my eyes. He continued up my neck and across to my other shoulder. I swallowed hard, trying to get myself to focus.

"W-we can't do t-this now." I stuttered. He didn't stop though and I was finding it harder to concentrate. "We have t-to go."

Damon groaned against my skin before he pulled back and zipped my dress. I turned back around and saw that he was looking me over. I swallowed hard, waiting for him to say something. After his eyes followed my body he stared at me.

"You my dear…" He said, reaching for my hands. "Are the most gorgeous creature I've ever laid eyes on."

A smile slowly crept onto my face and I bit my lip. I stepped toward him and threw my arms around his neck.

"You are so charming Mr. Salvatore." I said. He chuckled, putting his hands on my hips.

"Not only that but extremely handsome, sexy, a major stud…" He added. I grinned before pulling him down to my level and placed a kiss to his lips. He seemed to also smile into the kiss, his hands squeezing my hips the tiniest bit. I didn't realize we were walking backward until my knees hit the bed and we fell over. All the while his lips never left mine and they moved against me, trying to fight for dominance. He would most likely win in the end, but I was putting up a good fight.

"You know…" He whispered in my ear when he pulled back. "I'm not just good at zipping _up_ dresses..."

I shivered at what he was implying and let him kiss along my exposed collar bone. I wanted nothing more than to let this continue, see where I stopped him if I did. But I knew that we had to leave and although my body told me different, I needed to stop or we would never make it.

"Alright Casanova." I said breathlessly. "We're going to be late."

"They won't miss us." Damon mumbled against my neck. I bit my bottom lip and forced back a moan. What were a few minutes? No… no I needed answers.

"Damon…" I said, pulling his face up so our eyes could meet. His were glazed over with lust and that made it all the harder to stop. "We have to go."

He groaned in irritancy before he rolled off me and stood up. He then pulled me up and I straightened out my dress. He did the same to his jacket and then ran a hand through his hair.

"You're no fun." Damon muttered. I rolled my eyes before I straightened out his tie. It then occurred to me how much we resembled a couple. We had been together officially for about a month, and the initial awkwardness was over. I was now so comfortable with him. He was like my best friend.

We went out to his car, driving to the Lockwoods. When we arrived there was a guy stationed to open car doors for the passengers. He was about to open mine, but Damon sped over and waved him off. Damon then opened my door for me with a smirk. I bit my lip and took his hand when he offered it.

"Such a gentleman." I whispered. He chuckled and tucked my hand into his arm. We started to walk up the front steps but the anxiety set in the closer we got to the front door. I eventually stopped, causing Damon to turn around to me confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, eyebrows furrowed, eyes filled with worry.

"Nothing… just…" I said, trying to even my breathing. "Nervous… is all."

Damon stepped down to be at my level, putting both of his hands on either of my shoulders. He stared me straight in the eye and licked his lips.

"I will not let anything happen to you." He vowed. I knew he was right. Damon would protect me. But this Elijah character… he was scary and I haven't even met him. Obviously, he couldn't die because Damon and tried that and failed. He was strong, and I knew that I could not even compare to that strength. I wanted answers, but I was afraid that I wouldn't get them. Elijah owed me nothing, and I had nothing to bargain with.

"Ok." I said with a nod. Damon searched my face for a few seconds and I forced a smile. He took my hand again and we walked inside the house. The house was already filled with people, just like it usually was. Carol was always up for a shindig. I could feel my hand start to sweat as both Damon and I looked for Elijah. I didn't know what he looked like, but I looked nonetheless. Damon squeezed my hand lightly, showing me a sign of reassurance.

I didn't find Elijah, but I did find Andie Star, the woman who had hit on Damon the night before. She was watching us, chatting with Jenna and looking me over. I felt suddenly self-conscious and possessive at the same time. I tucked myself closer to Damon's side, showing the news lady that Damon was mine. She narrowed her eyes a bit before looking away.

"Jealous again?" Damon whispered to me. I looked up at him before I swatted him playfully. "Don't worry… you are much prettier."

I blushed at the statement and let him kiss my temple. My smile faded when Damon stopped however. I looked back up at him and saw he was staring off in the distance. I followed his gaze to where Carol Lockwood stood talking to a man. He was young, early 20's maybe. But then I remembered that he was one of the Original vampires. He had to be much older.

"You ready?" Damon asked me suddenly. I waited a minute before I nodded. Damon held my hand tight, walking casually over to Carol and Elijah.

"Damon." Carol said in a polite voice. It didn't go unnoticed that she seemed much happier to see him then I would like. Apparently, she hadn't gotten over her little crush on my boyfriend.

"Carol." Damon smiled at her before looking at Elijah. Both men had a stare down, Elijah not once looking at me. I was also kind of hiding behind Damon too so it may have been hard to see me.

"Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore." Carol said. Damon held out his free hand and shook Elijah's hand.

"Such a pleasure to meet you." Damon said. Elijah smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." Elijah replied. I could feel the tension between the two, but Elijah did a better job hiding it than Damon. Carol was seemingly oblivious.

"And this is Alexandra Gilbert." Carol said pointing to me. "She's a founding family member as well."

Elijah's eyes then flickered to me and in an instant I felt something wash over me. It wasn't fear or anxiety like I had been expecting. No… it was recognition. I had never seen or met Elijah before, but there was something about him that made me feel like I knew him. It was like we had met before in a past life or something. Like a memory, and yet I didn't remember.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, holding out my hand politely. I could feel Damon burning holes into my hand, as if he wanted me to retract it. But I didn't. I let Elijah take my hand and held back a wince when he kissed it.

"It's nice to _finally_ meet you Miss Gilbert." He said. I swallowed a bit, noticing how much emphasis he put on the word _finally._ It was as if he had been waiting for me, and if I was involved in this curse I bet that he was. However I was needed, he would probably need me alive just like he needed Elena. I just didn't know how he needed me.

"Well, I'm sorry to leave you, but I have to see a man about some champagne." Carol said, leaving Damon, Elijah and I alone. We stood there for a long time, no one speaking. Elijah was watching me, studying me in a way. I shifted uncomfortably under his dark gaze.

"I assume that you came here to speak with me." Elijah said to Damon. Damon nodded. "Well then. Let's go somewhere private."

Damon agreed and they started walking. I began to follow but Damon stopped me, shooting me a warning glance. I stopped where I was and watched as the two men walked into an empty room, closing the door behind them. I swallowed hard, my anxiety peaking. I stood there for a while, watching the door with anticipation.

"Your dads a dick."

It was Alaric's voice. He stood next to me with a glass of liquor in his hand. I didn't look away from the door, afraid of what I would miss if I looked away.

"I know." I replied. "What did he do this time?"

"Told me to stay away from Jenna." Alaric said. "Also he wants his ring back."

I scoffed. John had a lot of nerve demanding things around here. I hadn't seen him, but I assumed that he was around, lurking in the shadows. Alaric and I waited in silence, until the door opened. Elijah emerged, not even giving me a glace. However, Damon did not come out of the room. I felt my stomach drop and I rushed through the crowd to the room.

"Damon!" I yelled when I found him leaned over a desk, clutching at his neck. There was blood everywhere, and a bloodied pencil proved to be the weapon Elijah used. "What happened?"

"What does it look like?" Damon spat. "He stabbed me."

"Why?" I asked. Alaric had entered the room now, coming over to us.

"I provoked him." Damon replied. "He's too strong."

While Alaric assessed the damage, I knew that my time was running out. While Damon was busy, I turned and walked out of the room. Elijah was nowhere in sight. He was not among the crowd on the main floor, so I made my way up the stairs. There were only a few people upstairs, so I started checking each room. I came up empty until I opened the last door.

"Looking for me?" He asked, back to me. I licked my suddenly dry lips before I entered the room. I closed the door behind me, eyes never leaving his body. "Hello Alexandra."

"Why did you stab Damon?" I asked him, keeping my distance. He chuckled, a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Your male friend is quite self-assured." Elijah said and then turned around. "But he's not as strong as I."

He started walking toward me and I felt my heart race the closer he got to me. I swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving mine, cold and calculating like a predator.

"I have no intentions of hurting you." Elijah said. "I assume that you want to talk."

I nodded. He sipped from his glass before taking a seat on the couch in the room. I didn't sit, preferring to stand. I would have a better chance of escape the closer to the door I was.

"Ask away." Elijah prompted. I had rehearsed this, what I would ask of him. But all of a sudden my mind was blank. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. He didn't want me dead yet. He wouldn't kill me.

"How am I connected to the curse?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed. "We have inside information that connects me to the sun and moon curse."

"Who said that?" Elijah asked. "Katerina?"

I tensed at the name. Of course he knew Katherine. He's been around so long, he probably knew her when Klaus first tried to break the curse.

"How am I connected?" I asked again. Elijah chuckled, standing up from his seat. He took several dangerous steps toward me. He stopped when he was right in front of me, close enough that he could snap my neck.

"You are stubborn." Elijah said fondly then he turned serious. "You are not part of the curse Alexandra."

I furrowed my brows, watching him walk toward the door. He put his hand on the handle but didn't turn it. He turned to look at me again, his expression unreadable.

"But Katherine said Klaus is looking for me." I said. Elijah sighed.

"She's not wrong." Elijah replied. "But you are asking the wrong questions."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be asking how you are connected to the curse." Elijah said grimly. "You should be asking how you are connected to Klaus."

I stood there dumbfounded, watching him turn the handle of the door and opening it. It took me a second to process his words, and when I did I raced toward the door. However, once I was out in the hallway, I found that Elijah was gone. I looked all around but he had disappeared. I swallowed, my lips suddenly dry and my world spinning.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Damon asked once we were back at the boarding house. He hadn't been happy that I ran off with Elijah, but I needed answers.

"I was thinking he would tell me what the hell is going on." I replied. Jace was seated across from me, watching as Damon angrily poured himself a drink. "I had to talk to him Damon."

"Did you forget that he stabbed me in the neck?" Damon asked me angrily. "He could have killed you."

"He has no intention of hurting me." I said, repeating his words. "Besides… he didn't kill me."

"What did he say?" Jace asked. Damon knocked his drink back before pouring himself another. I sighed and turned back to Jace.

"That I'm not part of the curse." I replied. "But I'm connected to Klaus somehow."

"He didn't say how?" Jace asked. I shook my head. "That sucks."

Damon scoffed before he drank his second drink. I sighed from my seat and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked after he swallowed.

"I don't want to argue with you." I said heading toward the door. "What's done is done."

I then walked out the door and I was a bit surprised that he allowed it. I was halfway down the walkway when I heard the door open again. I didn't turn around because frankly, I wasn't in the mood. Even that little bit of information was better than nothing. I had learned something from Elijah, and all Damon could do was get angry at me.

"Alex, wait!" It wasn't Damon's voice, so I stopped and turned around. Jace was jogging up toward me. I debated on walking again, but voted against it. "Where are ya' going?"

"Home." I replied, turning on my heel. But Jace had other plans. He caught my arm and stopped me. I looked down at his hand, silently telling him to let go of me.

"What if I told you there was someone with more information?" He asked. I looked up at him, meeting his gaze. His expression held no sign of mischief or anything that made a red flag go off. But then again, he was a good actor before.

"Ok, I'll bite." I said. "Who?"

"Katherine." Jace replied. I said nothing, just narrowed my eyes and started walking again. Jace ran out in front of me, blocking my path. "She's the one that brought up this stuff in the first place."

"I'm not going anywhere near that psychotic bitch." I told him in a low and calculating voice. Sure, Katherine may know stuff but there was no telling what she would say. She could lie, sending me on a wild goose chase.

"You will be completely safe." Jace said. "She's stuck in the tomb. It's worth a shot."

"How do I know you aren't still in cahoots with her?" I asked. Jace started to snicker. "What?"

"Cahoots…" He said with a chuckle. I huffed and threw my arms up in exasperation. I started to walk around him but he caught me yet again. "I'm sorry."

"I don't have time for this." I said, but his grip held firm. "I want to trust you… but you have to understand it's hard."

"I know… but listen…" Jace pleaded with me. "I want to help because whether you want to admit it or not we are friends. You are my only friend here… I won't betray you again."

I searched his face, seeing nothing but sincerity in his eyes. I wanted to believe him, I wanted so bad to fix what has been done, but that couldn't just be patched up. It needed time and tender love and care. But maybe… maybe this was a start.

"Ok…" I said. "Let's go see your crazy ex."

Jace grinned at me, releasing his hold on my arm and led me to his truck.

* * *

We arrived at old Fell's church within a short amount of time. Jace looked completely relaxed, but me on the other hand… I had torn through all my nails and was currently twirling my hair. I knew Katherine couldn't get me physically, but she was manipulative and mean. She could hurt you just as well with words. I wasn't even sure what to ask. Besides, there was no guarantee that she would answer me anyway.

"How am I going to get her to answer me?" I asked Jace. "We have nothing to offer her."

"I've got that covered." He hopped out of the truck then. I followed and watched him walk to the back. "I picked these up while you were out."

He tossed me a backpack. I looked up at him confused and he urged me to open it. I did so and found several blood bags from the Mystic Falls blood bank inside. I zipped it up quick, not liking the sight of it.

"She's starving." Jace said. "She will tell you anything you want for those."

I nodded and shouldered the book bag. I was about to head down the steps when I noticed Jace wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Katherine and I aren't on really good terms." He explained. "She's more likely to talk to you alone."

"But what if she gets out or something?" I asked anxiously. Jace gave me a reassuring smile. He grabbed something else from the back of the truck. He handed it to me and I recognized it as a stake gun.

"She won't." Jace replied. "You will be fine. I'll be right out here."

I nodded, swallowing hard before I made my way down the steps. I got such an eerie feeling since the last time I had been here, we were trying to get Katherine out. I remember Damon's face when he realized she wasn't in there, she never was. It broke my heart just thinking about it.

"Katherine?" I called when I reached the door. I didn't see her anywhere. "Katherine? Hey… I need to talk to you."

I waited there for a while, a good five minutes before I heard her feet scraping the floor. I braced myself, taking a deep breath to make sure that I was calm when she got here. I couldn't show her weakness. She would feed right off of that.

I finally saw her then, and man did she look awful. Her skin was slightly gray, her hair in tangles, her dress was covered in dust. She was weak and it showed, considering she was leaning against the wall as she walked and she could barely pick her feet up.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Katherine said, voice hoarse. "Figured it was just a matter of time."

"I have some questions for you." I told her. She chuckled.

"And what's in it for me?" She asked. I took off the backpack, grabbing a blood bag and tossing it in. Even with weakened reflexes she still caught the bag with ease. I looked away and she tore into the bag, drinking it like a rabid animal.

"I want to know why I'm connected to Klaus." I said once she finished. She was currently licking her fingers. "And don't say it's the curse because I know that's not it."

"You are the smart one." Katherine mused. She looked immensely better now. "Truth be told, I'm not sure of all the details."

I huffed. At first I figured she was lying, but as I looked over her face, I found that not to be true.

"Ok… what do you know?" I asked. She shrugged. I rolled my eyes and tossed her another bag, which she drank just like the first.

"You aren't human." Katherine said after she swallowed. I furrowed my brows.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. She licked her lips.

"You're not human." She repeated. "Well, not technically. Haven't you ever wondered why you forgave Elena so quickly?"

"Maybe I'm just a good person." I shrugged. Katherine scoffed.

"No, you know it's something more than that." She said. "You had every right to hate her, and yet you forgave her just like that."

I said nothing, just stood there with my arms crossed over my chest. I hadn't really noticed it, but Katherine was right. I had no reason to accept Elena's apology or anyone's for that matter. But I did, without barely a question.

"And that feeling you get whenever she's in danger…" Katherine continued. "That tug that makes you run out in front of her…"

I met her gaze. A wicked grin grew on her face.

"It's instinct." She said. I furrowed my brows once again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said. She said nothing more so I threw her another blood bag. "What do you mean its instinct?"

"You're bonded." Katherine said, choosing to sip on the blood bag like a straw this time. I shook my head.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked. None of this was making sense to me. Katherine huffed, rolling her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"You are her guardian." She told me. "The doppelgänger guardian."

I felt my stomach fall and my hands start to sweat. A guardian? What was that? Also, what did she mean when she said we were bonded? Was that why I felt so obligated to protect her? It made sense.

"What's a guardian?" I asked. Katherine swallowed a mouthful of blood.

"The protector of the doppelganger." She replied. "Don't ask me how that's possible because I don't know."

"So… I'm supposed to protect Elena?" I asked. Katherine once again rolled her eyes. I knew that the answer was obvious, I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I thought I was human, now I was learning that I was more than human.

"Something that special needs to be protected." Katherine shrugged. I was just starting to process her words. If I was supposed to be the guardian of the doppelganger… that made sense as to why Klaus would be looking for me. I could get in the way. But that didn't explain how I was connected to him.

"So you had one." I continued. "A guardian."

She paused for a second before her eyes met mind.

"Yeah." Katherine said, looking me over critically. "Looked just like you."

"What?" I asked.

"I guess just like how I look like Elena…" She explained. "You look like Maria."

"That was her name?" I asked. "Maria?"

She nodded.

"I didn't know her long." She replied. "I met her in England after my banishment. But the friendship was instant. It was like we were made for one another."

I swallowed. That sounded like Elena and I. It was like the friendship was so quick to form. I didn't quite understand it myself, until now.

"What happened to her?" I asked. Katherine's face went still. For a second I thought I saw remorse, but she quickly covered it up with her mean girl façade.

"She died." Katherine answered. "Saving me."

I swallowed hard.

"But that's how it always goes." She continued. "The guardian always dies protecting the doppelganger."

I felt my eyes go wide and she looked up at me. She smirked a bit, enjoying my uncomfortable expression.

"You can't control it." Katherine said. "It's in your blood."

"You're wrong." I said. "That won't happen."

"So naïve." She mused. "Sorry sweetie, but it will happen."

I said nothing more, just threw the backpack into the tomb. She pounced on it, grabbing another bag. I was about to turn and leave but then I stopped. I took the gun that Jace gave me and pointed it to an unsuspecting Katherine. I took aim and shot it right into her back. She yowled in pain, dropping to the ground.

"If Klaus spares your life after all of this is over…" I said, menacingly. "I want you to leave town."

She looked up at me, glaring as she exposed her fangs. To my surprise, I wasn't afraid of her anymore.

"Otherwise the next one will be through your heart."

* * *

"You staked her?" Jace asked, looking much more amused than I thought he would. I smiled, not able to control it at this point. "That is so bad ass!"

I rolled my eyes but the smile still remained. He continued to go on and on about how cool it was or how he wished he would have been there. I felt good, besides the scary thought of my death, I felt confident for once. I wasn't afraid anymore, not of Katherine, not of anything. I hated to admit that John was right, but when he said I needed to face my fear he was right on the money. I felt better than ever.

"You know I could train you some more." Jace offered. "Katherine taught me some stuff. Maybe I could teach you."

"I don't know…" I trailed off. Jace's face fell. I knew that it was a risk, but he didn't seem to be working with Katherine anymore. He had no reason to lie to me, and frankly I could use the extra help. "Ok."

"Really?" Jace asked, eyes bright.

"This is strictly business." I told him. "Nothing more."

"Got it." He said, pulling up to the boarding house. I climbed out of the truck and the two of us walked up to the house. "I can't believe you are some kind of bad ass ninja thing."

"Not a ninja." I said. "A guardian."

"Ninja sounds way cooler." He said. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle and opened the door. We stepped through the doorway and Jace closed it behind me. I didn't hear anything, not a sound. I furrowed my brows.

"Damon?" I called. I received no answer. "Damon?"

"Maybe he's out drinking." Jace offered. I shook my head. After the day he had, he would probably stay in. Besides, he would be worrying about me too much and would be waiting to chew me out once I got back.

"Damon?" I called again, walking toward the study. Once there, I realized what a big mistake I had made. I stepped into the room to find that not only Damon was there, rigged to a chair to where he couldn't move. But there were others in the room. The one I recognized was Jules.

"Look who we have here." I heard Jules say. Damon looked up then, his eyes wide and a snarl on his lips. I swallowed hard, stepping backward. Too bad for me, I stepped right into another person. I assumed they were all werewolves, Jules not being the one to stray from a pack.

"Come here." The guy who had me said. I tried to fight him but he was strong. He set me down in a chair across from Damon and tied me to it. I then noticed Alaric lying dead on the floor. His Gilbert ring was on his finger, so I didn't worry too much about him. Not long after another guy brought Jace in, doing the same thing to him.

"What the hell is going on?" Jace demanded. He was ignored and they turned their attention back to Damon. Now that I was closer, I could see the blood on his neck. The collar around his throat had wooden stakes in it. One move and the stake would go through Damon's flesh.

"Where's the moonstone?" Jules asked. Damon chuckled. The male standing next to Damon tugged on the chain in his hand, causing the wooden stakes to go into Damon's neck. He growled in pain.

"Stop!" I yelled. I was ignored.

"Where's the moonstone?" Jules asked again. Damon said nothing and the werewolf pulled tighter. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Please stop!" I screamed. "You're hurting him!"

"That's the point." One male werewolf said. I glared up at him, wanting nothing more than to get up and wipe that grin off his face.

* * *

This process went on for about another hour, they would ask about the moonstone, Damon would say nothing, and then he would be put through pain. I was crying not able to wipe the tears away. I hated seeing him like this. It was killing me on the inside.

"He's not talking." One werewolf said to Jules. She was giving a narrow eyed glare at Damon. She stood like that for a while before she grabbed a wooden bullet gun. She checked to see if it was loaded and then she walked over to me.

"He won't answer for his own sake." Jules said, holding the gun to my head. "But he will answer for hers."

"No!" Damon yelled. I felt my eyes widen as I stared at the gun. My eyes then flickered to Damon, who was looking so conflicted.

"Where's the moonstone?" Jules asked. Damon said nothing. "Do you think I'm bluffing?"

It was then that she moved the gun to point at my leg and she shot. I screamed out in pain as the bullet entered my leg. I had been bitten plenty of times, I had even had my arm broken. But this pain was the worst I had ever experienced. It was blinding, like I could pass out right there.

"Tell them where it is!" Jace yelled, looking down at my wound. I was breathing deeply, trying to calm down.

"I don't have it!" Damon yelled. "Leave her out of this!"

"Where is it?" Jules asked. Damon said nothing. "I will do it again."

"That won't be necessary."

All of our gazes looked toward the door. There stood Elijah, who was calmly walking into the room. I was still panting, trying to stop the pain. Our eyes locked for a millisecond before he gazed back at everyone else in the room.

"Looking for this?" He asked, holding the moonstone in his fingers. The werewolves seemed to go into attack mode, wanting that moonstone. Elijah set it on the table. "Go ahead. Take it."

There was a beat of silence before two werewolves ran over to retrieve the stone. However, Elijah was stronger and faster, their hearts being pulled from their chests in a second. He did the same to another wolf. I watched Jules run away, and wanted nothing more than to go after her. Elijah snapped the one who had the collar mechanism's neck and the deed was done.

"Alex… hey… you're going to be ok." Jace cooed in my ear. I could feel the blood trickling down my pant leg and the pain had not subsided. I tried to fight back the tears, but the pain was too much for me.

Elijah then walked over to me, untying my restraints. He then crouched in front of me, looking at my leg wound. The smell of my blood didn't seem to really affect him, and I guessed with all of those years of life, he had more self-control.

"I have to take the bullet out." Elijah told me, his face softening when he met my gaze. "It's going to hurt a bit."

I nodded, closing my eyes and waiting for him to do so. I felt his fingers digging into my flesh and I clenched my hands into fists. It took everything I had not to scream out in pain. However, the bullet was soon gone and he threw the bloodied weapon to the floor.

"There we go." Elijah cooed, as if I was a child. "You're a strong little thing."

I didn't respond but I forced a smile. He smiled as well before he turned serious again.

"I can give you my blood." Elijah said. "That wound will be gone in seconds."

"Bad idea." I heard Damon finally speak. He was still chained up, but moving carefully so as to not stab his throat. "What if something happens?"

"She will be fine." Elijah said and then turned back to me. "Do you want it? It's your decision."

I debated, knowing that if something happened to me in the next 48 hours, I would come back as a vampire. With all of this stuff going on, I shouldn't have taken the risk. However, the pain that was running through my limb was overshadowing my common sense.

"Yes." I replied weakly. I heard Damon protest, but both Elijah and I ignored him. Elijah bit his wrist, quickly putting it toward my mouth. I swallowed before taking the wound into my mouth and I began to drink. Vampire blood was an acquired taste, but even after I had swallowed a few drops, I could feel my wound healing. Once it was completely healed he pulled back with a small smile.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded. "Good."

He then moved on to release Jace and after that he released Damon. Damon rushed over to me, checking me out. I felt as good as knew, my leg was completely fine now.

"I'm so sorry." Damon said. "I should have told her…"

"Damon, you couldn't tell her." I said, taking his face in my hands. "I'm ok."

Damon nodded. He and Jace then moved to start cleaning up the dead bodies. Neither man spoke, but they worked well together. I noticed then that Elijah was leaving. I followed him, down the hall and out the door. He didn't run from me, in fact he probably realized that I wanted to talk.

"Elijah…" I called. He stopped, turning to look at me on the front step. "I know about the guardian…"

He nodded, and I figured he already knew that. He stepped forward, looking me right in the eye.

"I need answers." I told him honestly. "I have to know…"

"I know you do." He said. "But all will be explained in time."

I was about to protest, but he handed me a card. I looked down at it. _Elijah Smith_ was written on it along with a phone number. I looked back up at him confused.

"We will be in touch." He said, turning and making his way down the steps.

"Elijah." I called again. He stopped, looking at me. "Thank you… for saving him."

He knew who I was talking about and a smile graced his face. He then chuckled and turned fully around to me.

"I wasn't saving him darling." He said. "I was saving you."

I stood there, dumbfounded as I watched him walk away.


	47. Chapter 46

**I know you guys have a lot of questions, but I promise all will be explained in time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think!**

 **Season 2 Episode 15 The Dinner Party**

The next morning, I woke up with a splitting headache. I scrambled up from my bed, and slowly padded to my bedroom door. When I opened it, I came face to face with my mom.

"Honey!" She said, much too loudly. "I didn't know you would be up."

"Headache." I said, then started walking to the bathroom. But she jumped in front of me, stopping me from entering. "What?"

"Um…" She said, nervously. "I'll get it for you."

"There is no reason why I can't get my own aspirin." I said, but then the low sound of the shower going off alerted me that someone was in there. "Wait, is there someone in there?"

"I was going to tell you." She said, eyes looking very guilty. I furrowed my brows, but before I could ask who was using out shower, the door opened.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, shielding my eyes from the half-naked image of my father coming out of my bathroom. I felt like my head was going to explode.

"Good morning to you too Alex." John said. I peeked through my fingers just in time to catch him kiss my mother's temple and then walk into her bedroom. He closed the door behind him and I turned to my mother.

"Let me explain-"

"Explain what?" I asked. "That you're sleeping with my dad? Cause I'm pretty sure that's self-explanatory."

"It was only a couple times!" Mom said. I gagged again. "I'm sorry…"

I looked up at her and saw in her expression that she was indeed sorry. I sighed. What did she have to be sorry for? For moving on with her life? I couldn't be mad at her for that. It wouldn't be fair to her.

"Don't apologize." I replied. "You can do whatever you want."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said guilty. I cocked a brow. "When he brought you home… we kind of… kissed…"

I felt my jaw drop. My mother and I shared everything, except for the whole vampire thing. Otherwise, there were no secrets between us. And the fact that she kept something like this from me, it hurt a little.

"I was going to tell you." She said again. "But… he took off and I didn't think that you would want to hear it…"

I took her shoulders in my hands, giving them a squeeze. She looked up into my eyes, looking very much like a teenager who had just got in trouble.

"You can tell me anything." I said then I made a face. "Except details… I don't want details."

"Deal." She said, pulling me into a hug. "I love you kid."

"I love you too."

* * *

To say that work was the last thing on my mind was an understatement. However, that didn't stop me from going in when Robert called. I wanted to think of something, anything else other than the fact that I was apparently some mystical creature called a guardian, and I was destined to die to save Elena's life. I also wanted the image of John coming out of my shower out of my brain. On top of that, I was somehow connected to the oldest vampire in history and I still had no idea how or why.

I didn't sleep well that night. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was something other worldly and yet I had no answers. Yesterday I was a human, and today I was… a guardian. I still didn't even fully understand the purpose. I was to protect the doppelgänger, but I wasn't a fighter. I had just started training, how could I save Elena from Klaus when I couldn't even protect myself? I was tempted to use the card, call Elijah and force him to answer my questions. But that was the problem. I couldn't force him to do anything.

I noticed that he was kind to me, unlike with anyone else I had seen. I guessed that was because of the connection to Klaus, but Elijah wanted to kill Klaus. So, I didn't understand how he could be so nice to me, save my life along with my friends and still want to kill Klaus. I was just so confused, I wanted to get the answers and be content.

"So wait… Luca said that Elijah still plans to kill Elena?" I asked Bonnie who was currently sitting at a table. She nodded and I felt my stomach drop. "So he's just protecting her until the sacrifice."

"Looks like it." Bonnie said. "See, I knew we couldn't trust him."

"But he's kept to his word." I countered. "He saved me, Jace, and Damon yesterday."

"Speaking of Jace…" Bonnie said, cocking an eyebrow. "How are things with him going?"

"Fine." I shrugged. "We are nowhere near where we were, but I don't know… I think he really wants to help."

She nodded, a smirk forming on her face. I rolled my eyes. I knew that Bonnie secretly liked the idea of me and Jace becoming a thing. But after what had happened I didn't think we could ever be the same. Besides, my love for Damon was strong and Jace couldn't break into that.

"So, how are you and Jeremy?" I asked. Bonnie looked up at me wide eyed. "I'm not stupid Bonnie."

"We're friends…" She countered. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" I asked. It was one of those love sick puppy dog looks. "You do the same."

"I do not!" She almost shouted. "He's Elena's little brother."

"And he's my cousin." I added. "What's your point?"

"The point is, that… there is just too much history." She said. "It wouldn't work."

I made a face, slipping into the booth across from her. I knew that there were more pressing matters to attend to at that moment, but Bonnie was being ridiculous.

"Seriously?" I asked her. "You want me and Jace to be together and he betrayed us. I'm pretty sure you and Jeremy are no worse than that."

"It's called a ship." She said. "I even made cute little couple names. Want to hear them?"

"Don't change the subject." I warned. "We are talking about Beremy here."

"That's a good one." Bonnie said with a smile. "Don't worry about me and Jeremy ok? I'll figure it out."

I sighed but let it go. What Bonnie and Jeremy did with their love life was none of my business. Although I wanted both of them to be happy, I couldn't interfere. They were going to figure out what they wanted without my help. I wasn't a match maker.

"Speak of the devil." I said, noticing that Jeremy had just arrived. He smiled, walking over to us. I winked at Bonnie before I walked away, waiting on some other tables. I didn't know how long it was before the bell above the door rang again. Jace strolled through, past Bonnie and Jeremy although he gave them a small wave, and walked right up to me.

"Morning sunshine." He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some empty glasses and put them on my tray.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He shrugged, following me as I took the dirty dishes to the back. "You're not supposed to be back here!"

"Calm down." Jace said. "The rules were made to be bent."

I scoffed and put the dirty dishes in the sink. I then grabbed my tray and led him out of the kitchen so either one of us didn't get in trouble.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." He said. I raised my eyebrows. "Do you think you could get me a job?"

"Here?" I asked. He nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I'm in need of some cash." Jace explained. "And if we were coworkers that means that I would get to hang out with you more."

I sighed at his useless flirting. He still smiled though, that bright white grin that could make any girl swoon. I didn't know why Jace was so invested in me, even after he was no longer under Katherine's control. He had no reason to help us, and I wanted so much to believe that he was doing this out of the goodness of his heart. I just wished that I could trust him.

"I'll talk to Robert." I told him. "But I make no promises. Robbie is pretty tough."

"Perfect." Jace said with a grin. I rolled my eyes again, smirking at him. He followed me around and I didn't know if that was because he was watching what I was doing or he had nothing better to do.

"So what did Elijah say last night?" Jace asked me, helping me clear a table. I shrugged.

"Nothing of importance." I replied. "I just wish he would tell me. He obviously knows something."

"Maybe he's trying to protect you." Jace offered. I looked up at him confused. "Elena's deal with him aside, he really seemed concerned about you last night."

"Or he was just trying to get in my head." I said. It was his turn to look confused. I sighed, grabbing the tray and taking it to the kitchen. Once I emerged I explained. "What if he is trying to get me to trust him, just to hand me over to Klaus like he is going to do to Elena?"

"This wasn't the same kind of concern." Jace said. "It wasn't just that he wanted to keep you alive… he didn't want to see you in pain."

"Why would he care what happened to me?" I asked. Jace held up his hands.

"I have no idea." He said. "But if you are connected to Klaus, and both Klaus and Elijah are Originals… maybe you are connected to Elijah too."

I hadn't thought about that. He wanted to heal me first, and he had done so before he released Jace or Damon. At first, I didn't read into it. But Elijah had been very kind to me, speaking to me in sweet tones. Maybe there was some kind of connection between me and the Originals. I just didn't know what.

"Here comes your boyfriend." Jace said, voice laced with bitterness. I turned and saw Damon walking through the door, Alaric not too far behind. He walked up to me, a smile on his face.

"Hey pretty girl." He said, placing a kiss to my cheek. "Jack."

"It's Jace." Jace replied with a glare.

"Whatever." Damon said waving him off. Jace huffed, giving me a look before he stalked off. "He doesn't like me."

"Well I wouldn't like you either if I was him." I replied. Damon's eyebrows furrowed. "You're kind of an ass."

"I give him a place to stay, I let him eat all of our food, and I haven't killed him yet…" Damon said. "I think I'm a good foster parent."

"Ew, don't say that." I said. "He's my age. That's creepy."

"You shouldn't date guys so much older than you." Damon mused, putting his hands on my waist. I smirked tapping him playfully on the chest.

"You are pretty old." I said with a grin. "Borderline pedophilia… "

Damon growled before he set his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, wanting to take it further but I didn't. He pushed him away before things got too heated. I was at work.

"What brings you here this morning?" I asked him curiously. He shrugged. I made a face.

"What?" Damon asked. "I can't come see my smoking hot girlfriend at work?"

"This place is a breeding ground for supernatural meetings." I said. "So who are you meeting here?"

"Alaric." Damon replied. I urged him to continue. "Ok, we are going to talk about Elijah but that's it."

I furrowed my brows. If Damon and Alaric were discussing Elijah, that couldn't be good. Not for Elijah anyway.

"Why are you guys talking about Elijah?" I asked. Damon shrugged once again. "Damon I'm serious."

"Ok fine." Damon said. "Your dad gave me this dagger, one that will kill an original."

I felt my jaw drop and my stomach clench. I started wildly shaking my head.

"You can't kill him." I said. "Damon please don't kill him."

"What? After one meeting you are all buddy-buddy with him?" Damon asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"He's the only one who knows what I truly am and how I am connected to Klaus." I explained. "You can't kill him."

"Ok… ok." Damon said. I shook my head.

"Promise me you won't kill him." I begged. Damon made a face, and I was prepared for him to tell me no, but eventually he sighed.

"Ok, I promise." He said. I swallowed, nodding my head slowly. Damon wouldn't break his promise to me. He couldn't. After I got the information I needed from Elijah they could do as they pleased, but not before. Because if they killed Elijah I would never know my connection to Klaus and I needed to know. I was dying to know. Not only about that, but about me being a guardian.

I found nothing about guardians in any of Isobel's research, not that I was looking at the time. I didn't find any mention in Jonathan Gilbert's journal either. I guessed that no one really knew about them but the Originals and the doppelgänger herself. Katherine said that her guardian, Maria, died before she even got to America. So Stefan and Damon wouldn't know anything about her either.

What I didn't understand was why the guardians looked alike. It was like we were doppelgangers as well, but Katherine hadn't specified that. I guessed that she didn't know much about it herself, that was why I needed was to speak with Elijah and make him give me answers.

"There's Rick." Damon said, pointing to the vampire hunter/teacher who walked into the door. Not far behind him was Andie Star, who smiled at Damon as she entered. I felt my blood boil and stopped myself from showing intense PDA in front of her just to put her in her place.

"Morning." Alaric said. I smiled at him, still watching this Andie character slip into a seat and wait to be waited on. I turned toward her and started making my way toward her table. Damon was my trigger, and when I saw something that was going to move in on my territory I suddenly got a back bone and a sharp tongue. I could feel Damon's eyes on me. He was probably amused.

"Good morning." I said with fake peppiness. "I'm Alex and I'll be your server. What can I get you to start off with?"

"Water will be fine." She said. I nodded and went to get her drink. I brought it back and set it on the table. "I notice that you are close with Damon Salvatore."

"I am." I replied. "Can I get you something else?"

"Are you like a couple?" She asked, ignoring my question all together.

"Yes we are." I replied with a fake smile. She smiled as well, but did a bad job at hiding how fake it was.

"Isn't he much older than you?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes. "Isn't there a law against that?"

I was starting to get really annoyed with this woman. Questioning my relationship with Damon wouldn't get her a date with him.

"I don't see how my relationship with Mr. Salvatore is your concern Miss Star." I said.

She seemed surprised at my answer and shut her mouth then. I smiled politely at her and walked back over to Damon, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Not a word." I told him. He held up his hands in innocence. I rolled my eyes at him as I picked up glasses from another table. I went back to the kitchen, passing by Jace as I did. He gave me an amused smile, to which I made a grumbling sound. I assumed that he had heard all of that conversation. I figured a lot of people saw. I snuck a peak out into the room and saw Andie had moved from her seat. I smiled in satisfaction, thinking she had left.

I walked out of the kitchen and took a few orders, all the while not giving Damon the satisfaction of looking at him. He loved to see me jealous and he loved when I was jealous of girls who threw themselves at him. Granted, I loved when he got jealous too, I guessed that it was just a couple thing, a possessive couple thing.

I never imagined I would be the jealous, possessive type. I thought I would be able to let things go, but no, not when your boyfriend is a hot vampire who just loves to flirt. No, when girls even looked at Damon I felt the need to stake my claim. I wondered if that was just my human nature, that I wanted to mark my property so no one tried to steal it. But with criminal history, I knew that even if you put your name on something, didn't mean that people wouldn't still try to take it as their own.

"Apparently your speech didn't work." Jace said when I went to the register. I looked up at him confused, to which he nodded over to where Damon sat. Alaric was there, which was not unusual. Damon sat across from him, but he wasn't alone in the booth. Andie sat next to him, much to close for my liking. To my dismay, Damon didn't even try to scoot away. I knew that she shouldn't have been a threat, Damon made it clear he wasn't interested in her long ago.

However, her little comment about my age was starting to get to me. What if I was too young? Damon was a lot older than me, even physically. He had to be like 23 or 24 when he was turned. I was only 17, and honestly I could see why that would be a little disturbing. Actually, he was a vampire, the whole thing should be disturbing. What they didn't know is he is actually over 100, and that was even worse. Damon had never given me any reason to feel this way, I just felt my own insecurities take over when I saw Andie cuddled up to him.

"Ok hot head…" Jace said, reaching for my hand. I didn't pull away when he took it. "Calm down or you will set off the smoke alarms."

"Who does she think she is?" I asked, crumpling up the receipt in my hand. As soon as I said it, I saw Damon tense a bit. He didn't look over at me, but he shifted slightly away from Andie. I guessed that he was done trying to make me upset, but Andie wasn't. Her eyes flickered to me and a sinister grin crossed her face. She said something to Damon, a charming smile replacing her true evilness. He smiled back, but it wasn't one out of attraction. No, this was out of politeness. I felt a little better, but Andie scooted over the slightest bit and I started stomping over their way.

"Whoa…" Jace said, yanking me back. "Let's not make a scene."

"Actually, maybe we should." I replied. "That's what she wants."

"Hey, listen, she's just being a bitch cause you have what she wants." Jace said. "Don't let her get to you."

"She's practically sitting in his lap!" I replied. Jace placed his hands on my shoulders. He took a deep breath, instructing me to follow. I swallowed and did as he suggested. I felt a bit better, and he kept me staring at him instead of the table.

"Damon's not going anywhere." Jace admitted to me. I could sense the slightest bit of bitterness in his voice, but I ignored it, opting instead to take his words to heart. Why was I so worried about this woman? Damon was with me, and I trusted him. I shouldn't let some petty news reporter get into my head.

"Thanks Jace." I said. He smiled, that smile that I remembered. I still didn't fully trust him, and I didn't know if I ever would. But this was the Jace who was my friend, and talking like this gave me a sense of those days when there was nothing to worry about. When we were both humans and neither of us were looking over our shoulders constantly.

"There is your boss." Jace said, pointing over my shoulder. "Go get me a job."

I rolled my eyes, but turned and did as he asked. It took some convincing, and a hell of a lot of praise sent Jace's way, but I got Jace a chance. He would be a bus boy, then maybe move up to waiter. Matt would train him, although I didn't see what use that would be. All he had to do was clear the tables once the party had left, wash some dishes. Anyone could do that.

"Hello, Alexandra."

I practically jumped out of my skin at the sound of my name. I turned around quickly, whipping my hair a bit. When I was fully turned around I saw Elijah. He didn't look upset or like he wanted to kill me. I figured that was a good sign. I forced a smile through my fear, one that he returned.

"Hello Elijah." I said. "What brings you here?"

"Jenna actually. Charming woman." He said, looking over his shoulder at the red head. "I've also been invited to a dinner party at the Salvatores tonight."

"Dinner party?" I asked. This was the first I had heard of it. I let my eyes flicker to Damon for a second, his eyes burning into Elijah's back. I knew that he was ready to jump in at any time if Elijah showed any sign of aggression. I let myself relax a bit.

"That Andie woman suggested it." Elijah said. "Funny… I thought Damon was fancy on you."

I felt my heart sink a bit. I looked back to Damon whose eyes were now furious at Elijah cold and icy. When he met my gaze he softened. If Andie came up with this, that meant she would be there, and that meant she would be all over Damon. I would be damned if I let that happen.

"Not to be rude…" I began, changing the subject. "But is there something you need?"

Elijah chuckled, and a sign of familiarity went over his face. I wanted him to elaborate, but I didn't think I would get that lucky.

"Simply a hello." He said. "Are you doing alright after yesterday?"

"I'm fine." I replied. "Thank you again."

"Of course." He said. "I hope to see you at this party."

I said nothing but nodded nonetheless. He nodded to me and smiled before he walked back over to his table with Jenna. Once he was seated, I looked up and met eyes with Damon. He gestured to follow him outside. I did as he asked, nodding to Jace to cover for me. We went out to the alley way, where we were less likely to be interrupted. Elijah couldn't hear us out here.

"What is this dinner party about?" I asked, not giving Damon a chance to speak first.

"It's a way for us to get information out of Elijah." He replied. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Is Andie going?" I asked him, knowing full well how jealous I sounded. At that point, it was the furthest thing from my mind.

"She did come up with the idea…" Damon said. I scoffed. "It's nothing ok. She's harmless."

"She is not!" I shouted. "She wants to get her claws in you and take you away from me."

"And how many times do I have to prove to you that that will never happen?" He asked, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You're the only girl for me pretty girl."

I licked my lips before I forced a nod. He chuckled and pulled me into his hard chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. His scent, and his presence really, always seemed to calm me down. I knew that Andie wasn't a threat, but I couldn't help but be a little concerned. Damon was very attractive and I knew that very well. I just didn't like how many other girls thought the same thing.

"So, when does this party start?" I asked him. He pulled back, giving me a look.

"You're not going." He said. My eyebrows shot up and I almost laughed.

"Like hell I'm not." I replied. "If Andie's going I'm going."

"I don't want you anywhere near Elijah." Damon said. "Trust me, its better if you stay home."

"Damon-"

"I won't allow it." Damon said. I then found myself laughing out loud. Damon didn't look the least bit amused, but I didn't expect him to. He was serious as a heart attack.

"You are not the boss of me Damon." I said. "I'm coming."

"No you're not." He said, his grip on me tightening. "I will lock you in your room if I have to."

"Are you kidding me right now?" I asked him, a bit put out. I was a part of this, Elijah had the answers I wanted. I wasn't going to just sit by and let this chance go to waste.

"This party is strictly business." He said. "Besides… it's all going to be adults anyway."

I felt my face fall at his statement. He didn't seem to realize what he said until he saw my expression. I bit my bottom lip before pushing past him. He caught my arm.

"I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did." I replied, turning to him. "You think I'm a child."

"I do not." Damon said.

"You just called me one." I said. "I'm mature enough to handle this."

"Are you?" Damon asked. "Are you really?"

"She was right…" I said, swallowing my tears. Andie was right, and it was killing me inside. Damon didn't think I was strong enough to handle all of this. Well, if he wanted to have a party with his grown up friends he could do so.

"This is serious stuff Alex." Damon explained. "I can't have you getting caught in the middle."

"Don't worry Damon. I'll stay home." I said bitterly. "I wouldn't want to get in your way."

"Alex!" He called after me, but I was already headed inside the building. I didn't look up or talk to anyone. I went straight into the bathroom and forced myself to stop the tears. I was tougher than this. I wouldn't let this get to me. I would get my answers on my own.

* * *

I got off work, Jace trailing behind me. He offered me a ride, and at first I refused. However, Damon instructed him to stay away from the house until he gave the say so, so I figured that Jace could just hang out with me. I could have just marched over to the house, demanded to be included and made Damon let me stay. But that would have been immature, and I was striving to be anything but.

In a way, I knew that Damon was just trying to keep me safe, but again I was a part of this whether I wanted to or not. Elijah held the key to the answers I so desperately wanted. Damon keeping that from me was starting to weigh heavily on my mind.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jace asked. I furrowed my brows. "I saw you leave with Damon. Then you come back all pissy."

"I was not pissy." I replied, sounding very pissy actually. Jace seemed to chuckle and his good mood was starting to really annoy me.

"You know we could always crash." Jace said. "I mean, I live there and you have every right to be present."

"That's what Damon is planning." I said irritably. "He expects me to defy him, and this time… I'm not going to do it."

"This sounds like a very fucked up relationship." He said. I whipped my head around, the curse not sounding right with his sweet accent. He didn't say anything to me, but he did smile.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him. Instead of turning on to my street, he continued going straight. "Where are we going?"

"Do you wanna piss him off _really_ bad?" He asked me, a mischievous grin on his face. I almost said no, but I stopped myself. I wasn't thinking clearly, and the idea of making Damon upset just as he made me sounded really great at that moment.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked sheepishly. He licked his lips before he smirked.

"You have your stake with you?" He asked. I nodded. "What do you say to a training session?"

The idea appealed to me greatly. I hadn't trained since I went with John, and frankly I thought I was forgetting everything. I had a lot more to learn, and from what Jace said he knew what he was doing.

"I say sounds great." I replied. "But what does this have to do with Damon?"

"You said he hated the idea of you fighting vampire right?" He asked. I nodded. "And he hates me. So, when he finds out about this it will burn his ass."

I felt the smile curl onto my lips before it registered in my mind. Although I knew Damon would not be happy, I also knew that this would be good for me. The more I trained, the better prepared I would be when Klaus showed up. Whatever this connection was, he wasn't just after Elena. I had to be prepared, whether Damon liked it or not.

"Let's do this." I said, earning a loud _woo-hoo_ from Jace.

* * *

Damon had excused himself from the party. Alaric, John and him had been on Elijah about everything, getting whatever little information they could from him. He was good at hiding his emotions, and his clever words gave them little to go on. Damon entered into the parlor, the silver dagger and ash from the oak tree prepared for him to use.

He knew that he made a promise to Alex, that he wouldn't kill Elijah, but he had to break this one to fulfill another. He promised that he would protect her, not let anything happen to her. He couldn't take the chance with keeping Elijah alive and in the town. He knew she would be upset, frankly she already was, but he was banking on the fact that he was trying to protect her and the people she cared about safe. Elijah couldn't be trusted, regardless of how he was connected to Alex.

"So, let me guess." Damon said, pouring alcohol in glasses. "In addition to the moonstone, the doppelgänger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground."

Elijah grinned from his place. He had said something about it at dinner, a witch burial ground. Whatever he needed it for, Damon wasn't sure, but he wanted to know.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes." Elijah mused. "Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe." Damon replied. "Tell me why it's so important."

Elijah takes the glass that Damon hands him with an amused smirk.

"We're not that close." Elijah replied. Damon held back a huff. "Where is your human tonight?"

Damon bristled at the way Elijah referred to Alex as a human. As if she was just that, a human that Damon used as his little slave. Although he had originally taken that approach, he found so much more in this girl that he thought he would kill.

"She stayed home tonight." Damon answered. "I thought you would know that, considering you have all the answers."

"I have answers to the questions that Alex asks." Elijah said.

"Then why don't you give her the answers." Damon asked. "She's losing her mind."

"I will answer her when the time is right." Elijah said. "Alex is much more important than any of you know."

Damon furrowed his brows. Alex was a guardian, they knew that. Whatever that entailed was a little foggy. They didn't know how or why she was connected to Klaus or if it was good or bad. Damon voted on bad, not trusting Elijah or his buddy Klaus in the slightest.

Elijah turned around, looking at Damon's large collection of books. He gripped the dagger behind his back, moving to stab it into Elijah's back. He was about to do it when Alaric burst through the door.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." Alaric proclaimed. Andie led Elijah out of the room, and Damon forced himself not to tear off Alaric's head. The history teacher came into the room and wrote his explination down for Damon to read.

 _The dagger will kill you if you use it_

Damon held down a grunt of anger before he and Alaric went back into the dining room. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

"You're not bad Gilbert." Jace commented as the two of us got some water. I didn't know how long we had been practicing, an hour or two? Maybe more. I could feel the sweat dripping down my neck and the fabric of my shirt clung to me. Jace didn't look much better, drenched in the salty liquid and panting hard.

"I've had practice." I told him. "So Katherine taught you this stuff?"

He nodded.

"It's much harder to learn from a vampire." Jace said. "But the first-hand experience works wonders."

"Wasn't she scared you might turn on her?" I asked, sitting on the tailgate of his truck. He followed suit, pushing the stake gun out of the way.

"I guess she figured I never would, with her compulsion and all." He replied with a shrug. "It sucks…"

"What does?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed. He had turned very serious all of a sudden. I wasn't used to serious Jace. I was used to the happy go lucky southern boy who always had a joke. This Jace was different, foreign to me.

"The mind games they play." Jace said. "It's like you aren't even safe in your own mind you know?"

I nodded, remembering that Damon had compelled me before. I didn't remember anything, although I probably could have. I could have asked Damon to make me remember, or even Stefan. But I didn't want to remember. That Damon was long gone, and frankly I didn't want to remember him like that. He wasn't perfect, and he made poor decisions, but I didn't want to remember the guy who had fed on me and played with my mind. That wasn't _my_ Damon.

"You want to call it a day?" He asked. I nodded, swallowing the mouthful of water in my mouth. We got into the truck and he started driving. We didn't say much, but nothing really needed to be said. I was becoming more and more comfortable with Jace each day. I still had a bit of a wall up, just to be sure. I knew that he was capable of betrayal, but for some reason I just didn't think that was the case this time. Jace wasn't a bad person, he was just led the wrong way. I couldn't blame him for getting sucked into Katherine's mind games, we all had at some point. He was fixing it now, and I was glad to have him back.

"You going back to the boarding house?" I asked when he stopped outside of my house. He shrugged.

"I figured I would just ride around you know?" He replied. "Damon doesn't want me there anyway."

"He's not as bad as he seems." I commented. He scoffed. "He's actually sweet."

"A vampire, sweet?" Jace asked with a chuckle. "I don't think so."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jace said, putting his truck in drive. He was about to drive away when I stopped him.

"I have to know…" I said. "What's your last name?"

A bright smile formed on his lips. Up until that point I never really asked, but now that we were on the same team, I figured it was pertinent information.

"It's Cooper." He answered. "Jason Cooper."

"I like that." I replied. He chucked and then waved to me. I waved back and watched him drive down the street. Once he was gone, I sighed and went inside the house. I showered, the warm water doing wonders for my sore muscles. I knew tomorrow I would regret this training session, but then again it did me good. The more comfortable I felt with a stake, the less afraid I felt. Honestly, I felt a little like a bad ass when I was training. It was like something out of a movie or something.

After I was clean and dressed, I started straightening up around the house. Mom would be off of work in a few hours, and I knew she would appreciate coming home to a clean house. It was about 7 when I deemed the house presentable and headed back into my room. I figured I would draw or something, take advantage of the time alone. I hadn't been really alone in a long time, and the me time was good.

I was no longer upset at Damon, or fight meaningless and petty. I didn't want to dwell on it, because if I did that would get us nowhere. Damon respected me, and cared for me. He had no desire to hurt me or make me upset. I needed to let it go and just forget that it ever happened. Not to my surprise, but Damon was already in my bedroom.

"I figured you would show up at some point." I told him. He was standing, instead of laying on my bed like I was used to. I shrugged it off, figuring it was nothing.

"I'm sorry." Damon said upfront. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked. "For the fight? Damon it's not that-"

"No…" Damon said, trailing off. I was then that I noticed his stance. He was tense, looking shamefully down at the floor instead of in my eyes. I licked my lips before swallowing.

"What did you do?" I asked him. He met my gaze, his icy blue eyes searching my own. I knew that whatever it was I probably wouldn't like it. I assumed he knew that too, considering his expression.

"Elijah is dead." Damon said finally. "I'm sorry."

I felt my stomach sink and my face burn. However, I wasn't blushing, no this was from anger. I felt like I was on fire as I processed his words. I should have known he wouldn't listen to me. I should have expected it of him at this point. I felt like I wanted to punch something or scream. I clutched my hands into fists and Damon was staring at me intently.

Elijah was dead, and so were my chances of ever finding out who I was.


	48. Chapter 47

**Hey guys! I'm glad you are liking the story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. So for anyone who doesn't watch the show, Elijah is not fully dead, if that makes any sense. The dagger used to kill him does make him immobile, and essentially dead, however, if the dagger is removed he is revived. If that made no sense I am very sorry. Don't forget to review!**

 **Season 2 Episode 16 The House Guest**

"So wait…" Jace said when he picked me up for school. "Damon staked him?"

"No. Elena did." I replied, still angry about this whole situation. "A vampire can't do it or they will die or something. Apparently, my dad knew that, which means he tried to kill Damon... _again_."

Jace furrowed his brows as we hopped out of the cab of his truck. To say I didn't sleep well was an understatement. I was tossing and turning all night, not able to get a wink of sleep because I was so mad. After Damon explained what had happened, I kicked him out. He tried to reason with me, but I was much too upset. Elena tried to call me, sending numerous texts but they went unanswered. Damon wasn't the only guilty party here.

"Now what are you going to do?" Jace asked curiously. We were walking through the halls together, heading toward my locker. I put in the combination as he leaned against the locker next to mine, waiting for my answer.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug. "Elijah was my only chance of finding out who I am… what I am… and now he's gone."

"I'm sorry." Jace said, sympathetically. I shrugged. "This is so messed up."

"Tell me about it." I replied, grabbing my books. I closed my locker then, turning back to Jace. However, he was looking off in the other direction. I followed his gaze and saw Elena and Stefan approaching, Elena looking very determined. I grabbed Jace's arm and tugged him away. I didn't have any desire to talk to either of them at that moment.

"Alex!" Elena called after me, but I kept moving. She called again. Again I ignored her and quickened my pace, pulling Jace along with me. However, I had to stop when Stefan sped in front of me and blocked my path. I tried to move around him, but a few failed attempts and I realized I wasn't going anywhere. I huffed, releasing my hold on Jace's arm.

"What do you want?" I asked both Elena and Stefan. I wasn't happy with either of them to be honest. Both were involved in Damon's little plot, so both were on my list of people to be mad at.

"We have to talk to you." Stefan said calmly. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Elena seemed to be giving me a sympathetic look, but I knew that she didn't understand. No one would ever understand why I needed Elijah alive, not truly.

"Make it quick." I spat. "I'm going to be late."

Jace chuckled earning a narrowed eyed glance from Stefan. Jace awkwardly coughed and looked away. Elena rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Katherine is out of the tomb." Elena said. I felt my stomach drop and I stared at her for a long time. I felt Jace tense next to me. It occurred to me then that he said he never went home last night. He slept in his truck under the stars. He wouldn't know anything about Katherine being out. It was just as much of a shock to me as it was to him.

"That's impossible." Jace said, sounding more fearful than angry. "Elijah-"

"Is dead." Stefan finished, making me bristle. "His compulsion on Katherine wore off the minute he died."

I was still processing the situation at hand. Katherine, the vampire who threatened me and the people I loved, was out of her imprisonment and running amok. Not only that, but the last time we talked I staked her and told her to get out of town. I didn't see her heeding my warning anytime soon. Good thing I had those lessons with Jace. We were going to need them.

"Just be careful." Stefan advised. "She's getting very good at pretending to be Elena."

Jace nodded but I couldn't bring myself to do anything. I felt that same fear rise up in my chest after she got into my house, threatened my mom, and proceeded to break my arm. I pushed the fear down. I couldn't fear her. I had trained for this very reason, so I wouldn't have to be afraid. But Katherine could show up at my home at any moment and kill me. I was of no use to her, at least not that I knew of. But if Katherine wanted me dead I would be right? I remembered shooting the stake into her back, how good it felt to have the upper hand. I was regretting my actions at that point. I guessed I felt strong because I knew she couldn't get out. Now, she was out and she could get into my house whenever she wanted.

"Alex…" Elena said quietly, grasping my attention. "Can I talk to you?"

I stared at her a long time, her brown eyes hopeful. I wanted to say no, to tell her to go screw herself. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Jace looked at me, gauging whether or not he should leave. I nodded, waving him off. He and Stefan then walked away, toward Mr. Saltzman's class. I turned back to Elena, who's hopeful gaze turned to one of shame.

"Well, you got me." I said, throwing my arms out to the side. "What do you need?"

"I want to apologize." She said honestly. I didn't think she was lying, but I didn't believe she fully knew what she had done. "I understand why you are upset."

I scoffed.

"Really?" I asked, almost laughing. "Because I don't think you do."

"Why do you say that?" She asked, not sounding offended, more curious. The halls were starting to empty, and I figured we would be late to history. I knew Alaric wouldn't mind, though considering our circumstances.

"Because if you really understood then you wouldn't have done it." I replied. Elena opened her mouth but I cut her off. "You do realize that Elijah was my only chance at answers right?"

"I understand." Elena repeated. "But he was a danger to us."

"Really?" I asked again. "Because all I saw him doing was saving our asses over and over again."

Elena made a face and looked down at the floor. I didn't feel bad that Elijah was dead, I didn't know him well enough to say that I was sad about it. No, my reasons were selfish and I understood that in a way I was wrong. However, the uncertainty of who I was and what I was had me thinking a bit more for myself instead of everyone else. I asked Damon one thing, one: not to kill Elijah until I talked to him. And what did Damon do? He killed him. He got Elena and Stefan on his side and they killed him before I ever got a chance.

"Elijah couldn't be trusted." Elena said, sounding more and more like Damon and Stefan. "I'm sorry that you are confused-"

"Confused?" I barked with a laugh. "I have gone way past confused. I'm fucking terrified!"

Elena winced at my tone and use of language. The shrill of the bell rang through my ears, and my first instinct was to go to class. However, I stayed put, in the empty hallway, my hands on my hips, and a narrow eyed glare set on Elena.

"Do you understand what kind of thing this is doing to my mind?" I asked her. Elena said nothing. "I have no idea what I am or what I'm capable of."

"We know what you are." Elena said. "You're a guardian."

"Which we still know barely anything about." I added. "Did you forget that I'm supposed to die for you?"

"Katherine could have just been lying." Elena assured, still trying to reason with me. "She might have been trying to scare you."

"Key word is _might._ " I said, putting emphasis on the word. "Don't you tell me that you wouldn't be doing the same if it was you."

"You're right." Elena said after a beat of silence. "But right now I have to think about my family."

"What about me?" I asked, sounding a bit outraged. "It's not always about you Elena!"

"Alex-"

"I know that you're scared." I said, a few tears pricking my eyes. I wasn't sad. These tears were from the anxiety building up inside. "But I needed answers and you guys took that from me."

Elena visibly swallowed before she looked away. I bit my bottom lip, forcing myself to calm down. We were silent for several minutes before she met my gaze again.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Elena admitted, a few of her own tears falling. I felt my heart clench at the sight of her. I never wanted to hurt her either.

"I know." I breathed. "I'm scared too."

Elena nodded. She then boldly stepped forward and hugged me tight. I stood there for a moment, debating on pushing her off of me. I was still pretty upset, but I knew that Elena had done what she thought would keep Jeremy and Jenna safe along with her friends. I wound my arms around her waist and hugged her. I didn't know how much I needed one until that moment. It was strange, how much had changed.

The two Gilbert girls, hugging in the school hallway… it just wasn't us. At least it didn't used to be. This whole guardian thing made sense. The protectiveness I felt around Elena had at first been bizarre, and now I understood that it was just part of me. We were bonded, by blood and by this supernatural connection. I guess I wasn't getting rid of her that easily.

"Come on little sis." I said, pulling back. She smiled at me. "We're late to class."

Then the two Gilbert girls walked down the hall together.

* * *

I looked down at my phone again. The screen was still dark. I hadn't gotten a phone call or text at all this morning and it was starting to bother me. Usually, when Damon and I had a fight he would constantly be bothering me, telling me to pick up the phone or answer his text. This time he kept quiet and honestly it was starting to bug me.

"But I thought you said you wanted space?" Bonnie asked me, looking down at her sandwich. I shrugged. I was used to possessive, chatty Damon, not this quiet and listening to what I say Damon.

"Here's an idea…" Caroline said looking up from her own phone. "Call him."

"I can't." I replied. Both girls gave me a look. "I'm a chicken."

"Alex he's your boyfriend." Caroline reminded me. "Not an axe murderer."

I huffed and looked at my phone again. Still blank. I was beginning to think they were right. Maybe I should call him. Maybe it should be me who takes the first step this time. I couldn't constantly rely on Damon to do it, even if most of the time these fights were his fault.

"Call him." Bonnie urged me. I looked between the witch and the vampire before I huffed again. I then searched through my contacts for Damon, finding it quickly. I took a deep breath before hitting send and holding it to my ear. Both Caroline and Bonnie stared at me the whole time it rang. On about the third ring, I figured he wasn't going to answer either because he couldn't or he didn't want to. I was hoping it was the former.

"Hello?" The voice said finally. However, it wasn't Damon's voice. No this was female and sounded an awful lot like Elena; A lot like Katherine.

"I-Is Damon there?" I asked, cursing at myself for stammering. Caroline's eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped. I forgot she could hear everything that was happening in this phone call. Bonnie looked between us, looking utterly confused.

"Sorry sweetie." Katherine mused. "He's in the shower."

I swallowed hard. The idea of Damon being naked anywhere near Katherine made my stomach churn and my blood boil. However, if she was answering his phone that meant she wasn't with him. I reminded myself not to put the idea in her head.

"Could you tell him I called?" I asked through gritted teeth. I sent Caroline a look and she pushed her lips into a straight line. Bonnie still looked confused.

"Of course." Katherine said with a sickening sweet voice. "So, Alex… how's your mother?"

There was a pause.

"She's fine." I replied in an emotionless voice. I didn't want to give her any kind of satisfaction. I just hoped she couldn't hear how quick my pulse was moving through the phone.

"Good." Katherine said. I could imagine the evil smirk on her face. "I may just have to pop on over and see her."

"I wouldn't." I replied. "She's full of vervain."

"I don't doubt it." Katherine said. "And I know John's been sneaking around the house too."

I swallowed hard.

"But you know I don't need to feed from her to kill her or good old dad."

I said nothing and shot another anxious look to Caroline. She looked as if she was texting someone, probably Stefan to keep an eye out for my mom. She then started whispering to Bonnie.

"Relax." Katherine said finally. "If I wanted you, your mother, or John dead you would be. Contrary to popular belief, but I am here to help."

"Forgive me if I can't bring myself to believe that." I said with a laugh. I heard Katherine chuckle herself.

"Trust me. If I didn't want to I would be gone." Katherine said. It made sense. She wanted Klaus dead, just like the rest of us did. She was tired of running from him and I could understand that. I had never met the guy and I was terrified.

"Tell Damon I called." I told her. I then hung up, not giving her a chance to pester me anymore. I slammed my phone down on the table and held my head in my hands. Having a conversation with Katherine was exhausting and she did bad things to my nerves.

"She's such a bitch." Caroline said. I grunted in agreement, not looking up at either of them. I thought that talking to Damon was bad, but no that was worse. "And why is John hanging around your house?"

"Long story." I groaned, thinking about how he hadn't left my mother's side in days. We were starting to look like a family… it was a bit unnerving.

"You need to relax." Bonnie said to me. "Let off steam."

"Well, considering I am connected to the oldest vampire ever, I have no answers as to what I am, and my boyfriend is hanging out with his ex…" I named off a few things. "Yeah, you're right."

"We're having a girls night at Elena's." Caroline said. "Come over."

I nodded, not even having a voice to protest. I then laid my head on the table, voting against banging it against it. The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly. Jace had his first day, which he was happy about because he had no desire to see Katherine at that moment. I needed to get some vervain on that kid pronto.

* * *

The four of us girls were gathered round Elena's island in the kitchen, laughing and complaining about our problems. I had to admit that it was good to talk about it, and it was good to talk to them. It felt really human, even with a witch, a vampire, a doppelgänger, and a guardian all in the same room. It felt normal.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asked, talking about Dr. Martin. He apparently had stripped Bonnie of her powers and now that Elijah was dead, she was trying to get them on our side.

"I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss." Bonnie explained. "He's not sure who to trust."

"Join the club." Elena muttered. The air was tense, and Elena continued to give me apologetic glances. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation?" Caroline asked, trying to get our minds off of everything. "What about "The Notebook"?"

"Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" Elena asked. Caroline made a face.

"That is so not the point." She mumbled. We all started to laugh.

"I've never actually seen it." I said. Three sets of eyes floated to me.

"You've never seen it!" Caroline practically yelled. "Are you even human?"

"Apparently not." Bonnie said. I saw Elena nudge her playfully. I shrugged.

"I'm not into romance." I said. Elena scoffed. "What?"

"And yet you are in a relationship with a murderous vampire who has no humanity except for you." Elena said, looking at me. "Sounds pretty romantic to me."

"Shut up." I replied, earning a laugh from the other girls. "I'm not in the mood for romance anyway."

"He still hasn't called?" Bonnie asked. I shook my head. "What a jerk."

"Well he is Damon." Caroline quipped. I rolled my eyes. I never thought that Damon would ignore me, especially after a fight like that. Unless Katherine didn't tell him, which was very likely. She wasn't one for honesty. But still, it bothered me that I hadn't heard from him. Just then, Jenna walked in. All of us looked at her and she smiled.

"Hey." Elena said carefully. We all knew that her and Alaric had a falling out. Apparently, she was figuring out that Rick wasn't being so truthful about Isobel. What Jenna didn't know was that Isobel was a vampire and Rick was only trying to protect her. I felt a bit sorry for her.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked. I knew what she was feeling, the fact that she wanted answers and no one seemed willing to give them. It sucked being in the dark.

"Girls' night." Elena mused. "How are you doing?"

"You heard about my fight with Rick." Jenna concluded. Elena nodded.

"He feels terrible." Elena said. Jenna didn't seem to believe so. I knew where she was coming from. If she knew the truth she would understand why Alaric had kept it a secret.

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asked. Elena shook her head.

"No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or..." Elena said.

All four of us smiled at her and eventually she smiled back. She set down her stuff and took a seat.

"It's this whole Isobel thing." Jenna explained. "He's hiding something from me."

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you." Caroline said. "Maybe he is just trying to protect you."

"Well, that's not his call to make." Jenna said. "I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does."

I shifted awkwardly in my seat. Elena and I shared a glance before she looked away quickly. I felt a sudden understanding with Jenna. She wanted to know the truth and so did I. It didn't look like either one of us were going to get the answers we were looking for.

"You know what we need? Dancing." Caroline said. "There is a band at the grill."

"I'm in." Bonnie said first.

"In." Jenna said with a smile.

"Me too." Elena said. They then all looked to me. I wasn't much for dancing although I liked music. However, I figured that going would keep my mind off of all of this along with Damon ignoring me.

"I'm in."

* * *

The Grill was already packed full and the music was already started. I saw so many sweaty bodies pushed together, moving around trying to dance in their own space. I followed the girls inside and we found a spot that all of us could fit in. While only being there a few minutes I knew that the band was good. It was a bit of rock and a bit of alternative. It was my kind of music.

I didn't really dance, but I was moving around a little bit. It was kind of dancing, more like swaying to the beat. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline danced right next to me, much more confident with movement than I was.

"Hey you."

I turned and saw Jace walking toward me. I smiled, noticing the Mystic Grill shirt he was sporting. He looked good in blue.

"Hey." I replied, loudly over the music. "How's your first day?"

"Not too terrible." He shrugged. "Wish you were here for it though."

"Sorry." I replied with a smile. "Cool band huh?"

He shrugged.

"I'm more into country." He replied, his southern accent more exaggerated when he spoke about it.

"I should have known." I said with a laugh. He laughed along with me as the song ended. The band then stopped and the lead singer started talking to his band mates. I turned back to Jace.

"Are you going to the boarding house tonight?" I asked. He shrugged. "You can't keep sleeping in your truck."

"It's not so bad." Jace shrugged. "Besides it's better than being under the same roof as my ex."

I nodded. I couldn't force Jace to stay at the boarding house, but I didn't want him sleeping in his truck. I understood his reservations about being anywhere near Katherine, I was pretty scared myself. But Stefan wouldn't let anything happen to him. I made no promises about Damon though.

"I have to get back to work." Jace said. I grabbed his arm. He looked down at my hand and then back up to me.

"If you want me to go to the boarding house with you I will." I said. He smiled.

"What about Damon?" He asked. I shrugged.

"What about him?" I asked. Jace then got a wicked grin. He patted me on the shoulder before he went back over to the bar. I sighed and looked back to the stage.

"What are you doing?" Elena said, catching my attention. "Where are you going?"

I then saw Caroline boldly walk up to the stage and took the mic. I shared a look with Elena before looking back at the blonde.

"Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome?" She said. I stared at her for a long time, surprised by her boldness. I would never be able to just jump up there and start talking. What she did next was so amazing, I can's even put it into words.

"So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing."

She then spoke to the lead singer and the music started. I didn't recognize it at first, but once I did a big grin broke out on my face. Not only that, but Caroline was good. She was _really_ good. If Matt didn't appreciate this, I was going to kick his balls into his throat.

 _Close your eyes_

 _Give me your hand_

 _Darling, do you feel_

 _My heart beating?_

 _Do you understand?_

I felt his hands before I heard his voice. That strong grip that was yet so gentle squeezed at my waist and I felt his chest push into my back. I didn't pull away or say anything. I just closed my eyes and breathed in deep.

 _Do you feel the same_

 _Or am I only dreaming?_

 _Is this burning?_

 _An eternal flame_

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. I found myself smirking. I then turned around and gazed into his eyes. After a day of no sight of him and no contact, I was happy to see him. However, I was still upset considering what he had done. I pushed against him, giving myself some room.

"You have been saying that a lot lately." I said. He didn't reply, he just took my hand and drug me across the floor. It wasn't until we were in the bathroom did he stop. He then locked the door and turned to me.

"You know I only do this because I care." He said, stepping forward. "I want to protect you."

"I know." I replied. "But you couldn't have killed him after I talked to him?"

"I didn't think I would get another chance." He said. "Elijah can't be trusted."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, turning away from him. "I just wish I had some answers."

"I know baby." Damon said, grabbing me into a hug. "But listen… I'm going to do things that you don't like and I'm probably going to make you mad… a lot… but the only reason I do this stuff is because I want to make sure you are safe."

I stared up into his blue eyes and felt all my anger melt away. I wanted to be mad at him, but I knew that he was only looking out for me. In Damon's own way, everything he did was his way of protecting me. It may not have been what I wanted, but in the end that was his only goal.

"I love you." I said to him, looking up into his eyes. I waited for him to say something, anything, but he didn't instead he just kissed me. I tried not to let it bother me that he had never said it before. He would say it when he was ready, and I didn't want to rush him. Then again, the way he was kissing me then I didn't think I even needed to hear it.

The kiss started out slow and tender. It was sweet, but then as always it turned into something more. This time, I didn't push him away. This time I let him further the kiss, pushing me up against the sink. I didn't even feel him pick me up and set me on top of the sink, but he did. His one hand enveloped itself in my hair, while the other kept its place on my thigh.

I moaned a bit when he moved from kissing my lips down my jaw and to my neck. I felt him smile against my skin. I was in pure bliss, and I never wanted this to stop. He kissed down my neck and to my exposed collar bone. He pushed my shirt over my shoulder, out of his way as he nipped and sucked at my skin. I bit my lip to fight back another moan.

A knock on the door alerted me of where we were. My eyes shot open and I looked to the door. Damon however, continued to work his magic on my sensitive skin.

"Damon." I hissed, trying to get him to stop. "We can't do this here."

"Why not?" He asked against my neck. "The danger makes it all the more fun."

"I'm serious." I said, pushing him back. He groaned in irritation before he grabbed me and hoisted me off the sink. He then sped over to the door, unlocking it and pulled me out of the restroom. I tried not to blush as the guy who was knocking gawked at us. Instead of stopping and listening to the band like I thought we would, Damon instead led me outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just took me to his car and nudged me inside. I didn't question anything else. All I knew was Damon's hand was on my knee and he was racing down the street. We arrived at the boarding house in record time, and with vampire speed Damon was at my door, opening it for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smirked at me, taking my hand and leading me inside. He closed the door behind him before turning to me like a predator and his prey.

"Where were we?" He asked. I never got a chance to answer, because his lips were on mine in a second. I understood now that Damon was picking up where we left off in the bathroom. I didn't protest to his kisses or when he hoisted me up. My legs wrapped around his torso, so I didn't fall and his arms were curled around my waist. I didn't know when we had gotten to his bedroom, but I realized we were there when my back hit his mattress.

I pulled back then, allowing myself to breathe. My chest was rising and falling at such a rapid rate, I thought that I might hyperventilate. He kissed down my neck again, going further down into the crease between my small breasts. I was really glad I wore a v neck that day. I felt his hands push up my shirt, exposing my belly.

I knew I was thin, straight as a pole really with barely any curves. Even so, I was still self-conscious when it came to my body. No one had really seen it before, and as Damon started pulling it up I felt my anxiety peak. I didn't stop him though, I let him pull the shirt up over my head and let him toss it to the floor. I did however blush when he looked down at me, wearing only a bra. It wasn't even a nice one, it was an old stained white one I had had for years.

Still, as Damon's eyes trailed over my shapeless body, he made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. He had this look on his face, as if he was mesmerized by the sight of me. I felt my blush grow hotter when he met my gaze.

"You're so beautiful." He said to me, his hand cupping my cheek. I felt myself smile at his comment and he leaned down to kiss me ever so tenderly. This was no longer about sex or desire. That's what it started out as, but as soon as Damon said that it turned into something much more meaningful. This was about feelings and emotions… love. I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper in love with him the longer he kissed me, touched me, just looked at me. I was head over heels in love with Damon Salvatore.

"Oh look. The happy couple made up."

Both Damon and I jumped and I immediately threw my arms over my chest. The two of us looked to the door, where a smiling Katherine stood in the door way looking very much like Elena. She looked very amused at our current position, although I felt completely uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" Damon barked. I could hear the irritation in his voice as he stood up and grabbed my shirt. He tossed it to me, his glare never leaving Katherine.

"We have a problem." Katherine said. "Jonas is going after Elena."

I pulled my shirt over my head and stood up. I guessed it was my guardian senses tingling, but I felt the need to go and resolve this situation.

"I have a plan." Katherine explained. Damon and I shared a look. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time."

* * *

To Katherine's credit, her plan wasn't bad. She posed as Elena, luring in Dr. Martin and in turn she killed him. I couldn't blame the man. He was desperate to find his daughter and he had just watched his son die in front of him. That had to mess him up a little.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Damon asked me. I was tempted, but with Katherine still in the house I didn't want to be around. On top of that, I didn't want to leave my mom in the house alone just in case Katherine got any ideas.

"I wish I could." I said, leaning over and placing a kiss to his lips. "But I am frequenting your bed more than my own."

"I don't see a problem with that." Damon said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and pulled back before he could push me on the bed and continue what we were very rudely interrupted fro earlier.

"I have to go." I said to which he groaned loudly. "Find out about this witch burial site. That should keep you busy."

"You are such a tease." He said playfully. I rolled my eyes and kissed him once more before I went out the door. I turned back once and smiled at him. Damon winked at me and I was gone.

* * *

Jace returned to the boarding house after his shift. He knew that it was probably stupid, but he promised Alex that he would at least think about it. Things with he had been good lately, and he noticed that she was using him to comfort her. No one else seemed to understand the gravity of this situation but Alex and Jace. Not Damon, or Stefan, definitely not Elena. They knew the basics, but what they didn't know was what was going on with Alex. If this Klaus guy was coming he may need Alex for something. But it seemed to Jace that no one really cared about that.

He knew that Damon did. He could see it in the way he looked at her and was always rushing in to help her. However, he was all about the kill and he wanted to kill Elijah. He wasn't going to let Alex tell him he couldn't.

"Hello Jace." A voice said. He turned to where it was coming from and saw that it was only Stefan. He smiled when he noticed Jace jump.

"Hey Stefan." Jace replied. He then nodded upstairs. "She still here?"

Stefan nodded grimly. Jace knew he couldn't get so lucky that she would leave. Whether it was true that she wanted to help or not, that didn't mean that she would spare his life. Jace was no longer of use to her.

"She's promised not to hurt you." Stefan said, but it didn't really calm Jace down. "Damon and I will not let it happen."

"I don't know if you have noticed…" Jace said. "But Damon doesn't like me."

Stefan chuckled.

"Damon doesn't like anyone." He replied. "But you are Alex's friend… and he likes Alex."

Jace put the two pieces together and nodded. He guessed that if Damon deliberately had Jace killed or kill him himself, Alex would never forgive him. So, Jace relaxed a bit.

"I'm going to head to bed." Jace said. Stefan nodded and the two departed. Jace went up to his room, finding the light off. He switched it on, and to his surprise he was alone. He stepped into the room and turned to close the door.

"Miss me?"

It was Katherine, standing in the doorway. Jace tried to close the door on her, but she threw it back, knocking him to the ground. She tsk tsk'ed and wagged her finger.

"That wasn't very nice." She said.

"Neither was threatening everyone in town." He spat back. Katherine rolled her eyes but smirked. She then ventured into his room, while Jace stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just trying to seduce Damon…" She said. He noticed her skimpy lingerie. "But he's a lot tougher than I remember."

"Well he does have a girlfriend." Jace pointed out. Katherine threw her head back and laughed. She then turned to Jace with a lustful look.

"But you don't." Katherine said, taking a few dangerous steps forward. Jace felt his throat tighten and his heart beat pick up speed the closer she got. She was then close enough to place her hand on his chest. "Unless you have someone in mind."

"Like who?" Jace asked, swallowing hard. Katherine chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his jaw, then his neck. Jace forced himself to stay focused. Katherine was a bitch, a cold hearted bitch who had used him for her own personal gain. He hated her.

"Like Damon's girlfriend." Katherine said, looking up into his eyes with a coy smile. Jace furrowed his brow. "Come on it's obvious."

"We're friends." Jace said. "Nothing more."

"But you want it to be." Katherine said. "I noticed it the first time you talked to her. You like her."

"You're crazy." Jace said, pushing away from her and walking across the room. Katherine shrugged from where she stood.

"I may be crazy but I'm not blind." She said. "What do you think Damon will say when he finds out?"

"First of all there is nothing to find out." Jace told her. "Second, I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be." Katherine replied. "Damon doesn't take too lightly when people take what he wants."

Jace rolled his eyes. Alex was his friend that was it. She was pretty, she was funny, she was amazing… but that didn't mean he liked her more than a friend. Besides, she was in love with Damon. Anyone who came between the epic couple never stood a chance.

"I'll see you later Jace." Katherine said, her had ghosting along his chest. "And if you ever need _anything_ just stop by my bedroom."

She then swayed her hips as she left the room. He offer was tempting. Sex with Katherine was unlike any other, not that Jace had a lot of sex. But Jace wouldn't let himself be vulnerable with Katherine again. He wanted nothing to do with her, even if the events caused pleasure.

Jace got ready for bed then, thinking about what Katherine said. Even without the compulsion, she had this way about her that made him question everything. Alex was just beginning to trust him again, and now that everything was out on the open their friendship had never been better. She was a cool girl, very sweet and kind. She was a good friend. But Jace couldn't deny the spark that shot through him when Alex touched him. He had flirted with her before, more for a chance to get into her head as Katherine instructed. Those were fake, but that… that was different.

He shook his head. There was nothing between them, nothing romantic. There couldn't be. He couldn't mess up their friendship again. Not this time.


	49. Chapter 48

**Hey guys! Very sorry this is up so late in the week but it's my birthday! I wanted to update as my gift to you! We get a little bit more information in this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

 **Season 2 Episode 17 Know Thy Enemy**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my cell phone blaring in my ear. I wasn't really in the mood, but I answered anyway. I wished I hadn't.

"What do you mean Isobel's back?" I asked shooting up out of my bed. My head was spinning and I wasn't sure if that was the head rush or because of this new information.

"She just showed up last night and freaked out Jenna." Elena explained. I held my head in my hands. "She won't talk to me."

"God… it's getting harder and harder to keep secrets in this town." I muttered. It seemed like everyone and their great aunt twice removed knew about our secret. It was starting to be concerning, because we didn't know who we could and could not trust anymore.

"Tell me about it." Elena replied. "So, get this, John shows up with Isobel this morning, claiming that they are trying to protect me."

I furrowed my brows and stood up. I went to my dresser and opened it up to grab a t shirt and some jeans. Honestly, I wouldn't put it past John to say that he was looking out for Elena and I. He did it all the time, and when he said he was looking out for us that meant he was trying to kill Damon and Stefan. They may have been vampires, and John may have had some twisted version of the Salvatores in his head, but Damon and Stefan weren't the bad guys here. If anything, the brothers were the ones I completely trusted as of now.

However, John and my mother… I wouldn't say they were dating but they were doing something. And him hanging out with Isobel was a big red flag.

"They started talking about Klaus…" Elena said, catching my attention. If Isobel was as good as getting information as I believed she was, maybe she had found something out about the guardian and how we are connected to Klaus.

"Did she say anything about me?" I asked hopefully. When I was met with a sigh and awkward silence, I got my answer. "That's ok… I didn't think she would anyway."

"Don't worry." Elena said. "We will figure this all out."

I smiled weakly. Elena was always trying to make everyone else feel better, and telling everyone that everything would be ok even when the whole world was falling apart. She was going to die unless we had something to say about it. I was also apparently going to die, trying to save her. I wondered if that was sooner or later. I bet on sooner considering she was about to be sacrificed unless we found a way to stop people from blabbing to Klaus that a doppelganger exists.

"I'm going to get ready." I told her, not up to hearing that everything was going to be fine. "See you later."

"Ok." She said. I could hear her apprehension but she didn't push it any further before she hung up. This was all a big mess. Jonas and Luca Martin were dead, Katherine was hanging out with my boyfriend, and the oldest vampire ever was hell bent on finding Elena and breaking this curse. On top of that I was some kind of super natural being that no one knew anything about it seemed. I debated on trying to find Isobel, asking her if she knew anything, but I voted against it. Isobel was not on our side, not after how she played with us last time. We had to be on our toes, both Isobel and Katherine hanging around gave me anxiety.

Once I was dressed and presentable, I walked out of my room and down the hall. I had planned to make myself some kind of breakfast, my stomach screaming at me to eat something. However, when I made my way to the kitchen, I finally realized I was not alone. I turned to the right, the living room inhabited by two persons, one standing the other at the door. I gulped and turned slightly to get a better view.

"Alex…" John's voice registered before I fully processed that he was standing in my living room, and standing at the door was Isobel. It set a fire in my stomach and I felt my temper flare. It didn't occur to me until later that they had broken into my house.

"What do you want?" I asked, calmly and carefully. If I didn't keep it together I would start screaming, and now wasn't the time for that. Isobel could kill both John and I, and I was without a weapon. I had to keep my cool for a little bit, just until I heard what they had to say. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't curious as to why Isobel was standing at my front door. I assumed it was like their little stunt with Elena this morning.

"I have information that may be pertinent to you." Isobel said calmly. I swallowed, but said nothing. "If you would invite me in-"

"Hell no." I said with a shake of my head. "I can't do that."

"I have no intention of harming you or your mother." Isobel said. "It would be better if you invited me in."

"Alex…" John warned me, giving me a look. I glared at him.

"You really want to bring her into this house?" I asked. "Whatever would my mother say?"

John set his jaw, but continued to give me that look.

"I do not wish to harm your mother in any way." Isobel said. "The information I have will help you."

I ground my teeth together before I begrudgingly let her in. I needed this information. She stepped inside and sat down in one of the chairs, making herself at home. I opted to continue standing.

"I researched Klaus for years… and I've never found him." Isobel said, sounding a bit irritated that she had never came across him. I licked my lips.

"Yeah, that's helpful." I muttered. John gave me a stern look, one I assumed a father would give his daughter. Isobel didn't seem phased by my attitude, and I guessed she was prepared for my dislike of her. She knew that John was dating my mom, and yet she still snuck around with him, that made me not be a big fan of her. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for her to continue.

"And I never saw anything in regards to a guardian." Isobel said, making my stomach sink. "But I did find this."

She then placed something on the coffee table. Slowly and carefully I walked forward to retrieve it. All the while I was watching both vampire and hunter, just in case one were to strike when I was not aware. Neither did so, and I was safely back in my spot before I knew it. I then looked down at the photo in my hand. My jaw went slack and my eyes widened as I studied it.

"It was at a museum." Isobel explained. "No one knew who the drawing was from or who was in it. But I figured that you would find it interesting."

I swallowed hard as my eyes scanned the picture. The sketch itself was crude, very old as it would seem. Yellowed parchment, and the lines were not drawn from a modern pencil. In it was a man, had an angular face that was delicate but still held a strength to it in his jaw. His eyes were big and his hair was curly. It was only of his upper region, barely showing any of his torso. Even so, he looked like he was built strong, but it was his mischievous grin that was what really caught my attention.

As I moved from the man to the woman I felt my breathing start to speed up and my heart start to pound. She was small, very straight and thin. Her hair was curly, falling past her shoulders in long brown tresses. She had big eyes, just like the man standing next to her, that had a small twinkle of innocence in them. She didn't smile, but the happiness was there in her expression.

I could tell that the drawing, was of me. Or someone who looked like me. Even without color in the drawing, I could tell that this woman had my face. And since the drawing was so old, I knew that it wasn't actually me. I looked away from the picture and chewed on the inside of my mouth.

"How?" I asked finally. I knew that the question was one that would be hard to answer. Nothing made sense anymore. "How does she look like me?"

"Just like Katherine and Elena look alike…" John replied, trailing off. Katherine had said that her guardian, Maria, had looked exactly like me. I looked at the photo again and held back a sob.

"Is that…." I couldn't finish the question, but I didn't need to.

"We believe that this could be Klaus." She said. "Of course, we aren't sure."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. There was no questioning that Klaus and I were connected, this picture of him and a girl who looked exactly like me was all the proof I needed. The way that they were posed, it wasn't necessarily romantic, however it was protective and possessive. His arm was draped over her shoulder, but not in a friendly posture. Knowing that I was somehow connected to Klaus, I knew that this drawing meant something. The relationship was closer than I originally believed, and that terrified me. I placed the picture back on the coffee table and started to back away.

"Alex-"

"Thank you." I said, swallowing hard as I looked up at the vampire in my living room. "Thank you for showing me that."

"My pleasure." Isobel said with a nod. She held no emotion in her expression, if anything this little gesture was for John more than it was for me. Regardless, I was both overjoyed and upset to have this new information. I nodded to her and turned to leave the room.

I wanted to be alone, I didn't want to talk to them anymore. I thought I wanted answers, and in a way I was relieved that I now had a little bit more information than I did before. However, I also realized that I was not completely ready for those answers. This was not what I wanted to hear, and now I was feeling the effects of my inability to process this terrifying revelation.

I was pacing my bedroom, trying to figure out how to deal with this. I didn't get a lot of time to think to myself before I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I turned to the door and in came John. He had an expression of sympathy and although I should have been longing for comfort, John was the last person I wanted to cry on.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded, but by the face he was giving me I knew that he wasn't buying it. He stepped further into my bedroom and looked around. It then occurred to me that this was the first time he had been in my room before. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." I replied, wanting to get him out of my house. Everything was bubbling up and I didn't think I could hold back anymore. He continued his assessment of my room before he turned back to me and sighed.

"I know this is a lot to process-"

"Yeah." I muttered, holding back an eye roll. "And I'd rather do that alone."

"Alex-"

"You tried to kill Damon." I said, finally letting the pot boil over. " _Again."_

John's mouth went into a straight line but he kept my gaze. I didn't back down. I crossed my arms over my chest and waiting for his explanation, but we both knew that whatever he said it wouldn't be good enough.

"I was only doing that for your own good." He said honestly. I scoffed. It was actually kind of sad that he thought killing Damon was good for me. In fact, if something happened to Damon, I felt like I would fall apart completely. "It's true."

"Well stop it." I barked. "When it comes to Damon you know nothing about my own good."

John tensed but said nothing more. When he realized that I was not going to say anything else he nodded. He visibly swallowed and turned back to the door to leave. I was prepared for him to go when he suddenly stopped at the doorframe.

"I don't want you seeing Isobel." I said. His eyes widened. "If you are going to be with my mother… you can't be around Isobel."

He stepped closer to me, staring me deep in the eyes. My main concern when it came to John was that he did not hurt my mother again. She wanted him around, so I would have to deal with it. But I would not have Isobel ruining this for her again.

"I will not hurt your mother again." John said. "I promise."

I stared at him for a long time before I nodded.

"You're my daughter." John said earnestly. "And I am going to do everything in my power to protect you."

I didn't move or say anything.

"And sometimes you aren't going to like that." John said. "I'm sorry."

He was gone then, and I felt a familiarity peek in my memory. Just last night Damon said the same thing. _I'm going to do things that you don't like and I'm probably going to make you mad… a lot… but the only reason I do this stuff is because I want to make sure you are safe._ John had basically said the same thing, only in lesser words. Both Damon and John seemed to have my best interests at heart, the only problem was that neither one of them ever even seemed to care what I thought.

Damon killed people, that's what he did. I knew what I was getting into when I started this relationship, when I fell in love with him. John killed vampires, and in a sick and twisted way he was trying to protect me. Both men were trying to protect me in the wrong ways. Their way was to kill the people who harmed me, instead of figuring out another way. I wondered if it was a male thing, or if maybe John and Damon weren't so different after all.

I smiled at little at the thought and voted against telling the theory to Damon. I don't know how long I sat there in my bedroom before I finally got the courage to leave. I ventured out of my room, not having much of an appetite anymore, and out onto the streets. It baffled me how walking in the fresh air used to clear my head, and now all I was doing was looking over my shoulder because I was afraid of who or what could be following me. I clutched my arms around myself, the cool air nipping at me. I should have brought a jacket.

The walk to the Salvatore house was uneventful, thankfully, and when I got inside the place seemed empty. I called out for someone, but I didn't hear a response. I walked up the stairs, going past Jace's bedroom and going to Damon's. He was not inside, so I plopped down on his bed to wait for him. Damon always had a knack for cheering me up when it came to my asshole of a father. He would distract me from this scary revelation about Klaus as well. He was good at that too.

"Well, if it isn't the other Gilbert girl."

I shot up from my spot on Damon's bed at the sound of Katherine's voice. Sure enough, she stood in the door way, a smug smirk plastered on her face. My eyes narrowed into slits. No matter what she did or how she helped us, I would never trust her, not after what she had done and the threat she placed upon my mother.

"And if it isn't the lying whore bag." I replied. Katherine glared a bit, but she didn't attack me like I thought she would. I slowly reached my hand to my belt loop where my stake was placed. If she got any ideas, I wouldn't hesitate to stab her in that bleeding heart of hers.

"You have been hanging around Damon too much." She said and then winked. "He's starting to taint your sweet demeanor."

"Or maybe I just don't like dirty bitches like you." I said back. Katherine chuckled at my comment as she started her way around Damon's room. "Where is Damon?"

"Went off to run a little errand with your witch friend and her little pet." Katherine said, picking up one of Damon's books and examined it. I was trying to look as calm as possible, trying not to let her see that I was on edge. But then I remembered she could hear my heart beat, so my anxiety was probably shining though.

"Where's Jace?" I asked cautiously. Katherine got a sick smile that curled on to her face like a snake.

"Truth be told, he isn't a big fan of me." Katherine mused. "He gets out of here as soon as he can."

"Can't say I blame him." I replied. Katherine shrugged. It burned me a little that she cared so little for my friend who had cared so much. Even without the compulsion, Jace had true feelings for Katherine and she just stomped all over them like they were nothing. It made me pretty upset at her.

"I'm starting to get the feeling you don't like me very much." She said, turning to me. I furrowed my brows.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. I watched her trot around the room, going around through Damon's stuff. It occurred to me then that she was looking for something.

"Well, when you staked me in the tomb that gave me a pretty good idea." She said, more amused then mad. I figured she would be coming at me with fangs and ready to tear me open. But killing me right now would do her no good, because she needed Damon and Stefan on her side right now.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked suddenly. I felt my eyes go wide in surprise and she chuckled a little at my reaction.

"I guess so." I replied. Katherine turned fully to me and crossed her arms over her chest. She was the complete opposite of Elena. While Elena was delicate and fragile, Katherine was lethal and tough. You could see it in their mannerisms. When Katherine was pretending to be Elena, all you had to do was look in the eyes. Katherine's were cold, iced over from years of running and being afraid. Elena's were warm and kind, and that was the true difference between Katherine and Elena. Katherine was mean because she had to be, Elena was kind because she had to be.

"I don't think Klaus is coming to kill you." Katherine said. I furrowed my brows. "When Maria died… Klaus wasn't the one to do it."

"Ok?" I said. "That doesn't mean he wouldn't try."

"No… no Klaus was different with Maria." Katherine said, looking like she was thinking back to another time. "No, Maria was doing what she was made to do. Klaus wouldn't have killed her."

"Why do you say that?" I asked. Katherine sighed. If Katherine was bonded to Maria, she had to have cared for her. Maria laid down her life for Katherine, because she was supposed to. I wondered if the time came I would feel scared or happy to do so if Elena were in danger.

"I think Klaus was trying to save her. When we first met him, it was like she already knew who he was… it was strange." Katherine admitted. Nothing about Katherine's tone made me believe she was lying. But how could I trust her? After everything she had done and all the people she hurt, how could I put my faith in her words?

"How did she die?" I asked. Katherine tensed, as if the memory haunted her. She swallowed hard before shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"I had just found out what Klaus planned to do with me." She explained. "I told Maria and she and Trevor arranged my escape. We were running, and then suddenly she pulled me to the side. She told me to hide and that she would lead them away from my location. I begged her not to go… but she hugged me… told me she loved me… and she was gone…"

Katherine didn't cry, but she didn't look happy about it either. I studied her for a long time before she pulled on her hard outer shell again.

"I found her after I had turned… she had her neck broken." She said and then met my gaze. "Losing the other half of the bond is one of the most excruciating pains I ever experienced. If you die… Elena will never be the same."

I swallowed hard.

"That's what makes it harder to forget them." She continued. "Maria was the only one who laid down her life for me and expected nothing in return. In time, I'm sure you will do the same."

I said nothing, and with the silence, Katherine turned around and walked out of the room. I was starting to get a head ache, with all of this new information I was still trying to make sense of everything. Was I a doppelgänger of someone from Klaus's past? What was the purpose of my bond with Elena and yet still having a bond to Klaus as well? I'm pretty sure that would be a conflict of interest.

* * *

I waited around the house for a very long time, and when I went down to the living room I found that Katherine had disappeared. I didn't mind though. I couldn't take another pow wow with her right now. I eventually settled down, grabbing an empty notebook I found and started drawing. I was so focused on the piece I barely heard the door open and close.

"I've been waiting for you all- what the hell?" I asked when I turned around. Damon came in, a limp John on his shoulder. He dropped John's body to the floor and when I jumped up from my seat and over to him, I realized he wasn't breathing.

"He's fine." Damon said. "Got his handy dandy ring."

"What happened?" I asked, looking over the lifeless body of my father. I could see the neck wound, and knew it was a vampire attack. But who?

"You're dad took a tumble." Damon said, looking down at his hands which had blood on it, along with his shirt. He grumbled to himself, obviously not in a good mood. I followed him up the stairs and back into his bedroom.

"Any idea who did this?" I asked. Damon shrugged, pulling his soiled shirt off and tossing it to the floor. I blushed a light pink at the sight of him.

"Well, John isn't very well liked in this town." Damon commented. "It could be anyone."

"As long as he wakes up soon." I said. "I don't want to have to explain to my mother that he got bitten by a vampire."

Damon scoffed. I watched him go into his bathroom, scrubbing his hands so the blood would come off. I bit my lip, watching the curves of his body as he moved. He surely was a beautiful specimen, and I was really glad to call him mine. I stood up then, walking over to him and standing next to him.

"You seem tense." I said. He scoffed, wiping the water from his hands. I let my hand travel up his arm, my touch feather like. Damon seemed to relax a little at my touch, something I took great pride in. His icy blue eyes fell down to me and I smiled a little bit.

"What has you in a good mood?" He asked. I sighed. Truth be told, I was in a very bad mood. I just wanted a distraction, and Damon was a very good distraction tool.

"I'm not." I admitted and then met his gaze. "But I missed you all day… and it was excruciating."

"Excruciating?" He repeated with a smirk. I nodded innocently, pulling him toward me by his belt loops.

" _Excruciating_." I replied, putting emphasis on the word. I then stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his in a tender kiss. Damon responded quickly, placing one hand on my waist and the other plummeting into my hair. In that moment, nothing really mattered. Not Klaus, or Katherine, or the fact that I was prophesized to die for Elena. Nothing mattered but me and Damon and the way he made my heart soar with every touch, with every kiss. This was what life truly was. This was what love was.

 _Ring_

"You have got to be kidding me." Damon said, pulling back from the kiss. I pouted a little as he answered his phone, but opted to run my hands down his muscled chest and abdomen. The planes of his muscles still set my heart a blaze. How could someone be so beautiful? I didn't think someone could be so attractive.

"What?" Damon suddenly barked, catching my attention. He released his hold on me and slammed his phone down on the counter. He started looking through the bowl of soaps on the sink and then out of anger, tossed the bowl to the side of the room.

"Damon!" I shrieked at his sudden outburst. He ran an angry hand through his hair before he started pacing the room. "Damon, what's going on?"

"She got it." Damon said. "Katherine got the moonstone."

"What?" I asked eyes wide.

"And Isobel took Elena." Damon said, going to his closet for another shirt. I felt my stomach drop. I remembered then, Katherine looking around. She had gone into the bathroom. She must have been feeding me that story so I wouldn't notice.

"I feel so stupid." I mumbled.

"Why?" Damon asked, eyes narrowed. I sank onto his mattress in a pathetic heap. How could I have let her get away with something so important? I had let her fool me, and I felt completely used.

"She was right here." I said. "I let her get away with it… it's my fault."

I covered my face with my hands then, trying to hide my shame. Katherine could bargain off Elena and the moonstone for her life. That whole story about Maria was bull shit. Katherine doesn't care about anyone but herself. That made me feel bad for Maria, who put her life at risk for someone who couldn't give a damn about if she survived or not. It made me sick to my stomach that I believed her tale.

"Hey… hey…" Damon said, crouching down to my level. He pulled my wrists away from my face effortlessly, and I tried very hard not to cry. "Alex, it's not your fault."

"It is!" I said. Damon shook his head. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I hate it when you cry." He said, reaching forward to wipe a stray tear away. "We will find her. I promise."

I bit my bottom lip and then nodded. He smiled at me, placing a small kiss to my forehead. He then pulled me up and we went down the stairs just as Stefan came inside followed by Jace. Obviously he looked like a nervous wreck. I didn't know if it was the bond or not, but I wasn't faring too well either.

"Come on." Stefan urged his brother. I started to follow Damon when he stopped me.

"You're staying here." Damon said.

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "I'm the guardian here."

"You're still not strong enough." Damon said. He then turned to Jace. "Keep her here."

Jace nodded, grabbing my arm so I couldn't follow Damon and Stefan out the door. I fought him a little bit, but Stefan and Damon were gone before I could get free. I huffed, going to the couch and plopping down on the surface with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Pouting is not an attractive look for you." Jace said with a chuckle. I narrowed my eyes and glared as I watched him sit across from me. "Come on, you should have known he wouldn't let you go."

"Yeah…" I admitted honestly. "I just wished this time would be different."

"Well, maybe if you haven't been shirking your training-"

"I haven't been shirking anything!" I told him. "You have been taking all the shifts at work."

Jace shrugged. I couldn't really blame him, and considering he is living with his ex-girlfriend, I let him take all the shifts I usually would have taken. It was weird, having someone else need the money more than I did, but I was happy to give them up for someone who really needed it.

"We need to make a time every week to practice." Jace said. "If Katherine goes to Klaus, then he will be here sooner rather than later."

"I'm not doing anything now." I suggested, standing up. Jace got that wicked grin that he usually sported and stood with me. We didn't go out to our usual spot, fearing Damon and Stefan would get home and we would be gone. So, we stayed in the back yard. We didn't bring out any guns or big weapons, just in case any neighbors saw us.

We instead worked hand to hand and with my stake. In the beginning, I was a bit rusty, but I eventually got back into the swing of things. I liked training. It made me feel like I was working toward something that could possibly save my life. On top of that, I was coming to terms that I was the one made to protect Elena. I couldn't be weak anymore, not if Klaus knew about her and was coming. No matter what it took, I was going to protect her.

* * *

"You're getting good at this." Jace said to me after I pinned him with the stake pointed to his chest. I smirked and pulled him and myself up. "Klaus better look out."

"Yeah right." I said with a grin. "You want to call it a day?"

"Sure." Jace said, rolling his shoulder around. "You really kicked my ass."

I giggled as he continued massaging his sore muscles. We went inside and I grabbed us two water bottles from the fridge. I tossed one to him as he plopped down on the couch unceremoniously. I sunk into the chair across from him and started sipping. The nice thing about Jace was that you didn't have to talk to him. The two of us could sit there in total silence and still be comfortable. There was no pressure with Jace, just two people who could be totally friendly and no weirdness.

"Do you think you're going to die?" Jace suddenly asked me. I looked at him, but I didn't respond. I just shrugged.

"If Klaus is as bad as everyone says…" I began. "We may all die."

"But do you think that you will really die trying to protect Elena?" He asked. He looked curious, but also concerned. I should have guessed he would act that way. Jace and I had this mutual understanding, and we cared about the others safety.

"I might." I said. "But I don't think I would really mind."

"Really?" He asked. I shrugged again.

"Dying for someone you care about is the best way to go I guess." I said, taking another sip from my bottle. Jace nodded and we fell back into silence. Did I want to die? No, but given the choice to survive but someone close to me has to die… I didn't think I would ever choose myself. It wasn't just the bond to Elena that had me thinking that way. It was the fact that I cared about everyone else over my own safety. Obviously, that put me in a position of me constantly getting into trouble and having near death experiences, but I believed it to be worth it. I wasn't a martyr or a saint because I felt this way. I believed everyone should feel that way. Would you rather die being selfish or selfless?

The front door opened and I jumped up. Damon came in, followed by Stefan and Elena. In a second I was up and I ran over to Elena. I enveloped her in my arms, glad to see that she was safe.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, pulling back to assess her. She nodded, and from my inspection she looked to be unharmed. However, she was fiddling with something in her hand. I looked down at it and found it was a blue necklace. As I continued to stare at it, I realized where I recognized it from. I met her gaze and saw small tears forming in her eyes and hugged her again.

"Isobel is dead." Stefan explained, I was assuming to Jace. "She was compelled to betray Katherine."

"So where is she?" Jace asked from behind me. I pulled back from Elena, not letting go of my hold on her arm. Regardless of how disappointing Isobel was to Elena, she was still her biological mother and there was a connection that neither could deny. From what I could tell, Isobel still had feelings regarding her daughters safety.

"We are assuming with Klaus." Stefan said. "We don't know his plans."

"So, he knows." I said gravely. Stefan nodded to me and I turned back to Elena. Her expression was one of fear, knowing now that Klaus was indeed coming to find her and try to break the curse. "We aren't going to let anything happen to you."

Elena nodded to me, swallowing hard so as to not let any tears flow. I admired her strength in that tense moment. I would probably be breaking down if it were me. But Elena was good at hiding her emotions when she needed to.

"Here." Damon said, handing Elena a large stack of papers. She looked down at it confused. "It's the deed to the house."

"You're giving me your house?" Elena asked confused. I myself was a bit baffled by the gesture.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house." Stefan said. "You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't."

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon commented. Elena rolled her eyes. Just then we heard a gasp from the doorway. We all turned and saw John sitting up, looking very disoriented. I guess coming back from the dead would do that to a person. Damon rushed over to John, picking him up off the floor as if he was about to hurt him.

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do." John said and then looked to Elena. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Damon, let him go." Elena said. "He and I need to talk."

Damon paused a second before dropping John to the ground. He fell in a heap to the floor, and Damon stepped over him. I looked to Elena, trying to gauge her reaction. She looked much less scared, and more determined than anything.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked her. She shook her head, patting my arm.

"I got this." She said with a small smile. I nodded to her and then left the room with the others to let the two talk. I went back to Damon's room, the soap dish still lying on the floor where he had thrown it. I shivered a bit, remembering the loud sound it made when it hit the wall.

"This is a big mess." Damon mumbled behind me. I turned, seeing him sit on the edge of his bed. He looked much older when he was concentrating. I smiled weakly, walking over to him and sitting down in the spot beside him.

"It's going to be ok." I told him, taking his hand. "Elena will be safe."

"I want you to be safe." He said, giving me a look. I swallowed. "I would really like if you stay here where I can keep an eye on you."

"You know I can't do that." I reminded him. "Someone has to be there for my mom."

Damon huffed, but nodded because he knew it was true. I linked out fingers together, my smaller hand fitting perfectly into his large one. He squeezed it, studying the shape of our hands. He then placed a small kiss to mine before he turned to me.

"Can you stay tonight?" He asked. "Just to give me some peace of mind."

I nodded leaning forward to kiss his cheek. I pulled back, but he caught my chin, bringing my face back to his in a sweet kiss. Before he got any other ideas I pulled back and stood up. He watched me confused as I fished something out of my pocket. I handed him the picture that Isobel gave me that morning.

"This is what I think Klaus looks like." I told him. Damon studied the photo for a minute or two before he looked back at me. "Looks like he was buddy buddy with one of my doppelgängers."

"I'm not going to let him anywhere near you." Damon said, leaning forward and touching our foreheads together. "I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise." I said with a grin. The two of us then curled up under his blankets, falling into a deep sleep.


	50. Chapter 49

**Hey you guys! I hope you are doing well! I'm so thankful that you all like my story and your support really keeps me going! We are so close to the end of this season! It's kind of freaking me out haha!**

 **I know that you guys aren't really big fans of the love triangles, but let me tell you this: Damon only has eyes for Alex. While he's been a player for a long time, he is focused completely on Alex, so don't worry!**

 **Season 1 Episode 18 The Last Dance**

The next day, I sat at the dining room table with Elena, Bonnie, and Jace. At the moment, Elena was signing papers with a lawyer that would make the boarding house hers. I had to admit the idea was a good one. Now it would be Elena who invited people in and she would be under the watchful eye of Stefan and Damon. It gave my heart a little piece of mind.

"So this place is all yours?" Bonnie asked, looking around. "They just gave it to you?"

"For now." Elena replied. "As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean."

The lawyer didn't seem phased by Elena's cryptic explanation. Jace chuckled, looking much more at ease considering Katherine was now fallen to the hands of Klaus. I kind of wondered if she was dead. I didn't believe Klaus to be a man of mercy, so I figured that Katherine was gone. I didn't really mind too much to tell the truth.

"Wouldn't want to clean it." Bonnie commented, getting a laugh from all of us.

"I like this idea." Jace said and then looked to Elena. "You aren't going to kick me out or start charging me rent right?"

"No." Elena said with a smile as she signed another line. "I need as many people watching me as possible."

"Yeah, I like this idea." Jace said. "By the way, could we not invite Damon in?"

I pushed his shoulder playfully. Damon and Stefan were currently standing outside of the house. They weren't allowed to come in while the process of signing over the house was going on, but also Elena had to be the one to invite them in. The idea of not inviting Damon in was one that was funny and if he couldn't get into his house he would probably take up residence at mine, which I wouldn't mind. However, Elena needed Damon more than I did at the moment. My own house was pretty safe, considering mom was gone most of the time and she wouldn't be able to invite anyone in. As an extra precaution, I had Damon compel her not to invite anyone in, at least for the time being. I also gave her some jewelry, a necklace that contained vervain so she wouldn't be able to be compelled again.

"Alright, Ms. Gilbert." The lawyer said, packing up his things. "You're all set."

"Thank you." Elena said politely. We then as a group walked the balding man out and waited until he was gone. Both Salvatore brothers stood at the door, looking at Elena expectantly.

"Stefan." Elena said with a wide grin. "Would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to." Stefan said, entering the home. "Thank you."

Elena then met Damon's gaze and when it became apparent that she wasn't going to invite him in he huffed.

"What are we 12?" He mocked.

"One of us is." Jace muttered. Damon set a glare Jace's way, but he didn't seem phased by Damon's anger.

"If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Elena asked. Damon made a face.

"No." He replied, causing me to roll my eyes. Elena had made it perfectly clear how she wanted things to go. Damon on the other hand, didn't like rules that he didn't make.

"Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised." Elena said. "I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?"

"Yes Elena." Damon replied, looking less than happy to be agreeing to this. "Sure."

"Then please, come in." Elena said. Damon rolled his eyes, entering the house finally. It was a bit of relief that washed over me as he finally gained entrance into the house. I had my mind set on keeping everyone safe. Anyone in this house would be safe as long as Elena didn't invite anyone dangerous inside.

When both of the brothers were inside, the four of us teenagers, grabbed our stuff and made our way for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"To school." Elena explained. I pulled my jacket on, and the whole time Damon was glaring at me, as if he wanted me to stop and take it off.

"No, no, no." Damon said, coming forward to grab my bag from me. "We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it."

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there." Stefan said as I tried to get my bag away from Damon. "We know that."

"Right. But where? No one knows." Elena said. "Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner"

Stefan and Damon shared a look.

"Don't worry, I'm ready." Bonnie said. "If he shows his face, I can take him."

"And Jace and I are set." I said, grabbing my bag from Damon. I opened it to show him many different types of weapons that we were prepared to use if Klaus were to show up. "We know what he looks like now. We are ready."

"Are you even carrying any books?" Damon asked, jerking the bag back to him to search through the large array of weapons. I had to pack light so no crossbows or anything, but I managed to put some stakes and a fully loaded stake pistol in there. I was praying that no one tried to search my bag.

"The way I see it, I have plenty of body guards that Klaus won't even make it near me." Elena said turning toward the door. "Come on."

All of us were going out the door, including Stefan, when Damon caught my arm. I turned back to him, his face serious and eyes holding that worried glint that he got when I did something stupid.

"I don't like this." Damon said to me. I gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry Damon." I said. "Elena will be fine-"

"It's not Elena I'm worried about." Damon said. I stopped talking then. "I'm afraid that you are going to risk your life to save hers."

I felt a smile creep onto my face. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. It warmed my heart that he was so worried about me. Sure, Elena was the main priority right now, but the fact that Damon still cared about my safety was a good feeling.

"I'm going to be fine." I told him. I then stood up on my tip toes and kissed him swiftly on the lips. "I will always come back to you Damon Salvatore."

"I'm going to hold you to that one." He said kissing me again. We broke apart when we heard the loud beep of Jace's truck horn. Damon's eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna' kill that kid."

"Don't." I replied. "He's been a big help."

"Teaching you to fight is not what I consider help." He mumbled.

"Would you rather me be defenseless?" I asked. Damon shook his head.

"No." He admitted. "I just wish I could be the one to protect you."

"This isn't 1864 anymore Damon." I commented. "I can take care of myself."

"I know." He replied. Another beep of the horn. "Go. Before I stick that horn up his-

"Bye!"

* * *

We arrived at the school and for someone whos life was being threatened Elena was doing pretty well. I think she was just putting on a good face for all of us. She was trying to be positive, that way none of us would worry about her. But how could we not worry when Klaus could be hiding around any corner just waiting to strike? To say I was being extra observant that day would be an understatement.

"Let me see the picture again." Jace said. I pulled the photo that Isobel gave me out of my pocket and handed it to him. His forest green eyes scanned it for a moment or two before he handed it back to me. "Still so creepy that she looks like you."

"As creepy as your ex looks like me?" Elena asked with a grin as she turned in her chair. We were all seated in Alaric's classroom. Lucky for us, we weren't too far from Elena's chair if the need to get close to her arose. Stefan was two rows away from her, which was not ideal. But Bonnie was pretty close too, so that made me feel a bit at ease.

"No… that pretty much takes the cake." He mumbled. Elena smirked before she turned around in her chair to face the board. I chuckled myself, causing Jace to glare at me. I looked down at the picture again. We weren't for sure that this was Klaus, but I was pretty convinced. It made sense, considering the guardian's history. I hoped that he wouldn't show up any time soon, but I didn't think wishing would do me any good.

"Hello, class." Alaric said as he entered. He had his lesson plan in his hands and he was looking through it. "What are we learning today?"

I furrowed my brows a bit at his question. He wasn't really expecting an answer, but considering he had written up the lesson plan, I just thought he would have known already. I brushed it off though, sometimes people could just forget.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." A girl in our class, Dana, said. I rolled my eyes. These stupid decade dances were not my thing. I only went to the last one because of a vampire coming for Elena. And by the look of Elena looking at the poster for it, I was guessing that I was going to have to be at this one too.

"Right." Alaric said. "The sixties."

Just then, something strange happened. Alaric's gaze fell upon Elena, which wouldn't have been weird, except that he took his sweet time looking away. Elena was busy getting a notebook out of her bag and didn't notice. I however did, and when I looked over to Jace he seemed to have caught on too. Alaric eventually looked away and started writing on the blackboard.

"The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course." Alaric said, his gaze traveling over me for a millisecond. "They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was the seventies, Rick." Elena said. When everyone looked at her she corrected herself. "I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman."

Alaric then grinned, but it wasn't a typical Alaric smile. This one was a bit wicked and it just caught me a bit off guard.

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies." Alaric explained. "Thank you, Elena."

She smiled a bit, but even she seemed a bit confused about Alaric's slightly off behavior. After a few more seconds of him just staring at Elena, he eventually looked over at me again. The wickedness of his last smile faded, and it was replaced by fondness. I shifted a bit in my chair, uncomfortable with his new found fascination with us. He eventually did look away and nothing else out of the ordinary happened.

I tried to brush off the weird feeling I got as I left the classroom. I also noticed how Alaric was watching us leave and this weird tug in my chest to go and talk to him. I didn't know why it was there, I figured it was just my guardian intuition calling on a false alarm. I shook my head as we made our way to lunch. I was being paranoid, and I wasn't going to scare Elena with my weird sense of danger when there was none.

* * *

"I haven't seen him at all." Elena said. "Have you?"

"No." I replied. "I don't think he would show up here anyway. Too many witnesses."

Elena nodded, walking with me through the lunch line. Everyone was setting up for the decade dance that night. There was paint and sparkles flying everywhere as people continued decorating and making things. It made me a bit sick to my stomach.

"You know we don't have to go to this thing." I told her. She looked up at me with furrowed eyebrows. "I mean wouldn't it be safer to just stay at the house?"

"Alex you don't have to go if you don't want to." She said. I made a face. "I don't want him to win. If I hide… I'm letting him win."

"I get it." I replied. "But you know I have to go. The guardian in me won't let me stay home while you put yourself in danger."

Elena smiled at me while I pouted. The two of us got our lunch and we walked up to a table currently inhabited by Bonnie and Jeremy. From the looks of it, it looked like they were having a deep conversation, a serious one at that.

"Hey, Jer." Elena said, interrupting them. I wasn't too far behind. "How you doing? Are you okay at the house alone with John?"

"It's not ideal." Jeremy said, standing up. "Sorry Alex."

"It's ok." I replied. "My dad's an ass, I've gotten used to it."

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" Elena asked. Jeremy shook his head.

"It looks like she's staying on campus." Jeremy replied. "Look I'm- I'm late for class."

In a second he was gone. Both Elena and I looked to Bonnie.

"What's going on?" Elena asked. Bonnie shrugged.

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight." Bonnie explained. Elena seemed satisfied with the answer, but the way the conversation looked, didn't look like just a simple disagreement about costumes. Speaking of which…

"What the hell am I going to wear to this thing?" I asked. It wasn't like I kept a whole box full of 60's clothes in my closet. I didn't know what my mom could have, and honestly, after the Sandy get up she gave me for the last decades dance, I wasn't too interested in asking her.

"I'm sure Stefan has something." Elena said. "We will look after school."

I sighed. I wished I could just wear a t-shirt and be done with this. Besides, dressing in some tight dress wouldn't serve me good if I were fighting off the most powerful vampire of all time. But, I couldn't draw attention to myself, so I had to dress up.

"Hey, Elena, there you are." Dana, the girl from our history class, said as she came up to us. "Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight."

We all gave her a confused look.

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie said.

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight." Dana explained. "Look for him. His name is Klaus."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. My eyes went wide and my protective guardian senses kicked in. I looked to Elena who looked just as scared, if not more, than I did.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena asked. I was hoping we had all heard her wrong, but we could never get that lucky.

"His name's Klaus." Dana repeated. "I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot."

"Where is he?" I asked sternly, my eyes sweeping the room. I saw no one that resembled the photo I had. I stood up to get a better look.

"I don't know." Dana said, eyes glazed over. I felt a flare of my temper rise up in my chest.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked. I grabbed her arm roughly. "Dana, where the hell is he?"

"Alex stop!" Bonnie said, pulling me off of the frightened girl. "She's been compelled."

"He's here Bonnie!" I almost shouted. Bonnie gave me a look, silently telling me to calm down. But how could I calm down, when this freak of nature was coming after us?

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance." Dana said. "How cute is that?"

"Adorable." I muttered. Dana gave me a strange look, and I honestly felt bad for how harsh I was being. It wasn't her fault, but Klaus was too close right now, and the need to protect Elena continued to rise inside of me.

"Dana I think you should go." Bonnie said. The brunette girl shrugged and then skipped off. I continued my search around the room, my eyes full of malice. Whoever this creep was, he needed to keep his distance.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked Elena. Elena didn't speak, she didn't even move. I sat down next to her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Hey… Elena." I said. She didn't look at me. "Look at me."

Her eyes slowly met mine and I saw then the true terror etched in her face. It was one thing to know that Klaus was coming, and what his true intentions were. It was another thing for him to actually be here, and especially be so close. He was already threatening her, and the sight of her pure fear was striking me to my core.

"You're not going tonight." I ordered. "You're staying at the boarding house."

"Alex, she can't just hide from this." Bonnie tried to reason with me. I gave her a confused look.

"We have a safe house, Bonnie." I reminded her. "The key word here is _safe."_

"We don't have another choice." Bonnie said. "He just told us that she had to be there."

"Well fuck him." I said through my teeth. I looked back to Elena. "She's not going."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Elena said. Both Bonnie and I looked to her. She had calmed down, but her true emotions still shone through her mask. I squeezed her hand again. "I have to go."

"No, you don't." I said. Elena looked at me, her own determination beginning to pull through. One thing Elena and I had in common, and I wasn't sure if that was biologically or because of the bond, was our stubbornness. Elena and I both were so hard headed and we both butted heads sometimes.

"I have to lure him out." Elena said. "Once we have him… Bonnie can do the rest."

I met Bonnie's gaze and she nodded to me. There was no doubt in my mind that Bonnie could kill Klaus, especially with the power of 100 dead witches from the witch burial site on her side. But the idea of Elena being so close to Klaus made me sick to my stomach.

"It will be ok." Elena said, squeezing my hand this time. The two of us stared at one another for a very long time. Our bond was becoming stronger and stronger with each passing day, with each passing second. I wanted so bad to protect her, but I was so afraid of failing. What if he got her tonight? What if she died tonight? I didn't think I could handle it.

"Fine." I finally muttered. "But I don't like this."

* * *

We went to the boarding house after school, and my mood had definitely not improved. Elena and Bonnie did the hard job of explaining what happened at lunch while I just pouted in my seat on the couch. Damon tried to soothe me, sitting next to me and rubbing soothing circles on my back. It didn't really work, but I appreciated his effort.

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon said. Everyone, except for me and Stefan, were on board with using Elena as bait, _again,_ to lure out Klaus. I was getting very tired of being on the opposite side. Usually, I was ok with stuff like this, but Klaus was no joke. It also might have been the fact that it wasn't only Elena he was after. Whether or not he wanted to kill me as well I wasn't sure. But Klaus was connected to the guardian, and I was unfortunately the guardian. I was afraid, not only for Elena's safety, but also my own.

"Sorry I'm late." Alaric said as he entered the house. I barely even looked up when I saw him. I was too busy wallowing in my anger.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight." Damon said to Alaric. "Klaus made his first move."

"When we find him then what?" Jace asked. "What's our plan of attack?"

I was still a little pissed at Jace for not being on my side. He agreed that we wouldn't get another chance like this, and it was starting to upset me that both Jace and Damon were agreeing on something.

"Me." Bonnie replied. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not going to be that easy." Alaric said. "I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..."

But Damon didn't get to finish his sentence, because when he got close enough to Bonnie, she used her power to shoot him across the room and hit the wall. I won't lie and say I wasn't a bit surprised at how much power she did have. I knew deep down that Bonnie could do this, but I was still not on board with the idea.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan said, his eyes looking to me. All eyes shifted to me then and I felt the impending question hanging in the air. No one spoke, and I was now on my own, not even Stefan was on board with me.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me." Bonnie said. "I can kill him, Elena. I know I can."

Elena nodded and then looked to me with a pleading look. She wanted my approval, I could see it in her eyes. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before I nodded. Elena smiled weakly. I stood up angrily stomping from the room and up the stairs.

I hated being the odd man out. I wished that there was another way, but at this point they had convinced me there wasn't another one. Klaus would be there tonight, that was obvious. He didn't know our plan, and he would be surprised. He would die tonight, and then we could move on from this. I just wished there was another way.

"Still pouting?" Damon's voice echoed in my ear. I grunted and threw my arm over my eyes. I was laying on his bed, and I could hear the door shut, followed by his footsteps. "Pretty girl…"

"Don't you _pretty girl_ me." I said, turning a glare to him. "I'm pissed at you."

"And you are adorable when you're mad." He said coming closer. "But Alex… we have to do this."

"She could get hurt." I said. Damon sighed. He crouched down in front of me and took my hands. I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of his smooth fingers following the contours of my arms. I was still irritated, but his touch was relaxing me with each moment that passed by.

"She won't." Damon said. "You said it yourself. Elena's going to be fine."

I stared at him for a long time. Damon was silently convincing me that everything was going to turn out ok. I was grateful for that, but I was still afraid. If it came down to saving Elena or myself tonight… I honestly believed I would save her. I didn't think that was the guardian in me, I think it was the fact that Elena had become more to me than just a cousin. By blood she was my sister, and my bond I was her guardian. But she was also my friend, and if I lost her… I didn't know what I was capable of.

"Stefan and I will not let anything happen to her or to you." He vowed. "Klaus is going to die tonight."

I nodded. Damon then stood up, bringing me up with him. He then placed a kiss to my forehead, his hands travelling around my waist. I gripped his shirt tightly, never wanting to let go. If only time would stop and this is how I would live forever. Wrapped up in Damon's arms, feeling cared for and safe… that was paradise to me.

"We should get ready." Damon said. I nodded, releasing my hold on his shirt. He walked over to his closet, rifling for something toward the back. What came out was something that surprised me.

"What is that?" I asked, looking at the garment in his hands. It was a dress, dark blue in color and had white polka dots all over it. It had about inch wide straps, and a sweetheart neckline. The waist was tiny, but the skirt poofed out at the bottom and gave off the princess look.

"I found it for you." Damon said, handing the dress to me. "These things were all the rage in the 60's."

"It's beautiful." I said, my hands feeling the delicate fabric. This was more my style then what I wore to the last decade's dance.

"Beautiful dress for a beautiful girl." He said fondly, caressing my cheek. I smiled at him and stood on my tip toes to kiss him full on the lips. I was about to pull back, but Damon stopped me. His hands trapped my face where it was, and I was struggling to keep my composure. He deepened the kiss by forcing my mouth open with his tongue. I could feel myself becoming undone with each movement and I knew if he didn't stop we would never get to the dance.

"I need to get dressed." I told him when he pulled back to assault my neck. I bit my lip to fight back a moan as he sucked at the tender skin of my throat.

"I can help." Damon said in a husky voice. I shook my head, making him groan in annoyance. He pulled back fully to look at me and I told him to keep his eyes away as I went to his bathroom to change.

"You should really invest in a door." I told him, taking off my shirt, followed by my bra.

"Where is the fun in that?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, pulling the dress up over my pants just in case Damon got any ideas about seeing my backside.

"Can you zip me up?" I asked him. Damon was at my back in a second and he swiftly pulled the zipper up tight, the dress pushing up my small breasts and curving around my waist. I then swiftly dropped my pants and turned to look at him. His eyes swept over me.

"God, you're so sexy." He said. I giggled a little pushing him playfully. He smirked at me and then he got ready. Damon didn't really dress up. He wore his usual black attire, his black button up having the first couple buttons opened. I bit my bottom lip thinking of how he looked shirtless.

Once the both of us were dressed we headed out the door. I could feel my stomach churning the closer we got to the school. At some point, Damon reached over the center console and took my hand. His thumb began rubbing at my skin as a way to calm me. He never looked at me, but he didn't need to speak. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my anxious nerves.

The dance was already in full swing when we got there. Damon opened my door like a gentlemen and placed his hand on the small of my back. Elena was huddling close to Stefan and out of instinct, my eyes searched the area. No one I saw resembled the guy in the picture and honestly it was starting to make me wonder if the guy in the drawing was really Klaus. Maybe it was someone else, or it was Isobel trying to mess with me. I couldn't ask her because she had to go and set herself on fire.

We entered the gym, the place looking very much like a cheesy 60's movie. Damon was still at my side, and we were behind Elena and Stefan. On the other side of Elena stood Jace who was keeping an ever vigilant eye. He had a backpack on, one that blended in with his jacket that was full of different kinds of weapons just in case. I moved my hand down slightly to make sure the strap that held my stake in it was secure around my thigh.

"Thanks for being here, everybody." Dana said into the microphone. We were weaving our way to the front of the crowd. "We have a special shout-out tonight."

We then stopped, all of us searching the place. No one stuck out to me and it was starting to really mess with my psyche. Where was this guy? He was hiding very well for a stranger. Usually people who were new to town were easily spotted, but I didn't see anyone I didn't recognize at all. Maybe he wasn't showing up after all and this was just a scare tactic.

"This is for Elena." Dana said. "From Klaus."

Just like at lunch, my heart sunk. He was here. He was definitely here. I moved from my place with Damon closer to Elena. I narrowed my eyes as I swept the place again, this time more carefully so as to pick up on a unfamiliar face.

"That was a lame, cheap shot." Damon said. "He's just trying to bait us."

"Well it's working." I said continuing my search. "I don't see anyone that looks like the guy in the picture."

"I know everyone here." Elena commented, holding on to Stefan for dear life.

"Maybe he's not here." Stefan suggested. "Just wants us to believe that he is."

"He's here." I mumbled. Klaus wouldn't put on this big show and not show up, especially with all of us in one place. He was most definitely here.

"It's a party, people. Blend." Damon said, grabbing my arm. "Let him come to us."

The couples dispersed and I felt a feeling of dread sinking in the further Elena got from me. I knew Stefan could protect her much better than I could, but I still didn't want to go too far. Damon's hand curled around my waist.

"Relax." He cooed in my ear. But I didn't relax. "There's Rick. Come on."

Damon then led me over to my history teacher, my eyes still looking through the crowd. If this guy in the picture was Klaus, then he wasn't here. But this could very well be someone else. We couldn't be sure.

"Special dedication, huh?" Alaric asked when we reached him. "This guy's a little twisted."

"I'm not impressed." Damon replied, very self-assured. I peeked at Alaric out of the corner of my eye, noticing him watching me very carefully. I shivered under his gaze. "Here."

Damon handed Alaric the picture that Isobel gave me. Alaric's eyes scanned the photo, and I saw a small flash of familiarity in his eyes. He recovered quickly though, looking back up to us with furrowed brows.

"We think this might be our guy." Damon said. "Tell me if you see him."

"I will." Alaric said. Damon then turned to me.

"Stay here ok?" He said. "I'm going to get a closer look at our party goers."

"Why do I have to stay here?" I said, sounding a bit whiney. Damon smiled a little.

"I want to know where you are at all times." He replied. He then looked to Alaric. "Watch her."

Alaric nodded and then Damon walked away, looking over at the dancers. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. Even after all of my training, and even when I was armed and dangerous, Damon still couldn't let me take care of myself. I honestly couldn't blame him though, because if the roles were reversed I assumed I would do the same thing.

"You seem tense." Alaric commented. I shrugged. "You think this guy is here?"

"Most definitely." I replied. "He wouldn't make such a show if he wasn't."

"How do you figure?" He asked. I licked my lips before I turned slightly to him. Again, something about Alaric seemed off. I wasn't sure what it was or how to place it, but something was off.

"He has us all here, ready to fight. He's probably hoping that we will let our guard down." I explained. "Then he will strike and we are screwed."

"Very intelligent of you." He said with a smile. "It's always good to be on your guard."

I nodded. The two of us fell silent again and I looked into the crowd again. It was then I noticed that Elena was no longer with Stefan. No, she was dancing with Damon. I didn't really mind it, except for the fact that he was spinning her into him very close and both were smiling very big. To someone who didn't know the situation, they would think that Damon and Elena were a couple. I felt my stomach churn.

"Here is your picture." Alaric said, catching my attention. I turned seeing him holding out the photo. I took it gingerly in my hands before looking it over again. I swallowed hard and put it down. "She looks very much like you."

"Yeah." I replied. "Kind of creepy."

"A little." He said with a chuckle. "How much do you know about it?"

"Not a lot." I admitted. "I know that I'm a guardian, and that I'm somehow connected to Klaus. I also know that I'm supposed to die saving Elena… I just hope that isn't tonight."

"It won't be." Alaric said quickly. I looked over at him confused. "Damon would never allow it."

I nodded once. I was starting to feel a little uneasy standing next to Alaric. He was acting different, these mannerisms were not of my history teachers. His speech was even different, much more refined. Something wasn't right… I just didn't know what.

Damon eventually came to get me, pulling me out to the dance floor when a slow song came up. I placed my hands around his neck and his own went around my waist, pulling me close to him. The time was going by quickly, and I was starting to wonder when Klaus would make a move, if he did at all.

"You alright?" Damon asked, looking down at me. I met his gaze and the concern in his expression broke my heart. I didn't want him to worry about me, I hated him worrying about me.

"I'm fine." I replied. He gave me a disbelieving look. "It's nothing… just…"

"Just what?" He asked when I trailed off. I shrugged. "Tell me."

"It's just… Does Alaric seem weird to you?" I asked. "Like, does he seem… different?"

"He's not any weirder than usual." Damon commented, eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"I'm just being paranoid." I replied. "This whole thing has got me all shaken up."

"I know." Damon said, pulling me in closer. I leaned my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat drum against his rib cage. I closed my eyes and tried to just listen to its sound, focusing on the calm it gave me.

It wasn't long before I had to stop and Damon started dancing with Bonnie. I went to the snack table, grabbing a drink. Damon was a very good dancer, and honestly it embarrassed me at how clumsy I looked next to him. I sipped on the cup of punch, watching the dancers when I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see a frantic Alaric approaching.

"Alex." He said. I put my cup down. "It's bad."

"What happened?" I asked eyes wide. "Did he get Elena?"

"No." Alaric said. "He got Jace."

I swallowed hard, and felt my stomach lurch. I grabbed Alaric's arm and gave him a frantic look.

"Where is he?" I asked. Alaric gestured for me to follow him and I did. I could feel the same sense of uneasiness as before, but it was clouded by my worry for Jace. Where was he? What had Klaus done to him? Why did Alaric come to me before he went to Damon?

I followed him down a couple empty halls before he stopped in front of a janitor's closet. He opened the door and inside I saw Jace tied to a chair. I leapt forward and assessed him. He had blood pooling from his temple, an obvious blow to the head. His eyes were droopy as if he had just woken up. A piece of duct tape covered his mouth.

"Jace… hey buddy…" I said lifting up his head gingerly. "Hey, wake up."

I took the tape off of his mouth slowly, so as to not hurt him. I heard him mumble something, but he was so quiet I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked. He said it again. "Jace, I can't hear you."

"Klaus." Jace said, this time louder so I could hear it. His green eyes then moved up slowly over my shoulder. "Klaus."

"What are you…." I trailed off. I turned slowly, but behind me still stood Alaric. However, this didn't look like Alaric to me. "Alaric…"

"Wrong." He said with a grin. I then put the two pieces together and a feeling of dread came over me. The uneasy feeling I had, it was because Klaus had been here the whole time. He had been at the school, he had been in the house, and now he was here.

"Klaus…" I said, my breathing starting to become uneven. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry." Klaus/Alaric said. "Elena is not on my kill list tonight."

"Who is?" I asked, fearing then for my own life. My hand flickered down to where the stake was strapped to my leg. I had to be careful, because if I startled him he could attack.

"It's not you either, love." He replied. "That's why I am keeping you here."

He then closed the door and I heard the sound of the lock. I could still see his sickening smile through the small window.

"Wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?" He said. I launched myself to the door and tried to open it, but it was no use. I then started beating on the door, wildly screaming. "We will be seeing each other soon my dear."

"Let me out!" I screamed at him, but all I received was a chuckle and then he was gone. I continued to beat on the door, screaming at the top of my lungs for about five minutes before I heard a moan behind me. I turned and went back to freeing Jace. "What happened?"

"He said that Klaus got you." Jace explained. "Then the asshole hit me and tied me up."

"We have to get out of here." I said once the ropes around Jace's hands were untied. "He's going after Elena."

Both Jace and I started banging on the door and screaming as loud as we could. I even got a shovel from the back and started hitting things to make more noise. I don't know how long we did this before I saw Elena in the hallway.

"Elena!" I shrieked. She was with Stefan and he was the first to turn. He ran for us practically ripping the doors off it's hinges.

"What are you two doing in there?" Elena asked me, eyes frantic and scared.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." I said.

"Yeah, we know." Stefan said. "Come on we have to find Bonnie."

"What's wrong?" I asked as we followed Stefan and Elena down the hall, toward the cafeteria.

"If Bonnie fights Klaus, using all that magic will kill her." Elena explained. I didn't ask any more questions and followed them. We made it to the cafeteria, a fight between Bonnie and Klaus already ensuing.

When Bonnie saw us, she quickly shut the doors so we couldn't enter. Stefan tried to open it, but even he couldn't get in. The four of us banged on the doors, trying to open it as Bonnie used all of the magic from the 100 witches to fight off Klaus. I heard her start to scream, and I could hear the pain in her voice. I felt my heart start to break.

Suddenly, Bonnie looked over her shoulder at us a smile on her face. Then in a big burst of light and magic, she fell to the floor. The doors opened and we rushed in. Elena threw herself to the floor, taking Bonnie into her arms.

"No! Oh! Bonnie!" Elena yelled, holding her best friend in her arms. "Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey."

I could feel the tears prick my eyes as I looked at Bonnie's lifeless body. Klaus was gone, he was nowhere in sight. Whatever Bonnie did, she made him go away at least for now. But at the cost of her life.

"Stefan, she's not breathing!" Elena yelled. "Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!"

I could feel myself breaking down, the tears falling from my eyes. I felt hands grab for me and I leaned into the body of who took me.

 _Not Bonnie… this couldn't happen to Bonnie._

"It's too late." Stefan said. "I'm sorry."

I let out a sob as Elena started to frantically cry and scream. Jace held on to me, running his fingers through my hair. _Bonnie…_ I continued to say her name in my head, not able to form any words. I willed her to wake up, have the life return to her and her be ok. But nothing happened.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here." Damon said from behind us. I quickly turned around to look at him. "I'll deal with the body."

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena cried. Stefan picked her up while Damon made his way over to Bonnie's lifeless body. "This is Bonnie!"

"Get her home. Now." Damon said to his brother. "So I can clean this up."

Stefan dragged Elena out of the cafeteria while she cried and shrieked. I watched Damon as he carefully closed Bonnie's eyes. Jace released his hold on me and I stood behind Damon. He looked up to me, giving me a sorrowful look.

"What happened?" I asked hoarsely. Damon stood up, putting his hands on my shoulders. He looked me deep in the eyes before speaking.

"She did what she had to do." He said. I narrowed my eyes, backing away from him.

"You knew…" I said. "You knew that she was going to die."

"She did what she had to do." Damon repeated. I felt more tears prick at my eyes and fall onto my cheeks. He reached forward but I smacked his hands away.

"Don't touch me." I ordered. "How could you do this?"

"Alex-"

"She was my friend!" I yelled, the tears now pouring from my eyes. "She was Elena's _best_ friend. How could you let her do this?"

"You don't understand-"

"I want to go home." I said, glaring at Damon. "Jace… take me home."

Jace didn't say anything as he drove me home in his truck. I could see him cautiously sneaking peeks to me, but he didn't say anything. I was thankful, because I didn't want to talk. I was afraid if I started to, I would break down again.

* * *

 _Bonnie was dead._

I could deal with the other victims who had died because of us, but not Bonnie. Especially when she knew what would happen, and she did it anyway. I couldn't believe Damon hadn't tried to stop her, but Damon continued to surprise me all the time. Damon wanted what he wanted, and het usually got it. He wanted Elena safe, and if that meant Bonnie had to die, he let her do it.

"Here we are." He said, pulling up in front of my house. The lights were on, that meant mom was home. I wiped at my eyes, taking a deep breath. I would have to come up with some story to appease her when she asked me what was wrong. Another lie.

"Thanks." I mumbled, grabbing the handle and pushing it open. Jace reached out for my arm, but he pulled it back, and I was grateful. I didn't want to hear that everything was going to be ok. Everything was not ok.

I slammed the door and trekked up to my house, not bothering to turn and wave goodbye to Jace. I heard his loud engine disappear into the distance and I sighed. I then pushed the door open where mom sat in her usual place on the couch.

"Hey baby- What happened?" She asked when she got a good look at me. She jolted up from her seat and I sighed again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said. "Just… a fight with Damon."

It wasn't necessarily a lie, it was just a half truth.

"He stopped by earlier." She said, catching my attention. "Told me to tell you that he was sorry, and to give you this."

She handed me a note, my name written in his fine print. I glared at it, debating on tearing the thing up. But Damon knew that I wouldn't want to hear anything he had to say, but I might read it.

"What did he do?" Mom asked me cautiously. I shrugged. "Come on… I feel like you don't tell me anything anymore."

I looked up at her, my mouth open to protest, but she wasn't wrong. We had gradually been torn apart by me constantly being out with my friends, or at work, or getting kidnapped. And I couldn't tell her that it wasn't anything personal, I was trying to keep her safe.

"He just…" I began, trying to find the right words. "Did something he knew would make me mad."

"Oh." Mom said, not prying by asking what that thing was. "Well, that's men for you."

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Listen, I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Night baby." She said sullenly. I turned around, not having the heart to see her sad expression anymore. Everything was going wrong, and everyone was getting hurt. I didn't think I could handle this anymore.

I went to my room, shutting the door behind me before I plopped down on my bed. I had Damon's letter in my hand and I thought maybe I should just read it later. But the answers were in this envelope, and I couldn't stop myself from opening it.

 _Pretty Girl,_

 _First off, I want to say that I am sorry that I hurt you. I never want to do that, and tonight I did exactly that. I apologize._

 _Second, I want to say that you didn't let me explain which kind of pissed me off. But I let it go because you were crying and everything. You know I hate to see you cry._

 _Bonnie is fine._

 _She cast a spell to fake her death so Klaus would think she was dead. Now, we have the advantage. Bonnie is safe. Bonnie is alive. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but trust me she is ok._

 _Now, I want you to call me and tell me that you acted like a bitch and tell me you love me so I know that we are ok. If you don't… well I'm just going to come and kidnap you and make you love me again so you don't have much of a choice._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Damon_

I felt my heart leap as I read the letter over again. I then grabbed my phone and quickly dialed the desired number, it rining only two times.

"Ready to apologize?" Damon's voice rang through my ears. I felt tears pricking my eyes again.

"She's ok?" I asked. I heard Damon chuckle on the other end.

"She's fine." Damon replied. "I promise."

"I love you." I said. There was a long pause as I waited for him to say something.

"Good." Damon replied. I smiled to myself, letting tears of happiness fall instead of the sad ones I shed earlier.


	51. Chapter 50

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I've been sick so I've been sleeping and trying to get healthy. I hope you like this chapter. Something big happens in this chapter, and your questions are going to be answered. A lot of stuff! Don't forget to review! READ UNTIL THE VERY END! I promise it's worth it.**

 **Season 2 Episode 19 Klaus**

That next morning, I woke up a little disoriented. My mom was home, taking the late shift. She wouldn't admit it, but she was worried about me. She shook me awake, telling me I had visitors. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, padding down the hallway and into the living room. Sitting in the room was Elena and…

"Elijah?" I asked, blinking a few times just in case I was seeing things. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Elena thought that I could answer some of your questions." Elijah explained. I looked to Elena who was staring at me hopefully. I turned back to Elijah. "We must hurry if we are going to start."

"Yeah…" I said. "Let me change really quick."

I rushed back to my room, throwing on a clean shirt and some jeans. I didn't understand how Elijah was here, but I guessed Elena had something to do with that. I barely gave a goodbye to my mom before I followed Elijah and Elena to her car. She drove, Elijah in the passenger seat sipping on a blood bag.

I was a bit giddy, knowing that I would finally figure out this whole guardian and Klaus thing. I would have to thank Elena for thinking of me when she decided to do this.

"You look better." Elena commented.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked, ignoring her comment. Elena sighed.

"I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah." Elena said. "I need your word."

"Your ability to make demands has long passed." Elijah replied. Elena gave me an exasperated look. I couldn't blame Elijah for not trusting her. They did double cross him and kill him after he said he was going to help us.

"No demands. I'm offering you my help." Elena continued. "And in return, I want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?" Elijah asked. Elena opened her mouth but I cut in.

"Because I know that she wants your help." I said. Elijah looked at me with narrowed eyes. "You can trust me. I had nothing to do with them killing you."

Elijah scoffed and before I could even think I reached forward and grabbed his arm. Elena looked at me shocked, and Elijah seemed to do the same. I didn't know where the gesture came from or why I even thought that it was a good idea to touch him without permission, but it just felt natural.

"Elijah, you want to kill Klaus. So do we." I said. "You can trust us."

Elijah stared at me for a long time, never once shying away from the hand that was still on his arm. I was silently pleading with him to trust me. He didn't have to trust Elena or the Salvatores. But he could trust me, because I had no intentions of harming him in anyway. I just wanted Klaus dead.

Suddenly, Elena's phone rang, breaking us all out of our trance. She looked down at it and sighed. She looked back up to me and mouthed _Stefan._ She then clicked the answer button and held it up to his ear.

"Hey Stefan." She said. I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but I knew Elijah could. "Yes, I'm fine."

Another blurb of words I didn't hear.

"He's right here." Elena said looking up at Elijah. "No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone."

I looked down at my phone, seeing a text from Damon.

 _Where are you?_

I ignored it.

 _If you are with Elena I'm going to kill you._

Again I ignored it.

 _Dammit Alex._

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor." Elena said, keeping her eyes on Elijah. "I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."

After another text from Damon, I turned the phone off. I knew that he wouldn't like this, and my way of dealing with his anger was to not even talk to him. I knew that only made him angrier, but it was better to ask for forgiveness then permission.

"I'm not alone." Elena said. "I'm with Alex."

" _What!?"_ I heard Damon scream from the other line. I saw Elijah's shoulders move slightly with his laughter. I rolled my eyes. Damon was always one for the dramatics.

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it." Elena said. "And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid."

" _You want to talk about stupid!?"_

"I'll be in touch." Elena replied, ending the call. Once it was done Elijah held out his hand for her phone. She hesitantly gave it to him and watched as he put it in his jacket pocket.

"Now, tell me what has happened while I was… incapacitated." He said. Elena bit her bottom lip and looked at me. Where do you even start?

"He's here." She said finally.

Elijah looked surprised when Elena said that. His eyes widened and he stared at her for a long time.

"Klaus is here?" Elijah asked. Elena nodded.

"He's taken over Alaric's body." Elena explained. Elijah didn't seem as surprised by that. He shook his head as if he should have seen that coming.

"Of course he has." Elijah said. "One of his favorite tricks."

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next?" I asked. "You're the only one who knows him."

"Yes, I do." He said quietly. I guessed that Elijah was closer to Klaus then he first led on. He knew a lot about Klaus it seemed. "We can't talk here."

"Where to?" Elena asked, gripping the steering wheel.

"The Lockwoods." Elijah said. "I need a suit."

* * *

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asked. He tried calling Alex, but it went straight to voicemail. Of all the stupid things his girlfriend could do, she went and put herself in danger with an Original. He could feel his blood pumping from the anger that was rising in his stomach. But it wasn't just anger, it was also worry. Elijah was stronger than him, and that scared Damon, especially when it came to Alex's safety.

"She did." Stefan said looking down at his dark screen. Damon stood up.

"They've lost it." Damon said, running a hand through his hair.

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus…" Stefan said, looking up at his brother. "It's those two."

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead." Damon explained. "We have a chance with her."

"She'll kill herself in the process." Stefan said. "Elena's looking for another way."

"And Alex is looking for answers." Damon said. He should have known she would pull something like this. "Come on, we have to go find them."

Damon made his way toward the door but Stefan stopped him with a firm hand. Damon narrowed his eyes and looked to Stefan and then down at Stefan's hand.

"No you need to back off." Stefan said. Damon's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" Damon asked. "This is Alex and Elena we are talking about."

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust them." Stefan explained. "We gotta just let them do their thing."

Damon was shocked and annoyed at his brother's lack of regard for their girlfriend's safety. They had no idea what Elijah was capable of, and he was now alone with Elena who was useless in a fight, and Alex who was still training with an idiot. They had no chance.

"That might be your plan." Damon said. "Mine's better."

He tried for the door again, but Stefan stopped him.

"I said back off." Stefan ordered. The brothers glared at one another. "You have to trust her."

Damon gritted his teeth before yanking his arm away from his brother and walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

We arrived at the Lockwoods and it was weird to be there without a party or even going to see Tyler. No one had heard from him since he left. I wondered how his mother was doing. I guess I was about to find out. We followed Elijah up to the door and once he knocked on it we waited for someone to answer.

"Elijah, Alex, Elena! What are you doing here?" Carol asked when she opened the door. She looked down at Elijah's charred suit. "What happened?"

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol." Elijah explained. "I'm hoping you could help."

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I-"

"It won't take but a minute of your time." Elijah said. I could see by the way Carol was staring at Elijah so intently, that he was compelling her. I furrowed my brows, the wife of the late mayor would most definitely be on vervain. So how was Elijah doing that?

"Of course." Carol said, stepping aside from the door. "Anything you need."

"Thank you." Elijah said, stepping through with ease. Elena and I followed not too far behind him into the mansion. It was a little creepy without both the mayor and Tyler in this big house. I wonder if Carol ever got lonely.

"Well, first things first." Elijah said. "I'm going to need a change of clothing."

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits." Carol said, then she turned solemn. "I haven't boxed them up yet."

Although I didn't think that Carol and her husband were on great terms when it came to their marriage, I believed she was still upset over her dead husband. It had been a couple months, but the wounds still had to be there. On top of that Tyler went AWOL and disappeared. I didn't particularly like Carol, but I had a bit of sympathy toward her.

"Wonderful." Elijah said. I rolled my eyes at the word. Carol nodded and started to walk upstairs.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elena asked curiously. She must have had the same thoughts I did.

"'Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me." Elijah said, looking at me for a split second. "Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment."

Elijah then followed Carol up the stairs. Elena turned to me and sighed. I didn't think we were in any danger with Elijah, and I was anxious for answers, but going against Damon's wishes was starting to weigh heavy on my mind.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" I suddenly asked her. Elena furrowed her brows. "I mean… Stefan and Damon made it pretty clear they don't trust him…"

"But I do." Elena said. "He is a man of his word."

"Yeah…" I said. "It's just… Damon…"

"Damon can wait until you're done." Elena said sternly. "You can't always try to please him."

"I don't." I said defensively. "It's just… is it worth the fight?"

Elena made a face. I knew Damon was going to yell about this later, and then I would get mad and we would fight. But every time we fought, Damon and I always made our way back to each other. We always made up, and the make out sessions afterward were always oh so satisfying. But this was very much against what Damon thought was necessary. I knew he worried, and he hated when he wasn't in control. But this was my life, this was my past. I had to know, even if Damon got angry with me for it.

Carol and Elijah eventually emerged, Elijah clad in a clean suit that was without any kind of burn marks. I bit my lip, thinking of Damon taking a blow torch to him. Good thing originals couldn't burn to death. Elena and I followed Elijah and Carol into the living room, where Elijah sat on one love seat and Elena and I took the one opposite him.

"I have to get to that meeting." Carol said with a smile. "Make yourselves at home."

We thanked her and Elijah waited for the front door to close before he began to speak. I could feel my heart pick up speed. I was so ready to know what I was and where I came from. The more I knew about Klaus, the easier it would be to kill him when the time came.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." Elijah said. He looked between me and Elena, and I found that I couldn't look him in the eye. If we could have kept the Martin witches on our side, we would have been able to have the upper hand.

"No." Elena finally answered. "I'm sorry."

Elijah didn't look particularly sad, but he wasn't happy about it. Two powerful witches, dead and gone. I could see how we were getting in the way of his plans.

"And Katerina?" Elijah asked. "She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her." I piped up. Elijah caught my gaze. "We think she may be dead."

"I doubt that." Elijah said. When he saw my eyebrows furrow he continued. "Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

The way he made it sound, it sounded like he believed Katherine should have never ran. But if I was Katherine would have I done anything different? Maybe I wouldn't have sacrificed so many lives to save my own, but I probably would have run myself given the chance. But Klaus didn't see it that way. Katherine ran, and she was to be punished.

"So you don't think that she should have ran?" I asked. "If given the same circumstance, would you do the same?"

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay." Elijah explained, not answering my question. "There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus."

"Why?" Elena asked. "It seems to me like you hate him."

"I have anger toward my brother." Elijah said. "Klaus betrayed me."

"Wait a second…" I said. "Back up. What did you say?"

"You heard me correct Miss Gilbert." Elijah said ruefully. "Klaus is my brother."

I felt my gut lurch. It made sense now how much Elijah knew about Klaus. He grew up with Klaus. He was at Klaus' side for most of their existence. He held an unwavering loyalty to Klaus that is until Klaus apparently betrayed him.

"I… I can't believe it…" Elena said. Elijah grinned.

"I'm a little behind on the time…" Elijah said. "But I believe the term you're searching for is O.M.G."

"Funny." I snapped, getting a narrowed eyed gaze from Elijah. "Why didn't you tell us he's your brother?"

"I would have." Elijah said. "But your boyfriend killed me."

"Fair enough." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest and falling backward onto the couch. Elijah seemed amused at my behavior, although Elena was looking at me like I was crazy. For some reason, Elijah didn't scare me. I knew that he could kill me, but the way Elijah looked at me and the way he acted around me was anything but menacing. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I guess I should then tell you that we are not alone." Elijah said. "There are more like Klaus and I."

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked. I sat up at that. Honestly, the notion scared me a little bit. If there were more of these indestructible vampires out there, we could be in some trouble.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe." Elijah explained. "Our mother bore eight children."

"Someone needs a hobby." I grunted. Elena elbowed me while Elijah just chuckled. "But wait… that would make them human right?"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story." Elijah said. "Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created."

"Right, but Klaus is your brother." Elena said. "And you want him dead?"

Elijah stood up then, looking down at us. When Elijah entered a room, he demanded respect without even having to say a word. I wished someday I could do that.

"I need some air." Elijah said. "I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come."

He gestured for us to follow him and we did so. He took us outside, where we could see the beautiful view of the Lockwood property. What I would do to live in a place like this.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite." Elijah said. "Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." Elena concluded. Elijah nodded.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth." Elijah explained. "Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"Ok, you lost me again." I said. "If the sun can't kill and Original, then why does Klaus want to break the sun and moon curse?"

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon." Elijah mused. "It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?"

He then broke out into a grin, followed by a little chuckle. Elena stopped in our tracks and looked at one another before we looked back to Elijah. He stopped, turning to us, still amused by something that I didn't understand.

"Why are you laughing?" Elena asked. Elijah chuckled lightly and I was losing my patience. I knew I had to be careful, Elijah's good demeanor toward me could only be stretched so far. But he was laughing and we weren't here for jokes. We wanted answers.

"Am I missing something?" I asked him. He let out a breath before he spoke again.

"Klaus was very good at recreating different cultural drawings." Elijah said. "Especially Aztec."

"Like the Aztec curse…" Elena said. "So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?"

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." Elijah said.

I was still very confused. So Klaus was the one who put out the information about the sun and moon curse… but why?

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." Elijah explained.

"So, it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked. Elijah and I shared a look and in that moment I understood what he was saying.

"The curse is fake." I said, not trying to hide my irritancy as I glared at Elijah. "He made it up."

"What?" Elena asked, looking back to Elijah. He didn't seem ashamed in the slightest. Here we were, thinking there was some curse that would allow vampires to walk in the sun or have werewolves change their shape freely… and it was all a lie. We had been duped, and I felt so stupid for having believed it.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah admitted. I shook my head, biting my tongue so I wouldn't cuss him out. I felt used, like I had been a pawn in some little game.

"But if there is no curse-"

"There's a curse." Elijah said. "Just not that one. The real one is much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, feeling exasperated at that point. "You made up one curse, how can we be sure you aren't making this one up too?

"I thought we were supposed to trust one another Alexandra." Elijah said. I bit the inside of my cheek. Elena squeezed my elbow, and the look on her face was encouraging me to listen to Elijah. He gazed at me with his dark eyes and I sighed.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Elijah's lips turned up slightly in a smile and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years." Elijah said. "And you are his only hope."

I heard Elena's phone buzzing in his pocket.

"What is this curse?" Elena asked, ignoring the buzzing. I debated on turning on mine, but voted against it when I thought of all the obscene texts I probably had waiting for me from Damon.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing." Elijah said. "Answer it, please."

He handed Elena the phone and she took it. Clicking the answer button, and held it up to her ear.

"Stefan… what's wrong?" Elena said. "No. No, no, no, no. Okay, I'll be right there."

I felt the panic rise in my gut at the frantic way Elena was acting.

"Klaus went after Jenna." Elena said.

"What?" I asked, reaching for her. My guardian instincts could pick up on Elena's distress, and in turn it was making my anxiety spike.

"I have to go." Elena said.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah said. I looked back to him with an incredulous look.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to." Elena explained. "I'll be back. You have my word."

"That mean's nothing to me." Elijah said. Elena looked at me panicked. I turned to Elijah, who was staring at me.

"I'll stay." I suggested. "She will come back for me."

Elijah looked between the two of us for a minute before he simply nodded. Elena hurriedly thanked him before she ran toward her car. I watched her fleeting figure, feeling my anxiety go down the further away she was from me and from Elijah. I slowly turned back to the Original in front of me and pushed my lips into a straight line.

"I'm sure you have your own questions for me." Elijah suggested. I nodded. "I thought as much. Go ahead."

I opened my mouth, but then shut it. Where did I even begin? There was so much information and so many questions I wanted to ask solely about my own connections to Klaus. It was a little selfish yes, but I had to know what I was and where I had come from.

"Klaus had the chance to kill me." I admitted to him. "I was afraid… I didn't have my guard up…"

"Did he harm you?" Elijah asked, surprisingly concerned as he looked me over. I shook my head wildly.

"That's what confused me." I said. "He could have killed me… but he didn't."

"I assure you that Klaus has no intentions of killing you." Elijah said. "Come, let's go inside."

I followed him inside, and we took our original seats in the living room. I waited for Elijah to continue his explanation. From the look on his face, he looked to be trying to find the right words. I forced myself to wait patiently.

"By now you must know that you are the guardian." He said, looking up at me. I nodded. "You are the one chosen to protect the doppelgänger."

"From Klaus?" I suggested. Elijah nodded. "Ok… so why wouldn't he want to get me out of the way. If I am the one who can protect Elena… wouldn't he want to kill me first?"

"Not necessarily." Elijah quipped. "It would be too easy for him to kill you if he had no personal connection to you."

"Ok…" I said. I fished in my pocket, recovering the photo that Isobel gave me. I placed it on the coffee table. "Does this have anything to do with it?"

Elijah picked up the picture, studying it. His expression softened then as he gazed at the photo. I was beginning to think I was interrupting something and wondered if I should give him a moment. After a couple minutes of him looking it over he gave it back to me. He sighed.

"I haven't seen this in years." He said. "We lost it."

"It's hanging in a museum now." I said. Elijah nodded. He then visibly swallowed, and I could see the pain in his face. Something inside of me wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him. I resisted the urge, not knowing where in the hell it came from.

"You are connected to Klaus." Elijah admitted. "The woman in that painting… that is Alissa."

"Alissa?" I asked. Elijah nodded. "Who is Alissa?"

"Alissa…" Elijah said, the name seeming to cause him great pain. "Was Klaus' twin."

I felt my heart sink. At first I wondered if I had heard right. Klaus' twin? I looked like Klaus' twin?

"Excuse me?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. How was I supposed to react to news like that?

"Alissa was Klaus' twin sister." Elijah repeated. "Inseparable those two…"

"Ok… so I look like this Alissa girl…" I said. "Your sister."

Elijah's jaw tightened as he looked at me. It made sense now, how fond Elijah seemed to be of me. I looked just like his sister, who I noticed he talked about in the past tense. I assumed that meant that she was dead.

"You don't just look like Lissa." Elijah said, causing my eyebrows to furrow. "You are the reincarnation of her."

"What?" I asked.

"You _are_ Alissa." Elijah said. I sat there for what seemed like forever, just looking at this guy like he was crazy. He waited for me to respond patiently, but there was no words coming to mind at that moment. I stood up, starting to pace and running my hands through my hair.

"I know this may come as a shock-"

"You think?" I barked, forgetting who I was talking to. "I am not Alissa. I am Alex Gilbert. My mother is Lauren James, my father is John Gilbert. Elena Gilbert is my half-sister. Jeremy Gilbert is my cousin… I am not your sister."

"But in a way you are." Elijah said, standing and putting his hands on my shoulders. "Alexandra… you are the exact replica of Lissa."

"That doesn't mean we are the same person." I said moving out of his grasp. "Look at Elena and Katherine. They couldn't be any more different."

"You're an artist." Elijah said, making me stop. How did he know that? "Lissa was as well."

"Just a coincidence…" I said.

"You have a close relationship with your mother." Elijah continued. "Lissa adored our mother."

"That doesn't mean-"

"You're headstrong, stubborn…" Elijah continued, stepping toward me. "And you love a man who cares for himself more than you."

"Hey now." I said pointing a finger at him. "I like my boyfriend thank you very much."

"You would do anything for your family." Elijah said. "You would die for them."

"And let me guess Alissa did too." I concluded. "This is all coincidental. I am not your sister."

"In a way you are my dear." Elijah said sympathetically. "Your soul is that of Lissa's. You were just born under a different name at a different time."

"So… that's why Klaus didn't kill me." I said, changing the subject. "Because of his sister?"

"When the curse was placed on Klaus…" Elijah explained. "The witches needed to deter Klaus from going after the guardian. So, they recreated what was most important to him."

"Alissa." I concluded. Elijah nodded. "So… Klaus think's I'm his sister."

"You are bonded to Klaus whether you believe me or not." Elijah said. I looked down at my hands. I was absentmindedly wringing them trying to process all of this information. I felt like I wasn't myself anymore. If what Elijah said was true, that meant that I wasn't unique at all. I felt like I was just like every other guardian who had come before me.

"There is something else you should know." Elijah said. "Klaus is not only deterred by your looks… he has guilt resting inside of his heart."

"What guilt?" I asked. Elijah gritted his teeth, as if the memory caused him pain and he was keeping it together. I again had to force myself not to comfort him. Knowing the past he had, I didn't think I was ready for that step.

"Alissa is dead." Elijah said sadly. "Klaus tries to find any way to save the guardian while still sacrificing the doppelgänger."

I swallowed.

"But… this cannot be done."

"So… Katherine was right." I said, feeling my heartbeat pick up speed. "I will die trying to protect Elena."

"If it comes down to it yes." Elijah said. "And I have heard that losing the other half of the bond is excruciating."

"Damn." I muttered. "The bitch wasn't lying."

"I want you to be on your guard." Elijah said. He then reached forward, grabbing my knee. "Klaus can easily get inside your head. He will try to make you peacefully hand over Elena."

"Well that won't happen." I said shooting up from my seat. Elijah stood as well, reaching for me again. I let him, feeling myself calm a bit. "He won't get her."

"You have a split loyalty my dear." Elijah said. "Your sole purpose in existing is to protect the doppelgänger, but you still have ties to my family."

"I don't feel anything toward you…" I said bluntly. Elijah sighed.

"The loyalty Alissa felt toward Klaus… the love she had for him…" Elijah explained. "Those feelings can never die. Not even when magic is involved."

I took a deep breath. It sounded to me like I didn't have much of a choice. I felt like my life had been chosen for me, and my fate was out of my hands. I again felt like a pawn in some sick game. Even though Klaus didn't want to kill me, he wanted to kill Elena and I could feel the need to protect her rising with each day.

"I'm sorry." Elijah said. "I truly am."

I nodded. I believed Elijah. I didn't believe he had any ill will toward me, and I had a sinking suspicion because he thought I was the soul of his sister. Either way, I believed that he was really sympathetic to my situation.

"Elena is back." He said. It felt like it had been forever, but it had really only been a short time. Elena rushed back into the house and I stood, going to her. She looked shaken up.

"What's going on?" I asked her. "Is Jenna ok?"

"She will be fine." Elena said. "Klaus told her everything. She's pretty shaken up."

"Oh God…" I said. At this point, Jenna should know what was out there so she could be prepared. I just wished she didn't have to find out the way she did.

"Shall we continue?" Elijah said. Both of us turned to him and Elena went to sit on the love seat. I didn't think I could take any more surprises, so I sat down next to her and rubbed my temples.

"What did I miss?" Elena asked. I huffed. "That bad huh?"

"Worse." I said. "I am apparently the reincarnation of Klaus' twin sister."

"What?" Elena asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yup." I replied. Elena looked to me for more information, but when I didn't give her anything she turned back to Elijah.

"What is Klaus' curse?" She asked. I looked back up at Elijah. I was still curious as to what curse was placed on Klaus myself.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son." Elijah said. Elena and I shared a look. Yet another thing Sarah and I had in common. Our birth father abandoned us. I was starting to feel sick.

"My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline." Elijah continued. "Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between species?" Elena said.

"The vampires." Elijah said. "And the werewolves."

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline?" Elena said. I felt my fear prick in my gut.

"Yes." Elijah said. He must have seen the worry on my face. "Don't worry Alex. No guardian has shown signs of the werewolf gene."

I nodded, feeling sudden relief wash over me. I could deal with being a guardian. I could deal with being connected to Klaus. I could even learn to deal with the fact I was the exact copy, inside and out, of the late sister of both Klaus and Elijah, but I couldn't deal with being a werewolf on top of that.

"What does that make Klaus?" Elena asked. "A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power." Elijah explained. "Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse Klaus wants to break?" I asked. Elijah nodded. "He wants to trigger the werewolf gene."

"If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race." Elijah said. "Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

"Then why did you help him?" I asked, my anger rising. "If you knew he would kill a lot of people why would you let that happen?"

"I helped him because I loved him." Elijah said. I felt a twang of sympathy. "That's changed, now he must die."

"We have the dagger now." Elena said hopefully. "We can stop him."

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger." Elijah said. "So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

"So what this guy can't be killed?" I asked. I didn't see that to be possible. The witches made it clear that there was always a loophole, but from what I was given it didn't look like Klaus could die.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elijah said.

"The witches." I said, looking to Elena. We both knew Bonnie was alive, and that Bonnie could channel enough magic to kill Klaus. However, Bonnie would die in the process.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition." Elijah said. "That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena offered. I furrowed my brows. Sure, Bonnie could do it, but Bonnie would die. I knew that's not what Elena wanted, but we didn't have another choice.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know." Elijah said. Elena and I watched him carefully, waiting for him to speak. "You don't have to die Elena."

"What?" I asked.

"The doppelgänger does not have to die." Elijah said. "I found a way to save Katerina's life when she was still human."

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?" Elena asked. This was good news to hear, I just didn't know how it would actually play out. How do you sacrifice someone, only to have them survive?

"Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first." Elijah said solemnly. "I believe you already know how that played out."

Elijah was silent then, and Elena and I waited for him to say something. He did not. He turned for the door and after a quick glance between Elena and I, we followed him out.

* * *

The car ride to the boarding house was also silent. The only time anyone spoke was when Elena invited Elijah into the house.

We stepped through, and Elijah stopped, looking as if he was listening to something. Suddenly, we heard a loud crash. Elena and I took off toward the sound, Elijah not far behind. We came to the study, where Damon and Stefan were fighting.

"Stop!" Elena cried. Both boys stopped at her voice. They looked up at us, both confused and still on edge from their fight.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon asked, gesturing to Elijah. I could see the anger and worry in his eyes. He still didn't trust Elijah, and I could understand. But Elijah was a man of his word, and besides he had answered all my burning questions. I had to trust him.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena explained. Damon made a face.

"Really?" Damon asked, not really needing an answer. Elena was going to do what she thought was right regardless of what Damon thought. He opinion didn't mean much to her, even if they were friends.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands." Elijah said, holding his hands up. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon asked.

"An apology." Elijah replied simply. Damon and Stefan shared a look before staring at the Original in front of them.

"A what?" Damon asked, disbelieving of what he heard. I gave him a look, but he seemed to ignore me. Stefan was the first to step forward. I could see the sincerity in his eyes, but when I looked back to Damon, his closed off body language told me he wasn't interested in making piece.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death." Stefan said. "I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena."

"I understand." Elijah said, looking then to Damon who was sort of pouting. He made no move to speak and I felt my anxiety rise.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life." Elena said. "I told you I'd find another way. And I did."

"Is that true?" Damon asked Elijah.

"It is." Elijah replied. Damon looked to Elena and then to me. We shared a long look before he spoke. I was pleading with him to listen this one time, but the look of anger quickly dissipated into one of pure betrayal.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asked me, I could hear in his voice how much he wanted me to say no. But I felt nothing but trust for Elijah. He trusted me, and I believed him to be a man of his word.

"I am." I replied. No one else could see the tough façade fall but me. Damon didn't like my answer, but I held firm. I trusted Elijah, and I wouldn't change my opinion just for Damon's sake. There was a long pause before Damon set his jaw.

"You can all go to hell." Damon spat before speeding out of the room. I swallowed, feeling the sting of his words. _You love a man who cares more for himself then you._ That's what Elijah had said. But I couldn't believe that, not with how much Damon had sacrificed for me. But now… now I was seeing a new side. I benefited Damon… so of course he would save me. I tried not to let the doubt set into my mind.

"I'll talk to him." I said. Elijah looked at me as if he wanted me to stay, but I had to talk to him. I went out of the room, knowing that Damon would be in his room. I didn't even knock, I just walked in. "Damon…"

"I'm not in the mood Alex." Damon said, his back to me. I closed the door behind me, not taking his attitude to heart. He was annoyed that things weren't going his way. I had to take that into consideration.

"You couldn't just apologize?" I asked him, trying not to start a fight. "It was just a simple I'm sorry. You couldn't even do that?"

"I'm not sorry Alex." Damon said. "We killed Elijah for a reason."

"Because we needed answers." I tried to reason with him. "Elijah knows how to keep Elena safe."

"How do we know that's the truth?" Damon asked, turning to me. I could see the wildness in his eyes. I tried not to flinch. "How can you trust him?"

"Because he told me everything I had to know." I said. "He wouldn't lie to me."

"Do you know how stupid you sound right now?" Damon asked. "He's an Original. He can't be trusted."

"But he can." I said, reaching for Damon's hands. "I know he can."

"You are helping Elena write her suicide note." Damon said, pulling his hands away from me. He turned his back to me again and I felt my heart sink. For a while, it seemed that Damon's only objective was to protect me. Now it was all about protecting Elena. I knew that she was the one that we had to focus on right now, but I couldn't help but feel a little hurt at his switch in loyalty.

"She's going to be fine." I promised. Damon shook his head. "Damon-"

"Just stop." Damon barked. "You're willing to put all your trust in this guy you barely know and expect him to protect her? You're a moron."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You may be willing to risk Elena's life, but I'm not." Damon said. I furrowed my brows at him. Where did this sudden, hero like persona come from? I expected it from Stefan, but Stefan was Elena's boyfriend. Damon was mine…

"You know, it's starting to sound like you're…." I trailed off. I didn't want to say it, I didn't want it to be true.

"Like I'm what?" Damon asked, eyes wide and full of anger. I stood there for a bit. I couldn't look him in the eye and when I did I saw that he was still waiting for me to finish. I swallowed hard.

"Like you're in love with her or something." I mumbled. Damon stood there, staring at me for a long time. He didn't say a word, he just looked away from me. When he didn't deny it, I felt my heart crumple into a million pieces.

"I think you need to leave." He said. I didn't move. I couldn't. "Alex, you need to go."

"So is that it then?" I asked. "Damon…"

He said nothing, and it killed me. I bit my bottom lip, forcing myself not to speak anymore. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve any more words or tears. I turned and headed for the door. I waited to see if he would stop me, but he didn't. I walked out of the room dignified and without any words, but the tears were falling from my eyes.

* * *

Jace watched Alex walk out of Damon's room, tears falling from her eyes. He tried to stop her, but she pushed past him toward the front door. He turned back to Damon's room and felt an anger rise up in his chest.

He stomped his way to Damon's room, swinging the door open. The vampire said nothing, he didn't even move. Jace slammed the door behind him. Still Damon did not budge. Jace then ran up to him and shoved him hard, getting his attention.

"What did you do to her?" Jace asked angrily. Damon turned, his eyes red with anger.

"I need you to stop that." Damon warned, Jace still shoving at Damon's chest. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You know she was crying right?" Jace asked, shoving at Damon once again. "What did you do?"

Damon set his jaw, capturing Jace in a head lock with quick reflexes. The human struggled, but Damon was much stronger then him. He waited until Jace stilled before he spoke.

"Now, if I let you go will you promise not to hit me again?" Damon asked. Jace paused a beat before he nodded. "Good."

Damon then shoved him away and Jace almost lost his footing. He brushed himself off before turning his glare back to Damon.

"What did you do?" He repeated for the third time. Damon sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Jace wanted to smack him for how little he looked like he didn't care.

"She thinks I'm in love with Elena." Damon explained. Jace furrowed his brows.

"Well, are you?" Jace asked. Damon immediately shook his head. "Ok… so why didn't you tell her that?"

"Because if she's mad at me… she will stay away." Damon said. Jace narrowed his eyes. "Tomorrow is the full moon. Klaus is going to try to do the sacrifice."

Jace nodded. Tomorrow was the perfect time for Klaus to try to do the ritual, but Jace didn't understand what that had to do with Alex being mad at Damon.

"Ok…" Jace said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"She's going to do everything she can to protect Elena." Damon said. "I'm going to try to find another way, but if worst comes to worst, the sacrifice will happen and Alex will die."

"But Klaus-"

"Are you stupid?" Damon asked. "Alex will die protecting Elena, despite what Klaus does. I'm trying to save both of their lives."

Jace stood there, staring at the vampire. If Alex stayed away, having no knowledge of the sacrifice… she wouldn't get the chance to save Elena. She wouldn't have to die.

"That's…" Jace began. "That's not a bad plan."

"Exactly." Damon said, his cocky expression returning. "I need you to keep her occupied tomorrow. Make sure she comes nowhere near this place."

"Well, I think you did that for me." Jace said. "She thinks you're in love with her sister."

Damon looked down. He obviously didn't like having to lie to Alex, especially about having feelings for Elena. Jace felt a smidge of sympathy for him.

"I'll keep her busy." Jace said and turned for the door. "Damon…"

"Yeah?" Damon said. Jace bit him bottom lip.

"What if she doesn't forgive you?" Jace asked. Damon shrugged.

"She will be alive." He said. "That's all I ever wanted."

Jace nodded, opening the door and heading out of the room. He hated to admit that Damon actually had a good plan at keeping Alex safe. Jace just needed to keep her busy so said plan would actually work.


	52. Chapter 51

**Ahhhhh! We are so close to the end of season 2! I can't believe how far this has come. Thank you all for your support and your comments. You guys are amazing!  
Big things in this chapter! Next one will be the sacrifice. Klaus is in this one, so you get a little Klaus/Alex interaction. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Season 2 Episode 20 The Last Day**

"Wake up."

I rolled over with a groan. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. I hated to admit that I cried until I fell asleep. I hated to admit that I made my mom stay with me until I finally dozed off. I hated to admit that the first thing I thought of when I woke up was Damon. I hated it because he didn't deserve it. Sure, there was no definite proof that what I accused him of last night was true, but his silence was all I needed to think that there was truth to the statement.

"Come on." Jace muttered. "It's not every day that both of us are off and we get valuable training time."

As much as I needed to train, especially with Klaus on the loose, I wasn't feeling up to it. With this whole Damon thing… I didn't want to do much of anything really. Except eat a ton of ice cream and cry like a pathetic little girl.

"I'm not in the mood." I said. I heard Jace huff and then all of a sudden the warmth of my blankets were stolen from me. "Hey!"

"I know that you are in a fragile state right now." Jace said, causing me to glare at him. "But you can't mope around and let him win."

"I just had my heart shattered." I said, sitting up. Jace looked as handsome as ever, even at 6 in the morning. "I deserve a little moping time."

"Don't you want to be a badass vampire hunter?" Jace asked. I looked up at him, my blanket in his fist. I huffed.

"Yes." I answered dejectedly. He smirked.

"And once you become a badass vampire hunter, do you know the first one we can go after?" Jace asked. I said nothing, but I knew where he was going with this. "Your ex-boyfriend."

"We didn't technically break up…" I said, trailing off. We never actually officially broke things off, but who was I kidding. When I walked out that door we were done. The revelation made my frown return.

"Hey…" Jace said. I looked up at him. "This will help get your mind off of everything."

I bit my lip before I nodded. I did need something to keep my mind off of everything. I didn't have to guts to go over to the Salvatores because I knew that Damon was there and probably Elena. She hadn't done anything, but I still couldn't face her. I couldn't face either of them.

I ushered him out of the room, pulling on some jeans and a dark shirt. I then grabbed my jacket and slipped it on. I gave myself a once over and I honestly looked bad ass. The dark clothes and black leather jacket gave off that vibe, but the red puffiness of my eyes gave me away for the sensitive girl I really was. I ran a hand through my knotted curls and pulled it up into a pony tail.

"Ready?" I asked Jace when I emerged from my room. Jace looked up from the book he had in his hands and I could see his lips part, and his eyes widened a bit. I shifted my weight awkwardly, uncomfortable under his gaze. Although it was awkward, it was also flattering to see him stare at me like that. I felt my face heat up.

"Jace…" I said. He blinked a few times before seemed to come back to the real world. I giggled.

"Wh-what? Erm… sorry." Jace said, his own face heating up. I smiled a bit. Usually he was making me blush, not the other way around. "You look…. Amazing."

"Thank you." I replied, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah… Yes!" Jace said standing up. He went to the door and I locked it behind us. I then followed him to his truck that was parked out in front of my house. He slipped into the driver's seat and I opened the passenger door.

"Tonight's a full moon." I said while hopping into the seat. His jaw was tight and he focused on the road. "Do you think Klaus will make his move?"

"No." Jace replied, much too quickly. "He doesn't have a werewolf."

"Right." I replied. Klaus couldn't do the sacrifice without every piece of it. Elena should be safe for another night. "Tyler left…"

I could see Jace tense his fingers on the steering wheel. I furrowed my brows. Something was bothering him, and although I wanted to ask I didn't want him to think I was catching on to his little rouse. There was something he was hiding from me, something he wasn't telling me. The silence was tense, and I could see him trying to calm himself down.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He started to nod frantically. "Because if something is bothering you… you could tell me."

"It's nothing important." Jace said, giving me a fake smile. I gave him a look. "Alright fine… Damon and I… we had a… fight… after you left."

"What?" I asked, my eyes scanning him. "Did he hurt you?"

"No! No… I mean… not that he didn't want to…" Jace said, his Adams apple twitching as he swallowed. "I… I told him off… after I saw you crying."

"You didn't have to do that." I told him. Jace shrugged. Damon was in a fragile state last night. One wrong move could have set him off. Jace could have been hurt… or worse dead.

"You're my best friend." He said. "I'm going to stick up for you always."

I found myself grinning at the way he called me his best friend. It was nice to hear, especially after everything we had been through. Jace understood me, and he was always there when I needed him. He had proven to me that he was worthy of my friendship and my trust.

"Even when the guy is a blood thirsty vampire?" I asked him. Jace smirked.

"Even then." Jace replied. I smiled and stared out the window as we made our way to our training spot.

* * *

Damon was feeling very low. When his eyes opened he questioned if what he had done last night was the right thing. Everything that Katherine had said had seemed to be true. If Klaus took Elena tonight… Alex would want to sacrifice herself. Damon couldn't let that happen. He was first going to try to find another way. If the sacrifice didn't happen at all, then Elena would be safe and so would Alex.

But if they killed Klaus now… Bonnie would die. If Damon let her die neither Alex nor Elena would ever forgive him. Although the whole plan was a rouse, and only he and now Jace knew about it, he did care for Elena. But it wasn't romantic, it was more brotherly. He didn't want Elena to die, but the only way to get Alex to stay away is if she thought he loved someone else.

Her heartbroken face replayed in his mind over and over. He winced a bit as he thought about it. He wondered if she would ever forgive him, believe him when he said that it was all fake. In all reality, it didn't matter if she forgave him. As long as she was alive, Damon would survive. Besides… Alex deserved better.

She deserved a family, someone who could grow old with her. She would be a great mom. She would be just like Lauren, but she would worry more. Lauren deserved grandkids, she was an amazing mom. Alex could never let her mother go, especially if Alex was to be immortal. She deserved to live, to really live. And Damon couldn't provide her that.

"Hey." A female voice said, causing Damon to turn around. Elena stood at the door, cautiously entering the room. "You've been hiding."

"Can you blame me?" Damon asked. "You're ready to give yourself over to Klaus and hope that this elixir works. What if it doesn't?"

"It will." Elena insisted. Damon rolled his eyes. "I know you're worried for me-"

"Worried?" Damon repeated. "You could die Elena."

"I won't." She replied. She was coming closer and closer. "I'll be fine Damon."

"Do you know what your death would do to everyone?" Damon asked. Elena made a face. "Stefan… Bonnie… Jeremy… If you die they will be devastated."

"Better me then them." Elena replied heroically. "Have you heard from Alex? She won't answer my calls."

Damon tightened his jaw. He had had to force himself not to pick up the phone or go to her house that morning. Not that she would answer. After last night he didn't expect anything from her. He hoped that Jace was keeping her busy, that way she wouldn't even think about him.

"We broke up." Damon said. Elena's eyes widened a bit and her expression filled with sympathy. She took his hand in hers squeezing it tight.

"I'm so sorry." Elena said. "What happened?"

"It's not important." Damon shook his head, looking down at their entwined fingers. "Do you know what will happen to Alex if you die?"

"Alex will be fi-"

"You two are bonded." Damon interrupted her. Elena furrowed her brows. "When the other half of the bond dies, the one who lives experiences excruciating pain… they aren't themselves anymore."

"Alex is tough." Elena said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Besides… I'm going to come back to life."

Damon shook his head. He had been thinking of another way to do this. There was no guarantee that she would come back with this elixir Elijah had. They wouldn't know until the sacrifice was done, and Damon wasn't interested in letting that happen.

"Wait… Alex…" Elena said her eyes going wide. "What if she shows up? If what Katherine said is true-"

"She won't be there." Damon assured her. Elena opened her mouth to protest. "I made sure of it."

"The prophecy says that she will risk her life before mine is taken." Elena said. "I couldn't bare it if she died for me…"

"I know." Damon said. He didn't think he could bare it either. If Alex died protecting Elena… he couldn't be sure that he wouldn't resent Elena for it. Even if it wasn't her fault. He would be angry at Alex too. He couldn't even imagine a life where she is not in it.

"Don't worry about Alex." Damon said, turning. "Worry about not dying."

I rounded a kick to Jace's side and he fell down with the impact. With each lesson and each day that I trained, I was becoming better and better. I wanted to say it was natural talent that I picked up so quickly, but I believed that it was the guardian abilities that aided me. I also had to remember I was fighting a human, and a vampire would be much harder to take down. But even so, I believed that I was strong enough to surprise them.

* * *

"You're getting good at this." Jace said as I helped him off the ground. I smiled triumphantly. As Jace dusted himself off, I grabbed my water bottle and took a sip. I heard Jace's battle cry and turned just in time to see him coming for me. I jumped out of the way, and he fell to the ground. I started to laugh as he scrambled up, grass staining the front of his shirt.

"It's not funny." Jace said, cheeks a little red. I was still laughing, the image of him face planting in the dirt too priceless to forget.

"Looks like the student has outsmart the teacher." I said, still laughing. Jace kicked at the dirt, a pout on his face. "Where the hell did that battle cry come from?"

"I don't know." Jace shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't have done that."

"That's lesson number 1." I laughed, thinking about my first training day with John. "My dad taught me that."

Jace stared at me for a little bit before he let out a breathy laugh. I furrowed my brows.

"What?" I asked. Jace shrugged, planting himself on a fallen log and sipping from his bottle. I sat down next to him, waiting patiently for him to answer.

"That's the first time I've heard you call him anything other than John." Jace said, then quickly added. "Or jack ass."

I looked away, thinking about it. I had only called John by his name, except for the one time I was trying to tell him to spare Damon's life. Ever since then, he had just been John.

"Yeah." I said. "I don't know why I even said that. Especially after he tried to kill Damon… _again_."

"But he is your dad." Jace said. "And in his own way… he was trying to protect you."

"Yeah." I replied. I had been through this. John had good intentions, and in his own way he thought he was protecting Elena and I. I couldn't condemn the man for trying to save my life, because he in fact cared. And I had been wrong to think he never cared, because it was revealed that when I was young he tried to come back. Everything John did was an effort to protect me.

"Maybe you could forgive him." Jace said. "I would kill to have my parents back."

I looked to him with sympathetic eyes. I felt a little selfish, having a parent and wanting nothing to do with him when Jace had lost his.

"What happened to them?" I asked cautiously. Jace tensed, his hands turning into fists. I immediately regretted my curiosity. "I'm sorry."

"No." Jace said. "No, don't be. I just… don't talk about it a lot."

"I'm sorry." I repeated. "You don't have to tell me."

We were silent for a long while and I was about to suggest we start training again when Jace stood up and started to pace. I watched him carefully, trying to read his body language. His hands were fisting and unfisting and his steps were becoming longer and slower. I looked down at my nails, wishing I could take the question back.

"It was a fire…" Jace said suddenly. "My brother set it."

"You do have a brother?" I asked surprised. When Jace had first told me he was here with his brother, I thought that was all made up. Jace nodded, cracking his knuckles.

"He was in the basement with a bunch of his meth head friends." Jace replied bitterly, kicking a rock. "The place lit up like a Christmas tree."

"How did you get out?" I asked. I wasn't certain if his brother was alive, but he had said both his parents were dead. They must have perished in the flames.

"I got woken up when I smelled the smoke." Jace said. "I was ten… so I crawled out of my room toward the front door…"

Jace then gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling it off. At first I was surprised by his sudden naked chest, but he then turned and showed me his tanned back. But besides just pure skin, my eyes were met with the marred, darkened, burn marks that he must have received the night of the fire.

"Oh God…" I said standing up. I gently touched my fingers to them. I half expected him to wince, but it had been years since he received these. They were healed now, even with how bad they looked.

"My brother got it worse." Jace explained as I drug my finger over the large marks. They were raised scars, and felt bumpy under my skin. "He's got a big scar on his face."

"Seems to me like he deserved it." I muttered. I then widened my eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's ok." Jace replied with a small smile. "I thought the same thing for a long time."

"Do you still talk to him?" I asked. Jace turned then, his t-shirt fisted in his hands. I looked him over. Jace was in touch with his emotions, something I respected. He expressed himself in a healthy manner, something I had wished Damon would do for a long while now. Jace knew that his sadness and grief was not weakness. He didn't keep it bottled up, but he wasn't stricken over it since it had been such a long time. He had had time to mourn.

"Last time I talked to Vick was… two years ago." Jace said. "He showed up at my foster home… asked for some money. He was trying to buy drugs with it."

"Did you give him the money?" I asked. He nodded, but the grimace on his face told me he didn't like doing it.

"I didn't have a choice." Jace said. "He had a gun, threatened my foster family too."

"He sounds awful." I said. Jace scoffed.

"The worst." Jace replied. "That was a good foster home too… they had me in another home before I could blink."

I felt my heart reach out to Jace. He had had such an awful childhood. I thought mine was bad, but it turns out I didn't even know the half of it. Sure, I had an absent father, but Jace had lost his whole family in one fell swoop. On top of that, he could never even get away from the person who had taken them from him. Jace was a fighter, he had the scars to prove it.

"Jace…" I said, getting his attention. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Jace said. "I've dealt with it."

"It's not fair." I said, tears brimming my eyes. I blinked them away. "You deserve much better."

Jace shrugged, looking down at his shirt. I then wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He tensed for a second before he wrapped his arms around my waist. He then tucked his head into my hair, and although he didn't say so, I knew he appreciated the gesture. We stood there for a long time, just holding one another.

He was the one to pull back, slowly and still not releasing his hold on my waist. I stared into his jade colored eyes and saw a flash of something I didn't quite recognize. Jace was staring at me too, and I was beginning to wonder why he wasn't letting me go. His eyes flickered down to my lips and he licked his afterward. I swallowed hard and took a step back.

"We should get back to training." I suggested. Jace blinked a few time before he nodded. The two of us then went back to fighting one another.

* * *

Damon entered the Grill, not feeling very optimistic about everything. As he presumed, the sacrifice was going to happen tonight. Elena was ready to take the elixir that was supposed to save her life. Damon hoped it worked, because if Elena didn't come back… Alex would never forgive herself.

He sat at his usual stool at the bar, ordering his usual scotch. He was very happy to not see Alex there, that meant the kid was doing his job. If he was lucky, he would get Alex out of town for the night. She was safer anywhere but here.

"I'll have the same." Alaric said to the bartender when he came up behind Damon.

"I screwed up." Damon said. Alaric slipped into the stool beside him.

"Yeah." Alaric said. "Yeah you did."

Damon dropped his head. He thought he was doing the right thing, chasing off Alex… but in the end he felt like shit about doing it. He regretted sending Alex away for personal reasons, he didn't know if she would ever forgive him, but he knew she was safer somewhere else now that they knew Klaus was preforming the sacrifice tonight. And he couldn't be selfish with her… not anymore.

"Gentlemen." A cool English voice said. Damon tensed. "Why so glum?"

Damon looked up and was met with the same face from the picture Alex showed him. It was Klaus alright, his curly hair and devilish smirk the exact copy of the guy in the painting with Alex's predecessor. Damon hated to admit that he saw a resemblance between the two.

"Klaus I presume." Damon said. Klaus smiled.

"In the flesh." He said, then looked to Alaric. "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

"Any reason you stopped to say hi?" Damon asked, standing up. He was trying to look intimidating. Klaus didn't scare him, even if he was thousands of years older than him which meant he was much stronger than him. Damon wasn't one to back down, even if he knew he would lose.

"I've been told your brother fancies my doppelgänger." Klaus said. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't going to do anything stupid."

"Ha. Thanks for the advice." Damon said. "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?"

"You're kidding right?" Klaus asked then looked to Alaric. "He is kidding?"

"Not really." Alaric said.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked. He was trying to buy time, but Klaus wasn't feeding into it.

"Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need." Klaus said. "The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up."

Klaus turned to go and Damon was glaring at the back of his head when he suddenly turned around.

"By the way…" Klaus began, meeting Damon's gaze. "Where is Alexandra?"

Damon tensed. But Klaus didn't have the wicked grin that he had before. No, this was true blue concern. Damon could see it in his eyes.

"She's safe." Damon replied. Klaus seemed to have a bit of relief at that.

"Let's keep it that way shall we?" Klaus said, turning on his heel and walking out of the bar. Damon turned to Alaric who seemed nervous.

"That was fun." Damon said. Alaric narrowed his eyes.

"You're going to screw up aren't you?" Alaric concluded. Damon faked a hurt face.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation…." Damon began. "That it might slow things down a bit?"

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead." Alaric said. Damon huffed. Damon didn't believe that Klaus and his brother were as invincible as they claimed themselves to be.

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon." Damon said.

"And you'll still be dead." Alaric said. "And what about Alex?"

"What about her?" Damon asked. He didn't want to talk about Alex. She was safe, and if he bought them some time he could figure out an even better plan to keep her alive.

"You're just going to let her keep being mad at you until the next full moon?" Alaric asked. "Are you going to keep up this 'I'm in love with Elena,' rouse for that long?"

"Are you going to help me or not?" Damon barked. Alaric sighed before he nodded. The two went out of the bar then to find Klaus' werewolf.

* * *

I was out of breath, the training that Jace and I were doing was intensive. I was training now with my weapon, landing hit after hit. Jace was smiling, proud of my skill. I was pretty proud myself, considering where I had come. I was also feeling pretty confident, like a true bad ass.

It was just beginning to get dark and soon we wouldn't be able to see at all. I was happy to have been able to do this, because now I felt like I could truly protect myself if the need arose. I might even be able to protect Elena and not have to sacrifice myself. Screw what Katherine said. If I was strong and didn't let it happen, Elena and I would both survive and Klaus would be gone.

"Ok, ok I give." Jace said, holding his hands up. "If I were a vampire, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near you."

I twirled my stake around my fingers, blowing at the tip for emphasis. Jace rolled his eyes, but he laughed nonetheless. I had to admit that this was a good idea of his. I hadn't thought of Damon or Elena or Klaus since we started training. But now that we had stopped I began thinking about everything.

"You ok?" Jace asked upon seeing my mood change. I shrugged my shoulders to which he scoffed.

"I was just… thinking about everything." I replied. Jace's lips went into a straight line. "I just… maybe I should go talk to him-"

"No!" Jace suddenly shouted. "I mean… don't… he made it pretty clear that he wanted you to stay away."

"Yeah…" I said. "Maybe I should go see how Elena is doing. She doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Uh… but we have a lot more training to do." Jace said, picking up a stake gun and some targets. "We haven't even worked with guns."

"I'm exhausted Jace." I whined. "Besides, I feel out of the loop. I want to know what's going on."

I pulled out my phone, ready to call Elena, but suddenly the phone was ripped from my hand. I looked up in surprise as Jace stuffed my phone in his pocket. I stood up, reaching for it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, reaching as he moved out of my grip. "Jace, give me my phone."

"I can't do that." Jace said. "Listen, we have to keep training."

"Why?" I asked, stopping as I looked at him. He was anxious, that was obvious. And I was starting to piece things together. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Me? Hiding something?" He blurted out. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Jace…" I warned. "What are you hiding?"

Jace stared at me for a few minutes before he sighed. I watched him as he ran a hand through his golden locks, not looking me in the eye.

"The sacrifice is happening tonight." Jace said. "Damon wanted me to keep you occupied so you wouldn't try to save Elena."

"Wh-what?" I stammered. Did that mean that the whole thing yesterday was a show? He still cared… he had to or he wouldn't have been trying to keep me away. But Elena… Elena was about to be sacrificed… and I wasn't there…

"Listen to me." Jace said, grabbing my shoulders. "If you go out there you could die."

"So, you expect me to hide when Elena is about to sacrifice herself?" I blurted out, moving from his grip. "Nuh uh, not gonna' happen."

I moved to head back to the truck, but Jace caught my arm. He wrenched me back and held me there while I fought him. I could feel angry tears erupt onto my cheeks as I shifted and punched at him to get him to let me go.

"We are not going to let you die Alex." Jace said. "You're too important."

"And what about Elena huh?" I cried. "Jace… she's my sister."

"She's only been your sister for a few months." Jace rebutted. "You need to stay here."

"She's always been my sister!" I shouted, getting an arm free. I then smacked him, hard, causing him to let go of me. "And I'm not going to let her die."

I pushed Jace down, running when I had the chance. I went for his truck, the keys still in the ignition. I jumped into the driver's seat, not even bothering with the seat belt. I would come back for him. I was going to save Elena without getting myself killed. It would be ok.

"Alex!" Jace called. "Alex stop!"

But I didn't stop. No, I revved the engine and pulled away before Jace could reach me. It was getting dark and the only light was the moon and the headlights. I felt bad leaving Jace there, but he would be fine. I had to save Elena, and he wasn't going to stop me.

I drove to Elena's first, ripping myself from the car and barreling up to the door. I rapped on it a few times, trying the handle for good measure. It was locked of course, and I debated on breaking the window and climbing in. But all the lights were off which meant that no one was home.

"Dammit!" I cried, running back to the truck. I then went to the boarding house. I ran into the house, the door never locked. It seemed to be vacant, but that didn't stop me from yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Elena! Stefan!" I called, running into each room. "Elijah! Damon!"

I received no response, and I found that no one was home. I couldn't breathe, I was starting to feel dizzy. My heartbeat was beating so hard and so fast, I thought my heart would fall onto the floor. I grabbed at my hair, my nails digging into my scalp.

"Calm down Alex." I told myself. "Calm down."

I continued to chant, hoping that my anxiety would subside enough for me to think clearly. Where would they go? Where would Klaus take her? I had no idea where a sacrifice would be held.

Wait… Klaus had been in Alaric's body. He had been to Alaric's apartment. That's where I needed to go. Maybe Klaus would be there, I might be able to bargain with him. I didn't know how, but I had to try.

I ran from the house, not even bothering to shut the front door and bolted for the truck. It was pretty dark now, and I was ripping through the town as fast as the truck could go. I was beginning to think that it wouldn't make it and I would have to run myself. I was praying that it would keep going to I didn't lose time.

I reached the apartment complex, rushing past people without even apologizing as I made my way up the stairs. Scared and out of breath, I rapped on the door. I waited for a minute or two before I became restless. I kicked in the door, it flying right open and I stepped inside. It looked empty, and I was beginning to feel my chest clench again.

"The door was unlocked you know."

I turned to my left and in stepped Katherine. She was looking at me quizzically. I rushed in, my stake held right to her heart. She hadn't been expecting my quick attack.

"Where is she?" I asked. "Where's Elena?"

"How the hell should I know?" Katherine asked, pushing me off effortlessly. "I've been trapped in here, remember."

"Klaus hasn't been here?" I asked. Katherine shook her head. "Dammit."

"He has Caroline and Tyler you know." She said, making my heart sink. Not only could I lose Elena, but I could also lose Caroline. I had become attached to the plucky blonde vampire, and the thought of losing her was too much. Even Tyler, who I wasn't close with, made me feel anxious at the thought of him dying.

"Where did they go?" I asked. "Where would he take them?"

"I wish I knew honey." Katherine said looking at her nails. "But I can't help you."

"Maybe I can."

I felt my stomach lurch and Katherine's eyes widened. She stood up straight and I saw the fear in her eyes. When Katherine was afraid, I knew that I should be too. I turned slowly, my eyes closed and my heart beating so loud in my ears. When I was fully turned around, I opened my eyes.

"Hello love." Klaus cooed in a smooth English accent. He looked just like the guy in the picture Isobel gave me, the one of Klaus and Alissa. I thought that I would be afraid or that I would not be able to handle seeing Klaus in the flesh, but to my surprise I felt a bit at ease. I was still anxious and I was keeping my distance, but I didn't feel in any danger.

"Klaus…" I said slowly. He held out his arms, doing a little turn so that I could see his whole body. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from doing anything rash.

"Isn't this body much better than that dreadfully unstylish teacher of yours?" He asked me, when he was full around to face me. I said nothing. "I do say, you look just like my Lissa."

"Does that surprise you?" I asked. Klaus shrugged, beginning to circle around me. Katherine was in the corner watching closely as Klaus made his rounds. I didn't believe she would come to my aid if needed, but she was keeping a close watch which was a bit of a relief.

"You even have the birth mark." Klaus said. My hand shot up to my upper arm where I had a brown birthmark the size of a quarter. "But this… this is different."

He reached for my wrist, flipping it over to look at my scar. I let him study it for a moment before I brought my hand back. He didn't seem surprised by the gesture, more amused then anything.

"I got it from my accident." I said. Klaus nodded, as if this was not news to him.

"Ah yes." Klaus said. "The same car accident that claimed the lives of the Gilbert parents. Such a pity."

I furrowed my brows, which made him laugh.

"I brushed up on my history of the town. Specifically about you." Klaus said. "Born to Lauren James and absentee father John Gilbert, you were deemed an outcast by everyone. You excel in English and Art, and you find large get togethers quite unsatisfying. You have been training with a human… Jace I believe, and you are very confident in your skills, too confident considering you showed up here. It wasn't until you were in the accident that everything changed for you. Mysteriously, you escaped from that wreck but had no recollection until you forced Stefan to return those memories."

I stared at him, surprised by how much he knew. I shook my head at his question which made him chuckle.

"And now, you love your rescuer." Klaus chuckled. "Damon Salvatore."

"Where is Elena?" I asked, turning to face him. He seemed a bit surprised at my resolve and narrowed his eyes at me.

"She is none of your concern." Klaus said. "You shouldn't even be here."

"I'm her guardian." I reminded him, making him tense. "And I will _always_ protect the doppleganger."

"Indeed." Klaus replied. Suddenly, the door open and a breeze blew past me. I looked all around the room to find the source. In front of me, Klaus let out an irritated breath before he sighed.

"I wasn't aware you were invited in." Klaus said, looking over my shoulder. I turned my head, seeing Damon standing there, hands curled into fists and eyes narrowed onto Klaus. He didn't reach for me, like I wished he would, but I still stepped closer to him as a way to get some distance between Klaus and I.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." Damon said. His eyes flickered to me and I saw a flash of something I didn't recognize. I took another step toward him.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus barked. I took another step.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch." Damon said. I felt my stomach drop. I didn't step toward him anymore, I was pretty close already. But the idea that Damon had defied Klaus made me scared for his life.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked, anger evident in his voice. I looked at Damon with wide eyes, but he ignored me.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care." Damon said, holding up his hands in surrender. "It was all me."

"No." I managed to get out. The one syllable was heartbreaking and Damon couldn't help but look at me. I saw the apology in his expression and I felt my chest contract again.

"Katerina, Alexandra." Klaus said. "Will you give us a moment?"

Katherine stepped out of the room with no qualms, but I turned back to Klaus with a defiant look in my gaze.

"No." I said stepping toward Damon. I took his hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Alexandra." Klaus said firmly, like a father would. "I want you to leave."

Klaus was glaring daggers at me. I was taking a chance on how well his bond with me would work, but I wasn't going to leave Damon to Klaus, who looked ready to kill him.

"You try my patience." Klaus said. I stood firm, but Damon pulled his hand from mine. He didn't speak, he didn't have to. He was telling me to back off and I felt my heart shatter. Damon was going to die… and he didn't want me to see it. I swallowed back my tears moving away so that I wouldn't be in the way. I followed where Katherine went and stood by the door, waiting for anything.

"I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who." Klaus said. "You know the nice thing about werewolves… they tend to travel in packs."

There was a long pause, and I could vaguely hear the sound of a woman screaming.

"Jules." Damon said. I felt my heart sink.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two." Klaus explained. "First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch."

"Back up vampire." Damon repeated. I felt my heart sink. Katherine and I shared a look. She honestly looked worried. I didn't know if it was for her own safety or for Damon's, but my concern was for Damon only.

"I've got that covered, too." Klaus said. There was a thud then. I turned and ran from the room to find Damon on the floor unconscious. I dipped to the floor, grabbing at Damon, trying to wake him up. "It's no use dear."

"Please!" I yelled, tears in my eyes. "Please… not him."

"How sweet." Klaus said. "Sorry love, but it needs to be done."

"Not him." I repeated. "Anyone but him."

Klaus then got a wicked smile on his face. He bent down to my level, staring me in the eyes. His were a bright blue frozen over by evilness. I remembered the same look in Damon's eyes when I first met him. I didn't think that Klaus' could be melted like Damon's.

"Anyone huh?" He asked. He wiped away a stray tear from my cheek. "As you wish. He's as good as dead anyway."

He then stood up straight. I was still holding on to Damon, but Klaus had other ideas. He held out his own hand for me. I stared at it for a second, and figured that my best bet was to take it. He pulled me into a standing position.

"Katerina." Klaus said, his eyes staying on me. "Watch him. I won't be gone long."

"You're taking her?" Katherine asked. I felt my stomach lurch as Klaus smiled.

"We'll make it a family affair." Klaus said, kissing my hand. "I'm keeping you in my sight."

Klaus then tugged on me and I looked over my shoulder back to Damon. I then looked up to Katherine who nodded at me. She would take care of Damon, I knew she would. I then followed Klaus down the stairs.

* * *

Damon woke with a start, shooting up from his place on the floor. He looked around, the only person in the apartment was Katherine.

"Ahh. What the hell happened?" Damon asked, rubbing his temples. Klaus… Klaus happened. "Where's Alex?"

"He took her." Katherine explained. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"He took her to the ritual?" Damon repeated, shooting up. Katherine grabbed his arms stilling him. "Let me go."

"Wait a second ok?" Katherine said. "Just give me a second."

"For what?" He snapped. Katherine looked away a bit ashamed. "Why… why didn't he take me?"

"He couldn't." Katherine explained. "Damon, he said you were as good as dead."

"What does that even mean?" Damon asked. Katherine gave him a look.

"What does that mean?" She asked. Damon considered it, and then he looked at his left forearm. He pulled up the sleeve to reveal the bite he had received earlier. "What is that?"

"It's a werewolf bite." Damon said, looking down at the bite Tyler Lockwood gave him. Katherine stared at him with wide eyes, and the two stared at the bite that would be the end of Damon Salvatore.


	53. Chapter 52

**Ok guys, this is it. The sacrifice is here! Also! This is IMPORTANT! I'm so sorry that some of you have noticed that instead of "Alissa," you have seen "Sarah." Originally, that was the character's name, and I guess I missed a few. In the future I will try to fix that.**

 **Season 2 Episode 21 The Sun Also Rises**

I trudged through the woods with Klaus a feeling of dread coming over me. The regret nipped at my gut and I swallowed back the bile that rose to my throat. I was about to get what I came for. I was about to find Elena alright, and either that meant that I was going to die trying to save her, or I just might pull this off that I could save us both. Looking at Klaus now, I didn't see the latter being an option.

"There is nothing I can say to you to change your mind is there?" I asked him, half serious and half hopeful. Klaus chuckled, taking my hand to help me over a large root. As much as I wanted to do everything myself, to defy him in any way possible, I had to play nice. If Klaus believed I had no ill intentions against him, he wouldn't expect anything if and when I was to strike.

"I've spent thousands of years waiting for this day." Klaus said happily, then he sighed in relief. "I'm ready."

"But why is breaking this curse so important to you?" I asked, thinking back to what Elijah said. "Is it the strength? Cause you are already pretty strong if I'm not mistaken."

"I am the strongest." Klaus said, looking back to me with an amused smile. "But it's all about power my dear, Lissa."

I paused, staring at the back of his head for a second. He must have heard me slow, because he turned to me with a confused glace. I didn't want to feel bad for him, I wanted to hate him. I wanted to feel so much anger toward him, and I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I took a deep breath before I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You called me Lissa." I said. Klaus seemed to tense at the name before he looked away from me. "What happened to her?"

"She died." Klaus replied bitterly. As much as I was trying to get into Klaus' head, I also felt a bit sorry for him. If it was true that I was a reincarnate of Alissa that meant I held some loyalty to the people she cared about. Klaus was her brother, her twin. They shared a bond no one else could understand, best friends from the womb. That meant I shared a closeness to Klaus, regardless of if I wanted to or not.

"I know that." I said, urging him on. "But… how?"

Klaus didn't turn around to look at me. He stood still, his shoulders tense and hands balled into fists. I licked my lips in anticipation. I wanted to know what was so bad that Klaus did to have to deserve the exact clone of his deceased sister to come back and do whatever she can to protect the one person he needs to kill. Whether it was poetic or a punishment I didn't know.

"That is a discussion for another time." Klaus said, taking my hand once more and pulling me forward. "Come. We are almost there."

I dropped the subject, following his lead as we broke through the trees into a small clearing. I saw Elena first, a ring of fire surrounding her, preventing her from moving. I felt my gut wrench. I couldn't get to her, nor could she run. Klaus had thought this through thoroughly. She looked up when we broke through the tree line and she seemed surprised to see me. I gave her a reassuring smile and a nod. I was going to get her out of here, whether that meant I got out of here or not.

"Hello, my lovelies." Klaus said, hand still gripping my arm. "Are we ready?"

It was then that I looked to the other rings of fire. Jules lay in one of them, curled up, crying and writhing in pain. It was a full moon, she must have been transitioning. I winced when she let out a cry. I felt a bit sad at the thought of her dying, but only a little. She did shoot me in the leg.

When my eyes drifted to the other one I was a bit shocked. Even more dread and regret washed over me, followed by a feeling of betrayal. I turned to Klaus quickly, who was staring at the scene before him with a smile.

"Jenna?" I barked, referring to the strawberry blonde sitting in a ring of fire. "You weren't supposed to take Jenna!"

"You did say anyone, love." Klaus said, his voice both wicked and masochistic. I felt my stomach lurch. I looked back to Jenna who was staring at me, fear in her eyes. Why would he pick Jenna? She had nothing to do with this. I felt that it was just his way of being an even bigger ass. He gripped my arm tighter, pulling me closer to his side.

"Let me go." I ordered, trying to get out of his grip. He didn't release me as he drug me to a nearby tree. He tossed me lightly to the ground, pushing me up to the bark by my neck. I then saw his witch, Dr. Martin's daughter, chant a few words and I couldn't move. I tried to fight it as Klaus tied me to the tree, but with the spell and his strength I was no match for them.

"There we go." Klaus said. "Comfortable?"

"What are you doing?" I asked him, Greta's spell wearing off. I tried to fight the ropes but they were too tight.

"Wouldn't want you getting in my way." Klaus said. "Forgive me if I do not wish to kill my sister twice."

"I'm not Alissa." I cried to him. "I'm not."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at me before he patted my head and walked away. I fought the ropes, thinking that the more I fought, the looser they would become. Elena was the closest to me, and I looked over to her. She was watching Jenna, who was sitting with her knees up to her chest.

"Elena." I croaked. She looked over to me. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Alex." She said sorrowfully. I felt my heart ache at the sight of her. If we didn't figure out something, Jenna was going to die. Elena would have to watch her care giver and aunt die. I didn't want her to have to do that. I didn't want to see it either. I fought harder on my bounds.

* * *

Damon was pouring himself a drink, his hands shaky. He guessed it was from the infection of the werewolf bite crawling through his veins. He looked down at his arm and saw that the bite has already gotten worse. Unless they figured something out, Damon was going to die.

But how bad would death be? He would no longer be in Stefan's hair, his brother could finally be happy without Damon interfering. Alex could move on, learn to love someone else, someone who deserved it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he died.

A sudden knock to the door made Damon jump. He sighed, going toward the door. He surprised himself when he stumbled a bit. His coordination was being thrown off. Stupid bite. He composed himself and went to the door. When he opened it, there stood John.

"Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat." Damon mused. John ignored him, coming inside the house without permission.

"Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days." John said. "I need to see her."

"Well, you're a day late and two daughter's short, John." Damon said. John furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?" John asked. The concern was evident in his voice and although Damon hated to admit it, the guy did care for his daughters.

"Klaus has them." Damon replied. "The sacrifice goes down tonight."

"How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep them safe." John said. "Wasn't that the sum total of your plan; to keep them safe?"

"Alex is fine. Klaus doesn't want to hurt her." Damon explained, as if he was trying to tell himself the same thing. "And Elena drank that elixir Elijah gave her."

"You do understand that the elixir might not work and that Alex is destined to die for Elena right?" John asked, outraged. He made to grab for Damon, but Damon got him first. He shoved him against the wall.

"I wouldn't mess with me right now." Damon warned. John glared at him.

"My daughters are going to die!" John said, shoving against Damon. "I wouldn't mess with _me._ "

Damon shoved against John before walking away. John didn't scare him, especially not now that he was dying. If he knew how to save both of them, he would do something. But Elena had a chance of coming back. Alex did not.

"Where is Alex?"

Both Damon and John looked to the front door to see Jace, who had twigs and dirt all over him. He was out of breath and by the looks of it he had ran there. Jace looked to Damon, concern in his eyes.

"Where is she?" He asked again, panicked.

"She's with Klaus." Damon replied. Jace's eyes widened.

"She what?" Jace asked. Damon nodded. "Well, where are they?"

"If I knew that do you think I would be here?" Damon barked. "What happened to you keeping her busy?"

"She figured out I was lying." Jace replied. "She took my truck and ran off."

Damon couldn't fight the small smile that formed on his lips. The thought of Alex leaving Jace alone in the woods was a funny sight to him.

"We have to get her back." Jace said. Damon narrowed his eyes a bit at Jace's determination, to save _his_ girlfriend. But his heart sank when he remembered that they were no longer together. He thought about his bite and vowed that he would make things right with her before he died. He just had to.

"We will." John said. "Come on. We have to find Bonnie."

* * *

I continued to thrash against my ropes, and I could feel myself becoming tired. But I couldn't stop. I had to keep fighting against them or I would never get free and I would never be able to save Elena and Jenna.

"It's no use love." Klaus said to me. But I didn't stop to which he said something about how stubborn Alissia was.

"Alex…" Elena said. I looked up at her, stilling for only a moment. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I told her, continuing to fight against the rope. Elena gave me a sad smile before she looked away from me. I pushed my chest forward in an attempt to loosen them a bit. I could feel them loosen the tiniest bit and I could move my arms better. I smiled triumphantly.

"I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this." Klaus said. "I hate to part with it."

He handed the moonstone to Greta who took it gingerly. She then looked up to the moon. I looked up as well. The moon was large and bright.

"The moon has passed its apex." Greta said. "Remember everything you need to do?"

"I remember." Klaus said, turning toward the three surrounded by fire. I watched Greta put the moonstone into a bowl of flames, letting it be destroyed. Klaus moved dangerously toward Jules.

"Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler." Jules said. I looked over to her and she was staring at me. "Alex… I'm sorry."

I didn't speak. I just nodded. She cried out in pain, her transition not been completed because of Greta's spell. Klaus stalked toward her, the flames dying down. When the ring of fire was down, Jules eyes turned a golden yellow and she sped toward Klaus to attack. But Klaus was quicker and knocked her down without a sweat, plunging his hand into her chest. He smiled wickedly before he tore her heart from her chest, killing her.

"No." I whispered. As much disdain I held for the she wolf, I didn't want her to die. She had tried to help Tyler, she made sure he wasn't alone. How could I hate a woman who would do that for someone? Now she was dead, and I wondered how Tyler would fare once he found out.

Jenna, Elena and I shared a horrified look as Klaus dropped Jules heart into the flames where Greta had put the moonstone. He was smiling still, which made my skin crawl. How could someone be so happy when killing someone? Regardless of the connection between us, I held no regard for Klaus after what he had done, what he was doing.

I wished then that Damon was here. I wanted him to swoop in and save me like he always did. I felt my heart skip a beat when I thought about him. Even after everything that had happened, I still loved him. The thought of him made my heart swell and when I remembered the feel of his lips against mine… I didn't want to believe that it was really over.

I didn't know what Klaus would do with me after this. I didn't know if he would release me or take me with him, but I just knew I had to see Damon. Even if it was just a glace, I had to see him. One last look and I could forget, and leave all of this behind. I just had to see him one last time.

"Damon…. Where are you?"

* * *

"He did what?!"

Damon had arrived to the witch burial ground mere minutes ago, John and Jace in tow. He was then taken upstairs by Alaric, who seemed very concerned. Damon guessed it was because instead of Damon, Klaus opted to take Jenna as his vampire sacrifice. If he hadn't had the werewolf bite then Klaus would have taken him and all of this wouldn't be an issue.

"He wasn't going to let Jenna die." Alaric explained. Damon huffed. His brother, his noble brother who always did the right thing, was now giving himself over to Klaus as a replacement. It made sense when Damon wanted to do it, because Damon wasn't doing anyone any good being alive. All he did was cause everyone problems. But as much as he tried to die, it was Stefan that was going to take the fall.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alaric asked. Damon shook his head. He was still shaky from the bite and his head ache hadn't subsided. He wondered how long until the pain and the hallucinations would start.

"That's my brother for you." Damon said, turning toward the door. "Always cleaning up my messes."

He stomped out of the house, needing time to think of a plan.

Jace on the other hand was looking through the Gilbert journals with John, Jeremy, and Bonnie. They knew where they were, they were at the quarry. Jace had to be stopped when he heard the location of his best friends. He didn't care how much Klaus said he wasn't interested in killing Alex he didn't want her anywhere near him.

"Do you really think there is something in here that might save Alex?" Jace asked, looking through an old journal that looked like it could fall apart at any minute. John looked up from his equally as tattered journal to look at Jace.

"It can't hurt to try." John said. His eyes scanned the page fervently. Jace watched him closely, studying his body language. He was tense and by the look in his expression he was worried. Jace couldn't blame him, both of his daughters were with a psychopathic hybrid.

"You really do care about them don't you?" Jace concluded. John looked up from the journal again. Jace had had minimal contact with Alex's father, and although she was the exact copy of someone from another family, he could still see the resemblance in body language and mannerisms. When Alex furrowed her brows, she got this little crease in between her eyes. John had the same crease. Alex was very determined and she did everything she could to save the ones she loved. John was doing the same. To say that Alex is just a knock off of this other girl was wrong. Alex was her own person, she had her own beliefs, her own morals. Alex was Alex. She was not Alissa.

"I've messed up... a lot." John said, meeting Jace's gaze. "Saving them… it's the least I could do."

Jace nodded, looking back down to the journal.

* * *

Klaus and Greta were still standing at the bowl where Klaus had dripped Jules's blood into along with the moonstone. I tried to move my arm to I could try and pull the rope over my head, but I hadn't had much luck.

Elena had been trying to calm down Jenna, the two telling each other goodbye even without saying it. I wanted so bad to stop this, to save Jenna and be rid of Klaus. But I was useless. Even if I got free, my stake wouldn't kill Klaus. It would only make him angrier. I had to figure out something, or Jenna was going to die.

"Hello Jenna." Klaus said, turning toward us. We stared at him, that evil smile on his face as he approached. I felt my heart break.

"Let her go." Elena pleaded. "I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!"

She neared the ring of flames and they sparked, forcing her to retreat. I felt my guardian instincts spark and I moved against the ropes.

"Careful." Klaus warned. I didn't see any change in him, not even after Elena's pleas. It made my blood boil.

"Elena don't." Jenna said. I could see now that Jenna was ready for this. She was prepared for the inevitable, and the thought broke me. Someone so kind and gentle as Jenna… she didn't deserve this. Klaus was only doing this to hurt people, to hurt Elena. He was all about the dramatics, and using Jenna as his vampire was the way to do it.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family." Elena said to Jenna. She then turned to Klaus. "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please!"

Klaus seemed to laugh at her. Elena had no power over Klaus. Her tears and her pleas would only fuel the fire and make Klaus want to do this even more. But me… I had a smidge of connection to him. I didn't know how much my words would affect him, but I had to try.

"Klaus." I said, trying to keep my voice even. "Klaus… please."

Klaus' gaze flickered to me, eyes emotionless as stone. I licked my lips, making myself swallow. I had to appeal to the part of him that still held his sister in high regard. I had to be Alissa.

"Please… Jenna has nothing to do with this." I said. Klaus' eyes narrowed. "Just let her go."

"I can't do that." Klaus said a bit sadly if I might add, but then he turned scary again. "Do not ask me again."

The way he said it, as if he was warning me not to beg him again, made me shut up. I may have looked like Alissa, I may have acted like Alissa, and if Elijah was right, I was Alissa, but that didn't mean anything when it came to Klaus breaking this curse. According to Elijah, I was supposed to be a tool to deter Klaus from breaking the curse. My instinct to fight Klaus and save Elena was strong now that the threat was looming over us. I was supposed to save Elena, fight off Klaus, but I knew I couldn't win. Even with my training, I couldn't survive if I were to fight Klaus. I didn't believe he would show me any mercy anyway. Even if I looked like his sister, breaking the curse was what Klaus really wanted.

"Well, well." Klaus said suddenly. "I don't recall you being on the guest list."

He looked up to the top of the hill, eyes an angry blue. I followed his gaze to the edge of the cliff where a figure stood. Upon closer realization, I found it to be Stefan. I felt a bit of relief wash over me when I saw him. Stefan had to have a plan. He wouldn't come if he didn't. Like me, he had every intention of getting both Jenna and Elena out of this. Whether I was included in that I wasn't sure.

In a flash Klaus had sped up the hill and was standing next to Stefan. I could see them talking, but we were much too far away for me to hear them.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked, voicing my thoughts.

"I-I don't know." Elena said, then turned to her aunt. "You can hear them. You can hear anything. Jus-Just focus on them."

Jenna seemed to be confused by Elena's words, but she did close her eyes. Her forehead wrinkled as she tried to focus on the voices up on the hill. After about a minute she opened her eyes and breathed.

"I can't-I can't make it out." Jenna said defeated. Elena crouched down so she was at eye level with Jenna.

"You can do this." Elena encouraged. "Just relax. Focus."

Jenna nodded, again focusing on the two vampires who stood on the ridge. I looked back up to them, not able to see their expressions. I was glad that Klaus hadn't done anything rash, like killing Stefan or something along those lines. I didn't put it past him. We were supposed to play by Klaus' rules, and Stefan coming into the party was not one of them.

"Oh, my god." Jenna said suddenly, eyes popping open. Both Elena and I looked to her to see her horrified eyes having glistening tears in them.

"What is it?" Elena asked impatiently when Jenna didn't speak. Jenna stared up at the hill for a second before she met Elena's gaze. She seemed to look a bit sorry before she closed her mouth.

"He wants to take my place." Jenna said. I felt my stomach fall. That was not what I had in mind when Stefan came to the rescue. I expected some kind of magical spell that would kill Klaus and then we would all be free. I didn't expect to see Stefan die.

"No." Elena wept. My eyes shifted over to her, seeing her eyes brim with tears. She started to pace around the ring, hands tugging at her hair and words of nonsense coming out of her mouth.

"Elena-"

"I have to do something." Elena said frantically. "This can't happen. None of it."

"Elena you need to calm down." I said, trying to soothe her. She looked at me, eyes firey with worry and sudden anger. I flinched a bit.

"I can't calm down!" She yelled. "This is all my fault."

She let out a sob and I wanted nothing more than to run and comfort her. How do you choose between your only living guardian and your boyfriend who you are in love with?

"Quite the predicament." Klaus said when he came down the hill with Stefan. "You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish."

"Stefan…" Elena said, not having anything else to voice her sadness. Stefan stood there, strong and sturdy as ever, but seeing Elena his stone wall cracked.

"It's ok." Stefan said. Elena shook her head, because this wasn't ok. What Klaus was doing was not ok. Making Elena watch her loved ones die was sick and cruel, and I could hardly bare it.

"Well." Klaus said. "Who's it going to be Elena?"

Elena stood there, mouth agape. I felt angry tears fall from my eyes.

"You're a monster!" I yelled at Klaus, catching his attention. "How can you be so cruel?"

"Uh, vampire my love." Klaus said, as if the answer was obvious. I shook my head, my tears cascading down my cheeks. I didn't know why I had such an emotional reaction. I should have expected this from Klaus, I had heard what he was capable of, I had seen it. But it didn't prepare me for the true evil that resided in his heart.

"No… being a vampire doesn't make you evil." I said, eyeing Stefan. He was a good vampire. So was Damon. Despite what he had done, I had seen the good in Damon. I had loved a vampire. I still did.

"Being a vampire doesn't make you evil." I repeated, looking at Klaus. "It's in your heart where the evil lies."

Klaus glared at me, but not in anger. It looked like my words actually wounded him. It was as if, seeing this hatred I held for him was hurting him. I guessed it was because in a twisted way I was bonded to him and to hear that I was telling him how evil he was made him think of Alissa. Elijah said they were attached at the hip when she had been alive, Klaus probably wouldn't like hearing this coming from her.

"Maybe so." Klaus said, glaring from me to Elena. He then sped before our eyes over to Stefan, staking him in the back. He yelled out in pain and I watched wide eyed as my friend fell to the ground.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena cried. Klaus broke off a piece of the stake, leaving a sizeable amount of wood in Stefan's back, but not making it easy for him to remove it. Klaus tossed the splintered end of the stake toward me. It was bloody and sharp, and when I looked up to Klaus he smirked. Klaus was still Klaus at the end of the day. It didn't matter how much I tried to plead or hurt him. He only thought of himself.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive." Klaus said. He then turned to Greta. "Whenever you're ready, Greta."

Greta begins to chant a spell, making the fire around Jenna fall. Jenna stood there, looking between Klaus and Elena. He held out his hand for her.

"Your turn." He said. Jenna stared at his hand.

"No Jenna!" Elena wailed. The redhead looked to Elena with a sorrowful look.

"It's alright, Elena." Jenna said. "I know what I have to do."

There was a beat of silence before Jenna used her newfound vampire speed to run to Greta. In an instant her teeth sunk into the witch's neck, stopping her spell. I felt a rush of relief wash through me, but the feeling was short lived when Klaus used his own speed to catch up with her. He staked her in the back.

"Jenna!" Elena and I screamed, as if yelling her name would save her. She met Elena's gaze, eyes full of pain and worry. I felt more tears run from my eyes down my cheeks. Jenna didn't deserve this. She shouldn't have been involved. Jenna was innocent.

"Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off." Elena said, tearfully. "You won't be scared anymore."

Jenna nodded, and although it wasn't obvious, I knew then that Jenna had turned off her emotions. As Klaus raised the stake above her heart, she looked less afraid and when he plunged the wooden stake into her heart, she didn't cry.

But Elena did, oh did Elena cry. She wailed, as if someone had just shot her in the gut. I had to close my eyes so I didn't see her sobbing on the ground. If I did then I would try to go to her, and I couldn't make it over there. I was still useless, tied to the tree and completely useless. Stefan lay motionless on the ground and I was glad that he couldn't hear Elena's cries. They were like torture to me.

When Stefan did awaken, his eyes shot open and he took in a big deep breath. I assumed he thought that he was dead, and to see that he was really alive must have been a shock to him. He looked to me and then to Elena. She had quieted by now, but she sat on the ground make up running down her face and a blank look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan said to Elena. She said nothing, just shushed him. He quieted waiting for her to speak to him. Elena blinked a few times.

"Are they going to kill him?" She whispered, so quietly it was almost as if she didn't speak at all. Stefan nodded and Elena seemed to be relieved at that. However, I was not. As Klaus stood with his back to us, watching Greta preform her spell with Jenna's blood, I could feel my anxiety peak. I knew that Elena was next, and I didn't know for sure if it was my guardian duty or because she was my friend that made me fight against the bounds even more.

It was then that I noticed the stake, the broken piece that lay before me. I looked up to Klaus, his back still to me before an idea came to mind. I had to shift a bit for my foot to be able to reach it. It took a bit of doing, but I kicked the stake closer to me. I stretched my arm out as far as it could go and felt my fingers brush the splintered wood. I smirked wickedly.

"It's time." Klaus said, turning around. His eyes were on Elena, and the brunette stood up. I gripped the sharp wood, doing my best to hide that I had the object in my possession. I started moving it up and down on the rope.

The circle of fire disappeared around Elena, and as much as I expected her to run, I knew she wouldn't. If she did, Klaus would take out his anger on all of us, and Elena had lost enough people today.

"Elena!" I yelled at her. She turned to me, her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Take care of Jeremy for me." She said, and then pushed past Klaus. He seemed amused by this, because he smirked and then followed her to the alter. I started moving the stake faster against the rope, using everything I had to cut at it. I felt a few strings come loose.

"Thank you Elena." Klaus said as he took her face in his hands. I saw her glare at him, a murderous one that would give life to the phrase if looks could kill. I felt more of the rope come loose.

"Go to hell." Elena said. Klaus smirked, chuckling a bit at her phrase. I tried furiously to get loose and with each movement I had more and more mobility. I watched helplessly as Klaus sunk his fangs into Elena. I moved quicker.

"Elena!" I screamed, moving faster than before. Finally, I could feel the ropes fall and I stood. I didn't have time to try and shake out my stiff muscles. I went to the edge of the ring of fire surrounding me, and it flared. I closed my eyes, turning my hands to fists before I jumped. I could feel the flames lapping at me and I felt the burns, but I couldn't stop myself. I looked up to the alter, where Klaus was draining Elena of blood. I felt my legs push me harder and faster, until I was running at full speed toward Klaus.

"Stop!" I yelled lunging at him. He knocked me over effortlessly, still drinking from Elena. I looked to my left, a wooden branch that Klaus used to stab Stefan with laid there. I grabbed it, plunging it into the Original vampire.

He let out a yell, dropping Elena, practically lifeless to the ground. I made my way to her, grabbing her so that I could try to get away. But Klaus was faster.

"Stop fighting me!" Klaus ordered. I struggled against his grasp. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Let me go!" I yelled, but Klaus did not let go. He tossed me to the side, but I came back at him with full force. I couldn't let him get Elena, I wouldn't let it happen. "Leave her alone!"

It was then that I saw the full wrath of Klaus. He grabbed my upper arms, pushing me out of the way, but through his anger and haste to finish the job, he threw me so hard that my head cracked on the pavement. The last thing I saw before everything went back, was Elena, barely breathing and tears running down her face.

* * *

When Damon finally arrived, he was ready for a fight. He could see Klaus, taking in the fact that now he was transitioning, but Damon knew better. Bonnie and Elijah were going to kill him. It was Damon's job to get his brothers, Elena, and Alex the hell out of there.

But first he had a witch to kill.

Bonnie used her magic, sending Klaus soaring through the air, and startling the Martin witch. When she was good and distracted, Damon ran up and grabbed her by the neck. He snapped it effortlessly and she fell to the ground.

He then looked to where the girls lay. Damon felt his heart contract when his eyes landed on Alex. He wanted to protect her from this, he wanted to keep her alive. But he couldn't even do that.

"Damon." Stefan's voice was strangled and hoarse. "Get them out of here."

"What about you?" Damon asked. Stefan shook his head.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead." Stefan replied. Damon nodded once and then looked over his shoulder. He made a hand motion and down the hill ran Jace. He immediately went for Alex, but Damon stopped him. The two had a stare down before Jace finally gave in and instead picked up Elena.

Damon leaned down and scooped Alex up. She had no pulse. No heartbeat. She was gone.

But Damon didn't have time to mourn. He had to get her out of here. So, then he ran.

* * *

John Gilbert stood at the entrance of the door. The sun was just about to rise and he was feeling a bit anxious. Damon had not returned with either of his daughters and he was getting very nervous. He knew that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to either of them. Oh, but he wished he could.

"Did you read all this?" Jeremy asked. John turned around, looking back to his nephew who was reading the Gilbert journal.

"I did." John replied. Jeremy looked up at him quizzically.

"So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?" Jeremy asked, referring to the spell that linked John's soul to Alex's.

"Yes." John said. "She saved her daughter. She found peace."

"John…" Jeremy said. John then handed Jeremy a letter.

"I need you to give this to Elena for me." John said. Jeremy caught his gaze and then nodded. John swallowed hard.

"They're here!" Alaric called. Jeremy stared at his uncle for another fleeting moment before he ran up the stairs. John paused before he followed shortly after.

He walked up the stairs, seeing Jace and Damon carrying his daughters into the parlor. They set the two lifeless girls on the couches, and John felt as if he would be sick. She had a large head wound, which must have been the cause of her death.

Looking at her, he pictured Lauren. He knew now that the characteristics that they had placed to him, were actually none of his at all. She was the reincarnation of someone else's daughter, bus still she was his daughter. She was Lauren's daughter. She was their daughter.

John felt a tear fall from his eye as he looked at both of his children… lifeless. He wanted so much to say something, to do something. But he was. He was saving Alex's life. He was bringing her back, finally doing something that any father would do. His love for his daughters were stronger than any will to live. Even his love for Lauren could not compare to his passion to keep his daughters safe.

"Damon." John said. The dark haired vampire looked up, eyes cold as stone. "May I?"

Damon looked at him suspiciously, but then he nodded, standing tall. John knelt down, he knew he didn't have much time. As soon as Elijah's magic spell brought Elena back to life, Alex's life would return as well. And John would die. He held onto his fist borns hand.

"Alexandra." He wept, the tears falling. "My dear, Alex… I'm so sorry that I couldn't be the father you deserved."

She didn't move.

"I need you to take care of your mother." John said. "She needs you. And I need you to take care of Elena, and Jeremy. You're all they have left."

He swallowed at the lump in his throat.

"I love you." He said, almost in a whisper. He then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He then pulled back, taking one last look before he walked away.

John then handed Damon his ring, attached was letter. He didn't know if the ring would do any good for Alex, considering she was somewhat supernatural, but he had to try. If anything, it would be a reminder of the father who had tried to save her, tried to be a father… but he just couldn't. If it made her sad, happy, or angry John didn't care which, because it would spark some kind of emotion, and that's what he wanted.

He walked to the end of the yard, fell to his knees, and then he was at peace.

* * *

My eyes opened with a jolt. It was as if I was underwater, and couldn't breath... and then I came up for air with a gasp.

"Alex!"

My eyes moved to where Jace was hovering over me. He pulled me to him in a tight embrace. I looked over to my right, seeing Elena being fussed over in the same way. She didn't look much better then I felt.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked. I knew what happened. I died. I remembered dying... so why was I still here. "Why am I still alive?"

The room went quiet, and everyone was looking around at one another. I furrowed my brows and then noticed Damon standing in the corner. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was staring at me. I stood, making my way over to him. He didn't look away.

"What happened?" I asked. I could see him tense his jaw and then his eyes shifted to the front door. I turned slowly, following his gaze. And when I noticed a body lying on the ground, the gravity of what had just occurred weighed heavily on me.

"What's going on?" Elena asked. But I couldn't find it in me to speak. I started walking toward the front door and stopped at the frame. I had to hold onto it to keep from falling down. I heard rushed footsteps behind me, but I couldn't even bring myself to see who it was. By the feminine gasp, I assumed it was Elena.

"What happened?" She asked. No one answered her. Everyone was quiet, and I just stared at the person laying lifeless on the ground.

It was John. He was dead. And I was alive.


	54. Chapter 53

**Ahhhh! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the sacrifice. Sorry for the lack of Dalex, but for once this wasn't about them. I'm sorry that Jenna and John could not survive, but I have some big things planned for the rest of our characters! I hope you enjoy this! Thank you!**

 **Season 2 Episode 22 As I Lay Dying**

I was comfortable in black. I always had been. It made me less noticeable, and I was all for blending into the crowd. But today… today black was a sign of something else. Instead of being antisocial, my dark attire was a sign of my mourning. The death of a friend, and the death of my father.

"Here." Mom said as she clasped a necklace around my neck. Her eyes were swollen from her crying, although she wouldn't admit that she had done so. She didn't know the details about the death of both Jenna and John. She was told that it was a freak accident and both perished. She had been careful around me, barely speaking so as to not set me off. But I hadn't cried.

I was told that John had linked his soul to mine and that he died to save my life. I didn't cry. When Damon gave me John's ring, I didn't cry. Even when I found his suicide letter addressed to me I didn't cry. I hadn't even opened it.

"You sure you don't want to go?" I asked mom, looking in the mirror. I wore the black dress that I had worn to the Lockwoods the first day I met Elijah. I bristled at the thought of him. After his betrayal of us, and the way he escaped with Klaus… I didn't trust either brother, regardless of my connection to both of them.

"Yes, I'm sure." Mom said, smoothing out my dress. "I don't know think I will be able to hold myself together…"

"Mom…" I said, pulling her to me and letting her cry into my shoulder. She had just got him back, and then he left her again. I squeezed her tight. "I don't have to go."

"You should." Mom replied, pulling back. She pushed a piece of hair out of my face, looking at me with tears on her cheeks. "He was your dad."

"Yeah." But I didn't say anymore. She gave me a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek before she went out of my room. Caroline was picking me up in a few minutes. I stared at the letter John had left me that sat on my desk. I began to reach for it, but my hand retracted. I wasn't ready to open it, not yet.

I looked in the mirror once more before I heard the car horn. I stepped out of my room, my mom kissing my cheek again before she let me go. I solemnly walked to Caroline's car, slipping into the passenger seat. Mom blew a kiss to me before she waved, signaling for Caroline to drive away.

"How are you doing?" She asked. I shrugged, and she dropped the conversation there. I didn't know what I was feeling. I felt… numb. There was nothing that jumped out at me as a certain emotion, not sadness, or anger, just… nothing.

We arrived at the cemetery, stepping out of the car together. A ghost of a smile graced my lips when I thought about how I used to cut through this cemetery to get home. I remember the last time I did it, it seemed so long ago. That was where everything began, when Elena had spoken to me. This all started right here, and yet everything ended here as well. Caroline and I walked toward the Gilbert plot where two large mounds of dirt sat next to Miranda and Grayson's head stones. I felt my stomach do back flips.

Elena was the first person I laid eyes on. She stood in front of the grave, staring blankly at them. I saw the tears on her face, and wondered why she had worn make up in the first place. Caroline and I slowly approached. Jace was there, standing next to Alaric. He gave me a small wave and I did the same. His green eyes shifted back to where John was buried.

Elena stepped forward, four roses in her hands. She placed one on John's grave and one on Jenna's. Jenna seemed to be the hardest for Elena, and she started to cry harder when she placed the rose onto her grave. She then placed two where her parents laid and then she stood. I could hear her breathing become irregular, and I knew she was breaking down. I stepped forward, latching my hand onto hers and gave her a tight squeeze.

She looked at me, her brown eyes sad and full of tears, but I did not cry with her. I just held her hand and willed her to keep it together. She mouthed a thank you to me and I nodded. I felt eyes on me, and looked over my shoulder to where someone stood off to the side.

Damon was not with the crowd, he was off on his own, his hand in his pocket and his other arm hanging by his side. He was staring at me, eyes searching my face. I gave him a small smile to which he returned. It took everything in me not to run to him for comfort, but I forced myself to stay put. We were still broken up, and the only thing I knew was that he might harbor feelings for Elena. Even with everything that happened, I couldn't bear to face him.

We all paid our respects before we turned toward our cars. I passed Damon, glancing at him for a fraction of a second before Caroline led me away. I was silently grateful to her because I knew that if I spoke to him then I would start to babble and right now I needed to be strong. I couldn't show him my weakness. I needed him to think I didn't need him.

"You ok?" Caroline asked me when I was in the car. Again, like her first question, I shrugged.

* * *

Damon watched as the blonde took Alex away. He wanted to explain himself, tell her that this whole thing with Elena was just a ruse to protect her, but then he looked down to his injured arm. Was it worth it? If he told her then he would just have to break her heart yet again, telling her that he was going to die. How could he do that to her again?

"We're going to head back to the house." Stefan said when he approached. Damon turned around to face his brother.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes." Damon replied bitterly. He would prefer to be alone, letting himself wallow in his self-pity.

"Damon, they need us right now." Stefan said. " _She_ needs you right now."

Damon knew exactly what _she_ Stefan was referring to. That _she_ was Alex, and Damon knew how much she needed him. She didn't look sad, not like Elena had. But she was much better at hiding her emotions then her half-sister. He didn't know if she was honestly not sad about John's death or she was just putting on a good face. Either way, she needed to be surrounded by the people who loved her, the people who cared. He should have been there for her.

"And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken." Damon said. "How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?"

"I have no idea." Stefan replied. "Listen, I know you and Alex are on the fence and stuff but-"

"I'm dying." Damon said, cutting his brother off. Stefan stopped speaking, his mouth agape as if he hadn't heard him correctly.

"What?" Stefan asked. Damon stuffed his hands into his pockets, cringing when a sharp pain shot through his arm.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me." Damon replied. He pulled up his sleeve to show Stefan, who took his wrist to examine the bite. "It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is."

"We'll find something." Stefan said hopefully. "A cure."

"There is no cure Stefan." Damon replied. He thought about Rose, how she had reacted to the bite. The pain, the hallucinations… Alex almost died that night that Rose attacked her. Damon winced.

"We kept Elena human, right?" Stefan said. "We brought Alex back from the dead! We found the way when there was no way."

Damon smirked a bit at his brother's determination. Even after everything Damon had done to Stefan, his little brother was still looking for a way to save him. It hurt Damon a little, how much Stefan was willing to risk for him, but then again Damon could see himself doing the same.

"You want to do something for me?" Damon asked. Stefan nodded. "Don't tell Alex. She's been through enough."

"But-"

"Brother." Damon said sternly. Stefan quieted. "Don't tell Alex."

Stefan hesitated but nodded. Alex didn't need this looming over her. Besides she would be better off without him anyway. She could have a family, someone who could love her truly. She deserved that. Damon squeezed Stefan's arm as he passed, his expression tormented.

* * *

It had been two days. Two days since the ritual, and the full moon. Elijah had been following his brother the whole time, hiding the bodies of the unfortunate people that Klaus had come by. Elijah was not one for feeling for human life, but he would lie if he said that he agreed with Klaus' animalistic behavior. The hybrid in question was just waking up, now in his normal form.

"You've been busy." Elijah said. He threw some trousers at his brother. Klaus smiled, standing with the pants in his hands.

"That was amazing." Klaus mused. "How long has it been?"

"Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went." Elijah explained. "You remained a wolf."

"I can change at will, then. It's good to know." Klaus said pulling up his pants. "I remember every single kill."

Elijah narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way." Elijah replied. Klaus smiled.

"Just like old times, brother." Klaus said, clapping Elijah on the back. Elijah jerked away. He still was wary of Klaus. He had his chance to kill him, and he did not. He wanted his family back, even if that meant betraying the bonds he had made.

"You've had your fun." Elijah said. "I believe we have a bargain."

Klaus chuckled, pulling on a shirt.

"That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah." Klaus said. "Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family."

"You gave me your word, Niklaus." Elijah reminded him.

"What kind of brother would break his bond?" Klaus asked. "Even though you did try to kill me."

"I could have." Elijah warned. "But I didn't."

"And now no one can, not even you." Klaus said, a silent warning in his tone. "Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven."

Klaus then put on his jacket, turning to his older brother. He turned serious.

"Alexandra… she is dead?" Klaus asked, not able to hide his full sadness. Elijah furrowed his brows. Klaus had never succeeded in saving the guardian, no matter how hard he tried. With each of them, he felt that same pain of the death of his other half. And Klaus had killed Alex that night.

"She is alive." Elijah said, making Klaus' head snap upward. "Her father sacrificed himself for her."

"How sweet." Klaus said and smirked. Elijah knew that smirk and he shook his head.

"She will never join you Niklaus." Elijah warned him. Klaus set his jaw. He knew that Alexandra was not his biggest fan right now. As much as he wished he could have the bond he shared with Alissa once more, he wasn't sure of what that would take. Alexandra would not willingly join him, at least not yet.

"You need to lighten up." Klaus said. "Think positively."

"Where are they?" Elijah asked, referring to his family. Klaus chuckled.

"I'll bring you to them soon enough." Klaus said before he turned and walked away.

* * *

"I'm not going." I told Caroline. I was currently sitting in my bed, a wide array of chocolates on my bed. I had drove my sorrows in sweets and romantic comedies. Mom told me it was the quickest way to mend a broken heart, however I hadn't had that much luck. Mostly, I thought about Damon. Sometimes I would think about Klaus, and how angry I was with him and Elijah, but mostly I thought about Damon.

"You have got to get out of this house." Caroline said, looking at my mess of a room. She then flicked a piece of greasy hair. "When is the last time you showered?"

"Before the funeral." I mumbled. Caroline gagged and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, I'm trying to watch this."

" _Coyote Ugly_ are you serious?" Caroline asked as she picked up the DVD case with a disgusted face.

"It's a classic." I whined. Caroline then turned off my TV causing me to let out a loud, unladylike noise that told her of my annoyance.

"Come on, they are playing a real classic in the square." She said. "I made food and we are going to meet up with Elena and Jeremy."

"I don't want to." I said, hugging my pillow to my chest. I wanted nothing more than to sit in my bed and gain a few more pounds from the endless amount of calories I was taking in. I never thought I would be that girl that dropped everything for a boy, but on top of that I was also dealing with the fact that a murderous vampire werewolf hybrid was on the loose and my father was dead.

"You still haven't read this yet?" Caroline asked, picking up the letter John had written me. I shrugged.

"I just… haven't brought myself to do it." I said. She laid the envelope down on the desk before she sat on my bed and took my hand. She was giving me a sympathetic smile and although I just wanted to be alone, I appreciated her concern for me.

"You need to forget about all of this." Caroline said, giving my hand a squeeze. "Forget about Damon, forget about Klaus, about John… all of it."

She was right. I hated to say that she was right, but she was. Sitting in my room and sulking about all of this wasn't doing me any good. It was just making everything worse.

"Fine." I mumbled. She squealed happily, clapping her hands together with glee. "Let me shower first."

"Please do." She said, wrinkling her nose as I got up. I took my pillow and hit her, causing her to grunt at me, but still she laughed.

Once I was showered and presentable, she took me to the square where they were setting up to show Gone with the Wind. Some people were even dressed up for the occasion. I shook my head a little at that. Caroline found Elena and Jeremy, sitting down on a blanket. They didn't look much better than I did.

"Hey! There you guys are." Caroline said, sitting down with her basket. "Who's hungry?"

I followed suit, sitting in between Caroline and Jeremy. Elena smiled at me and I did as well. After this whole thing, we had a mutual understanding. Our father had passed, saving us in the process. On top of that, the bond between us was stronger than ever. I thought that it would be severed completely when she died, but when she came back, I found that I was in tune more with it. I could feel the bond, feel it move between us. It was a weird thing to think about.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked. I could see he had been crying, and his hair was a mess. I fought the urge to comfort him right then.

"Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war." Caroline said. "I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere."

"Alright." Jeremy said, looking in Caroline's picnic basket. "What are we eating?"

"Something good." Caroline replied with a smile. We ate what Caroline had packed, and honestly she wasn't wrong when she said that it was good. I told her she did a good job, to which she whispered that she purchased the sandwiches at the store. I rolled my eyes.

Jeremy and Caroline eventually dove into a conversation about Caroline and Matt hiding out from Tyler on the full moon and how Matt was determined to kill his best friend. I shifted over to Elena, who was currently picking at some grass.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I offered. She looked up to me and met my gaze. She then smiled weakly before she looked back down to the grass.

"I'm fine." She said. I scoffed, making myself comfortable beside her.

"You know I can tell when you are lying right?" I asked her. "I guess it's a sister thing."

Elena chuckled and the two of us fell into silence. There was something between us… something that no one else could understand. We had both died and come back. Our biological father was dead, and it seemed like the bond between us was even stronger.

"Is that John's ring?" She asked. I looked down to where she pointed, seeing the bulky ring hanging from a chain around my neck. I shrugged.

"Yeah…" I said, gripping the ring in my fingers. "I don't know… I just… He gave it to me."

Elena nodded, understanding what little I said. As much as it pained me to say that John had affected me, he had done just that. He was my father after all, and everything he did he did to protect me. He gave up his life for me… what else could I ask the man to do?

"I miss him." She said. "And Jenna…"

"I know." I said. "I'm sorry."

She nodded sadly.

"Do you?" She asked. "Miss him?"

"I… I don't know." I admitted. Elena looked at me quizzically. "I spent so much time hating him… it's weird to say I miss him…"

I stared at her for a long minute. She licked her lips, seeming to be at battle with herself. She picked a long piece of grass and tied it in a knot.

"I mean… he and Isobel… they weren't my parents." She said. "Miranda and Grayson were. And yet… all four of them are gone… and I miss them all."

I nodded. It made sense. John was a part of me. I had bonded with him. I had come to know him. I dare say that I came to care about him.

"This sucks." I muttered. Elena nodded in agreement.

* * *

Damon lay on the cold, unforgiving floor of the cell that Stefan had put him in. In an attempt to make sure Damon didn't do anything rash, his brother tossed him inside the locked cell so he couldn't get out and hurt anyone else or himself. Damon was silently grateful, Damon didn't want to hurt anyone, especially not someone he cared about.

The bite had gotten significantly worse in the mere two days since he had gotten it. He was in pain, the toxin that a werewolf bite held coursing through his body. He ached and on top of that, the hallucinations had started. He began with seeing small things, memories of people and places he had been, but now they were coming in full force, memories in great detail replayed in his mind. Some were about Katherine, some about Stefan, a few about his childhood, and even one about Elena. However, the ones about Alex were the ones he treasured the most.

" _I love shots!" She yelled once at the top of her lungs. Damon turned, laughing at the way she was stumbling around. He was trying to get her to loosen up, but now he realized just how drunk she really was._

" _I thought you didn't drink Gilbert." Damon said to hands gripping her waist. He half expected her to push him away, but instead she leaned into him._

" _That was before I found out how fun it was!" She said, twirling around. She stumbled, falling back into the waiting arms of Damon, who chuckled at the clumsy girl._

" _Maybe you should hold off for a little bit." Damon said. "Or I might have to carry you."_

" _I'm not drunk." She insisted. Damon chuckled again, setting the girl up straight. She had a glazed over look in her eyes and Damon knew that he would get a lecture about this from Stefan if he found out. But what Stefan didn't know wouldn't hurt him._

" _One day with me and you're already an alcoholic." Damon said with a smirk. She leaned forward and poked him in the chest._

" _You, my friend, are a bad influence." She giggled. "That's ok. I want to be bad."_

" _No, no you don't." Damon replied._

" _Yes I do!" I replied. "I'm tired of being the troubled artist who shuts herself up in her room. I want to be daring!"_

" _Pretty girl, you don't have a daring bone in your body." Damon said with a chuckle. He could see the way the fire ignited in her green eyes and he found himself licking his lips. Alex was a pretty girl, hence the nickname he gave her. But, he just couldn't see her taking a risk even if she had to._

" _Oh yeah?" She asked, gripping his shirt. Damon looked down at her quizzically before she pulled him down to her level. He was surprised when she placed a big, sloppy kiss to his lips, but he wasn't complaining. Damon wasn't surprised very often, but Alex Gilbert had successfully surprised him._

Damon smiled at the memory of their first kiss. He hadn't expected her to be so bold, even with the alcohol in her system. It wasn't the best kiss, and neither was their second, but they were still good memories to him, because they were with her. Alex knew him, she saw the real him. She didn't want to change him. He wanted to change for her. He wanted to be better because of her. Not because she made him, but because she deserved the best.

Damon looked down at the bite, wincing when he realized that it had gotten worse.

* * *

Stefan showed up after the group finished their meal, but he didn't look like the normal Stefan. He looked concerned, determined, like he was on a mission. He barely even said hi before he took Elena off to the side.

"What's wrong?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed. Stefan looked over his shoulder. Caroline was paying close attention, but Jeremy and Alex were not. They were talking about some art convention and were too engrossed in their conversation to notice.

"I wish this could wait, but it can't." Stefan said, turning back to Elena. "Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened."

"What happened?" Elena pressed. Stefan took in a deep breath.

"Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten." Stefan said. Elena's jaw dropped. Her eyes then flickered to Alex, who was looking at the two now with interest. Elena took a deep breath to calm herself down so Alex wouldn't worry.

"Is… is he going to…" She trailed off, not knowing if she could finish the sentence. She just lost two more people she cared about, she didn't think she could lose a friend especially one like Damon.

"Yeah." Stefan said. Elena continued to breathe deep so Alex wouldn't suspect anything. "It's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it."

"No." Elena said, shaking her head. "He will kill you."

"No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't." Stefan said. "Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it."

Elena pulled him into a hug, knowing full well that this could be the last time she could ever see him. She pulled back and kissed him passionately.

"I should tell Alex." Elena said. Stefan shook her head.

"Damon doesn't want her to know." Stefan said. Elena opened her mouth to protest. "If I can't get this cure… what will that do to her?"

Elena didn't say anything. She knew he was right. Looking at Alex now, if she lost Damon… she would be ruined. She would break down. She would lose it.

"Just let me try before we tell her ok?" Stefan asked.

"Ok." Elena said, embracing him again. "Please be careful."

"I will." Stefan replied. They kissed again and then he turned and walked away. Elena turned back to Alex and forced a smile. She smiled too, but she knew that Alex was suspicious. She then looked to Caroline who had heard the whole conversation and nodded. Then Elena went on her way to the Salvatore house.

* * *

I was getting a little impatient. Elena had disappeared and she had not answered my texts. Something was up, I could tell because both Caroline and Jeremy were acting weird. Bonnie had joined us and she was even acting anxious. They were very jittery and obviously keeping something from me.

"I love this movie." Caroline mused. "Don't you love this movie?"

"It's great." I replied sarcastically. I hadn't been paying much attention to tell you the truth. I had been too focused on what I didn't know and what was going on more than I could pay attention to the movie.

Suddenly Jeremy's phone rang. He picked it up, Alaric flashing across the screen.

"Alaric, hey." Jeremy said. There was a long pause. "She went to go see Damon. I thought that's where you were?"

I furrowed my brows at the sound of Damon's name. Jeremy sounded concerned and by the look on Caroline's face I was beginning to think this was bad.

"What's going on?" I asked. Bonnie shrugged but I didn't quite buy that she was completely in the dark. I was at my wits end at this point.

"Ok, we will find him." Jeremy said, hanging up. "We've got to go."

"What's wrong?" I repeated, standing up with the group.

"Nothing!" Caroline replied. "Why would you think there was anything going on?"

"Because you suck at keeping a secret." I said, hands on my hips. Jeremy stood up, less frantic then Caroline was. "What's going on?"

"We have a problem." He said. I urged him to continue. "It's Damon."

I crossed my arms over my chest, not speaking so they could continue their explanation. Caroline had this sympathetic look on her face, one I was a bit nervous about. What was so wrong with Damon that they had to hide it from me?

"He's… sick." Jeremy said. I furrowed my brows.

"Vampires don't get sick." I replied. Jeremy shook his head.

"They do when they have been bitten by a werewolf." He said. I felt my stomach drop and my face went pale.

"What?" I asked, hoping I had heard him wrong. My breathing was starting to become erratic, and I could feel the anxiety rip at my gut.

"Tyler bit him, the night of the full moon." Caroline said, taking my shoulders into her hands. "But listen Stefan's finding a cure-"

"There is no cure!" I shouted, getting glances from people surrounding us. "He's dying!"

"Alex, calm down." Jeremy said in a calming voice. "It's all going to be ok."

I shook my head taking a step back. Damon was dying. I remembered Rose, how she became something that wasn't her, how Damon had to kill her out of mercy because of how she was in such pain. I shook my head wildly at the thought.

"Alex, just breathe." Jeremy continued, stepping toward me but I pushed away from him. I turned on my heel and ran. If Damon was dying I had to find him. I had to tell him I loved him… I had to tell him how much he meant to me. I had to find him.

I started looking through the crowd frantically, trying to find the dying vampire that held my heart in the palm of his hand. I then started to think, what if I was too late? I had been too late when Klaus killed Elena, thankfully she came back. Damon… I didn't think he would be so lucky. I felt the angry tears fall down my face as I pushed through group after group of people trying to find him. I _had_ to find him. I just had to.

"Damon!" I called out. "Damon! Damon please!"

I received no response, just a bunch of people staring at me like I was crazy. I held back the scream I wanted to let out. I was so angry, so frantic, I didn't notice when I ran into someone and the force of it knocked me to the ground. I looked up, about to apologize when I saw who it was.

"Damon!" I yelled, throwing myself into his arms. He seemed off balance and he didn't wrap his arm around me. I pulled back, looking down at his wound. It was bad, much like what Rose's looked like. I held back a gag.

"Alex?" Damon coughed, voice husky. I met his gaze, smiling up at him when I realized he recognized me. "Alex I-"

He was cut off by the loud coughing that erupted from his throat. He then choked on blood, a big glob of it falling to the ground. I reeled back as he threw up the dark red liquid. He straightened up and caught my gaze again.

"Who are you?" He asked suddenly. I felt my stomach drop. He was staring at me like he had never seen me before. I reached forward, taking his face into my hands so he could look me in the eyes.

"Damon… it's me." I said, tears in my eyes. "It's Alex…"

Damon stared at me like he had no idea who I was. It broke my heart. He was starting to pull away when in a last ditch effort I pulled him to me. I placed a kiss to his lips, trying so hard to make him remember who I was, if only for a fraction of a second. I was not the one to pull back, Damon pushed me off him, quite roughly.

"Who are you?" He repeated. "Where's Katherine?"

"Katherine?" I asked, the name burning my mouth. "Katherine is with Klaus."

"Klaus?" He said. He turned eyes scanning the area. "I have to find her."

I ran for him, pulling him by his arm to a stop. I gripped at him tightly, forcing him to stay. He was still much stronger than me, but he was so weak, it was easier for me to make him stay.

"Damon, listen to me." I said. "Katherine doesn't love you. I do."

"Stop!" He yelled, pushing me against a post. His hands gripped my arms so tightly I thought I would bruise. I let out a cry of pain.

"Damon, it's me!" I yelled at him. "It's Alex!"

"I don't know you!" He yelled back at me through his teeth. I could see that in his anger his vampire form had come out. I pushed down the fear I had and stood strong.

"You do know me." I said calmly. "I'm your pretty girl, remember?"

Damon stood there, his fangs glistening in the moonlight and his blue eyes looking tired and so confused. I started cooing at him, trying to soothe him to come back to me. I felt a few warm tears fall from my eyes, and Damon wiped them away. He met my gaze once more before his face turned back to normal.

"Alex?" He said. I let out a breath of relief. He released his hold on me and stepped back. "Alex… I'm… I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." I said, stepping forward. "Come on, we have to get you out of here."

He allowed me to take hold of him, leaning on me the whole way. Eventually, Jace found us and he helped me put him in the truck so we could drive him back to the house. Our hands never left one another as we made our way to the boarding house.

Jace and I shuffled Damon upstairs, placing him gently in his bed. He was beginning to sweat profusely, and I had to wipe it away with a damp cloth every now and then. He was dead asleep, but I knew he was alive by the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"Is he going to die?" Jace asked me. I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." I replied. Jace looked a little uncomfortable, so I told him that he could wait outside. He told me that if I needed him he would be right down the hall. I didn't think I would need him. I could handle this. At least, I thought I could. I sat there, with Damon for about an hour before his eyes blinked open.

"Alex?" He murmured suddenly. I looked down to his blue eyes, shining up to me. I smiled. "Get out of here. I could hurt you."

"You're stupid if you think I'm going to leave you." I said, wiping the sheen of sweat from his forehead. "I'm not leaving."

"Get out of here." He order again. He then let out a loud shriek of pain, and I rushed to his side. I cradled him to my chest, much like a mother would do to a child. I soothed him until he stilled.

"You're going to be ok." I told him. He coughed again. "I'm not ready to let you go yet."

He chuckled slightly, leaning into me. We were silent for a long time, and I thought he had gone to sleep. I dabbed at his forehead again but stopped when he reached for my hand. I let him take it, watching as he pressed small little kisses to the tips of my fingers.

"So romantic." I mused, trying to keep the air light in the room. I didn't want him to be afraid. I wanted to think positively, but as the time passed and the longer Stefan didn't come back with a cure, the more anxious I was becoming.

"I am pretty charming." He said. I let out a small laugh. "You will be ok."

"What do you mean?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed. He didn't answer, he just stared at my hand for a long time before he looped our fingers together.

"When I'm gone." Damon finally said. "You will be ok."

"Too bad you're not going anywhere." I said, trying to make myself believe it. "Stefan will be back."

"Of course he will." Damon said, as if he was trying to appease me more than he was trying to appease himself. "Then we can have hot, wild make up sex."

I let out a giggle, blushing at the thought. I wet my lips, thinking about how we never had gotten to that step. He had never even told me he loved me, and now we would never have the chance.

"You know I don't love her." Damon whispered. I looked down at him.

"Who?" I asked. Damon shifted, snuggling closer into my chest.

"Elena." He replied. "It was all a lie."

I felt my heart soar at the statement. For days I thought that he was conflicted between feeling for me and feelings for her. It turns out there were no feelings for Elena at all. I had to bite back a smile.

"I wish you would have told me that sooner." I said. He chuckled.

"Me too." He agreed. We were silent again, and I was content to just sit there and hold him forever, but we would never get that forever. Damon was dying, he was going to die here as I held him. I quickly wiped away a stray tear. I had to be strong for him. I didn't want him to be scared. I wanted him to be a peace.

"I love you."

My eyes widened and I looked down at the vampire who was laying on my chest. His eyes were barely open, and his breathing was shallow. I thought I was hearing things until his eyes met mine.

"What?" I asked. He smiled weakly.

"I love you." He repeated, this time louder. "I thought you should know."

I couldn't hold in the tears that fell then. They were tears of happiness yes, but also of sadness. The first time he told me those three words, and he was dying. I leaned down and placed a small kiss to his lips.

"I love you too." I said. He smiled, laying back down in his original position. Eventually, I started to sweat. Damon was fast asleep and I laid him down on his pillow. I wiped at the tears, biting my lip at the fact that Damon had finally said I love you to me. Damon loved me. He really loved me.

"Is he ok?"

I looked to the door to find Elena, who was looking over Damon frantically.

"Elena?" He murmured. Elena went to his side pushing sweaty locks of hair out of his face. I realized then that she needed to talk to him, and I didn't need to be there for that.

"I'll give you two some time." I said. Elena smiled, thanking me silently. I gave one fleeting glance to Damon before I stepped out of the room. I walked down the hall, down the stairs to the parlor. Jace sat on the couch, wringing his hands.

"Hey." I said, leaning against the door frame. He looked up at me.

"Hey." He replied. "You ok?"

"I've been better." I answered honestly. I sat down next to him, seeing his concerned face.

"He's running out of time isn't he?" He asked. I nodded, swallowing back the tears. Jace put his arm around me, pulling me to his side. I took in a shaky breath. Jace then pulled back, taking my chin in his hand. He forced me to meet his gaze and I was lost in those jade green orbs.

"Whatever happens…" Jace began. "I'm going to be there for you."

I nodded again, hugging him tightly. He held me, and I didn't know how long for, because we broke apart when the door flew open. Katherine stood at the door, a smirk on her face.

"Katherine?" I questioned. She popped her hip out and put a hand on it. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for someone to invite me in." She said nonchalantly. When neither of us moved she huffed. "Come on we don't have much time."

She held out something in her hand. It was a vile, with some sort of red liquid inside. My eyes widened and I pushed Jace forward.

"Invite her in." I said. "She has the cure. Invite her in!"

"Katherine would you like to come in?" Jace asked begrudgingly. Katherine smirked, stepping inside the invisible barrier, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Thank you Jason." She said with a sneer. "Come on."

We followed her up the stairs and down the hall toward Damon's room. When we stepped inside, I was shocked at what I saw. Elena was lying next to Damon, her lips touching his. I felt my stomach drop.

"Well this is awkward." Katherine said. Elena jumped back, jolting off the bed and away from a surprised Damon. I stood there, staring with my mouth wide open. Elena stared at me with wide eyes.

"Look what I've got." Katherine said in a sing song voice. She looked to Elena. "I thought you were dead."

"I was." Elena replied, looking down at the ground ashamed. I felt Jace grip my arm, an attempt to keep me upright or from attacking Elena I suppose.

"Well, by the looks of pretty girl over there you will be soon." Katherine said, popping open the vial and put the edge of it to Damon's lips. He swallowed it. "I owed you one."

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked. Katherine stood up straight.

"Are you sure you care?" Katherine asked. I thought I was going to be sick. The only thing keeping me upright was Jace's firm grip.

"Where is he?" Elena repeated, not daring to look at me. If she did, I didn't think I could handle it.

"He's paying for this." Katherine replied, holding up the vial. "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean he gave himself over?" Jace asked. Katherine turned solemn.

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you." She said to Elena. "Well, it looks like it will be two girls fighting over you now Damon. What fun."

* * *

"For the record…" Damon said, handing me a drink. "She kissed me."

"I know." I mumbled. "I just… still can't believe she did that."

"Well, I am pretty irresistible." He said, taking a swig of his bourbon. I took a sip of the one he gave me and held back a gag. "Besides, she thought I was dying."

"And that gives her the right to kiss my boyfriend?" I asked, a bit outraged. Elena had left long ago, thankfully. I could barely look at her without feeling angry, sad, upset and…. Disappointed.

"So I'm your boyfriend again?" He asked. I looked up at Damon with a disapproving frown. "Don't read into it. It was like… a goodbye kiss."

I shook my head. As much as I wanted to believe that it was completely innocent, the shameful look on Elena's face was all the proof I needed to know it was anything but. I risked my life for her, and she went and kissed my boyfriend. I just… didn't want it to be true.

"Are you ok?" I asked. "I mean… with Stefan and all?"

Damon's jaw set and he downed his drink.

"He risked everything for me." Damon muttered. "I've got to find him."

"We will." I promised, setting down the drink and walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and gazed into his eyes. He looked much better compared to how he looked before. I grazed my fingers over where his bite was.

"That kiss meant nothing." Damon whispered to me. I didn't reply, I just continued to look at his healed arm. "Hey."

I met his gaze. His expression was serious, one that he didn't get a lot. Usually, it was playful banter with us, but when he got this expression I knew he meant business.

"It meant nothing." He repeated.

"I know." I replied.

"I promise." He said.

"Ok." I nodded.

"I love you."

I felt my lips part and I stared into his eyes. I would never get enough of hearing him say that. When he said it before, I had been mystified, saddened by the idea that he would die. But this… this was different. Damon wasn't dying, and he didn't have feelings for Elena.

He _loved_ me.

I trailed my hands up his arms, over his chest and down his abdomen. When my nimble fingers reached the end of his shirt I tore the fabric up over his head and tossed it to the floor. Damon seemed surprised by my actions, and growled with pleasure as I trailed my fingernails over his skin. I began kissing his pale chest, down to his happy trail and back up. His eyes were glazed over with lust.

Upon seeing that look, I was sure mine mirrored his, I threw my own shirt off. His blue eyes snaked over my torso and met my eyes once more. In a heated pause, we both began to breathe erratically before our lips met in a steamy kiss.

"Are you sure?" He asked against my lips, feeling the exposed skin of my belly. I smiled against his lips. Leave it to him to make sure I was ok.

"I'm positive." I replied. That was all Damon needed to continue.

Hands were all over, and clothes were going missing. I never stopped him, and he didn't either. Neither of us said anything, the only sounds were our wild breathing and the moans that echoed through the room.

"I love you." He said again, kissing me full on the lips. I placed my hands on his face, making him meet my gaze before I smiled.

"I love you too."


	55. Chapter 54

**Hey guys! Season 3! I can't believe it! I know you are all worried about Elena and that kiss she had with Damon. Fear not! Just trust me, I know where I want to go with this. Dalex forever remember?**

 **Season 3 Episode 1 The Birthday**

The summer heat was brutal when the air conditioning was out. Lucky for me, ours had gone out just that morning and I was dying. My hair was up in a ponytail, keeping the long locks up off my neck so as to get some kind of breeze onto my sticky skin. I wore a loose tank top and a pair of shorts that I got over the summer. They were doing little to cool me off, but that was better than wearing my usual jeans and t shirts.

"You know most teenagers go to parties or hang out with friends during the summer." Mom said, using a battery power hand fan to cool off. "But you… you're working on a reading list."

"If I want to get into college I need to bring my grades up." I said, holding up my copy of the Scarlet Letter. Mom looked at me quizzically.

"When did you start wanting to go to college?" She asked. I shrugged, highlighting an important line on the page I was reading. In my other hand, I held the necklace that Damon had gotten me for my birthday. It matched my bracelet, another vervain trinket just in case something happened to the other one.

"Damon says I can get into an art program with better grades." I said with a shrug. "Figured I should at least try."

"Did I mention how much I like this guy?" Mom asked. I smirked from my seat before I dog eared the page and closed it. "He's been really good for you lately."

"He has." I agreed. Damon and I had been good lately. He kept me busy, taking me on road trips, helping me with my reading list, and well, the sex was good too. We had been pretty busy these last two months, but that didn't mean that we could forget the situation at hand.

Stefan was still missing, and that meant he was either with Klaus or he was dead. I was hoping for the former, but even that sounded awful to me. We had been all over, tracking down dead leads that might lead us to Stefan, but they all came up blank. I knew that Damon was beginning to lose hope, but yet he didn't give up. When a new lead would come, he would be right on it, trying to track the movements of the new hybrid and his little brother. I didn't think Damon would ever stop.

"And what about Elena?" Mom asked. I tensed. "You two haven't made up yet?"

"Well mom she kissed my boyfriend." I said turning to her with narrowed eyes. "What do you think?"

Mom chuckled, and shook her head. Truth be told, I hadn't spoken to Elena directly in all of these two months. I would see her every now and then, but I was doing my best to avoid her. She tried hard to talk to me, she had sent me texts, left me voice mails, she had even gone so far as to email me. All of her attempts went unanswered, and she eventually gave up. Well, I couldn't say she gave up, because in all honesty, I still received a text or call at least twice a week. I couldn't find it in me to forgive her, not after what had happened. Damon even told me I was overreacting but I couldn't bring myself to take the next step. Even if I did, how could I ever trust her again?

The sudden ring of the doorbell made me jump. Mom stood up and went to the door, even though we both knew who it was. When she opened the door, Jace was leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Jace." Mom said brightly. "Come on in."

"Thank you Ms. James." Jace said politely. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. Jace and I trained together every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It had become routine. Mom didn't quite understand what we were doing, but she didn't ask too many questions. I told her we were going to self-defense class.

"How many times have I told you to call me Lauren?" Mom asked with a laugh. I walked out into the living room, smiling when I caught Jace's gaze. I tried not to notice the way his eyes floated over my frame before they met my mother's eyes again.

"At least a hundred." Jace said. "Sorry ma'am. My mama taught me manners."

"I'm sure she did." She said with a smile. "You kids have fun now."

"We will." I called over my shoulder before leading Jace out the front door. I tossed my bag into the back of Jace's truck and then climbed into the cab. Jace did the same, starting the engine with a roar.

"What are we working with today Ms. Huntress?" Jace asked. I rolled my eyes. Over the last two months I had honed my skills, becoming faster and stronger with each session. I was beginning to surpass Jace, which made me well up with pride.

"Cross bows most definitely." I said. "We haven't used them in a while."

"Cross bows it is." Jace replied. "But hey, we have to be done by 3."

"Why?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed. Usually we tired out around that time anyway, but I didn't understand the reasoning behind his strap for time.

"Caroline's throwing a birthday party for Elena at the house." Jace said. "I've got to shower and look presentable by 5."

"Oh." I replied, looking out the window. I didn't spend too much time at the boarding house, afraid Elena would show up and I would be forced to talk to her.

"You should come." Jace said carefully. "I know she would love to see you."

"Since when are you two so chummy?" I asked, not able to hide the jealously behind my voice. Jace was my best friend, not Elena's. The thought of Jace becoming close to her made my blood boil.

"Well, she's over at the house a lot." Jace shrugged. "Trying to track down Stefan and all."

"So what are you two like BFF's now?" I asked, arms crossed over my chest like a kid. There was no getting around Elena being near Jace or Damon. Until Stefan was found, she had every right to be there trying to find him. It made me want to find Stefan a lot more.

"That position is filled." Jace said, fondly looking at me. "Besides… she's real sorry."

"Doesn't erase what she did." I muttered. It didn't matter what she did to redeem herself or how many apologies she gave me. I was still mad, and I still had no desire to fix things with her.

"What she did was messed up ok?" Jace agreed with me. "But she made a mistake. We all do that."

"Everyone defends her!" I said out loud, throwing my hands up. "Sweet little Elena can do no wrong. I'm sick of it!"

"She's a bitch for what she did to you." Jace said, pulling the car over. He turned toward me. "But, she was a bitch to you before and you forgave her."

"That's different." I mumbled. I thought back to the time when Elena and I didn't even talk. When I was just that girl who was missing a dad and everyone thought was a freak of nature. I forgave Elena for that… what made this so different?

"She hurt you." Jace said. I met his gaze. "She hurt you, and you don't want to be hurt again."

I sat there, stewing with my arms crossed over my chest. He wasn't wrong. I trusted Elena. I knew she and Damon were close, they were friends. But I was friends with Stefan and I didn't go kissing him. Then again, Stefan wasn't dying. I could never explain Damon and Elena's friendship. It was sibling like, but yet in some cases it wasn't. Although, Damon showed no signs of feeling romantically for Elena, the kiss they shared left me thinking there was more to it then I first realized.

"Can we just drop this?" I asked. "I need to hit something."

"Just don't hit me ok?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. I took out my crossbow, along with some new targets I had made. I taped one to the tree and readied my stance. "Wait a second… is that Elena's face?"

I didn't answer as I sent the wooden stake out of the bow and into the target. It landed right in the middle of Elena's face was, landing right in her nose. I smirked at my handiwork.

"Real classy Gilbert." Jace muttered, going to hang up another Elena face target on the tree.

* * *

After our two hours of grueling work, Jace took me home so I could shower. I didn't want to go to this party, but then I started thinking about Elena being alone with Damon. It was at the Salvatore house, and I couldn't very well ask Damon to not go just because Elena was there. Besides, they were friends. I didn't want to be that clingy girlfriend who gets jealous every time someone eyes him, which was often. I wanted to trust him, and I did. It was Elena I no longer trusted.

I showered really quick, enjoying the cold water on my skin. It was a great contrast to the heat that was wafting in from outside. Once I was free of sweat and grime from the training I had just finished, I went back to my room to change. I slipped on a dark purple dress, with an abstract pattern on it. With the summer came new clothes, a new version of me that had a sense of style. I was still as simplistic as ever, but Damon gave me a new confidence that made me want to look nice, at least on occasion.

I grabbed my phone, shoved it in my pocket, and then headed out the door. It was a nice change, to be able to walk to the house. Usually I always had a ride, but today was different. No one expected me to go to this party, in fact everyone expected me not to. And I was tired of doing what everyone else expected. I was going to be daring.

There were cars scatter all over the Salvatore property and I shook my head thinking that Caroline would actually go low key on this party. Caroline never went low key on anything. I slowly went up the front steps and took a deep breath. I could do this. This was nothing compared to the stuff I had been through this last year, and yet it was even more terrifying.

I pulled the door open, letting the loud music from inside hit my ears. I blinked a few times before I stepped through. About every teenager that lived in Mystic Falls was here, and I was sure glad that Damon had a big house. Otherwise none of them would have fit. I searched the place, looking for anyone I knew, but I continued to come up empty.

"You came!"

I turned around just in time to see a blonde running at me and snatching me up into a hug. I knew by the death grip that it was Caroline, and even though she was crushing my lungs, I wrapped my arms around her anyway.

"You know me." I said. "Party animal."

Caroline pulled back, allowing me to breathe as she looked me over. She seemed impressed by the lack of ripped jeans and paint stained t shirts. She looked good, tan, which I didn't know that vampires could do. She looked like Caroline.

"I missed you." Caroline said in earnest. I forced a smile. "I know that I've been hanging out with _she who must not be named-_ "

"She's not Voldemort, Caroline." I said with a smile. Caroline huffed, annoyed that I put down her clever pop culture reference.

"Yeah, but you haven't been around." She replied. "You've been hiding."

"I have not been hiding." I retorted. "I've just been…. Busy."

"Avoiding Elena." She finished for me. I opened my mouth but she stopped me. "I get it, I really do."

"You do?" I asked. Caroline had been with Elena for most of the summer. I couldn't blame her. Elena was going through a lot, but I knew that I couldn't be that comfort system to her anymore. So, Caroline took the role while Bonnie was away with family. I settled on training and hanging out with Damon. We were both coping in our own way.

"I mean, I would be pissed too if someone kissed my boyfriend." Caroline said with a shrug. I shifted my weight awkwardly. I hated to think about it, Damon lying unconscious, Elena's lips on his. I still didn't understand what was going through her mind, but then again I didn't really care to know. She did it and that was it.

"Speaking of which…" I said. "Are you dating Tyler?"

"No!" Caroline shouted, catching attention. "No, we are just… close."

"Like a couple." I concluded. Caroline opened her mouth a few times and then closed it.

"Stop trying to change the subject." She ordered. I laughed. "Just… Elena is really sorry."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." I mumbled. "Listen, I'm going to go get a drink."

Before Caroline could protest I turned and walked away. I didn't want to talk about it, because I was in no position to forgive Elena. The hurt was still there, and even as much as I tried, I couldn't make myself feel anything toward Elena but anger.

I moved around the crowds, noticing Tyler dancing with some girl. I smiled to myself thinking about Caroline. If anyone could defeat the odds and go against the rivalry between vampires and werewolves it would be those two. Tyler understood Caroline better then Matt did. Although Matt was a good guy and an even better friend, I knew that he still didn't quite understand all of this supernatural stuff.

"Well look who showed up." It was Jace's voice and when I looked to my right, I saw him sitting on the couch, a red solo cup in his hand. I rolled my eyes as him, causing him to chuckle.

"I figured I could grace the whole teenage population of Mystic Falls with my presence." I said with a bow. "Caroline didn't waste any time inviting everyone."

"Did you expect any different?" Jace asked with a laugh. "I'm really glad you are here."

I gave him a small smile. He grabbed a cup of beer from the table behind him and gave it to me. Although I still wasn't a fan of the stuff, just being here put me on edge. I took a sip from the cup.

"Look at you." Jace said, his accent thick. I met his gaze. "Wearing a dress and drinking. What has that boyfriend of yours done to you?"

"He hasn't done anything." I replied with a smile. "I just… figured it was time I started being a real teenage girl and wearing girl clothes."

"You were fine before." Jace said. I bumped his arm playfully. I wouldn't lie and say my wardrobe hadn't changed. Tighter clothes that got in the way less were typically training attire, but they had integrated into my normal day attire, not that Damon was complaining. He approved of my new found love for tight black clothes.

"Well, thank you." I said with an eye roll. "I like being fine."

"You know what I meant." Jace replied. "You're beautiful now. You were beautiful before."

I blushed a little bit at his compliment. Jace and I had gotten close over the last two months, closer than we had been before. I didn't think it was possible to trust him after his betrayal with Katherine, but he made his way back to my circle.

"Speaking of boyfriends." Jace said, a little bitterly. I followed his gaze across the room to where my raven haired vampire walked into the room. He had a bottle of nice scotch in his hand and he was dancing like a fool. I smiled brightly about to go over to him, but stopped when I remembered that I was hanging out with Jace.

"Go on." Jace said, pushing my slightly forward. I gave him a thankful grin before I ran over to Damon.

* * *

Jace watched her go with a small smile, but when she ran to his arms and kissed him full on the lips, Jace's smile faded. Damon's hands were all over her, and the sight made Jace's hands curl into fists. He was good at putting on a good face, especially when Alex was involved, but it was getting harder and harder to watch her fall harder and harder for the vampire.

"Hey man."

Jace turned and saw Matt approaching him. He had a dreamy look in his eye and Jace could smell the marijuana wafting off of Matt's clothes. Jace coughed a bit at the smell.

"Hey." Jace said. "You high?"

"A little bit." Matt said, using his fingers to show how high he was. Jace scoffed and shook his head. He was never one for recreational drugs but with everything Matt had to deal with, he honestly couldn't blame the guy for needing an escape.

"That's rough huh?" Matt said. Jace furrowed his brows. "Watching her with another guy."

Jace looked back over to Alex who was laughing as Damon forced her to dance with him. Her movements weren't as fluid as his were, in fact she looked much to clumsy for this type of dance. But the smile on her face was all she needed to make her look graceful. The dress she wore spun around her as Damon spun her out and then into his chest. She stumbled, causing him to laugh. Even when she was being an absolute spaz she was beautiful.

"Yeah." Jace replied. The past two months had been the best, especially in terms of their friendship. He had always been attracted to Alex, which made it easier when it came to getting to know her when Katherine made him do it. However, when he started getting to know her and he became infatuated. Then it moved on to something much more.

Katherine was right, Jace had fallen for Alex, and slowly but surely he was falling harder and harder for her with each passing day. He knew she loved Damon, it was obvious to him every time she smiled when he was around.

"It sucks." Matt said. "When they want something stronger… supernatural."

"Are you talking about Caroline?" Jace asked. Matt shrugged. "Her and Tyler aren't dating."

"They might as well be." Matt said. Matt then clapped Jace on the shoulder. "Good luck buddy."

Jace waved to him as he walked away. He turned back to the couple on the other side of the room and sighed. He then went to find something that would get him drunk.

* * *

"It's our song!"

Cheap Trick's _I Want You to Want Me_ came onto the stereo and I found myself groaning. I remember the memory vividly, how I was dancing like an idiot in my living room and then I fell when Damon rang the doorbell. Of course, at that point I had no idea that he could hear the whole thing because he was a vampire. I felt my face burn.

"No, this is not our song." I mumbled. Damon was holding my hands, forcing me to move and I would be lying if I said he wasn't making me have fun.

"Come on, you love the 80's." He said. I smiled, remembering how many movie marathon's I made him sit through with me and my mom. He did so, even if he hated it. It made me love him even more.

"Ok, some of us are human and get tired." I said, wiggling out of his grasp. "Sit with me?"

Damon followed me obediently as I led him to a free couch in the living room. His arm wound around me, either out of instinct or he was using it as a protective maneuver. Either way, I wasn't complaining.

"I didn't think you were coming." Damon commented, his voice sounding a bit curious. I simply shrugged, leaning back on the back of the couch.

"Well, I couldn't let Elena be your date." I said with a smirk. Damon tensed. "Oh, come on that was a joke."

"I didn't think we were at the joking stage." He replied. I shrugged again. Truthfully, I was trying to relieve any kind of tension between Damon and I. He was friends with Elena, and I couldn't tell him not to be. So far, as far as I knew, nothing happened between them except for friendly interactions. I had to keep a sharp eye, even if I knew that I could trust Damon. He had made it very clear his feelings for me that same night, and he had proved it to me every day since then.

"You've got to start somewhere." I said with another shrug. Damon stared at me for a long while, making me shift uncomfortably. "Where were you today?"

"Memphis." Damon replied, taking another swig of the alcohol. "I think we are on a good trail."

"That's good." I said. Damon shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"Stefan." Damon replied. "I know he's probably doing whatever Klaus says, but he's ripping again."

"Ripping?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows. The word make me shiver a bit. Damon sighed.

"He starts to feed, then he blacks out and rips the victims to shreds." Damon explained. I held back a gag. "Then he feels remorse, so he puts the bodies back together."

"Gross." Was all I could say. I had seen Stefan's blood lust first hand, but still the idea of him tearing the bodies apart made me cringe. Stefan was pure at heart, he had always been a good guy. To think of him that way… it was almost as if it should be illegal.

"I haven't told Elena." Damon said. I met his gaze. "So if you could keep this between us…"

"You don't have to worry about me talking to Elena, Damon." I said bitterly. Damon sighed. "What?"

"It's been two months Alex." Damon said. "You can't just forgive her?"

I sat up, away from his arm, so I could look at him better.

"You're kidding right?" I asked. He shrugged. "Damon, she _kissed_ you."

"I know. But I was dying." Damon said. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"It was to me." I said, a little hurt that he didn't seem to care about my feelings. "Why are you always defending her?"

"I do not _always_ defend her." Damon replied. I sat up fully, scooting away from him. "I just think you're being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous?" I repeated. "I wasn't the one who kissed someone else's boyfriend."

"If you want to get technical about it, we weren't together then." Damon said. I stared at him for a long time, not knowing what to say or how to react. I stood up, never leaving his gaze. He took a deep breath, then reached for me. I retracted my hand.

"I need some air." I said, going toward the door. I heard Damon protest behind me, but I ignored him pushing through the crowd. I couldn't believe he was taking her side. Everyone just expected me to magically forgive her, when I wasn't sure if I even wanted to. No one understood what I was feeling, because no one else knew what it was like to have such a close friend break that trust that you had together. Everyone just assumed that because she was sorry I could just say it was ok and move on.

But it wasn't ok. Not to me.

"Alex?"

I looked up and speak of the devil, Elena stood in front of me, a wide smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Elena said, a little too excitedly. "I've been wanting to talk to you, but you haven't returned my calls, and I understand why, but I just-"

"Elena." I said, stopping her. "I'm really not in the mood… Happy Birthday."

Her face fell, but I didn't stick around for her to give me some long apology. I just wanted to be alone. I ventured outside kicking rocks as I did so. I was so mad, I wanted to train. But it was dark outside, and I learned first-hand not to go out into the dark by yourself. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. It was still warm, even after the sun had gone down. I felt a drop of sweat roll down the back of my neck. I wiped it away.

Suddenly, I heard a small noise, something that was soft so I was surprised when it caught my attention. My head whipped to the right where the source of the sound came from. I squinted, not able to see much in the dark with a little moonlight and the lights from the house my only source of sight.

"Hello?" I called. I received no answer. I looked back to the house, wondering if I should go back inside. Maybe that would have been smarter. Instead I turned back to my right and squinted a bit more.

"Is anyone out there?" I called. I realized then that I looked like one of those stupid girls in horror movies that was the first to die because she was too stupid to go back inside where it was safe. I reached down, unclipping the wooden stake I had strapped to my leg.

I heard the sound again, and I took a step forward. I slowly crept toward the source of the sound. When I was a good distance away from the house, I was beginning to think I was hearing things, because I found nothing. Not a person or an animal. Nothing. I huffed to myself, turning around to head back to the house.

"God!" I yelled when I was fully around. I hadn't expected someone to be right behind me, but in Mystic Falls, I shouldn't have been so surprised. I blinked a few times, it still very dark, but I could see the face of the person who had scared me.

"Stefan?" I said, recognizing the strong jawline and spiked hair. "What the hell man? You scared me."

I shoved at him playfully, but Stefan didn't smile. He barely even moved He just stood there, emotionless and looking like a stone. I felt my smile fade a little bit.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." I told him. I grabbed his arm and started to pull him toward the house. "Damon will be happy you're back."

I tried to pull him forward, but he didn't budge. I stared at him for a second, not truly recognizing the vampire who stood in front of me. This Stefan… it wasn't the one I knew. No, this Stefan was too stiff not showing any emotions what so ever.

"Stefan?" I said, trying to get his attention. I let go of his arm, about to just go inside and Let Damon handle this, but Stefan had other plans. He grabbed my own wrist. "Ow."

He pulled me in, closing his hand on my mouth so I couldn't scream. My eyes widened and I tried to fight him off. He was stronger, and I assumed he had been on a healthy diet of human blood which heightened his strength. With quick thinking, I used the stake in my right hand to stab him in the side. He groaned, releasing his hold of me and I got the chance to run. I sprinted toward the house, but along with his heightened strength also came his speed.

"Don't run." Stefan ordered. He yanked the stake out of his side and threw it to the ground. He was on me before I could even blink, having one hand over my mouth and the other arm around my waist. I tried to scream, I tried to fight him. But even with the two months of training, I couldn't beat him.

* * *

Damon looked everywhere for Alex, but she was nowhere to be found. He was starting to get annoyed. Did he think she was reading into this kiss too much? Yes. Did he think that Elena had feelings that were other than just friendly? Maybe. Did he think he should apologize to Alex and let her handle it? Unfortunately yes.

He couldn't expect her to just get over it, even though he believed the kiss was nothing but a moment of unexplained emotion. Alex felt betrayed, and honestly if the roles had been reverse, he couldn't honestly say he wouldn't act differently. So, he was going to find her and tell her that he was a moron and would drop the whole thing all together.

If he could just find her.

"Hey." Damon said when he found Jace. The kid had a cup of beer in his hand and he looked to be getting a little tipsy. "Have you seen Alex?"

"No." Jace replied, becoming serious quick. "Why? Is everything ok?"

"I don't know." Damon replied. "Keep an eye out for her."

Jace nodded, his eyes scanning the scene. Damon walked out onto the porch hoping she might be out there. All he saw were couples making out against the walls. Damon rolled his eyes. He did however find Alaric. He was sitting on the banister, drinking from a bottle of bourbon.

"Hey Mr. Depressing." Damon said, approaching the history teacher. "I'm looking for one of your students."

"Well, they are all here." Alaric said, taking a sip from the bottle. "All drunk too."

"Have you seen Alex?" He asked. Alaric thought for a second and then shook his head. "I can't find her anywhere."

"Maybe she went home." Alaric replied. Damon shook his head. He looked over the dark yard, his heightened senses able to pick up on things that normal humans couldn't. He squinted when he saw something laying on the ground. He sped over to it, picking it up in his fingers.

"Shit." He muttered upon seeing it. Alaric wasn't far behind. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Alaric asked, looking at the object in Damon's hand. "Oh, shit."

In Damon's fingers was Alex's stake, covered in warm blood. She couldn't be far. Damon huffed to himself. That girl got into more trouble than he could ever imagine. Damon pulled out his phone, calling Alex's number. It was answered on the first ring.

"Damon?" It was Alex's voice, but it didn't sound like her. She sounded frightened, and Damon thought whoever had her was using her to answer the phone.

"Alex… where are you?" He asked. He tried to hear any kind of noise from the other end of the phone but he heard nothing.

"I'm at the Grill." She said. "On the roof."

"I'm coming to get you." Damon said. "Who took you?"

"I can't say." Alex said. Damon felt his blood boil. "Damon?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Please hurry." She said. Then the line went dead. Damon clutched his phone in his hand, causing it to break into pieces from the sheer strength in his palm. Alaric's eyes went wide.

"I've got to go." Damon said. "Hold down the fort for me?"

Alaric nodded and Damon was off. He ran to his car, punching the gas when he got in. If Stefan touched one hair on Alex's head, Damon didn't care if Stefan was his brother, he would be dead. It was times like these that Damon wished that he had turned her that day that Stefan and Elena double crossed him. Alex was tough, he knew that, and the training she was getting with Jace was helping her immensely, but she just wasn't strong enough. Although she was made to protect the doppelganger, she wasn't as quick and strong as a vampire. And it killed Damon that she was used against him. She was always put in danger, because of him.

He pulled up to the Grill, half assing a turn into a parking spot before he jumped up to the roof, not caring if anyone saw him. At first he saw no one and was beginning to think that this was all a game. However, he heard a small whimper and knew that she was there. He turned slightly to his left, and caught sight of Stefan holding Alex close to the edge of the roof.

"Hello brother." Stefan said, his hand clutching Alex's arm. She was trying hard to keep her balance. "Nice of you to join us."

"Let her go Stefan." Damon ordered. Alex locked eyes with him, the fear evident in her green orbs, but she was putting on a good face. She wasn't going to show her weakness, and Damon felt a certain sense of pride.

"Oh, ok." Stefan said, releasing his hold on Alex's arm for a second. Alex's eyes widened as she started to fall backward. Damon stepped forward to catch her, but Stefan caught her before she really fell. She inched away from him, glaring at him with an intense gaze. Damon immediately thought of the time when he was doing the same thing to Vicki Donovan, trying to get a rise out of Stefan. It was amazing how the tables had turned.

"Stop playing around." Damon said. Stefan chuckled. "Where have you been Stefan?"

"That is none of your concern." Stefan replied. "Need you to stop following me. Causing some problems."

Damon furrowed his brows.

"With who? Klaus?" Damon asked. "Are we supposed to care with he thinks?"

"You're supposed to let me go." Stefan said. Damon scoffed. Alex was still teetering on the edge of the roof. The longer she stayed there the more nervous Damon was. He didn't think Stefan was capable of it, but being with Klaus for two months had done some damage.

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend." Damon said. "Keep that up and there will be no saving you."

"See the thing is, I don't need any saving." Stefan said. "I just want you to let me go."

"Sorry, but I've got a birthday girl who won't let me do that." Damon said, eyeing Alex. "Now, let her go."

Stefan looked between Damon and then at Alex. Alex shifted away, Stefan leaning closer to take a sniff at the skin of her neck. Alex cringed. Damon tensed, seeing Stefan's eyes change, turning darker at the scent of Alex's blood. He was ready to intervene.

"You won't do it." Damon said, trying to reason with him. "Klaus would kill you."

Stefan smirked.

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point." Stefan said, looking back to Damon. Damon's eyes narrowed. A sickening grin formed on Stefan's face, there was a pause, and he then let go of Alex's arm. The brunette fell backward, a shriek coming out of her mouth. Damon jumped from the roof at vampire speed, catching Alex in just a knick of time.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhhh." Damon cooed, Alex burying her face in his chest. "Not cool brother!"

"Now you know I'm not playing around." Stefan said. "Let me go."

The brothers glared at one another for a minute before Stefan disappeared. Damon debated on going after him, but decided that was a bad idea. Stefan was gone, physically and emotionally. Alex was trembling in his arms, clutching at his shirt for dear life. Damon shushed her, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry." Damon said. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not." She whispered. "I want to go home."

Damon nodded, putting her in the car and taking her back home. He told Lauren that she had had a rough night and to let her sleep. Alex kissed him on the cheek before she fell asleep. He sighed, wanting to stay with her, but knowing that she needed her space.

He drove back to the house, the party having ended and the house empty. He sighed at the mess they had left and was thankful for his vampire speed that would help with the cleanup. He would do it in the morning, he was too tired tonight. He went up the stairs, finding Jace's door open and his God awful country music playing at full blast. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Could you turn that down?" Damon asked, irritated that he would have to ask. Jace said nothing, turning the Hank Williams Jr. song down so Damon could hear himself think. He was about to turn to leave, but Jace stopped him.

"Is she ok?" Jace asked. Damon turned to him with furrowed brows. "Alaric told me."

"And you didn't come to the rescue?" Damon asked, arms crossed over his chest. Usually Jace was all for running into danger, just like Alex. Maybe it was a human thing.

"Not that I didn't try." Jace replied. "Alaric told me you could handle it."

"I did." Damon replied. Jace nodded once. The two fell into silence. Jace and Damon didn't interact much, and when they did they were usually disagreeing. But they had one thing in common, and that was Alex.

"Is Stefan ok?" Jace asked. Damon wet his lips.

"He's gone." Damon said, a little bitterly. "He flipped the switch."

"Damn." Jace said. "I'm sorry man."

"Me too." Damon replied. When the two fell silent again, Damon took his chance to leave. He went back to his room, too tired to even think straight. Was he mad at Stefan for endangering Alex's life? Yes. Was he upset that his brother was really gone? Yes. He always thought it would be Stefan who kept his humanity on. Boy was he wrong.


	56. Chapter 55

**Hey guys! I still can't believe we are on season 3! I know you are all itching for an Alex/Klaus reuinion, but it will happen I promise! Let me know what you think!**

 **Season 3 Episode 2 The Hybrid**

I was standing alone, in a dark place. I didn't exactly know where it was. It was too dark to see, and I didn't think I had ever been there before. I looked around, trying to distinguish my surroundings when I heard the snap of a twig. I spun around to where the sound came from, my heart jolting in my chest. I saw nothing, but that didn't stop the adrenaline from coursing through my veins.

"Hello?" I called out. I received no answer, not that I was expecting one. "Is there anyone out there?"

"Alexandra…"

The voice was light and hollow, like what you would think a ghost would sound like. I shivered a bit, hearing the voice again call out my name.

"Who are you?" I asked. I heard a chuckle, closer to me than before.

"I am you." The voice said. I could now tell that it was a female's voice. "And you are me."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. This prank was getting old really fast. I was still frightened, but I was now beginning to feel my annoyance level rise.

I heard a small giggle, right behind me. I turned, barely catching sight of the person who stood there. I caught a glimpse of brown hair, flowing as she ran, her dress was long and reached the floor. She was still giggling as she ran away from me.

"Hey!" I yelled, but she didn't stop. "Hey! Wait!"

I ran after her, finding dark trees appearing out of nowhere and blocking my path. I tripped up a bit, trying to right myself to see where this girl was going. It was so dark, I could barely keep an eye on her. I called out to her again, but all I received was a giggle and she ran faster.

"Oof." I said, falling to the ground after I tripped on a root. The fall had taken my breath away, and I struggled to roll over. I looked to where I had just been chasing the girl and saw that she was gone. I huffed. Now I was even more lost and the only person around was gone. Just my luck.

"Alexandra."

I looked up at the sound of her voice. Initially I didn't see her, but upon closer inspection she was hiding just behind a tree. She slowly peaked out from behind the tree, eyeing me with bright green eyes. I squinted, they looked familiar. She continued to come out of hiding, showing her pale skin, the light purple color of her dress, two green eyes, light brown hair…..

"Wh-what?" Was all I could say when she emerged fully. She had a small smile on her lips, and when she saw my surprise it pulled up into a smirk. I felt my blood start pumping and head was spinning, like I was going to pass out.

"Hello Alexandra." She said, her voice light and playful. I had to swallow the bile that formed in my throat. She stepped closer, crouching down in front of me, her eyes gentle. I choked out a sound that was supposed to be her name. Her smile widened. She stared at me for a second before she turned and took off again. I sat there, confused and completely mystified. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. How had she… what was she… what the hell…

"Alissa."

* * *

"You look tired."

I looked up to Jace who was standing across the bar from me. We were drying the just cleaned glasses, and stacking them up for use during this fine working day. I say that with the utmost sarcasm. I had woken up, more jolted awake, to find that I had the darkest of circles under my eyes. They had been painted there with the lack of sleep I had gotten the night before.

"I didn't get much sleep." I explained. Jace looked at me curiously. "Nightmares."

"About Stefan?" Jace concluded. I shrugged. He didn't say anything more about the subject, but he did give me a sympathetic look. The night has been plagued by the sight of Stefan, kidnapping me, threatening me, and then dropping me off the roof. Although, if Stefan wanted me dead he would have snapped my neck or he would have stopped Damon from saving me. I tried to think of it that way, but it was much harder when I had seen a person that was my friend hurt me the way he did.

Then there was the dream about Alissa. That one intrigued me more, less frightening then the memory of what Stefan had been, and yet even more so. The way she said that we were one, it was a reminder that she was still part of me. Even after Klaus and Elijah were gone, Alissa was still around. She had been popping up out of nowhere, but she never said why. She just showed up in my dreams, and it was like she was asking me to chase her. Or to follow her. I just wished I knew what she was trying to tell me.

"Do you think he would have really tried to kill you?" Jace asked suddenly. "I mean, Klaus would have been pissed."

"I don't know about that." I replied. "All Klaus wants is power. He doesn't care about me."

"There has to be more to that though." Jace said. I shrugged. "I mean… there has to be some sort of connection there."

"Not anymore." I replied. "Klaus is evil and Elijah's a backstabber. I don't want anything to do with either."

"I understand." Jace replied honestly. I hadn't seen either one of the brothers and I was glad. However, I didn't think that this would be the last I saw of Klaus. He was cunning and he was always ten steps ahead of us. Whatever he was doing with his new found hybrid traits, it couldn't be good.

"Do you…." Jace trailed off. I waited for him to speak, but he didn't seem to want to finish his statement. I leaned closer to him, giving him a curious glance.

"What?" I asked, urging him to continue. He wet his lips, and I noticed that his eyes flickered to mine before they met my eyes again.

"You don't think Klaus will come back for you… right?" Jace asked. His question took me by surprise. I had thought about it, but I wasn't really sold on it. What use would I be to Klaus? Sure, I looked like Alissa, but he made it clear that he didn't care what I wanted. He only cared about what he wanted.

"No." I replied, drying another glass. "I don't think so."

"Good." Jace replied with a smile. "I'm not ready to lose my training partner just yet."

I smirked at him, grabbing another glass. I didn't know what Klaus was up to, and why he was stringing along Stefan. While I didn't think he was coming after me anytime soon, I couldn't rule it out. Klaus didn't make sense most of the time, and I wouldn't put kidnapping past him.

"Jace…" I said suddenly. He looked up, his eyes curious. I swallowed. "I um… I didn't just dream about Stefan…"

"Oh yeah?" He asked with a smirk. "Did you have another wet dream about me?"

"Jace!" I almost shouted. He chuckled. "No… it was… I think it was… Alissa."

Jace seemed taken aback by this.

"So wait… like your twin Alissa?" Jace asked. I gave him a look. "Right stupid question. Well, what happened?"

"Nothing really." I replied with a shrug. "It's weird though… It was like… like she…"

He waited for me to finish my sentence. I was beginning to think I was sounding crazy. I mean who has dreams of someone they have never met, but she looks exactly like you. But then again, nothing made sense in Mystic Falls

"Do you think she's trying to tell you something?" Jace asked, as if he read my mind. I stared at him for a second before nodding. He didn't say anything more. What would she be trying to tell me? Or was she trying to warn me? I shivered at bit at the latter thought.

"Hey Alex."

I looked up and Matt stood in front of us. He looked hung over or at least tired. Maybe both. He carried a tray in his hand, full of empty coffee mugs.

"Can you get table three?" He asked. "They are begging for coffee."

"I got it." I said, grabbing the pot from the bar. I took it over to the table, filling up their mugs. I thought that going to work would make me forget about what had happened last night, but I just couldn't shake it. Stefan was obviously not who he used to be, and this whole Alissa thing… I was a bit of a mess.

The morning rush began to die down, and soon enough it picked up for the lunch rush. We were working like mad, the teenagers rolling in because there wasn't anything else to do. Sometimes I missed the days when I didn't have to worry about vampires, wolves, crazy hybrids, or psycho doppelgangers. I missed the days when I didn't always have plans that I could just draw and go to my therapy sessions without a care in the world. I missed when Elena and I were on good terms, when we would laugh together and cry together. I sometimes missed when all I had to worry about was myself.

But then there were other times when I liked how much things had changed. I had friends, true friends that I knew I could count on. I had a boyfriend, one I loved and who loved me. I had a best friend, for the first time in a long time I had a friend that I went to for anything. It was good, to have the people and the experiences. I was tough before, but I was tougher now. It was a good feeling.

"Elena alert."

I looked up, seeing Jace pass me with a plate of food. He locked eyes with me and nodded to the door. Sure enough, the brunette passed through the door, something she hadn't done the whole summer. I had to admit, Elena was giving me my space and I had to appreciate that. However, seeing her only made my anxiety peak.

She looked up at me, meeting my gaze. I saw a small, awkward smile crack on her face, and it took everything in me not to do one back. I didn't know if it was Elena's natural likableness or if it was the guardian gene in me, but I wanted to forgive her. A part of me wanted to say it would all be ok, and that the kiss meant nothing. But the other part told me that it was more. A kiss always meant something, and a kiss to the lips, even a small one, meant something. Elena said it was for goodbye, but when I walked in, the way she looked so ashamed told me that she knew it was wrong to do so.

I felt my stomach lurch when I noticed her coming toward me. I turned and was about to go hide in the kitchen when Jace showed up out of nowhere and stopped me. I protested, pushing against him, but he turned me back around. Grabbing my arm, he pulled me the other half of the way over to Elena.

"Hey guys." She said cheerfully, smiling at Jace and then me. "Hey Alex."

"Hi." I muttered, wrenching my arm out of Jace's grasp and sending him a small glare. He rolled his eyes at me, looking back to Elena. I pouted a bit, crossing my arms over my chest like a child. Whatever Elena had to say to me, I wasn't in the mood. Or I was too scared to hear it.

"Is everything ok?" Jace asked. "Alaric told me that you were meeting Tyler here."

"When the hell did you start talking to Alaric?" I asked Jace. He shrugged, looking back to Elena. Jace had been involved in a lot of this mess, but now he was starting to become even more involved. I didn't know if I liked that.

"Damon and Alaric have been tracking Stefan." Elena said, eyes catching mine. I swallowed hard, knowing that Damon had told me all about it and that Elena wasn't supposed to know. "They tracked him to Memphis."

"Yeah, Damon said Klaus and Stefan have been tracking werewolves." Jace said. My head took a sharp turn to him. Damon never mentioned that part, why did Jace know that?

"When the hell did you start talking to Damon?" I asked, even more shocked at that one. Again he shrugged, and I held back a grunt of annoyance. Jace and Damon weren't friends, they didn't even like each other. So why would Damon tell him about the werewolves and not me?

"I'm going to ask Tyler if he knows of any packs in Tennessee." Elena said. "Then we will go from there."

"Sounds good." Jace replied. He then took my arm. "Let us know what you find out?"

"Will do." Elena said, with a nod. She then smiled at me again and went to go find an empty booth. Jace drug me back to the kitchen, the whole while I was fighting him. Whatever had just happened baffled me. It was like they were making a game plan right in front of me. Usually I was incorporated in those plans, and now I felt like an outsider.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, pulling my arm out of his grasp. Jace sighed, turning back around to me. "You're making plans with her? And talking to Damon? What the hell is going on?"

"We're trying to find Stefan." Jace replied. My eyes widened.

"The Stefan who kidnapped me and almost killed me?" I asked. Jace opened his mouth. "No, the Stefan we knew is gone. That was obvious last night."

"But we can't stop trying." Jace said. "He's still in there."

"Obviously not." I muttered. They could do what they wanted, but I wanted no part in this elaborate rescue plan. Whatever they were planning couldn't be good. And I didn't think I was ready to see Stefan anyway, not after last night.

"He's our friend." Jace said. I met his gaze. "You know you would be doing the same if it were Damon."

I didn't say anything. Instead I just stared. He was right. If it were Damon with Klaus I would do everything in my power to bring him back. I would never stop, I would never rest, until he was back in my arms. So, I couldn't blame Elena for wanting to bring him back, and I couldn't blame anyone else either. Stefan was a good guy, and Klaus… he was messing with his head. We had to get him back.

"Alright." I said. "Whatever you guys are doing… count me in."

Jace grinned and I had to fight my own from surfacing on my face. Instead I rolled my eyes.

"Since when did you and Damon start talking?" I asked. Even though Jace still lived at the Salvatores, I didn't think they were talking, let alone making up schemes to get Stefan back. I didn't even think they liked each other still.

"I don't know." Jace said with a shrug. "We are all in this together. I guess it's time we start getting along."

"I just can't see it." I replied, imagining the two hanging out. "You two as friends just doesn't make sense."

"We are far from being friends." Jace replied with a laugh. He shrugged again. "Just… getting along.

"Right." I replied, shaking my head. I could feel the chain around my neck move as I shook it. I then looked down at my chest. John's ring, the Gilbert ring that he gave me hung around my neck. I grabbed the chain and tugged. I stared at it for a few minutes. Because I was supernatural, the ring wouldn't work on me. But it would work on a human. I held it out to Jace.

"What are you doing?" He asked, eyeing the ring. I shrugged, pushing it closer to him. "I'm not taking your dad's ring."

"It's not doing him any good." I replied, meeting his gaze. "Come on. Take it. It will give me some piece of mind when we go hunting these werewolves."

Jace eyed the ring and when he didn't take it I huffed and grabbed his hand. He seemed surprised that I did so, but I ignored him, flipping his hand over and putting the ring in his palm. I closed his fingers around it and met his gaze again. We stared at one another, having a silent conversation. The ring would protect him from any supernatural death. He was my best friend. I couldn't let him die if I had to power to protect him.

He grinned, putting the ring on his right ring finger and I smiled. We went back out on the floor, and by that point I could see Elena talking to Tyler. Alaric was sitting at the bar, looking over his shoulder at Elena and the werewolf. Whatever we were going to do, it was going to happen soon. I looked at the clock, my shift was about to end. Now was as good a time as any.

Jace and I headed over to the bar where Alaric sat. Elena came up too, but I kept my distance. She must have noticed, because she looked down sadly before her determined expression returned.

"Did you get anything?" Alaric asked, turned around to see all of us. He looked shaggy, not like his usual professional teacher self. I couldn't blame him though, Jenna was gone and he felt guilty about not being there to protect her. I sometimes felt it too. If I had just gotten free a little earlier could I have saved her? Or would we both be dead?

"How do you guys feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?" Elena asked, a little humor behind her voice.

"I'm in." Jace chimed in first. I was a little reluctant but nodded none the less. Alaric looked at us all like we were crazy.

"You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" Alaric asked. I shivered a bit, thinking about the danger that came with this. I was specialized in killing vampires, not wolves. But, if Stefan was out there… we had to try and find him.

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full." Elena replied. "Besides, we are going with or without you."

Alaric looked at all of us again before he sighed shaking his head.

"Alright fine." Alaric said, then pointed at Elena. "But you are driving."

* * *

The ride up to Tennessee was fairly quiet. I could feel the very awkward tension that was in the air, because first of all there was Elena, and second both Alaric and Jace knew that Elena and I were tense. To add an extra sprinkle of awkward to the situation, Damon was calling and texting me nonstop.

We all agreed that involving Damon in this was a bad idea. Damon was volatile and I knew that if he knew we were going after Stefan then he would try to stop us. He was all about fixing things by himself because he was so afraid that someone he cared about would get hurt. But I would rather we go without Damon because there was power in numbers. And I hated to admit it, but Elena needed to talk to Stefan. She was probably the only one who could get him to return and turn his emotions back on. So we needed her.

When we parked the car, Alaric pulled a large duffle bag out from the back. He began handing out weapons of all sorts. Most I was trained in, or knew how they worked. However, Alaric had been busy and he had come up with some new weapons that sparked my interest.

"A vervain grenade?" I asked, picking up the large grenade shaped device. I turned it over in my hand, the liquid inside sloshing around.

"Wolfsbane." Alaric corrected. I nodded in approval, sticking the grenade in my bag. "In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge."

We all looked to where his finger pointed. It was midday, and we only had a few hours before the moon would come up and we would be dog food. I held back a shiver at the thought.

"If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be." Alaric finished. We continued loading our bags full of weapons that Alaric had brought. I had my trusty stake by my side, ready for action if need be. It had saved my ass a couple of times, and I was glad to have it. I rolled it over in my fingers, smiling a bit at the hand carved Gilbert crest. I thought about John then, what I hadn't got to say to him before he sacrificed himself for Elena's life. I never thought I would be sad about his death… but there was a feeling of solemnness when I thought about him.

"Ah!"

My head snapped up and I saw Elena's form flying in the air and landing in a nearby river. My guardian instincts jumped into action and I held my stake up, ready for attack. However, when I saw the raven hair, pale skin, and dark clothes I lowered my weapon.

"Damon?" I said his name in disbelief. He turned his glare from a sopping wet Elena to me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" He barked. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't answer, instead I looked in disbelief at him. Then my eyes traveled to Jace who looked just as shocked to see Damon as I was. Then my eyes landed on Alaric. He didn't look surprised to see Damon at all, proving his guilt.

"You sold me out!" Elena yelled at Alaric, climbing out of the water and up the bank. I looked down at my bag, knowing I had an extra set of clothes inside. I bent down, unzipping it and then I tossed it to her. She seemed surprised by the gesture and smiled a bit as she looked at them.

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Alaric asked. I should have known he would have called Damon. They were partners in crime now, and whenever the other one needed back up they were there.

"Alright. Come on you're going home." Damon said, grabbing my arm. I wrenched it out of his grasp, earning myself a warning glance. "Alex, take Elena and go home."

"No!" Elena shouted. "I'm not going home."

"You're both idiots you know that?" Damon said. I bristled. "You are going to get yourselves killed."

"This is the closest we've been in months." Elena said. "I'm not going home."

"Yeah, neither am I." I added. Damon's icy eyes flashed to me. I stood my ground, narrowing my own at him. It wasn't that I was taking Elena's side, or that I wanted to charge into a camp full of werewolves on a full moon, but I didn't want Damon doubting me. I was strong, I was tough. I had been practicing for months, and I could do this. I could handle myself, and I wanted to prove to him that I could do it.

"Damon." I said, my voice soothing and calm. He eyed me as I reached my arms for his arm. My hold was firm, but gentle enough to not put him on edge. "We can do this. We will find Stefan and be out of here before the moon comes up."

He stared at me for a long time and I stared back at him. He eventually sighed, succumbing to my calm demeanor and confident air. I smiled at him, squeezing his arm for assurance.

"Fine." Damon said. "But we have to get out of here before then, or I'm werewolf bait."

"Trust me, I'm getting you out of here before then." I told him. He grinned at me. I didn't want to relive what happened last time he was bitten by a wolf. Not only because of the whole Elena thing, but also because this time I didn't believe we would get the cure. And I wasn't about to let Damon die.

We hiked up the mountain, climbing up the steep hills and rocks. A few months ago, I would have been out of breath and crying for a break, but now with all of my training, I was in the best shape of my life. I had a few struggles here and there, but I was getting along fine. Every now and then, Damon would help me climb a big rock, or he would just grab me for the sake of doing it. I blushed when he caressed me or grabbed my back side.

"Can we keep the PDA to a minimum please?" Jace called out, his voice irritated and on edge. Both Damon and I turned, and my face burned with embarrassment, while Damon just smirked.

"Why?" Damon asked, putting his hand on my hip. His thumb was rubbing circles into my skin. "Jealous, farm boy?"

"No." Jace retorted, making a face. "Disgusted is more like it."

"Sounds to me like you need to get laid." Damon replied. Jace muttered something under his breath, passing us on the trail. When he was far enough away, I turned around and smacked Damon on the chest. "What?"

"You don't have to go flaunting that we… did stuff." I said, whispering the last part. I wasn't ashamed or regretful of taking that next step with Damon, but I was more on the conservative side when it came to talking about it. I hadn't even told my mom, although I think she assumed that it had happened.

"Oh come on pretty girl." Damon said with an eye roll. "It's not like it's a secret."

"So? That doesn't mean you have to talk about it." I said, arms crossed over my chest. Damon rolled his eyes again, gripping my hips, pulling me to him. I felt myself gasp at the sudden movement and how close we were.

"You're such a girl." He murmured. Before I could say anything though, he planted a kiss to my lips, successfully silencing me. I closed my eyes, putting my arms around his neck out of habit. The kiss started out playful, but it soon turned into one of those kisses that had my heart pounding and my knees weak. Even after how long we had been together, Damon still made my head cloudy and made me forget how to breathe. I never got used to it, and every day was an adventure with him. I loved it.

"Come on love birds!" Alaric called. I pulled back, breathless, meeting his clouded blue gaze. He himself even looked a little mystified. I smiled, kissing him lightly one more time before spinning out of his gaze and rushing to catch up with the others. I turned over my shoulder, winking at him. He smirked, running past me with vampire speed.

"Show off!" I called after him. I finally caught up to Jace, who looked a little pissed to say the least. My smile faded. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He barked, moving quickly away from me without another word. I furrowed my brows, but didn't push the subject.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, the night coming closer and closer. I was beginning to feel a bit anxious, and I found myself holding tightly to Damon's hand. He didn't protest, instead whenever I would look to the setting sun he would squeeze my hand. It was his way of silently comforting me. I was grateful for it, knowing that if we didn't get out of here before the sun set that he could be wolf chow.

"We have about a mile left." Alaric said. Jace had kept up with him, barely saying anything. He seemed very much on edge, and his hands were constantly in fists. I wanted to ask, but I didn't think he was in the mood.

"The suns about to set." Damon said nonchalantly. I bit my bottom lip leaning closer into Damon's side. He let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulders. I took a deep breath, remembering his scent.

"I can see that, Damon." Elena said, annoyed. She knew her time was running out and we hadn't even seen Stefan yet. I couldn't help but feel a little for her.

"I'm just saying." Damon replied.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while." Elena said. "We have time."

Damon opened his mouth to reply, but soon afterward the sound of twigs breaking made us all freeze. We all turned to where the sound came from, trying to see with the little light that was being given off.

"What was that?" I asked, reaching for my stake. Damon pushed me behind him, a protective maneuver that would usually piss me off, but I was too focused on the fact that someone could be in the shadows.

Slowly, and clumsily, a man shuffled out from the tree line. His face was covered in blood, streaks of it coming from his eyes. I winced seeing his state.

"Don't move!" Alaric yelled, pointing his cross bow at the man. I gripped my stake, pulling my backpack off my back. The man looked between all of us, sniffing the air for a second. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, his eyes were yellow.

"Vampire." He murmured, eyes locked on Damon. With quick reflexes, Damon shoved me out of the way as the werewolf charged for him. I stumbled, but was caught before I could fall. I looked up and it was Elena who was steadying me. I nodded to her, turning back to the action.

The werewolf had Damon pinned against a tree, trying to bite at him. Damon was holding him off, but the jagged teeth were getting closer and closer. Alaric shot an arrow into the wolf's back, making him stop his assault on Damon for a second. I looked down to my bag, grabbing the grenade I took from Alaric.

"Damon!" I yelled, tossing the grenade to him. He pulled the pin, the wolfs bane exploding into the man's face. He yelped, the liquid burning his face, and jumped backward away from Damon. He fell to the ground, falling unconscious.

Breathing hard, Damon looked at the man on the ground. He wasn't moving, except for the rise and fall of his chest. He was still alive. Damon kicked him slightly, but again he didn't move. Damon and Alaric shared a concerned glance.

"Let me guess." Jace said, voice surprisingly even. "Hybrid."

"What do we do with him?" Elena asked concerned. Damon looked like he was trying to think of a plan. Klaus was the only known hybrid, but it made sense now why he was tracking wolves. He was trying to make more of them. This poor soul was his test subject, and by the looks of it, it didn't look good.

"You got any rope?" Damon asked. Alaric pulled some out of his bag, handing it to him. "Soak the other ones in vervain."

Elena took that job while I helped Damon tie the hybrid up to the tree. I looked over his arms, making sure he had no bite marks. He caught me mid assessment, catching my gaze.

"I'm fine." He said calmly. I still looked him over, and when I was sure I saw nothing I nodded. He tied the ropes in a secure knot. "These aren't going to hold him."

"Here Alex, take these." Elena said, handing me the vervain ropes. I was about to take them when Damon's hand reached out. He touched the ropes, hissing when they burned his hands. "I said Alex."

"That's the last of the vervain." Alaric said. "I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon."

I wrapped the vervain ropes around the guy's chest, making sure I wasn't too close to him if he woke up. I tied it tight, making sure that he was secure against the tree. I was pulled back by Damon, who was making sure I wasn't close to the hybrid. He started convulsion, his body bending in ways it shouldn't.

"Is he turning?" Damon asked.

"That's impossible." Jace said stepping forward. "It's still daylight."

"He's a hybrid." I said, wincing as the guy started to scream in pain. "He can turn at will."

Damon stepped forward, holding the man against the tree by the shoulders as he fought against his bounds.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full." Elena said. I turned to her.

"Yeah?" I asked sarcastically. "Tell him that."

"You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf." Alaric said. The man snarled and screamed while Damon tried to hold him with all his might. I could see the ropes move, and knew they didn't have much longer. The sun was set, and the moon was coming out. I took a cautious step forward.

"Damon, we've got to get out of here." I said. "We gotta get out of these mountains now!"

He didn't move. I huffed.

"Damon now!" I yelled. He turned, letting go of the wolf before he grabbed my arm and started running with us.

We moved as quickly as possible for humans to be able to move. Damon's grip on my arm was tight and he was fighting the urge to just pick me up and take off. I could tell because he continued to look back at the other humans and huffing. I was watching as the moon started to come up and felt my stomach lurch. If Klaus got to the other wolves, they were now transitioning and they could very well be in wolf form right now too. One wolf was one thing, but a whole pack was another.

"Ow!"

We turned, seeing Elena fall to the ground. Jace looked like he was about to help her up, but he froze in his place. I followed his gaze, seeing our friend the hybrid in his wolf form, looming over Elena. My guardian instincts pushed me to go help her, but Damon's grip on me stopped me.

"Don't move." Damon ordered to Elena. She looked at him confused before she slowly turned to where we were staring. She gasped, the wolf right in her face. It snarled. Damon released his hold on my arm and started waving at the wolf.

"Here, doggie doggie." He said. My eyes widened and I tried to grab for him, but he had already taken off, the wolf on his heels. I felt my stomach fall and my legs started moving before I could comprehend what I was doing.

"Damon!" I yelled after him, running toward the way he was running. However, before I could get anywhere, arms curled around my waist and stopped me. "Let me go!"

"We have to go!" Alaric yelled. I fought against the grip on my waist. I assumed it was Jace, and although he was muscular and had a good hold on me, I was fighting hard.

"We can't leave Damon." I called back. "Let me go!"

"Alex, you are going to get hurt." Jace said in my ear. I elbowed him in the gut, making him let me go. I took off, but I didn't get far before I was taken down to the ground. The wind was knocked out of me and there was grass in my mouth, but I still fought against him.

"Come on!" Elena called. "We have to go!"

"This is all your fault!" I yelled back at her. Jace turned me over, trapping me to the ground with his body. "You and your stupid rescue missions!"

"Alex-"

"No!" I yelled to Jace to get him to stop. "Don't defend her! I swear to God Elena if he dies-"

"You two can fight later!" Alaric yelled. He helped Jace pick me up and the two men grabbed me and drug me away from the scene. Elena stayed close behind, and it took everything in me not to hit her and run to find Damon. I felt frustrated tears fill my eyes. One bite from that hybrid and Damon would be dead. We couldn't convince Klaus to save him a second time. I had to find him. I had to know he was safe.

The two men shoved me in the back seat of the car, and Jace sat next to me to make sure I didn't take off. He was staring at me, his hands ready to catch me if I tried to move. I knew that it was no use. I couldn't get away from all three of them, and what was the point? Damon was long gone and the damage could already be done. I couldn't save him. I glared out the window, my hands balled into fists in my lap. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elena shift slightly in the seat in front of me.

I swallowed, thinking about how I had just blamed her for this whole thing. Elena had a tendency to put herself in bad situations. It was different from me, I was always brought into danger, but Elena sought it out. But thinking about it, Elena didn't even want Damon here. Alaric had called him. I was searching for more reasons to be mad at her, and I felt a little guilty for blaming her. But I wouldn't let her know that.

"I'm sorry Alex." Elena said. I didn't reply. Instead I just glared out the window and tightened my fists. She sighed, sinking into her seat.

We sat there for what felt like forever before I saw Damon coming down the hill. I sat up straight, my heart leaping out of my chest. Without warning, I wrenched open the door and ran off into his direction. He seemed to be expecting it, but he also was rushing. I jumped into his arms with enough force to get the wind knocked out of me because of his rock hard chest.

"You bastard!" I yelled at him, gripping his hair. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I'm ok." Damon replied, lifting me from the ground. "Come on, we've got to go."

"Wait, what happened?" Elena asked, stepping out of the car. Damon shoved her back in the car. "What's going on?"

"We got to go." Damon repeated. "Rick, did you see where I parked my car?"

I was holding on to Damon so tightly, with my chin on his shoulder. I opened my tear filled eyes, their gaze falling on the top of the hill. My eyes were blurry, but for some reason, I felt that someone was watching us. I blinked, the tears still blurring my vision, but I did see something. Or someone rather. When I blinked again though, they were gone. I furrowed my brows, but didn't think too much of it, holding on to Damon for dear life.

* * *

I stepped out of Damon's bathroom, my hair damp from the shower I had just taken. I had a towel around my torso, and I was using another one to pat my hair dry. Damon was laying on his bed, no shirt and a pair of pj pants his only clothing. My eyes scanned over him, his arms behind his head and his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. He was silent for about a minute, still staring at the ceiling.

"I talked to him." Damon said. I furrowed my brows. "To Stefan."

"What did he say?" I asked. I thought back to who I saw on the hill. It must have been Stefan.

"He can be saved." Damon answered. "I thought he was gone… but I was wrong."

"How do you know?" I asked, tossing the towel I used to dry my hair into his hamper. He sighed, bringing one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Even in his darkest hour…" Damon said, his voice a little solemn but also annoyed. "My brother can't let me die."

I was silent, trying to process his words. Stefan must not have actually turned the switch. In truth, if he had, he wouldn't have let Damon save me when he dropped me from the roof top. He wanted to make us think he wasn't worth saving, so we wouldn't come after him. He was trying to save us from Klaus. But he was still Stefan.

"Hey." I said, trying to catch Damon's attention. I padded across the floor, climbing into the bed and straddling Damon's hips. Automatically his hands found their way to my thighs that were seated on either side of him. "Damon look at me."

He opened his eyes, meeting my gaze. As much as he would deny it, Damon loved his brother just as much as Stefan loved him. And the idea that his brother could come back and everything could go back to normal… I could tell he wanted that.

"We are going to bring him back." I told him earnestly. "I promise."

He stared at me for a long while before his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips. He sat up, meeting our lips together. I sighed into the kiss, my arms going around his neck. Slowly, he turned us over, so that he was on top of me and my towel was soon gone as well.


	57. Chapter 56

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I want to thank the guest reviewer that sent me that long review where she was talking about love triangles and such. I really appreciate your advice about not needing to please everyone, and that you trust me to take the story where I want it to go. I love hearing that. Thank you so much!**

 **Season 3 Episode 3 The End of the Affair**

The next morning I woke up to the sun beaming in my eyes. I rolled over with a groan. I expected to be met with the warmth of my naked vampire boyfriend, but instead I found the sheets to be cold. My eyes opened and I saw that I was in fact alone.

"How rude." I mumbled to myself. Sitting up, I had to stretch, my back popping as I did so. I then swung my legs over the side of the bed, stepping over the towel I had from the night prior and over to Damon's closet. I grabbed a button up shirt and pulled it over me. With nimble fingers I buttoned it all the way up. I took a quick look in the mirror, my pale legs exposed up to my upper thigh. My hair fell in long waves down my back and I grinned before turning and walking out the door.

I padded down the hall, noticing that Jace was already gone. I guessed he had an early shift that morning, and I was a bit glad. I didn't want him seeing me in this state of undress. That was reserved for the blue eyed vampire I was searching for. I hopped down the stairs with a little perk to my step. If I had known sex would be so invigorating, I probably would have done it way before this.

"Damon?" I called out to him. I peeked into the parlor, not seeing any sight of him. I then looked into the kitchen, still coming up empty. I started to pout, my good mood fading with having to wait for him. I then went into the study, where I finally saw him. His back was to me, and he was pouring himself a drink. I smirked.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" I asked, leaning against the door frame. I could hear him chuckle and watched as he took a sip of the caramel colored liquid in his glass. He then turned and his eyebrows rose as his eyes scanned my form.

"Well, good morning to me." He said, his eyes meeting my gaze. With all the confidence I could muster, I made my way toward him, slowly, making sure I took care with each step. He was watching me with hungry eyes, like a predator to prey. But this time, I didn't mind playing the victim. Not if he was my attacker.

"Got lonely up there all by myself." I said, sounding like a pouting child. I was now standing in front of him, only one step away. "You're a southern man. You should know it's not polite to leave a lady all alone."

"I wouldn't call you a lady after last night." He said, wiggling his brow. My jaw dropped and I lightly smacked his arm. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry my dear." Damon said, putting on a fake southern accent. "How can I ever make it up to you?"

I smirked, taking that one step to close the distance between us. My fingers trailed down his chest, feeling the planes of his chest muscles and down to his abs. I could see his eyes glaze over with lust as I felt him up. I licked my lips before meeting his gaze again.

"I wouldn't mind a kiss or two." I said, standing on my tip toes and gripping his shirt. He smirked, leaning in the rest of the way and meeting our lips together in a playful, yet passionate, kiss. I felt my head go all fuzzy again and I gripped his shirt tighter so I wouldn't fall over from the pure bliss I was in. His hands were all over, rolling from my waist, down to my hips and then gripping my back side. I squealed when he squeezed my rump and he took that chance to plunge his tongue into my mouth.

I was in such a state of pure ecstasy that when Damon's phone rang, I held on to him tighter so he wouldn't answer. To my dismay, he pulled back and his eyes looked at the screen. His eyebrows furrowed and then he clicked the answer button, holding it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said. I watched him closely, trying to figure out who it might be. "Katherine?"

I felt my blood boil at the name. Why was she calling him? I didn't like to be a jealous person, but whenever Katherine, or anyone who seemed interested in Damon, I couldn't help but feel the little green monster creep up and take hold of my mind.

"What do you want?" Damon asked, his eyes meeting mine. I bit my bottom lip, my bad mood gone. "Well, Stefan's still Klaus' little prisoner and Elena still thinks she can save him and no one's thought about you since you left."

There was a long pause.

"You know where he is." Damon said. My eyes widened. If Katherine knew where Stefan was, then that meant that we hadn't been the only ones tracking him. "Where is he?"

Another long pause and then Damon hung up. He then turned moving quickly through the house. I furrowed my brows, following him. We ended up back in his bedroom, where he was putting stuff into a bag. I stood there, a little confused as to what he was doing.

"Well?" I asked finally. "Where are we going?"

"Windy city." He replied, stuffing some clothes in a bag. "Get dressed, we have to move."

I nodded, pulling on my clothes from last night. Damon took me to my house, telling me to pack for an overnight trip and to talk to my mom. He was going to pick up Elena. As much as I didn't want to be alone with Damon and Elena, I didn't trust them to be alone together. I would rather be there to mediate and make sure nothing went down. Besides, I wanted to help, even just a little bit.

I grabbed some PJ's and a pair of jeans. I threw in a t-shirt and zipped the bag up. I looked over to my desk, the letter from John sat there, still unopened. I sighed, grabbing it and putting it in the pocket of my bag. I hadn't built up the courage to read it. In these two months I hadn't got the nerve to do it. Maybe it was because I didn't want him to really be dead, or I just didn't want to hear what he had to say. Either way, the letter had not been opened. It had been collecting dust on my desk for months.

I heard the honk of a horn outside and went out the door. I left a note for my mom, telling her that Damon was taking me for a surprise road trip. I told her I would call her later. Locking the door behind me, I headed out to Damon's car. My mouth became dry when I saw Elena's head poke out of the back seat. At least she had the decency to give me the passenger seat. I sighed before opening the door and hopping inside. No one spoke at first. It was tense, and I found my palms were sweating.

"Well, this should be fun." Damon mumbled. I fought the urge to hit him. His commentary was not necessary and it was definitely not helping. He must have sensed my distress because he placed his hand on my knee. When I looked up to him he was smiling, that smile that made my heart thump in my chest and my body relaxed. This trip wasn't ideal, but I had Damon by my side and that's all that mattered.

* * *

The first half of the ride was quiet, and it was mostly just me changing the channels on the radio. Once I had settled on something, I stared out the window. Damon's hand never left my knee, but I eventually took his hand in mine. Every now and then he would give it a little squeeze and I was thankful to have him there. I was a bit nervous, because if we found Stefan, Klaus couldn't be far behind, and I didn't know if I was ready to see him again. After everything he had done… I didn't want to see him. And Sarah invading my dreams wasn't helping either.

"You know Stefan holds some special connection to Chicago." Damon said as we drove down the road. I looked over to him with furrowed brows. "Here."

He pulled something out of a bag and handed it back to Elena. Upon further inspection I saw that it was a leather bound book. Elena took it gingerly in her long fingers.

"Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago." Damon said. From the way he said it, made me think that whatever Stefan did in the windy city was not pretty. Granted, the way that Damon described ripping wasn't pretty either. I shivered at the thought.

"It's Stefan's diary." Elena said, looking at the book. "I'm not going to invade his private thoughts."

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." Damon replied, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods." Elena said, handing the diary back to Damon. "I can handle it."

Damon took it, opening up the beige colored book and flipped through some pages. I almost stopped him, but when did Damon ever stop invading people's privacy. I was also curious about this. I had seen Stefan, seen this scary side of him. But I wanted to know what we were dealing with so that I could be sure what we were dealing with.

"Here's one. March 12, 1922." Damon said, staring at the page. " _I blacked out for days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember_."

Damon then gasped loudly.

"Ahh! I'm shocked!" Damon said, looking to me. "Stefan's not a virgin?"

I smacked him, taking the diary from his hand and handed it back to Elena. Damon pouted at me but I just gave him a narrowed eyed glare.

"Eyes on the road." I ordered. Damon huffed like a child, but eventually he cooled down and started some license plate game. My eyes drifted from the windshield to my side view mirror. I could see Elena's reflection in the mirror, and the expression on her face was a little disheartening. She was rolling her vervain necklace around in her fingers and she was looking from the window to the diary in her lap. I knew she was contemplating reading it, but she never did even crack it open.

If I was in her situation and I had the answers as to what I could see about my significant other, would I do it? Would I invade that trust of privacy just to know if I could handle seeing him in such a state? Stefan was always kind and level headed. He enjoyed the kill that is until he felt remorse. He was pure of heart, and that was his downfall as a vampire. Unless he turned the switch. But I didn't believe that he had, he let Damon save me, he called Elena even if he hadn't spoken, and he saved Damon's life. Stefan could be saved. We just had to get him back to do so.

We eventually made it into Chicago, and I was glad to be able to stretch my legs. Damon had pulled out in front of an apartment building. It wasn't a nice one, it was run down and pretty shabby. It was old though, that much was obvious. I was wondering why the hell we were here.

"What is this place?" Elena asked, voicing my thoughts. I shut the car door behind me, looking up at the faded white building.

"This is Stefan's old apartment building." Damon explained. He popped up beside me, putting his hand on the small of my back as he led us inside. "He lived here in the 20's."

So I was right, this place was old. Damon led us up the creaky steps. No one was around and it gave off an eerie feeling. The pain was peeling there were bugs all over, cob webs in the corners. It was definitely not what I would picture Stefan living in.

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" I asked, looking around at all the dust.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." Damon said sarcastically. I fought the urge to smack him again.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena said. Damon hushed her, turning the knob and pulling it out of the door. He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's add breaking and entering to our list of crimes committed this year." I muttered. Damon chuckled and pushed the door open, stepping aside to let us in. My eyes widened. Like the rest of the place, this apartment was pretty shabby. It was covered in dust, telling us that he hadn't been here in a long while.

"Here we are." Damon said, wiping his finger across a desk. "Stefan's second personality home."

We were all quiet, taking in the sight before us. I wondered how many people Stefan had taken here, only to rip them apart and dispose of the body. An old blood stain in the left corner of the room made me wince.

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena commented. Damon turned to face both of us, a wicked grin on his face.

"Tour isn't over yet." He said. He then walked over to a book case that was inside the wall. He moved his fingers against the paneling for a minute or two, looking for something. Elena and I shared a confused look, but it was obvious when the bookshelf moved and revealed a secret room. Inside were bottles of alcohol.

"Stefan hid his alcohol." Elena said sarcastically. "What a monster."

"Look closer." Damon suggested, gesturing for us to head inside. Elena went first and I followed behind. We stepped inside the room, seeing the dusty old bottles first. It occurred to me then that this was the time of prohibition and probably a lot of the places around here had secret compartments people hid alcohol in. Elena gasped and I turned to see what she was seeing.

"It's a list of names." I said, looking down the wall covered with random names. None of them meant anything to me, but the list was staggering. There had to be at least a hundred, probably more scratched into the paint.

"These are all his victims?" Elena asked. I swallowed hard. This list was extensive, and by the look of it, Stefan kept an organized log of all the victims he had. What was even worse was that this was just one city. Who knows how many other lives he had taken in other cities.

"Still handling it?" Damon challenged. I turned and gave him a look. I knew Damon wasn't fond of us involving ourselves in the rescue of Stefan, but he couldn't expect Elena, especially with how stubborn she was, to turn around and go home. She was going to find Stefan if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Ok, you two stay here and think of a plan." Damon said, heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"His old stomping ground." Damon said. "I'll come back when I find him."

"I'm coming with you." Elena said stepping forward. Damon held out a hand to stop her.

"No, you stay here." Damon said. I felt my eyes widen and my stomach drop. If Damon left that meant that I was going to be alone with Elena. I licked my suddenly dry lips and swallowed hard. Damon turned toward the door, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You can't leave me here." I said, low enough to where Elena wouldn't hear it but Damon could. His expression softened and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"You will be fine." Damon told me earnestly. "Besides. You two need some girl time."

"I don't want girl time." I muttered. Talking things out with Elena was not top on my to do list. In fact, I was still iffy about if I wanted to talk to her at all. With Damon, I was safe from having the conversation that loomed over us like an ominous cloud, but now he was leaving for who knows how long and I would be stuck with her.

"Pretty girl…" Damon said, looking at me with those eyes that I could never say no to. He wanted to find Stefan just as much as Elena did, maybe even more. The way he was looking at me in that second, I knew that I couldn't make him stay or force myself to go with him. This was something he needed to do alone.

"Ok." I said, almost a whisper. He cracked a grin, leaned forward and kissed me flush on the lips. I smiled into it, although it was weak and a little forced. He pulled back much too quickly and slipped out the door and into the hallway. I stood there, staring at the peeling paint of the door for a long time before I sighed. He wasn't coming back for me any time soon.

I turned around, seeing Elena staring at me patiently. I said nothing, I barely looked at her before I bent down and started riffling through my bag. My hands brushed the letter, but I didn't grab it. Instead I grabbed my stake, pushing it through my belt loop so as to have it ready if I needed it. I also pulled out a pistol, looking inside to make sure it was loaded with wooden bullets. If we had any surprise visitors I would be ready.

"You sure are getting into this hunting stuff." Elena said. She was seated on the bed, dust flying up around her. I shrugged, tucking the gun in my back pocket for easy access.

"Have to defend myself." I replied. She nodded, falling silent again. I took it upon myself to look around the room. Nothing of importance showed up, nothing like the names of the victims Stefan had kept track of. Just thinking of it made me cringe.

"You got a letter from John too?"

I whipped around, seeing the envelope containing the words from my late father inside, sitting in Elena's hands. She was looking it over, and I guessed that she recognized John's scribbled hand writing. He had written out my whole first name, and even though I hated being called that, I couldn't bring myself to get mad that he did so.

"Yeah." I replied, ripping the letter from her hands. She looked at me shocked. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said, expression a little ashamed. "That's not the only thing I'm sorry for…"

"We are not getting into that tonight." I told her firmly. She stared at me for a long time, expression sad and hopeless. Then she furrowed her brows and stood at full height.

"Why not?" She asked. She sounded a little irritated. "What else do we have to do for the next few hours?"

"Not that." I replied. I was not interested in hearing how sorry she was, or hearing how sincere her apology was supposed to be. An apology did not take away what she did

"Alex… I can't keep doing this." Elena said. I furrowed my brows. "I have been trying to talk to you for months. I want to fix this, make it better. Alex… you're one of my most trusted friends… we're sis-…. We're family."

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. Did I want things to go back to normal? Yes. Did I want to fix it? Yes. Did I trust her? I didn't think so.

"I miss you." Elena added. I met her gaze, seeing the honesty that was etched into her face. I wanted to forgive her, move on and never speak of it again. But the voice nagging at the back of my head wouldn't allow me to do so.

"I miss you too." I replied. She broke out into a grin. "But Elena… things will never be the same."

Her smile faded.

"You hurt me… and…. I can't take that lightly." I told her. "I don't… trust you anymore."

The way she looked at me, it made me feel like I had stabbed her in the gut and twisted the knife. But I wouldn't back down. She had to hear it, and she had to know that it would take more of an apology to fix it.

"I'm so sorry…" She said in a hushed voice. "I swear… It didn't mean anything."

"A kiss always means something." I replied. She opened her mouth but shut it. She looked as if she was going to cry, but I couldn't comfort her. I pushed my lips into a straight line and walked out of the room, John's letter still in hand. I walked into the kitchen, pacing the floor for a few minutes.

I had to fight myself not to go in there and just forgive her. I guessed it was the guardian bond that drew me to her, but also I just wanted things to go back to normal. But things would never be "normal." Not after what had happened.

I looked down at the white envelope in my hand. She asked me if I got a letter too. That meant that he had written ones for both of us. I felt a little jealous at that, I had known John was my father my whole life, while Elena knew for a couple months. I guess I wanted to be special.

I huffed, ripping open the tab of the letter, exposing the words inside. I stared at the piece of paper for a long while, debating on reading it. Was I ready to finally accept that my father was dead? Although I hadn't known him long and our relationship was rocky, he saved my life and he saved Elena's. Everything he did, he did because he was trying to protect me.

I took a long breath, taking out the letter and unfolding it.

 _Dear Alexandra,_

 _I hope this letter gets to you and that Damon delivered it along with my ring. I know that it will do you no good, but I hope that you will find use in it in some way._

 _I know I was a failure, as a brother, as a partner to your mother, but especially as a dad to you. I can't tell you why I left you, because nothing would justify it. I regret that mistake now more than ever. Over the last few months, I have gotten to know you, see how much you have grown, and it makes me sad that I will never be a part of it._

 _I made mistakes, especially with my prejudices against the supernatural. I know now that you are safest with the Salvatore brothers, especially Damon. He loves you, and I know that he will always protect you. Do I wish you could live a full life, have kids and do human things, yes, I wish that very much. But I see in your eyes that Damon is the one you have chosen, and I will support that decision._

 _Please, take care of your mother. She deserves much more then she was ever given. She is a strong woman, and I see more of her in you every time I see you. I loved her… I hope you know that. Take care of Elena and Jeremy. They need family right now in this pressing time._

 _You are a Gilbert._

 _You always have been, and you always will be. I'm sorry that I am leaving this world, unable to get to know you better or even say goodbye. But, I want you to know that I love you. You are my daughter, and I want nothing but the best for you._

 _Good luck._

 _Love,_

 _Your Father_

I felt a salty warm tear fall down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. I felt cheated, like everything I could have had was gone now. John wasn't the poster child of amazing fathers, but those last few months I really saw that he was trying. When we were training, I knew that he wanted me to take care of myself, and he wanted me to be independent.

He loved me.

"Bastard." I muttered to myself, putting the letter back in its envelope. Now was not the time for sappy letters and tears. When Damon came back we would have to have a plan of getting Stefan back. Elena was our best bet. She could talk him into returning better than I could. But how did we get Klaus out of the way?

Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps and loud talking. I jumped into action going to grab Elena, who was already making her way toward me. I put my finger to my lip, telling her to be quiet. I grabbed my bag and the two of us rushed to hide in Stefan's secret hide away. Pushed up against the wall, we closed the door and waited to see what would happen.

I heard the door kick open and I flinched. I then slowly slipped my pistol out of my pocket, holding it out, ready to shoot. Elena's eyes were wide, and I could see she was holding her breath. My protective instincts of her were kicking me, making me want to protect her.

"Do you feel that?" The voice was Klaus.' "Is someone here?"

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time." This time it was Stefan who spoke. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood..." Klaus explained. "I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual."

Elena shifted her head to the side, looking at the list of names. I followed her gaze, seeing Liam Grant's name on the wall.

"To write it down." Stefan finished. I swallowed hard, holding onto the pistol tight so my sweaty hands wouldn't drop it. I was ready for action, but could I really kill Stefan? Did I have the guts to do it if I needed to? Wooden bullets wouldn't kill Klaus, but he didn't know Elena was alive. I had to keep her hidden.

"And relive the kill... Over and over again." Klaus said, his voice close to the door. I shrunk back a little, trying to hide Elena and I further into the room so as to not be seen. Slowly, the door opened and the moonlight seeped in. I set my jaw, barely able to breathe.

"You believe me now?" Klaus asked. I could see the back of his head, but he never turned to look inside the room. I was holding up my weapon, ready to shoot him in the back of the head as a diversion if necessary.

However, he walked away and lighter footsteps were coming toward us. I braced myself, my finger set on the trigger. In a second, Stefan appeared. At first he looked at the dusty bottles of alcohol, then he looked our way.

He seemed surprised at first, and his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something. He didn't though. His eyes shifted from me to Elena, who without a warning tried to move toward him. I used my hand to stop her, pushing her protectively behind me. Stefan looked down at my weapon and then met my eyes. It was as if we were having a silent conversation, and when I deemed him not a threat, I lowered my weapon.

"Look what I found." Stefan said. My face fell and I began to bring my weapon up again. However, he reached over me and grabbed a bottle of alcohol. He brought it out and turned his back to us, looking to where Klaus must be. He stepped away from the door, leaving me and Elena to breathe a sigh of relief.

The door then slipped closed.

* * *

After we were sure the pair had left, we slipped out of the closet. It was dark now and the moonlight shone through the curtains. I was pacing while Elena was sitting, a vervain dart in her hand. I picked up my phone again, dialed the desired number and called. It went to voicemail again.

"I'm going to kill him." I muttered, shoving my phone in my pocket. Just then, the door opened. I turned with my gun pointed at the person, but lowered it when I saw that it was Damon.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Elena yelled. "We called an hour ago!"

"You two change." Damon said, putting a bag on the bed. "I know where Stefan is going to be tonight."

"Are you kidding?" I spat. "They were here Damon! They almost found us. Where the hell were you?"

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you two here alone, process it, and move on." Damon replied, then softened. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I replied. He smiled.

"You see, you didn't need me." He said. He then started rifling through the bag. He pulled out a purple patterned dress, tossing it to Elena. She looked down at it and then back up confused. "What, you're all road trippy and gross."

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically. "So you know where he will be?"

"With Klaus." Damon replied, pulling out a pale blue dress and handing it to me. "So, we will distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan."

Elena nodded, taking the dress and going to the bathroom. I looked down at the dress in my hands. It was nice, but casual enough to be worn out in public. It had quarter length lace sleeves and the skirt when to just above the knee.

"You up for this?" Damon asked. I shrugged. "If you don't want to do this-"

"No." I interrupted him. "I have to do this."

He said no more, taking the dress from me so I could get undressed. I stripped, his eyes never leaving my form and my eyes never leaving his face. He helped me into the dress, zipping it up when I was inside of it. I turned back around to face him and waited for him to say something.

"You look stunning, as usual." He said. I cracked a grin, standing on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. However, he had other plans, turning his head to capture my lips. His hands found my waist and he pushed me flush against him. I let my eyes flutter closed, letting my hands climb up his abdomen and chest until they landed on his shoulders. It was a good kiss, tender and full of passion. We both knew that Klaus was volatile and unpredictable. There was no telling what his reaction to us being there would be. I just hoped that Elena did this quick so no one else got hurt.

"Ahem."

Damon and I broke apart, looking to the source of the sound. Elena stood there, now in her dress, and shifting her weight awkwardly. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry… I just… are we ready?" She asked. I licked my lips out of annoyance, giving Damon one more quick peck before I headed for the door. I guess in a way I was marking my territory, and as childish and insecure as that was, I wanted to make sure Elena knew that I was still here. I was still Damon's girlfriend.

We arrived at the place, Gloria's bar it was called. I stepped out of the car, looking up. It was a classy place from what I could see, but it was still a bar. Now I understood the dress. Damon instructed Elena to stay here while he went to get Stefan. I was to go and break the ice with Klaus, then Damon would be there to back me up.

I could feel the anxiety rise in my gut and tug, making me feel a bit queasy. But I had to do this. I would have to face Klaus sometime. The best time was the present right? I started to walk toward the entrance, struggling a bit in the heels Damon supplied for me. They made my legs look great, but I still wasn't coordinated enough to really pull them off.

When I opened the door the place was pretty crowded. My eyes scanned the place, falling on the curly head of the hybrid I was looking for. He was seated at the bar, taking shots of tequila and asking for more. I took a deep breath, strutting over to him. The bartender put down a shot, but before Klaus could grab it, I did. I knocked it back, trying not to taste the bitter liquid inside.

"That was rude." He said, but his voice was more amused then angry. I smirked, slapping the glass back on the bar. Klaus stared at me for a few seconds before gesturing for two more shots. I took it gladly, the alcohol numbing my anxiety. I knocked back the second one and sat in the stool next to Klaus.

"I hope this seat wasn't taken." I told him. He smirked, shaking his head. "Good."

"I didn't expect to see you here." Klaus said. "I assume your Salvatore is around somewhere."

"You know how protective vampires can be." I told him with a shrug. "So, how's the life of a hybrid treating you?"

He stared at me for a minute, seeming mystified by the fact that I was sitting there talking to him. The alcohol was starting to make me a bit looser, and I was glad. However, I was still in my right mind, and I knew my task was to keep Klaus busy.

"Quite well." Klaus replied, taking his shot. I forced a smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Why would you think that?" I asked, a little appalled. "I can't just stop by for a drink with my good buddy Klaus?"

"Last time we spoke you made it very clear that you do not like me." Klaus said. "So, what are you here for?"

"Family reunion." I joked. He shot me a look, one that was irritated and told me that he was done playing games. I swallowed hard. "I was hoping to speak with you."

"About what?" Klaus asked, as if he already knew what I wanted to say. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Even with the drinks, he still made me nervous.

"I was hoping to speak to you about Alissa." I told him. Klaus eyed me for a moment before he let out a laugh. "I'm serious."

"As am I." Klaus said. I gave him a look. "You do not want to hear about the past. It's messy."

"I can handle messy." I told him. He chuckled again. He took another shot from the bartender, knocking it back before he turned serious. He was glaring at the glass, and I wondered if he put just the right amount of pressure would the glass break. But Klaus didn't speak. He just continued to glare at the glass.

"She's been coming to me in my dreams." I told him. He turned to me slowly. "It's like… she's trying to tell me something."

"Like what?" He asked. I shrugged. "She always was good at keeping secrets."

"What happened to her?" I asked. I had asked this before, but he had never answered. I looked at the clock. Elena should be talking to Stefan by now.

"I would rather not say." He told me. I furrowed my brows.

"Why?" I asked. Klaus sighed, gesturing for another shot. I took one, but merely sipped this one.

"Because it is a sad story." Klaus replied. He looked back to me. "You look lovely this evening."

I didn't reply. He was dodging the question again. Just then Klaus' back turned rigid. He turned, an evil smirk forming on his lips. I turned, following his gaze. Damon was walking toward us, and I felt a little more at ease the closer he got.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riffraff now." Klaus commented. Damon smiled, putting his hands on my shoulders, as a way of claiming me I guessed. Klaus glared at Damon's hands.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon said. Klaus chuckled. I could feel the tension between the two, and I continued to look at the clock. Klaus' patience would only last for so long.

"You don't quit do you?" Klaus asked Damon.

"Give me my brother back..." Damon said. "You'll never have to see me again."

Klaus smirked.

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for?" Klaus asked. "And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..."

My eyes widened and my gut wrenched. One bite from Klaus and Damon would be done for.

"What can I say?" Damon asked, hands squeezing my shoulders. "I'm a thrill seeker."

Klaus smiled but then it faded. In a second he stood up, meeting Damon's height and choking him with one hand. My eyes widened and I jumped up.

"Stop!" I begged Klaus. He ignored me.

"Oh, dear, what was that?" Klaus asked, taking a wooden tooth pick and stabbing Damon with it. "I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries."

He stabbed him again.

"Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm."

He stabbed him again.

"Ohh. Almost."

"You want a partner in crime?" Damon asked. "Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun."

"No!" I yelled. Klaus tossed Damon to the floor, breaking the leg off a chair. My heart sank.

"Or maybe I'll just take Alex with me." Klaus threatened. Damon's eyes narrowed. I was about to grab the chair leg when it burst into flames. "Really?"

"Not in my bar." A dark skinned woman said. "You take it outside."

Klaus rolled his eyes, putting his hand on Damon's throat once more.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom." Klaus said. "When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back."

He then stood up, straightened out his shirt, and turned to me. I stood as stiff as a board, my eyes never leaving him. He stepped closer menacingly and I fought the urge to snarl.

"It was good to see you again, Alexandra." He said, pushing a lock of hair out of my face. "Sorry about the mess."

He then walked out of the bar nonchalantly. I was frozen until the door closed behind him. I dove down to Damon, checking his injuries.

"I'm fine." Damon said, pushing himself up. "Come on."

We walked outside, going to the car. Elena was already seated inside, her fingers fiddling with her necklace. She was quiet, saying nothing, and not even looking at us when we climbed into the car. Damon looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Just drive." Elena replied.

Damon said nothing more and started the engine. It was a minute or two of me stewing on what to do before I huffed to myself. I reached into the back seat, not even turning around. I found Elena's hand a squeezed it.

I didn't even have to hear her say thank you.


	58. Chapter 57

**Happy Wednesday! I just realized that we reached over 1,000 reviews! That is so crazy to me! I never imagined this would happen. Thank you so much guys! Love you!**

 **Season 3 Episode 4 Disturbing Behavior**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of something cooking coming from the kitchen. I rolled over, checking the clock. It was around noon. I jumped, not knowing I had slept in that late. Usually, Damon was over at the crack of dawn. We would just lay in bed and when my mother would come in and check on me he would disappear. Then he would come back and we would just lay there. Sometimes we talked, but most of the time we were in complete silence, just enjoying one another's company. This was not like most mornings.

I threw off the sheets and started making my way out of my room. I passed a mirror, grimacing at my bed head curls. I didn't bother trying to fix them. Only a good shower would do the job. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little upset that Damon wasn't there. I had become so used to our routine, that it bothered me that he had broken it. Not that I needed him to function, but it was just nice to know he was there. I walked out into the hallway, making my way toward the kitchen. I heard laughter, and when I poked my head into the kitchen I saw who it was.

"Rick?"

Both my mother and history teacher looked up suddenly. My mother's eyes were wide with shock, and Alaric was so red he resembled a tomato. I could feel my heartbeat thumping in my ears, and there was a familiar sinking feeling in my stomach that told me I might be sick.

"Honey!" Mom said, louder than she needed to. "I didn't think you would be up this early!"

"It's 11:30." I replied. Rick was looking down at the floor, unable to meet my gaze. Both were fully clothed, but by the shape they were in, I could tell that he hadn't just come over that morning.

"Right." Mom said. "Mr. Saltzman was just… uh…"

"Helping with your mom's chili recipe." Rick said, stirring the pot. "She could use a few lessons."

"Oh, Rick." Mom said, playfully hitting him. When did my mother start calling Mr. Saltzman Rick? My eyes widened. I knew that look, that playful smack. She was flirting. I felt my stomach lurch.

"Ok…" I croaked, unable to get anything else out. Mom took a deep breath, before she excused herself. She took my arm, leading me out of the kitchen and back into my room. I had my back to her, unable to look her in the eye.

"I know this is weird-"

"Weird?" I asked sarcastically, whipping around. "Why the hell is my history teacher in our kitchen?"

"Watch your mouth." Mom scolded, pointing a finger at me. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, you know that parent-teacher senior orientation was yesterday."

"Yeah, so?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"Rick and I… we just hit it off." Mom said with a small shrug. I felt my jaw drop. "We went to dinner, and then we came back here and-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." I begged, picturing my mother in bed with my history teacher. "So… what is this?"

"What do you mean?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"Like, are you dating?" I asked, choking on the word. "Or are you just… reaping the benefits?"

"God, no!" Mom almost shouted. "We went out once. I don't know where this could lead."

I sat on my bed, trying to process all of this. My mother had sex. She had sex with my teacher. My vampire hunting teacher. I thought that her sleeping with my dad was weird…. But this… This was too weird beyond words.

"Jenna and John just died." Mom said sadly. I met her gaze. "We bonded over our heartbreak."

I set my jaw. Alaric had lost Jenna, and mom had lost John. I remembered the letter, when he said that he loved her. Maybe this would be good. I wanted my mom to be happy, and she didn't date much. Alaric was a great guy. How could I stop her from dating a great guy?

"I know this is weird. You just lost your dad…" Mom said. "And if this is too weird for you, I can end it right now."

I looked up and met her gaze. She was always giving things up for me. She had been since I was born, and even before then. I couldn't make her give up her chance at happiness just because it was uncomfortable for me. John was gone, and any chance of my parents getting back together and us being a family was gone. I couldn't make her wait around for someone who wasn't coming back.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "No, this is good."

"You think so?" Mom asked, her eyes sparkling. I smiled at the sight of her and nodded.

"Mr. Saltzman is a great guy." I replied. "I want you to be happy."

Mom grinned even wider, leaning down and kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you." She said. I smiled. "Get dressed. We are going to the Lockwood party."

"Is that today?" I asked, completely forgetting that there was yet another event that I had to go to.

"Yeah." She replied. "So, get dressed."

I sighed, standing up. She went to the door, but stopped before she opened it.

"He is a good guy huh?" She said, not really asking. I smiled, nodding to her. She nodded back before she went into the hallway. I let out a long breath before I prepared for my shower. I wasn't really interested in this party, but I knew that I had to make an appearance. And, my mom was looking forward to it. Especially with her new… boyfriend. The word just didn't feel right, but I shook it off.

Once I was cleaned up I went back to my bedroom and changed. I put on a black v-neck and cut off jean shorts that would be nice in the summer afternoon. When I was clothed, I heard a small knock on my door, and yelled for the person on the other side to come in. Jace's head poked in, and I couldn't ignore the way his eyes landed on my legs and slowly came up to my eyes.

"You look pretty." He said. I smiled, not able to stop the blush from burning my cheeks.

"Thank you." I said. He closed the door behind him, letting his eyes go from my legs to my walls. "Is Rick still out there?"

"Yeah." Jace replied. "Why is he here anyway?"

"Apparently he's dating my mom." I said. Jace's eyes widened. "Yeah."

"Well…" Jace said, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. "That's awkward."

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

Jace found his way to my bed, flopping down on it casually. I fell down next to him, and the two of us stared at the ceiling in silence. It was nice, to be able to be in complete silence with someone and it not be awkward. I guessed this was what it was like to have a best friend.

"Did Damon say where he was going this morning?" I asked, looking over to Jace. He didn't meet my gaze, and I saw him set his jaw tight. I furrowed my brows.

"He uh… well…" Jace said, slowly catching my eye. "He went to Elena's."

I stared at him for a long while, not sure if I had heard him correctly. When his words finally processed in my brain, I looked back to the ceiling. My hands folded on my stomach, and I forced myself not to cry, or throw up.

"He said he wanted to check on her." Jace said. "You know… with the whole Stefan's not coming back thing, she's a bit on edge."

I couldn't bring myself to respond. I just nodded stiffly. I had to stop taking this stuff so seriously, but my paranoia over Elena and Damon hanging out was getting the best of me. I was so afraid that something would happen, that he would pick her over me. If he did, I didn't think I would survive. I would be crushed. Sounded a bit dramatic, but my love for Damon was ever present, and I didn't want to lose him.

"Do you think I should worry?" I finally asked. I turned back to Jace, who was looking me over. He took a while to respond, just staring into my eyes. While my eyes had a bit of brown in them, Jace's were pure green, like a jade stone. They were beautiful, for a lack of a better word.

"No." Jace replied, taking a deep breath. "No… there is nothing to worry about."

I smiled, and this one wasn't forced. If Jace told me not to worry, then I wouldn't worry. Hell, Damon proved to me over and over how much he loved me. Why would I be so hung up over them hanging out? I wasn't too sure if Elena had feelings for Damon or not. But either way Damon was mine, and I didn't think he was leaving any time soon.

"I wish I could have gone with you guys." Jace said. "Maybe I could have backed you up."

"And have Klaus kill you?" I asked, with a shake of my head. "Nuh uh. Klaus doesn't know you are involved and I would like to keep it that way."

Jace smiled, and there was something behind his expression that I couldn't quite place.

"Hey now." Jace said. "I'm a ruthless vampire hunter. I can take care of myself."

I rolled my eyes but chuckled anyway. Jace was good, I had to give him that. But he wasn't Klaus good, and now that he was a hybrid, there was no killing him.

"Besides I got this nifty thing here." Jace said, holding up his ring finger. The Gilbert ring sat upon it. I took his hand, examining it. The ring fit his large fingers nicely, and it looked like it belonged to him. I frowned a bit thinking about where it had come from.

"I read the letter." I said suddenly. Jace met my gaze. "The one from John… I read it in Chicago."

Jace sat up abruptly, looking at me with concern. I followed his lead, although much less jumpy then his.

"What did it say?" He asked. "Are you ok? I should have been there. Why didn't you call me-"

"Jace." I said, catching his attention. He quieted. "I'm fine. It just… said he loved me… he made mistakes… he wants the best for me… typical suicide note to a daughter."

Jace was still looking me over with concern. I still hadn't had time to process the note. I had read it so brashly, I didn't know how to feel about it.

"Do you miss him?" Jace asked, his voice soft and even. I didn't respond right away. I just sat there, staring at the ring on his finger. John was right, saying that he wanted me to put it to good use. Keeping Jace alive, that was good for me. In times of crisis, he was always there. When I had a problem he was always by my side. He talked me down from my crazy episodes, and he made sure that I was ok. Just like I couldn't lose Damon, I couldn't lose Jace either.

"I don't know." I said standing up. "It's like… I never got the chance to really know him…. And just like before, I feel cheated."

"I'm sorry." Jace replied, standing up with me. "I wish I could tell you that that feeling will go away but I can't."

I met his gaze, his eyes sad.

"When my parent's died… I felt the same way." He said. "It was like… I could never have that family again. Nothing, and no one, would ever live up to what I had. No amount of foster families could fix the hole in my heart that their death left me."

I stared at him for a while. Jace was rarely ever sad. He was always happy, go lucky, sometimes angry, but never sad. Sometimes I forgot that he actually had a life before this. I forgot that he had a family and that he was passed around foster homes. Sometimes I forgot that he only came here because he was under Katherine's control. I forgot all of those things, and I felt bad because of it.

"You have a family now." I said, with a smile. "I'm your family."

He smiled weakly, and I pulled him into a hug. He wound his arms around my waist, and I felt him bury his face into my hair. I didn't know how long we stood there, probably several minutes. But I didn't let go, because if Jace needed me I would be there for him.

"Does that mean that Alaric is going to be my new dad?" Jace asked, his voice muffled by my hair. I reached up and hit him in the back of the head. He chuckled, pulling back to look at me. "We should get going."

* * *

We arrived at the party with mom's pot of chili. I wouldn't lie and say that the bottom wasn't burnt a bit, even with Alaric's help. Mom made me promise not to tell, to which I rolled my eyes. The Lockwood house was packed, as per usual. Whenever one of these events came up, it seemed like the whole town would show up. There wasn't anything better to do, I assumed.

"I'm going to go find the girls." Mom said, handing me the pot. "I trust that you can handle that."

"I'll try." I replied, my voice laced in playful sarcasm. Mom smiled, waving to Jace and I as she and Alaric went to go and mingle. I smiled after her, but it slowly faded. I was happy for her, but it was still weird to see her with my history teacher.

"I think the food table is out back." Jace said, pointing outside. I nodded, following him as he led the way. Sure enough, the table was packed full of food. Jace smirked to me when I set my eyes on the endless amounts of Mystic Fall's resident chili. I set my pot down, seeing that the Gilbert recipe was already on the table. That meant Elena was nearby.

"Is that Alexandra Gilbert?" A voice behind me said. "The best damn guardian Mystic Falls has ever had?"

I turned, my eyebrows furrowed. However, my face relaxed and turned into one of excitement when I saw who it was.

"Bonnie!" I yelled in excitement, running up to the girl and taking her in my arms. She squealed as well, hugging my tight around the neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She replied fondly. She pulled back to look at me. "A lot sure has happened huh?"

"That's an understatement." I muttered. Bonnie chuckled before she fully released me and went to go greet Jace. After she shared a short embrace with him, she turned back around to me.

"You're boyfriends here." Bonnie said. "Probably eating puppies or something."

I rolled my eyes. Bonnie still wasn't Damon's biggest fan, and I couldn't really blame her. He had done a lot of bad things, some that should have been unforgivable. But, Bonnie and Damon had an understanding. They could work together if that is what benefitted them, or someone they cared about.

"Listen, I wish I could just sit here and talk to you about my boring summer…" Bonnie said. "But actually we have a problem."

I furrowed my brows.

"What kind of problem?" I asked. Whenever Mystic Falls had a problem, usually it had to do with the supernatural, and I wasn't looking forward to that. Why couldn't we have just a normal day?

"Elena's necklace." Bonnie said. She took her bag off her shoulder and brought out Emily's grimoire. "It burned her, like out of nowhere. I'm going to try to find out what it is."

"It burned her?" Jace asked. It didn't make sense. Unless she was a vampire and the vervain burned her, but I wasn't convinced Elena was a vampire in the slightest.

"Yeah." Bonnie replied and grabbed my arm. "Sorry, but I need to steal you away."

"Why?" I moaned. I knew wherever she took me, Elena wouldn't be too far away. We were making progress, but that still didn't mean we were at a good place yet. "You're the witch."

"Stop being a baby." Bonnie said. I looked over to Jace pleading with him. He shrugged, turning around back to the food. I huffed, letting Bonnie drag me across the mansion yard and off to a more secluded area. I could see a blonde and brunette standing near a stone bench, and when we got closer I could confirm that it was Caroline and Elena.

"There you are." Caroline said. "We've been waiting for like, ever!"

"It's been twenty minutes Caroline." Bonnie replied. Caroline mumbled under her breath. I went up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten to you sooner." I said, pulling back to look at her. "Are you ok?"

"Well, my dad hates me so there is that." Caroline said, her voice a little sad. I gave her a sympathetic look. While we had been off trying to rescue Stefan, Caroline's dad had kidnapped her and tortured her. She didn't go into great detail, but even the idea of her dad hurting her made my blood boil. I shivered just thinking about it.

"He does not hate you." Elena said, trying to be positive. The blonde turned and scoffed.

"He tortured me, Elena." Caroline spat. "He tried to _fix_ me. He tried to change me. He hates me."

Elena looked down. No one knew what to say about that. In a creepy sort of way, Bill was doing this stuff out of love. He didn't like vampires, and in his mind her was trying to save his daughter. But Bill couldn't condition Caroline to not be a vampire. It just couldn't be done.

"I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace." Bonnie said, catching our attention. "It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, okay?"

Bonnie started to do her thing, and it still amazed me just how powerful my friend was. We all sat there for a few minutes, the tension thick and awkward. I could feel Caroline looking between Elena and I. Neither one of us spoke. There wasn't much to say really. Elena was sorry and I didn't trust her. We had already established that, so there was no reason to keep talking about it.

"Are you two ever going to make up?" Caroline asked. Elena looked up to her friend wide eyed. I felt my face flush and I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "It's so awkward that we can't all hang out anymore!"

"Caroline…" Elena said in a scolding tone. She met my gaze for a second before she looked away. I knew Elena was being careful around me, and she was hoping that if she got back on my good side that we could go back to being friends again. But I could not be forced into this. It was going to take time.

"I just want you two to be friends again." Caroline said, looking between us. She grabbed my hand and then grabbed Elena's. "It's not like you can get rid of the other. You're bonded."

I internally sighed. The bond between us was ever present, and I couldn't make it go away. My protective instincts were still there when it came to Elena. But just because I wanted to protect her, did not mean that I had to be friends with her.

"Well, if we are here to gossip." I said, catching their attention. "My mom and Alaric are apparently dating."

"What?!"

"Yeah." I said, meeting Elena's gaze. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She said. "I can't expect him to be sad over Jenna forever."

I nodded.

"Hey guys."

The three of us looked around to Bonnie. I couldn't help but gasp when I finally turned around. The necklace that was usually hanging around Elena's neck was now levitating off of Bonnie's spell book.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked. Bonnie shook her head in response.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie replied, then she looked up to us. "It has its own magic."

We all shared a glance, but surprisingly enough, Elena and I gazed at one another for much longer than I did with the other two. Elena's necklace was doing something, and I had to sinking suspicion that it would not be good for either of us.

* * *

Bonnie went back to see if she could find anything in the many grimoires she had collected over the year. Elena, Caroline, and I stayed at the party, but my mind was everywhere else but the festivities. If the necklace had magic, that meant that another witch was involved. It had never done anything like this before, so why now? Why was it suddenly starting to float and burn people who touch it? The thought made me shiver.

"Stefan never told you where he got the necklace right?" Caroline asked. Elena shook her head.

"No. And I never asked." Elena replied. "Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out."

I had a very bad feeling about this necklace. I couldn't trust anything or anyone anymore when it came to supernatural and magic. Klaus was still out there, and he had Stefan as his evil little henchman. Not to mention, he had his own witch who had to be powerful or Klaus wouldn't bother with her. Then there was no forgetting that Katherine was always lurking around. She had put hiding down to a science. There was no way of knowing where she would be or when.

"Please tell me it's time to go." Jace said, meeting up with us. I felt myself relax a bit when he was by my side.

"Beyond." Elena said. "Where's Damon?"

I tensed, but Elena looked very innocent with the question. To be honest, I hadn't seen Damon at all that day. I knew he had a council meeting, but I figured he would have been done by now and have met up with me.

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people." Caroline said. I glared at her. "Consider me the honesty police."

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to retort but Caroline's expression changed. My smile fell upon seeing her in such distress. Elena picked up on it as well, grabbing Caroline's arm in concern.

"What is it?" Elena asked. Caroline was staring off into another room and I followed her gaze.

"It's my dad." Caroline said. I tensed, seeing the man socializing in the other room. He didn't even look remorseful for what he did to his own flesh and blood. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena asked, staring at the man herself. My hands balled into fists.

"Cause he's a jerk." I muttered, then looked at Caroline. "No offense."

"None taken." Caroline replied, stepping backward. "I can't stay here…"

"I get it." Elena said with a nod. "Call me later."

Caroline nodded before she turned and fled the scene. I watched after her with so much sympathy in my heart. The sympathy melted when I looked back to Bill Forbes.

"Anyone else want to beat him with a tire iron?" I asked. Caroline was one of the sweetest people I had met in my life. Some times she didn't seem that way, but she was a true friend and would do anything for the people she loved. I wouldn't put it past her to continue to protect him, even after what he did. I didn't know if I could be that generous.

"I'll help." Elena said. I looked to my right, catching her eye. I couldn't stop the small smile that curved on my lips. Elena and I had our problems, but if we could work together to help the people we cared about, I think we could get along long enough to do so.

"Let's get out of here." Jace said. "I think the Fell chili had something in it."

"I told you not to eat that!" I said. Jace rolled his eyes. "Have you seen my mom?"

"Last time I saw her, she was with Rick." Jace said. I cringed. "They looked really happy."

I nodded, not wanting to push the subject. I just wanted to go. The three of us, Elena, Jace and I, went out the front door, only to be met up with by my missing vampire.

"Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem." Damon said, stopping us. I stepped closer to him, meeting his gaze.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked. The look on Damon's face told me that where he had been wasn't important.

"Managing Bill Forbes." Damon replied. "Apparently he's impervious to compulsion."

I furrowed my brows. No one could be impervious to compulsion. Vervain was the only thing that could stop a vampire from compelling a human.

"How?" Elena asked. Damon shook his head.

"I have no idea. But he threatened to out me." Damon said. "Don't get me started on the irony of that."

I rolled my eyes, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"What did you do to him?" Elena asked accusingly. "How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?"

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena." Damon said with an eye roll. I felt a feeling of dread spread over me. If Bill couldn't be compelled, then he had the upper hand. If he outed Damon… then the council would try and kill him. I felt my heart clench.

"Ok, what does he want?" Jace asked.

"He wants to control the council." Damon replied. "Says it's been compromised."

"It has." Jace mumbled, making Damon glare at him.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply." Damon said. I felt my stomach sink. If the water supply was spiked with vervain, then Damon couldn't feed, not even off of blood bags from Mystic Falls. He would have to go somewhere else to feed.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea." Elena said. "I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to-"

"To what? To keep me in check? Make me behave?" Damon barked. Elena flinched. "I should have killed him this morning."

"Hey now." I said, turning back to Damon. "We can't kill him."

"Yes I can." Damon said, his glare now turned onto me. I furrowed my brows. Damon's attitude had taken a complete 180, and I wasn't sure where his anger had come from. I knew he was stressed about this whole situation, but there was no way I was going to stand by while he killed Caroline's dad.

"Damon…" I said, putting a hand on his chest in an attempt to calm him. "This is Caroline's dad we are talking about… You can't kill him."

"He's a threat, Alex." Damon replied. "He can't be compelled, so he has to die."

"There has to be some other way-"

"There's not Alex!" Damon yelled at me. I winced at his tone. "Don't try to get in my way."

"Or what?" Jace asked, stepping in front of me. "What are you going to do?"

"I would not piss me off kid." Damon said, his voice even and threatening. I furrowed my brows. He sent a glare to Jace before he turned and was about to make his way back into the house. Jace, on the other hand, had other plans. He reached forward and grabbed Damon's arm to stop him.

Damon turned back with quick speed and grabbed Jace's face. With quick reflexes, he snapped Jace's neck and I watched as my best friend fell to the ground lifeless. I couldn't stop the shriek that escaped my lips as I fell down to Jace's limp body. I was relieved to find the Gilbert ring still on his finger. Jace would be fine, but the fact that Damon had done so, made my blood boil.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him, cradling Jace's head in my lap. Damon eyed Jace before meeting my gaze. There was only a split second of remorse in his eyes before it was filled again with his anger.

"I have a Forbes to kill." Damon said, taking off toward the house. I looked down at Jace, fighting back the tears. I couldn't believe Damon had done such a thing. He knew how much Jace meant to me, and it didn't stop him from killing him dead right in front of me.

"He's going to be ok." Elena said, looking at Jace's ring finger. "We should probably call Caroline."

I nodded, watching as Elena pulled out his phone to call our friend. I set Jace's head down, gently, on the cool grass before I stood and brushed myself off. I was about to head into the house when someone grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked, phone still pulled up to her ear. I looked down at her hand, but she didn't remove it.

"I'm going to go talk some sense into him." I replied, wrenching my arm from her grasp. I turned, but Elena stepped out in front of me. "Get out of my way."

"No." Elena replied, standing tall. "Damon's not stable right now. What if he hurts you?"

I scoffed.

"Damon won't hurt me." I said, trying to step around her. Again she stepped in my path. "Elena-"

"You didn't think that he would hurt Jace." Elena said. My jaw tensed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

I swallowed. Damon was angry, I knew that. But I had to try and stop him. If I didn't, he would kill Caroline's dad and I couldn't have him doing that. I appreciated Elena's concern, but I could take care of myself, and I didn't need Elena doubting me.

"I can handle myself." I said, stepping around Elena. She grabbed my arm again. "Let me go."

"No!" Elena said, trying to pull me. I huffed, grabbing her wrist and twisting it backward. She let out a shriek of pain and released her hold of me.

"Don't follow me." I ordered, letting go of her wrist and taking off toward the house. I ran inside, pushing around people to try and find Damon. I ran up the stairs, checking every room that wasn't locked. Stupid mansion was too big. He could be anywhere, and Bill Forbes could be dead. I felt the panic rise inside of me until I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. I bolted down the grand staircase, pushing past more people without even saying a rushed excuse me. I ran to the source of the sound, Mayor Lockwoods office.

When I arrived, I caught just the end of a fight between Damon and Caroline. Bill Forbes was bleeding from his neck, but he was very much alive. Caroline threw Damon against the wall, making a quick getaway past me with her father in tow. Damon jumped up quick, and I could see the fresh blood falling from his lips. It made me sick.

"Bummer." Damon muttered. "I love a good girl fight."

"What the hell is going on Damon?" I asked. "You can't just kill everyone who gets in your way."

"Why can't I?" Damon asked. "It's nothing I haven't done before."

I shivered. I knew Damon killed, but recently he had been good about it. He had resorted to feeding bags and compelling people instead of offing them. I didn't know if that was for my sake or because he was really just trying to be better. I was beginning to believe that he was only doing it to make me feel better.

"Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" Damon asked. I furrowed my brows.

"What are you taking about?" I asked. Damon scoffed.

"Everyone has been acting like I am supposed to be good!" Damon yelled. "I am not Stefan!"

I stepped forward, cautiously. He didn't move, he just continued to glare at me.

"I don't want you to be Stefan." I said. "Damon, I just can't deal with you killing-"

"I'm a vampire, Alex!" He yelled. I felt my anger rise.

"That doesn't mean you have to act like one!" I yelled back. Damon let out a humorous chuckle. He was stepping closer to me, making my anxiety creep up. This wasn't the Damon I knew. This was someone completely different, and I didn't like it.

"Out of everyone in this town…" He said, his voice sad. "I never expected you to try and change me."

With that he sped out of the room. I felt my heart clench and tears brimmed my eyes. His words hurt, they wounded me as if I had been stabbed with a knife. Had I been trying to change him all along? Or was it just that I thought better of him? All the times everyone told me he was no good, I had said they were wrong. In the end… was it me that was wrong? Was Damon capable of valuing human life? Or was it all a façade, an act that he put on to appease me? Had all the time of pretending to care bottle up his true nature? Or was he afraid to be good?

All these questions ran through my mind, and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I slipped down the wall, unable to stop the sobs that racked through my body.

* * *

Damon knocked back a drink that he poured himself before he poured another one. He knocked this one back too, swallowing the bitter liquid. He wanted to forget this feeling, this guilt that kept pricking in his gut.

He had gone too far. Killing Jace… wasn't his smartest move. He didn't like the kid, but he knew how much he meant to Alex. Damon hadn't even seen the ring on his finger until after he snapped Jace's neck. If he hadn't been wearing it… Alex would have never forgave him. He was just… so angry that everyone was trying to tell him how to behave. When Alex looked at him, as if he was a monster, it set him off.

She had always believed in him, always saw better of him. And in that moment he saw him differently. It was back to the times when she feared him instead of loved him. Damon took another sip of his drink. Not even alcohol could that that image away. Everyone expected Damon to be a replacement Stefan, and he wouldn't do it. He couldn't. He expected that from Elena, because from the very beginning she had tried to make Damon be better. But Alex… she had never expected it. She fell in love with him even when he was bad. She didn't agree with him all the time, but she never made him change. Except tonight. Tonight, she had let it out. She didn't want him to act this way, and Damon didn't think he could handle he trying to change him. Not Alex.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Damon huffed, setting down his glass and walking to the door. He expected it to be Alex, coming to apologize.

"I'll accept written apologies only." Damon said opening the door. He stopped when he saw Elena. "What do you want?"

She didn't speak. She stood there, silently, and expressionless. That is until she smiled. Damon knew then that it wasn't Elena. It was Katherine.

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked. Damon rolled his eyes. "Mystic Falls it couple calling it quits?"

"What do you want, Katherine?" Damon repeated. Katherine smirked, stepping into the house.

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime." Katherine replied. "Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?"

Damon set his jaw. It was tempting. He had just killed Jace, his girlfriends best friend, and now his girlfriend was mad at him. What was keeping him in Mystic Falls anyway?

"Impeccable timing." Damon said. Katherine smiled, her expression a little shocked.

"Is that a yes?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest. "Won't pretty girl get upset that you are road tripping with me?"

Damon shrugged.

"She doesn't own me." Damon replied. "Where are we going?"

"Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you for right now." Katherine said. "But believe me...it's good."

She had Elena's necklace dangling in her hand. Damon eyed it before he walked out the door, shutting it behind him with a satisfied thump.


	59. Chapter 58

**Hey guys! You know I love you guys right? Cause I really do, and I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but contrary to popular belief I have a life. I have things to do, and it is a lot for me to even update every week. I know you guys are excited but cut me some slack ok? Love you guys!**

 **Season 3 Episode 5 The Reckoning**

" _It's Damon. You know what to do."_

"Damon?" I said through the phone. "I know I've called… like a million times… but I just… you have to know that…. I love you… ok? I love you and I didn't mean to hurt you… wherever you are…. Just... call me."

I snapped my phone shut. Damon had been gone since last night. I went to his house, trying to find a way to apologize, to think of anything that would fix this. But he was gone. The house was empty, and he was just… gone.

"Thanks for letting me crash here." Jace said as he came out of the bathroom. His hair was still wet, and I could see it dripping into his shirt. "Didn't really want to go to the boarding house after… all that."

"No problem." I replied, putting the phone on my bedside table. Jace eyed it, then met my gaze.

"He still won't answer huh?" He asked. I shook my head. "He'll call."

"I'm not so sure." I replied, pushing my sketch pad off of my lap. "He was so angry last night… so hurt. I'm not sure if we can fix this."

Jace sat down at the foot of my bed. For someone who had just woken up mere hours after having his neck snapped, he looked pretty good. I had taken him back to my place, waiting until he awoke. He looked fine, perfectly healthy. Just… tired. He looked very tired.

"You two always fix it." He said, squeezing my knee. "Don't worry about it."

I sighed.

"You want to skip this whole senior prank night thing?" I asked. "Caroline will understand if you don't go."

"We're going." Jace said with a smile. "It will get your mind off of all of this."

I smiled weakly. I didn't know if setting up pranks all over the high school the day before the first day was the right way to get my mind off of Damon. I would prefer to draw, it was much less illegal compared to breaking into the school and putting buckets of water above the door so that the person who enters gets soaked.

"Besides." Jace said, standing. "We're seniors now. We have got to start making some memories."

"I've had enough memories to last a life time." I said. "Ones filled with vampires, werewolves, and hybrids who think you are their long lost twin."

"I mean normal memories." Jace said. "You have got to get some normal in your life."

He wasn't wrong. Normal was so far from my life that it was a bit insane. I was surprised that I hadn't completely lost my mind over the last year. Jace was right. I needed some normalcy in my life or I would go crazy. Maybe this prank night wasn't such a bad idea.

"Ok." I said. "I'll go."

"Awesome!" Jace cheered. I rolled my eyes. Even as I got ready, I still continued to think about Damon. I had no idea where he was. I didn't know if he was in danger or where we stood in terms of our relationship. I called a couple more times until Jace took my phone away.

* * *

Damon was driving, a car he believed Katherine stole. She was in the passenger seat, trying to make small talk and frankly it was annoying him. He looked down as he phone lit up again. Another text from Alex. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, making sure he didn't answer it.

"Oh, look." Katherine said, picking up the phone. "Another text. _Damon, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you-"_

Damon jerked the phone from Katherine's hand, to which she smirked.

"I'm getting good at imitating her." Katherine said. "She's all sweet and innocent, but yet she has that fire in her. Must be from her Klaus' twin side."

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours." Damon snapped. "Where are we going?"

"Far enough away so that you can't go running back." Katherine replied. Damon scoffed.

"Not to worry." Damon said. "Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break."

"You and Mystic Falls, or you and Alex?" Katherine asked. Damon's hand clenched around his phone. He had been fighting with himself not to turn back. He wanted to go running back to her, but there was another part of him that just wanted her to sweat it out. He couldn't be the good guy that she deserved. He wasn't the hero.

"Let's just say Alex and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how I should behave." Damon replied.

"Ooh. Let me guess... Alex wants you to be the hero, and you don't like playing pretend." Katherine said, her finger ghosting across Damon's jawline.

"Something like that." Damon replied. Katherine scooted closer.

"Her loss." She said, attacking him with her lips.

The kiss was full of lust, and Damon wouldn't lie and say that he didn't respond to it. But it wasn't what it was like when he was human and kissed Katherine. There was no love, no tender feelings. It was nothing like kissing Alex. Not even close.

Damon shoved Katherine off, bouncing her head off the window. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Damon smirked.

"I thought I'd give it a shot." Damon said with a shrug. "Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore."

Katherine glared, not ever being rejected. She pouted in her seat while Damon only smiled. He looked down to his phone, seeing another message from Alex. He tensed his jaw and shoved the phone in his pocket.

* * *

When the sun went down, Jace drove me to the school. I felt a feeling of dread come over me when I saw the place. I was not looking forward to going back to that place, but I agreed with Jace. I should have some fun before I am forced to go back there.

"You ready for this?" Jace asked as we hopped out of the truck. There were already a lot of students here, and I could see Elena's car in the parking lot. I sighed.

"As I'll ever be." I replied. He smirked leading us into the school. Caroline was the ring leader for all of this, as I suspected. She gave different people different tasks. She sent Jace and I to the gym to set up some pranks there. I silently thanked her for not putting me with Elena.

"This isn't so bad." Jace said, putting saran wrap in front of the boy's locker room door. "It's actually kind of fun."

"I guess so." I replied with a shrug. I was too busy looking at my phone. No calls. No messages. No voicemails.

"Seriously?" Jace barked, getting my attention. I jumped, looking up to meet his gaze. "You're supposed to be having fun."

"I am!" I replied. He reached out for my phone but I jerked my hand away. "I have to see if he called."

"Alex, he needs some time right now." Jace said, his voice calm. "You can't keep obsessing over this."

"How can I not?" I asked. "How do I know if he's ok? I don't know if he's hurt or dying. I don't have a clue where he is and he won't call-"

"Alex." Jace said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You can't make him call you. He's tough, he can take care of himself. If he wanted to talk to you he would have called."

His words felt like a knife to the heart. Jace was always good with words and giving me advice. I knew he wasn't wrong. If Damon wanted to talk to me he would have called or texted. But the realization that Damon was in fact ignoring me hurt my heart.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's ok." I replied. Jace opened his mouth to speak, but the doors to the gym slammed open. We turned and I felt my heart drop when I saw who entered.

"Attention, seniors! You have officially been busted." It was Klaus using an American accent. "Prank night is over. Head on home."

In tow was Elena, who was trying to fight off Klaus' grip. I stood in front of Jace, my eyes narrowing at the hybrid and his hold on Elena.

"Except you two." He said pointing to Jace and I. "Hello, Alexandra it is good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same." I spat. He still had ahold of Elena and the guardian instincts in me were telling me to get her the hell away from him. Klaus smirked at me.

"Now, that's not very nice." Klaus said, then looked away from me. "You two! I remember you."

It was Dana and her boyfriend Chad.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." Klaus said, then looked the girl deep in the eyes. "Lift your foot up, please, Dana."

Dana lifted up her foot. I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he doing?

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death." Klaus said. "Understood?"

Chad nodded. I felt my eyes go wide.

"What the hell Klaus?" I asked, trying to help Dana stand on her one foot. "You don't have to hurt anybody."

"On the contrary." Klaus said. "You see, I broke the curse so I could make hybrids. Your little doppelgänger here is still alive, therefore I cannot make said hybrids."

I licked my lips. Elena and I shared a look. It didn't explain why Klaus hadn't killed Elena yet, although I wasn't complaining. I didn't think I could go through this again and make it out alive. There was no John here to save me this time.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked. Klaus let go of her arm, and I took my chance to reach for her and put her behind me protectively. "What did you do to him?"

"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus said cryptically. "Where's Damon? I'm surprised that he hasn't come swooping in to rescue you."

I tensed, my jaw clenched. Klaus must have noticed because a large smirk formed on his face.

"Such a pity he won't be able to join us." Klaus said. Oh, how I wish Damon was there. I could never take Klaus on, especially with my wooden stake. It wouldn't kill Klaus. It would barely wound him. It would only make him angrier.

Just then, the doors opened once more, this time revealing Bonnie and Matt.

"Bonnie get out of here!" Elena called. Bonnie's eyes widened upon seeing Klaus. I held my arm out in front of Elena, my eyes never leaving Klaus.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." Klaus said, then looked to Dana. "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight."

Dana fell down to the floor, relaxing for a second.

"I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" Klaus said to Bonnie. She nodded. In truth, it was really Elijah's doing, but Elijah wasn't around anymore, so Bonnie was the only target.

"That's right." Bonnie said. "If you want to blame someone, blame me."

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects." Klaus explained. "And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

Bonnie furrowed her brows. I grabbed Elena's arm even tighter. It sounded to me that Klaus was going to have Bonnie kill Elena, and I wasn't going to let that happen. I loved Bonnie, but my guardian instincts wouldn't allow any harm to come to Elena. I would die before that happened.

"Get off of me!"

Tyler was being rushed into the gym by a young blonde woman. She seemed to be pretty strong, considering she was throwing Tyler around like a rag doll. She must have been a vampire.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah." Klaus said. "Word of warning...She can be quite mean."

I felt my heart sink. Yet another sibling of the family that I was connected to. Rebekah threw Tyler to Klaus, eyeing the people in the room. Her eyes fell upon be, and I tensed under her blue gaze.

"She does look like Lissa." Rebekah said, coming to circle around me. I squeezed Elena's arm again. "Except for that God awful hair style."

"Now, now, don't be rude." Klaus said. Rebekah continued to eye me, but she said nothing more. Instead of focusing on Rebekah's judging eye, I instead focused on Klaus holding onto Tyler.

"Leave him alone!" Elena called out. However, Klaus didn't listen.

"I'm going to make this very simple...Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition." Klaus said. "It's quite horrible, actually."

He took his wrist and bit it, causing a wound to form. He shoved the open wound into Tyler's mouth, making the werewolf drink his blood.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie." Klaus said. "And for Tyler's sake...You better hurry."

With a quick flick of his wrist, Klaus had snapped Tyler's neck and he fell down to the floor dead. I felt my eyes widen and my stomach lurch. I looked back up to Klaus and he had a sadistic smirk on his face. I glared at him.

* * *

"He killed him." Matt said as he looked at his friend, not breathing or moving on the floor. I looked over my shoulder, seeing the sadness on Matt's face it was rather heartbreaking.

"He's not dead." Elena explained. "Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire."

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition." Klaus said. "Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena...for safe-keeping."

Klaus grabbed Elena's arm, causing my stomach to set off warning bells. I eyed him closely. Bonnie hesitated, but soon after she and Matt ran out into the hallway. I prayed that they would find a solution that didn't end in Elena's death.

"So this is the latest doppelgänger." Rebekah said as she looked Elena over. Much like she had to me. "The original one was much prettier."

"Enough, Rebekah." Klaus said. "Take the wolf boy and hunter elsewhere, would you?"

Rebekah grabbed Tyler's arm and started to drag him. When Jace didn't move, she soon grabbed him too. She was much stronger, unable to fight her off. We shared a fleeting glance as she dragged my friend out of the room. I turned back to Klaus with a narrowed eyed gaze.

"Just ignore her." Klaus said. "She's a petty little thing."

"Why didn't you have her take me too?" I asked. Klaus released his hold on Elena and stepped closer to me. I stood my ground, but the closer he got to me the more I wanted to put space between us. I didn't know Klaus' intentions, and I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him.

"I didn't want Rebekah filling your head with stories about me." Klaus said. "She's quite the gossip."

"I didn't think I would ever get the pleasure of meeting your other siblings." I said, my voice thick with sarcasm. He chuckled.

"Trust me, they are nowhere near as mean as I." Klaus threatened. "I do wish that you would have told me about this little problem."

Klaus turned back to Elena. I swallowed hard, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Did you expect any different?" I asked. Klaus shrugged.

"I guess the guardian in you would not allow you to." Klaus said. "Even if your allegiance were to change because of your true nature."

I furrowed my brows.

"My allegiance is to the side that keeps my friends and loved ones alive." I spat. "And you are not on that side."

"You are saying that we are enemies?" Klaus asked, his eyebrows shooting up. I shrugged. "Such a pity. Because you could be of great use to me."

I watched carefully as he circled me. When I could feel his breath on the back of my neck I trembled. He said nothing more as he made his way around the gym. I shared a look with Elena. She looked rightfully afraid, but she was covering it up well. Klaus fed on the fear of others. It was best not to add to his ego.

What struck me to my core was what Klaus said about my true nature. Did he mean that because of my connection to him and his family that I was supposed to be on his side? If it weren't for the guardian part of me, would I put aside those duties to be with him? I didn't think that was true, because Klaus was on the side that killed people, while I was on the side of life. I could not deny the connection I felt to him, but I also could not deny my true feelings. Klaus was bad, and I was good. That was how it was supposed to be.

After a few minutes of silence, the gym doors came open again. I reached for my stake, readying myself if need be. I relaxed a bit when I saw Stefan. I stood in front of Elena though, making sure that she was safe behind me.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked from his seat on the bleachers. Stefan was entering slowly, carefully. I could see blood on his shirt, and I knew that he had been injured.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness." Stefan said. "And pledge my loyalty."

I felt Elena tense behind me. I readied my stance once more. I may not be able to kill Klaus, but this wood could kill Stefan.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus said, anger evident in his voice. Stefan held up his hands in surrender.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore." Stefan said. "And whatever you ask of me...I will do."

Elena pushed against the arm I had around her, but I kept my hold strong. I wouldn't let her run to Stefan, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it." Klaus said, pointing to Dana and Chad. "Kill them."

Stefan hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Klaus asked. "Kill them."

When I wasn't paying attention, Elena removed herself from my grip and stepped much too close to Klaus for my liking.

"No! Stefan, don't." She begged. "He's not going to hurt me. He already said-"

But before she could finish, Klaus hit her. He slapped her face and knocked her to the ground. Stefan and I must have had the same idea, because we both ran to Klaus to attack. I was closer, and so I was the first to stab my stake into Klaus' side. He howled in pain but took my stake out of his body and snapped it in two. I let out a shriek as I saw it fall to the ground in splinters. That was from John… it was the last thing I had of him. He took his chance and pushed me, hard enough to send me into the wall.

I groaned as I fell to the floor, rolling over in pain. I couldn't get up, even after I tried. I wondered if I had broken something, or if I had gotten a concussion. I rolled to my side so that I could keep an eye on the scene happening before me.

"She means nothing to you?" Klaus said, his hand around Stefan's throat. "Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go!" Stefan begged. "I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!"

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." Klaus said, then stared into Stefan's eyes. "Stop fighting."

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan pleaded. I knew then that Klaus was compelling him to do his bidding. I pushed up, trying to get up again, but I fell back to the floor once more.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it." Klaus compelled Stefan. "You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

"No Stefan!" Elena yelled from her place on the floor. Stefan had a glossy look over his face, and I knew the compulsion was working. I pushed myself up along the wall.

"Now kill them." Klaus ordered. "Ripper."

There was a pause of silence before Stefan turned to Dana and Chad. His back was to me, but in a second he sped over to the couple and drank Dana's blood first. She was dead within seconds, and soon afterward was Chad. I could hear Elena sobbing from the floor, and when Stefan turned around, there was blood coming down his face.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element." Klaus said, coming over to me. "The species has become such a broody lot."

I protested as he picked me up effortlessly. I didn't have enough strength to push him away. Everything hurt, my muscles ached and I knew that I must be bruised.

"Sorry love." Klaus said. "But you made me."

"Did you expect me to sit by?" I asked.

"No, but I wish you would have." He replied, taking his wrist and biting it. I couldn't protest when he put his bloody wound up to my mouth. I felt the sticky liquid go down my throat and within seconds I felt better. He set me down next to Elena, who looked very distraught. She stood up, helping me stand as well. Hybrid blood was a very good healer. I was feeling good as new very quickly.

"Where is it?!" A shrill voice echoed through the gym. I saw a quick moving Rebekah storming toward Elena. I stood in front of her. "Where's my necklace?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked. Rebekah handed him a phone, showing him something on the screen. "Well, well. More lies."

"Where is it?" Rebekah asked again. She was glaring at Elena over my shoulder, her blue gaze so intense, it brought life to the phrase if looks could kill. The necklace that Stefan had given Elena… it was Rebekah's.

"I don't have it anymore." Elena said. Rebekah's glare intensified.

"You're lying!" She yelled, about to attack but I stood in front of her. "Get out of my way."

"No." I replied. Rebekah turned her glare on me. "She doesn't have it."

"You may be valuable to Niklaus but you are nothing to me." Rebekah spat. She was about to attack me, but Klaus took a step in front of me. I could no longer see Rebekah, but instead the lean back of Klaus.

"Leave her be, sister." Klaus ordered. There were a tense few seconds before Klaus turned back around to me. He eyed me, much calmer then he was before. "I need to be sure that she isn't lying."

"She's not." I insisted. "I give you my word."

Klaus' jaw set, and in that second I thought he believed me. Or at least he wanted to believe me.

"I promise not to harm her." Klaus said, his voice even and sincere. We stared at one another for a very long time. I didn't trust Klaus, but I knew that if he really wanted to compel Elena, he could get me out of the way in a second. He was trying to make me trust him. He was trying to appeal to me, give me some kind of control. I took a deep breath before stepping aside. Klaus nodded to me, moving closer to Elena. Rebekah continued to glare at me.

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart?" Klaus asked Elena. "Be honest."

"I'm telling the truth." Elena replied. "Katherine stole it."

Rebekah's face fell. She was sure that she was right about Elena and I lying and now she had been proved wrong. I smiled at her triumphantly, to which she sent me a bone chilling glare.

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate." Klaus said. "If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?"

He went to the bleachers, finding the remote that controlled the scoreboard on the wall. He clicked a few buttons, making the buzzer sound and a large 20:00 form on the board. He stepped over to Stefan.

"Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again." Klaus said. "Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."

"No!" I shouted, grabbing for Elena protectively. "I won't let you!"

"Which is exactly why you are going to leave with Rebekah." Klaus said, standing in front of me. "Sorry love, it's not personal. But I can't have you ruining things by getting in the way."

He grabbed my arm, forcing me to release Elena and move away from her. I fought against him, but he was much stronger then I. I felt the panic rise in my stomach as I thought about the pain I had endured when Elena died the first time. However, that pain had subsided the moment she woke up. This time, Elena wouldn't wake up.

"Let me go!" I yelled as Klaus and Rebekah pushed me toward the entrance of the gym. I looked over my shoulder back to Elena. She had a frightened and forlorn look on her face. The sight was cut off when the gym doors shut behind me. I fought all the way to a random classroom that I was thrown into. I turned back to the door to run, but Rebekah was in front of me in a second and prevented me from escaping.

"Don't let her escape." Klaus ordered. Rebekah looked me over.

"I don't know why she is such a threat." She said, circling me with her critical eyes. "She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly."

"Looks can be deceiving." Klaus said, looking at me. "I will return."

He closed the door behind him and I felt my resolve melt. Rebekah would never let me leave, and I couldn't kill her. I could only hope that I could think of a distraction to keep her busy while I went to save Elena's life.

* * *

"Don't fall asleep, Jer." Damon said. "You might have a concussion."

Jeremy sat at a picnic table, a bloody wound on his forehead from where Damon had to hit it against the table. The plan wasn't perfect, but it had gotten the information they needed out of Anna's ghost, and that was all Damon needed. Anna was leading them right to Mikael, the person who could kill Klaus.

"Thanks for the concern, dick." Jeremy muttered.

"Oh, stop pouting. He took one for the team." Katherine said. "Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead."

Damon patted his pockets, finding his phone was not in his pocket. He looked up to Katherine, who was smiling innocently to him.

"Where's my phone?" He asked, but he knew she had it.

"Do you need to check to see how many more messages Alex left you?" Katherine mocked. "Are you finally going to call her back and tell her how much you can't live without her?"

"You know you have it." Damon said. Katherine shrugged.

"What can I say?" Katherine asked. "I needed you present here and now."

"Katherine, phone, now." Damon ordered. Katherine sighed, handing him the phone. Damon clicked it on, expecting to find a string of more sappy texts from Alex. Instead, he found more frantic one's from Bonnie. Damon's heart sank.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Bonnie's been texting." Damon said, his eyes widening. "It's Klaus."

"No turning back, Damon." Katherine warned. Damon glared.

"Shut up Katherine." Damon ordered, dialing Alex's number and holding it up to his ear. It kept ringing.

"Hey, look at the big picture." Katherine said. "The best shot at taking out Klaus is by finding Mikael."

The phone rang until it went to voicemail. Damon cursed. He shouldn't have left. He should have stayed with her. Now there was no telling what kind of trouble she could be in.

"Stay with her so Anna can guide you." Damon said, handing Jeremy the car keys. "I'm going back."

"You're going to get yourself killed." Katherine warned. "The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid."

Damon turned back to look at her.

"I wouldn't have done it for you." Damon said, turning back to go back toward Mystic Falls. Katherine wasn't worth dying for. Alex was. He would die before he let anything happen to her. With quick fingers he sent a text to Alex.

 _I'm coming for you pretty girl._

* * *

I was pacing in the classroom. Caroline was standing next to a science table where a dead Tyler was laying. Jace was seated in the corner, glaring at the floor. Rebekah was seated upon the teacher's desk, messing with my phone. She had swiped it from me just in case I got any ideas.

"Awh, how sweet." Rebekah said, turning the phone around to show me a new text. It was from Damon. "Too bad he will probably die before he can rescue you."

I glared at her, but said nothing. Rebekah seemed to me like a bratty teenager. She liked to push people's buttons and she had every way of finding out what buttons to push. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. I walked over to Jace.

"You ok?" I asked. He shrugged. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No." Jace replied. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I replied. "Klaus broke my stake."

Jace's face fell. I could see the sympathy in his eyes. I shrugged, although the idea that it was broken was actually hurting me more then I wanted to believe. That was the last thing I had of John. He had taken time and effort to make it, and now it was gone. It had been my trusty weapon since I had received it. Parting with it, was much harder than I thought.

"I'm sorry." Jace whispered. I nodded, swallowing the lump forming in my throat. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he was cut off by the sudden intake of breath behind me. I turned and Jace stood, to see what it was.

Tyler was gasping for breath on the table, Caroline trying to calm him down. Rebekah hopped down from her seat on the desk, nonchalantly walking over to Tyler.

"Where am I?" He asked. "What happened?"

"Tyler…" Caroline trailed off.

"Don't be shy about it." Rebekah said with a sadistic smirk. Tyler looked back to Caroline.

"What's going on?" He asked. Caroline's mouth formed a straight line. She then looked over her shoulder and met my gaze. She couldn't do it, so I stepped up beside her.

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid." I explained. Tyler blinked. "You're in transition."

"Don't leave out the hard part, sweets." Rebekah said. "You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not...You're pretty much dead."

Tyler shared a panicked look with all of us. Caroline squeezed his shoulder.

"You're going to be okay. Okay? It's going to be okay." Caroline tried to reassure him. Tyler didn't look convinced. Rebekah chuckled looking down to my phone again.

"I wonder how she's doing." She said, turning the phone around to show us. "Tick tock goes the gym clock."

Two minutes remained on the clock. I felt my anxiety rise in my chest. I had to figure something out, otherwise, Stefan was going to kill Elena.

"Why are you working with him?" I asked Rebekah. She looked up surprised. "I mean, he killed you right?"

"He also brought me back." Rebekah said, but she didn't sound like it was enough. "Trust me, being on Klaus' side is better than not."

I stepped forward, closer to her. She eyed me suspiciously.

"Aren't you afraid that once you are no use to him he will just get rid of you?" I asked. Rebekah scoffed. "I'm serious."

"You are just like Lissa." Rebekah said, causing me to bristle. "She was clever, always thinking of different ways to get people to listen."

I swallowed. Rebekah didn't seem too impressed by the fact that I looked like her late sister. In fact, I think it annoyed her more than it relieved her. I took another step closer to her.

"You know, if you didn't resemble her so…" Rebekah said. "You would be dead."

"I know." I replied. "I don't take that for granted."

"Oh, yes you do." She said. "You think Klaus will never hurt you. But Alissa thought the same thing and look what happened to her."

I tensed. Rebekah did as well, but she tried to hide it by looking back down at me phone. I knew that she had let too much slip. Now, I knew that Alissa's death had to do with Klaus. He had been living in guilt because he was the reason she died. The reincarnation of the guardian made him suffer because he relived the death of his twin every day.

"Oops." Rebekah said, turning the phone around. "Looks like your doppelgänger's time is up."

The number zero flashed before my eyes and I felt my heart sink. I tried to run to the door, but Rebekah caught me effortlessly, grabbing me by the neck and tossing me into some desks. Caroline and Jace helped me to my feet.

"Don't forget this." Rebekah warned. "I'm not afraid to kill you. You mean nothing to me."

I swallowed as the vampire before me settled back down on the desk. Jace pulled me to his side protectively, but I didn't look at him. I stared at the floor, waiting for the pain of Elena's impending death to go through me.

* * *

Minutes passed, and I felt nothing. I was starting to feel more and more relieved and yet more and more anxious. What had happened to her? Where was she? Where was Stefan? The questions burned in my head and it was torture to not have the answers.

Tyler didn't look much better, in fact he looked worse than me. He was sweating and panting, not able to get a breath. Jace and I stayed as far away from his as possible, because Tyler needed blood and the longer he went without it the more he looked at us.

"Would be a pity to lose such a cutie." Rebekah said, looking Jace over. "Maybe you could drink from her Tyler."

"No." Jace said, standing in front of me protectively. Rebekah rolled her eyes, continuing to scroll through my phone. The door opened in the next second with a bang.

"Well, the verdict's in." Klaus said suddenly as he entered the room. "The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead."

"Where is she?" I asked taking a step forward. Klaus didn't answer, he merely winked at me. Jace squeezed my arm.

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asked, much too happy for my liking.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." Klaus said, looking at Tyler.

"What?" Rebekah asked, sounding outraged. She grabbed Caroline, restraining her.

"Call it a hunch..." Klaus said, pulling out a vial of red liquid. "Elena's blood. Drink it."

"No!" Caroline protested. "Tyler don't!"

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love." Klaus said, handing the vial to Tyler. "Consider this an experiment. It's okay."

Tyler looked at the blood in the vial, hesitating for a moment. However, the vampire in him took over and he drank it. Immediately, Tyler started to cough. He rolled onto the floor, yelling out in pain. My eyes widened as I watched him convulse and shake. He had his hands digging into his scalp, and soon after a loud growl came out of his mouth. He looked up, bright yellow eyes showing along with vampire fangs and veins popping out of his skin. I gasped.

"Well, that's a good sign." Klaus said with a grin.

Tyler was a hybrid.

"Alright, let's go." Klaus said. "Bring the girl."

"Why?" Rebekah whined, but grabbed my arm anyway. I shared a panicked look with Jace and Caroline.

"Don't question me." Klaus said. "We have work to do."

Rebekah started leading me out of the classroom when Jace grabbed my arm. Rebekah huffed before pushing him in the chest, sending him flying into the window of the classroom and falling to the floor. I called out to him, but it was too late, I was being taken away by Klaus and Rebekah.

* * *

Rebekah and Klaus had taken me to the hospital where Elena was. I had tried to get away, but neither let me escape. I was beginning to panic. Whatever Klaus wanted me for, I didn't think I could get away from him easily. I thought about Damon, how he said he was coming for me. I just hoped that he would hurry.

"So the doppelgänger isn't the problem." Rebekah said. "Her blood is the solution."

"Seems so." Klaus said. I was leaning against a large truck, my arms crossed over my chest, and glaring at the ground. As of then, they were taking Elena's blood. I wanted to go in and stop it, but Klaus wouldn't let me.

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked. I looked up then with interest. Klaus met my gaze for a second before he looked back to his sister.

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me." Klaus said. "Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?"

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." Rebekah said humorously. Klaus sighed.

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse." Klaus explained. "The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..."

"Then you couldn't make hybrids." I finished for him. Both he and Rebekah looked to me curiously. Rebekah looked more irritated that I had spoken, but Klaus smirked.

"Why is she even here?" Rebekah asked. I rolled my eyes, looking back to the ground.

"Rebekah." Klaus warned. "Why don't you go get the truck huh?"

Rebekah huffed, but she hopped off the car and walked in the opposite direction. I watched her go, and when she was out of sight I turned back to Klaus.

"Why am I here?" I asked. "I'm of no use to you."

"That's where you are wrong." Klaus said. "You have power."

"I'm just a little human." I said with a shrug. "I can't help you."

"You do not give yourself enough credit, love." He said with a smile. "You are strong."

"I can't even protect the thing I was created for." I said, looking back down at the ground. "I'm not strong."

I was surprised when I felt hands on my cheeks. I looked up, and he was right in front of me. I flinched a bit and he brought his hands back, but he continued to stare me in the eye.

"You are the reincarnation of my sister." He said fondly. "I know you are strong."

I gulped. He was being kind to me, but still I didn't trust him. I didn't think I ever could. We were on opposing sides, and even with this family connection, I couldn't bring myself to try and trust him.

"Why are you so obsessed with hybrids?" I asked. Klaus tensed. "Is it because you want to create some kind of army?"

"The original witch put this curse upon me so that I would be alone." Klaus admitted. I furrowed my brows. "I would never have companionship… not after what I did."

"With Alissa?" I asked. Klaus turned quickly. "Rebekah let something slip."

"Of course she did." Klaus muttered. I took a deep breath.

"Is that what this is all about?" I asked. "You afraid of being alone?"

Klaus didn't answer. He didn't get a chance to, because someone had joined us.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." Klaus said. I stepped to the side to see who he was talking to. Damon was marching forward, looking very determined.

"Damon!" I called. Klaus stood in front of me.

"Let her go." Damon ordered. Klaus clucked his tongue.

"No, I don't think I will." Klaus replied. I tried to move toward Damon, but Klaus stopped me. Damon met my gaze. There was a beat of silence, where Damon and I shared a silent conversation. Before I could say a word, Damon attacked Klaus. However, Klaus had been expecting it, and easily overtook him. Klaus was about to kill him when Damon spoke up.

"Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" Damon asked. Klaus stopped, pulling back.

"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus asked. I had never heard the name come up, but by the sound of Klaus' voice he sounded… scared.

"Just that he knows you're here." Damon said. "Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage."

Klaus hesitated, but threw Damon into another car before making his getaway. I threw myself down to Damon's level, checking him over. He seemed fine, and when he met my gaze I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"Where were you Damon?" I asked. His eyes held remorse. "I needed you. We all needed you…"

Damon set his jaw.

"I shouldn't have left." He said, placing his hands on either side of my face. "I promise I will never leave you again."

He then pressed a kiss to my lips, firm and tender. I gripped his shirt, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Elena seemed pretty distraught, and she didn't want to be alone. Damon, Jace, and I took turns sitting with her. Apparently, Klaus had compelled Stefan to turn off his emotions. Now, there was no saving him. We couldn't force Stefan to turn those emotions back on, and he had attacked Elena. Stefan was gone.

I was currently sitting in the parlor with Elena. She sat emotionless, staring at the fire. We didn't speak. I just sat there, reading a magazine, waiting for anything to happen.

"Thank you." Elena said suddenly. I looked up to her. "You protected me tonight… you didn't have to do that."

I licked my lips. The guardian instincts had pushed most of the protecting I did tonight. However, there was still a part of me that saw Elena as a friend. She was my half-sister, and yeah my job was to protect her. But I couldn't honestly sit here and say I wanted the girl to die after what had happened. I was going to protect Elena until I couldn't or didn't have to.

"Elena." I said. "Regardless of what happened between us, I'm still your guardian. I'm going to protect you, no matter what."

Elena smiled weakly, and I saw tears coming down her cheeks. Despite my better judgement, I reached forward, pulling her to me in a hug. She seemed surprised at first, but then melted into the hug.

"How sweet."

I jumped immediately standing in front of Elena. Stefan was leaning against the doorframe, a confident swagger to him that I had never seen before.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Stefan shrugged.

"Last time I checked I lived here." He said, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. "And you… you don't."

"I'm going to protect Elena." I said. Stefan chuckled.

"I heard that." Stefan said, taking another sip. "But you see, Klaus is gone, and he left _me_ behind to protect Elena. Looks like you're out of a job."

I glared at him. He smirked.

"By all means." He said gesturing between us. "Carry on."

He turned and left the room. I looked down at Elena and we shared a very worried glance before looking back to where Stefan had just departed.


	60. Chapter 59

**Ok! So big things huh? I got a question as to why Rebekah is so Anti-Alex. Well, unlike Klaus, Rebekah doesn't see Alex as her sister. She's merely a copy, and not as good as the Original. You have to remember that Alissa was not just Klaus' sister, but Rebekah's as well.**

 **Season 3 Episode 6 Smells Like Teen Spirit (Part 1)**

"You're telling me that you want to learn how to fight vampires?" I asked Elena. She had made herself comfortable in my bedroom, my mom gladly letting her inside, much to my disdain. I hadn't even gotten out of the shower when she showed up. Now, she was telling me that she wanted me to teach her how to fight vampires. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Yes." Elena replied seriously. "Stefan hurt me. I'm not going to let that happen again."

I took the towel out of my hair, letting the locks fall down my back and dampen my shirt. I knew exactly how she felt. After my run in with Katherine I felt the same. I went to John, and now Elena was coming to me. It felt wrong to turn her away, regardless of our past. She had every right to feel in charge of her own life as I did. I turned, leaning against my dresser. I met her gaze, seeing the determination in them. It resembled the same determination that I had when I wanted to learn. What could it hurt?

"Ok." I said. Elena smiled really wide. "But listen, we have to get some meat on those bones."

She looked down to her skinny arms then back up to me.

"You are like the same size as me." Elena said, looking me over. I chuckled, grabbing her arm. I pulled her effortlessly to me and spun her around, putting her in a headlock. She fought against me, but she wasn't strong enough to push me off. I let her go after a minute or two.

"It's going to take a while, but you will get it." I said, as she tried to untangle her hair. "You can come to some training sessions that I have with Jace."

"Isn't that like some sacred thing between you two?" She asked. I looked at her confused. "I mean, that's your thing. I don't want to intrude."

"Elena." I said with a smile. "I'm inviting you to come. You're not intruding."

Elena broke out in a large smile, and I guessed the idea that I was actually going to help her and that I was being nice to her made her happy. I smiled myself. Things were slowly getting back to normal, and by normal I mean chaotic. But, Elena had every right to learn how to protect herself, and I wasn't going to take that away from her.

"So, what is going on with you and Jace anyway?" Elena asked. I furrowed my brows. "I mean, you guys hang out a lot."

"Well, we train a lot." I replied. "And then we see each other at work. I don't know, I guess we just enjoy each other's company."

Elena nodded, and there was something in her expression that I couldn't put down to a specific emotion. Instead of asking, I just let it go. I dressed for training, Elena dressed in about the same manor. Black tank tops and tight leggings were the customary look when training. Jace came by and we went to our special spot.

Jace did most of the talking, telling Elena about different weapons and how to use them. I worked on my hand to hand training, pretending the manikin was Klaus. The loss of my stake was messing with me. I wasn't used to not having it with me at all times. In a way, I thought it was my good luck charm. It had saved my ass or at least bought me some time more than once. Then there was the fact that John had given it to me. He spent time carving it out, and now it was gone.

"It's not working." Elena said, punching a practice dummy with her stake sleeve. The pressure of her punch was supposed to release two stakes into the dummy, but it indeed was not working. "It must be jammed."

"You're not strong enough." Jace said. Elena turned slowly, giving him a glare. "What? It takes practice Elena. Just keep trying."

Elena tried a few more times, but again it didn't work. She huffed, pulling the sleeve off and tossing it to the ground like a child. I picked it up, slipping it on. I could feel Elena's eyes on me as I took the right punching stance. With a quick reflex and hard punch, the stakes came out of the sleeve and into the center of the dummy.

"Show off." Elena muttered. I rolled my eyes. "How do you do that?"

"Like I said, you have to get some meat on those bones." I replied. She looked down defeated. Jace stared at me and when I met his gaze he gestured to Elena. I huffed. "Hey, look at me."

Elena looked up and met my gaze.

"You're going to get this." I said. "It just going to take some time. But you will get better."

Elena grinned slowly. She then went back to our wide array of weapons and chose the next one to use. Jace smiled at me, and I just rolled my eyes. Training with Elena was not hanging out with her. It wasn't as if we were friends again just because I agreed to help her. It was merely, me trying to help a fellow woman who deserved to be able to protect herself from her psychotic vampire boyfriend. This did not mean we were ok again.

"This is nice of you." Jace commented. I shrugged. "No really. It's very kind of you considering..."

"I know how she feels." I told him. He looked at me confused. "After that incident with Katherine…"

Jace tensed next to me. I knew he felt guilty about ever being involved in Katherine's little plot to have my friends handed over to Klaus for slaughter. He had since made up for it, but I knew that he still hated that he was ever a part of Katherine's plans.

"I was terrified." I continued, making him relax a little. "I went to the one person I never thought I would go to for help."

"And now you are a bad ass vampire hunter." Jace said, making me roll my eyes. "Kinda hot."

I felt my face heat up as a blush formed on my cheeks. I could see Jace blushing out of the corner of my eye too, but he was playing it off with a big smile. My pulse picked up speed, and I could hear it in my ears.

"You're so weird." I said, nudging him playfully. He laughed nervously and I took that as my cue to give him some space.

This wasn't the first time Jace had hit on me. I use that word loosely because when Jace first started flirting with me, that was all because Katherine told him to. After we became friends, he stopped doing so, at least for the most part. Jace complimented me, and usually those were just friendly. However, just then… I didn't think that was just a normal compliment. This seemed different…

Who was I kidding? Jace was my best friend. There was nothing behind that comment besides friendly banter. Jace was my friend and that was it. Nothing more.

"This thing is jammed again!" Elena yelled, trying to release the stakes into our practice dummy. I rolled my eyes, going to go help her.

* * *

The next day was a day I had been dreading all summer. The first day. It seemed like only yesterday that we had started junior year, and now… now I was a senior. I wasn't a kid anymore, after this year I would hopefully be going off to college, officially an adult. I shivered at the thought. It had been a year of ups and downs, and honestly I was afraid of what this year could hold as well.

I had just come out of the shower and walked back into my room when I saw that someone was inside of it. The dark haired vampire that I should have been used to invading my privacy, was standing in the middle of my bedroom as per usual.

"What the hell?" I hissed, causing him to laugh. "You scared me!"

"You're just too jumpy." He said, eyeing me in my robe. "That looks good on you."

"Thank you." I said, doing a little turn. He had bought the black, silk robe for me over the summer. At first I had protested, but then I remembered that Damon had been on this Earth for over 100 years. He had more than enough funds to provide it for me.

"No really." Damon said, stopping my spinning by catching me by the hips. He was mere inches from my face. "You look… sexy."

I blushed brightly. Damon thinking that I was pretty was one thing, but every time he called me something that had to do with intimacy, my hormones went all out of whack. This man would be the death of me, I swear it.

"What are you wearing today?" He asked casually. He took his hands off my hips and my body protested against the loss of contact. I watched him make his way across my small room in two strides and he was then rifling through my closet. Most of the stuff was new, because Damon was much more concerned about my wardrobe then I was. Some of the stuff even had tags on them.

"I don't know." I replied with a shrug. I hadn't put much thought into it. "Probably jeans."

"You should wear this." He said, pulling out a tight black dress that was much too dressy for the first day of school. The tag was still on it, and I had only gotten it because Damon was so persistent on me getting it. The dress was tight around every part of my body, and it barely came down to my mid-thigh, and had no straps. I understood now why Damon wanted me to get it so bad.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to get this." I said, pushing past him and putting the dress back to the back of my closet. I probably would never wear it. Although my self-esteem had gone up recently, I still wasn't into showing too much skin.

"I'm very convincing." Damon replied with a wink. I rolled my eyes, closing my closet from his eyes. "You nervous about your first day?"

I shrugged, moving to sit on my bed. Damon followed suit, lounging down on it and pulling me into his side. I took a deep breath, his scent so intoxicating that I could feel myself becoming dizzy.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad if Stefan wasn't hanging around." I replied, playing with a button on Damon's shirt. "He's not the same with his emotions turned off."

"None of us are." Damon replied, referring to all vampires. "He has no remorse, and his love to kill is now even higher."

I shivered a bit. I knew that none of us were in danger, because Stefan's sole purpose of being here was to keep Elena safe. However, the idea of him even being around her… it sent a pang of anxiety through me.

"Do you think Klaus will come back?" I asked, looking up. I could see Damon swallow visibly.

"Probably." He replied. "He needs Elena to create more hybrids. I don't think this Mikael guy is going to keep Klaus away for long. Besides, he left Rebekah here."

"He what?" I asked, thinking about the blonde vampire that had made her dislike for me very clear. Klaus may have had an attachment to me, but Rebekah obviously had none.

"He left blondie here and now she's staying at the house." He explained. I sat up, staring at him with narrowed eyes. "Hey, I told her to get lost."

I huffed, thinking of how pretty Rebekah was. She was strong and fast, her beauty beyond compare. The thought of her living in the same house as Damon made my skin crawl. Then I thought of Jace.

"Oh God…" I sat, shooting up. "Damon, what about Jace? Stefan and Rebekah could-"

"He's safe." Damon replied. "He stayed at Elena's last night. But, I'm not sure how long that will work…"

"He can stay here." I said, reaching over Damon to grab my phone. "I'll just have to move our storage out of the basement-"

"I don't want him staying here." Damon said. I pulled back, staring at Damon with furrowed brows. Whatever reasoning behind Damon's opinion of Jace staying at my house was beyond me.

"I don't think that's your decision…" I said standing up. Damon was still laying on my bed, but his expression changed. "In fact, you don't have any say in the matter."

"I'm your boyfriend." Damon said, as if I didn't know what he was to me. "And I don't want him staying here."

His tone was serious, and it reminded me of the possessive Damon that I first met. Damon had always been bossy, and very determined to get what he wanted. I usually listened to what he said and obeyed, but this time, this was different. Jace was my best friend, and I wasn't going to have him staying at a house with two evil vampires and one who didn't want him to be there in the first place.

"What is this about?" I asked. Damon scoffed. "Please, enlighten me on why my _best friend_ is not allowed to stay at my house until the two psychotic vampires vacate the premises?"

"You really don't know?" Damon asked. He was standing now. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I didn't think you were that naïve."

"So now you're insulting me." I said. This conversation had started off good, great even, considering we had just made up after a huge fight. Now, he was insulting my intelligence and calling me naïve.

"I'm not calling you stupid Alex." Damon replied, as if he had read my mind. "You're just… blind."

"Blind?" I asked, my hands going to my hips. "How am I blind?"

I didn't see anything wrong with Jace staying over. He had done it before, well only for one night, but Damon hadn't said anything then! Granted, he wasn't in town to protest… but still none of this made sense!

"He likes you." Damon said, as if the answer was quite obvious. I squinted. "He's liked you from the start. How can you not see that?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it soon after. Jace did not like me, he couldn't. We were friends that was it. To think that he would even think about feeling different made my skin crawl. We were friends and that was all.

"Now I think you're crazy." I said, trying to laugh it off. Damon was a jealous person, and now his obsessive jealousy was making him see things. Poor guy.

"I'm not crazy." Damon replied, shaking his head. "Everyone can see it but you."

I shook my head. I went to go grab my clothes so I could get dressed, but Damon stopped me, his hands placed firmly on my upper arms. He was staring at me with so much intensity, I couldn't look away.

"Is it so wrong for me to worry about my girlfriend having a guy that is in love with her over at her house?" He asked. "That guy not being me."

"Damon, I told you." I said. "Jace is my best friend. Nothing else."

"Maybe not to you." Damon muttered. "But he wants more."

I shook my head. The idea of Jace and I… it just wasn't right. Damon and I, that made sense to me. Maybe because I loved Damon, and that love was romantic. My love for Jace was purely platonic.

A sudden beep outside alerted us both that someone was outside of my house.

"Is that him now?" Damon asked, sounding angry. I knew that look in his eye. I looked out the window, seeing Caroline's car and not Jace's truck, thankfully. I turned back to Damon.

"No, it's Caroline." I said, taking off my robe. I could feel him watching me as I got dressed. "You seriously need to calm down."

"I need to calm down?" Damon repeated me. I pulled on my shirt and went to walk out the door. He caught my arm. "Hey, I'm not done talking to you."

I wrenched my arm from his grasp, turning to glare at him.

"Well I'm done talking to you." I replied. He let me go, but I knew he didn't have to. He could have caught me with ease, making me late on my first day. But he didn't. He let me go, but I could feel him watching me as I climbed into Caroline's car. She gave me a sympathetic look, she had heard everything.

"Alex-"

"Just drive." I ordered.

"But-"

"Drive!"

* * *

Caroline was pretty quiet, although I could tell she was itching to ask what the hell was going on. I wasn't in the mood to talk. Jace was my best friend… he couldn't… like me. That was just wrong. Me and Jace… it just didn't sound right. It didn't feel right.

And then there was Damon. Even if he was right and Jace did like me more than a friend, where did Damon get the idea that he could ever tell me what to do? Just because he didn't like him, didn't mean that I couldn't offer my home to Jace when he needed it.

"Hey." Caroline said, getting my attention. We were parked out in front of the school. "We have a guest room and I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind if-"

"No." I replied curtly. Caroline shut her mouth. "No. Just because Damon doesn't want him there, doesn't mean that I'm just going to lay down and take it."

"I don't mean that." Caroline replied. "I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself."

I could tell that the sentence was unfinished.

"But?" I asked. She sighed.

"I don't think it's worth the fight." Caroline replied. "I mean put yourself in his shoes? If Katherine needed a place to stay and Damon offered, wouldn't you be pissed?"

"Well yeah." I replied. If that were the case, I would have smoke coming out of my ears. "But, this is different."

"How so?" Caroline asked.

"First of all, because I never dated Jace." I replied. "And second, he's not a psychopathic vampire bitch."

How could anyone compare my relationship with Jace to Damon and Katherine's? There was no comparison because there was no romantic feelings between Jace and I. Katherine and Damon… their relationship was messed up. And Katherine, she was a complete maniac, of course I wouldn't want Damon around her.

"Besides that." Caroline said. "Don't you just… get a little jealous sometimes? When people look at Damon and you know what they are thinking?"

She had a point there. Besides obvious reasons, Katherine was beautiful. She was confident and she was clever. That was enough to make me want her to stay away. I thought back to Rebekah who was now staying under the same roof as Damon. Even though the two had no history, it still bothered me that such a beautiful woman was within spitting distance of him. Not that I didn't trust Damon, but I still didn't want her around him.

"So…" I began. "You think… Damon's threatened by Jace?"

Caroline shrugged but she nodded as she did so. That was ridiculous! I loved them both, but in two very different ways. Jace was a brother to me, a companion, and a friend. For Damon… he was my whole world. I would die for him, do anything I could just to make him happy. Then why wasn't I thinking of his feelings?

"You sure your mom wouldn't mind?" I asked. Caroline grinned nodding her head. I sighed, and thanked her before we got out of the car. I shouldn't have been fighting about this. All that mattered was that Jace was safe, and he was safe with Caroline. Now, I just had to talk to Damon…

* * *

When I imagined my first day of senior year, I never imagined it to be like this. Elena was in a slump, because today was technically a year since she had met Stefan, and I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"You're coming to the bonfire tonight right?" Bonnie asked me. I shrugged. "Come on, you have to go."

"I'm not really in the party mood." I replied, grabbing my history book. I was more interested in fixing my relationship then going to a party.

"Maybe it will be fun." She said hopefully. I forced a smile. I probably wouldn't go, but I would humor her until then. Both Bonnie and I turned around just in time to see Elena coming out of the bathroom, running smack dab into Stefan Salvatore. I felt my gut wrench and before I could even think I was moving to her side.

"Hello Alex." Stefan said, looking at the way I was shielding Elena behind me. "Come on, you know I have no desire to hurt her."

"You can never be too careful." I replied with narrow eyes. He smirked. This Stefan reminded me of how Damon was when I first met him. Cocky, mean, everything that Stefan wasn't.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked. I could tell that she was struggling with Stefan's new demeanor. Even though I knew that this was all Klaus' fault, I couldn't help but be angry with this new Stefan.

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school." Stefan replied. "Go Timberwolves!"

"Why?" Elena asked. There was no reason for Stefan to be here.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you." Stefan said to Elena. I narrowed my eyes. "I'm just doing what I'm told."

"That's ok." I said, standing even more in front of Elena. "I've got that covered."

Stefan chuckled, making my temper flare.

"If you had it covered then why would Klaus leave _me_ behind to do _your_ job?" Stefan asked. I glared. "Looks like Klaus isn't as confident with your skills."

"You know I can stab you right here right now." I threatened him. Stefan narrowed his eyes. "I'll make sure it hurts."

"You don't scare me Alex." Stefan replied. He took a step forward so he was only inches away from her. "In fact you are the least scary person in this school, besides vulnerable little Elena here."

I could feel her tense behind me. I gripped her even tighter.

"You should be afraid." I said in a low voice. Stefan smirked at me. "I will end you."

Stefan's smirk fell and it was replaced with a glare. I glared back at him for about a minute before I took Elena and started to lead her toward Alaric's classroom. However, I was halted when Elena stopped mid step. I turned to see Stefan now had a hold of her arm. I sped up in front of him.

"Let her go." I ordered. Elena was struggling to get out of Stefan's grasp, but he wasn't letting go. I pulled out a stake from my backpack, pushing the tip into Stefan's stomach. He met my gaze, daring me to stab the wood into him.

"You won't do it." Stefan said. I scoffed, pushing it into his stomach harder. He winced.

"I told you Stefan." I said, not releasing the pressure from my stake. "I will end you. Now, let her go."

There was a second of intense silence before he did as I asked. He never looked at Elena, he continued to glare at me. I quickly, grabbed Elena's hand and started to quickly make my way toward Alaric's classroom.

"See you in history!" Stefan called to us. I felt a shiver go up my spine, but I didn't turn around, and I didn't slow down. I pushed her into an empty classroom nearby, closing the door.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, looking her over. He hadn't harmed her, not even a bruise. "God, I could kill him."

"I'm fine, Alex." Elena said. "Are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me." I told her, looking out the door to see if Stefan had followed us. I wouldn't hesitate to stab this stake through him if he had.

"He could have killed you." Elena said gravely. I met her gaze. "You have to be more careful."

I furrowed my brows.

"He threatened us first." I told her. She made a face. "Elena, he's not the Stefan you love."

"I know." She replied sadly. "But… the real Stefan is in there somewhere. We just have to get him out."

I opened my mouth but then closed it. She was right. Klaus had done this. This was all Klaus' fault.

"We're going to be late." Elena said. I nodded, following her out of the classroom and into Alaric's classroom. He gave me a small smile and I forced one back to him. I was still a little thrown off by this whole my mom is dating my teacher thing. I saw Caroline first, Jace was sitting next to her. He smiled at me and I shot him a look that told him something was wrong. Then I saw Bonnie, even Tyler and then Stefan. He smiled at both Elena and I, gesturing to the two empty seats nearest him. I huffed, following her so that I could sit down. Stefan was on one side of her, and I was on the other side. Elena was definitely the safest person in here.

"Welcome back, seniors." Alaric said, getting our attention. "Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders...the Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?"

Everyone in the class looked to the classroom door. I felt my stomach drop when I saw who it was.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States." Alaric said confused. "Who are you?"

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new." The blonde vampire said as she took a seat. "And history's my favorite subject."

I turned back to look at her, not able to hide my shock at the fact she was in my school, let alone my history class. She caught my gaze and winked at me before she turned her attention back to the blackboard. I slumped in my seat. If I didn't already have enough to deal with, now I had to deal with two psychopaths in my class.

This was going to be an interesting year…

* * *

After school, I made sure Elena was ok before I headed over to the boarding house. Caroline texted me and said that Rebekah was at cheerleading practice, so I knew that the house would be safe. I hoped that he was home. I really needed to talk to him. I had to… fix this. Fix us.

"Hey."

I turned, seeing Jace standing right behind me. I bit my bottom lip.

"Hi." I replied. He furrowed his brows.

"Everything ok?" He asked. I started to nod, but then I shook my head. "What's wrong?"

"I have to cancel training today." I told him. He stared at me shocked. "I have some… business to take care of."

I hated cancelling training, but Jace would be fine without me. He was doing most of the teaching anyway. He could survive without me this one time.

"Is it Damon business?" Jace asked. I widened my gaze. "Caroline told me you were fighting."

"Leave it to her to keep a secret." I mumbled. "Listen, I just have to fix something ok?"

"It's fine." Jace replied. I gave him a look. "Seriously. Go fix it."

I paused and then got a big grin on my face. I launched myself into his arms, giving him a tight hug. Damon had nothing to worry about. If Jace wanted me all to himself, he wouldn't have been so cool about me ditching him to go and fix my relationship. I knew that there was nothing to worry about.

"You're the best." I said into his shoulder. I pulled back, to see him grinning from ear to ear. "See you later?"

"Later." He replied. I smiled, running off to go find Damon.

* * *

He watched her go, frowning as she did. How could he just let her go like that? If he really cared, he should have stopped her. He should have told her how he felt. But seeing her face light up when he told her to go… that was better than anything he could have imagined. Who was he to try and mess up her happiness? She loved Damon, and that wasn't going to change.

 _They were fighting about you._

Caroline's words were echoing through Jace's mind. When Caroline told him about the fight, he had wondered what it had been about. The two had been arguing a lot lately it seemed. It could have been anything, however, then Caroline went to explain that it was indeed about Jace.

"He thinks you like her." Caroline said, then met his gaze. "More than a friend."

Jace had tensed, but tried not to show it. However, Caroline caught his fast beating heart and she gave him a look.

"I don't like Damon." Caroline told him. "Like, at all."

Jace nodded. He wasn't particularly fond of the vampire either, especially since Damon had the girl. But, Damon had been there to save his ass a couple times, so Jace couldn't really do anything about it.

"But he's good to her." Caroline continued. "And she's good for him."

Jace nodded again, but Caroline caught his gaze with an intense look.

"Don't mess this up for her."

When I entered the house I called out to him. I received no answer so I started to look. Upon inspection of the house, I found that it was empty. I huffed, going to the study to find a book to occupy my time until he got there. I rifled through the shelves, not finding anything that peaked my interest or that I hadn't read. I huffed, where was he?

"You know, breaking and entering is against the law."

I turned and saw him leaning against the doorframe. I was smiling, but it fell when I saw his face. He didn't look happy to see me at all. I cleared my throat, remembering that we didn't leave things on the best of terms.

"It's not breaking and entering if the door is never locked." I said, trying to lighten the mood. He continued to frown. "Stefan's back at school."

"Great." Damon said flatly. Then he met my gaze. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." I shook my head. "We threatened each other a little, but nothing transpired."

Damon nodded, glaring down at the floor again. I swallowed. I imagined this would go much smoother. I took a step forward. Why was I so afraid? This was Damon, the man I loved. He was the man who held my heart in his hand… why couldn't I just grow up and fix this?

"Don't you have training today?" Damon asked before I could speak. I met his gaze. "You're late."

"I told Jace I couldn't come." I told him. Damon seemed surprised by this, but he masked it.

"You ditched him?" Damon asked. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't call it ditching." I replied. "I just had… more important things to do."

I couldn't stop the acceleration of my heartbeat when I saw the smirk appear on his face. This was the Damon I knew. This was the Damon I loved. I then took a few steps closer to him, but he did not move. He stayed leaning against the door frame.

"I didn't like that fight." I told him. He swallowed visibly.

"I didn't either." He replied, meeting my gaze. His blue eyes were especially intense today, and I found myself being drawn to him. I took his hand in mine, linking our fingers. They intertwined perfectly, as if they were made for one another.

"I love you." I told him in a soft whisper. He squeezed my hand. "There's no one else."

Damon stared at me for a long time, and I was beginning to wonder if I had said something wrong. However, this theory was soon shot down by the fact that in a split second I was pushed up against a wall and his lips were on mine. It took me a few seconds to process his movements, the way his mouth was moving, how his hands were everywhere leaving no place untouched. I was off my feet, and I found my legs wrapped around his torso to keep myself from falling. But the way he had me pushed against the wall prove that he would not allow me to fall.

I tangled one hand into his hair, bringing his face closer to mine, and the other was trailing down his chest. I wanted nothing more than for the offending article to be gone. Damon must have felt the same, because he soon dropped me to my feet so that he could pull the t-shirt over his head. I bit my bottom lip, letting my hands trail down his chest and abs. I could never get used to the beautiful physic he had or how his face rivaled that of a gods. He was just, so beautiful.

"Take it off." He ordered in a low voice. I didn't even have to have him elaborate. I peeled off my shirt and let it fall to the floor. Our pants soon followed, along with undergarments. We didn't even make it to his room, or even the couch in the study. The floor was just fine, and after we finished, I found that it was more comfortable then I thought it would be.

I was laying on his arm, and he was stroking my hair. Neither of us spoke for a long while, but it was ok. The silence was relaxing and it showed me that we didn't need words to understand one another. We were ok.

"Jace is staying with Caroline." I told him after a while. He didn't reply. "I'm sorry for making you upset earlier. I didn't mean it."

"I know." He said, his hand stilling on my hair. "And… I know he's your best friend."

I looked up and met his gaze. He was serious, and I could tell that he understood the love I had for Jace was purely platonic. He understood that Jace was important to me, but he also knew that he was the most important person to me. He knew that he was the only one in my heart, and that was all that mattered.

"I just hate sharing you." Damon said with a smile. I smirked leaning up to place a firm kiss to his lips before I settled back into his side.

"I'm going to make more time for you." I said, burying my face into his chest and taking a deep breath. "I promise."

"You better." Damon joked, causing me to chuckle.

There was a long pause before Damon sat up quickly. He sped over to our pile of clothes, shuffling through it before he threw my shirt at me. I stared up at him confused.

"Damon what-"

"Oh my God!"

I turned to the door just in time to see Elena poke her head in before she turned around. I felt my face heat up and now understood why Damon was so quick to get dressed. He was just buttoning up his pants, as if the idea of Elena walking in on us wasn't what he was worried about.

"Any reason why you are barging into my house without at least calling first?" Damon asked, sounding a bit agitated. I assumed that was because of what Damon and I had just been in the middle of.

"I'm sorry!" Elena squeaked, her back still to us. "I just… we are having a meeting."

"A meeting?" I asked, pulling my shirt over my head. "What meeting?"

"In Alaric's classroom." Elena said before she turned around slowly. "We are getting Stefan."

Damon and I shared a confused look.

"Tonight."


	61. Chapter 60

**Hey guy! Thanks for all your feed back and reviews! It's so awesome to hear from you guys! Hope you like the second part to this episode!**

 **Season 3 Episode 6 Smells Like Teen Spirit (Part 2)**

Damon, Elena, and I headed over to the school to have the meeting Elena was talking about. In the room was Alaric, Jace, and Caroline. The meeting was set up for the sole purpose of finding out a way to capture Stefan, then we would be able to turn on his emotions. If we could get him to turn his emotions back on, we would be able to get him back on our side and hopefully find a way to get rid of Klaus for good.

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire." Elena said, going over her part. "Then when he's distracted-"

"I'll shoot him." Alaric finished. It sounded like a good plan. Incapacitate Stefan and then we could trap him. I didn't like the idea of starving him, but it was the only way to get him to turn his emotions back on.

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon asked. I was also curious as to why Bonnie was not at this meeting. She was usually all gung ho to take down a vampire.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her." Elena explained. "Caroline, are you covered?"

"Yes!" The blonde said excitedly. "I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready."

I nodded. This wasn't a bad plan. We could do this. Stefan would be back to his old self in no time!

"We're forgetting a key player here." Damon said. We all looked at him confused. "Rebekah?"

Shit. I forgot about her. The blonde menace had been shrouding my mind all day. Why didn't she just leave? She obviously didn't want to be here. She had been trapped in a casket for years. I would leave, especially if this Mikel guy is as scary as he sounded.

"Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow." Damon said. He was right. Rebekah was hooked to Stefan like glue. She would intervene if she saw us going forth with this plan.

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away." Elena said to Damon. My head snapped to the side to give her a strange/crazy look. I was pretty sure I looked like a psychopath.

"Are you crazy?" I asked her. "Rebekah's ancient. She could kill Damon without a second thought."

"Hey now-"

"It would be so easy for her to just stake him with a tooth pick."

"I think I'm a little more durable than-"

"Alex, we don't have another choice." Elena said. I shook my head. "We have to keep her away from Stefan at all costs."

"I understand that." I told her, hands on my hips. "But are we really going to risk Damon's life for just a distraction?"

"I'm not opposed." Jace muttered, making Damon growl. "Looks to me like it's our only option."

"There is always another option." I told him. I wasn't going to just let Damon go into the line of fire just so we could incapacitate Stefan. It was too risky, and I didn't think it was worth it. And the way that both Elena and Jace were so willing to throw him into danger was even worse of a feeling. I understood a little bit where Elena was coming from, she wanted Stefan back. But Jace, his sudden heightened disdain for Damon had me worried.

"I'll do it." Damon said suddenly. I snapped my head to the side. "I can handle it."

I opened my mouth but then closed it. There was no other option. Although she was stronger than Damon, she was much stronger than Jace or I. We couldn't keep her away by force even if we tried. And Damon was fine with is, so what could I do? Although I was worried about Damon, I knew that we didn't have another option at that point.

"Fine." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. "But Jace and I will be close by. Just in case she tries anything."

"Good plan." Alaric said, passing some stakes to Jace. I would be damned if I let anything happen to Damon. I would face off with Rebekah myself if I had to.

"Sorry I'm late." Tyler said as he burst through the door. "What's going on?"

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply." Elena explained. "Enough to keep Stefan down for a while."

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler said immediately. All of us stared at him as if he had grown a second head. As far as I was concerned, Tyler had never really taken to Stefan. What changed now?

"Why not?" Caroline asked, stepping forward.

"Trust me Tyler." Elena said. "It's in his best interest."

"It's not in Klaus's." Tyler said. I furrowed my brows. When did Tyler start caring about what Klaus wanted? And why?

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler." Caroline said. "You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion?"

Tyler shrugged.

"Uh oh." Damon said behind me. I turned to look at him for answers, but he was staring suspiciously at Tyler.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He didn't answer me.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline." Tyler explained. "I owe him everything."

"Oh boy." Damon said.

"Okay, can we cool it on the commentary, please." Caroline said. I watched as Damon took a vervain dart from Alaric's desk. I stopped him.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, my hand on his chest. Again Damon ignored me, walking toward Tyler.

"I'm just going to go." Tyler said, turning and going toward the door. However, he didn't get far because Damon rushed over behind him and stabbed him with the vervain dart. I gasped as Tyler collapsed.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, outraged. She bent down to check out the unconscious Tyler.

"He's been sired." Damon replied, as if the answer was obvious. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Jace asked.

"He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him." Damon said. That made sense. If Tyler's allegiance was with Klaus, he wouldn't want us to hinder any of Klaus's plans.

"Loyal how?" Elena asked.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare." Damon replied. "But maybe not so much in hybrids."

"So, how do I fix him?" Caroline asked, obviously concerned. How do you go about fixing your now hybrid boyfriend to stop doing whatever Klaus wanted?

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon replied. I elbowed him in the stomach, not that it did much of anything to him.

"Come on." Elena urged. "Let's get this over with."

I turned to go follow them out, but I was stopped when someone took my arm. I turned around and there stood Alaric, looking as stoic as ever. Damon paused at the door before I nodded to him. He left the room, leaving me alone with my teacher.

"Everything ok?" I asked. He nodded, but the look on his face told me different. "What's wrong?"

"I tried to catch you after class…" Rick said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Me… and your mom."

"Oh."

Alaric and I hadn't talked, not really since I found out that he and my mom were now an item. I was still uncomfortable around him, especially when he came rolling out of my mom's bedroom at the crack of dawn and trying to slip out of the front door without being heard.

"I know I should have talked to you first." Alaric said, looking down at the ground. "But you were gone, and everything happened so fast-"

"Rick." I said, stopping him mid-sentence. "It's ok. My mom's a grown woman, she can make her own decisions."

"You are so important to her." He said in a low voice, almost a whisper. "And, she only wants what's best for you."

I nodded.

"And your opinion matters to her." Alaric continued.

Mom was always giving up things to make me comfortable, to make me happy. She was willing to break off this whole thing with Rick, if I wasn't comfortable. How could I do that to her? How could I consciously take away one of the best things that ever happened to her, just because he was my history teacher? Albeit, he was also a vampire hunter, but he was my teacher none the less. He made her happy, I could see the spring to her step when she came home now, and she was getting out. I couldn't take that away.

"You're a great guy." I said, making Alaric smile a bit. "And I couldn't ask for a better guy to come into my mom's life."

Alaric broke out into a grin.

"She deserves to be happy." I said.

"I know she does." Alaric replied.

"Are you going to make her happy?" I asked. I was vaguely aware that this looked much like a parent interrogating a teenagers significant other. But I was protective of my mom, and I couldn't let just anyone into her life.

"I will do my best." Alaric replied. I nodded. We fell into awkward silence then, and I shifted my weight on my feet a couple times.

"Then I'm all for it." I said. Alaric smiled wider. "Can I ask one thing though?"

"Anything." He replied. I bit my bottom lip, thinking about how to do this. It was a sensitive subject, especially since the wounds were so fresh. I had to do this delicately.

"I know that it was hard to keep this secret from Jenna." I said, referring to the vampire secret. Alaric's jaw set. "But, I have to ask you to keep this to yourself."

"Alex-"

"If mom is ever going to know anything about this…" I said, taking a breath. "It has to come from me."

Alaric was silent for a long time, just staring at me. I needed him to agree to this, because as much as I hated keeping secrets from her, I wanted to keep her in the dark for as long as I could. Knowing this secret… it changes people. I couldn't handle it if my mom were to change too.

"I won't tell her." Alaric vowed. "I promise."

I let out a breath of relief before I nodded. Alaric gave me a small smile.

"We should probably get going." He suggested. I nodded again and followed him out the door.

* * *

We set up in our respective spots. I was to stay away from Damon. Close enough to where I could jump to his aid, but far enough away that we didn't look like a couple. Jace was not far from me either. Damon and I were pretending to be broken up so that he could distract Rebekah. The thought made my skin crawl.

"You ok?" Jace asked, checking the stakes in his wrist band again. I shrugged. I wasn't sure what I would see when Damon was distracting Rebekah, and although I knew that it meant nothing, I still had the sinking feeling of jealousy.

"I just… hate all of this." I said. "The way Stefan's been acting, Tyler being sired, and now this…"

Jace gave me a sympathetic look. It was just starting to get dark, the bonfire was lit, and the beer was flowing. I had a cup, but only to look like I was partying. I had no urge to drink it, even though it would probably make my nerves less rigid.

"So, you two fix things?" Jace asked. I nodded. "That's good."

I turned to him with a confused expression. Although he said that Damon and I fixing our problems was good, the way he said it led me to believe that he didn't think it was good at all. He was glaring at the ground, not even meeting my gaze. I furrowed my brows.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing." He replied. I scoffed. "I'm fine."

"Don't you think I know you better than that?" I asked. Again he shrugged. "Hey, look at me."

He hesitated before he did as I asked. He met my gaze, his jade green eyes looking so hard and cold. I had never seen them look like this. It had me a bit concerned.

"You can talk to me you know." I told him. I then gripped his elbow and gave it a squeeze. "About anything."

He scoffed.

"I don't think you want to hear this one." Jace told me. I narrowed my eyes opening my mouth to speak. However, I was cut off when Jace took my cup and downed it. "It's show time."

I followed his gaze over to the keg where I saw Stefan speaking to Rebekah. Elena was not far from them, sending me a nod before she started to move. That was the signal, mission get-Stefan-back was now underway. I turned back to Jace to find that he was already walking away from me. I felt my shoulders slump and my heart sink.

What was wrong with him?

* * *

He should have told her. He should have told her right there. He should have told her everything when he had the chance. Now it was gone and he was kicking himself for it. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep this looming secret. How do you tell a girl who is your best friend, who is also dating a vampire who she is completely in love with, that you love her?

It wasn't the easiest of topics to bring up, and yet he had the opening right there. She was prepared to listen, and he shrugged her off. He couldn't keep hiding his feelings anymore. He couldn't keep pretending that her relationship with Damon was fine with him. He couldn't keep pretending that she wasn't the girl of his dreams and that he actually dreams about her every night. He had to tell her.

But how?

How could he tell her that he loved her? He knew that she wouldn't take it well, that she would probably run away and never speak to him again. But there was the slightest of chances that it could work. There were so many things that Jace could provide for Alex that Damon couldn't. Like humanity, a family, a normal life where she lived and died, but she was happy.

Damon couldn't give her any of that, because in the end they would either end up apart or she would turn. Jace cringed at the thought. What would he do if he saw her as a vampire? He wouldn't be happy that was for sure. He fought vampires, he didn't love them. Would his obsession with her stop when she finally decided to turn? Or if she didn't, would she lean on him for support after her break up with Damon? She could learn to love him, he could make her happy.

But was that what he really wanted? Did he want to be a second choice? If she couldn't have Damon, would he be ok with her settling for him? Jace was a good guy, loyal, responsible, and not bad looking. He would be a great boyfriend, a great husband. But Alex couldn't see that… maybe she could but not for her.

But how could he move on, when she was the only one he thought about?

* * *

 _To Bonnie:  
I hate this._

 **New Message  
I know, I'm sorry.**

 _To Bonnie:  
She's licking marshmallow off his fingers…._

 **New Message  
Ew…**

Bonnie was currently making me dish on details because she couldn't be in on the action. My texts were a flurry of angry paragraphs about Rebekah flirting with Damon. _My Damon._ I had been watching from a distance, and although I knew that this wasn't real, it still didn't stop me from glaring at the blonde and wishing that lasers could shoot from my eyes.

 _To Bonnie:  
He is a great actor._

 **New Message:  
Is he acting?**

 _To Bonnie:  
I would assume so, considering the hot make up sex we had before this party_

 **New Message:  
TMI!**

I chuckled at the screen before putting the phone in my back pocket. However, my smile was short lived because I was now watching Rebekah laugh at something Damon said and he was smiling back at her. _That was my smile._

"Well, this is awkward."

I felt my blood boil at the sound of his voice and bristled when I felt him stand beside me. I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was smirking at me.

"What do you want Stefan?" I barked, my arms crossed over my chest as I continued to glare at my boyfriend flirting with another woman. A pretty, blonde, vampire woman.

"I was just curious as to why my brother is flirting with Rebekah." Stefan replied innocently. "Uh oh, did you two break up?"

"That's none of your business." I told him, giving him a small glare before I turned it back to the two near the fire. "Shouldn't you be on Elena duty right now?"

Stefan chuckled. The thought of giving up my position of being Elena's guardian for even a few hours had me on edge. But, we had to lure Stefan away from here and I couldn't be around for Elena to do so.

"She's fine." Stefan said, pointing to where Elena was drunkenly swaying. "Although, I'm pretty sure you have been keeping tabs on her."

"I always do." I said, giving him a look. "A guardian's job is never done."

"It is when she has someone stronger and faster to look after her." Stefan said. His words stung. I knew it was true, but I was not afraid of Stefan. I would die before I ever gave up protecting Elena and the people of Mystic Falls.

"I've been thinking about that actually." I said, turning to Stefan to see him fully. "Why don't we work together?"

Stefan cocked an eyebrow.

"Work together?" He repeated. I nodded. "And why would I do that?"

"Because, if you think about it, Elena will be extra safe." I said. "I mean, two people watching over her is better than one right?"

"I see your point." Stefan told me. "But I don't think I really need your services, Alexandra."

I bristled at the use of my full name.

"Listen." I said, catching his attention. "You're not getting rid of me, and I know that Klaus would have told you to keep an eye on me too."

Stefan tensed. I had to smile. Stefan could have killed me if he wanted to, or he could have at least tried. However, Klaus made it clear that neither I nor Elena were to be harmed. While he was keeping Elena alive for more selfish reasons, I knew that deep down Klaus saw me as his sister. He was not going to let anything harm me, at least not for a while. Stefan couldn't hurt me because he wasn't allowed. It gave me a small sense of power over him.

"When Klaus gets back we can go back to trying to kill one another." I told Stefan. "But until then, we both have the same goal. To keep Elena alive."

Stefan stared at me for a long time before he sighed. I smiled triumphantly before setting my gaze to Elena. She nodded to me before she started to walk away, a sway to her step because of the alcohol.

"Looks like here is your chance to prove that you are capable of this job." I said, pointing to where Elena was walking away. "Keep an eye on her. She's kind of clumsy."

"I think I can handle her." Stefan replied with a roll to his eyes. He started to follow after her.

"Stefan." I called. He turned around, looking very irritated at me. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I know the real you is deep down in there." I said. "I hope to see him some time."

Stefan rolled his eyes again before he turned around and followed after Elena. I swallowed before turning back to Damon and Rebekah. My glare intensified when I set my eyes on them again.

* * *

Damon hated doing this. Flirting with Rebekah, or anyone for that matter, it didn't do anything for him anymore. Not since he met Alex. He was trying to be convincing, putting on his Salvatore charm that always worked so well. It seemed that Rebekah was falling for it, and she was flirting back. But Damon could feel Alex's intense glare every time he did something, and he knew that it would take a lot for him to get back into her good graces.

"Your girlfriend is staring again." Rebekah said, looking up at Alex. Damon followed her gaze and then Alex acted as if she was looking at something else. She was very good at playing the obsessive ex-girlfriend.

"I told you, not my girlfriend." Damon replied. Rebekah scoffed. "We broke up."

"Doesn't seem like she's over you just yet." Rebekah said, taking a marshmallow off her stick and popping it into her mouth. "You know, Alissa was the same. She always got all the boys attention."

Damon furrowed his brows. Rebekah had compared Alex to Alissa quite a few times. He had heard Klaus do it too. It seemed that Alex and Alissa, and any other guardian before her, seemed to be the exact copy of the last. The same looks, traits, mannerisms, it was like a carbon copy of a person.

"And yet she always picked the losers." Rebekah said. Damon narrowed his eyes. "Have you noticed he has been looking at her all night?"

Damon gritted his teeth. He always noticed when Jace stared at Alex. He did it quite too often for Damon's liking. Now, he was giving her this longing puppy dog look and she hadn't even noticed. She was too busy glaring holes into the side of Rebekah's head.

"Are you afraid?" Rebekah asked him, shocking Damon for a second.

"Of what?" He asked. Rebekah smirked.

"That one day she will wise up and pick the human?" Rebekah continued. Damon felt his stomach lurch, but tried not to show it. He had thought about it, plenty of times. Jace could give Alex something that Damon never could. Would she pick a normal life over an eternity with Damon? Would she even turn? Those were questions he had never asked her, but they turned in his mind quite often. He didn't know what he would do if she just left him. He wouldn't stop her, but he didn't think he would ever recover from that.

"Alex is not my concern right now." Damon said, picking up a smore. "I can't believe you have never had one of these."

"Well, I've been in a casket for ninety years." Rebekah said. Damon chuckled, holding out the smore so she could take a bite.

"That's no excuse." He said, watching as she bit into it. He could feel Alex practically tearing him apart with her mind. If only she knew that the whole time he was doing this, he could only think about her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rebekah asked suddenly. "You hate me. You should be mean."

"Well, I could be mean if that's what you're into." Damon said. It was then that something changed in Rebekah's demeanor. She straightened, standing up to her feet.

"You're distracting me." Rebekah said with narrow eyes. "Why?"

"Just trying to be a good housemate." Damon said lamely, standing up so that he could tower over her. Rebekah stared at him for a long moment before she sighed.

"There's never a fair fight between us, Damon." Rebekah said. "Remember that."

Then she stabbed a large wooden stick into Damon's abdomen. He groaned out in pain, plopping down onto the long where he was previously sitting. He yanked the thing out, throwing it to the ground, and when he looked up she was gone.

* * *

"Damon!" I called, rushing over to him. I had to push past some people, and they gave me dirty looks, but I didn't care. I reached him quickly, checking out his new wound. There was a large, bloody hole in his shirt, and I could see the wound healing within seconds. I took a deep breath.

"She's dead." Damon muttered standing up straight. I put a hand on his chest, stopping him from moving.

"We've already discussed that she's stronger than you." I told him. He huffed. "Let's cool it for tonight."

"Everything ok?" Jace said coming over. However, his voice and expression showed that he wasn't the least bit concerned about Damon's wellbeing. Actually, he still looked upset like he had been earlier.

"It's fine." Damon said, shrugging it off as if it was nothing. "Come on let's go find Elena."

Damon took my hand and was about to lead me in the direction that Elena was supposed to lead Stefan to. However, my other arm was caught and Damon stopped dead in his tracks. He and I slowly turned around, seeing that we were stopped by Jace. His hand was curled around my arm in a tight grip, and he didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon.

"You're going to want to let go of her." Damon said in a low voice. Jace stood firm, still holding onto my arm. I jerked lightly on it but he tightened his hold. "I said let go."

"Do you think it's a good idea to be taking her out there?" Jace asked, his own voice low and threatening. "Rebekah's out there and who knows if they even got Stefan."

"Everything's fine." Damon said, jerking me closer to him. "I've got it under control."

"Like you had Rebekah under control?" Jace asked. I turned to him with bewildered eyes. Where had this come from? What was the sudden need to protect me, when there wasn't even any danger that we knew of?

"Don't start with me kid." Damon ordered. I could feel his anger rising.

"Jace seriously, it's ok." I told him, trying to play peace maker. "Damon-"

"Is so great right?" Jace asked. I winced at his tone. "Damon can do no wrong. Damon can never mess up!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him. Where had this attitude come from? What had made him so upset that he was now taking his anger out on Damon? Why was he suddenly so worried about what Damon and I did?

I could sense the competition brewing between them and I was starting to feel a little more like property then a person. It was like two kids fighting over a toy, or fighting for the big prize. It made me feel a little less human.

"Rebekah's out for blood ok?" Jace explained, tugging me forward. "And Stefan's out of his mind. I don't want you out there."

"Well, you don't make decisions for her." Damon said, anger seeping into his voice. Jace and Damon were glaring at one another so hard that I wondered if they would both drop dead. I tried to get in the middle, to stop them from fighting, but they continued to ignore me.

"You're right." Jace said through his teeth. "She can make her own decisions."

With that being said, both of them looked down at me. I first met Jace's gaze, intense and concerned. I understood where he was coming from. It was dangerous out there, and I should have been going to hide or something. I could hold my own, but Rebekah was much stronger, and I didn't think Klaus would stop her from killing me if she really wanted to. If I were in his shoes, I would probably say the same thing.

But then I looked at Damon, his eyes determined and angry. I knew that Damon would protect me and that I shouldn't worry. Nothing could happen to me when Damon was by my side. And I had to find Elena. It was my job to do so, and the idea of just sitting by and letting God knows what happen to her… it didn't really appeal to me.

I turned back to Jace slowly, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Jace I-"

"Do whatever you want." Jace spat, dropping my arm. I winced. "But don't come crying to me if something happens."

He turned then, marching away and into the crowds of people.

"Jace!" I called out to him, but he was gone. I wanted to go after him, to talk to him about what was going on. I was worried about this sudden change in attitude, and why was he so angry with me? What did he mean when he said all those things about Damon? What was wrong?

* * *

He was being crazy. Jace had officially lost his cool. And now, now he was freaking out beyond belief because in a way, she had just made her choice. Jace knew she could defend herself, she was a strong girl. But when she turned to Damon he knew. He knew that she was going to follow him no matter what Jace said.

Was he concerned? Yes. But was this really all about Alex's safety? Not really.

All night he had watched her, shirking his duties because he didn't really want to watch Damon flirt with another girl. No, Jace watched Alex all night and found himself even more enamored with her. He cringed when she would get that sad, forlorn face every time Damon did something flirty to Rebekah. He would smile every time she would look down at her phone and grin at a text. He felt his hand grip around his stake when Stefan talked to her.

He was in love.

He was in love with a woman he could never have.

How pathetic was that? That he would be pining after someone who had already made up their mind about who they wanted to be with. He knew it was a lost cause, and that there was a slim chance that she would ever choose him over Damon.

But there was still a chance.

A slim one, but still a chance. What did he have to lose? His friendship with her would be lost if he told her, but if he could convince her that he was the better choice and that deep down he knew she loved him, maybe it wouldn't be for nothing.

Damon was controlling, and he made decisions for her instead of consulting her. Jace knew that she was strong, powerful, and that she didn't constantly need to be protected because she could protect herself. Jace was supportive and the two already got along great. Why would it be so bad to tell her? Then she would finally know and he wouldn't have to keep this looming over his head forever.

But what if she rejected him.

Their friendship was the most important thing to Jace. She was what he held most near and dear to his heart, could he risk it? Yes. He had to. Otherwise, it would die with him and he couldn't let that happen. He had to tell her.

And soon.

* * *

When we found them, things had not gone according to plan.

It was explained to Damon and I, and I was floored by the turn of events. Vicki, the dead vampire that I used to work with, had started making herself known. As a ghost. Jeremy was able to speak with her, because he had died and was brought back, apparently he could now speak to them. In an attempt to see Vicki, Matt killed himself and was brought back by Bonnie.

Vicki had made a deal with a witch. Kill Elena so Klaus couldn't make more hybrids. Vicki had set the car on fire, and Elena, Alaric, and Stefan barely made it out with their lives.

"Are you ok?" I asked Elena, looking her over frantically. She waved me off, but I still made sure that she had no injuries.

Now, Stefan was up and angrier than ever. It would be a while before we could even attempt to do something like this again. Stefan would now be on his guard.

"Well, tonight was a bust." Damon said, plopping down on his bed. I sighed, doing the same. He took my hand, giving it a small squeeze. We laid there in silence for a long while, nothing but the sound of our heartbeats. I then turned to him, his face still as a statue.

"I hated seeing you with Rebekah." I said, almost in a whisper. Damon smirked before he turned to look me in the eye.

"She's not nearly as pretty as you." Damon said, leaning forward and kissing my forehead. "Pretty girl."

"I know it was fake…" I said, trailing off. "But, it still sucked."

"I know." He replied. But Rebekah was not the only thing on my mind.

"I hated that fight with Jace." I said. Damon tensed. "I don't know what got into him."

"He's worried about you." Damon replied evenly. I knew that Jace was concerned with my safety. He always had been, just like I was concerned for his. But there was something else in his words that made me think that there was something else going on.

"I can't handle it if he loves me." I told Damon. He looked down at me confused. "He's my best friend… I can't-"

"Hey, shh, it's ok." Damon said, pulling me into his side. It was then that I realized I had been crying. If Damon was right, if Jace did care for me more than a friend, I didn't think I could handle that. He had been there for me, as a friend, and I loved him, as a friend. And if he loved me as more then he would mess everything up. Our friendship would be lost, and I didn't know what I would do around him.

"You should go home." Damon told me, kissing the top of my head. "Rebekah will be home soon and I don't want her around you."

"Yeah." I replied, standing up. I walked over to the door, but stopped when I felt him beside me. I turned to him slowly. He wiped one small tear off my cheek and then took my face in his hands. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, pulling back seconds later.

I forced a smile then, opening the door and moving outside of it. I headed down the stairs and turned to the front door, but stopped when I saw someone standing in the parlor. I turned to stare at him.

"Good plan." Stefan said, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Too bad it didn't work."

"Yeah." I replied. "Too bad."

"You know I'm only here to protect her." Stefan said. I knew the _her_ he was referring to was Elena.

"I know." I replied. "What I said before wasn't a lie Stefan."

He furrowed his brows.

"You and I can protect Elena." I said. "That's all I want."

Stefan didn't speak. He just nodded once and then disappeared into another room. I sighed, turning toward the door once again and heading home.

* * *

A knock to Alaric's door alerted him that he had a visitor. He looked down at his watch, he wasn't expecting company, and Lauren was working late that night. He walked up to the door, peeping through the peep hole before he opened the door.

"Hey Jace." Alaric said. "Everything ok?"

"Just peachy." He spat. "Here."

In Jace's outstretched hand was the Gilbert ring, the one Isobel gave to him. Alaric eyed it for a second before looking back to Jace.

"Jace…" Alaric said. "Alex gave that to you. It wouldn't be right to take it."

"I don't want it." Jace replied a little more forcefully. "I've been… moody ever since Damon killed me at that party. And I don't know… I don't like testing fate."

He pushed the ring out further and Alaric sighed before he took it. He slipped it on his finger, it feeling right at home there.

"If you ever want it back-"

"I won't." Jace replied. He turned to leave then.

"Hey." Alaric said, catching his student's attention. "You ok?"

Jace considered for a second before he shrugged.

"Not really." He replied. "But I can't do anything about it."

"Want to talk?" Alaric asked. Jace stood there for a second before he sighed. Alaric stepped aside so Jace could enter the apartment.


	62. Chapter 61

**Hey guys! Sorry for the update so late in the evening. But just because it's summer doesn't mean I am any less busy! I almost had a heart attack cause for some reason I couldn't upload this chapter the way I usually do and I was like oh shit... but here it is! Anyway, I've gotten a few reviews saying that they like Alaric/Lauren. What do you guys think? Is it a perfect match? Let me know!**

 **Season 3 Episode 7 Ghost World**

I woke up the next morning with a splitting head ache. It felt like I had been run over by a truck, _twice._ I really needed some aspirin, so I made my way out of my bed and over toward my door. Of course, nothing in my life is simple or without embarrassment, so when I opened the door I came face to face with a shirtless Alaric Saltzman.

My history teacher/vampire hunting, Alaric Saltzman.

I think the shock affected both of us, because we both stood there unable to utter a word. I knew that this was happening, and it was inevitable as my mother grew closer to him that he would be frequenting the house more often. But did that stop my face from heating up like a bright red tomato, no.

"H-hey Alex." Rick said, his face the same shade of red. I swallowed. "Sorry, I was just…"

"Don't worry about it." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm just going to…"

"Yeah." Rick said, stepping aside. I hesitated, but walked by him and into the bathroom. I shut the door so fast, I thought I might give myself whip lash. The thought of Rick being my… step father… was a bit weird for me. I had never really had a real father, and Alaric was acting as Elena and Jeremy's guardian too. And we all knew how crazy that situation was…The whole situation was just bizarre, but the way I could hear my mother's laugh in the other room… well it made up for it.

I grabbed the bottle of aspirin, popping two in my mouth and swallowing. I took a second to shake out my nerves again before I went back down the hall toward my room. Another string of giggles from my mother, followed by a moan, cued me to get ready to leave. I did not want to walk around this house hearing that. I dressed in a blur, trying to be quick so I wouldn't have to hear anything else coming from mom's room. I rushed out the door and out onto the street.

I wasn't sure where I was going, because honestly what was there to do? I debated on going to Caroline's, maybe Bonnies. But both of those were shot down, because both of them had boyfriends. And so did I. I should go see my boyfriend, even though he is currently living with two crazy vampires who are not big fans of me. I pulled out my phone, calling his cell. It went straight to voice mail.

 _Weird._

I trudged to the boarding house, not looking forward to seeing what I thought I would. There many worst case scenarios that were running through my head. Although Stefan and I had an understanding, I didn't like him and he didn't like anything right now. Rebekah already expressed her distaste of me. If Damon wasn't home, I didn't know what she would do to me.

"Damon? You will not believe what happened this morning." I said, putting down my stuff in the foyer. "Rick walks out of my mother's bedroom like it's nothing! Like being there is completely normal. Well let me tell you it's freaking me out a bi-"

A loud scream of pain alerted me that someone was in the house, and that someone was in pain. I ran toward the sound, not believing my eyes when I got into the room. In the parlor sat Damon, chained to a chair by metal chains and an ember poker jutting from his chest. His skin was sizzling in the sun, and I could now see his ring was off and the curtain to the window was wide open.

I ran to the window, pulling the curtain closed quickly, shielding Damon from its intense light. When the curtain was closed, I launched myself to Damon's side, looking him over. He looked in bad shape, and I wondered who had done this to him. They had to have done it after I left. Was it Stefan? Rebekah?

"Damon." I said, watching his charred skin heal. "Damon, baby, what happened?"

He looked to be in very bad shape, and watching as his skin healed made me feel both disgusted and joyful at the same time. Damon had made a lot of enemies, so really it could have been anyone. But most of his enemies would have just killed him when they got the chance. This person, whoever it was, decided that they were going to torture him first. Cause him pain. But who would do that?

"Mason." Damon barked. I furrowed my brows, thinking of Tyler's uncle who hadn't crossed my mind in months.

"Mason?" I repeated. "Mason Lockwood?"

Damon nodded.

"Damon…" I said, getting his attention. "Mason's dead."

Mason was most definitely dead. Damon had made sure of it. And although I hadn't seen the older Lockwood's death for myself, Damon had told me that he ripped his heart out. It was a pretty safe bet that removal of the heart would cause death.

"This is exactly the same position I killed him in." He said. Chained up and a fire poker stuck through his lower chest. I winced a bit. "Whatever Bonnie did to send Vicki back, it didn't work."

"But how could it not work?" I asked. "Vicki's gone."

"She did something wrong!" Damon yelled. I cringed again. "Sorry."

I knew he was under stress, and not in the most comfortable position. My constant questions wasn't helping, so I didn't take his shouting to heart.

"Damon, this isn't possible." I said, shaking my head. He chuckled weakly.

"You say to your vampire boyfriend." He mused. I rolled my eyes. Ghosts… I guess it wasn't the most farfetched thing, considering vampires, witches, werewolves, and hybrids were walking around. Besides, Jeremy had been seeing them, so it had to be true. But how could Mason interact with humans? Jeremy had said they couldn't, so what changed?

"Ahhhh!"

Damon's sudden scream of pain knocked me out of my thoughts. The curtain was open again, and when I snapped my head to the side, I saw no one pulling them back. I dove for Damon's ring, slipping it onto his finger so he would be protected from the sun's harmful rays.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Damon shouted, as his pearly white skin healed for a second time. I let out a small laugh. "You think this is funny?"

"No." I said, still laughing a bit. "It's just… he's a ghost."

Damon furrowed his brows, his perfect skin reforming.

"He can't die." I replied. "He's already dead."

"Which makes him all the more of a threat." Damon said seriously. My smile fell. "Just, get me out of here."

I was about to start working on the chains when I stopped. A wicked grin spread across my face, one Damon didn't seem to understand. He looked utterly confused as to why I had stopped, an adorable little crease forming in his forehead.

"What?" He asked. I grinned wider, walking around him.

"Well, it's not very often that I get you…" I said, leaning in toward his ear. "Incapacitated."

"This isn't funny, Alex." Damon barked. I giggled, coming back around to face him. Most of the time, Damon was the dominant one. I let him do whatever he pleased, and although that usually worked for me, right now I had the upper hand. I never really had it before, so I was going to enjoy it.

"Oh come on." I said, gripping the poker. "Like you don't dream about this all the time."

I yanked on the poker and it came out of him in one pull. He grunted, but I knew he was happy that it was out. I threw it to the floor, watching as the bloody hole healed within seconds.

"No, usually you are the one chained up." Damon mumbled, straining against his restraints. "It's much more fun that way."

"Mmmm." I hummed, shaking my head. I trailed my fingers up his arms, goosebumps erupting on his skin. I smirked to myself, knowing that I was making him want me. It gave me a feeling of power, something I wasn't used to.

"Alex." He muttered as I moved to unbutton his shirt. My movements were slow and calculated. "Alex!"

"Patience." I said with a grin. Damon muttered something under his breath, but I didn't try to understand it. As I unbuttoned his shirt, I kissed the way down his chest. A moan erupted from his throat as I sweetly kissed his skin.

"You're a devil you know that?" He said in a low voice. I smirked, moving back up to meet his eyes. They were glazed over with that all familiar look that showed me that he wanted me. It made butterflies flutter through my stomach. "Let me out."

"Not yet." I said, still milking what time I had left. I didn't think I would ever be able to get this chance again, and although the looming knowledge that ghosts were running around was still at hand, I wanted to make this moment last.

"Please." He begged, groaning as I straddled his hips. "You're killing me."

"Don't be such a baby." I whispered into his ear as I kissed at the soft spot behind his ear. He moaned again, and I could hear him pulling against the chains. I peppered kisses all over his face, leaving his lips for last. I locked us into a heated kiss, one that was full of passion and desire. It made me dizzy, and I leaned further against him for support.

It was then that I realized my time was over. Damon had pulled so hard against those chains, that he got one of his hands free. I was in such shock, that I couldn't comprehend that he was already unhooking his other hand and setting himself free. It was a blur, his movements as he broke the other chains and he had me flush against his chest.

He didn't speak, he just crashed his lips on mine again, and I knew that my moment was over. It was nice, even though it was short. I would have to remember that when you tease a vampire, they get stronger.

* * *

After my little… moment, with Damon, we decided that the best thing to do was to see Bonnie. Maybe it was something simple, she could send all the ghosts back and it wouldn't be a problem. What I didn't take into account was that nothing was ever easy, not in Mystic Falls, and especially not when dealing with the super natural.

"There they are." I said, pointing to where I saw Bonnie and Caroline. They were seeming to have a serious conversation, and I wondered if they already knew about the ghosts. When Damon pulled up beside them and I saw their surprise, I should have known that they had no clue.

"Greetings, blondie." Damon said, earning a glare from Caroline. "Witchy."

Both Caroline and Bonnie rolled their eyes. Damon wasn't an easy person to get along with, I knew that. His best behavior was reserved for those that he enjoyed being around, which wasn't that many people. Damon showed me sides of him that no one else ever saw. And because of that, the people I call friends didn't like him.

"I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." Damon continued. Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed, while Caroline's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." Damon explained further. Caroline and Bonnie shared a look of disbelief.

"What?" Bonnie asked again. Damon huffed, not like having to explain things more than once.

"And why would you think that?" Caroline asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest." Damon said, less than happy. "Let's just say I'm having déjà vu."

The girls shared a look again.

"It's true." I said, jumping to Damon's aid. "Chained him up just like Damon did to him."

Caroline looked to Bonnie.

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline said. Bonnie nodded.

"They can't." She said. Obviously, Bonnie was just as confused as we were.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood." Damon said. "When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it."

Damon didn't even stick around to see what they said, he just drove away. His tires were squealing, and I was wondering how he had never gotten a ticket with how fast he always drove. Granted, he could compel his way out of a ticket anyway. When we drove into town I narrowed my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I got my answer when we pulled up to the Grill.

"You have work." Damon reminded me. "And I have to deal with this ghost mess."

I sighed, grabbing my bag out from his back seat. Once again, I would be working while my friends risked their lives to protect the human world from the supernatural world. If we didn't need the money so bad I would quit. Keeping the evil vampires and hybrids at bay was enough work in itself.

"Don't pout." Damon said, alerting to me that I was indeed pouting. "I'd rather have you safe at the Grill then out where who knows what other ghosts are hanging about."

"I know." I said. "I just… don't like being so helpless."

There was a long beat of silence before I felt his index finger curve around my chin and make me look at him. His eyes were intense, serious, and he was so close that if I moved a few inches I could kiss him.

"You are not helpless." Damon said firmly. "You are the strongest person I know."

I stared at him for a long time, and I couldn't help the small smile that crept onto my face. Damon was always trying to protect me, to keep me away from danger even when I was running straight for it. For a long time, I didn't think Damon deemed me capable of taking care of myself, and that weighed heavily on me. But now he was confirming that I was strong, and he knew it.

"I know I don't say it much." Damon said, as if he was voicing my thoughts. "But you are very capable of taking care of yourself."

"Thank you." I said lightly. He smiled at me, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to my lips. He pulled back, that same breath taking smile still stretched across his face.

"Come on killer." He said, causing me to roll my eyes. We entered the Grill, the place already filled up. I sighed, taking my apron and tying it around my waist. I was definitely not in the mood for people, and with this whole ghost thing, I wasn't sure who would show up.

"There's Rick." Damon said, nodding to the man I saw leaving my mother's bedroom that same morning. "I'll see you later."

Damon kissed my temple before he walked over to Rick. I stared at my history teacher for a long moment. He had normal clothes on, not pajamas, and his hair was now neatly combed, unlike how it had been when he exited the safety of my mothers room. I shivered, walking back to the kitchen so I could clock in.

When I walked through the door, I was met with another body just nearly walking into me. I gasped, the plates of food in the servers hand just about nailed me, but he stopped just in time. I looked up, meeting his gaze, and found that I was very familiar with them.

"Hey." I said, my breathing still out of whack. Jace stood in front of me, a dark blue Mystic Grill shirt on, and his hair pointed in all different ways. It didn't look as if he got much sleep the night prior, considering his flushed skin and the dark circles under his eyes. Something didn't look right.

"Hey." He mumbled, walking past me and out into the restaurant. I furrowed my brows, but remembered that we hadn't left things on good terms the night before. Then there was the fact that I was battling with the idea that Jace may have feelings for me. This had not been confirmed, but the idea was lingering and it made a pit form in my stomach.

He returned within minutes, giving the cook another order. He didn't even look at me as he headed to the sink to wash his hands. I gulped. Why was it so hard to talk to him? He was my best friend. It shouldn't have been weird. But it was… and I hated it.

"So, have you heard?" I asked. He didn't look up. "About the gh-"

"Ghosts?" He finished my sentence, wiping off his hands. He met my gaze and I nodded. "Yeah, Elena told me."

I tried not to let it bother me that he was still talking to Elena. I shouldn't have been upset, but Elena and I were still on the outs. And Jace was _my_ best friend.

"Good." I said with a nod. He nodded as well, once again walking past me. I racked my brain for something to say, some other form of small talk that might break the ice. But, nothing came to mind and once again he was gone. I huffed, clocking in and following him. My eyes scanned the area, Damon was still at the bar with Alaric, and they were locked in deep conversation. Jace was going around the room, smiling and getting peoples orders or refilling their drinks. Why could he be happy and smiley with them, and not me?

After a few minutes I had had enough. I weaved through the crowds of people and marched right up to Jace. He was setting down a check when I grabbed his arm. He protested, but I yanked on him until we were safely inside of the utility closet.

"What the hell?" He asked as I shut the door behind me and I flipped on the switch. He was glaring at me, and usually that probably would have bothered me. But right then I was too irritated myself to worry about what he was thinking.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked him straight out. He huffed, trying to reach for the door. "You aren't leaving until we figure this out."

"There is nothing to figure out." He spat at me. I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not mad."

"Then what's with the cold shoulder?" I asked, referring to the way he had talked to me earlier. "Is this about yesterday?"

"No!" He yelled.

"Well the way you've been treating me says different." I said, putting my hands on my hips. He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. I softened upon seeing him.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." He replied. I shook my head.

"I know you better than that." I told him. "I'm your best friend."

"Yeah." He said, glaring at the floor. I swallowed hard.

"You can tell me if somethings wrong." I said. He shook his head. "Jace-"

"You can't help me with this." Jace said. "I'm sorry… but I just don't want to talk about it."

I stood there for what seemed like forever, just staring at him. The thought of me unable to help him or that he thought he couldn't talk to me was breaking my heart. It must have also been on my face, because he reached forward and gave an encouraging squeeze to my arm.

"Don't worry about me." He said, shifting me aside so he could open the door. I stood there, dumbstruck as I let him walk out the door. And I was alone, so alone and so… defeated. What kind of friend was I that Jace thought he couldn't talk to me? What was I doing wrong? Did this mean this was the end of our friendship? The thought physically hurt, and I felt myself crumpling. I couldn't lose him. He was too important.

Once I had collected myself, I stepped out of the closet. But when I turned around I found that the hallway I stood in was occupied.

At first, I thought that I was looking in a mirror. I thought someone had stuck a mirror there when I hadn't been looking.

"Alexandra."

It was then that I knew I wasn't looking in a mirror. I was in fact staring at a person, someone who looked identical to me. Even the beauty mark on my temple matched to the person I was staring at. I felt my stomach lurch.

"Wh-…. What?" Was all I could get out. The person in front of me smiled, a sickeningly sweet smile that made my stomach flip again.

"I was hoping we could talk." She said, her voice exactly like mine, except with an English accent. It was the same tone and pitch and everything. I didn't get a chance to say anything else before she pushed me back into the closet. This time however, when the door closed, she was blocking it and I felt very much like a caged animal.

"Who…" I uttered the one word, not even sounding like a question. She wore a long Victorian dress that was a dark blue color. It showed off her white skin and complimented her light colored brown hair. _My_ light colored brown hair.

"Don't worry." She said, her voice gentle. "I'm not Alissa."

The sentence took a second or two to process before I let out a breath.

"I'm Maria." She said, and the name registered in my mind. Maria… Katherine's guardian… the one who died to save Katherine's life. The one Katherine spoke to fondly of. The person Katherine cared about the most…

"It's… nice to meet you." I said, although my voice told her the exact opposite. She laughed, one that sounded so musical and full of grace. It reminded me too much of my own laugh.

"I know that this is not ideal." She said. "But when your witch friend opened the door to the other side… I just had to take the chance."

"The other side?" I questioned. She nodded.

"That is where us supernatural creatures go when we have unfinished business." She explained. I furrowed my brows.

"Unfinished business?" I asked. Again she nodded, her curls bouncing as she did.

"I came to warn you." She said, her voice sounding grave. "Mikel is coming."

I just stood there. This wasn't unbeknownst to me. Damon and Katherine had gone to find this Mikel guy and that successfully scared of Klaus for at least a little while. However, Katherine had seemingly fallen off the face of the Earth and never got back to Damon about if she was ever able to wake him up.

"Why is everyone so afraid of this Mikel guy?" I asked. Maria shook her head in disbelief.

"Mikel is the most powerful being alive." She said, sending a chill up my spine. "And you and all your little friends are in danger."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Maria sighed.

"I don't have time to explain all of this to you." She said, grabbing my arm. I flinched back. "Now we could do this the easy way or the hard way."

I took the sentence as a threat and was soon on the offensive. I jerked back, and a wicked smile crossed her lips. She lunged at me, successfully knocking over a shelf full of cleaning supplies. I jumped out of the way just in time, but when I made my way to the door, she had caught my leg and I went tumbling to the floor. I kicked at her, managing to get her in the stomach. She grunted, but didn't release her hold on my ankle. I fought against her harder, but it was getting more and more apparent that she was much more skilled than I, and she wasn't getting winded because she was a ghost.

"Sorry darling." She said once she had me pushed up against a wall. "I did offer to do this the easy way."

And with that everything went dark.

* * *

Jace wasn't mad. Jace was disappointed.

Seeing Alex like that, all sad and concerned, it broke his heart. He wished that he could just come right out and tell her. He wanted to tell her he loved her and then he wouldn't feel like he was lying to her all the time. But she referred to him as her best friend. That usually meant that he was permanently stuck in the friend zone.

But he couldn't just keep this charade up. His feelings for her were growing and the pain he felt when he saw her with someone else was killing him. So he decided that today would be the day. Today would be the day when he told her he loved her. He just had to actually grow a pair and do it.

"Jace?"

He turned around and who could have guessed that it would have been her.

"Hey, Alex." He said. She looked different then when he had left her. She looked… brighter, but more intense if that made any sense.

"Listen, I need you to cover for me." She said, her expression never changing. Jace sighed. "I know it's a lot to as of you, but I really need to do something."

"You know Robert is going to kill you right?" He asked. He didn't want her to go, because he didn't know if she would come back and then his newfound confidence to tell her how he felt would be gone.

"Please." She said batting her eyelashes. "For me?"

He froze. She was toying with him. She knew. The way she was looking at him right then… she had to have known that he would do anything she asked.

"Fine." He said, causing her to break out into a grin. He was shocked when she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. His face burned.

"You're the best!" She said, skipping off toward the door. He watched her quizzically. When did she start skipping? And where the hell was she going? Why did she kiss him?

* * *

Maria wasn't too fond of the modern age. Everything was different. Back in her day, she would have never dared wear trousers, and now here she was. In a tight pair of blue jeans and a top that was tight around her waist, showing off her small body. She knew her mother would die if she ever saw her in such a state.

The thought of Maria's family made her heart ache. It had been so long since they all had died, and her poor mother had to bury her own child. She had attended the funeral, in spirit of course. And so did Katherine, that selfish girl that Maria loved more than her own self.

That's where she was headed now, to save Katherine, once again. She had been attacked by Mikel, and he had left her for dead. When Vicki Donovan contacted the witch from the other side, Maria knew that this could be her chance. The witch would send her back, but with the necklace, the door would remain open. And for the last time, Maria could save Katherine.

Maria felt a little bad for attacking the current guardian. To her, Alexandra was like a little sister of sorts, but Maria had to move around without attracting attention. So, she knocked the poor girl unconscious and took her clothes. Someone would hear her and let her out eventually, but right now Maria needed to be the only guardian around.

Maria transported herself to where Mikel had been kept, finding the coffin that Mikel had hidden Katherine's body in. Maria had been watching, and knew exactly where her friend would be. With ease, she pushed off the lid, revealing the desiccating state of her friend. She was weak, very weak, but still alive. Maria sighed, looking around to find something, or in fact someone for Katherine to drink. She eventually found a middle aged woman who Maria took down easily.

"Drink Katerina." Maria said, putting the wrist of the unconscious woman near the starving vampire. She wouldn't let Katherine kill the girl, but she would get enough. As if Katherine had heard her, she sunk her teeth into the flesh of the woman and began drinking. When Maria saw Katherine's color returning she pulled the wrist away.

"Don't whine." Maria ordered. Katherine looked up and met her gaze. "It's not lady like."

Katherine stared for a long while. The clothes must have threw her, but soon her eyes widened and she seemed to realize who she was.

"Maria?" Katherine said, almost in a whisper. Maria felt her heart well up inside of her chest. Oh how she missed her friend.

"In the flesh." She said then paused. "Well, in a way."

"How?" Katherine asked. She pulled herself out of the coffin, looking Maria over. It was strange, the last time they had seen one another was so many years ago. Maria had died for her, and while Katherine was not the most loving person, she knew that Katherine had mourned over her loss.

"Well, I had unfinished business." Maria said, crossing her arms over her chest. "A guardian's work is never done."

"Even in death you are still saving me." Katherine mused. She then pulled Maria into a bone crushing hug. Neither thought they would ever see one another again, and the moment between two friends was so tender and sweet. Maria was the one to pull back.

"I don't have much time." Maria said, causing Katherine to furrow her brows. "Mikel is on his way to Mystic Falls."

"I figured." Katherine muttered. "I guess that's my cue to get lost."

"No, Katerina." Maria said. Katherine stared at her confused. "You must help them."

Katherine was silent for a long time. Maria knew he better than anyone, and Katherine was not interested in helping anymore. She tried that, and this psycho Mikel almost killed her. Why should she suffer just for them?

"They are going to need you Kat." Maria said, using the nickname that only she did. It brought back old memories. "Mikel is dangerous."

"I know that." She said. "That's why I need to stay far away."

"No more running." Maria said sternly. She reminded Katherine of her mother. "You've done enough of that."

"You saw that huh?" Katherine asked, referring to how long she ran from Klaus after she turned. It was like she was embarrassed that Maria knew how much she had run away. Maria nodded.

"I've been watching over you since my death." Maria admitted. Katherine looked down at the ground. Much like she was when she was alive, Maria was always Katherine's guardian angel, even when she had died.

"I won't see you again after this will I?" Katherine asked. Maria shook her head.

"I've protected you long enough." Maria said. "It's time for you to make your own decisions."

Katherine felt a tear prick her eye. After her family was murdered, she thought she would never have another family. Now, here stood Maria, whose selflessness had spared Katherine's life for many, many years. Katherine, the most selfish person alive, didn't deserve a friend like Maria. But Maria, she knew her job. She knew that she was supposed to die protecting Katherine. And she was ok with that.

"Kill Mikel." Maria said. "Kill Klaus. Kill them all."

Katherine nodded. Maria pulled her in for one last hug, whispering a quiet goodbye before she disappeared for the last time.

* * *

Jace was pacing out front of the Grill. His shift had ended hours ago, and he was still waiting for Alex to show up. He tried to call her but it went straight to voicemail. He cussed, kicking at the brick building in front of him. What if something had happened? He would bet she probably went off with Damon and got herself killed. Some boyfriend, always bringing her into danger.

But Damon was right. Alex could make her own decisions, but shouldn't he stop her from making the bad ones? He was her friend, and he loved her more than anyone. Shouldn't he be there to stop her from making those dangerous decisions? Damon didn't seem to think so. Jace kicked the wall again, thinking of the vampire who had his claws clenched right around Alex's heart.

The sound of footsteps approaching alerted Jace that someone was coming. He looked up and saw Alex walking toward him. He let out a breath of relief. She looked fine, no different then before. And the best thing was that she was alone.

"Thank God." Jace said, scooping her up in a hug. Her back went rigid, but he ignored it. "I thought you died or something."

"I'm fine." She replied lamely. Jace didn't ask where she had gone. He had been practicing what he wanted to say to her for hours. If he got off topic he would never tell her.

"Listen… I've got to talk to you." He said. She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "Just hear me out ok?"

"Jace-"

"We've been friends for a while now…" He said, making her shut up. "And I've loved every second of it."

She said nothing.

"Your friendship… it means the world to me." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "But… there has been something that I have been wanting to tell you for a while now."

She didn't move, she didn't look like she was even breathing. Jace took a deep breath, taking her hands in his before he met her gaze.

"I love you." He said, the words feeling like fire as they left his lips. "I'm in love with you."

Again she said nothing, she just stared at him with an emotionless face. Jace felt his hands start to sweat. Why wasn't she saying anything? Was she freaked out? Had he made the right decision?

"That was a very nice speech." Alex said, but she said it with a English accent. "But, I'm afraid I'm not the girl you are looking for."

"Wh-"

"I'm not Alexandra." She said, taking her hands away. "My name is Maria."

Jace froze, his jaw going slack. After everything he had done, all that practice and preparation. He had built up his courage all day… and he hadn't even told the right girl.

"I am very sorry." Maria said, her voice genuine. "But… I am sure that if you do that the same she will be much more emotional than I."

Jace couldn't speak, and he could feel himself becoming dizzy. He wasn't breathing, and his lungs cried out for oxygen. He choked as he took a big breath.

"Alexandra is in the closet." Maria admitted. Jace stared at her with wide eyes. "Tell her that I am deeply sorry."

Jace nodded, still unable to speak.

"You should tell them that Mikel is coming." Maria said. "And watch Alexandra. Mikel will not spare her because she is human or…. Because of who she resembles."

With that Maria disappeared into thin air. Jace had to stand there for a bit, process what had just happened. He had finally gotten the courage to tell the girl of his dreams he loved her. The girl he told was not that girl. Mikel, the crazy vampire hunting vampire that Klaus, the most powerful being on this Earth, was coming for them. And he wasn't giving any mercy.

He had to find Alex, the real Alex. Jace bolted into the Grill, moving quickly down the hall and toward the closet where he had last seen her. He grabbed the key, unlocking the door before he wrenched it open. What he found was not something he would ever thought he would see.

Alex stood there, in only a bra and underwear, trying desperately to cover herself. Jace's eyes widened and he tried to look everywhere but her semi naked form. There were many ways he imagined this moment, and this was not anything like he dreamed.

"Don't say a word." Alex ordered through her teeth. Jace shimmied out of his jacket, giving it to her, in which she pulled it on gratefully. He would lie if he said that, while she was distracted, he didn't observe her perfect body. When she looked up he looked up to her eyes.

"Maria-"

"I know." He said. Alex nodded. "Mikel's coming."

"I know." She mumbled. There was a pause of silence. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"Will you drive me home?"

"Of course."


	63. Chapter 62

**Ha! I got it out earlier this time! I'm glad you like Lauren/Alaric. I think they are a pretty good match! And yeah, I feel bad for Jace too. That was a big blow to his ego. As for Alissa, she is dead. Unless there are flashbacks, you probably won't really see her. So, I gave you the next best thing, Maria.**

 **Season 3 Episode 8 Ordinary People**

"He saw you naked!?"

Damon was currently pacing the length of my bedroom, stomping around quite loudly I should add. I had told him all about everything that happened, including Maria trapping me into the closet and her warning. But of all the things I told him about, all he could focus on was the fact that Jace had walked in on me without any clothes.

"Half-naked." I muttered for what seemed like the hundredth time. "He didn't see anything good."

"Couldn't he knock or something?" Damon barked. "Maybe give you some time to… cover up."

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Damon to disregard everything else, even the warning about Mikel, and freak out about the whole Jace situation.

"Can we just be glad he rescued me at all?" I asked. Damon grumbled something under his breath. I understood. If someone walked in on him naked, I might be thinking the same thing. But right now we had bigger things to focus on. Mikel was coming, and as far as I could tell that wasn't a good thing.

"You said you had to tell me something." I said, referring to how quickly Damon had showed up that morning. "So, tell me."

"Rick and I may have found a clue to a weapon that might be able to kill Klaus." Damon explained. My heart leapt. "We were going to show it to you two."

I paused.

"Two?" I repeated. Damon set his jaw, looking at me innocently. "Please don't-"

"She has every right to see this." Damon said, defending her yet again. "This is Klaus we are talking about, and no matter what you say Elena is involved in this."

I ground my teeth. He was right. The whole purpose of killing Klaus would to save Elena and also break Stefan out of his compulsion. Why shouldn't she be there? She had every right, as Damon said. But I couldn't help but feel irritated that she was coming along.

"If she's coming, Jace should come too." I said. Damon stared at me with narrowed eyes. "He's involved in this too."

"What part of 'he saw you naked'45 do you not understand?" Damon asked. His jealousy was seeping through his throat, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I walked up to him, putting my arms around his torso. He hesitated for a second, trying to be prideful, but eventually he put his arms around me too.

"I thought we discussed this." I said, looking deep in his eyes. "I only want you."

Damon's face softened. Regardless of what Jace had seen or what Jace felt, I only had eyes for Damon. My love for him was strong and unable to be broken. He was like my other half, the final piece to my complicated puzzle. He was the one.

"If he says anything-"

"I will hit him." I finished. Damon smirked slowly, leaning down to kiss me full on the lips. I melted into the kiss, my whole body tingling. No matter how many times we kissed, I could never get enough of how the butterflies scattered through my stomach every time our lips touched.

* * *

I couldn't believe that under the Lockwood property was this massive tunnel. How had they not known about this? Or did they and they were just keeping it a secret? Either way, it was amazing!

"This is crazy." Elena murmured, shining her flashlight all over the walls. I had to admit that she was right. I wish I had something cool under my house.

"Be careful where you shine that thing." Alaric warned. "Bats hate the light."

Both Elena and I stopped where we were, giving each other a look. Bats? Those things creeped me out. Considering my boyfriend was a vampire, those small little creatures shouldn't have frightened me, but they did.

"Elena!"

Elena screamed, whipping around to see Damon had snuck up behind her and scared her. He chuckled, while I just rolled my eyes. Elena hit him square in the chest, even though we both knew it wouldn't hurt him.

"Scaredy cat." Damon mocked her. Elena huffed, hitting him in the chest again before she moved on through the tunnel. I gave him a disapproving look. "What? Come on that was funny."

I rolled my eyes again, turning when I heard footsteps. Jace was making his way through the tunnel, holding up the rear of our group. He met my gaze and smiled, but the smile didn't last long. It turned into a glare when he saw Damon. The two hadn't spoken, but there was an obvious tension between them. I sighed.

"Alright you two." I said, standing in between them. "I know this is awkward-"

"Everything's fine." Jace said, not looking at me, but still glaring at Damon. Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Everything is not fine." Damon sneered. He took it upon himself to curl his arm around my waist and pull me to his side. I made a face.

"You need to relax." Jace said to Damon. I could feel him grip my side tighter and I could tell that he was upset by Jace's assumption. Jace on the other hand, didn't seem to mind that he was making Damon angry. In fact, by the grin on his face, I guessed that he was happy about it.

"Don't tell me what I need to do kid." Damon warned. I could hear the serious tone in his voice, the threat laced in it. I pushed against him, but Damon held firm.

"I'm the same age as Alex." Jace said, gesturing to me. "If I'm a kid she is too."

Damon glared harder. They were acting like kids themselves, and it was starting to bother me. I knew that they didn't like one another, but there was a time when they were getting along. That small moment of peace seemed to be long gone now.

"And from what I saw…" Jace said, his eyes landing on me. "She's not a kid."

"Why you little-"

"Stop it!" I ordered. I pushed away from Damon, his grip finally loose enough for me to get away. I stepped in between them, unsure of what Damon might do if he got the chance to get hold of Jace. Jace didn't seem worried, but the way that Damon was glaring told me that he should be.

"You two are acting stupid." I told them. I looked at Damon. "You need to calm down."

He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And you." I said, looking at Jace. His expression did not change. "Don't go rubbing it in his face that you saw me… like that."

Neither one said anything and after a moment of silence, I deemed the situation to be diffused. I could still feel the tension in the air, but I knew that for now they would stop the fighting. At least while I was standing between them.

"Guys." Alaric said. "Come look at this."

I followed the sound of Alaric's voice, Damon and Jace not far behind me. I entered the end of the tunnel into a large cave, and noticed then that Damon had stopped.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. Damon shrugged.

"I can't go any further." He said, pushing on the shield that prevented him from entering. "Seems even the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampire."

"That's ok." Jace said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "I'll watch her for you."

Damon glared so hard, I wondered when Jace would fall over dead. I looked back up to Jace, shrugging his arm off and giving him a warning look. He was asking for it, and if he kept it up, I wasn't going to step in anymore.

"What is all this?" Elena asked, shining her flashlight onto the cave walls. I did the same, seeing crude cave drawings carved into the stone. They looked like your typical drawings, something you might see in a movie.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story." Alaric explained. "In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story."

I looked around. These must have been here for years. But who could have put them there?

"That right there, is the moon cycle." Alaric said, pointing to a series of drawings. "A man, a wolf…"

"A werewolf." Jace said, staring at the drawings. So, whoever drew these knew about werewolves. That meant that they were very old, older than we originally thought.

"I don't understand." Elena said. "I thought the Lockwoods came here with the Original Founders in the 1860s."

"I don't know." Alaric said. "Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that."

"How long?" I asked. That meant that the werewolf gene didn't come to Mystic Falls via the Lockwoods. There were werewolves roaming around years, and years before then.

"Long. It gets better." Damon said from his place at the entrance. "Show her, Rick."

Alaric shone his light on another wall were different symbols were carved into the stone. It wasn't English, and I wasn't sure what they meant. I furrowed my brows.

"Names. They're not native." Rick said, looking at me. "They're written in Runic, a Viking script."

"Vikings?" Jace repeated. Alaric nodded, showing one name.

"This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus." Alaric said. I felt my blood go cold at the name.

"Klaus." Elena said. I swallowed hard as Rick showed another name.

"And Elijah...and Rebekah." Rick went on. Then he showed another name. I stared at it for a long time, and I didn't have to look at anyone to know whose name it was.

"Alissa." I murmured. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, as I stared. It made it all to real. Alissa was a real person, and she was dead. I guess in a sense, she wasn't, considering I was supposed to be her… I shivered a bit at the thought.

"These are the names of the Original Family?" Elena asked, looking at all of them carved into the wall. I couldn't take my eyes off the one that read Alissa, even though I couldn't understand the symbols.

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls." Alaric explained. "Or even the entire New World, for that matter."

"Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes." Jace said, stepping in. "He's playing with us."

"That's what I said." Damon said from his place at the entrance.

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise." Alaric said. I furrowed my brows, tearing my eyes away from the wall.

"What's the name?" I asked. Alaric stared at me with careful eyes before he sighed.

"Mikel."

I felt my stomach drop. Maria had warned me against Mikel. She said he was coming, that we were all doomed. He wasn't just coming after Klaus and Rebekah… He was coming after me.

"As in, the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" Elena asked. Alaric nodded. I swallowed the bile that rose to my throat.

"Yep." Damon said. "I now like to call him "Papa Original.""

I turned to look at him, staring in disbelief.

"Are you saying that this Mikel guy…" Jace trailed off. "Is the Original family's father?"

"Bingo." Damon said. I could feel his eyes on me, but I stared at the ground, trying to process things.

I stood there for a second, staring at my shoes before I turned. I walked past Jace who was staring at the cave wall. I walked past Elena, who looked like she was going to reach out to me, but she retracted her hands. I walked past Damon, and he didn't make any attempt to stop me.

I needed to breathe, to clear my head. There was a lot we didn't know about Klaus and his family. And I wanted to find out.

* * *

We went back to the boarding house, and while I didn't even want to think about this stuff anymore, I knew I had to. I was training with Elena, while Alaric was settled in a desk, looking over the pictures he had taken. Jace was right over his shoulder, trying to help as best he could. Damon stood nearby, watching my movements very carefully.

"These images tell a story...to learn the story, you have to decipher these images." Alaric explained.

Elena tried to stake me, but I disarmed her easily, tossing the stake far away from her. She huffed, out of breath and sweating a bit.

"Sloppy." I told her. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shut up." She grumbled. "I'm new at this."

"You're never going to get better if you don't take my criticisms." I told her. I would be lying if I said I wasn't taking out some of my frustration on her. Elena was an easy target, and I still wasn't her biggest fan.

"Well maybe if you would take it easy on me-"

"If I took it easy on you, you would never learn!"

"Ok, ok." Damon said, standing in between us. "Why don't you go take a break."

I met Damon's gaze and saw both sternness and sympathy in his eyes. I wanted to protest, training was getting my mind off the looming danger ahead, but then again, I shouldn't have been taking everything out on her. I huffed, going over to look at the pictures. Damon took my place.

""Ghost of Christmas Past" Mason Lockwood set up the cave and led us to a weapon that can kill Klaus." Damon said, blocking Elena's feeble attacks.

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Jace asked. Damon overwhelmed Elena within seconds, having his arm around her throat.

"Yes." He said. "Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found...and lost."

Elena pushed off of him and she came to inspect the pictures again.

"But Maria said that Mikel is coming here." I said, reminding them of her warning. "We don't need to find him if he's already found us."

"We need to find him to get him on our side." Damon corrected me. "If he comes here and starts killing any vampire in sight, we're screwed."

He wasn't wrong. If Mikel could kill Klaus, that made him all the more dangerous. I didn't know if Maria was correct in her assessment that Mikel was coming here, but I didn't think she would lie to me. We needed as much information on Mikel as possible.

"These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is." Alaric explained.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean." Elena said, as if it were that simple. The symbols could stand for a multitude of things. It would take a long time to be able to decipher what they all meant.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Damon asked. The room was silent for a long while, then Elena spoke up.

"Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then we go straight to the source!"

I furrowed my brows, stepping in front of her line of vision.

"You don't mean-"

"We have to talk to her." Elena said, looking me deep in the eye. I immediately shook my head. "Alex, we don't have another choice."

"What are you two talking about?" Jace asked angrily. Both Elena and I turned back to the boys in the room.

"We have to talk to Rebekah."

* * *

The plan was to get Rebekah to tell us everything about Mikel. Truth be told, I wasn't too sold on the idea. Rebekah didn't like either Elena or I, and we couldn't make her talk. But Elena was insistent, and the next day she confronted her at school.

"How did it go?" I asked Elena when I met her at her car. I climbed in the passenger seat, while she climbed into the drivers side.

"She's scared." Elena said, pulling her seatbelt across her chest. "She will come around."

"How can you be sure?" I asked. Elena put the car in drive, but didn't take her foot off the break. She met my gaze.

"I told her that Mikel is coming." She said. "I could see the fear in her eyes. If she wants protection, she will talk to us."

I stared at Elena for a long while before she backed out of her parking space and drove toward Rick's apartment. We were going to see how Alaric was coming with the translation of the cave pictures, while Damon was checking on Stefan. I swallowed, thinking about the worst case scenario. If Stefan got free, although weak, he had no remorse, and there was no telling what he would do to Damon.

 _Ring._

I looked down at my phone.

"Speak of the devil." I murmured to myself. "Hey, Damon."

"Well, you sound happy." Damon replied. I could hear him walking down the metal steps. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Rebekah's going to talk." I told him. Elena pulled up in front of the house. "We just have to engage in a mean girl power struggle first."

"Well, make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a wheelchair." Damon warned. "I don't know what I would do-"

"I've got this." I assured him. "Elena and I will let you know what happens. I promise."

"Ok." He said. There was a long beat of silence. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said into the phone before I ended the call. I could see Elena's eyes on me, but when I looked up she averted them. We went into the building and up the stairs to where Alaric was working. It didn't go unnoticed that there was a framed picture of my mom and him on his desk.

"How did it go?" Alaric asked. He had the pictures up on the wall. I could see he had a couple sticky notes on the ones he was able to translate.

"She will come around." Elena said. Alaric gave her a disbelieving look. "She will."

"You're sure about that?" He asked. "I mean a thousand-year-old vampire, I'm sure, has learned the art of patience."

Her phone beeped and she looked down at it. A sly smile graced her lips.

"She's a thousand-year-old vampire, who's joined the cheerleader squad…  
Elena said. "There is a whole different set of rules that play here, Rick. I got this."

Rick looked at her phone and then Elena showed it to me. _Come over for a chat. Rebekah._

"You aren't going alone." I told her immediately. Elena grinned widely.

"I'm glad you said that." She said. I took in a deep breath before I nodded. I turned to the door, noticing a familiar pink bra thrown onto Rick's bookcase. I turned back to him, pointing at it. His face turned a bright shade of red before he grabbed it and hid it behind his back.

"Let's go." I said, going out the door, a light shade of pink forming on my cheeks.

* * *

Elena drove to the boarding house, and there was a familiar sense to it. I hadn't really spent a night here since Rebekah and Stefan moved in. I missed this place, it was like a second home in a sense.

"Let's go in." Elena said, reaching for the door handle. I grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned to me, looking at me quizzically.

"I know you think that you are all big and tough." I said. Elena huffed. "But listen, Rebekah can kill us both without even a blink."

Elena opened her mouth but then shut it when I gave her a look.

"Neither of us can say anything stupid." I told her. "We have to be careful."

"I will." Elena said opening the door and stepping out of the car. I sighed. Elena was strong on the inside, but that couldn't help if Rebekah got any ideas. Just because Klaus needed her didn't mean that she wouldn't harm Elena. She obviously didn't care about me, so she might kill me out of spite.

I wrenched open the car door, catching up to Elena at the front door. She didn't knock, or ring the bell. She just opened the door and we stepped in. I stayed close behind her, the weapons Alaric provided strapped to every inch of my body. I couldn't kill Rebekah, but I could wound her.

"There you are." Rebekah said cheerfully as she skipped into the foyer. "What's up?"

"You invited me over?" Elena said, as if we all didn't know. "To talk?"

"Yes. I invited you over." She said, her blue eyes then falling on me. "I did not invite her."

I didn't miss the malice in her voice. I stepped in front of Elena protectively, and I knew that Elena didn't appreciate the protective nature I had. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Wherever Elena goes, I go." I told Rebekah. Rebekah scoffed, turning her back to us. How easy it would be to throw a wooden stake into her back, but we needed any information about Mikel as possible.

"All right girls." Rebekah said. "Have at it!"

I was surprised when six girls walked into the foyer with pretty dresses on. All different colors and heels. It looked like a fashion show.

"You compelled your own private runway show?" Elena asked, looking at the girls. Rebekah turned back to us with a sinister grin.

"I need a Homecoming dress." She replied, as if it was so obvious. "So, what do you think? Pick one."

"I'm not here to help you shop." Elena said. "I'm here to talk about why you are so afraid of Mikael."

Rebekah's smile fell, and I could see the resemblance between her and Klaus. She ran over to one of the girls, exposing her fangs a mere inch from the girls neck. Elena stepped forward, but I held her back.

"I said "pick one", Elena." Rebekah threatened. At first, Elena didn't say anything.

"Just pick one." I grumbled to Elena. I could see Rebekah smirk. I hated backing down, but Rebekah was in control right now, or at least she thought she was. If Rebekah could trust us, she would give us more information.

"The red one." Elena finally said. Rebekah stepped away, seeming satisfied.

"There. It wasn't so hard, was it?" She asked, then turned to the girls. "Go away. Remember nothing."

She turned back to us, and we were silent for a while, but then Rebekah rushed up to us. She was face to face with me, but only because I was in front of Elena. My heart beat started to speed up, but not out of fear. But out of adrenaline.

"You do not threaten me." Rebekah warned. "You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?"

Both Elena and I nodded slowly, and after another minute of us glaring at one another, Rebekah stepped away. We followed her through the house, our final destination into Stefan's bedroom.

"How fun is this?" Rebekah mused, beginning to go through Stefan's things. I shifted awkwardly. It didn't feel right, going through Stefan's stuff. I half expected him to rip through the door and kill all of us.

"We shouldn't be here." Elena said, voicing my thoughts. Rebekah chuckled, opening up one of Stefan's drawers.

"'Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop." Rebekah said, pulling out a pair of Stefan's underwear. "Boxer briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties."

"Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?" Elena asked, becoming impatient.

Rebekah turned, smirking as she did.

"Ah...you really are no fun." She mused. "What do you want to know?"

I for one had so many questions, mostly about Alissa. I needed to know how she died, and what for. Why did I come to be?

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe." Elena said. "How did you guys end up here?"

Rebekah was looking through one of Stefan's books.

"My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it." She said sadly. "They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"So, how did you end up here?" I asked. "This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet."

Rebekah let out a laugh.

"Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy..." She said, pausing for only a second. "Blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here, where we lived amongst those people."

Elena and I shared a look.

"The werewolves." Elena finished. Rebekah nodded.

"To us, they were just our neighbors." She said. "My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me. Including you."

I swallowed when she pointed to me. I was still convinced that I was not the same as Leah, but this story, the whole family, it just felt so familiar. Like I had already heard it.

"You make it sound so normal." Elena said. Rebekah paused for about a minute. She was silent.

"It was." She whispered. "Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home..."

That would make sense. They had to hide from the wolves, otherwise they would be killed.

"One full moon, Klaus, Alissa and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price..."

I felt my stomach drop. Klaus must have felt that guilt every day. He couldn't save his little brother…

"And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors." Rebekah said, bringing me back to reality. "And one of the last moments my family had together as humans."

I was so engrossed in the story, that I didn't realize my phone was ringing. I looked down to my pocket, pulling the phone out of it. I looked back up to Rebekah, as if asking permission. She blinked a few times, her eyes watery.

"You better get that." Rebekah said. "That'll be Damon checking up on you."

I nodded once, opening the phone and putting it up to my ear.

"Damon?" I said. I could hear loud music in the background.

"Hey pretty girl!" He said, speaking over the music. "You ok?"

"I'm fine…" I said. "Where are you?"

"No idea, but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed" He said. I furrowed my brows.

"I'll be at the bar." I heard a familiar voice, it only took be a second to realize who it was.

"Is that Stefan?" I asked. Elena tensed next to me and I felt my stomach lurch. "Damon…"

"Yeah, I kinda went off a bit. Don't worry." Damon said. "I know what I'm doing."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head, as I tried to force myself not to yell at him. Of all the stupid things he had done, this had to make the list.

"How could you let him out?" I asked, my voice becoming louder even though I tried to be calm. Elena's eyes widened as she stared at me. This was bad. Really bad.

"Don't worry about it." Damon said. "I got this."

"Damon-"

But he had already hung up. I huffed, slamming the phone shut. Elena stared at me expectantly, but I waved her off. There was nothing we could do now. Damon was going to do what he wanted regardless of what I thought.

"I honestly don't get you two as a couple." Rebekah said to me. "Both of you really."

"Why would you?" Elena said. "You don't know anything about who he really is."

Rebekah chuckled.

"I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species." Rebekah said, then leaned close to Elena. "We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives."

I gitted my teeth. Rebekah knew nothing of love, especially mine and Damon's love.

"You're wrong." I said. Rebekah looked at me skeptically. "You don't know anything about love. Come on Elena, let's go."

I took Elena's arm and began to lead her out of the room. Elena seemed to hesitate, but she didn't protest.

"You haven't even heard half the story." Rebekah said. "Don't you want to know why Alissa died?"

I paused, releasing Elena's arm and turning back around to her. Rebekah was cocky, she knew she had to upper hand, but there was something else about Rebekah.

"You're not going to tell us." I said. "You're lonely. You just want someone to push around."

Rebekah's jaw set.

"Find someone else to play with." I said, turning back to the door. "I'm done."

I reached for the door handle.

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give." Rebekah said, making me stop. "It belonged to the Original Witch."

I turned back slowly. There was something in her expression, an understanding. We wanted to know why Mikel was dangerous, and she would give us those answers. In turn, she would have someone to talk to.

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" She asked. Rebekah nodded.

"Not just the hybrid curse." Rebekah added. "She's the one who turned us into vampires."

I furrowed my brows. This original witch… she made the vampires. That was why they came here, and how it all started.

"But why?" I asked. "Witches are servants of nature. Vampires go against that."

"She did it to protect us." Rebekah said. "My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive."

To fight off a werewolf, they needed to be stronger. In a way it made sense.

"Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves?" Elena asked. "Why not...leave?"

"Pride...My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses..."

"He had to be better." I said. Rebekah met my gaze and then slowly nodded. This Mikel guy… he didn't sound like the best father or someone who could be easy to handle. Maybe waking him up was a bad idea…

"Ayana wouldn't do the spell." Rebekah continued. "She said that magic breeds consequence. So my mother had to do it."

"How?" Elena asked, eyebrows furrowed. "How could she do anything?"

"My mother was a witch as well." Rebekah said. Of course she was. Vampires, werewolves and witches, all tied together in the Original family.

"But if your mother was a witch then-"

"Am I?" Rebekah finished Elena's statement. "No, a witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn."

"How did you turn?" I asked.

"She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality." Rebekah explained. "That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

"But Alissa didn't." I corrected. Rebekah cocked her eyebrow. "She was human when she died."

"That's correct." Rebekah said. "Lissa escaped. She never wanted this life."

I swallowed. Did I want this life? I wanted to be with Damon, I knew that. But would I be willing to kill in order for me to survive?

"Our father searched and searched for her. But he could never find her." Rebekah said, then smirked a bit. "She always was a crafty one."

"Then how did she die?" Elena asked. Rebekah visibly tensed and turned her back to us. I always seemed to forget that Alissa was Rebekah's sister as well. I wasn't sure of their relationship, but losing someone… that had to be hard.

"She was killed. Murdered." Rebekah said, turning back to us slowly. "By Niklaus."

I felt my stomach fall. I had considered this that Klaus had something to do with the death of his twin. However, I hadn't been sure, and now I was. That was why Klaus held so much guilt and the fear that he would always be alone. He had done something he could never take back.

"She was his first human kill." Rebekah said. I felt like I was going to throw up. "Her death triggered his werewolf curse."

"Why would he do that?" Elena asked. She gripped my shoulder, and I didn't have the strength to shrug her off.

"It was an accident." Rebekah said, sounding unconvinced. "He said that she wouldn't come home with him."

Alissa had been innocent. She tried to help her brother, and he turned on her.

"He refused and the two fought." Rebekah said weakly. "When we found them she was already gone. Nik was a mess."

She met my gaze, and I could see the sparkle of tears in her blue eyes. I swallowed back my own.

"Lissa would do anything for Nik." Rebekah said. "Even die trying to save him."

"That's awful…" Elena said, sounding very genuine. I felt a pain in my chest, like it was being ripped out. Klaus had killed his sister, and now he was trying to make up for it. That was why I was alive. He was trying to stop his own guilt.

"My mother tried to make things right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress that side." Rebekah continued. "But she was so heartbroken that she made a spell that would bring Alissa back."

Rebekah tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"In a different body, her daughter would come back." Rebekah said sadly. "And it would be a constant reminder to Nik what he had done."

"Is that why Mikel started hunting Klaus?" Elena asked. Rebekah sighed.

"Partly. But what really set my father over the edge was the realization of my mother's affair." Rebekah said. "Mikel would have killed Lissa too in the long run."

"Right." Elena said in a whisper. "They weren't his children…"

"Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified." Rebekah said. "He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her."

"He killed your mother?" I repeated. She nodded.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers." Rebekah said. "He tore it from her chest as Nik watched."

I felt a tear fall from my eye. I thought my family was complicated, but this… this was too twisted for words. A family of vampires, torn apart, and members killed. It was too much.

"I need some air." I said and walked past both Elena and Rebekah until I was safely outside.

Shortly after I had went outside, Rebekah had had an outburst and sent Elena away. That was all we were going to get, but honestly that was more than enough. Klaus had killed his sister, his twin, his other half. Was I really safe with him? What was stopping him from getting angry and killing me? He was part werewolf, there was anger that came with that. Leah didn't stand a chance.

"Alaric, Jace, and Bonnie said they put the pieces of the story together." Elena said, looking back at the road. "Mind if we check it out?"

I shrugged. I couldn't really speak at that moment. There was too much buzzing in my mind. We arrived at the cave, and although I was greeted, I could barely force a smile. Jace patted me on the shoulder, but didn't pry. I didn't want to talk.

* * *

"We, uh, filled in what we could." Alaric said, looking me over warily. I ignored him. "A Vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, etc."

Elena looked over the symbols, pointing to a tree. The white oak that brought the Original family to immortal life.

"That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires...which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed."

"Okay. So tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we are not sure about is this: we've got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart." He said. "Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind."

I looked at the symbols, all of that made sense, except the sun symbol which stood for a vampire, and the moon symbol which stood for a werewolf.

"Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart." Elena said. "But why is that one connected to the witch's death?"

"We don't know." Bonnie admitted. "We haven't gotten that far."

I narrowed my eyes. This was where the witch had died… a vampire and werewolf… connected…

"Oh my God." I whispered. Everyone looked to me, but I continued to stare at the drawings. It made sense… It all made sense.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked me urgently, gripping my arm. I felt like I was going to throw up… again.

"Rebekah doesn't know the real story." Elena confirmed my thoughts as she stared at it. The symbol meant hybrid. Klaus killed his mother.

"We have to tell her." I said. Elena nodded to me, and the two of us ran out of the cave and back to her car.

* * *

When we got back to the boarding house, Elena was the one to go through first. I was still shocked and at a lack of words.

"I thought I told you to leave." Rebekah said, not even having to look up to see who it was. "Twice."

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked. Rebekah turned around.

"Nik was there." Rebekah replied simply. "He told me."

"He lied."

Rebekah scoffed.

"And how do you know that?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest. Elena walked up to her, placing the photos from the cave on a table.

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols. The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this." She said, pointing to one symbol. "This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother."

Rebekah stared at the photos, seeming mystified that they were even there.

"Her necklace." She whispered, staring at the symbol.

"And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original Witch." Elena said.  
"Not Mikael. Klaus."

"No!" Rebekah yelled. "No, he wouldn't."

"He killed his twin." Elena said, trying to reason with her. "His best friend."

"That was an accident." Rebekah insisted. "He didn't do this."

"She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him." Elena continued. "With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence...when he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you."

"Shut up!" Rebekah yelled.

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Rebekah yelled, running to Elena. She had her by the throat and pushed her up against the wall. I jumped in pushing Rebekah away. She hissed at me.

"Stop." I commanded her. Rebekah just stood there glaring. "You wouldn't be this upset unless you knew it was true."

Rebekah shook her head. I knew this was a lot to handle. This whole time she had been mourning, and her brother had been lying to her. She stared at me for a minute before her face returned back to normal. I could see the tears begin then, and she slowly fell to her knees.

I swallowed, carefully leaning down to her level. The tears were pouring from her eyes, and before I could talk myself out of it, I pulled her into a tight embrace. She tensed at first, but soon relaxed and held tight to me. She cried into my shoulder, and I shared a look with Elena.

This was a lot more complicated then I thought.


	64. Chapter 63

**Hey guys! I know that Jace was being a meanie head last chapter. They are going to work things out, as well as Alex and Rebekah! Things are going to get good between them! Let me know what you think!**

 **Season 3 Episode 9 Homecoming**

Mikel was in Mystic Falls. And to be honest, I was scared out of my mind. He claimed that his only reason for returning would be to kill Klaus, but I wasn't so sure. Maria warned me that even though I was human, Mikel wouldn't leave me alive. It didn't matter that I looked like the girl that he raised as his own. He would kill me. He would kill all of us.

Which was why I was sitting in my living room, my knee bouncing out of nervousness, instead of being at the boarding house where Damon and Stefan were putting their plan in motion. Mikel was to be daggered, by Elena, so that when Stefan called Klaus he would be able to tell Klaus that Mikel was dead without alerting him because of Klaus' compulsion. Klaus would be lured back to Mystic Falls and Mikel would finish the job.

At first, I had protested, but Damon didn't want me anywhere near Mikel, and for that I was secretly happy. I wanted to put off any sort of meeting with the Original father as much as I could. Even if that meant I was locked up inside my house.

Mom was currently on a date, with Alaric. It was still a bit weird, but I knew that she was safe with him. I had to keep her safe. I wouldn't let Klaus, Rebekah, Mikel, or anyone hurt her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

My head jerked up when I saw the door open. I gripped my stake tightly, slowly standing up. However, I relaxed when I saw the familiar dark head pop in.

"Damon." I breathed. He stepped inside, closing to door behind him. I rushed up to him, pulling him into a hug. "Did it work?"

"Yes." He replied, pulling back to look at me. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Klaus didn't suspect a thing. He's on his way."

I nodded. I thought that after everything I had been through, this would be the biggest most epic battle I had ever come to see. Klaus was deemed unkillable, but Mikel had a stake that was sure to do the job. I just hoped he was right.

"You look awful." He said, cupping my face in his hand. I grunted, but I knew he wasn't wrong. I had dark circles under my eyes, because I hadn't slept. I had stayed with Rebekah, letting her cry until she kicked me out. She would never admit it, but she was glad I had been there for her.

"You didn't have to stay with her you know?" Damon said. I looked up to meet his gaze. "It's not like she deserved it."

"She just found out her brother, a brother she loves…" I said, stepping back from Damon. "Killed her mother. I had to be there."

"But you aren't responsible for her." Damon replied. "You're not really her sister."

I stared at him for a second. He was right, and yet… he wasn't. I could have left, let Rebekah handle this on her own. But something inside me, this pull in my chest, made me want to help her. It made me want to comfort her, and tell her everything was going to be ok.

"It's weird." I said in a low voice. "I… I feel like there is this bond…"

Damon furrowed his brows at me. Obviously, I wasn't making any sense.

"I feel it, every time I am around one of them." I said, my hand clutching at my chest. "And… it's getting worse…"

Damon stepped forward, taking my shoulders in his hands. Every single member of the Original family that I had met, seemed so familiar to me, and yet I didn't know them. For Elijah, I trusted him, when everyone else didn't I trusted him. And Klaus, although we definitely had our differences, I couldn't deny that I held some kind of loyalty toward him. And Rebekah… when I saw her begin to cry… I couldn't help myself. Their hold on me was growing ever stronger. I feared soon it would take over.

"Hey, Alex, look at me." Damon ordered. I did as he said. "It's going to be ok. Once Klaus is gone, he won't have this hold over you."

I swallowed, but nodded, encouraging Damon to pull me in a tight embrace. Once Klaus was gone this would all be over. Everything could go back to normal. But… there was this nagging in my chest, that told me that I would never be normal again.

* * *

"What's this?"

I looked up from my bed, where I laid underneath the covers. Damon was doing what he did best, critiquing my wardrobe and going through my stuff. My mother never returned home last night, and a cryptic text told me that she had been with Alaric. I shivered at bit at the thought.

"It's called a dress." I said to Damon, earning a small glare. The garment he held in his hands was a knee length silk dress. It was light pink, almost a champagne color, and had thin straps at the top. The neckline was straight across, and the skirt was shaped like an A.

"And whatever could this be for?" Damon asked with a smirk. He knew exactly what I had purchased the dress for. "Could it be for Homecoming?"

"Hell no." I lied, rolling over in my bed. I bit my bottom lip. I had been with Caroline while she looked for a dress. It was much harder finding a dress than I thought. All the dresses she tried on looked great, but she didn't like any of them. I wasn't even planning on going, until I laid eyes on the dress. Of course, it had been my size, and Caroline had loved it. If I didn't use it for homecoming I would use it for something else.

"Alex." Damon said, but I didn't face him. He sped over to the other side of the bed, laying beside me in a mere second. I gasped a little but I didn't turn away. "I thought you didn't want to go."

"I didn't." I admitted, then chewed on my bottom lip. "But… I don't know I saw it and just… it's pretty."

"It is." He chuckled, caressing my cheek. We were silent, and I stared into his perfect blue orbs. Even after all this time, I still could get lost in those eyes. "Do you want to go to Homecoming?"

"No." I said again. He gave me an unbelieving look. "It's just a silly high school dance-"

"That you want to go to." Damon quipped.

"You and Mikel have a plan." I said with a shrug. "I don't want to mess this up."

Damon stared at me, deep into my eyes. Did I want him to dance with me at my senior home coming? Yes. Did I want to have a little normalcy in my life and kiss my boyfriend on the dance floor? Yes. But was it worth getting in the way or getting myself in danger, to the point where Damon would save me and not kill Klaus? No. I could stay home, in safety, and as far away from Mikel as possible.

But that's not what I wanted.

"Pretty girl." Damon whispered, making me meet his gaze. His face was soft, and so were his eyes. "I'm not going to stop you from going."

"But what if something goes wrong?" I asked. "I know you well enough that if I'm in danger, you will drop the plan and come for me."

"You aren't wrong." Damon admitted. "But you're tough. I'm sure you could talk your way out of something… Or stake your way out of it."

I furrowed my brows. Damon was never one for me getting in on the action. So what changed now?

"Who are you and what have you done with my over protective vampire boyfriend?" I asked, earning a chuckle, and a small peck to my lips.

"I'm trying to give you credit." Damon said with a smile. "My girl's a bad ass."

I scoffed, but still smiled at him. He pressed his lips to mine in a small, yet tender kiss. He began to pull back, but I threw my arms around his neck and kept him to me. He smiled into the kiss, his hands tightening around my hips. I started to walk backward, bringing him with me, toward my bed. I felt my knees hit the edge and the two of us toppled over.

I giggled as his hands began to roam. If I had known how good sex would be, I would have done it ages ago. But I doubted it would be the same with anyone other than Damon. It was like we were made for each other, as cheesy as it sounded. Our shapes melded together effortlessly, like two pieces of a puzzle. It felt good, it felt right. It only increased my love and adoration for him.

"Ugh." Damon groaned, pulling back from me. I didn't stop, peppering kisses on his face and down his neck. He shuddered. "I have to go."

"Mmmm." I hummed, continuing to kiss down to the top button of his shirt. He groaned again.

"I have to get ready for tonight." Damon said, pushing himself so he hovered over me. "As much as I would love to continue-"

"You could." I said, biting my bottom lip in an attempt to be alluring. He smirked down at me, and I could see in his eyes that I wasn't winning this fight. I started to pout.

"Don't do that." He said. "You know it kills me."

"Which is exactly why I do it." I replied still pouting. He leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to my lips before he jumped from the bed and sped out of the room. I blinked a few times, disoriented. "Stupid vampire speed."

I heard his chuckle on his way out the door.

* * *

After I showered and was ready, I grabbed my dress and headed over to the boarding house. I wanted to help as much as I could, but also wanted to avoid Mikel. However, it was easier said than done, considering he was in town and had taken up residence in the boarding house. I had to see him at some point, even if he scared me.

I took a deep breath before I entered the house. Damon was home, so I would be safe. And after everything that had happened with Rebekah… I think she was on my side too. I didn't have to stay behind and comfort her, but there was something that made me want to. And even if she wouldn't admit it, she appreciated it.

"Hey you." Jace said as I entered. I gave him a big smile. "Is that your dress?"

I looked down at the garment bag draped over my arm and then back to his gaze. I then nodded slowly with a smile. I was a bit giddy. Although I knew what would be happening tonight, it was still a good feeling. I was going to homecoming, with my boyfriend, and Klaus would die tonight. I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore after tonight. I was excited.

"Can I see?" Jace asked, putting down his vervain grenade and walking toward me. I pulled the bag back, so he couldn't reach for it. "Come on."

"Nope." I replied, shielding it away from his hands. "It's a surprise."

"You're no fun." He said, making me grin. Then he turned somber. "Listen, about the last couple days…"

"It's ok." I said immediately. "You're under a lot of stress."

"Well yeah." He agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I've been a real jack ass and I'm sorry."

I stared at him for a second. His behavior had been very unlike himself. He was irritable and protective, much more than usual. I tried to write it down to stress, but Damon's words were starting to get to me. Did Jace have feelings for me? I already established that I couldn't handle losing him. But the way he was acting know, it looked like the dark cloud over us was gone. I was glad to have him back.

"Don't worry about it." I said, stepping toward him and giving him a hug. "You're still my best friend."

"Right…" He said, putting his arms around me. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I pulled back. There was something in his face, something he quickly covered up with a smile. I tried to ignore it.

"Where's the others?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He shrugged.

"I saw Damon and Elena upstairs." Jace said. I felt my stomach lurch. "Don't worry, they were fully clothed."

I grumbled an obscenity to myself, making him laugh. I still didn't like Damon being alone with Elena, even when he insisted they were just friends. I wanted to trust Elena, but there was this feeling in my gut that told me I couldn't do that. It made my heart ache, because there was a time when we were friends, when we were sisters. And it was all gone now.

"You still upset about this?" Jace asked. I glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I don't want to tell Damon not to be around her." I admitted. "But… they are so close, and I just don't trust her."

"I don't think Damon would listen to you anyway." Jace replied. "But she's pining after Stefan anyway. I wouldn't worry about it."

I sighed. Nothing had happened since then, to my knowledge. Maybe I should try to trust her again. We all make mistakes right? If she was truly sorry, why couldn't I give her another chance?

"Alex?"

I looked up to the stairs, surprised at the sound of my name. At the top of them was Rebekah, clothed in a red dress, the one Elena picked.

"Can you come here?" She asked. I was a bit surprised by her request, but shrugged it off. Rebekah and I had an understanding. She wouldn't hurt me. I turned to Jace and gave him a smile before I followed Rebekah up the stairs. She led me to Stefan's room, closing the door behind us.

"Is everything ok?" I asked her. She nodded, picking up two pairs of shoes off the floor. She held them up to me. "Shoes."

"Pick one." She said simply. They were both tall, ones I would probably fall over in and break my ankle. One pair were silver and strappy, the other were black and simple. I liked simple.

"The black ones." I replied. She smiled, putting the silver ones down. "Isn't it a little early to be getting ready?"

"A girl can never be too prepared." She said, slipping on the shoes. She stared at herself in the mirror. "Truth be told, I'm a little nervous."

"Really?" I asked, carefully sitting on Stefan's bed. This room was so foreign to me. "You ooze confidence."

"Ha!" She scoffed, fluffing her hair. "It's all an act."

I furrowed my brows. Rebekah always seemed tough, a little extreme, but tough none the less. Except when her family was brought up. All the loss she had been through, there was no doubt that it was a tragic topic. But Rebekah was stunning, she knew how to work with what she had.

"You had me fooled." I said. She turned to me slowly, a nervous look in her eye.

"Even after what you witnessed yesterday?" She asked. I furrowed my brows. Everyone deserved to have a break down. I had done it myself, several times. But the way Rebekah was looking at me now, it was like she was afraid of my judgement. It was like my opinion mattered.

"I don't think any less of you for that." I told her honestly. She seemed surprised. "After everything you have been through… I'm surprised you hold it together."

"It's hard." She admitted. "Especially after I just learned my brother lied to me."

I could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. She loved her brother, even after everything he had done. I could relate, because Damon had been the same. He had done some really bad things, and yet I still loved him. I still saw the good in him, and that was what Rebekah was doing with Klaus.

"I know this has to be hard for you." I said. "This whole plan."

She didn't say a word, but I could tell she was struggling with this. Her love for her brother was strong, but her anger at him for killing her mother and lying about it were stronger.

"Have you seen Mikel yet?" She asked. I shook my head. "Good. He's not a good person."

I swallowed. The idea of Mikel being anywhere near my frightened me to my core.

"Is he…" I began. She looked up at me. "Will he hurt me?"

She hesitated, moving to sit next to me on Stefan's bed. I was trying to hide my fear, but the all knowing gaze she was giving me told me I wasn't being very convincing.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "He lost it when he found her dead."

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. Alissa didn't want to be forced into vampirism, so she ran. Mikel must not have liked that, and when she died… he must have felt like he failed.

"She was the glue that held the family together." Rebekah said fondly. "And when she was gone… everything went awry."

Seeing me, it must have been painful for all of them. It was like they had their sister back, but yet they didn't. I had no recollection of any time spent with them, and I think that is what hurt them the most; Was that they could never fully get her back.

"I'm so sorry." I said, almost in a whisper. Rebekah forced a smile, blinking away her tears. She then stood up, walking over to where she had her curling iron. She held it in her hand before she turned back to me.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" She asked. There was a shy smile on her lips, one that was contagious. I smiled as well, nodding as my answer. She grinned even wider, pulling up a chair for me to sit in.

"I think we are bonding." I told her humorously. She met my gaze in the mirror.

"Don't get too comfortable, guardian." She replied, but the smile remained on her face.

* * *

"Sit still!"

I flinched again when Rebekah brought the eyeliner to my eye. She was trying her best, but I was still not used to applying make up to my face.

"You are impossible." Rebekah said, giving up. I gave her an apologetic smile. "It's a good thing you are pretty without it."

I rolled my eyes. My hair was curled, falling down my back. She tried to put it up, but I insisted that it looked better down. I looked at the dress that laid on the bed.

"It really is a gorgeous gown." Rebekah said, looking it over. "Seems very you."

"Very Alissa?" I asked. Rebekah paused before she nodded sadly. "Klaus said I remind him of her."

"You two are strikingly similar." She said. "Looks aside. She was just as brave as you."

"Brave?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm not brave."

"On the contrary." She replied. "You risk your life for everyone else's happiness. You would do anything for the people you care about. Even if that means you get hurt."

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't believe I was brave. In fact, I thought I was far from it. I could barely protect myself, let alone the one person I was created to protect. But I did try.

"You are brave, Alexandra."

I met her gaze and she smiled at me again. Just then, the door opened, revealing Elena. We both stared at her as she entered.

"Sorry to bother you." She said. "But I have something for you."

Elena opened her palm and revealed her necklace. Rebekah's necklace, the one her mother wore. Rebekah's face fell and I could see the tears brimming in her eyes. Elena waited patiently for her to speak.

"My mothers necklace." Rebekah said and then met Elena's gaze. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Elena said, motioning for her to turn around. Rebekah did so, meeting my gaze with tear filled, yet excited eyes. Elena put the necklace around Rebekah's neck and clasped it. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

Suddenly, something I never expected happened. Rebekah's mouth fell open, and a muffled, pain filled sound came out. She met my gaze, and I assumed that it showed the same shock. I jumped from my chair, rushing to her aide.

"Elena!" I shrieked, seeing that she held the silver dagger that was now plunged into Rebekah's back. "What the hell?"

"Sorry." Elena said. "But I can't leave anything to chance."

Rebekah choked once more, her skin greying before she fell forward. I caught her limp body, slowly letting her fall to the floor. I stared at her dead corpse before I stared up at Elena.

"Was that really necessary?" I barked at her. Elena winced. "She could have helped!"

"Or she could have hurt the whole plan." Elena said. "She loved Klaus too much."

I shook my head, looking down at the lifeless vampire before me. I was just starting to get to know her, the real her. I was just starting to like her. And Elena took that away.

"Is everyone ok?" Jace asked, popping in the room. He was followed by Damon, who's eyes landed on me in a second. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, and blinked the tears away. I then stood up and walked past all of them. I made sure to glare at Elena and bump her shoulder for good measure before I exited.

She just had to ruin everything.

* * *

I paced Damon's bedroom, trying my best not to go back into that room and tear Elena's head off. Rebekah would have been fine. She and I… we were connecting. But it seemed like as soon as I get some kind of happiness, Elena just had to ruin it.

I let out a shout of anger and kicked the wall. I jumped back, holding my foot at the pain of the impact. That probably wasn't the best idea.

"What did that wall ever do to you?" The amused and familiar cocky voice asked me. I dropped my foot and turned to him with a glare. "I'm assuming you are still upset."

"What gave you that idea?" I asked sarcastically. Damon stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. I wasn't in the mood to hear his excuses for Elena's behavior. I was tired of hearing them and I didn't believe she deserved any kind of forgiveness.

"You know that Rebekah couldn't be trusted." Damon said gently. I scoffed. "There was a chance that she could tell Klaus and the whole plan would be ruined."

I opened my mouth but then closed it. I knew he was right. Rebekah loved her brother, and she could ruin all of this. She was better off out of the way.

"It still doesn't make me feel any better." I told him, sitting on his bed. He followed, sitting next to me. He took my hand, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of my skin.

"I know that you can't help it." Damon said. I furrowed my brows. "This connection you have with them. I know that you can't control it."

I looked back down to the floor. Was my bonding session with Rebekah just because of my connection to the Originals? Or was it just that Rebekah and I had something in common? I shook my head.

"She's not a bad person." I told Damon. "I think she's just too tough on herself."

"Or she's psychotic." Damon commented. I hit him playfully. "I'm sorry it had to go down this way."

"It's ok." I shrugged. "You didn't do it. Elena did."

"Another thing you can use to fuel that hate fire." Damon said. "Are you ever going to forgive her?"

I stared at him. That morning, I thought I could. Maybe I could give her another chance. But then she went and, literally, stabbed Rebekah in the back. Just when I was getting to know her. Elena had to take that away.

"I don't know if I can." I replied. "I want to… it's just… she makes it so hard."

Damon swallowed, but didn't push the issue. He knew that he couldn't make me forgive Elena. He could push me in that direction, but the rest was up to me. And I wasn't ready.

"Oh… so I have to stay here." Damon said carefully. I looked up to meet his eyes. "I don't trust Mikel. I need to be here to watch him."

"I'll stay then." I offered. "I can help."

"No." Damon shook his head. "I need you to watch someone else."

I furrowed my brows, watching him make his way to the door. He opened it revealing Elena, but it wasn't Elena. I could tell by the curly hair and the smirk.

"Katherine." I mumbled, earning a smile from her. "What is she doing here?"

"I'm helping." She said. "I'm the decoy. If something happens, Elena won't be hurt. That's what you want right?"

I set my jaw, forcing a nod while she just smirked.

"So, put on that pretty dress and let's go."

* * *

"You two are so cute!"

Another blinding flash and I was done with pictures. Mom was getting a little camera happy, taking picture after picture of Jace and I. She was a little confused and concerned about why Jace was taking me to homecoming and not Damon. I simply explained that Damon was busy and Jace didn't have a date. We were going as friends.

"Lauren, I think that's enough pictures." Alaric said, trying to take the camera away. Mom jerked it away, giving him a glare. "You have enough to cover the house with."

"This is my baby's first, and last, homecoming." Mom said, turning back to me. "I have to document this."

She snapped another picture and I groaned. Jace laughed, encouraging my mother's crazy antics. We had to go, or we would be late. I was supposed to help keep the plan in motion, as was Jace. We had to make sure Katherine didn't mess anything up. Or Stefan for that matter. Alaric was to keep my mom busy. I didn't want her anywhere near this dance, especially not with Mikel and Klaus around.

"We're going to be late." I complained. Mom huffed, snapping one more picture before she enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her back, tightly. Every time I left this house, I wondered if it would be the last time I saw her.

"I love you baby." She said quietly in my ear. "Always."

"I love you too." I replied. She kissed my temple and then we were off. I had weapons of all kinds strapped to me. I was going to be prepared for anything. I felt around for the stake strapped to my thigh. It wasn't the stake John gave me, but it would do the job.

"You ready for this?" Jace asked. I nodded and we pulled up to the Lockwood mansion. "You look great by the way."

"Thank you." I said with a blush. Jace opened up my door and held me onto my feet. I was a bit wobbly, because of the heels. But Jace's hold on me ensured that I would stay upright and not fall on my face.

It wasn't really a dance, in fact it looked like the exact opposite. It looked more like a rave or a party. And how Tyler threw this all together at last minute I didn't understand. I was a bit disappointed, not that the party had to be moved to the Lockwoods, but more because I wouldn't really be able to enjoy it. Damon wasn't here, and I was supposed to watch Katherine. I couldn't really get the full experience.

"I don't know half the people here." Jace whispered in my ear. I furrowed my brows. There were people from the high school, but also people I had never seen in my life. This all felt like a set up to me.

"There you are." Elena/Katherine said when we approached. "Klaus is here."

"What?" I asked. Katherine nodded. "Great. Just what we needed."

"Oh, Jace." Katherine said eyeing him up and down. "Don't you look handsome."

"Thanks…" Jace trailed off and I felt my stomach jerk. I held tighter onto Jace's are and pulled him away from Katherine. I knew she was just playing games, but I didn't want her around Jace. And I couldn't think of a good reason why.

Jace and I continued through the house toward the back where the band was playing. There were so many people here, it was a bit claustrophobic.

"I'm going this way." Jace said, pointing to the right. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." I said. "Meet back here in ten."

He nodded and disappeared into the crowd. My eyes searched everywhere. Klaus was here, and Klaus thought Mikel was dead. I had to make sure I didn't alert him to anything that had to do with our plan. My fingers brushed the stake on my thigh.

"There she is."

I turned, recognizing the accent.

"Here I am." I said to Klaus. He smirked, walking toward me with two beers in hand. He handed me one. "Nice party."

"More of a wake really." He replied. "So, dear old dad is dead?"

"Yes." I replied. "Too bad I didn't get to meet him."

"That's ok." Klaus said, taking a sip. "He's not much of a people person."

"Neither am I." I replied, taking a huge gulp from the bottle. Klaus chuckled, and I could see him watching me. "So, what's the plan now?"

"Hm?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"What are you going to do now that he's gone?" I asked. I was fishing, and it was obvious. To anyone else it could have just looked like I was curious or having simple conversation. But to Klaus, he knew everything I was going to do before I even thought of it.

"Simple really." He said, swallowing another sip. "I'm going to reunite my family."

I furrowed my brows. That was not something I had been expecting.

"Wait, like the family you daggered and keep in caskets?" I asked. Klaus chuckled. "What makes you think they want to be reunited with you?"

"Only one way to be sure hm?" He challenged. "I'm sure they will all like to meet you."

I swallowed hard.

"When you say your family…" I trailed off. My heart beat was so loud I could hear it in my ears.

"I'm going to get my happy ending." Klaus said, leaning in toward me. "Whether you remember who you really are or not."

He turned and in a second he was gone. I couldn't breathe, I could barely even speak. Klaus wanted Alissa back, and he was going to do everything he could to do so. Even if that meant hurting me.

I ran in the opposite direction. I had to find Jace. I couldn't stay here. I searched frantically through the crowd but came up empty.

"Dammit." I cursed to myself. I then grabbed my phone, dialing Damon's number. It went to voicemail. "Dammit!"

I went around to the front of the house. Maybe Jace was there.

"Hiding from someone?"

I jumped, not recognizing the voice and came face to face with someone I knew, and yet I didn't.

"Mikel." I said, almost in a whisper. He had bright blue eyes, similar to Rebekah's. He smiled at me, and I could see a little twinkle in his eye as he looked me over.

"My wife wasn't wrong." He said, looking me up and down. "You look exactly like my dear Alissa ."

I took a deep breath. Seeing him, it ignited a fear inside me. I wondered if it was Leah's fear of him. I took a step back, away from him.

"I assume that my son is inside." He said, pointing toward the house. I nodded. "This ends tonight. I will be seeing you."

He walked past me, not even sparing another glance. He walked up to the front door, and spoke to someone that I never recognized. The further he was away, the safer I felt. Maria's warning rang in my head. Just because I was human, meant nothing. I had to get out of here.

"Alex!"

I turned and saw Jace running for me. He didn't stop his speed, he just grabbed my arm and led me toward his truck. I didn't stop him. I wanted to leave just as much as he did. I jumped into the passenger seat and Jace jumped into the drivers. He drove away quickly.

"What's going on?" I asked him. He didn't answer right away, never slowing down until we were a good distance away from the house.

"Damon told me to get you out of there." Jace said. "They are probably killing Klaus as we speak."

I swallowed. There was a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I wanted this hold that Klaus held over me to be gone, and yet the idea of killing him didn't sit well with me. I guessed that it was the part of me that was Leah. I couldn't deny that part anymore.

"Klaus wanted his family back." I said, looking down at my hands. "All of them."

"Wait like…" Jace said, looking over to me. " _All_ of them."

I nodded. He cussed, hitting the wheel. Klaus would stop at nothing to feel like he had a family again. Even if that meant keeping me against my will. But I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. Klaus was going to die.

* * *

"What do you mean Klaus is alive?"

Elena, Jace, and I were watching Damon pace all over the foyer. He was throwing back glasses of bourbon like they were nothing. My stomach had fallen. He was alive. He would be coming after me.

"Stefan stopped me!" Damon yelled. "Bastard."

"And he used the dagger on Mikel?" Elena asked. Damon nodded. Our only chance to kill Klaus, and it was gone. I swallowed hard, letting my head fall into my hands.

"Where's Katherine?" Jace asked.

"She ran for the hills!" Damon yelled. "As soon as things got bad she was gone."

"Can't say I blame her." I said, standing up. I could feel their eyes on me as I poured myself a drink. "But we have a bigger problem on our hands."

They all stared at me expectantly, and I knocked back the dark liquor. It was bitter and burned as it went down, but soon my body became very warm.

"Klaus is alive, and pissed." I said, pouring more of the alcohol in my glass. "And now that Mikel's gone, he will stop at nothing to get his family back."

They all shared a look.

"Even the dead ones." I said, putting the glass to my lips. In a second, Damon was in front of me, his hands on my upper arms. I lowered the glass from my mouth and stared at him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said. I had heard him make this promise before. But as hard as Damon fought to keep me safe, he couldn't kill Klaus. There was no stopping him, and Klaus wanted what he wanted.

"Time for the guardian to be protected." Elena said, giving me a smile. "We aren't going to let him take you, Alex."

I swallowed and nodded at her. Jace gave one curt nod, and I could see that determination on his face. I felt a weight be lifted from my shoulders. I was going to be ok. Or at least I would be.

I wasn't going down without a fight.


	65. Chapter 64

**Hey guys! Guess who is going to the beach this weekend! This girl right here! Super excited, but I wanted to make sure I got a chapter out to you guys before I left. I hope you like it!**

 **Season 3 Episode 10 The New Deal**

Working at the Grill was becoming much more tedious than it ever was before. I knew that I needed this job, that my family needed the money it provided. But it just wasn't doing it for me anymore. I had much more to worry about than my shift at the Grill or applying for college. Klaus was still out there, and Klaus was now pissed off that we tried to kill him.

Klaus also would stop at nothing to get his sister back, which made me quite on edge.

Rebekah was still in the cellar at the boarding house. I had tried once to pull the dagger from her to free her from death, but Damon stopped me and forbid me to go anywhere near the blonde vampire. But the pull to save her, it was getting more and more difficult to ignore.

"There's my girl."

I turned around and there stood Damon. It was around noon, and the drink in his hand alerted me to his extreme sadness that Stefan had skipped town and we hadn't heard from him. I had thought, if the compulsion was gone than Stefan would return to his normal self. But Stefan was gone, and both Damon and Elena had lost hope that he would ever come back.

"I know that you are going to come up with some clever way to avoid this…" I said, looking at his drink. "But you really should talk to someone about this whole Stefan thing."

"Alex, I'm fine." Damon said, downing his drink. "I have come to terms with the fact that my brother is gone and I will probably never see him again."

I made a face. Just like when Rose died, or anything happened, Damon was hiding his feelings. I wanted him to talk to me, but he still wasn't ready to rely on me for support, and that hurt more than anything.

"I still have hope." I said to Damon, taking a tray of food into my hands. "Your brother is still in there. I know it."

"I don't know how you do it." Damon said. I furrowed my brows. "After everything he has done, you still haven't given up."

"Well it looks to me like you and Elena have already given up." I said, setting the plates down at the right table. "Someone has to believe in him."

My eyes traveled across the room to where Elena sat with Bonnie. They were locked in serious conversation. I was surprised, and yet not at all at Elena's all to willingness to give up on Stefan. I was surprised, because she assured me that Stefan was the one she wanted. She loved Stefan, and I knew that she did. But that didn't mean that he was the only one she was after. This gave her every chance to come after Damon, something that horrified me and made me heat up in anger. She was leaning on Damon this whole time, and their friendship was more of a connection, a connection that scared me.

And then there was Damon, ever faithful Damon, who didn't even give Elena a second glance because he was looking at me. I had no reason not to trust him. I trusted that he would never hurt me, or drag me along while he went after someone else. But there was still that pang of jealousy whenever the two joked together or came up with a plan. He was my boyfriend, and I would fight for him if I had to.

"He's a lost cause Alex." Damon said, catching my attention. "He doesn't want to come back."

"I don't believe that." I argued. "Out of all the people in this world, I believe Stefan can come back from this. And if not for her…"

I pointed at Elena and then turned back to Damon.

"Then he will for you." I finished my statement. Damon stared blankly at me, and then he scoffed. I had seen the love between the two brothers, and I knew that if Stefan were to come back for anyone it would be for Damon.

"Hey, Alex."

I turned and Alaric came walking up to me. I smiled at him, preferring to see him at my place of work instead of at school or coming out of my mother's bedroom.

"Have you seen Jeremy?" He asked, sounding a bit concerned. "He was supposed to show up for his shift an hour ago…"

"Jeremy?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed. "Rick, Jeremy got fired last week. I thought he would have told you…"

By the confusion on Alaric's face, I could see that Jeremy did not tell him. I sighed. Jeremy had blatantly not come to work for any of his shifts, not even bothering to call in. If he was that desperate to keep the job, he could have asked one of our lovely vampire friends to compel our boss. But Jeremy didn't even do that.

"This whole parent thing is harder than it looks." Alaric said, brushing his hand over his hair. I gave him a sympathetic smile. "If you see him-"

"I'll tell him that he's in big trouble." I said with a smile. Alaric grinned back and then walked away. I turned back to Damon, who was now throwing darts. "Why wouldn't Jeremy tell Alaric he got fired?"

"How would I know?" Damon asked, hitting the bullseye. "That kid is really confusing."

"Can you blame him?" I asked, leaning against a nearby pool table. "He's lost everyone he's ever cared about. I'm afraid he's going down the wrong path… again."

"Don't worry about Jeremy." Damon said, turning to me. "You know Elena will talk him off the edge. She always does."

I scoffed. Most of the time, it seemed to me that Elena was the last person Jeremy wanted to talk to about his problems. Maybe I could help. I hadn't talked to the kid in what seemed like forever. Maybe I could talk him down from the ledge.

The ring of the bell above the door alerted me of a new customer. I felt my stomach lurch.

"Don't mind me." The accent sounding like silk against my eardrums. Damon stepped in front of me, standing in between the hybrid and I. Klaus smirked at Damon.

"You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone?" Damon asked, his hand gripping my arm. "It's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

At this point, Elena had stood up and was marching over to us. She stood next to Damon, acting as if she was trying to protect me from Klaus. As noble as it was, Klaus couldn't be killed, and Elena didn't stand a chance.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate" Klaus said, looking over his shoulder at another hybrid. "And I wanted to see my dear Alexandra."

"Well you saw me. Bye." I barked quickly, pushing against Damon's grip, but he was too strong. Klaus chuckled.

"Don't worry Alexandra." Klaus said. "I'm not here to take you just yet."

"You won't be taking her at all." Elena said, arms crossed over her chest. Klaus eyed her for a second before laughing and turning to me.

"You have the doppelgänger protecting you now?" He chortled. "How sweet."

"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour." Damon spat. Klaus turned his gaze onto Damon, and the two were having an epic stare down.

"My little sister seems to be missing." Klaus said. "Need to sort that out."

I had to force myself not to gulp. Klaus was always one step ahead of us. He knew we had something to do with Rebekah's disappearance, and now he was coming to collect. As bad as I felt for betraying her, if Klaus didn't have her he couldn't form this sick, twisted family of his. I would be safe for a little longer.

"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho." Damon said. "Shouldn't be too hard to find."

Klaus set his jaw.

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here." Klaus said, taking a dart. "Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose."

He looked at me again.

"You have my word."

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked. Klaus chuckled again.

"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan." He asked.

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon answered, getting in Klaus' face. Klaus glared.

"Well you see that is a shame." He said, throwing a dart right past my head and hitting the bullseye. "Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

"That doesn't sound like our problem." I said over Damon's shoulder. Klaus turned his gaze to me, leaning in close to my face. Damon gripped my arm even tighter.

"Oh, it is your problem." Klaus said. "Find him, or I will tear this town apart."

I swallowed at the threat. With a smile and a wink, he turned and went to the bar with his hybrid friend. Damon turned to me, taking me in his arms. All the while I glared at Klaus.

* * *

"Who does he think he is?" I asked, pacing the study in the boarding house. Damon was drinking, staring blankly at the wall. Jace was leaning against a different wall, arms crossed over his chest. I couldn't stay still, I was too nervous. Klaus wanted us to find Stefan, but Stefan didn't want to be found. And what did he steal that was so important to him?

"He's an unkillable hybrid." Jace said. "He can think whatever he wants."

"It's not fair!" I yelled, flopping down on the couch. I knew I looked and sounded like a pouting child, but how were we supposed to find Stefan? He hadn't contacted us since he was free of Klaus' compulsion and none of us knew where he was.

"He's Klaus, he doesn't have to be fair." Jace added. I turned and glared at him. "What it's the truth?"

"Tell me again why we tolerate him?" Damon asked me. I rolled my eyes, dropping my head in my hands. "Pretty girl, we are going to figure this out."

"How?" I asked, louder than I needed to. "Klaus said he was going to hurt everyone in town."

"I won't let that happen." Damon replied. "We just have to find Stefan."

That was easier said than done. If Klaus couldn't find him, how did he think we were going to find him ourselves?

"And how do you plan to do that?" Jace asked, pushing himself off the wall. He was thinking the same way I was. There was no guarantee we would find him, or that he would even five back what he stole from Klaus. With his emotions off, he didn't care about what happened to us or Mystic Falls.

"Yes Damon." A voice said catching our attention. "How do you plan to find your dear brother?"

It was Klaus. When I saw him my blood ran cold. Damon was up in a second, shielding me from view. Klaus chuckled as he stepped further into the room. His threat loomed over my head, and I was frightened at what he would do next.

"Jace." Damon called, the human looked up. "Take Alex to Elena's."

Jace stood there for a second, his glance going from Damon to Klaus. Klaus didn't make a move to stop him, in fact he cleared a path so Jace and I would be able to move through the room. Jace then met my gaze and walked over to me. He slipped an arm around my waist and the other took hold of my arm. I felt a little demeaned at this gesture, but I wasn't going to protest in front of Klaus. I just wanted to get away from him. As Jace led me out of the room, I shared a fleeting glance with Damon, who was putting on his tough persona in front of Klaus. I licked my lips and mouthed _I love you,_ to him before Jace carted me out.

There was no telling what Klaus would do, and I was very much worried for Damon's safety. But if Klaus wanted Damon dead, he would have done it a long time ago. Right now, he needed all of us to help him find Stefan, so I didn't see him killing Damon anytime soon.

"Dammit." I muttered once I was in Jace's truck. I punched at the dashboard, pulling my hand back at the pain. "Shit!"

"Calm down." Jace ordered. "It's going to be ok."

"No it's not!" I shrieked. "This is a big mess!"

Jace meshed his mouth in a straight line but didn't disagree with me. With Mikel gone and no weapon to kill Klaus, we were powerless. Not to mention, he would be pretty pissed when he found out we were hiding his sister, because he would eventually find out. He always found out, he was always one step ahead of us.

"Let's just go to Elena's." Jace said. "Damon will meet us there and we can make a plan."

"Ok." I said, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Just then, Jace's hand grabbed mine. I stared at our fingers before meeting his gaze. Determined and strong, the green irises stared into me so hard that I felt like he was piercing my soul. I swallowed hard.

"It's going to be ok." He told me. I stared back at him for a second before I let out a sigh and then nodded. We would figure out how to fix this. We always did.

When Jace and I pulled onto the street that the Gilbert house resided on, we weren't expecting what we saw. It was like we were moving in slow motion. Jeremy… he was standing out in the middle of the street, and a speeding car was heading his way.

"Jeremy!" I screamed, even though he couldn't hear me. Jace stopped the car, both of us rushing to get out of the vehicle. The black SUV was getting closer and closer. I could hear other's screaming, yelling at Jeremy to move. He never did.

That's when the most devastating thing happened.

Alaric ran toward my cousin, faster than I had ever seen him move, and knocked him out of the way. Unfortunately, Rick was unable to get out of the way quick enough and the car hit him at full speed. He fell off the front and on to the asphalt.

"Rick!" I shouted, falling to the ground where my history teacher lay. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. I felt a sharp cry come from my lips.

"There I go again." The man who was with Klaus at the Grill that morning poked his head out of the car. "Bumping into people..."

Tears were brimming at my eyes, as I saw my lifeless teacher, my mother's boyfriend, bleeding. Just then, Elena reached us, crouching down in front of us, looking just as concerned. Elena reached forward, grabbing his hand. The Gilbert ring was on his finger.

"He's going to be ok." Elena said. I looked up. "Alex, he's going to be fine."

I didn't reply, I just nodded and let out a happy/confused sob. My eyes traveled up to Jace, who loomed over me.

"I thought-"

"I gave it back to him…" Jace said, a bit relieved himself. "It was his first anyway…"

I smiled widely, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. The thought of telling my mother that Alaric was dead… I couldn't bare it.

"Thank you." I whispered. Jace chuckled against me, pulling back. He smiled before he picked Alaric up and took him inside. My smile faded as I watched him. Elena was standing next to me. She was close, and it should have bothered me. But at that moment, I was too surprised and relieved to tell her to back away.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, turning to Elena. Jeremy stood in the grass, right where Alaric had pushed him. "What were you thinking?"

"I… I don't know." Jeremy replied, seeming very confused. "I don't know what happened."

I looked him over. Jeremy looked fine, the same misunderstood, angsty teenage boy who I had come to love. But what wasn't fine was his bracelet, the one that carried vervain, was not on his wrist. I squinted, staring at the pale skin.

"Jeremy." I said, catching his attention. "Where's your bracelet?"

He furrowed his brows, looking down at his own wrist. The look of shock came over his face, and I realized then that he had no clue how it had come off.

"You weren't wearing vervain?" Elena asked outraged. "Why?"

"I don't know." Jeremy replied. "I don't know how it came off."

"It was Tyler! It had to have been." Elena accused. "That's why he was hanging out with you. To get you off the vervain."

"You're hanging out with Tyler?" I asked, sounding just as outraged. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know alright!" Jeremy shouted at us. I looked at him, taken aback. "I don't know how any of this happened…"

I shut my mouth. Yelling at Jeremy would get us nowhere. He didn't have a clue… but I did.

"Klaus…" I whispered. "It's all been Klaus."

I could feel the sibling's eyes on me. He orchestrated this whole plan, just to make us get Stefan to give back whatever he stole. He was willing to kill anyone, especially if they were close to us, just to get what he wanted. I felt a rage heat up inside me as I thought about Jace, lying dead on the ground.

"Alex…" Elena said, her tone worried. I felt her touch my arm but I jerked it away. "Hey-"

"This has to end." I shouted. "I'm not going to take this anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked, stepping forward. "Alex, let's go inside. We'll call Damon-"

"No!" I yelled back at her. "This is never going to end!"

Elena's mouth clamped shut. I ran a hand through my hair.

"No matter what we do." I said. "No matter what we try, none of this will end until Klaus is dead."

"We tried that." Jeremy said. "It didn't work."

"There has to be another way." I replied. "There just has to."

Elena stepped forward, taking my shoulder in her hands. I didn't stop her, and I didn't jerk away. I just let her hold me there and stared into her eyes.

"Alex, listen to me." Elena ordered. I said nothing. "We will figure this out."

"Don't you understand that Jeremy almost died?" I asked, pointing to him. "And Alaric, if Jace hadn't given him that ring back, he could be dead too!"

"I understand."

"Then how can you say this will all be fine?" I asked. She squeezed my shoulders tightly, much like a friend would. She was concerned, and obviously still frazzled. Jeremy almost got crushed, Alaric was dead, and Klaus organized the whole thing. Still she was less freaked out then I was.

"We always figure it out." Elena said. "It's going to be ok."

I stared at her for a long time. I was still so bitter at her, for kissing Damon, for staking Rebekah, for everything. And yet, standing there, I missed how we used to be. I missed how we used to joke around, and how we would put our brains together to figure out a problem. I missed how close we became after we found out what I was, and our relationship. I missed her friendship… and because of that I let myself be vulnerable.

"I'm so scared." I said in a whisper. Elena gave me a sympathetic look before she pulled me into a hug. I didn't pull away, and I actually found myself hugging her back. God, I missed this.

"Hey!"

We looked up to the house where Jace stood. He was waving his phone.

"Damon's coming!"

I pulled back, brushing a couple of evil tears away. I then met Elena's gaze again. She was smiling, and I forced one back to her. Then we went inside the house.

* * *

"Klaus is trying to send us a message." Damon said, when he arrived. "He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family members."

I was sitting on the arm of the sofa, my eyes never leaving Alaric. He still hadn't been revived, and I kept looking to his finger to make sure that he would actually wake up. It was so odd, to see him not breathing… not alive. I couldn't imagine what it would be like… to tell my mother that yet another one of her boyfriends was dead. I couldn't do that, not to her. Not again.

"Coffins?" Elena repeated. Damon nodded.

"Yep! So all we have to do is find four coffins and voilà!" Damon said. "No one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die!"

I narrowed my eyes and gave him a glare. He simply shrugged.

"Wait- that's your big plan?" Jeremy asked. "To steal back four dead originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?"

"You got a better idea?" Damon asked. Jeremy stood up.

"Yeah!" Jeremy replied. "Let's get the hell outta here! Pack our bags and go!"

I was a bit surprised at the notion. Would it be possible, to just pick up and go? Of course, my mother would never understand. I would have to explain and that would be hard. But she could be safe…

"Hey, Jeremy calm down…" Elena urged.

"No, no! I'm not gonna calm down, Elena! This happens every time, no matter what we do!" Jeremy yelled. "Alex is right. This is never going to end. Not until he's dead."

"Whoa now." I said, standing up. "Don't go bringing me into this."

"But you were right!" Jeremy continued. "None of us will make it out of this town alive. No matter what we do."

I swallowed. He sounded a lot like me. No one stopped him when he pushed past us and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. I sighed. Leave it to me to plant a seed into that kids mind.

"What if we just…" Elena began. I turned to her. "He said he wants his family back."

"No." Damon replied. "Not going to happen."

"What are we talking about?" I asked, holding up my hands. Elena and Damon were glaring at one another. "Ok, I don't like this secret communication you're having."

"If we give him Rebekah-"

"No!" Damon said louder. "Klaus will undagger her, first thing she does is kill you!"

"As soon as Klaus get's those coffins…" Jace said, finally speaking up. "He's coming after Alex…"

I took in a breath. Rick was right. Klaus warned me, everyone warned me. Klaus wanted his family back, every single one of them. Of course, he couldn't resurrect the sister he killed… so he was going to go for the next best thing. _Me._

"But if we don't give him the coffins…" Elena said. "He's going to kill everyone."

I could feel three pairs of eyes staring holes into my back. They were waiting to see what I would say. But I didn't know what to say. I could either save myself… or save everyone else.

"We have to give him those coffins." I said, turning around. "It's the only way."

"No!" Both Damon and Jace shouted at me. They shared a look between each other before they glared and then looked back to me.

"He will come for you." Jace spoke up first. "We have no idea what that means."

"We will just have to chance it." I replied with a shrug. Damon stepped into my line of vision, his eyes wide and his lip twitching in annoyance and worry.

"I'm not going to let him take you." Damon said. "We'll go somewhere…"

"And be like Katherine?" I asked, he cringed at the name. "No… I don't want to run."

Damon stared at me, his eyes serious and piercing. I swallowed. I wouldn't run. I won't save my ass at the expense of everyone I loved and this town.

"Klaus's coffins...How many did you say they were?" Elena asked.

"Four why?" Damon asked. Elena gave me a look before pulling out her phone. She dialed a number quickly before putting it up to her ear. "Am I missing something?"

"She's calling Bonnie." I replied, hearing Elena start talking to our witch friend as she stepped outside. Damon gave me a wicked smile. "What?"

"You got that from one look?" He asked. I shrugged. "Maybe it's a sister thing."

"Shut up." I muttered, ignoring his chuckle as I checked on Alaric once more.

* * *

"I thought the witches left this place?"

We were walking up to the old abandoned building, the one where all of those witches burned and Bonnie was able to channel their magic. It had since lost its power, or at least that was what we thought.

"The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life." Elena explained. "I guess now they have something they want her to know."

"I hate witches. So fickle..." Damon said. "Passive-aggressive..."

I elbowed him, earning a smirk. We entered the house, no one in sight when we entered the door.

"Stefan?" Elena called out. I didn't see any coffins, or any sign of our vampire friend. Maybe Bonnie was wrong…

"Ah!"

I turned, seeing Damon stepping into a ray of light. His skin was burning and with his vampire speed he launched himself into a dark corner.

"Really?!" Damon yelled. "Still?!"

"What?" Elena asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"The witches are definitely still here." I said, looking around. "They don't like him."

"They mess with my ring." Damon said, looking down at his hand. I stepped up to him, gripping his jacket.

"Why don't you wait outside?" I asked him. He looked down at me in shock. "They don't want you here."

"Alex-"

"Don't worry." I said, pulling a stake from my back pocket. "I can handle your brother."

He stared at me for a second before he gripped the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed him back, but I had no doubt that I would return. When he pulled back, he gave me one more fleeting look before he bolted outside. I turned to Elena.

"Ready?" I asked. She simply nodded and the two of us went toward the basement. The creaky house scared me every time we went inside. It felt like it would just collapse, and it didn't help that it was covered with spiders. Vampires, easy. Spiders… still freaked me out a bit.

"Where do you think he's hiding them?" I asked. Elena shrugged. I began down the steps, Elena not too far behind. I was ever cautious, not trusting Stefan not to hurt me or Elena. With his emotions turned off, there was no telling what he might do. We reached the last step and my eyes swept the area. No coffins and no Stefan.

"Stefan?" Elena called. There was a moment of silence.

"Go away."

We jumped turning to the side. In a second Stefan turned around the corner, an irritated look on his face. I gripped my stake tighter.

"You shouldn't be here." Stefan said. "Neither of you."

"Stefan, we need your help." Elena said, stepping forward. "Bonnie said that you would be here."

Stefan huffed.

"Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets." Stefan replied. I narrowed my eyes. I thought after Klaus freed Stefan that he would be able to turn his emotions back on. But it seemed that Stefan didn't want to do that.

"Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back." Elena explained. Stefan scoffed. "Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of speeding car. Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants."

Stefan stepped forward and I shifted in front of Elena. He gave me a look and then grinned.

"Still protecting her huh?" Stefan asked. I glared. "I'm not giving Klaus anything."

"Are you listening to me?" Elena asked. "He's gonna kill Jeremy!"

Stefan smirked.

"Not really my problem." He said, turning his back to us. I felt the anger rise inside of me. His lack of worry shouldn't have surprised me, but it did assure me that Stefan was far from himself. I thought about Alaric, how he was dead because of Klaus. I thought about my mother's reaction, what would happen if he hadn't had Jace's ring. She would be devastated. And Stefan… well he didn't seem to give a damn.

I lunged forward, stabbing my stake into Stefan's back. He cried out in pain as I pushed him up against a wall. Elena shrieked behind me, but I didn't care. I pushed the stake harder into his flesh.

"Listen to me you bastard." I said in a low voice. "Alaric is dead because of Klaus, and if he hadn't been wearing the Gilbert ring I would be having a very tearful conversation with my mother, so you listen good."

He groaned.

"I'm not going to let Klaus hurt anyone I care about, you got that?" I asked. "So you give us the coffins or I'll put this through your heart."

Stefan laughed, making me push the stake in harder. He groaned.

"Alex, let's just go." Elena urged. I ignored her. I wasn't going to let Klaus get his way, not this time.

"Do it." Stefan said. "I dare you."

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Oh I wanted to do it. I wanted so bad to just do something, anything. Stefan's shitty attitude was making me want to do it even more.

"Alex!" Elena yelled. "Let's go!"

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes before I pulled the stake out from his back. Stefan chuckled, turning to us. I glared at him, not afraid of him in the slightest.

"I knew you couldn't." Stefan said with a smirk. "You don't have it in you."

I gripped my stake harder, plunging the tip into Stefan's stomach. Deep into his stomach. He grunted, leaning over in pain. I leaned in close to his ear.

"I want those coffins." I said. "And I need you alive to get them. Don't test me."

I then let go, leaving the wooden stake deep inside of Stefan's gut before I grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her up the stairs. I led her outside to see a smirking Damon leaning against a tree.

"That didn't go well." He said, pushing himself off of it.

"Don't start." I said, holding up a bloody hand. "Now what?"

"Ill talk to him." Damon said, trying to walk past me. I stopped him by putting a hand to his chest.

"The witches won't let you in." I said. He took my hand, putting his car keys into my palm.

"Here. Take my car keys." Damon said. "Go deal with Jeremy. I'll deal with Stefan."

I sighed, taking the keys and watching him disappear into the house. I licked my lips nervously before Elena and I went to Damon's car.

* * *

When we arrived back at the house, it was already dark. We had just walked inside when Alaric was pulling himself off the couch with Jace's help. I was so excited to see him breathing, that I didn't realize his wounds hadn't healed.

"Oh thank God." I said, looking him over. "I did not want to have to tell my mom that you kicked the bucket."

"I'm glad you don't have to." Alaric laughed, but something wasn't right. He was crouched over, like he was in pain. I furrowed my brows.

"How long did it take to revive you this time?" I asked with narrowed eyes. Alaric shrugged. "Seriously."

"A few hours…" Jace said, picking up on my worry. "Why?"

"It's never taken that long." Elena said, as if she read my mind. As if by some sick trick of fate, Alaric let out a loud cough. He caught it and when he pulled his hand back, he had a large amount of blood in his palm. My eyes widened, but I didn't have time to react because he fell to the floor.

"Rick!" Elena yelled. The three of us went to the floor. "What's going on? Why isn't the ring working?"

"I don't know." I said. "Jace, call 911."

Like clockwork, Jace had his phone in his hand and he was making the call. I leaned down to Rick's ear.

"You stay with me Rick." I said. "Stay with me!"

A few minutes later and paramedics were rushing in. I tried to stay out of their way, but it took everything in me not to try and help.

"He got hit by a car and...he's coughing up blood." Elena explained frantically. The paramedics were checking Rick's vitals.

"Pulse pretty weak. Looks like internal bleeding." The first paramedic said, making my heart sink. "We gotta get him outta here."

"Let's not and say we did." A voice from the door said. We all looked up to see Klaus' hybrid lackey, the one who hit Alaric. "Why don't you two meet us at the hospital?"

The two paramedic's then got up, without Alaric, and walked out the door. I felt my heart drop to the floor.

"No!" I yelled. "Help him!"

"What are you doing?" Elena asked. The hybrid grinned.

"You can still save his life, Elena. Here, take my blood." He said holding up his wrist. "I can't get in. You're gonna have to invite me."

"Like hell." Jace said, standing in front of both of us. The hybrid laughed and I wanted nothing more than to stab him in the heart. I looked back down to Alaric. If he didn't get to the hospital soon I would have to have that dreadful conversation with my mother…

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked. The hybrid shrugged.

"Klaus asked for his family." He said. "You didn't deliver."

Rick broke out with awful sounding coughs and I gripped his hand.

"You stay with me Rick." I said. "Stay with me."

"He's gonna die." The hybrids said. "Might want to invite me in, Elena."

Elena opened her mouth but in a second the hybrid fell down on the front step. All three of us stared in shock, seeing Jeremy walk through the door with a crossbow.

"Jeremy?" Jace asked. "What the-"

"He's not dead yet." Jeremy said, walking past us and into the kitchen. I shared a worried look with Elena before turning my gaze back to Alaric. His breath was shallow, so very slow. He was going to die if we didn't do something.

Just then, Jeremy came out of the kitchen, a large butcher knife in his hand. I furrowed my brows, watching him go out on the front step and leaned down. He hesitated for barely a second before he lifted the knife and chopped off the hybrid's head. Elena let out a shriek.

"Now he's dead." Jeremy said, looking up with blood splatters on his face. "We have to get Alaric to the hospital. Jace, help me."

"Yeah…" Jace said in shock. "S-sure."

I had seen a lot of things, terrible things… but this… coming from Jeremy I couldn't believe that it came from him…. And yet I could.

* * *

I watched from the window as my mom's hands fluttered over Rick. Damon had come and gave Rick his blood, fixing his internal bleeding. Mom had been freaking out when I called her and told her Alaric had been hit by a car. But I was still confused as to why the ring hadn't worked as well as it used to.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Mom said, hitting Alaric. He winced. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Alaric said, smiling up at her. "I'm sorry."

Mom ran her fingers through his short hair before she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. I smiled to myself. Even through everything that happened, the highlight of my day was getting to see my mom happy.

"They look happy."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Jace walking up to me. I smiled, turning back to the couple in the hospital room.

"I think they are." I replied, my voice sounding dreamy. Jace stopped, standing next to me and we fell into silence. It had been a long day, and I wanted nothing more than to sleep. "I'm glad you gave the ring back to Rick."

"Me too." Jace replied. "It's cool, but… he seems to need it more than I do."

I turned to him, and met his gaze. In a split second, I pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He tensed for a second, and then relaxed, putting his arms around me slowly. I closed my eyes tight, fighting off tears.

"I don't know what I would do without you." I said in a low voice. I heard a small chuckle and he squeezed me tight.

"Lucky for you, you will never have to find out." He said into my hair. I smiled, hanging on to him in the hospital hallway.


	66. Chapter 65

**Guess who didn't realize it was Wednesday until she was sweating at the gym? This girl. Sorry! But better late in the day then never at all! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed last chapter along with this one. Alex and Elena are getting better huh? I think it's better to take things slow with these two, considering how fast their friendship developed in the first place.**

 **Season 3 Episode 11 Our Town**

"Wasn't Elena the one who said she didn't want to lie to Jeremy anymore?"

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, running a brush through it. Damon was in the shower, telling me all about how Elena was sending Jeremy away. He had gone to the Gilbert's the night prior and compelled him to leave for Denver, at least until Klaus was gone.

"The kid's not safe here." Damon said over the running water. "Not with Klaus running around. Jeremy has a target on his back."

"Yeah…" I replied, putting the brush down. Staring at myself in the mirror, I sighed. I didn't sleep much that night, no thanks to Damon and his wandering hands. But, I had other things on my mind. Alaric's ring wasn't doing its job, and it worried me. And now, Jeremy was being sent away and I was wondering if it was actually a good idea. We all had target's on our back not just Jeremy... maybe it wasn't such a bad idea...

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

I looked up, meeting Damon's blue gaze in the mirror in front of me. His hands were settled on my hips, and his hair was dripping down the front of his chest. It was more than a little distracting. I sighed, turning to face him.

"I was just thinking…" I said. "What if… what if we send mom somewhere?"

Damon's eyebrows furrowed. The idea of being separated from her was torture, but if Jeremy wasn't safe, neither was she. There was no telling what Klaus would do on this mission to get his family back. If my mom was put in danger because of me… I couldn't live with myself.

"Where would she go?" Damon asked.

"Maybe…" I said, awkwardly shifting my weight. "To Europe…"

"Isn't she the biggest workaholic ever?" Damon asked. I nodded. "How are you going to talk her into that?"

"I'm not." I replied shaking my head. "You would."

Damon opened and then closed his mouth. I didn't like messing with people's heads, especially not when it came to my mom. But if I was able to get her to a place as far away as Europe, then she would be safe. That's all that mattered.

"Just think about it." Damon said, running a hand through my hair. "We can talk about it later."

This was all I had thought about, keeping her safe. But I nodded, just for his benefit. He leaned forward, capturing my lips into a sweet kiss. I sighed, putting my arms around his neck. I wished that time would freeze then, and I wouldn't have to deal with all of this vampire nonsense. It would just be me, and Damon, and no crazy Originals claiming me as one of their own.

"I swear, after all of this is over…" Damon said, pulling away from me. "You and me, we are going to go somewhere."

"Oh really?" I asked amused. "Where would that be?"

"Some remote island." Damon replied with a smirk. "Where it's just you and me, and we won't have to worry about anything else."

I smiled. It seemed that we were on the same page. The idea was tempting, and I wished that we could go right then. But we had Klaus to deal with, and his hybrids. But it was fun to dream.

"I like the sound of that." I said, kissing him again. We didn't stand there for long when I heard the sound of Jace's truck horn blaring. Damon grunted against my lips and I just laughed.

"One of these days I'm going to tear that horn out of that metal death trap." Damon threatened. I let out another laugh. "Get to school."

I stood on my tiptoes, kissing him once more before I turned and walked out of the house. I trotted out to the truck, slipping into the passenger seat but was surprised to see a very large bag in between us.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to the gift bag. I could tell it was a gift because of the balloons decorating it and the card taped to the side.

"Caroline's present." Jace replied. "Got her some purse she wanted."

"That's nice of you." I replied. "She will love it."

I could feel his eyes on me, looking all around. I smirked, looking up.

"What?" I asked.

"Where's your present?" He asked with his own smirk. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"I didn't." I replied, pulling the rectangle shaped present from my bag. "Here it is."

Jace nodded before pulling away from the house. We didn't really talk on the way to school, but I was fine with that. Jace and I didn't need to talk. We could be perfectly fine sitting in silence. That was the great thing about our friendship.

"Did Damon tell you they are sending Jeremy away?" Jace asked when we pulled up to the school. I nodded. "Seems kind of wrong you know?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. We got out of the truck and walked around to meet one another at the front.

"Without Jeremy… it's like our little group isn't complete." Jace replied. I sighed.

"Yeah." I replied. "But I would rather have him alive."

Jace nodded once more and we walked into the school.

* * *

Caroline had skipped school, not that I blamed her. If it were my birthday I probably wouldn't go to school either. What was funny, was that Jace had to carry around his birthday present to her all day. He had grumbled about it to which I had laughed.

"So, you want to send your mother away?" Bonnie asked me as we took down the decorations off of Caroline's locker. "Isn't that going against everything you have ever believed in?"

"Yes." I replied. "But… she's not safe. Not with Klaus running around all mean and broody."

"None of us are safe." Bonnie replied giving me a look. "Well, except you I guess."

I scoffed.

"I don't see how Klaus threatening to kidnap me and make me part of his family is safe." I replied. "Besides, Jeremy and I have training. Mom doesn't."

Klaus hadn't threatened her yet, but I didn't put it past him. Jeremy was the first target, but who would be the next? What else could go wrong the longer we kept those coffins away from him?

"I just don't feel right about the whole thing." Bonnie replied. "I feel like… Elena's taking his choice away. I don't want you to do that to your mom."

I understood what she was saying. Taking away someone's choice... it wasn't a good thing to do especially to someone you cared about. But I pushed that aside, thinking about her safety over mine.

"But mom doesn't know about this huge secret." I said. "She doesn't know that any of us are in danger."

"True." Bonnie replied. "I don't know… I guess I'll just… miss him…"

I stared at her for the longest time, an expression of sympathy on my face. Bonnie had been hurt by Jeremy, who had kissed Anna the vampire ghost whilst dating Bonnie. I could see that she still had feelings for him, and it made my heart crack a little bit.

"He will be back." I told her. "As soon as we deal with Klaus, Elena won't let Jeremy stay gone for long."

"Yeah." Bonnie said. "I guess you're right."

I smiled, squeezing her arm to reassure her.

"Have you talked to Alaric?" She asked. I gulped. "I'll take that as a no."

"They just started getting serious." I replied, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "I don't want to hurt him."

"I'm sure Rick will understand." Bonnie replied turning to me. "You both want her safe."

"Yeah…" I replied. "So, we are meeting at Caroline's right after class?"

"Yes." Bonnie said with a smile. "She won't see it coming."

"Well, she is a vampire." I said. "She might hear us."

"Oh, shut up." Bonnie said, hitting my playfully. "Jace is coming right?"

"Yeah." I said with a nod. The two of us fell into silence as we walked down the hall. However, I could see the small smile on her face. "What's the smile for?"

"Nothing." She replied, but her smile didn't fade. I rolled my eyes. Bonnie had always been a Jalex shipper, as she called it. My friends teasing me about it didn't help my anxiety. Jace didn't give me any indication that what they were saying was true, but I had seen him lie. He was good at it. And when I started to doubt our friendship, I started to worry. But, I couldn't because Jace hadn't said anything. I prayed he never did.

"I'll see you later." Bonnie said, walking into her class. I sighed, doing the same.

* * *

Class seemed to drag, and although I knew that I should have been paying attention, I couldn't. How was I supposed to tell Alaric that I was thinking of sending my mother, his girlfriend, away for who knows how long? The decision hadn't been made, and I was thinking very hardly about it. But it just seemed like the best choice, the safest choice for her. We both wanted her to be safe…

"Hey, Rick." I said, knocking on his classroom door. He looked up, meeting my gaze with a smile. "You busy?"

"No." He said, closing a folder. "Just grading some stuff."

He stood up.

"Did you need something?" He asked politely. I swallowed, closing the door behind me. I didn't want anyone to hear this conversation, not just because of its supernatural content, but also because it still wasn't common knowledge that my mother was dating everyone's favorite history teacher. I didn't need the extra attention.

"I need to talk to you." I said, looking him over. Damon's blood had done wonders on his wounds from the accident. "It's kind of important."

"Ok." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Lay it on me."

I chewed on my bottom lip. This was a lot harder than I imagined. I kept telling myself that this was a good idea, that she would be ok… but I was so afraid of him making me feel guilty or even… disapproving that made me feel like a child who had done something bad.

"Alex…" Rick said, getting my attention. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes. No." I said quickly and then sighed. "I don't know."

I slipped into one of the desks, holding my head in my hands. Maybe I should just forget this, throw the crazy idea out the window. But then again, I would never forgive myself if I had the chance to send her to safety and I didn't. If Klaus decided to go after her… I couldn't live with myself.

"I'm worried." I said, finally lifting my head. Alaric furrowed his brows. "About mom…"

Rick's confusion absorbed and he leaned against his desk leisurely.

"I get it." Alaric said, with a nod. "Klaus is running around killing people. You want to make sure she's safe."

"Exactly." I said with a smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all…

"Well, we can check up on her frequently." Alaric said. "Even a phone call is better than nothing."

I opened my mouth and then closed it.

"And, I can stay at your house more often if you would like." He offered. "I can set up the house so there is a weapon hidden in every room and-"

"Rick." I said, cutting him off. "I don't think you understand…"

His confusion returned, and a few frown lines formed on his forehead. I sighed, standing up. I hated doing this, I hated even thinking about it. But the idea of losing my mother… that was something I couldn't bear. Vicki was dead. I was fine. Jenna was dead. I was fine. John was dead. I was fine.

But I could not lose her.

"What are you getting at?" Alaric asked. I sighed again, turning to meet his gaze. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat, forcing myself to stay calm.

"I was thinking of sending her away." I said. Alaric made a noise in the back of his throat. "Just until we figure out this thing with Klaus."

"You know how long that will take?" Alaric asked, pushing himself off the desk. "It could take a long time. You can't just send your mom away Alex."

I felt my chest tighten. I knew that he wouldn't be happy, but he was basically scolding me, like a father would. I internally slapped myself at the thought. I liked Rick, but he was getting under my skin.

"I know that you care about her…" I said. "But this is in her best interest."

"We can protect her here." Alaric replied. He was pouting like a child. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We can protect Jeremy here too." I countered. Alaric's eyes widened a bit. "There's no reason to send him away."

"That's different." He replied, but I could hear that he understood where I was coming from. They couldn't send Jeremy away for his safety, and wonder why I would want to do the same for my mother.

"I know you want what's best for her." I said softer than before. "But Alaric… I can't take the chance that I may lose her…"

He met my gaze and then he sighed. I hated doing this to him, I really did. But as guilty as I felt, my need to protect my mother was much stronger.

"I haven't figured everything out yet." I told him. "But if I'm going to do it, I have to do it soon."

Alaric nodded, turning and going back to his desk. He wasn't happy with me, and I couldn't say I blamed him. He had just lost Jenna, and my mother had been helping him cope. I could see them getting closer and closer, and I hated separating them. But in the end it would be worth it.

"I'm sorry." I told him before turning and going out the door before I let his forlorn face change my mind. I bolted down the hallway and tried to shake off the feeling of dread. Today was Caroline's birthday, and I couldn't let this decision drag me down.

* * *

"Happy birthday!"

Caroline turned to where we had just jumped out from our hiding spots. Balloons, hats, and all sort of cliché birthday decorations were decorating her front hallway. The blonde vampire turned to us in surprise, and although I expected that, I didn't expect her to be frowning.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked. My face fell as I looked her over. She wasn't the usual chipper Caroline I had called friend. She looked very irritated to see us.

"Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so..." Elena explained, taking off the plastic crown on her head and placing it on Caroline. She smiled, but it was small and forced.

"Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the Falls." Bonnie explained. "S'mores, camp fire…"

"And cake!" Jace said excitedly. I turned with furrowed brows. "What? I like cake…"

"Come on it will be fun." Matt said with a grin. "I've got tequila."

I wanted to be excited about this, especially considering everything we had going on and what was on my mind. But Caroline didn't look excited, and that was worrying me. She obviously had anything but her birthday on her mind, and it was making me sad.

"Thanks, guys." Caroline said. "Really, um, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year."

"I'm sorry, what?" Bonnie asked in surprise. "You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year."

"Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead. Look, I didn't even like 17." Caroline said. "And the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. It's a filler year; I'm stuck in a filler year."

And now it made sense. Caroline was not happy about her birthday, because she wasn't actually aging. Unlike us non-vampires, we would actually reach 18. Even though Caroline had been on this earth for 18 years, her body would never actually shift to that age. In all actuality, the idea of immortality and staying old forever sounded good, but when it came down to never changing or never getting older… I could see why she would be upset.

"You're not stuck Caroline." Elena said.

"Yeah I am, but its okay. You know, it's all good, I'll be fine." Caroline replied. "But I just need some time to wallow in it."

The others in the group seemed to slump, as if they were giving up. Caroline wanted to be alone, to be sad. But that wasn't the Caroline I knew. The Caroline I knew would be out celebrating with her friends, drinking and making stupid decisions. Because that's what 18 year olds did.

"No." I said shaking my head. Everyone looked to me. "We are not going to let you wallow."

I walked up to her, taking her arm in mine.

"I have a better idea."

* * *

Alaric walked into the Lockwood mansion, Lauren holding onto his arm. After Alex dropped the bombshell that she was thinking of sending Lauren away, Alaric knew that he would have to spend as much time with her as possible.

"I hate these things." Lauren said. "They are always asking for money for something."

"Well, it's an excuse to get you out of the house." Alaric said. "And besides, you get to hang out with me."

Lauren smiled, a smile so similar to her daughters. Even though Alex looked nothing like her mother and was a carbon copy of someone else, she still had those traits that were like the woman who birthed her.

"I guess that makes it not so bad." Lauren said, leaning into his side. Alaric hadn't felt this way about too many people. He had loved Isobel, and then he was on the verge of loving Jenna, but she was taken from him. He wouldn't let Lauren be taken either.

"There's the lovely couple."

Alaric turned, seeing Damon smiling with a drink in his hand.

"Hello Damon." Lauren said politely. "You didn't drag Alex to this thing tonight?"

"No." Damon replied with a smile. "She's off celebrating Caroline's birthday."

"Good to know." Lauren said then looked to Alaric. "I'm getting a drink, you want anything?"

He shook his head no. He wanted to be completely sober while he spent his time with her. He wanted to see her clearly, remember everything about her. There was no telling how long she could be gone. She kissed his cheek before walking by Damon.

"You brought her to a council meeting?" Damon hissed when Lauren was out of earshot. "How hard did that car hit you?"

"Not hard enough." Alaric mumbled. "Alex told me what you two are planning."

Damon held his hands up.

"Hey, this is all her idea." Damon replied. "But honestly, you can't expect her to be safe here. When Jeremy is gone, who do you think the next target is?"

Klaus' whole goal was to get his family back, and he had already threatened to take Alex to complete it. Lauren was her mother, which meant that she was an obstacle. Without Jeremy there to take his anger out on, Lauren could very well become a target.

"You're right." Alaric grumbled. Damon's eyes widened.

"Never thought I would hear you say that." Damon mused. "Say it again."

"Screw you." Alaric muttered before taking the remains of Damon's drink and knocking it back.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked as I pushed open the door to the Salvatore family crypt. It was dusty and full of cob webs, but it would definitely do. Everyone filed in, using flashlights to light the way.

"Caroline was right...technically, she's dead." I said, making Caroline glare. "Sorry, but seriously we don't need to celebrate your birthday."

Everyone furrowed their brows.

"We need to have a funeral." I finished. Everyone stared at one another for a second before they smiled. Matt brought out the alcohol, pouring it into glasses so we could toast.

"Okay. Here lies Caroline Forbes..." Caroline said, then looked at us to go on.

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion..." Elena said.

"Friend, daughter, overachiever..." Bonnie continued.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offense." Matt said.

"None taken." Caroline replied.

"A bad ass vampire." Jace said. Caroline rolled her eyes. I stepped forward.

"A beautiful person." I said. "Inside and out."

Caroline grinned at me, and I smiled back.

"She was 17, and she had a really good life." Elena finished. "So rest in peace, so that she can move forward."

Caroline's smile widened as she looked around at all of us. It occurred to me that all of us were human, we would die, and Caroline wouldn't. She would stay frozen, and most likely have to watch everyone she cared about die of old age or tragic events. But, if there was anyone strong enough to handle that, it would be Caroline Forbes.

"To Caroline." Jace said, holding out his glass.

"To Caroline." We echoed and drank from our glasses.

* * *

Alaric had gone to try and find Lauren, leaving Damon to look at all the plans for the Wickery Bridge. He remembered it like it was yesterday, following Stefan, meeting Elena, watching her parent's car go over the bridge. He watched as Stefan saved her from the wreck, running to go find help. He remembered diving into those water's pulling out Alex, saving her life.

 _This bridge was where it all started._

Damon huffed, moving from the room and into another. He was both surprised and horrified to see Klaus talking to Lauren. The blonde was smiling politely, but was shifting as if she was uncomfortable. Damon felt his blood boil as he approached.

"Lauren." Damon said, as cheery as possible. "There you are."

"Here I am." Lauren said with a smile. The way she was eyeing Damon, he knew that she was looking for an escape route. "Damon have you met-"

"We've met." Damon cut her off, narrowing his eyes at Klaus. "Hello Klaus."

"Hello Damon." Klaus replied cooly. "Lauren and I were just discussing her very interesting life."

Lauren visibly swallowed.

"What did you say your daughter's name was?" Klaus asked, but he was staring at Damon. Damon glared at him with cold eyes.

"Alexandra." Lauren answered. Klaus clapped his hands.

"Yes!" Klaus said. "What a lovely name. Wouldn't you agree Damon?"

Damon ground his teeth together. Klaus always did a good job of bating him, especially in front of humans that didn't know their secret. He knew that if Alex was there, she would be desperately trying to get her mother away, and probably threatening Klaus. And since Alex wasn't there, Damon would just have to do it for her.

"Lovely." Damon agreed and then turned to Lauren. "Lauren, Alaric was looking for you. He went back inside."

"Right!" Lauren said, silently thanking him. "I'll go find him. It was nice to meet you Mr…"

"Please call me Klaus." The hybrid said, kissing her hand. Lauren swallowed again and then forced a smile. Like a mouse escaping a cat, Klaus let go of her hand and Lauren rushed inside. Damon turned and glared murderously at him.

"Charming woman." Klaus said. "But I must say that Alex looks nothing like her."

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked through his teeth. Alex was right in her assessment that Klaus could come after Lauren if he wanted to. She was in just as much danger as any of them.

"I think you know." Klaus replied. "I want my family back."

"Scaring Alex's mom, not a good strategy." Damon replied. Klaus chuckled. "If you hurt her-"

"I have no plans on hurting Lauren." Klaus replied. "But in the end, she will be hurt when Alex comes to be in my family."

"Alex would never join you." Damon replied. "Besides, you don't even have your family."

Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"I see that we are still at an impasse." Klaus said. "Make Stefan give me my family back."

"Not gonna happen." Damon replied. Klaus chucked murderously, stepping forward and getting in Damon's face.

"Return my family, or Alex's mother will pay the price." Klaus threatened, sending another glare before he turned. Damon felt his stomach drop and he went to go find Alaric.

* * *

The thing about alcohol was that I hated how it tasted, but I loved the way I felt afterward. I was laughing, drunk, like a normal teenager. This is how it was supposed to be, breaking into creepy crypts, drinking until none of us could stand, and just having fun.

"Caroline." Elena slurred. We all looked over to the blonde. "What are you doing?"

"What? Nothing!" Caroline replied, shoving her phone in her pocket. I narrowed my eyes. Ever since Tyler had been sired to Klaus, their relationship had taken a toll. That morning, they had officially ended things.

"Let me see that." I said, grabbing her phone. She reached for it, but I held it out of reach. "She's texting Tyler."

"No!" Elena whined. I had to admit, I was much less angry at Elena when we were both drunk and against Team Tyler. I let out a laugh as Caroline took her phone from me.

"So what?" She asked. "I'm delicate…"

"Caroline, you can't text him anymore." Elena said, suddenly serious. "He's on the bad side now."

"Give her a break!" Bonnie yelled. "You can't control what everyone does all the time."

Everyone went silent then. Elena stared at Bonnie with wide eyes. All of us did. Bonnie even seemed surprised by her outburst.

"Wow…" Jace said, breaking the awkward silence. I swallowed, sobered up by the sudden tension in the room.

"Ouch, Bon." Matt said. Bonnie looked up at Matt and then back to Elena.

"Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but…" She said. "I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town."

I shifted awkwardly as Elena furrowed her brows.

"And you." Bonnie said turning to me. "You want to send away your mom. I just don't think it's right…"

"You're sending your mom out of town?" Caroline asked surprised. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. They were so judgey, and even though I didn't think that that was their intention, I felt it all the same. Maybe Bonnie was right… maybe I had no business sending mom out of town.

"I'm going to go get some air." I said, turning on my heel and walking out of the crypt. I grabbed a bottle of alcohol on my way out, needing something to take the edge off. Who was I to tell Damon to compel my mom to keep her out of town for a little while? Who was I to mess with her head and make it seem right when I knew that it wasn't? Who was I to take her away from the one man who could be her happy ending?

Bonnie was right… It was wrong…

"Hey."

I looked up, seeing Jace towering over me. I was leaned against a rock, the bottle in my hand. I took off the lid and took a sip. Jace followed, taking a good amount of his own.

"You ok?" He asked. I shrugged. "You're crying…"

My hand shot to my face and indeed, there was water on my cheek. I wiped it away. I hadn't even know I had been crying, but with all the emotions running through my head and the alcohol, it was no surprise that I had started the water works.

"Hey, it's ok." Jace said, putting his arm around me. "Everything's going to be ok."

I shook my head.

"Bonnie's right." I said. "Who am I to send my mom away? That makes me no better than… _her_."

Jace let out a chuckle, to which I glared. Only he could laugh at my pain.

"And by _her_ you mean Elena right?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, you are sisters."

I groaned, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. We stayed like that for a long time, a very long time actually. He leaned his head on top of mine, and I was very content in this position. However, the moment was cut short by the ringing of my phone. I shot up, straightening my back and pulling the phone from my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Pretty girl." Damon said, making my heart jump. "Listen, we've got a problem…"

"What's wrong?" I asked, enticing Jace to tense beside me. "Damon, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern." Damon replied. "But Klaus…"

I felt my stomach drop. Whenever Klaus was involved nothing was ok.

"Is it Jeremy?" I asked. "Please don't tell me he got Jeremy."

"No, not Jeremy." Damon said. "Klaus said that if he didn't get his family… he was coming after your mom."

I didn't speak. I couldn't. I knew it. I knew that if we waited long enough she would be put in danger.

"Listen, I need back up." Damon said. "So bring Jace and get to the Lockwoods fast. Stefan's not giving up anytime soon."

"I'll be there soon." I said, hanging up the phone. I turned to Jace. "We've got to go."

I started rushing through the tree's toward where Jace parked his truck. He was not far behind me, trying to catch up, but I couldn't slow down. My body literally would not stop.

"Alex, what's wrong?" He asked. "Alex come on-"

"He threatened her." I said sternly. "Klaus. I won't let him near her."

Klaus had threatened my mother. This meant war.

* * *

Jace and I made it to the Lockwoods and I was freaking out trying to find my mother. My eyes were frantically searching the party goer's not having much luck locating the woman who had borne me. I didn't find Damon either, or even Klaus. I was beginning to wonder if something bad had happened.

"There's Klaus." Jace said, nudging me. I whipped around, following Jace's extended finger. In a second I was on the move. In reality, it was probably stupid for me to be charging at full speed toward the most dangerous creature on the planet, but the adrenaline running through my veins wouldn't let me stop. I reached him, pushing as hard as I could on his back, unfortunately not making him move an inch.

"What the bloody-"

"Where is she?" I asked, not letting him finish his statement. He turned around in a flash to see me, his eyes were angry, but softened a bit at the sight of me. "Where is she?"

"Where is who my dear?" He asked, a small smile forming on his face. I felt my blood boil at his blatant lack of regard for me or my family.

"My mother." I spat. "You threatened her life."

"Ah." He said amused. "Damon told you."

"Of course he told me." I replied with malice. "Now, where is she?"

Klaus sighed, leaning down toward me. I could feel Jace tense behind me, but I stood my ground. I wouldn't let Klaus intimidate me, not when my mother's safety was in question. I gripped the stake that was in my hand.

"She's fine." Klaus said. I didn't look convinced. "Look."

I followed where Klaus gestured and past a large crowd of people stood my mother. She was with Alaric, smiling and laughing at something he said. She was fine. She was safe. I glared at Klaus.

"You won't touch her." I said. Klaus chuckled. "I mean it."

"Or what?" Klaus asked. "What will you do?"

I licked my dry lips. I didn't have a lot to bargain with, and baiting Klaus probably wasn't the best idea. But I had to do something.

"I'll never forgive you." I said. Klaus narrowed his eyes. "You say you want your family back… fine. But if you harm her… I will not rest until every single one of them is gone for good."

Klaus set his jaw, grinding his teeth. This was all I had that would ensure her safety, and even that was flimsy. If she died, I would do whatever I could to get back at him. And if he killed me, so be it. I would not let her die for me.

"Guys."

We all turned to where the voice called to us. Damon stood not too far away. I felt a bit of relief wash over me at the sight of him, but it was short lived by the look he was giving us.

"We've got a problem." He said. I furrowed my brows. "Stefan just grabbed Elena."

I felt my stomach sink.

"Well, he's getting desperate." Klaus said, once again amused at something he should be. I turned to look at him.

"You do realize this is a problem right?" I asked. "Not just for us, but for you too."

"He's gonna try and use her against you." Damon tried to reason with him. "Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids."

Klaus let out a bark of laughter.

"Or what?" He asked. "Stefan would never dream of killing her."

"Are you stupid?" I asked. Klaus glared at me. "Stefan's emotions are off. It doesn't matter if he loves her or not. Right now he's after you."

My anxiety was starting to come to a head. First with Klaus and my mom, and now Elena's safety hung in the balance. Whatever Stefan did, it couldn't be good. He was acting solely on revenge mode, and that meant he could do something drastic.

"I know that you are young and naïve, but that kind of love never dies." Klaus said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "He's bluffing."

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me." Damon said, coming up behind me and pulling me away from Klaus. "I know my brother better than anyone, and right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at us, but we didn't stick around to see what he would say. Damon drug me away, and I could feel the threat of angry tears pricking my eyes. When we were a good distance away from Klaus he stopped us. He turned around, inspecting me all over. I swallowed at the lump in my throat.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I simply nodded. "Listen, we've got to find Elena."

"I know." I replied. Damon took my face in his hands. I refused to cry. I wouldn't let them fall, because I wasn't sad. I was angry. I was afraid. And yet, I was still numb.

"I'll go look for them." Jace said, pulling out his keys. "I'll call if I find anything."

Damon nodded and I watched as Jace walked away. There was a long pause, and I just stared at the ground.

"Pretty girl…" Damon said, pushing my hair from my face. "Hey, Alex, what's wrong?"

"We have to send her away." I said, meeting his gaze for the first time. Damon furrowed his brows. "My mom… she's not safe…"

"I know." Damon replied. It was then that I let out a sob. One that caused him to grab me and pull me to his chest. I had been so worried, so afraid that Klaus would do something. And now I knew. She had to go. She had to or she could die.

I couldn't let her die.

* * *

"How is she?" I asked when Damon came out of Elena's house. She was alive, but when Damon had picked her up, she hadn't looked good. I didn't really stick around, or ask questions. I was in my own mind right now.

"She's not good." Damon said honestly. "She could really use a friend…"

I met his gaze. He meant me. Damon had been so hell bent on getting me and Elena back to the way we were. And although I still had my reservations… she did need someone.

"Fine." I said, walking past him and going to the door. I turned back around to him. "You will get my mom ready right?"

"Yeah." He said with a nod. I swallowed hard. "She's going to be fine."

"Yeah…" I said with a nod. I turned once again toward the door, but this time he stopped me. My back was pressed against the wood, his body pushing me in. His lips were on mine, tender and loving. I needed that, especially now. I held on to him so tight, if he were human I could have bruised him. We stood like that for a long while, and I didn't want it to ever end. But it did because this was real life and I had to eventually go on with it.

"I'll see you later." He said, pecking me on the forehead before he disappeared. I sighed, the absence of him making me feel cold. I faced the door once again, forcing myself to push it open and step inside. It was quiet, eerily quiet. I closed the door silently behind me, listening for any sign of life. I eventually heard it, a small cry, one I assumed was Elena's.

I went up the stairs, taking deep breaths as I did. Elena was hurting, and even though she had betrayed me and went behind my back, I couldn't help but feel the despair she felt. It was the bond, making it hard to forget about how close we used to be. I pushed her door open, the room dark.

"Elena." I said, peeking my head through. She didn't respond. "Hey, can I come in?"

A sniffle was her response. I stepped inside, noticing how much it hadn't changed. I closed the door behind me before I walked closer to her bed. I could see now the make up running down her face with her salty tears. She was curled up in her bed, much like a ball. I took a deep breath before I sat on the end of her bed.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked. She shook her head. "That's ok. You don't have to."

She then looked up at me, moving her whole head to stare dead at me. Her face was blank, but her eyes held the truth. I could practically see her pain in those big brown eyes.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asked, her voice cracking. "Not like I deserve it."

I shrugged.

"Damon thought… _I_ thought you could use someone to talk to." I said, looking her in the eye. "If you don't want me here-"

"No." She cut me off, grabbing my arm. She was holding on so tight, as if she was afraid I would leave. "Please… stay."

I was silent, but I did nod. The two of us were completely silent, not saying a word for a good five minutes. Elena had relaxed, but she didn't let go of my arm. It was like she was holding on to her last bit of sanity, and she wouldn't let me leave.

"He took me to the bridge." She whispered. I stared at her. "He knew that my parents died there. That you and me… that we almost died…"

I swallowed remembering that day as if it was yesterday. She gripped my arm tighter.

"He's gone Alex." She said even quieter, but her sadness was all too loud. "He's never coming back."

I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat. I wanted so bad to believe that Stefan would turn back to the person, vampire, he was. But it didn't look as if that would happen.

"I love him." Elena sobbed. "I love him."

"I know." I told her, taking the hand that she had a death grip on my arm and holding it. She met my gaze. "I know."

She took in a shaky breath, before she smiled at me. It was a small smile, and it wasn't a happy one. It was a smile that told me she was grateful that I was there for her. I squeezed her hand, smiling back at her. I stayed there until she fell asleep, and even then, I waited an hour before I left.

* * *

"You got everything right?"

I was fussing over my mother, as if she was a child. Her bags were packed, ready to go on some trip to Europe that Damon set up. He made her believe that she needed this vacation, that she needed to broaden her horizons. Alone.

"Yes, _mother._ " She joked. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah." I replied, forcing myself to smile. I knew this was the right decision, but that didn't make it any less hard to let her go.

"I love you kid." Mom said, pulling me in for a hug. I squeezed her so tight, but she didn't seem to mind. "I'll be back soon."

"Yeah." I repeated, but this one sounded more like a sob. She pulled back, looking me in the eye before she wiped my tears from my face. "I love you mom."

She smiled, hugging me again before she let me go. That was when Damon came to my rescue, holding on to me as if I would run after her. I was glad he was there, cause I could barely stand up as it was.

"You be careful." Alaric told my mom as he held on to her. "Don't go bringing some English guy home."

"I'm more into the Italian men." Mom said, pulling back. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Rick said, cupping her face and kissing her once. "I'll watch your girl."

"Thank you." Mom said, giving one more small kiss on his lips. With one final wave, she boarded her plane and was off somewhere safe.

"You ok?" Damon asked me. I shook my head.

"I will be." I told him. "Once Klaus is dead."


	67. Chapter 66

**Hey you guys, early chapter cause I'm going to the beach again tomorrow! I had a reviewer give Lauren and Alaric a ship name and I screamed! Thank you Cloudyskiesahead for coming up with Lauric! So cute! Anyway, I know that it sucks that Alex sent her mom away, but in her mind that is the best way to keep her safe, especially as Klaus grows tired of waiting for those coffins. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

 **Season 3 Episode 12 The Ties that Bind**

It had been a week since my mom and Jeremy went away on their "trips," and I had been extremely tense. Nothing seemed to relief said tension, not training, not work, not alcohol, not even sex. Not that Damon minded, he loved a challenge. But nothing was making this anger and anxiety let up. I knew my mom was safe. She sent me plenty of text messages and called all the time so I knew that she was fine. She was having fun, something that she needed regardless of this whole Klaus thing. But not even that could help my current predicament.

"Want to go for round 2?"

I scoffed, sitting up in Damon's bed. I stood, taking one of the blankets with me as I searched for my clothes. I huffed when I saw my favorite band t-shirt had been ripped to shreds in Damon's haste to get me naked. I was so irritable, not even Damon could make me smile.

"I have to meet Elena and Bonnie at the old witch house." I told him, finding my pants. I slipped them on. "Apparently it's important."

"They can handle things without you." Damon whined. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Come back to bed."

"No." I replied flatly. I went to his dresser, finding a shirt I had left here and pulled it on. I wasn't usually one to tell Damon no, but my mood was making it very hard to be my sweet, happy self. I felt the rush of air brush my hair over my shoulder and I turned around. He stood right in front of me with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's your deal?" He asked. I shrugged. "This whole week you have been bitchy."

"I have not been bitchy." I said in a tone that sounded very bitchy. He cocked a brow. "Ok, so I'm irritable. What of it?"

"I want to know why." He said, putting his hands on my hips. I swallowed. "Is it because your mom is gone?"

I didn't reply, I just looked away. I was sad about my mother leaving, yes. I didn't know when I would see her again and she was always the one to keep me grounded when I needed it. Without her here… everything just felt wrong. And Klaus… my anger for him had not subsided and I was still out for his head. I smirked at bit at the thought of his head above the mantle.

"Pretty girl…" Damon cooed. I met his gaze, that blue gaze that entranced me even when I was mad. "She's going to come back."

"But when?" I asked, stepping away. "It could be months before it's safe for her to return."

I turned my back to him, trying to hide my eyes. They were filling with tears. When I originally thought to send her away, I didn't think it would ever be this bad. I was so emotionally unstable, it was a bit frightening. I didn't realize how much she kept me sane until she was gone.

"Hey, come here." Damon said, pulling me to his chest. He tucked his head into my neck, kissing it tenderly. "I'm going to help you through this."

I smiled, a genuine smile that I forgot how to do. Leave it to Damon to bring back my smile.

"But you have got to stop being a bitch." He said, low and muffled by my neck. I elbowed him playfully. He wasn't wrong, I had been a royal pain in the ass. I turned to face him, locking my hands in his hair and kissing him full on the lips. His hands wound around my waist, pulling me closer. It wasn't until we had fallen on the bed that I realized I would be a little late for my meeting with Elena and Bonnie.

* * *

"That little shit."

I stood in the basement of the old witch house, four wooden coffins staring me in the face.

"He's your boyfriend." Elena mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. I glared.

" _Your_ boyfriend took them in the first place." I muttered back. She sighed.

"Would you two stop?" Bonnie ordered. "We have bigger issues here."

"Other than the fact that you lied to us?" I asked. Bonnie set her jaw. Not only had Bonnie kept the secret that the coffins were right under our noses, but Damon hadn't told me either. He would get a real earful when I got him.

"I've been having these dreams for days now." Bonnie said. "It's like the witches are trying to send me a message."

"I just can't believe that you guys kept this from me this whole time." Elena said, sadder than I sounded. The good mood that I had was shot to hell now.

"Stefan thought, if you knew where the coffins were, Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you." Bonnie said.

Elena nodded. Well, Stefan wasn't wrong. Klaus was very capable of threatening people, and most of the time he made good on those promises. He knew that Elena or I would tell him anything he wanted to know if we could save lives.

"So, who are these?" I asked, gesturing to the dusty coffins. I was tempted to crack one open, but fought the urge. "Other members of my family I presume."

"Elijah and two others." Bonnie replied. I bristled at the sound of Elijah's name. "This one...is the one we can't open."

She walked over to the biggest coffin.

"We don't know who is in it, or what's in it, only that I think my dream's telling me it'll help us kill Klaus." Bonnie explained.

There was a sound of quiet footsteps that brought us all to attention. Turning toward the doorway, I saw Stefan enter with large green eyes. I stepped in front of Elena, partly because of my guardian instincts, but also just out of pure fear of what he would try.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, looking to Bonnie. He then looked to me and Elena. I could feel her tense behind me.

"I needed her to know about the coffin." Bonnie explained.

"And I needed you to keep her out of it, Bonnie." Stefan huffed.

"So what are you gonna do, Stefan?" Elena asked. "Are you gonna kidnap me, so that I won't tell anyone?"

"Over my dead body." I said with a glare. Stefan smirked at me, making my blood boil.

"That can be arranged." He said. I glared even harder at him.

"What? Are you just going to drive me over Wickery Bridge?" I asked. I saw him slightly tense. "Leave me to drown like you did the first time?"

"Don't tempt me." Stefan warned. I wasn't afraid of Stefan. With the irritable mood I was in, I wouldn't mind stabbing him in the gut a couple times.

"I think I know, who can open the coffin, Stefan." Bonnie said, breaking up the fight. "And I need Elena to help me find her."

This was new information for me as well, so like Stefan, I furrowed my brows.

"Find who?" Stefan asked. "What are you talking about?"

Bonnie pulled out her wallet, producing a wallet sized picture.

"I couldn't place her face at first." She said, handing it to Elena. "Then I realized..."

Elena took the photo in her hands gingerly, looking it over. Her eyes widened and she looked up to meet Bonnie's gaze.

"Oh my god, Bonnie" Elena said. I grabbed the picture, seeing a small child with a young woman. I didn't have time to inspect it before Stefan jerked it from me. He looked it over.

"Who is this?" He asked, looking up at Bonnie. Bonnie set her jaw before she took a deep breath.

"It's my mom."

* * *

After our little meet up with Stefan, we started our search for Bonnie's mother. She had bailed out on her, much like John had done on me, and Bonnie hadn't heard from her since. Elena took to the sheriff station, where we received information on every Abby Bennett in the United States. I huffed a bit upon seeing how many there were.

"Los Alamitos?" Elena asked, handing a document to Bonnie. The witch looked it over and then shook her head.

"Too old." Bonnie said, putting it in the no pile. I grabbed another copy of a drivers license and turned it around.

"Honolulu?" I asked. Bonnie smirked, but shook her head again.

"I wish." She replied. "How many of these are there?"

"A lot." Elena replied. "I asked the sheriff's office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country."

I groaned, picking up another piece of paper. The woman looked nothing like Bonnie and I put it in the no pile.

"I know we haven't been able to really...that things had been weird, because of Jeremy." Bonnie said. I looked up and saw her looking at Elena. "So, thank you for helping me with this. I know you have a lot to deal with."

She then looked at me.

"Thank both of you." She said. I smiled.

"There's nothing more important, Bonnie." Elena said. I nodded.

"We are here to help you." I said, making Bonnie grin. I knew things between Elena and Bonnie had been tense, but there was no doubt that Elena would help Bonnie if she was able. And even with my mood swings, Bonnie was still a friend, and finding her mother would not just benefit us because of the coffin, but also so Bonnie could see her mother.

"It's surreal." Bonnie said. "Having to track down a woman, who bailed on her own kid."

"I understand." I said, thinking about John. "Lucky for me I didn't have to look far."

Thinking about John made my heart ache a bit. Not only was my mother gone, but John… he was dead. He didn't get the chance to come back. I didn't get the chance to really know him.

"What is it like?" Bonnie asked, leaning forward. I blinked a few times before I looked down at my hands. I knew Bonnie was simply curious, and she was about to go through the same thing I had been through months earlier. She wanted to be prepared, I could understand that.

"Well… I was angry… at first." I said, recalling my emotions when John blew into town. "Then I was sad… and angry again… and then I was numb…"

I could feel Elena's eyes on me. She had been there for me when John first arrived, and she supported me throughout his return. It was still so bizarre for me to think about how we shared the same father… one we both lost.

"Eventually I was ok." I said, meeting Bonnie's gaze. "And then… he died… and I was depressed all over again."

"Heavy." Bonnie replied. I smirked. "Do you miss him at all?"

I blinked again, involuntarily meeting Elena's gaze. Her eyes had glazed over with tears, but she blinked them away. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Yeah." I replied honestly. The three of us then fell silent as we looked through more profiles. My mind was racing with sadness, anger, regret, guilt… everything that I had suppressed when John died. I wished that I had more time… instead of hating him… I could have gotten to know him, more than I had. If only I had known our time together would be so short.

Suddenly, the door flew open, pulling me violently from my thoughts.

"Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina." Damon said, a manila folder in his hand. "Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High...blah blah blah."

Bonnie stood, taking the folder from him and she looked through it. Her eyes widened, and looking over her shoulder, I could definitely see the resemblance between Bonnie and her mother.

"A little compulsion helps sped up the research process." Damon said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"This is her." Bonnie said, her voice sounding tight. I gripped her shoulders, trying to reassure her without words. I could see her visibly swallow as she looked over the record.

"Road trip." Damon said. "I call shotgun."

"You're not coming, Damon." Elena said, her head snapping up to look at him. I furrowed my brows at her.

"Why?" Damon asked, sounding outraged. "I'm the one who found her."

"Okay, Damon. Look. Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over fifteen years." Elena said. "We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience."

Damon scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He and Elena had a glaring match before he huffed and went toward the door. I sighed, moving toward the door.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I promised. "You two have fun. And be careful."

"Thank you Alex." Bonnie said. "For everything."

"Of course." I replied with a smile. I nodded to Elena before I followed Damon outside the door. Once on the front porch, I looked around for him. He was leaning against his car, his narrow eyed glare on his face. I sighed again, making my way toward him.

"I don't need a babysitter." He spat, making me roll my eyes. "I don't."

"Neither do Bonnie or Elena." I said, standing a few inches from him. "They have to do this alone."

Damon scoffed, but seemed to have given up the fight. I took his hands in mine, leaning forward into him.

"So," I began, acting coy. "Why didn't you tell me about the coffins?"

Damon's eyes widened, looking like an animal caught in a trap. I narrowed my eyes at him, showing him that his decision to keep this from me was not in his best interest. By the look on his face, he already knew.

"See about that…" He said, releasing my hands and speeding around to the driver's side. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"Damon." I said sternly. He got in the car, and I followed suit. "This is so not over."

He smirked, winking at me before he drove toward the Grill.

* * *

Jace rushed the plates of hot food over to his table of hungry customers. He gave them a smile, setting down the plates gently before he headed back to the bar. The Grill was busy as usual. He was used to it now, how many people he had to deal with. And he kept a smile on his face, knowing Alex would be showing up for her shift any time now.

"Hey Jace."

Jace looked up to see Alaric, a drink in hand. He had noticed he had been frequenting the bar lately, and Jace wrote it off to him being depressed about Lauren.

"Hey Rick." Jace said. "How's it going?"

Rick took a swig from his glass.

"It's going." Alaric said. Jace gave him a look pf sympathy. Alex had been in the same sort of slump since Lauren left as well. He knew both of them were struggling with it, and he wished that he could help.

"Hey listen." Alaric said. "I'm meeting someone here."

"Damon?" Jace asked. Alaric shook his head.

"No, Meredith Fell." Alaric replied. Jace furrowed his brows. "When she comes in, tell her where my table is will you?"

"Sure." Jace said, eyebrows still furrowed. "Why are you meeting with her?"

Alaric shrugged. It didn't get past Jace that he looked around the room suspiciously before he met Jace's gaze again.

"She's my doctor." Alaric replied. "She's someone I can talk to…"

"Right." Jace said. Alaric visibly swallowed. "Just as long as it's… friendly."

Alaric met Jace's gaze. Neither spoke, so Alaric took the last of his drink. He set the glass down and swallowed.

"Of course." Rick said, turning away from his student and walking toward the back corner. Something wasn't right…

The bell above the door alerted Jace that someone new had arrived. He looked up, seeing Meredith Fell walk in. Her eyes swept the room before they fell on Alaric. She grinned, walking up to him and the two embraced. Jace watching in suspicion as the two sat down and began talking.

"Who is she?"

I was freaking out a bit. When Damon and I entered the Grill, I found a very pretty looking woman talking to Alaric. They looked much more than friendly.

"She's the doctor who took care of him after the accident." Jace replied. "I guess they have been chatting ever since he recovered."

I ground my teeth together upon watching them. There was no proof that they were doing anything more than just friends, but I had learned to be suspicious of everyone. Even my mom's boyfriend who promised me that he wouldn't hurt her.

"She's harmless." Damon said, throwing another dart at the dart board. He turned toward me. "Alaric is dating your mom. He won't mess that up for some chick."

"But mom's not here." I replied. "What if he's… lonely."

"He probably is." Damon agreed. He took my shoulder's in his hands. "But listen, I know Rick. He's really into your mom."

I pressed my lips into a thin line, looking back over toward them. Meredith was pretty, with a large white smile that could leave a man swoon. But mom was prettier, although I was a little biased. And who was I to say that Alaric was cheating? Just because he was meeting up with her, didn't mean that they were seeing one another.

"You're right." I said. Damon smirked.

"I'm always right." He said, making me roll my eyes. "I'll catch you later."

He leaned forward and kissed my temple before he walked over to the now empty seat that Meredith Fell had just vacated. I watched her carefully as she left the restaurant. I still got that suspicious feeling about her.

"He's probably right." Jace said, making me turn around. "I'm sorry for freaking you out."

"No." I said, shaking my head. "No, I'm glad you warned me."

I looked back over to Damon and Alaric, who were deep in serious conversation. Would Rick really do that? I knew he was lonely, and his heartfelt goodbye with my mother told me that he wouldn't. But why was he taking up company with her? Another female, who was very pretty and recently single. It was worrying me.

"Don't worry about it ok?" Jace said, patting my arm. I forced a smile. "So, Bonnie's going to look for her mom?"

"Yeah." I nodded. I looked down at my phone, hoping for a text from said witch. There was nothing. "I just hope they are ok…"

"I'm sure they are fine." Jace replied. I nodded again, looking back up to Alaric who was staring at me. He quickly averted his eyes and I narrowed mine. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Damon headed to the hospital after his little chat with Alaric. He didn't trust this Meredith Fell, especially how she was looking at Rick while they were talking. He tried not to let him be bothered by the fact that Alaric was looking at her the same way.

Rick was his best friend, he wouldn't mess up things with Lauren for some maybe psycho doctor he just met… but Damon knew he was lonely. Lauren didn't check in often, and when she did she usually was communicating with Alex… That might make a man do stupid things…

Damon briefly spoke to a woman at the front desk, who told her that Doctor Fell would be back soon. So Damon waited, twiddling his thumbs and thinking about what he was going to say. First, he wanted to figure out who this crazy bitch was. Then he wanted to find out how much she knew, about him, about Stefan. Then he had something more personal he wanted to discuss…

"Excuse me."

Damon looked up to find the dark woman walking toward him. She had a stethoscope around her neck and a white lab coat over blue scrubs. She looked like a doctor in a movie.

"You know, we never got a chance to official meet, Doctor...Fell." Damon said, looking at her name tag. She narrowed her eyes and then a brief sign of recognition covered her face.

"You're Alaric's friend, right? Damon Salvatore. I saw you at the council meeting." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Strolling the halls." He said nonchalantly. "You know, I like to wave to newborns through the window."

She smiled quickly before she turned to go. Damon took a step closer to her.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend." Damon said, getting to the root of why he was here. "Animal attack. Brutal."

Her face barely changed.

"Ex-boyfriend. And thanks." She said. "I'm still kind of processing."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Damon replied. "You know, I just thought I come by and tell you, that it wasn't an animal attack."

Her eyes widened the tiniest bit. Damon pulled out the death certificate for the man the sheriff has showed him last night. Murdered, just like a vampire. But he wasn't a vampire.

"But then I realized." Damon said, showing her the document. "You signed the death certificate."

Meredith narrowed her eyes at him before she looked around the hall. No one was there, and no one was watching. She pushed open a door nearby and rushed in. Damon followed her.

"Would you rather, I say, he was staked like a vampire?" Meredith asked. Damon scoffed.

"Wasn't he the guy, that coined the phrase animal attack?" He asked. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Why do you even care?" She asked.

"Because, your ex is dead, and you're hanging around my friend." Damon replied, arms crossed over her chest. She furrowed her brows for a second and then she took in a breath.

"You think I killed my ex-boyfriend?" She asked. Damon shrugged. "I didn't."

"I think you have psycho written all over you." Damon replied. "Do what you want. But stay away from Rick."

Damon turned to go, pleased with his little warning. She should have been good and scared.

"And if I don't?" She asked. Damon halted at the door. Slowly, dangerously he turned around. She had a dead-panned face and she was putting on a good mask. But her racing heart told the truth, he frightened her.

"Listen, Rick is not single." Damon replied. "And I don't want to have to deal with the aftermath of what could happen if you and him continue… whatever the hell you are doing."

Meredith laughed, a small laugh, one that infuriated Damon. He stepped closer.

"Trust me, you would rather deal with me." Damon warned. "Because if the daughter finds out anything is happening… let's just say it won't be pretty."

Meredith narrowed her eyes, but said nothing again. Damon gave her another quick once over before he turned to the door. However, he didn't expect the sharp pain to his neck or the vervain to be pushed into his veins. He also didn't expect that he would pass out on the hospital floor, leaving everything black.

* * *

I tried to focus on work, on anything but this big mess we were in now. But it was hard, very hard. The only time I was able to smile was when mom sent me a picture, she was in Paris and she had taken a picture at just the right angle that made it look like she was holding up the Eiffel tower. I smiled, writing a quick reply before I pocketed my phone. God, I missed her.

"Hey, Alex…"

I looked up, seeing a girl that went to my school. Her name escaped me, she was younger, I think a freshman. Her blue eyes were wide, and I could tell that she was frightened. I narrowed my green one's at her.

"Yeah?" I asked. She looked around nervously. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm supposed to tell you to go outside." She said, her voice sounding very shaking. "He… he said if you don't… he will kill me…"

My eyes widened as I looked around the restaurant. I didn't recognize anyone, just Jace who was currently serving tables. I opened my mouth to call him over.

"Wait!" She almost shouted. I closed my mouth. "He said that you can't tell anyone where you are going…"

"But-"

"Please." She begged, tears falling from her eyes now. "I don't want to die. Please don't let me die!"

I grabbed her shoulders, making her look me in the eye. She was terrified, and there was only one person I knew who would do it. Because he knew that I would come if it meant that I was saving someone else. I took a deep breath.

"Hey, I'm not going to let you die." I told her in a whisper. "Stay here ok? I'm going to go, and you will be fine."

She nodded, those tears falling down her cheeks. I looked around the room, no one was paying attention to the encounter. I swallowed hard, walking over to Jace. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey." He said, looking down to my apron that I had taken off. "You going somewhere?"

"Cover for me ok?" I asked, trying to make myself sound as normal as possible. "Caroline texted me. Something about Tyler. I got to go."

"I can come with you." He said. I shook my head.

"Girl stuff." I replied. "Don't worry. I'll see you later."

"Ok…" He said, but I hadn't convinced him. I turned and walked out the door quickly, before he could ask me anymore questions. There were barely any people on the street, so I knew that I would be able to find him. I turned to the left, going toward the dark alley way next to my place of work.

"Hello, Alexandra."

I jumped, finding Klaus standing in the dimly lit alley way. He chuckled at my jumpiness, making me even angrier. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you need that was so important that you had to compel a child to get me out here?" I asked. Klaus smirked at me, further igniting my anger.

"I knew that sending in a distressed young woman would get you moving." He said, his accent clear. He took my arm. "Let's go."

I fought against his grasp, but much like any other time I tried to fight him off, he was always much stronger than I was. I struggled to keep up with him, his legs longer than mine. One of his strides were two of mine.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He opened up the passenger door to a very nice looking car. I hesitated before I slipped inside. There was no telling what his plan was, but I knew that if I didn't follow his directions, someone could die.

"We are going to get those coffins." He said once he was inside the car. I gulped. I couldn't tell him where they were. "It would be easier if you would just tell me."

I whipped my head around and gave him a glare. He chuckled to himself, putting his foot on the accelerator.

"That's what I thought." He mused. "Good thing I have a backup plan."

I swallowed. Klaus was always one step ahead of us, and I could tell he was losing his patience. He wanted his family back, and he was going to get them one way or another.

"What's the back-up plan?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound even. Klaus terrified me. I liked to act like he didn't scare the living shit out of me, but sometimes I just couldn't help it. He was ruthless, without mercy. A person like that, they could only take so much before they exploded and did something detrimental to the world.

"I'm glad you asked." He said with a smirk. "Have you spoken with Elena lately?"

It took mere seconds for his words to process in my head. I grapped my phone from my pocket, hitting the speed dial I set for Elena's number. I frantically held it to my ear, willing her to answer me. When it went to voicemail I felt my heart sink.

"Where is she?" I asked through my teeth. "What did you do to her?"

"Do not worry, love." He said, still smiling. "Elena is safe."

I let out an involuntary breath of relief. Klaus still needed her alive. I should have known that she would remain unharmed.

"Bonnie on the other hand…"

My eyes shot up to meet his ocean blue eyes. He smirked at me and I felt myself becoming sick. He had no reason to keep Bonnie alive… that was the backup plan. Bonnie was the back-up plan.

"You look ill." Klaus said, sounding slightly concerned. "As long as I receive the location of my family, Bonnie will not be harmed."

"Everyone around you gets hurt." I snapped. He gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Somehow, everyone around you ends up getting hurt."

"You have remained unharmed no?" He challenged. I took a deep breath. "Trust me, Alexandra."

"Trust you?" I repeated. "How the hell am I supposed to trust you when all you do is kill the people I love?"

I saw him visibly swallow. I could see that her was both angry and upset that I did not trust him. Getting his family back was one thing. He could undagger all of them and if they accepted him, fine. But I certainly would not. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Please, don't hurt Bonnie." I begged. He stiffened. "I can't lose someone else…"

His eyes shot to me, and I could see his sympathy. Looking at me, it must have been painful. How close he was to having his twin back, and yet so far away. I could never be her, not fully. But Klaus was in such denial, he couldn't see that.

 _Ring._

Klaus' hand shot down to his phone and he brought it up to his ear quickly. I couldn't hear the other end, but it must have satisfied him, because that signature half smirk appeared on his face before he shut the phone.

With a quick flick of his wrists, we were spinning around in the car. I shrieked as he hastily turned us around. We almost hit another car, but Klaus didn't seem to care. He sped back the way we came.

"What's going on?" I asked. "What's happening?"

"Looks like you will get your request." Klaus replied. "The witch gave up the location of my family."

I felt my heart sink. It was over. The fight… Klaus got what he wanted.

* * *

Alaric walked into the front of the Mystic Fall's hospital. Damon threatened Meredith. And then she vervained him and took his blood. He was beginning to think that Damon was right. Maybe she was crazy.

He saw the dark brown hair and white doctor's coat and he knew who it was. He marched up to her.

"Want to tell me what you're up to." He said, catching her attention. She turned, her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"You talked to Damon…" She said. Rick crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I did." He replied sternly. He sounded an awful lot like his history teacher self instead of a young man.

"He wasn't supposed to wake up so soon." She explained. "I used enough vervain, to sedate him for hours."

"Well, he drinks it every day to build up an immunity, so people like you don't get the jump on him." Alaric said.

Meredith seemed surprised and then she sighed.

"I'm not crazy Rick." She said. He scoffed.

"Really?" He asked. "Then what are you?"

Just then, a gurney with a very bad looking patient on it. Meredith jumped into action, gesturing for the nurses to push the patient toward a room. She looked back up at Rick.

"You really wanna know?" She asked. "Stick around."

Alaric looked down at the patient, furrowing his brows when he recognized him.

"Is that Bill Forbes?"

* * *

Klaus took me to the old witch house. There were candles lit all around the room where the witches were hiding the coffins. Klaus smirked, looking around the seemingly empty room. He knew they were here.

"It's almost time." Klaus said. "To reunite my family."

"And then what?" I asked, leaning against a wall. "You just going to live in Mystic Falls, happy ever after?"

He smirked.

"Something like that."

I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't know what we were waiting on, and I didn't know why Klaus wanted me there in the first place. Did he want me watch as he awoke the family that I had no recognition for? Did he want me to be a part of this? Because I wouldn't. I would never.

"You know…" Klaus said, getting my attention. "The worst part of the curse wasn't being constrained to the vampire body."

My eyebrows shot up. The whole point of the curse, was to keep him in the vampire body. What else could there be?

"The worst part was you." He said. I furrowed my brows. "To see the sister I lost… and her to never remember me."

I pushed my lips into a thin line.

"I guess curses aren't supposed to be good." I said. He chuckled. "So, what are they like?"

Klaus looked up at me, confused. I pushed myself off the wall and gestured around the room.

"The rest of your family." I said. "What are they like?"

Klaus continued to seem surprised, but he also seemed slightly amused that I would ask. I was merely making conversation… and yet I was still curious. If I was supposed to be part of this family… I kind of wanted to know what they were like.

"Well, you've met Elijah." Klaus said. I grumbled something about him being a _traitor_. "And you have been graced in the presence of my sister."

"What are you going to tell her?" I asked. "She knows you killed her mother."

Klaus' jaw tightened and he turned away from me. To be honest, Elijah and Rebekah looked harmless to Klaus. I wondered what the other two coffins held, and the big one that was locked shut.

"I have two other brothers." Klaus said. "You will meet them soon enough."

"Can't wait." I replied sarcastically. The two of us then fell silent. Although he completely terrified me, I continued to feel at ease with Klaus. Maybe it was the fact that he was always trying to protect me, or that he had never hurt me except when provoked. It also could have been the connection I held to him and his family. Either way, I didn't feel unsafe with him around.

"We have a guest."

I looked up to where he stood, smirking. He was staring at the doorway, waiting. In a second, the guest he was talking about appeared.

"Damon." I breathed. I rushed to his side. He took me in his arms, but kept his eyes on Klaus. I held onto him tight, never wanting to let him go.

"What took you so long?" Klaus asked, then he tsk'ed. "Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor, no less."

Suddenly, the candles flared, the fire rising higher. Klaus clutched at his head, yelling out in pain. The witches must be trying to hurt him.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches...not smart." Damon replied. "I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here."

The pain seemed to subside, but Klaus was still clutching his head.

"Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or death, they care about their own." Klaus said. "A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants..."

He yelled out in pain again.

"And I have no problem, killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back." Klaus said. "As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line."

The candles went back to normal, and Klaus stood back up as if nothing had happened. I took in a short breath. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Now...please...show me the coffins." Klaus requested.

There was a small pause of silence, where nothing happened, but then, the coffins appeared. I looked at them, dusty and untouched. Klaus smirked at them, finally getting what he wanted. However, that smile fell when he found that there were only three coffins instead of four.

"Where's the fourth?" Klaus asked Damon. Damon didn't answer. "Show me!"

Damon chuckled, taking my hand and never letting me leave his side.

"Well, here's the thing. They can't." Damon explained. "It's not here."

I couldn't stop my own amused smirk. Klaus hadn't won. Not completely. We still had something he wanted. We still had leverage.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked through his teeth.

"Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up." Damon said. "I didn't have enough time, to get all four, but I did have time to get one."

Klaus stepped forward, so he was in Damon's face. I fought the urge to push him back, away from my Damon.

"I will tear you, limb from limb." Klaus threatened. "And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest."

I gripped Damon even tighter.

"Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all." Damon said. "I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, glaring at Damon for a moment more before he turned and left the room. Neither Damon nor I moved until we heard his angry footsteps go up the stairs. I threw my arms around him, and he did the same, hiding his face in my hair.

We weren't done yet. We still had a chance to win.

* * *

"What happened to him?" Alaric asked Meredith as he walked into Bill Forbes room. He looked much better, all the blood cleaned off of him, but he was still in bad shape.

"He was found in the woods. An actual animal attack." Meredith explained. "Bite marks and gashes over half his body. Lost about three liters of blood."

Rick winced.

"Is he gonna make it?" He asked, thinking about what Caroline would do if she lost her father.

"Nope." She replied. "At least not on his own."

It was then that she pulled a vial from her pocket. Said vial was filled with red liquid, which made Alaric furrow his brows.

"What is that?" He asked. Squinting at it.

"Exactly what you think it is." She explained. "Vampire blood."

She took the syringe and poked it into Bill's arm. She administered the blood to him, and then it all made sense to him.

"You wanna to know my secret? I cheat." Meredith said. "I'm a doctor and I hate when people die. So when I have the ability to do something about it. I do."

Alaric opened his mouth and then closed it. Maybe she wasn't so crazy after all…

"That's really…" Rick began. "Wow."

"It's saved a lot of lives." Meredith said. "I told you I'm not crazy."

Rick nodded, feeling stupid forever accusing her. She stepped closer to him, making him shift awkwardly.

"Damon told me about your girlfriend." Meredith said. His jaw tightened. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She's… out of town." He said. "I guess I thought… if you knew… you wouldn't talk to me."

Meredith chuckled lightly, putting down her clip board. Alaric felt so embarrassed, for a lot of things. He should have told her about Lauren, and he shouldn't have called her crazy. He was doing a lot of things wrong.

"We can still be friends." Meredith said. "No strings attached."

Alaric smiled and then nodded. She grinned, grabbing her clipboard and made her way to the door. She stopped short, turning back to him.

"Does she have a daughter?" She asked. Rick furrowed his brows but nodded. "Damon told me to back off. Said her daughter might kill me."

Rick chuckled.

"Yeah, she might." He replied. Meredith smiled.

"Good to know."


	68. Chapter 67

**Hey guys! So just to clarify, Meredith didn't mean like a friends with benefits thing with Alaric. She likes him, but Alaric is with Lauren now so he wouldn't do that to her. Besides, if you break Lauren's heart Alex will break your face lol so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Season 3 Episode 13 Bringing Out the Dead**

"So, you mean to tell me that your big move was to bring Elijah back?" I asked, pacing the length of the parlor. Damon was sitting on the couch, nonchalantly having a drink. He had just dropped the bomb on me that before he gave Klaus the coffins, he decided to wake up one of Klaus' brothers, the one who betrayed us in the first place.

"Elijah wanted to destroy Klaus before." Damon explained. "Now he has his family, all in one place. Who's to say he would help me destroy Klaus now?"

"Because they are family!" I replied, still pacing. "Elijah betrayed us, for family. Klaus is doing all of this, for his family. These people are crazy loyal to their family."

Damon scoffed, taking another drink. I grabbed the glass and took it away from him. He glared at me.

"This is serious, Damon." I said. "Elijah can't be trusted."

"Well, that sucks." He said, standing. He towered over me. "Because I'm meeting with him today."

"What!?"

Damon shrugged, taking his glass back from me and drained its contents. He walked past me so he could pour himself another one. Out of all the allies Damon could have chosen, he picked the one who had already betrayed us. The one who loved his family dearly, who I wouldn't dream of actually killing his brother.

"You're not going." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Damon looked up at me, his eyebrows cocked. "I'm serious."

"I know." Damon replied. "It's a cute look on you."

"Damon, stop." I groaned. He was being irrational. Elijah was not the answer. The back-stabbing Original was never the answer. And what hurt even more was that Damon hadn't told me…

"I'm meeting him, Alex." He said and then shrugged. "Whether you like it or not."

I watched him take his seat on the couch. I knew that he was going to do whatever the hell he wanted, regardless of what I said. If Damon believed this was our best option, then I knew that he would ignore every protest I had. I sighed, letting my arms fall to the side.

"I'm coming with you then." I said. Damon practically choked on his drink. "If you are hell-bent on going. You're going to need back-up."

"And you think that you can fight off an Original?" He asked. I nodded.

"That's what I was made for." I told him. "Besides, two against one is better odds. And I don't know what Elijah is feeling right now. It's best you don't go alone."

Damon stared at me for a long time, and I was prepared to hear him tell me all the reasons why I couldn't go. I stood firm, just waiting for him to say something. He stood up, looking me dead in the eye. We had done this before. I would tell him not to do something, he would do it anyway. He would tell me to stay put, and I wouldn't listen. While this should have made us incompatible, it really only strengthened our love. The one person we were always worried about, were each other. The one person's safety that we valued more than our own, was each other's. That's what made our love so strong.

"Fine." He muttered. I broke out into a grin. "But, you let me do the talking alright?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, because you are such a people person." I mumbled. He chuckled, taking my face in his hands. He leaned in to kiss me, a swift yet passionate kiss that left my knees weak. He pulled back, but I stopped him, bringing his lips back to mine for one more peck.

"I love you." I said, almost in a whisper. He smiled, kissing me again.

"As I love you." He replied. I took in a shaky breath, pushing him away, because I knew that if he kept talking like that we would never leave this house.

"Let's go." I said, taking his hand. He grinned, grabbing our jackets and closing the door behind us.

* * *

I would be lying if I said that I was not nervous about seeing Elijah again. I had held so much anger toward him, for messing up the whole plan we had and allowing Klaus to live. If he had done as he planned, none of this would have happened and maybe my life wouldn't be as messed up.

But then again… Alaric and my mom wouldn't be dating… he would still be with Jenna. Jenna would still be alive. Tyler would still be a werewolf. The Original family would still be trapped in coffins. Mikel wouldn't be dead.

Damon would have died… because there wouldn't have been a cure…

A lot had happened since then.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Damon asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I shrugged. "Come on."

"I was just thinking about… what if Elijah had killed Klaus…" I said. "Everything would be different…"

"Not everything." Damon replied. I shook my head.

"You were bitten that night." I said. "If Klaus had died… you would have too."

Damon set his jaw. The idea of losing Damon… it was something I couldn't bear. I loved him, with every fiber of my being, I loved him. And if he would have died… I wasn't so sure that I would still be around.

"Hey." Damon said, catching my gaze. "You're not going to lose me."

I nodded, trying to pull myself together. Now was not the time to show weakness. Now was the time to be tough, because Elijah was on his way, and I had to be strong.

 _Ring_

Damon looked down at his phone, answering the incoming call.

"Talk to me." He said, putting the phone on speaker. I could see Elena's name on the screen. I grimaced a bit.

"The sheriff stopped by this morning." Elena said. "They ran finger prints on the murder weapon of Brian Walters."

"Let me guess." Damon said with a smirk. "Pretty doctor ladies fingers were all over it."

I smacked Damon for good measure, even though I knew he probably barely felt it.

"No." Rick said. "It was Elena's."

Both Damon and I froze. I knew for certain that Elena wasn't a murderer. She kissed friend's boyfriends behind their backs sure, but she was no murderer.

"So you're the prime suspect, huh?" Damon asked.

"She doesn't think that I did it." Elena said. "She's just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member."

Framing Elena was probably something that the last person should do. No one pegged her for something so heinous. Why frame Elena when the whole town loved her?

"Why don't we ask Meredith Fell if she has any idea how it got there?" Damon asked. I could see that he was not a big fan of this woman. I hadn't met her yet, but she didn't seem as psychotic as Damon claimed her to be.

"It wasn't Meredith." Elena stated sternly.

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Rick saw them fighting that night." Damon said.

"Just because they had a fight, doesn't mean she killed him." I spoke up finally. Damon scoffed. "Rick, who else knows about your stash of weapons?"

"Who doesn't?" Alaric asked. "Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, Damon's car. I've even got some stashed at your house."

"You're hiding weapons in my house?" I asked. I had never seen them. He was doing well at hiding them.

"Well, you told me to keep your mom safe…" Alaric replied.

"Enough with the awkward step family talk." Damon urged. "This has Klaus written all over it. He's just trying to screw with us."

When I hear murder, I usually thought of Klaus. He was very capable, and he had proved it many times. Maybe he was just trying to mess with us. Maybe it was a distraction for something much bigger.

"What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night." Elena said. "And you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything."

"What would Stefan get out of murdering the medical examiner?" I asked. I could practically feel Elena make a sad face through the phone. "I don't think Stefan would do that for no reason."

"Ahh, makes me nostalgic for the time when Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist." Damon mused. "Anyway got to go, you'll know more later."

"Hey where are you?" Rick asked. Just then I turned, seeing that we were now not alone in the field where Damon planned to meet Elijah in. Elijah looked between Damon and me, his eyes lingering on me for a second before shifting back to Damon.

"Tea with an old friend." Damon said, shutting his phone. He slipped the device into his pocket, staring at Elijah carefully. I forced myself to calm down, but my palms were sweaty as I looked him over. He was unchanged, not that I expected much of a change. He had been daggered for so long. And he was the ultimate immortal.

"Damon." Elijah said with a nod. "Alexandra."

I shivered a bit as he said my name. I didn't even acknowledge his nod.

"Elijah. My favorite Original, back from the dead." Damon said. "Clean up nice."

"You left something in my jacket pocket." Elijah said, pulling the note from his lapel. Damon smirked.

"Oh, yeah. "Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO."" Damon said.

"Damon." Elijah finished. I forced myself not to roll my eyes at the very Damon like note he left. There was a short pause, where the vampires just eyed one another. I didn't trust Elijah, and telling him any plan to kill Klaus was bad in my book. But this is what Damon wanted to do, and I would support him on it. Even if that meant messing up any plan of success.

"Was I right to undagger you or are we gonna have a problem?" Damon asked. Elijah held out his hands.

"I'm here." Elijah said. "Let's talk."

"I'll start with an easy question." Damon said. "Any idea what kind of Klaus-killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?"

Elijah cocked an eyebrow.

"A Klaus-killing weapon." Elijah repeated. "Well, I'm afraid I am unaware of such a thing."

I scoffed, earning a look from Damon, telling me to keep my mouth shut. Elijah eyed me, seeming to be inviting me to speak. I crossed my arms over my chest, and refused to do so.

"I think you do." Damon said. Elijah said nothing. "Come on. He betrayed you. Don't you want revenge?"

Elijah shrugged.

"I find that revenge does nothing but cause grief." Elijah said. "I do not want to kill my brother."

"I find that hard to believe." Damon continued. "You know he killed your mother right?"

Elijah's face twitched, but he did not respond. I narrowed my eyes. He knew something. Something he wasn't telling us.

"He told me." Elijah replied. "But that is in the past."

Damon let out a grunt. I could see him losing his confidence that he could convince Elijah onto our side. I knew that I told him that I would let him do all the talking, but that was getting us nowhere.

"I don't believe you." I said. Damon's head whipped to the side, giving me a wide eyed look. Elijah smirked.

"Oh you don't?" He asked, slightly amused. I stepped forward, and I knew that Damon wanted to pull me back, a safe distance behind Elijah. But Elijah didn't scare me. Not in the least bit.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I think revenge is exactly what you want."

He narrowed his eyes as I stepped closer. Elijah and I… we understood one another. Without words, we could still understand the body language of the other. I wondered if that was something Alissa and him had.

"And I think that that coffin…" I said. "Has exactly what you need to get that revenge."

Elijah stared at me for a long time, his eyes so dark they were almost black. He had a strong exterior, much like Klaus. But so did I. And I wasn't backing down, not anymore. Not ever again.

"You've seen right through my wall of defense." Elijah said with a smile. "I will help you."

I smiled. I knew that he would come around. Klaus was the enemy, not us. Elijah would be rid of him, and he would get his family back. Then we could finally live in peace.

"What's in the coffin?" Damon asked.

"Nothing of your concern." Elijah replied. "What's important is that what is inside, can kill Klaus."

"Wait." I said, holding up a hand. "You don't get to get by withholding information. You betrayed us last time. What makes you think we can trust you this time?"

Elijah leaned forward, close to my face. He smelled of peppermint and lavender, an odd combination, but yet it felt so familiar.

"Because this time, I have everything to lose." He said. "Let's make a pact. Me and you."

I furrowed my brows.

"What kind of pact?" I asked. I could practically feel Damon glaring at me. Making deals with Originals was never a good idea. They were men of their word, but they always found a loophole or a way around the deal.

"You and I." Elijah said, gesturing between us. "Will be honest with one another. No lies. No deceit. Only truth."

I stared at him, with narrowed eyes, for a good couple minutes. I didn't say anything, and neither did Elijah. He just stood, with his palm outstretched, waiting for me to shake on it. I didn't trust Elijah, but if I had him on our side, where he thought I was always being truthful, maybe, I could actually be of some use.

"Deal." I said, taking his hand in mine. I shook it firmly, making Elijah smile. "So, how do we get Klaus?"

"Well, he trusts me." Elijah said. "If we arrange a meeting with him and Stefan, that would give us the time to undagger my family and we will take care of Klaus."

"Wait, you want to undagger your family?" Damon asked. "How will that help?"

"They are all angry at Klaus, as am I." Elijah said. "We will take him down. You have my word."

He said the last part when looking at me. I nodded, the silent understanding between us ever strong.

"Great." I said. "Damon and Stefan will meet with you tonight."

Elijah nodded, giving me one last smile before he turned and walked back the way he came. I took Damon's hand, pulling him toward where he left the car. Neither of us spoke, but I could see he desperately wanted to. We got to the car, where Damon released my hand and opened the door for me. I slid inside, waiting for him to get in the driver's seat.

"What the hell was that?" He asked once inside. I shrugged. "Stop doing that."

"I made a deal." I said. "I got Elijah on our side."

"I thought we agreed that I would do the talking." He said, his voice hinting that his pride was hurt. Damon arranged the meeting, and I completely took over. I wasn't even supposed to be there.

"You agreed." I reminded him. He scoffed. "Damon, I have pull with them. Whether you or I like it or not."

He set his jaw. I took his hand, making him look at me. As always, his blue eyes were icy and intense. He didn't want me wrapped up in all of this, for my safety. But I was part of this, much more than I wanted to be. I couldn't sit by if I had the chance to change things.

"Elijah will end Klaus." I told him. "And all of this… can end."

He watched me for a few seconds, his eyes covering my whole face. I kissed his fingers.

"And then… we can go to that island you talked about." I said, kissing another fingertip. "Just me… and you."

He didn't speak, but I could see his eyes glaze over. His hand threaded into my hair, pulling my face to his in a heated kiss. I responded almost instantly, moving my lips in rhythm with his. This would all be over, and he and I… we could be happy. We wouldn't have to worry about Stefan, or Elena, my mom, Rick, or anyone. We would be safe… and we would be together.

"I love you." He said, his voice husky. I smiled, kissing him again.

"As I love you." I said, repeating his words from earlier that day. He smirked, kissing the tip of my nose before he pulled back and began driving back toward town. But, he never released my hand whilst we drove.

The only thing that broke this perfect silence, was the sound of my annoying ringtone. I groaned loudly, making Damon laugh. Reluctantly, I pulled out my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said, more begrudgingly than I had meant to. I heard a sob come from the other line. "Caroline?"

"Can you please come to my house?" She asked, her voice sounding so raw and devastated. "It's… my dad."

"What happened?" I asked, all annoyance gone and concern took it's place. Damon was looking at me, his own concern on his face. I didn't think he was that concerned over Caroline or Bill, but obviously something was going on.

"He was killed." She said, another sob bubbling to her throat. "And he had vampire blood in his system and I don't know what to do and-"

"Care." I said, cutting her off before she went completely manic. "I'll be right there."

"Ok." She replied with a sniffle. I closed my phone and turned to Damon. He didn't say a word, he just pushed his foot on the accelerator so that he could get me to Caroline's faster. I took his hand again, squeezing it tightly to say _thank you._ He let out a breath, silently saying _you're welcome._

* * *

Jace was _trying_ to help Alaric take inventory of his weapons. Really, he was getting more in the way then actually helping. Bill Forbes had been stabbed that morning. They had killed him the same way that someone had killed the medical examiner. And from what Elena had said, the knife looked suspiciously like one of Alaric's.

"So, who do you think took it?" Jace asked, finally giving up and letting Alaric do his thing. The older man was looking over every weapon with scrutiny. It was like he was hoping he would find it and that it wouldn't be true.

"Well, I hate to say this…" Rick said, leaning against the table. "But I'm betting on Meredith."

"I thought we put that to rest." Jace replied. Rick shook his head.

"We never confirmed or denied." He said. "I think Elena just hopes that it's not her."

Jace nodded, looking over a stake. It was carved much like Alex's was, the one that Klaus broke in half. Jace picked it up, observing it.

"Any particular interest in that one?" Alaric asked. Jace looked up, seeing that he was smiling. Jace shrugged. "Come on kid. You can talk to me."

Jace swallowed.

"Well… Alex's stake… the one John gave her…" Jace said. "Klaus broke it… and I know that she wishes she could have it back."

Alaric furrowed his brows, and Jace felt stupid for even bringing it up. Even if he could fix it, which he tried but Klaus had splintered it to no repair, it wouldn't be the same. If he made a whole new one, it wouldn't be from her dad. It would just be a copy. But it was better than nothing.

"You want me to teach you how to make one?" Alaric asked. Jace blinked a couple times. "Sure. I'll teach you."

"Really?" Jace asked with a smile. Alaric grinned, that all knowing grin he always gave him. "Thanks Rick."

"No problem kid." He said, clapping Jace on the back.

There was a small pause of silence, where both of them just stared at the table full of weapons. The conversation wasn't done, there was still something hanging in the air. It was just a question of who would speak first.

"You still haven't told her huh?" Alaric asked, breaking the silence. Jace knew immediately who he was talking about, because they had had this conversation before. Jace swallowed hard, picking dirt at his finger nails.

"I tried." Jace replied. "But it wasn't even her."

"Right." Alaric replied. "Maria."

Jace grunted. Ever since that conversation, where he admitted his feelings for Alex, he hadn't been able to regain that confidence. It took a long while to get it in the first place, so he was having trouble trying to find it again.

"I can't lose her Rick." Jace finally said. He could feel Rick staring at him. "She means too much."

"But by not telling her…" Alaric said. "You're tearing yourself apart."

Jace simply nodded. Alaric sighed, slipping into a seat next to Jace. Jace hadn't had a father figure in so long, but Alaric seemed to be the next best thing. He was like everyone's father, always lending a listening ear and good advice. Sometimes… it made Jace miss his own father. The way his shirts always smelled like the building he worked in. The way his hair was so dark, it was hard for him to claim Jace as his own. But his eyes, those were Jace. He missed everything about his parents.

"I don't think you could ever lose her." Alaric said, pulling him from his thoughts. "You're too important to her."

"If I say anything, Damon will kill me anyway." Jace replied. Alaric chuckled. "I just want her to be happy, and have a good, normal life."

"And you don't think Damon can provide that?" Alaric asked. He wasn't attacking Jace, he was more just curious to see what he would say.

"I know she's happy." Jace said. "Damon would do anything for her."

Alaric nodded. It was no secret that both Damon and Jace would die for Alex. She knew it too, whether she wanted to admit it or not. But there was something that Jace could give Alex that Damon never could.

"What if she wants to grow old?" Jace asked. "Have kids? A vampire can't do that."

"But you can." Alaric finished for him. Jace nodded. "I don't think Alex has thought that far ahead."

Jace nodded. He didn't really want to think about it either, getting older, getting married, having kids… but he knew that's what he wanted. He wanted to leave behind this crazy life, one with vampires, witches, werewolves, and hybrids. He wanted a normal life, a house on the country side, with a beautiful wife by his side. When he imagined it, he always saw Alex standing next to him. Little blonde children running around the front yard, with her eyes, big and green. He wanted that. He wanted her.

"I can do so much better for her." Jace said, almost in a whisper. Alaric stared at him for a long time and then he sighed.

"I know." He replied. The two just sat there, in complete silence, stewing over what had just occurred. Telling Alex was one of the worst things Jace could do. But he couldn't hide those feelings anymore. It was getting too hard. And Damon couldn't give Alex what Jace could. She would never have a normal life, because if she were to be with Damon for the rest of her life, she would have to turn.

Jace shuddered at the thought.

"Hey Rick." It was Elena's voice. "I brought that knife you… oh hey Jace."

"Hi." Jace replied, but he didn't hide his disappointment very well. Elena's big eyes narrowed before she looked at Rick suspiciously.

"Is everything ok?" She asked. Much like Alex, she always knew when something wasn't right. Also like Alex, she always wanted to get to the root of that problem.

"Yup." Alaric said, taking the knife that was wrapped in a cloth. "So, this was used to kill Bill?"

"Yeah…" Elena replied, still not looking convinced that everything was right. But she let it go. "I took it from the sheriff's office."

Alaric pulled back the bloodied cloth and his eyes widened in surprise. Jace could see also the flash of disappointment before he covered the knife once more.

"This is from a crawl space in the foyer." Alaric explained. "Which means Meredith knew where it was."

All signs were pointing to Meredith being guilty. She knew Alaric had weapons stashed all over the place. She could have snuck in and found some to use for her sick plan, whatever that was.

* * *

"Caroline?" I called out when I entered her house. My heart was pounding, and I was beyond worried about her. "Caroline!"

I turned toward the foyer and found her standing there. Her eyes were red and puffy, from her crying. I felt my heart break at the sight of her. She let out a sob, running to me and I put my arms around her. She cried into my shoulder.

"Caroline…" I said, patting her hair down. "Hey, it's ok."

"No it's not." She cried. "He doesn't want to feed."

I pulled her back, furrowing my brows.

"He wants to die." She said, more tears forming in her blue eyes. I felt my mouth open, but no sound came out. No words of encouragement or a solution. Just nothing.

I pulled her back to me and let her cry. If Bill didn't feed, he would die. I wasn't sure how long that would take, days? Weeks? Hours? Either way, if we didn't find out a way to convince him to feed, Caroline's dad would die.

"Care…" I said, pulling her back. I pushed hair out of her face. "We will figure this out."

She didn't speak, she just nodded. I put my arm around her and we sat down on her couch. There was a long time when both of us were silent. She wiped away a few tears now and then, but neither of us spoke. She was holding my hand in a death grip, as if she let go, she may fall to pieces again. The lack of blood flow to my hand was causing discomfort, but I didn't tell her.

"What was it like?" Caroline asked, making me furrow my brows. "When John died?"

My eyes widened a bit at the question. I didn't exactly know how to answer it… Bill and Caroline's relationship was different from mine and John's. But still, I had lost my father… He died to save me.

"At first… it hadn't really sunk in." I said. "I mean… he wasn't there for me for a long time…"

Caroline nodded.

"But, after I processed it…" I continued. "I felt… angry… sad… confused…"

She squeezed my hand, I guess in a way of comfort. I swallowed at a lump forming in my throat.

"Sometimes, I would think he was just going to show up." I said, a bit of laughter in my voice. "Start lecturing me about how vampires are bad."

Caroline smiled, and so did I. But mine soon faded.

"But… then it sank in that… he's never coming back." I said, swallowing again. "And now… I'm just numb."

Caroline nodded again, looking down at her lap. I put my arm around her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. She leaned her head down on my shoulder, but she didn't cry. She just sat there in silence, staring at the wall.

"You're going to get through this." I whispered. "I'll be right here."

She didn't say anything, but I knew she was smiling. Caroline had been dealt some tough cards, with becoming a vampire against her will, her boyfriend being sired to our worst enemy, and now her dad… I wondered how she hadn't lost her mind.

But then I remembered that Caroline was strong. She didn't think she was, and sometimes it was hard to believe. But this Forbes girl was one of the strongest willed people I knew, and I wished I could have that strength. If it were my mom in this situation… I wasn't sure what I would do. I would probably go off the deep end.

So, I would be here for Caroline. I would want someone to be there for me.

* * *

Damon sat at a large table, sitting across from Elijah and Klaus. Stefan was to his left, and he could see his little brother was not happy about being there. He had to force himself not to look at Elijah. There was no telling if Elijah would go through with this plan or not, but Damon had faith. Klaus had screwed him over, so Elijah was entitled to the same.

"Damon." Klaus said, catching his attention. "Where is our lovely Alexandra tonight?"

Damon swallowed his bite of food, hating the way that Klaus said _our_ Alexandra.

"She is with a friend for the night." Damon said as pleasantly as possible. "She's having a hard time."

"Ah, yes." Klaus said, taking a sip of wine. "She is very loyal when it comes to her friends."

Damon didn't reply. He hated the connection that Alex had with the Originals. It was something he could never understand, and he knew that she barely understood it herself. But there was something else. He was afraid that the past would dictate her future. She had a connection with all of them, and he feared what that would do to her.

"A very charming young woman." Klaus said with a wink. "Much like her predecessor."

"Niklaus." Elijah warned. Klaus acted innocent, but he knew what he was doing. He was toying with Damon. "Why don't we shift this conversation to the terms of this proposal?"

Elijah sent Damon a look, one that signaled that he should speak.

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back." Damon said. "In exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever."

Klaus narrowed his eyes a bit, but continued to keep that amused smirk of his on his face.

"Me, Stefan, Alex, and Elena live happily ever after." Damon finished. "No grudges."

"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah said. Klaus simply ignored him.

"I don't think you understand." Klaus said. "Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me."

Stefan was glaring from his seat, and Damon was silently begging him not to speak.

"And well, you know the whole situation with Alexandra." Klaus said with a smirk. "I will never leave either behind."

Damon ground his teeth together. Klaus had threatened to take Alex before, and he was just waiting until the psycho hybrid tried anything. Damon wouldn't let him take her, or Elena for that matter.

"I need some air." Damon said, moving toward the front door. He could see Elijah eyeing him before he disappeared down the long hallway. Now was time to put their plan in motion. Damon silently went to where Elijah instructed him to go once he had a chance to get away.

In the large room, were the coffins that Damon had stolen. He quickly popped one open, seeing a long haired man in time period clothing. He pulled the dagger from him. The next coffin was another man, younger and had shorter hair. He removed that dagger as well. Then the third held Rebekah, in her homecoming dress that no one ever got to see. Damon pulled the dagger from her chest.

"They should be awake in a few minutes."

Damon turned to see Elijah walking into the room. Damon handed him the special daggers. The older vampire took them, weighing them in his hands.

"Are you sure this will work?" Damon asked. Elijah nodded.

"My siblings are quite cross with Klaus." He said. "They won't need much convincing."

Damon nodded and the two fell silent. He could see the one with the longer hair's finger twitch. It wouldn't be long now.

"You know I won't let him take Alex." Damon said, continuing to look at the Original siblings. "I'd die before I let that happen."

"I know." Elijah replied. Rebekah's hand moved. "I will not force Alexandra to join my family."

Damon looked over at Elijah, slightly surprised. Elijah seemed to be less hell bent on getting Alex on their side, not like Klaus was.

"But if she comes to me…" Elijah said. "You won't stop her."

Damon opened his mouth to say something, but the vampires were rising from their caskets. The two men looked around confused, Damon guessed that they had been asleep for a long time. Rebekah, her eyes were filled with anger and vengeance. Damon was beginning to think this would work.

"Brothers. And sister." Elijah said, getting their attention. "We don't have much time."

"Where is Niklaus?" The one with longer hair growled. "I will tear him apart slowly and painfully."

"Now, now, Finn." Elijah said. "Niklaus is downstairs. He has been patiently waiting our arrival."

"What are we waiting for then?" Rebekah asked. "Let's go!"

Elijah stood in front of his sister, holding his hands up to stop him. Damon awkwardly stood there, wanting nothing else than to flee the room. He wouldn't though. He wouldn't show weakness or fear in front of people who could kill him.

"Wait for my signal." Elijah said. The three siblings nodded. "Come, Damon. Tonight this ends."

Damon nodded slowly, walking with Elijah back down the steps and toward the dining room. Klaus was standing in the middle of the room, one of the human servants he compelled, dead lying on the floor.

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table." Damon said. "We've made our offer, now you counter."

Klaus chuckled.

"Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot." Klaus said. "And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?"

"Matt Donovan?" Stefan asked. Klaus grinned.

"Yeah, why not?" Klaus said. "They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family."

"And continue the Petrova bloodline." Stefan said. "Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?"

"And a new guardian…" Damon said, his voice almost in a whisper. Klaus' smile turned wicked, at the sight of Damon's discomfort.

"Then you will understand what it's like." Klaus said. "To have someone you love not remember you."

Damon swallowed, fighting to urge to take one of these forks and stab it through Klaus' eye. Alex would eventually die, she would have to. But continuing would be the guardian reincarnated. What if he came across one? Could he handle it? Seeing the love of his life there, but not really there?

"So, what do you say Stefan, hmm?" Klaus asked. "Do we have a deal?"

He had his hand extended out, waiting for a shake. Stefan stood there for a long moment, looking Klaus over. Klaus had that signature smirk on his face, just waiting. Stefan made his own smirk and started walking over to Klaus.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked. He was wondering when the hell Elijah would give his signal. His stupid little brother was about to agree to have Elena compelled to forget all of this. Stefan grabs Klaus' hand and then leaned in really close.

"Nice try, Klaus." Stefan said with a grin. "But no deal."

Klaus' own smirk faded and it was replaced with a face of anger. He swiftly, broke Stefan's arm as if it was a twig, and then his leg. Stefan let out a sharp wail as Klaus pushed Stefan's hand in the fire.

Damon jumped, about to rush over and save his brother, but Elijah stopped him. The older vampire had him pushed against the wall, his forearm on his throat, preventing him from moving.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked Elijah. He should have known. Alex was right. Elijah couldn't be trusted. He was too loyal to his family to betray Klaus. He had been tricked again.

"Ahhh!" Stefan let out a yell, the fire burning his hand badly. Damon struggled against Elijah's hold on him.

"Stop!" Damon yelled. Klaus looked up at him.

"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus threatened. Damon glared at Klaus and then at Elijah. His face was blank of emotion.

"I'll get it." Damon muttered, and Elijah let him go. He turned toward the door. What else was he supposed to do? He couldn't let Stefan die. His little brother had saved him way too many times, so Damon owed him.

"Go with him, brother. You keep him honest." Klaus told Elijah. "And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."

Elijah nodded, taking Damon's arm roughly and leading him toward the front door. Damon jerked his arm away from Elijah.

"I should have known." Damon barked. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

"Now, now Damon." Elijah said, pulling the silver daggers out from his pocket. "There is no need for a fuss."

"You just let him hurt my baby brother." Damon said. Elijah shrugged. "You're a bastard."

"There is no need for harsh words." Elijah replied. He snapped his fingers and in a second, his two brothers and Rebekah stood behind him. "I will keep my word."

Damon looked around at the family. It was all an act. Elijah needed to have an escape so that he could give the signal. Damon smirked.

"I told Alexandra that I would no longer lie to her." Elijah said. "And I will do just that."

Damon smiled wickedly as Elijah and him walked back into the room. Klaus still had hold of Stefan, but when they entered the room, he looked up in surprise.

"Elijah...why haven't you left?" Klaus asked. Elijah smirked.

"Where are you manners, brother?" Elijah toyed with him. "We forgot dessert."

He pulled out the silver daggers then, making Klaus' eyes widen.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked. Elijah chuckled.

"What have you done? You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus." Elijah explained. "We're doing this on my terms now."

He snapped his fingers and in ran in the shorter haired brother. He stood right in front of Klaus, a mean glare on his face.

"Kol." Klaus said.

"Long time, brother." Kol replied with narrowed eyes. Klaus began to back away from Kol and ran right into the longer haired Original. He had a silver dagger in his hand, and grabbed Klaus and stabbed the dagger through Klaus' own hand.

"Finn don't!" Klaus yelled, running away and coming face to face with Rebekah. "Rebekah!"

She stabs him in the gut with a dagger.

"This is for our mother." Rebekah said. She pulled the dagger from Klaus and he fell backward into Kol's arms. He restrains him.

"You're free to go." Elijah said to the brothers. "This is family business."

Damon nodded, grabbing Stefan and running away from the house. He had a wicked grin on his face, and once he and his brother were a safe distance from the house, he pulled out his phone.

 _Pretty girl, we got him._

* * *

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." Rebekah said, grabbing a vase and throwing it to a nearby wall with a painting. Klaus was panting, leaning against a table.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home." Klaus explained. "A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"Well you're right, none of us will be." Elijah said.

"You're staying behind." Finn continued. Klaus furrowed his brows.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, then you will be alone." Rebekah said. "Always and forever."

His siblings turned toward the door, and a flash of anger went through him. He stood up straight.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down" Klaus threatened. Elijah turned around, looking his younger brother in the eye.

"Then you'll become everything you hate." Elijah said. "Our father."

Klaus balled his hands into fists. He was the one with the power. He was the hybrid. He wouldn't let them tear him down. They were supposed to listen to him. To fear him.

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed!" Klaus shouted. "I have nothing to fear from any of you."

Elijah chuckled.

"You will when we have that coffin." He said.

Suddenly, the front door opened with a loud bang. The siblings turned toward the door to see who was the intruder. In walked in a beautiful blonde woman, who had a long dress on that was so familiar to them. They stopped, no one made a sound. Klaus was the only one who tore his gaze away.

She looked them all over critically, her eyes large and brown.

"Mother?" Rebekah was the first to speak. Esther smiled at her before she set her sights on Klaus. She walked forward until she was right in front of him.

"Look at me." She ordered. Klaus obeyed. "Do you know why I'm here?"

Klaus had tears in his eyes as he stared at his mother. His siblings still seemed to be in shock about seeing her. They all thought she was dead.

"You're here to kill me." Klaus said, almost in a whisper. Esther stared at him for a long time, her eyes cool and calculating. She then took a deep breath.

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you." She said. "I want us to be a family again."

Everyone stared at her in shock, even Klaus. She took his face in her hands and she smiled.

" _All_ of us." She said, emphasizing the word. It took Klaus a second to realize what she meant. Then he grinned wickedly as he finally understood.

"But mother…" Rebekah said, understanding what her mother meant. "The guardian does not remember who she is…"

Esther turned to her daughter.

"Then we will make her."


	69. Chapter 68

**I love this episode! It's been a while since I have written enough to separate an episode into 2 parts. I feel like the last few chapters haven't really been my best. I'm going to try to do better. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **Season 3 Episode 14 Dangerous Liaisons**

Damon was not a happy camper. After he left the house last night, he had this wacky idea that Elijah and his siblings would come through and get rid of Klaus. However, that was not the case.

"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." Elena explained. After checking on Rick last night, she had been attacked, by Rebekah. She was still pretty miffed about Elena stabbing her in the back the night of homecoming. Lucky for Elena, Elijah saved her and explained the whole situation to her. She was now telling Damon and Stefan.

"As in the Original Witch?" Stefan asked. Damon shook his head.

"How is she even alive?" Damon asked. "Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago."

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community." Elena shrugged. "Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus."

Damon furrowed his brows. Klaus had been threatening to take Alex away and make her part of his family for a while now. Now that there was no way of killing him and they had a witch on their side… what would stop them from taking her?

"Did Elijah say anything about Alex?" Damon asked.

"No, he didn't." Elena replied. "He promised that his family wouldn't hurt us."

"That's all fine and dandy. But we know they don't want to hurt Alex." Damon said. "What's to stop them from taking her and making her part of their creepy little family?"

Elena's face fell, because she knew he was right. Alex was frightened of her connection with the Originals. He didn't believe she would go willingly. But they were strong vampires, who had a powerful witch mother. There was no telling what they would do.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and brought them all from their thoughts. Elena turned to the door to answer it, Stefan and Damon not far behind. She opened the front door, but no one was there. She looked around, but the street was clear. Her eyes travelled down to the welcome mat where a white envelope sat. She picked it up, seeing that it was addressed to her.

"What is it?" Damon asked. Elena closed the door behind her, holding the letter gently in her hand. She opened up the letter, reading the words on the front of the paper.

"It's an invitation." She said. "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration."

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked. Elena visibly swallowed.

"The Original family."

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling oh so happy. The Original's would have taken care of Klaus and probably moved on by now. Knowing this information, I felt free, like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I skipped down the hall, unable to stop myself. Once it was confirmed they were gone, I could get her mother back. Things would go back to normal, and I could be happy.

I had showered, my long hair falling in waves down my back, catching the light when I passed by her window. I wore dark jeans, my favorite pair, and a blue Mystic Grill shirt. I had a shift today, and while usually I would have hated the idea of going, today I was excited.

 _Freedom,_ I thought to myself. It was something that I hadn't thought about in a long time.

As I put on my shoes, I heard the front door bell ring. I sighed, tugging on the backs of my sneakers and walking down the hall. I made my way to the door, yanking it open, expecting to see one of my friends or a sales person.

Instead I saw no one.

I looked down the street, no one was there. I furrowed my brows, looking down at the front step. A letter was on the welcome mat, addressed to Alexandra Gilbert. I looked around once more before squatting down and picking it up. When I touched it, I felt a shiver go up my spine. It was one of those feelings where you felt like someone was watching you.

I swallowed my eyes travelling down the street once more before I grabbed the letter and retreated into the house. I locked it, just as a precaution, even though I knew a vampire could break it down. I shuffled away from the door, wanting as much distance between it and I as possible.

Why was I acting so weird? The Originals wouldn't be here anymore. They had nothing for them here. They would go their separate ways, away from the place that tore their family apart. I didn't need to act so crazy.

Then why did that feeling that I was being watched not go away?

I ripped open the letter, finding out that it was more of an invitation than a letter. The front of it read _Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration._ I furrowed my brows. Who were the Mikaelson's?

I sighed. It was probably some fundraiser that Carol set up. I dropped the invitation on the coffee table, but it fell onto the floor. I huffed, crouching down to pick it up. It had landed on its back, and I could now see that there was something written there. I stood up straight, letting my eyes go over the hand written words.

 _I cannot wait to see you- Esther_

I felt my blood run cold and the invitation fell from my hands. I was frozen in my spot, staring blankly at the wall. Esther was the Original witch, Klaus' mother. They weren't gone at all. In fact, it looked like they were staying.

My eyes shifted to the front door. They knew where I lived. They had been here. I felt like I was going to be sick, or faint. Neither one sounded pleasant at the time. I grabbed at my mother's favorite chair sitting down into it so I wouldn't fall.

"No." I whispered to myself, feeling the tears form in my eyes. Now, there was no telling how long it would be until I could get my mother back. The tears escaped and in a fit of anger, I grabbed the lamp on the table and threw it at the wall.

The bulb shattered on the floor, and so did I. I fell to the ground, unable to keep myself upright. When would this ever end?

* * *

Klaus was beginning to wonder if waking up his family was such a good idea. They had all taken over, his house, his town. With their mother on their side, he couldn't do anything to stop them. Besides her power, Klaus had killed his mother. He was walking on eggshells with her as it was. He didn't want to anger her in anyway.

But he was angry.

"You went after Elena?" Klaus barked, marching right up to his sister. "What is wrong with you?!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, sitting up straight.

"Here we go." She mumbled.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus threatened. Rebekah seemed unfazed by the threat, and it was really getting under Klaus' skin.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol asked, turning from the mirror. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

Klaus turned to his little brother and glared.

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Klaus suggested. Kol was always vain when it came to his appearance. Klaus didn't think that time trapped in a casket would change that fact.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol asked. Klaus hated being compared to Mikel, who wasn't even Klaus' biological father anyway. He didn't want to be anything like that tyrant, and his siblings knew that.

"No, Kol, but you're in my house." Klaus replied. Kol walked closer, getting his Klaus' face.

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol suggested. Klaus narrowed his eyes. Oh how easy it would be to snap his neck. Klaus was the strong one here, not Kol. He should have put him in his place.

"Enough!"

Both boys turned to the entry way where their mother stood. She had gotten a haircut, and was taking well to modern day clothes. They all were really.

"Niklaus." Esther said. "Come."

He knew by the look in her eye she meant business, so he followed her obediently. He didn't like being the one not in control. He was so used to power and getting what he wanted. It was hard for him not to be doing do.

"Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life." Klaus said, sounding much like a child. "What happened to peace, acceptance, family?"

Esther gave him a look.

"You put daggers in their hearts." Esther said. "You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?"

"So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?" Klaus asked. Esther sighed, taking her sons hand. Klaus swallowed, not used to this kind of affection. That died when he killed her.

"We can never be as we were." She replied. "But, we can give it time."

Klaus nodded. His family was angry with him. Eventually, his charm would worm it's way back in their hearts. Either that or they would fear him so much that they would have to.

"How are you going to bring Alissa back?" Klaus asked, sounding hopeful. The way his mother had acted, she seemed to have an idea of how to get his beloved sister's memories back. He wanted that more than anything. She always got him, understood him. Everything except his obsession with power.

"Unfortunately, I cannot." Esther said, making Klaus' face fall. "The magic I used to create the curse, made it impossible for Lissa to ever remember who she was in her past lives."

Klaus furrowed his brows.

"Then how will we make her join us?" Klaus asked. If she couldn't remember them, then she wouldn't join them. Alexandra wasn't very willing when it came to the family matters he had. He had tried, but she just wouldn't budge. She was still holding on to this life that she remembered.

"While I cannot make her remember with magic…" Esther said. "She can remember on her own. With our help."

Klaus stared at her confusingly. Esther grinned.

"Your sister loved you dearly." She said. "That kind of love never truly vanishes."

"She loved us all." Klaus said, looking down at the ground, ashamed.

He remembered what it was like, how devastated everyone was when she fled. She wanted to grow old, marry, and have children. Becoming a vampire would stop all of that from happening. While Alissa was strong, like Klaus, she didn't like the idea of killing. She didn't want anyone to fear her, and she didn't want to fear herself. But because Klaus could not get away… he made the ultimate mistake… and he killed her.

"Niklaus." Esther said, taking his face in her hands. He leaned into her palm. "You have made mistakes. But I forgive you."

Klaus met her gaze, tears in his eyes. He missed her. He missed all of them. And now, they were together.

They only needed one more piece to the puzzle.

* * *

"Ok, this is seriously creepy."

"Tell me about it." I said, taking the invitation from Jace. I stuffed it in my bag before stowing it away in a locker in the back of the Grill. Everyone was a buzz with this party, the Grill was even closing early. I assumed that was Klaus' doing, trying to force me to go to this thing.

"So, she's like your mom." Jace said, leaning on the bar. "But not your mom."

"My mom is Lauren James." I told him. "Esther is Alissa's mom."

"Ok, ok." Jace said holding his hands up. "But from this note, I think she doesn't see it that way."

I huffed. The Original's obsession with me was starting to get to my head. I didn't know what they were capable of or what lengths they would go to fix their broken family. All I knew is, that I didn't want any part of it.

"So, are you going?" Jace asked. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "What? It's an honest question."

"I would be crazy to go." I replied. "I don't know what they have planned. And who knows what they would do to me."

"I don't think they want to hurt you." Jace said. "I think that's the last thing they want."

"And the last thing I want is to be part of their messed up family." I said, grabbing a tray. Jace gave me a tight lipped smile as he watched me walk away.

I tried to act as normal as possible. When people asked me about the ball, I told them that I wasn't going. And I had every intention to just sit at home, curled up into a ball and not go anywhere.

I saw Elena sitting at a table with Caroline and walked over to them. They were locked in deep conversation, but when they saw me they stopped speaking. I furrowed my brows.

"Hey." I said. Elena smiled and Caroline looked like she had a big secret. "Everything ok?"

"Perfect!" Elena squeaked. She then cleared her throat. "Everything's perfect."

I looked between the two. Obviously, they were uncomfortable and they probably wanted me to leave. But I didn't. I sat down, next to Caroline, and stared them down.

"You are both terrible liars." I said, looking at Elena and then to Caroline. "What are you two up to?"

Neither one spoke, but Caroline looked like she was about to burst. I cocked an eyebrow, something Damon taught me, and waited until she cracked. I knew she would. Caroline couldn't keep a secret from a friend.

"Um…" Caroline mumbled. My lips curved up a bit.

"Caroline." Elena warned. "Stay strong."

"What is so bad that neither of you can tell me?" I asked. Caroline looked to Elena, with a look that was telling her to tell me. Elena sighed.

"I'm going to this ball tonight." She said. I furrowed my brows. "I know I said I wouldn't, but I have to."

"No you don't." I replied. "Neither of us do. We can stay home and be safe."

Elena shook her head. I reached across the table and grabbed her hand, squeezing it so I could get her attention.

"Esther said she wanted to meet with you." I reminded her. "And I don't think that that's a good thing."

"But I have to know what she wants." Elena replied. "I'm going."

I shook my head once more, but then I heard my name being called. I looked up and Jace was pointing to a table that needed my assistance. I huffed, giving Elena a look before I stood up and walked over to them. I took their order and took it to the back for it to be filled. I turned back to Elena's table but stopped when someone spoke.

"There you are."

I turned, the voice eerily familiar. I felt my heart sink when I saw Rebekah. She had a large smile on her face, looking very much alive compared to the last time I saw her, gray and lifeless.

"Oh… hey." I said awkwardly. Her smile didn't falter. "I see you are among the living again."

"Yes, I am." She said, still smiling. I swallowed nervously. I wasn't sure what she was doing here or why she was talking to me.

"Listen, I didn't have anything to do with that whole plot." I said. "I didn't know they would dagger you."

"Oh, honey." She said. "It's in the past. Besides, I know that you didn't know about it."

I nodded. She was still staring at me, that smile on her face. I was beginning to get creeped out by it. I noticed then that she had a box in her hand. A nice looking box, with a big bow on it.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to it. She looked down at her hands and then smiled at me again.

"This is for you." She said, handing it to me. "Mother picked it out."

I felt the blood leave my face, but I didn't say anything. I put the box on an empty table and opened it. Inside, sat a white dress. A gown would be more of an appropriate word. It was simple, with a beaded top that met the bottom of her neck. I swallowed hard before turning back to Rebekah.

"Esther sent this?" I asked. Rebekah nodded. "That's very kind."

"She's so excited to meet you." Rebekah gushed. "I told my brothers all about you."

I forced a smile, unable to speak. After this, I couldn't not go. They would be expecting me, especially with this grand gift. And they sent Rebekah, knowing if I refused the invitation, she would not take no for an answer.

"I need to go hand out more invitations." Rebekah said. "But I'll see you there, right?"

She was baiting me. I could see in her eyes and that smile that she was daring me to say no. While I would usually stick to my guns, tell her to back off, I knew that I couldn't. Whether it was willingly or by force, I would have to go to this party. I didn't think Rebekah cared which one I chose.

"Of course." I replied, keeping my voice even and cool. "Tell _your_ mother thank you for the gown."

I saw Rebekah's smile twitch. I could tell that she did not like the way I called her _your_ mother and not _our_ mother. I would go to this ball. I would take their gown. But I would not call Esther my mother. Not ever.

"I will." Rebekah said, recovering quickly. "See you later."

I watched her walk away, out the door, and out of sight before I completely lost it. I couldn't keep it in anymore. My fear for what they could do, what they would do, to me was too much. I felt my breathing pick up and knew that I was beginning to have a panic attack. The tears fell from my eyes without my permission, and I was panting loudly. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't control myself.

I felt hands on me, and instead of fighting them, I let them take me away. I was lead to the storage closet, the closet that Maria trapped me in when the other side was opened. I didn't even turn to see who had pulled me away. I just held my head and willed myself to calm down. I could hear someone speaking to me, but I couldn't make out any words. I couldn't focus on anything but the fact that they could take me away. Tonight.

"Alex!" I heard my name, and I shook my head. "Alex! Hey, it's me."

"I can't do this." I said, shaking my head. "I can't."

I felt hand all over me, trying to calm me down. Nothing worked. It wasn't until the person who had saved me pulled me to them and began hugging me did I start to feel better. He was cooing in my ear, soft words that forced me to calm down. My breathing evened out and my heartbeat slowed. I let out a sob into the person's shoulder.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I recognized the voice as Jace. He was stroking my hair, comforting me. "I won't let them take you."

I made another strangled noise and held onto him for dear life. Would this be the night I last saw him? Would I ever see Bonnie, or Caroline again? What about Jeremy or Stefan? Alaric? Elena? My mom?

 _Damon._

I had to hold it together. I couldn't let them scare me this bad. I had too much to lose. I had too many people I cared about. I had to fight. I had to survive.

* * *

I stood in front of Damon's floor length mirror, in the dress.

It was floor length, coming down in a flowy manner. It reminded me of a wedding gown, one that I would probably pick out. The waist was tight around the smallest part of me, but I could still breathe and move comfortably. I wondered how they knew my size, but then I thought I must be the same size as Alissia. My hair was pulled up in an elegant fashion, to show off the high neckline of the dress. White gloves were paired with it, and I had slipped my vervain bracelet over it. I wouldn't fall prey to their mind tricks. I was cursing Rebekah, because I had to wear heels to keep it from dragging the floor. They were red, curtesy of Caroline.

"Pretty girl!" Damon called from downstairs. "Let's go!"

"Coming!" I called back. I looked at myself once more before I turned and scurried down the hall. I descended the staircase, seeing Damon standing at the bottom. If I wasn't so nervous about this thing, I might actually have been excited. He was in a tux, and I always thought he looked handsome in a tux.

He looked up from his watch and his gaze met mine. At first, his eyes widened as he looked me over. I bit my bottom lip, wondering what he thought of the gown I had been forced into. I would have gone with a darker color, but I bet that Esther picked this out so I would stand out from the crowd. Not that any of the Originals could miss me. I was the exact copy of their beloved sibling.

I reached the bottom of the stairs, Damon's eyes never leaving me. I swallowed, feeling myself blush.

"You look…" Damon said, taking my hand and making me do a turn. "Perfect."

I met his gaze when I turned back around and found myself unable to control myself. I put my hands on his shoulders and pressed my lips to his. I was afraid that this would be the last night I saw him. If that were true, I was going to make it last.

"What was that for?" He asked when I pulled back. I swallowed.

"I love you." I said. "You know that right?"

Damon chuckled, leaning his forehead against mine. I put my hand on the back of his neck, wishing that I could hold him there forever.

"I love you too." He said, pressing a kiss to my nose. "And I will protect you with my life."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I mumbled making him chuckle again. He pulled me to him and I wound my arms around him tightly. I never wanted to let go. I wanted to just hold him forever, go off to that island we kept talking about. Where the world would stop and it would just be us.

"We should go." He said, kissing my shoulder before he pulled away. I sighed, but let him detach himself from me. He never let go of my hand, as he led me to his car. Before he closed my door, he leaned in close to my face.

"You don't leave my sight ok?" He ordered. I nodded. I didn't plan on leaving his side anyway. I had a wooden stake attached to my leg, but I knew that would do no good to an Original. It would only hurt them for a second. A second that I could use to escape.

Damon drove slowly, well slowly for Damon, to the mansion. I couldn't even bring myself to enjoy its outer beauty because I was too nervous to go inside of it. Cars were lined up, and I was sure the whole town was here. I laughed to myself, knowing my mother would enjoy something like this. Dressing up and dancing with Alaric… but she had no idea what horrors wait inside for me.

"You ready?" Damon asked, holding out his hand for me. I nodded, letting him lead me outside of the car and up to the front of the house. I never let go of his hand, afraid that I would lose him in the crowd, and also afraid I might break my ankles in those heels.

We walked inside, the house already hopping. I knew every person in the front room. My suspicion that the whole town was correct. I leaned into Damon's side, not wanting any distance between us. He chuckled, but didn't push me away.

Making our rounds, we found Stefan who gave a nod to his brother. Emotions on or off, Stefan was here to protect me as per request of his brother. Because of this, I still held hope that one day the real Stefan would come back.

"You look like you could use a drink." Damon said, taking two glasses from the tray that was going around. I took the glass from him.

"You read my mind." I replied, knocking the thing back. Damon shook his head at me, sipping at his own. "There's the mayor."

Carol Lockwood stood in the center of the front room. Damon had told me that she knew all about the Originals, and how Klaus was using her son for his own gain. Much to my surprise, she was on their side. But then again, when someone had that much power what else could you do?

"Carol." Damon said as we approached the mayor. She turned a smile on her face.

"Hello Damon." She said, her eyes turning to me. "Alexandra."

"Hello." I replied, still holding onto Damon. She didn't seem to notice.

"Hanging out with your new besties?" Damon asked, taking another sip of champagne. Carol rolled her eyes and let out a disapproving breath.

"I'm the mayor, Damon." Carol said. "When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile."

"Hmm." Damon hummed. "Well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from."

"I'm trying to protect this town." Carol insisted. "They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it."

Damon opened his mouth to speak again, but he was cut off when someone approached the mayor. At the sight of him, that same strange recognition for someone I had never met popped up again. He was an Original.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." He said, kissing Carol's hand. "I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it."

Carol smiled at him, but Kol wasn't paying much attention. He looked up to me, his eyes widening a bit before he grinned. I felt my heart start to beat faster, and I tried as best as I could to slow it down.

"Hello there." He said, taking my hand without my permission. "I have been dying to meet you."

"The pleasure is all hers." Damon spat. "Damon Salvatore. Her boyfriend."

Kol narrowed his eyes at Damon, smirking a bit before he turned back to me. Carol took that as her cue to leave, turning from the awkward situation and fleeing the scene. I shifted uncomfortably, partially because of Kol staring, and also from the heels.

"Alexandra correct?" He asked. I couldn't speak so I merely nodded. "My sister was right. You look exactly like Lissa."

"Well, she's not here for a family reunion." Damon said, pulling me closer to his side. I let him, unable to do anything but cower in fear.

"I believe that she can speak for herself." Kol said, then looked at me again. "I will be seeing you, Alexandra."

He then turned and walked the opposite way, away from us. I let out a breath of relief when he was finally gone. Damon grabbed hold of me so tight that I would probably bruise. But I didn't care. I wanted to leave, but I knew I couldn't. They were calling the shots now.

"Dammit." Damon said. I looked up at him and then followed his gaze to the front door. In walked in Elena, dressed in a beautiful dark gown. However, I couldn't really admire said dress because both Damon and I were stomping in her direction. She just couldn't listen could she?

"Elena." I said, making her look up at me. She looked guilty. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I told you, I have to find out what Ester wants." She replied. I huffed, shaking my head. "You would do the same thing."

"No, no I wouldn't." I replied. "You could have stayed home. I had no choice in this matter. Whatever Esther wants it cant be good."

"You don't know that." Elena replied. I glared at her with narrowed eyes. She was always so sure that everything would be ok. But it wasn't ok. None of this was ok. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit.

"These people are the most powerful people in the world." I said. "Meeting with them, is not a good idea."

Elena looked at me defiantly, like a mother and child. I looked up to Damon.

"Help me out here?" I asked. Damon just shrugged. I looked at Stefan, expecting him to say something. He shrugged as well. I groaned. "You two are no help."

"No one is going to force me to go home, Alex." Elena said. "I want to hear what she has to say, and I'm going to do it."

Elena gave me a stony glare, one that told me she wasn't leaving. I shook my head. I knew that once she set her mind, there was no changing it. She was a lot like me in that way. I dropped my hands from her shoulders.

"Fine." I said, then looked back at Stefan. "Watch her."

He smirked, holding out his arm for Elena to take. She sighed, taking it and he led her away. I watched them leave and felt that immediate dread wash over me. Maybe it was the guardian in me, but every time she left to go into a dangerous situation, I always felt it.

"You sound like a mother." Damon said. I rolled my eyes. "Or a concerned friend… maybe even a sister."

"Shut up." I mumbled nudging him. I clung to him still, not trusting anyone in this house. I knew Rebekah, and Elijah, and Klaus. I had even met Kol. But the other brother and Esther, I wasn't sure what they looked like. So instead of being blind-sided, I just hugged onto Damon's arm like a child.

"Do you think they will get back together?" I asked, trying to keep up conversation. "Elena and Stefan."

Damon shrugged.

"I don't think that will happen until he turns his emotions back on." Damon replied. "Even with them off he still cares about her."

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"Because a love that strong never dies." Damon said, kissing my temple. I smiled, leaning against him, never wanting to let go.

"There you guys are."

Both Damon and I turned and I came face to face with Jace. He was wearing a tux, and his hair was pushed back from his face. His green eyes were sparkling. He reminded me of Leonardo Dicaprio in Titanic, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Nice suit." Damon told him. Jace smirked.

"Thanks for the loan." Jace replied. I looked between them, the two men glaring at one another. I shook my head, pulling Jace in for a one armed hug.

"You look great." I told him. He put an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I never let go of Damon's hand.

"You look incredible." He told me. I pulled back and gave him a smile. "So, what's the game plan?"

"It's simple." Damon said, pulling me back to his side. "Keep both of the Gilbert girls away from Esther."

"Sounds easy enough." Jace replied. "Have we seen her yet?"

"Not that I have seen." I replied. "I did have the pleasure of meeting Kol though."

"He's a delight isn't he?" Damon muttered, making me giggle. It was a surprise that I still had it in me to giggle, especially with the anxiety I had from being in such close proximity to the enemy. But Damon always found a way of making me laugh.

"Attention!" Elijah's voice rang through my ears. "If everyone could gather."

Damon, Jace and I turned to where the grand staircase was. Elijah stood there, with Kol and Rebekah nearby. Another man took his place on the stairs. I assumed that was the other brother. Then there was Klaus who looked like he didn't want to be there. At least there was one thing we had in common.

And then, at the top of the stairs stood a woman. She was blonde, dressed very nicely. Her eyes were dark and they were searching all throughout the room. I assumed that this was Esther, and I immediately saw the resemblance between Esther and Rebekah. Almost exactly alike.

Esther's eyes scanned the crowd, but stopped when she fell on me. I tensed. She had seen me. I was sticking out pretty bad in this bright white gown. I think she did that on purpose. Esther stared at me for a long time, and I just stared back. I didn't want her to know how terrified I was of her. But the way I had a death grip on Damon, probably showed him that I was terrified. I grabbed Jace's hand for extra support.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us." Elijah said. "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

Esther smiled at me slightly and I felt myself shiver.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah finished.

Esther silently retreated up the stairs, and I wondered if she wanted me to follow her. I wasn't going to, but I think that retreat was either meant for me or for Elena. My eyes then went around the room. I knew Elena would try to follow the Original witch, and I had to stop her.

It was then that I saw her, picking up her dress and walking toward the way Esther had left. This was the only time I let go of Damon. I picked up my own skirt and started after her. I had to rush, and try not to trip in those heels, but eventually my hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back.

"Hey!" She protested, but I pulled her back a few steps easily. "Let go."

"No." I replied. "I'm not letting you walk into the lion's den."

"She wants to see me alone." Elena replied. I shook my head.

"Too bad." I told her. Elena huffed, dropping the skirt of her dress. The two of us had a stare down, and I could feel the boys standing behind us. It was smart that they didn't get involved. This was between me and her.

"You don't have to protect me all the time." Elena said, quieter than before. My face softened.

"Yes I do." I replied. Elena met my gaze and then she sighed. I took her hand and placed it in Stefan's outstretched one. "Now, go dance."

Elena rolled her eyes at me, but did what she was told. Damon took my arm, leading me to follow them into the ballroom. The music was already starting, and the partners were lined up to begin this crazy waltz.

"That was good." Damon said, taking my hands. "How do you do it?"

I smiled, turning to face him with a smile.

"It's a sister thing." I told him. He grinned at me and we began to waltz.


	70. Chapter 69

**Horray part 2! I'm glad you guys liked the first part. Esther is something huh? Anyway, let me know what you think of the end of this episode!**

 **Season 3 Episode 14 Dangerous Liaisons (Part 2)**

"I have no idea what I'm doing." I whispered to Damon. This waltz was not a normal waltz. This was one with really weird steps that I had never learned. We had our arms crossed over our abdomens and we had to walk and then spin around. It was really complicated, especially in heels.

"Just follow my lead." He told me. I did as he said, and didn't make a complete fool of myself. "Your friend keeps staring at you."

I looked up at Damon, and then over to where Jace stood. He had a glass of champagne in his hand and was looking our way. I smiled at him, making him return it. I looked back to Damon.

"He's just watching." I told him. Damon spun me around until we were chest to chest and were able to do a normal slow dance. His breath was hot on my face and the way he was looking at me, I wanted to take this dress off even more.

"He's watching _you._ " He said in a low voice. "Not that I blame him. You are stunning."

I smiled, hiding my face into his chest. It didn't matter how many times he complimented me, I would always blush. Maybe I just didn't believe that he was still into me. He was so gorgeous, so strong, it was hard to believe that he actually loved me. I knew I loved him with all of my heart, but it was still daunting to hear the same from him.

Damon spun me around, and I came face to chest with a hard body. I looked up and my eyes widened when I saw Elijah. However, I let out a breath. It could have been much worse. I could have ran into Klaus, Rebekah, or worse Kol.

"Time to switch partners." Elijah said with a smile. I looked over my shoulder to where Damon was and I saw him being drug away by Rebekah. He was looking over at me, trying to catch my gaze. I swallowed hard before turning to Elijah.

"You did this on purpose." I accused. Elijah simply smirked and took my hand. While Elijah seemed to be the tamest of his siblings, I still didn't completely trust him.

"You look beautiful." Elijah complimented. I made a face.

"I have your mother to thank for the dress." I replied. "Why is it that she is being so nice to me?"

He chuckled.

"You are the reincarnation of her deceased daughter." Elijah replied. "She's a bit… sentimental."

"She's a bit creepy." I said. Elijah's face fell and I immediately regretted my words. "I'm sorry."

"No, I understand." Elijah replied. "My family is very forward."

I gave him a tight lipped smile. They were very scary, but I didn't want to offend Elijah. I shook my head. Why did I care what he thought? Or what any of them thought? Their opinions of me shouldn't have mattered. But they did.

"My mother wishes to speak with Elena." Elijah said. I furrowed my brows. I already knew this information. I had tried to stop her, for her own safety. I didn't know why Esther wanted to talk with Elena. She already tried to kill her once. What's to say she wouldn't do it again?

"Yeah, do you know anything about that?" I asked, wanting to know Esther's motives in speaking to Elena.

"Unfortunately no." He replied. I narrowed my eyes. Elijah seemed to be the most trustworthy of the children. Why wouldn't she tell Elijah anything? I didn't quite believe that.

"You said we would be honest with one another." I said. "You wouldn't lie about any plans she has would you?"

"I promised no more deceit." Elijah replied. "I am just as in the dark as you, my dear."

I looked over his face, seeing that he gave no triggers that he was lying. I believed him. Elijah was a man of his word, except for that slip up with killing Klaus. But now, he knew who he could trust. Me. I didn't think he would sever that alliance so quickly.

"My mother's ability to forgive Niklaus concerns me." Elijah admitted. "He not only killed her, but she was devastated after Alissa's murder."

"Well, yeah." I replied. "That's not something you just get over."

Elijah nodded. Elijah was smart, very thought oriented. He didn't just do things without thinking it through, or knowing what he would get out of the bargain. So, the fact that he was worried about his mother's actions, made me a bit more on edge.

"I just want to know that my family will be safe." He said. The way he said it, made my heart reach out to him. Elijah had everything he wanted: his family. But he didn't trust his mother, and frankly I didn't either.

The music stopped and the two of us stopped dancing. Elijah released his hold on my waist, but kept my hand. He placed a warm kiss to it, gazing up at me.

"Thank you for the dance." He replied. I turned to go, but he still held onto my hand. "If you hear anything…"

I furrowed my brows for a minute, wondering what he was asking me. Then a little light bulb went off in my head. If Elena were to speak with Esther, he wanted me to tell him what she said.

"You will be the first one I tell." I replied. Elijah smiled, releasing my hand. I turned and rushed to go find Damon.

* * *

Rebekah and Kol stood off to the side, the young teenagers dancing and having a grand time. Rebekah, she wasn't having as nice of a time. Matt was currently talking to Caroline, and it was getting under her skin more than she wanted to admit. Rebekah had always been reckless when it came to love, and catching feelings was nothing she wasn't used to. But it always bothered her.

"Where's your date?"

Rebekah turned to her brother. He had a sly smirk on his face, one she wanted to smack off of it.

"Flirting with his ex." Rebekah replied, letting the malice slip through her wall of emotions. Kol heard it and he followed Rebekah's gaze.

"Rough." Kol replied. "So, I met our Lissa look alike."

Rebekah tensed next to him. Alexandra had the same charm that her older sister did, and Rebekah found that she actually liked the girl. However, Kol was never so easily pleased. He could taunt her, hurt her, even against all of their wishes.

"What did you think?" Rebekah asked, trying to fish out information. Kol shrugged.

"She didn't really speak to me." Kol replied. "She's too timid."

"She's frightened." Rebekah told him. "Besides, she's not that way once you get to know her."

Kol furrowed his brows and turned to her. Rebekah swallowed, trying to not let it show on her face that she may have given too much information.

"You've barely known the girl five minutes." Kol replied. Rebekah shrugged. "Oh, don't tell me. You care for her."

"No I don't." Rebekah replied, much too quickly and forcefully. Kol smirked. "Listen to me Kol. Leave her alone."

"Or what?" He asked, picking up another glass of champagne. "You'll stake me?"

He walked off, and Rebekah found a feeling of dread wash over her. She looked out into the crowd, trying to find Alex. Her blue eyes fell over her, wearing the lovely white gown that Esther had given to her. She was stuck to Damon's side, with her little human following along close behind. Kol wouldn't dare make a move in the public eye, for fear of angering mother. It was what he could do if Alex got alone that worried Rebekah the most.

She let out a breath before she finished her champagne.

* * *

I was beginning to wonder if Esther had just up and left. I hadn't seen her since she disappeared up the stairs, and I would be lying if I said that there wasn't something pulling me to go after her. However, I pushed those feelings aside, instead staying where I was supposed to.

With Damon.

"My feet are killing me." I muttered, trying to move my toes in the heels on my feet. "I will never understand why girls do this."

"Me either." Damon replied. "I'd rather them have nothing on at all."

I smacked him playfully, rolling my eyes as I did. He chuckled, leaning down and kissing my temple. Even with the heels on, he still towered over me. I didn't mind though. Whenever he held me, I felt much safer. It was like a caterpillar in its cocoon.

"Where did Elena run off to?" Damon asked me. I shook my head, my eyes moving around the room. I had been so focused on my own safety, and my sore feet, that I had taken my eyes off of the doppelgänger. I felt my heart begin to pick up speed. How could I let her slip away that quickly?

 _Ding._

Damon fished his phone from his pocket and looked down at it. I tried to see what the message said, but he was blocking my way. He sighed, stuffing the phone back into his pocket.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That was Elena." Damon replied. "She said she needs me to meet her."

"I'll go with you." I offered, but he shook his head.

"No, this could be exactly what Esther wants." Damon replied. "You stay here."

"But-"

Damon gave me a look that shut me up. I let out my own sigh and then he kissed my forehead before he left. I watched him leave and felt the odd sensation of someone watching me. I turned to where the tingling was and found that, yes, I was being watched.

Klaus stood off to the side, staring at me like predator and prey. I felt my hands begin to sweat, but I wouldn't let him know I was afraid. He walked toward me, slowly and calculating. I didn't move from my spot, holding my ground.

"I thought he would never leave your side." Klaus commented. I narrowed my eyes. "You look stunning."

"Thanks." I muttered. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I merely came to say hello." Klaus replied, sounding innocent. I knew better. "Have you met the rest of my siblings?"

"I had the pleasure of meeting Kol." I replied sarcastically. "I have yet to meet your other brother."

Klaus chuckled.

"Kol is a gem isn't he." He replied with the same sarcasm. "Finn is very… stoic."

"I see." I replied with a nod. A tray of champagne came around and Klaus took two glasses off the surface. He handed me one and I took it gratefully. I needed to relax, take off the edge of my nerves.

"I want to show you something." Klaus said. I narrowed my gaze. "Don't worry. You will be back in a second."

I stared at him for another second and then I looked around. I didn't see Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Jace or Damon. No one would have to know that I walked off with the enemy… no one would see if he took me either. I turned back to Klaus and sighed.

"Fine." I replied. "But I'm armed."

"I never doubted it." He chuckled, leading the way. He took me up the stairs, and I eerily wondered if he was taking me to Esther. However, he took me down a long hallway and opened up an empty room. It looked like a study of some sort, with art of all kinds on the walls. There were a large array of books as well, and a large desk toward the center.

I turned to Klaus.

"What's so important in here?" I asked. Klaus smirked walking over to the desk and flipping open a black leather folder. I peeked inside as he pulled out some papers.

"I know that you are interested in art." He replied, handing me the papers. "I was wondering what you thought of these."

I looked at him skeptically before I looked back at the papers in my hands. They were sketches, and some of the best I had seen. Things like these, they would take me weeks to perfect. I found my inner artist screaming at me, telling me how good these sketches were, until I saw the signature on the bottom.

"You… you draw?" I asked, looking up at him. Klaus smiled sheepishly. It was the first time I had ever seen him be vulnerable.

"It's a passion of mine." He replied. "Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage."

My jaw fell, which made him chuckle. I looked back to the sketches. There was something about them, something so familiar. The lines were smooth and precise. I didn't believe that he ever missed a beat when he was drawing. It was like the pencil just took over, much like when I drew.

"Well, consider me impressed." I said. "I could only dream of doing something like this."

"I'm sure your drawings are just as good." Klaus said. "If not better."

I blushed a bit, looking up to the walls. Most of the paintings I had seen in books, and I assumed that they had been stolen from big art museums. I began walking around the room, hyperaware of the fact that Klaus was watching me. I tried to ignore it.

"So." I said. "This whole party… are you all really sticking around?"

Klaus shrugged.

"That seems to be my mother's intention." He said. I just nodded. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. The situation was just so awkward, because I knew what they wanted from me. It was just something I couldn't provide.

"Who came up with the Mikelson thing?" I asked. Klaus chuckled. "I mean, it's clever."

"Kol came up with that one." He said. "He thought that would be funny."

There was a fire place, mounted into the wall across from the desk. Above it hung a frame of a sketch, one I recognized almost instantly. The crude painting was very obvious as compared to the more modernized way of painting. However, the faces, I could definitely recognize the faces.

"I took it from that museum where it was being held." Klaus said from behind me. I still stared at the picture. "I thought it would be a nice addition to the collection."

I stared at it for a long time, the drawing that showed Klaus and his twin, Alissa. Her face, my face, stared back at me. It was as if it was mocking me, telling me that my life was not my own. I was not who I thought I was. I was someone completely different, and I was being pushed to being one of my past lives.

But I couldn't.

"I know what you are doing." I said, turning to Klaus. "You're trying to get me to be her."

"Don't you understand?" Klaus asked, taking my shoulders. "You _are_ her. You just don't remember."

"No!" I shouted at him, moving from his grasp. "I'm Alex."

"Lissa-"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled at him. "Why do you want her back so bad anyway? You killed her!"

I could see Klaus' eyes narrow into slits. I was frightened, most definitely, but I knew that him being mad at me was better than the alternative. So I kept pushing.

"How could you kill your own sister?" I asked, my voice sounding disgusted.

"It was an accident." Klaus told me through gritted teeth. "I would do anything to bring her back."

"Well, you aren't going to do that through me." I told him. "I will _never_ be Alissa."

It was then that Klaus seemed to lose it, and I wondered if making him mad was the best choice. He grabbed my arms tightly and started shaking me. I tried to reach for my stake, but he restricted me.

"I will have my sister back!" Klaus yelled at me. "Whether you like it or not!"

"Niklaus."

Both Klaus and I turned toward the door. A tall man with a solid face stared at Klaus. His expression was blank, but his eyes were full of fire. I recognized him to be the other Mikelson brother.

"This is none of your concern, Finn." Klaus said, still not letting go of me. I was silently pleading with this man to help me, but his expression did not change.

"When you go against our mother's wishes it is my concern." Finn replied. Klaus didn't seem to fear anyone. Not Elijah, not Rebekah, no one. The only person I had ever seen him fear was Mikel, and he was dead. But now, I was beginning to realize that all of the Mikelson children, feared Esther. Even Klaus who didn't fear anyone and who was unable to be killed.

"Release her." Finn ordered. "It would be a pity for mother to find out about this."

Klaus tensed for a second, and my suspicions that he was afraid of Esther were only confirmed. He didn't do or say anything for a long, tense minute before he let go of me. I stood there for a millisecond before I bolted for the door. I looked back over my shoulder at Klaus for one second before I took off down the hall.

I went around a corner, hiding behind it so that I could catch my breath. Klaus had never acted that way. In that second, I was reminded that Klaus was dangerous and he could kill me. He killed Alissia all those years ago. What was to stop him from doing the same to me? He killed his mother, and his father. Klaus claimed that he loved his family, but every single one he had betrayed. Why did I ever think I was safe with him around?

"Are you alright?"

I jumped, letting out an involuntary shriek. When I faced the person who had spoken, I relaxed a bit, but only a bit. I still was wary of Finn, for I had never had any interaction with him. He was still unknown to me, and from what I had seen, none of them could be trusted.

"I'm fine." I told him. "Thank you… for that."

"Niklaus had strict instructions that he was not to harm anyone." Finn told me. "Including you."

I nodded. It didn't matter if Klaus was told to do anything. There wasn't a guarantee that any of them would listen to their mother.

"Finn right?" I asked him. He nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

A small smile graced his face. Klaus had accurately described him. He was stoic. His emotions didn't seem to go along with his expression. He took my hand and placed a small kiss to it.

"It is lovely to meet you as well." Finn replied, then his smile fell. "I must be honest with you."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"I did not come up here to save you from my brother." Finn replied, but he didn't sound apologetic at all. "I came to find you, for my mother."

I narrowed my eyes, sighing. I should have known that he wasn't just being chivalrous when saving me. I could have just fought my way back to the party, but I knew that was futile. Finn was an Original, much faster and stronger than I was. I had no choice.

"Alright." I said. "Where is she?"

* * *

Elena stood in the center of Esther's study. The room was huge, filled with books of all genres in the large bookshelves. Klaus had gone to a lot of trouble to fix this place up. It still baffled Elena that Esther just wanted to kill him.

"I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family." Esther said, catching Elena's attention. "How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires."

"She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves." Elena replied. Esther nodded.

"It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood." She said sadly. "Which eventually led to the death of my daughter."

Elena looked at Esther with sympathy. It was obvious that the death of Alissa had affected her, and she was still upset about it. Elena knew that Esther wasn't someone that she could trust, but Elena couldn't help but feel bad for her. No one should have to bury a child.

"They ravaged the town with no remorse." She continued. "Eventually, Niklaus turned against me."

"How are you gonna kill him?" Elena asked. "He's immortal."

"It will take time, magic, and your assistance." Esther said. Elena narrowed her eyes.

"What do I have to do with it?" She asked. Esther turned to her.

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion." Esther said. "But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual."

Elena watched her carefully, as she picked up something from her desk. It was a long, thin knife with a sharp point.

"The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger." Esther said. Elena's eyes widened. "Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening."

Elena stood there staring at her. Esther held out a hand, the knife in the other, waiting, daring Elena to let her take her blood.

"Will you do it or shall I?"

Elena stared at the knife and then met Esther's gaze. If she did this, she would send Klaus to his grave. She wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. He would be dead and they would be free. Alex would be free. They would all be happy.

She placed her hand, palm up, in Esther's outstretched one. Esther pricked Elena's finger, causing a little sting. She then turned Elena's finger over, squeezing it until two drops into a chalice that was filled with a suspicious liquid. Elena assumed it was magical.

"Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion." Esther explained, releasing Elena's hand. "But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one."

She furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean "linked as one"?" Elena asked.

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed." Esther said. "But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go."

Elena felt herself begin to panic.

"What?" She asked, hoping that she had heard wrong. By the look on Esther's face, she had not.

"I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination." Esther explained. "I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them."

Elena stared at Esther for a long moment. She was willing to kill her whole family, just to put back the balance of nature. Elena wasn't sure if she was appalled or if she respected her decision.

"Elena?"

Elena turned at the sound of her name. She was surprised to see Alex standing in the door, Finn right behind her. She felt a bit guilty, because Alex had asked her not to go see Esther alone. But Elena knew that Esther needed to see her alone. And Elena also knew she wouldn't have let Elena do what she did if she knew that all of the Original's would die.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Alex asked, stalking over to Elena and grabbing her arm. "I thought I told you to stay downstairs."

"You don't make my decision's Alex." Elena replied. She was tired of everyone always protecting her.

"I do when they come to your safety." Alex said in a low voice. Elena and her shared a long glare before Elena gave in. Alex was only trying to protect her, even if she didn't want to.

"Alexandra I presume." Esther said, catching the older Gilbert's attention. Alex looked up and met the blonde's gaze, and then nodded. Esther smiled widely. "Elena, if you would excuse us."

Elena met Alex's gaze, asking if she wanted her to stay. Alex nodded once toward the door, and Elena did as she said. Finn stepped aside so that Elena could leave, but she looked over her shoulder once more at Esther. She gave a curt nod and Elena left the room.

* * *

"You wanted to see me." I said, my voice thick and full of malice. I wanted to get this over with, find Damon, and get off this crazy train. Esther was looking me over, her eyes wide in what seemed like amazement. I shifted uncomfortably.

"You look exactly like her." Esther said, as if she didn't believe it. "My Alissa."

"Wasn't that the plan?" I asked, not thinking about who I was talking to. A stake would do nothing compared to Esther's magic. I had to be careful when talking to her. However, she surprised me when she laughed.

"You still have that biting wit." Esther said, then she stared to walk around me. "Tell me, how are you still alive? Klaus told me that he killed you during the sacrifice."

I swallowed, thinking about John always made me feel a certain kind of way.

"My father tied his soul to mine." I told her. "He died so that I could live."

"Interesting." Esther replied. "Klaus also tells me that he abandoned you before you were born."

I didn't say a word. It was one thing for me to judge John, but it was another thing for a stranger to do so.

"A touchy subject, I would imagine." Esther said, coming back around me. "Well, I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me."

I furrowed me brows.

"You said _you_ wanted to talk to _me."_ I said. "I have nothing that I need from you."

She chuckled, making my blood boil. I didn't take too kindly to being laughed at or made a fool of. All I wanted to do was leave. I didn't want to talk to her, especially after Elijah said that Esther wants her family back. I didn't want any part of it.

"You do not have any questions." Esther repeated, not sounding convinced. "Excuse me if I am not inclined to believe that."

"Well you should." I spat. "It was nice meeting you."

I turned toward the door, making my way for the escape route.

"Wait." Esther called. I stopped in my tracks. "I just… wanted to see you."

I tensed with my back still facing her. I could feel a lump in my throat. There was a part of me, a part deep inside my subconscious that wanted to remember something, anything from my past lives. The Mikelson's obviously hadn't let go of their loved one, and they were trying to hold on to her by getting to me. But I was a completely different person then the people in my past lives. I was Alex, and Alex only.

I turned to see her, seeing tears in her eyes. I felt bad for her, what she must have gone through… and she only wanted to protect her children.

"I'm sorry." I told her. Her eyes widened a bit. "For your loss…"

She pressed her lips into a thin line. She knew what I meant. Her eyes then downcasted to the floor. I swallowed at the lump in my throat before I went to the door and pulled it open. I walked past Finn and went down the hall, all the while fighting myself from turning around and going back.

* * *

I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I had to find Damon and get the hell out of there. The more I was around these people, the more I felt uneasy. But even from my high view above the room, I could not find any sign of him. I did find Elena, though. She stood off to the side, talking with Elijah. The two seemed to be locked in a deep conversation, so I ignored them, not fearing for her safety if she was with Elijah. I made my way down the staircase, and I couldn't ignore the eyes that were on me.

I could see Kol from a corner, smirking at me as if he knew a big secret. I stopped myself from glaring. He was the one I figured would be giving us the most problems. I then met eyes with Klaus, who was standing next to Caroline, and his blue eyes were glossed over. He didn't look away from me, and I could see the silent apology he was giving me. But I tore my eyes away from him, his apology meant nothing to me.

"There you are."

I looked up and saw that Jace was at the bottom of the staircase. I don't think I had ever been so relieved to see a friendly face. He extended his arm and I took it gently, knowing that if I didn't, I might fall.

"Are you ok?" He whispered to me. I nodded. "Alex, don't lie to me."

"Are people staring at me?" I asked, ignoring his question. He looked around the room and then back to me. "They are staring."

"Well, you are the loveliest person in this place." He said. I smacked him lightly. "I'm serious."

I gulped, trying to push his comment to the back of my mind. I really didn't have time for his compliments. My mind was running too fast right now.

"Where is Damon?" I asked. Jace shrugged and I huffed looking around the room again. I still didn't see him.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman."

Jace and I looked up at the staircase where Esther now stood. She had a glass of champagne in her white hands. She didn't look down at me, something I was grateful for.

"Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass." She explained.

A waiter came over to us and we both took one. I felt like I was going to be sick. Maybe having a drink wasn't the best idea.

"It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one." Esther said, looking over her children. Her eyes fell on me for a split second. "I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

Everyone raised their glasses and tipped the drinks back. Jace took a sip and then made a face. I stared at it for a long time.

"You look like you are going to be sick." Jace commented. I nodded. "Hey, look at me."

I looked up at him and his face was laced with concern. I swallowed back the bile that rose to my throat. This place, this family, it was all too much.

"Let's get out of here." Jace said, taking my glass and setting it on a table. He then put his arm around me and led me toward the door. I leaned on him, afraid that if I tried to take any of my own weight I would fall. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to talk to my mom. I missed her. If anyone would know how to calm me down it would be her.

"Leaving so soon?"

Jace and I turned, but I was still clinging to him for dear life. When we turned we saw Kol, standing there with an empty glass of champagne and a smirk on his face. He extended a hand.

"Kol Mikelson." He said, looking at Jace. Jace narrowed his eyes. "Come on. It's only a shake."

Jace still looked him over for a bit before he took his hand.

"Jace Cooper." Jace replied, shaking Kol's hand. "Nice party."

"All my mother's doing." Kol replied. "I was never one for planning parties. I like to crash them more."

Jace gave him a tight lipped smile. My stomach was churning at just the sight of Kol. Him being in such close proximity made me want to vomit. As if he knew I was uncomfortable, he looked to me. I swallowed hard again.

"Alexandra." Kol said. "We didn't really get to speak earlier."

I took a deep breath, trying to put on a good face. He seemed to see right through it.

"No, we didn't." I replied. "Sorry about that. Damon is a bit…"

"Overbearing?" Kol offered. I said nothing. "Not to worry love. My mother is the same way."

I was unable to stop the involuntary shiver that went up my spine. Kol smirked at my uncomfortableness and I wanted nothing more than to get out of there. Jace still had his hold on my arm, and he tugged me a bit closer to him.

"Sorry to cut the fun short." Jace said. "But we really should be going."

Jace then turned and began to drag me toward the door, however, another firm hand grabbed my other arm and effortlessly stopped us.

"What's the rush?" Kol asked, pulling me back a bit. "I would just to have a dance with our guest of honor."

I swallowed, looking at Kol's hand and then to his eyes. They were dark, like his mother's, and so deep that you could get lost in them. More like trapped.

"Just one dance." Kol said, as if he was daring me to refuse. I realized then that if I did refuse, he would make a scene. I really didn't need to stake a vampire in the middle of all of these humans. That was what he wanted me to do.

"One dance." I replied, looking to Jace. He stared at me for a long time, calculating my expression. I nodded once to him and he released his hold on my arm. Kol tucked my hand into his arm and he led me to the dance floor.

He put one hand on my waist, while the other took my hand. I was straining to get as far away from him as possible, but it wasn't really working considering he was much stronger than me.

"I assume that you wanted to speak to me." I said, finding all the confidence I could muster. He cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't that why you wanted to get me alone?"

"You are a clever human." Kol said. I winced. "I guess human wouldn't be the correct term."

"What do you want?" I spat. "I talked to your mother. I came to this stupid party. What else do you people want from me?"

He chuckled.

"I don't want anything from you." Kol replied, his hold on my hand tightening. "In fact, I'd rather our paths never cross again."

I narrowed my eyes. All the other siblings in the Mikelson family seemed to be convinced that I can replace their lost sister. But Kol was different, or at least he claimed to be.

"You see, unlike my family, I understand that you will never be the one we lost." Kol explained. I swallowed. "They can try, but you will never truly remember."

I furrowed my brows at him.

"So, you just wanted to tell me that?" I asked. He smirked, his hand tightening around my own even tighter. I could feel the pain starting to shoot through my hand, and his hold didn't lessen.

"I wanted to tell you that you won't get any protection from me." Kol replied sinisterly. I heard the slight pop of my hand. "And, I wanted to piss off my brother."

I let out a shriek when he released my hand and pushed me backward. I hadn't realized he had moved us across the room to a balcony. I fell against the railing, and quickly turned around. Kol was coming at me with full force, his fangs out and the veins under his eyes exposed. I reached down to my leg for my stake, but before I could get it Kol was flung from the balcony.

I looked up to see Damon, for merely a second, before he jumped off the balcony after Kol. I didn't stick around to see what happened. I ran off the balcony and through the crowd toward the front door. When I got to the two vampires, Damon had already snapped Kol's neck.

"Damon!" I yelled. Damon looked up, meeting my gaze. I then ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. My hand was throbbing, but I ignored it, just focusing on him. Then I stepped back and smacked him.

"What was that for?" He asked. There was a crowd that formed at the front door. I could see Stefan, Elena, and Jace were among them. The Mikelson's were also watching. But I didn't care.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. Damon stepped back, looking at the crowd that formed, and then back to me. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Excuse the hell out of me for saving your life." Damon spat at me. " _Again._ "

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. Damon scoffed. He then looked back at the crowd once more before he brushed me off and started walking away. "Damon!"

I watched him walk away and was about to go after him, but someone stopped me. I looked up to see it was Elena. She was giving me a hard look, one that told me to let him go. I could see a glass of champagne in her hand. I took it, gulping the whole thing back before I followed her to her car.

* * *

Esther stood in her study, looking over the spell that she would perform tonight. This was the only way to insure that her children would no longer hurt anyone. She had to do it, even if she didn't want to.

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?"

Esther looked over her shoulder at Finn, who was looking at her warily. She shook her head.

"Of course not." She replied.

"You're doing the right thing, mother." Finn told her. Esther smiled, putting a hand on her son's face. She looked at him sadly.

"You understand what this means, don't you?" She asked. "This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one."

Finn nodded.

"I understand." He replied. "When it is time, I will be ready to die."

Esther sighed then.

"Then we must complete the link."

Finn held out his hand and Esther took it. She had a large knife in her hand, one she used to cut Finn's palm. The red blood spilled from the wound onto the piece of parchment that she prepared for the ritual.

"Phasmatos inta grum vin callus...Amalon callagius accodam...Cosom naben dox...Callagius amalon...Gaeda callagius ceremum...Phamato descendium vinum...Phasmatos inta grum vin callus...Cosom naben dox."

The blood spread from all the names of her children, written in runic, on the scroll.

 _Rebekah_

 _Finn_

 _Kol_

 _Elijah_

 _Klaus_

 _Alissa_

"So… the girl…" Finn said. "She has to die?"

Esther sighed, hearing Finn's hesitation. Esther had her own at the time. Linking her children, it meant that Alexandra too would be linked. Esther's plan, was to get the girl here, make sure she drank the doppleganger's blood… and force herself to not back out.

"It is unfortunate." Esther said, turning to Finn. "But she is part of us…"

Finn looked down at the floor, seeming ashamed. Esther cupped his cheek in her hand.

"It's the price I must pay for bringing her back." Esther said. "I upset the balance of nature… and I will pay that price."


	71. Chapter 70

**Ahhhhhh guys! This is so crazy right? Alex being linked to the Originals, can't be good. I made a youtube video about Alex and John and a fan also created a video of Alex and Damon. Go check them out link's are on my bio!**

 **Season 3 Episode 15 All My Children**

"So, how was Paris?"

I was pacing my bedroom, my cell phone pressed to my ear. It was early, because of the time difference between America and Europe, but I didn't tell mom. I knew she would tell me to go back to sleep, and all I really wanted was to hear her voice.

"Fantastic!" Mom replied. "It's like a whole new world over here!"

I smiled to myself. She sounded like she was having fun. I could practically imagine her face right now, a wide smile, bright on her face. I missed that smile.

"I'm glad you are having a good time." I said, then I frowned. "I miss you."

"Oh, baby." Mom replied. "I miss you too."

I could feel a lump forming in my throat. I wished she was here, even if she didn't know what was going on, I still needed her here. I needed my mother.

"I'll be back soon." Mom said. I swallowed at the lump in my throat. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told her. "Have you talked to Alaric lately?"

"Not really." She said. I could practically hear her shrug. "I've been pretty busy and so has he."

 _With Meredith Fell, the psycho doctor who may have killed her ex-boyfriend vampire style._

"How are things with you and him?" I asked. I didn't want to think that Alaric was cheating. It wasn't a crime for him to be friends with another woman. However, he had been spending a lot of time with her, and we still hadn't ruled her out as a subject for the recent killings that had happened. So, I was a bit wary.

"Fine I guess." She said. "Why? Is there something going on?"

"No!" I replied quickly. "No. Just want to make sure he's treating you right."

Mom let out a laugh. I missed her laugh.

"My little protector." She said. I let out a weak laugh at the comment. "Everything is great."

"Ok." I replied. "Well, I'll let you go."

"Ok, baby." She said fondly. "Love you."

"Love you too." I replied and closed my phone. I then fell backward on my bed. I lifted my phone above my face and started scrolling. Everyone else was probably asleep, so I didn't really have anyone to call. My finger stopped at Damon's name. I sighed.

I hadn't talked to him since that outburst from last night. I hadn't meant to make him mad. But I had a feeling that his anger was not exactly directed toward me. Something had happened before, when we were separated, that made him angry. I just didn't know what.

I sighed again and set my phone down. I couldn't go back to sleep, and there was nowhere to go. I then sat up slowly and reached out for a blank sketch book. Damon had bought me it over the summer, and with everything going on, I hadn't had the chance to pick it up.

I grabbed a new pencil and just started sketching. I hadn't gotten into that zone in so long. I barely even thought about how my loops and swift movements across the page resembled Klaus' artwork that he had showed me. But it was still in the back of my mind.

I don't know how long it was before I had finished, but when my sketch was done I looked at it hard. It was good, really good. So lifelike and resembled exactly who I had been envisioning when I began drawing. His eyes were big and bright, his hair light and shaggy. I even got that beautiful smile right.

Jace stared right back at me on the page, and I could not be prouder. I smiled at the paper again before signing and dating it at the bottom. I then closed the book and set it back where it was before. Going down the hall, I went to the shower to get ready for a boring day at work.

* * *

Elena huffed before she walked up to the Salvatore house. She had called Stefan with no answer. She tried not to let it get to her that he was avoiding her, but it was hard. She was still in love with him, but he was convinced that they couldn't be together.

But she had to talk to someone. And that someone happened to be Damon.

"Damon." She said banging on the door. "Open up."

There was a short pause before he opened the door, a button up shirt on without any button's done. He smirked at her, making her roll her eyes.

"Aren't you chipper this morning?" Damon commented, stepping aside. "Come in."

Elena passed by him, smelling the alcohol wafting off of him. She narrowed her eyes, turning back to assess him.

"Are you drunk?" She asked. Damon shrugged. "Damon, it's 8 in the morning."

Again he shrugged, walking past her and into the foyer. Elena followed him. She knew he was mad at her for not keeping him in the loop about her plans with Esther. She knew that he would have kept her from speaking to the witch, so she had Stefan… take care of him. So, she went behind his back, and he was angry. And in that anger, he had snapped at Alex.

"Have you talked to Alex this morning?" Elena asked. Damon made a face. "You should apologize."

"For what?" He snapped. "For saving her ass, again?"

"No." Elena replied. "For getting angry with her when you are angry with me."

Damon scoffed, taking another swig of his drink. Elena crossed her arms over her chest. Damon was a friend, a good friend, but Alex was her sister. And things between them had just started fixing themselves. So, in an effort to continue that trend, Elena was going to do everything in her power to keep Damon from messing up their relationship.

"I'm sorry about last night." Elena said. "I just knew that you wouldn't let me talk to Esther."

"You're not wrong." Damon replied. Elena sighed. "So, is that why you are here? To fix my relationship?"

"No." Elena shook her head. Damon cocked an eyebrow. "Ok, well maybe it would get me some points with Alex, but that's not all I came here for."

Damon smirked, sitting down on the couch. Elena sat in the chair across from him.

"Esther is planning on killing her entire family." Elena explained. "She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them."

"Well, that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win." Damon said. Elena made a face. "Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?"

"Uh, because to kill Klaus she has to kill all of them, including Elijah." Elena replied, guiltily. "And he doesn't deserve this!"

Damon scoffed.

"I don't care about Elijah." Damon said. Elena narrowed her eyes at him. She should have known he wouldn't help her. He wanted Klaus dead just as much, if not more, than Elena did. Then an idea came to her.

"What would Alex say?" Elena asked. Damon tensed, glaring at her. "She cares about Elijah and Rebekah, and I hate to say it but Klaus. What would she say if she knew that you let this happen?"

"Alex wants Klaus dead." Damon said, getting up to get another drink. "Whatever it takes."

"Alex wouldn't let this happen to Elijah." Elena challenged. "And you know it."

Damon didn't say a word. He just downed his drink. Elena sat there, grinning triumphantly. The best way to get Damon to do someone would be to involve Alex. Both of them knew that she wouldn't allow this to happen, even if she hated Klaus. She cared about Elijah, and she even cared about Rebekah. So, Alex would never let them die just to make her life easier.

"You're right." Damon replied. "Which is why we aren't going to tell her."

Elena furrowed her brows.

"We have to tell her." Elena replied. "I can't keep this from her."

"Yes, you can." Damon replied. "If Alex sets her mind to save them she will stop at nothing, and then she could get hurt. And I don't know about you, but I would like her in one piece."

Elena grumbled to herself. He was right. The best way to keep Alex safe, would be to keep her in the dark so she didn't do anything drastic.

"Besides, I don't want to be the one to tell her that this is all your fault anyway." Damon said, smirking at her. "Do you?"

Elena glared, before she got up and stormed out of the house. She knew he was right. If she said anything about how she had given Esther her blood and then didn't tell Elijah about it when he asked, she knew that Alex would be mad.

So preferred to deal with that rage later, because mad Alex was never a fun Alex to be around.

* * *

The morning seemed to drag, and I wondered if that was because I was stuck working or if maybe it was because none of my friends had popped by. Usually, on weekend especially, one or two of them would come into the Grill and bother me while I was trying to work. This place had a lot of supernatural meetings, and I hadn't seen anyone supernatural that morning.

Even Jace seemed to be avoiding me. I had texted him, but he hadn't responded and I was starting to get worried. What if something happened and I was stuck here. I tried to text all of them, but none of them responded. I started to panic a bit.

"Hey, Alex."

I looked up from my phone and was met with a familiar face. Alaric was sitting across the bar, looking at me expectantly. I shoved my phone in my pocket, feeling a bit relieved that at least one of them was alive.

"Thank God." I said, making him cock an eyebrow. "I was starting to think I was going crazy."

He chuckled, still seeming a bit confused. There was something off about him, like he was hiding something. I narrowed my eyes.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him. His eyes flashed something I couldn't recognize in such a short amount of time, and he seemed to tense a little. Yeah, he was hiding something.

"Well, Damon's probably drinking." Alaric said. The sound of Damon's name made me wince. "I have no idea what everyone else is doing."

"Right." I said, narrowing my eyes. "I'm not stupid Rick."

"I never said you were." He said, making me huff. "Alex, just relax."

"I can't relax when I don't know what the hell is going on." I replied. "Why is everyone avoiding me?"

Rick sighed, leaning back into his chair. I waited patiently, waiting for him to give me some kind of explanation. However, none came from him. I scoffed, turning and trying to get away from him. They could all act like there wasn't something going on, but I was smarter than that. I would figure it out. I always did.

I took a table's drink order before heading back to retrieve them. A soda and two glasses of water later and I was walking out of the back and back toward my customers. However, when I heard the bell over the door ring, I felt compelled to look up. And when I did, I wish I hadn't.

Klaus and Kol strolled through the door, as if it was a normal occurrence. I stood in my spot frozen. After last night, I hadn't wanted to see Klaus or Kol for a long while, if at all. Klaus threatened me, again, and then Kol made it very clear that he didn't care about my wellbeing. My hand was still sore, not broken, but he definitely did a number on it.

"There's our favorite girl." Kol said, nudging Klaus. Klaus looked up and smirked. The two brother's started walking toward me and in an instant my adrenaline started to pump. I turned back toward the bar, so that there would be some kind of barrier between us.

"Original alert." I said when I was behind the bar. Alaric turned, looking toward Kol and Klaus. I could see him narrow his eyes. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I promised your mom I would protect you." Alaric replied to me. I gave him a tight lipped smile. The two originals came up to the bar, Kol looking between Alaric and I with a smirk. Klaus had his eyes trained onto me. They didn't move and I shifted awkwardly.

"Hello Alexandra." Kol said, looking down at my hand. "How is your hand?"

I hid it under the bar, glaring at the younger Mikelson. Klaus was still staring at me.

"It's fine." I spat. "Thanks for asking."

"Of course." Kol replied menacingly. I glared at him, wanting nothing more than to smack that smirk off of his face. However, I didn't even get to say anything before Alaric was up and standing mere inches from Kol.

I could see Kol's smirk widen, probably because it seemed that Alaric was challenging him. I couldn't see Alaric's face, but I could tell by the way his back was straight and how he was puffing out his chest, that he was protecting me.

"Do we have a problem?" Alaric asked, glaring at Kol. I could see Klaus looking ready to step in, and I was ready to do the same. I wouldn't put it past Kol to make a scene, even if it meant revealing their secret.

"No problem's mate." Kol said, still smirking. "Besides, what are you going to do about it?"

I decided then that I needed to step in. I came around the bar and latched onto Alaric's arm. He looked down at me before turning his narrowed eyes back to Kol. Klaus seemed to be doing the same thing I was, trying to diffuse the situation.

"There is no need to fight brother." Klaus said. "We came here to have fun. Remember?"

"Last time I checked, ripping humans apart was fun." Kol threatened glaring back at Alaric. Klaus tugged on Kol's arm and he begrudgingly followed the hybrid to the far end of the bar. I still kept my hold onto Alaric until the two brothers sat down.

"Thank you." I said, making him turn around. Alaric smiled lightly at me, forcing me to smile back. He was a good guy. Alaric was a really good guy.

"No problem." He said. I opened my mouth to say something else, but his phone dinged. He looked down at it and I could see his jaw set. He looked back up at me before pocketing his phone.

"Everything ok?" I asked. He simply nodded. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Rick said. "You going to be ok here if I step out for a bit?"

I nodded, not feeling the urge to fight with him anymore. He touched my arm for a second before he turned toward the door. I watched him leave, walking past the glass windows, until he was completely gone. Slowly, I turned my head to my right, seeing the two Original's sitting at the bar.

They were throwing back shots, laughing obnoxiously. I felt a feeling of dread come over me, realizing that I was alone here. I was my only protection. I touched the stake I had on my side, making sure it was still there.

If it came down to it. I would stake them both.

* * *

Jace stood in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house, watching an anxious Damon pace the room. Elijah had just left, threatening Elena's life if they didn't figure out a way to save the Originals from the fate their mother had sealed for them.

"Leave it to Elena to get kidnapped and ruin the whole plan." Damon mumbled, still pacing. Jace rolled his eyes. He knew it wasn't Elena's fault, but Damon was always looking for someone to blame.

"Why don't we just tell Alex?" Jace asked. Damon stopped pacing. "She has to have some way to use the bond to find Elena."

"No." Damon responded quickly. "Alex does not need to be involved with this."

"Why not?" Jace asked. "We both know that she would help us now that it has to do with saving the Originals."

"I'm still not sold on that one." Damon said. Jace furrowed his brows. Elijah made it very clear that the only way that Rebekah would not kill Elena would be if they found a solution.

"You do realize that doing that, Rebekah is going to kill Elena." Jace said. Damon huffed. "I don't think Alex would think to much of you getting her sister killed-"

"Would you just stop talking about Alex?" Damon snapped. Jace jumped a little, but recovered quickly. He simply glared at Damon and stopped speaking all together.

Jace knew that involving Alex would put her in danger. But when had that ever stopped her before? Every time they tried to keep her out of something, she always ended up getting involved, or worse hurt. Jace wondered if keeping her in the dark was really smart when it came to her safety.

"Dammit." Damon huffed. There was no other option, they both knew it.

To stop Esther they needed to break the family line that she was getting from the Bennett witches. To do that, Bonnie or her mother had to die.

"There has to be another way." Stefan appeared, as if he had read Jace's mind. Jace was surprised that Stefan even cared, considering he didn't have his emotions turned on. He was starting to revert back to the old Stefan.

"What if there is?" Damon said. Both Jace and Stefan looked at him. He got a wicked grin on his face before he disappeared. Stefan and Jace shared a look and in an instant Damon was back. In his hand was a silver dagger.

"You want to dagger Elijah?" Jace asked. "That's… smart."

Damon smirked at Jace. The human hated to admit it, but it made sense. They daggered one Original, they would all go down.

"Smart?" Stefan repeated. "We don't know that that dagger will affect Klaus."

"Ironically, Klaus is not our current problem." Damon said. Stefan scoffed.

"That dagger is lethal to any vampire who uses it." Stefan said. Damon rolled his eyes, huffing at his brother for always finding something wrong with his plans.

"Too bad we don't have a human to do it for us." Damon said in a condescending voice. Stefan was staring at Damon, and then the two brothers looked at Jace. At first, Jace was surprised. They had never really trusted him with something this big before. But the idea of stabbing an Original was peaking his interest.

"I'll do it." Jace said. Damon grinned, looking at his brother as if he was telling him 'I told you so.' Stefan huffed, but seemed to be giving in.

"Let's get this over with." Stefan grumbled.

* * *

I watched in disgust as Klaus and Kol knocked back another shot. They had practically drank their way through our whole supply of alcohol. I could see the bartender getting antsy, but Klaus kept smacking money on the table so he didn't say anything. I huffed, clearing off a table and stomping past them. Kol had been giving me evil eyed glances all night, and it was starting to freak me out. Klaus kept his distance, although he did look at me every so often.

"Lissa!"

I froze in my spot. It was Kol's voice, most definitely. I slowly turned around to glare at him. He was drunk off his ass.

"I mean…" He snickered. "Alexandra!"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. It wouldn't be smart to dagger them in the middle of a public restaurant. No, I had to be smart about this. I walked over to them begrudgingly.

"May I help you?" I spat He was giggling, much like a child would. Klaus was rolling his eyes, much like a big brother would. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Klaus replied. "Sorry we bothered you."

I made a noise in the back of my throat and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kol yelled. I turned back around. "You're friends with that blonde… Caroline right?"

Caroline? What did Kol want to know about Caroline?

"Shut it Kol." Klaus said. The two were acting like teenagers, not centuries old vampires who killed people without a second thought.

"What do you want with Caroline?" I asked. They had definitely peaked my interest. When it came to my friends, or my family, I was protective. The Originals even knowing her name made me suspicious.

"It's not me who wants anything." Kol said, looking at Klaus. "It's him."

I furrowed my brows, not fully understanding. Klaus hit Kol on the arm, evoking a half groan, half laugh from him. I then crossed my arms over my chest, looking at Klaus with narrowed eyes.

"Is there something you would like to share?" I asked Klaus. He set his jaw. He was obviously not as drunk as Kol, and he knew what I was thinking. If he ever tried to hurt her-

"He fancies her." Kol laughed before knocking back another shot. My back straightened and I stared at Klaus. He looked down ashamed, and Kol just laughed. I swallowed.

"You like her?" I asked. Klaus nodded slowly. "Wow…"

"Is that so hard to believe?" He asked, sounding defensive. "She's lovely, intelligent, so very sweet-"

"But she's also a good person." I cut him off. "Something you aren't."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at me. Caroline would never go for him, not after he sent Tyler away. Besides, he was on the wrong side. He was mean and cruel, he killed people and he enjoyed it. He was the polar opposite of Caroline. She would never fall for him.

"I mean her no harm." Klaus told me. I could tell that he seriously believed that. Klaus cared deeply about certain people, like his family. But even though he loved them, they always ended up getting hurt. He killed his sister, someone he claimed to care about more than anyone.

"It doesn't matter your intention." I said. "Everyone around you gets hurt."

Klaus opened his mouth, but I didn't stick around to hear it. I walked away, hoping that I had gotten my point across. He needed to stay away from Caroline. And if he didn't, I would make him.

As if on cue, that was when my blonde friend strolled in. The bell above the door dinged, and I looked over. Caroline walked in, looking very sexy her blonde curls bouncing as she walked. Immediately her eyes went to me, but she looked away as if she hadn't seen me. I furrowed my brows. What was she up to?

"Caroline!"

My head snapped to the right, where I left Klaus and Kol. My blood began to boil. I had just made it very clear that he should stay away from her, and what did he do? The exact opposite of what I said. But what did I expect? That he would listen to me? He hadn't really done that before. I guess I was more hoping than expecting.

I began stomping over to Klaus, but someone caught my arm. I didn't get much chance to see who it was or where they were taking me. I was being pulled away from the scene, very aware that Caroline was now speaking to Klaus. I fought against the arms around me, to little avail. They stopped pulling me when we reached the bathrooms.

"What the hell?" I spat, when they let go. I turned, seeing who it was that had pulled me away. "Rick? What are you doing?"

"I couldn't let you mess anything up." He said. I furrowed my brows. I knew something was up. They were planning something, and I wasn't part of said planning. I wasn't sure if that hurt my feelings more than I was pissed off about it.

"I knew something was going on." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Spill."

Alaric stared at me for a while, rubbing the back of his neck, and looking as if he was contemplating telling me. I huffed, my arms still crossed over my chest. It was then that I realized how weird this looked. I looked like a parent, scolding their child. But Alaric was my teacher, and he was dating my mom. It should have been the other way around.

"Please, tell me." I said quietly. Alaric met my eyes before he sighed. He stepped closer to me, leaning toward my ear.

"Esther cast a spell." He whispered. "The Original's are all linked."

"Linked?" I repeated. He nodded.

"What happens to one, happens to all of them." He explained. At first, I wondered why it was being kept a secret from me. This was the way to kill Klaus. This was how we could defeat him and everything would be normal again. My mom could come home.

But then I realized… if Klaus died… they all died. Elijah, the one who had saved my life countless times and I had such a special connection with. Rebekah, who frightened me, and yet I felt like we understood one another. Finn, who was so kind to me the night before. Even Kol, who I wasn't a big fan of, but the idea of them dying made my stomach sink.

"We can't do that." I said. Rick sighed again. "Is that why you guys didn't tell me? Because you knew I would stop you?"

"Yes." He answered honestly. "Alex, this is the only way."

"There is always another way!" I shouted. "This isn't fair."

"They have Elena." He said. I shut my mouth. "If we don't break the line that Esther has on the Bennett witches, they are going to kill Elena."

As much as I hated the idea that they would all die, my instinct to protect Elena was much stronger.

"Break the Bennett line?" I repeated. "But that means-"

"One of them has to die." Alaric said. I let out a loud sob. "But we are going to fix this. I promise."

I felt tears prick my eyes. Whatever they were doing, they better figure it out soon. I couldn't lose anyone else. Especially not a friend. Especially not Elena.

"Come here." Alaric said, bringing me into a hug. I buried my face into his shoulder, clinging to him. How could this all turn into such a mess? It seemed like every day someone was being killed or threatened. What I would give for things to be normal. For things to be good.

Suddenly, I felt a severe pain in my chest. I felt blood fill my throat, and then I started to cough, choking on it. Alaric pulled me back, but I was unable to hold myself up anymore. I vaguely heard him calling my name before my whole world went dark.

* * *

Jace walked into the Grill, looking around to make sure that Kol was still inside. He had seen Caroline luring Klaus out into the square. _Divide and Conquer_ that's what Damon had said. Jace could feel his adrenaline pumping, his hands curling around the silver dagger in his hand.

 _I can do this,_ he chanted to himself. Kol was drunk, and unsuspecting. All he had to do was lure him away from the crowd.

"Hey." Jace said when he reached Kol. The vampire looked up, narrowing his eyes at Jace. "Kol right?"

He didn't seem to recognize him at first, but after a second he finally recognized him.

"Ah, I remember you." Kol said. "You're Alexandra's friend."

"Yeah." Jace replied. "Jace."

"Of course." Kol said, knocking back another drink. "What can I do for you?"

Jace swallowed, making himself seem more confident than he was. He could do this. He had to. Otherwise, Alex would never have a normal life. None of them would. He had to do this for them. For her.

"You can leave town." Jace said sternly. Kol seemed surprised. "You and your freak show family should get lost."

Kol chuckled, standing up from his seat. He was skinny, very lean. He didn't seem to have a whole lot of muscles, but Jace knew that he was much stronger than he looked.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Kol asked. Jace gripped the silver dagger tightly. Kol was egging him on, daring him to make the first move. So, he did.

Straight into the vampires heart went the dagger. Kol's eyes widened and he let out a grunt. Jace smirked to himself as Kol's skin turned grey and he fell onto Jace for support.

He did it. He really did it.

* * *

"Good work." Damon said to Jace. They were out in the back alley, looking over Kol. "I have to admit I didn't think you had it in you."

"Thanks." Jace muttered sarcastically. Damon chuckled before he leant down to pick up Kol. They had to hide the body so that Esther wouldn't be able to find it. He assumed that wherever they were holding Elena, she would be running like hell right now.

"Come on." Stefan mumbled. "We don't have time-"

Suddenly, Klaus appeared, knocking Damon into a wall. He hit it hard, but not enough to really hurt him. Stefan attacked Klaus, but Klaus brushed him off effortlessly. Klaus then grabbed the silver dagger from his brother and he pulled it out.

"What are you doing!?" Damon yelled. Klaus grabbed Damon by the collar, looking at him murderously.

"I should have killed you months ago." Klaus threatened through his teeth. Damon scoffed.

"Do it." Damon challenged. "It's not going to stop Esther from killing you."

Klaus' eyebrows furrowed, as if he didn't know what Damon was talking about.

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus asked. Damon let out a laugh, making Klaus glare even harder.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy?" Damon taunted. "Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do."

Klaus is about to kill Damon when Elijah appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Leave him!" Elijah commanded, stopping Klaus. "We still need them, Niklaus."

Suddenly, the door opened and two figured stepped out. One was Alaric, whose face was covered in a panic and blood all over the front of his shirt, and in his arms was a very limp Alex. Damon's eyes widened, as did Klaus'. He dropped Damon and both of them rushed over to Alaric.

"She started bleeding and then she went down." Alaric said, panic in his voice. "I didn't know what to do-"

Damon took her from him, putting her down on the ground. Blood was covering her whole front side. Damon felt for a pulse, very weak, but still alive. Leave it to Alex to survive a stab to the heart. He bit into his wrist and put the wound into her mouth. Once she started to revive, she coughed a bit, alerting him that she was alive.

"Thank God." Damon said in a whisper. Alex looked up at him with wide eyes. She was frightened, it was very obvious.

"She linked us all." Klaus said, a fury in his tone. "Elijah, this can't happen."

Alex clung to Damon, but stared at Klaus. He knelt down in front of her, ignoring Damon's attempt at keeping him away.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Klaus told her. Alex stared at him for a long while before she nodded. He stood up straight and headed up the stairs. Kol followed close behind, hesitating a bit. Elijah still stood at the top of the stairs.

"It looks like we are now on the same side." Elijah said. He then looked directly at Alex. "We will be careful, but that line must be broken."

"We got it." Stefan muttered. Elijah nodded once more before he and his brother's disappeared. Damon pulled Alex up with him, she still clung to him for dear life. He wouldn't have let her go anyway.

"I hope you guys have a plan." She said, finally. There was a pause of silence, not reassuring Alex in anyway. She shivered a bit.

"We have to break the line." Stefan said. "But… that means one has to die."

Alex balled her hand into a fist on Damon's chest. There wasn't another way. One person had to die, Bonnie or Abby. And if they didn't do it, then Elena would die. And if they let Esther go along with her plan… Alex would die. Nobody wanted either to happen. It was a lose-lose situation.

"What if…" Alex said. "What if… they came back?"

Everyone stared at her in confusion. Her voice was weak and shaky.

"What do you mean?" Jace voiced everyone's question. Alex blinked a few times, as if she was still trying to think it through herself.

"Abby doesn't have any powers anymore." Alex said. "And you cant be a witch and a vampire…"

"Are you saying we…" Stefan began. "Turn Abby into a vampire?"

Alex nodded slowly. Damon stared down at her and then up to Stefan. The younger one shrugged. It wasn't a bad idea. Abby would come back, she wouldn't have to die. No one would have to die.

"Bonnie won't like it." Alaric pointed out. No, Bonnie wouldn't like it. This was her mother they were talking about. If they turned Abby against her will, Bonnie would never forgive them.

"This is our only option." Damon said sadly. "So, we have to do it."

Alex buried her face in Damon's chest, unable to stop the few tears from falling from her eyes and onto his shirt. Bonnie would never forgive her for her idea or her involvement. But what else could she do? Let everyone die?

Damon rubbed her back soothingly, but that didn't give her much comfort.

Stefan nodded once before he started walking up the stairs. They didn't have much time. Jace and Alaric followed soon afterward, but Damon didn't move. He just held onto Alex. Her face was still hidden, but he knew that she was upset. She had just come up with a plan where everyone lives, and yet she looked like she had condemned them all to death.

"Pretty girl…" Damon said. Her green eyes looked up at him. She looked so lost, so forlorn, tears on her face. He wiped them off of her face, forcing himself not to look at the blood on the front of her shirt. For a fragile human, his girl was pretty strong.

"Bonnie is going to hate me." Alex muttered into his chest. "She will never forgive me."

"You're her friend." Damon said. "She will forgive you."

Alex let out a noise that sounded like a sob into Damon's chest. The two of them stood there, just holding one another for a good couple of minutes. Then Alex pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I don't want to die…" She said. Damon held her face in his hands, making her look at him. She looked much older, less innocent. With everything she had gone through, he shouldn't have been surprised.

"You are not going to die." Damon said. She swallowed hard. "None of us are ready to lose you yet."

She laughed lightly, putting her arms around his neck. He leaned his forehead down on hers. She closed her eyes, breathing him in. If something went wrong, she could die… or become a vampire. She wasn't sure if she liked that option any better.

But she trusted him. She trusted Elijah. She trusted her friends. And for a fleeting moment she even trusted Klaus.

"Make sure you come back to me." Alex said, eyes still closed. Damon chuckled lowly. He placed a kiss to her nose.

"Always."

* * *

I waited for a long time. For a call, or something that would tell me that everything was alright. I paced my bedroom, hoping that they would hurry up and let me know what the hell was going on.

Ever since Damon dropped me off, I had been thinking of what could happen. If they failed, I could die. I wasn't even sure if the vampire blood in my system would work, considering if one of the Mikelson's died they all did.

I shivered, thinking about how now… whatever happened to them… it happened to me. Because I was connected to them. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't hate Esther for doing this. I couldn't believe that she was trying to kill me on purpose. It only strengthened the idea that I was part of them… whether I wanted to or not.

A ring of my front doorbell alerted me that someone was there. I practically sprinted down the hall and to the front door. I wrenched it open, to find not Damon, or Stefan, not even Elena.

But Elijah.

There was a moment where I just stared at him. He was alive, which meant I was ok. It also meant that the plan worked and they broke the line. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"So, I guess the spell didn't work." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He stood there on my front step, looking somber and… forlorn. But he was alive.

"Your friends successfully broke the line my mother was using." Elijah explained. "Esther and Finn have disappeared."

I didn't respond. I just stood there, waiting. Why was he here?

"Kol and I are leaving town." Elijah explained further. "I just wanted to see you."

I furrowed my brows.

"Why's that?" I asked. He swallowed visibly, as if he was nervous.

Out of all the siblings, Elijah was the one I connected with the most. He seemed to understand me, instead of trying to understand why I was so against being one of them. He understood that I would never be. And yet, there was still that hope in his eyes, one that I desperately wished I could help him with.

"I am sorry that you have been involved." Elijah explained. "You never asked for this."

I swallowed hard. He was right. I never did ask for any of this. I shook my head.

"You didn't either." I told him. He seemed surprised. "None of you did. I'm sorry that your mother tried to kill you…"

Elijah shrugged, but I knew it made him much more upset then he was letting on. Then I did one of the boldest things I have ever done. I stepped out of the safety of my house, and hugged him. Much like when I was comforting Rebekah after she found out how her mother had died, I was comforting Elijah.

And it was nice.

He was tense at first, but eventually relaxed and hugged me back. There was something in my gut, that remembered this, how it felt to hug him. I assumed that it was my past lives coming through. I felt tears prick at my eyes.

"I hope to see you again." Elijah said after a while. I smiled, pulling back from him.

"Me too." I said. "Good luck Elijah."

He nodded once before he turned and disappeared into the darkness. I sighed, closing the door behind me. I now was a target. I was the easiest to kill. If they killed me, that very well meant that it might kill them all. I cried at the realization, wanting nothing more than to talk to my mom.


	72. Chapter 71

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, but I started classes again and of course on the first day of one of my classes my car decides to throw a fit. I've gotten a lot of questions about if Alex will be in The Originals. I don't really have an answer for that. I've never seen the show. I am really just watched The Vampire Diaries and making it up as I go along. So, as of now I would say her going to New Orleans is unlikely, but not impossible.**

 **Season 3 Episode 16 1912**

"Alex!"

I jumped, not expecting to hear anyone call for me that early, not expecting anyone at all really. I sat up in my bed, ready to fight off any attacker. I could hear the person's swift movement's move through the house. There was a loud thump, as if the person dropped something.

"Alex!" I heard my name again. "Where are you?"

I furrowed my brows. I knew that voice. But it couldn't be…

"Mom?" I called out when I reached the living room. She turned around, not smiling like I had planned when we were reunited. "What are you doing home?"

"Damon called me!" She yelled, pulling her rat's nest of hair up into a bun. "Alaric's been arrested!"

I stared at her for a long time, not even blinking. Not only was she not supposed to be home yet, but Damon was definitely not supposed to be calling her to bring her back. And then there was the biggest matter at hand. Alaric had been arrested, and I didn't know why.

"Come on, we've got to get down to the station." Mom said, grabbing my arm. She tugged me toward the door. But before we got to it, she stopped. She turned back to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I sighed, putting my own arms around her. I missed her so much.

"I missed you." She whispered into my hair. I smiled holding her tightly. "Now, let's go get my boyfriend out of jail."

I scoffed, following her into the car.

* * *

We had been standing in the front of the station for a good twenty minutes. The deputy up front wouldn't let us see Alaric, and my mother was frantically trying to convince him to let her inside.

"Please." Mom said desperately. "I just got back from a trip to Europe and I have to see him."

"I'm sorry ma'am but he's not allowed any visitors." The deputy responded. Mom huffed. I was still pretty curious myself. Why would Alaric be arrested? He was a good guy, a history teacher. He was on the good side, why would he be in jail?

"Can we at least know what his charge is?" Mom asked. The deputy licked his lips. He wasn't supposed to tell, I could see that. However, my mother was a persuasive woman, and he knew that she wouldn't leave until she had some sort of answer.

"He's a suspect in our recent murder case." He said. "That's all I can say."

Mom didn't speak. I didn't even think she was breathing. I stepped up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder. She was staring at the deputy as if he had grown two heads.

"I don't understand." Mom said, looking down at the top of the counter. "He… he wouldn't…"

"No, he wouldn't." I tried to reassure her. "Why would he be a suspect when he was attacked himself?"

I felt mom tense beneath my hand and she looked at me sharply. Neither Alaric nor I had told her this information. We figured that we shouldn't worry her, and telling her that her boyfriend had been stabbed would not have made her trip any easier.

"I can't tell you anything else." The deputy replied, growing agitated with us. I huffed, taking mom's arm and leading her away from the counter. I had to see him. There had to be a reason that he was being charged with this.

"When was he attacked?" Mom snapped at me. "What the hell has been going on?"

"Nothing." I replied. She gave me a look. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Being attacked and charged for murder is definitely a big deal!" Mom almost shouted. "I'm never leaving you again."

I sighed. None of this would have been an issue if Damon would have kept his big mouth shut.

"Speak of the devil." I said when I saw Damon stroll through a door with the sheriff. I set a glare at him, crossing my arms over my chest. He set his eyes on me, but didn't look the least bit afraid.

"Sheriff!" Mom shouted, catching Sheriff Forbes' attention. "I have to see him."

"Ms. James." Sheriff Forbes said sadly. "I can't let you go down there."

"Yes you can." Mom replied. "You're the sheriff."

"He is a suspect in a very serious case." The sheriff said. "This is serious business."

"But he's my boyfriend!" Mom whined. "I have to talk to him!"

The sheriff opened her mouth, but I saw Damon nudge her. The sheriff looked up to him and he made a face. She then sighed, taking out her keys.

"Fine." Sheriff Forbes said. "But you only get five minutes."

Mom grinned widely.

"That's all I need." She said. The sheriff lead mom out of the front room and back towards where they kept the law breakers. It was weird to me, to be calling Alaric a law breaker. Once they were out of sight, I turned to Damon.

"I know you are going to lecture me." Damon said before I could speak. "But she needed to know, and he needed to see her. And since you are linked to the Originals-"

I cut him off by wrapping my arms around him. As mad as I was at him for messing up the plan and bringing her back when there was danger around every corner, he wasn't wrong. I needed my mom, now more than ever. Sending her away was hard, and for my sanity it probably wasn't the best decision. And now, she was back.

"So, you're not mad?" He asked, putting his own arms around me.

"Oh, yes I am." I told him, pulling back just enough to see his face. "But I did miss her."

"I know you did." He replied, leaning down to kiss my forehead. I smiled leaning into him. "Now, this whole thing with Rick…"

My eyes burst open. I almost forgot about Rick. I pulled back, why was Rick in jail?

"What happened?" I asked.

"Meredith Fell is setting him up." Damon explained. "He found the murder weapon in her apartment and she shot him."

I felt my jaw drop. How many times could that man cheat death? If it wasn't the ring, it was vampire blood, and from what I had seen, the ring wasn't working like it used to. Could things run out of magic? Was that even possible?

"So, Meredith's the murderer then right?" I asked. "So why isn't she in jail?"

"Because the serial killing doctor has a solid case against him." Damon replied with a sigh. "There is only so much the sheriff can do. It's her word against his."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I was hating this Meredith more and more every day. How could she do something like that to Rick? He was so nice and such a good person. Who would want to set him up?

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked. Damon shrugged, making me furrow my brows. "You don't have a plan?"

"Sheriff told me to stay out of it." Damon said. "So, I'm staying out of it."

I gave him an incredulous look, and even scoffed for emphasis.

"When have you ever stayed out of things?" I asked. "Your best friend is in jail."

"What do you want me to do? I guess I could rip out Dr. False Accusation's throat." Damon suggested "Maybe her tongue. You know, I could chew it up into little tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and giving him a look. Killing Meredith wouldn't get Rick out of jail. We had to find evidence and put her psycho ass in jail.

"Don't worry, I'm really going to stay out of it." Damon replied. "I was thinking about hanging out with Stefan."

"Wow." I said with a smirk. "You're not going to get your ass in trouble _and_ you're going to bond with your brother. How sweet."

He gagged.

"I'm an evil vampire." Damon replied. "I'm terrifying, not sweet."

I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on his shoulders. His fell onto my hips, like that's where they belonged. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed me back, as if on instinct. But I didn't let the kiss go too long. Mom would be back any second, and I had to figure something out. If Damon wasn't going to get involved, I would.

And I knew just who to call to help me.

* * *

"Rick was arrested?!"

I winced at Elena's frantic screaming. Granted, my partner in crime was not ideal, considering that I had not fully forgiven her yet. However, if there was anyone I knew who would throw herself into danger in a very quick second, I knew it would be her.

"Meredith is framing him." I explained. "And Damon's staying out of it."

"That doesn't sound like him." She said. I shrugged. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Get involved." I replied simply. "Go to her apartment, scope the place out."

If there was any evidence to convict Meredith, or to prove Alaric's innocence, I was betting that it would be in her apartment.

"Are you sure that's smart?" She asked. "I mean, we could get into big trouble."

"When did that ever stop you?" I asked. She smirked. "We will be in and out before she even has a clue."

Elena pursed her lips, as if she was thinking about it. I figured she would be totally on board, considering Alaric had been acting as her guardian ever since Jenna died. But it looked like she was skeptical of my plan. What was with everyone growing a conscious lately?

"Fine." She said finally. "Let's go."

I smirked, standing from my chair in her kitchen and leading the way out the door. We piled into her car and made our way to Meredith's.

"What would she get out of framing Rick?" Elena asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe to get the police off her back." I replied. "She killed two people, and tried to kill Rick, twice. She's a psycho."

"But why Alaric?" Elena asked. "He was attacked. Wouldn't she pick someone more motivated?"

"She's saying those wounds could have been self-inflicted." I said with a scoff. "Bitch is good."

"You sound like Damon." Elena said fondly. I tensed in my seat. "Sorry."

I looked over my shoulder at her. She had that distant, sad look on her face. Whenever she mentioned Damon, I always got upset. But why? Why was I so insecure about my relationship? Nothing had happened since the kiss, and Elena had been doing everything to make it up to me.

"You don't have to be." I said. She looked over at me surprised. "You and Damon are friends. I can't be mad about that."

"But I thought…" She trailed off. I swallowed. "Alex, I know that I can never really make it up to you."

I set my jaw. I don't think I could ever fully trust her again, but I was trying. I was trying so hard.

"But I love Stefan." She said. "You know that."

I nodded. I remember her crying in my arms, repeating it over and over again. That was after he threatened to drive her car over the bridge. No one else was there to see her break down, no one but me.

"And Damon… I can't explain it." She said. "We have this… weird connection."

I licked my lips.

"It's not really romantic." Elena continued. "But… we understand one another."

I looked out the window, trying not to let it show that I was slightly bothered by this. She was saying that she had a connection with my boyfriend, and the way it sounded made my skin crawl.

"But I would never stand a chance." She said. I looked over at her with furrowed brows.

"Why?" I asked. She gave me the same confused look, with her eyebrows furrowed. Then she started to laugh. She was laughing at me. In my vulnerable state, she was laughing at me. I felt my blood boil.

"What?" I snapped. She let out another laugh or two before she calmed herself down. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

"I'm sorry." She said through her laughter. "I just… you don't get it do you?"

I gestured for her to explain further.

"Doesn't matter what kind of connection I have with Damon." Elena explained. "It doesn't matter how many times I kiss him."

I bristled at the thought.

"He's in love with _you._ " She said, looking at me. "He will always choose _you._ "

I let her words sink in. I knew Damon loved me, he told me almost every day. But to actually hear someone else say it, to hear that they noticed, it was something completely different. Elena, the person who had betrayed my trust, had made me go absolutely crazy… she was telling me that she didn't stand a chance against me. Beautiful Elena, who has a heart of gold and always wants to help… she was telling me that I was better than her.

That I won.

"Here we are." Elena said, pulling up to Meredith's apartment building. "We should hurry. Don't know how long she will be in surgery."

I watched her in amazement as she opened her door and started heading toward the front. I blinked a few times before a smile formed on my face. I then scrambled out of the car and following her to the door.

* * *

Alaric was glaring at his hands. How could he have been arrested? Meredith attacked him! She shot him! He remembered it very clearly. He found the knife, the murder weapon that was one of his own weapons, he turned around and she shot him dead.

And it didn't look like anyone believed him.

"Rick?"

He looked up, recognizing the voice. And then he saw her. Her blonde hair in a messy knot on the top of her head. Her make up smeared and clothes wrinkled. And still she was beautiful.

"Lauren?" Alaric said, standing and going toward the bars. "What are you doing here?"

She was supposed to be in Europe until further notice. Damon compelled her that she had to stay away no matter what. How could she be here?

"Damon called me." She explained. "What happened?"

Of course Damon called. Not that Rick was complaining. Being able to see Lauren in this tough time was the best thing to happen to him.

"It's a really long story." He said taking her hand through the bars. "I'm so happy to see you."

She smiled, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. Alaric hadn't had much luck with women. His wife, whom he loved, was dead, having left him for the supernatural world. Jenna, whom he also loved, was also gone. But Lauren, she was still alive, and he planned to keep it that way.

"I'm happy to see you too." She said. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"I don't know if that's going to happen." Alaric said. "They have a pretty strong case against me."

"Well, whatever happened we are in this together." She said. Alaric smiled. She then got as close as she could to the bars and placed a kiss to his lips.

Alaric had been in love, but the way he felt about Lauren were feelings like no other.

"I love you." He said, the words slipping by him before he could even stop himself. Lauren pulled back from him, looking at him in surprise. Alaric's mouth fell open and he stared at her, waiting for what she would say or do. He half expected her to run for the hills. But she stayed put.

"You don't have to say anything." Alaric said, although he really wished she would. "I just… had to say it."

Lauren smiled, kissing him again. Oddly, Alaric didn't really mind being in jail.

* * *

I was knelt in front of Meredith's front door, using a bobby pin to jiggle open the locked door. Elena was keeping watch, very nervously I might add.

"How do you even know how to do this?" Elena asked me. I shrugged.

"Jace taught me." I replied, hearing the lock finally click. "That's what you get when your best friend is a misunderstood foster kid."

Elena chuckled before she stepped inside. I followed behind her, closing the door when we were both inside. Meredith's apartment didn't look any different than any normal apartment. It didn't look to be the home of a serial killer who was framing my mother's boyfriend. However, I knew better.

"Come on." Elena urged. "I don't know how long she will be."

I nodded and the two of us started rifling through her stuff. To be quite honest, I couldn't really find much of anything. It was hard to even know what we were looking for. We knew that the police had been here, that they had scoped the place out.

"If I were a murderer…" I said in a quiet voice. "Where would I hide incriminating evidence?"

Elena looked up from the paper's she was looking at. Her gaze shifted over to the hall closet. She then went to the door and pulled it open. I furrowed my brows, walking over to her.

"Meredith's a founding family." Elena said, going toward the back of the closet. She knocked a couple times against it, getting a hollow sound. "Help me with this."

I scooted into the closet with her, and the two of us pulled the panel off of it. Inside was a hollow space, where a box sat.

"Skeletons in the closet." Elena said. "Just like a true founder."

I smirked, grabbing the cardboard box and setting it onto the floor. The two of us sat cross legged on either side and started looking through it. There were all kinds of things in here, but the most incriminating were the medical folders.

"Brian Walters." Elena said looking through the folders. "Bill Forbes."

I grabbed a rather large one, overflowing with papers. The name written on it made my blood run cold.

"Alaric Saltzman." I said, flipping it over for her to see. Her eyes winded. We got the psychotic bitch.

* * *

"She's got everything on him: medical records, old court documents…" Elena trailed off looking through the folder.

It was true. Meredith had everything on each of the victims. She had the most on Alaric though. I continued to look through the box. There were other things in there, stuff that was not of importance to the situation at hand. At the bottom of the box, I found an old, leather bound book. I pulled it out, examining it.

"Is this a journal?" I asked, looking it over. It was old, a little tattered from age. I opened it up to see who it belonged to. "Samantha Gilbert?"

Elena's head shot up and she took the book from me. She tuned a couple pages with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why would an old Gilbert journal be in her closet?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Elena replied, looking through the journal some more. I picked up Brian Walter's folder, trying to see if we missed anything.

"Have you talked to Bonnie?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Elena tensed, then she shook her head. "I'm starting to get the feeling she's avoiding us."

"Us?" Elena asked. I nodded.

"Matt told me that Abby is in transition." I said, referring to Bonnie's mother. "And well… she wouldn't be if you didn't need saving and I didn't come up with the idea…"

Elena stared at me for a long time. They weren't just trying to save Elena that night. They were also trying to save me. And by doing that, Damon turned Abby. I knew that Damon would do anything to protect me, so I shouldn't have put it past him to do something like that.

When Elena didn't say anything, I looked over the coroner's office sheet in Brian's folder. My eyes scanned over the paper, until something caught my eye.

"Didn't you say the medical examiners time of death was between one and three a.m.?" I asked. Elena looked up at me again.

"Yeah, why?" Elena asked. I turned the sheet over so that she could see it.

"Because the county coroner's office says that's wrong." I told her. She dropped the journal and took the paper from me. We caught her. We had enough evidence to prove that Meredith was a psycho and they would let Alaric go.

However, my little celebration didn't last too long. The sound of the unlocking of the front door alerted me that Meredith was home. Elena and I shared a panicked look before we grabbed the box and bolted for the closet. I closed it behind us silently, so that she wouldn't be able to hear us.

The adrenaline was pumping through my veins, and even the slightest sound could alert Meredith to our intrusion. I barely breathed, just listening for any sign that she was leaving. Elena looked to be doing the same, both of us staying quiet. I looked down, grabbing the Gilbert journal and shoving it in my back pocket.

There was the sound of the front door opening and then it shut. I let out a breath of relief. She was gone, and we hadn't been caught. Elena and I shared a triumphant smile before I turned and opened the door. What I did not expect to find was Meredith standing right in front of us.

I let out a gasp, and out of my shock, I decked her right in the face. Meredith let out a shriek as she held her nose. I could feel Elena tense next to me, and I knew that I had just made this whole situation worse.

"What the hell?!" Meredith yelled at me, holding her bloodied nose.

"Sorry?" I offered with a shrug. Elena elbowed me, effectively shutting me up.

"I'm calling the sheriff." Meredith said, going to her phone. Neither Elena nor I tried to stop her.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" The sheriff asked us. Elena and I sat in front of her judging gaze, feeling like children being scolded.

"I know we had no right-"

"No right?" The sheriff asked Elena. "You broke the law. You assaulted someone!"

"In my defense…" I said holding up a finger. "She surprised me."

The sheriff shook her head.

"You're lucky that Meredith isn't pressing charges." The sheriff said. "Neither of you should have been there."

I knew she was right. We shouldn't have broken the law, and I shouldn't have broken Meredith's nose. However, we had no other choice. All evidence pointed to Alaric being guilty, but we all knew he wasn't.

"But, we found something that clears Alaric." Elena said. "It gives him an alibi in the Brian Walters murder."

"You mean this?" The sheriff asked, holding up a piece of paper. I squinted at it.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"A letter from the county coroner's office correcting the error in the time of death of Brian Walters." The sheriff said. "Meredith Fell received it today. She brought it to me several hours ago, full of apologies for accusing an innocent man."

 _Shit._

"Both of you… just go home." The sheriff said. "Alaric will be released as soon as the letter is authenticated."

Elena and I nodded, going out of her office with our heads hanging low. There was no way that Meredith got that lucky. How could she get that lucky?

"Thanks… for everything." Elena told me with a smile. I looked up at her in surprise. All I did was punch a doctor in the face. But I couldn't help but smile as well. I then reached back to where the journal had remained hidden from the sheriff, and I extended it to her.

"Here."

She took the journal, gingerly, in her hands. She then met my gaze in shock.

"You took it?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I already punched her in the face." I replied. "Figured it was yours anyway."

Elena grinned, looking down at it.

"We make a good team." Elena said, looking back up at me. I scoffed. "Come on."

The two of us piled into her car and we drove. We didn't really talk, and honestly we didn't have to. Something had changed between the two of us. Something was different, but a good different. It was closer to what it would have been like if the kiss had never happened.

"Are Damon and Stefan still at the Grill?" Elena asked. We passed by the restaurant, Damon's blue Camaro sitting in the parking lot. "Want to go tell them the good news?"

"Sure." I replied with a shrug. I would have to tell him anyway. And I knew that Damon would get excited over the fact that Elena and I were talking and plotting together again.

We walked toward the Grill, coming toward the dark alley next to it. However, I hadn't realized Elena stopped dead in her tracks until I ran into her. I blinked a few times, unable to understand what had happened.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked out loud. She wasn't talking to me. Her face was pointed toward the dark street. I turned to where she was looking and found that we weren't alone.

The first thing I noticed was Stefan. He was hunched over his eyes dark, veins protruding from his face, the vampire fangs exposed and covered in dark blood. Then I noticed the victim, her clothes stained with blood, but the wound on her neck healing like magic. Then I noticed Damon.

"What the hell is going on?" I barked, looking at the brothers. "Turning the Grill into your own little buffet?"

"Elena." Stefan said in a husky voice. "I can explain."

Elena let out a whimper of sorts, and I knew that the scene in front of us was upsetting her. I was upset myself, but where Elena felt like crying, I felt more like screaming.

"Relax, Alex." Damon said. "Just a little experiment. There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be."

"Dramatic?" I repeated. "You want to see dramatic?"

Damon scoffed, as if what he had been doing, whatever it was, was perfectly ok. I could handle that Damon was a vampire, and that the way he had to live was by taking the blood from others, however, there were alternatives to killing someone.

"Let's go." Elena said, turning on her heel. But I didn't follow. "Alex."

"What kind of experiment was this?" I asked, stepping forward. Stefan was wiping the blood off of his mouth guiltily. "See who could finish her first?"

"Alex, please." Elena begged. But I didn't listen.

"Or was it to see if you two would get caught?" I continued. Damon sighed.

"I'm leaving." Elena said, and I heard her stomping toward her car. Stefan looked like he was going to follow, but the look I gave him made him turn the other way. That left only me and Damon, and Stefan's newest victim.

"I'm trying to help Stefan control his thirst." Damon explained. "If he learns to control it, he won't have to kill."

"Or if he goes back to animal blood this would never be an issue." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "You're using people."

"Is she dead?" Damon asked, his tone firm. "No, she's fine. She won't even remember this in the morning."

"Is that what made drinking from me ok?" I asked. Damon stiffened. "You healed me and then wiped my memory, so that makes it ok?"

I didn't remember what it felt like when Damon drank from me, but I knew it happened. I had forgiven him for that long ago, but seeing him doing it to someone else… it made my stomach sink.

"That was different." Damon mumbled.

"How?" I asked. "She's a daughter, a girlfriend, a sister… what makes her any different?"

"I love you." Damon said, taking my shoulders in his hands. "And I wouldn't hurt you."

I shook my head. He wasn't getting it. This wasn't the Damon I knew. This wasn't the Damon I loved. This was the Damon before, who hurt people, who used them. This wasn't my Damon.

"I can handle the blood bags." I said. "But this… using people as your brother's little test subjects… I'm not ok with that."

"We are vampires." Damon said, as if I didn't know. "This is what we do."

"Well, I don't like it!" I yelled. "This is not ok Damon!"

"Stop yelling at me." He ordered, but I didn't stop. How was this girl any different then me? She looked around my age, maybe older. Why should she be hurt, used, all just because Stefan couldn't control himself and Damon pushed him? It wasn't fair.

"I'm leaving." I said, then I pointed to him. "Don't you dare follow me."

He didn't.

* * *

Elena and I sat in the car for a very long time. Neither of us spoke. We just sat in complete silence, thinking to ourselves. How could he do this? I thought he was doing better… that he was being good.

But Damon was a vampire, he had made that very clear. His value of human life was the bare minimum, and I believed that was only because I was still human. What would it be like if I were ever to turn? Would he go back to thinking that humans were disposable? That they were just a tasty snack?

Did I even want to become a vampire? I saw what it did to Stefan, how his hunger takes over and completely changes him. Would I be the same way? Would I cease to value human life like they did?

"I'm sorry." Elena said suddenly. "About Damon."

I shrugged.

"I should be used to this." I said sadly. "It wouldn't be the first time…"

She nodded slowly and the two of us fell into silence again for a few minutes.

"Do you ever wonder if it's worth it?" She asked. I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Loving them… going through all of this pain. Changing everything we believe in?"

I swallowed. Was it worth it? I loved Damon. I believed I always would. But everything I had been through… was it worth it just to keep him?

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I really don't."

"Me either." She said. She shifted uncomfortably. "Hey… um… I'm really sorry."

I furrowed my brows.

"About what?" I asked. She swallowed visibly.

"About the whole… linking you to the Original's thing." Elena said. "It's my fault."

I stared at her. Esther had used Elena's blood to bind the spell. However, she hadn't known what she was doing at the time. Once it was done, there wasn't much she could have done. No one could know that the spell would have linked me as well. I sighed.

"You didn't know." I told her. Elena swallowed visibly as the two of us fell into silence. It was silent, but not awkward. It wasn't tense either. It was just… silence.

"Well, Alaric will be back soon." She continued. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." I replied, opening the door and hopping out. She waited until I was inside before she drove away. I sighed, closing the door behind me.

I flipped on the light, and practically jumped out of my skin when I saw my mother sitting there.

"God!" I yelled, holding my hand over my heart. "Why the hell are you sitting in the dark?"

"I wanted to scare you." She said with a smirk. "I'm supposed to be lecturing you. That's what the sheriff told me to do."

My blood ran cold. The sheriff told me that she was going to call my mom. I should have seen this coming. But she didn't look mad, not even a little disappointed.

"But I'm too tired to lecture you." She said. "And I know you were just trying to help."

I nodded, moving to sut next to her on the couch. I leaned my head onto her shoulder and she put her arm around me. She placed her cheek and the top of my head.

"I missed you." I told her. She chuckled. "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too." She said, kissing my forehead.

Neither of us spoke, just sat there in silence. I closed my eyes. Even after what had happened to day, with breaking into Meredith's apartment, getting taken to the sheriff's department, and with Damon's little experiment, I was glad to have her there.

I was glad to have her home.


	73. Chapter 72

**Hey guys! I am writing this before I head to my Real Estate Law class, yawn. But Lauren is back! Laularic is back on yay! I was surprised I didn't get really anyone say anything about Alex punching Meredith in the face. Not gonna lie I laugh every time I think about it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Season 3 Episode 17 Break on Through**

I was in the hospital.

No, I was fine, but I was still standing there in the hospital. I wasn't alone either. Jace was here, along with Elena. Neither of them spoke to me, we just stood there in silence and waited for the tests to be done.

Alaric, was crazy.

I hated even saying that, even thinking it, and when Elena told me what she and Meredith had come to the conclusion of, I was a little apprehensive. Alaric couldn't be crazy. He couldn't have killed those people. That wasn't Alaric. But the theory that the doctor and Elena had was that it really wasn't him.

The ring, the one who had brought him to life countless times, it was messing with his mind. The multiple times he had died caused the ring to break through his psyche, and it was making him do crazy things.

"What are you looking for?" Elena finally asked. Alaric was being prepared to go inside an MRI machine. He didn't look excited about it, and from what Elena told me he wasn't that convinced that he was crazy anyway.

But Samantha Gilbert's journal was very suspicious. She had gone crazy, much like our older ancestors. They had all wore the Gilbert rings, and they all went crazy. It couldn't be just a coincidence.

"I don't know. A tumor, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behavior." Meredith explained. "If it's medical, I can treat it."

"And if it's not?" Jace asked. His arms were crossed over his chest. I knew that he looked up to Rick, that they had a friendship and a bond. I knew he was worried.

"Well, then we'll deal with that too." Meredith said hopefully. Her nose was covered in a bandage, and the skin around her eyes was purple. I winced just looking at it and flexed my sore fingers. I felt really bad about hitting her, especially since it turned out that she didn't actually do anything.

We watched as a technician slid Alaric into the machine. Rick seemed very calm and didn't ask any questions or fidget. He was a perfect patient. A little hard to believe that he was capable of killing two people and inflict injury on himself.

"When did you suspect him?" Elena asked. "That it was Alaric who was killing all of those people?"

"It was after he told me about his ring. I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal." Meredith said. "I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busy-bodies."

"But then, why did you protect him?" I asked. She looked over at me. We hadn't really spoken, and there was this silent tension between us. Whether that was because I hit her or because I knew she had feelings for Rick, I wasn't sure. It could have been both.

"Because I'm a doctor, I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And because when he and I first met I felt like...I don't know, I- I just kind of want to help him."

I nodded, but felt like her answer was too emotionally invested. Alaric loved my mom. He told her yesterday. My mom was finally happy, and I didn't want some doctor or Alaric's damaged psyche to come between them.

There was a long time when none of us spoke. I could see Jace fidgeting next to me, and he was tense. Something was wrong with him. I furrowed my brows and looked over at him. He ignored me, staring through the glass where we could see Alaric in the machine.

"Hey…" I said, grabbing his arm gently. He flinched a bit. "Jace… are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He spat back. "Sorry, I just… need some air."

He then turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Elena and I shared a look, a silent conversation between us. She nodded and I turned toward the door. Opening it, I followed down the hall where Jace was headed.

"Jace!" I called, running up behind him. I pulled him to a stop. "Jace, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said, trying to get away from me. "I'm fine."

"I'm your best friend." I told him. "I know that you are not fine."

He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest again. He looked down at the floor, actually it was more like he was glaring at the floor. I was concerned. Jace was usually positive, happy, but this was the complete opposite.

"Hey." I said, trying to get his attention. "Is this about Alaric?"

He didn't respond, and the face he was making made it clear that that was exactly what was bothering him. I took Jace's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"He's going to be fine." I said. "We will figure this out-"

"What if we can't?" He asked. "What if the damage is irreversible?"

"Bonnie will find a way to fix this." I replied. "She always does."

"Well, maybe our luck will run out one day." He spat, pulling his hand from mine. I watched as he walked away, not very far, over to the wall and slid down so that he was sitting on the floor. I followed, doing the same.

"Why are you so upset?" I asked him gently. He shrugged.

"I guess I feel kind of… guilty." He answered. I furrowed my brows. "You gave me that ring after your dad passed away."

I remembered that it made me feel better to know that he had it. It even saved his life after Damon had snapped his neck. Then he gave it back to Rick, and I'm kind of glad he did. Rick had died several times after Jace gave him the ring back.

"I just wonder… would this be happening to him if I had kept it?" Jace asked. "It should be me going through this, not Rick."

"If you hadn't given the ring back to him…" I said. "Alaric would be dead."

"I just feel responsible." Jace admitted. "He's been so good to me… I just want to help him."

"I know." I replied, squeezing his forearm. "But I promise that we will fix this."

He smiled, but I could see it wad forced. I nudged him with my elbow.

"That's not a real Jace smile." I said. "Come on. Show me those pretty teeth."

Jace rolled his eyes, but nonetheless he laughed and his real smile showed through. I found myself grinning back at him. I knew that this was a tough situation, and it was scary. I didn't know if this could be fixed or if the damage already caused could be reversed, but I knew that we had to try.

For Rick.

"Guys."

Both Jace and I looked up to where Elena stood.

"Meredith's done with the tests." She explained. "We should check them out."

I nodded standing up and followed her back into the room. Meredith was looking at all of Alaric's scans, her eyebrows furrowed. I stood over her shoulder.

"So, what's the prognosis?" Jace asked. Meredith didn't speak right away. She just shook her head, looking over more test results.

"He's healthy." She said and I felt a bit of relief wash over me. "There is nothing wrong."

"But how can that be?" Elena asked. Meredith then looked over her shoulder gravely at us, and that feeling of dread returned.

"I can't treat him." Meredith said. "Whatever is causing his behavior… I can't fix it."

And all my hope went out the window.

* * *

"This is stupid."

This morning had not been my morning. First, Alaric came back totally healthy, which wouldn't normally be a problem except for the fact that now we had to figure out another way to fix him. Then I had to go to work, which in it'self is bad. And now, I was riding in Jace's truck, delivering the food to the restoration fundraiser of Wickery Bridge.

I shivered just thinking about it.

"Is it stupid because of the fundraiser?" Jace asked. "Or is it stupid because Damon will be there?"

I grunted to myself. I still wasn't happy with him, but that was normal. He was always pissing me off about something. But last night, that was bad. He still saw human life as something that could just be thrown away or toyed with. He had come so far, done so good, and then he pulled this.

"Can you really say you didn't see this coming?" Jace asked. I looked at him with furrowed brows. "I mean, every time he's doing well, he does something like this."

He wasn't wrong. Damon had this view of himself, that he was so bad and couldn't be rehabilitated. When he would be doing well, it was like he had to do something bad, something vampire like, to show that he was still a big, strong, blood sucking demon. Last time, when he thought we all wanted to be like Stefan, he snapped Jace's neck. Now, he was using people to _train_ Stefan. I didn't get it.

"I hate fighting with him." I said. Jace put the truck in park. "But when he does stuff like this… I can't just let it go."

"And you shouldn't have to." Jace replied. He turned in his seat so he was facing me. "I know you love him."

I met Jace's gaze. There was something in his expression, something that looked pained. He covered it almost as quickly as I detected it. I did love Damon. I loved him with every fiber of my being. But there were some things I couldn't overlook.

"But you have to stick to your guns." Jace said. "Using people as feeding bags isn't ok."

I sighed, nodding. He was right. I couldn't support Damon's bad decisions, even though I wished I could just forget it.

"Let's get this food out there so we can leave." Jace suggested. I nodded fervently. I didn't want to have another run in with Damon. Not yet.

Jace and I unloaded the truck, him taking a majority of the bags. I could see Carol Lockwood barking out orders, in her natural habitat.

"Great, the food!" Carol said. "Please, take it to the table over there."

Jace and I put the food where it was supposed to, putting the napkins with the Grill's logo on it where everyone could see it. Robert would be proud.

"Hard to believe that two years ago I went over this bridge and almost drown." I said, looking out over the bridge. It was taken apart and being worked on as I watched. I looked down at the water, shivering as I remembered how cold and dark it was.

"As crazy as he is…" Jace said. "I'm glad Damon got to town. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

I smiled, nudging him playfully. I took the plastic cover off the chicken wings and jumped when I felt a hand go over my stomach. I quickly turned around and used all of my momentum to push against the person who had a hold of me.

"Whoa pretty girl!" It was Damon. "It's just me."

I relaxed a bit, but then I shoved him again. I still didn't want him talking to me, or touching me for that matter.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you." Jace said, sounding a little amused. Damon rolled his eyes.

"And I don't care what you think." Damon glared. "Give us a minute."

Jace looked at me, as if asking if I was ok with that. I shrugged. I had to talk to him sometime. There was no time like the present. Jace glared at Damon for another second before he disappeared. I looked back to Damon.

"I really am not in the mood Damon." I said. Damon scoffed. "I'm serious."

"We both know how this is going to go." Damon said, putting his hands on my hips. "You're going to hate me for a little while, I'm going to apologize, and then we will have angry make up sex."

He leaned in closer, and I could feel his hot breath on my face. I involuntarily leaned into his touch.

"Let's just skip to the sex part. It's so much more fun." He said in a low, husky voice. He began to dip his head lower, as if to kiss me. As much as my traitorous body wanted to comply, my brain was telling me to stop him. So, I pushed myself away from him, thoroughly surprising him.

"I can't just let this go, Damon." I said. "What you did last night… that was not ok."

"I'm sorry ok!" He almost shouted. "I don't really think things through…"

"I know you don't." I replied. "But… you have to understand that you can't just use humans that way."

He rolled his eyes, and I narrowed mine. He still didn't believe me. He still didn't care.

"Damon, I'm serious." I said annoyed. "Human life is important."

" _Some_ human life is important." Damon corrected me. I glared. "Like yours, for example."

I shook my head.

"You just don't get it." I said, moving to walk past him so I could get out of here. It hurt too much to be around him. He stopped me from moving.

"Please don't be mad at me." Damon said seriously. I could see that he didn't want to fight with me. He didn't want to hurt me. But he wasn't going to change his opinion on human life. And I just couldn't bear it.

"I'm not mad." I said, shaking my head. "I'm disappointed."

Damon swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. Being disappointed was almost always worse than being mad. I put my hands on either side of his face and looked him in the eye.

"I love you." I told him seriously. "But what you did… I just need some time."

He opened his mouth, but then he closed it. He looked away from me and I knew that this conversation was over. I released his face and then turned to walk back to the truck. I looked over my shoulder once, and the two of us made eye contact. The way he was looking at me… it was tearing me apart. So, I looked away and didn't look back.

* * *

"That's the girlfriend?"

Damon watched as Alex disappeared from his sight. He knew that what he did was stupid, but it wasn't as if he killed the girl. He forced Stefan to feed yes, but then he healed her and wiped her memory.

Just like he used to do to Alex. He grimaced to himself.

"That's her." Damon said, turning back to where Sage stood. "What are you doing here?"

Sage shrugged.

"Just passing through." She replied. Damon rolled his eyes. "You know she doesn't really look like your type."

"Why cause she isn't Katherine?" Damon asked. Sage chuckled.

"Or me." Sage replied with a wiggle of her brow. Damon smirked. "We used to have fun."

Damon did used to have fun. He used to sleep with who he wanted, eat who he wanted, and do whatever he pleased. But with Alex, he couldn't do anything without her getting upset. She was too pure, she had too much humanity.

But he loved her.

"Nobody just passes through Mystic Falls." Damon said. "What are you doing here?"

Sage shrugged again, but this time she grinned manically. Sage was the one who taught Damon all of those things… about using people. Alex would have a field day if she knew what he was doing. But Alex needed time…

"What if I told you that I had a proposition for you?" Sage asked with that playful look in her eyes.

Damon knew he should say no, to not get involved with anything Sage did. But, there was nothing to tell him no. Alex wanted her space, so he would give her space. Whatever Sage had in mind would keep his off of Alex.

"I'm in."

* * *

My shift was dragging, especially since I had Damon on my mind. He never really left my train of thought, but now I was thinking about him more and more. What was I supposed to do? Continue to forgive him after every time he messes up? He would just do it again or maybe he would do something worse. I didn't think I could handle that.

"You are going to make the drinks taste bad with that stink face." Jace said nudging me. I couldn't even force a smile. "Come on, don't be upset."

"I don't know how else to feel." I replied. "I always told Damon to be himself… but sometimes I don't like that person."

"I think that's normal." Jace said. "I mean, you aren't going to like everything about him."

"But he kills people." I said in a whisper. "And he uses them… how can I be with someone like that?"

Jace didn't respond. It seemed I had stumped him. I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with Damon. And yet, he continued to surprise me every time he did something heinous.

"What if you two just took a break?" Jace offered. I furrowed my brows, looking at him as if he had two heads. "I mean, maybe it would be good for you."

I hadn't really thought of it. Was this enough to make me walk away?

"Trouble in paradise?"

Both Jace and I turned around at the feminine voice. I practically dropped the glass in my hand when I saw her.

"Rebekah?" I said. She smiled at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Came for a drink." She replied, nodding to the bartender. "And, I came to tell you that your boy toy is off with someone he shouldn't."

I furrowed my brows. Rebekah didn't say anything else, she just took her drink off the surface of the bar. She then gracefully knocked the contents back as if it was nothing. I watched her swallow and then she met my gaze again.

"Sage, is her name." Rebekah continued. "A sadistic whore really."

"I'm going to let you two talk this out." Jace said. He then gave me a look, telling me that if I needed him to call for him. But I didn't think I would. Rebekah didn't scare me. Not anymore.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "I didn't think you and me were on speaking terms."

"Why would you think that?" Rebekah asked. I gave her an incredulous look. "Because of what mother did? Honey, that's not between us."

"Actually it is." I told her, making her own eyebrows furrow. "She's _your_ mother. This has everything to do with you."

Rebekah seemed shocked at first, and then she seemed angry. Nothing good came from being around those people. So, I wanted as much distance from them at all costs. Especially since I was linked to them.

"I was only trying to be helpful." Rebekah said. "The two of them invited me over for drinks later."

I shrugged.

"That doesn't bother you?" Rebekah asked, sounding cunning and curious. I rolled my eyes. Sure, it bothered me that Damon was hanging out with another girl, one who I didn't know. But Damon and I weren't really on good terms anyway. I wasn't going to go over there in a jealous rage because he invited Rebekah over for drinks later. That was probably what he wanted.

"Damon can do what he wants." I said. Rebekah smirked.

"Have you seen Sage?" Rebekah asked. "She may be psychotic, but she's pretty."

I shrugged again. Rebekah didn't seem convinced of my couldn't give a crap attitude. She took another shot from the bar and knocked it back.

"So, you're not going to do anything about it?" Rebekah asked. I said nothing. "Because I was thinking that we could-"

"You still don't seem to get it do you?" I asked, cutting her off. "I don't want anything to do with you, or your crazy family."

That successfully shut her up.

"You can keep trying this… sisterly bonding thing." I said, pointing between us. "But that doesn't change the fact that I am going to protect this town and my friends from all of you."

Rebekah blinked.

"Even if it kills me."

Rebekah stared at me for a long time, and then she began to laugh. She was actually laughing. I had never taken too kindly to being laughed at, but especially coming from her, I really didn't appreciate it. If I wasn't linked to her, I might stake her.

"You can hate my family and I all you want." Rebekah said. "But that doesn't stop you from being linked to every single one of us."

I glared at her. She was so cocky. All of them were. They all expected my loyalty when they didn't even know me. Not the real me. They knew a past me, one that I had no recollection of being. I leaned in closer to her, a threatening move.

"I may be connected to you." I said in a low voice. "But I will never be one of you."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at me. After another strong glare, I leaned back and then I went back to serving tables. She didn't stick around long after that. She gave me one last glare before she left the building. I smirked and continued working.

* * *

"So, tell me about this girlfriend."

Sage had already began drinking, and so had Damon. They were waiting for Rebekah, so they could get her vulnerable and Sage could get inside her head. Whatever Rebekah was searching for, they had to find it.

Damon took a swig from his glass and swallowed hard.

"I don't want to talk about that." Damon replied. Sage chuckled from her seat. For the whole day, Damon had been able to keep his mind off of Alex, and the fact that they were kind of broken up at the moment. He wasn't sure if they were really not together, but he figured that giving her time meant that they were semi-broken up.

"I just didn't peg you for someone who would bother with a human." Sage said. "You were more into feeding and leaving."

Damon shrugged.

"That's what is started out as." Damon replied, remembering how he used to drink from Alex. "You know, the typical: I saved her life, now I'm going to tear her throat out thing."

Sage chuckled again.

"So romantic." She said, sitting down next to him. Damon took another drink. "I never imagined that someone would get you over Katherine. She must be some woman."

Damon smirked.

"She is." Damon said, still smiling. Alex was definitely something. She was good for him, she made him good. And ever after everything he had done, she still loved him for it. She still saw the good in him, when everyone else was willing to give up on him. She loved him for who he truly was.

"Too bad she's mad at you." Sage said, bringing Damon back to reality. He grimaced and finished his drink off. He stood to get another one. While Alex loved Damon, and Damon loved her, she still had a problem with his lack of empathy toward humans. He didn't really think things through sometimes, and his spontaneous behavior led him to do things without thinking. And while usually, Alex would forgive him…

It didn't look like it would be so easy this time.

"You love her don't you?" Sage said. Damon cleared his throat, turning around to look at the red head. He didn't say anything, he didn't even nod. But the look he was giving her, confirmed her suspicions. She smiled.

"It hurts when you love them." Sage said sadly. "But then again… it's one of the best feelings in the world."

Damon grunted in agreement, taking another sip of his drink. He hadn't loved anyone as strongly as he loved Alex. He just hoped that it would be enough to win her back.

* * *

After my shift at the Grill, I went over to Elena's to help in any way possible. Bonnie was still looking for a way to fix Alaric, but so far there wasn't much happening. No word from her at all yet. I was wondering if we ever would.

"I brought dinner." I said, putting the food down on the table. Alaric smiled up at me. Elena smiled as well.

"Thank you." Elena said, getting some plates out of the cupboard. "For helping out."

I shrugged.

"It's not a problem." I told her. She smiled. "You talk to mom today?"

"A little." He said sadly. "I told her I had a nasty stomach bug. Maybe that will keep her away for a while."

I scoffed.

"I'm surprised she hasn't been over here trying to take care of you." I said. "She's good at that."

Alaric smirked, and the three of us fell into silence. Suddenly, Elena's phone rang. She looked down at it and then back up to us.

"It's Caroline." She said, answering it quickly. She then stepped out of the room so she could hear better. I watched her leave for a second before I turned back to Alaric. I looked him for a moment. He didn't look insane, or anything like a murderer. He looked like Alaric, just normal Alaric. He suddenly pulled something out of his back pocket.

"Here." He said handing it to me. It was a letter. "This is for your mom… just in case…"

He didn't finish the sentence, but I knew what he meant. If something happened to him, or he couldn't be fixed… he wanted my mom to know something. I looked down at her name on the letter and swallowed hard. I then met his gaze.

"You're going to be fine." I told him seriously. "You have to be."

"Alex-"

"No." I said, standing from my seat. "You can't do this to her. Not after everything she's been through."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off again.

"You promised." I reminded him. "You promised that you wouldn't hurt her."

Alaric shut his mouth and stared at me. He had promised that he would never hurt her, but by leaving, he would hurt her indefinitely. I wasn't going to let that happen. Not if I had anything to do with it.

"Don't break your promise." I said in a quiet voice. Alaric stared at me for a long time before he nodded. I took a deep breath before I sat back down and the two of us were silent again.

A few minutes passed, and then Elena came back into the room. Alaric and I looked up to her.

"Good news?" Alaric asked. "Bad news?"

"Bonnie thinks that she can help you with a spell." Elena said. I felt like a weight had been taken off of my shoulders. If anyone could fix this, Bonnie could. Fix Alaric, and then everything would be ok again.

"Well, it's worth a try." Alaric said.

"But she needs something that you wore before you put on the ring." Elena said. "Something personal."

Just then, Meredith came walking in. She was smiling, and her face was still a little purple from where I had punched her. I winced.

"Well, there's uh- there's my wedding ring." Alaric said softly. "It's at the loft."

I could see Alaric looking between Meredith and I. I shifted awkwardly in my seat. I knew he was married before, there was nothing he or I could do about that. But it was also the fact that I was pretty sure Meredith had her eyes on Alaric, and her presence was messing with me.

"Okay, yeah, uh- that's a...that's a good idea." Elena said. Alaric stood up, as if he was going to take her to the loft. Meredith stopped him, putting a hand on his chest, as if to make him sit down. I narrowed my eyes.

"I think it's better if you stay here with me." Meredith said. Alaric looked between the three of us and then he sat back down.

"Oh, you and your tranquilizers." Alaric said, then he looked back to Elena. "It's in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in a...an aspirin bottle, probably covered in cobwebs."

"Okay." Elena replied. I stood up from the table.

"I'll go with you." I told her. Elena nodded and shared a look with Rick before she turned toward the front door. I looked between Meredith and Alaric for a second. "You should probably call mom."

Alaric's eyes widened and Meredith visibly tensed.

"Let her know that she shouldn't come over tonight." I continued. Alaric looked like he couldn't speak, so he just nodded. I sent another look toward Meredith before I turned back to follow Elena.

* * *

Elena and I didn't talk in the car. We didn't talk on our way up to Alaric's apartment either. We didn't talk at all. And oddly, it was ok. It wasn't awkward like it used to be. No, this was more comfortable silence, kind of like it used to be.

"Let's just get in and get out." Elena said. "I really don't like leaving Meredith alone…"

I scoffed.

"She's fine." I said. "Alaric isn't going to hurt her."

"I hope not." She said. The two of us made it to the apartment, and just as Elena was about to put the key in the door, someone cleared their throat.

The two of us jumped with a gasp, and I instinctively put my arm out in front of her to protect her. The two of us looked to the right to where the person stepped out of the shadows. It was Stefan.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Stefan said in a even voice. "Alaric told me you'd be here."

I dropped my arm from it's protective stance, but I could sense the tension. Elena put the key in the lock and turned it wordlessly, opening the door so we could go inside.

"You made yourself perfectly clear this morning, Stefan." Elena said. "You don't want to be around me."

She took my elbow and steered me inside. I felt a little awkward, being around the two now that they have fought and broken up. When they were together it was one thing, but now they were just too weird to be around.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Elena. I just can't be who you want me to be right now." Stefan explained. "I'm not in control."

"So then, what are you doing here?" Elena asked. I looked between the two, getting the feeling that I shouldn't be here for this conversation. This was between the two of them, not me.

"I uh- I did a little more digging on Samantha Gilbert." Stefan said, stepping into the apartment. "Founding families were always pretty good about destroying their records, but I found a couple of newspaper articles. It seemed she killed two people while she was in the institution. A nurse and a guard."

"I think we got that she's a psychopath." I said. "So what?"

"She was under suicide watch." Stefan explained. "No personal effects, no jewelry."

I furrowed my brows. If she didn't have the ring… then why did she still have the murderous tendencies?

"Wait, so, your saying that the violent behavior can still happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?" Elena asked.

Stefan nodded.

I shared a look with Elena.

"We've got to get that ring and get back to the house." I said.

The three of us began looking around for his ring. Elena and Stefan were having a conversation that I was trying to tune out, but it was much easier said than done.

"What if Bonnie's spell doesn't work?" Stefan asked. "What are you gonna do with him?"

"I'm not gonna do anything, Stefan." Elena replied. "I'm gonna keep looking until we find something that'll help him."

I walked over to Alaric's chest of drawers, trying to find the Asprin bottle he talked about. The first drawer was a bust, so I moved to the next.

"You don't know how long this has been going on." Stefan continued. "Might be too late."

"It's my family's ring that's doing this to him." Elena said. "It's my responsibility to fix it."

I got to the last drawer on the top and pulled at it. It was stuck. I pulled harder, but it still wouldn't budge.

"You can't put that on yourself. Not everyone is your responsibility." Stefan said. "Not everyone can be saved."

"Are we talking about Alaric here or are we talking about you?" Elena asked. "Because I wasn't planning on giving up on either of you."

I released the drawer and turned to both of them.

"Seriously, as great as this conversation is to listen to." I said, getting their attention. "This drawer is stuck and we are running out of time."

Stefan and Elena shared a look before they came to my aid. With a quick flick of his wrist, Stefan opened the drawer. All three of us peered inside.

"What is that?" Elena asked. Stefan pulled out the photographs on the bottom of the drawer and held them up. I picked up a couple newspaper clippings. They were about the murders.

"Pictures of his victims." Stefan said in a low voice. I felt my stomach fall as I continued to look at the contents of the drawer. Alaric was crazy, this was proof that the ring had messed with his mind. He killed all of those people.

"Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring, let the ring make you strong." Elena was reading a letter. "The council must be cleansed before the work can begin."

I furrowed my brows, looking at the letter over her shoulder.

"It's the Founders Council roster." I said. "Looks like some sort of hit list."

Elena was shaking her head, as if she didn't believe it. I dove my hand into the drawer and grabbed the asprin bottle that Alaric talked about. I popped it open and inside was his ring.

"We've got to go." I said, taking Elena's hand. We walked out of the apartment with Stefan close behind.

* * *

I don't think I have ever seen Elena drive so fast in my life. We scrambled out of the car and into the house. It was eerily quiet. Stefan turned to us, signaling for us to stay silent. He walked toward the kitchen while we stayed in the front foyer.

Footsteps alerted us that someone was coming down the stairs. It was Alaric, wrapping a towel around his hand.

"Hey there." He said, surprisingly cheerful. He seemed ok, not crazy yet.

"Hi." Elena said with a smile. "Where's Meredith?"

"Oh, she got called into the hospital for a last-minute surgery, but she'll be back later." He said.

Elena nodded, but I wasn't so convinced. Something was off, the way he was talking, the way he was acting. It wasn't Alaric, not the real Alaric. His smile wasn't right.

"Did you get my ring?" Alaric asked. I shook my head.

"We couldn't find it." I answered before Elena could say anything. She went along with it, whether she was suspicious or not.

"Yeah, well my place is a bit of a disaster." He said. "I guess I'll just have to go get it."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. I watched him carefully, and he seemed to notice how I was watching him. He then looked down next to Elena's foot, and the two of us followed his gaze. A bloody kitchen knife was on the floor.

There was a second of complete silence, where no one moved, or breathed. But then he launched himself toward the knife. But I was quicker, I pushed Elena out of the way and grabbed the knife before he could. When I turned back to Alaric, Stefan had hold of him.

"Don't hurt him!" Elena yelled, moving as if she was going to stop Stefan. I grabbed her arm to stop her. He was just knocking him out.

Alaric passes out and Stefan lays him on the floor gently. He then looks up to the stairs, and I assumed he was going to go check on Meredith. However, he stopped when he saw the blood on the wall.

"Elena, I need you to come upstairs with me." Stefan said. Elena turned to him.

"Why?" She asked, sounding distraught. Stefan set his jaw tightly.

"I'm gonna need your help." Stefan said. Elena stared at him for a long time before she looked back to me. I nodded.

"Go." I said. "I'll stay with him."

Elena nodded and followed Stefan up the stairs. I had the knife pointing at Alaric, just in case he suddenly woke up. I swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over.

* * *

It took a while for Alaric to wake up. Damon had been watching, waiting for him to open his eyes. I told Damon to tell me when he did finally awake. So, when I got the call, I headed right over to Alaric's apartment.

I knocked a few times, waiting for someone to come open the door. Not to my surprise, but it was Damon who appeared at the door. His face showed little to no emotion, and I wasn't sure how I felt about his lack of happiness to see me.

"He just woke up." Damon said. "Be gentle."

I nodded, walking past him and into Alaric's room. I knew Damon was close behind me, probably to make sure that Alaric was himself and of no danger to me. Rick looked up when I stepped into the room.

"Hey." He said meekly. I forced a smile. "I'm me again."

"That's good." I said. I then looked over my shoulder and nodded to Damon. He stared at me for a good second before he closed the door.

"You two fighting?" Alaric asked. I shrugged. Damon wasn't my concern right now.

"I had to talk to you." I said seriously. Alaric nodded, sitting back on the bed. "I saw a whole other you last night."

"I know." Alaric said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I almost killed Meredith."

I winced, but he wasn't wrong. Meredith had bled pretty badly, and it took vampire blood to completely heal her. Elena said it was one of the scariest moment's of her life.

"I know that you didn't mean it." I said. "And Bonnie is going to give you some herbs to help."

Alaric nodded, but he was staring at me as if he wanted me to continue. I sighed, running my hands over my face before I met his gaze again.

"Until we fix this…" I said in a soft voice. "I think that you should stay away from my mom."

I could see Alaric's face harden and he looked away from me. I hated to ask this of him, especially in this hard time. But my whole purpose for existing was to protect, not only Elena, but everyone. And I had to protect my mom.

"I know that's a lot to ask-"

"No." Alaric said, shaking his head. "I know that's what needs to happen."

I stared at him, a little surprised. But then I remembered who I was dealing with. Alaric was selfless and he never wanted to hurt anyone. He let me send her away for Gods sake. Just to protect her.

"I love your mom." Alaric admitted. I swallowed. "And I don't want to hurt her."

I could only nod. No one had ever cared that much about her, not even John. It was a great feeling to hear someone feel the same way about her safety.

"Thank you." I whispered. Alaric nodded again. I couldn't stop myself when I launched myself into his arms. He seemed surprised at first, but eventually he hugged me back.


	74. Chapter 73

**Sorry for posting so late, I was very busy today and I just got back from my class tonight. I know it sucks that Damon and Alex fight a lot, but if everything was puppies and rainbows where would be the fun in that?! Mwuahahahahaha! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Season 3 Episode 18 The Murder of One**

When I woke up, the first thing I did was hop in the shower. Seeing my teacher in an alter ego type state had really taken it out of me. It had been a couple days, and I hadn't seen Alaric or Damon for that matter. He was giving me what I wanted. He was giving me space.

But was that what I really wanted? I knew that I needed it, but I missed him more than I wanted to admit. It was like I wasn't whole without him. It was like I needed him to be around for me to even function properly. I sounded very pathetic really.

I shut off the shower and stepped out. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me before I walked down the hall. Mom had returned to work, and I could hear her getting ready for her shift. However, I heard her voice, and while I wouldn't put it past her to talk to herself, I could tell that this wasn't that.

"Hey…" She said. I leaned against the door so I could hear better. "It's me… again… I just… I haven't really talked to you in a while Rick."

I felt my stomach drop. Rick had kept to his word, and he hadn't come around my mom since our little talk. He had called, said he had a really bad virus and he didn't want her catching it. But soon that wouldn't fly with her.

"If this is because of what you said the other day…" She said. "I'm sorry I didn't say it back. I'm really sorry. If we could just… call me please."

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, and pulled myself away from the door so that she wouldn't catch me spying. I quietly closed the door behind me. I was causing her this pain. I was the reason Alaric wasn't around. But… what was I supposed to do? Bonnie's spell had seemed to be working, but what if it stopped? What if the darkness inside of Rick took over and mom was in the wrong place at the wrong time? It was better if they stayed apart.

A ding of my cell phone alerted me to a text message. I grabbed it, flipping it open to read it.

 _From Damon:_

 _Hey pretty girl. We are meeting in the woods near the old witch house. Got some crazy shit going on._

I rolled my eyes. On my day off, the last thing I wanted was to meet up with Damon and deal with supernatural stuff. I wanted to catch up on my drawing and work on my college applications. I was still a teenager. I had to do teenager stuff.

 _*Ding*_

 _From Damon:_

 _And if you don't show up, I'm coming to your house and dragging you out of it even if I have to tie you up._

I scoffed again.

 _*Ding*_

 _From Damon:_

 _Ooo, that sounds kinky ;)_

I rolled my eyes once more and pushed reply.

 _To Damon:_

 _I will be there. No need to come kidnap me._

I waited for a second to see if he would reply.

 _*Ding*_

 _From Damon:_

 _You're no fun._

I shut the phone with another scoff in my throat. I then began to get dressed. Some jeans and a black long sleeve were what I chose. I wasn't sure what this meeting was about, but I figured I didn't need to be too dressed up for it.

I sent a text to Jace, asking him to pick me up. He was already on his way.

"Hey, baby?"

I looked up from my phone, where mom had poked her head through. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she had done her make up. The only reason she did that was because she was trying to cover up her puffiness from crying. I tried to ignore the fact that I caused said crying.

"Yeah?" I asked, slipping my phone in my back pocket. I wondered if she was going to talk to me about Rick. She hadn't done so yet, and it kind of hurt my feelings that she hadn't. But then I remembered that there wouldn't be any problem if I wasn't so paranoid.

"I just wanted to say I love you." She said. I smiled. "Can't say it enough."

I swallowed, but forced myself to act like I didn't know anything was wrong. She then came into my room and gave me a hug. I squeezed her tightly, wishing that I could stop the pain I had caused.

"Where are you headed today?" She asked, looking me over. I shrugged, trying not to make a big deal about the fact that I was going out.

"Meeting up with some friends." I replied. She gave me a smirk. "What?"

"Will Damon be there?" She asked, her grin wide. I groaned. It was no secret that mom was on team Damon. In fact, she was probably the president of the Dalex fan club, as Bonnie liked to call it.

"Yes he will be there." I told her. She grinned even wider. "Mom, don't get your hopes up."

"Oh, but I have to!" She said in a very chipper voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you so concerned about me and Damon?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Damon makes you happy… most of the time." She said, squeezing my arm. "And all I want is for my baby to be happy."

I swallowed, forcing yet another smile. Seeing her puffy red eyes made me think that I didn't deserve happiness, not after how I pushed the man of her dreams away. I tried to keep telling myself that it was for the best. But was it?

"Alright, I'm going to be late." Mom said checking her watch. She then leaned in and kissed my head. "Be careful."

"Ok." I promised. She then turned and walked out of the door. I watched out of my window waiting for her to disappear down the road. I then sighed. What kind of daughter was I?

* * *

That morning, while Alex was getting ready, Jace found himself at Alaric's apartment. He had been hanging around there ever since the incident with Meredith. He still felt guilty, and responsible for what was going on. He wanted to be there for his friend, but also there was something much more pressing that was going on.

"So, this is the only thing that can kill an Original?" Jace asked, looking at the Wickery Bridge sign. It was made out of white oak, supposedly the only wood that could kill and Original vampire. And they were going to make stakes from it.

"Yup." Damon said, nodding to Alaric to start the buzz saw. And then he began to cut it.

"And what about Alex being linked to them?" Jace asked. "You kill them, she dies too."

"On the contrary." Damon replied. "Our witchy friend spelled the sign. The magic Esther did to link Alex to the rest of them is weak because she is technically human. The stakes won't hurt her."

Jace relaxed a bit. As long as Alex was ok, everything would be fine. Alaric had been teaching Jace how to whittle a stake, well before he went completely insane. He had also been learning the Gilbert family crest, drawing it, and then when he accomplished that, he tried to carve it into a normal stake. However, it was much harder than it was to draw.

"Make sure the point it sharp enough." Stefan ordered once they began to whittle. "It has to be able to pierce the heart."

"Calm down Stefan." Damon urged, cutting off some more of the point of his. "This is going to work."

Stefan grumbled something but went back to working on his own stake. Jace was in deep concentration, working on the Gilbert crest. He couldn't mess this up. This stake was important. All the practice seemed to be paying off, because it didn't look that bad.

It didn't look exactly like her original stake, the one John made for her, but it was close enough. He just hoped she liked it and didn't think he was trying to replace the one her father made her.

"Could you pick up the pace Jason?" Damon called over his shoulder. Jace looked up and glared. "You've been working on that one for forever!"

"It's special." Jace said, sounding like a child. Damon scoffed also sounding like a child himself. He then went back to work.

By the time he finished, all the other stakes had been made. Twelve stakes, one for every one of their friends and a few extra to spare. But the one in Jace's hand… that one was for a certain person.

"Looks like you guys have got this under control." Alaric said, standing up and putting on his jacket. "I'm gonna call the Sheriff."

Jace looked up and furrowed his brows. They didn't need to involve the sheriff. They could handle this themselves. Besides, Caroline probably wouldn't want her mother involved anyway.

"I want to turn myself in." Alaric said after he looked at all of their confused expressions. Jace's eyes widened.

"No you don't." Damon said, making Alaric roll his eyes.

"Yeah, Rick." Jace added. "You don't need to turn yourself in."

"I have a homicidal alter ego." Alaric said. "Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for the people I've killed."

Damon rolled his eyes. Jace understood where Alaric was coming from… in a way. Jace figured if he was in the same position he would probably want to do the same. But they needed Alaric to help them kill Klaus. He couldn't turn himself in. Besides, those killings weren't his fault.

"If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud." Damon said. "Just saying."

"Hey, listen, out of all the people you cannot psychoanalyze me." Alaric said. "I killed Caroline's father; I nearly killed Meredith."

Alaric looked on sadly.

"I can't even be around my own girlfriend!" He almost shouted. "Everything's changed."

"Rick, this isn't your fault." Jace said, trying to reason with him. "Besides, the herbs are keeping you straight. Nothing to worry about."

"Look who's turned all immoral." Damon said with a smirk. Jace glared.

"We all want Klaus dead." Jace explained. "And we have to do everything we can to make sure that happens."

Jace wanted things to go back to normal, or at least as normal as they could be. He didn't want the lingering threat of him or his family over them anymore. He wanted this all to end.

"Jace is right." Stefan said. "So, you're not turning yourself in."

Alaric looked to be debating before he sighed and sat back down.

"Crisis averted!" Damon said. "Now, let's go vampire hunting."

* * *

Jace picked me up and took me to the old witch house. We walked out a good distance from the main road where Damon told us to meet. I knew that Jace knew why this little meeting was being held. He wasn't the best liar. But he refused to tell me what it was about.

"Seriously." I said, kicking the dirt. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because." Jace replied with an eye roll. "You're going to find out with everyone else."

"But why?" I whined. "Aren't I your best friend?"

"Yes." Jace replied. I smirked.

"Best friends tell each other secrets." I said. He let out a laugh. "Come on! Just tell me!"

He shook his head and clamped his lips shut. I huffed, kicking at the dirt again. We reached the little clearing Damon mentioned, and I found Caroline and Elena already standing there. I smiled, waving at both of them.

"There they are!" Caroline said, speeding over to me. She enveloped me in a hug. "I've missed you."

I hugged her back, smiling as I did so.

"I missed you too." I pulled back and looked at her seriously. "How are you doing?"

She sighed sadly. Elena said she would be the one to explain that Alaric was the one who killed her father. I definitely did not want that job.

"I'm ok, I guess." She said with a shrug. "It's just hard to imagine, you know?"

"I hear you." I said hugging her again. A few moments later and Matt showed up. He was just as confused as all of us. Well, except Jace.

"Where's Bonnie?"

All of us turned around to see Stefan and Damon approaching. I felt my heart skip a beat when my eyes met Damon's. He must have noticed because he smirked, giving me a wink.

"Um, Bonnie's mom bailed on her. Again." Caroline explained. "So, I think we should leave her out of this one."

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked, voicing everyone's lingering question.

"We found some more white oak." Damon said. "Long story, wait for the movie."

"What?" I asked. White oak was the only wood that could kill an Original, even Klaus. If they had white oak that meant…

"We have a weapon…" Elena said. "To kill Klaus."

Stefan smirked.

"Nope." He said, dropping a duffle bag to the ground. "We all have a weapon."

In the duffle bag was about a dozen or so stakes. All made of white oak.

"Are we forgetting something?" Elena asked. She looked at me. "She's connected."

Damon huffed as if he had already explained something.

"Bonnie spelled the white oak." Damon replied. "Alex can't be harmed by it."

I looked up and met Elena's gaze. A sly smile formed on both of our faces.

"Klaus can be killed." I said in amazement. This could all end. This could all be over. But then my smile fell. "But… what about the rest of them?"

No one spoke. They knew I had an unspoken connection with all of them, Elijah the most. Even Rebekah. I didn't want them to die. They didn't deserve it.

"Alex…" Jace said. I looked over my shoulder. "This is the only way."

I set my jaw. It was the only way. They were all linked. I would be fine, but they wouldn't. They would all die... but this was the only way. I would just have to put my feelings aside, even though my heart was pushing me not to.

"Ok." I said in a low whisper. Jace put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. I could feel Damon's eyes burning holes into my face, but I didn't look up.

"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage. We're all armed and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them." Stefan said. "We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity."

"Scenario number one." Damon said and grabbed Elena's arm. "You get to play Klaus."

He stood her in a specific spot.

"Rebekah is our target so we distract her and catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied." Stefan said. "Caroline."

Caroline looked up, her eyes wide.

"Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?" She whined. I let out a laugh. I was always Damon bait.

"Because he's obsessed with you." Damon said and walked over to Caroline. "But for right now we need you to play Rebekah. We use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking."

"How?" Matt asked.

"Act interested." Damon said. "She's lonely, desperate."

"Beefcake holds bombshell. I come up from behind her." Damon explained, and put his arms around Caroline's back. "Grab her arms like this."

"Ow!" She mumbled. Stefan grabbed a stake and imitated staking her.

"Gives me time for one shot." Stefan said. "Got it?"

Everyone nodded in understanding. This could work. This could actually work.

"So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have." Stefan said.

"No last minute attacks of pity for any of them." Damon said. I could feel everyone's eyes fall on me. My jaw fell slack.

"Come on." I groaned. "You don't have to worry about me."

Damon gave me a disbelieving look, to which I glared at him. I had to push aside my feelings and connection to all of them in order for this plan to work. While I had a split loyalty as Elijah once called it, the most important things to me were in danger the longer Klaus was alive.

"Ok, if we are all in agreement." Damon said with a clap of his hands. "Let's move to scenario two."

"Who's Klaus?" Caroline asked. Stefan pointed to Matt. "Ok, who am I?"

"You're sitting this one out." Damon said and then turned to me. "Alex?"

I looked over and he held out his hand. I rolled my eyes taking it with my own. With his speed and strength, he pulled me quickly into his chest. I was surprised, not able to comprehend how close we were in such a short amount of time.

"If you wanted to touch me…" Damon said in a low voice. "You should have asked."

I grunted, pushing away from his chest. I had to focus now. I couldn't let Damon distract me. This was important.

"Ok." I said. "Give me a stake."

* * *

After we had practiced several scenarios, the brothers let us go. Damon looked as if he wanted to talk to me, and I probably looked similar. However, both of us refrained. Now was not the time to talk about us.

"You think we can really do this?" Jace asked. "I mean, taking out Klaus for good…"

"Sounds like a dream." I said. We both got into his truck. Once he was seated he started it up with a roar. "I think we can do it."

Jace nodded and began driving. There was a long pause of silence. I was remembering every scenario we went through, trying to remember what I had to do if I came in contact with one of them.

 _No pity. No mercy._

"Hey." Jace said, catching my attention. "Can you get my wallet out of the glove box?"

"Sure." I said, pulling the latch to open the compartment. When it opened, I was surprised to find something fell out of it and into my lap. At first, my brain couldn't process what it was. However, after a few seconds of holding it, I realized what it was.

"Is this white oak?" I asked, rolling it around in my hand. The stake was narrow, much smaller than the stakes we had used today. The tip was a whittled to a very sharp point, and it fit in my hand as if it was made for me. I could feel Jace staring at me. I rolled the stake over and felt my heart stop.

"Is that…" I couldn't even finish the question. I knew what it was. It was the Gilbert crest, and now I understood why he wanted me to find it. It was a new stake, carved exactly like the one John had made for me. The one Klaus had destroyed.

"Did you…" I couldn't finish that question either. Jace smiled. "You did this for me?"

He shrugged.

"I know it's not really the same…" He said. "But, I've been practicing and well… I know how much that stake meant to you…"

I could feel tears brimming my eyes. I didn't know how much I really cherished that stake until it was gone. I didn't know how much I needed John until he was gone. And now… Jace was trying to give me some sort of way to get that back.

"If you hate it that's ok." Jace said. "I don't-

I put the stake in my lap before I pulled Jace over the middle consol. I hugged him tight around his neck, as if I was holding on for dear life. He chuckled, patting my back and wheezing for breath. I felt a couple tears run down my face.

"I love it." I said, sitting back in my seat. "You practiced this?"

He nodded.

"Alaric taught me how." He said, as if it wasn't a big deal. "That crest was a bitch though."

"It's perfect." I said, making him smile. "You're the best."

I could see a pink blush form on his cheeks.

"Yeah." Jace said. "I know."

I hit him playfully before I looked at the stake again. It was perfect. The perfect weapon, to finally bring down Klaus.

After I went home and changed into my vampire hunting gear, Jace and I headed toward the square. I had my stake strapped to my ankle, ready to use it when I saw one of the enemy. It wasn't long before we caught sight of an Original. However, it wasn't the Original I had been expecting.

"Is that…" Elena said pointing. I looked to where she had pointed and felt my jaw go slack.

"Finn?" I said out loud, unable to really process what I was seeing. The eldest sibling, who I had thought vanished for good, the one who had a death wish, was taking a stroll through town with a redheaded woman.

"I thought he left town." Elena whispered. I could see Caroline tucking her hair behind her ear so she could hear their conversation. I was still in a state of shock.

"It sounds like they dated…" Caroline said. I felt my stomach get a little queasy.

"This is too weird." Matt said. I nodded in agreement. Elena then took out her phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call Stefan." She said, looking through her contacts. "He will tell us what to do."

Elena put the phone up to her ear and walked away so she couldn't be overheard. I kept my eyes on Finn. We hadn't had a lot of interaction, but he seemed nice enough. He seemed to understand that his brother needed to die. His self-loathing made it so he wanted to partake in the death of his whole family. I had to respect him a little for that.

As if on cue, he looked up over toward us. My friends acted like they didn't notice him, but I stared directly at him. He stared at me, our gazes meeting. There was a long moment where neither of us looked away. It was as if a silent conversation was happening between us, no words exchanged, just stares.

He then gave me a polite nod before he turned back to his girl. I felt myself swallow a lump in my throat. There was a part deep within me that didn't want to do this. It must have been the part from my past life that was telling me not to hurt her siblings. But there was no other way. Klaus would continue causing havoc and chaos until he was dead. The other's just had to go as well.

"We have a problem."

I turned to where Elena was now standing. She stuffed her phone into her pocket and then met my gaze. I could tell that what she was about to say I wouldn't like.

"Damon is MIA, at the moment." She said cautiously. I felt my stomach drop. "Stefan thinks Rebekah took him."

Inside, I could feel the fire that was my temper ignite. If Rebekah had Damon… she was in for a rude awakening.

"What are we just standing here for?" I asked. "Let's go get him."

I turned to go back toward Jace's truck, but a hand shot out and stopped me. I turned back around to see Elena giving me a warning look. I glared at her.

"Let me go." I ordered. She shook her head.

"So you can go off and get killed?" She asked. "I don't think so."

"We were going to stake them anyway." I said in a low voice. Finn and his girlfriend had already retreated. "Let's just do it now before she hurts him."

"We have to have a plan." Caroline jumped to Elena's aid. "We can't just go in there, stakes a blaze."

"Why not?" I challenged. Elena gave me an incredulous look. "I'm not just going to sit here while she does God knows what to him."

"I know." Elena said. "And we will get him back."

I ground my teeth together. They were right. When Damon came in and saved me, he never had a plan. However, Damon was stronger and faster than I was. And this was an Original we were dealing with. I had to have a plan.

"Fine." I muttered. Elena gave me a tight lipped smile, but I couldn't even force myself to return it. I had to save Damon, even if it meant I died trying.

* * *

I paced. And paced. And paced some more.

I was waiting for someone to come to me, and tell me that it was time to go and get Damon. But no one came to me.

"What is taking Stefan so long?" I muttered. I then kicked a nearby book shelf.

"Alex, calm down." Caroline urged me. I whipped around to stare at her. "Everything is going to be ok."

"Not until Damon is out of that house!" I yelled. Alaric and Jace were sitting on the couch. Both winced at my tone. I kicked the book shelf again, ignoring the pain that went through my foot.

Elena said she would go talk to Stefan, see what the plan was. But she hadn't returned. I was starting to get worried. What if something happened to her? What if Finn had taken her? Or Rebekah? Or Klaus? And where the hell was Stefan?

"Hey…"

I turned as fast as I could when I heart Elena's voice. She didn't look happy, in fact she looked pretty discouraged. That made my stomach drop.

"What did he say?" I asked. Elena sighed.

"Stefan says to stick with the plan." She told me. My hands turned into fists. "He says Damon would want us to kill the Originals."

"Well, I don't give a shit what Damon wants!" I yelled. "I want his ass safe."

"I know." Elena said, reaching for me. I jerked away. "But we can't just go in there. Rebekah and Klaus will kill us."

"That's fine." I said in a low voice. I then pushed past her, walking toward the front door. If they wouldn't help me, then I would do it myself. However, I was stopped when Caroline stepped in from of me. I glared at her.

"We aren't going to let you go on a suicide mission." Jace said. I turned and all of them were standing in front of me.

"Damon could be dying right now." I said. "I'm not just going to let him die."

"We will get him back." Elena said, taking my shoulders. She shook me a little. "But you rushing in there would do more harm than good."

I narrowed my eyes and jerked out of her grip. I then turned back to Caroline.

"Get out of my way, Caroline." I said. I tried to walk past her, but she stepped in my way again. "I don't want to hurt you."

She scoffed.

"And I don't want to hurt you." She said. I tried once again to push past her but she grabbed me. "Don't do this."

"Let me go!" I yelled, but she didn't. She kept hold of me and then Jace grabbed me as well. I fought and kicked against them, but they forced me up the stairs. Caroline tossed me as gently as she could into Damon's bedroom. I landed to the floor with a thud.

"If you are hell bent on dying then you have to stay here." Jace said. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

And with that, they shut the door. I heard the lock click, and I rushed up to the door. I tried effortlessly to open it, but even with all of my training I couldn't open a locked door. I kicked and hit at it, ordering them to let me out. They didn't.

I stopped after a good few minutes. I couldn't waste my energy trying to get out. I had to find another way. I looked to the window, and silently crept to it. I watched as Elena and Jace got into his truck. They were heading to the Grill so they could kill Finn. I swallowed hard. They left Caroline and Alaric. I would have to get past the both of them.

I pushed the window slowly, so as to not make any kind of noise. To my surprise, it clicked open. I smiled and pushed it all the way open. I looked back to the door, waiting to hear any kind of footsteps coming from Caroline or Rick. I didn't hear anything.

I set my jaw before I put my feet out the window. There was a tree just close enough for me to be able to scale down and not hurt myself. I reached for a branch, but I couldn't reach it. I then stood on the window ledge, praying that I wouldn't lose my balance. I reached again for the branch and grabbed hold of it.

With all my strength and coordination, I swung myself to it, wrapping my legs around the branch. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my ears. I slowly started moving toward the center of the tree, gaining more confidence as I got closer to the ground. When I was close enough to it, I jumped down from the trunk. I stayed still, waiting to see if Caroline noticed or heard anything.

She didn't.

I then stood up, took a second to brush myself off, and then silently crept away from the house. When I was a good distance away, I started running. If they thought a locked door would keep me away from Damon, they were dead wrong.

I eventually had to stop running. I had to save my energy. I was about to have the fight of a lifetime. While I didn't think that either Original would try to kill me, I knew that when threatened, it didn't matter who I looked like. Klaus had killed Alissa before, there was no stopping him from doing it again.

I made it to the Mikelson's mansion, making sure to keep my distance. I didn't want them to hear me. I had to scope the place out, making sure that there was a way I could get in undetected. So, I went around the house, looking for any windows that were open or any back doors. I didn't find any windows or secret doors, but I did find a cellar door.

I walked up to it and pulled a little bit. It wasn't locked. I took a deep breath and yanked on it. The wooden door came open. I waited for a second and when no vampires came, I stepped inside. It was dark, and dusty. When Klaus was fixing up this house, he didn't really bother with this place. I quietly and slowly crept through the cellar, just in case someone were to hear me. It took me much longer to get through there than I wanted, but I had to be quiet.

When I got to the door at the top of some creaky stairs, I pushed it open a bit. My eyes scanned the area. I didn't see anyone. I poked my head out a bit more. No one was around. I then stepped into the hallway, closing the door silently behind me. I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat.

I tried to calm my heart beat, because I knew it was a dead giveaway. I tiptoed through the house, poking my head into room after room. I didn't find anyone. No sign of Damon. I was beginning to think it was all a big rouse when I heard a scream.

It was Damon.

I rushed down the hallway and toward the front stairs. No one was around but in the ballroom was where Damon's screams were coming from. I felt tears prick my eyes at the sound of his pain. I just wanted to make it stop.

"You got blood on my new dress!" I could hear Rebekah yell. "I'll never get this out."

I then heard her heels clicking on the hard floors. I jumped, running back down the hallway so I wouldn't be seen. I covered my mouth, not daring to breathe or even blink. I covered all of my skin, hoping that she wouldn't be able to smell me. Her heels stopped clicking for a second, but eventually they started again and she disappeared.

I poked my head around the corner, seeing no one in sight, I ran down the front stairs and toward the ballroom. Dangling from the ceiling, was Damon. _My Damon._

He was being suspended by bear traps, which were clamped around his wrists. There was blood oozing from them, down his arms. And there were cuts all over his body, and a knife stuck in his side. The sight made me was to gag, cry, and kill someone. I stepped toward him cautiously.

"Damon." I said so low, I wondered if he would even hear it. He did, because his blue eyes looked up and met mine. I could see the swear dripping from him, and I wondered what all did Rebekah do that had already healed.

"Pretty girl?" He mumbled, and then began to cough. I rushed over to him, taking his face in my hands. "You shouldn't be here."

"Did you really think I wouldn't come for you?" I asked. "We always come back to each other, remember?"

"Does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?" He asked weakly. I rolled my eyes, reaching for the bear traps. "I knew you loved me."

"Shut up." I hissed, trying to open up the trap that was on his right wrist. It was much harder to do than I originally thought. I pulled with all of my strength and the trap popped open. Damon leaned on me for support and I tried to reach for the other one.

"Leaving so soon?"

I froze, and Damon tensed. I knew the voice, and I should have known she would have heard that trap open. I turned, with Damon still leaning on me.

Rebekah stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a glare on her face. I swallowed hard upon seeing her. For a small, pretty thing, she was pretty damn menacing.

"Rebekah…" I said. "Rebekah, please…"

"He's my toy now, Alex." She said, walking toward us. "You gave him up."

She sped over to me before I could blink. She then effortlessly tossed me to the side and I slid across the floor. I hit the wall with a loud thunk, and I could hear her closing the trap around Damon's wrist again. I opened my eyes to see her right in front of me.

"You shouldn't have come here." She said, then she grabbed my hair. I let out a shriek as she pulled at the roots. "I tried to be nice to you. But you pushed me away."

"No!" I yelled, unable to form sentences. She yanked on my scalp and I let out another yell.

"Leave her alone." I heard Damon try to defend me. But he didn't sound very tough with his weak and crackly voice.

"Bekah."

The whole room looked toward the door, where the voice came from. Klaus stood there, looking very disappointed, and very angry. He stepped into the room, and I thought I might faint.

"She hurt my feelings." Rebekah said, sounding like a child. I scoffed, making her pull on my hair again. "I was nice to her and she was mean to me!"

"That is no way to treat family, Bekah." Klaus said then he nodded. "Let her go."

Rebekah stood there defiantly for a moment before she released her hold. I fell to the ground, gripping at my scalp, and forcing myself not to cry. Klaus leaned down in front of me, looking me over with concern.

"Do you want my blood?" He asked. "It will help."

"No." I replied and shook my head. Klaus seemed to be debating, but he didn't force me to drink it. He gently reached for me, and I didn't have enough energy to fight him off. He stood up, bringing me with him.

"Rebekah." Klaus said sternly. The blonde looked over her shoulder pouting. "Be a dear and watch her. Finish whatever you are doing. I have to get that spell going."

Klaus then released me, and my eyes began to widen.

"You're leaving me with her?" I asked. Klaus turned back around and smirked.

"Bekah won't hurt you anymore." Klaus said and then looked and Rebekah. "Right sister?"

Rebekah huffed.

"You have my word." She said. I swallowed, still not trusting her word. Klaus then nodded and turned back toward the door. He shut it behind him and I had never wanted Klaus' protection more.

Rebekah didn't say anything to me, she just turned back to Damon. All I did was stand there, and wait for her to do something, anything. She ripped the knife from Damon's side, making him groan. She then teased him with it.

"You know what would be really fun?" She said and then turned to me. "If you could inflict some of this pain on him as well."

I stared at her for long while, thinking that she was kidding. By the look on her face, she wasn't.

"I…" I stuttered. "I can't!"

"Sure you can." Rebekah said, holding the knife out toward me. "Call it, sisterly bonding."

I swallowed at her use of my words against me. She grinned an evil smile.

"I won't." I said, making her cock an eyebrow. "You may get some sick pleasure out of this, but I won't be part of it."

Rebekah stared at me for a whole, just staring. She was trying to wear me down, trying to scare me. But I had a white oak stake strapped to my ankle, and if I could get her off guard, I could end this mess.

"You sounded just like Lissa then." She said, her voice sounding sad. She then put the knife down and started to walk around the ballroom.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." I said. "I just… this whole thing is so daunting…"

"I understand." She said sincerely. "I don't think I would act much different in your shoes."

I smiled a bit at that. While Rebekah had some serious issues, next to Elijah, I connected with her as well. She didn't always welcome me with open arms, but eventually she came around. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Alex?"

I turned at the sound of my own name. Standing in the foyer, was Bonnie. My eyes widened.

"Bonnie?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"She performed a little spell for me." Klaus said with a smirk. "Unlinked my family."

I felt my stomach drop. It didn't matter if I got Rebekah off guard and managed to stake her. Klaus would still be alive, and this madness would continue.

"Well, Bonnie must be going." Klaus said leading her toward the door. She resisted, but he pushed her out the door with little effort. "Don't worry. She's in good hands."

He shut the door behind her, and then locked it. I took a deep breath as he came waltzing back into the ballroom. He smiled at me and then grimaced at Damon.

"I still don't know what you see in him." He muttered. Rebekah chortled behind me. I licked my lips. What kind of mess did I get myself into?

* * *

There was a good half an hour where I just sat in a corner, my knees pulled up to my chest, and I just waited for Damon's screaming to stop. Rebekah and Klaus were having their fun torturing him, but it was like torture to hear him scream. There he was, the man I loved, being hurt and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Are you sure you don't want a go?" Rebekah asked me. "It's really good for anger management."

I glared at her and she smirked at me. I covered my ears so I could muffle his cries.

Then, the doors burst open. Rebekah and Klaus stopped hurting Damon and looked toward the front door. In walked Stefan, carrying the safe duffle bag that he had earlier.

"Oh good, a hero." Klaus mused. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to make a deal." He said. I scurried up, looking inside of the duffle. The stakes were inside of it.

"Stefan." Damon muttered. "What are you doing?"

"Eight stakes made of white oak." Stefan said. "The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn."

Rebekah shook her head.

"That's impossible." Rebekah said.

"Actually it's not." Stefan said. "Finn is dead."

At the news, I felt a little piece of me cry out. I didn't really get to know Finn, and yet… his death was hurting me from deep down inside.

"Damon in exchanged for the last eight weapons that can kill you." Stefan said. Klaus smirked, looking down at the bag of stakes.

"And how do I know there aren't any more left?" Klaus asked. Stefan said nothing. Klaus then smirked and turned to Damon. "Leave."

"What?" I asked. Klaus ignored me.

"No." Damon replied. Klaus grabbed him by the throat.

"Go on." Klaus said, compelling him. "Leave."

Damon blinked a few times, and I could see he was resisting the compulsion. Or at least he was trying to. However, Damon began pulling on the bear traps that held his wrists. HE started to yell.

"Stop!" I yelled, running toward him. Rebekah caught me before I could. "Please stop!"

He was yelling, louder than I ever heard him. I could see he was peeling the flesh from his wrists back, and I knew that he had to be in pain. There was blood everywhere, and I couldn't stop my tears from falling from my eyes.

"Klaus stop!" I tried again. "Please!"

Klaus stayed silent for a second before he waved his hand.

"Alright, stop, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself." Klaus commanded. Damon stopped pulling and he relaxed. I did as well.

"Well, seeing that he can finally be compelled." Klaus continued and leaning in toward Damon. "Now, minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?"

Damon glared at Klaus for a moment before he sighed in defeat.

"Eleven." Damon said. I felt the breath leave my body.

"Eleven! Really?" Klaus shouted. "So, not eight then."

"I'll get you the other three." Stefan said. Klaus chuckled.

"Yeah, that'll be nice." Klaus said. "Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue."

"No!" I yelled. Klaus turned back around to me. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Klaus asked humorlessly. "What's wrong with you!? I have given you everything, a family, my protection! And yet still you deny my family and I!"

I pushed Rebekah away from me, glaring at Klaus.

"Because I don't want any of it!" I yelled back at him. "I didn't ask for any of this!"

"That doesn't matter!" Klaus yelled. "You are part of us and you know it!"

I felt angry tears pricking my eyes. I wanted to hit him, or hit something. Anything.

"Is that what you want to hear?" I asked. "That I feel a connection to you?"

He set his jaw.

"Fine." I said. "I feel it. Ok? When one of you gets hurt, I hurt. When you mention Alissa, there is a part of me that understands. And when I heard Finn is dead, a part of me died. Is that what you want to hear?"

Klaus stood still for a long time. Neither of us said or did anything. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. Klaus then smiled.

"You may leave." He said, still smiling at me. I felt my jaw go slack. "Get me those last stakes."

Stefan didn't waste any time. He ran over and freed Damon, who fell to the floor into a clump. I launched myself at him, looking him over for injury. I then looked up and met Klaus' gaze.

He just smiled at me, and Rebekah looked just as confused as I was. He then took his sisters elbow and led her out of the ballroom. I took Damon's face in my hands and wiped away the sweat on his face.

"We should go." Stefan said. He took my place, hoisting Damon up so that he could carry him out of there. I reached for my ankle, grabbing the stake that Jace had given me. I threw it into the pile of stakes, knowing that I would have to give it to them anyway.

I followed Stefan out of the ballroom and toward the front door. I looked up at the grand staircase where Klaus stood, that same smile on his face.

* * *

"You just let them go?" Rebekah asked once they were out of the door. Klaus was still smiling, looking at the door. "Why did you let them go?"

"Because." Klaus replied, he then turned to Rebekah. "She remembers."

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"Lissa." Klaus said. "She's in there."

Rebekah furrowed her brows, but didn't question him anymore. On Klaus' face formed an evil smirk.


	75. Chapter 74

**Fun fact: This chapter disappeared on me so I had to rewrite it and I completely forgot everything that I wrote when I originally did it so…. Ahhh technology!**

 **Season 3 Episode 19 Heart of Darkness**

"You should sleep."

I shook my head as Damon rubbed my back. I didn't want to sleep. I couldn't sleep. After what I had just witnessed… I just couldn't. The sounds of Rebekah and Klaus, torturing Damon... The sound of his bones breaking, the sight of his blood... It was too much for me to handle. I didn't want to shut my eyes for fear that I would see it again, for fear that when I woke up he wouldn't be there.

"Pretty girl-"

"No." I snapped at him. He stared at me. "Sorry."

"It's ok." He said, kissing my shoulder. I hadn't told him that I forgave him for what he had done, but I was getting there. In some sick and twisted way, he was trying to help his brother. I just didn't like his methods, or the way he made me feel like I was above all other humans. That my life mattered just as much as mine, if not more.

But I couldn't change Damon's opinions. He cared about a few, and I was high on that list of people. Everything he did, he did to protect me. We always found out way back to one another, and after seeing how much pain he was in… I didn't want to have space anymore.

"You don't have to go you know?" Damon said. I shook my head again. "Why did I know that was coming?"

"Because you know I'm stubborn." I said, turning my head to face him. I sat on the edge of my bed, and he lounged on it behind me. We hadn't really talked much, we just sat there in silence, and he assured me that he was still here. That he was still alive.

"Elena and I can handle picking up Jeremy." Damon said. "Maybe it would be better if you stayed here."

Because Finn was dead, and every single vampire he had ever turned died as well, we had to figure out who started the line that turned Damon and Stefan. Katherine wasn't around. Selfishly, I was happy about that, but I knew that we needed answers. And since she wasn't around, and we knew who turned her… we needed someone to communicate with Rose.

And Jeremy was the right person for the job.

"And leave all the action to you guys?" I asked with a scoff. "Hell no."

"Alex." He said seriously. "Nothing is going to happen."

I stared at him, knowing that he was talking about Elena. I knew that I could trust Damon, he had proved to me one hundred times over that I could. However, I still was too afraid to leave him alone with Elena.

"I'm going." I told him. He didn't say anything. He didn't go against me or what my wishes were. He just stayed silent. I preferred this. Instead of him telling me that I wasn't going, he wasn't going to fight me on it. I was glad he didn't, because I didn't want to ruin this moment.

"Where's Alaric?" I asked him. Damon tensed a bit at the question. Alaric had the last stake to give to Klaus… but real Alaric didn't know where it was.

"Locked him up downstairs." Damon said. "Stefan is going to try to get him to divulge the secret hiding place."

I nodded feeling dread wash over me. I didn't like Alaric's alter ego. He was mean, and hell bent on killing all vampires. It wasn't just that, it was also vampire sympathizers, or anyone that got in his way. My thoughts went to my mother, who had been depressed ever since their last talk. She had been like a ghost, just wandering through the house as if she had nothing to live for. That she was just… floating.

"We have to fix this." I told him. Damon nodded in agreement. "Come on."

I stood up, grabbing a bag for the night. Mom was currently asleep, and I would just leave a note for her. If she saw I was with Damon, she wouldn't worry too much, not that she really had the will to refuse anyway. Damon took my bag from me and put it in the car. I slipped into the front seat, looking out the window.

Damon started the car and headed toward the boarding house. We would pick up Elena and get on our flight to Denver. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, before I reached over and grabbed Damon's hand. He didn't pull away, he just held it tightly.

I had never flown before. After we picked up Elena and boarded the flight, I was a bit nervous. I had been placed in between Elena and Damon, courtesy of my insecure nature. I held Damon's hand when we took off, and I could see him trying to hide his amusement. Once we were up in the air I was fine.

"You look tired." Elena commented. I held back a yawn, but I knew that she was right. I had dark circles, reminding me that I hadn't slept in about 24 hours. It was starting to catch up with me.

"Can't sleep." I told her, looking over at a sleeping Damon beside me. "I just… I keep seeing it…"

Elena nodded. She knew what I was talking about. That was the good thing about our bond. We always kind of knew what the other person meant, what the meant when they said something, or how they were feeling. It could be a nuisance, but also it was kind of nice.

"So…" I said, trying to keep up the conversation. "How are things with Stefan?"

Elena tensed for a second before she forced herself to relax. I waited for her to reply. It wasn't that I was dying to know the status of their broken relationship, but I knew that if I kept talking, maybe I wouldn't accidentally fall asleep.

"Getting there." Elena replied. "He's trying so hard to fight the blood lust."

I nodded. I could see him doing it. No longer under Klaus' control, Stefan could get back on track. The only reason he would do so would be for Elena. So I hoped that he didn't mess up.

"Do you ever consider it?" Elena asked. I furrowed my brows. "Becoming one of them."

I stared at her for a couple seconds before I looked down at my lap. I had definitely considered it. A life without Damon… it didn't seem like much of a life at all. But there was no going back from a decision like that. Could I deal with the consequences of that decision? Leaving my mother behind when the time came?

"I'm still… contemplating." I told her. She nodded. "What about you?"

"I don't want to live forever." Elena said immediately. "I want to have a nice life, and die when the time comes."

I nodded, the two of us falling silent. I could respect that. She wanted to remain human, and there was nothing wrong with that. In a way, it was selfless of her. She wouldn't make everyone watch her live forever, while everyone else grew older. She would live out her life, without cheating nature.

"I'm glad you are here." Elena said. I stared at her in surprise. "Jeremy might listen to you better than me."

I scoffed. Jeremy and I weren't that close, but we had a kind of understanding. It wasn't the understanding that Elijah and I had. It was a mutual respect for the other and their wishes. He was a good kid, and he was stronger than he was ever credited for.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

The plane landed and we got a cheap motel. Damon was wanting a nicer place, but we were only staying one night, and this place was on the outskirts of Denver. We didn't know who would be here or who would follow us.

"Let's go." Damon whined while Elena and I put our stuff in the room. I rolled my eyes walking out of the room and back to the car. I had been cramped either in an airplane seat or in a car since that morning. I was also still tired, so this wasn't any fun to me.

But we had to get Jeremy so we could know if we could kill Klaus.

"Ok." Elena said, looking at her phone. "The GPS on Jeremy's phone-"

"You have GPS on Jeremy's phone?" Damon interrupted her. "That is beyond stalkerish."

"Shut up." Elena spat. "It's not stalking if I'm a concerned older sister."

Damon rolled his eyes dramatically. Honestly, I would probably do the same. If I had a nice phone, not that Damon didn't offer me one, I would probably do the same to my mom. It would really come in handy in a pinch, such as one like this. Especially when we didn't have Bonnie to just do a locator spell.

"It says he's at the batting cages." Elena said, tucking her phone in her pocket. "Let's go."

Elena gave Damon directions to the batting cages, and all the while I was worried. What if Jeremy wouldn't help us? What if he didn't want to be involved anymore than he already was? He didn't like Damon, that was obvious, and I while I didn't think he had anything against Stefan, he knew that Elena could have a better life.

We all could.

But that wasn't what any of us wanted. We didn't want to watch the whole vampire race die, just to get rid of Klaus. It wasn't worth it, and besides, if it came down to saving Damon's life, I would do anything.

"There it is." Elena said as we pulled up. Damon parked the rental car before all three of us got out. We went inside, looking everywhere for our medium friend. He was in one of the cages on the end, not hitting one ball, or even being close for that matter.

"Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball." Damon said. I rolled my eyes, nudging him. Now was not the time for jokes. A wide smile spread on Elena's face as she walked up to the cage.

"Hey Jer!" She said. He jumped a bit, not expecting anyone. He turned, his eyes landing on his sister. At first he was shocked, and then happy.

"Elena?" He said with a smile. Then his eyes fell on Damon and I. "What's wrong?"

Elena's smile fell as she looked at her brother and then back to us.

"It's a long story." She said, prompting Jeremy to come out of the cage. He obliged taking off his helmet. He pulled his sister into a hug, and then he hugged me.

"Missed you kid." I whispered. He smiled at me, but I could see it was a little forced. We wouldn't be here unless something was wrong.

"Alright." Damon said with a clap of his hands. "Let's get started…"

* * *

Damon explained everything to Jeremy, how they had gotten the white oak that was the only weapon that could kill an Original. They fashioned stakes, and killed Finn. In turn, every vampire he had ever sired, died a few hours later.

"Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose." Damon finished. Jeremy stared at us for a good while, processing all of this information. He wasn't stupid, he knew what this meant.

"So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy asked. Elena looked down a bit ashamed. She wished she was here for other reasons, just to visit maybe. But this was important.

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes." Damon said. Jeremy shook his head.

"Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them." Jeremy replied. "I've never even met Rose."

My heart sank a bit. If Jeremy couldn't do this, then who could? How would we ever know if we could rid the world, our world, of Klaus or not?

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon asked. I hit him on the arm. He was never very good with words.

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well." Elena explained. "She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection."

We all looked at Jeremy. It was worth a shot, if he would do it. He sighed, looking at his phone.

"Fine, fine, but can we do this later?" He asked. "My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done."

Jeremy pocketed his phone before he turned to where this friend was. We all turned with him, and my blood ran cold when I saw who it was.

"Jer…" Elena said, worry evident in her voice. My immediate reaction was to push her behind me. She fought against me, but eventually I got her out of the way.

"Hey man." Jeremy said, walking up to Kol Mikelson. The Original smiled wickedly, walking past Jeremy. He grabbed a wooden bat.

"Damon!" I yelled as Kol came up to him. He took the wooden bat and hit Damon with it. He fell to the ground, the bat breaking into two pieces. Kol threw the piece in his hand out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked, surprised. He had never seen Kol, it wouldn't be a surprise that he had no idea who he was chumming around with. Elena fought against me.

"Jeremy, get back!" Elena yelled. "He's an Original."

Jeremy seemed even more shocked.

"Alexandra." Kol said fondly. "It's nice to see you again."

I narrowed my eyes, watching as Damon pushed himself up. Kol grabbed an aluminum bat.

"You know, I'll never get use to aluminum." Kol said. "But hey, at least it won't break."

In that second, or millisecond, something inside of me clicked. I grabbed the nearest end of the wooden bat, and as if it was in slow motion, I ran over to Kol. Before the bat even got close to Damon, I stabbed the pointed end of the broken bat into Kol's chest. He hadn't been expecting it, I could see it on his face.

He turned grey, the veins in his skin popping out. His dark eyes met mine, and I knew that I had made an even worse enemy in the youngest living Mikelson. He fell forward and I moved out of the way so he could fall to the dusty concrete floor.

Everyone was silent, and I felt three pairs of eyes on me.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked, looking at his dead companion on the ground. I brushed my hands together, as if they were dirty.

"No." I replied. "But it will give us a head start."

Elena was the first to break out of her trance, going to her brother to check and make sure he was alright. I turned to Damon, who had not gotten up off the floor. He stared at me, his blue eyes wide. I felt myself grow uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What?" I asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. He stared at me for another couple seconds before a smile grew on his face.

"Who knew my girl was a bad ass?" He asked. I rolled my eyes turning to go back toward the car. "Seriously, that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen!"

"Stop it." I said, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"I don't think I have ever been more attracted to you."

"Damon."

Damon followed soon after me, continuing his good natured taunting. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins still, and it was a sort of high, I guessed. But in the back of my mind, I felt as if what I had done, was a form of betrayal.

* * *

We arrived back at the motel very quickly. Damon didn't want to waste any time putting as much distance between us and Kol as possible. Jeremy seemed a little shaken up in the back seat, but I didn't pressure him. He just watched someone he thought was a friend get stabbed by his cousin. That wasn't something you just got over.

"For the record, she's the one who wanted to stay in a motel, not me." Damon said pointing to Elena. The girl in question simply rolled her eyes as she helped Jeremy bring his stuff inside.

"So, where are we?" Jeremy asked as we shuffled inside.

"Somewhere where Kol can't find us." I answered. I then put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's cool." Jeremy shrugged. "I still can't believe he was a vampire."

"Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast?" Damon asked. "Have you met you?"

Jeremy scoffed, walking into the room. I gave Damon a look, one that told him he wasn't helping. He held up his arms innocently, and I fought the urge to smack him. I followed the other Gilbert's inside.

"Well, this should work, right Jer?" Elena asked. Jeremy looked around the scruffy motel room. It wasn't particularly dirty, but it was small and very much a place you would only stay for a night or two.

"Yeah, doesn't really matter." Jeremy said. He sat on one of the beds, and Elena sat next to him.

"Alright Whoopi, what do you need?" Damon asked, drawing the curtains closed. "Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?"

My immediate thought was to the movie _Ghost_ , starring the lovely Patrick Swayze. I remembered over the summer, making Damon watch it with my mom and I. Of course, my mom had no idea how true that movie was. Ghosts were real, as well as vampires, werewolves, and hybrids.

"That's not how it works." Jeremy corrected Damon with an eye roll. I sat down on the opposite bed, facing Jeremy and Elena.

"I know, I know." Damon said, sitting next to me. "They push from the other side and you pull from this one."

"Alright, you uh- you got a picture of her?" Jeremy asked. Damon scoffed next to me.

"Picture?" Damon asked. "What, a trip to Disneyland?"

Elena rolled her eyes. Damon never made anything easy. But we didn't know Rose long enough to even get a picture with her. She was in and out in such a short time. I shivered a bit when I thought of the last time I saw her.

"Come on Rose, you're not gonna actually make us wait, are you?" Damon asked. "I know you're obsessed with me."

This time, I didn't fight the urge to sock Damon in the arm. He jumped a little, but we both knew that the blow hurt me more than it hurt him.

"All right, uh- tell me something about her." Jeremy continued. Damon sat there in thought for a while, turning somber before he spoke.

"She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human." Damon said. "And when death came, she didn't fear it."

I furrowed my brows, not understanding. But even so, I rubbed Damon's forearm in comfort. He didn't talk about Rose. Ever since she died, I don't think I had heard him mention her. But I knew that they were friends, and that they formed a bond before her untimely death. If I had been able to spend more time with her, I bet that I would have befriended her as well.

"I was with her on her last day and she definitely wasn't in paradise." Elena said, voicing my first thought. Rose was in pain, hallucinating on her last day.

"It was in the dream he gave her." Jeremy explained. "She's here."

All of us looked around, but unsurprisingly, none of us could see her. I squeezed Damon's hand in encouragement. He gave me a smile.

* * *

Rose stood in the motel room, taking the chance as soon as Damon started to think about her. She smiled fondly at the raven haired vampire. Her friendship with Damon, even as short as it was, was something she treasured. She almost laughed when she saw Alex squeeze his hand.

She was good for him. So, good for him.

"Is she lonely on the other side?" Elena asked the first question. Rose smiled.

"No. I enjoy it." Rose answered. "I was running so much when I was alive, now I have the freedom to do whatever I want."

"She says not to worry, she's happy." Jeremy told them. It seemed like a weight was lifted from Elena's shoulders at the answer.

"Is she still hot?" Damon asked. Rose rolled her eyes and saw Alex hit him, _again._ He only picked on her to tease her. She always reacted, something Damon loved.

"Tell him I miss him." Rose said, then looked at the girl. "All of them."

"She misses you guys." Jeremy said. Alex beamed a bit. Rose hadn't known the guardian long, but she knew that Alex had a strong heart. She reminded her of herself in certain ways. Alex was tough, and she was fierce when it came to the people she loved. Rose was the same.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any news on the siring front." Rose explained. "Klaus didn't sire me. No Original did. It was Mary Porter."

"She was sired by someone named Mary Porter." Jeremy said. A flash of recognition went across Damon's face.

"Uh, Scary Mary." Damon said. "Well, where is she, Rose?"

"I didn't keep track of her when I was alive, much less now." Rose answered. "Tell them to sit tight, relax. I'll see what I can find out."

Then she disappeared.

* * *

After Rose disappeared to find out more information about Mary Porter, we all just kind of hung around. I played a card game with Jeremy, and the two of us talked about art. He had gotten a lot done since he had been here in Denver. I was kind of jealous that he had the free time to do it. Elena kind of stayed to herself, hugging a pillow to her chest. She stared out the window, as if she was in deep thought.

Damon had taken a shower, stepping out with wet hair and his shirt unbuttoned. I wanted nothing more than to jump his bones at the sight of him. By the smirk on his face and the wiggle of his eyebrow, he knew that.

"You should probably sleep." Damon told me as he came up behind me. "You haven't slept in over 24 hours."

I yawned.

"I'm not tired." I lied. I was exhausted. The adrenaline from staking Kol had wore off, and the lack of sleep was getting to me. Damon slipped his arm around my back.

"Yes, you are." He said. He swept his other arm under my legs and took me to the bed that Elena was not currently sitting on. He put me under the covers, and I had to admit that it was much more comfortable than I thought it would be. At that moment, anything would be comfortable.

"But what if Rose-"

"I'll wake you up when she comes back." Damon said, leaning forward and kissing my forehead. "Sleep tight, pretty girl."

He didn't have to say much else before I fell asleep.

* * *

I was awoken when it was dark, like pitch black outside. I woke up when I felt someone lay down next to me. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was. I snuggled into Damon's side, laying my head on his shoulder. He chuckled lightly.

"What time is it?" I asked in a sleepy voice. I hadn't had a nightmare, but I assumed that was because of how exhausted I was. Damn was here. He was real. He was alive and we were safe. For now.

"About eleven." He said in a hushed voice. "Go back to sleep."

I shook my head, again making him chuckle.

"You never told me what you had done for Rose." I said, opening my eyes. "Why?"

Damon shrugged, but I knew it was more than that. I leaned up on my elbows to look at him, his icy blue eyes never leaving mine.

"Why don't you let everyone else see the good in you?" I asked him. "The good that I see."

"Because when people see good they expect good." He said. "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."

I stared at him. I had seen the good in him. I knew there was good in him. I had also seen the bad in him, I had seen a lot of it. That was why I knew that when he did bad things, that he was capable of so much more. Was it my expectations he didn't want to live up to? Were they too high? Or was it just Damon was afraid of disappointing me?

"You're a mess, Damon Salvatore." I told him. "One minute you are giving a dying woman paradise, and the next you are killing a human. I don't understand."

"I'm not good." Damon said. "I have good tendencies."

"You are good." I told him sternly. "You are just too afraid to let anyone else see it."

Damon stared at me, but he said nothing. I fell back against the pillows and the two of us stared at the ceiling. I wished that everyone else knew of the heart Damon had. Not the cold one he appeared to have. Damon was passionate, and stubborn, but also kind and insecure. He was all of these things in one being, but all everyone saw was the evil he portrayed.

" _You_ are good, Alexandra Gilbert." Damon said in a whisper. I turned my head. "You are very good."

I stared at him for a second before I scooted closer again. He enveloped me into his arms and kissed my forehead again. I was almost asleep again when I heard someone speak.

"Rose found Mary." Jeremy said suddenly. "She lives in Kansas."

"Well, let's go!" Elena said, jumping up. Damon and I followed suit, giving each other another look before we grabbed our stuff and put it back in the rental car.

* * *

When we pulled up to the address Rose had provided, I was a bit surprised to see it, and yet not so much. Damon described this Mary person as 'Scary Mary,' so it was no surprise that her house was scary as well. It was old, abandoned looking. It was something straight out of a horror movie.

"This is the address." Jeremy said as we climbed out of the car. I gulped a little just looking at it. It gave off an eerie vibe, especially since it was so dark out.

"Looks about right." Damon said, taking a few steps toward the house. I felt Elena and Jeremy move behind us and I turned to stop them.

"Uh uh." I said, shaking my head. "You two stay here."

"You're kidding right?" Jeremy asked. I cocked an eyebrow, answering his question without words.

"Alex, we can't just stay out here." Elena said, sounding just as stubborn as I was.

"Yes, yes you can." I told her. "I don't know what this Mary woman could do, and honestly, I would rather not risk my life to save yours if it came to that."

Elena winced, but didn't fight me on it. Damon and I would be fine on our own. I didn't want to have to babysit two other people whilst in this stranger's house.

"Watch her." I said pointing to Jeremy, as I turned. Damon smirked at me, to which I ignored it. I just wanted to get in and get out. If we could get the information we needed, then we could go home.

"You sound like a mom when you do that." Damon said, opening the front door with a loud creak. I took Damon's phone from his pocket, turning on the flashlight that was on it.

"Sometimes, I have to be." I said, taking a cautious step inside. The inside matched the outside in level of creepiness. It looked like it would be featured in an episode of hoarders, filled to the brim with old books, furniture, and junk.

"Who is this Mary person?" I asked Damon as he led the way through the house. I tried my best to keep the light in front of where he was going. I wasn't sure if vampirism gave you night vision, but better safe than sorry.

"Scary Mary." Damon told me. "She's really old, super creepy."

"How do you know her?" I asked keeping up conversation. This place was creeping me out, and because the owner was named Scary Mary, it freaked me out even more.

"I dated her." Damon said nonchalantly.

"Of course you did." I huffed. "Is there anyone you haven't dated or slept with?"

"No one who mattered." Damon replied. I rolled my eyes. Damon laughed in response, although I still didn't find it funny. I wasn't angry at Damon for having a life before me. There was no reason for that. He had lived hundreds of years, of course he was going to date around before me. But it still bothered me a bit that he had slept with so many girls, while I only had one.

A loud noise from another room alerted us that someone was there. I shone the light toward the noise, gripping Damon's arm for dear life. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, and I felt like with the rapid way it was beating against my rib cage that it might fall out onto the floor.

Damon took the lead, going toward the sound reaching a door. He looked at me for a second before he opened it. I shone the bright light around the room, almost screaming when I saw the vampire that had been staked to the wall.

"Mary." Damon whispered. Suddenly the light flipped on, and we turned to where someone sat in a chair. I gripped Damon's arm harder.

"Quite contrary." Kol said with a sick grin on his face. In his hand he held an aluminum bat. "Well, well, fancy meeting you two here."

"Like you didn't know." Damon said. Kol chuckled, swinging the bat in his hand. I gulped.

"Well, I was a bit preoccupied for a while." Kol said, glaring at me. "Thank you for that, by the way."

"Not a problem." I said, my voice a bit shakier than I wanted. Kol narrowed his eyes at me, then looked up at the vampire on the wall.

"Shame about Mary. She used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened." Kol said. "I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"Were you her favorite?" I asked. Kol turned to look at me, a sly smirk on his face.

"You mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah." Kol said. "There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair."

He was taunting us. He knew the information he was looking for, and now he had the upper hand.

"I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from." Kol replied. "Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?"

Kol swung the baseball bat down to Damon's leg. I heard a sickening crack before Damon fell to the ground in agony. My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped open.

"Alex!" Damon groaned. "Get out of here!"

I sped to the door, knowing that I needed to get help. Kol couldn't fight off all of us… right? But before I could make my escape Kol was in front of me. He held the bat up menacingly.

"According to Klaus you are off limits." Kol said, making me feel a sort of relief. "Too bad I was never much for rules."

I grabbed for my stake that was tucked in my boot, but Kol grabbed my arm quicker. He bent it up behind my back, earning a whine as he pushed it. He leaned in closer to my ear.

"I don't know why he troubles himself with you." Kol said into my ear. "You're just a cheap knock off. You will never be anything like the original-"

The pressure on my arm was soon gone as Damon came up, grabbing Kol by the neck. Kol did the same, choking Damon just as hard, of not harder.

"Don't touch her." Damon warned. Kol threw Damon backward, hitting the wall with a loud bang. Whilst Damon was otherwise occupied, Kol turned to me. I stood there, awaiting whatever Kol decided was deemed fit for my punishment. He sped up to me, until he was right in my face. I didn't blink. I didn't look away. I just stared him down.

"I can't kill you." Kol said. "But… I warn you."

He curled his hand around my neck.

"Don't you ever…" He said, his hot breath on my face. "Cross me again."

As soon as he had showed up, he was gone. I blinked a few times, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He could have killed me. He had every chance, every right… and he didn't do it. I wasn't sure if that was fear of Klaus, or if it was something else. But he hadn't done it.

"Alex." Damon said, standing up. He rushed over to me, looking me over. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I said, nodding. "Are you?"

Damon nodded before pulling me into his arms. I should have been thinking about how our chance of finding out who sired Damon and Stefan's bloodline was shot to hell… but all I could focus on was how Kol hadn't killed me. He barely even hurt me. After what I had done, I figured the worst.

Something about it, told me that it wasn't just because of Klaus.


	76. Chapter 75

**Wow, we are so close to the end of the season… so crazy! I never imagined that this would grow to this. I thank all of you, you beautiful souls, for supporting me and just being wonderful. This chapter is a good one I think, lots of drama, lot's of action. Badass Alex will make an appearance in this one. Let me know what you think!**

 **Season 3 Episode 20 Do Not Go Gentle**

Klaus was painting, something that always calmed him down. He was a bit anxious, as Rebekah had not returned with the last white oak stake. He was sure that she was fine, Rebekah was strong enough to handle herself. However, not having the stake in his own possession so that he could destroy it was putting his nerves on edge.

His ears perked up when he heard footsteps approaching. It was heels clicking on the floor, and the familiar femininity to it alerted him that it was his little sister. He didn't even bother to look up from his painting.

"What took you so long?" Klaus asked. He looked over his shoulder and sure enough it was his blonde sister.

"Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake." She said, and then revealed it from behind her back. "Luckily, I'm quite the charmer."

The stake looked like all the others, except the one that had the Gilbert family crest in it. That one was Alexandra's, he recognized how similar it was to the one he had broken. He hated to burn such craftsman ship, but it had to be done.

"That's it?" Klaus asked. Rebekah nodded.

"The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us." Rebekah replied. "Do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

Klaus put his paintbrush down and took the stake from her. He smiled when he threw it into the fire. Crisis averted, no need to worry about any kind of impending death anymore.

"Well that's that then." Rebekah said. Klaus smirked, picking up his paintbrush again and resuming his artwork. Rebekah turned to leave.

"Pack your bags." Klaus said. "We're leaving."

Rebekah stopped in her tracks.

"Today?" She asked.

"Why not?" Klaus asked. "There is nothing keeping us here. We'll grab Alexandra and the doppelgänger and be off into the sunset."

"We're taking Alexandra?" Rebekah asked. Klaus furrowed his brows, turning to her. "I wasn't sure if that was what you still wanted."

"I want my family Bekah." Klaus said. "Whether she agrees to it or not."

Alexandra had made it clear that she did not wish to be part of his family, but Klaus had a plan. If he were to turn her, then she would be loyal to him. He could make her remember who she really is, who she was supposed to be. He would have his best friend back.

"Tonight is the decade dance." Rebekah said, making Klaus look at her again.

"So?" He asked.

"So, I'm head of the committee, we have to go." Rebekah said. Klaus rolled his eyes. His little sister was always one for the dramatics.

"I'm not going to any dance." Klaus said. He was tired of being here and going to these events. They brought him no joy, and he wanted to just get out of here.

"Caroline will be there."

Klaus stopped. The image of the blonde vampire popped into his head. She was lovely, he had always thought so. But when she pushed him away and denied that she felt no attraction to him… it made him want to chase her. She was brilliant in her own little ways, but he couldn't take her with him.

"That mean's nothing to me." Klaus lied. It would hurt too much to see her and then leave. No, he needed to just get what he needed and go.

"Please, I have big plans for tonight." Rebekah begged. "Just go for me."

Klaus put down his paintbrush and turned to his sister. He had always had a soft spot for her, especially after they lost Alissa. She was a thorn in his side sometimes, but she was still his little sister.

"Okay fine." Klaus sighed. "One last hurrah."

"One last hurrah, Nik." Rebekah said with a smile. She then turned and left him alone. Klaus sighed, picking up his paintbrush again and continuing his painting. After the dance, he would take Elena and Alex and then he could finally start his life.

* * *

"A little to the left."

I shifted the banner that said _"Welcome to the 20's,"_ to where Caroline told me to. I then looked back for her approval.

"Wait, come back a little more to the right." She said. I huffed. "Come on this has to be perfect."

"You have been telling me to go left and right for a half an hour." I said. "My arm hurts."

"Wah, you poor baby." She said. "Just hang it there. It will be fine."

I let out a breath of relief and hung it where it was. I then came down the latter and walked over to Caroline. She had a clip board in her hand and was checking things off.

"Didn't Rebekah compel her way to head of the dance committee?" I asked. Caroline growled.

"Don't remind me." She said. I rolled my eyes and then crossed my arms over my chest.

"If she's the head of the committee…" I continued. "Then why are you doing her job?"

"Because she hasn't shown up to do it!" Caroline barked. "And I'm not going to let this dance be awful."

I nodded. Leave it to Caroline to do the work and then Rebekah take all of the credit. To be honest, the gym looked good. I had been to dances here, and this one seemed to be the best. The thought of short haired wigs and flapper dresses sounded like fun, too bad I wouldn't be here to see it.

"There you are."

Caroline and I turned, seeing Elena approaching. She had her hair pulled back, and she looked pretty tired. I wondered what was on her mind.

"You look tired." Caroline commented. Elena sighed, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah… no." She said. "I don't know."

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Alaric wants to get out of town." She explained. "Said he doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore."

I ground my teeth together. My mom had been heartbroken over the last couple days, because Alaric had been making himself scarce. I knew that it was for the best, and I knew that this was the best way to keep everyone safe. But seeing her in such pain… it broke my own heart.

"So, Alaric is trying to pull himself together, why is that a bad thing?" Caroline asked. Elena shrugged.

"I just...I wish there was something I could do." Elena said sadly. I knew Elena, and I knew that she would do anything to help someone, even if that meant hurting herself in the process. I guessed we were both like that in a way. We just wanted to protect everyone.

"We all do." I told her. "But, we are going to figure this out."

Elena forced a smile and nodded. She then picked up a large chandelier from the table we were standing near.

"Where do you want me to hang this thing?" Elena asked picking it up. Caroline took it from her, making a disgusted face.

"You know what, if Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrosity then she should have shown up to do it herself." Caroline said, handing the light fixture to a passing student. "Just no!"

I rolled my eyes. Same old Caroline.

"Hey, Alex." Elena said, catching my attention. "Did you talk to your boss yet?"

"Yeah." I replied. "He said he would take Jeremy back as long as he didn't have to give him any sick days."

Elena let out a scoff, but seemed happy none the less.

"You got Jeremy his job back?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "He needs to adjust again. We figured if he could get back to work that might help."

Caroline nodded, then she turned to Elena.

"So, Elena." Caroline said. "Who are you bringing to the dance?"

Elena stopped what she was doing and looked up at Caroline.

"What do you mean?" Elena said, wrapping a feather boa around her neck. "I thought we were going as girl dates."

"Hey, I don't even want to go to this thing." I said. "Damon's making me."

"He's making you?" Caroline asked, her voice amused. I nodded.

"He said he wanted me to have every experience." I explained. "Even if that means I hate it."

"How romantic." Caroline muttered. Elena laughed and I rolled my eyes. Damon didn't want me to miss anything, which was sweet. But these decade dances, or any dance at all, they just weren't my thing. I would prefer to stay home with Damon, drawing or reading. And besides, every single dance or event we had been to had ended in disaster. Something supernatural had always gotten in the way, and frankly I wasn't excited about it.

"Anyway, Bonnie has a date." Caroline said. Both Elena and my head shot up in shock. Ever since that whole drama with Jeremy, Bonnie didn't seem like she was interested in dating.

"What?" Elena asked surprised. I could also see a bit of hurt in her eyes. Bonnie had been keeping her distance from Elena, well all of us really. Dealing with her mother's vampirism and then her bailing was just too much. She needed time to herself.

"Jamie called and wanted to see her so she asked him." Caroline said with a shrug. Elena nodded, a bit disappointed I could see. Everyone had someone but Elena. That had to be a little lonely…

"Why don't you ask Stefan?" I said suddenly. I felt two pairs of eyes on me. "What?"

"I can't." Elena replied. I made a face. "I can't just ask Stefan out on a date."

"Why not?" Caroline chimed in. "He's getting back to his old self, so what's the problem?"

Elena shrugged.

"It's complicated." She said. I scoffed. I had heard her say that before, and honestly it was getting old.

"Is it really?" I asked. "Or are you just scared."

"Scared?" She asked. "What would I be scared of?"

"Of getting hurt again." I said. She opened her mouth but then closed it. She knew I was on to something. I understood, Stefan hurt her really bad, whether it was intentional or not. But he was now getting back to the way he was before, and they were still in love.

"Alex is right." Caroline said. "Stefan is your epic love."

Elena looked between the two of us before she smiled.

"Ok." She said. "I'll do it."

Caroline clapped and I smiled. Elena and Stefan getting back together, maybe it could be the door to open a little bit of normalcy in Mystic Falls again.

* * *

I laid out my dress on Damon's bed. It was dark blue, a color that Damon said worked well with my skin tone and hair. It was pretty simple, as simple as a flapper dress could be. But it was simple enough for me.

I turned to the full length mirror and held it up in front of me. For someone who hated dances, I was actually excited to wear this dress. I had curled my hair, and I was going to pin it up to look like it was shorter, very 20's.

"Even without the dress on you're still the loveliest girl at the dance."

I turned, where Damon stood at the door to his bedroom. I smiled, a slight pink hue coming to my cheeks at his comment.

"You haven't even seen the other girls at the dance." I said. He walked up to me, taking my hands.

"I don't have to." He said softly. He then leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. I responded quickly, but he pulled away before I could really enjoy it.

"You know, I was actually dreading this thing." I said putting the dress back on the bed. "But now, I'm kind of excited."

I could see Damon tense a bit, and he tried to hide it, but I had already seen it. I furrowed my brows.

"I was afraid of that." He said. "Listen… I can't go tonight."

I felt my heart sink a little bit. As much as I claimed to hate things like this… I always ended up having a good time. And that was because Damon was there.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He had been adamant that I had to go, but now he was changing his mind. I assumed that meant something was wrong.

"It's just Alaric." He said. "He said he has been taking those herbs… but he hasn't."

I furrowed my brows and then shook my head.

"No…" I said. "No, he wouldn't lie to us."

"Maybe he wouldn't." Damon replied. "But his darker side would…"

My palms started to sweat. If his darker side had taken over… there was no telling what he could do or would do.

"We'll go find him." I said. "We can fix this."

" _We_ are not doing anything." Damon said. He pushed some hair out of my face. " _I_ am going to fix this. _You_ are going to that dance."

"But-"

"Take Jace." Damon said. I cocked an eyebrow. "He seriously needs to get out."

"You are telling me to take Jace as my date." I said. "Out of all the people in this town you chose him?"

Damon shrugged, causing me to scoff. Jace and Damon hated one another. The only reason they didn't kill each other was because of me. Damon was convinced that Jace had feelings for me, and he was always jealous about my friendship with him. Something wasn't right…

"Jace is the only one capable of protecting you." Damon said. "Not that you really need it, considering you stabbed an original with a baseball bat."

"I can help you." I said, ignoring his comment. "Alaric is my friend too."

"No." Damon said. "This is something I need to do alone."

I opened my mouth but then shut it. I didn't want to get in the way, and I knew Damon could handle dark Alaric better than I could. Maybe he was right. Let him handle this and I could go and have fun.

"Just be careful ok?" I asked him. He chuckled, pulling me into his chest. I took a deep breath.

"I will be fine." Damon promised. "You have fun."

"I'll try." I replied.

Damon then let me get ready after that. I pinned my hair, just as the diagram Caroline instructed, and then I put on my dress. I did a few turns in the mirror before giving a satisfied smile before I walked out of the bedroom.

I descended the staircase, smiling when I saw Jace standing at the bottom. I had to hold in a giggle with how much he looked like he just walked out of the 20's. He smiled when he saw me too, looking me over with his green eyes. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I did a little turn.

"How do I look?" I asked. He chuckled, looking me over from close up.

"Beautiful as always." He said. I nudged him playfully. "Well, what about me. How do I look?"

I looked him over critically. He wore a black button up with black pants to match. He had on bright white suspenders and a black bowler hat on his shaggy blonde hair. He was dressed like a gangster in the time period, but his bright eyes and whimsical smile didn't allude to being one.

"Very handsome." I replied. He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by footsteps. Both of us looked up to see Damon standing in the doorway. He looked sober, a little disappointed I might say. Maybe he really did want to go.

"There's my pretty girl." Damon said, he then took my hand and turned me around. "Those boys won't be able to keep their eyes off of you."

"Lucky for you…" I said and coming closer to him. "I only have eyes for you."

Damon chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. I could hear Jace scoff behind me, but I ignored him. I kissed Damon back for a second before I pulled back.

"Have fun." Damon told me again. He then looked up to Jace. "Have her home by 11."

"Aye yi Captain." Jace saluted Damon, making the older vampire roll his eyes. I was about to leave before Damon pulled me back to him. I looked up at him confused.

"You know I love you right." He said. I nodded slowly. "Ok."

"Ok…" I said suspiciously, but I let it go. The regular reminder that he loved me wasn't weird… maybe under the circumstances it was. But I wouldn't dwell on it. I was going to go out and have fun with my best friend.

"Ma'am." Jace said holding out his arm. I giggled taking it. He led me to the truck, opening the door for me and letting me slide in before he shut it. I looked back to the front door where Damon stood. He was frowning, leaning against the doorframe. I waved to him, to which he waved back. Then he disappeared into the house again.

That was odd…

"Ready?" Jace asked me. I looked over to him in the driver's seat and nodded. "Let's get this party started."

The engine roared to life and we were off.

* * *

I had to admit, Caroline, with a little help from Rebekah, had completely turned the school gym into a roaring 20's utopia. Everyone was dressed to the nine, looking like they had just stepped out of the decade. Even the music and dancing were right to the time period. I felt a little giddy.

"There is Elena and Stefan." Jace said. I looked into the crowd and saw the two dancing with Caroline and…

"Is that Tyler?" I asked pointing to the hybrid. He must have heard me because he looked up. He waved to me before turning his attention back to Caroline. I had to smile. Tyler and Caroline were back together, and now Elena and Stefan were dancing. Everything was right with the world. Well, except that Damon wasn't here and he should have been…

"Want to dance?" Jace asked me. I looked at him surprised. "What?"

"Jace, you don't dance." I told him. Never at any event I had seen, had I ever seen Jace dance. I believed he was incapable of it, not that I was much better.

"That's what you think." Jace said with a wink. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. When we were close enough to our friends, he started to let loose. I felt my jaw drop when I saw him. I never thought in my life that Jason Cooper could do 20's dance moves.

"Go Jace!" Caroline yelled. Elena whooped with her and I found myself clapping. Then out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand again. I followed his lead, and out of nowhere, he took my waist and lifted me in the air. I squealed as he spun me around and then set me onto my feet.

The song then shifted into a slow dance. Everyone grabbed their respective partner and began to sway around the dancefloor. I put my hands around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist.

"I had no idea that you could do that." I said. He smiled. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"My mom." Jace said. My face faltered. "She always told me the way to a girl's heart is to dance."

I smiled.

"You don't talk about her much." I commented. I knew Jace was still struggling with the death of his parents. I partly understood, because I still hadn't processed John's death. It was something we all mourned differently and healed from in our own ways.

"She was an amazing woman." He said, and then slightly blushed. "You remind me a lot of her."

"Well, I'm flattered." I said. Then the two of us fell silent. I looked over his face again. His tanned skin had no blemishes, but a light dusting of freckles gave him a bit of innocence. His blond hair was shaggy and sort of fell into his eyes, but the corn color was something that came out of a fairy tale. His eyes were so big and bright, the color unbelievably amazing. They were completely green, unlike mine which had a bit of blue in them.

"Has anyone told you that you are kinda beautiful?" I said out of nowhere. Jace stared at me for a long time before he let out a laugh. "I'm serious."

He stopped laughing and met my gaze. It was like he was trying to read me, trying to see where I was going with that. To be honest, I don't know why I even said it. It just popped into my mind and I was unable to stop it from coming out.

"Alex-"

Suddenly the music changed and everyone started making noise. I let out a laugh when Caroline came and grabbed me. I met Jace's gaze again, and for a second he looked disappointed, but he masked it with a smile. Whatever it was, I guessed it wasn't important.

* * *

Elena and Stefan followed Damon out into the hallway. He wasn't supposed to be there, well according to what he told Alex. But, what Damon was about to propose to Elena and his brother… well he knew that Alex wouldn't like it.

"If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure." Elena said. "Something."

"We tried medicine." Damon said. "We tried magic."

"Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?" Stefan suggested. Damon scoffed.

"What? To pretend to be Alaric?" Damon asked. "The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers. Which makes one of his most obvious targets: I don't know, you and your sister!"

He pointed to Elena.

"What you think he'd go after Elena?" Stefan asked, sounding concerned. It made sense. He was killing council members who helped vampires. Elena, Alex, and Jace were all fraternizing with the enemy.

"So wait, what are you suggesting we do?" Elena asked. Damon took in a deep breath.

"I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery." Damon said.

"What!?" Elena asked. Damon shrugged. Alaric was his best friend, but nothing was working. He was a danger to them all, and if they couldn't stop it by keeping him alive then they would have to kill him.

"No, no way in hell!"

All of them looked up to see Jeremy in the hallway. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. It's what he would want." Damon said. "It's a mercy killing."

"Oh yeah?" Jeremy asked. "Is that why Alex is still in the gym and not part of this conversation?"

Damon ground his teeth. This kid was getting on his last nerve.

"Jeremy…" Elena warned. Jeremy shook his head, turning to go outside of the school. Elena followed after him. "Jer, stop!"

Damon and Stefan shared a look.

"We can't just kill him." Stefan said. "He's your friend."

"I know that!" Damon said. "If I thought there was another option I wouldn't have even suggested this."

Stefan stared at his brother, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. Stefan knew that Damon had thought of every other option he could think of before coming to this one. Maybe it was the only option…

"Damon?"

Damon turned, seeing two people walk out of the gym. It was Alex and Jace.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking suspiciously between the two brothers. "What's wrong…?"

"Nothing." Damon lied, but Alex saw right through it. "Just… dealing with our Alaric problem."

Alex opened her mouth to ask more questions but just then Jeremy ran up to them.

"Guys, we got to go!" Jeremy yelled. "Esther is here."

Damon felt his heart beat pick up speed, and before he could even move, Alex had walked past him and was rushing out the front of the school.

* * *

I ran outside of the school, getting out to the front. But I didn't see Esther or Elena.

"They're gone." I said, panic rising inside me. "Jeremy where are they?"

"I don't know." He said, looking around. "They were just here."

Just then, Damon and Stefan were pushed back by some kind of invisible force. I furrowed my brows, not understanding what was keeping them there. The brothers looked down and I followed their gaze.

"Salt." Stefan said at the white grains on the ground. "It's the binding agent for her spell."

The salt went all around the school.

"We're trapped here." Damon said. "Dammit!"

I then looked up. I had to find her.

"I'm going to go find them." I said, starting to walk.

"No you're not." Damon said. I stopped in my tracks. "Esther could kill you."

I turned back around to him.

"Damon, I love you." I said. "But right now, this is something I have to do."

I started to walk again but was held back when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to who was holding onto me and it was Jace. He was staring at me intently.

"Let go." I ordered him. "Jace-"

"I'm not just going to let you go get killed." Jace said. "I've almost lost you too many times."

My jaw clenched as I saw the sadness in his eyes. He stepped closer to me, making my breath hitch.

"I can't lose you." He said in a whisper. I could see the tears brimming in his eyes and I felt some of my own form. Neither of us let them escape, but we both understood. I had to stay here.

"Come on." Damon said, breaking up our moment. "We have to find Bonnie."

I could hear his annoyance, and he was glaring at the both of us. I nodded to Jace, making him let out a breath of relief. I then looked to Jeremy.

"I'm going to get your sister back." I told him. He chuckled.

"You mean _our_ sister?" He asked. I smirked, nudging him before we went back inside to find Bonnie.

* * *

Once we explained to Bonnie that Elena could be in danger, she immediately tried to start finding some way to get the spell to be broken. She lit candles, started burning herbs, anything to help her magic be able to take down the strong spell.

"Well, it looks like we are all here."

I turned, hearing Klaus' voice. He smiled at me, making me roll my eyes.

"There is my favorite girl." He said. I scoffed. "So, where are we on freeing me from this prison so I can kill my mother for good?"

"And the award for son of the year goes to…" I mumbled, gesturing to Klaus. He ignored me.

"I'm going to try to find something that can take her boundary spell down." Bonnie said. She took a deep breath, holding her arms out. After a second of silence, she began to chant.

She chanted for a long time, and I could see Klaus becoming anxious. I licked my lips, looking at the clock. I was becoming anxious myself.

"She does this all the time, right?" Jamie, Bonnie's date, asked us. Usually, I would have laughed at his comment, but I couldn't bring myself to find any humor in this situation.

"What's taking so long?!" Klaus asked irritated. "All boundary spells have a loop hole."

Bonnie looked at him exasperated. I knew she was trying her best to find anyway to bring it down. Esther's magic was strong.

"People are walking right out of the dance." Matt said, coming into the room. "Past the barrier."

"Humans can leave." I said, and then looked at Damon. "But _someone_ won't let us leave."

"Excuse the hell out of me for wanting you alive!" Damon yelled. "It's a suicide mission."

Suddenly, Klaus sped over to Jamie, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him off the floor. I shut my mouth then.

"Suicide would be disappointing me!" Klaus said. "Now work your magic, witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy."

"Let him go!" Bonnie yelled. I could hear Jamie's labored breaths.

"Not until you get us out of here." Klaus said. I walked up to him.

"Klaus put him down." I ordered. "Bonnie is trying to save her friends, if you start offing us she will tell you to go to hell."

Klaus froze for a second before he put Jamie down. The young man gasped for breath and I felt a bit of relief go over me. Klaus turned to me.

"This better work." He warned me. I stood up straight.

"It will." I told him. He grumbled before he walked away from me. I met Bonnie's gaze and she mouthed a thank you to me. I nodded. I just hoped she could do what I promised.

* * *

We waited, and waited, but Esther's boundary spell was too strong. Klaus was pacing, and I was becoming very anxious just watching him. Bonnie hadn't made any progress with the boundary spell, which wasn't good for any of us. The longer Elena was out there, the more chances Esther got to hurt her. And I couldn't let that happen.

"I think we are going to have to go with plan B." Bonnie said, and then looked at me. "Are you ready?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off.

"No, she's not." Damon said, coming up behind me. "She's not going anywhere."

"Damon, stop." I said, pushing away from him. "I'm the guardian. This is my job."

"Not when it gets you killed." He said. I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. I knew he was worried, and I knew that he wanted me safe. But this was me, Jace, Jeremy, and Matt. We could handle this. Esther couldn't fight off all of us at the same time.

"I need you to trust me." I told him. He made a noise. "I can do this."

He stared at me for a long time before he grunted. He then pulled away from me and stalked away. I tried not to let it get to me, but it was easier said than done. I turned back to Bonnie.

"What do you need?" I asked. Bonnie grabbed a map from the wall and set it onto a desk. She then grabbed a sharp pointed needle and held out her hand.

"Just a drop of blood." She said. I gave her my hand and let her prick my finger, and I winced a bit. The blood dropped onto the map. Bonnie said a few words, but the drops did not go anywhere.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked, looking over my shoulder. Bonnie looked down confused.

"Esther is fighting me." Bonnie said. I felt my heart sink. We were trapped, with nowhere to go and no hope. I started to panic.

"Esther couldn't possibly have this much power." Klaus said coming up behind me. "Unless she's channeling something."

"A hotspot?" Bonnie asked. I could see Klaus thinking for a moment before a flash of recognition crossed over his face. He looked at me, as if I was in on this little secret.

"Get your human's ready." He told me. "I know where she is."

I felt my adrenaline pick up.

"Where?" I asked.

"The old cemetery." Klaus said. "That was where I killed her."

I winced a bit and he noticed. He looked guilty, as if he wanted to apologize, but he didn't. Esther wasn't my mother… there was no need to apologize.

"Alright then." Jeremy said. "Let's go."

I turned to follow him, but someone caught my arm. I turned back to Klaus, who had a serious look on his face.

"My mother is a crafty one." Klaus said. "Don't underestimate her."

I nodded. He then handed me a silver knife. I stared at it for a long time before I gingerly took it in my hands. He was asking me to kill her.

"No mercy." He said in a low voice. I swallowed and then nodded again. He released me and I went to go prepare myself.

* * *

Once we were all suited up with weapons I went and found Damon. He was sulking in a corner, pouting like a small child. But I understood why he was upset.

"Damon…" I said. He ignored me. "Damon you have to understand-"

"Oh I understand alright." Damon said, standing up. "I understand that you would rather listen to Jace when it comes to your safety then listen to me."

My jaw fell slack and I stared at him as if he grew two heads. But he was being completely serious, there was no underlying joke here. I couldn't help but let out a chortle.

"You're crazy." I said through my laughter. He stepped closer to me, his expression serious and a bit angry. I stopped laughing.

"When Jace asked you to stay… you stayed." Damon said. "But when I want you to stay put… you brush me off."

"That's not true." I said.

"Yes it is!" Damon yelled at me. He then ran an angry hand through his hair. "Why does what he wants matter more than what I want?"

"This isn't about either of you." I said, becoming defensive. "You can't go save Elena, so I have to."

"Even when I can save Elena…" Damon said. "You still ignore me and go off and almost get yourself killed!"

I opened my mouth and then shut it again. This wasn't just about my safety. This was about control, and Damon's irrational jealousy of my friendship with Jace. But there was nothing between us, nothing but friendship.

"How many times do I have to tell you I love you before you believe it?" I asked Damon. He stiffened, but didn't respond. I stepped closer to him, taking his hand and putting it on my heart. He didn't look at me, but he didn't shy away either.

"This heart…" I said. "It belongs to you."

He met my gaze.

"I don't want anyone else." I continued. "You have to believe me."

He stared at me for a long time before he pulled his hand away. I expected him to grab me, tell me to be careful, but instead he stood up straight and just stared me deep in the eye.

"I know you do." He said. "But I don't believe that I'm the only one."

Before I could say anything else, he walked away. I watched him, unable to find any words or even will myself to move. I just watched him as my heart shattered.

"Hey." It was Matt. "Are you ready?"

I still couldn't speak, so I just nodded. I grabbed the silver knife that Klaus gave me and turned to where the boys were. They looked like a small army, ready for a fight. I then tucked the knife into my belt and licked my lips.

"Let's go save Elena."

* * *

The boys and I trekked through the woods, none of us saying a word. Jeremy had his crossbow at the ready, and Matt had a gun. Jace held a pistol in his hand, but I could feel him watching me. I wasn't my normal self, Damon's words hitting me like a train.

Was he the only one in my heart? Of course he was. I loved him.

I let my gaze go over to Jace who was now facing frontwards. I loved Jace… but was it like that? No, it couldn't. I felt the feeling of dread come over me and had to shake it. Now was not the time to work out my feelings for anyone. I had to save Elena.

"There." Jeremy said, pointing at the old Salvatore crypt. I held up a hand to stop them.

"Jeremy, Matt." I said. "You take the front. Jace and I will come from the back."

Both of them nodded and started walking toward the front entrance. Jace and I crept around the back. There was a small window of sorts that I snuck a peek through. They were there alright, but who lay unmoving on the floor was what sparked my anger.

Alaric… he was laying there, Elena hovering over him. The blood on his shirt marked the wound that had been pierced through his heart. He was dead.

My immediate thought went to my mother. She had lost John, how could I tell her she had lost Rick too. My blood began to boil when my eyes set on Esther. This was her doing. This was her fault. All of it.

Suddenly, the breaking of what sounded like a stick caused both Esther and Elena to jump. Esther turned toward the entrance of the crypt and walked outside. Elena followed. I then looked to Jace who was on the other side of the back entrance. I nodded once to him and the two of us went in.

I had to hold back the tears when I saw Alaric. Jace knelt down to where he lay and felt for a pulse. I could see him swallow. I turned my back to him, taking the silver knife from my belt. I had to avenge him, I had to do something.

"Matt!" I heard Jeremy yell. "Matt drop your gun!"

"I can't!" Matt yelled back. "I'm not controlling it!"

I sprinted to the entrance, seeing Esther using her magic to turn the boys against one another. I held up the knife.

"Esther stop it!" Elena yelled. I then ran toward her, stabbing the knife into her back, right through her heart. Her magic stopped, and she let out a gurgle. She leaned back against me, unable to move. Her hazel eyes met mine and she let out a choke of a breath.

"Lissa." She said, almost inaudibly. Then her eyes closed and she fell face forward onto the ground. I took a deep breath, watching her, making sure she was truly dead. When I saw no sign of life I looked up.

Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, as if the bloody knife and the blood on my hands was not a big deal. Elena reached for me. "I'm fine."

"Guys…"

We turned to where Jace's voice came from. I was surprised and shocked to see he had Alaric standing next to him, looking very confused and frightened. I let out a breath of relief.

"Rick…" Elena said. He looked up at all of us and then back down to his bloody shirt.

"Where's my ring?" Alaric asked. "Tell me what happened."

Everyone looked to Elena, who had the full truth. She looked at him gravely, and I knew that just because Esther was dead, that didn't mean this was over.

* * *

Esther was trying to make Alaric into a weapon. Using his dark side, she used her dark magic to make him just the way she turned her children. But because I had killed her, now he had the choice… to not transition.

"You can't do this." I told him. Elena was at his side. "Alaric, I'm not just going to let you die."

"This is for the best." He told me. I shook my head. "After everything I've done-"

"What about my mom?" I asked him. "What am I supposed to tell her?"

He stepped closer to me. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. I couldn't bear to watch him die. Not like this.

"She loves you." I told him. He set his jaw. "She really does."

"I know." He replied. I then let out a sob and he took me into his arms. I never thought I could feel so strongly about someone, like… a father.

"You were the father I always wanted." I whispered to him. He held onto me tighter. As much as John tried, there was just too much history between us for him to really be a dad. But Alaric… he had protect me and my mother… the way that John should have done all along.

"Take care of her alright?" He asked me. I nodded. "And yourself."

I nodded again. He patted me on the shoulder and I turned and left the crypt. Jeremy came in, but I didn't stop to talk to him. I couldn't handle this, not right now.

When I walked out and saw everyone standing there, I could see to my right was Damon, leaning against a head stone. He looked… sad… and when he saw me he looked as if he wanted to comfort me. But he didn't.

To my left was Jace, who had tears in his eyes. He was much more in touch with his emotions, and unlike Damon, he looked like he really needed comforting. But instead, he reached out and comforted me.

"I'm so sorry." He told me, holding onto me tightly. I swallowed, grabbing onto him. I opened my eyes for a second, meeting Damon's gaze. His jaw was tight and he looked upset, but he didn't stop me. I blinked a few tears away and averted my gaze.

Jeremy came out, not speaking to anyone. Then Elena and Alaric emerged. All of us stood there, facing him, not saying a word. He visibly swallowed, looking at every single one of us. And then, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

And then he disappeared.

* * *

Jace drove me home. Neither of us spoke. When he turned off the truck, he came around and opened my door. He took my hand and helped me out. He even walked me to the door.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I lied. "But… I don't know about mom."

"I'm sorry." He told me again, brining me to him for another hug. I held on tight, wondering when I would finally break down. I didn't. He pulled back from me, but he didn't let go. We just stared at one another, deep into each other's eyes.

And then he pushed the hair from my face, his touch gentle. I closed my eyes, trying to process what to do next, what to say. But nothing came to mind. I felt nothing. I could do nothing. I swallowed hard before opening my eyes again.

"Jace…" I said, unable to think of anything else to say. He must have taken that as his cue to do something, because then he leaned forward. His lips touched mine slowly, gently. It never escalated and only lasted a few seconds before he pulled back.

But I wasn't smiling. I was crying.

"What… what's wrong?" He asked me sounding concerned. I shook my head. "I'm sorry I-"

"Goodnight." I said, opening the door and stepping inside. I waited until I heard him walk down the front steps and turned his truck on before I let myself break down. I slid down the door, tears falling down my face and sobs racking my body.


	77. Chapter 76

**GUYS! Calm down! I'm pretty sure you all saw me laying the ground work for this… Jace was bound to tell Alex about his feelings at some point. He's been love sick over her all season, did you expect him just to forget it? And listen guys, I love hearing what you think and I like hearing your suggestions, but** _ **telling**_ **me what to do, is not the way to get results.** _ **Telling**_ **the author how the story has to go is not something I appreciate. I've planned the whole story out. I know whats going to happen. I'm not just pulling random things to make everyone mad or make senseless drama start, out of my ass. I have a plan, and I'm sorry if you don't like what I have planned. But this is my story, and I'm going to write it how I want to write it.**

 **Ok, rant over. I still love my readers and you guys are the only reason I keep posting. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope it begins to clear up things.**

 **Season 3 Episode 21 Before Sunset**

Caroline knocked on the front door of Alex's house. She needed some extra hands with her dance clean up committee so she figured she would go to her closest friends houses, since no one was answering her calls. She understood, they had just lost a teacher, a friend, a guardian… but Caroline was always one to put on a brave face and keep going. She hoped she could help her friends that way too.

"Oh, hey Caroline." Lauren said when she opened the door. "Alex didn't tell me you were coming over."

"That's because she doesn't know." Caroline said with a smile. "Is she here?"

"Yeah." Lauren answered, sounding defeated. Caroline furrowed her brows. "She won't come out of her room."

Caroline looked Lauren over. She didn't look like she had been crying, or puffy, so Caroline thought it was safe to assume that Alex had not told her mother of Alaric's passing. She knew that it would have been hard for her to do so, but Caroline guessed that they could comfort one another. Instead, Alex was sulking.

"She came home balling her eyes out." Lauren explained. "She won't talk to me. I'm really worried…"

"Let me try." Caroline said. Lauren moved a bit so Caroline could get inside. "I'm sure she's fine."

"I hope so." Lauren replied. Caroline gave her an encouraging smile before the vampire walked down the short hall and up to Alex's door. Caroline knocked first.

"I don't want to talk." Caroline heard on the other side of the door. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It's me." She said. "Caroline. Open the door."

"No." Alex mumbled again. Caroline huffed and looked back down the hall to make sure Lauren wasn't looking. When she was sure that Alex's human mother had no idea what she was doing, Caroline turned the door knob, breaking it effortlessly. The door came open and Caroline stepped inside.

Alex jumped up, as if she was surprised that Caroline would stoop to that level. But the shock wore off almost instantly and she was hiding her face in her pillow again. Caroline walked into the room, looking at her friend with concern.

"What's the matter?" Caroline asked. "Besides the obvious…"

"Go away." Alex whined. Caroline grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. "Hey!"

"Get out of bed." Caroline ordered. Alex didn't move. "Come on, you can't just wallow."

"Yes I can." Alex replied. "I'm sad."

"Well, so is everyone else." Caroline snapped. She then sat on Alex's bed. "Why haven't you told her?"

Alex visibly swallowed. There was a while where neither one spoke. Caroline waited patiently for Alex to finally speak, trying to be a good friend. She sighed, sitting up in her bed, her hair a mess and eyes puffy. She looked like a mess.

"I don't want to hurt her." Alex admitted. "I keep, hoping that there is some way he could still come back…"

"There isn't." Caroline said bluntly. Alex huffed. "I'm sorry… but… you can't just sit here and be sad."

"Why?" Alex asked. Caroline remembered a similar situation between the two friends, where Alex had just lost John and she was broken up with Damon. Caroline had to make her get up and face the world. She would do it again too, because Alex needed it.

"Because, if you sit here you will start thinking." Caroline said. "And thinking is dangerous."

Alex scoffed. Caroline reached forward and took her hand softly. Alex met her gaze.

"I know you miss him." Caroline said. "But he wouldn't want you to be this upset…"

"I know." Alex replied. Then she bit her bottom lip. "It's not just Alaric…"

Caroline furrowed her brows. What else could have happened besides Alaric dying that would make her so upset?

"Jace kissed me last night." She said in a whisper. Caroline's eyebrows shot up. "And… I didn't stop him."

"What?" Caroline asked, shocked. While everyone kind of knew that Jace had a crush on Alex, she never imagined that Alex would reciprocate those feelings. She was all about Damon, she loved Damon through everything. No matter what he did, they always found one another.

"I'm an awful person." Alex said, hiding her face in her hands. Caroline scoffed, pulling Alex's hands away from her face.

"You are not." Caroline said. "Because I'm not friends with awful people."

"How could I do that?" Alex asked. "I'm a hypocrite! I gave Elena so much crap about kissing Damon… and then I went and kissed a person who wasn't Damon."

"Do you like him?" Caroline asked. Alex met her gaze with wide eyes. "Jace… do you like him?"

Alex opened her mouth but then she shut it again. She then sighed, running a hand through her hair. Her eyes were downcasted, as if she was ashamed.

"I don't know." Alex admitted. "Damon think's I do."

Caroline scooted closer, taking both of her friend's hands in hers. If there was anyone who could understand what it was like to not know what they wanted, it would be Caroline. She had figured it out now, but there was a time when she wasn't sure. And she wanted Alex to be happy. They all did.

"I think…" Caroline said. "That you need to think about what you want. Figure out your feelings."

"I love Damon." Alex blurted out, and then she faltered. "But Jace…"

"Is your best friend." Caroline said. "And both of them… they want you to be happy."

Alex visibly swallowed before she nodded. Caroline was right. Both of them wanted what was best for her. Caroline stood up then and put a smile on her face.

"Come on." Caroline said. "We need to get to the school."

"For what?" Alex asked confused. Caroline grinned.

"Clean up crew!" She said cheerfully. Alex groaned, falling back onto her bed. "It will get your mind off everything."

"Fine." Alex said, sitting up again. "Just as long as neither Damon nor Jace will be there."

"Psht, have you ever seen Damon clean a thing in his life?" Caroline asked. "And Jace is working."

"Good." Alex said before she grabbed a few articles of clothing so she could get dressed.

* * *

"So, he broke the sire bond?"

"Mhm." Caroline replied to my question with a nod. I didn't think it was possible, but Tyler had broken Klaus' sire bond.

"But Klaus doesn't know that?" I continued.

"Right." Caroline replied. "So, don't go telling your brother about any of this."

I groaned, making her giggle. Calling Klaus or any of the Original siblings mine was funny sometimes, but other times it reminded me of my all too real connection to them. The memory of Esther, dying in my arms, and calling out the name of her deceased daughter… it sent chills up my spine.

"So, Klaus still has a crush on you huh?" I asked. Caroline ground her teeth. "You told him off right."

"Of course." Caroline said. "But he's convinced that Tyler won't be enough for me."

"He's sure full of himself." I said. Caroline nodded in agreement before pulling into the parking lot. It was dead empty. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know." Caroline replied. She then pulled out her phone, dialing a number. There was a moment of silence before the person on the other end picked up. "Where are you?"

The two of us got out of the car, while she continued to talk to whoever she was talking to. I followed her across the courtyard and into the building. It was a mess from the dance goer's. I groaned internally.

"What do you mean you're ditching my clean up committee?" Caroline asked the person. I nudged her and she mouthed 'Tyler.'

I nodded, waiting for her to say something else.

"Well, since when does sire bond equal mover slave?" Caroline asked. I furrowed my brows. Moving? Who was moving?

"Alright." Caroline said. "I love you too."

She then ended the call and huffed.

"Who's moving?" I asked. Caroline met my gaze, seemingly unsure if she should answer that question. "Care."

"Um…" She said, tucking her phone into her pocket. "Tyler says that… Klaus is leaving town."

My first reaction was pure joy. This was what we wanted. We wanted to be rid of him for good. But the next reaction was not one of my own making. It was sadness… a bit of homesickness in there too, even though I was home.

"Well, that's… great." I said, trying to fake pure happiness. Caroline gave me a concerned look. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded.

"Come on." I said. "That cafeteria won't clean itself."

She gave me a tight lipped smile before she followed me into the cafeteria. Streamers and balloons and feather boa's littered the floor. But the mess was not what I was surprised by.

"Rebekah?" I asked. The blonde vampire turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Clean up committee." She replied in a monotone voice. "You are late."

"It's like 8:02." Caroline replied. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Exactly." She replied. "I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that I organized."

Rebekah threw away some streamers. Caroline and I shared a look. Then I did something very bold.

"I'm sorry." I said, Rebekah turned. "About your mom…"

Rebekah scoffed.

"Sorry she's dead?" She asked. "Or sorry for killing her?"

I tensed. I should have known Klaus would have told her I had been the one to stab Esther. I wondered if she was mad… it was her mother after all.

"I'm not upset." Rebekah told me. "You did what any of us would have done."

I set my jaw, trying not to show my surprise. She threw away a few used cups before she turned to me.

"I'm sorry about your teacher." Rebekah said. I met her gaze. "He seemed like a nice guy."

I nodded.

"He was." I replied. Rebekah forced a smile. "So… you're leaving town?"

Rebekah tensed, throwing away some more trash. There was something about the idea of them leaving… that made me want to stop them. To ask them to stay. Or to go with them. I guessed it was the side of me that was still connected to them.

"We are." She replied. I shifted my weight awkwardly. Caroline was behind me, trying to act like she was busy and not listening to our conversation, but I knew she was. This whole thing was just awkward… but I had to say something.

"Is it weird if I say I'm going to miss you?" I asked hurriedly. Rebekah stopped what she was doing and turned around. She seemed surprised by that, but also amused. I kicked myself mentally.

"Yes." She replied. I licked my lips. "But… I'll miss you too."

It was my turn to be surprised. She gave me a genuine smile before throwing another handful of trash in the trash can.

"I'm going to go start on the gym." She said, turning and leaving the cafeteria. I turned slowly to Caroline, who was staring at me with wide eyes and a grin.

"Not a word." I ordered, making her laugh. I was just about to grab some trash when a loud crash alerted me that we weren't alone.

Caroline rushed out of the cafeteria with her vampire speed. I sprinted after her, coming out into the hallway. I was surprised to see Rebekah, being pinned to the lockers by…

"Rick?" I barely managed to get out. He looked up, and while he was distracted, Caroline used the white oak stake to stab Alaric in the heart. I gasped, thinking that he was going to die… but he didn't. He pulled the stake out like it was nothing.

Caroline ran down the hall, grabbing me to take me with her. She raced to her car, trying to find her keys. To my dismay, she dropped them. Looking into the reflection of the window, Alaric stood right behind us. Caroline turned around and he smacked her head against the car so hard that it snapped her neck.

"Caroline!" I yelled, then looked up to Alaric. "Rick… please."

"Come with me." He ordered, grabbing Caroline. His skin was steaming, burning in the sun. I didn't move. "Move!"

He shoved me back toward the school, and I had no other choice but to do as he said. He drug Caroline into the school and led me to his old classroom. He shut the door behind him, picking up Caroline effortlessly.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I watched as he put Caroline in a desk, tying her to it. He put a cloth around her mouth, using it as a gag. Then he grabbed two wooden pencils and stabbed them into her wrists. That woke her up, making her scream in pain.

"That's right." Alaric said. "Scream."

"Rick, stop it!" I yelled at him. He turned to me, using his speed to grab me and tie me down before I could even blink. "What are you doing?"

"What I was created to do." He said, pulling out his phone. He waited for someone to pick up, and when they did, he smiled. "Well, who else would it be?"

I looked to my left where Caroline sat, with tears in her eyes. I had to get her out of here.

"Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Caroline and Alex." Alaric explained. "And if you want to keep them alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going…"

He looked between us.

"I will kill them both."

* * *

Rebekah rushed back to the mansion she shared with Klaus. Her heartbeat was still erratic from almost being killed by someone who she thought to be dead. She should be used to the fact that whenever someone dies in Mystic Falls, they are never truly dead.

"Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me!" Rebekah yelled when she found Klaus. He barely even acknowledged her.

"Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead." Klaus said. Rebekah shook her head.

"Well, he's not and he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him." Rebekah explained. "He's strong, Nic. Too strong."

Klaus looked up and met her tearful gaze. She was frightened, so he knew she had to be telling the truth. He put down what was in his hand.

"Where is he now?" Klaus asked.

"He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us." Rebekah said. "We need to leave now."

Klaus sighed.

"Fine." He replied. "I'll just go collect Elena and Alex and we will be on our way."

The image of Alaric pushing Alex inside the school made her heart break a little. There was no way she survived, which is why she didn't tell Klaus in the first place. He would try to go after her and get killed.

"Forget them!" Rebekah yelled at her brother. "You don't need any more stupid hybrids."

"What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us." Klaus said. "Besides, what about Alexandra? We need her Rebekah."

Rebekah shook her head.

"She will never replace the sister we lost." Rebekah said. "I like her too… but she doesn't even want to be part of this family."

"It doesn't matter." Klaus replied. "We just need-"

"To make her remember?" Rebekah asked. "Why can't you just be happy with the sister you have?"

"Because you aren't her!" Klaus yelled, making Rebekah jump. "You never understood me… she did."

Rebekah stared at her brother with tears in her eyes. She had never been enough. While he loved her… she could never be the one that Klaus turned to. He would rather put all of his faith in a stranger… then his own little sister.

"I'm not leaving without her." Klaus said. Rebekah blinked a few times before she set her jaw and glared.

"Well, I am." She replied, stomping off and out of the house. "Good luck finding her."

* * *

I fought against the ropes that held me down, but he had tied them very tight. I let out a frustrated yell when I realized that I couldn't get free. I looked up at Alaric.

"What do you want from us?" I asked. Alaric chuckled, flipping the white oak stake around on his fingers.

"I want all vampires to die." He said. "And unfortunately, I need everything Klaus cares about to get him here."

It made sense. Klaus liked Caroline. Klaus needed Elena. Klaus wanted me to be part of his family. There wasn't a way that Klaus wouldn't come after at least one of us.

"Alaric this isn't you." I said. "Please."

"This is me." He said. "Vampires took everything from me."

I shook my head.

"But… but Damon." I said. "He's your friend!"

"Yeah, who turned my wife into a vampire." Alaric said. "Don't you get it?"

He leaned in closer to my face. I glared at him, trying to stay strong.

"Every single person you lost… was because of a vampire." Alaric said. "Your father for example."

"John sacrificed himself for me." I told him.

"Because Klaus killed you!" Alaric yelled. "I'm trying to help you here."

Just then, the sound of the front doors of the school echoed through the hall, followed by light footsteps.

"Right on time." Alaric said. I looked up to the door, where Elena appeared.

"Elena, run!" I yelled. Alaric jumped up and sped over to me. He pointed the stake at my heart, effectively silencing me.

"Run and she dies." Alaric warned. Elena looked between us, and she didn't run. Alaric lowered the stake and walked over to his desk. All the while he was watching Elena.

"Let them go Alaric." Elena commanded. Alaric chuckled.

"Free her yourself." He said. Elena looked at him confused before she rushed over to Caroline. Caroline was making sad, painful little noises. Just looking at her was causing me pain.

Elena took one of the pencils that were sticking out of Caroline's wrist and slowly started to pull. Caroline let out a loud shriek and I winced. Suddenly, Alaric was up and he slammed the pencil back down into Caroline's wrist.

"You said that you would let them go!" Elena yelled. Alaric got close into her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Elena?" Alaric asked. "Stop trusting vampires!"

Elena looked on in horror before Alaric shoved her down into a seat. I fought against the roped again, wanting to get them both out of there. I looked over to where Elena sat and the two of us shared a grave look before we both looked back to Alaric.

* * *

Damon ground his teeth together. Elena wasn't there. Alex wasn't there. No one was at the Gilbert house except for Klaus who was trying his best to get in. But Damon wasn't going to let that happen.

"I think you're probably gonna want to let me in!" Klaus yelled from the outside. Damon scoffed. They had to think of a plan, because Klaus was going to tear this house apart unless he got what he wanted.

"Elena's car is gone." Stefan said.

"Alex isn't answering my calls." Jace replied looking at his phone. Damon glowered at him. "Do you think she's ok?"

He was at his wits end with this kid worrying about _his_ girlfriend. He was already on edge, Jace hanging around and being himself was not helping matters.

"How about you don't concern yourself with the whereabouts of _my_ girlfriend." Damon growled. Jace looked up and met his gaze. He didn't look the least bit afraid. In fact, he was smirking.

"You have no idea do you?" Jace asked triumphantly. Damon glared. "Ha, well this is hilarious."

"What?" Damon asked. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Jace just chuckled, looking back down at his phone. Damon, who was at his wits end with this kid, ran up and grabbed him by the collar.

"Answer me!" Damon yelled. Jace smirked again.

"We kissed." Jace said. "Last night."

Damon gripped his shirt so tight, he thought it might rip. There was a fire that made his blood boil at the thought of this cocky kid kissing _his_ Alex. There was another part of him that was heartbroken that she may have kissed him back.

"I will end you." Damon threatened Jace. However, he didn't get to make good on that promise because a soccer ball came flying through the front door and into the kitchen. Damon jumped out of the way, dropping Jace to the ground.

"Get down!" Stefan ordered, getting Jeremy, Bonnie, and Jace to safety. Damon jumped up.

"Missed me!" He yelled at Klaus.

Then he started throwing broken pieces from the neighbor's picket fence into the house. One almost hit Damon in the head and he took it and threw it back to him.

"Missed me again!" Damon yelled back at him. Klaus continued in his destruction until he had nothing left to throw. Stefan's phone started to ring. He answered it hurriedly, seeing the name on his phone.

"Alaric." Stefan said into the phone. Damon looked down at his brother, as he listened to the conversation. It didn't last long, and Stefan hung up the phone.

"Well, where are they?" Jeremy asked. Stefan visibly swallowed.

"Alaric has them." Stefan said. "Elena, Caroline…."

Stefan then met Damon's gaze.

"And Alex."

Damon felt his stomach drop and he grabbed a nearby glass and threw it at the wall. He looked back at Jace, who looked very concerned about the fact that Alex was in the hands of a homicidal maniac, and Damon knew that he couldn't kill him just yet.

* * *

I hadn't noticed when he originally tied the gag around Caroline that it was coated with vervain. Now, Alaric had a glass bowl of it sitting in front of me and was dipping the cloth into it. The skin around Caroline's mouth was raw and red. She was whimpering, begging for safety.

"No." Caroline mumbled when Alaric started moving toward her. "No more, please."

"Alaric stop!" Elena said, getting up from her seat. He pushed her back down into it. He hadn't tied her up, and I wondered if he thought that she wasn't a threat. If she freed Caroline and I we would be.

"This keeps the vervain in her system." Alaric said, tying the cloth back around her mouth. "It's like inhaling razorblades with every breath."

Caroline let out a scream and tears ran down her face. I winced, seeing the smoke coming off her skin. I wanted nothing more than to free her and take that damn stake and shove it through his eye.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

"To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery." He replied simply.

"What?" Elena and I said in unison. He picked up the white oak stake and walked over to Elena.

"She's not killing Caroline." I told him. He pointed the stake towards me.

"I'm not talking to you." Alaric said. "You've staked vampires. Originals, even a witch. Elena on the other hand… has not."

"And I'm not starting now." Elena replied. "This isn't what I want."

"Isn't it?" Alaric asked. "You begged Alex, the person who hated you the most to train you. But you have never pierced a vampire's heart."

He leaned in closer to her.

"Now you have your chance." He said with a sadistic smile. Elena swallowed hard and looked my way.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I couldn't reach for it and Alaric's head snapped to the side. He walked over to me, pulling it out of my pocket. He looked at the screen and smirked.

"Dear old mommy." Alaric said. My heartbeat began to pick up. "I wonder what she would say if I told her to come pick you up from the school."

"No!" I yelled out, trying to get free. If he told her to come here, she would, and then there was no telling what he would do to her.

"Of course she would say yes." Alaric said. "Don't worry. She has no idea about vampires."

I let out a breath. He was angry at vampire sympathizers, not the innocent.

"But I wonder what she would do if she came here to find her daughter stabbed to death?" Alaric said. I felt tears prick my eyes. I couldn't let her lose me, not after everything else.

"Don't." I begged. He chuckled, pocketing my phone and going back to his desk. "Why would you want to hurt her?"

"Because it would hurt you." Alaric replied. "And that's all I want."

"No." I said. "You don't want to hurt any of this. This isn't the real you!"

He glared at me for a second before he ran up to me. His hand curled around my neck and cut off my air supply. I choked, and was unable to free my hands to pull him off of me.

"Rick!" Elena yelled. "Stop it!"

"You don't know the real me." Alaric spat in my face. "I'm here to protect the whole human race."

I was unable to respond and just choked out a noise. He released his hold on me, and I gasped for air. The air burned my lungs, and I hunched forward, choking.

"Alaric." Elena said softly. "Esther did this to you. She warped your mind."

"No." Alaric replied. "She made me see the light."

Tears fell from Elena's eyes and she looked over to me. I met her gaze, and there was a silent conversation between us. Neither one of us had a big chance of surviving this. Alaric would kill us one by one, and it would be our loved ones who would have to pick up the pieces.

My mom's face popped up into my head. She was so loving, so caring. She was the best mother a person could ask for… and I was about to die. I wouldn't be able to say goodbye, or to tell her I loved her. She would break down. Every person who had come into her life she had lost… but if I died, she would have no one. I couldn't leave her like that… but I didn't have a choice.

And then there was Jace. My best friend, who had feelings for me. I hadn't even been able to find if I had feelings for him. But the thought of never saying goodbye, or telling him how much he means to me… it made my heart ache.

And Damon… oh Damon. What would he do if I died? He would probably go off the rails, kill a whole town just because he could. I wondered if he would try to bring me back, search for a way the way he searched for Katherine all of those years. I wondered if he would still love me forever.

I let a tear fall from my eye as I thought about the most important people in my life. I wanted to say goodbye. I wanted to tell them that I loved them. But I couldn't. And that was the most heartbreaking thing I had ever experienced.

* * *

Jace sat next to Jeremy on a picnic table out in front of the school. Jeremy was playing with his ring, and neither one spoke to each other. They were being told to stay put, that the vampires would handle this one. Jace thought about Alex, how scared she must be. He wanted to be the one to save her, to bring her back to her mother.

But Damon just had to take all the glory.

"So you kissed her?" Jeremy asked suddenly. Jace nodded. "Because she's my cousin… I have to say that's gross."

Jace chuckled, looking down at his hands. He still hadn't really processed the whole thing. She hadn't reacted the way he had hoped, but she had a lot on her mind. He was hoping that it was just that and not that she didn't have any kind of feelings for him.

"But as your friend…" Jeremy continued. "I say, congratulations."

"Thanks man." Jace said, bumping knuckles with Jeremy. "I don't even know what she's thinking."

"Well, once we get them out of here you can talk about it." Jeremy said. He then looked over his shoulder where Damon was talking to Bonnie. "You know you are better for her."

Jace looked over his shoulder at Damon as well. Jace could give Alex a normal life. Sure, he wasn't as strong or as fast as Damon, but he respected her opinions and he listened to her. Damon always just told her what to do and where to go, Jace wasn't like that. He didn't want the supernatural life, and he bet that Alex didn't either.

"I hope she see's it that way." Jace said. There was only one thing that Damon had over Jace. Alex's heart. But Jace was determined to take it away from him.

* * *

Alaric was pacing in front of us. I was starting to get anxious. As soon as the sun went down, most likely we would be dead and he would be coming after Klaus and his siblings. We were running out of time.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked, her voice hoarse from crying. Alaric stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

"Because you need me." Alaric said. "Because you're an eighteen-year-old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore."

"Look at you." Elena said and then looked to Caroline and I. "How is this right?!"

He pointed to Caroline.

"She's a murderer." He said. "She told me she killed someone and liked it. Now how is that right?"

Elena tensed her jaw. Then Alaric pointed to me.

"And she's no better!" He said. "She defends a vampire who kills and has no remorse. She is the one who took life away from your biological father."

"I didn't know-"

I was surprised when I felt a stinging in my cheek and my words were cut off. I looked back at him and realized… he had smacked me. He had back handed me. I felt angry, hurt tears sting my eyes and I blinked them away. He turned back to Elena.

"Listen, Elena, your parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe." Alaric said. "They weren't dead six months before you undid it all."

"You don't know anything about them." Elena said.

"Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you?" He asked, leaning in front of her. "If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them."

"Don't listen to him." I said to Elena. Alaric lifted his hand as if he was going to hit me again. I winced, shying away from him.

"Shut up." He ordered me and then turned back to Elena. "Now kill her."

He handed Elena the white oak stake, and pulled her up from her seat.

"Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt." Alaric said. He positioned her in front of Caroline, who was looking up at Elena and pleading with her not to do it. I was doing so as well, afraid of what he would do if I spoke out of turn again. Elena stared at Caroline for a second, and then she did the ballsiest thing I had ever seen. She whipped around, making a swipe for Alaric, but he caught her before she could do any damage.

"I thought I taught you better than that." Alaric said.

"You did." Elena replied, grabbing the glass of vervain from in front of me, and splashing it in his face. He let out a yell of pain and Elena started freeing Caroline. The blonde vampire was up out of her seat before we I could even blink.

"Get help!" Elena yelled, starting to work on my bounds. I shook my head.

"Get out of here!" I yelled at her, but she pulled on the ropes.

"I'm not leaving you." She said. I felt my arms get free and the two of us ran for the door, however we were cut off by Alaric.

"Not so fast." He said. I grabbed Elena and shoved her behind me. I tried to punch at Alaric, but he caught my hand. He grabbed me, turning me around and had the stake poised at my neck.

"Alaric." Elena begged, but this wasn't the Alaric we knew. This one was completely different, completely dark.

"I should kill you both." Alaric said. He shoved me out into the hallway. I hit a metal locker with a loud thud. "Especially you."

"Elena." I breathed. "Run!"

"She's not going anywhere." Alaric said. He grabbed me by the neck again and held me against the locker. "How could you love a creature so vile as Damon Salvatore?"

I didn't speak, so he hit me against the locker, knocking my head against it.

"Answer me!" He yelled. I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing and my heartbeat. I had to save Elena. That was all that was in my mind. I met her brown eyed gaze and she had tears rolling down her face. She knew that if she ran, he would kill me. And I was silently pleading with her to run.

"I just do!" I answered him. He scoffed, holding harder onto my neck. "Kill me. But let Elena go."

"That's right." Alaric said. "The only person you want to save more than yourself is her."

He looked back to Elena for a second with a sadistic smirk.

"You died for her once." Alaric said, releasing my throat. "Let's see if you would do it again."

He grabbed Elena and positioned himself so he would bite into her neck, but something came over me. It was the same thing that happened during the sacrifice. I ran to Alaric, feeling like everything was in slow motion, and grabbed for him as if I was going to tear the skin right off of his face.

However, he had anticipated this, and the white oak stake he had in his hand, was now plunged into my abdomen. The breath left my body, and the pain rippled through me like no other. He stared at me with that sadistic grin and pulled the stake from my stomach.

"Looks like my theory was right." He said. I fell to my knees, the blood pouring from my wound. I was unable to speak, unable to move, I felt numb. I fell to the ground, clutching at my stomach. I could see Elena fussing over me, but I couldn't hear her voice. I felt like I had never felt before.

All the other times I had been injured, I knew that I would survive. When I died during the sacrifice, I died almost instantly. But this… I was waiting for death, knowing it would come. But I was ok with it. I was at ease. I felt no pain, nothing.

I could see Damon and Stefan, and a smile came to my face before I closed my eyes.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no!" Elena yelled, taking Alex's head into her lap. "No! Alex, you can't leave me!"

Alex didn't stir. Elena looked up, seeing Alaric snap Stefan's neck and then Damon's. Klaus came and plunged his hand into Alaric's chest. She had to stop them. She had to save Alex.

"I'm not gonna let you die." Elena said, running into Alaric's classroom. She looked around for anything that she could use. She saw a sharp box cutter on his desk. She ran, grabbing it and running back into the hallway.

"Stop!" She yelled as Alaric was about to shove the stake into Klaus. Both vampires looked up. "Let him go or I'll kill myself."

"Put it down, Elena." Alaric said. Elena shook her head.

"No!" She yelled. "There has to be a reason why you attacked Alex and not me."

Alaric rolled his eyes.

"There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine." Elena said. "That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So, when I die, you die too. That's it, it has to be!"

"You're wrong." Alaric said. Elena looked down to Alex, whose chest was barely rising and falling. She was running out of time.

She took the end of the box cutter and started slicing her throat open. Upon seeing this, Alaric jumped up, yelling at her to stop. She did. She then looked back down to Alex, who was barely breathing. When she turned back around, everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I woke with a start. It was as if I had a terrible nightmare… but it wasn't a nightmare. It was real. Alaric had stabbed me.

"Good."

I turned to the door.

"You're awake." Klaus said with a smile. I looked down at my hands, I was alive. "I gave you my blood."

I swallowed. That made sense. That would have cured me. I looked up at him.

"Where's Alaric?" I asked. Klaus set his jaw. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"I was unable to do so." Klaus said. He leaned down in front of me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. He watched me for a long time, trying to make his own assessment as to if I was alright or not. That hybrid blood sure did the trick for stab wounds. He stood up straight.

"We leave tonight." He said. I felt my heart sink and I scrambled up to follow him.

"I can't just leave." I said. "What about my mother?"

"I can compel her to forget you were ever her's." Klaus said. I shook my head violently. "I've already lost you once. I won't lose you again."

"Klaus-" I tried to reason with him, however, when I walked into the front room, I saw something terrifying. It was Elena, strapped down to a chair, with a needle in her arm and… blood bags?

"Alex?" She asked in a hoarse voice. I tried to go to her, but Klaus held me back. I pushed on him violently.

"Let her go." I ordered. He held onto me tighter. "You can't just kill her!"

"Her life is tied to Alaric's." He explained. "When she dies, so does he."

"But you are going to need more blood then that if you want your hybrid army." I said. I was trying to do anything that would convince him not to kill her.

"These last few liters will have to do." Klaus said. "You see. I don't really need an army."

I furrowed my brows.

"I have my family." Klaus said. "And now, I have you."

I shook my head.

"You will never have me." I spat at him. "If you do this… I will never forgive you."

"Oh, you will." Klaus said. "Whether you remember or not."

I pushed on him again, but his grip held firm. He pushed me down into a chair and grabbed some rope. I huffed, getting tired of being tied up.

"Say your goodbyes." Klaus ordered me, before leaving the room. I looked up and met Elena's gaze. She looked tired, and I was afraid that if she fell asleep, she wouldn't wake up.

"Elena." I said, getting her attention. "You have to stay awake."

"I'm so tired." She said. I shook my head, tears brimming in my eyes. "It's ok."

"No." I said. "No it's not! I'm not going to let you die."

"I'm sorry." She said. "For everything I've done."

I stopped, staring at her. She was slowly slipping away, right in front of me. And I couldn't do anything about it. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes.

"I forgive you." I said. "I just… wish we had more time."

"Yeah." She whispered. "Me too."

We fell silent, neither of us moved, or spoke. We just sat there.

"I hated you for so long." I told her. "And now… I can't imagine my life without you."

Elena smiled, her own tears now falling. She met my gaze again.

"Don't ever give in." Elena said. I furrowed my brows. "To Klaus… you have to keep fighting."

I nodded again. If that was Elena's last wish, then I would fulfill it. I would not rest, I would not eat, I would not stop until Klaus was out of our lives. I would not give into the temptation, because I had to come back. For my mother, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Jace… and Damon.

Suddenly, small footsteps could be heard through the house. I looked over my shoulder to see Tyler, sneaking into the room.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked as Tyler started to undo the ropes around her. He hushed her, untying her all together. When he turned around to free me as well, he stopped. I looked back over my shoulder to see a very angry Klaus.

"So much for that sire bond." Klaus said. Tyler stood up straight.

"I'm not your little bitch anymore." Tyler said. Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"How did you break the sire bond?" Klaus asked, sounding annoyed. If Tyler was able to break that sire bond, then any hybrid Klaus could make with Elena's blood would be able to break it.

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love." Tyler said, referring to Caroline. Klaus' jaw tensed.

"That's impossible." Klaus replied.

"Is it?" Tyler asked, walking up to Klaus. "Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?"

Tyler pointed to me, but Klaus didn't look. With Klaus' hybrids and his never ending goal to have a family, he had not been able to understand that true love cannot be forced. By forcing me to be his little sidekick, he was pushing me away. Klaus glared at him.

"You know, you should be thanking me." Klaus said. "I gave you a gift. I took away your misery."

"You didn't give a crap about me!" Tyler yelled at him. "You just didn't want to be alone!"

Klaus fisted and unfisted his hands. Tyler tried to push past him to get to me, but Klaus stopped him. Tyler met my gaze and I shook my head. I could handle Klaus. He needed to get Elena out of here.

"Come on." Tyler said, leaning down to Elena. He put her arm over his shoulder and she leaned into him weakly. However, Klaus had other ideas. He rushed toward them, pushing Elena out of Tyler's grip. She fell, knocking her head a ledge. I pushed against the ropes tied around me as I watched her fall unconscious to the floor.

Klaus held Tyler up against the wall by his throat.

"Goodbye Tyler." Klaus said, taking his hand and reaching toward Tyler's chest, as if to tear his heart out. However, Tyler being just as strong as Klaus, grabbed Klaus' hand and twisted it. It cracked and he put it behind his back.

The next thing that happened… I wasn't prepared for.

Stefan and Damon ran in. Damon grabbed Klaus' other arm, holding it back. Stefan plunged his hand into Klaus' chest. Klaus let out a gasp and then he looked up to Stefan. Something wasn't right… something was different.

Even through the horror of the scene before me, I was unable to tear my eyes away from Klaus. His face started to turn grey, and it was as if he couldn't move. I stood, watching the whole scene. His eyes met mine, and there was something there, regret? An apology? I couldn't be sure. I watched as his skin dried up in a sense, and then he fell to the floor.

He was… gone. Desiccated.

"How?" The word fell from my tongue before I could even think.

"Bonnie had a spell." Damon explained. I swallowed. Something… it wasn't right. It was like something in my heart… had been ripped from me. I couldn't look away.

"We should get them home." Stefan said, referring to me and Elena who was now waking up. Damon walked over to me, untying me, but I still couldn't look away. He took my arm, and he led me out of the room. The whole time, I still couldn't look away. Even when he got me out the door, the image of Klaus' desiccated body haunted my mind.

* * *

I didn't speak the whole ride home.

When Stefan pulled up to my house, I wordlessly got out of the car. I could hear Damon following behind me, but I didn't turn around. This feeling, it was similar to when John had died… I was numb.

"Are you going to be ok here?" Damon asked me when we reached the front door. "Stefan and I are going to… dispose of the body."

I simply nodded, unable to even look him in the eye. I still hadn't told him about Jace, and about the kiss. At that moment, it didn't seem to be the right time.

"He told me." Damon said, making my eyes snap up. "About the kiss…"

I felt my heart beat pick up. Of course he did. The two of them went at it like cat's and dog's. I should have known he would have said something.

"I-"

"You don't have to explain." He said, cutting me off. I furrowed my brows. "I just… I want you to be happy."

I couldn't speak, so I just stood there, staring at him. He took a deep breath before he took my hand.

"I want you to take some time to figure out what you want." Damon explained. "And if it's not me… well… I'll always be here for you."

He then kissed my forehead, slowly, as if he was savoring this moment. I blinked a few times and watched as he started to walk away. His back was to me, and I felt a sense of urgency creep up into my gut and pull.

"Damon." I finally got out. He stopped, turning back to me. I could see he was trying to hide the fact that this was hurting him. I didn't want to tell him anything sappy, or explain myself. Because I didn't have the answer to that.

"Be careful." I told him. He nodded before he walked back to the car. I watched as they drove away and took a deep breath before I opened the door. I closed it behind me and fell back against it.

And then the tears started to fall.


	78. Chapter 77

**I'm SO sorry! I did not mean for this to come out a day late. I got home from class, I take night classes, and I completely forgot! Again, so sorry, no excuse but natural human error. Anyway, here is the end of season 3. I think some of you will be surprised, while others have seen this coming for a while. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

 **Season 3 Episode 22 The Departed**

I raced down the street in mom's car, knowing that I was breaking every single traffic law ever made. But this was serious, and I had to go. My eyes were red and puffy from my crying fest, but I had to push that aside.

Elena was in the hospital.

Jeremy had called me frantically, saying that he left her for a second and then the next thing he knew she was on the floor with blood coming out of her nose. He called an ambulance and they took her away. Dr. Fell was checking her over to find the problem.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and half assed pulling into a space. I then ran inside and asked the nurse where Elena Gilbert was. She told me and I rushed that way. When I saw Jeremy in the hallway, I practically plowed him over.

"Where is she?" I asked. "Is she ok? What's wrong?"

"Hey, calm down." He told me. "She's fine. She's in there."

I looked over to the room where Jeremy pointed. Elena lay in a hospital bed, sleeping away. I let out a breath of relief and then I turned back to him.

"What happened?' I asked. Jeremy shrugged.

"I left her alone for a second." He replied. "And I came back and she was on the floor… blood was everywhere."

I furrowed my brows.

"Then how is she fine?" I asked. I knew that she had hit her head today and she lost a lot of blood, but why was she bleeding and unconscious?

"Dr. Fell said that she has a slight concussion." Jeremy replied. "But she is going to be fine."

I nodded, looking back to Elena who seemed very peaceful.

"Good." I said. There was a moment of silence before I heard his phone rang. He looked down at it and grimaced before he held it up. It was Damon. He clicked answer and then put it on speaker.

"What happened?" Stefan asked urgently. I assumed that Jeremy had told him what happened. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine." Jeremy replied. "Dr. Fell looked her over-"

"You took her to the hospital?" Damon asked. "Are you stupid?"

"When you find your sister unconscious, you call 911." Jeremy explained. I could hear Damon scoff on the other end. I swallowed. Hearing his voice made my heart ache.

"Every remaining Original is gonna want Elena dead to stop Alaric." Stefan said. "She's a sitting duck in there."

Jeremy and I shared a look. They were right. Alaric could come after her, or one of the Originals. I knew Rebekah would have a field day if she could kill Elena. I wrenched open her room door and walked inside. She was still snoozing.

"Elena." I said, shaking her gently. "Hey, wake up."

Her brown eyes fluttered open slightly, and she seemed surprised to see me. I forced a smile even though my adrenaline was up and the anxiety was creeping into my system when I thought about one of the Original's or Alaric coming to get Elena.

"Alex?" She said. "What… what happened?"

"That's not important right now." I said and looked over my shoulder at Jeremy. "Me and Jeremy are going to take you home."

"Why?" She asked. I helped her sit up. She seemed fine to me. "What's going on?"

"You aren't safe here." I told her, taking her hand. "Just trust me."

She didn't say another word. She just nodded and followed me out to the hallway. I looked both ways, making sure the coast was clear.

"They said to keep her in the house." Jeremy said, pocketing his phone. I nodded and we rushed her down the hallway and out to the car. I got in moms while Jeremy drove Elena. We drove to the Gilbert house, where everyone was already stationed.

Caroline took Elena and helped her into the house, although Elena looked very much annoyed to be having people doting on her. Caroline forced her onto the couch, where she was supposed to rest.

"I'm fine guys." Elena insisted, but none of us were taking any chances. She needed to rest, and rest she would. Matt and Tyler checked all the bedrooms, making sure no one was hidden in there. I could feel someone's eyes on me, so I turned around.

"Hey." It was Jace. I felt my stomach sink and my whole body flushed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I lied. He furrowed his brows. "Really."

"Good." He said. There was an awkward tension in the air. I knew that Caroline and Elena were right there, and they were watching us. I took Jace's arm and led him to another room. I hoped that none of my vampire or hybrid friends would listen in on this conversation.

"We need to talk." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah." Jace said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I tried calling you."

"I know." I replied. The jab seemed to wound him. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Me too." He said stepping closer to me. He took my hands in his. "I just… I had to see you."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, and then pulled my hands away from his. I walked to the other side of the room, trying to regulate my heartbeat and my breathing. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I whipped around.

"What's wrong?" I repeated. "Jace… we kissed."

"I know." He said with a smirk. "I was there."

I huffed, starting to pace. There was too much going on right now for us to even be having this conversation, but it had to be done.

"Why did you tell Damon?" I finally asked him. He blinked. "Is it your mission to make him hate you?"

"No…" Jace replied. "I mean he was going to find out eventually."

I bit my bottom lip.

"You were going to tell him…" Jace said. "Right?"

I stared at him for a long moment before I began pacing again. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to find the words that needed to be said. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt anybody.

"The kiss…" I said, stopping with my back to him. "It was…"

"Amazing." Jace offered. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I turned back to him.

"A mistake." I corrected him. Jace's face fell. "You're my best friend…"

"And your mine." He told me. I licked my suddenly dry lips. Seeing the pain I was causing him, it was making my heart break slowly but surely. I cared about him too much to hurt him like this. But I had to do something.

"Best friends don't kiss each other." I said. He furrowed his brows. "Jace I care-"

"I love you." He cut me off. I felt my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. I couldn't move or even process how to respond. He just stared at me, waiting for me to say something. When I didn't respond for a good minute, he stepped up to me, digging his fingers into my hair. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"I love you." He repeated before he fervently put his lips on mine. There was a second or two where I couldn't even understand what was happening. His lips were still, although still pressed to mine, then they started to move. My own lips went on their own accord, and they moved with his. Then it all came crashing down on me. I pushed at him, making him step back. He stared at me with those big green eyes and I just felt the dread wash over me. I shook my head.

"You can't just… go kissing me like that." I said. He scoffed. "What?"

"You're just afraid." He told me. "You're afraid of actually loving someone other than Damon."

"Jace-"

"No." He said. "You have only been with one person. You don't even know what it's like to really be in love."

He stepped closer to me, and I was so afraid that he was going to try to kiss me again. But he just stood there, staring deep into my eyes. I felt vulnerable, as if he could see every thought and feeling that I had ever had go through my soul.

"He's not good for you." Jace said, taking my hand. "But I am. I can make you happy. Give you a long, full life."

"Stop." I said, but he didn't. He took my hand and placed it on his chest. I felt the beating of his heart, alive, and human. I met his gaze again.

"I can't give you immortality." He continued. "But there are so many things that he can't give to you that I can."

I shook my head, feeling the tears prick my eyes. I didn't want to have this conversation, not right now. It hurt too much.

"I would never hurt you Alex." Jace said. "And all he does is hurt you."

"That's not true." I replied, but was he right. Damon had done countless things that had made my heart break, and made my mind go against him. But I always went back. I always came rushing back as soon as he breathed an apology.

"I understand you." Jace said. "I listen to you. I let you have an opinion."

"But-"

"Stop making excuses for him!" Jace yelled at me. I tried to pull my hand away. "He's a vampire. A mean, sadistic, vampire."

I blinked away a few tears.

"He can never make you truly happy." Jace said. "He can't love you like I can."

I pulled my hand away, glaring at him.

"You don't know him like I do!" I yelled back at him. "You don't understand."

"Then make me understand!" He said. "Tell me how you could love someone who murders people and uses them for his own benefit."

"I…" I began, but no words came out. "I don't need to explain to you."

"Because you can't!" He shouted. He grabbed something off the desk in the room and he threw it at the wall. I jumped, not expecting a reaction like that from him. He was panting, the anger coursing through him visibly.

I felt a few tears well up in my eyes and the spilled over. Damon had warned me. He had told me that Jace had feelings for me, and I just ignored them. Deep down, I think I always knew he did. But I chose instead to ignore them… stringing him along for my own benefit.

"I'm sorry." I said. He stilled, but kept his back to me. I wasn't sure what I was apologizing for. I wasn't sure if it was for one thing, or if it was for all of it. I shouldn't have strung him along. I shouldn't have kissed him back. I shouldn't have let this situation get to this point.

Before he could speak or before I could say anything else, I opened the door and rushed out of the room. I practically crashed into Caroline, who was standing right in the entrance of the living room. She stared at me, with her big blue eyes. From the couch, Elena looked at me with concern.

I let myself break down then. I leaned on Caroline's shoulder and I just cried. She held onto me, squeezing me tight. Elena's arms wound around the both of us a moment later and I was silently grateful for both of them.

After a second, the front door slammed closed, and I knew that he was gone.

* * *

When Stefan showed up, I had to stop the water works. I didn't want people to fawn over me. Elena was the one with the concussion. I just had a shattered heart that was pulling me in two different directions.

On the one hand, I understood what Jace was saying. With Jace, I could have a normal life. I would be able to get older without having to worry about the fact that my significant other was not aging with me. I didn't have to change to be with him for the rest of my life. I would be able to have children, even though I wasn't sure if motherhood was for me. I could still stay in my mom's life without her questioning why I wasn't aging. I wouldn't have to make those big decisions.

But with Damon… there was just something about him. I was drawn to him, like two magnets pulling together. Everything he did, he did with my safety in mind. He was rebellious and constantly surprised me. He knew me better than anyone. And I loved him, oh God did I love him.

Jace was the smart choice, and my brain was telling me to choose him. Damon was the stupid choice, and my heart was pulling toward him.

"My head hurts." I mumbled, holding it in my hands. Elena put her arm around me. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm fine." Elena replied. "How are you?"

"Confused." I replied. She gave me a tight lipped smile before she squeezed my shoulder encouragingly.

"I have an idea." Matt said. "Why don't we just get you two the hell out of town?"

"And do what? Go on the run for the rest of our lives?" Elena asked. "No thank you. I'm done with the couch."

Elena got up, taking her blanket with her. I rolled my eyes. I shouldn't have been worried about myself or Damon or Jace. Elena was the one in danger. She should be my focus.

"Alex!"

I jumped up when I heard her voice. I ran, almost as fast as Stefan did, going on the defensive when I got into the front room. Who I saw standing at the door was very unexpected.

"Elijah?" I asked, standing in front of Elena. He smiled at me.

"Hello, again." Elijah said. "It's good to see you."

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked, standing up close to me. "We aren't going to let you take Elena."

I gripped Elena's arm firmly, ready to go down fighting if I had to. Elijah probably didn't want Alaric hunting him down like Klaus. Although Elijah had morals, I knew that he was also willing to do anything to make sure he survived.

"That is not my intention." Elijah said. "I want to help."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but seeing that he and I had an understanding…

"How?" I asked. Stefan and Matt looked at me as if I had grown another head. "What? We might as well hear him out."

Stefan looked at Elijah and then back to Elena. She was the deciding factor here, it was her life that hung in the balance.

"She's right." Elena said, stepping out from behind me. "What do you propose?"

We all went to the kitchen, where we sat down. I made sure that I sat in between Elena and Elijah. It was just a precaution. But out of all the Original's I trusted Elijah the most.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him." Elijah explained. "Once he's been disarmed, the weapons in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us."

"And you'll just run?" I asked. That didn't sound like much of a life to me. Running forever… being afraid of getting caught… It wasn't the peaceful life that I dreamed of having.

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father." Elijah continued. "What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life?"

"We've finally stopped him, Elijah." Elena said. "After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back."

I swallowed, thinking about Klaus' desiccated body lying in front of me. It still made my skin crawl and my heart feel just a little bit empty.

"I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes." Elijah said. "Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners."

"Why should she trust you?" Matt asked. "All you've done is screw her over."

Elijah set his jaw. He had messed up a lot, but he had never went against a promise that he gave me.

"And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this, she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight, so Elena" He said. "I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not."

"Not! Hello? Did that concussion give you brain damage?!" Damon yelled through the phone. "His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!"

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Damon to not trust anyone.

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms." Elijah continued. "If you return Klaus' body to us, Elena will come to no harm."

Elena looked at me, as if she was asking my opinion. But this was her decision, it was her life.

"Do we have a deal?" Elijah asked. Elena opened her mouth to speak-

"No! No, no, no, no!" Damon yelled. "Did I mention no?"

I huffed.

"Ok, fine." I said. "Elijah, you and I have an understanding right?"

"Yes." Elijah replied.

"We don't lie to each other, right?" I asked.

"Right." He repeated.

"So, give _me_ your word that you will not bring Klaus back until Elena and her family are safe." I said.

Elijah stared at me, and everyone was silent. The two of us stared at one another for a minute, sharing a silent conversation. Elijah had never lied to me, and I didn't believe he would do so now.

"Alexandra." He said. "You have my word."

"Great." I replied then looked to the phone. "I trust him Damon."

"I'm not convinced that you didn't get a damn concussion too." Damon mumbled. I swallowed, hearing his voice was hard for me to bear. But I had other things to do right now.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. Damon was silent. "Damon-"

"Yes." He replied. "I trust you."

I felt a little giddy at his admission to the fact that he still trusted me. I looked to Elena who seemed to be taking this all in. Regardless of who trusted who, it was her decision.

"Elena." I said. "This is your decision."

She stared at me and then looked at Stefan. Stefan nodded. Elena sighed.

"We have a deal."

* * *

Jace threw back another shot, letting the alcohol burn his throat. He should have never came back. He should have left when he had the chance. He could have gotten a job, got an apartment, met a girl who appreciated everything he had to offer.

But that life… it wouldn't have involved Alex.

He turned to the door of the Grill, needing to clear his head. He knew he was safer at the Gilbert house, what with Alaric and three Original's still alive and kicking. But he couldn't even force himself to go back there. She made it clear, she couldn't forget Damon. She couldn't even see how bad he was for her.

This was all Damon's fault. If he really cared about her, he would have let her go. He would have left and never came back. Instead, he was selfish and made her fall in love with him. Now she was dependent on him, like some kind of drug. That wasn't a relationship, not the way Jace saw it.

He should just leave town now, and get over this alone. But he couldn't do that. His friends needed him right now, and regardless of what her feelings were… Alex was still his best friend. He just needed to sleep on this, and hope he didn't have a hangover tomorrow.

He opened the front door, making the bell ding as he went out. There was a bitter coldness to the air and he curled in on himself to keep warm. He should have grabbed a jacket on his way out.

"Jace."

A shiver went down his spine at the sound of his own name, and it wasn't from the cold. He turned slowly, his eyes finding the eyes of the voice who had said his name. It was Alaric.

"Hey… Rick." Jace said evenly. "Wh-what are you doing out here?"

Rick chuckled.

"I think you know why." Alaric replied, then he sped up to Jace, his hands on his collar. He pushed him up against the wall of a brick building nearby. Jace gasped, wincing as his head hit the brick.

"Where are Stefan and Damon taking Klaus? I know that Jeremy lied to me." Alaric barked. Jace grunted. "Tell me or I'll kill you."

Jace let out a scoff, making Alaric furrow his brows.

"I just had my heart ripped out and stepped on." Jace said. "Kill me for all I care."

Alaric ground his teeth together. Threatening Jace didn't seem to be working, but unfortunately for him, he had confided in Alaric about who he was in love with. Alaric smirked.

"Fine." He said, letting Jace down. He took out his phone. "One call to Alex, tell her I have you captive and will kill you… that should get her out here."

"No." Jace said, watching as Alaric dialed the number. "Stop!"

"Tell me where Damon is taking Klaus." Alaric said, his finger hovering over the send button. "Or she dies."

Jace swallowed. He had to tell him, everything he knew.

"I don't know which one it is." Jace replied. "But… he's taking him to a storage locker outside of the state."

Alaric smirked, dropping Jace to his feet. Jace immediately felt dread wash over him. He had just sentenced all of them to death. Caroline, Tyler, Stefan… and Damon. He couldn't do this. He couldn't just stand by and let them die. He pulled a stake from his back pocket, positioning it upward. He then lunged at Alaric, but Alaric was too quick. He grabbed Jace and pushed him backward. Jace hit his head against the brick and fell down to the ground.

"Stupid kid." Alaric muttered before he stepped over Jace's unconscious body.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

I nodded, grabbing another stake. They wouldn't kill him, but they would slow Alaric down. With all of them, they could take the stake from him and Elijah could do his thing. Then this would all be over for us.

"I don't feel right." Elena said. "About sending you guys out there."

I looked up to her, seeing her worried look. I sighed, taking her hand. I made her sit down next to me on her bed.

"We will be fine." I replied. "Nothing is going to happen to us."

"Are you sure?" She asked. I tensed. "You can't tell the future, so you can't promise me that."

"Elena." I said. "With Stefan and Elijah, there is no way we can lose."

"I can't lose another person." She said, shaking her head. "Especially not you or Jeremy. You're all I have left."

I felt a lump form in my throat. Elena had lost every family member she got close to. Now, me and her brother were headed out with no reassurance that we were going to come back alive. I looked her in the eye.

"Elena Gilbert." I said, making her look at me. "I promise you. I will come back, Jeremy in tow."

She opened her mouth but I put up my hand, silencing her.

"Nothing is going to happen to us." I told her. She sighed, wrapping her arms around me. I let her hug me. I wound my arms around her torso and hugged her back. It seemed like we were always saying goodbye, because there was no guarantee that we would survive this. But I had to try. I had to help in any way I could. I wasn't going to let anyone die if I had the chance to protect them.

"Ahem."

Both Elena and I broke apart and we looked to the door. Stefan stood there awkwardly, and I had to smirk. He was always so calm and collected, it was a nice change to see him nervous.

"I'll let you guys have a minute." I said, standing up. I walked by Stefan. "Don't mess this up."

Stefan didn't reply, but I knew he heard me. While I promised Elena I would come back, if something went wrong… we could all die.

I went down the stairs and waited for them to be done. Jeremy was standing there with me, but I didn't want to say goodbye to him. Saying goodbye, it was like giving up. And I wasn't ready to give up yet.

"So, you and Jace…" Jeremy said. I looked up in surprise. "He told me about the kiss."

I huffed.

"Apparently he told everybody." I mumbled. He just couldn't keep it to himself.

"I don't get it." Jeremy said. "What is your and Elena's fascination with vampires?"

I opened my mouth but then closed it. Why was I so hell bent on staying with Damon? Elena did the same with Stefan. Even when she knew he was long gone, she never gave up on him. But then he came back… the real Stefan had come back for her. I think that was why I hadn't given up on Damon… because I knew that there was more to him than being a vampire.

"Love is weird sometimes." I replied. Jeremy didn't respond and we fell back into silence.

A few moments later, Stefan came back down the stairs. I didn't ask him what happened, because it wasn't my business. Whatever was said or done up there… it was between the two of them. I looked back at the house for what could have been my last time doing so.

I remembered passing by this house, wondering what was going on in it. Now I knew, and it was better than I expected. Through all of this… I had learned a lot. I had loved a lot. And I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

We arrived at a secluded part of the woods. This was where Rebekah was supposed to lead Alaric once she got Klaus' body. We waited, and waited, and waited… but there was no call from Damon. I was starting to get worried, and I chewed at my nails proving how nervous I was.

"You sure she's coming?" Jeremy asked. Stefan nodded.

"She will be here." Stefan replied. "Just wait."

Jeremy huffed stabbing the bark of a nearby tree. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. This could work. It had to work. This had to end.

I looked down at my phone, hoping to see something. I hadn't talked to Jace since he stormed from the house. I wanted to know if he was ok. I debated on calling, or sending him a text, but I never did it. He needed time, and space. I should give him that.

Suddenly, Stefan's phone rang. We all jumped up as Stefan answered it.

"Damon." He said. There was a long pause and I could see Stefan tense. I furrowed my brows. "I feel okay, do you feel anything?"

I swallowed. Something wasn't right.

"It took Sage about an hour before she got sick." Stefan said, turning around he looked at me. "Well, if he wasn't lying, an hour is not enough time to get you all the way back to Mystic Falls."

He wasn't telling me, but yet he was. I felt my heart sink as Stefan looked me in the eye. Klaus was dead. Alaric got to him… and now… all of my friends… Damon… they could die.

Stefan cancelled the call and put it in his pocket.

"What happened?" I asked. Stefan shook his head. "Stefan…"

"It's gonna be ok." Stefan said. "It's going to be fine."

I shook my head. He wasn't sure. He didn't know. Klaus said that he was their blood line, and that meant they didn't have enough time.

"What happened?" It was Elijah's voice. I turned to him, rushing up and grabbing his shirt. "Alex-"

"Who created his blood line?" I asked. He blinked. "Stefan and Damon's… was it Klaus?"

Elijah said nothing, but the look in his eyes told me the truth. I released him, stepping back. I let out a noise from the back of my throat. Then I pushed past Elijah and just started going through the woods. I kicked and screamed, letting out my fear and frustration.

He was going to die. Damon, all my friends. They were going to die.

Then I pulled out my phone. Through my tears and with a shaky hand, I found the number I needed. I pressed send and held it up to my ear. It didn't take long before the person on the other end picked up.

"Hey pretty girl."

I let out a half sob, half laugh at his use of my pet name. The thought of him calling me that for the last time made my heart break.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice even. I could hear him take in a deep breath.

"I'm fine." He said. "But I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big, fat liar."

I bit my bottom lip, forcing myself not to tell him anything. I didn't want the last thing we talked about to be about his death. No, I needed this to be special, for him to still have hope that he could survive this.

"Yeah." I said. "Listen… about Jace-"

"You don't need to tell me." Damon said. "It's ok."

"No." I replied. "I need you to hear this."

He was silent, and I had to take a few breaths to make myself calm down. I needed him to hear what I was about to say.

"I love you." I said. "And I'm not just saying that because you are facing death…"

He chuckled.

"You came into my life hitting me like a train." I continued. "And… there isn't a day when I don't stop thinking about you. That I stop loving you."

I swallowed, tears falling down my face.

"And Jace… he's my best friend." I said. "I can't lose him."

"I know." Damon said. I blinked a few time.

"But I can't lose you either." I said. "And when I choose one, I lose the other."

Damon was silent. I wished that this could be different. I wish that he would live. I wished that I knew what my feelings were toward Jace. I wish I understood which one was better for me. I wish that I wasn't hurting so bad right now.

"Do you remember…" I said, sniffling. "When we first met and you saved my life…"

"Of course." He replied. I closed my eyes.

"I'm glad that it was you." I said. "Because if you didn't… I don't think we would have ever been together."

Damon let out a scoff.

"Doesn't matter who saved you." Damon said. "I know you are obsessed with me."

I let out a laugh, and so did he. We fell silent for a second, but it was a good silence. It was comfortable, content. It was like we both understood that this would be our last conversation. And it was ok.

"I'm glad I saved you too." Damon said finally. "I love you, pretty girl."

I closed my eyes, smiling again.

"Say it again." I asked him. He chuckled.

"I love you pretty girl." He repeated. Another tear spilled from my eye.

"I love you too Damon." I said. "Goodbye."

The call went dead then. I stared at my phone, wanting so bad to speak to him again. But I couldn't. It would be too hard, too painful, to call again. I had to let it go, let him go.

I walked through the woods until I reached the edge of it. I then got into my car and drove it back home. The lights were all off, and I assumed that mom had gone to sleep. I walked inside of the house, closing the door silently behind me. I walked back to mom's room and poked my head inside.

She was sound asleep. I closed her door back quietly and went into the bathroom. I looked terrible. My hair was in tangles, my eyes were puffy and red. I sighed, opening the medicine cabinet for some aspirin. But my eyes didn't fall on the aspirin bottle. It fell on an old prescription that the doctor gave me when Katherine broke my arm.

I reached for it. It was still almost full, considering I didn't use them because John had healed it. I looked it over a few time and then I met my gaze in the mirror. Damon was going to die. Jace hated me. The Originals were leaving without me, and the supernatural world had driven me practically crazy.

What if I left it?

Elena didn't really need me, not with Elijah promising to chase Alaric off. Jace would probably be better off if I was dead. It would make him move on from me, get someone who deserved him. And mom… she didn't need another burden. She didn't need someone dragging her into danger anymore. If I was gone… none of this would have happened.

I pulled open the bottle, dumping its contents out onto the sink. I looked back up at my reflection.

"They are better off without you." I told myself. I then grabbed one of the pills, swallowing it. "They are better off without you."

I swallowed another, and another, and another. Each time, I was telling myself that they would be fine without me. I knew in the back of my mind that I was doing something selfish, when I thought I was being selfless. I just didn't want to feel the pain anymore. I couldn't live in a world where Damon wasn't in it.

I didn't want to live.

When I had swallowed a majority of the pills, I felt myself becoming woozy. I fell to the floor, leaning against the bathtub. I felt like I was going to throw up, but I forced myself not to. A cold sweat appeared on my forehead and I felt my heart rate decreased… then my breathing… until I couldn't hold myself up anymore.

I fell to the floor, staring up at the ceiling. I smiled, thinking about Damon before I slipped into darkness.

* * *

Damon watched as Alaric, his best friend, died in his arms.

"You are not dead." Damon said, tears forming in his eyes. "You are not dead."

But he was. His skin turned grey and he desiccated. Damon let out a yell of anger. Then he thought clearer…

"Elena." He said, putting Alaric's body down. If Alaric was dead, Elena had to have died. The Originals… they got to her. He ran for his car, ripping open the door and getting inside. He raced down the road, back toward Mystic Falls.

It took him longer than he wanted it to, but eventually he made it to the hospital.

"Where is she?" Damon asked, pushing open the doors. Meredith Fell turned. "Where is she?"

"Damon, wait!" She said, stopping him. "Damon, stop."

"What happened?" He asked. Meredith opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off.

"Damon!"

Damon looked up at the shouting. He was surprised to see Lauren, her blonde hair pulled up into a knot on the top of her head, and Jace standing in the hallway. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying. Jace didn't look much better. Damon furrowed his brows, starting his way toward them.

"Damon, wait." Meredith said, pulling him to a stop. "You don't understand-"

Damon shook his head, pushing past her.

"Lauren." Damon said. She looked up. "What happened?"

She was unable to speak. He then grabbed Jace in a panic and started to shake him.

"What happened?!"

"Damon, stop." Meredith said, pulling him off of the boy. "There's nothing I could do…"

Damon looked at her, his eyes wide. He had come here to check on Elena, he never imagined that…

A sob left Lauren's throat. Damon felt his whole body crumbling under him. It was like he couldn't breathe anymore, let alone stand. Meredith tried to keep him upright, but it was difficult for her to do. Lauren was a basket case, sobbing so loud, but Damon didn't care. He felt his way along the wall to the hospitals morgue. He had to see her, one last time.

He pushed open the door, despite Meredith's protests, and stared inside. His heart both sank and soared at the same time.

"What?" Lauren asked from behind him. "Where is she?"

"I thought you said-" Damon started. Meredith shook her head.

"I didn't." Meredith said. "I swear."

Damon turned back to the empty table, the realization of what had just happened was ringing in his mind.

"She's in transition."


	79. Chapter 78

**Welp. Here it is! The first episode of season 4! I've gotten some reviews on the last chapter that I wish I hadn't gotten, but, I've learned on FanFiction you can't please everyone. I'm sorry if you were disappointed in my decision, but that's just how it is. I won't change it. I won't apologize for how it played out because this is my vision. I may lose readers, but that's ok. I don't want to force people to read a story they are no longer interested in. And for every disappointed reader there are many more who liked the last chapter. I thank you all for your support. Without it, this story would not have reached this far.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because big things are happening haha!**

 **Season 4 Episode 1 Growing Pains**

I woke with a gasp and my eyes shot open. I was startled to see that I was covered with something, white and sheer. I pushed it off of me… a sheet? Where the hell was I?

I sat up, realizing in horror that I was not in my house, that it wasn't just a horrible nightmare. I was in a morgue… in the hospital. I was dead. But I wasn't dead… I was alive.

But how was I alive? I had overdosed on those pills. I had slipped into death, I knew I had. The de ja vu of this was making me remember when John had sacrificed his life for mine. Had someone else done the same? No, I wouldn't be in the hospital morgue if that were the case.

I slipped off the metal table and closed my eyes. What had happened? What did I do wrong?

*Buzz*

I looked up to the ceiling, a fly floating around up there. I narrowed my eyes.

*Buzz*

It was loud, louder than I had ever heard a fly buzz before. And focusing on it now, I realized that I could see its eyes all the way from where I stood.

*BUZZ*

"Stop!" I yelled, holding my hands over my ears. The fly did not stop. It continued to buzz so loudly that I felt like my brain was going to explode. Unable to take it anymore, I jumped up so high that I was able to slap the bug. It went flying into the wall and it smashed, smearing everywhere.

"What…" I looked down at my hands. How could I jump that high? And normally, the fly wouldn't have smashed like that… What was happening to me?

I held my hands to my temples and thought. Ok, what had happened before I took those pills? Damon… I had talked to Damon. He was dead. Caroline was dead. Stefan was dead. Tyler was dead. Klaus was dead.

Elena. I had promised Elena I would come back. And Jeremy. I had talked to Jeremy about Jace. Jace. I had broken his heart and hurt him. I winced at that part.

Something had to have happened before then, something I wasn't getting. Then it dawned on me. Super hearing, heightened sight, strength… Klaus… Klaus had healed me when Alaric stabbed me. I had vampire blood in my system.

"Oh, God." I said, falling backward, the metal table moved with a loud scrape on the floor. I covered my ears again. I was in transition… I had died with vampire blood in my system…

I pulled at my lip, feeling for any kind of fangs. I saw none there. Maybe those came after I fed. Feeding… I would have to drink blood… or I would die.

But wasn't that what I wanted? I had wanted to die because I didn't want to live in a world where Damon wasn't there. Maybe I should lock myself up somewhere, force myself to starve… it would be easy that way.

"Where is she!?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice. I carefully made myself to the door, peeking through the small window.

"Mom." I whispered. Her face was covered in tears, her eyes red and puffy. She was talking to Dr. Fell, Jace not far behind her. I narrowed my eyes, focusing on their conversation.

"Ms. James-"

"Where is my daughter?" Mom asked again. Meredith's face fell and I could see tears start to fall from my mother's eyes. I winced looking at her. How could I have done this to her? How could I have caused her such pain? What kind of daughter was I?

"She overdosed." Meredith said. "I did everything I could-"

"You're a doctor!" Mom yelled at her. "You were supposed to save my baby!"

"Lauren-"

"No!" Mom yelled, the tears falling from her eyes causing my heart to break. "She… she's all I have."

Meredith pulled her close to her as my mother broke down. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt my tears fall off my face. I wiped at them. What was I thinking? I was all she had… and now… now I would have to leave for real.

I had to get out of here. I had to hide somewhere, and die peacefully. I just had to get past all of these people. Meredith walked away, leading my mother and Jace to a more secluded are. Peeking out the door, I could see that no one was in the hallway. I opened the door slightly, it creaked, making my ear drums rattle. I pushed it open a little further, no one in sight.

I then stepped out, closing the door behind me. And then I ran. I had never been able to run this fast. I didn't have vampire speed, but I was faster than a human. I bolted out the front doors of the hospital, not caring who saw me.

It was still fairly dark, but the sun was starting to rise. I looked at it, and realized that it hurt worse than it used to. I hissed, shielding my face away from it. And then I ran back into the forest. Where could I go?

I needed to be somewhere that I couldn't get out of… The old Lockwood cellar! That was where Tyler used to chain himself up so that when he was transforming. I could use that place, and no one would notice.

I ran toward it, unable to hide my enthusiasm at my new abilities. I grabbed a branch from a tree, using it as an anchor as I swung around it. I landed perfectly on my bare feet, and it didn't hurt. I giggled, running like I hadn't a care in the world.

And then I saw it. The old Lockwood cellar. I took a deep breath, my fun being cut short. I then walked toward it. My feet touched the cold, stone as I walked down the steps toward the secret werewolf sanctuary. I pushed open the metal gate and it creaked. I winced, but did not cover my ears this time.

I stepped inside, closing the gate behind me.

"Alexandra?"

I jumped, turning toward the voice that had startled me. The person was stepping around out of another part of the cellar. I narrowed my eyes.

"Tyler?" I asked. He smiled. "Wait… but you're supposed to be dead."

"As are you." Tyler said, looking me over. I furrowed my brows. If Tyler was alive… that meant-

"Damon." I whispered. "Tyler if you are alive… that means-"

"Damon lives." Tyler said. "As does Stefan and Caroline."

I let out a noise from my throat that revealed how happy I was. Then my face fell. Something wasn't right.

"Wait." I continued. "Klaus is dead. How can you or anyone be alive?"

A sly smirk formed on his face, one that was not Tyler's. It was very different from Tyler's. I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong. Tyler's eyes shifted toward a black casket that I hadn't noticed until now. I looked down at it and gasped.

"Is that…" I pointed. He nodded. "Why do you have it?"

"Because I would prefer to use it instead of this wretched thing." Tyler said. My mouth fell open. "Hello, love."

I knew something was wrong. His language and the way he moved, it wasn't like Tyler at all, it was like-

"Klaus." I said. "You… you're possessing Tyler's body?"

"For the time being." Klaus replied. "Now… what happened to you my dear?"

I swallowed. Klaus had evaded death yet again, but how? How did he do it? He would need magic…

"Bonnie." I said. "Bonnie helped you."

"Well, she wasn't going to let her friends die." Klaus replied. "However, she also told me that you had… passed."

I swallowed, but nodded. He stepped toward me, his expression serious. He took my upper arms in his hands, and I had to admit that like my other senses, touch was also heightened.

"I mourned." Klaus said. I blinked. "I believed you to be gone forever. That I had lost you once again."

I didn't respond. It was so bizarre to see him this way. He still had his mannerisms, but in Tyler's body… it just looked wrong.

"And then I remembered that I had healed you." Klaus said with a smile. "And I realized that you had a chance to come back."

"Well, I did." I replied. "But I'm not completing the transition."

Tyler/Klaus' face fell.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Alexandra, you will die."

"That's the plan." I told him. "I don't want to be a vampire."

Tyler/Klaus shook his head. His hold on me tightened and I yelped. He didn't seem to notice, or he was ignoring me.

"I will not let you die." Klaus said. "I'm not losing you again."

"This is my decision." I told him, trying to fight him off. "Let me go."

But he didn't, and even with my newfound strength, he was still a hybrid, and older than me. I grabbed me tightly, making me shriek again, and then he threw me into another separate part of the cave. He used the chains from the walls to hold my arms down. I fought against them, but they were made to hold a werewolf, there was no way I could break them.

"Klaus!" I yelled, watching him walk out of the room. He closed another metal gate, locking it. He then looked at me.

"I will not let you die Alexandra." He repeated, then smiled wickedly. "We can finally be a family."

"Klaus!" I yelled again, but I was ignored. I fought against the chains until I had no energy left. I felt warm tears prick my eyes and I let them fall. What had I done?

* * *

"What do you mean she's in transition?"

Damon huffed, having already explained what had happened a million times. He didn't want to be here, explaining things to them. He wanted to be out there, looking for her. She had to be scared, confused. He just wanted to help her.

"I told you." Damon said. "She tried to kill herself, but she didn't die."

"Ergo, she's now in transition." Stefan finished. Damon took another drink. This was a big mess. Elena was in transition, Caroline was a fugitive, and now Lauren was super confused.

"What does that even mean?" Lauren asked. She was sitting at the dinner table, keeping her distance away from all of them. "She was dead. Dr. Fell told me that."

"Well, now she's not." Damon replied irritated. Lauren glared at him. Stefan took a deep breath, trying to take a different approach.

"Lauren… Alex is…" Stefan said, looking for the right words. "Not herself."

"I don't care who she is." Lauren said. "She's my daughter, and I want her home."

"Well see…" Stefan continued. "She can't really do that…"

Damon rolled his eyes, throwing back more bourbon. He had no idea where she was. He had been everywhere trying to find her, but no luck. If she was in transition as everyone suspected, she had until the end of the day until she died. If Bonnie was able to turn Elena back to human, maybe she would do the same for Alex.

They just had to find her first.

"You're telling me that my daughter…" Lauren said. "Is turning into a vampire?"

"Yes." Stefan said. Lauren looked between Stefan and Damon before she set her eyes on Jace.

"Jace…" She said, as if he would tell her these people were crazy and she could leave. However, he nodded. Alex was in transition alright, and either she was going to die or she was going to be a vampire.

"We are going to do everything we can to find her." Stefan said. "We are going to try and fix this."

"So, you two are vampires." Lauren continued, looking between the brothers. "My daughter is dating a vampire."

"Well, actually they kinda broke up." Jace said, making Damon glare.

"Really? Cause I don't think it was you who she professed her undying love to." Damon replied. "Don't get your hopes up kid."

"She hasn't decided who she wants to be with." Jace told him. Damon sped up until he was right in front of him. Jace jumped a little, but plastered on a glare that mirrored Damon's.

"I can kill you you know?" Damon said. "Take that little smug smirk off your face."

"Why?" Jace asked. "Are you nervous that she won't choose you?"

"No." Damon said, grabbing him by the shirt. "Because you bug me."

"Would you two stop it."

Everyone looked toward the entrance to the kitchen. Elena had come out of hiding. She had been upstairs ever since they told her that she was in transition. She must have heard them fighting and came downstairs.

"You need to stop fighting and go find her." Elena said. "She's all alone, and probably scared out of her mind."

"She's right." Lauren said standing up. "If what you are saying is true, we need to find my baby."

Damon and Jace glared at one another again before Damon released him. Their feud was far from over, but right now fighting wasn't what they needed to focus on.

"Ok, I'm going to stay here with Elena." Stefan said. "You guys go out and look for Alex."

"But where are we going to look?" Damon asked. "I've searched all over the place."

"Well, obviously you didn't look hard enough." Jace said. Damon turned to him.

"You are really testing my patience kid-"

"Stop!" Lauren yelled. "Come on Jace, you and me will look through town. Damon, check the woods."

Lauren then walked past all of them, like a woman on a mission, and out the front door. Damon and Jace shared another look before they followed after her. Jace got into the car with Lauren, while Damon got into his car.

The two parted ways in search for their lost girl.

* * *

As the day went on and I got weaker and weaker, the hunger pains got stronger and stronger. But I didn't want a hamburger or a slice of pizza… no I craved… blood.

"Just say the word." Klaus said. "And I'll get you someone to feed on."

"No." I replied. "I won't… kill someone to save me."

Klaus sighed, standing up. He walked over to the gate and peered in at me. I tried to make myself look stronger.

"You are too pure of heart." Klaus said. "I'll just have to change that."

"Why?" I asked. "So you can make me one of your little slaves? No thank you."

Tyler/Klaus glared at me before he walked away. I let out a breath, feeling another bunch of hunger pains course through me. My stomach growled, enticing a chuckle out of Klaus.

"It won't be long now." Klaus said. "And then you will be begging to feed."

I closed my eyes, forcing myself not to respond. I couldn't let him win. I would hold on as long as I could before he forced me to feed. And I would fight him. I wouldn't allow myself to go down without a fight.

Suddenly, I heard a phone ring.

"Ah, you incessant woman!" Klaus said. He cleared his throat. "Hey, mom. What's up?"

He put on a very Tyler like voice and I wanted to call out to Carol. But what could she do? She wouldn't hurt her son while Klaus was in his body. He would never allow her to leave with me anyway.

"Fine. Why? What's going on?" He asked. Another pause. "Mom, I'm okay. Relax."

I felt bad for Carol. She had no idea that she wasn't actually speaking to her son. I wondered if she was better off that way, thinking that her son was alright, when in all reality he was being used as a puppet.

"Why?" He asked, sounding concerned. "What happened to Caroline?"

My head perked up then.

"Caroline?" I whispered. "Klaus, what's wrong?"

I was ignored, but I could see him now heading toward the gate. He looked at me.

"What do you mean they took her?" He asked. I took in a breath, waiting until he was off the phone. "Ok. Bye mom."

Klaus hung up and put the phone in his pocket. He then grabbed Tyler's leather jacket and pulled it on. I sat up straight.

"What happened?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"The founder's council is trying to rid this town of all vampires." Klaus explained. "They got Caroline."

I shook my head.

"You… you have to get her out of there." I said. He paused what he was doing and smirked at me. "What?"

"For once we are in agreement." He said, then walked toward my locked gate. "I will be back. I promise."

I didn't respond and I watched him speed away. I could hear his footsteps and when they faded, I pulled against the chains again. When I didn't get them to move I relaxed.

"Help!" I yelled. "Somebody! Help me!"

* * *

Damon didn't stay in the woods long, especially when he found the Mikelson mansion. He could hear Rebekah inside, and he fisted his hands. Maybe she knew where she was. Her psycho family wanted Alex so bad, maybe she had taken her.

He snuck in through the back, trying his best to be as quiet as possible. He walked into the study, where Klaus held all of his stuff. Rebekah stood there, looking at a picture. Damon heard her choke up before she threw the drawings off the desk in a fit of rage.

He stepped closer.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a lady." Rebekah said, turning around to face him. Damon smirked.

"Good advice." Damon said. "Have you seen one?"

Rebekah glared.

"You know it's tragic about Elena." Rebekah said with a smirk. "Not to make a grey cloud greyer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?"

Damon glared, stepping forward.

"I'm not here about Elena." Damon said. Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. "I need to find Alex."

"Well, if she's hiding then she probably doesn't want to be found." Rebekah said, then she turned serious. "What happened?"

"She's in transition." Damon said. Rebekah tensed. "And I was wondering if you or your psychotic siblings had taken her."

Rebekah shook her head.

"Elijah left this morning." Rebekah explained. "I've been too distraught about Nik to even think about Alex."

Damon narrowed his gaze. He didn't trust the blonde as far as he could throw her. But something about her expression made it seem like she genuinely knew nothing about Alex's whereabouts. He opened his mouth to say something, but just then, wooden bullets shot through the windows. They landed in Rebekah's back.

Before anything could hit him, Damon flew the coop, running out the back. He went back into the forest watching as the sheriff's deputies swarmed the house. He saw them bring Rebekah out, a wooden arrow through her chest.

He had to go find Alex.

* * *

"Please!" I yelled again. "Someone…"

I gave up then. I had been yelling for over an hour, and all it was doing was making me weaker. I had to feed, the need for human blood had intensified. For once, I was looking forward to Klaus returning…

However, there was a part of me, I guessed that it was what little humanity I had left, that told me that I needed to figure out something. If I could kill myself before he got her… I would never have to be a vampire. I would never have to face him, or Damon, or Jace, or my mother… I would never have to explain to them why I chose to die instead of being with them.

But that was the coward's way out. Dying… it would be me never getting to say goodbye. I will have ripped that chance right out of their hands… I will have left them with no explanation. And that wasn't fair.

I could live. When Klaus got back, I could feed on whatever or whoever he brought to me. Then I could explain, and I could be strong. I could protect my mother, and I could make sure that no one ever harmed her again. I could properly protect Elena, for as long as her human life allowed. I could tell Jace that while I loved him, my love for Damon always won out.

I could be with Damon forever.

I closed my eyes, and suddenly, a memory came to mind… but it wasn't a memory that I remembered.

" _Hello." He said, his voice like a smooth satin. He had this look in his eyes, something mischievous. It made warning bells go off in my head, but my pulse was beating so loud I could barely hear them._

" _H-hi." I stuttered lamely. He chucked, he must have been amused by my nervousness. I could tell by the little twinkle in his eye that he was very playful. I still couldn't shake the dangerous feeling he gave off though. It was very foreboding and weighed heavily on me, but I couldn't bring myself to back away._

" _I'm Damon." He said coolly._

 _Damon._

 _It suited him. He looked like a Damon. It felt like he belonged to the name instead of the name belonging to him._

" _I'm Alex." I said, surprised that I managed not to stutter. I was beyond nervous, my heart beating like a hummingbirds wings. I was just glad that he couldn't hear it._

" _It's nice to meet you." He told me with a smirk. I nodded. I felt like I should say something or excuse myself, but I couldn't find the words or the will to move my feet. I was stuck there, like my feet were glued to the floor. I was trapped, but looking at him I didn't think that was a bad thing._

" _Were you going somewhere?" He asked me, but I knew that he already knew the answer. He had seen me going and somehow got right behind me without me noticing. How did he get behind me to quick? It hadn't occurred to me when it happened that he had just been sitting a second ago and then in a flash he was right behind me. It didn't click that that wasn't possible until later but that's another story._

" _I was headed home actually." I told him. I hadn't texted my mom yet but I was planning to go to the store and meet her anyway. She still had a half an hour before closing and it was closer to the store than the house._

" _Do you have a ride?" He asked me politely. I knew that I had just met him so I shouldn't be taking a ride from him. That was just too weird, besides I had never seen him around so he must be new. He could have been a serial killer for all I knew._

" _Yeah. My mom is coming." I told him, even though it was a lie. As handsome as he was I couldn't just let him know that I was alone tonight. As much as I wanted to trust him I couldn't do that yet, I barely knew him._

" _Well then, at least let me walk you to your car." He told me. I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me. "Let me walk you to your car."_

 _In that second my whole mind changed. I was perfectly ok with him walking me outside to the car that wasn't out there. I was perfectly ok with this complete stranger following me out into the dark when there were no other people around. I was perfectly ok with the fact that I didn't know who this was and he was insisting on walking me outside._

 _He opened the door for me like a gentleman and I lead him outside. I didn't know what to do from there. My mom's car wasn't here and I knew I would look like an idiot if he found out that I lied about my mom coming. I wasn't interested in making a fool of myself right then._

" _She must not be here yet." I said after quick thinking. "You don't have to wait with me. I'll be fine."_

" _I don't mind." He replied. "Wouldn't want something to happen to such a pretty girl."_

 _I felt myself blush and I turned around to face him. He was still handsome in this dark lighting. How could someone be that attractive even in this terrible light? He was like an angel, but more of a dark angel._

" _You must be new." I pointed out. He chuckled to himself before meeting my eyes again._

" _Is it that obvious?" He asked. I felt myself relax a little, but not fully. I was still on edge because I didn't know anything about Damon. He was still a stranger regardless._

" _I think I would remember you." I told him honestly. He smirked. "Listen, I can wait myself. It's really not a big deal."_

" _She's not coming." He told me. I swallowed. How did he know that? Had I given it away somehow? The way he said it made a shiver go up my spine._

" _Wh-what do you mean?" I asked him, cursing myself for stuttering. He took two steps toward me, cutting off any space between us. I felt very uncomfortable with the lack of personal space._

" _Relax." He whispered. I felt myself relax without my permission. Something was wrong, very wrong. "Don't scream."_

 _I tried to scream after that, but I couldn't. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't even know that I had started moving until my back hit the brick wall of the alley beside the Grill. He was right in front of me, mere inches from my face. I could feel his cool breath on my face and all I could do was cry._

" _It's ok pretty girl." He cooed in my ear. "It's only going to hurt for a second."_

 _I let out a small cry and felt tears pooling on my cheeks. His hands secured themselves on my upper arms, holding me where I was. I felt his nose move across my cheek and then down my jaw. It stopped at my neck and I heard him sniff._

" _Please." I begged, not knowing what he was doing. I didn't know if he was going to kill me or do something and then kill me. I didn't know if I would ever see my mom again. I didn't know if I would ever graduate. I didn't know if I would ever meet my father. I didn't want to die. I had so much to live for. He looked me in the eye and I could still see that blue even through the tears. They were no longer beautiful to me, they were full of hatred from me._

" _Shhh." He hushed me. "You won't remember a thing."_

 _I then felt this blinding pain from my neck. I tried to let out a scream but whatever he did stopped me from doing it. I could feel the blood leaving my neck, like he was sucking the life out of me. I was going to die._

"Hello?"

I jumped, the memory fading as fast as it came. That was the first time Damon had fed from me… He was so mean… and I had been so afraid. And he made me forget… I couldn't focus too much on my fear before I heard something, or someone approaching. It was two sets of footsteps, one louder and heavier than the other. I narrowed my eyes, seeing two shadows cascading down onto the stone wall. Then they appeared.

"Mom?" I asked. "Jace?"

Both looked up at my weak voice and Jace ran over to me. He unlocked the gate he and my mom stepped inside, looking relieved to have found me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, then I thought of Klaus. "No, no you have to get out of here!"

"We aren't leaving without you." Mom said. She took my face in her hands. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Ok." I replied. "Mom, I-"

"I know." Mom said. "Damon explained… You're a…"

She didn't look like she could say it. Jace freed one of my arms, and it fell down limply. He began on the other one.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

She brushed my hair back.

"Oh, baby I know." She said. "But we will just have to deal with it."

Jace freed my other arm and the two of them hoisted me up on their shoulders. My legs were barely working, so they practically had to carry me. They took me up the stairs and out into the woods.

"Klaus will be coming back soon." I told them. "We have to hurry."

They picked up the pace, and I tried my best to help them. However, at some point, a root tripped us up. Mom fell and I dropped to the ground. I tried to push myself up, but it was harder than it should have been.

"Lauren." Jace said. "Are you ok?"

That was when the smell hit me. It was irony, rusty, metallic… it was blood. My head snapped over to her. Jace was looking at a good sided scrape on my mother's knee. He touched it, making her hiss, and more blood drop out. I felt my mouth water.

"Jace." I said, beginning to pant. I couldn't look away from her. "I… I need…"

He turned to me.

"What?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

I swallowed, continuing to stare at the scrape on her knee. I tried to reach out, but I was too weak. I needed it, every instinct in my body was screaming at me to just go for it. I just needed a taste. I didn't need to hurt her… but I wanted to.

"Oh…" Jace said, finally realizing what I needed. "Alex-"

"I'm dying!" I yelled at him. "I need it!"

"What?" Mom asked. "What's the matter?"

Then she looked to where I was staring. She immediately covered up the scrape with her hand, making me whine. She stood up, taking a step back. I used every ounce of energy I had to lunge at her. She shrieked and moved out of the way.

"Please!" I cried. My throat was so dry, and I knew no amount of water in the world would be able to clench my thirst. I needed blood.

"Lauren." Jace said. "Go to the car."

Mom hesitated.

"Go!" He yelled. Mom took off, and the scent of her blood faded with each step. I let out another whine. Jace knelt in front of me, rolling me over. I was crying now, very pathetically, but I had to stop it. I had to feed.

"Make it stop." I begged him. "Please."

Jace licked his lips and then he set his jaw.

"You just need to hold on a little bit longer." He said. "Bonnie is going to find a way to turn you and Elena back to human."

I furrowed my brows.

"Elena?" I asked. "Elena's… she's in transition?"

Jace nodded. I fell back against the ground. I should have known, with the two of us always running around and getting ourselves into trouble, we both would end up like this.

"And Alaric?" I asked. Jace swallowed. "No…"

"He died when Elena did." Jace said. "He just didn't come back."

"No." I whined. "No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

I started convulsing, thrashing around like a child. Jace tried to hold me down, but I fought against him.

"Alex." Jace said. "Alex, calm down."

"Why do you love me?" I asked him out of nowhere. He blinked. "I'm a terrible person."

"No, you're not." He said. I nodded fervently.

"All I do is hurt you." I said sadly. "And all you do is help me."

Jace chuckled. My emotions were all over the place, and I assumed that it was from the transition and the intense hunger I felt. But I wasn't wrong. I was a terrible person.

"I wanted to die for him." I admitted. Jace furrowed his brows. "I couldn't live without him."

Jace tensed, and I assumed that he understood who the _he_ I was referring to. I let out a sob.

"And I hurt you again!" I shouted. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's ok." He said. "Listen, we are going to get you home-"

"No." I said. "No, you need to go."

"What?" He asked. "I'm not leaving you here-"

I shook my head, but grabbed at the back of his neck. I pulled him down to my level and placed his forehead to mine. Our breathing intermingled and I wasn't sure what exactly I was doing there, but then the smell hit me. The scent of his blood, hot and red, pumping through his veins made my mouth water. I took in a big sniff, my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

"Alex."

My eyes opened again and I met his gaze. He looked confused, and I was startled to realize just how close he was. I pushed him away, trying to scramble far away from him.

"Get away." I told him. He moved forward. "Stop!"

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, you need to leave." I told him. "Get my mom out of here."

"I'm not leaving without you Alex." He told me, stepping forward again. I put up a hand to stop him. "Alex-"

"Get out of here!" I yelled. "I want to hurt you!"

Jace jumped back. I must have scared or at least surprised him with that last statement. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please." I begged. "Get to somewhere safe."

"Alex…" He said, then he tightened his jaw. "I love you."

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before I met his gaze again. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something.

"I know." I told him. He swallowed before he scrambled up and took off in the direction of my mother. I let my head fall to the ground of the forest and took deep breaths. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Maybe here… I wouldn't be able to.

* * *

After Bonnie had successfully put Klaus back in his own body, he went back to the Lockwood cellar. He was surprised, and yet not so much, to see that Alexandra had escaped. He sighed, running through the forest, trying to find her.

When he heard the weak weeping sounds, he knew he had found her. She was lying on the ground, her eyes closed. However, the shallow sound of her breathing told him she was still alive.

"You shouldn't have left." Klaus said, bending down. He picked her up. "Come on, dear."

"I don't…" She said, and took another breath. "I don't want to die."

"I know." Klaus replied. He then stood still, hearing the footsteps of a nearby human. He rushed over to where he heard said footsteps, seeing a lone hiker. He had a map in his hand, and he looked lost. He set Alex down against a tree.

"Wait here." He ordered. He then walked over to the hiker. "Excuse me sir!"

The human turned around surprised, but he didn't look afraid. Klaus smirked.

"I'm sorry to bother you." Klaus continued. "But you look lost."

The man sighed.

"The guy at the tourist center told me not to stay from the path." He said. "Do you know how I get back to town?"

"Of course." Klaus said. "But you won't be going back."

"What-"

But the man's sentence was cut off when he took a bite out of the guys neck. He screamed, but no one was around to hear him. Klaus then drug the man back over to where Alex was. He threw the man down to the ground.

"No." She mumbled. Klaus sighed.

"You are going to die if you don't feed." Klaus said. He pointed to the frightened man. "Might as well get it over with."

Alex took a few more breaths and her eyes closed. Klaus smirked, knowing that the scent of blood was getting to her. She was so close to dying, her vampiristic instincts would force her to feed. She licked her lips before she opened her eyes again.

"Go get him." Klaus ordered. With the rest of her strength, Alex pulled the wounded man toward her. She met his gaze and he looked like he was pleading with her not to do this.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled before she bit down on his open wound. Klaus smiled from where he stood, the man struggling against her. But Alex held firm and with each drop she became stronger and stronger. He watched as she sucked the man dry.

"Good work." Klaus said. Alex looked up at him, her eyes red as well as her mouth. "Nice pair of fangs."

Alex reached toward her mouth, touching the blood stained fangs and she gasped. She looked down at the man she had just killed and she let out a cry.

"I… I didn't…" She said, scrambling away from the corpse. "I didn't want to hurt anybody!"

"Well, you did." Klaus replied. "Now come."

He turned to head back to his mansion. He had a few things to pick up before they left. When he didn't hear her following, he turned back around to her.

"Alexandra." He ordered. "Come here."

"No." She replied. "I didn't want this."

"Well, you told me you did not want to die." Klaus replied. "So, you're not dead. Let's go."

"I'm not going with you." She said. Klaus huffed. "You can't make me."

"Oh can't I?" He challenged. He rushed toward her, pushing her against the tree again. He ripped her vervain bracelet from her wrist.

"No!" She yelled. Klaus then looked her in the eye.

"Turn it off." He said. She resisted. "Be a good girl… and turn those pesky little emotions off."

She blinked a few times, but she was unable to resist his compulsion. She jolted, having done what he told her. He stepped back, smiling at his handiwork. She panted, slowly looking up to meet her creator.

"How do you feel?" He asked. She slowly stood up straight, looking at her hands. Then she met his gaze again.

"I don't." She said. He clapped and then slipped an arm around her shoulder.

"This looks like the beginning of a beautiful family." Klaus said, leading her back toward town to go and fetch some things from the mansion.

* * *

Damon sighed, taking off his blood stained shirt. He had gotten the vampires out of the council's prison, but he had failed in finding Alex. Jace had found her, but she had run him off. Damon looked at the clock. She would be dead now.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture."

Damon whipped around to the voice at his door. Leaning against it, was Alex. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face. He rushed over to her.

"How?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Klaus found me." She replied. "I fed, and poof… I'm of the undead."

Damon plunged his hand into her hair, bringing her in for a kiss. She responded immediately, but something wasn't right. This didn't feel like her. He pulled away.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Damon narrowed his eyes.

"What did he do to you?" He asked. Again she shrugged. "What did he do?"

"He made me better." She replied. "Now… I feel nothing."

Damon felt his heart sink. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall.

"Well, aren't we frisky?" Alex commented.

"Turn it back on." Damon ordered. Alex chuckled. "Alex-"

"Even if I wanted to…" Alex said. "I can't."

He furrowed his brows. Klaus must have compelled her. Unless he died or she fought it… there was no way to break it.

"I just wanted to stop by and say goodbye." She said, pushing him off of her. She walked toward the door.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Alex turned back around.

"Klaus and I are leaving town." She replied. "Making a hybrid army. Tearing apart some villages. Who knows what else?"

Damon stepped closer to her.

"You know I can't let you leave." He said. Alex chuckled darkly.

"Klaus said you would say that." She said, then she plunged a wooden stake into his stomach. "Good thing I had all that training."

Damon grunted, meeting her gaze. The girl he loved wasn't there anymore. It was replaced with a dark Alex, an evil Alex. A vampire who had flipped the switch.

"Tell Elena I said good luck with her newfound vampirism." She said. "She's going to need it."

Then she disappeared. Damon ripped the stake from his stomach and threw it to the ground. Somehow, he thought this was worse than if she was dead.


	80. Chapter 79

**Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate the ones who give me such amazing reviews. You guys rock! Dark Alex is so fun to write! So, get used to her cause shes sticking around for a little while! Let me know what you think!**

 **Season 4 Episode 2 Memorial**

It had been several days. A week to be exact. And I was loving my new immortal life. Even though I had to do pretty much everything Klaus said, he was teaching me a lot.

"It's all in your mind." Klaus explained. He and I were standing in front of a helpless woman who we had almost killed. Klaus was trying to teach me how to compel a human.

"Why can't we just finish the job?" I asked. The woman's eyes widened. "She can't talk if she's dead."

I knew that the human me, would never have said such a thing, but it was much easier this way. I didn't have to feel, or love. I just lived in the moment, never having to think about the future. It was exhilarating.

"That is not the point of this lesson." Klaus said in my ear. "You are already a natural at the killing part."

I smirked.

"Why thank you." I said, making him chuckle.

"Now focus." He told me. I took a deep breath, doing as he said. "Make her forget."

I blinked once before I stared her deep in the eye. She seemed mystified by me, unable to look away. Poor thing didn't stand a chance.

"I want you to forget this ever happened." I said. She stared at me. "Go home and go to bed."

In a second, she turned and was running off to her car. I felt my jaw drop and then I turned to Klaus. He was smiling at me, triumphant. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You are a natural." He told me. I took a bow. "Now, let's get back to the house."

I groaned. He had pretty much kept me locked up in that house for days. The only time we left was to feed and even then I had to have an escort. It was most always Klaus, but sometimes he would send one of his little hybrids out with me. They had been hiding, lying in wait until Klaus came back for them. Now that Elena was a vampire and Rebekah had destroyed what Klaus had left of Elena's blood, he couldn't make any more hybrids.

"I'm tired of being cooped up in that house." I told him, sounding like a whiny child. "I want to go out! See the world!"

"All in due time." He said, then he paused. "On second thought."

I cocked an eyebrow, surprised that he would even consider letting me go. I could always just leave by myself, but Klaus would come find me. I was learning so much from him, I didn't really want to leave and never come back.

"How about a little field trip?" He asked. A smile crept onto my face. "Back to Mystic Falls."

My smile fell. That was not what I was hoping for when he said field trip. I had left Mystic Falls without so much as a look back. After my little goodbye to Damon, Klaus took me as far away from there as possible. I guessed he was worried that I would want to stay, but I didn't feel any reason to.

I felt nothing.

"I was thinking more like Paris or London." I pouted. Klaus rolled his eyes. "Hell even going to the Smithsonian!"

"I will take you anywhere you want to go." Klaus said. "But, I have some things to take care of first."

I furrowed my brows. He led me inside the house and into his study. His hybrids, mostly male, all looked up when I walked in. I winked at them before walking into Klaus' study. He picked up something from his desk and handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked, looking down at it. It was the Mystic Fall's local paper. "Still keeping tabs on our friends?"

"I'm keeping tabs on Tyler." Klaus replied. I scoffed. "He's still a valuable member to our team."

"Why?" I asked. "His sire bond is broken and he's in love with your girl."

Klaus tensed, making me smirk.

"Or actually, you are in love with _his_ girl." I said. Klaus looked as though he wanted to strangle me, but I knew he wouldn't.

"Just read the bloody paper." He ordered, turning back around to his desk. I rolled my eyes but did as he asked. I read the front page _, 'Faulty gas line leads to tragic explosion at Young farm.'_ The Young's were led by Pastor Young, and their farm was where he was trying to kill all of the vampires.

"So, what?" I asked. "It was an accident."

Klaus scoffed.

"Nothing is an accident in Mystic Falls." He replied. I furrowed my brows.

"So you think he went crazy and killed a bunch of people?" I asked. He nodded. "Ok, so why is this important to me?"

"They are having a memorial in a couple days." Klaus said. "And I want you to be there."

I cocked an eyebrow, putting the paper down.

"And you just expect them to take me back with open arms?" I asked. "They all hate me."

"No, that's where you are wrong." He said, standing up straight. "They love you, which is why they won't kill you when you get back into town."

I nodded. It made sense, if Klaus sent one of his hybrids, they could kill them. If they sent me, Damon, Jace, or my mother, would never let them hurt me. I had to admit that Klaus was smart.

"So, what am I looking for?" I asked. Klaus went around his desk, taking a piece of paper. He began to sketch something.

"Anything suspicious." Klaus said, looking back up at me. "Anything having to do with this _mysterious explosion_."

I nodded, looking at what he was drawing. I smirked, seeing that it was Caroline. For a tough vampire, he sure had it bad for her. I didn't get it. Sure, Caroline was pretty, but why would Klaus risk his life and freedom over her so many times. Sounded stupid to me.

"I guess I'll head out then." I turned toward the door then stopped. "How do you know I will come back?"

He looked up slowly to meet my gaze. I waited for his answer, a small grin forming on his face.

"Oh, you will come back." Klaus said, and then returned to his sketch. I stood there for a second before I walked out of the study. I grinned, going up the stairs to grab a few things for my stay.

This should be fun.

* * *

Damon looked painstakingly over a map. He had searched all through town, no sign of Klaus or Alex. Rebekah had said that Alex left with Klaus, right after she had destroyed what was left of Elena's human blood. Now, Damon was trying to find her. He had to, or it would drive him crazy.

"They could be anywhere by now." Jace said. "Maybe Bonnie could use a locator spell."

"No." Damon said shaking his head. "Ever since the witches punished her for using dark magic, she doesn't want to do magic anymore."

Jace huffed, slipping in his seat. Lauren had been hanging around too, trying to help in their search. Most of the time, she looked as if she had been crying, but she acted like she hadn't been. Damon wouldn't lie and say he wasn't just as tore up about this as she was.

"There has to be some place we haven't looked." Lauren said. She looked at Damon. "You're a vampire. Can't you just… sniff her out?"

Damon scoffed.

"It doesn't work like that." Damon said, marking out another place that they had already checked. "If she doesn't want to be found, there isn't much we can do."

"Who doesn't want to be found?"

Damon looked up, seeing Stefan and Elena walk in. They were holding hands, having officially gotten back together. Damon rolled his eyes. He didn't have time to worry about what their relationship was doing, he had to focus on finding Alex.

"Still no luck finding her?" Elena asked, leaning over the table. She looked at the maps. "If there was just some way to contact her-"

"There is no use." Damon said. "She's flipped the switch. She's completely different."

"Well, there has to be a way to turn it back on." Elena said. "Maybe once we find her-"

"We starve her?" Damon asked. Stefan winced. "Scare her into turning it back on? No, I don't think so."

"I'm just trying to help." Elena said. Damon stood up.

"Well don't." Damon spat walking past all of them and speeding up the stairs. He slammed the door to his bedroom closed. He kicked the wall, threw some things, all in an attempt to make him feel better. But he didn't.

He felt awful, because he missed her so much. And what was worse was that she didn't miss him. She couldn't, because she had no emotions. It didn't matter if she loved him or not, because right now she couldn't love anything.

"Dammit." Damon huffed, throwing another book at the wall. Just then, something slipped out of the book. He bent down to pick up a folded piece of paper. He flipped it open, finding a drawing sketched onto it.

It was of Damon, and he didn't think he had ever seen this one. He was sound asleep, looking nothing like the murderous vampire he was. He looked peaceful, innocent, everything he wasn't when he was awake. He smiled, seeing _My Damon…_ written in Alex's hand writing. Whether she wanted him to see it or not, he wasn't sure. But it made his heart soar and break all at the same time.

"Hey…"

Damon looked to his door. He must have been too distracted to notice that someone had come in. It was Stefan and he made his way into the room. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to hear a Stefan lecture." Damon said. "I'm sorry I yelled at Elena ok? Now leave me alone."

"Damon…" Stefan said. Damon huffed, moving to sit on his bed. "You're not handling this well."

"Oh really?" Damon asked sarcastically. "I thought I was. Silly me. Thanks for stopping by."

Stefan sighed, picking up a couple of Damon's books and putting them back on the shelf. Again Damon rolled his eyes.

"I know you miss her." Stefan said. Damon ignored him. "But this isn't the way to handle it."

"Oh yeah?" Damon asked. "And how should I handle it? By staying positive?"

Stefan just stood there. Damon put the drawing down on his desk before he ran his fingers through his hair. He was handling it the way Damon always handled loss. He went off the rails, did stupid things. That was the only way he knew how to cope.

"I can't stay positive when there is no point." Damon said. "She's gone Stef."

Stefan looked at him with sympathy, which is one of the last things Damon wanted. He didn't want sympathy. He wanted action. He wanted to find a way to bring Alex back to her old self, or he wanted to move on. The latter didn't seem like an option with the way his heart broke when he thought of her.

"You brought me back." Stefan said. "And Alex… she loves you more than anything."

Damon closed his eyes for a moment. Her face, smiling and human, so beautiful… Images of her looking back and smiling at him or playfully smacking him when he said something dirty… that was how he wanted to remember her. Not the cold and mean vampire he had encounters several nights ago.

"I'm not giving up." Stefan said, going toward the door. "And you shouldn't either."

Stefan walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Damon stared at the door for a moment before he sighed. No matter what he did or who he talked to… he couldn't get her out of his head.

He missed Rick. Rick would know what to do, or what to say. Rick would be able to comfort Lauren while she cried at night for her daughter. Instead he was dead, and there wasn't a way to bring him back.

"Damn." Damon muttered again, throwing his arm over his eyes.

* * *

I drove into town late that night.

"Home, sweet home." I said passing the Mystic Falls sign. Klaus had bought me a car, a forest green Jeep. It was just my style, sleek and shiny, yet understated. It would have been too flashy for me back when I was human, but now, oh I enjoyed the finer things in life.

I pulled up to the only hotel in town. I could have stopped by the Salvatore's, they had plenty of room. But I voted against it. It was better if my time here was short and sweet, without any distractions.

"One room please." I told the woman at the front desk. She eyed me for a second before she passed me a key. I winked at her before walking up the stairs to the room specified by the key in my hand. It wasn't too bad, it would be good for a night or two.

I looked out the window, overseeing the whole town. It was late, and almost everyone was asleep by this hour. The burning in my throat told me that I should feed, but I knew that I couldn't get into any houses around here.

I sighed, turning to my bag and taking out a plastic blood donation bag. It would have to do for now. I opened it up, sucking at it like a straw. I lounged on the bed, trying to fall asleep. I had a big day tomorrow, with lots of people to surprise.

* * *

Jace sighed, looking down at the picture on his phone. It was him and Alex, smiling into the camera. He missed her, he missed her so much. Even after everything they had been through, everything they had said… he still wanted her home. Even if she said she didn't want to be with him, he still wanted her to come home.

"Jace…"

Jace looked up, seeing Lauren in the doorway. She had been nice enough to let him stay, in Alex's room, at least for the time being. He wasn't safe at the Salvatores, and Caroline had been outed by the council. So, he had to stay somewhere where no vampires could be invited in.

"Are you ok?" Lauren asked. She hadn't set foot in the room, Jace assumed that it held too many memories. Lauren had been dealing with not only the loss of her daughter, but also Alaric's death. She put on a brave face, but Jace knew she was struggling. She was like her daughter in that way.

"I'm fine." Jace lied. Lauren gave him a look. "I just… miss her."

Lauren sighed, taking a bold move and walking into the room. She sat down next to Jace and put her arm around him.

"I miss her too." Lauren said. "But... we can't make her come home. She's going to have to want it."

Jace swallowed. Damon said she had come to see him before she left with Klaus, and she was completely different. But she was strong, not as strong as an Original, but stronger than a newbie vampire. It must have been the guardian gene.

"You should get to school." Lauren said, standing up. "I'm not going to let you skip class just because you are sad."

"Yes ma'am." Jace said, standing. Lauren took a few steps toward the door before she turned back around. She wound her arms around Jace's neck, pulling him to her for a hug. He was surprised at first, but eventually hugged her back.

"I'm glad you are here." She said. They stayed there for a second before she pulled back. He guessed that she was just glad she wasn't alone anymore. Lauren always had someone to take care of, and now she had Jace.

She ruffled his hair before she grinned and left the room. Jace watched her go and then he sighed, grabbing his bag and putting it over his shoulder.

He drove to school in a daze, unable to think about anything, or anyone except Alex. But he needed to focus on something else, anything else. Like school. He should focus on school.

He pulled up to the parking lot, putting his truck in park and getting out. He walked inside the school, going to the front office. He was volunteering to work the front desk, something to keep his mind off of everything and to add to his college applications. He put his bag down, and sat at the desk.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up, seeing a pale, dark haired girl standing there. She had papers in her hands, filled out with all of her information.

"I'm sorry to bother you." She said with a smile. "I'm new… well kind of… I just…"

Jace smiled, taking the papers from her hands. She tucked her hair nervously behind her ears. Jace looked over her papers.

 _April Young_

"It's nice to meet you, April." Jace said with a smile, then he frowned. "Young… like… like Pastor Young?"

"Yeah, he's my dad." She said, and then paused. "Was my dad."

Jace set his jaw, before starting to enter the information she gave him to the computer. She was quiet, switching her weight from one foot to the next. Jace looked back up at her.

"I'm really sorry." He said. She met his gaze. "I'm sure that has to be tough."

"I don't think it's really processed." She said. "I don't really know… what to say when people tell me they are sorry…"

"It get's easier." Jace said. April furrowed her brows. "My parent's died. I got a lot of I'm sorry's."

April nodded. Jace continued to put the information into the computer. Her schedule popped up, so he printed it off. He then handed it to her.

"You're all set." He said. April smiled at him. She was pretty, a little jittery, but very pretty. "It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too…" She trailed off. Jace smiled.

"I'm Jace." He said. April smiled back.

"Thank you, Jace." She said. He nodded to her and watched as she walked out of the office. He smiled, looking down at the desk before he sat back down.

* * *

When I woke up, it was about the middle of the day. Even as a vampire, I still needed a good amount of sleep, which was annoying. But I had a job to do, and some trouble to cause. I showered first, feeling very road trippy.

I laughed to myself, remembering when Damon said the same thing. I quickly shook the thought from my head. Now was not the time to be reminiscing. Now was the time to get some information.

I then dressed quickly, tight black pants were my new thing as a vampire. Immortality came with style it would seem. When I looked decent, hot really, I walked out of the hotel and got into my car.

"Now, where would I go to get some information?" I asked myself. I passed by the Grill and immediately stopped. That was a breeding ground for supernatural. I backed up, pulling into a parking place.

I smirked when I saw Damon's Camaro out in front. This should be really fun. I walked inside, the familiar bell dinging above the door. My new, sensitive, eyes scanned the room. Of course, I found the raven haired vampire sitting at the bar. I smirked, starting to walk up to him. I reached for the seat to his left.

"Seat's taken." He mumbled, his signature bourbon in his hand. I let out a chuckle and he looked up. "Alex?"

"That's me." I said, going over to his other side. "Who's sitting there, your new girlfriend?"

"No. I particularly like my current one." He said, making me roll my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I just missed you." I said, running my fingers through his hair. He narrowed his eyes. "Ok, technically I can't miss you, but if I could I bet you I would be."

He pulled away from my hand and returned to his drink. I ran my tongue over my teeth before I called the bartender over.

"Hey, Alex." He said with a smile. "Where have you been?"

"Around." I replied with a wink. "How about you fetch me a beer huh?"

He gave me a confused look.

"Alex, I know you're not legal." He said. I pursed my lips, looking him in the eye. All the while I could feel Damon's eyes on me.

"That doesn't matter." I said. "Now, go get me my drink."

He nodded wordlessly before grabbing a bottle and popping it open. I took it greedily and took a swig. It burned my throat, and with my new senses, it was even worse than when I was human. But it really did take the edge off, especially since I wanted to eat everyone in this restaurant.

"I see you pick up fast." Damon muttered. "Klaus teach you that little trick."

I swallowed my drink before turning to him.

"Klaus has taught me a lot of things." I told him. "I have to admit, he's a lot more fun than I gave him credit for."

Damon shook his head before knocking back his drink. I licked my lips as I watched him swallow. I had to hold myself back from jumping him right then. Because everything was heightened, my sex drive was going through the roof. Klaus forbid me to sleep with any of his hybrids, so I was going crazy sitting here and watching Damon.

"What are you really doing here?" Damon asked. I shrugged. "Come on."

"Fine." I said. "I'm investigating."

He furrowed his brows. I took another drink from my bottle before I looked around. It was really more for show, and to annoy Damon, but I really didn't need anyone listening in on our conversation.

"Klaus is curious about this faulty gas line cover up." I whispered to him. "He wants to make sure that he and his hybrids are safe."

"Why don't you tell Klaus that if he wants information…" Damon said, finishing his drink. "Then he should come get it himself."

Damon then stood up, but I caught his arm. He looked down at my hand and then he met my gaze. His face softened for a second, and I knew that he was still head over heels for my emotional side. But she wasn't here now.

"You really didn't want to see me?" I asked. Damon set his jaw. "Come on Damon… I know that's not true."

He stared at me for a long while before he yanked his arm out of my grasp. I took a deep breath before I followed him.

"Don't you miss me?" I asked him. He got into his car. "Even a little bit?"

He started the car and acted like he was going to pull away, but I jumped into the passenger seat. He stopped, turning to me with that oh so sexy, angry Damon face.

"Get out." He ordered me. I rolled my eyes, leaning in closer to him.

"Tell me you didn't miss me and I will." I told him. He stared at me, his blue eyes intense. I cocked my head to the side, taking his hand and kissing his fingertips. He closed his eyes sighing. _Got him._

"I've missed you." He admitted, opening his eyes. "Every second, of every day…"

A sly smirk formed on my face and I sat back in the seat. He watched me for a few seconds, and when it was obvious that I wasn't getting out of the car he huffed. He threw the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking spot.

We drove to the boarding house, and I smiled. I wasn't sentimental, but I definitely had a lot of good and bad times in this place. He got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. I watched him closely, as his hips swung in a delicious manner.

I bit my bottom lip before I jumped out of the car and sped up to him. Before he knew what hit him, I spun him around and pushed him against the front door. I kissed him roughly, letting out all of my pent up frustration on him. At first, he didn't respond, but eventually he melted into me. I smirked into the kiss, starting to push off his jacket.

He opened the front door and the two of us spilled inside. I threw his jacket across the room, and he picked me up by my thighs. He slammed me against the wall, attacking my neck. I let out a moan as he ground his hips against mine.

He then sped us upstairs, throwing me onto the bed. I panted, watching him from my place on the bed. He was doing the same, but I knew there was something more in his eyes then just lust. I ignored it, bringing him down to kiss me again.

* * *

"You were holding back." I told him after we had laid there for a good few minutes. He didn't reply, he just glared at the ceiling. I scooted closer to him, kissing his shoulder, and then his chest. I let my lips trail up his neck and across his jaw.

"Stop." He told me. I ignored him. "Alex, stop."

"Why?" I asked innocently. I kissed his temple. "Isn't this what you want?"

I kissed his cheek and then in the next second I was being pinned to the bed by my wrists. I let out a throaty laugh as he glared down at me.

"This isn't what I want." He said, leaning down closer to me. "What I want is you… the _real_ you."

I stared into his eyes for a few seconds before a string of laughter came out. Damon huffed, standing up and releasing my wrists. He pulled on his jeans quickly, making me pout.

"Don't you get it Damon?" I asked. He turned around. "This is the real me. It's a better me."

"No." He said shaking his head. "The real you wouldn't have run off with Klaus. You wouldn't be compelling people, or hurting them. The real you wouldn't use me."

I licked my lips before falling back into the pillows. I could see now that he wasn't going to let go. No matter what I did or how mad I made him, Damon was never going to let go of who I used to be.

Suddenly, the front door burst open. I jumped up, hearing first Caroline's voice and then Tyler's. I grabbed my clothes and threw them on. I ran down the stairs, Damon not far behind me.

"What happened?" I heard Stefan say. I watched as he helped Tyler to the couch.

"Some guy came to my house and shot me!" Tyler said. I came around the couch. "Alex?"

"Alex?" Caroline and Stefan said looking up at me. I waved with my fingers before looking at Tyler. He had been shot several times, but because he was a hybrid, the wood didn't kill him.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked me. She sounded like she was on the offensive, but she had nothing to worry about. Klaus was too wrapped around her finger to let me even think about hurting her.

"Checking up on your boyfriend." I told her. "And it's a good thing I did. Who was it?"

"I don't know." Tyler said. "Some new guy."

"Connor Johnson." Damon said. "I met him at the Grill earlier."

Stefan came back with some big looking tweezers and a glass of water. He bent down positioning the tweezers above one of the bullets.

"This might hurt a bit." Stefan said, beginning to pull the bullets out. Tyler yelled and screamed in pain, but he let Stefan continue. I watched as Stefan pulled out the last one, dipping it into the water.

"Please tell me that's the last one." Caroline said. I leaned over Stefan, looking at the bullet.

"These were specially carved; the length, the width." Stefan said. "If you were a normal vampire, you'd be dead."

"This guy knew what he was doing. His gloves must have been seeped in vervain." Tyler said. "He was looking for a vampire and he didn't hesitate for a second when he found one."

I furrowed my brows. This was interesting. Very interesting.

"So, we have a crazy vampire killer on our hands?" I asked.

" _We_ don't have anything." Damon said, " _You_ are going to stay out of this."

"Don't be rude." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Stefan observed the wooden bullet, and from where I stood, I could see something carved into it.

"These etchings…" Stefan said, touching the bullet, however he jumped back with a hiss. The bullet had burned his skin.

"Are the bullets spelled?" Caroline asked. Stefan looked up at her.

"I don't know." Stefan said. "They're something…"

Everyone fell into silence so I started walking back toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked me. I smirked.

"Well, you have made it clear that you don't want me around." I told him, then looked to everyone else. "It was a nice reunion. I'll see you tomorrow for the memorial."

* * *

I dressed in black, a nice strapless, tight fitting ensemble that was perfect for a funeral. I smirked at myself before I pulled on my heels. Just then, my phone rang. I huffed, grabbing it and answering it quickly.

"What is going on?" It was Klaus' voice. I rolled my eyes. "I don't hear from you all night and you just send me a TTYL text? What does that even mean?"

"It means talk to you later." I replied. "What, have you been living under a rock?"

"What is happening?" He asked. I sighed, fluffing my hair before I grabbed my clutch and headed out the door.

"We may have a situation." I told him. "Actually, we do. A hunter situation."

"Hunter?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

I got into my car, shutting the door behind me.

"Some guy shot Tyler with these special bullets." I said. "Stefan and Damon are worried."

I could hear Klaus punch something in anger. I rolled my eyes, turning on the car and making my way toward the church. I put the phone between my ear and my shoulder.

"Find out anything else you can." He said. "I'm coming to check out this hunter for myself."

"Fine." I replied. "Any last words of encouragement?"

"Don't die." He said, hanging up the phone. I rolled my eyes and put the phone down on the passenger seat. I pulled up to the church, the place already beginning to get packed. I opened the car door and walked inside.

It seemed as if though the whole town was here. And when you are in a small town, and you disappear for a while, people talk. As I walked into the church, trying to find a seat, I could hear the whispers. They had already come up with crazy stories to explain my week vacation. I rolled my eyes when someone said I was pregnant.

I sat down in an empty seat, crossing my legs and putting my hands together. Klaus had taught my little tricks to control the hunger, especially in situations like this. However, I was still new, and hearing heartbeats and smelling blood was making me a little crazy. I tried not to breath.

"Is that…?"

I looked over my shoulder, feeling eyes on me. Elena was pointing at me, her eyes wide when they set on me. Jeremy and Matt looked just as surprised and I smirked at all of them. Jace sat on the other end, staring at me with his mouth agape. I shot him a wink before I turned back to the front.

"Before we begin the Mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the Town Council." Carol Lockwood said. "I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April? April, are you still here, honey?"

No one stepped forward and no one said anything. I had to hold back a chuckle at the awkward silence that overfell the whole room. I looked up when someone sat down next to me. It was Stefan. I scoffed.

"You don't need to check up on me Stefan." I told him. "I'm on your side."

"No, you're on Klaus'." Stefan said. "And that makes you a danger."

I rolled my eyes.

"Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?" Carol asked. No one stood up and I let out another throaty laugh. Stefan glared at me, making me snicker even more.

Just then, someone did stand up. I furrowed my brows, seeing Elena stand up shakily. Everyone seemed surprised, and so did I. She didn't look so good.

"Come on up Elena." Carol urged. She started to walk up to the podium, her legs shaky. I felt something in the pit of my stomach, something that I wasn't sure how to place.

The doors behind us opened and closed, but I was too focused on watching Elena practically stumble up to the podium. I tried to push down any urge to try and help her. Someone sat on the other side of me. I looked over and it was Damon.

"So you two are trying to keep me in line?" I asked, looking at the brothers. "What you should be worried about is that hunter, or the fact that Elena looks like she could heave any second."

She stood up at the podium, looking out to the crowd.

"She's right." Damon said. "She doesn't look so good."

"Maybe you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources." Stefan told his brother. My head snapped to the side.

"What?" I asked. If Elena couldn't keep blood down… then she could die. Maybe that was the reason she was acting so strange. She was starving.

"I thought you didn't care." Damon whispered in my ear. I looked over at him with a stony expression.

"I don't." I lied, turning back to the vampire standing on the stage. She visibly swallowed, and I could tell that she was struggling just to stand up there. There was a part of me that was pulling me to stand and help her. I resisted.

"I uh – when I talked to April earlier she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak." Elena said. "And now that I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous too."

She wasn't breathing right. She looked as if she was going to pass out. I ground my teeth, starting to bounce my leg.

"The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them." Elena continued. She then stopped, and I could see her expression change. Her eyes widened, and just then I understood what was happening.

"Blood." I whispered. I swallowed hard, the bouncing of my knee intensifying. I wasn't as good as the others when it came to holding back, but Elena was worse off. She was starving.

"Nobody move." Damon said. "Don't turn around. It's a trap."

I swallowed again, my own breathing becoming like Elena's. I then felt someone take my hand. I looked down, seeing Damon was squeezing my hand. He was trying to help me, to calm me. I didn't pull away. I just let him hold my hand.

"I um…" Elena said. She was struggling, and I knew that if I got up, I could get shot by this hunter. I looked to Stefan.

"Go get her." I whispered to him. He looked at me and then stood up, he went as fast as he could without causing attention, and pulled her to him. She clung to him for dear life. He led her to the pew with Matt, Jeremy, and Jace. I felt a bit of relief wash over me, knowing that she wasn't up there anymore.

"You ok?" Damon asked me. I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me.

"I'm fine." I told him. The priest told us to stand, so we did. I didn't let go of Damon's hand, afraid that if I did I would run toward the blood and I would die. I didn't want to die. Klaus told me not to die.

"The blood. Stefan, the blood." I heard Elena say. "I can smell it. There's so much."

"Don't you blow this Gilbert." I muttered. "You could expose all of us."

"She's trying ok?" Damon snapped at me. I glared.

"I see you're still sticking up for her." I mumbled. Damon smirked.

"Jealous?" He asked. I glared at him. I couldn't feel emotions, so I couldn't feel jealousy. However, I knew that Damon was trying to make me feel something, and it was really just bothering me.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked. I tried to focus on anything but the scent of metallic blood that was being inhaled. I was faring much better than Elena.

"She's hungry." Stefan explained. "She hasn't fed."

"So, get her out of here." Matt suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't." Stefan replied. "There's somebody watching us."

I felt as though there was a target set on all of our backs. We just had to make it until the end of this memorial and get her the hell out of here.

"I'm gonna go rip his head off now." Damon said. I held tighter to his hand, making him look at me. I met his gaze before turning back to the priest.

"I'm losing it Stefan." Elena said. My eyes shifted over to her. She was leaning onto Stefan, looking pale and like she was going to be sick. I ground my teeth together.

"You have ten seconds before I go old fashion on the new guy." Damon said. I held even tighter to his hand.

"You are not going to expose us Damon." I said.

"Three, two, one." Damon said. "Bye."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Elena, feed from me." Matt said.

"Has he lost his mind?" I asked. I knew that once I started drinking, I couldn't stop. Elena was starving, there was a very high chance that she wouldn't be able to stop when she started. I swallowed hard, closing my eyes. We could all die right here.

I shifted my eyes to watch Elena and was relieved to see that she had pulled away. I let out a breath of relief.

"The blood. I can still smell it." Elena said. "It's got to be April. We have to help her."

"Don't you dare try to leave." I told her. She met my gaze glaring. "We can't risk it."

"Then I'm gonna do it!" Elena said, pushing on Stefan but he held her in her place. I swallowed hoping that Elena couldn't get away from Stefan. I was not about to have her get shot and then get shot myself.

"Excuse me." We all looked up, seeing Tyler standing at the podium. "I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young."

"Are you crazy?" I asked under my breath. I knew that Tyler couldn't die, unless this hunter tore out his heart or decapitated him, but I knew Klaus wouldn't like it if I stood by and let anything happen to his precious hybrids.

"Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me." Tyler said. "But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of-"

But he didn't get to finish his statement, because a wooden stake had been shot through his heart. He fell down so quick, and I stood up. Damon was up with me, looking up at the balcony where the shot came from. Everyone rose in a panic, running out of the church and ducking. Damon and I made our way out of the pew, but Damon went toward the exit while I was headed toward the stage where Tyler was.

"Damon!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill this bastard." He told me, pulling his arm out of my grasp. I watched him push through the crowd and out the door. I looked over to where Carol, Caroline, Stefan and Elena were fussing over Tyler. I then looked back at the door.

"Ugh!" I groaned, running through the crowd after Damon. I ran out after him, looking both ways, trying to find him. When I did, he was tearing the door off of Connor's pickup truck. I rushed over to them, as Damon threw Connor to the ground.

Connor pulled out his pistol and shot a few bullets at Damon, so I kicked Connor back to his truck, hitting his back against it hard. I grabbed him by a throat, choking him. However, Connor still had his pistol and he shot me in the stomach. I fell backward onto the ground and Connor got into his truck and sped away.

I was laying there, my head next to Damon panting, wanting to pull this bullet out of my stomach. It burned, like it was laced in vervain, but it wasn't. I remembered Stefan touched it and it burned his skin. These were special bullets.

"Why did you do that?" Damon asked me suddenly. I swallowed hard, slowly looking over at him. His eyes were that intensity that I remembered, and I found myself sighing.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. I heard him chuckle. "Don't get used to it."

I then dug my fingers into my skin, yanking the bullet out of my gut and threw it down on the ground. I stood up, walking away from him and this whole crazy place.

* * *

"He shot me." I told Klaus. "He has these special bullets, made to kill vampires."

"Is Tyler ok?" Klaus asked. I scoffed, zipping up my duffle bag. I had to throw away the black dress, considering that it was now covered in blood with a bullet sized hole in it.

"Are you not concerned about me?" I asked him. Klaus chuckled.

"Of course." Klaus said. "But considering you are talking to me right now, I know you are alive, therefore I need not worry about your safety."

I rolled my eyes.

"Tyler's fine." I replied. "So, what's the game plan?"

"You stay there." Klaus said. I furrowed my brows. "I will be there tonight."

"You're coming back to Mystic Falls?" I asked. I heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Our work is never done, my dear."


	81. Chapter 80

**80 chapters… wow so crazy! Also, just to clarify, Damon's blood was used to turn Elena. That whole thing still happened where Meredith used his blood to heal her and all that jazz. As for Alex, well she's very much not herself now. Her guardian instincts are still there, even though her emotions are off, if you couldn't tell. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

 **Season 4 Episode 3 The Rager**

As Klaus promised, he showed up at my hotel room later that night. I told him everything that happened, including the hunter using April Young to lure out vampires during the memorial. I didn't mention what I had done with Damon the night before, but I did make the mistake of telling him that I saved Damon's life.

"Why would you expose yourself to a murderous vampire hunter?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I figured you didn't want to kill any allies you might need." I said with a shrug. In all honesty, I wasn't sure why I had went after Damon when he stupidly ran after that hunter. I could have let him die, I could have done what I was supposed to and went to protect Tyler… but something inside me wouldn't let me do it.

"The Salvatore's are not our allies, Alexandra." Klaus said, like a father lecturing his daughter. "They are the enemy."

"Really?" I asked. "Because this hunter is coming after all the vampires in town, so it seems to me like we are on the same side here."

Klaus glared at me, grinding his teeth together. I prided myself in being able to push his buttons and not face severe consequences. But I was smarter than to think that he would always keep his cool. He had killed me once.

"We are here to protect Tyler Lockwood." Klaus said. "And then we can get rid of this hunter."

I shrugged, flipping through a magazine. Klaus started mapping out a plan, to which I barely contributed. This stuff was boring to me. Klaus could come up with the logistics, I would just do the action.

"So, I assume that it was a nice reunion?" Klaus asked. I looked up from my magazine. "With you and Damon?"

I swallowed before I shrugged again.

"He isn't trying to get me back if that's what you think." I replied. "I think he's giving up."

"Does that bother you?" Klaus asked me. I closed my magazine, standing up and going to the window. I definitely did not want to have this conversation with Klaus, of all people. I couldn't expect Damon to be flocking over me all the time, trying to get me to turn my emotions back on… but I did.

"No." I told Klaus turning back to him. "Nothing bothers me anymore. All thanks to you."

Klaus rolled his eyes before looking back down at what he was doing. I swallowed, looking back out the window. Why did I care about what Damon did? Or Jace? Or anyone for that matter? I wasn't supposed to, that was the whole point of the switch. But… my humanity was trying to push through. I would have to squash it out completely.

* * *

"She's back?"

Jace nodded, sitting at the kitchen table with Lauren sitting across from him. She stared at him for a long time before she held her head in her hands. She hadn't seen her daughter in a week. She had to deal with this whole vampire thing without her there to help her understand. And now, Alex just waltzed back into town.

"But she isn't herself." Jace replied. "She's the complete opposite."

"So, what do we do?" Lauren asked. Jace sighed. He wasn't sure how to answer that one. Damon said that it was different with every vampire. They all had a humanity trigger, but they weren't sure what Alex's would be. When Stefan would go off the rails, he would have to have Lexi starve him, torture him until he turned it back on.

And then there was his love for Elena.

But Alex had seen Damon, she had spoken to Damon, and she still hadn't turned on her switch. There had to be something more that they could do. They would have to push her to fight against Klaus' influence and turn back to the real Alex.

"We just keep trying I guess." Jace said. "We just need to find out what makes her tick."

"What do I do if I see her?" Lauren asked. "I don't know if I will be able to hold it together…"

Jace reached forward, grabbing her hand. She had tears glistening in her eyes, and it broke his heart to see her this way.

"You are going to have to be tough with her." Jace said, then he handed her something. "Here."

In her hand she held a wooden stake. Her eyes widened and she met his gaze. She shook her head, pushing it back to him.

"I'm not going to stake my vampire daughter." Lauren said. Jace pushed it back to her.

"It's just a precaution." Jace said. "Just in case."

Lauren looked down at the stake before she sighed.

"This is too much." She said. Jace licked his lips.

"I know." Jace replied. "But we will get her back. I promise."

Lauren nodded, blinking her tears away. Jace then headed to his truck and drove to school. He felt for Lauren, she had to force herself to understand what was happening and accept that her daughter wasn't the same any more. On top of that, she was still mourning the loss of Alaric, whom she loved. It was a lot of her.

Jace headed inside, going to his locker first. Just down the hall, he set eyes on Alex's locker. It remained untouched and he had to force himself not to look at it any more. Everything around him reminded him of her. No matter what he did, he couldn't get her out of his head. And even when he slept, he dreamt of her.

He dreamt of their training sessions, how she made him laugh. He dreamt about how he had kissed her, and how she didn't pull away. His heart clenched when he thought of her rejection. But he still had hope. She never flat out said that she didn't love him. She just needed time.

"Hey."

Jace whipped around upon hearing a voice. He relaxed when he saw it was April. She had a large smile on his face, her blue eyes sparking. She looked much better then what he thought she would be considering the circumstances.

"Hey." Jace said with a smile. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged.

"I'm ok." She replied. "I'm sorry to bother you… I just saw you and… I thought I should say hi."

Jace smiled. April was younger than him, a three year age difference. But she was pretty, and she was nice. She had just undergone something that was tragic and traumatizing, something he was familiar with. They were a lot alike actually.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Jace said. He saw a slight blush form on her cheek. "Where are you headed?"

She looked down at her schedule, still getting used to it and a new school he guessed.

"Math with Mr. Beeker." She said. "It's funny that he's a math teacher with that name…"

Jace let out a chuckle.

"I'm headed that way anyway." Jace said. "Want to walk together?"

"Sure!" She said really excitedly. "I'm sorry… I get excited."

Jace smiled again as he led her down the hallway. There was something about April, something different. She was genuine and kind from what he had seen. She reminded him of what Alex used to be, it made his heart clench a little more.

"So, do you know if the mayor's son is ok?" April asked. "Tyler Lockwood?"

Jace tensed a bit, but tried to act like everything was ok.

"Yeah." Jace nodded. "He got really lucky."

"I'd say." April replied. "Everyone's going crazy over it."

Jace swallowed. He couldn't give out too much information without alerting to her that he knew what was happening. The less people who knew the better.

"Who is that?" April asked. Jace looked up, seeing a dark skinned man standing in the hallway. He was talking to some teacher. Jace had never recognized him, and he assumed that it was their hunter.

"I don't know." Jace replied. The hunter looked up, as if he could hear them, and looked at April.

"I feel like…" April said. "Like I've seen him before."

Jace felt his adrenaline begin to pump. This hunter had used April to try and lure out the vampires at her own father's funeral. He had put her in danger, and any person who would do that to an innocent was not a friend of Jace's. He glared at the hunter, to which he glared back. Jace looked up to the classroom beside them. It was the math class April was in.

"Isn't this your class?" Jace asked. April looked away from the hunter and to the classroom door. She blushed again.

"Yeah, it is." She replied, stepping toward it. "Thanks for walking me."

"No trouble at all." He replied, giving her a grin. April smiled before she waved and walked into her class. When Jace turned back to where the hunter had been standing, he was gone.

* * *

The doorbell to the Lockwood mansion rang as Klaus pushed it. He had his hands behind his back, as did all of his hybrids. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are we here again?" I asked, picking at my nails. I could have been doing a million other things, like messing with my previous friends, or I don't know… hunting down the hunter who shot me and tearing off his head.

"We need to protect Tyler." Klaus said. "Which means we need to gain entrance into his life."

Just then, the door opened. Carol Lockwood appeared and her eyes widened when she saw us.

"Carol!" Klaus said in a cheery voice. She tried to shut the door on him but he stopped her. "Come now, we are just here to talk."

"You and your family attacked my town." Carol said. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because it has to do with your son's safety." Klaus said. Carol stopped pushing on the door and opened it wider. She visibly swallowed before she opened it fully.

"Come in." She said. All of us stepped inside the house and I had to admit, with my newfound eyesight, it was much more beautiful now. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm with him now." I said pointing to Klaus. Carol's eyes widened.

"She and I, along with my friends, want to propose a truce." Klaus said. "With this hunter in town who is hell bent on killing your son, I propose that you let me protect him."

"How do I knew this isn't some trick?" Carol asked. Klaus leaned in closer to her.

"You will just have to trust me." He said with a smirk. Carol glared. I sighed, walking around the house. I wanted a house like this, all for me. But then again, I didn't think I wanted to stay in one place for too long. With my newfound abilities and my lack of emotions and sympathy, I really didn't need to hold down roots in one place.

Suddenly, the front door opened. It was Tyler, he walked in, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw the hybrids standing in his foyer.

"Who the hell are you two?" Tyler asked, then looked at me. "Alex, what's going on?"

"Tyler it's ok." Carol jumped in. "They are here for your protection."

Tyler sighed.

"More deputies?" He asked. I scoffed, making him look up.

"Not exactly."

I hadn't realized Klaus left the room, but he came out of a room and stood behind me. I could see Tyler visibly tense and then he glared.

"They're hybrids." Tyler said with a sigh.

"I was halfway to Chicago when I heard you were attacked." Klaus said. Tyler eyed me. "I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls."

"Let me guess…" Tyler said. "That's what you were doing here."

I shrugged.

"When did you become Klaus' bitch?" He asked. I felt my blood boil. I was no one's slave, or as Tyler put it, a bitch. I did things because I wanted to, not just because Klaus told me to.

"Now, now." Klaus said. "Let's not fight."

"What are you and your freaky hybrids doing in my house?" Tyler asked. Klaus chuckled.

"You hybrids are a dying breed." Klaus explained. "I can't make more of you, and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left."

Tyler narrowed his eyes.

"Consider them your new body guards." Klaus said. Tyler rolled his eyes making me snicker. I turned to go toward the front door, but an arm shot out and stopped me.

"What?" I asked, looking at Klaus' hand curled around my arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" Klaus asked. I rolled my eyes, yanking my arm from his grip.

"You're little sister is throwing a party." I said, pulling out my phone to show him the invitation. "And I'm bored, so I'm going to go check it out."

Not only did I want to get away from Klaus and his mindless minions, but I also wanted to stir up some trouble. I had yet to see Rebekah since Klaus had deemed her unworthy of being his sister after she got rid of the rest of the doppelganger blood. I would love to mess with her now that I was stronger and could handle myself.

"You're not leaving." Klaus said. My eyebrows shot up. "There is a trained vampire hunter out there."

I scoffed.

"I can take care of myself." I told him. Klaus shook his head.

"He knows what you are." Klaus said. "He sees you and he will stake you, and unlike our friend Tyler, you won't come back."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off. He wasn't wrong, I had revealed myself to him when I saved Damon's ass. I was wondering if that was the wrong choice.

"You can't just keep me here." I said. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I have a house full of hybrids." Klaus said. "You are staying here."

I watched him stroll out of the room, crossing my arms over my chest. This was unfair. He couldn't tell me what to do. I was my own person! But seeing the hybrids watching me carefully, I knew that I would never make it out of here on my own.

I heard Tyler snicker behind me, much like I had been doing to him. I felt my blood boil and grabbed a glass vase. I turned, throwing it at Tyler's head. He caught it effortlessly, still making fun of me.

"Shut up puppy dog." I muttered, turning on my heel and stomping up the stairs.

* * *

"It was a valiant first day effort." Caroline said to Elena who was pacing in front of them. "No one will judge you if you want to go home."

"I don't want to go home. I want to take the white oak stake and kill her." Elena replied. "That's how mad I am. She made me murderous!"

Jace's eyes widened a bit. Rebekah had been taunting Elena, because she knew that with Elena's heightened emotions that she could make Elena this mad. Well, mission accomplished because Elena looked like she could tear the head off of a bunny rabbit and be ok with it.

"How about we just leave the murdering to Damon?" Stefan asked. Jace rolled his eyes. The older Salvatore had gone to find out where this hunter was living, and probably get rid of him. Jace was surprised how much he didn't really mind that…

Suddenly, Jace's phone rang. He looked down at it, seeing it was an unknown ID.

"Who's that?" Caroline asked. Jace shrugged, ignoring the call. A few moments later it rang again.

"I'm going to go take this." Jace said, then looked to Elena. "I hope the rest of your day doesn't suck as bad."

Elena rolled her eyes but thanked him none the less. Jace put his bag over his shoulder, answering the call.

"Hello?" He asked.

"So, we have a problem." It was Damon. Jace furrowed his brows. Why would he be calling?

"Why did you block your number?" Jace asked. Damon sighed.

"Because I knew that you wouldn't answer if you knew it was me." Damon replied. "Which brings me to the problem. I'm stuck."

Jace narrowed his eyes, putting his bag into the back of his truck. He didn't want to skip class, but whatever Damon was up to, Jace didn't really think he had a choice but to help.

"What do you mean you're stuck?" Jace asked.

"I went to the hunter's HQ." Damon said. "It's booby trapped and now I'm stuck."

Jace chuckled, imagining Damon being stuck somewhere with no one else to help him. He climbed into his truck, turning it on.

"What makes you think that I will even come to the rescue?" Jace asked, tapping his steering wheel. He knew that he had to help out, but he liked having the upper hand. Damon was fun to toy with.

"Because if you don't I will eventually get out of here and tear your tongue out of your head." Damon threatened in a low voce. "Get here quick."

The other end of the line cut out and Jace rolled his eyes. He put his truck in drive and drove to the weird directions Damon gave him. He saw the blue Camaro and parked next to it. There was a wild thought in the back of his head that said maybe this wasn't a good idea. Damon could be leading him to his doom, finally going to go on his promise to kill Jace for kissing Alex. Or the hunter could show up. Jace had skills, but this guy was intense. He didn't know if he could handle him.

Just like Damon said, in the middle of the woods was an old trailer. The paint was chipping, and it looked as if someone was camping. Jace knew better than that. This hunter was here to stay. He walked up to it carefully, just in case there was a trap that Damon missed. He pulled open the door, stepping up.

"What took you so long?" Damon yelled. Jace let out a chuckle. "This isn't funny."

"It kind of is." Jace said. There were two arrows that had penetrated his skin. One in his chest and another in his back. He looked helpless.

"Be careful." Damon ordered. "One wrong move and that hunter will find us in pieces."

Jace looked to where Damon was nodding. The arrows were attached to two bombs, so that if Damon tried to free himself the place would explode and Damon would go with it. Jace gulped.

"Why didn't you call Stefan?" Jace asked. He wasn't exactly sure why Damon called him in the first place. Stefan would have been able to handle this better than Jace. He wasn't as indestructible as a vampire.

"Because I'm stubborn and proud." Damon muttered. "And oh look, you're already here."

Damon then carefully lifted a hunting knife in his hand. Jace's eyes widened.

"Be a pal and cut these things out of me." Damon said. Jace hesitated, but then let out a huff and took the knife. He plunged it into the tender skin around Damon's wound. Damon groaned, making Jace smirk.

"I still don't get it." Jace said, cutting around the flesh. "There were plenty of other people to call and yet you called me."

Damon did a small shrug, so as to not disturb the explosives hanging on the walls.

"I knew you would get a kick into causing me pain." Damon said, wincing again. "And besides we need to talk."

Jace's hands felt clammy. He usually wasn't afraid of Damon, but at that moment, he was worried about what the vampire might do. He had to be careful in what he said and did so as to not let Damon do something stupid.

"About what?" Jace asked innocently. Damon scoffed.

"You know what." He muttered. "Alex."

Jace's throat became dry. He knew this was coming, but it was just the two of them and Damon was much stronger than Jace was. But he couldn't let Damon know he was nervous.

"Ok." Jace replied simply. "Listen, I'm not going to apologize for kissing her."

Damon chuckled, shaking his head.

"I figured." Damon replied. "But right now that's not my main concern."

Jace furrowed his brows.

"Ok…" Jace said again. He knew that Damon wasn't happy about Jace kissing his girlfriend. So what was he wanting to talk about?

"She is going to need as many people on her side to get her emotions back on." Damon explained. "You're her best friend… I'm the love of her life-"

Jace stabbed the knife in a little harder, making Damon hiss. It was still a sore spot with Jace that Alex still loved Damon.

"I don't like you. You don't like me." Damon said. "But we both care about Alex, and she is going to need both of us if we are ever going to get her back."

Jace paused for a moment. He was proposing a truce? Just to make sure that Alex would turn on her emotions. He wasn't wrong… while Jace wished that he could make Alex turn on her emotions by himself, she still cared about Damon. And he would still need his help.

"Fine." Jace said, making another cut around the arrow. "There."

Damon gripped the end of the arrow and pulled it out in one swift movement. He then dropped it onto the table. Being able to move better, he slowly pulled the other arrow out of his shoulder and dropped it as well. He turned to Jace.

"After we get her back…" Damon said. "We go back to hating one another."

Jace nodded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

I had seen every single room in that house, and I was bored shitless. I wanted to leave, go stir up some drama, but every time I tried a hybrid stopped me.

"Ugh!" I groaned, falling back onto a couch in the Mayor's office. I looked over to where Tyler sat on the couch. He was ignoring me. "Ugh!"

"Could you keep it down?" Tyler glared at me. I pouted, to which he rolled his eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't some kind of animal that Klaus could just cage up. Tyler, well he was half wolf, so the metaphor I was making kind of made sense. But I didn't want to be there.

"I'm bored." I whined. Tyler scoffed. "Come on, you can't tell me you don't feel the same."

He shrugged. I pushed myself up on my elbows and watched him. He was playing some sort of hand held game, but I could tell from his expression he was just as pissed as I was about being stuck here.

"What happened to the loud, mean Tyler?" I asked. "He was much more fun."

"He's long gone." Tyler replied, then met my gaze. "And what about the sweet, innocent Alex? Where is she at?"

I narrowed my eyes, letting my head fall back against the arm of the chair. I stared at the ceiling.

"She's long gone too." I said, then smirked. "Maybe they ran away together."

"Maybe." Tyler replied. The two of us fell silent again. I could feel the old me sitting inside, as if she was fighting her way out. Every time she tried, which was usually around one of my old friends, I would push her back down again. But she had her moments, like when she made me save Damon. She was the reason I was stuck here.

"Why are you here Alex?" Tyler asked me suddenly. I turned my head to him. "With Klaus… why are you doing this?"

I opened my mouth and then shut it again. I shrugged. There was nothing holding me to Klaus. When I turned off my emotions, I held no loyalty to him or had any feelings toward him. So what was keeping me here?

"I guess it's just…" I said, staring at the ceiling again. "I don't have anywhere else to go…"

I could feel Tyler watching me. Sure, I could go off to all these places and travel, but there was nothing to feel. I couldn't enjoy anything because my emotions were off. So I guessed it was better to be Klaus' bitch as Tyler put it, instead of being alone.

"You could flip the switch on you know." Tyler said. I swallowed, shaking my head.

"What's the point?" I asked him, sitting up. "Everyone here hates me."

"Are you kidding?" Tyler asked. I shrugged. "Alex, the only reason that any of us want you to turn your emotions back on is because we love you."

I turned back to look at him. He was staring at me with those dark eyes, his expression serious. Tyler and I were never close, not even really friends, when I was human. But there was a mutual respect between us, because we were part of the same problem, the same group of supernatural beings.

"I know that you say you can't turn them on." Tyler said, standing. "But I think you are just afraid to."

I furrowed my brows.

"Afraid?" I asked with a scoff. "I'm not afraid."

I had no emotions, so I had no fear. The only thing that I knew was that I wanted to live, and would do anything to keep myself alive.

"Yes, you are." Tyler said. "You're a vampire now. Your mother knows your secret, she just lost another person whom she loved…"

I stared at him blankly.

"And then there is Damon and Jace…" Tyler continued. "You just don't want to deal with any of it so you shut it off."

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop me from attacking him. I didn't like being put down, or told what I was feeling. Because I felt nothing, so why was I so upset with him?

"You don't know anything." I told him, standing up. "Don't worry about me, worry about your own self."

I walked out of the study, my hands curled into fists. I walked down the hallway and into the foyer. I didn't see any hybrids around, and I smirked. I raced to the door, opening it to be met with a familiar face.

"Alex?" It was Caroline. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was around. I winked at her before I ran out of the house and into the street. Perfect distraction for me to get away. I looked down at my phone, seeing the address of Rebekah's house party.

I ran down the street towards it.

* * *

Finding the house wasn't hard. There were teenagers from my former school that were running in and out of it. Some were stumbling, and I could smell the alcohol from a mile away. I smirked walking toward the house.

There was a keg of beer in the front yard, and that was immediately what I went to. I grabbed the nozzle, squirting the liquid into my mouth. Alcohol helped with the cravings, and since I was surrounded my people full of what I craved, I had to make sure I didn't make a mistake.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

I turned, my mouth full of the bitter liquid. I saw a familiar blonde vampire standing on her porch with her arms crossed over her chest. I smiled, swallowing my mouthful of beer, watching as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're not happy to see me?" I asked her. She glared. "I guess not."

"You are affiliated with my brother." Rebekah said. "That makes you the enemy."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're just pissed because he liked me better than you." I said. She visibly tensed, and I could see my words had hurt her. Before, I would have felt bad for doing so, but now I didn't care if I hurt the princess's feelings.

"So, what did he send you to spy?" She asked. "Wanted to see what I was doing?"

"I came on my own." I replied. "To be quite honest, Klaus hasn't mentioned you since he last saw you."

She winced again. I loved messing with her. Rebekah was volatile, sensitive, she was easy to rile up and she let everything get to her. She let her emotions cloud her judgement, which was very stupid on her part.

"Are you just going to gloat?" She asked. I shrugged. "You do realize you will never be enough right?"

I rolled my eyes, crossing my own arms over my chest. Rebekah smirked at me.

"You're just a cheap knockoff." Rebekah continued. "He will never be satisfied because you aren't her."

I let her words process, licking my lips as I did so. I took a red cup and filled it to the brim with beer. She watched me to whole time, her eyes cold and calculated. I took another swig and then turned to her.

"That's the problem Rebekah." I said. "I don't care. That's my advantage."

She glared at me, her attempt to wound me the way I had done to her failing miserably. I knew that I wasn't Alissa, I never claimed to be. I wasn't trying to be her, because I wasn't. Rebekah was under false pretense that I gave a damn what Klaus thought. She would be wrong.

"Thanks for the drink." I said, finishing the contents of my beer. I threw the plastic cup to the ground and walked away. I could feel her eyes on me, but I ignored her. I had done my damage for the day.

I walked around the party, a few people saying hi or asking where I had been. I gave some bull shit story that I went on a vacation, and no one questioned it. I dug my finger nails into my palms, smelling all the blood surrounding me. Even with the alcohol in my system, I still had to fight the cravings.

When I heard a loud laugh I looked over my shoulder. My eyebrows shot up in surprise when I saw who it was. It was Jace, leaning against a tree, smiling at a girl who I recognized to be April Young. I stood there for a second, blinking a couple times before a smirk came to my face.

I strolled over to them, my eyes focused onto Jace like a predator to it's pray. He hadn't seen me yet, that stupid smile still on his face. I placed a smile of my own on my face before I reached them.

"Hey there." I said, making both look up at me. Jace's reaction was priceless. His mouth practically fell open and his eyes were so wide I thought they might fall out onto the ground. I put my elbow on his shoulder in a casual manner.

"Hey… Alex right?" April said, politely. I rolled my eyes. "You're Elena's cousin."

"Something like that." I replied, taking a nearby cup that had been left. "And you're the daughter of the dead pastor."

I saw her face fall and she looked at the floor. Jace's head snapped over to me and he put a glare on his face. I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Too soon?" I asked. Jace shot me a look.

"It's ok." April said, but I knew she was lying. "Everyone has been so careful around me."

I scoffed.

"Well, you won't get that from me." I said. She swallowed. "So, Jace, what's going on?"

I lifted the cup to my lips but he stopped me. I met his gaze and he was staring me down so intensely, he mirrored Damon. I smirked as he took the cup from me.

"You don't know who left that there." Jace said. I smirked.

"You do care." I said fondly. I could feel his face begin to burn and I sensed April's uncomfortableness. Jace took my elbow.

"April will you excuse us for a moment?" He asked, but didn't wait for her response. He led me away from the girl as quickly as possible, and I just let him lead me. He wasn't strong enough to really pull me along if I didn't want him to.

"She's cute." I said once we were far enough away. "Looks like you moved on pretty fast."

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Don't you have Klaus stuff to do?"

"He's not the boss of me." I countered. "Why I am here doesn't matter. What does is what is going on with that girl?"

Jace opened his mouth and then shut it. A sly smile came onto his face so I crossed my arms.

"Are you jealous?" Jace asked. I scoffed. "Come on Alex, why do you care?"

"I don't." I replied. "Just curiosity."

Jace shook his head, thinking that he had something on me. I smirked, taking his face into my hands. He tensed, staring at me with those wide eyes. I smiled.

"But I know for a fact that you care." I said. He swallowed. "You can try to move on all you want, but you will never-"

I was cut off when a shooting pain surged through my body. I grabbed hold of Jace for support, as I felt I would fall if I didn't. He caught me, looking me over, but I couldn't be bothered with what he was doing. Another surge of pain.

"Alex." I heard him say. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I looked at my hands, seeing black veins pop up on my skin. My eyesight went a bit fuzzy. I had to blink to get it back to normal. More pain.

"Hey, Alex, look at me." Jace said, taking my face in his hands. "It's going to be alright."

He put his arm around my waist and put my arm around his shoulders. He led me away from the party, and I could see his truck. He opened the door, helping me inside. It was hard to breath, everything hurt to move. The veins under my skin pulsed again.

"Where are we going?" I asked him once he was in the truck. He turned it on, beginning to pull away from the curb.

"To talk to Stefan." Jace said. "We are going to fix this."

I let out a chuckle.

"See, you do still like me." I said. Jace's jaw tensed but he said nothing. I kept silent myself, focusing more on the fact that with every passing second I felt worse. I felt like I could sleep, but I was afraid to. Whatever was wrong it wasn't stopping any time soon.

Jace pulled up to the Salvatore house and he helped me out. He brought me to the front door, and by this point I was leaning on him heavily. He drug me through the front door and into the living room. All the while he was calling for Stefan.

"What happened?" Stefan asked when he ran into the room. Jace set me down on the couch.

"I don't know." Jace replied. "She just started acting sick."

"Vampire don't get sick." I said weakly. Stefan ignored me, taking my hands. The black veins under my skin pulsed again and I groaned in pain.

"They do when a vampire hunter has werewolf venom." Stefan said. "Same thing is happening to Elena."

I shifted uncomfortably, but I winced when everything began to hurt. Stefan pulled his phone out.

"I'm calling Klaus." Stefan said leaving the room. Jace took a seat in a chair close to me, staring intently. I smiled.

"You going to watch me while I die?" I asked. Jace scoffed.

"Klaus isn't going to let you die." Jace replied. "Besides, I can't let you leave until you turn your emotions back on."

I scoffed this time, but I didn't say anything. I closed my eyes, wincing when another jolt of pain ran through me.

Jace stayed with me for the most part, but at some point he had gotten up to check on something. I laid there, completely immobile, wincing every time the venom moved through my veins.

* * *

"Hurry up Klaus." I mumbled to myself. I closed my eyes again, wishing that I could just make this stop.

"You look pitiful."

My eyes shot open and I looked to where the voice came from. I furrowed my brows to see that it was… me… sitting there in the chair across from me.

"Wh… what the hell?" I asked, trying to sit up, but the pain was too much. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to make you remember who you are." She said. I blinked. "Turn them back on."

I shook my head.

"No." I told her. "That's not me anymore. You aren't me anymore."

"No, this isn't you." She said, standing. "I am the real you."

I closed my eyes, willing this hallucination to stop. However, the giggle she let lose made me realize that that wasn't going to work.

"You can't make me." I told her. She rolled her eyes, leaning over me.

"I'm going to come back." She said. "I promise you that."

I closed my eyes again, wanting her to disappear. I waited for a few seconds before opening my eyes again. When I did, she was gone.

"Alexandra?"

I looked toward the front door, seeing Klaus rushing through it. When he saw me he ran over.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "I had business to take care of-"

I didn't wait for an explanation, I just took his arm and bit into his wrist. His blood didn't taste like human blood, but it was the only thing that would save me right now. I swallowed a couple big gulps, feeling the pain diminish in mere seconds.

"Save some for Elena." He told me. I pulled back. "Don't you ever disobey me again."

I didn't reply, just stared at him. He turned on his heel and ran up the stairs. I sat up, pushing myself to a standing position. I looked toward the open door, debating on running out of it. I stopped myself. What was I going to do? Run forever? No. I should stay in town for a while.

And try not to die.


	82. Chapter 81

**It's Wednesday, which means it's upload day! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as I always do. Right after this I'm headed to the school to hang out before my class, bleh. But I got the chapter out before I went so yay me! Let me know what you think!**

 **Season 4 Episode 4 The Five**

I walked around the creepy, make shift torture device that Klaus had come up with. I smirked trailing my nail over the naked chest of our little guest. He stared straight ahead and didn't even acknowledge that I was playing with him.

"Come on." I said in a low voice. "No reaction at all?"

He said nothing, making me chuckle.

"Not so tough chained up are you?" I asked him by leaning closer to his face. I rolled my eyes stepping back and crossing my arm over my chest. The hunter was apparently more important than Klaus led on. He was chained to a piece of wood and Klaus had been trying hard to get information out of him. It hadn't worked.

"Alexandra."

I turned at the sound of my name. Klaus was glaring at me, his arms crossed over his chest. He had told me multiple times to stay away from the hunter, obviously I hadn't listened.

"I'm just having a little fun." I told him, looking back at the hunter. "Did I thank you for taking his shirt off?"

The hunter set his jaw as my eyes raked over his bare chest. He was a fine looking specimen, but at that point I probably would have thought a rock looked sexy. I hadn't been with anyone since Damon, because Klaus was keeping me locked up. I was beginning to get antsy.

"Stop playing around with my prisoner." Klaus ordered. I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you go make trouble somewhere else?"

My ears perked up and I turned my head to look at him. He didn't look to be mocking me or trying to goat me. He looked serious, and a smile came to my face.

"You're serious?" I asked. "You're going to let me go?"

Klaus shrugged.

"Well, you are doing me no good here." Klaus said. "Just don't go getting yourself killed."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked. Klaus had kept me very out of the loop. He hadn't told me why he had decided to save the hunter instead of letting him blow to pieces. I had only heard one cryptic thing. Something about Conner Johnson being part of The Five.

"Do you really want to question me right now?" Klaus asked. I tensed. "Go before I change my mind."

I smirked, he was good. With one last look at the hunter, I began walking out the door and past Klaus. I shot him a grin before I headed out the front door. What to do, what to do… I got into my car, driving to the one place where I knew I could have some fun.

* * *

I parked out in front of the house, trying to be as quiet as possible. I got out of the car, focusing on inside the house. I heard the shower running upstairs, and smirked to myself. I raced inside, being as silent as a mouse. I slipped into the room, the sound of the water getting louder.

I pulled off my clothes, tip toeing across the bedroom and into the bathroom. He hadn't heard me, or if he did he was choosing not to acknowledge my presence. I slipped into the open glass doors of the shower and felt the steam hit my face.

He didn't turn around, and I took this opportunity to admire his body. So lean and pale. He was phenomenal.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, turning around. My eyes widened as I saw his front. "Alex-"

"Wait." I hushed him, putting my hands over his lips. I licked my own. "Don't ruin it…"

Damon eyed me, my fingers falling from his lips. The water cascaded down his body, and I felt a shiver go up my spine. Without my emotions, I was still able to feel desire, and it radiated through my body, especially seeing him this way.

"Alright." Damon said, making me look up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." I said, looking back down at his nether region. "Well, parts of you."

Damon rolled his eyes, shutting off the shower. I smirked as he stepped around me and grabbed a towel. He threw one to me, and I used it to dry myself off. He wrapped his around his waist, turning to me again.

"Did Klaus send you?" Damon asked. I furrowed my brows. "Did he ask you to come spy on us?"

"No." I replied. "He's too busy trying to torture information out of our hunter to even bother with me."

Damon's eyes widened and I bit my bottom lip.

"Conner's still alive?" Damon asked. I clenched my teeth. Maybe I wasn't supposed to say that…

"Oops." I mused. Damon huffed, turning and walking into his bedroom. I followed soon after, watching him pace and angrily pant. I tried to focus on something other than the fact that he looked very sexy at that moment.

"I should have known." Damon said. I smirked, sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, you probably should have." I said, picking at the end of the towel. "Klaus isn't the most trustworthy."

"And you are his little minion." Damon said. I glared. "So neither are you."

I set my jaw. I was my own person. Klaus didn't control me. I was getting tired of people telling me that I was some kind of little slave.

"Actually…" I said. "I came here on my own."

Damon furrowed his brows, as if he didn't believe me. I chuckled. I had no reason to be untrustworthy to them. I was bored, Klaus kicked me out. I knew nothing about this hunter, nothing of importance.

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?" Damon asked. I rolled my eyes, standing. I walked over to him, watching him under my lashes. He stood as stiff as a board, but he never moved. I stood next to him, my nail trailing across his chest.

"Klaus hasn't told me anything." I told him, my fingers raking down to his stomach. "Apparently, he believes I can't be trusted either."

Damon turned his head slightly, so that our faces were mere inches apart. I played with the knot that held the towel around his waist.

"Why do you think that is?" Damon asked. I shrugged. "It's because the real you is still in there."

I closed my eyes, my hand falling from his towel and to my side. I stepped back, staring at him with narrowed eyes. He stood there, a small smile coming to his face. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You really know how to ruin a moment don't you?" I asked sarcastically. Damon shrugged and I huffed, going back to sit on his bed. "Why can't you let me just have my way with you?"

"Because that would be rewarding bad behavior." Damon said, pulling some pants from his dresser. He dropped his towel and pulled them on. I bit my bottom lip, crossing my legs.

"Or, you could just…" I said, licking my lips. "Punish me."

Damon chuckled, going toward his closer. He pulled out a shirt, pulling it on before he turned to me. I sighed, realizing that I was not going to get what I wanted out of him. At least not today.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, standing. I grabbed my own clothes, beginning to dress again. I took pride in his eyes raking over me.

"Taking Elena to Whitmore College." Damon explained. "Going to teach her to feed."

I scoffed.

"I'm surprised Stefan let's you anywhere near her." I said. Damon furrowed his brows. "It's obvious that there are feelings there."

Damon shook his head.

"Elena's like my little sister." Damon said. "And unlike some of us, she doesn't have the self-control yet."

"Oh, I don't have self-control." I told him. He furrowed his brows. "I just don't let it bother me that I kill to survive."

Damon rolled his eyes. I wouldn't say that I had amazing self-control. I kept myself fed sure, so when I was in situations that warranted a lot of people, I didn't have to tear through them. However, Elena worried about who it was she was hurting, and she didn't kill her victims. I didn't care, and when they died I just left them there for someone else to clean up.

"Maybe you could teach me something too." I said to Damon. He tensed. "Besides, I haven't hung out with my little sister in forever."

"I can't watch the both of you." Damon said. "You need to stay here."

"Fine." I said, looking at my nails. "I'll just find someone here to bite into."

Damon stared at me for a good while. I was baiting him. I had nothing better to do so I might as well go on this little trip. Klaus said Elena was still important, and the guardian inside was pushing me into protecting her still.

"Fine." Damon said. "You can come."

I clapped my hands excitedly. In a second, Damon sped over to me and was right in my face. Our chests were touching, and I felt his hot breath on mine. I met his blue gaze.

"If you cause any kind of trouble…" Damon warned, but he never finished it. I smirked, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Damon wouldn't hurt me. He still cared too much for his own good.

"I'll be good." I said. "I promise."

I walked to the bedroom door, stopping at the entrance.

"And if I don't…" I said, turning back to him. "Well, maybe then you will have to punish me."

Damon clenched his hands into fists as I skipped out the door and down the hallway.

* * *

"What?!" Elea screeched. Damon winced. He had just told her that Alex was coming on their little adventure. From the sound of it, she wasn't too happy.

"What was I supposed to do?" Damon asked. "If we don't let her come she will just hurt someone here."

"But Damon…" Elena said. "She can't be trusted. Not while her emotions are off."

Damon bristled. Elena wasn't wrong. Alex was unstable in this condition, and anything they said or did around her could be relayed back to Klaus. But even Klaus didn't trust Alex. She held no loyalty to anyone, except maybe herself. She was just playing a game, going with the flow. However, she could have left a long time ago. Klaus hadn't forced her to stay, everything she did she did because she wanted to.

And it gave him hope that his Alex was still in there.

"We just need to be careful." Damon said. Elena sighed. "Maybe this time away from Klaus will bring the real her back."

Elena's eyes brightened. If they wanted Alex to willingly turn her emotions on, they would need every person she ever cared about on board and ready to push her. Something was holding her back from turning them on, and Klaus hadn't permanently flipped her switch. She had to want to turn it on.

"I just hope I can handle feeding and her all at the same time." Elena sighed. Damon gave her a tight lipped smile. Elena was having trouble with feeding. Her doppleganger blood made it so she had to drink from the vein, but her emotions were making it harder for her to hurt people. And then she had the tendency to not be able to stop…

"Are we ready to go?"

Both Damon and Elena looked up. Alex smirked at them, leaning against the entrance of the study. Elena tensed and Damon just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Alex asked. "Wouldn't want to miss the real romantic parts…"

"Let's get out of here." Elena grumbled walking past Alex. Alex smirked at her, making kissy faces. Elena just walked away.

"Don't be a jerk." Damon muttered, making Alex laugh. She followed him out of the house and into the car. Bonnie and Elena opted to sit in the back, not wanting to be around Alex.

"This should be fun."

* * *

Rebekah stomped back over to her table that she was sharing with April Young. How dare Niklaus just show up and expect her to help him? After everything he had done? Well, she wasn't interested in helping him at all, even if it did have to do with the Brotherhood.

"Sorry, family drama." Rebekah explained when she slid back in her booth. April smiled at her, Matt standing over to the side.

"You two are friends?" Matt asked. Rebekah made a face.

"Is it so hard to believe I would have one?" Rebekah asked. She was trying to make friends in this town. April didn't know what Rebekah was, so she didn't fear her. She needed at least one ally here.

"Yeah, it is." Matt replied. "And I'm keeping the truck."

That last part surprised Rebekah. She watched as he left, and she couldn't help but smile. She had bought him a new truck, considering she was the reason his old one was no more. She was trying to make it up to him. She never wanted to hurt Matt, and really she didn't want to hurt Elena. She just wanted to make sure she survived.

Rebekah looked over to April who was watching Matt.

"Hey, off limits!" Rebekah said, surprising April. "I have dibs."

"Oh, I wasn't looking at Matt." April replied. Rebekah furrowed her brows. "I like someone else."

April looked back over to where Matt was behind the cash register. Behind him, was Jace, who was grabbing a couple plates of food. April let out a girlish sigh as she watched the blonde walk over to another table. He grinned at the customers, talking to them with his southern accent. Rebekah felt her heart clench.

"Oh, sweetie." Rebekah said, getting April's attention back. "I would stop that before it's too late."

April's eyebrows furrowed. She didn't know…

"Why?" April asked. Rebekah stared at her, trying to find the words to explain. It wasn't that April didn't deserve someone like Jace. Rebekah never really had a bad opinion of the boy. However, there was much more to it then April was aware.

"He's… well…" Rebekah said, leaning forward a bit. "He has his eyes on someone else…"

April's shoulders slumped, and she looked very disappointed. Rebekah tried to think of a way to comfort her, but nothing came up.

"I didn't know…" April said, looking down at her homework. "Who is she?"

"Mmm?" Rebekah hummed. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to go into specifics.

"Who is he in love with?" April asked. Rebekah swallowed hard, and then sighed.

"It's Alex." Rebekah answered. "Alex Gilbert."

April simply nodded and continued on with her homework. Rebekah felt bad for having to be the one to shoot down her dreams. But Jace was in love with Alex, it was painfully obvious. Even with her emotions off, his feelings couldn't just disappear.

Rebekah looked back down at her notes, continuing her homework in silence.

* * *

The group pulled up to the front of Whitmore College. I could hear all of the pumping hearts, my mouth watering just thinking about it. I opened my door, and the scent hit my nose. If only I hadn't gorged on a blood bag that morning, maybe I wouldn't be so full. I pulled her sun glasses from my face and smirked.

"A nice buffet you set out for us Damon." I commented, earning a scoff from Damon and a glare from the girls. "There is plenty to choose from Elena."

"Why did we bring her again?" Bonnie asked. I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm all for Elena learning how to control her thirst, but I won't have you hurting anyone."

I scoffed, stepping closer to her. I was a couple inches taller than her, but I glared down at her as if I was a foot taller.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked. Bonnie narrowed her eyes, and in a second a blinding headache shot through my head. I let out a scream, holding my hands to my head, praying that it would stop. A couple seconds later, it did.

"Mess this up…" Bonnie warned. "And I _will_ take you down."

I glared at her, letting my hands fall from my head. She and Elena linked arms, practically daring me to try something. I figured it wouldn't be smart so I backed off.

"Aren't you glad you came?" Damon asked me, beginning to walk away. I caught his arm, linking mine through his. I could feel him tense, but he didn't push me away.

"Any time spent with you is time well spent." I told him, almost having to choke the words out. He rolled his eyes and we followed Bonnie to where her Gram's old classroom was. I looked around and smiled to myself. When I was human, I had wondered if I would get into college, how I was going to pay for it, and how I would fare being away.

But now, it didn't really seem like an option, or even a goal. I didn't care if I ever went back to school and even finished my senior year. I just didn't care about anything.

"This is the building." Bonnie said pointing. We followed her inside, the cramp hallway making it harder to focus on not tearing into someone's throat. But I refrained, holding onto Damon's arm tighter. Elena seemed to be doing the same with Bonnie.

Bonnie led us down the hallway and into an almost full class room. It was huge, meant for a big audience. We found some empty seats and all sat down. I was on the end, sitting next to Damon. Elena was on his other side, and Bonnie was next to her. It wasn't long before the professor who had taken over the class arrived and began his lecture.

"When I say the word "witch", what pops into your head?" Professor Shane asked. My eyes flickered over to Bonnie. "Halloween costume? Villain of a fairy tale? Maybe an ex-girlfriend? Well, whatever image it is it's probably not. Tanyell Soso of Montego, Cameroon."

I let out a yawn, already bored with this class. This guy didn't know the first thing about witches, or anything supernatural for that matter.

"Now, in reality, or in this reality at least, witches appear to cross every culture in history. They're the architects of the supernatural; responsible for everything that goes bump in the night from ghosts to vampires to doppelgängers."

I tensed a bit. Maybe he knew more than I thought…

"What is this guy, Witch-apedia?" Damon asked. Elena giggled while I rolled my eyes.

"Now, if you're a skeptic, you'd call that a coincidence." The professor continued. "But, if you're a true believer, you know that there's really no such thing. It scares the crap out of us."

"What if I'm a ripper?" I heard Elena whisper. I pursed my lips. Elena was like Stefan in many ways, it wouldn't be a surprise if she let the blood lust control her the way he did.

"You're not a ripper." Damon replied. I leaned forward a bit so that I could see her.

"Well, we aren't sure." I told her. Damon huffed at me. "But why don't you pick one to test that theory?"

Elena glared at me, but nonetheless, she looked out into the group of people. There were so many choices. I wondered if she would even be able to pick one. Her eyes floated to a guy sitting in the front, half asleep and very high.

"Stoner guys are no good to grab." Damon explained. "They're too paranoid and you don't want the extra buzz."

"Says you." I whispered to him. He ignored me as he and Elena continued to look through the class.

"Now, she is a fun size, a tutor. Geeky girls are inherently suspicious of anyone who is nice to them." Damon said pointing to a girl. "What you want, is the little blonde, pretty girl. Self absorbed, easily flattered, you just have to separate her from the pack and make your move."

I licked my lips just thinking about it. I was more of a, attack someone who is alone and in a dark alley. Leave them dry and they won't be able to talk. But Damon made a good point. Lead one away from a group and eat then erase.

"Where did you learn all of this?" I asked him. He leaned over closer to me, the air between us full of tension and heat. I blinked a few times.

"Years of practice." He said. "I could teach you too."

I eyed him. The way he said it was very flirty, as if he was daring me to do it. I liked a challenge, and if Damon wasn't going to bend to my will, I would just have to make him.

"Am I interrupting you guys?"

Damon and I looked to the front of the class where the professor was looking at us expectantly. Everyone in the class looked around to stare at us. Normally, I would have been embarrassed, but I reveled in the attention.

"Sorry professor." I said. "We were just discussing our love for witches."

He softened a bit at me, and I had to hold back a wink. He was cute.

"Yeah, you and me both." He said with a smile. "Alright, listen, we should probably talk about the readings that none of you did."

I leaned back over to Damon.

"He's good looking." I told him. He had been trying to make me jealous, maybe it was time for me to turn the tables.

"If you're into that." Damon said with a shrug. He then leaned to my ear. "But we both know he can't handle you."

I felt a shiver of thrill run through my spine. He was making this very hard on me to not jump over this arm rest and jump his bones.

Professor Shane finished his lecture and released us. We followed the blonde that Elena had chosen as her first victim out of the hall. She was on her phone, not even realizing that we had been following her.

"She's young and healthy; she'll heal up like a charm." Damon said into Elena's ear. "Just keep your eye on the ball. Okay?"

"It's not a game Damon." Elena replied. I rolled my eyes.

"That's what you think." I muttered. I was ignored.

"Fine, it's not a game. It's a high stakes dangerous maneuver." Damon explained. "Now, just go, just like we practiced. That's all you have to do."

Elena took a deep breath before she walked over to the girl from behind. She greeted her like the perky cheerleader she was. I stood next to Damon.

"Are you sure she can handle it?" I asked. "I mean, what if she is a ripper."

"She's not." Damon said, arms over his chest. I shrugged. She could be a ripper. She seemed already unable to handle her thirst. She felt too much, everything was too magnified.

"This isn't going to hurt." Elena said, grabbing the girl's wrist. "Please don't scream."

The girl did as Elena asked. Elena then turned her wrist, about to take a bite out of it, but stopped when she looked at her phone. I could see Elena's face falter.

"Who's that?" Elena asked, eyes glued to the phone.

"It's my little sister." The girl answered mindlessly. Elena closed her eyes for a second before she sighed. She looked back into the girl's eyes.

"Get out of here." Elena compelled. "Go back to class."

The blonde blinked a few times before she turned confused and walked away. Damon stomped over to Elena.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon asked, sounding frustrated. I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I just...I saw the picture and I-" Elena said.

"Everybody is someone's uncle or father or camp counselor or bible study teacher." Damon replied. "Elena, you don't know these people, why do you care?"

"Because she's too moral." I said, walking up to her. "That would all be fixed with one little flip of the switch."

"No." Elena said instantly. "No, I won't be like you."

I let out a scoff. She was stupid to think that everything would be unicorns and rainbows. The easiest way to not feel pain, or remorse, was to not feel anything at all.

"What's going on?"

We all turned to Bonnie who was looking at us expectantly. I smirked.

"Elena was just telling me how terrible of a person I am." I replied. Bonnie rolled her eyes at me.

"Did you talk to the professor?" Elena asked the witch. Bonnie shrugged.

"For a second. He found some stuff of my Grams' in his office and he's gonna dig it up for me." Bonnie explained. "Oh, uh, this."

Bonnie handed Elena a flyer. I looked at it over her shoulder, quite intrigued. It was a bloody mess of a advertisement of a fraternity murder house party. I smirked at it.

"Oh, nice, the answer to all of our problems. A frat party: douche central." Damon said "Which is why, you'll be eating very well tonight."

I licked my lips just thinking about it.

"So, what should we go as?" Damon asked. "Victims or killers?"

* * *

Jace wiped down the table of the customers that had just left. His shift was running long, very long. He just wanted to go home and not think about anything. He didn't want to think about vampires, or Originals, or hybrids, or the fact that his best friend didn't care about anything anymore. He just wanted to forget about everything.

He looked up, hearing someone moving out of their seat. It was April, who had been sitting there studying for a while. She had stayed there even after Rebekah left. Jace debated on telling her that Rebekah was not good company to keep, but he voted against it for now.

She pulled her bag over her shoulder and slid out of her booth. She then began walking toward the door. Jace wasn't sure what it was that pulled him to go after her, but he did.

"April." He called after her. She stopped, turning back around to face him. "Hey."

"Hi." She replied awkwardly, looking at the floor. Jace furrowed his brows, but tried not to think much of it.

"Is everything ok?" He asked. She took in a deep breath, tucking her hair behind her ear. Something was bothering her.

"I'm fine." April said, looking at him. "I'm just… stupid."

Jace continued to stare at her confused. She sighed.

"Look, it's not important." April said shaking her head, turning to leave. Jace caught her arm.

"Something's bothering you." Jace said. April blinked. "What's wrong?"

She bit her bottom lip before she let out a nervous sound. Jace didn't understand this behavior, not from April. Sure she was nervous a lot and easy excitable, but she looked uncomfortable and… sad.

"Rebekah told me about…" April said. "About Alex."

Jace felt his stomach drop. What had Rebekah told her about Alex? Jace never thought that Rebekah would reveal any of their secrets, for fear of herself being outed as well. So what would Rebekah tell April?

"I know you like her." April said. "And… I don't know."

Jace ground his teeth together. April liked him, or at least she was starting to. Then Rebekah had to bring Alex into this. As soon as things were going good, then they had to turn to shit.

"April-"

"You don't need to explain." April said, her voice cracking. "It's ok. I'll see you later."

She then rushed out the door before Jace could stop her. He stared at the door for a second and stopped himself from chasing after her. He couldn't lie and say that he didn't still have feelings for Alex. But he liked April, she was a good girl. She made him smile, she made him laugh. She was what he should have been chasing.

"Dammit." Jace cursed, kicking a booth. Then he stomped back into the kitchen to finish up his shift.

* * *

When we arrived at the frat house, the party was already in full swing. There was fake blood and weapons of all kinds around here. I had wanted to be a murderer, but Damon had the bright idea of being Jack the Ripper and we were his hot victims.

"Oooo, plenty of victims for you here Elena." I commented stepping through the door. Elena made a face. I rolled my eyes, continuing to look around the party. It was full of unassuming party goers that had no idea we would be tearing into them soon.

"Oh look, Professor Creepy." Damon said. We all followed his gaze to the top of the stairs where the professor stood. I smirked at Damon's crack at him.

"His name is Professor Shane. And he's not creepy." Bonnie said, making eye contact with him. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

We watched her go up the steps before we started walking into the party.

"Just looking at these people is making me hungry." I said. "Alright Elena, who's it going to be."

"It's not that simple." She said, making me roll my eyes. "Well alright Ms. Self-control."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Show me what you would do." Elena said. A sly smirk formed on my face. I let my eyes fall over the room. There were a lot of drunk frat guys and some desperate sorority girls. But I only needed one.

I found one guy, he seemed like he really didn't want to be there. He kind of looked too nervous to be here. I smirked, turning to Elena.

"Watch and learn sweet heart." I said sashaying over to the guy. He looked up to me as I approached him, his eyes widening a bit. I sped over to him, hiding behind him quickly.

"Uh…" He said. I peeked over his shoulder. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry." I said. "I'm hiding from my ex."

He shivered as I touched him, making me smirk.

"Is everything ok?" He asked. I moved to see him more clearly. He was obviously very nervous about me being in such close proximity.

"Yeah." I sighed. "He's just still obsessed with me. He's said I changed."

"Oh." The guy said. I could feel Damon's eyes burning into me. He knew that I was referring to him. No one ever said I couldn't ruffle a few feathers here.

"I'm sorry for bothering you with my problems." I said, a little weepy. "It's just no one around here seemed like they would listen."

I saw him straighten at that. I licked my lips, looking at him under my eyelashes. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing a bit. I leaned in closer.

"Maybe I don't need a bad boy like him." I said in a low tone. "Maybe I need a good guy like you."

"Uh…" He said, looking me in the eye. I took my chance.

"You won't scream." I compelled him. "You won't move."

He stood there still, with his eyes wide. I leaned in toward his neck, taking a whiff before my fangs popped out. I then sank my teeth into his neck, the warm liquid trailing down my throat. It tasted so good, that I had to remind myself that I wasn't supposed to kill him. I pulled back, looking him back in the eye.

"You won't remember any of this." I said. He blinked but before he knew it I was walking over to Damon and Elena again. Damon had his arms over his chest, and Elena looked slightly impressed.

"See, not so hard." I told her, wiping the blood from my mouth. I put my arm around her. "So, who's our next victim?"

Elena looked around the room her eyes falling on one guy. He was talking to a girl, and in a second she looked away from her cup and he slipped a pill into it. My eyes widened a bit.

"Found him." Elena said. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"My emotions aren't even on and that pisses me off." I said. "Go get him."

Elena walked over to the guy, purposefully knocking into him. I smirked at her classic attempt to get his attention. The guy was hooked in the moment he saw her.

"Where did you learn that?"

I looked over my shoulder to where Damon was behind me. He was staring at me blankly but I could see that he was curious how I was able to do that when Elena was struggling with it. I shrugged.

"I guess I learn fast." I said. "I guess I'm not a ripper."

"Elena's not either." Damon told me. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Of course she's not." I said, but I wasn't too sure about it. He glared at me. We watched as Elena rounded the corner with the roofie guy, about to work her magic.

"By the way." Damon said. "I'm not obsessed with you."

He then walked wordlessly away to go follow Elena. I smirked, standing there for a second with my arms over my chest.

"Of course you aren't." I mumbled, following after him.

* * *

"Well that was fun."

Damon pulled up to the boarding house, having already dropped Elena and Bonnie off.

"I would say it was a success." I said. "Elena didn't kill anyone and we all learned that I have bad ass self control. Great road trip."

Damon said nothing as he threw the car in park and got out of the car. I furrowed my brows following him. Damon wasn't one to ignore me, usually he always had a comeback. I followed him.

"Come on, no biting wit?" I asked. "No sassy come back? Where is my Damon?"

He whipped around.

"He's waiting for the real Alex to come back to him." He said. I sighed. He always said that, bringing up the old me. But that wasn't the real Alex. I was the real Alex.

"You just have to ruin everything don't you." I said. Damon shook his head. "Damon, just let it go."

"I can't!" He yelled at me. He grabbed hold of my shoulders tight. If I were still human it would have bruised. The intensity in his eyes was enough for me to shy away, but I held my ground, staring right back at him.

"I will never give up." Damon said. "Not until you are back in my arms, the way that you are supposed to be."

I said nothing, I just continued to stare.

"I'm in love with you." He said. "And I won't give up."

He leaned forward, kissing my forehead before he disappeared into the house. I stood there for a moment, just staring at the dark wood. What had just happened? I could feel that same scratching in my stomach, the emotional me trying to break out. She didn't come through.

I turned, walking down the front steps and back to my car.

* * *

Jace threw down his bag on the floor, falling down onto his bed with a thump. Today had been a very long day, and he just wanted it to end. Lauren had offered him dinner, but he just wasn't hungry. He had too much on his mind to even think about food. He threw his arm over his eyes, letting out a big sigh.

 _Tap Tap_

Jace jumped, looking up toward his window. He furrowed his brows, squinting in the dark so that he could see.

"Alex?" He asked, going toward the window. She smiled at him, gesturing for him to open the window. He sat on the sill, pushing the window open.

"Hey stranger." She said with a grin. Jace narrowed his eyes. "Come on, I can't even get in."

Alex hadn't been invited into her own house, for Jace and Lauren's safety. Actually, this was the first time she had stopped by.

"What do you want?" Jace asked. He had had enough already today. He wasn't in the mood for her games.

"I came to get my sketch pads." She said simply. Jace stopped, giving her a look. "Klaus insists that he is the better artist. I'm going to prove him wrong."

"You're going to start drawing again?" Jace asked, going to where he had stuffed all of her sketch pads under her bed. They were too painful to look at.

"Passes the time." She said with a shrug. "Klaus is keeping things from me, so I don't have anything better to do."

Jace handed her the pads and she took them gently. She opened one up, smiling at something she had drawn. Jace felt a bit of satisfaction well up inside. Maybe she was coming back.

"Jace?" It was Lauren. "Who are you talking to?"

Jace saw Alex visibly tense. She had yet to see Lauren since she had returned. Jace was wondering if that was on purpose.

"You don't want me to tell her you were here." Jace said. Alex met his gaze. "Frankly, I guess that would be best."

"Why?" Alex asked, clutching her sketch pads.

"Because it would hurt her too much." Jace said. "Happy drawing."

He then shut the window on her, turning back to the bed. Another tap at the window and he turned to it. It was a piece of paper torn out of her book, a sloppy _Thank You_ written on it. Jace smirked turning back to the bed.


	83. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**Hey guys… no this isn't a new chapter and I'm so sorry if I made any of you excited. It's just come to my attention that there is a very similar story posted on Quotev. Same title of the story, same first name of the main character, cousin to Elena, and it is seeming as though this Alex will also be the daughter of John. While it is not exact, it is pretty close.**

 **I am not writing this to make you all go to this persons profile and attack, but it honestly upsets me that someone can do this. While similar ideas can be posted on these websites, I mean I'm not the first person to make a daughter of John Gilbert or to name my character Alexandra, to completely take the title and name of my character and claim is as your own is so upsetting to me. I feel like I don't even want to post anymore because I feel like my ideas could be taken and then fans of that story will think that I am the copier and then maybe my own story would be taken down.**

 **I am just very upset by this. I've reported the story, and commented on it. Maybe that is enough, but I just wanted to let you all know what is happening. I am just so upset guys. I'm so sorry.**

 **If you want to see what story I am looking at it is called Pretty Girl Damon Salvatore and the author is Am Stan. Maybe I'm just over reacting, maybe you guys can calm me down.**


	84. Chapter 82

**Well, here I am, again. Sorry for my freak out earlier, I felt as if something I put so much hard work into was being ripped off. And since I freaked you guys out, I'm going to update today and let you know I'm going to write for as long as I can. I love this story. I have put my heart and soul into it, so it's like my child. I love my readers. I can't thank you enough for your support, and helping me calm down. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well as all the others that are going to come. I love you guys so much!**

 **Season 4 Episode 5 The Killer**

"Leave a message after the tone."

 _Beep_

"Are you kidding me?" I said, shoving my phone into my pocket. Klaus had officially ditched me and now he was MIA. I didn't know where to go or what to do. I hadn't gone back to the mansion last night, I hadn't actually slept. I had too much on my mind.

Now, I approached the mansion, hoping one of Klaus' minions was inside to tell me where the hell he was. And the hunter, Conner should still be there. Maybe I could play around with him until I got some answers.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called out when I opened the door. I heard nothing. "Klaus?"

Still no response. I furrowed my brows. There wasn't a sound at all actually. I kept the front door open, just in case I need a speedy getaway. I crept through the house, not hearing a soul. I went to where Conner had been chained up, pushing the cracked door open a bit.

The smell of blood hit my nose like a train. I pushed the door all the way open, finding the hunter was gone, and a decapitated hybrid lying on the floor. I let out a shriek, hoping that the hunter hadn't stuck around. I ran to the dead hybrid's side, the pool of blood around where his head should have been was cold. This had happened last night.

I grabbed my phone, shakily, dialing the number again. It ran three times before someone final answered.

"Alexandra." Klaus said. "Let me explain-"

"He's dead." I said looking at the hybrid. "Nate. The hunter is gone."

There was silence on the other end. I wondered what was going through his head. I wasn't even sure what was going through mine. I couldn't feel anything, but I knew that this hunter was highly skilled and he could kill a vampire with ease. Then I heard him sigh.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. "What should I do?"

"Lay low." He said. "Don't get yourself killed."

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me anyway. There was a long period of silence where neither one of us spoke. Where should I go? Probably to the Salvatores, there I wouldn't be alone. Or maybe I should just leave. What was keeping me here?

"Alex…" Klaus said suddenly. "Be careful."

"I will." I replied, closing my phone and putting it into my pocket. I then turned on my heel and ran back out the door, leaving the hybrid on the floor.

* * *

Jace was helping Matt take the chairs off the tables in the Grill. His mind was still reeling over seeing Alex the night before. He hoped that he had broken through to her, even a little bit. Anything was better than nothing at that point.

"Where the hell is Jeremy?" Matt asked. The youngest Gilbert was supposed to help them open, but he hadn't shown up yet. Jace was beginning to get worried about him. Jace pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he found the number he desired. It rang and rang, but no one ever picked up.

"Hey, Jer." Jace said. "You're an hour late man. Get here now."

Jace shut his phone and turned back to Matt. Matt shrugged his shoulders. They couldn't do anything more then what they had already done. Jace just hoped he was ok.

Suddenly, the bell over the door dinged making both boys turn. They hadn't locked the door, they figured most of the population of Mystic Falls knew they wouldn't be open yet. And now someone was coming in. That someone being…

"April?" Jace said when he saw him. Her eyes widened seeing him, obviously not expecting to run into him. They hadn't spoken since she had confronted him about liking Alex. He felt a flush go over him seeing her.

"Hey April." Matt said, saving his buddy. "We don't open until 11."

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't like trying to scare you or stalk you or whatever." April said looking at Jace. "I just – I came to ask if you've seen Rebekah."

Jace furrowed his brows. He had seen them hanging out, but that was the last he had seen of the blonde vampire.

"Why would I have seen Rebekah?" Matt asked. April licked her lips nervously.

"Oh, I just assumed...I mean, aren't you guys kind of like a thing?" April asked him. Jace eyed Matt. He knew Rebekah liked Matt, but Matt was way too angry at her for everything she had done.

"Rebekah and I are not a thing." Matt scoffed. April shifted her weight awkwardly before she stepped toward them again.

"Well, I-I mean I'm worried about her." April continued. "She said she'd help me find stuff out about the fire that killed my dad and then she just- disappeared."

Just then, the front door opened again, making them all turn around to look at the door. In walked Conner, the hunter, who held Jeremy by the jacket. He pushed him in with a knife in his hand. Jace's eyebrows shot up.

"Trust me, that's the least of your problems." Connor said, holding the knife to Jeremy's throat.

* * *

I arrived at the Salvatores in no time at all. Actually, I arrived just as Damon was coming out of the door. I grinned at him, but he didn't return it.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" I asked. He ignored me walking past. "Anything I can help with?"

"No." He spat at me. I followed behind him.

"What if I told you that I already know what you are stressed about?" I asked. Damon stopped in his tracks turning. I smirked.

"Alright, I'll bite." He said. "What do you know?"

"That the psycho hunter is out on the prowl." I said. Damon's eyebrows furrowed. "And I'm guessing you didn't know that…"

Damon huffed, turning back to his car. I followed, getting into the passenger side. I guessed that he was expecting that because he didn't say anything. He just revved the engine and pulled out of the gravel drive.

"So, what's got you so pissy?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Oh come on."

"If you must know." He said. "Stefan has been avoiding me. And now I can guess why."

I stared at him for a long while. His jaw was tight and his eyes were intensely glaring at the road. His fingers were gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were pure white. I smirked a bit.

"You think something happened to him." I said. He didn't respond. "You're brotherly bond is so cute."

Damon rolled his eyes, not bothering to say anything to me. I just sat there in the passenger seat, smiling the whole way.

* * *

"Sit down!" Connor yelled, still holding onto Jeremy. "Sit down!"

Jace held his arm protectively out in front of April as they backed up. They did as Connor ordered, afraid of what he could do to them if they didn't. Matt and Jace sat on either side of April, who sat in the middle frightened and confused. Connor shoved Jeremy down into a chair.

"Gilbert, give me your cell phone." Conner ordered. Jeremy hesitated.

"At least let April go." Jeremy said. "She doesn't have anything to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this." Connor said. Jeremy gave him his phone. "Her and her father. Plus, she and I have history."

April furrowed her brows.

"What are you talking about?" April asked. "I've never seen you before in my life."

Connor let out a chuckle.

"Well, you kids need to get some vervain. And don't just wear it as a bracelet where anybody can just take it off." Connor said pointing to Jeremy's bracelet "Maybe then you'd remember our conversation at the hybrid's yesterday."

Jeremy furrowed his brows, looking at his bracelet and then back up to Connor. He was looking through Jeremy's phone, and Jace wondered what he was planning on doing with it.

"Our conversation?" Jeremy asked. "Are you saying someone compelled me?!"

Jace didn't put it past Klaus to do so. There was a possibility that Connor was telling the truth.

"Would someone please tell me what he's talking about?!" April asked outraged. She had to be so confused. Jace put his arm around her shoulders, so as to keep her in her seat. She had already been through too much, he didn't want to make it worse.

"Compulsion, secrets, vampires." Connor mused.

"If you know so much, then you know our friends are going to come for us." Matt said. Jace's mind went into over drive. Yeah, they would realize they were all gone and they would come rescue them. Connor didn't stand a chance.

"Oh, yeah, I'm counting on it. Every vampire that comes for you is another one I get to kill." Connor said, making a shiver go through Jace's spine. "Now, who should I text first? Hm?"

He scrolled through Jeremy's phone.

"Damon Salvatore, his brother Stefan, Tyler Lockwood?" Connor asked, then he smirked at Jace. "Or that pretty little thing… Alex is her name?"

Jace bristled, glaring hard at Connor. April's head whipped around to look at him, putting two and two together. He couldn't bear to meet her gaze.

"Nah, all of the above."

The text went to all of us, well excluding Elena. It went to the four vampires Connor knew for certain. Damon, Stefan, Tyler, and me.

 _Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages. They all die at sundown._

* * *

While everyone else was going crazy, I didn't really feel any alarm. Of course I couldn't just sit by and let it happen. Klaus wasn't around to boss me around, and I had every intention of getting this hunter back into chains. Once he was tied up the safer we all were.

"So, we each take a different entrance." Damon said, trying to formulate a plan. "Hit them at the same time"

Just then, I heard footsteps. We all turned, seeing Stefan walking into the room. Elena ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Stefan!" She said relieved. I rolled my eyes, so dramatic.

"Where the hell have you been?" Damon asked his brother. I was leaning against the far wall, picking at my nails.

"Coming up with a plan." Stefan replied. Damon scoffed.

"Yeah, we have a plan." Damon said. "The plan is I'm gonna rip Connor's heart out and I'm going to feed it to him."

"I love when he gets testy." I said, pushing off the wall and going to Damon's side. He rolled his eyes at me.

"That's not a plan. We need to be careful." Stefan said. "Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages."

"Oh Stefan." I said. "Always the peace maker, but that isn't going to work this time."

Stefan glared. The only way to take down Conner was to hit from all sides with all the man power they had. There was no way he could kill them all.

"Alex is right." Elena said, making me smile. "Connor's strong, but he's not going to be able to take all of us."

"I called in the hybrids to help too." Tyler offered. Just then, Caroline walked into the room.

"My mom put squad cars blocking the streets." Caroline said. "They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go."

"Good. Great." I said, clapping my hands together. "Let's go."

"All right, hold on, you're not all going." Stefan said. I cocked an eyebrow. Something wasn't right with him. I could see his apprehension, and I wondered what caused that. Our plan was good.

"He shot me like nine times." Tyler said. "If we're killing him, I want in."

"He's got Jeremy." Elena added. "I'm going."

"And I just like killing things." I said with a smirk.

"Why is she here again?"

"Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into." Stefan said. I huffed rolling my eyes. Something was definitely up with him.

"Until you figure it out?" Damon asked. "Is that where you've been all morning? Out buying bossy pants?"

"This guy is known for setting traps, right?" Stefan said. "We'd be pretty dumb to walk into one, especially if he has werewolf venom."

"Does he?" Elena asked. I could see Stefan's eyes widen a bit before he recovered quickly.

"He's had it before." He replied. Elena looked to be rethinking this plan, just like Stefan wanted. But I knew that he knew something that he wasn't telling us.

"Fine. Fine, if you want to take some time to do recon, you get one hour." Damon said. "But we're gonna need some extra help. So, where the hell's the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"She can't do magic." Caroline said. I rolled my eyes. She was taking this dark magic killed my ghost grandmother thing way too seriously.

"Really? Well, call her, tell her Jeremy's life is in danger." Damon suggested. "Maybe that will bring her out of retirement."

Damon then walked out of the room, hitting Stefan's shoulder on his way out. I eyed Stefan as he began to talk strategy with Elena and Tyler. I pursed my lips, just watching him. He could feel me staring at him, but he tried to ignore me, but I wasn't going to let him get away.

"I'm going to go check the place out." Stefan said, pulling out his phone. "See what I can find."

He kissed Elena's temple.

"I'll call you." He said, walking out of the room. I followed him, through the house and to the front door. He didn't stop moving until we were outside. I didn't either. Once we were far enough away from the house he turned back to me. I stopped with a smirk on my face.

"Why are you following me?" He ordered. I let out a laugh. "Seriously Alex."

"I just wanted to talk." I replied innocently. "I mean, considering you're hiding something from all of us."

Stefan furrowed his brows, but I could see through his façade. I had caught him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Stefan lied. I sped up to him, until I was right in his face. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're acting very weird about this." I said. "Why are you lying to us?"

"I'm not!" He insisted, making me roll my eyes. "Alex, this is none of your concern."

"When my life is in danger it is my concern. I may have no emotions but I still have the intense need to live." I said. "So, what's going on?"

Stefan let out his breath, rubbing the back of his neck. I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for his explanation. I didn't really have a side when it came to this fight, at least not one of the sides that was on the perfectly drawn line between Klaus and my old friends. However, I was on the side that kept me alive, and as long as they kept me alive I would stick to their side.

"I can't tell you." Stefan said. "Klaus told me-"

"Klaus?" I asked. Stefan's eyes widened. "So, now you are working with Klaus?"

Stefan said nothing, making me smirk. He had messed up. He had let something slip. No matter what it was that Klaus had told him, Stefan and Klaus were in cahoots. This was very interesting…

"Please." Stefan said. "Don't tell the others."

I put my finger to my chin, acting like I was considering it. Stefan huffed at me, getting annoyed with my antics. I chuckled.

"You're secrets safe with me Stef." I told him. "Now, what is your plan?"

* * *

April had tears running down her face, smearing her mascara. Jace had not released his hold on her, for fear that she would break down. She was holding on to him tightly, shaking with fright. All the while Jace was glaring at Conner. He was currently pouring something into these large jars. He guessed it was werewolf toxin. It would kill any vampire it touched, and Klaus wasn't here.

"He's clearly delusional. I mean, right? All this…" April said. "All this talk about vampires, but I mean, he mentioned my dad."

"Hey, this guy's a nut job, okay?" Matt told her. "Don't let him get in your head."

They were trying to keep April in the dark. The less she knew the safer she would be. This was already a scary situation, but adding the fact that werewolves, vampires, and hybrids existed… that was more than anyone could take in.

"What if he knows something?" April asked, turning to Jeremy. "Jeremy, did he say anything to you about why he's doing this?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Jeremy said. "Maybe I just can't remember."

Jeremy then stood up, walking toward the hunter.

"Jeremy." Jace hissed. "Let it go."

Jeremy ignored him, walking right up to Conner. Jace fought the urge to get up and get him away from the hunter. However, he didn't think that Conner had any intentions of hurting Jeremy.

They were talking, but as much as Jace strained he couldn't hear everything. He heard _"Werewolf toxin," "Bomb,"_ and _"Lethal."_ The words sent a shiver up his back. If anyone came in here, they would be exposed to the toxin, and the only cure was Klaus, who was probably not so willing to save all of them.

"Are we going to die?" April whispered. Jace looked down at her, her blue eyes staring into his. She was scared, so terrified, it made Jace's heart ache. She shouldn't have been here. She shouldn't have been involved in any of this. It was Conner's fault that she was even here.

"No." Jace told her. He squeezed her shoulder. "I won't let that happen."

April let out a sniffle before she hid her head into his shoulder. He swallowed, holding onto her. Matt and him shared a look. If anyone got out of this, April had to be one of them. She was too innocent to end up dead.

"Hey! We're gonna have visitors soon, you three get in the back." Conner yelled. None of them moved. "Get up! Move!"

Jace, April, and Matt stood up, moving toward the back. April clung to Jace, and he shielded her away from Conner.

"Before you think about any other exits, I got every door rigged." Conner warned. "Got it?"

"Got it." Jace glared at him. He followed Matt to the back of the Grill, where he hoped that they would be safe. Who was he kidding? No one was safe.

* * *

Standing outside of the Grill, a good distance away, I focused on the voices inside. I knew Jeremy was in there, and the more I listened the more I recognized the voices.

"Matt." I said, pausing for a second. "April Young."

"April?" Stefan asked. He was currently trying to get in touch with Klaus. "Why would she be there?"

"Does that really matter?" I asked. Stefan glared. "Jace…"

"Jace?" Stefan repeated. I nodded. "Dammit."

He dialed the number before putting it up to his ear. I stared at the restaurant, debating on whether or not I should go inside and end this. But Stefan said they needed Conner alive for now. He wouldn't tell me why, and I didn't ask. Klaus needed Conner alive, and I guessed that meant there was something important this hunter could do for them. Klaus may be selfish, but he knew how to survive, and I needed to be on that side.

"He has hostages." I heard Stefan explain to Klaus. I scoffed hearing Klaus let out a huff.

"You expect me to care about bloody hostages?" I heard Klaus ask. Stefan and I agreed that Klaus shouldn't know that I knew anything. I stayed quiet, even though I wanted to say something snarky to my creator.

"Well, you should. Damon does. So does Caroline, Tyler, Elena. If any of them get to Connor, then you just wasted a trip to Italy." Stefan said. "I can buy us some time, but Damon's getting antsy. So, if you want Connor alive, you better get your hybrids on board with my plan."

I heard Klaus let out a exasperated breath.

"Fine." Klaus said. "They will be there soon."

The line ended and Stefan turned to me.

"So, how do you expect to get Damon on board of side save the hunter?" I asked. Stefan bit his bottom lip. "No!"

"Come on!" Stefan said. "You are the only one he will listen to!"

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "He doesn't trust me as far as he can throw me, which is pretty damn far!"

Damon would never listen to me, especially with my emotions off. He might have listened to me before, but there was no way he would buy that I just wanted to save Conner's life out of the goodness of my heart.

"We have to try." Stefan said. "If things go south…"

I sighed, realizing what he wanted me to do.

"Fine." I said. "Let's go."

Stefan and I walked across the square to where Alaric's old apartment was. I hadn't been here since he was alive… but I couldn't feel sentimental about it. We went up the stairs, opening the door and entering the apartment. Elena and Damon looked up.

"Did you find the tunnel map?" Stefan asked, referring to the map of tunnels under the town.

"Got it." Damon said. "It was in his weapons drawer with seven stakes, some weird MacGyver crossbow, and the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls, so how about we get this party started."

"Not yet. Klaus is sending one of his men." Stefan continued. "He'll take the front, you and I can take the tunnels."

Damon furrowed his brows at his brother.

"Since when did we team up with Klaus and the Lollipop Guild?" Damon asked. I stepped in then, sensing Stefan's silent plea for help.

"Because Klaus is a powerful ally and we need his hybrids." I said. "Besides, this psycho has werewolf venom and if I were you I wouldn't want any in my system."

"How do we even know he has werewolf venom?" Damon asked. "Why is Klaus involved Stefan?"

While Damon looked back to his brother, I bent down and grabbed a vervain dart off the table. Damon wasn't backing down. I watched him closely.

"Stop being paranoid Damon." Stefan said.

"Start telling the truth, Stefan." Damon said. "Why is Klaus involved? Did he compel you?"

"I am telling you the truth." Stefan lied. "This is the best way to get everyone out."

"Seriously we are wasting time!" Elena yelled.

"Damon." I said in a soft voice. He looked at me. "Stefan is right. We don't need to kill him."

Damon furrowed his brows, looking at me and then Stefan. I gripped the vervain dart… Stefan said if things go south…

"Screw this plan." Damon said. "I'll kill him myself."

He pushed past Stefan and when he got close enough, I stabbed the dart into his neck. He grunted, falling backward into me. When he couldn't move anymore, I dropped him to the floor. I looked up, seeing the surprise on both Stefan and Elena's face.

"Well, you said if things go south…" I reminded Stefan. He let out a breath, rubbing his hand over his face.

"You planned this?" Elena asked Stefan. "What is going on?"

"Damon had the right idea with the tunnels." Stefan said, helping me move Damon to the couch. "But, I'm not gonna go in there if I can't count on him to do it my way."

"If you can't count on him?" Elena asked. "But you trust her?"

I turned, seeing Elena pointing to me. When we met eyes, hers kind of widened in fear, but she soon recovered and she was narrowing them at me. I did the same.

"Alex and I have an understanding." Stefan said. "She's going to help me get everyone out safely."

Elena seemed unconvinced. The only way to do this was to get everyone out safely, and keep Conner alive.

"Then I'm coming to." Elena said. I scoffed.

"You're not coming with me, Elena." Stefan told her. She furrowed her brows.

"You need my help Stefan." Elena continued. I rolled my eyes heading for the door. We were running out of time to get this done. We had to get into those tunnels and surprise the hunter before he started offing his hostages.

"What if Connor attacks and you have to defend yourself? And what if you kill him?" Stefan asked. "The guilt will wreck you."

"You don't think that I-I- I'm afraid of that? Of course, I am." Elena said. "Stefan, I'm barely holding it together. If Jeremy gets hurt…"

She trailed off and I could see she was beginning to lose it. Stefan took her face in his hands.

"I'll get Jeremy out, okay?" Stefan said. "I promise you."

Elena shook her head.

"No." Elena said. I huffed.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Do you honestly think that Stefan would be asking you to do this unless he deemed it absolutely necessary?"

Elena didn't respond.

"If we don't get going now, there will be no Jeremy to save." I told her. "Let's go."

Stefan looked back to Elena, kissing her on the lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, and when Stefan pulled away, we sped out of the room and back out to the square.

* * *

Jace, Matt, and April sat in the back room of the Grill, waiting for anything. For a sign that their friends were coming, for orders from this crazy hybrid, or even death. Matt looked through the window into the Grill, watching the hunter. Jeremy was safe… for now.

"Jace." Matt said. "Help me with this."

Jace looked up, seeing Matt pushing a shelf out of the way. Jace jumped up to help him move it. He could see a screw driver in Matt's hand. There was a metal panel hidden behind the shelf, something Jace had never noticed before.

"When I was a kid, my dad used to tell me these scary stories about vampires." April said. Jace turned to her. Her makeup had dripped all the way down her face from her tears that had not stopped.

"They were just stories." Jace tried to tell her. She shook her head.

"Not to that man out there." April said. "There's something so familiar about him."

Jace swallowed before he knelt down in front of her. He took her hand, something that seemed to surprise her.

"You can't get caught up in all of this." Jace said. "I promised you that I was going to get you out of here."

April stared at him with her blue eyes, so innocent and so scared.

"Do you trust me?" Jace asked her. April hesitated for a second before she nodded. Both of them turned when they heard Matt move the metal panel.

"What is that?" April asked.

"There used to be an exit to the old wine cellar." Matt said, then he paused. "They bricked it over."

Jace felt all of his hope melt away. They had found a way out… and then it was gone. Now what?

"So that's it then?" April asked. "We're screwed?"

Jace ground his teeth together. This couldn't end this way. He grabbed a hammer from the tool box nearby and the screw driver from Matt's hand. He put a dish towel over the end of the screw driver and started hammering at it.

"We are not screwed." Jace said, continuing to hit at the screw driver in hopes of freeing them.

He kept hitting at it, and hitting, but he was getting nowhere. He could see the hope in Matt and April's faces diminishing, but he didn't stop. He kept hitting and hitting with all of his might, until a brick came loose. He looked up at Matt, the two boys smiling at one another.

But that was short lived.

From the front of the Grill, a loud bang echoed throughout. All of them jumped at the sound, Jace grabbing April and pulling her into his side. Jace remembered Conner saying something about a bomb… and lethal.

 _Alex…_

Jace turned suddenly, and his mouth was covered by a hand. He blinked a few times, recognizing it at Stefan. He hushed them. He was here to save them.

"Looks like our back up is gone." It was a female voice. Jace turned to see Alex looking through the window into the restaurant. She didn't stay there long before she came back over to them. When she caught sight of Jace, she winked at him.

"Follow this map, get out of here, take her to Caroline so she can..." Stefan said, handing Matt a phone. On it was a series of tunnels under the town. Matt led April to the exit that Stefan had busted through. Jace went to follow but he stopped. He turned back to Alex.

"Listen." Jace said. "That guy is armed."

"Well, we figured." Alex said with an eye roll. Jace grabbed her forearm to get her attention. She stared at him with her big green eyes.

"Be careful." Jace told her. Alex said nothing, just stared at him. Jace released her and followed behind Matt and April to safety.

* * *

I stood there for a second, not knowing what to make of what had just happened. I swallowed, not wanting to think about it now. I had a hunter to… keep alive…

I followed Stefan out of the back and to the front. Stefan rounded a corner, and like clockwork the hunter started shooting. I stayed where I was, hidden by the wall. Stefan ran behind the bar for cover. I peeked around, seeing the hunter was pointing his weapon to where Stefan was hiding.

"Connor, you don't have to do this!" Stefan urged. I heard a clicking, something that was worrying me. I peeked around a little more, seeing Jeremy was standing on a trigger plate. Nearby was a jar full of brownish liquid and nails.

 _Werewolf toxin…_

"Connor, we can end this right now!" Stefan said. "Just put down the gun and come with me!"

"Sure." Connor said. "Come out, I'll hand the gun over."

I swallowed. I had to get Jeremy away from that trigger plate. The hunter wasn't going to back down, so I had to take action. He didn't know I was here yet.

"Think about this. No one has to die." Stefan continued. "I'll tell you everything you need to know!"

"I don't make deals with vampires!" Connor screamed. I took a deep breath.

"Listen to me, if you die right now, then your whole life, all that killing; it'll all be for nothing." Stefan said. "I can give you the truth. Just put down the gun and let Jeremy go!"

I peeked around one more time, about to make my move, when the side door opened. In came Elena, who held up her hands.

"Please!" She begged. I stopped in my place. The hunter pointed his gun at her, but he didn't shoot. "Don't hurt him."

"You come any closer, he's dead." Connor warned. I took another deep breath. Even with my emotions off, the never ending need to protect Elena was still ever present. My anxiety crept up, and I knew what I had to do.

"Elena, get out of here!" Jeremy yelled.

"He's the only family that I have left." Elena pleaded. "Just-just let him go."

"You hear that? Your girl is watching. I will shoot the boy right in front of her!" Conner yelled. "On the count of three! One! Two!"

Just then, I ran out. He hadn't been expecting me. He moved quickly, pointing his gun back at me and shooting but he missed. Elena came at him too. He shot in different directions, but hit neither one of us. I punched him, so hard he fell to the floor. Elena got on top of him, choking him.

Then, another explosion. Elena looked up, her eyes wide in shock.

"Jeremy." She said. Connor took this opportunity to take the upper hand. He flipped them over, taking a stake and holding it over her. I scoffed, kicking him out of the way. He fell to the ground.

"Stay away from my little sister." I warned Connor before I kicked him again. Stefan rushed over, taking Connor before anyone could protest. I turned back to Elena who was picking herself up.

"What's going on?" She asked me. I shrugged. "Alex!"

I opened my mouth but then I sniffed the air. Elena did the same, and the two of us looked over to where Jeremy was seated. His hand his hand on his side, as if he had been injured. Elena rushed over to him, not wasting any time biting her wrist and shoving it into his mouth. I took this opportunity to speed outside. I didn't want to answer any questions.

* * *

Damon stood in a dark corner, waiting, like a predator for it's prey. He could hear Stefan shuffling the hunter through the tunnels. This ended now.

"Good work, brother." Damon said. Stefan stopped.

"It's over, Damon." Stefan said. "I have him."

Damon chuckled.

"Not after what I just went through." Damon said. "I had to punch through a boiler room basement into a septic tank to get into this stupid tunnel. But it'll be worth it."

"I'm taking him with me." Stefan insisted.

"That's the thing, you're not." Damon said. "I don't know what you're up to or what Klaus has over you, but even if I have to go through you, I'm gonna kill him."

Stefan held the hunter closer.

"You better back off, Damon." Stefan warned. Damon scoffed

"Why?" Damon asked. "Because Klaus wants him alive?"

Stefan ground his teeth together.

"This has nothing to do with Klaus." Stefan replied. "You're just gonna have to trust me on that."

Damon let out a throaty laugh.

"I don't want to. I don't have to. Not gonna." Damon said. "Now, give him to me, brother."

Stefan hesitated, glaring at his brother. Then he leaned in closer to Connor.

"Run as fast as you can!" Stefan warned. Connor ran, and Damon started to go after him. Stefan caught him, pinning him to a wall. "You're not gonna kill him!"

Damon spun them around so Stefan was now pinned to the wall. Stefan fought him but Damon was stronger. He pushed his fingers into Stefan's chest, his hand curling around his heart.

"Why are you protecting him?" Damon asked. Stefan didn't answer. "Tell me!"

"Klaus will kill anyone who knows." Stefan groaned. Damon squeezed his heart.

"Then it has to be good." Damon said. "Spill it!"

Stefan stayed silent.

"Spill it!"

"Connor's tattoo is the key to a cure." Stefan finally answered. Damon paused, stopping his squeezing of Stefan's heart. A cure?

"A cure for what?" Damon demanded.

"For her." Stefan muttered. "For Elena."

Damon stood there in complete shock.

"Klaus told you there's a cure for vampirism?" He asked. Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, and if Connor dies then we'll lose it forever." Stefan continued. Damon stood there in shock. "I knew…"

He trailed off. Damon furrowed his brows.

"You knew what?" Damon demanded. Stefan let out a breath.

"I knew that if I told you…" Stefan said, meeting his brother's gaze. "That you would want it for Alex."

Damon swallowed a lump in his throat. If Klaus was right… and there was a cure… Alex could go back to the way she was. She wouldn't be this emotionless vampire who was killing everyone in her path. But Stefan wanted the cure for Elena…

Damon pulled his hand out of Stefan's chest, the wound healing almost instantly. Damon stood there for a second before he turned and walked out of the tunnel. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Jace and Matt did as Stefan asked. They took April to Caroline, who compelled her to forget everything that had happened. Jace wasn't happy about it, but he knew that she was better off not knowing, at least for now.

"Thanks for bringing me home." April said to Jace. They were sitting outside of her house.

"It's not a problem." Jace said with a smile. They sat there for another moment in slence. To Jace, it wasn't weird, but April shifted so she must have thought it was awkward.

"Well…" She said, reaching for the handle. "I guess I'll see you later."

She opened the door, and that when Jace remembered what was sitting in his pocket.

"Wait!" He said. She jumped, but stopped her movement to get out of the car. "I almost forgot."

He pulled the object out of his pocket, encircling it into he palm. He held it out so she could see it, her eyes curious. It was a leather bracelet with a charm on it. Inside the charm was vervain, that way she couldn't be used anymore.

"What?" April asked, looking at it. "Is that… for me?"

"Yeah." Jace said with a shrug. A blush formed on April's face. "I thought it would look good on you."

At first, April didn't reach out for it, so Jace did it for her. He took her wrist and tied the bracelet around it. She blushed even harder, and Jace found that he was too. She met his gaze.

"I don't understand…" She said. "I thought-"

"I like you April." Jace said. "And I knew we haven't really known each other that long… but I really like hanging out with you."

A big grin formed on April's face, and in turn Jace did too. He then leaned over the center consol and pressed a kiss to her cheek. They turned a bright red color under her pale skin. The two then shared a laugh.

But neither of them saw the brunette vampire with green eyes that stood nearby, watching the whole thing with a glare on her face.


	85. Chapter 83

**Hey guys! I like hearing what you think about emotionless Alex. Some hate her, some love her, it's great! I have a love/hate relationship with her myself honestly. I also love to hear that some of you actually like Jace. A lot of people don't, but it's refreshing to hear people who do. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

 **Season 4 Episode 6 We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes**

Jace was sleeping in his bed, or well Alex's actually. He was actually sleeping pretty well, considering what he and his friends went through. He thought of April, how they had talked and how he admitted that he liked her. It made him smile in his sleep.

However, he was rudely awakened when a cold air came through the window. He opened his eyes, seeing the curtains blowing in the breeze. He furrowed his brows. He had kept that closed. He threw his covers off and went to it, closing the window tight. When he turned back around, he almost shouted in surprise.

"What the hell?" Jace asked, looking at the new figure in the dark. "Damon?"

"Did you expect someone else?" He asked. Jace rolled his eyes. "Like April Young perhaps?"

Jace crossed his arms over his chest and glared hard at the vampire. There was no keeping secrets in this town.

"What do you want?" Jace asked. Damon stepped closer so Jace could see him better. It didn't look like Damon had slept a wink, making Jace furrow his brows.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this…" Damon said. "But I didn't know who else to talk to."

Jace furrowed his brows. They weren't friends. The only thing they had in common was Alex, and they had already agreed to work together to get Alex back. What else was there to talk about?

"Elena killed Connor." Damon said. Jace's eyes widened. "Apparently, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Why not?" Jace asked. "Now he's out of the way."

Damon huffed, and looked around the room. Jace hadn't changed anything in the room. It would always be Alex's bedroom. Damon smirked in the dark when he saw a drawing she did of him that was hanging on her wall.

"Klaus wanted him alive." Damon explained. "And now… I wish he was too."

Jace narrowed his eyes. Klaus and their group never got along. He was focused on himself and what he wanted. He had taken Alex away from them, and used her to taunt them with. Why would they ever agree with Klaus on something?

"He's part of the Five. A bunch of hunters." Damon continued. "They have something that can end the vampire race."

Jace felt his heart beat and the adrenaline go through his body. Before, he probably wouldn't have been as opposed to that. However, Stefan and Caroline were his friends. Elena was his friend. And Alex… well she was his best friend. He couldn't let them die.

"What is it?" Jace asked. Damon visibly swallowed.

"A cure." Damon said. "A cure for vampirism."

Jace stared at the vampire in the dark. A cure? There was a cure? That wasn't possible. But… really anything was possible at this point.

"A cure." Jace said. "So… Alex-"

"Could go back to being human." Damon said. "But… we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Jace asked. Damon gave him a look, as if the answer was so obvious. Jace let out a breath. "Elena."

"Yes." Damon replied. "Klaus and Stefan will want to give the cure to Elena."

Jace blinked a few times. Stefan never wanted this life for Elena, and Klaus would be able to make more hybrids. But… what about Alex?

"And you don't want to give the cure to Elena." Jace said. Damon said nothing. "Ok, so what do we do?"

"First, we need to get it." Damon said. "Connor had a tattoo, one that would show us where it was."

"And now that he's dead…" Jace continued. "It's gone."

Damon nodded. Jace cursed under his breath. Damon and Jace didn't agree on much, but they both wanted Alex to be happy. They both wanted what was best for her, and while they didn't agree on what that was most of the time… it was the principle of the thing.

"So, we play along with this." Jace said. "And then we will have to make sure Alex gets that cure."

"Glad we are on the same page." Damon said. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Damon stepped forward to go out of the window, but Jace held up his hand to stop him. Damon looked down at his hand and then back to Jace, menacingly.

"Why would you do this?" Jace asked. "I mean, why not just keep her as a vampire?"

Damon stared at him for a while before he sighed. Out of everyone, Jace figured that Damon would want Alex to stay a vampire, that way he could keep her forever.

"Because she didn't want this." Damon said. "She didn't make this choice. I want to give her the choice."

Jace nodded, putting his hand down. He didn't like Damon, but when it came to Alex, he had to respect him. He wanted her happiness, regardless of what that would do to them. Jace didn't watch Damon disappear out the window. He just closed it once he was gone, and then he went back to sleep.

* * *

I was currently at the Lockwood mansion, drinking. The hybrids lost one of their own, and the booze was flowing. However… none of them wanted to be around me. The only reason they hadn't kicked me out was because Klaus would have been pissed. None of these people were my friends. All they wanted to do was take their pain away.

And I continued on feeling nothing.

"So…" I said, to the werewolf girl that Tyler had been hanging around. "You and Tyler…"

Haley looked up at me and gave me a look. She wasn't sired to Klaus, so she didn't care to be around me at all. However, I heard a lot of things. I heard that she helped Tyler out when he was breaking his sire bond. I also heard that Tyler was a cheater.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She said. "Leech."

"Fine." I replied. "Dog."

The two of us glared at one another before we drank some more. Even drunk… I just felt nothing. It was starting to get old really. I would smile, but I wasn't happy. I would glare but I wasn't angry. I watched as Jace gifted another girl with something… and I didn't feel jealous. I didn't feel anything.

"Why do you still hang around?" Hayley asked me. "I mean, Klaus didn't compel you to stay."

I shrugged. I still didn't have an answer to that question. I could disappear, go somewhere where no one would ever find me. But was that what I really wanted? Did I really want to go and never come back? Something was telling me to stay.

"You're still going?"

We all looked up when we saw Tyler walk in.

"I drank enough last night and then I slept, which is what you guys should have done." He said.

"We're just paying our respects to Dean." Another hybrid, Chris, said before pouring himself another shot.

"That's great, Chris, but could you pay them at a bar instead?" Tyler asked. Everyone chuckled. I took another swig from a bottle. I didn't know what I was waiting for, there really wasn't anything for me here.

"Don't be mad." Hayley said, skipping up to him. "We're celebrating our fallen hybrid friend."

She took the shot she had in her hand and poured it into Tyler's mouth. It took him by surprise, because a few drops fell from his lips. However, Hayley's thumb was there to catch it, and she put it in her mouth. I smirked, I knew there was something going on.

Just then, everyone looked to the door. Standing there, was Klaus. He stared at Tyler and Hayley, not seeming surprised in the position they were in. He had a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"Well, don't let me interrupt." He said, walking into the room. He met my gaze, looking over me to make sure I was ok.

"I didn't know you were here." Tyler said, sounding not very happy about the fact.

"Clearly." Klaus said, taking a swig from his bottle. "I just popped round to celebrate Dean's successful retrieval of the vampire hunter. Yet when I arrived, I learnt that not only was Dean unsuccessful, but that Elena killed the hunter."

I bit my bottom lip. Elena had gone bat shit crazy and went and killed Connor. While I was glad that the threat was gone, I was also a bit nervous. While I didn't know why Klaus needed Conner alive, I knew that it was important. Now, Connor was dead.

"Well, maybe if you had let Dean use force on Connor instead of sending him in on a suicide mission." Hayley said.

Klaus narrows his eyes at her.

"Maybe you should mind your business wolf girl." Klaus warned Hayley. I let out a laugh.

"I need some popcorn for this." I said. Hayley glared at me, while both Tyler and Klaus rolled their eyes at me.

"What do you care if Connor is dead anyway?" Tyler asked. I stared at Klaus. I really wanted to know that answer myself. However, by the look on Klaus' face, it didn't seem like he was going to enlighten us on his reasoning's.

"I have my reasons. They've ceased to matter." He said, holding up his bottle. "Cheers."

I rolled my eyes. In truth, it was kind of his fault. He wasn't telling anyone anything, and in turn that got one of his hybrids killed. He should have been more careful, considering he only had so many left and he was unable to make more.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Tyler turned around, going to it. He pulled it open to reveal Caroline, carrying a big box full of stuff.

"I brought your stuff." Caroline said in an irritated voice. "Old laptop, your jersey, the charm bracelet."

Tyler looked very uncomfortable, and I could see Caroline and Hayley glaring at one another. I smirked to myself.

"Care, this isn't a good time." Tyler said awkwardly.

"Just take it." Caroline said, shoving the box into his hands. Tyler looked upset, forlorn. Klaus on the other hand, took this revelation to his advantage.

"Caroline." Klaus said in a comforting voice. "By the break-up drama unfolding before me I assume you've met Hayley."

Caroline said nothing, crossing her arms over her chest. The room was silent, but it was filled to the brim with tension. No body but me seemed to be enjoying, as Klaus said, the break up drama.

"All right, come on, let's go." Klaus said to his hybrids. "Let's leave them alone. Your talents are needed elsewhere."

I paused, looking between the three feuding supernatural creatures then back at Klaus.

"But…" I said. "I was just about to make popcorn to watch the werewolf-vampire fight!"

"Alexandra." Klaus said, grabbing my arm. "Leave them be."

I rolled my eyes as he led me out of the house with his hybrids. I jerked my arm out of his grasp and turned back to him. I didn't like him ordering me around.

"You're despicable." I said with a smirk. "You did this?"

Klaus shrugged, but I could see the hidden smile under his expression. He was a sly one that was for sure.

"I guess now you get your chance." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "With Tyler out of the picture, maybe Caroline will finally give you a chance."

Klaus wiggled his eyebrows.

"One can only hope." Klaus said, walking past me. I watched him for a second before I turned to his back.

"Or, she could be pissed." I said, looking at my nails. "I mean, you did mess up her relationship in the first place."

Klaus stopped, his back rigid. I smirked, waiting for him to respond, but he didn't. I felt a little let down when he didn't react. He just kept walking. I sped up to be at his side.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked him. "Connor is dead, which I know you didn't want to happen."

"That is none of your concern." He snapped at me. I scoffed.

"You can't just keep me in the dark." I replied. "How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what's going on?"

Klaus then stopped in his tracks and turned to me. I stopped as well, staring up into his blue eyes. Klaus had always seemed to keep me in the dark. He didn't trust me with information because he knew that I was a loose cannon with my emotions off. I held no loyalty to anyone, well maybe except for myself.

"I don't need you blabbering my secret to everyone." Klaus said, then he sighed. "I want to trust you."

I shrugged.

"I mean, if you compelled me-"

"No." Klaus replied. He then put his hand on my shoulder. "I want you to be loyal to me because you want to."

I stared at him for a good while. Both of us knew that without compulsion, I wouldn't be loyal to him. If I were to turn them back on, I would go back to my friends. If they stayed off, I would only be helping myself. The only solution for his problem was to compel me. But he hadn't done it.

"Alright boys." Klaus clapped his hands together. "We have work to do."

I narrowed my eyes as he talked to his hybrids, then I smirked, taking off in the other direction.

* * *

Jace paced around Elena's kitchen. He was supposed to be at school, but he was more worried about his friend. That morning, Elena had stabbed Jeremy in the neck. It was lucky that he had been wearing his Gilbert ring. Elena had said she saw Connor, and everyone was worried about her. She was struggling ever since she had killed the hunter.

Stefan was upstairs with her then, leaving Jace and Damon in the kitchen alone. Jace was nervous, afraid that he would give away the fact that he and Damon were planning things behind Stefan and Klaus' back. Stefan hadn't been happy when he told him that he knew. However, he promised to keep it quiet.

"I can't believe this." Jace said. "How could Elena do something like this?"

"She just killed someone." Damon said. "She's not cut out for this."

Jace swallowed. Maybe she wasn't. Maybe Elena needed the cure more than Alex did. But they wouldn't know until Alex turned her emotions back on, and Jace really wanted her to turn those damn emotions back on. However, he didn't tell Damon that he was starting to second guess their plan. He would wait it out. They needed a way to see that map anyway, but Connor was dead.

Suddenly, a knock at the back door alerted them that someone was there. Both Damon and Jace turned to the glass door and there stood Alex. She was smiling wickedly, gesturing for them to open the door. At first, Damon looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do. He looked at Jace for a second before he stood up straight.

"Sorry." Damon said. "We aren't taking strays anymore."

"Haha." Alex laughed sarcastically. "Just open the door."

"Why should we?" Jace asked. He knew Alex was capable of opening the locked door without help, however it seemed that she was just trying to be polite. She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"Because I have information." Alex said. Jace and Damon shared a look. Alex held no loyalty to anyone but herself. If she knew anything, they needed her on their side while they could still get her to talk. Damon went to the door and opened it effortlessly. Alex stepped inside.

"Alright." Damon said, closing the door behind her. "Spill."

"Klaus is on his way over here." Alex said, making Jace's eyes widen. "He's coming to talk to Stefan."

Damon and Jace eyed one another. Neither of them were supposed to know that there was a cure, and it wasn't something they were going to spread around. Alex narrowed her eyes at them.

"Do you two know something?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "You do don't you?"

"We know what you know." Damon lied. Alex wasn't buying it. Jace could see in the look on her face and how she crossed her arms over her chest that she didn't believe it. But then Damon, he did the same thing. He crossed his arms over his chest and he got that stern look on his face. Alex narrowed her eyes at him.

"Listen, we don't have time for you two to argue." Jace said, trying to calm the waters. "Klaus is coming here and with Elena's hallucinations-"

"Hallucinations?" Alex asked, whipping her head around to look at him. "What hallucinations?"

By the look on Damon's face, Jace had messed up. They couldn't tell Alex anything, because she could relay that information back to Klaus. She was just as dangerous, if not more dangerous, than Klaus himself. Because she wasn't siding with anyone. She was playing the fence, going with the side that benefitted her.

"Ever since she killed Connor…" Jace explained, making Damon huff. "She's been seeing him."

Alex furrowed her brows. They weren't certain that Connor's death had anything to do with the hallucinations, but it seemed to be a pretty safe bet.

"Hey, Klaus is calling me and I-" It was Stefan, walking into the kitchen He stopped upon seeing Alex. "What is she doing here?"

"Warning us." Damon said. "Don't avoid him. Shady people get outed."

Stefan sighed, looking down at his phone and clicking the answer button. He held it up to his ear.

"I don't want to talk about it." Stefan said. Alex felt a bit of a chill go up her spine as she thought about hiding this from Klaus. He was convinced that she had the makings of such a good side kick, he would lose his mind if he knew she was there.

"Well, I can't imagine why, what with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid filled future." Klaus said on the other end of the phone.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy." Stefan said, eying Damon. Alex smirked, looking at Damon with that all knowing look. He ignored her, making it much more obvious that he knew everything that was going on. She just had to get it out of him.

"Well, life's full of ifs, Stefan. But let's accentuate the positives, shall we?" Klaus asked. "The hunter was one of five; we'll find another. It may take centuries, but we've got nothing but time, right?"

Alex rolled her eyes. Like hell they were going to search centuries for another supernatural hunter. She didn't even know why it was so significant!

"You're using your calm voice today." Stefan observed. "Who's getting killed?"

"Not you, if that's what you're worried about. But I am concerned about your beloved." Klaus said. "Have the hallucinations started yet?"

Stefan froze and looked up to Damon. Even Alex froze. How did he know about that?

"What do you know about that?" Stefan asked, still eyeing his brother. Klaus was always one step ahead.

"I'll tell you." Klaus said. "Where are you?"

"At her house." Stefan replied. It was then that Alex heard the footsteps on the front porch.

"How convenient." Klaus mused. "So am I."

The line went dead and there was a knock at the door. Stefan took the phone from his ear and looked at all of them. He nodded to Damon and then put his finger up to his lips, signaling for them to be quiet. He turned and went to the door, being careful not to open it too far when he walked out so that he couldn't see inside.

Alex heard them walk off the porch, sharing words as they did so. Stefan was doing that on purpose, so either Alex couldn't hear, or maybe Elena. It could have been both. Either way, she couldn't hear the conversation.

"I knew you two knew something." Alex whispered. "Spill it."

"I don't know if when you turned off your emotions you turned off your common sense too…" Damon said. "But a finger to the lips usually means to shut up."

Alex rolled her eyes, but did as he said. She was still itching to know what this big secret was. It wasn't that she really wanted to help, because she didn't know if it was worth her time. But, she had the intense urge to uncover this secret, no matter what it was.

She looked up to the door when she heard footsteps. Elena stood there looking at them with wide eyes. Alex smirked.

"Hey there little huntress." Alex waved, but Elena didn't respond. She stared at Alex as if she was afraid. Alex furrowed her brows at her.

"Elena." Damon said, sounding concerned. "What's wrong?"

Elena started shaking her head, her brown eyes wide with fear. Alex took a couple steps towards her, why she did so she wasn't sure.

"Elena-"

"No!" Elena yelled at her. Alex realized then that this must be one of her hallucinations. She sped up to Elena and attempted to grab her, to restrain her. However, Elena had something in her hand. She stabbed it into Alex's stomach, the blade of a knife going through her skin. Alex let out a grunt, letting Elena go. Elena took off outside.

Once she was in the porch, Klaus looked up and took his chance. He ran to her, grabbed her and took off. Alex pulled the knife from her gut and threw it to the floor.

"I'll kill her." Alex said, wiping the blood from her hands. "She's dead!"

"Be careful." Damon said. "You might actually start feeling."

Alex scoffed watching as Stefan came inside. He looked immensely worried, not that that was any different from any other day. She bet that if he wasn't immortal that he would have crazy deep frown lines.

"What do we do now?" Jace asked. Klaus had taken Elena, for what reason they weren't sure.

"Klaus says that there is a witches spell that is causing the hallucinations." Stefan said. "Because she killed Connor, he's going to haunt her until she dies."

"Well that's…" Alex said. "Dramatic. Think she would mind if I borrowed a shirt?"

"We have to find her." Damon said, ignoring Alex's comment. "Did he say where he was going to take her?"

"No." Stefan said. "Just that she needed to stay away from wooden objects."

"Why?" Jace asked with furrowed brows. Alex, rolled her eyes, pulling off her ruined tank top, now sporting a hole and a big blood stain. All three sets of eyes looked at her. Jace looked stunned, Stefan looked uncomfortable, and Damon rolled his eyes. She put her hands on her hips.

"She's going to kill herself dipshit." Alex said, tossing her shirt in the trashcan. "If Connor wants to take her down, he's going to do it."

Jace blinked a few times before he blushed and looked away. Stefan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Damon looked less than pleased, but he didn't look away from her.

"Let's talk to witchy." Damon said. "She'll know what to do."

The others agreed, Stefan going to call Bonnie. Jace's eyes went back to Alex's naked torso. She had on a bra, but seeing her in this state, well it was something he only dreamed about. Now, she was standing right in front of him, and he didn't know what to think or what to do. Alex noticed him staring because she winked at him.

"Enjoying the view?" Alex asked, modeling herself for him. Jace cleared his throat. Damon rolled his eyes putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her toward the door.

"You're real cute." Damon said, sarcastically. "Go find a shirt."

"Fine." Alex said. "I'll put on something real easy to take off."

She turned back to the boys and winked again.

"Just in case." She replied in a sultry voice before skipping out of the room. Both Damon and Jace stood there, watching after her. Jace was a little more shocked than Damon was. Damon looked more… exhausted.

"We have to get her back." Jace said in a low voice. Damon nodded.

"For once, we agree."

* * *

"Let go of me." Elena ordered as Klaus drug her through his family mansion. She had never been to the dark depths of the place, and apparently there was a medieval holding place down there.

"Certainly." Klaus said, letting her go. "I apologize for the lack of windows; it's to preserve the art. And of course to prevent you from taking off your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun."

Elena furrowed her brows, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not gonna kill myself." Elena told him. "I would never do that."

"Oh, but you'll want to. I did." Klaus said. "Problem is, I'm immortal."

Elena stared at him for a few seconds before she opened her mouth.

"You went through this?" Elena asked. Even after everything Klaus had done, she still felt bad for him. She would never wish this upon anyone, seeing things that weren't there, hearing a dead person tell you that you deserved to die… it was too much.

"Yes, I did. For fifty-two years, four months, and nine days. I was tormented, in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, never-ending torture." Klaus explained. "It was the only period of my life when I actually felt time."

A shiver went up Elena's spine. This wouldn't just go away.

"So, you knew that this would happen if Connor died? That's why you got involved." Elena concluded. "Did Stefan and Alex know too?"

She remembered Alex taking Stefan's side, to keep the hunter alive. If it were the case that she was just trying to stop anyone from going through the hallucinations… maybe there was hope for her half-sister.

"All they knew was that the hunter had to be kept alive." Klaus said. "You should have listened to him when he said he had it covered, love."

Elena swallowed.

"What else does Stefan know?" Elena asked. Klaus smirked, turning toward the door.

"Well, that's one of life's little mysteries, isn't it?" Klaus mused, going toward the door. Elena licked her lips. Stefan was keeping things from her, and that was not like him. If she got out of this… she would have to have a talk with him.

"How did you make it stop?" Elena asked, the burning question that would tell her how she could get out of this alive. If Klaus was right, she would want to die.

"I didn't. Eventually it just stopped." Klaus explained. "The hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms."

Elena furrowed her brows as he walked out the door. A hybrid was stationed right out front, to keep Elena inside.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Klaus said, shutting the door.

Elena felt the anxiety rise to her throat. She was trapped, and there was no way to get past that hybrid. She would have to stay here… until they stopped. But how could she know when that would happen? Klaus didn't know, and Klaus knew everything. Would it ever stop? Or would she be haunted by the man she killed until she finally gave up and killed herself…

She shuddered at the thought.

"Nice place."

Elena whipped around, faster than she had ever done before. Leaning on her bed, was a familiar face, one that didn't make her afraid. She let out a breath.

"Alex." Elena breathed. "Thank God. How did you get in here?"

Alex just laughed, and that was when Elena realized that she was hallucinating again. Klaus said that the hallucinations come in strange forms.

"So, this is where they are going to keep you…" Alex said, looking around. "Pretty depressing huh?"

Elena just nodded, not knowing what to expect from this hallucination. Connor, he was angry, he had already told Elena he wanted her to die. But what could Alex do? What could she bring that would make Elena want to die?

"I never imagined it would come to this." Alex said quietly. "You and me… vampires."

"Me either." Elena said, running her hands up her arms. She was suddenly cold, and goosebumps formed on her arms. Alex sat on the bed.

"Did you ever think about who's fault it is?" Alex asked. Elena furrowed her brows. "The reason why we are vampires?"

"Well… the Originals-"

"No." Alex cut her off. "It's you."

"Me?" Elena repeated. Alex nodded. "How is it my fault?"

"If you had just left well enough alone…" Alex said. "If you had just stuck to your little group and I stuck to myself…"

Elena opened her mouth and then closed it. The reason Alex was involved in this… was because Elena befriended her. If they had continued ignoring one another… would Alex be a vampire right now? Would she and Damon have ever gotten together? Probably not.

"And see, that night… when I killed myself." Alex said. "It was because I thought Damon was dead."

Elena shivered again.

"I thought he was dead because everything anyone in this town does…" Alex continued. "They do to keep you alive."

"That's not-"

"True?" Alex scoffed. "Everyone who has died, has died protecting you. Hell, I died protecting you."

Elena shook her head, her guilt rising in her chest. Was it selfish of her to talk to Alex? Was it all just because she wanted to make herself feel better? Was she wrong to have done so?

"Jenna, John, Alaric, your parents." Alex named off a list. "They all died because of you."

"I didn't want that to happen." Elena said. "I didn't want them to die."

"But they did!" Alex yelled back. "If you had just died on that bridge that night, none of this would be happening!"

"I didn't ask to be rescued!" Elena shouted back. Alex stood up and sped over to her. The two were inches apart, and Elena wondered if a hallucination could hurt her.

"It's your fault they were out there that night." Alex reminded her. "And then, you felt guilty so you brought me into your crazy world."

"Alex-"

"You should have just left me alone." Alex said, turning away from Elena. "I was always better off that way."

Elena opened her mouth, but Alex disappeared. She felt tears rise to her eyes and she fell to the ground, her body racked with sobs.

* * *

I stood in Elena's room, trying on a few shirts. She was so tiny, and everything she owned was something a grandma would wear. I pulled on a black tank top, and smiled. I then looked at all her pictures that she had hanging on the walls.

Bonnie and Caroline were there, a few with me in them as well. I smirked at one where I had been forced to take a picture with Elena. I preferred to draw rather than be in the picture, at least back then. Then there was the sketch I drew that first day, where Elena and Stefan looked at one another.

I felt that familiar tug, but I ignored it. No reason to get sentimental now. I did notice one of Damon and Elena. They looked more like a couple than friends, and it made me roll my eyes. Those two were such liars.

"What are you doing?"

I turned, seeing Jace walk into the bedroom. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he treaded lightly toward me. He was still afraid of me, something I relished in.

"Just looking around." I said with a shrug. "So, what's the game plan?"

"Don't do that." He said, making me furrow my brows. He sounded angry, annoyed, and everything in between.

"Don't do what?" I asked innocently.

"Don't act like you actually care about Elena, or anyone." Jace said. I scoffed. "Why are you even here?"

I shrugged again. I didn't have an answer to that one yet.

"I've got nothing better to do." I said, taking a step toward him. "What's with the attitude? That new girlfriend of yours turning you mean?"

Jace stilled, and I couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know that I knew about him and Pastor Young's kid. He had no idea that I had been watching them in his truck that day. It was thrilling, to know something that someone didn't want you to know.

"You didn't think you could keep that a secret…" I said. "Did you?"

"It's not a secret." Jace replied. "I like April."

"But you _love_ me." I said. He visibly swallowed. "So?"

"So what?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"So why don't you do something about it." I told him. He just stood there, as straight as a statue. I then crossed the room and grabbed his face. I pressed my lips to his in a heated kiss, something he hadn't been expecting. At first, he was tense, but eventually he melted against me.

I had to remind myself that he wasn't as durable as Damon was. Jace was human and one small move and I could break a bone. But why did I care? I was just playing around. Playing head games was something I was starting to really enjoy.

"Stop." Jace said, pulling away from me. I rolled my eyes going to kiss him again. "I'm serious."

I furrowed my brows. Why was it that every time I tried to kiss someone, they always did that? I hated rejection. I had hated it when I was human, but now it was even stronger. I pushed away from him.

"I thought this was what you wanted." I told him, sounding like a child. Jace sighed, running a hand through his hair. I watched him carefully, waiting to see what he would say, or do.

"Not like this." Jace said, looking me in the eye. "And April-"

"Is someone you are using to forget about me." I finished for him. Jace didn't speak. "You know you aren't over me yet, and you are just using her."

Jace just stood there, his hands curled into fists. He said nothing, he just continued to glare. I laughed, turning back to look through Elena's stuff. What I didn't expect was Jace to stab me in the neck. At first, I went on the defensive, but I couldn't move. I fell backward, and felt the burning of whatever was in the dart going through my body.

 _Vervain._

"I'm sorry." Jace whispered in my ear as my eyes fluttered closed and I was engulfed into darkness.

* * *

When I awoke, I felt groggy. I hadn't felt groggy since I was a human. My eyes pulled themselves open, and I still felt weak. The vervain still must be in my system. I pulled at my arms, realizing that I couldn't move them. I looked down, seeing them chained to the chair I was in. My legs were tied down in the same manner.

"What the hell?" I whispered. I looked at my surroundings. I was in unfamiliar territory. I did notice a cell like door that was closed, locked with a pad lock. I thrashed against my chains. If I freed myself then I could easily break off that lock.

"Good, you're awake."

I looked up suddenly, seeing Damon leaning against the wall. I fought against the chains, but to no avail.

"We stopped Elena's hallucinations, if you were wondering." Damon said casually. "Jeremy is now a part of the Five… but that's a problem for another day."

"What are you doing?" I asked. Damon shrugged. "This isn't funny."

"Of course it's not." Damon said. "But, this is the only way to get you to turn your emotions back on."

I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling my survival instincts and need for self-preservation kick in. I knew what that meant and the realization shook me to my core. I fought against the chains again, making him chuckle. I then met his gaze again.

"What are you going to do Damon?" I asked him. "Starve me? Torture me?"

"If that's what it takes." He said with his arms crossed over his chest. I glared at him, and then a sly smirk formed on my face.

"You don't have it in you." I told him. "None of you do."

"Oh yeah?" Damon challenged. I nodded. "And why do you think that?"

"Because you love me." I said. Damon tensed. "And once Klaus finds me missing, he will come looking for me."

Damon scoffed and turned toward the door. I pulled against the chains again.

"Don't you leave me here!" I yelled at him, but he ignored me. He locked the cell door and walked out. I pulled and pulled but they had tied me up tight. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but I continued to be ignored.


	86. Chapter 84

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating last week, but I had a wonderful break with my family that was much needed. I hope you can understand that. And to anyone who celebrated Thanksgiving last week, I wish you all a belated Happy Thanksgiving. I hope your holiday was as nice as mine! Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Season 4 Episode 7 My Brother's Keeper**

The symptoms of starvation go as follows:

Alternating mental state and behaviors, such as irritability, fatigue, trouble concentrating, and thinking about eating constantly. Physical signs, such as weakness, fast heartrate, shallow breaths, and thirst.

It was agonizing, and it was all worse if you were a vampire.

I groaned, rolling my neck around. Every inch of my body was on fire, especially my throat. The need for blood was consuming my every thought, and the vervain that Damon injected into my veins periodically was keeping me even weaker.

I had been here for days, a farm house on the outskirts of town I had gathered. Damon needed someone alive and human so that Klaus wouldn't be able to get inside. So, he was compelling a middle aged woman who lived here, making her not open the door for anyone but him. I was waiting to die, for my body to kick on its emotions, anything. I just wanted it all to stop.

"Just turn it back on."

I scoffed, hearing my own voice in my ear. My alter ego, the emotional me, had been coming to visit lately. With the lack of blood in my system and the vervain, she could easily make appearances now. I rolled my head over to look at her. She looked like a past me, one who wore t-shirts and jeans all the time. Someone who would never be coming back.

"I can't." I groaned. "I've tried."

"You aren't trying hard enough." She said. She walked toward me. "You have to want to."

"Trust me honey." I said. "I want to."

She shook her head. In truth, I had tried, but it was much harder than I thought it would be. I couldn't even force myself to do it, and it was starting to make me even more frustrated. Why couldn't I just flip the switch and end this madness?

"No." She said. "You're holding back."

"I'm dying!" I yelled at her. She didn't flinch. "Don't you think I would want to do anything to prevent that?"

I didn't want this to continue. I wanted to live, I wanted to be free. And if it took me turning on those pesky emotions, I would just have to do it.

"You're holding back because you know they would never let you die." She told me. I rolled my eyes. "You're afraid of what will happen when you turn them back on."

I scoffed. Everyone thought I was afraid. I wasn't.

"Trust me, I'm the emotional you." She said. "I know you are afraid."

"Well, then you are the one holding me back!" I yelled at her. "Just let this end!"

"I can't do it." She said. "You have to do it."

I scoffed again.

"Just go away." I begged her. "Please."

I blinked a few times and she was gone. I could lie all I wanted and say that I was giving it my all, but I wasn't. Something was holding me back, and my pride wouldn't let me believe that it was fear. I didn't want to deal with things the way I used to, with emotions. I didn't want to deal with Damon, or Jace or Elena. I didn't want to have to deal with any of it.

I just wanted everything to stop.

"Good morning."

I glared as I saw Damon come into the cell. He had a perky smile on his face, but I could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at me. His plan wasn't working the way it had hoped.

"When are you going to give up?" I asked him. "I'm going to die before I turn them back on."

"Let's hope not." Damon said. He bent down in front of me and checked my chains. I couldn't get out even if I tried. "Here for your daily dose."

He pulled out a syringe, full of the clear liquid I knew all too well. I closed my eyes and let out a noise from the back of my throat. It always made everything worse. It always made my whole body go on fire.

"Please." I begged. He stopped. I met his gaze and I could see he was contemplating. He didn't want to do it, I knew that. I could see it in his eyes every time he came by. I played on it, trying to get him to stop.

"I'm trying to help you." He said in a low voice. I blinked a couple times and then felt the needle go into my arm. My veins burst into fire and I screamed at the top of my lungs. The herb spread through my body like wildfire and I couldn't stop myself from showing how much it hurt.

Damon was pushing my sweaty hair from my face as I screamed. I felt him wiping away the painful tears from my eyes, but I jerked away. I didn't want him touching me. He was the one causing me so much pain. He stood up then and I stared at him while I panted.

"I told you I was going to get you back." He said, pushing another lock of hair from my face. "And I will."

"I'll kill you." I said through my teeth. "I'll rip you to shreds."

Damon shook his head and headed for the door. I yelled after him but all of my efforts went ignored. I could hear the lock on the door and I let out a cry. I couldn't stay here anymore. I had to get out of here, and fast.

* * *

Stefan was doing vigorous pushups, trying to get his anger out. He and Elena had broken up… again. He was convinced that she had feelings for Damon, and now that she was a vampire she had changed completely. Now, he wanted nothing more than to get that cure. Then he could fix this, fix them.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Caroline wailed. "I don't need to remind you that your Miss Mystic Falls attendance record totally sucks."

Stefan rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for one of these things, especially since he knew Elena would be there.

"Besides, you're a founding family member, by definition you have to be here." Caroline explained. Stefan dropped to the ground, annoyed.

"Elena and I broke up." Stefan reminded her. "By definition, I don't need to be anywhere."

"Did that sound as depressing to you as it did to me?" Caroline asked. Stefan knew he was taking this hard, but why shouldn't he? Elena wasn't the same… and the fear that she may be harboring feelings for his brother… that was even worse. So, he was allowed to be pathetic.

"Oh, I'm not depressed." Stefan replied. "I just want to rip into someone's artery and feed until I can't breathe anymore."

"Well, you can't. As your sober sponsor, I am not going to let that happen." Caroline said. "Try and sublimate."

Stefan rolled onto his back, staring at the sky. How had things gone so wrong?

"What if she has feelings for Damon?" Stefan asked. "I knew that she kissed him all that time ago… but I thought it was nothing."

"It was nothing." Caroline said sternly. "She did everything she could to make it up to Alex, and to get you back. She's not just going to back out on that."

"She's a vampire, Caroline." Stefan insisted. "All feelings are heightened."

Caroline said nothing. Elena had done everything she could to make sure she got Alex's trust back. But that didn't mean that there were no feelings there.

"Damon loves Alex." Caroline said. "Elena will realize it's a lost cause and she will remember who her soul mate is."

"A second choice." Stefan said with a humorless chuckle. "That's what I always wanted."

"Stop." Caroline ordered. "Once we cure her, this will all be over."

Stefan sighed. He hoped she was right.

"Look, I got to go. Be careful." Caroline said. "And remember, there is sublimating and then there is insanity."

"I'll be fine." Stefan told her. "Bye."

He hung up the phone and pushed himself up. He stood, he couldn't just stay here and sulk. That would do nothing to fix this, or find that cure.

Suddenly, Stefan was knocked from his feet. He was flung into a tree, and before he could even recover, he was being held in a head lock. He tried to break free, but his assailant was too strong.

"Where is she!?" It was Klaus' voice. When Stefan didn't answer, Klaus tightened his grip. "Where is she!?"

"She's fine!" Stefan yelled. "She's helping Caroline with the pageant-"

"Not Elena you twit!" Klaus yelled in his ear. "Alexandra!"

Stefan stilled. He hadn't seen or heard from Alex in days. He assumed that she was off doing something reckless, or running errands for Klaus. In fact, no one had really mentioned seeing her around. Where would she be?

"I don't know!" Stefan yelled back at him. Klaus kept his hold for a second before he released. Stefan turned to him, seeing Klaus in a very angry and desperate state.

"I know you or one of your band of goodie goodie's have done something to her." Klaus said, grabbing the front of Stefan's shirt. "Now, where is she?"

"I told you." Stefan said, pushing Klaus off of him. "I don't know."

Klaus and Stefan stared at one another for a long time, and it seemed that Klaus was satisfied with the answer. Well, satisfied wouldn't be the word. He was more… upset, by it. He ran a hand over his curls and looked as if he wanted to tear his hair out.

"She's gone?" Stefan asked. Klaus scoffed. "Couldn't she just have run off?"

"She has nowhere else to go." Klaus said. "Her need to be protect Elena was heightened when she turned. She couldn't go far even if she wanted to."

Stefan watched as Klaus began pacing. That was why Alex hadn't run for the hills, because she couldn't. Her guardian instincts made it so she could never stop protecting the doppelganger, even if she was a vampire.

"So, you think someone took her?" Stefan asked. Klaus punched a tree. "I'll take that as a yes."

"My first thought was you." Klaus said. "Or your brother."

Stefan swallowed. Damon was very capable of kidnapping a vampire, especially a vampire he loved very dearly. He wouldn't put it past his older brother to do so.

"Or maybe that human who is obsessed with her." Klaus said. "I've looked all over town and no sign of her."

"Well, I haven't seen her." Stefan answered honestly. "If I do, I'll let you know."

Klaus chuckled for a second before he put his hand around Stefan's throat. He backed him up into a tree, until his back hit the bark hard.

"Getting on my good side won't make me forget that you spilled our little secret." Klaus said, referring to the fact that they all knew now. "What do the words "tell no one" mean to you?"

"The secret's safe. No one who knows about the cure will endanger us." Stefan struggled out. "Trust me, you know I want to find it more than anyone else."

"Well then, I suggest you find some more vampires for Jeremy to kill before I'm tempted to offer you up as a victim." Klaus said. He dropped Stefan to the ground and air filled his lungs. Klaus turned and began to walk away.

"And if you find her." Klaus said. "Don't think about keeping her from me."

Stefan coughed, looked up to find that he had disappeared.

* * *

"So, Elena's making me be her date."

Jace looked up to Matt with wide eyes. He knew that Stefan and Elena were on the outs, so it shouldn't have surprised him that Matt was her next choice. Still, it shocked him a little bit.

"I hope I don't have to do that stupid dance thing." Matt said. "No offence."

"None taken." Jace chuckled. April was a contestant, and she had asked him to be her escort. He was excited, because dancing never really bothered him. But, things with April were good, really good. They had hung out a few times, and he wouldn't say that they were dating… but they were having fun.

However, Alex, she was still in the back of his mind. Damon hadn't told him where he was keeping her, but he knew what he was doing. He was starving her, pushing her limits until she turned on her emotions. As much as he hated it, he knew this was the only way.

"So, things with April are good?" Matt asked. Jace blinked a few times before he nodded. "Good. She's a good girl."

"She is." Jace replied. Then the two fell silent. He could feel Matt was watching him, so he looked up. Matt had a more stern look on his face.

"Listen, I know about that whole Alex thing…" Matt said. Jace held back a groan. "And I don't want April getting hurt."

"She won't." Jace said. He had no intentions of hurting anyone. He liked April, he really did. He had to get over Alex somehow. Seeing someone else, that was probably the best way to keep his mind off his heart ache.

"Good." Matt said. "Otherwise I would have to kick your ass."

Jace laughed with his friend and rolled his eyes as the two of them unloaded the back of his truck and started carrying things into the Lockwood house.

* * *

Damon had been upstairs, preparing for the day. He was on a mission to get that cure. For that to happen, Jeremy would have to kill a bunch of vampires for the map to show up. However, he was trying to find a way around that. There had to be a loop hole.

On top of that, he was starving the love of his life, tormenting her into turning on her emotions. He almost turned his off himself, hearing her whine due to the hunger and the vervain in her system. He hated doing it, but what else was there to do? It always worked for Stefan, so it had to work for Alex.

It just had to.

He heard the sound of footsteps and it alerted him that Stefan was home. He hopped up and sped to where he heard the steps. Stefan had been flaky lately, not spending much time around the house. Of course, Damon was unaware of the reason why. He had been too busy dealing with Alex at the time.

"Where have you been?" Damon said. Stefan stopped, turning to look at him. He looked… tired.

"Ah, you know." Stefan said. "Out."

Stefan walked past him to go toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked. Again Stefan stopped.

"Out." Stefan replied curtly. Damon furrowed his brows, but he would play this little game. Stefan was upset with him, and Damon always found out why.

"Okay, I see shady Stefan is back." Damon mused. Stefan said nothing. "What's the matter?"

"I see you haven't heard." Stefan said. "Elena and I broke up."

Damon blinked a few times. That was not what he was expecting. They were the power couple, the ones that everyone thought would stay together. So what was wrong?

"Oh. Got it." Damon said. "Uh, well, I'll be quick then. So, apparently, if we want to find the cure, we have to find a vampire hunter who can kill enough vampires to reveal the map on the hunter's mark. Now, unless we want Jeremy to go all Connor two-point-oh, I suggest we find a different hunter."

"Ok." Stefan replied. "And?"

"And I was gonna ask Professor Shane, but turns out he's shadier than you are. Matt Donovan connected him and the Pastor through phone records." Damon said. "Apparently, the two were very chatty the day that the Pastor blew up the Council."

"Ah, so you're gonna confront Shane, threaten him, possibly kill him, that sort of thing." Stefan said. Damon chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, unless he tells me what he's up to." He said, patting Stefan on the shoulder. "What do you say? Should we tag team this?"

Stefan stared at Damon for a long time before he shook his head.

"Nah, I'd say you're on your own." Stefan said, going toward the door. "Oh, and just a heads up..."

Stefan paused at the door. Damon wasn't sure why Stefan was mad at him. He was only trying to comfort his brother, and he was blowing him off.

"Klaus is onto you." Stefan said. "He's looking for Alex."

Damon swallowed, his blood running cold. Stefan walked out the door without another word and he slammed the door behind him. Damon stared at it for a long while, confused and a little concerned. Klaus was looking for Alex, and that was not a good thing. He licked his lips, she was safe. He wouldn't find her. Everything would be fine.

He hoped.

* * *

The next morning I felt weaker than I ever had before. I didn't even have the energy to move my head. I had begun to hallucinate more, and my need for blood was bringing up old memories.

I remembered the time I first met Damon, the times that he fed from me. I remembered when Elena first talked to me, or when I got into trouble for calling Tanner a dick. I remembered when I first saw John in person, and when I found him dead.

But I didn't recall how I felt. I still hadn't turned on my emotions.

"Turn it on." I heard my own voice say. "Just do it."

"I can't." I said, my voice crackly. "I can't."

"You can." She said again. I ignored her, not even able to reply or shake my head. I tried everything. I had envisioned the switch, like a light switch, perched on my heart. I tried to use a visual tool to help me turn it on. Even that didn't work.

"Alex…"

My eyes snapped open. This voice was new, well not really new. It was one I knew, one that I hadn't heard in a while. Standing in the corner, was John. I blinked a couple times before I swallowed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He smiled a bit and stepped forward. "These hallucinations are getting way too real…"

"I guess this is your body's way of getting you to turn it back on." John said. He looked like he was going to reach out to touch me, but he retracted his hand.

"I've tried." I told him. "I've done everything."

"I know." John said. "I don't think this is working…"

I let out a laugh. Finally, someone who understood. We were silent for a while, and I wondered if he had gone. It wouldn't be the first time he had disappeared on me. But this didn't seem like my emotional self trying to force me to turn on my emotions. This seemed like a different tactic.

"Don't give up sweetheart." I heard him say. I didn't open my eyes. I just wanted to sleep, to let this all end. I just wanted to die. I wanted to give up.

"I'm going to be out today."

My ears perked up at that. It was Damon, and he was talking to the old woman who owned the house.

"Ok." The woman said. "Anything I should know?"

"Just keep her down there." Damon said. "I'll check on her tonight."

I then heard his footsteps on the front porch. Once I heard the engine of his car rev and he pulled out of the driveway I couldn't help the fit of laughter that left my lips. John was still standing there, watching me intently. I suddenly had much more energy.

"Looks like today is the perfect chance for an escape, huh dad?"

* * *

April stood in front of Elena and Caroline, holding up two dresses. She was so nervous to be attending this pageant, especially with Jace. She was starting to fall for him, those big green eyes and that big goofy grin. They hadn't even kissed yet, but still April was head over heels for the Georgia boy.

"Blue." Both Elena and Caroline said. April furrowed her brows.

"Really?" She asked. "The blue seems a little safe."

"Safe is good when it comes to the judges." Elena told her. April looked at the blue dress again. She didn't want to be safe. She wanted to stand out. Especially for Jace. She kind of wanted to surprise him. She didn't want to be safe.

"She's right." Caroline said. "Gracie Lockwood had a three-foot slit her year and practically got laughed off the court."

Elena smiled, while April continued to look at her options. She didn't want to be laughed at… especially not in front of her date. Maybe going safe was the best option…

"She got my vote."

All the girls looked to the door to see Damon Salvatore step inside. He was fitted in a nice suit, looking as dashing as ever. Elena stopped breathing as she stared at him.

"Get out!" Caroline yelled at him, throwing something at his chest. "Lurker!"

"Ouch." Damon said sarcastically. "Where's Professor Shane?"

"Check the judges' table." Caroline said. She tried to shut the door on Damon, but he held it open. Caroline rolled her eyes and walked back over to Elena. She still stared at Damon, and she still wasn't breathing.

"Red one, definitely." Damon said to April. She stared at him wide eyed. "Jace will love it."

That sold April in a quick second. She took the red one, throwing the blue to Caroline, and went to the bathroom to change. The blonde vampire looked to Damon with a glare who just shrugged. She then looked to Elena who also shrugged.

"Unbelievable." Caroline muttered. Damon rolled his eyes and turned to go out of the room. Elena couldn't stop herself from following after him. She found him at the bottom of the staircase, he must have heard her coming after him.

"Damon." Elena said. He stared at her.

"Still here." He told her. She took a deep breath before taking a few steps toward him. He seemed like his mind was somewhere else, but she had to talk to him. She just had to.

"We need to talk." She said. Damon stared at her expectantly. "Stefan and I broke up."

"Yeah, he told me." Damon said. Elena blinked a few times. "Are you ok?"

"Me? Oh yeah." Elena said. "I just… did he tell you why?"

Damon shrugged. He didn't really have time to talk to her about her break up. He had to talk to Shane and then get back to check on Alex. Klaus was onto him, and he knew that if this secret got out that everyone would get on his back for kidnapping her in the first place.

"It was…" Elena said, looking him in the eye. "You."

Damon felt his stomach drop. She was staring at him with such hope in her eyes. He couldn't even say anything, he just stared at her. What was he supposed to say?

"Elena…" He said, trying to find words. Nothing came.

"Damon Salvatore."

Elena and Damon looked up to see Professor Shane looking at them.

"Looks like we travel in the same circuit." He said with a smile. Damon forced a smile himself. He had too much on his mind right now.

"Professor Shane. Just the guy I wanted to see." Damon said. He didn't look back to Elena, he couldn't. He followed after Shane and out of the room, leaving Elena alone.

* * *

Jace took a deep breath as he stood where Caroline instructed him to stay at. He had to think about all the steps in this dance. He had never been this nervous, well maybe when he finally told Alex about his feelings…

He shook his head. He was here with April, not Alex. He couldn't think about her while he was with someone else. That wasn't fair to April or himself. He was here for April, and he would be here for April.

"Welcome to this season's Miss Mystic Falls." Carol said into the microphone. "We are so excited to showcase our most outstanding community leaders in the making."

There was sounds of applause, and Jace reminded himself to smile. He looked out over the crowd, seeing Damon speaking with Professor Shane. He furrowed his brows, seeing Professor Shane walk away. Damon looked annoyed, as usual. He turned his head back to face front and the two locked eyes.

They stared at one another for a while before Damon nodded. Jace turned his head back to face the stage. Their plan was in motion, they just had to find the cure and give it to Alex.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Caroline Forbes." Caroline said into the mic. "As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court."

Everyone clapped, and Jace could see April at the top of the stairs. She looked flustered, nervous. She was taking deep breaths, and she looked amazing. She wore a strapless red dress, fitting to her figure perfectly. Jace couldn't stop the smile that rose on his face.

Caroline named off the contestants as well as their escorts. The list dwindled until Jace and April were next. He smiled as she stepped up to the stage.

"And finally, we have a last minute entry, April Young." Caroline said. "Escorted by Jason Cooper."

Jace stepped up to the stage and held out his arm. April had a wide smile on her face as she took it. He smiled at her, leaning in closer to her ear.

"You look amazing." He told her. Her face turned into a similar shade to her dress, and she smiled even wider. They took their place on the dance floor, facing one another. April took another deep breath, calming her nerves. Jace smiled at her encouragingly.

The music started, and they began the choreographed dance. Jace felt the music move through him, and April seemed to be doing good as well.

What none of them knew, was what was happening in a small farmhouse on the edge of town.

* * *

I lolled my neck against the chair, listening to the woman upstairs. The thought of getting her down here had occurred to me before, but I was never sure when Damon would show up. He had made the mistake of telling her he would be out all day. This gave me ample time to get free.

"Don't do this." My emotional side said. "This isn't the way."

"I'm not going to die here." I said. I then took a deep breath. "Help! Help me!"

I heard the woman still. I forced some tears, and let out a wail. If I could appeal to her empathetic side, maybe I could get her to set me free, or at least get close enough to feed from her.

"Please!" I yelled out again. "I don't want to die!"

"Stop this." My emotional side said. "This isn't right."

"Good for me I don't give a damn." I said. I listened as I heard the woman's small footsteps approaching the basement. It was like a game of cat and mouse. You can probably guess who was the cat and who was the mouse.

I heard her slowly and carefully make her way down the steps. I let out another sniffle, hoping that she could hear it. She stopped at the door.

"Hello?" I said. "Is there someone there?"

She said nothing, but she cleared her throat. I smirked to myself. I could hear her heartbeat from the other side of the door and I felt my mouth watering.

"A-are you hurt?" She asked. I had to stop myself from scoffing.

"Yes." I said. "Please, help me."

I heard her take a deep breath before I heard the lock of the door turn. I felt my lips turn into a wicked smile, but only for a moment, because then the woman's head popped in. She was around fifty, I guessed. She moved in closer when she saw me.

"Oh my God." She said. "I had no idea-"

"Please." I just said. "I'm afraid he will be back."

"He said he would be out today." She said, taking another step inside. "Why did he do this?"

I used my energy to shrug, and then winced. Seeing me in pain, it added to this woman's sympathy. She walked toward me and took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry." She said. She then pulled a key from her pocket and started to unlock my chains. I was unable to hide my smile as the scent of her reached my nose. Anything smelled appetizing at this moment. I restrained, waiting until the chains fell from my arms and then my legs.

"Can you stand?" She asked. I shook my head. She leaned down and put my arm around her shoulder. I leaned into her, honestly unable to move on my own. My face fell into her neck as she struggled to keep me upright. I took a deep breath, and the veins under my face popped out as did my fangs.

"Thank you." I told her, but before she could respond, I sunk my fangs into her neck. She let out a shriek, but as soon as the blood hit my lips I was stronger. I held onto her desperately, trying to drink every last drop.

As she got weaker, I became stronger, and soon it was her who was leaning against me. I drank until her heart stopped all together. I dropped her corpse to the floor, next to the chains. I let out a laugh.

I then bolted out the door and up the stairs. I ran out the front door and made my way to a place I knew where I would be safe, from Jace, from Elena, and especially from Damon.

* * *

Elena took a deep breath. Jeremy was AWOL, where could he be?

"He won't answer." Elena said worriedly. Caroline gave her a look of encouragement, but when someone didn't answer, that was never a good thing.

"Do the math." Damon said. "Emo teen, open bar, it's fine."

"Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from me." Elena explained. Caroline looked concerned, but Damon did not.

He had his own worries, because the woman who owned the farm house was not answering his calls.

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine." Damon said, sending another text to the woman. He was sure that it was just a coincidence. There was no way Alex could get out.

"I don't know." Elena said. "I have a bad feeling."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried." He said. "Let it go. I have to go check something."

"Okay." Elena said almost immediately. Damon shrugged it off, dialing the woman's number again. However, Caroline couldn't shrug this off.

"Okay, you go home, I'm gonna start asking around here." Caroline said.

"Maybe Damon's right." Elena said. "Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods."

Caroline furrowed her brows.

"No, Damon is never right." Caroline said. "Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he's never right. How can you not see that?"

"I don't know, but why do I think that you won't hesitate to tell me?" Elena snapped. Caroline stared at her for a second before she deemed it necessary to put her foot down.

"Fine, friend-tervention." Caroline said. "I think your so-called "feelings" for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgment and I don't like it."

Elena rolled her eyes and looked like she was going to walk away. However, Caroline grabbed her by the arms.

"Elena, you worked so hard to get Alex back." Caroline said. "Don't do this again."

"I get it!" Elena said loudly. "Ok, I understand that. Just leave me alone."

Caroline watched Elena walk away and she felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"I can't believe I won."

April held her tiara in her hand, her sash still proudly presented on her. She and Jace were walking down the street, hand in hand. They looked like a perfect couple.

"I can." Jace said. "You were amazing."

"Thanks." April said with a smile. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course." Jace replied. The two fell silent for a moment as they headed toward her house. They could have rode in Jace's truck, but honestly, walking was much better. It was just beginning to get dark, and it was so peaceful out. A walk just sounded nice.

"Thanks for walking me home." April said. Jace turned to face her. They did this every time they hung out. She would thank him and he would kiss her cheek. It was sweet.

"No problem." He said, leaning forward and he did as he always did. However, when he pulled back, he noticed she wasn't smiling. She looked… disappointed. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." She replied hurriedly. "It's fine."

Jace could tell that she was holding back. He took her hand, and the gesture made her look at him. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Tell me." Jace said. April hesitated before she took a deep breath.

"Why don't you ever kiss me?" April asked. Jace seemed taken aback by the question. "Do you not like me? Because I don't want to waste my time if-"

Jace leaned forward and stopped her rambling with a kiss. It was short, sweet, a nice kiss. He pulled back and he could see her surprise.

"I was trying to be a gentleman." Jace said. April smiled.

"Well, don't." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She brought him back to her for another kiss, this one lasting much longer.

* * *

Klaus came into his mansion, tossing the keys onto the table by the door. It had been a good night. He and Caroline had bonded a bit. He made her smile and laugh, and she did the same to him. He was beginning to think they had a much better connection than he originally thought.

"Finally."

Klaus turned at the sound of a voice. What he saw, surprised him to no end.

"Alexandra?" He asked. She stood in the hallway, a blood bag in her hand. "Where have you been?"

"Where do you think?" She asked, sucking the bag dry. "Damon was keeping me captive, trying to make me turn on my emotions."

Klaus figured as much. He had to admit that Damon did a good job of hiding her. But now, she was back, and by the looks of her face she was not happy.

"So, you got free." Klaus concluded. "Why come back here?"

Alex rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You wanted my loyalty?" Alex reminded him. "Well, now you have it."

"Oh yeah?" He asked with a smirk. "And what can I help you with."

"Revenge."

Klaus smirked at her. Alex wanted revenge, and Klaus, he could help her get it.

* * *

Damon threw back his drink. Alex was gone. She had killed the woman, and she was gone. There was no telling where she was now. On top of that, Elena could no longer stay at her house. Jeremy was hell bent on killing all vampires, and she couldn't stay there.

Guess where she chose to stay.

"I'm sorry." Elena said. "I just don't know where else to go."

"No worries, Elena." Damon said, taking another drink. He could feel her watching him, and it was starting to get on his nerves. There was a big elephant in the room, and they both knew that it had to be addressed. Damon just wished it could have been later.

"That dance that they did today kind of reminded me of when..." She trailed off. Damon took a breath, he knew where she was going with this.

"When we danced together." He finished her sentence. She looked at him and smiled. He remembered the previous year, when Stefan was on human blood and skipped out on their dance. Damon had filled in, later having to deal with Alex who had almost died.

"I wanted to dance with you today." Elena admitted. Damon closed his eyes and then shook his head. He stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He kept his back to her.

"Stop." Damon said. "Just stop."

"What?" Elena asked innocently. Damon scoffed, finishing his drink. "Damon, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning around to her. She sat on the edge of her seat. "Elena, this isn't ok."

"What isn't?" She asked. Her eyes were big, like a deer in headlights.

"This." He said gesturing between them. "You love Stefan."

"I know." Elena said standing up. "But… I have feelings-"

"Don't." Damon ordered. "Don't finish that sentence."

Elena stared at him with her wide eyes. Damon felt bad for being so harsh with her, but he didn't need this. He didn't want this. He didn't ask for it.

"I have feelings for you Damon." Elena said. "I can't deny them."

"Elena…" Damon said, but he was cut off when she sped up to him. She took his face in her hands and she stared into his eyes deeply. He shook his head.

"Please." Elena said. Damon stepped back again.

"I can't." Damon said. Elena stared at him with tears in her eyes. "My choice is Alex."

Elena started to cry.

"It's always going to be Alex." He said, turning on his heel and walking toward his bedroom. She didn't follow him, and he was glad that she didn't.


	87. Chapter 85

**Ok guys. You know I love you right? You know I appreciate your comments right? I do. I do like hearing your opinions, but I've had this planned for a while. I'm not winging it. I write these chapters months in advance. I always wanted Elena to be sired to Damon. Do I hate Elena? No. Do I want you to hate Elena? No. Elena is a very flawed person. She makes mistakes, but I want you all to realize something. This is my story. This is how I want to tell it. I'm sorry if you don't like the way I'm going with it. That's your purgative. But I'm going to write this story how I want, and I'm sorry if that upsets you.**

 **As for Alex, people don't like emotionless Alex. Well duh! She's not the Alex we have come to love. She doesn't care about anything. Of course we aren't going to necessarily like her, but eventually the story is going to play out, I promise. There is method to my madness guys!**

 **ATTENTION: If there is anything in this authors note you read, make sure it's this. Next week I have finals, and then I have a break with my family for the holidays. If you do not get a chapter for a couple weeks, please don't get upset with me. I have a life, college, and a family. I hope you understand that.**

 **Season 4 Episode 8 We'll Always Have Bourbon Street**

Elena had never felt more confused. She hadn't slept that night, at all. Stefan hated her, he wanted to fix her. Caroline hated her this way, she wanted to fix her. Jeremy was hell bent on killing her, he wanted to fix her. Everyone wanted to fix her. But she didn't want to be fixed.

Except Damon.

He didn't seem to want to fix her, but he didn't seem to want to be around her either. She had feelings for him, ones that she had buried deep down. She had done that so that she could be happy with Stefan, and that she could finally make Alex trust her again…

But now, it consumed her very being.

She wanted Damon to be happy, and following Alex around like a lost puppy wasn't going to do it. Alex wasn't here anymore, Elena was. Why couldn't he just feel the way Elena did?

"You're going to be late."

Elena jumped, turning toward the door. Damon stood there, tense and distant. She knew that he didn't want her here, not after her confession last night. Maybe she should leave…

"Damon-"

"Don't." Damon said. "I don't want to talk about this."

Elena watched him leave the bedroom and she felt the need to follow him. She grabbed her bag and followed him down the hall.

"Please, Damon." Elena begged. "I just… we have to talk about this."

"About what?" Damon snapped. "Elena, we did talk. You and me, it's not going to happen."

Elena felt a stab to the heart. She felt, unwanted, not good enough. Maybe she did need to be fixed…

"Ok." Elena said quietly. "But… if you need to talk… about anything… I'm here."

She put her bag on her shoulder and walked past him. All the while she was holding back tears. What was wrong with her?

When she opened the door however, Stefan stood there. Both Damon and Elena stood there in shock, the uncomfortable tension rising in the room. Elena shifted awkwardly.

"Hey." She said. Stefan nodded to her. "See you in history?"

"Yeah." Stefan replied. Elena looked over her shoulder to Damon once more, her heart aching, before she walked past Stefan and over to her car. Stefan stepped inside the house once Elena was gone.

"We need to talk."

* * *

I landed another punch to the punching bag, reveling in the feel of it on my knuckles. I hadn't done this in a long time. I guessed that after I turned, I didn't think I needed to keep training. Now, now I had a purpose. I needed to be strong, fast, and I needed to block out those pesky emotions once and for all.

"You didn't sleep last night." It was Klaus. He had been watching me all morning, but I had pretty much ignored his presence. "When are you going to stop?"

"When I get back at Damon and Jace for starving me for days." I told him, sending a kick to the bag. It came off its chain and hit the wall. Sand flew out from it as it busted in two and I smiled at my handiwork. I bent down and grabbed another, effortlessly chaining it up to the beam above me. I started hitting it again.

"Just don't do something stupid." Klaus sighed. "We still need as much help as possible to get that map."

Alex rolled her eyes. Klaus had filled her in on his little plan. Jeremy was the new hunter, and he needed to kill as many vampires as it took to get that map tattoo to show up. Then, they could get the cure and make Elena go back to human. Then Klaus would have his hybrids, and Alex could enact her revenge on Damon and Jace. Then she could leave this rat hole.

"I got it." I said, hitting the bag again. "We will get your cure and then you can make hybrids again."

"I'm so glad to have you on my side." Klaus said fondly. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. The only reason I was now allied with him was so that I could enact my revenge plot. After we got the cure and gave it to Elena, I was gone. I couldn't stay around here with this big target on my back. I would have to leave.

"Oh, one more thing." Klaus said, catching my attention. "I do believe that we have a little… wrinkle in this plan."

"Oh yeah?" I asked him, turning away from the bag. He smiled sinisterly.

"It has come to my attention that there is a new sire bond." Klaus said. I furrowed my brows. "Between Elena and Damon."

I stared at him for a long time. I remembered Damon explaining sire bonds, saying that in vampires they were rare. Something pawed at my stomach, but I held it down. If Elena was sired to Damon, that meant that she was going to do everything to please him. I turned back to my punching bag and started hitting it.

"This could get interesting."

"Sired?" Damon asked. "You can't be serious."

"It was your blood that turned her, right?" Stefan asked. "I mean, she's been different from day one because of you. You can't deny that."

Damon shook his head, falling backward into the couch. Of course he couldn't deny it. She had been different since she changed, but he didn't want to believe she was sired to him. She had spent so much time telling everyone she didn't have feelings for Damon, maybe she did…

"Everything she does, she does to make you happy." Stefan said. "You told her that she couldn't drink blood from the vein, so she couldn't."

"That doesn't mean-"

"You told her to drop the conversation about Alex." Stefan continued. Damon tensed. "And she did."

"Maybe she just understands that she and I will never happen." Damon said. Stefan couldn't help but smile a little. Damon didn't want Elena, his whole purpose was to get Alex back. But right now, they needed to figure out how to free Elena.

"Ask her to drink from a blood bag." Stefan suggested. "Prove me wrong."

Damon huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had so many other things he had to deal with. He couldn't deal with a damn sire bond too. He had to find Alex, and get her to flip the switch.

"Fine." Damon said. "I'll play your little game."

Stefan nodded and stood about to leave. He stopped turning back to Damon.

"Any luck with Alex?" Stefan asked. Damon said nothing. "I'll take that as a no."

"She got loose." Damon said. "Now, she probably wants my head on a stick."

Stefan chuckled before patting his brother on the back.

"That makes two of us." Stefan said. He then walked toward the door and went out of it. Damon sat on the couch, his thoughts racing. He sighed again.

"I need a drink." He said, falling back onto the back of the couch again.

* * *

Jace stood by his locker, grabbing his books for his first class. Things just weren't the same without Alaric being his first period history teacher. He sighed looking at the book. He missed him.

"Hey there."

Jace turned, but before he could see who it was, his forehead smacked with someone elses. He let out a groan, holding his forehead, it started to throb. He opened his eyes, seeing April standing there, holding her own forehead.

"Ok, ow." She said. "I was trying to be cute…"

Jace let out a laugh before he leaned down and kissed her shortly. When he pulled back, her blue eyes were shining.

"You don't have to try." Jace said. She blushed. "So, how was your morning?"

"Uneventful." She said with a shrug. "I had to fight with my printer to get this stupid paper, but otherwise not bad."

"That's good." He said, putting his book in the crook of his arm. "Want to hang out tonight?"

"Sure!" She said loudly. "Sorry…"

"Don't apologize." He laughed, putting his arm around her. He guessed they were now a couple, so the PDA didn't really bother him. April didn't seem to mind either.

April started babbling about something about her physics teacher, and although Jace was always intrigued by what she had to say, at the moment he was focusing on who was in the hallway.

Damon stood there, talking to Elena. Jace furrowed his brows, seeing the two. Damon looked around the halls before they disappeared into an empty classroom. Jace licked his lips before turning to April.

"April." He said, successfully cutting her off. "I'm sorry to interrupt… but I need to go check on something. Ok?"

"Oh, yeah sure." She said, her face falling a bit. Jace leaned forward and kissed her cheek before he went down the hall. She watched his retreating form before she turned on her heel and walked the other way down the hall.

Jace walked up to the door, looking in the small window. Damon had a blood bag in his hand, and he was offering it to Elena. Of course, this confused Jace, because Elena was not supposed to be able to drink from a bag. Damon had said himself that she had to drink from the vein.

Elena looked at him, unsure, but with a little more coaching she opened the bag and started to drink. She drank a few swallows, and then her eyes went wide. She drank some more, and from what Jace could see, she was having no trouble emptying the bag.

What was even more interesting was that Damon seemed very concerned about this new revelation.

Jace opened the door, poking his head in. Both vampires looked up at him, Damon's eyes narrowing, while Elena smiled at him.

"Hey guys." Jace said. "I just saw you guys pop in, thought I would see what's up."

"You won't believe it Jace!" Elena said. "I can drink from bags! I don't have to hurt anyone anymore!"

Jace smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. Something was up, he could see it on Damon's face.

"You should go to class." Damon said. Elena met his gaze. "Please."

"Ok." Elena said handing him the empty bag. She grabbed her book bag, putting it on her shoulder, before she walked toward the door. She pat Jace on the shoulder before she left, leaving him and Damon alone in the room.

"That didn't take much." Jace observed. His immediate thought was that something was going on between them.

"Don't remind me." Damon said. He leaned against the desk. "She's sired."

Jace furrowed his brows.

"Sired?" He asked. "Like how Tyler was sired to Klaus?"

"Yup." Damon replied, popping the p. "She lives to please me now."

"Oh, that must be so great for you." Jace scoffed. Damon didn't seem as amused. In truth, he actually looked concerned. "Are you ok?"

"No." Damon said. "Elena has feelings for me, Alex is MIA, and my brother hates me."

Jace shifted his weight awkwardly. Damon and Jace were not friends. They didn't talk, they didn't comfort one another. The only reason they even worked together was for Alex. And their latest plan didn't work.

"So… what are you going to do?" Jace asked politely. Damon scoffed, feeling the same way. They weren't friends, they never would be. Even if Jace continued dating April and they got Alex back, they would never be friends.

But they could be allies.

"This isn't the first time someone has been sired." Damon said. "I'm going to find out as much information I can."

"And then what?" Jace asked. Damon sighed.

"I'm going to have to break the bond." Damon said. "I don't want Elena chasing after me when I'm chasing someone else."

Jace swallowed, but said nothing. He was with April. He didn't need to fight with Damon anymore. The only reason he wanted Alex's emotions back was because she was his best friend. Nothing else…

"If I were you." Damon said, walking past Jace. "I would be doing the same thing."

Jace furrowed his brows, turning to where Damon stood at the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Damon opened the door before he sighed.

"Don't drag April along." Damon warned. "Because, you know that you can't just fall out of love with Alex Gilbert."

With that Damon went out the door and disappeared. Jace stood there, sort of in a daze. Damon knew nothing, nothing about him and April. And yet… why did he sound so right?

* * *

Laying low was not fun for me. I knew that until they weren't expecting me to strike, I had to stay out of sight. But not causing trouble, it just wasn't what I wanted to do.

"Ugh!" I groaned, flopping into a chair in Klaus' mansion. He was seated at his desk, sketching something. He was becoming annoyed with me, I could see it. But if I didn't have Damon to annoy, he had to be my next target.

"I'm bored." I said to him. Klaus rolled his eyes. "Why can't we just go in and get him."

"Because, he will be expecting it." Klaus said. I groaned. "Why don't you draw or something? It's been a while."

It had been a while. I had my sketchbooks, the ones that I retrieved from my old home. But I hadn't actually drawn in them. I sat up in the chair. When Klaus wasn't torturing or killing people, that's how he used his free time. Maybe she should do the same.

"Alright." I said, standing up. I took one of my sketchbooks, searching through it. I found the next blank page, my hand trailing over it. I smiled a bit before I started to make lines across the paper.

I don't know how long it was before either of us came out of our trance. That was something else I noticed that was similar about us. We both got into this place where time stood still, and it always happened when we were drawing.

"What have you done so far?" Klaus asked me. I blinked a few times, furrowing my brows. I hadn't started out trying to draw her… it just kind of happened. It was a rough sketch, but it had turned out to look just like my mother.

"It's not my best work." I said, flipping to another page. "What about you?"

Klaus smirked a bit before turning the book around. I found myself smirking when I saw a familiar blonde vampire. It still baffled me how Klaus could be so evil and cold, and yet hold Caroline Forbes in such high regard.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. Klaus nodded once, continuing to finish his sketch. "What happened that day…. With Alissa?"

Klaus tensed, and his grip on his pencil grew tighter. I was curious, how could someone kill their own twin, their own flesh and blood. Especially with how much he claimed to love her. Rebekah had said it was an accident, but at the time she also believed that Mikel had killed Esther.

"It was probably the worst day of my existence." Klaus said. I was a bit surprised that he was actually giving me an answer. He had always floated around it, claiming that I didn't need to know.

I sat in my chair, listening closely to his account of how he had murdered his sister.

* * *

 _The children of Mikel and Esther were now immortal. Esther had gone against nature to create this life for her children, to protect them. She knew that going against nature, especially when you were nature's servant, that there would be consequences. She was willing to face those consequences, because she loved her children more than anything._

 _Except, one child was not willing to have that much power._

 _Alissa had narrowly escaped into the woods after she had heard her parents plan. She understood the threat of the wolf men, her little brother Henrik had died in her arms. Her fascination with them had lead to the death of her little brother._

 _And she was terrified of being like them. She was afraid that if she and her family became as strong, or stronger than the beasts they called neighbors, that they would end up being worse. So, she ran, with barely anytime to grab anything. She couldn't warn her siblings, she couldn't tell Klaus._

 _Klaus… her best friend, her brother. She couldn't imagine what they were going through…_

 _She had been scared, afraid that if she didn't get out then she would never get the chance to escape. And now, her siblings were suffering because she was such a coward. She wept, fearing that she would never again see her siblings, or her parents._

 _But what was she to do? She was a peaceful human, she didn't believe in the life set in front of her. She had a choice, and to be forced to turn into something unholy, something evil, she wouldn't let it happen._

" _Lissa?"_

 _She jumped, turning around, fearing she had been caught by her father. She found, however, that it was a much friendlier face. Klaus stood there, with a wide grin on his face. Alissa ran into her brother's arms._

" _Nik!" She said excitedly. "Oh, brother I thought I would never see you again."_

" _And I you." He said, pulling back. "What happened to you?"_

 _Alissa felt tears prick her eyes. How could she tell him that she had left them all behind? Without any warning?_

" _I am so ashamed." She said. "I knew of mother and father's plan… and… I ran. I just… ran."_

 _Klaus stared at her for a long time. He hated to see his sister, his other half, in such distress. He was now this, immortal being, one that fed off blood, one that burned in the sun. There was no going back from this…_

" _It is alright." Klaus said. Alissa met his gaze. "You were afraid. I understand."_

 _A wide grin formed on her face and she hugged her brother again._

" _I knew you would." She cried, holding onto him tightly. He wound his arms around her, making sure that he did not squeeze too tightly. He did not want to hurt her with his newfound strength._

" _Come." Klaus said, pulling away from me. "We must go back to the village and explain everything to mother and father."_

 _He took her hand gently, and turned to lead the way… but Alissa didn't follow him. He stopped, still holding her hand, and turned to look at her with confusion. She still had wet tears on her cheeks, and the way she looked at him… it didn't look like she wanted to go._

" _Niky…" She said, using a nickname only she used. "I thought you understood…"_

" _I do understand." Klaus replied. "You were afraid, but now… now you can return home!"_

" _No, Nik." She said, shaking her head. "I can never return."_

 _Klaus felt his heart sink. Maybe he didn't understand…_

" _Why?" Was all Klaus said. He didn't understand why she didn't want to return home, with him, with their family. That was where she belonged._

" _I do not want the life that father forced you into." Alissa said. "I have a choice. And this is it."_

 _Klaus started to shake his head. She would rather live her life, alone, weak and powerless, instead of coming home._

" _You belong with us, Lissa." Klaus said sternly. "This was a gift from our parents-"_

" _A gift?" She screeched. "Niklaus, this is a curse."_

 _Klaus furrowed his brows again. They could protect themselves from the wolfmen… how was that a curse?_

" _You feed on other life to survive." Alissa said. "Our friends, fear you. Why would I want that?"_

" _So you could have power." Klaus said. "So you could be stronger and faster than any other being in the world!"_

" _No one needs that much power Nik." She said. "I am sorry. But I will not return to the village."_

 _Klaus stared at his twin. They never disagreed, in all of their time, they were always on each other's side. But now, now he could see that Alissa had changed. She was no longer the same sister that he loved and adored. She didn't understand him anymore._

" _You will." Klaus said, gripping her hand tighter. "Lissa, you have to."_

" _I do not." She replied, becoming louder. "Release me."_

" _No!" Klaus yelled at her. He had never yelled at her before, it made her wince. "I will not lose you."_

" _Let go!" Alissa pulled her hand, trying to release it from his grip. He held firm, her fighting doing nothing to escape. It only prompted Klaus to hold tighter._

" _Mother and father will be so happy to see you." Klaus said, beginning to pull her back toward the village. She dug her heels into the ground, trying to slow him down. "Then we can have more adventures."_

" _I do not want to!" Alissa yelled. "Niklaus! Stop!"_

" _We can finally watch the wolf men transform, without fear of getting hurt." Klaus said. "I know how much you were interested in them."_

" _Niky!" She screamed. "Let go of me!"_

 _Klaus stopped, turning toward her and grabbing her upper arms. She leaned away from him, fear and disgust in her eyes._

" _I can't!" Klaus told her. "You are the only one who understands me!"_

 _She spat in his face, doing anything to make him let go of her. He glared at her hard, holding her upper arms so hard, that it would leave bruises._

" _You are no longer my brother." Alissa said. "My brother wouldn't force me to do this."_

 _Her words wounded him like a knife to the gut. He stared at her for a long time, fighting against himself to force her to come home._

" _Fine." Klaus said. "You don't want a beast for a brother… so be it."_

 _He let her go, more forcefully than planned. She fell backward, as if the world was moving in slow motion. She fell until she hit her head on a large rock behind her. Her eyes closed and blood gushed from the wound._

" _Lissa?" Klaus said. She didn't make a sound. "Lissa!"_

 _He knelt down before her, shaking her. She didn't wake. She wasn't breathing. Klaus felt his heart crash against his ribcage._

" _No, no, no." He said, cradling her head. "No, please no."_

" _Niklaus?"_

 _He looked up to see his mother, father, and siblings all standing there. They looked at him, and then at her, then back to him. There was silence for a very long moment before Esther broke out in a loud sob._

" _What did you do!?" She shrieked, taking Alissa's body from him. "No… no…"_

" _It was an accident." Klaus said, reaching a hand toward his mother. "Mother-"_

 _She looked up with a fierceness in her eyes, her mouth was open as if she was going to say something, but she stopped. The whole family watched in horror as Klaus' eyes shone yellow… like a wolf man's._

* * *

"Wow." I said after he finished his tale. Klaus swallowed hard. "So, you weren't lying."

Klaus furrowed his brows, making me shrug.

"You said it was an accident." I replied. "And it was."

Klaus scoffed, looking back down to his drawing. I watched him scowl as he finished his sketch, I silently, but quickly, ran to look at it. On the page he had drawn Alissa's face, my face, but I could tell that it wasn't meant to be me. Her hair was much curlier than mine, longer. Tears were on her cheeks, and she looked as though all the sorrow in the world was in her face.

That must have been the day she had died.

"If it's any consolation…" I said, getting his attention. "I don't think she would want you to tear yourself up about this."

Klaus stared at me for a long moment before he smiled weakly. I shrugged.

"I mean, I know that I wouldn't." I told him. "You didn't mean to do it."

Klaus looked away from me, as if he was hiding his face. I furrowed my brows, not understanding for a moment before I saw him wipe at his eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest. I could not deal with a sob fest right now.

"You don't know how much that means to me…" Klaus said. I rolled my eyes, but patted him on the back nonetheless.

"Alright, that's enough sappiness for one night." I said walking toward the door. "I'm headed over to the Salvatores."

"Why's that?" Klaus asked. "You can't sneak up on Damon in his own home."

I smirked, turning to look at him.

"It's not Damon I'm sneaking up on." I said, pulling out my phone. "Elena and the girls are having a girl's night."

Klaus cocked a brow, smirking himself. I noticed then that we had the same smirk. It was sinister, mischievous.

"I'm going to crash the party." I said. "Don't wait up."

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head. He didn't stop me as I turned on my heel and walked out of the study and toward the front door. However, I didn't make it far down the street before I felt a hand cover my mouth and everything went dark.

* * *

Elena hadn't had this much fun in a long time. She was used to stress, and fear. She wasn't used to being a normal teenager and having fun with her friends. But there was something on her mind, or actually… someone.

Damon.

"Check this out: Vamp-speed video." Bonnie said, holding up her phone. Elena looked at the video, seeing herself as she sped to the dining room to grab yet another bottle of wine. Elena let out a laugh seeing it.

"I look like Superman." Elena said. She then took the phone. "Watch this."

She played the video until it got to where she wanted. She paused it to where it was just a blur, due to her speed that couldn't be picked up by the phone's camera.

"This year's Christmas card." She said, making her friends laugh. "Being a vampire is so weird. Oh my God, I love this bathtub. Why don't we come and hang out here more often?"

"I'll tell you why. Cooties!" Caroline said, referring to Damon's bathtub. "Can you imagine how many germ ridden skanks Damon's had in here before Alex?"

Elena's face fell and she looked down. Caroline and Bonnie exchanged a glace before Caroline sighed. Elena wasn't the same, and they noticed it. Mentioning Damon either made her smile, or frown. Something wasn't right.

"Is everything ok, Elena?" Bonnie asked. "You're acting a little strange."

"I'm fine." Elena said much too quickly. Caroline gave her a look. "Ok, fine… I just… don't know how you will take it."

"We're your best friends." Caroline said, putting a hand on Elena's arm. "We love you no matter what."

Elena forced a smile before she looked down. She knew they didn't like Damon. She knew that she wasn't supposed to like Damon. But lately… she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Everything he said, she hung on every word.

Even his rejection last night…

"Ok, so… I've been having these…. Feelings." Elena said cautiously. "For Damon…"

Neither Caroline or Bonnie spoke. They looked from Elena to each other and then back to Elena. She waited for a long while before she looked up at them. Bonnie's eyes were wide, and Caroline's jaw was slack. Elena licked her lips nervously.

"Elena…" Caroline said. "No…"

"I know." Elena replied with a sigh. She knew that it wasn't good, but what could she do?

"Does he know?" Bonnie asked. Elena put her arm over her face. "He knows."

"What did he say?" Caroline asked urgently. She was all for Team Stefan, and she seemed much too eager to hear what Damon said. Elena swallowed, thinking about the night before.

"He said that he chose Alex." Elena replied. "That it would always be Alex."

While Bonnie looked at her friend with sympathy, Caroline seemed to let out a breath of relief. Elena furrowed her brows, wondering why she was so happy about Elena's heartbreak.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said. "But that's probably for the best."

"Yeah." Caroline piped. "I mean, he and Alex are just… well you know."

"No, no I don't know." Elena said. "I don't understand why he is chasing after her, when all she has done is hurt him."

"Elena…" Bonnie scolded. Elena felt bad for saying such things, but it was the truth. Ever since Alex turned off her emotions she had only caused trouble. And yet Damon still chased after her.

"Elena, you worked too hard to get her friendship back." Caroline reminded her. "You can't just throw that away over some guy."

"He's not some guy!" Elena said, leaning her head back against the tub. "He's… sweet and charming… he's protective and… amazing."

Caroline gagged for emphasis, earning a smack from Bonnie and an eye roll from Elena. She couldn't explain it, why all of a sudden she was head over heels for Damon. All she knew was, that she was.

"I just want him to be happy." Elena said sadly. Bonnie took her hand. Caroline sighed, rubbing her temples. Elena furrowed her brows. "Why are you all so gung ho for Alex and Damon to get back together?"

"Because they are soulmates!" Caroline yelled. Elena scoffed. "Elena, he doesn't love you like that!"

Elena felt tears prick her eyes before she pulled herself out of the bathtub. She stomped out of the room and down the stairs. She didn't want to hear about this anymore. They were her friends. They were supposed to be on her side.

"Elena." Bonnie said, following after her. "Come on."

"Party is over." Elena said. "You guys need to leave."

"Don't be mad, okay?" Caroline pleaded. "We're just looking out for you."

Elena whipped around to look at them.

"Do you guys think that I don't know he's head over heels for her?" Elena snapped. "I can't help that I'm falling in love with him-"

"Ugh, you're not falling in love with him, Elena." Caroline cut her off. "You're sired to him."

Elena stopped, unable to form words. How… how could that happen? It explained everything, though. Why she could suddenly drink blood from a bag… just because he told her to… or why she had this sudden urge to make him happy.

"That's not-"

*Ding*

Caroline looked down to her phone in that second and read the message. Her blue eyes widened and she sent a quick reply.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked. Caroline tucked the phone in her pocket before she grabbed her jacket.

"The hybrids grabbed Alex." Caroline explained. "We have to go help her."

Bonnie started following Caroline to the door, but Elena stayed put. Both of her friends turned to look at her.

"Come on." Caroline said urgently. "The more of us there are, the better."

"I… I can't." Elena said shaking her head. All she could think about was Damon, how he didn't love her, and how he loved someone else. How could she go and save that person?

"Elena…" Bonnie said. "She's your sister."

Elena looked up, her eyes filling with tears. They were right. Regardless of what she was feeling, and what Alex had done… she had to help. She took a deep breath.

"Ok." Elena said with a nod before she followed them outside.

* * *

When I awoke, I was chained up. I was in the Young's old stable, the part of the farm that didn't burn down. I pulled against the chains, but it was no use. I let out a scoff. My immediate thought was that Damon had grabbed me again, for yet another try at getting me to turn on my emotions.

"This is pathetic." I said. "Come on Damon. I'm not going to-"

But I stopped when I saw that it wasn't Damon. It was several hybrids, ones I recognized as Klaus' minions, walking into the barn. I blinked a few times before I let out another laugh.

"You think this is funny?" The girl, and seeming leader of this little plan, asked. I rolled my eyes. I think her name was Kimberly, but I couldn't be sure. I didn't really keep up with their names unless it did me a service.

"Well, yeah, kinda." I said, trying to sit up. "I mean, what did you guys plan to do? Kill me?"

"No." One of the guy hybrids said. "We were going to torture you. Then we were going to kill you."

I smirked before shaking my head. They all watched me, and I knew that they had the upper hand. Fighting off one hybrid was difficult, but fighting off a whole pack was even worse. But I had a better plan.

"Good plan." I said. "Except for one little wrinkle."

They all looked at each other before looking back to me.

"Klaus." I said with a wicked grin. "He's not going to let it happen."

It was their turn to laugh now. Of course, being laughed at was never something I liked. I furrowed my brows and watched as they tried to calm themselves down.

"That's the point." Kimberly said, leaning down to look me in the eye. "We don't listen to Klaus anymore."

She trailed her long nail down my face, but I didn't let it show that she intimidated me. I set a glare to my face, doing my best to intimidate her.

"The best way to get back to Klaus…" Kimberly continued. "Is to kill the thing he loves most."

She stood up straight, and while I still glared at her, I gulped. They were no longer sired. Tyler must have been helping them break the sire bonds. Now, I was utterly screwed.

"Don't worry." Kimberly said, grabbing a big wooden stick. "We won't kill you, just yet."

She took the pointed end of the stick and rammed it into my stomach. I let out a howl of pain, erupting chuckles from the hybrids. I knew in that moment that no one knew where I was. No one was coming to help me.

Never had I wanted someone to come save me more than at that moment.

"Go ahead." I said, my breathing irregular. "Kill me."

I looked up and met Kimberly's dark gaze. Her eyes were narrowed at me, and I forced a smile.

"Klaus will hunt down every single one of you." I said, my smile turning into a smirk. "And I don't think he will be so kind."

There was a flash of fear on Kimberly's face, but she quickly covered it. She then twisted the wood, making another cry come from my mouth.

They all took turns, stabbing, scratching, and hitting me with force. They were angry, mostly at Klaus, and they were taking it out on me. While it hurt, and I knew that I was going to die, I also knew that I couldn't let them break me. So, I laughed. I just laughed, and I continued to laugh. This only made them madder.

"Still laughing now?" A male hybrid said breaking my wrist without breaking a sweat. I hissed, but then laughed.

"This bitch is crazy." Another said. I scoffed at that. Maybe I was crazy. Maybe all of this was finally getting to me. Maybe I had finally lost it.

"This is no fun." Someone else said. "Why don't we just kill her?"

Kimberly looked up and then at me. She grabbed a wooden stake and knelt down next to me. I smiled at her.

"You're better off dead." Kimberly said. "I'd be doing you a favor."

I laughed.

"That's the only way Klaus is going to stop." She said. My smile faded. "That's the only way you would truly be free."

I said nothing. I didn't smile. I didn't laugh. I just stared straight ahead, waiting for her to just do it. Just finish it. I had never welcomed death so much, not since I had overdosed on those pills. I was just so… tired.

"Stop!"

Everyone looked up to the door, including me. In came in Tyler, followed by Caroline and Elena. The hybrids looked ready for a fight.

"Kim, you can't do this." Tyler said. "We're all on the same team here."

"She's not." Kim said, pointing to me. "She's on team Klaus."

"Actually I'm on my own team." I said earning a bone crushing kick to my gut. Tyler was trying to plead with the hybrids to save my life. All the while, I saw Elena staring at me. There was something in her expression, something I hadn't seen before. At first, I was confused, but then I remembered that she was sired to Damon.

And Damon loved me.

"Stop it Kim!" Tyler yelled. "Klaus won't like it!"

"I don't care!" Kim yelled back. She picked up the stake again, poised it at my heart. I didn't look at her this time. No, this time I stared at Elena. It was like in this stare down, we were saying everything but nothing.

And this time, I smiled.

It wasn't one that held malice. No, this was just a smile. Elena blinked and I turned back to face Kim. I closed my eyes, waiting for her to strike.

"Stop!" Elena yelled. Everyone turned to her. "Not her."

"Why not?" Kim asked. I stared at Elena with furrowed brows. What the hell was she doing?

"Because Klaus is obsessed with keeping me alive." Elena explained, glancing at me. "If you kill her, you will just make him mad. Kill me… and he won't be able to make more hybrids."

There was silence for a long time before Kim stood up. I watched in confusion as she walked over to Elena. She took Elena's throat in her hand, and I couldn't stop myself from pulling against the chains.

However, before anything happened, Tyler broke away from his friends and grabbed Kimberly. He plunged his hand in her chest, putting his hand around her heard. She gasped.

"Stay back!" Tyler warned. "I'll rip her heart out right now!"

No one moved. No one even breathed.

"Kim put you all at risk today but I'm not gonna hurt her. I'm not Klaus. I don't kill and torture my own friends to get what I want." Tyler said. "Now, we broke the sire bond, but if you want to be free we have to work together. No one can step out of line. Now, you're either with me or you're against me. Submit. Submit or you die."

Kim fell down to her knee's, Tyler going with her. He didn't let go of her heart. She took in a deep breath before she looked at him.

"I'm...I'm sorry." She said, almost in a whisper. Slowly, Tyler removed his hand from her chest and stood up. The other hybrids dropped to their knees, showing him that he was now their alpha. I let out a small chuckle. Klaus would love this.

"Get her out of here." Tyler ordered Elena and Caroline. The two vampires sped over to me, releasing me from the chains. I shared a look with Elena, one that was full of different kinds of emotions. Caroline grabbed my arm and forced me out of the barn.

I followed along, all the while smirking at Elena. She was glaring at me.

"Your track record of kidnappings is getting obnoxiously high." Caroline muttered to me. I ripped my arm from her grasp. "Seriously, how many times is this?"

I rolled my eyes. She wasn't exactly wrong. However, I couldn't concern myself with her question because I was too focused on Elena. She was still staring at me, showing no emotion. I smirked, stepping toward her.

"So, I hear you are sired." I said. Elena shifted. "That's funny, because you said that you didn't like Damon."

I flipped her hair over her shoulder. She smacked my hand away. I narrowed my eyes.

"So, you were just playing me." I said, taking another step toward her. She stepped back. "You lied to me, yet again."

"Stop it." Elena ordered me as I continued to come close to her. I knew I couldn't kill her, there was no way I would even be able to. But I continued to push her, seeing how far I could go.

"You're just a liar Elena." I said, smiling wickedly at her. "A dirty, lying, little slut."

And with that she lashed out. She grabbed my hair and I pushed her away. I could feel Caroline trying to break us apart, but there was no chance of that happening. It had been built up between us, too much hurt and betrayal. And with my emotions off, all I wanted was to start a fight.

"Stop it!" Caroline screamed. I grabbed Elena's throat, shoving her up against the wall of the barn. She choked as I closed my hand around the tender flesh. I leaned in forward.

"I don't care that I'm your guardian." I seethed at her. She choked again. "I don't care that we shared the same father. I don't care about any of that."

Her eyes were wide as she tried to breath. I narrowed my eyes.

"Get in my way, again." I dared her. "And I will end you."

And with that I dropped Elena. She fell with a gasp but I didn't stick around long enough to find out what happened next. I took off, leaving behind a trail of dust.

* * *

Damon returned to the house with his head sunk low. He knew what he had to do to break this sure bond, and although he wanted to… Elena was still his friend. How could he never see her again?

"Hey." Elena said when he entered the house. She turned around to him smiling.

"Hey back." Damon said, approaching her cautiously.

"How was your night?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Awful." He replied. "Your's?"

"Same." Elena said.

The two then fell into silence. There was no easy way to go about this. He didn't want to lose his friend, but he didn't want her to be a slave to him either. He just wanted everything to go back to normal.

"Listen." Damon said. "We need to talk…"

"I know that I'm sired to you, Damon." She cut him off. He stood there, his eyes widening and he was unable to speak. "Is there a way to break it?"

"Not exactly." Damon replied. "Which is why we need to talk."

"Oh." Elena said, looking at her feet. Damon sighed.

"Elena-"

"No, listen to me." She stepped toward him, taking his hand. "I know that you love her."

He swallowed, thinking about Alex and how he hadn't seen her since she escaped. His heart ached, thinking about her hair, her eyes, the way her nose crinkled when she laughed…

"You can't do this Damon." Elena said. "Please, don't do this to me."

"I don't want to do this." Damon said. "You're my best friend… but I can't just let you live your life this way."

"I want to." Elena said. "I want to make you happy."

Damon shook his head and sighed. There was only one way to make him happy…

"I'm going to help you." Elena said. Damon met her gaze. "We are going to get Alex to turn her emotions back on."

He stared at her for a long time, as if she had grown two heads. Damon felt himself being pulled in two different directions. There was his selfishness and his morals. Both of which were fighting a war inside of him.

"I promise." Elena said. "We are going to get her back."


	88. Yet Another Authors Note

**Hey guys… so I just wanted to say something. I will be the first to admit that I am probably one of the most over sensitive people on this planet. I take everything to heart, even if I know I shouldn't. Every comment or critique I take it seriously. The good reviews, make me smile. The bad ones, well they bring me down.**

 **I have been in a funk when it comes to writing. I have another story I haven't touched in months because I just… I don't have the joy I used to. Writing chapters to post every week, it's become a chore. That is not how I wanted it to be. I wanted this to be fun, and at first it was. I loved posting in the beginning, but now I just don't have the drive. I want to finish this story, I do. But I have other things going on in my life, other commitments. I'm 20 years old, I'm in college. I'm technically an adult, but hell I don't feel like one most of the time.**

 **So, from now on if I don't post every week, please do not be upset with me or if I take a long time. I need to fall back in love with this story. I need to think things through. The last couple months, I have not been happy with my writing. In fact, I've been rethinking the whole thing. And it sucks, because I was so proud of this. But now… I'm regretting even writing some things.**

 **There are plenty of things I would change in this story, maybe if I did I would be happier with it. But I have never tried to promote any abuse, slut shaming, or just being a down right shitty person. I never wanted anyone to think that of me. I never wanted to offend anyone. I never tried to hurt people.**

 **I wanted Elena to be sired, but now that I'm thinking about it… why the actual fuck did I think that was a good idea? Maybe I was trying to be dramatic, and see that's not what I want. I don't want to do things just to shock you, and that's what this has become.**

 **And believe me, I know that I sound like an over dramatic, crybaby. It's always something right? I know this. I hate to disappoint people. I'm a bit disappointed in myself… The chapters I have been posting aren't from the heart, and that is not something I want to put out there. I think some of you guys have realized it too, and I'm so sorry.**

 **I don't know what to do guys. I really just don't.**

 **Some could say this is just a website. People write these stories for fun, but I haven't been having fun lately. So, please, bear with me while I figure out my insane bullshit. I'm also sorry for this crazy bunch of babble, but I wanted to say something. I'm so sorry.**

 **~AmericanHoney12 xoxoxo**


End file.
